


Десятый проходит над радугой

by Skjelle



Category: Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predator Original Series (1987-1990), Predators (2010)
Genre: Army, Group Sex, M/M, Polyamory, Science Fiction, Space Opera, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 18:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 205,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skjelle/pseuds/Skjelle
Summary: Лыжники в Сочах, союзные монстры, враждебные прапоры, караси с фазанами, круглое тащить, квадратное катить, все посыпать и покрасить - и прочие маленькие гадости, которые делают жизнь любого командира невыносимой, но безумно интересной. Особенно во время совместных учений, где важно не ударить в грязь лицом всего человечества.Но боевую гранату лучше иметь при себе.P.S. Повесть написана в 2018 году, сюда выложена в архив





	1. И тут пролетает над вами танк

**Author's Note:**

> Автор благодарит бету - Капитана Роджерса - за сражение с архаграхеей и пунктуацыий. Что осталось - остается на совести автора, подло дополняющего текст уже после вычитки :)
> 
> Автор благодарит иллюстратора - Air Force Felicity - за обложку :)  
> http://www.imageup.ru/img117/3081367/rebzya.jpg
> 
> Автор благодарит алфавит за предоставленные буквы!
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> Снова почти-ориджинал, однако с обязательным участием Хищников и крайне прозрачным намеком на Чужих. Невероятно, но почти отсутствуют теории заговоров =)
> 
> В тексте есть фантастически-альтернативные: нейрофизиология, химия, физика, астрономия и служба в армии. Как следствие, имеется некоторое количество армейского жаргона и, по традиции, множество непереводимых гуглом слов (тм).
> 
> Вселенная не совпадает ни с одной из написанных ранее. Тут все свое, с водкой "Столичная" и офицерами =)
> 
> Итак... Проверенный треугольник: секс, мат и мочилово!

Главным врагом сержанта Солохина были не зловещие звездорылые с Тау Кита, и не собственные раззявы-подчиненные, и даже не капитан Артемьев, занудством способный довести до обморока. И уж точно не сбалансированное питание крупами перловыми, гречневыми и прочими по списку.  
Главным врагом стали золотистые пышные метелки. От шалфейного запаха сохло в носу и зудела башка, как в славные курсантские времена, когда Серега Солохин на спор отбелился в домашних условиях.  
Солоха страдальчески сжал переносицу пальцами, потом яростно поскреб затылок и еще яростнее – за ушами. Под ногтями осталась пара чешуек.  
\- Че ты скребешься, блохастый, – Кумыс хрупнул остатками леденца, переворачиваясь на живот. – Говорил тебе Зоран: не тронь, хуже будет.  
\- Это моя голова, и я ее чешу когда мне хочется! – объявил Солохин и почесался снова.  
\- Сирожа-Сирожа, – вздохнул Кумыс. – Вот из-за этого у тебя в отделении казенные "двоечки"-то и пропадают.  
\- Я ща кому-то "двоечкой" прям между глаз вмажу, – пригрозил Солоха.  
Леха радостно захрюкал, разложился поудобнее и демонстративно сорвал желтую метелку, тут же сунув конец в зубы. Пушистая хрень замоталась, переживая движения крепких резцов. Солоха нахмурился и чудовищным усилием воли удержался от очередного почесывания.  
\- О, "пингвин" ползет, – меланхолично удивился Лось, сдвигая берет к затылку.  
\- Не ползет, а подпрыгнул и завис ненадолго, – поучительно сказал Кумыс.  
Сержанты сдержано гыгыкнули. Шуточка обросла бородой по самые яйца, но произносить ее полагалось всякий раз при виде платформы приемщика. Примета.  
\- А что это он ползет, кстати? – Лось приподнялся на локтях. – Кого из звездорылых забыли?  
\- Это не я, – тут же внес ясность Кумыс. – Я не брал. Не в курсе.  
Любовь сержанта Кумысника вносить ясность по риторическим вопросам плохо поддавалась логике. Вторым именем Лехи давно стало "Когда я пришел, все так и было", особенно раздражавшее комвзвода.  
Солоха почесался еще раз и сел. Солнце порядком припекало живот и шпарило в глаз. Можно было напялить "Агаву" и отсечь поляризованным стеклом лишнее, но из чувства противоречия Солоха ограничился приставлением ладони ко лбу.  
Черно-белая громада "пингвина" в пиксельной маскировке медленно барражировала по небу. Коротенькие стабилизаторы поля подергивались: и впрямь пингвин лег на пузо и гребет, отталкиваясь куцыми крылышками. Туша поворачивала, целясь на линию дальнего взлета. Если присмотреться, становилось понятно, как быстро неповоротливый с виду корабль покрывает воздушные расстояния. Беззвучно и, как выразился бы Сеня Лапин, "экологичненько".  
\- Он же сейчас над нами пойдет, – скривился Кумыс. – Фу ты блин, не могли по другому коридору проползти. Мать их!  
"Пингвин" добрался до сержантской дислокации. Холодная тень навалилась и придавила идущими сверху потоками воздуха. Метелки истерически зашебуршали, качнулись рыжие сосны и брызнули градом мягких иголочек.  
\- Вали, вали отсюда, – Лось помахал растопыренной пятерней. – Не мешай людям загорать и наслаждаться светской жизнью! Пока опять по сопкам прыгать не заставили.  
Туша покорно поползла дальше, окутываясь мерцанием раскочегаривающихся стабилайзеров.  
\- О, о, тепленькая пошла, – обрадовался Кумыс.  
Тень соскользнула, солнце снова набросилось на метелки, мелкие водоемы-лужи, водопады и трех сержантов, укрывшихся в зарослях черничника от исполнения долга перед Родиной и инвентарной комиссией.  
Солоха лег на спину, все-таки опустил визор и выкрутил максимальную поляризацию. Пластик добросовестно потемнел, и яркое солнце превратилось в чуть косматый кружок темно-желтого цвета. Солохин лениво прикрыл глаза.  
Кумыс с Лосем не менее лениво дискутировали на тему возможных личностей звездорылых, а "пингвин" уже наверняка пошел на стартовое кольцо, готовясь принять плюхающийся из стратосферы "молоток".  
На Лизетту, по соглашению союзных сторон, десантными кораблями не высаживались.  
Среди десятка-другого подходящих планет Лизетта давно использовалась в качестве общепризнанного полигона. Если пошерстить новостные ленты за последние двадцать лет, то в одном человеческом секторе можно было найти около сорока заметок. Самым привлекательным показателем служил удивительно высокий уровень нейтрализации: загрязнения разного класса бесследно исчезали с лица планеты лет за пять. Одно время ходили слухи, что на Лизетте хотят устроить всегалактическую свалку тяжелых отходов, но ленты пошелестели и свернулись. Таким же фиаско обернулись призывы "зеленых" присвоить планете статус заповедника.  
Заложив руки за голову, Солоха мимолетно пожалел, что не может тоже пожевать метелку. Острый вкус свежесорванного колоска наверняка помог бы изгнать воспоминания об "эффективном методе транспортировки", который восхвалял капитан Артемьев. Впрочем, зеленевший, как и прочие на борту "молотка". Степень капитанского позеленения слегка утешала готовых наблевать "избранных для исполнения долга лучшим образом".  
Говаривали, прорву лет назад к учениям подходили серьезно: высылали элитные части, брали лучшее вооружение и передовую технику. Очень быстро, вместе с финансовыми ревизиями, наступила ясность, что на хер никому учения не упали, и участвовать в них надо только чтобы кое-как поддерживать реноме союзного, открытого и прозрачного государства.  
Постепенно перестали выдавать понтовую снарягу, затем свернули особую элитность частей, а теперь и вовсе посылали тех, кто под руку попался.  
Солоха подписался лишь ради полагавшегося на учениях индивидуального питания, послабления режима и премиальных, компенсирующих риск загнуться от межгалактического поноса или лихорадки местного типа.  
Чтобы подотчетные бойцы не передохли, элоботов во всех напихали изрядно – до того, что первые два дня в туалет сходить нечем было. Потом, когда наномашины разобрались и перестали радовать хозяев крапивницей и прочими насморками, режим устаканился. В виде редких посещений очка с непредставительским результатом.  
Технику, впрочем, дали неплохую. Вместо типичных "Бекасов" полагались "Агавы" и даже усовершенствованные "Беркуты" для ночных выездов; полевой комплект полагался не из тяжелой полубрезентки, а из легких "паутинок"; загнанные под кожу ретрансляторы били до двадцати метров без усилков и переводили с шести основных языков в полном синхроне. Древние коллиматорные прицелы на огнестрелах заменили на объемный срез, вместо планок вкрутили модульные элементы.  
Необходимый минимум, чтобы не ударить в грязь лицом перед звездорылыми.  
Правда, у некоторых и рыл-то не было в прямом смысле слова, но раз они участвовали в учениях, значит, пыль в присоски надо было пустить и им.  
Заодно, по слухам, тут же обкатывали новые ходовухи легкой техники. Кумыс донес, что обновили парк "Дозоров", и втирал про модификации "Гризли", но в такой шик Солоха уже не особо верил.

\- Есть хочу!  
Вопль Лося выдернул Солохина из размышлений о величии земной армии на фоне всяких жабродышащих и фасетчатоглазых.  
\- Сирожа-а, – страшным голосом продолжил Лось. – Сироженька, я есть хочу-у. Балабаса бы навернуть.  
\- Ну сходи в чипок или до ближайшего фермхоза, – язвительно сказал Солоха. – Че уж там, нальют, небось, и молока, и сметанки, и шашлычок предложат, а как же.  
\- Сержант Солохин, сделайте что-нибудь, – противным голосом протянул Лось.  
\- Почему я?  
Лось подполз ближе, перевалился на локти и навис над Солохой баскетбольными сантиметрами и невинными голубыми глазами.  
\- Ты ж ведьма, – вкрадчиво сказал он.  
Солоха ударил коротко и без замаха. Лось уклонился и, демонически хохоча, растянулся на своем месте.  
\- Подлец ты, Сереженька, – подлил масла Кумыс. – Вот отощает Лосяра, и покинет на носилках ряды особого девятого сводного батальона имени Фуке де Бель-Ильб Шарль-Луи-Огюста...  
\- И какой дурак такое обозначение придумал, – тоскливо вздохнул Солоха. – В жизни не запомню. Еще и девятый!  
\- Сереженька у нас свинья, – с удовольствием ужалил Лось. – Не чтит великие имена.  
Солоха заворчал. Лось был прав: жрать хотелось. Кормить кормили, но строго по нормативам. А растущие организмы требовали дополнительных калорий, выраженных в нз-шных протеинах или хотя бы низменных пельменях.  
Однако смазать лыжи в Сочи до ближайших хозяйств не получалось. Особым пиететом к фермхозу Солоха не страдал, но беда в том, что ни фермхозов, ни полей, ни каких-нибудь сердобольных общинников на Лизетте не водилось. Аборигенов, с которыми можно поторговать гигиеническими портянками, тоже не развилось.  
\- Слу-ушайте, – протянул Кумыс. – А может мы из-за этих неожиданно прибывших задниц тут дурью маемся вторую неделю? Типа, ждали почетных гостей?  
\- Не дурью, а повышением навыков и улучшением уровня общевойсковой подготовки, – наставительно сказал Лось.  
\- А-а, отъебись. Уровень он улучшает. Пузо ты улучшаешь?  
Лось фыркнул, надвинул на рожу берет и надул живот, выставляя его под сентябрьское солнце.  
Большинством голосов нынешние погоды приняли считать ранней осенью: тепло, в середине дня даже жарко, но по ночам подмораживает, ледком прихватывает лужи и кроет инеем золотистые метелки.  
Золота на Лизетте хватало: все отливало им, медью, бронзой, и лишь изредка просверкивало фиолетовым, подтверждая, что фотосинтез есть, и люди после парочки противоаллергических прививок дышать могут спокойно. От сезона к сезону количество пыльцы увеличивалось, но по осени сходило к научно высчитанному минимуму.  
Солоха представил, что тут творится в период цветения, и со сладострастным мазохизмом почесался снова.  
\- Ладно, я пошел добывать рыбу, – объявил Кумыс. – Она здесь точно есть, говорю вам.  
Лось презрительно фыркнул и повернулся набок. Берет свалился. Солоха машинально скользнул взглядом по длинному узору татуировки и поднялся до самого сивого затылка. Узор острием разделял по-уставному короткие волосы и заканчивался ровно где позвоночник входит в черепушку.  
\- Потом будете валяться у меня в ногах и рыдать, но будет поздно! – добавил Леха.  
Идея-фикс отыскать в безжизненных водах Лизетты что-нибудь живое не отпускала Кумыса с момента посадки. Официально прописанную стерильность планеты он считал дезой и заговором.  
\- Слышь, Лось, – протянул Солоха. – А ломик у тебя в спине урановый или графитовый?  
Лось всхрапнул, вернул берет на место и грозно пошевелил пяткой, намекая, что борода у этой шутки начала потихоньку загнивать. Солоха вздохнул и прикрыл глаза.  
Кумыс возился, топтал метелки, и все резче начинало пахнуть шалфеем. Солоха терпел добрых полминуты, а потом злобно чихнул.  
\- Леха! Ты или вали рыбу рожать, или ляжь! Все посевы перетоптал, слоняра хренов!  
\- Молчи, ведьма, – гордо произнес Кумыс.  
Сержант Солохин зарычал. Лось заерзал и сел. Сдвинул берет к затылку, потянулся и смачно сплюнул в сторону.  
\- Достал ты своей рыбой. Я вот сейчас немного отдохну, потом встану, пойду и буду купаться. А ты можешь тщетно упражняться в ловле мифических съедобных организмов.  
\- Когда я начну не мифически набивать ими брюхо, посмотрим, как ты запоешь.  
Лось вновь издал презрительное фырканье. Потянулся еще раз, проверил длину щетины на бритой башке, почесал задницу и плюхнулся на спину. Солоха поежился. Если валяться в метелках, то припекало до испарины за ушами. Стоило сесть, как еле заметный ветерок тут же остужал. Первые несколько минут было приятно, потом хотелось накинуть футболку.  
Кумыс попрыгал на месте, сорвал метелку, сунул в зубы, злобно хихикнул под нос и устремился к лужам. Солоха приставил ладонь ко лбу, надеясь, что по пути Кумыс застрянет пальцем в какой-нибудь расщелине и навернется на радость товарищу. Однако Леха проскакал полагающиеся метры бодро и без задержек. Попрыгал на пологом берегу, обтирая одну ногу о другую, разбежался и с воплем ухнул в лужу. Громовой всплеск ударился об известняковые камни, затерялся в лабиринте и стих.  
\- Дурак и не лечится, – прокомментировал Лось. – Всю рыбу распугал.  
\- Какая рыба, – Солоха перевернулся на спину. – Он там разве пару инфузорий подхватит.  
\- А это заразно? – с подозрением уточнил Лось.  
Солоха заржал себе под нос.

Совместное учение сил Симмахии проходило вяло, как попытки секса после химиотерапии. Разновидовцы ходили друг перед другом гоголем, демонстрируя ништяки. Периодически совершались совместные забеги по местным говнам, но не более. Того и гляди, могло дойти до торжественных парадов.  
\- Слуш, а ты видал, какие у халик броники стеклянные? – словно подслушал Лось. – До сих пор перед глазами стоят. Смешно!  
\- Ага, очень смешно было, когда я в такой врезался, – заворчал Солоха. – На это намекаешь?  
\- Да не, – Лось махнул рукой, покрутил запястьем и попробовал цапнуть проплывающую по сиреневому небосводу тучку. – Просто вспомнил. С виду – пробирка как есть, а на деле крутая штука, аж зависть берет.  
\- Угу.  
Разных приблуд и типов брони они перевидали в огромном количестве. Некоторые больше напоминали художественные штучки, чем реальную броню. Халик смутно походили на кавалерию императора, базирующуюся в британском Союзе. Там в последние годы мода на монархию расцвела с новой силой. В основном ради привлечения туристов на затухающие территории. Поговаривали, что униформа гвардейцев позаимствована с каких-то средневековых карнавалов, проводившихся в племенах Рио и Жанейро. Во всяком случае, ничем иным, кроме первобытного строя, перья в жопе и султан из перьев же на башке объяснить было нельзя.  
Халик в прозрачных декорированных брониках выглядели несколько элегантнее. Георг Шестой, монарх всея Британского Союза, наверное, удавился бы от зависти, увидь их на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Солоха же имел честь познакомиться с доспехами лично.  
Сержант Солохин пилил на "Дозоре", когда впереди оказалась высокая стройная фигура. Если совсем честно, Солохе очень захотелось слегка поддать бампером под жопу, видневшуюся из-под шикарного плюмажа, спускающегося от "шлема" вдоль спины.  
И он поддал. Бампер погнулся, сержант прикусил язык, а потом еще неделю Ким-Кимен выдавал ему подсрачников по малейшему поводу. Для халик в официальном извинении набрехали, что у союзников по вечерней темноте развивается куриная слепота. Подбитый бампером проявил снисхождение и пожелал оплатить ремонт покореженного обвеса, но тут взыграла гордость человечества, и армейцы отказались, невзирая на протесты Солохина.  
Теперь стоимость бампера нудно вычиталась из ежедневных командировочных.  
Иногда Солоха задумывался, на кой хер он вообще поперся служить Отечеству в рядах доблестных вооруженных сил. Потом вспоминал о карьерных перспективах в родном сельхозрегионе, и все сомнения тут же рассеивались.  
\- Я к ним подкатывать пытался, а они интеллигентные такие, вежливые, пидорасы, – пожаловался Лось. – Ни в какую не соглашаются.  
\- Так я не понял, ты к ним за броней подкатывал или чтоб за ляжки пощупать?  
\- Параллельно, – выпятил грудь Лось.  
Солоха сдавленно заржал. Сержант Рогачев заработал кличку не только в честь фамилии, но и из-за неуемного желания вступать в сношения с любым одушевленным и более-менее разумным предметом. Хотя насчет последнего Солоха не был уверен. Бойцов из подразделения Рогачева он бы разумными не назвал.  
Лось перекатился поближе, сощурился и уставился на товарища. Солоха осклабился еще шире и показал ему средний палец.  
\- Сирожа, а Сирожа, – вкрадчиво сказал Лось. – А ты какой ориентации, Сирожа?  
\- Не подходи, убью.  
\- Да ладно, я разочек, – змеиным голосом прошелестел Лось.  
\- Из дружеских побуждений не даю!  
\- Целомудрие – самое неестественное сексуальное извращение! Офицер-девственник не способен вникать в нюансы службы!  
\- Хрена себе как заговорил! – возопил Солоха. – Лосяра!  
\- Лось – нежное животное!  
\- У этого животного хер до колена! Отвали, дурак озабоченный!  
Лось загоготал и полез товарища валтузить.  
Под сосредоточенное пыхтение и хрипы Солоха пару раз проехался башкой по метелкам, раздавил их пуще прежнего и пал жертвой собственных чихов. Лось навалился сверху, торжествующе хрюкая, блокировал коленом сопротивление и жамкнул товарища за задницу. Солоха проглотил очередной чих, замычал и замотал головой, отчаянно жмурясь. Лось скатился в сторону, оперся на локоть и жамкнул снова, но уже за ляжку.  
\- Лось, отстань, – прогундосил Солоха. – Это не по уставу.  
\- А может, я проверяю товарищеский боевой дух, – гыгыкнул Рогачев, но руку убрал.  
\- Что ж тебе неймется. – Солоха нашарил берет и водрузил себе на нос, отгораживаясь от солнца поверх "Агавы". – Тебе полроты дает на регулярной основе. Что еще надо?  
\- А почему все время я работаю? – патетически вопросил Рогачев. – Может, у меня мечта – лежать, ничего не делать и получать заслуженные оргазмы по выслуге лет.  
\- Иди в пень.  
В лужах забултыхались.  
\- Че вы там треплетесь? – крикнул ловящий мифическую рыбу Кумыс.  
\- Сержант Рогачев меня насилует! – проорал Солоха.  
\- Да неужто! – радостно заголосил Кумыс. – Мои пятьсот кровных терриков!  
\- Какие еще, блядь, кровные, сволочи?! – ответно заорал Солоха, отбиваясь от Лося ногой: Рогачев применил запрещенную внутренними конвенциями щекотку. – Да еще в устаревшей криптовалюте!  
\- Пари, – кокетливо объяснил Лось, слегка отступая. – Ставки на сержанта Солохина.  
Солоха зарычал.  
Полгода назад произошли душераздирающие события: Кумыс внезапно свернул фитилек, и они с Лосем сошлись, как два атомохода в узкой протоке. Пару месяцев бушевали страсти, Солоха регулярно оказывался в эпицентре военных действий, неоднократно призывался в свидетели, секунданты, адвокаты и просто так, на всякий случай. Потом взаимодействие сержантов пошло на спад, и Солоха вздохнул с облегчением. Сейчас он уже не мог с уверенностью сказать, сохранилось ли между этими двумя что-нибудь больше дружеских отношений. Но из вредности до сих пор периодически изрекал "Мы с Лосярой ходим парой", в ответ на что Лось затягивал нравоучительную речь о вреде ревности, а Кумыс многозначительно ухмылялся.  
\- Ради моей финансовой состоятельности! – страстно сказал Лось, вытягивая губы трубочкой.  
\- Подите на хер, я вас не знаю! – взвыл Солоха.  
\- Опять пытается принудить к рабскому труду хером?! – радостно заржал Кумыс. – О! Поймал! Айбля! Кусается, сука!  
\- Бросай эту гадость! – заорал Лось во всю мощь легких. – Если за хер укусила, точно отвалится! А в альтернативных случаях посинеет и пройдет!  
\- Тебя там ничто кусать не может, кроме твоей совести! – добавил Солоха.  
Якобы укушенный Кумыс, матерясь и проклиная всю Симмахию разом, полез на камни. Лось перестал домогаться чужих ляжек, сел и с интересом уставился на представление. Изрыгая ненависть, Леха преодолел барьер в виде скользких камней и взгромоздился на желтую глыбу.  
\- Охренеть! – объявил он.  
\- Хер цел? – осведомился Лось.  
\- Палец! Она цапнула меня за палец!  
Кумыс выставил указательный палец, словно флаг полка. Издалека ни черта не было видно  
\- Сегодня же попрошу Газуфа сетку сплести! И завтра вернусь сюда со страшной местью! Членистоногие, мать их!  
\- Да ты о камни оцарапался, – хмыкнул Солоха.  
\- Иди сюда, поцелую, – предложил Лось. – Старинные методики лечения любой херни.  
\- Ага, как же, – снизив тон до нормального, отозвался Кумыс. – Сереженька тебе не поддался, и ты теперь ко мне шпалочки выкладываешь?  
\- Сереженька своего счастья не понимает, – протянул Лось и глянул через плечо.  
\- Сереженька прямо всю жизнь мечтал под оком "стервятников" нести службу кверху жопой, – передразнил его интонации Солоха. – Чтоб они всего меня картографировали, ага.  
\- Между прочим, в древних воинских образованиях...  
\- Да твою же мать! – возопил Кумыс, перебивая речь Рогачева. – Блядь!  
Солоха мигом сел. Вопил Кумыс искренне, будто с ним происходило неприятное. Лось перестал корчить знатока древних обычаев и пружинисто вскочил на ноги.  
\- Чертов гель! – оповестил товарищей Кумыс. – Током бьется, зараза!  
Солоха только хотел облегченно вздохнуть, как резко и сильно запахло озоном. Смешиваясь с шалфейными ароматами, запах ударил в ноздри. Солоха вдохнул, поперхнулся, затаил дыхание и зажмурился в отчаянной попытке взять нос под контроль. Но не выдержал. Богатырский чих грянул на всю округу.  
\- Дебилы! – вновь дал знать о себе Кумыс.  
Солоха задрал голову. Чертов "пингвин" шел на посадку, по обыкновению вынырнув из ниоткуда. Воздушных волн и сотрясений тропосферы не возникало, но побочка от структурирования заряжала пространство колючим электричеством.  
Кумыс, со своей любовью к двойным гель-браслетам, получил веселых ощущений на грузовой борт и маленький контейнер в придачу.  
На этот раз "пингвин" бесшумно прошел стороной. Солоха искренне порадовался: на минуту-другую попасть под брюхо идущего на посадку приемщика ничем не грозило, но волосы электризовались даже в носу.  
\- Слышал я от Роже, что не хватало нам какого-то особого отряда для полного равновесия, – поделился Лось. – Если это они прилетели, то плакали наши халявные сверхурочные.  
\- Зато, глядишь, пожрать будут давать побольше, – в противовес обрадовался Солоха. – Боец должен быть каким?  
\- Художник должен быть голодным! – проорал Кумыс, преодолевая россыпь оранжево-желтого щебня. – Бля! Ай! И эти колются, мать их!  
\- С идеальным соответствием роста весу, физически закаленным и постоянно готовым к приему пищи, – продекламировал Солоха, подняв руку с невидимой поварешкой и важно дуя щеки.  
Лось захмыкал. Солоха, чуя, что пародия на батальонного повара удалась, осклабился.  
Кумыс добрался до них и плюхнулся мокрым задом прямиком на казенную форму.  
\- Что за жопа, – мрачно сказал он и выплюнул изжеванный колосок. – До сих пор дергает.  
\- Так как насчет целительных поцелуев? – жизнерадостно предложил Лось.  
\- В столь сложной политической обстановке я вынужден воздержаться, – строго возразил Кумыс, оглядывая палец со всех ракурсов.  
\- Я молодой растущий организм, мне по квоте положено! – возмутился Лось.  
Кумыс замахал на него свободной рукой и предупреждающе выставил пятку.  
Трубно вздохнув, Рогачев потянулся и взял его за запястье. Кумыс почти обиженно выпятил губу. Лось внимательно осмотрел и предъявленный палец, и сидящий на кисти двойной контур умного геля, а потом хмыкнул. Солоха тоже хмыкнул. Лось обладал дивным даром утихомиривать самых буйных. Ему давались в руки все подряд, наверное, дался бы даже капитан Артемьев, если бы Лось вздумал посягать на командование. Однако сержант Рогачев свято блюл иерархию.  
\- Так у тебя ж гель отбойные частоты ловит, – Лось потыкал для наглядности. – Два сразу нацепил, конечно, пробивать будет. Во ты дубина. Усилок где?  
\- Понятия не имею! Это не моё, я не брал.  
Туша "пингвина" плавно и беззвучно пошла на посадку. Сержанты проводили ее уважительными взглядами. Выглядело, будто "пингвин" творит чертову магию.  
\- Давайте хоть поспорим, кто прилетает? – предложил Кумыс, пытаясь отнять руку. – На тушенку!  
\- Какую тушенку? – с подозрением протянул Лось.  
\- Ты что, закрысил НЗ от товарищей? – поддержал Солоха.  
\- Че сразу закрысил? – надулся Кумыс. – Сказано же: неприкосновенный! На случай полного пиздеца.  
Сосны зловеще зашуршали. Солоха метнул на них взгляд, полный служебной бдительности.  
Враг в соснах не обнаружился. "Дозор" стоял мирно, едва заметно посверкивая неуместной маскировочной зеленью сквозь сетку. Рулоны золото-медной сетки выдавал прапорщик Гаспилс, стеная от невыносимой жадности, душившей его за каждый погонный метр. Если вслушиваться, можно было решить, что Гаспилс лично сусалил и золотил километры сетки, вкладываясь последними штанами и немножко правой почкой.  
Под беретом, мирно лежавшим на сброшенной куртке, неожиданно скрипнуло. Солоха прищурился и осторожно положил ладонь на тулью. Кумыс перестал бухтеть насчет якобы укушенных пальцев и чуть сдвинулся в сторону. Лось вытянул шею.  
Животных, змей, насекомых и прочей гадости на Лизетте замечено не было. Периодически Солоха со скуки пускался в рассуждения, куда подевалась жизнь, которая должна кипеть на планете в соответствующую геологическую эпоху.  
Скрипнуло опять, а потом Кумыс зашипел и задергал запястьем.  
\- Так это ж рацуха! – опомнился Лось. – Ну вы дебилы!  
\- Че сказал?  
\- Одного током бьет, у другого гарнитура заходится, а они сидят и дрочат тут на солнышке, – суммировал Лось. – Ну и лохи!  
Солоха ткнул ногой, однако Лось уклонился. Чужого пальца он не отпустил, и Леха с грязными выражениями почти шлепнулся на него, сбалансировав в последний момент свободной рукой.  
\- Вот видишь, Сереженька, как ко мне падают в объятия, – намекнул Рогачев. – Бери пример!  
Солоха отмахнулся и поднял берет. Легкую гарнитуру-усилок он запихнул внутрь, чтобы не отвлекаться от медитации на метелки. Конструкция привычно поддалась под пальцами и жестко застыла. Сломать такую "умную" дугу не получалось даже у Лося, хотя он и старался изо всех сил. На спор с лейтенантом Ким-Кименом. Не сломал, и был нещадно лейтенантом осмеян прилюдно.  
Нахлобучив гарнитуру, Солоха прокашлялся, сделал страшные глаза и щелкнул пальцами возле уха.  
\- База, Хомяк-один на связи, - сурово доложил он.  
Сержанты дружно закатили глаза и осклабились. У подполковника Ротманна было отвратное чувство юмора, с которым он поименовал все войсковые единицы, устроив на базе сущий зоопарк.  
\- Хомяки хуевы! – поприветствовал знакомый голос в ухе. – Сержант Солохин! Где увольнительная записка?  
\- Так нет увольнения же, тащ Ким-Кимен! – возмутился Солоха, вытряхивая из кармана кубик громкой связи.  
\- В Сочи сгонять решили? – грозно уточнил Ким-Кимен. – Самоволочка!  
\- Никак нет, тащ лейтенант! – Солоха ткнул в кубик. – В рамках ведения разведдеятельности выдвинулся на позиции в места предполагаемого столкновения с противником!  
Ким-Кимен захмыкал.  
\- А остальные где? – неожиданно поинтересовался он.  
\- Посторонних не присутствует! – отрапортовал Солоха.  
Кумыс закатил глаза еще сильнее и начал корчить рожи, даже не думая покидать дружеские объятия Лося. Солоха погрозил ему кулаком.  
\- Да уж конечно, – почти хрюкнул Ким-Кимен. – Самоволка на подотчетном БРМ, да еще и с привлечением посторонних лиц! Сер-ржанты. Особенно этого жирного!  
\- Това-арищ лейтенант! – басом взревел Лось.  
\- Ага! – радостно закричал Ким-Кимен. – Прокололся!  
Кумыс извернулся и с размаху отвесил Лосю подзатыльник. Рогачев обиженно заморгал и выпятил губу.  
\- Я не жирный, товарищ лейтенант, – прогундел он. – Это масса!  
\- В жопе у тебя масса, – безжалостно сказал Ким-Кимен. – Каловая. Живо дуйте обратно, пока Ар-ртемиев не устроил общий сбор. Я никого прикрывать не собираюсь.  
\- А что случилось-то, тащ лейтенант? – не выдержал Солоха.  
\- Наприлетали тут, – буркнул тот. – Ох и придется всем Родину защищать.  
\- Тащ лейтенант, а какую из? – запаясничал Кумыс, наконец-то выбравшись из хватки приятеля. – Вы за Владивосток или за Амур? Или за Камчатский конклав?  
\- Я ща устрою кому-то Фукусиму! – заорал Ким-Кимен.  
Солоха представил, как маленький жилистый потомок то ли японцев, то ли алмазных кланов Якутска краснеет пятнами.  
– Мухой назад! Если я вынужден буду отлавливать вас лично, то это будет поездка по вашим телам на БТР с мелкими гусеницами, чтобы было больнее!  
\- Так точно! – хором гаркнули все трое.  
Связь оборвалась. Метелки шуршали, в районе луж негромко булькали гейзерные ключи. Невыловленная рыба пряталась в неизвестности.  
\- Допрыгались, – резюмировал Кумыс.  
\- Вот это я называю пиздец, – сказал Лось. – Доставай тушенку!

* * *

"Дозор" уверенно пер сквозь метелки, мягко качаясь на буграх. Раскатывающие по Лизетте части и полки за полторы недели так и не смогли выдолбить ни одной колеи. Даже супертяжелая техника, пройдя по равнине, не оставляла следов. Вездесущие метелки терпеливо пережидали угнетение, чтобы расправиться и заколоситься как ни в чем не бывало.  
Саня Лапин успел пофилософствовать в зловещем ключе, мол, планета только и ждет, чтобы сожрать всех вторгшихся – потому-то ей и не нужны никакие собственные организмы – и затереть улики. Сегодня тут была шагающая крепость баскийцев, а завтра уже растет сосна и парочка черничников.  
Лось мурлыкал под нос, выдавая особо мелодичные рулады на кочках. Кумыс держался за страховку и с детским восторгом старательно подпрыгивал всякий раз, когда срабатывали рессоры. Солоха старался держать себя в руках, тем более, ему достались джойстики управления, но то и дело накатывало искреннее восхищение.  
"Дозоры" поставили на поток недавно, едва за месяц до того, как на горизонте замаячили перспективы совместных учений. В сравнении с рабочими лошадками трехсотого года выпуска БРМ выглядел как коллекционный штурмовой слон при дворе британского императора: мощь, энергоемкость и даже чуточку комфорта. Помимо прочего, БРМ почти умел летать. Мощно толкнуться отстрелочными бустерами и преодолеть расщелину до двадцати метров был способен без проблем, если верить ТТХ. Правда, только один раз.  
\- Интересно, что пожрать дадут, – сказал Лось, переставая мурлыкать.  
Солоха покосился в обзорник. За спиной остались лужи – Кумыс упорно кликал их мамонтовыми – и над ними отчетливо курился золотистый пар. Потом он покосился на товарищей, осмотрел собственные руки и убедился, что нежный загар пленкой лег на всех троих. Еще пару недель, и можно запрашивать статус лизеттианских аборигенов.  
\- Хорошо бы бифштекс, – мечтательно вздохнул Лось. – Знаете, из того сорта говядины, как там его... "критский бык", мраморная, во. Лопаточная часть, м-м – пальчики оближешь!  
\- Кумыс, дай ему уже тушенки, – посоветовал Солоха, всматриваясь в туманную даль. – Иначе я сам ему лопаточную часть выгрызу и скажу, что так и было.  
\- Я подтвержу, – согласился Кумыс, шаря под сиденьем. – Вот я мирно купался, а когда пришел – сержант Рогачев уже обгрызенный по периметру. Я не участвовал.  
\- Юмористы хреновы, – презрительно сказал Лось. – Где моя тушенка?

Купола базы проступали сквозь сиреневую дымку на горизонте. "Дозор" пожирал километры. По правую руку рельеф резко пошел вниз, и ленивая река, берущая начало чуть выше мамонтовых луж, разлилась жидким золотом. Солоха опустил "Агаву", отгораживаясь от металлического свечения. Кумыс вытащил из бардачка визор и лихо нахлобучил поверх берета. Лось упорствовал в нелюбви к технике: расковыряв пакет с тушенкой, он болтал там ложкой, бормоча неприятное о службе продуктового обеспечения. По мнению Лося, в тушенке было слишком мало настоящего мяса и слишком много подозрительных составляющих.  
\- Чтоб я тебе еще раз дал! – не выдержал Кумыс.  
Лось поднял голову и посмотрел на него одним глазом. Солоха громко хмыкнул и шевельнул джойстиком, огибая группку сосен, зацепившихся за глыбы песчаника.  
\- Это я про тушенку, – уточнил Кумыс.  
Лось хрюкнул и вернулся к поискам истины в генных модификациях. Солоха, давя ухмылку, начал посвистывать.  
Вопрос питания явно заботил Лося куда больше собственной карьеры. Благополучно сбежав из-под родительской опеки Александр Рогачев, по его же выражению, собирался точить казенный харч, таскать казенное барахло и сдавать нормативы из казенного оружия, пока не надоест. А за званиями пускай другие охотятся.

Пять минут спустя "Дозор" вынырнул на облагороженную территорию. В силу предписаний экологического комитета, поступить любимым армейским способом – выжечь и забетонировать – не удалось, и место базирования напоминало шабаш в летнем поле. Повсюду нахально торчали метелки, стенд с отличниками подготовки приютился под разлапистой сосной, а в зарослях черничника сидел прапорщик Гаспилс.  
\- Не подходите, ироды! – заунывно восклицал прапорщик.  
\- А отчетность-то вот она! – торжествовал председатель инвентарной комиссии. – Вашу бабулю, Гаспилс, сколько раз говорено? За каждый винтик – жопу в скипидар! А потом скипидаром в жопу!  
Члены комиссии охотно поддерживали идеи наскипидаривания прапорской задницы.  
\- Ого, – Лось оперативно пихнул тушенку под сиденье. – Страшные дела творятся. Я думал, они еще с утра свернулись.  
\- Это ж Самрятин, – откликнулся Кумыс, съезжая по сиденью и натягивая берет на нос. – Зверь-машина. Небось опять Адриенце нажаловался, что носовых платков и кокард не додают. Кому эти платки носовые нужны?  
Солоха откашлялся и грозно чихнул.  
\- Мне нужны, – сказал он, аккуратно уводя БРМ в сторону.  
\- Ага! – вскричал Гаспилс. – Вот они, голубчики! Вот на кого я трачу лучшие погонные метры подотчетного инвентаря! С них и спрашивайте!  
Солоха махнул ладонью, и стекло послушно поехало вниз.  
\- Че ты гонишь, Гас! – завопил он, вываливаясь в окно. – Я за каждый поганый сантиметр расписывался!  
\- Погонный! – взвыл Гаспилс, от избытка чувств пытаясь выпрыгнуть из черничника.  
Только того и ждавший Самрятин сграбастал прапорщика за хлястик и затряс, словно терьер, изловивший крысу.  
Под вопли погибающего начальника обеспечительной части БРМ покатил дальше.  
\- Так, а это что такое? – неожиданно встрепенулся Лось и тоже махнул рукой, приказывая своему окну открыться.  
По левому борту из-за группы сосен посыпались рядовые шестого подразделения с вакуумными уловителями в руках. Узрев командира, свесившегося из транспортного средства, рядовые построились, убрали инвентарь внутрь строя и попытались с залихватской песней убраться подальше. Судя по виду, подразделение квасило нещадно. Рожи пылали, глаза блуждали, вакуумные уловители норовили занять положение табельного оружия.  
\- Ага! – заорал Лось. – Стоять! Еще не все иголки собраны! Рядовой Зорба! Доклад!  
БРМ плавно снизил скорость, остановившись на пути планирующих бегство павлинов.  
\- Тащ сержант, работы по уборке территории проведены в полном объеме! – принялся докладывать чернявый Зорба. – Однако из-за явления пиздоры... ой, то есть, сил союзников все эти сраные... то есть, местные сосны осыпались вторично!  
\- Каких союзников? – прищурился Лось и свесился еще сильнее.  
\- Яуты, – охотно пояснил рядовой, явно используя любую возможность притормозить уборку иголок.  
\- Ух ты ж епт, – задумчиво протянул Кумыс. – Вот теперь точно несладко придется.  
\- Товарищ Рогачев, втяните корпус в служебный автомобиль, – кисло сказал Солоха. – Кажется мне, что возьмут нас вскорости за белые ягодицы и начнут орать диким голосом. Предлагаю всем в срочном порядке разойтись по подразделениям, чтоб там с невероятным энтузиазмом провести краткий курс молодого бойца.  
Зорба тянул шею, пытаясь рассмотреть говорившего, и когда Лось зловеще откашлялся, едва не присел на месте.  
\- Иголки отставить, – скомандовал Лось. – Построение через пятнадцать минут. И чтоб я запаха ни от кого не чуял! Спирт вас иссушает, а вы не мелиораторы, и здесь воинская часть, а не каспийские болота!  
\- Так точно, тащ сержант! – заорали бойцы, деликатно стараясь дышать в сторону от БРМ.  
Лось махнул рукой и втянулся обратно.  
\- А я только-только у Газуфа сеточку хотел попросить, – грустно сказал Кумыс.  
Достал из кармана очередную метелку и сунул в зубы.  
\- Ничего, завалишь пару союзников, срежешь с них трофейные трусы в сеточку – и будет тебе снасть для рыбалки, – утешил Солоха.  
Лось загоготал и полез обратно за тушенкой.

Закатив "Дозор" на площадку ТО, сержанты вытряхнулись, и Лось с Солохой тут же закурили. Кумыс презрительно достал портсигар, барским жестом извлек из него оранжево-голубой леденец и щелчком отправил в рот.  
Лось чередовал затяжки с заглядыванием в пакет из-под тушенки, словно там могла зародиться очередная порция. Солоха ждал, пока группа осмотра закончит с первичной проверкой казенного транспорта, и переминался с ноги на ногу: в ботинок закралась иголка и нещадно там кололась.  
Ангар техосмотра стоял на все тех же метелках, и пушистые колоски пробивались даже сквозь плотную ткань. Техотделению светило долго выковыривать упорную растительность из оборудования.  
\- Опять по лужам ездили, – обвиняюще сказал Зельман, наблюдая за действиями техников. – Вон, вон, все колеса засрали.  
\- Брат, да ты что, это боевая машина, ей ли не быть засранной, – отмахнулся Кумыс.  
\- Вот я выпишу разрешение, и тогда, – торжественно сказал Зельман, – тогда я заставлю вас языками вылизывать подотчетную технику!  
Молоточки технического подразделения у него на погонах грозно блеснули.  
\- Чисто, – отрапортовал главный среди маслопупых.  
\- Боже! – искренне вскричал Солоха и кинулся в теплые недра БРМ.  
\- Гондоны ищет? – уточнил Зельман снаружи.  
\- А как же, – охотно согласился Лось. – Ебать мозги подчиненным без защиты – дело гиблое, можно таких паразитов нахвататься...  
Сержант Солохин яростно колотил сдернутым ботинком по рулевой колонке.  
\- Сдрисни оттуда, мозговой паразит! – велел Зельман. – Мы встаем на подзарядку!

Расписавшись в путевых листах, Солоха небрежно отдал честь и первым проследовал к выходу. Лось с Кумысом потащились следом, энергично переругиваясь насчет запасов НЗ и возможности его прожирания в свободное от воинской обязанности время.  
У входа затаился Ким-Кимен.  
\- Ага! – поприветствовал он любимых подчиненных.  
\- Бойцы, назад! – трагически сказал Солоха. – Отступаем!  
\- Поздно, вы окр-ружены!  
Ким-Кимен громогласно захохотал. Как столько смешливости и громкости умещалось в одном маленьком сушеном якуте, Солоха сказать затруднялся. Комвзвода одновременно ухитрялся материализоваться в нескольких местах и повсюду сеял дисциплину и воспитательные меры, не забывая при этом развлекаться.  
\- Долго я смотрел сквозь пальцы на поведение вверенных мне подразделений, – торжественно сказал Ким-Кимен. – Но теперь мое терпение закончилось. Приходит время платить по счетам. Стоять, жирный!  
\- Товарищ лейтенант! – обиженно забасил Лось, занимая позицию "смирно".  
\- Жирный-жирный!  
Ким-Кимен оббежал его дважды, размахнулся и дал тычка локтем в бок. Лось демонстративно надул щеки, но даже не пошевелился.  
\- Опа!  
Ким-Кимен пробил прямой левый. Лось выкатил глаза, покраснел, однако по-прежнему делал вид, что его это не касается. В глубине ангара злобно посмеивался Зельман.  
\- У, подушка какая, весь удар гасит, – позлобствовал Ким-Кимен.  
\- Товарищ лейтенант, это пресс! – возмутился Лось.  
\- Да знаю, знаю, не мычи!  
Ким-Кимен хлопнул его уже по плечу, для чего пришлось подпрыгнуть, заложил руки за спину и откашлялся.  
\- Итак! Р-равнение на меня! Не слышу единого щелчка при повороте голов!  
Сержанты выстроились и поравнялись.  
\- Текущая обстановка такова, – Ким-Кимен принялся раскачиваться с носка на пятку. – Шестнадцатого условного сентября две тысячи четыреста пятого года в тринадцать ноль-ноль группа войск предполагаемого противника, они же союзники, совершила успешное приземление на Лизетту. В связи с чем ленивые жопы переводятся в авральный боевой режим, и как только союзники объявят о готовности, будет развернуто массовое тактическое мероприятие под названием...  
Выразительная пауза зависла в золотистом воздухе.  
\- Совместные учения сил Симмахии! – пролаяли сержанты в унисон.  
\- Вер-рно!  
Ким-Кимен еще несколько секунд раскачивался, оглядывая подчиненных, а затем остановился и кивнул.  
\- Вольно! Разойтись. И вымойтесь уже, товарищи сержанты. Это что за золотые инкрустации?  
Кумыс, на которого неинтеллигентно указал пальцем лейтенант, тут же с преувеличенным вниманием начал себя оглядывать. Солоха потер нос.  
\- А планы-то будут? – подал голос Лось.  
\- Будут вам и планы, и ордена, и трофеи на капот, – проворчал Ким-Кимен.  
\- Ну хоть предварительно? – заскулил Лось.  
Сержант Рогачев непредвиденные ситуации терпеть не мог, а местами даже ненавидел. Кумыс регулярно подкалывал, мол, у Лося мышление квадратно-гнездовое и покрашенное. Лось отбрыкивался, что он, как грамотный руководитель, хочет заранее расстелить страхующие маты везде, где возможно, и если на каком-то месте, куда упадет он и вверенное ему подразделение, матов не окажется, то Лось, как ответственный руководитель, будет крайне огорчен. И не поздоровится никому.  
К концу речи Кумыс обычно начинал зевать во всю пасть. Солоха, выступая слушателем подобных речей, презрительно улыбался, поскольку натура Лося всякий раз перебивала рациональный разум и втравливала Рогачева в немыслимые идиотские происшествия.  
\- Предварительно все будут в мыле носиться по сопкам и показывать чудеса пальбы по передвижным мишеням, – разъяснил Ким-Кимен.  
\- Бронебиатлон, что ли? – изумился Кумыс.  
\- Война план покажет, – неопределенно откликнулся лейтенант. – Ладно, топайте, пока сакура моего гнева не опала на ваши головы лепестками проклятий.  
Дружно хрюкая, сержанты немедленно потопали в указанном лейтенантом направлении. Направление было строго на полевую кухню.

\- Лось, а ты куда собрался? – на ходу Солоха хлопнул того по плечу. – У тебя ж через пару минут построение.  
\- Че?  
\- Склеротик, – с удовольствием сказал Кумыс.  
Метелки издевательски шуршали под ногами. Лось разинул рот, потом вдарил по лбу и тут же полез за гарнитурой. Кое-как зацепив ее за уши, откашлялся и пощелкал пальцами возле мочки.  
\- Э! Зорба, слышь, ты? Ага. Это, скажи зелени, я сегодня неимоверно добр, построение отменяется! Потеряйтесь куда-нибудь, но если Ким-Кимен или Адриенце вас запалит на делах, несовместимых с честью избранных воинов, я вас прикрывать не буду! Че? Ага...  
Лось на ходу покивал, буркнул что-то одобрительное и снова щелкнул пальцами.  
\- Охреневшие, – пожаловался он. – Нет бы десантуру одну отправить, на кой черт всю эту карусель затевать надо было? Мои фазаны по полтора года едва-едва оттянули, и вот теперь бегай за ними, оберегай, чтоб иголка инопланетная в жопу не впилась.  
\- Кому как, а я за командировочными, – внес ясность Кумыс. – У меня подразделение прекрасное. Все дисциплинированы по самое не могу. Это у тебя вечно кто-нибудь или напьется, или халик с бабой перепутает.  
Лось, сжавший было кулак, просветлел лицом и ухмыльнулся. Солоха обошел торчащий по дороге пенек – из центра уже упруго и независимо пробивался первый росток будущей сосны – и тоже заухмылялся.  
\- Хали-ик, – мечтательно закатил глаза Лось. – А я бы попробовал.  
\- Кто б сомневался, – ядовито сказал Кумыс.

На подходе к столовой слышался шум молодых здоровых организмов из второй смены, потребляющих сбалансированный рацион.  
Эмилио, как обычно, громыхал на всю кухню, жалуясь на скудность рациона, свою горькую судьбу батальонной стряпухи и неблагодарных прожирателей его кулинарного таланта. У входа втихаря покуривал санитарный врач, при виде сержантов прикрывшийся было ладонью, но тут же расслабившийся.  
Неблагодарные прожиратели гомонили на пару десятков голосов. Среди прочих особенно выделялась десантура. Солоха прислушался и скривился. "Воздушные коровы" полностью захватили весь фронт деятельности и с первого дня активно тренировались. От бесконечных прыжков с параглайдом даже у Лося кружилась непрошибаемая голова, а Гаспилс бросил считать метры страховки уже на второй день, грустно призвав громы и молнии на неспокойные десантные задницы.  
Капитан Юкич громогласно требовал от Гаспилса не ссать и обещал ему внеочередное повышение, если "ержов скряга" подсуетится и выделит еще кое-каких веселых расходников.  
Десантура гоняла над базой, утихомириваясь только на время проходки "пингвина" и не стесняясь потягаться с прочим птичником. Солоха готов был поклясться на магнитке "Дозора", что не угомонялись проклятые рожи даже по темноте. Как минимум раз за ночь он просыпался не от того, что кто-то в соседней ячейке портит атмосферу, а из-за молодцеватых воплей, проносящихся высоко над куполами лагеря.  
На Лизетте конкуренцию десантникам составляли разве что пресловутые халик. Солоха подслушал, как Адриенце и Ким-Кимен зарубились, кто кого перелетает. Но до сих пор заруба не разошлась в силу ослиного упорства всех участников полетов.  
Сам Солоха высоту не любил и на уровне парашютного прыжка начинал блевать, поэтому десантников рассматривал как вредителей и потенциальный источник падающих на голову неприятностей.

\- ...А они такие заходят на посадку, в смысле прям с "пингвина" – опа! Поскакали блохами!  
Возбужденный бас ударил по ушам, едва троица просочилась в гостеприимно открытые двери.  
Рассказывал младший сержант с непроизносимой фамилией. То ли Швальцермахер, то ли Румпельштильцхен. Имя у него было лучше всякой кликухи, поэтому все его знали как Ганса.  
Проходя сквозь завесу стерилизатора, Солоха зажмурился. Эффективные средства гигиены по старой доброй армейской традиции выполняли свою функцию сурово и решительно. Слезы текли градом, если не прижмуриться.  
За спиной заворчал Кумыс, а потом громко затопал Лось, решительно обгоняя обоих. Заложив элегантную петлю к раздатчику, он подхватил первый попавшийся поднос.  
\- Нормативы! – зарокотал Эмилио.  
Лось отмахнулся, отцепил с пояса мультитул и решительно устремился к сержантскому столу, где Ганс в красках расписывал явление последних участников учений.  
Помимо десантного подразделения людей на Лизетте любителями сигануть прямо с "пингвина" могли оказаться представители одного-единственного вида. По характерному описанию вроде "голожопые" и "с волосней" Солоха сразу воочию вообразил яутов.  
\- Нормативы! – грозно объявил Эмилио, ложась обширной грудью на витрину раздачи.  
Солоха вздохнул и коснулся нашивки на рубашке. По витрине скользнули теги сканирования, и высветилась оптимальная карта белков-жиров-углеводов. Эмилио чуть повернул голову, искоса изучил меню и удовлетворенно кивнул.

К столу Солоха успел к самому интересному. Неугомонный Лось, презрев традиционные границы между "пехтурой-десантурой", наседал на Ганса с требованием рассказать, а лучше показать, что происходило на "пингвине".  
\- Да не снимал я роликов! – отбивался Ганс.  
Рослый детина разговоров с "мотокопытными", в отличие от остальных, не чурался. За это его и только его торжественно не звали "пердолетчиком" и вообще уважали.  
\- А может ты запомнил, какое оружие было? – не сдавался Лось.  
\- Языки длинные, – насмешливо протянул один из синеберетчиков, постукивая мультитулом по краю подноса.  
Тот, уже опустошенный, медленно съеживался в утилизируемую форму. Лось не удостоил реплику со стороны даже взглядом.  
Солоха присел на свободное место.  
\- Всем приятного аппетита, товарищи.  
Сержанты отозвались вразнобой, но с одинаковыми "спасибами" и ответными пожеланиями.  
\- Какие новости? – все так же нахально поинтересовался Лось. – Когда начнем топтать врагов в чистом поле и какать им на головы с высоты реактивного дриста?  
Смешливый побагровел и привстал, но Ганс предупреждающе поднял ладонь. Синеберетчик плюхнулся на место. Остальные делали вид, что разговор им неинтересен.  
\- Опять сплошная клетчатка, – громко пожаловался Кумыс, подруливая к столу. – Здравия, товарищи!  
Сержанты опять нестройно откликнулись.  
\- Эмилио лечит тебя от запоров, – наставительно сказал Солоха, разглядывая собственный поднос. К счастью, мерзкого кальмарного филе там не оказалось.  
\- Сам ты запор, – Кумыс с досадой постучал ложкой по подносу. – Блин, засада, Эмилио, жмот несчастный!  
\- Я все слышу! – откликнулся шеф-повар.  
Кумыс втянул голову в плечи и мрачно ковырнул содержимое подноса. Вынул из-за пазухи колосок, осмотрел его и мрачно упрятал обратно. Солоха кинул взгляд вскользь – на подносе красовалось что-то вроде мандаринов и авокадо. Клетчатка, чтоб ее.  
Синеберетчик, сидевший по левую сторону, вытянул шею и заглянул в чужой поднос. Гулко кашлянул и аккуратно пихнул Кумыса локтем. Прежде чем Леха успел вспылить, десантник подтолкнул к нему свой поднос и, отчетливо кося взглядом в сторону раздаточной витрины, постучал мультитулом о край. Кумыс сунулся на чужую территорию длинным носом, проинспектировал содержимое и яростно закивал.  
Обмен жратвой произошел мгновенно. Солоха хмыкнул и заработал ложкой, свободной рукой почесываясь за ухом.  
Лось наконец-то отлип от Ганса и тоже погрузился в жратву.  
Строевым шагом ввалились в столовую бойцы из четвертого подразделения, возглавляемые Сеней Лапиным. Тут же стало в два раза теснее и шумнее, и орать традиционное "Весла на воду!" Сене пришлось через усилок.  
Строгий казарменный устав на внеземных территориях отменяли: считалось, что в незнакомой обстановке слишком жесткий прессинг ведет к неврозам. Подразделения перманентно пребывали в состоянии "вольно", а порядок возникал сам собой: из отсутствия окружения вроде милого сердцу магазина-чипка, фермхозов и поселков с веселыми девицами.

К концу приема полезной пищи на браслет упал пакет инструкций. Солоха чуть покосился по сторонам и убедился, что рассылку сделали всем: тускло помаргивали огоньки в гелях.  
\- Ну, потанцуем, – сказал смешливый синеберетчик.  
Ганс согласно хмыкнул и хрустнул пудовыми кулачищами, усыпанными бледными веснушками.  
Кумыс с такой поспешностью впихнул в себя остатки котлеты, что подавился, и брат по обмену тут же похлопал его меж лопаток. Кумыс выпучил глаза и едва не выблевал с трудом проглоченное. Отдышался, благодарно помахал и принялся жадно запивать неудачу.  
Облизав ложку, Солоха поболтал мультитул в воронке мини-дезинфектора, придирчиво осмотрел результат, повесил прибор на пояс и взялся за инструкции.  
Нейротексты здравому смыслу не поддавались, но стоило расслабить мозг, и поток информации начинал плавно заполнять отведенные емкости, по полочкам раскладывая грядущее.  
Солоха поймал себя на механических кивках и нахмурился. Смешливый синеберетчик пристально пялился на него, и уголки губ подрагивали, точно десантник собирался осклабиться. Но все-таки держался.  
\- Что план грядущий нам готовит? – осведомился Лось. – Нетерпеливый ты, Сереженька.  
\- Готовит он нам массу прыжков по болотам и сопкам.  
\- Обожаю болота, – сказал смешливый.  
\- Сверху падать из крутого пике? – наивно уточнил Лось.  
Десантник сцепил кулаки перед собой и уставился на Лося людоедским взглядом. Рогачев сохранял младенчески невинное выражение лица.  
\- Продемонстрировать навыки командной работы и захватить точку Бэ, – обрисовал Солоха. – Условного противника условно пустить на условный фарш.  
\- В смысле захватить? – встрепенулся Кумыс. – Это недипломатично! Я думал, мы тут максимум перьями в жопе похвастаемся!  
Солоха пожал плечами. На передатчик уже свалилось послание от старпома подразделения, в котором старшой пространно жаловался на явный недостаток вооружений, полагавшихся согласно такому грандиозному плану. Кому пришло в голову все переиграть, Солоха не знал. Но почему – это к прогнозисту не ходи.  
Все из-за яутов.

Клыкастые лацертиды существовали словно ради того, чтобы поставить под сомнение воинственность человеческой расы. Неуживчивые, со скверным характером и целым набором идиотских правил, они активно влезали во все союзные начинания.  
Оптимисты видели в этом стремление любого вида к сотрудничеству. Солоха видел в этом паранойю и попытки контролировать слишком близкие дружеские отношения, внося в них привкус распрей и идиотизма. Яуты мастерски могли поссорить договаривающиеся стороны, как бы ненароком спровоцировав скандал на ровном месте, а потом топорщили клыки и лицемерно удивлялись, как глупо и склочно поступают разумные, казалось бы, создания.  
Люди вычислили их очень быстро. В основном потому, что на Терре сами находились в постоянном маневрировании и перезаключении выгодных союзов с непременным сраньем на голову предыдущим друзьям.  
Из-за этого яуты относились к людям настороженно и с большим неудовольствием вступали в контакты. Например, Солоха в жизни с ними не сталкивался вообще. Разве что замечал клыкастые рожи в трансляциях по общему медиа-пространству.  
Клыкастые вписались в вооруженные учения, и командование явно имело на этот случай план Хэ.

\- Ну, надо хоть пожрать, прежде чем шуршать заставят, – с тоской сказал Лось. – Интересно, а если котлету положить в нагрудный карман, ее можно будет выдать за сердце, сочащееся любовью к Родине?  
Десантники загоготали.  
Свалившиеся инфопакеты заметно охладили настрой в пищеблоке: бойцы сосредоточеннее застучали ложками, где-то пару раз матюгнулись, а Эмилио втянулся в подсобку, и секунду спустя оттуда деловито зарокотал утилизатор. Следом подключилось тонкое мелодичное блиньканье конвертера. Звук, хоть и приятный, наводил тоску зубовную: означал он изготовление высококонцентрированного пайка. Солоха нервно почесался опять.  
Паек выдавался на крайний случай. По правилам ежедневная готовка должна производиться на месте с учетом обстановки, иммунологических поправок и общего состояния окружающей среды. Например, на Лизетте Эмилио щедро подсыпал всем противоаллергены – с полного одобрения эскулапов. По их общему мнению, особо полезного в золотистой пыльце не было, а казенные солдатские печенки-селезенки подлежали строгой санитарной отчетности.  
Солоха немедленно почувствовал на языке привкус медицины и схватился за "болтушку". Острые шипучие струйки побежали по языку, приятно смывая мерзкие галлюцинации. Добулькивая питье, Солоха ощутил, как становится намного лучше по всем параметрам: и физически, и патриотически. Хоть сейчас вперед на баррикады, не дожидаясь техосмотра транспорта.

* * *

Запах шалфея, текущий с улицы, прочно засел в ноздрях. Кто-то наполовину свернул на окне гибкую поляризованную "линзу", открыв доступ звукам и ночной прохладе. Солоха прислушался. Очень далеко, а может и высоко слышалось, как балагурит десантура. Слов было не разобрать, фильтр на окне исправно превращал шумы в невнятное усыпляющее бормотание, но голоса Солоха узнал. Ганса так точно.  
Повозив головой по подушке, он постарался думать о хорошем. Например, как завтра они нещадно надерут задницы всем участникам мероприятия. И будь то халик в порнографической броне или баскийцы, погруженные в танки, – всем придется несладко. Всех подобьют и подведут к неутешительному итогу бойцы сводного девятого батальона имени Фуке-как-там-его. И можно будет в письме домой отметиться – вот, еще раз проявил себя и был обласкан вниманием командования. Так и до контрактных предложений недалеко.  
Рука зачесалась открыть приложение и начать выписывать слова приветствия, но Солоха сдержался. Вторая неделя добровольной изоляции от инфополя близилась к концу, и он собирался поставить рекорд.  
А там и десантники угомонились.

Явившийся на утренний развод капитан Артемьев зачел кратенькую лекцию – не больше десяти минут, что для него было несвойственно, – насыщенную разнообразными остроумно-оскорбительными замечаниями в адрес любимого батальона. Солоха обонял острые, по случаю утренней поры, ароматы шалфея и любовался едва заметными золотистыми завитками в утреннем воздухе, окутывающими капитана нежными мазками. С таким задником вопли капитана приобретали тональность приятного журчания.  
\- И попрошу отдельно взятых за яйца руководителей подразделений не чихать! – закончил Артемьев. – Всем ясно?  
\- Так точно! – проорало больше сотни глоток.  
\- Ремизов! – гаркнул капитан. – Я вас не слышал!  
Ремизов страдальчески замычал.  
\- Почему молчим?! Где ваше умное лицо?!  
\- Не могу ничего обещать, товарищ капитан, – с мукой и скорбью ответил Ремизов.  
\- Не может он. Бабам своим говорить будешь, что не можешь, – с удовлетворением произнес Артемьев. – Товарищи бойцы! По местам!  
\- Тащ капитан!  
Вопль Лося нарушил единение рядового и командного состава в стремлении начать действовать. Лося пронзили десятком недовольных взглядов.  
\- Говорите, Рогачев, – разрешил старший чин, грозно шевеля носом.  
\- А это самое, матриархи яутские будут? – деловито осведомился Лось.  
\- Рогаче-ев! Вы бы так планы обучения выполняли, как хер в штанах держать не можете! – забушевал Артемьев. – Матриархов ему, руки в брюки, хер в карман! Вон отсюда!  
\- Так точно! – вновь проорали бойцы и дисциплинированно разделились на группы.

Топая во главе своего подразделения к "Гризли", Солоха размышлял, что по большому счету капитан – мужик неплохой. Слегка отягощенный семейными узами в лице жены, требующей шубу, и детей, требующих ремня.  
Эти душещипательные подробности принес Ким-Кимен, допущенный вместе с Адриенце и прочими офицерами к капитанским чертогам. От Ким-Кимена можно было ожидать, что как истинный сукин сын из страны то ли восходящего, то ли заходящего Солнца, он будет сдержан и переполнен секретами. На деле лейтенант растрепывал информацию со скоростью промышленного миксера. Выдержанность его была столь же фальшивой, как и попытки выдавать себя за потомка самураев.  
Поэтому про жену, шубу и детей с ремнем знали все, и в глубине души капитану периодически сочувствовали. Пока он не начинал требовать что-нибудь покрасить для повышения боевого духа.  
Хапатов за спиной у Солохи едва не повизгивал от предвкушения. Пулеметчик застоялся до того, что пробовал втихую стрелять по соснам. Вследствие чего был призван к ответу и к наряду, а Солоха, краснея и потея, отдувался перед Ким-Кименом за недостаточную дисциплинированность в рядах славной армии.  
\- Щас выдвинемся, жопы всем надерем наконец-то, – вслух мечтал Гвоздь. – Тащ сержант, надерем же, а?  
\- А потом догоним и еще раз надерем, – веско сказал Солоха.

Ревниво приглядывая за последними приготовлениями "Гризли", Солоха развернул карт-линк, и экран с территорией учений тут же заиграл красками условных обозначений. Далеко впереди маячили отчетные точки, расположенные в районе действий противника.  
Хапатов, презрев гнев обслуживающей техбригады, полез внутрь, сюсюкаться с "Бадиком". Чуть в стороне Сеня Лапин с группой выехал из условного ангара и тут же не условно поломался. Сержантский мат и проклятья огласили территорию лагеря, а следом полились душераздирающие вопли техников, на которых Сеня вылез всей своей застокилограммовой разъяренной массой.  
Звено, обслуживающее "девятку" Солохи, удвоило усердия. Солоха похмыкал, привалился к теплому борту и полез за сигареткой. В последнее время целлюлозно-табачные версии снова вошли в моду, но стоили как половина обновленного "Гризли", и Солоха пытался перейти на правильный образ жизни. Но на Лизетте было до того скучно, что дурная и дорогая привычка начала стремительно возвращаться.  
Гвоздь тут же закрутился рядом, бросая преисполненные тоски и намеков взгляды, но Солоха сделал вид, что к невербальным сигналам туп. Гвоздь повздыхал, поправил традиционно сплющившийся берет – уж сколько взысканий было на его счету за неподобающий вид, но все без толку – и тоже полез на борт. Техники не возражали – они делали контрольный круг, подбадриваемые стонами и рыданиями от "семерки" Лапина.  
Солоха докурил и с наслаждением задержал дыхание, машинально почесывая за ухом. Последние капли стимуляторов всосались в легкие, и он медленно выдохнул.  
\- Да спокойно, мужики, – сказал он. – Лист давайте – и мы поехали.  
Лапин устраивал третий акт трагедии из пяти.  
Солоха подробно ознакомился со всеми пунктами отправного листа, но к чему придраться не нашел. Приложил палец, одетый в контур, и лист мигнул зеленью, свернулся в конверт и порскнул в электронные архивы технического взвода.

Забравшись в уютные бэховские недра, знакомо попахивающие озоном и силиконовой смазкой, Солоха по-хозяйски осмотрелся. Наверху Хапатов изливал душу пулемету, и, судя по звукам, чмокал того в турель. Гвоздь уже закрепился в кресле, и по затылку его было видно, что вколочен он намертво и из кресла не вылезет, пока не будет достигнута первая точка отметки и регистрации. Остальные деловито занимали сиденья. Леван нежно протирал ствол "Сумрака" и пересчитывал заряды, явно любуясь острыми серебряными кончиками.  
Солоха помахал ладонью, уменьшая контрастность маячивших перед носом изображений, и пролез на командирское место.  
Едва сержантская задница опустилась на упругую пластиковую подушку, на приборной панели вспыхнули огоньки, и Гвоздь торжественно перевел тумблер герметизации в положение "включено". Створ люка захлопнулся, отрезав переходный монолог Лапина, находящегося между третьим и четвертым актами. До развязки было далеко – что-то сломалось по-крупному.  
\- Итак, кто первый выезжает, тот и ордена получает, – продекламировал Солоха.  
\- Тьфу, сплюнь, – хором отчеканило подразделение.  
Солоха сплюнул, дунул, постучал и повелительно хлопнул Гвоздя по плечу.  
\- Ну, поехали!

Пушистые метелки ложились под брюхо БМП с упругой покорностью. Тяжелая машина продавливала путь в золотистых зарослях, и те упорно вставали за кормой, вновь возвращая степи колыхание живого золота.  
Трансляция шла на все четыре экрана, и, если прикрыть глаза, бэха казалась наполовину прозрачной, словно открытый кабриолет. Мерещился запах шалфея и горячей золотой пыли.  
Движок работал еле слышно, звук быстро переставал восприниматься, и через пять минут поездки, сопровождаемой плавным колыханием на рессорах, уже ощущалось, что они мчатся в тишине. Гвоздь негромко мурлыкал что-то диалектное, непереводимое. У него в запасе на любой случай имелась песня от бабушки или прабабушки.  
Солоха держал себя в руках: сурово хмурил лоб и созерцал раскраску карты.  
Медленно двигался ландшафт, и резко отчерченная граница подползала все ближе. В реальности – череда холмов. Эхосканер вовсю прощупывал приближающееся образование, искал вкрапления металлов и пластиков, пытался вынюхать затаившегося врага. Тщетно. На границе словно залповыми всё слизало: только камень да вездесущие сосны. На этот раз корявые, чуть ли не ползучие.  
\- Гвоздь, тормозни, – велел Солоха.  
\- Че? Тащ командир!  
\- Тормози-тормози, не чекай мне тут, шпунтик без винтика!  
Гвоздь досадливо пробубнил что-то и плавно убрал обороты движка. БМП по инерции прокатился еще пару сотен метров – Гвоздь экономил на тормозах – и остановился.  
\- Четвертый, пятый, шестой – на выход, – негромко скомандовал Солоха. – Взять "лягушек", разместить по точкам.  
Он коснулся экрана. Перед бойцами сейчас должны были засветиться экранчики с маркерами.  
\- А че это мы? – выразил общественное недоумение шестой, он же Вова, он же Муха.  
\- Граница, – терпеливо напомнил Солоха. – Элитное подразделение, мать вашу. Я что, объяснять должен?  
\- Ну так это, – кашлянул Муха. – Вроде ж игровая карта расчерчена. Едем куда надо, хвастаемся блеском брони, напрягаем мускулы показательно... Не?  
\- Вова, помолчи ты таки уже, – с нарочитым акцентом посоветовал Зерахин. – Раз тащ сержант велел подложить какашку, значит, подложим какашку. Кто к нам за чем придет, тот уйдет обосрамшись.  
\- Хоть кто-то верно мыслит, – с удовлетворением сказал Солоха.  
\- Ну раз на-адо, – протянул Муха. – Сделаем, тащ сержант! Паук носа не подточит!  
\- Комар, Вова, комар, – вздохнул Зерахин. – Темнота.  
Четвертый номер уже деловито грохотал контейнером с "лягушками" и примерялся лезть наружу. Леван, прикрыв глаза, поглаживал цевье снайперки.  
\- Хапатов, – предупредил Солоха.  
\- Да слежу я, слежу, – почти обиженно отозвался тот. – Вот как тормозить начали, так я глаз не свожу. Только дай в жопу кому-нибудь стрельнуть!  
\- Следи-следи, – уже одобрительно сказал Солоха. – Чтобы в случае коварных вражьих замыслов против честных и благородных нас... ну ты понял.  
Пулеметчик радостно заржал.  
Избранные номера ссыпались наружу, и Солохин вытащил на экран съемку с боковой. Троица быстро и без лишней пыли заминировала удобное для продвижения место. Метелки словно нарочно расступались, напоминая проложенную колею. Мало бы кто купился на такую выглаженную дорожку, но Солоха не любил игнорировать возможности, будь они хоть самыми мизерными. Не сработавших "лягух" можно было забрать на обратном пути.  
Пихаясь локтями и сбивая друг с друга золотую пыльцу, бойцы полезли на борт. Солоха осторожно принюхался, убедился, что в шалфейном запахе нет вкрадчивых ноток, вызывавших у него судорожный чих, и одобрительно покивал.  
\- Двигай, – велел он. – Харэ торчать, как фурункул на головке.  
\- До леса мигом домчу, – разулыбался Гвоздь.  
Солоха не стал подавать очевидных комментариев насчет осторожности. Дураков на Лизку не посылали. Валять дурака – это бойцы могли. Но мозги у всех стояли на месте.  
\- Сам не подорвись, – все-таки не стерпел на верхотуре Хапатов.  
Гвоздь презрительно хрюкнул.  
\- Не ссыте, друзья, – захихикал Муха. – Дедушка уже обо всем позаботился.  
\- Че ты там затеял, энтузиаст? – опасливо поинтересовался Юрченко, выныривая из объемных наушников.  
Усиленный мониторинг доступных частот вряд ли приносил пользу: разные системы связи почти не пересекались, а если и входили в соприкосновение, то шифровались. Но в экипаже полагался наводчик-шифровальщик, поэтому Юрченко с умным видом прислушивался к музыке сфер, выставив свободное ухо в сторону интересного.  
\- Ниче особенного, – протянул Муха. – Так... датчики подкрутил, чтоб наша броня была бронее всех других, – и вновь захихикал. – Гусеница носа не подточит!  
\- Комар, Вова, комар, – страдальчески исправил Зерахин.  
Муха нетерпеливо отмахнулся.  
\- Правила нарушаешь? – возмутился Юрченко, косясь на командира.  
\- В войне все средства хороши, – поднял палец Муха.  
Гвоздь еле заметно шевельнул джойстиками, бэха чуть рыскнула, и Муха с недовольным возгласом взмахнул руками.  
\- Че такое? Из зависти меня уронить пытался, дюбель хренов?  
\- Движение впереди, – неожиданно сухо сказал Хапатов.  
Юрченко мигом нахлобучил наушники обратно. Муха метнулся к расчетному месту, за ним неслышными тенями скользнули Зерахин и Скворцов.  
Солоха молча подкрутил резкость, и брови сами собой поползли вверх.  
\- А вот это неожиданно, – в такт ему изумился Гвоздь. – Тащ сержант, что делать будем? Объедем или на гусеницы намотаем?  
\- Вы гляньте, выперся рубежи защищать! – тут же возмутился Муха.  
\- Нарочно нас друг другу на клык надэвают, – медленно выговорил Леван. – Замэтьте, не с тильками и кильками столкнули, а с этими дыкобразиями.  
Муха поперхнулся и фыркнул. Солоха ухмыльнулся краем рта. Дикобразие в фигуре, нарисованной датчиками, и правда было. Жесткие то ли косицы, то ли щупальца, а может и вовсе специальные кожаные перья, росшие из башки изогнутым каскадом. Казалось, тряхни яут головой, и богатство разлетится поражающими дротиками. Остальное скрывала броня: вызывающе яркая, цвета артериальной крови, блестящая под солнцем.  
\- Гони, – велел Солоха. – Сам отпрыгнет, или мы перемахнем, так и быть, не гордые.  
\- Есть, шеф!  
Солоха покачал головой. Гвоздь любил поизучать историческую литературу и то и дело срывался на архаичные формы вместо раз и навсегда записанных в уставе. Ким-Кимен уже устраивал на эту тему воспитательные вопли на весь лагерь с лишением призового сухпайка. Но Гвоздю было хоть шляпку на голове полируй.  
\- А стрельнуть в него из "Бадика" можно будет? – почти нежно уточнил Хапатов.  
\- Я кому-то постреляю, – пообещал Солохин. – Руки оторву и другим концом в задницу запихаю!  
\- Глубокая смычка командования и рядового состава, – торжественно-подхалимски продекламировал Юрченко.  
\- А че он в нас целится? – возмутился Хапатов. – Вон, вон, из пукалки своей метит! А, гад, стреляет еще!  
На карте возникла красная точка. Условный заряд условного противника условно размазался по броне впустую.  
\- Не зря модифицировал, – удовлетворенно резюмировал Муха.  
\- Нет, тащ сержант, он же опять!  
\- Игнорируем, – велел Солоха. – Гвоздь, гони.  
Гвоздь не по-уставному гикнул и погнал. Бэха отозвалась радостным басовитым рокотом и прянула вперед, разгоняя метелки ударной волной из-под дисков компенсации. Качка тотчас же исчезла, машина словно превратилась в торпеду.  
Яут причинил БМП несколько булавочных уколов, повесил пукалку на бок и развернул два наплечных орудия.  
Сдвоенный бабах, классифицированный системой обмена ударами как два плазменных заряда, точно так же бесполезно растекся по броне.  
\- Ну дайте я его подстрелю! – застонал Хапатов.  
\- Мы выехали точку занимать, а не из пушки по воробьям щелкать, – неумолимо отказал Солохин. – Не помню, чтоб в планах стоял лобовой удар с одиночкой! Гвоздь!  
\- Не, этот не уйдет! – проорал Гвоздь. – Даю прыжок через сто метров!  
Яут, будто услышав, присел. На секунду Солохе почудилось, что он обхватил себя за колени, сжимаясь в трусливый комок, но потом высоченная гривастая фигура в красной броне медленно выпрямилась. Солоха разглядел что-то несуразно огромное, чуть ли не больше самого яута. В кабине заверещал сигнал тревоги.  
Экран сопряжения зашелся в панике, определяя бандуру как дейзи-генератор.  
\- Твою ж мать!  
\- Бля!  
\- Пиздец!  
Под хоровой вопль Гвоздь газанул еще сильнее, одновременно перекидывая бустерные рычажки под угол атаки. Движок взревел, перекрывая матюги экипажа, и мощная техника сиганула с места вверх по дуге.  
Экраны услужливо продемонстрировали, как в пусковом жерле дейзи-генератора расцветает голубое облако, а потом "маргаритка" жахнула.  
\- Еба-ать!  
Орал Гвоздь так, словно всерьез готовился отдать концы. Солоха успел вспомнить курсы повышения квалификации и краткую характеристику квантового преобразователя: дейзи-генератор распыляет на атомы.  
О том, что у некоторых сучьих детей могут найтись компактные генераторы, позволяющие стрелять с рук, на курсах не рассказывали.  
Система оповещения раскрасила экраны в недвусмысленный багровый. Процент поражения мигом перескочил на девяносто пять. Под затяжной мат водителя "Гризли" закончил полет и хлопнулся далеко за яутской спиной. Подушка скомпенсировала удар. Тяжелая машина прошла еще десяток метров и остановилась. Гвоздь громко выдохнул.  
В кузове повисла напряженная тишина.  
\- Хорошый выстрэл, – наконец разбил ее Леван. – Мощно.  
\- Вот блядища! – прорвало Хапатова. – Сука! Дайте я в него боевыми стрельну!  
\- Стрельнет он, как же! – Солоха сорвал берет, утер вспотевший лоб и с досадой хряпнул беретку об пол. – Блядь! Позорище! Куда вы смотрели, олени?!  
Бойцы молчали, но осуждения в этом хватило бы на трех капитанов Артемьевых.  
\- У-у, бля... – Солоха взялся за загривок и яростно поскреб за ухом. – Ладно, бля. Все, считайте, транспорта у нас нет, сдвухсотился! Выгружаемся!  
\- А "Бадик"? – взвыл Хапатов.  
\- Кого первым условно подстрелят, тот с "Бадиком" на Вадике домой поедет, – едва сдерживаясь, сказал Солоха. – Руки в ноги, обезьяны!  
Командный рев оказал волшебное действие. Подразделение подхватилось и в считаные зачетные секунды разобрало оружие и обвес. Солоха окинул прощальным взглядом уютные кресла, хлопнул по панели гашения и махнул рукой, веля десантироваться. Сканер, перешедший к Юрченко, показывал чистую область. Яут не двигался с места.


	2. Форма одежды - без оружия

Расчет устроился за массивной тушей "Гризли". От нагретых солнцем боков пыхало жаром. Золотистая пыль поблескивала на металле. Подавляя матюги, Солоха уронил задницу в метелки, на секунду прижмурился и еще раз смачно проклял методистов, составлявших списки оружейных профилей, ну и на излете обосрал яута. Себя и свое подразделение сержант Солохин по умолчанию считал безгрешными.  
Рядом кровожадно сопел Хапатов, переживая расставание с пулеметом и утрату возможности посшибать выстрелами макушки сосен.  
\- Юрченко, есть движение? – сквозь зубы поинтересовался Солоха.  
\- Стоит как пень.  
\- Э, стопэ, – зашипел Скворцов. – А где у него щит? Это ж "Марго"! Спалит всё, включая треногу!  
\- Они там, конечно, те еще муфлоны, но не самоубийцы, – отозвался Юрченко, не отлипая от заугольного бинокля. Верньеры крутились с тихими щелчками. – Небось тоже, как Муха, навертел чего-нибудь интересного. И че замер, спрашивается. Ответки ждет?  
\- Всэгда готов, – тут же откликнулся Леван.  
\- Нафиг, – буркнул Солоха. – Вон в тот распадок и низами до леса. Будем тут торчать, живо поджаримся.  
Хапатов длинно вздохнул, сочетая в одном звуке невыразимую печаль и неутоленную ярость, и первый отлип от брони. Камуфляж изменил цвет, сливаясь золотистым узором с бесконечными метелками, Вадик хлопнулся на живот и пополз-заскользил к овражку.  
Зерахин дернул зиппер пакетика с "тычинками" и щедро сыпанул горсть по ветру. Поликамеры рассыпались облачком, закружились в восходящих потоках и сгинули. Жора удовлетворенно хмыкнул, опустил визор и отгородился от мира черной зеркальной полосой.  
\- На раз, два, три... Видео пошло. Движения нет, отход разрешаю.  
Солоха нырнул за Хапатовым.  
Сигнал с "Агавы", переконвертированный в аудиопоток, отдавался в ушах мерным успокаивающим постукиваньем. Солоха считал метелки под носом и радовался, что перед выходом побывал-таки у Ханцгельда и выпросил дозу элоботов с особыми настройками против аллергии. Дальномер отчитывал расстояние до лесной кромки: двести метров, сто пятьдесят, сто...  
Постукиванье резко превратилось в яростную дробь. "Агава" начала угрожающе наливаться густо-зеленым, затопляя метелки.  
\- Ходу! – придушенно заорал Зерахин. – В смысле, тащ сержант!..  
\- Бегом! – приказал Солоха.  
Маскировка полетела к чертям. Подразделение вскочило на ноги, словно всех дернули за ниточки. Барабанная дробь превратилась в тонкий визг и оборвалась. Не тратясь на выкрики, Солоха щелкнул пальцами, сбрасывая всем на оборудование команду "рассредоточиться".  
Ткань костюма резко сжалась вокруг суставов, усилки вспыхнули теплом, и подразделение мигом превратилось в небольшую стайку суперменов. Юрченко вперед всех помчался длинными кенгуриными прыжками. Муха с Зерахиным, забыв о вечном противостоянии, дружно пригнулись и рванули в спринте бок о бок.  
Двигаясь зигзагами, отряд достиг леса и рассыпался по кустам.  
Солоха продолжал отщелкивать команды: найти укрытие, определить ближайшую точку отметки, не высовываться, всех подозрительных расстреливать без права на обжалование. Сам он приметил отличное укрытие: огромную грязевую лужу.  
На визоре она смотрелась мутной серой тенью, сканер пробивал на два с половиной метра вглубь. Солоха дернул воротник, вытащил разовую маску, подщелкнул под край "Агавы" и, оттолкнувшись, с размаху ухнул в объятия жирно поблескивающей пучины. И тем самым свято исполнил принцип устава "Управление строем осуществляется командами и приказаниями, которые подаются командиром голосом, сигналами и личным примером".  
Лужа оказалась ледяной. Мысленно взвыв, Солоха стиснул пальцы, призывая к жизни обогрев, потом спохватился и убавил напряжение. Сиять в яме мишенью ему не улыбалось.  
Голубая пыльца, выпущенная на волю из очередного пакетика, всплыла наверх и растеклась по неподвижной маслянистой поверхности. На визоре очень медленно начало собираться изображение. Пылинки крутились и пританцовывали, объемное изображение запаздывало, но все-таки сложилось в приличный ландшафт.  
Несколько невыносимо долгих и холодных минут пейзаж не менялся. Все нутро вопило не своим голосом, требуя демократии и немедленного отступления из отвратительной лужи. За ушами чесалось катастрофически. Солоха терпел, скрежетал зубами и снова терпел.  
Ледяные мучения были вознаграждены. Пейзаж колыхнулся, и на границе появилась высокая, странно размазанная фигура. Солоха против воли прищурился. Ледяная жижа сквозь капюшон давила на уши, заставляя часто сглатывать. Почему-то казалось, что чем сильнее прочистятся уши, тем лучше он начнет видеть.  
Цель улучшать ТТХ не собиралась. Раздраженно шевеля пальцами, Солоха сообразил – клыкастый все же натянул маскировку. Вряд ли он верил, что сможет скрыться от вооруженных людей, скорее, действовал по привычке. Солоха задышал медленно-медленно и постарался расслабиться.  
Неровно заштрихованный силуэт прошествовал к озеру. Солоха невольно восхитился чутьем, ведущим яута прямиком к месту, где засел противник. Не в глубины леса, не к заманчиво склонившемуся бурелому, где можно целую роту спрятать: нет, именно туда, где засел отважный сержант Солохин. С другой стороны – каждым шагом яут приближал собственное выбывание из игры. Хрена с два он найдет в ледяной луже такого же оледеневшего соперника.  
Яут оглядывался. Гривастая башка, очерченная мутным контуром, мерно крутилась вправо-влево. Солоха позволил себе улыбку. Еще не время, противник настороже. Вот пройдет пять секунд... десять...  
На четвертом десятке яут передернул плечами, и Солоха шкурой сквозь толщу грязи ощутил, как покидает клыкастого охотничье напряжение. Яут сунул руку за спину, достал что-то неясное – из-за грязи сканер не смог определить тип, но Солоха был уверен, что оружие – и вразвалку потопал вдоль края лужи.  
Солоха чуть пошевелил ногами и опустился на полметра. Подошвы мягко уткнулись в илистое дно. Визор показывал, что ила там еще минимум полметра, а дальше – сплошная неизвестность.  
Силуэт прошелся вдоль берега, присел на корточки и поковырялся в грязище. Солоха почувствовал прилив азартного хулиганства: захотелось стремительно вынырнуть и в фонтане брызг дать яуту в хрюсло, чтоб все четыре клыка набок съехали. И в грязищу его, в грязищу прям здоровой косматой башкой, сидящей на еще более здоровых плечищах. Чтоб только жопа на поверхности осталась. Для удобства отвешивания пинков и глумления.  
С трудом подавив неуместные мечты, Солоха приготовился. Яут покончил с ковырянием, выпрямился и пошел дальше. Солоха выждал, когда клыкастый завершит круг почета. Остановившись в отправной точке, яут неожиданно очень по-дурацки почесал затылок стволом, расслаблено уронил руку и сделал шаг прочь. Другой, третий, пятый...  
Солоха расплылся в улыбке и вновь шевельнул ногами. Вязкая муть неохотно расступалась, пропуская его к поверхности, но и за это ей стоило сказать спасибо: ни пузырька, ни движения волн. Отличная маскировка.  
Солоха поднялся к поверхности, когда яут отдалился метров на двадцать. Тонкий приклад "Хаслинга" удобно лежал в руке – перчатка-присоска держала крепко.  
Голова вынырнула на поверхность макушкой. Солоха притормозил, досчитал до пяти и продолжил аккуратный подъем. Подбородок. Шея. Плечи. Короткий скошенный ствол.  
Метка на экране "Агавы" сцапала высокую фигуру, опустившись чуть ниже башки – точно между лопаток. Яут сделал очередной шаг. Солоха сжал рукоять.  
"Попадание!"  
Красная надпись, вспыхнувшая поперек экрана, заставила его отшатнуться, потерять плавучесть и бахнуться в жижу с головой.  
\- Какого хрена?!  
Визор стер надпись и угодливо подкинул укрупненное изображение яута. Последнее, запечатленное перед бесславным поражением: дико, неестественно выгнутая кисть другой руки, и в ней что-то похожее на брикет взрывчатки.  
\- Вот сука! – заорал Солоха вне себя от злости, чуть не забрызгав маску изнутри.  
Супертехнологии, призванные отслеживать расставленные ловушки и замаскированных противников, спасовали перед запасным стволом в трусах.  
Больше не таясь, Солоха вынырнул из жижи и яростно погреб к берегу, по пути цепляя оружие на бок от греха подальше, чтобы и впрямь не пульнуть. Уж очень хотелось.  
\- С-собака!  
Яут развернулся и быстрым упругим шагом двинулся ему навстречу. От расслабленности не осталось и следа. Солоха догреб до твердой почвы, поднялся во весь изгвазданный рост, обеими руками собрал грязь с формы и смачно вернул в исходную среду. Клыкастый остановился в паре метров.  
\- Свинство! – продолжил зоологические изыскания сержант.  
\- Убит, – сказал яут.  
Перевод прошелестел в ушах с запозданием, и Солоха полсекунды мучительно пытался склеить внятное слово и сопутствовавшее ему насморочное рычание.  
\- Без тебя знаю! – наконец разродился он.  
Снял маску, сплюнул и полез на сухое место. Яут медленно оглядывался. Солоха нарочито громко заматерился, соскользнул с края и плюхнулся обратно, взбив фонтан жирных черных брызг. Красное забрало повернулось к нему. Солоха булькнул и забарахтался.  
Жора бесшумно вынырнул из разлапистых сосновых веток вниз головой. Держался он то ли ногами, то ли неведомым науке образом. На такое люди способны только если они находятся в армии, и командование отдало приказ: победить любой ценой.  
Яут начал оборачиваться. Жора нажал на спуск.  
Трассирующая очередь с визгом хлестнула по воздуху и яркими маркерами расплескалась по фигуре яута: от макушки до самого пояса.  
\- Убит! – торжествующе выплюнул Солоха. – Выкуси, с-с... союзничек!  
Яут медленно-медленно повернулся обратно к Солохе. Зерахин без лишних звуков скрылся обратно в листву. Никаких торжествующих выкриков, четко и по делу. Снял противника, переместился на местности.  
Яут провел по маске ладонью, стирая цветные фосфорические брызги. Поднял ладонь к глазам и повертел перед собой.  
\- Холодная, – почти удивленно оценил он.  
\- Ну да, – Солоха встал, еще раз обстоятельно отплевался и без всякого пиетета высморкался в лужу. – А ты думал, мы совсем оголтелые, боевыми стрелять будем?  
\- Боевые я бы заметил, – проворчал яут.  
Коснулся пояса, и глухая красная броня словно лопнула: стремительно разделилась на сегменты и втянулась сама в себя. В две секунды на яуте остались только бронетрусы да мощные наручи с поножами. Солоха изумленно заморгал. Яут оказался... белым.  
Шкура неуловимого бело-серого цвета обтягивала нечеловеческие мышцы, словно отлитые из пластика. На руках проступали вены, добавляя странного зеленоватого оттенка. Более темные пятна и узоры превращали раскрас в маскировочный. Солоха тряхнул головой. Такой отлично подходил для зимних рейдов, но среди золотых равнин Лизетты лацертид выглядел нелепо. И очень ярко. Жгуче-черные, будто политые силовитной краской, дредлоки змеились поверх светлой кожи.  
Поймав себя на излишнем разглядывании, Солоха с кряхтением вновь полез из лужи. Яут чуть повернул голову, словно прислушивался. Солоха штурмовал бережок, выбрался на подстилку из иголок и с облегчением плюхнулся на нее.  
Яут гулко вздохнул и снова коснулся измаранной маски. Темно-серые когти очень выразительно скрипнули по твердому материалу. Солоха подавил желание снять "Хаслинг" и перевести на боевой взвод. Яут пошевелил пальцами – в каждом таком движении прослеживались тысячелетия эволюционного умения насаживать противников на кривые лезвия – и коротко дернул всей кистью. Словно стряхивал кровь.  
\- Впечатляюще, – прощелкал он.  
Стараясь не обращать внимания на ярость, просочившуюся в короткое слово, Солоха принялся чиститься дальше, все-таки отстегнув и положив рядом ствол. Требовалась какая-то дипломатия. Он прикинул, стоит ли пытаться обращаться к яуту как к офицеру, но решительно отказался от затеи. Для двух условных трупов формальности можно было спустить в унитаз.  
\- А меня-то как разглядел? – с умеренной заинтересованностью осведомился он. – Я ж в этой луже проклятой чуть яйца не отморозил.  
\- Предсказуемое поведение, – пожал плечами яут, снова вытер маску и подцепил за край. – Там удобно скрываться от практически любого слежения.  
Солоха второй раз потерял дар речи. Помимо белой шкуры у яута обнаружились голубые глаза. Да такие яркие, что мозги переклинивало. Вдобавок смотрели они словно сквозь собеседника: равнодушно, отстраненно. С языком жестов это никак не вязалось. Солоха машинально провел по лбу, размазывая грязь. Клыкастый поднял руку, откинул панель наруча и что-то буркнул. Перевод не сработал. Яут проворчал еще пару слов и коснулся сенсоров.  
\- Эй, ты там нас не сдаешь часом? – возмутился Солоха.  
Яут растопырил клыки в явной усмешке, по-прежнему глядя сквозь него.  
\- В войне хороши все средства, правда, умански, вынырнувший из лужи?  
Солоха цыкнул и сплюнул в сторону.  
\- Че пялишься, голубоглазка? – не выдержал он. – Ты что, меня не видишь?  
Яут захлопнул наруч, потянулся к глазнице и неожиданно легко завел под верхнее веко длинный коготь. Солоха остолбенел с разинутым ртом. Яут нажал, и Солоха в ужасе зажмурился.  
\- Не совсем вижу, – сказал клыкастый. – Ретранслированно воспроизвожу.  
Солоха приоткрыл один глаз. Клыкастый держал в пальцах круглый шарик – с пронзительной голубой радужкой, зрачком, зеленоватым белком... Солоха опять зажмурился и почувствовал накатывающую дурноту. Обыденное членовредительство вызывало жуть.  
\- Искусственный, – щелкнул яут.  
И тогда Солоха все-таки открыл оба глаза.  
Яут покрутил шарик и катнул его по ладони. Пустая глазница смотрела на сержанта Солохина черной прорезью-прицелом.  
\- Протез, что ли? – хрипло уточнил Солоха.  
Яут молча поднял два пальца.  
\- Да так нечестно! – опомнился Солоха. – В смысле, нам не говорили, что тут будут киборги!  
\- Это имплантация для инвалидов, – фыркнул яут и поднес шарик к глазнице.  
Солоха отвел взгляд и постарался вслушаться в шорох метелок. Потом искоса посмотрел обратно. Яут совершенно обычно помаргивал. И стеклянный взгляд наконец сконцентрировался на лице сержанта.  
\- Про инвалидов не понял, – честно признался Солоха.  
\- Все прилетевшие – из центров лечения, – опять зафыркал клыкастый. – Здесь хороший курорт и реабилитация.  
\- Стоп, стоп! – Солоха поднял руки. – Минуточку! То есть... вы послали сюда не спецназ? А кого? Инвалидов?!  
\- Разумеется, – буркнул яут.  
Солоха взялся за оба уха, подергал и посмотрел на изгвазданные ладони.  
\- Во пидорасы.  
\- Умански, следи за голосовыми мешками. Ты только что пытался меня оскорбить?  
\- Мы тут на полную выкладываемся! – заорал Солоха. – Лучшее... В смысле, одно из лучших, не самое, да... Короче, типа, передовое оборудование, а вы что?!  
\- Каждый определяет ценность учений по-своему, – надменно пророкотал яут. – Нам нет нужды упражняться в воинском искусстве специальным образом. Мы всю жизнь его оттачиваем.  
\- А науку у вас кто двигает? – тут же попробовал наехать Солоха.  
\- Самые достойные представители, – растянул пасть клыкастый.  
Солоха поскреб за ухом и с отвращением тряхнул рукой. Потянулся соскрести грязь с волос и остановился, нелепо растопырив пальцы. Под теплым осенним солнцем стоило бы дождаться, когда грязь засохнет и отвалится. Но еле уловимый сладковатый душок, прущий от лужи и от самого сержанта, не давал спокойно дышать. Солоха сморщился и пошевелил ноздрями.  
Яут в который раз огляделся, проверил оружие, развернулся на месте без единого слова и двинул в ту сторону, откуда пришел.  
\- Надеюсь, ты не нашего "Гризли" грабить отправился, а?  
Яут оглянулся. Холодный голубой глаз с противоестественной точностью сфокусировался на всей фигуре сержанта Солохина разом.  
Солоха примирительно поднял руки. Чертовой дипломатичности ему никогда не хватало. Да и нахрен она нужна в учениях, когда только и делаешь, что превращаешь позиции противника в условный фарш?  
Оставалось надеяться, что остальные бойцы пятого подразделения не такие неудачники.  
\- Дальше есть озеро, – неожиданно сообщил яут.  
Точных указаний не последовало, и Солоха решительно поднялся, подхватив ствол.  
\- Ну так пошли, – деловито предложил он. – Я все равно труп и не имею морального права давать подсказки товарищам. Можно и собой заняться.  
\- Что?  
\- Веди, говорю! Ты ж явно знаешь, где оно!  
Яут огладил кончиками пальцев оружие, и Солоха инстинктивно нащупал спусковой крючок "Хаслинга".  
\- Провожу, – изрек яут. – Твое имя?  
\- Сергей, – буркнул Солоха.  
\- Сиэ-эргий?  
\- Можно и так.  
\- Хорошо, Сиэргий. Идем.  
Представляться яут не счел нужным. Продолжая мысленно себя костерить, Солоха потащился следом, не забывая как можно сильнее наступать на сухие с виду сосновые ветки. Толстый слой иголок скрадывал звуки, но Солоха не прекращал.  
\- Ты делаешь это специально? – не оборачиваясь, спросил яут.  
\- Что?  
\- Ты громко топаешь. Пытаешься подать сигнал, что мы идем.  
\- Нет, – без тени стыда соврал Солоха. – Это все от занятий йогой. И от плохой экологии.  
На этот раз в фырканье яут умудрился вложить все презрение к другим расам.

Клыкастый не соврал. Озеро предсказуемо золотистого цвета вольготно расположилось между сосен. Берег густо зарос черничником и только в одном месте разливался полосой нестерпимо-золотистого песка. Казалось, даже склонившиеся сосны приобрели медный цвет не из-за осенней поры, а благодаря испарениям озера.  
Первым делом Солоха проверил состав воды, потом стащил одежду и с наслаждением притопил. Температура была куда выше полагающейся: явно в деле участвовала парочка горячих источников. На мамонтовых лужах такие тоже были.  
Кончики пальцев закололо, грязь расплылась и медленно растаяла. Солоха вздохнул от счастья и принялся тщательно выполаскивать обмундирование, пристроив жопу на пористых камнях. Они тоже были на диво теплые, словно вобрали подземный жар.  
После стирки одежда высыхала быстро, поэтому топил он грязный ком с особым упоением, но краем глаза следил за яутом. На всякий случай, вдруг у союзника от огорчения сорвет крышечку. Тот потоптался у кромки воды и тоже взялся расстегиваться. Красные лаковые детали легли на песок, и яут резко встряхнулся, а затем протяжно и со вкусом зевнул.  
Пасть у него была отвратная. Красноватые кромки, влажная розовая плоть на вывернутых околозубных хребтах, желтоватые клыки и такой же желтоватый ряд вторых зубов, то и дело приоткрывающихся в жуткой усмешке черепа.  
"Урод какой-то", – мелькнула мысль.  
Яут прищурился, и Солоха инстинктивно всосал мысль поглубже, тут же заштриховав ее эмоцией вежливого интереса.  
В обществе инопланетчиков приходилось обучаться держать под контролем даже мысли.  
Яут двинул к воде. Солоха еще успел заметить какие-то шипы, растущие у него прямиком на плечах, а потом термобелье попыталось уплыть на волю, и пришлось срочно возвращаться к делам насущным.

Клыкастый забрался в парящую купель по самые клыки и лупал жуткими голубыми гляделками. Видимо, у него что-то настроилось, и взгляд искусственных глаз фокусировался не хуже, чем у настоящих.  
Солоха прикинул, что в случае неожиданных геотермальных сюрпризов первым сварится яут – и не стал заходить в воду. Мамонтовы лужи они исследовали три дня, прежде чем самые отмороженные в лице сержанта Кумысника рискнули искупаться. В одиночку плавать в незнакомых водах Солоха согласился бы разве что при огневой поддержке с воздуха, да и то не факт. Если там будет болтаться кто-то вроде десантников-зубоскалов, лучше не соваться.  
\- Не умеешь плавать? – поинтересовался яут.  
\- Не люблю, – с достоинством парировал Солоха.  
Яут разразился кудахтаньем. Переводчик дисциплинированно преобразовал утробные звуки в понятный человеческий язык.  
\- Ты трус?  
Солоха поковырял мизинцем в одном ухе и тут же почесал за другим. Яут возбухнул опять, и переводчик повторил вопрос, уже с большим напором.  
\- Че надо? Кто тут трусит?! – наконец разродился Солоха ответной речью.  
\- Не раздражай меня, умански! – заревел яут. – Плыви сюда, жалкая тварь!  
Солоха поднял "Хаслинг", решительным движением снял учебный ограничитель и широким взмахом руки навел на цель. Пока не всерьез, не ловя белую фигуру на мушку.  
\- Еще один вопль, блядь! – проорал он. – И жопу свинцом нашпигую!  
Яут решительно погреб к берегу. Солоха попятился, инстинктивно стараясь держать дистанцию. Лацертид выскочил на мокрый песок, присел на корточки, упираясь когтистыми пятернями между когтистых же ступней, и резко крутанул головой. Дредлоки взмыли в воздухе, прокрутились колесом туда-сюда, и дождь брызг хлестанул на полтора метра. Солоха стоял дальше, но нос все равно инстинктивно сморщил.  
Выпрямившись, яут шагнул к броне, наклонился и выдернул короткий кривой клинок, хрен знает как скрывавшийся в невеликих доспехах.  
Солоха инстинктивно поднялся на цыпочки, стараясь придать себе роста и веса. Яут сделал пару шагов, протянул руку, и кончик лезвия качнулся напротив сержантской переносицы.  
\- Умопротивно отказываться от приглашений воина, – прошипел яут. – За это можно покаяться смертельным образом.  
Солоха вытянул руку, и его оружие уперлось в башку яута: над мощной дугой, защищающей глазницу с безумным голубым содержимым.  
\- Совсем сбрендил, пучеглазый?  
Повисла напряженная тишина, разбавленная минорным плеском и тяжелым дыханием двух глоток.  
А потом вдалеке зазвучал неторопливый напев движка.

* * *

Водила Светлана отвратительно. Подвешенный на воздушном пузе "Сарадач" нервно рыскал из стороны в сторону, и пару раз Солоха в ужасе прикрывал глаза, а заодно и прикусывал язык, чтобы не выматериться.  
За спиной осталось озеро, позорный проигрыш и яут, категорически отказавшийся садиться на борт вражеского транспортника. Старлея Зеленкову это обстоятельство нисколько не огорчило. Хотя Солоха мог бы поставить три напузных креста, что ее устроила бы доставка яута в лагерь выпотрошенным и разложенным на капоте.  
"Сарадач" опять тряхнуло. Солоха щелкнул зубами и впрямь цапнул краешек языка.  
\- Е-епт!  
\- Что такое?  
\- Тряшет же! Яжык!  
\- Держи за зубами, – бодро посоветовала Зеленкова. – И вообще радуйся, что я вашу колымагу тащу.  
\- Эшо не колымаша!  
\- После такого попадания – мусор, – еще более жизнерадостно отмела возражения старлей. – Кстати, что это было?  
\- Дейжи-шенератор, – проворчал Солоха, косясь на экраны заднего обзора.  
\- О-о, – уважительно протянула Светлана.  
\- А ты што делаешь? – светски уточнил Солоха. – Уже вернулашь ш тощки?  
\- Хватит шепелявить, не откусил же ты его, в самом деле!  
Солоха сглотнул и осторожно пошевелил языком.  
\- Берегу здоровье, – с достоинством произнес он.  
\- Не делай такое умное лицо, ты ж будущий офицер, – хихикнула Зеленкова и опять лихо сманеврировала. – Опа!  
\- Что за опа! – взвыл Солоха, мертвой хваткой держась за страховку.  
\- Мина. Держись за стул, целее будешь.  
\- О господи.  
\- А вернулась я с совместного задания, – охотно поведала Зеленкова. – Воздушное десантирование в тыл противника. Очень интересно и познавательно. Мне выдали запасной набор и – виуу!  
"Сарадач" заложил очередной вираж. Про мину Солоха предпочел не спрашивать.  
Десантники Светлану уважали. Солоха подозревал, что дело не во внешности, а в выдающихся силовых данных. Как в свое время осторожно выразился Сапфир Ибрагим Мазлы – очень сильный гендерный элемент.  
\- А че так быстро? – придумал он. – Получаса еще не прошло.  
\- Скучно, – выразительно сказала Светлана. – Никак не настанет день, когда я смогу избивать людей тяжелыми предметами.  
\- Так не людей же, – машинально поправил Солоха.  
\- Неважно, – философски сказала Зеленкова. – Хрустят все одинаково.  
Над этой мыслью Солоха глубоко задумался, и в тягостных сравнительных анализах, усугубленных чесоткой за ушами, совершенно упустил момент, когда "Сарадач" подобрался к базе. Опомнился он, только заметив привычные купола.  
\- Отчитываться будешь или спрятать куда подальше? – проявила понимание Светлана.  
\- Тащи к Зельману, – обреченно велел Солоха. – У меня там в лесу подразделение бегает и портит врагу культурный отдых. Я еще не проиграл.

В пристанище Зельмана шла развлекательная трансляция. Поскольку все машины снаряжались техниками, то и профит получали от этого они же. Многочисленные поликамеры, которые и сам Солоха недавно раскидывал щедрыми жестами, транслировали происходящее на обширных территориях полигона. Сразу же стало ясно, что врать о случайной поломке бессмысленно.  
\- Тачку не погнул? – только и поинтересовался Зельман.  
\- Не. Прыгнула как по учебнику.  
\- И учебные дырки в пузе, – добавил Ахмеджи, не отрываясь от экрана.  
Солоха досадливо зацокал языком, с размаху плюхнулся на свободное место и пригорюнился. Ладно хоть Зеленкова умотала по делам, бросив напоследок небрежное "Бывай, не кашляй". Газанула так, что ближайшие метелки облысели. Небось направилась к месту расквартирования десантуры – на кулаках мериться. А ведь могла бы остаться и капать на нервы.  
Зельман хлопнул его по плечу и протянул открытую банку. Солоха принял подношение, поболтал, понял, что к ней уже изрядно приложились, и все-таки опрокинул в пасть.  
\- Ху-уф! Откуда взял?  
Зампотех презрительно хмыкнул. Выдавать секреты первым попавшимся пехотинцам он не собирался. Солоха глотнул еще, пристроил банку на колене и уставился в экраны. То там, то здесь вспыхивали короткие, образцово-показательные столкновения. Разные виды упоенно тренировались друг на друге в искусстве ближнего боя. Как Солоха ни приглядывался – не мог заметить своих.  
\- Ты не переживай, – неожиданно сказал Ахмеджи. – Вы, мужики, единственные на них наткнулись. В основном зуборылые в других местах промышляют.  
\- Хм-м?  
\- До нас не сходят, – авторитетно пояснил Зельман.  
Солоха чуть откинулся назад и оперся на руки. На экранах мелькали пестрые картинки, но его почему-то начало клонить в сон. Словно выстиранная в золотой воде одежда обладала расслабляющим эффектом. Эскулапы не отрицали, что золотые растения могут выделять легкое седативное, но только если прицельно валяться в стогу метелок и пихать в нос сосновые иголки. Впрочем, насчет стирки одежды в местных источниках эскулапы ничего не говорили. В основном, потому что никто не спрашивал.  
\- Ого! Во дает!  
Присвистнувший Ахмеджи выдернул его из полудремы. Техники зашевелились, почистили экраны и оставили один, самый большой. Поликамеры успело занести чертовски далеко – за лес и за границы нейтральных территорий. Небольшой рой добрался до участка халик. Те встретились с яутами. Похоже, ставки были рядом, и клыкастые первым делом пошли резать элегантных соседей.  
\- Никакого гуманизма! – возмутился Ахмеджи. – Как можно драться с такими крошками?  
\- Как можно, как можно, – заворчали из угла. – Я б им еще и добавил! Нед-дотроги.  
\- Лось, ты что ли? – притворно изумился Солоха.  
\- Че? Какой Лось?  
\- Сержант Рогачев, – с удовольствием сдал товарища Солоха. – Неоднократно клеился к халик и был так же неоднократно послан.  
\- Синьор знает толк! – обрадовался невидимый техник. – Небось жопу бластером поджарило? Га!  
\- За такие детали не скажу, – ухмыльнулся Солоха.  
\- Гляньте че делают! – снова восхищенно присвистнул Ахмеджи. – От стервецы! От мне б так!  
Халик и яуты сошлись врукопашную. Видимо, и тем и другим был интерес не столько протестировать пушки да щиты, сколько почесать когти друг о друга. Всерьез брызгала зеленая кровь, летели радужные осколки сверхпрочной, казалось бы, брони.  
Восхищенные присвисты среди техников потихоньку смолкли, и установилась мертвая тишина, нарушаемая лишь гудением зарядной системы.  
\- Что-то... разошлись ребята, – неуверенно заметил кто-то. – Может, того? Дать сигнал начальству?  
\- Какому начальству, Рома, – Зельман покрутил пальцем у выбритого виска. – Совсем ку-ку? Наши мошки на чужой территории, вообще-то. Докладывать он собрался, курсант со взором горящим, бля. Ты тут обдрищешь всю нашу спелую малину.  
Рома выпятил челюсть.  
\- И потом, не нашего ума дело, – продолжил Зельман. – Хочется звездорылым друг друга покрошить – та ради бога, кто мы такие, чтобы помешать смертоубийству? У нас тут демократия и равноправие. Хочешь – мальчиков, хочешь – девочек, хочешь – кого угодно кроши в капусту.  
Солоха представил, как старлей Зеленкова со зверским выражением мечтательности на лице крошит в капусту неизвестных мальчиков, одетых в форму военных сил Атланты. Мальчики крошились дисциплинированно и складывались в хрустальные салатницы, помеченные клеймом Медногорского завода.  
\- Во-во, – неожиданно поддержал Ахмеджи, – пусть лупят друг друга нам на радость. Стеклянная жопа против ящеричьих яиц! Делаю ставку на яйца!  
\- А вот я на стекложопу, – оживился Зельман.  
Техники зашумели, стремительно делясь на две группы. Солохин от участия в организованном безобразии воздержался. С инопланетчиками ни в чем нельзя быть уверенным, а второй потери финансов душонка сержанта Солохина могла и не перенести.  
На экране опять брызнуло осколками и зеленью. Халик и яут отскочили друг от друга и снова закружили. Манера боя у них была похожей – и тот, и другой использовали когти, но халик норовил еще и хлестануть плюмажем по глазам. Яут пару раз пытался поймать эту красоту, напоминая при этом кота. Но промахиваясь, вновь превращался в разъяренного лацертида. Поликамеры, словно приклеенные, зависли над местом сражения, и только иногда по экрану шла рябь, отображающая порывы ветра.  
Солоха придвинулся чуть ближе, инстинктивно прищуриваясь. Этот яут тоже был из белошкурых, но цвет глаз с такой высоты рассмотреть не удавалось. Вряд ли его знакомец мог промчать такое расстояние за короткое время.  
Яут вскинул голову. Солоха отшатнулся. Глаза у него были желтые, как полагается. Халик двинулся вперед, но яут поднял руку, и стеклозадый остановился. Плюмаж пошел волнами и изменил цвет на внимательно-зеленый.  
\- Кажется, упс, – прокомментировал Рома.  
Яут дернул плечом. Короткий ствол, до сих пор явно мешавший ему в драке, шевельнулся. На конце вспыхнула искра.  
\- Ложись! – гаркнул Солоха, опрокидываясь на спину и загораживая лицо локтем.  
Тишина, тишина...  
\- Товарищ сержант, вы бы встали, – предложил незнакомый голос. – Это ж видеосигнал.  
Солоха убрал локоть, моргнул и снова заслонился.  
\- Звиняйте, мужики, – нашел он силы на слова. – Привычка же. Стреляют – падай.  
\- Бывает-бывает, - сочувственно покивал Зельман. – Ты, тащ сержант, сходил бы, м-м, до столовки, что ли. Там тебе Эмилио нальет успокоительного из запасов.  
Солохин сел, ни на кого не глядя поднялся, оправил форму и двинул к выходу.  
\- До встречи, мужики, – бросил он.  
\- Бывай, пехота! – жизнерадостно попрощался Рома.  
Субординации на Лизетте не было никакой.  
Солоха вышел за вечно распахнутую дверь, сделал пару шагов, и у него за спиной раздался ржач. Поганцы только что не катались, и судя по звукам лупили друг друга и метелки в восторге.  
Солоха плюнул под ноги и гордо двинулся к столовой.

Он успел протащиться ровно сто метров, как на его пути возник Ким-Кимен.  
\- Так-так, – изрек лейтенант. – Ну-ну, товарищ Солохин.  
Солоха заложил руки за спину, сцепил пальцы и упрямо выдвинул подбородок. Голову он инстинктивно наклонил, чтобы все-таки смотреть на Ким-Кимена не с высоты своего роста, а с полагающимся трепетом перед более старшим по званию.  
\- Не надо на меня так наезжать экскаватором вашей челюсти, Солохин, – ехидно сказал лейтенант. – И что вы тут делаете, позволю себе спросить? Где ваше подразделение?  
\- В лесу, тащ лейтенант! – пролаял Солоха. – Выполняет! Задание! По учебному! Бою!  
Ким-Кимен демонстративно прочистил ухо мизинцем, извлек из кармана ослепительно желтый платок и тщательно вытер палец.  
\- Не понимаю, почему боеспособная единица находится в лагере, когда все на передовой, – сказал он в воздух. – Иначе как пр-реступной халатностью это и не назовешь. Саботаж!  
Солоха побагровел. Ким-Кимен вел себя как полная свинья.  
\- Даже не представляю, как объяснить тот факт, – продолжил лейтенант, – что при наличии исправного, я повторяю, исправного трек-роллера "Дрозд" сержант Солохин бесцельно шляется по территории лагеря, словно в штаны наср-рал и не знает, где потихоньку переодеться!  
Солоха застыл, ошарашенный фекальными сравнениями, а потом до него начало медленно доходить.  
\- И чего этот сержант ждет? – по-прежнему в воздух вопросил Ким-Кимен.  
\- Това-арищ лейтенант! – просиял Солохин.  
\- А ну марш р-работать, тунеядец! – заорал Ким-Кимен.  
\- Так точно! – отчеканил Солоха, выпучив глаза. – Разрешите идти!  
\- Бегом!  
Солоха развернулся на месте и рванул, словно ему в штаны налили напалма.

Остаток дня Солоха провел в упоительном перемещении по территориям условного противника. Служебное рвение сержанта Солохина достигало таких величин, что он влез даже в заросли прицельно раскиданной паутины каспини и чуть не оставил там половину передовых механизмов "Дрозда".  
Выпутавшись чудом и с помощью такой-то матери, Солоха кавалерийским наскоком уничтожил вредную синт-растительность и помчался диверсантить дальше. Туча сопровождавших его поликамер постепенно редела, оставаясь на интересных позициях, и Солоха поминал техников в разных выражениях. Ключевым среди них было "выкусите", сопровождаемое богатыми нецензурными артиклями.  
Изведя запас батарейных накопителей до предупреждающих красных отметок, Солоха наконец-то угомонился. Мелькнула еще мысль вернуться через участок, где в них шмальнул голубоглазый поганец – не в бронетрусы же он спрятал "маргаритку" – но после некоторой борьбы с жаждой наживы рациональная часть сержантского мозга победила. Скорее всего, зломразный яут закопал дейзи-генератор так, чтобы любой сунувшийся в нычку был бы условно разделен на ручки, ножки и головогрудь.  
Других яутов за время променада Солоха так и не встретил. Видимо, забредший в их края мастер-диверсант действовал по собственной инициативе. Солоха вообще плохо представлял, как обстоят дела с иерархией у яутов. С виду казалось, что они должны только сраться и плеваться друг в друга регалиями. Кто за всю жизнь врагов убил больше, кому сколько конечностей отчекрыжило во славу Родины и так далее.

Вечер застал Солоху в двух сотнях километров от базы. На счастье любого владельца "Дрозда", трек-роллер позволял неплохо устроиться в любой мерзкой обстановке. Климат Лизетты делал перспективу ночевки комфортной, словно выезд на шашлыки. Доложившись на базу, Солоха выпустил еще один рой поликамер, и на экране "Беркута" быстро нарисовалась упрощенная карта местности, насколько хватало дальности летучих крошек.  
Не тратя время на размышления, Солоха повернул к байраку. Тот прятался посреди полотна бесконечной степи, и манил пушистыми лапами сосен и особыми формами вездесущего черничника: тут кусты сплетались почти в настоящие деревья, и к золотому окрасу сосновых иголок щедро добавлялись серебристо-лиловые кроны.  
"Дрозд" лихо сполз по пологому, едва заметному уклону и нырнул между крепких изогнутых стволов. Пробравшись метров на сорок вглубь, Солоха тормознул роллер. Дальше начинались непроходимые кусты, да и попахивать начинало подозрительно сырым: за кустами явно скрывалось если не болото, то марь. Хоть и неглубокий, байрак все равно должен был стягивать всю окрестную влагу.  
Палить костров Солоха не стал. Ограничился термоблоком с установленной завесой, на котором устроил задницу. "Дрозд" стоял за спиной – черный и грозный, воплощающий военную силу. И все военные бюрократические колеса.  
Солоха протяжно вздохнул, развернул планшет и принялся составлять отчет, высунув язык от усердия.  
Все в армии должно было сопровождаться приказом, формуляром или описью. Для Лизетты действовали те же правила. А если что-то на Лизетте еще не было учтено и обвешано инвентарным номером – так это потому, что Гаспилс до него еще не добрался.  
Солоха готов был прозакладывать ведущую ось "Дрозда", что к концу учений инвентаризованы будут даже метелки, а Гаспилс потом не преминет стрясти какие-нибудь амортизационные компенсирующие зачисления на расход этих самых метелок, прочно внесенных в реестр сопроводительного имущества. За подписью полковника Ротманна.  
На глазок прикидывая километраж и расход заряда, Солоха одну за другой ставил галочки, сводя сальдо с бульдо, и пока баланс у него вырисовывался положительный. Количество посещенных объектов и нанесенного им ущерба превышало допустимые расходы. Расходы по затратам, расходы по нитратам...  
Солоха дернулся, понял, что безбожно клюет носом и выводит бесконечное "Аааааааа" в поле "особые заметки". Душераздирающе зевнув, он выделил ненужную строку, удалил одним махом, а заполненный формуляр бережно сохранил. Термоблок излучал приятное тепло, глаза слипались. Даже жрать не хотелось – видать, до сих пор усваивались энергобатончики.  
Напоследок, прежде чем вставать и тащить барахло в "Дрозда", Солоха взял планшет поудобнее, включил камеру, состроил в меру бравое и воинственное выражение лица – и щелкнул красивого себя на фоне диких джунглей.  
Вспышка сработала беззвучно, за спиной у Солохи треснуло, и он стремительно обернулся, машинально выхватывая оружие. Короткоствол жадно уставился прицелом в темноту. Планшет едва-едва проливал свет, и Солоха мысленно скрежетал зубами, что не додумался опустить визор перед съемкой.  
Никого в кущах сосен и черничника не было. Даже ветки не качались. Солоха повел плечами, сбрасывая неуютную скованность. Не убирая оружия, поднес руку к голове, опустил на глаза широкую полосу "Беркута" и щелчком пальцев задал сканирование.  
Машинка управилась быстро: никого. Лизетта по-прежнему не баловала разнообразием организмов крупнее бактерии. Для кого все эти кусты и ветки росли – непонятно.  
Термоблок Солоха поднимал все-таки одной рукой. Вторую держал наготове. Мало ли, может, у бактерий есть поганая привычка формировать гигантских пиявок-убийц, только и ждущих, когда же поналетят глупые и вкусные гуманоидные пришельцы с глупыми учениями.  
На бдительные мысли так никто и не отозвался. Солоха вместе с термоблоком впихнулся в нутро "Дрозда", плюнул на режим экономии и переставил интеллектуальные мощности машины на ведение боевого дозора.  
После чего, мигом успокоившись, провалился в сон.

* * *

\- А мы их там р-раз, р-раз – и в распыл!  
Лось энергично жестикулировал. Кумыс взмыкивал и согласно кивал. Нижнюю челюсть сержанта держал смехотворный подвяз, заканчивающийся бантиком на макушке. Сначала Солоха долго катался от смеха, потом начал расспрашивать, но, получая только свирепое метание взглядов и бормотание о некоторых обстоятельствах, сдался.  
Ясно было лишь, что Кумыс намерен за подвязочку отомстить. Себя Леха берег, планируя сделать в вооруженных силах внушительную карьеру. Не торопясь, ступенечка за ступенечкой. Терять здоровье, болтаясь в самом низу социальной лестницы, он категорически не собирался.  
Лось тоже ничего вразумительного из приятеля вытрясти не сумел, махнул рукой и начал повествование о деятельности своего подразделения. Молоть языком он умел, и Солоха радостно воспользовался этим, чтобы не особо палиться достижениями собственного отряда.  
Обезглавленное подразделение Солохи в целом успешно шарахалось по лесу и даже умудрилось выйти на положенную точку, хоть и с опозданием в пару часов. Как потом объяснял Хапатов – в силу борьбы с природными факторами. Солоха на всякий случай всех обругал, но лютовать не стал. Сам-то хорош, облажался как по учебнику.  
\- Сержант Кумысник нам тоже мог бы многое поведать, – закруглил свою речь Лось, – но ему в честном сражении под сопкой угодили в челюсть из чего-то мелкокалиберного.  
Кумыс возмущенно зафыркал, выплюнул очередную догрызаемую метелку и не выдержал – переключился на вокодер.  
\- Сам ты пистон мелкокалиберный! – проскрежетал подхваченный датчиками давления голос. – Это кое с чьей бронированной лисьей задницы кусок чешуи откололся! Острая, сука!  
Лось потянулся и деловито постучал по перевязке. Кумыс пнул его в голень и отодвинулся, едва не свалившись с контейнера. Лось хищно пошевелил пальцами и скроил умильно-плотоядную рожу. Кумыс погрозил ему кулаком, вокодер разразился невнятными металлическими ругательствами. Лось похрустел костяшками и угомонился.  
\- В общем командном зачете – второе место, – сообщил он.  
\- У вас? – изумился Солоха.  
\- У нас! – внес ясность Кумыс. – Этот полудурок где-то в хвосте болтается!  
\- Еще б я за всякие презренные и не подкрепленные премиями места сражался, – отвесил губу Лось. – Хотя, что это мы все обо мне любимом? Вот Сереженька что нам расскажет?  
Сереженька захрипел не хуже травмированного Кумыса.  
Бойцы подразделения отжирались, Хапатов скакал вокруг "Бадика" в сопровождении неравнодушных техников, а преодолевший сопротивление флоры Муха радостно залег в лазарет, приговаривая о пользе кишечных отравлений.  
За травмы в ходе учений полагались пятипроцентные надбавки. А за первую тройку мест в зачете – пятнадцать процентов премирования. Как бы там Лось ни хорохорился, а Кумысу должен был завидовать страшно.  
\- Не слышу, – хищно сказал Рогачев.  
\- Че пристал, – забубнил Солоха. – Какое б место ни заняли, все наше! Еще три дня впереди! Глину месить задолбаешься еще!  
Лось пошевелил пальцами, и умный гель сполз ему на кисть. Солоха скривился, прекрасно понимая, что Лось сейчас прочесывает уже подготовленные и опубликованные рейтинги.  
\- Ну не так все плохо для подорвавшихся на "маргаритке", – наконец изрек Рогачев.  
\- Кстати, откуда такая мощная броня на "Гризли"? – заскрежетал Кумыс.  
\- А что такое?  
\- Сережа, ты совсем дебил?  
\- Не совсем, – с достоинством уточнил Солоха. – Процентов на пятьдесят. По бабушке.  
Кумыс заржал. Механический ретранслятор превратил хохот в надрывные вопли гибнущей бронетехники, и Кумыс тут же поперхнулся.  
\- Ой, – сказал Лось. – Ты, Лешенька, фауну не пугай, да?  
\- Я что хотел сказать, – Кумыс осторожно посипел горлом. – С каких пор "Гризли" держит такую нагрузку? Не припоминаю. Расчетные таблицы, туда-сюда.  
\- Так я тебе все и выложил, – уперся Солоха. – Че ты нудный такой?  
Кумыс наклонился, прищурил глаз и прицелился к одной из метелок. С усилием сорвал пушистый колосок и перевел все такой же прищуренный внимательный взгляд на товарища. Лось чуть ли не ушами зашевелил, демонстрируя заинтересованность.  
\- Си-иро-ожа-а... – металлически протянул Кумыс.  
\- Пора мне, – неубедительно зевнул Солоха. – Пойду, проведу с бойцами этот... вечер политидеологии...  
Лось напрягся, Кумыс сделал несколько угрожающих движений метелкой. Колосок зверски зашевелился.  
\- Я капитану Артемьеву пожалуюсь, – пригрозил Солоха, одним глазом высматривая траекторию для отступления.  
Как назло, траектория не складывалась. Сержанты обосновались в тупичке за столовским комплексом. Несколько хозблоков образовывали удобную площадку. Сюда бегали смолить дурман-шашки рядовые, их гоняли сержанты, которые в свою очередь немедленно начинали злоупотреблять, пока до них не добирались лейтенанты, наверняка тоже имеющие чем нагрешить. Даже неубиваемые метелки тут слегка прижались к земле, не вынеся постоянных миграций. Солоха нервно поскреб за ухом.  
\- Покайся, – посоветовал Лось. – Признавайся, что там был за член, так сказать, уравнения.  
Выход из тупичка был только один, чем пользовались все, имевшие целью поймать посетителей площадки с поличным. Можно было протиснуться и среди хозблоков, но такое удавалось только медикам да лейтенанту Ким-Кимену. Впрочем, последний на глаза никому и не попадался. Остальной боевой состав полностью отвечал нормативам: чем выше звание, тем шире плечи и пудовей кулаки. А кто не согласен с методикой наномашинных улучшений, тот пусть пишет рапорт. Его расстреляют без очереди.  
\- Происки техников, – протянул Солоха, одновременно пытаясь тянуть время.  
Можно было попытаться сдриснуть по воздуху, используя синюю бочку из-под марголита, притулившуюся к стене хозблока.  
\- Не, ну если техники...  
Лось опустил плечи, на лице у него явственно проступило разочарование.  
А потом он прыгнул с места.

Спасли Солохина от неминуемой гибели десантники, ввалившиеся в тупичок кодлой на полдюжины рыл и изъявившие пожелание, чтобы сержанты немедленно свалили и перенесли БДСМ-отношения с метелками в другое место.  
Солоха, лишенный товарищами куртки и поддевки, выразил сквозь икоту искреннюю благодарность – от щекотки у него чуть не случился спазм. Про броню на "Гризли" он так и не раскололся. Сам от щекотки помирай, а подчиненных не сдавай.  
\- И мойте руки перед сексом! – напутственно желал им в спины Ганс.  
\- А после секса – головку и военбилет! – добавил еще кто-то, и десантники заржали на разные голоса.  
Солоха, путающийся в рукавах куртки и чинно-благородно подпираемый под бока, услышал, как защелкала и зашипела вскрываемая тара – и только тут до него доперло, что за перетянутые брикеты притащила воздушная братия.  
Но оборачиваться и напрашиваться на халявный солод было уже поздно.

Пристроить задницы в очередной раз сержантам удалось на пригорке за площадкой построения. В остальных местах все было не так: то солнце в глаз, то капитаном Артемьевым попахивает. Пригорок же, несмотря на опасную близость к плацу, оказался дивно удобным.  
\- Беспримерный героизм сержанта Солохина следует отметить отдельно, – философствовал Лось, вытянув ноги и шевеля носками ботинок. – В одиночку, будучи единожды убит метким выстрелом в жопу, сумел пройти реанимационные мероприятия и тут же выдвинулся на позиции. Что скажете, Алексей?  
\- Молоток, – сдержанно булькнул Кумыс. – Броня системы "непиздин".  
\- Хорошо быть великодушным, ныкаясь в бронетехнике, – состроил презрительную морду Солоха. – Ниче нигде не жмет, благодать так и льется.  
\- Да пошел ты, Сереженька, – неожиданно обиделся Лось.  
Кумыс молча достал "колбаску армейскую". Внутри пластиковой кишки знакомо булькало.  
\- Нехер на него спирт тратить, – склочно буркнул Рогачев. – Не заслужил!  
\- Саня, ты чего? – всерьез удивился Солоха.  
Лось молчал, заложив руки за голову. Солоха покрутил запястьем, и мягкий браслет геля сдвинулся. Присосался к нейродатчику и тут же принялся засылать в мозг различные образы. Нужное нашлось быстро. В бою Лося героически прикрыл Лемехов, словивший учебный заряд прямо в голову. На практике башка Лемехова должна была расцвести как роза. В теории все обошлось легким заиканием и теперешней острой обидой Лося.  
\- Ладно, был неправ, извиняй, – признал Солоха. – Лех, че ты там сосок крутишь, открывай уже, а?

Десять минут спустя все трое умиротворенно разлеглись в метелках. Солоха занял позицию посередке и все-таки разродился рассказом о собственных путешествиях. Периодически, чувствуя, что его уносит в дебри преувеличений, он спохватывался и начинал превозносить пятое подразделение в целом.  
Послеполуденное солнце пригревало все сильнее, золотистая дымка накатывала сонной пеленой, и вскоре язык у Солохи начал заплетаться.  
\- А, короче, я вон на планшет поскидывал самое интересное, – сдался он. – Вон, кому чешется глянуть...  
\- Ты давай не отлынивай, в руках держи, – велел Лось.  
\- Силушка могучая, – не совсем понятно высказался Кумыс, мусоля колосок, и заскрежетал. – Бгтрская!  
Солоха превозмог и удержал планшет на вытянутых руках. Визор, опущенный на нос, помогал корректировать цветопередачу. Солоха лениво пролистал невеликую выжимку фотографий. Лось пару раз присвистнул, Кумыс сильно заинтересовался паутинными ловушками и секунд тридцать разглядывал со всех ракурсов. Потом удовлетворенно изрек "Ага" и щелкнул вокодером.  
\- Ну а вот тут последний снимок, это я родителям... Ой, блядь...  
\- Во даешь, капитан дальней разведки, – с дикими скрипами захихикал Кумыс. – Орел!  
Лось тоже гыкал и хмыкал, но без вразумительных реплик.  
Солоха рассматривал снимок, а по загривку у него бегали мурашки. В ночной темноте на фоне стены черничника за спиной у гордого донельзя сержанта Солохина белой глыбой маячил голубоглазый яут.

* * *

\- ...Подумайте, какая мстительная свинья, – рассуждал Лось, высунув ноги в окошко "Дозора". – Небось тащился за тобой с самого места убиения! Вынюхивал!  
\- Че ему вынюхивать-то, – с досадой сказал Солоха, ковыряясь за ухом. – Блин, хрень несешь, Саня.  
\- Че-че, – передразнил Лось. – Не "че", а "кого"! Тащился и вынюхивал сержанта Солохина. Обдумывал, как побольнее тяпнуть в отместку. Придет беленький волчок и укусит за бочок!  
\- Натурпродукт, – согласился Кумыс.  
Из-за челюстных проблем реплики он подавал короткие и потому особенно язвительные. Солоха засопел, шумно выдохнул и сплюнул через опущенное стекло.

Пару часов назад захорошевших сержантов изловил Ким-Кимен. Прочел нравоучительную лекцию о роли алкоголя в сокращении срока службы печенок и селезенок, взывал к совести и грозил расстрелом. В итоге, поорав, приказал тащить службу в ночное по периметру. Лось сделал попытку заблеять, что вверенное ему подразделение одинокой ночи не переживет, на что Ким-Кимен заверил его в своей полной компетентности по высиживанию цыплят, ягнят и прочих сосунков, оторванных от мамкиной сиськи.

Ночи на Лизетте были хоть и прохладные, но красивые. Солоха из вредности выкрутил обогрев "Дозора" на всю катушку, распахнул окна, и машина с полным зарядом батарей перла по периметру, как полыхающая термоустановка. Повлиять на курс особо не получалось – Ким-Кимен своим ключом запретил уходить в сторону. БРМ рыскал в пределах заданной линии плюс-минус полкилометра отклонения в каждую сторону. Из той же вредности Солоха пометил красными лычками холмики да овражки, чтобы заставить машину попетлять. Все равно до утра возвратиться на базу не вышло бы.  
Передатчик мигнул и тихонько запиликал. Солоха проклял себя за настойчивые воспоминания о лейтенанте: тот явился немедленно, словно рекламный баннер.  
\- Хомяк-два на связи, – тоскливо сказал он.  
\- Солохин, вы, надеюсь, в четвертом квадранте? – без предисловий осведомился Ким-Кимен. – Не пытаетесь дурить самую совершенную систему обратной связи?  
\- Так точно! – гаркнул Солоха.  
Лось поскреб щеку и вытащил ногу из окна.  
\- Я тут вам сейчас подкину один интересный момент, – недовольно буркнул лейтенант. – Суть задания: добраться до означенной точки и вступить в контакт с... В общем, кто там будет, с теми и вступите.  
\- А что случилось, товарищ лейтенант? – осторожно поинтересовался Лось.  
\- Мероприятие, – с величайшим отвращением выговорил Ким-Кимен. – Нас пригласили на мероприятие. Но поскольку все в высшем руководящем составе у нас люди занятые...  
\- И предпочитают бухать у себя... – едва слышно добавил Лось.  
\- Поэтому мы отправим самых бесполезных, – торжествующе подытожил Ким-Кимен. – Так что живо упали и полетели! Аккуратно подъехать, ни во что не вляпываться, честь сводного девятого батальона имени Фуке де Бель-Ильб Шарль-Луи-Огюста не позорить!  
\- Е-есть, – с унынием протянул Солоха.  
\- А будете блудить – пущу ракету! Отбой.  
\- Отбой.  
На путевом роутере уже светилась точка новой развертки. Солоха пару секунд смотрел на нее, а потом с тяжелым вздохом крутанул трекбол. Роутер сбросил прежний маршрут, слопал новый, и автоматически включившийся автопилот развернул "Дозор" в новом направлении. Солоха заложил руки за голову.  
\- Тоска зеленая...  
\- Леху вперед пустим, – сказал Лось. – Как травмированного и оттого заслуживающего всяческих льгот.  
Кумыс негодующе захрипел со своего места.  
\- Положит беретик перед собой и будет просить милостыню, – Лось скосил глаз в сторону хрипов. – А если в беретик поставить терминальчик, то еще и безнал... Ау!  
Кумыс треснул его по затылку.

БРМ успешно преодолел цепь низких хребтов, похожих на отвалы пород – едва по пояс человеку, пологих, давно поросших метелками – и внезапно оказался на верхотуре. Перед экипажем расстилалась долина, аккуратно уложенная блюдечком в низине.  
\- Мгм! – встрепенулся Кумыс, выплевывая метелку. – Глнт!  
Вокодер заикался, не дотягиваясь до станции, поэтому Леха преимущественно перешел на обычную речь.  
\- Эге! – Лось привстал с места. – Че это там? Собрание секты свидетелей Гагарина? Что творится-то, братия?  
Солоха вцепился в контуры управления и яростно зашуровал комбинациями срочных запросов. Ким-Кимен хоть и вредный был, но не до идиотизма. Само собой, в экстренном случае управление "Дозором" переходило в руки экипажа.  
\- Не то чтобы я чего-то опасался, – возвестил Солоха, получив обратно власть, – но я бы приготовился!  
Лось схватился за бинокль и припал к нему со страстью ревнивого мужа, пытающегося выследить происходящее в шкафу родной спальни. Кумыс с чопорным видом извлек прицел с нейроинтерфейсом и двумя пальцами поднес к глазу, дисциплинированно зажмурив второй. Солоха презрительно хмыкнул и включил экраны дальнего обзора.  
Внизу под нежно-перламутровым куполом защитного поля, отсекавшим звуки, бурлила натуральная инопланетная сходка.  
\- Так жить нельзя! – возмутился Лось.  
\- Гхрым, – проявил солидарность Кумыс.  
\- Серега! Вези нас туда немедленно, ведьма!  
Солоха замахнулся, но Лось змеиным движением подался назад и выставил блок, не выпуская бинокля.  
\- Гхум, – деликатно вмешался Кумыс.  
\- Молчи, страдалец, – драматически сказал Лось. – Там вот-вот начнут жарить шашлыки. Попрошу заметить – без нас! Че ж так поздно Кимыч очнулся!  
\- Отдай бинокль, змеюка, – Солоха потянулся, но Лось отмахнулся вновь. – А ну!  
\- Гхр-рм! – напомнил о себе Кумыс.  
\- Тихо! – хором рявкнули оба.  
\- Пдрс!  
\- Что?  
Лось наконец-то убрал бинокль, Солоха отстал от него, а Кумыс замахал руками, показывая на "короткий" радар.  
\- Ой-ёй, – резюмировал Лось.  
\- Пидорасы! – отчетливо повторил Кумыс.  
Солоха откашлялся, откашлялся еще раз и не нашелся, что сказать. От союзного мероприятия отделился маркер и решительно направлялся к ним. Экраны уже зацепили видео и вовсю калибровали настройки. Секунда, две, три – и на экране появился халик. Плюмаж колыхался в ночном воздухе, распространяя нежное перламутровое сияние. За ним тянулась дымка еще метра на два. Солоха на пару секунд утратил здравомыслие и полностью посвятил себя рассматриванию этого восхитительного плюмажа. Рука сама собой полезла за ухо. Поймав себя на этом, Солоха встряхнулся и сосредоточился. Приятели попрятали средства подглядывания и тоже малость напряглись.  
Халик остановился за два метра. Солоха подумал и выбрался наружу, стараясь сдерживаться в движениях. По сравнению с ним халик выглядел чрезмерно хрупким.  
\- Приветствие, – плюмаж колыхнулся.  
\- Здравствуйте и вам, светлодорогий, – расшаркался Солоха.  
Следом выбрались Лось с Кумысом. Леха нервно поправлял бантик, точно феромоновый значок перед свиданием.  
\- Можно ли оное узнать причину их посещения?  
\- Приглашение получили, – честно выложил Солоха, судорожно пытаясь разобраться в местоимениях, используемых халик, – Вот только что нам это самое. Выслали.  
\- Их не собирались нарушать границы? – уточнил халик.  
\- Ни в коем случае!  
\- Мы хотим в гости, – нагло сказал Лось.  
Кумыс начал что-то выкашливать, но Солоха наступил ему на ногу. Леха икнул и замолчал.  
\- Приглашенное можно озвучить по идентификаторам?  
\- Так точно! – вполголоса заорал Лось. – Сержант Александр Рогачев к вашим услугам!  
\- Сержант... почетный носитель рогов?  
Солоха с превеликим трудом сдержал нормальное выражение лица. Травмированный Кумыс истерически заикал и натянул повязку по самые ноздри. Лось побагровел, но приятно улыбнулся.  
\- Да как вам будет угодно!  
\- Сергей Солохин, – отрекомендовался Солоха. – А это Алексей Кумысник. Только он говорит плохо. Травма.  
Плюмаж пошел волнами, слегка заискрил – и удовлетворенно лег.  
\- Оное фиксирует идентификаторы. Посещение открыто! Оружие нет, веселье и питие да.  
Солоха напряг мозг, соображая, можно ли признаваться, что оружия у них нет вообще: Ким-Кимен изъял все мало-мальски пригодное для нанесения увечий союзникам или самому себе.  
\- Да! – с еще большим жаром и еще более придушенно завопил Лось. – Оружие нихт... тьфу, никакого оружия! Только мирные отношения!  
\- Сношн, – буркнул Кумыс, явно имея в виду нечто ниже пояса.  
Жажда сношения читалась на физиономии Лося, а вот на физиономии халик прочитать что-то было сложно. Хотя бы потому, что физиономии, как и головы, у халик не имелось. Роскошный плюмаж рос прямо из округлых изящных плеч. Не особо умные люди, не видавшие халик вблизи, обзывались морковками, но Солоха готов был поставить на кон весь остаток жалованья, что при личной встрече с "морковкой" такой остроумец забыл бы, как его вообще зовут. Уж очень халик были красивые, и хрен с ней с головой.  
\- Теперь следуйте за оное, – радушно пропел халик и развернулся.  
Плюмаж оставил в воздухе нежный след. Солоха подавил судорогу в пальцах, требующую схватиться за этот перламутровый воздух, и переглянулся с остальными.  
\- А машина? – подал голос Лось. – Ее можно взять? А то если здесь бросим – нам головы оторвут!  
\- У них же голов нет, – механическим шепотом напомнил Кумыс.  
Халик обернулся, и Кумыс резко натянул повязку еще повыше. Бантик поехал вбок.  
\- С условием, – прошелестел гипнотический веер. – Необходимо зарегистрировать их присутствие на нашей территории.  
\- А что нужно? – бодро поинтересовался Лось.  
Халик развернулся полностью и взялся наматывать прядку на когтистый палец. Явно раздумывал, что можно взять с посторонних в качестве арендной платы за стоянку. Наконец плечи поднялись и опустились.  
\- Честное слово? – предположил халик.  
\- Клянусь! – объявил Рогачев. – Но в чем?  
\- Не заводить на общее территории, – определился халик.  
\- То есть мы доедем, а потом выключимся, – определился Лось. – Все верно?  
Плюмаж одобрительно заплескался в воздухе, порождая у Солохи приятное головокружение сродни приходу от дурман-шашки. Лось счастливо хрюкнул, и даже Кумыс изменил выражение физиономии с каменно-нейтрального на блаженное.  
\- Может, подвезти? – с невероятной галантностью предложил Лось.  
Халик шагнул ближе и явственно обратил органы восприятия на "Дозор". Плюмаж колыхнулся снова, халик неуловимо для взгляда переместился – и запрыгнул на капот. Машина даже не дрогнула, словно халик ничего не весил.  
Сержанты, толкаясь на ходу и пыхтя от восторга, ринулись по местам.

Собрав в кулак остатки мозгов, Солоха поколдовал над настройками "Дозора", и в черный ящик пошла запись о прерывании маршрута с пометкой "внезапная производственная необходимость". Зельман потом наверняка должен будет орать как потерпевший, но Лось пообещал подсобить и выдать ему отобранную у своих сивуху, что они умудрялись гнать в сговоре с бригадой Эмилио из картофельных остатков.  
\- Нет, вы гляньте! – восхищался Кумыс, размахивая метелкой. – Вы на это гляньте!  
Он ослабил бантик и говорил уже совсем внятно. На улучшенных телах электросетка-восстановитель работала куда быстрее.  
\- Я и так гляжу и капаю слюнями, – отозвался Лось.  
Солоха, перед которым на капоте красовалась задница халик, отозвался невразумительным мычанием.  
\- Дурак ты, Лось, и мышление у тебя квадратно-гнездовое, – вздохнул Кумыс. – Уй!  
Мученическое выражение лица показало, что трепаться вовсю ему еще не стоит.

"Дозор" беззвучно прокатился сквозь преграду, и в окна тут же пахнуло горячим воздухом, со всех сторон обрушился мерный рокот. Солоха от неожиданности передернулся. Халик легко вскочил на капоте и развернулся, указывая рукой и плюмажем направление. Солоха послушно повернул джойстики, БРМ проехал по неубиваемым метелкам, добрался до стойбища других тяжелых машин, и Солоха пристроил его с краю. Прямо возле...  
\- О, блд, и эт'тут, – сквозь зубы процедил Кумыс.  
Тяжеленный приземистый БТК "Гарц" напоминал своих хозяев. Литая броня, хищные обводы и четыре сложенных то ли манипулятора, то ли каких-нибудь термоядерных огнемета.  
\- Добро пожаловать! – халик соскочил с капота. – Я-общее проводим объединение и обмен опытом по окончания первого дня совместных трудов. Не стесняйтесь!  
Солоха распахнул дверь и вывалился в густой воздух, наполненный запахами самых разных существ: резкие лимонные запахи самих халик, болотная сырость аместов, ворох прочих слабо различимых оттенков и, наконец, кисловатый, отчетливо уловимый душок яутов.  
\- Следуйте за оное, – пропел халик. – Оное провожание их до главного ристалища, а потом каждое находит развлечения.  
\- Это мы можем, – с энтузиазмом сказал Лось. – А у вас там реально нальют?  
\- Общие коммерческие правила, – хитро чирикнул халик и словно подмигнул плюмажем.  
Сержанты хором застонали.  
Интерстелларных кредитов у каждого было не так-то и много.

Несмотря на финансовые ограничения, все складывалось неплохо. В шумной толпе, толкущейся вокруг названного ристалища – хотя никто там не сражался – люди растворились, как специи в остром супе. Кумыс, вытащивший из-под сидений вечный запас тушенки, сноровисто вскрыл банки и раздал точево с видом шеф-повара. Три бутылочки, снабженные пометками "для мытья рук", оказались полны божественной жидкости с формулой любимого в частях спирта. А кредитов хватило еще и выбрать у камеры Креманца режим "закусь". Хитрый аппарат поднапрягся и выдал подходящее для людей питание.  
Подобравшийся следом баскиец долго зависал у пульта управления, видимо, с трудом ориентируясь на жесткой клавиатуре вместо привычных гелевых, но наконец что-то выбрал, и камера свалила ему в подставленные пальцы-лепестки нечто дико похожее на навоз. Только запах немного отличался. Как будто не просто насрали, а насрали под ландышем.  
Сержанты поспешили ретироваться.

\- По идее, тут должны что-нибудь продавать, – рассуждал Кумыс.  
Невнятность речи совсем пропала, и он стащил повязку, соорудив из нее элегантный шейный платок. Метелка дергалась в крепких зубах.  
– Ну, что-нибудь такое... – покрутил он пальцами. – Понимаете, когда куча инопланетчиков собирается в одном месте, просто обязана цвести черная торговля!  
\- Не знаю, что может торкнуть одинаково такую кучу народа, – скептически сказал Лось и опять булькнул спирту в высоченный витой кристалл, выданный вторым заходом к камере Креманца. – Хотя, конечно, вот эта нейтральная хрень вроде много кому подходит.  
Солоха все это время пытался обмениваться дружелюбными взглядами с каспини, похожим на симпатичную, хоть и чешуйчатую местами лису. Каспини вдумчиво моргал оранжевыми очами и шурудил длинным языком в собственном кристалле. Потом решительно поднялся с загадочной коробки – такими тут все было уставлено – и зашуршал между метелок к почтенному собранию.  
Солоха схватился за ухо, лягнул Леху, затеявшего длинный рассказ о дейтериевой воде, и радостно замахал инопланетчику. В конце концов, было бы тупо провести целый вечер и ни разу не пообщаться с теми, с кем так бодро обмениваешься ракетными выстрелами в задницу.  
\- Приятного вечера! – объявил каспини. – Мы с вами встречались в секторе учений у белой горы?  
Кумыс поперхнулся и поправил повязку.  
\- Я там не был, здрасьте, – отрапортовал Лось.  
\- Я тем более, – качнул головой Солоха.  
\- Мне кажется, я узнаю чью-то ауру, – бесцеремонно сказал каспини. – В прошлый раз она была окрашена яростью и болезненностью.  
\- Ну еще бы! – стартовал Кумыс, выплевывая метелку. – Мне ваш прыгун в челюсть пластиной зарядил!  
\- Ах да! – расцвел каспини, развернув переливчатые вееры слуховых перепонок. – Очень приятно встретить вас снова! Вы уже целы и восстановлены?  
\- И жажду реванша, – заявил Кумыс. – В следующий раз я этой блохе ноги поотрываю! Надеюсь, вы не поставили ему кусок брони на место? Я его запомнил только по плеши на жопе!  
Каспини мигнул оранжевым и закудахтал. Переводчик исправно отозвался раскатами хохота. Но поскольку интонации модулировать не умел, получилось так, будто обретший мстительное сознание искусственный разум только что сжег пару городов-миллиардников.  
\- Пройдемте же и предадимся порочным социальным связям! – внезапно объявил каспини, перебив собственное кудахтанье.  
\- Это как? – осведомился Лось.  
Солоха неожиданно понял, что отмалчивается как боевой дрон "Буратино". И, видимо, выглядит как бесплатное туповатое приложение к буйной энергии Рогачева и умеренной интересности Лехи.  
\- Да, и с кем? – тут же поддержал он.  
\- Это значит, что мы пойдем и будем всем надоедать, – деловито пояснил каспини. – Мое любимое занятие.


	3. Не знакомьтесь с незнакомыми людьми!

В компании настырного инопланетянина порочные социальные связи завязывались легко. Передвигаясь между контейнерами и различными штуками странного назначения, оранжевоглазый изящно внедрялся в любую компанию, затевал представление, пытался вспомнить, встречался ли с кем-нибудь из беседующих на поле боя, а под шумок умудрялся выцыганить еще и выпивки. Похоже, его не брали никакие межвидовые отравы.  
Сержанты следовали за ним как привязанные, и Солоха чувствовал себя на удивление неплохо, вращаясь среди незнакомых лиц, излучающих дружелюбный интерес. Ну или не лиц, а каких-нибудь иных дружелюбных органов.  
Инопланетчики с удовольствием общались на нейтральные темы, делились историями с учений, а сводный ульевик фрирр даже похвалили человеческую бронетехнику, отметив, что подобная прыгучесть тяжелым машинам обычно не свойственна.  
Лось старательно отвешивал всем комплименты, Кумыс изгрыз десяток метелок, а Солоха в порыве вдохновения дважды сумел настолько универсально пошутить, что смеялся весь разнорасовый состав беседующих.  
Дипломатия перла полным ходом.  
Только на группку яутов Солоха посматривал с неудовольствием. Все они были подозрительно белошкурые, и от них так откровенно тянуло угрозой, что всякий раз, когда каспини пытался взять курс в том направлении, Солоха перебегал ему дорогу. Лось и Кумыс подхватили, поэтому квартет петлял сложными маршрутами, но ни один из них не приводил к группе контейнеров, оккупированных клыкастыми.  
А потом в центре ристалища засуетились халик, и стало совсем не до лацертидов.  
Плюмажеголовые растаскивали полетные бустеры, выставляя их в круг. Мощные вибрационные пластины разворачивались диковинным подобием энергоуловителей. Каспини восторженно закудахтал и разом опрокинул все остававшееся в кристалле.  
\- Что это там у них? – с подозрением уточнил Кумыс. – Надеюсь, никого не заставят драться в честь... Че там у них есть? Какая-нибудь богиня восходящей луны? Я не брал!  
\- Что за тревожная религиозность! – замахал руками каспини. – Это же типичная часть отдыха халик! Ритмический рисунок!  
\- Что? – переспросил Лось.  
И в этот момент бустеры загудели разом. Анонсированный ритмический рисунок навалился сверху и со всех сторон, выдавливая воздух из легких. Солоха судорожно вдохнул, на секунду ему показалось, что сейчас его сплющит этим давлением в лепешку. Пару мгновений спустя густота звука слегка разбавилась, и плотный вал превратился в пульсацию.  
Каспини вскинул руки и принялся раскачиваться. Молчаливые баскийцы, которых оранжевоглазый пытался разговорить последние минут пять, тоже встрепенулись и радостно заухали – похоже, их голоса звучали в противофазе, потому что слышал их Солоха крайне отчетливо.  
Пульсирующие звуки первые пару минут звучали вразнобой, а потом слились в будоражащий грохот, в котором то и дело прорывались вибрирующие высокие ноты. Каждый такой всплеск частот пускал толпу мурашек по загривку.  
\- Нихрена себе! – проорал Лось. – Вот это Кимыч подогнал!  
\- Время сразиться в танце! – выкрикнул каспини. – За мной, белоглазые!  
Солоха проводил удаляющуюся спину изумленным взглядом и вовремя подставил подножку Кумысу. Леха успел нализаться и, кажется, готов был всерьез бежать и устраивать танцевальный марафон.  
\- О-о! – заорал Лось еще громче, тыкая пальцем.  
Ристалище мгновенно заполнилось фигурами, поэтому Солоха не сразу разглядел, куда указывает приятель, а все-таки разглядев – страшно изумился.  
Сквозь толпу проталкивались яуты.  
Клыкастые, как всегда, занимали много места и то ли нарочно, то ли по неловкости отпихивали со своего пути прочих инопланетчиков, пока не выперлись в самую середину.  
\- Аха-ха, плохим танцорам явно что-то мешает! – обрадовался Кумыс, вновь суя длинный нос в свое пойло.  
Солоха был уверен, что Кумыс открыл кредитную линию, чтобы перепробовать все разрешенное программой Креманца. Страсть к бронетехнике уживалась в Лехе со страстью к химическим экспериментам, и порой это приводило к страшным последствиям.  
Один из вышедших почти сразу сдулся. Видно было, как ему неудобно двигаться в толпе. Он потоптался и двинул в сторону, забирая к месту, где расположился очередной пищеблок, излучавший предупредительное оранжевое сияние: там гнали что-то адское.  
Проводив лацертида пристальным взглядом, Солоха зацепился за парочку халик, свившихся плюмажами, и прикипел к ним намертво. Хрен знает как, но бесполые тела порождали у наблюдателя целую радугу эмоций: от естествоиспытательского интереса до самого что ни на есть похотливого.  
Отвлек его странный утробный звук, прозвучавший со стороны Лося. Мелькнула мысль, что Рогачев все-таки отравился, и Солоха спешно обернулся. Убедился, что тот жив-здоров, но почему-то выпучил глаза. Солоха машинально проследил за его взглядом и почувствовал, что брови у него медленно лезут на лоб.  
Белошкурый на ристалище застыл в древней боевой позиции. Солоха не помнил, как она называется, но в таком приседе исторические жирные мужики, одетые в набедренные повязки, устраивали сражения тяжеловесов. В основном заключавшиеся в выталкивании друг друга пузом с борцовской площадки.  
В жировых отложениях яута уличить было нельзя, да и нападать белошкурый ни на кого не собирался. Солоха поморгал, яростно почесал за ухом, покосился на Лося, увидел, как у того слегка приоткрывается рот, и удостоверился, что ему не померещилось. Яут выкручивал своей инопланетной задницей невероятные кренделя.  
От лопаток по всей спине шли быстрые волны, пробегали по узкой талии, скатывались на широкие бедра, ляжки ходили ходуном, а гигантские мышцы, складывающиеся в мощные полушария жопы, перекатывались, словно у клыкастого был какой-то чертов тайный электромотор.  
\- Быть не может, – пробубнил Кумыс, суя в зубы метелку. – Сплю я!  
Волны пошли выше, прокатились по плечам яута, тяжелая шипастая башка мотнулась из стороны в сторону, и длинные дредлоки взметнулись волной, взблескивая металлическими искрами на стяжках.  
\- Какая жопа, – простонал Лось, – кажется, я испытываю извращенную тягу!  
\- Почему-то я не удивлен, – грустно сказал Солоха.  
Грусть пробуждало понимание, что матриархов тут нет, и впечатляющая жопа недоступна для гетеросексуальных поползновений.  
Во всем яутском теле неподвижными оставались только ступни, удерживающие тушу на теплой почве. Остальное двигалось, вращалось, гоняло волну, вспыхивало искрами на когтях. Даже клыки шевелились в полугипнотическом ритме.  
В этих движениях и в пульсации музыки полностью растворилось то жутковатое ощущение, что заставляло сторониться яутов и хвататься за оружие.  
Кумыс залпом опрокинул стопку, выдохнул в сторону, занюхал метелкой и рванул с места.  
\- Э, че... стой!  
\- Я знакомиться!  
Солоха так и остался с протянутой рукой. Кумыс энергично протискивался, вспарывая толпу инопланетчиков, как атомная субмарина.  
\- Ой капец нашему сержанту, – с чувством сказал Лось и тоже жахнул.  
\- Вот, блядь, от кого не ждал! – возопил Солоха. – Слышь, Лось, идиотские поступки – это по твоей части! Ты его покусал, что ль?  
Рогачев заржал по-лошадиному. Солоха в расстройстве хлопнул себя по бедрам, потянулся к закуске и подцепил заказанное Кумысом оранжевое колечко неизвестного происхождения. С колечка так смачно капала оранжевая гадость, что только алкогольным опьянением можно было объяснить смелость, с которой Солоха отправил его в пасть.  
Ядреный вкус, напоминающий тысячекратный экстракт маринованного огурца, ударил в носоглотку.  
\- Ы-ых...  
Навернувшиеся слезы застили видимость. Солоха судорожно продышался, утер глаза и впился взглядом в толпу. Кумыс как раз успел добраться до площадки. Завидев, что отважный сержант подбирается к яуту с тыла, Солоха схватился-таки за оружие, но с пьяным негодованием выяснил, что кобура пуста. Кумыс вышел на контактную дистанцию, примерился, развел руки в стороны и с маху приложился обеими пятернями к двигающейся жопе.  
Солоха не выдержал и от ужаса прищурил один глаз. Второй он не закрыл бы даже под угрозой расстрела.  
Яут развернулся с неторопливостью крейсера, и белошкурая глыба оказалась над Кумысником.  
\- Так, если что, я с ним не знаком, – определился Лось. – И тебе советую ту же стратегию.  
Солоха хрюкнул и согласно кивнул. Впрягаться за Кумыса он не собирался: идиотизм должен быть наказан, как регулярно повторял капитан Артемьев.  
Кумыс поправил повязку-галстук и сыграл мимическую гамму. Солоха готов был поклясться, что Кумыс сказал воинственному лацертиду, которого только что отоварил по жопе, что-то вроде "Здрасьте".  
Яут чуть наклонился вперед, вытянул шею, а потом выбросил вперед обе руки. Солоха откровенно поперхнулся и забыл как дышать. Показалось, что он уже видит, как башка Кумыса летит в одну сторону, а щегольский шейный платочек – в другую. Секундой позже дыхание вернулось, пелена спала с глаз, и он узрел, как яут медленно-медленно приседает, проводя руками в воздухе по обе стороны от сержантского корпуса. Кумыс, застывший в нелепой позе со вскинутыми ладонями, развел локти, посмотрел уже сверху вниз на тяжелую башку, расплылся в улыбке и выдал пару танцевальных движений, очень сильно напомнивших Солохе о девичьих вечерах в стрип-баре "Осока".  
Яут развел руки, поворачивая ладонями вверх, и сделал кистями удивительно знакомый приглашающий жест – словно диджей, требующей от толпы отозваться и немедленно впасть в экстаз. Кумыс обрел в конец идиотское выражение лица, явно спонсированное выпитым, и заизвивался.  
\- Нет, блядь, это дискриминация моей разносторонней ориентации! – взвыл Лось.  
Выскочил из-за ящика, запутался в ногах, чуть не навернулся носом в приветливую почву, усыпанную иголками, выстоял и немедленно бросился на ристалище.  
\- Черт знает что здесь вообще происходит, – вздохнул Солоха и чокнулся со своим отражением. – Мы с Лосярой ходим парой...  
Отражение сочувствующе покивало и медленно растаяло. Но колыхание воздуха осталось.  
\- Так, стоп, – сказал Солоха и поскреб за ухом. – Это еще что за ненаучная ересь?  
Протянув руку, он ткнул в колышущийся воздух. И несолидно ойкнул, получив короткий разряд по кончикам пальцев.  
\- Охренеть! – возмутился он. – Что за формы жизни? Представьтесь, неизвестная невидимая сущность!  
Из пространства перед ним донеслось громогласное хрюканье, потом воздух пошел волнами и рассыпался на плазменные лоскутки.  
\- Евпатий мегатонн на пятий, – протянул Солоха.  
Пространство перед ним заняла белошкурая туша. Солоха сглотнул, отступил на два шага и вытянул шею, пытаясь разглядеть, что творится на ристалище и возле контейнеров. Яутов по-прежнему насчитывалось трое. Один дополз до своей точки с бухлом и методично переливал что-то из чего-то в кое-что. Вероятно, лечил душевную травму и социофобию. Поздоровавшийся с Кумысом принимал активное участие в идиотских вихляниях Лехи, только что не приплясывая на корточках. До третьего одновременно добрались Лось и каспини и дергали его с разных сторон, точно пираньи. Яут вел себя на редкость благодушно и подавался в сторону каждого дергающего. Таких финтилей, как кумысов партнер по танцам, он не выкручивал, но все равно заметно притоптывал в такт музыке и мотал башкой.  
\- Значит, кое-кто все время скрывался, – вслух определил Солоха.  
Яут сделал шаг, перегораживая ему обзор. От этого простенького движения волосы на загривке встали дыбом. Солоха сжал посудину с выпивкой покрепче и набычился, прикидывая, можно ли воткнуть в искусственные голубые глаза такой же искусственный кристалл "стакана" и воспользоваться этим для победы в драке.  
\- Вот снова и встретились, – пророкотал яут. – Приве-ет, умански.  
Солоха скроил физиономию, отображавшую одновременно недовольство, вежливое недоумение и еще чуточку расовой ненависти.  
\- Как прошло твое возвращение? – прощелкал клыкастый.  
Всех переливов голоса Солоха не слышал, но переводчик на короткой дистанции успешно справлялся, шепча чуть ли не в среднее ухо, чтобы компенсировать шум вокруг.  
\- Прекрасно, – стиснув зубы, ответил Солоха. – И тебе не чихать.  
\- Что?  
\- Рад видеть, что тебя тоже пригласили, не болей и не чихай, всего хорошего!  
Яут потянулся к нему, и сержант Солохин отступил, предупредительно выставляя блок и делая выразительное движение кристаллом. Из полудюжины видов инопланетчиков, с которыми сержанты успели пообщаться за вечер, только яуты вызывали острое желание драться или бежать. Аж челюсти сводило.  
\- Я по делу, – фыркнул яут. – Если вы приглашены сюда, то могу я говорить... с тем, кто меня убил?  
Солоха заморгал.  
\- Не понял?  
\- Хотел бы с ним по-го-во-рить.  
Яут так отчетливо прощелкал финальное слово, что переводчик тоже транслировал его по слогам. Вновь потянуло угрозой. Солоха прищурился, поставил кристалл на крышку контейнера и сунул руки в карманы.  
\- И о чем?  
Яут чуть склонил голову. Клыки пошевелились, и, несмотря на шум, Солоха разобрал: в горле лацертида родился едва слышный угрожающий звук, будто огромное насекомое тихо шевелится в темноте, проверяя жвала.  
\- Слышь, ты... товарищ союзник, – пришлось постараться, чтобы голос не дрогнул. – Неважно, кто конкретно в тебя плюнул холостыми. Это моя команда, так что претензии, пожелания и предложения можешь высказывать мне. Понял?  
Голубые глаза сохраняли ужасающую стеклянную неподвижность. Не было бликов, влажных переливов и прочей лирики, делающей из них пресловутые зеркала души. У яута вместо зеркал стояли мертвые заглушки.  
\- Значит, ты отвечаешь за него, – медленно проговорил яут.  
\- Все претензии – ко мне, – повторил Солоха.  
В глубине души ему было люто не по себе. Почти задавленный инстинкт неистово попискивал, приказывая бежать от этой твари, рептилии, в чьем крошечном мозгу скрыто одно-единственное желание: жрать.  
Длинные клыки стремительно развернулись. Солоха не успел отшатнуться: ступор млекопитающего перед змеиной атакой захватил его полностью. Секунду спустя мозг все-таки реабилитировался и выдал оценку ситуации. Яут не пытался проткнуть ему лицо, он остановил движение костяных кинжалов, и желтоватые клыки лишь едва касались мягкой человеческой кожи.  
\- Мать твою, это что за шуточки?  
Солоха сам не понял, как сумел выговорить фразу омертвевшими губами, да еще и с надлежащим градусом агрессии.  
\- Значит, почести принимаешь ты, – сказал яут.  
Солоха видел, как двигаются и скрежещут друг об друга вторые челюсти – чудовищные клыки, которые, казалось, нельзя сомкнуть, не разрезав десны. Правда, ровно по центру клыков не было. Видимо, чтобы яут мог показывать недругам язык – если, конечно, он у него был. Мысль о наличии за этим частоколом еще и языка настолько захватила Солоху, что смысл сказанного дошел до него с заметным опозданием.  
\- Почести? – повторил он. – А... в смысле... Понятно, что я. А какие почести?  
\- Поскольку ваши лица для этого не приспособлены, тебе делать ничего не нужно, – милостиво разрешил клыкастый. – Это... вид близкого контакта.  
Одновременно с его словами клыки сдвинулись и неожиданно мокро и совсем не больно поелозили по коже. Надавили Солохе на виски, на лимфоузлы под челюстями, разжались – и прянули назад. Яут приподнял голову, сложил клыки и вновь обрел вид безумной помеси совы с газонокосилкой.  
Солоха кинул взгляд по сторонам и обнаружил, что на них с интересом пялится баскиец. На деле хрен его знает, какие чувства испытывал приземистый инопланетчик, но вертикально посаженные и широко раскрытые глаза придавали круглой роже почти шокированный вид.  
Солоха машинально вытер физиономию, передернулся и тщательно обтер ладонь о штаны. Плотная ткань успешно оттолкнула влагу, и пришлось повозить еще и по заднице, стараясь равномерно распределить чужие биологические осадки.  
Не интерферировав ни колебания, баскиец аккуратно двинулся в сторону и быстро засеменил вперевалочку к ристалищу.  
\- Мне точно в ответ ничего делать не нужно? – уточнил Солоха.  
\- Абсолютно, умански.  
\- Сержант Солохин!  
\- Сиэ-эргий, – протянул яут. – Разве нет?  
\- Это было минутное помутнение, – отрезал Солоха. – Я предпочту официальное общение. Как к вам обращаться, товарищ союзник?  
\- Нет. Сиэ-эргий. Мне нравится так.  
Солоха вновь покосился по сторонам. Присутствие яута заставляло нервничать. Приперся, испортил праздник, обслюнявил, странно выражался – вот неполный список грехов, которые Солоха готов был зачитать перед любым трибуналом, если вдруг случится так, что одним яутом на свете станет меньше, а одним подсудимым – больше.  
Голубоглазый сделал несколько шагов назад, обогнул контейнеры и навалился на них всей массой, упершись локтями. Солоха не сбежал сию же секунду лишь благодаря алчности: надо было проследить, чтобы яут не вздумал покуситься на еду, оплаченную кредитами с конской комиссией.  
\- Веселье, – с непонятной интонацией протянул белошкурый.  
Солоха промолчал.  
\- Почему ты не веселишься, Сиэ-эргий?  
\- А тебя как зовут, товарищ союзник?  
Яут постучал кончиками когтей по контейнеру.  
\- Это невежливый вопрос, умански.  
\- Да ну? А вежливо было за мной среди ночи по кустам шарахаться?   
Яут молчал. Пульсирующая нео-музыка подергивала за нервы. Подсознание требовало делать копыта как можно скорее. Солоха потянулся к жратве, и тут яут утробно вздохнул.  
\- Касаюрк.  
\- Отлично.  
Они опять замолчали. Настроение портилось все больше.  
\- Почему ты не веселишься вместе со всеми? – щелкнул яут.  
\- Вот прям щас и собираюсь, – искренне ответил Солохин. – Только думаю, как закуску упаковать.  
\- О? В качестве почтения перед тем, кто меня убил, я могу ее караулить.  
Яут растопырил клыки так, что не оставалось сомнений – это он так лыбится.  
\- Сам-то что не развлекаешься? – не утерпел Солоха. – Староват? Радикулит житья не дает?  
На фоне грохота установок хохот яута прозвучал заунывно – будто гиена в ночи тоскует над сборником несвежих анекдотов. Дредлоки забултыхались, парочка свесилась вперед. Отсмеявшись, Касаюрк убрал их одним движением.  
\- Молодняк к вам никогда не позовут, – обстоятельно пояснил он. – Слишком много агрессии, слишком мало мозгов. Если бы прилетели они... это была бы ваша последняя охота.  
Внутри сержанта Солохина вспыхнула обида за Родину, помноженная на оголтелый патриотизм. Но сраться в разгар мероприятия было некрасиво, а сраться с яутом – еще и опасно. Он молча сгреб со стола жратву, утрамбовал в один контейнер, повесил получившуюся коробочку на кольцо тренчика и решительно направился к ристалищу.  
Яут не произнес ему вслед ни слова, но смотрел пристально. Солоха чувствовал чуть повыше лопаток место, куда целили искусственные глаза.  
\- Придурок, – бормотнул Солоха, хватаясь за ухо.  
Чертовы голубые гляделки не шли из памяти, и, стоило сосредоточиться на них, как по спине ползли мурашки жутковатого оцепенения.  
Солоха в общих чертах представлял, что мозги у человека устроены сложно, слоями: от высокообразованного существа до древней рептилии, а то и насекомого. Но ни рептилия, ни таракан просыпаться не спешили. А маленький пушистый грызун, тоже затесавшийся в этих слоях, попискивал в страхе и раскачивался на месте, завороженный голубыми огоньками, глядящими из пещерной тьмы.

На ристалище взгляд не отцеплялся. Солоха из-за этого держался прямо, будто кол проглотил, и даже проскользнувший мимо гибкий халик, обвивший его плюмажем на секунду, не помог расслабиться. Теперь хотелось выискать своих, оттащить их к БРМ и немедленно отбыть, пока не случилось гадкого.  
Перемещение толпы он почувствовал сразу же. Взгляд никуда не делся, Солоха не выдержал – и оглянулся. Худшие ожидания подтвердились – Касаюрк выперся за ним на ристалище. Досада сделалась острой, как шприцы Ханцгельда из медотделения.  
\- Я подумал, что нужно составить компанию, – проскрипел яут. – Потому что...  
Вибрационные частоты взлетели до невиданных будоражащих высот, и остаток фразы Солоха не разобрал. Яут протянул ему руку, развернув ладонью вверх и отогнув первые фаланги так, что когти чуть ли не завернулись к самим пальцам.  
\- Я не танцую, – твердо отказался Солоха.  
\- А что же ты здесь делаешь, умански?  
\- Обмениваюсь культурным опытом!  
Яут зарокотал в такт музыке, сотрясаясь от смеха. Солоха изумленно моргнул. Давящее ощущение куда-то подевалось. Напротив Солохи все еще стоял чужак, но угрозы в нем было не больше, чем в штабном столе. Впрочем, человечности примерно столько же.  
Солоха краем глаза покосился на своих. В пляски помимо каспини втянулись халик и охотно кружили основной рисунок, заставляя остальных повторять за ними. У яута получалось не очень, Лось беззвучно корчился от смеха – музыка съедала звуки – и пытался помогать, обеими руками тягая за толстое предплечье.  
Уловив приглашающее движение чужой кисти, Солоха опять сманеврировал, почти изящно разошелся с очередным баскийцем и покачал головой.  
\- Не оскорбляй меня отказами, умански, – пророкотал Касаюрк. – Я же делаю предложение огромной щедрости!  
Он попытался схватить сержанта за плечо, и Солоха опять уклонился. Уже издевательски салютовал кристаллом и опрокинул остатки. Касаюрк немедленно воспользовался моментом и все-таки сцапал его. Солоха потряс кристалл, получил от него последние жалкие капли и с ухмылкой уставился на яута. Выпивка шибанула в голову, отключая предохранители.  
\- Это, видимо, самая великая охота, на которую ты способен?  
Яут раздул горло и бесшумно – снова накатила волна грохота – заворчал. Солоха видел, как вибрируют челюстные перепонки.  
\- У меня множество талантов, умански. Итак, развлечения?  
\- Не танцую, – повторил Солоха.  
Мимо бодро пронеслась триада аместов в приоткрытых скафандрах, и Солоха гневно замычал – ровнехонько ему в лицо угодил веер брызг. Что это было у фиолетовых инопланетчиков: слюни, сопли или гормоны – никто не знал, но общаться с ними на близкой дистанции из-за этого не любили. Натянув рукава на ладони, Солоха тщательно утерся и сплюнул.  
\- Вот. Все веселятся, – заключил Касаюрк и сделал шаг. – Значит, и нам положено. Сиэргий, я в своей милости научу тебя нескольким ритуальным хореографиям. Следи за мной!  
\- Еще чего! – завопил Солоха, чувствуя, как его неумолимо затаскивают в жаркий пахучий водоворот, под прицел осветительных бутонов и в самую сердцевину бухающих ритмов.  
\- Смотри, Сиэ-эргий, – Касаюрк схватил его за оба плеча, – нужно расслабиться...  
\- Да блядь!  
\- ...Ставишь ногу во-от так, понял? – невозмутимо продолжил белошкурый.

В танцевальном марафоне Солоха сдох раньше, чем сдохла его гордость. Организм, сраженный неземной закуской, помноженной на алкогольные пары и запахи инопланетчиков, поставил решительный крест на танцах, соорудив этот крест из спотыкающихся друг о друга ног сержанта Солохина.  
\- Я пас! – проорал Солоха в очередной микро-паузе между сменой ритмических рисунков. – Нужен перерыв на перекур!  
Касаюрк что-то ответил, но рев вибродинамиков перекрыл возможность перевода. Солоха махнул рукой и попятился, силком вытаскивая себя из общего веселья. Яут сделал движение следом, но потом передернул плечами и влился обратно.  
С облегчением вздохнув, Солоха попер к краю ристалища. Почти ослепленный и уж подавно оглушенный, он смотрел лишь чтобы не наступить кому-нибудь на хвост или обонятельный щупик. И только выбравшись за пределы импровизированной площадки, неожиданно понял, как запыхался, почти задохнулся в этом почтенном обществе.  
Обычный ночной воздух Лизетты показался райским нектаром. Солоха сел где стоял, открыл контейнер со жратвой и без зазрения совести на нее накинулся.  
Хрустя оранжевыми кольцами и зелеными листьями, он медленно переводил дух. Музыкальный грохот не утихал, но, обращенный внутрь круга, не так дергал за нервы.  
Метелки вкрадчиво колыхались, и привычный шалфейный запах начал помаленьку заползать в ноздри. Солоха почти с удовольствием вдохнул, пошевелил крыльями носа, втянул воздух еще поглубже, а затем смачно чихнул на всю ивановскую.  
\- Будь здоров!  
Солоха с подозрением оглянулся, по привычке опять хватаясь за пустую кобуру.  
\- Да здесь я! – повторил бесплотный голос.  
Солоха взял последнее оранжевое колечко, приставил к глазу на манер прицела и огляделся. Истина открылась, едва в поле зрения попался БРМ. Солохин облегченно вздохнул. На капоте сидел Лось, легкомысленно болтая ногами, а рядом, цинично облокотившись на чужое имущество, возвышались двое белошкурых.  
\- Тебе что, мало одного, что ли? – завопил Солоха, пытаясь встать.  
Ноги не послушались, и он неловко бухнулся на место. Контейнер выпал, опрокинулся и разлил остатки соуса. Зарычав, Солоха поднял его, силком скрутил трубочкой и насильственно же запихнул обратно под тренчик на ремне.  
\- Я космополитичен! – весело объявил Лось.  
За спиной хрустнуло, Солоха резво оглянулся и уперся взглядом в массивное колено. Даже не приходилось гадать, кому оно принадлежало.  
\- Сиэ-эргий, ты жалок, – сообщил Касаюрк.  
\- Да пошел ты!  
Яут наклонился, сграбастал его под мышки и вздернул на ноги.  
\- Жалок и слаб, – резюмировал он.  
\- Леху куда дел? – гаркнул Солоха, делая вид, что прикосновение когтей его не пугает.  
\- Я ему нянька, что ли? – изумился Лось.  
\- А вдруг его эти уже сожрали!  
\- Мы никогда не жрем умански, – надменно проскрежетал один из белошкурых. Похоже, тот, что страдал социофобией. – Могли разве что устроить славную охоту.  
\- Но не сейчас, – добавил Касаюрк.  
\- А-а! – изрек Солоха.  
Объяснить, что он имел в виду под этим междометием, сержант Солохин не смог бы даже самому себе. За спиной опять завибрировала музыка, а поверх нее внезапно грянул знакомый металлический скрежет вокодера.  
\- Никто меня не сожрал!  
Солоха радостно попробовал оглянуться, но опять уткнулся взглядом в Касаюрка.  
\- Какой-то ты непрозрачный! – искренне возмутился он. – Эй! Але! Я из-за тебя Леху не вижу!  
Касаюрк продолжал пихать его под копчик, заставляя передвигаться к стоянке.  
\- А нафига тебе на меня смотреть-то? – поинтересовался невидимый Леха.  
\- Может, тебя обгрызли по периметру!  
\- Серый, ты пьян! Не мели чепухи!  
\- Мели ногами! – добавил Касаюрк. – Насекомое!  
\- Да пошел ты! – опять разродился Солоха привычным набором.  
Лось заржал. Солоха с божьей помощью и Касаюрковским пособничеством добрался до БРМ и тоже попытался взгромоздиться на капот. Лось протянул ему руку помощи, яут дал коленом под зад, и матерящийся сержант преодолел казавшуюся неподъемной высоту.  
С капота стало отлично видно Кумыса. Нисколько не погрызанный, тот был бодр и вроде даже трезв. Длинный нос воинственно блестел, щеки лоснились, в зубах торчала метелка. Солоха на секунду огорчился – почему, черт побери, только одного его развезло так крепко – а потом простил всех разом. Оказавшись на кусочке родной территории, он чувствовал себя куда увереннее. По его команде "Дозор" мог сделать много чего. Например, включить "молотилку". Из угодивших под ее огонь получился бы изысканный маршмеллоу. Или как там звали этот жареный зефир – Солоха точно не помнил. Амико, русскорожденный американец, очень продвигал это национальное блюдо, пытаясь заставить Эмилио включить его в ежедневный рацион. Безуспешно.  
\- Вот, – сказал Леха, как бы подытоживая некую беседу. – Это передовые технологии нашего автомобилестроения.  
\- Военные секреты выдавать? – взвился Солоха, хватаясь за ухо.  
Лось хлопнул его по плечу.  
\- Да какие секреты, Сереженька, мужики просто отдыхают, как и мы.  
\- Сиэрэж-жэ... – заскрежетал Касаюрк.  
\- Сдается мне, вы на нашу машинешку охотитесь! – не уступил Солоха.  
Яут негромко зарокотал.  
\- Крошечное ничтожное транспортное средство?  
\- Еще чего! – заорал Солоха, опомнился и шумно выдохнул. – Ничего уничижительного в этом нет. Это... правила нашего земного языка.  
\- Уменьшительно-ласкательная форма, – авторитетно добавил Кумыс.  
\- Санек, а ну скажи им, – потребовал Солоха. – Чтоб испугались!  
Яут, стоявший слева, тихонько застрекотал и склонил голову к плечу.  
\- Са-аньюшка?  
Солоха с подошедшим Кумысом переглянулись, в глазах Лехи Солоха увидел, как его самого раздувает от накатывающей волны – а потом оба захохотали.  
\- Санюшка! – колотил себя по бедру Кумыс. – Санюшка-а, ой бля, не могу!  
\- Да вы охренели! – взвыл Лось. – Зарубите себе на носах, кто меня так назовет – убью! Особо больно!  
\- У нас нет ваших хрящей посреди лика, – сообщил яут. Кинул взгляд на своих, склонил голову уже к другому плечу и растопырил клыки. – Са-анюшка.  
Лось захрипел и ринулся вперед, но Солоха изловил его под локоть, а Кумыс стремительно грянул подошвой о бампер, и Лосю пришлось остаться на месте, чтобы гарантировано избежать столкновения собственного паха и чужого ботинка. Яут демонстративно положил руку на бедро, где болтался какой-то доисторический тесак, обвешанный нелепыми бирками со штрихкодами. Некоторые даже мерцали с разрешением под сканеры широкого профиля.  
\- Так в чем было оскорбление Са-анюшки? – поинтересовался он.  
\- Это очень-очень уменьшительно-ласкательное, – скалясь во все тридцать два, разложил по полочкам Кумыс. – А Лось же у нас здоровый!  
\- Вот именно! – пылая праведным гневом, согласился Лось.  
Яут застрекотал, а потом растянул клыки и забухал. Остальные елозили клыками, и казалось, тоже с трудом сдерживаются, чтоб не засмеяться.  
\- Я понял гнев! – объявил яут, прекратив веселиться. – Для вас он грозный великий бык. Но для нас... Са-анюшка.  
Невзирая на пьяный флер, Солохе все-таки не нравилось, что яуты выстроились вокруг БРМ, словно ожидая некоего представления. Люди уже казались то ли экспонатами в музее, то ли нарезкой суши для банкета. Брала досада: почему бы яутам не пообщаться с кем угодно другим? Вон, чего стоят одни халик, которых, кажется, все любят. Но почему-то альбиносы занимали кубометры возле терранской техники и пялились. Неподвижные рептильи буркалы мигом выводили из душевного равновесия. Казалось, в первую очередь клыкастый оценивает, можно ли собеседника сожрать, а во вторую - распотрошить на трофейные составляющие для декора домашних интерьеров. У Касаюрка с его искусственными зенками взгляд получался еще более кошмарным. Эффект усиливался раза в полтора.  
Ситуацию разрядил неожиданный приглушенный взрыв со стороны ристалища. Обернулись все: Солоха чуть не свалился, в последний момент ухватившись за Лося. Над ристалищем развернулось розовое светящееся облако.  
\- Радиац-ция? – изумился Солоха.  
\- Фейерверк, – категорически ответил Кумыс. – Чую запашок характерный. Эти, как их... сульфиды... А, хрен с ними, не помню.  
\- Веселые ребята, – одобрительно поцокал Лось. – Вот бы у нас Артемьев после каждого удачного задания устраивал вечеринку с фейерверками. Ух какой у нас боевой дух был бы!  
\- Не поминай! – замахал Кумыс и натянул повязку по самый нос, тут же превратившись в доисторического бандита. – Щас позвонит как пить дать...  
\- Пока не позвонил, предлагаю немедленно выпить, – деловито сказал Солоха.  
С союзниками надо было что-то делать. Если расстрелять их не получалось, то следовало, например, склонить на свою сторону. Кумыс стянул повязку и осклабился.  
– Значит, с Санюшкой... гы-гы... мы разоб-бра... ахаха!  
Лось покраснел и стиснул кулачищи. А может, это розовое облако фейерверка давало такой игривый отблеск. Кумыс тоже хихикнул.  
\- Он – Сиэржэнька, – заявил Касаюрк, непочтительно тыкая в Солоху когтем. – Страшный, как и его имя.  
\- На себя посмотри, образина, – совершенно осмелел Солоха. – Именуй меня как полагается – товарищ сержант! Или Сергей Дмитриевич!  
\- Очень смешно, – презрительно защелкал яут. – Двойное имя ты вряд ли заслужил.  
\- Урахил, – неожиданно буркнул один из приятелей Лося.  
\- Чаялтыр, – добавил второй.  
\- О-о! – воспрял духом Лось. – Ямало-ненецкий автономный шариат. Ха!  
Яуты переглянулись и зашевелили клыками так, словно вели телепатическую беседу. Солоха задумался, что сейчас не помешала бы электрическая защитная сетка на голову.  
\- Не понимаю, – медленно произнес Чаялтыр. – Что ты сейчас сказал?  
\- Так давайте же выпьем! – заорал Кумыс.  
Тоже запрыгнул на капот и изо всех сил подвинул Лося бедром. Солоха гнусаво взвыл, чуть не свалившись, схватился за Касаюрка, тут же отдернул руку, снова потерял равновесие и в отчаянии оперся на плечо яута локтем.  
\- Симбарши, – изрек до сих пор молчавший компаньон Кумыса.  
\- Симбарши-симбарши, нам бы пачку анаши, – легкомысленно напел Кумыс.  
Похоже, градус алкоголя в его крови все-таки был приличным. Поскольку на явно поползшие друг к другу щетинистые брови яута он не среагировал вообще.  
\- Имена не следует использовать для оскорблений, – пророкотал Урахил. – Я обеспокоен и задаюсь вопросом, следует ли мне вступаться за честь товарища и вызывать тебя на дуэль, мягкотелый умански?  
\- Разве что на спиртовых градусах, – тоже обнаглел Лось. – Кто кого перепьет.  
\- Это вызов? – осведомился Урахил.  
\- У них нет кредитов, – расставил точки Касаюрк. – Надеются напиться за ваш счет, Ура.  
\- Солоха, ты нас сдал, пионер проклятый? – поинтересовался Лось.  
\- Не помню, – честно сказал Солохин.  
Необходимость быть бдительным и одновременно пьяно веселиться беспокоила его все больше. Смутные желания бродили в голове – например, послать весточку Ким-Кимену.  
Над ристалищем снова разорвалось розовое облако. Яуты косились туда с неудовольствием старперов, у которых под окнами устроилась компания веселой молодежи.  
\- Интересно, откуда такая щедрость, – невпопад сказал Кумыс. – Праздник целый...  
\- Какая ж это щедрость! – Лось аж заерзал. – Платное бухло!  
\- Они получают от этого моральное сексуальное удовлетворение, – вмешался Урахил.  
Все трое уставились на него. Клыкастый поднял палец, и длинный гладкий коготь сверкнул багровым в розовых переливах.  
– Простые истины о физиологии других рас, – закончил яут.  
\- А где лекция? – вежливо поинтересовался Кумыс.  
\- Зачем? Краткость – брат воина.  
Кумыс заухмылялся и тут же спрятал нос в платок, делая вид, что подавился.  
\- И откуда вы на наши головы взялись, – промычал Солоха.  
\- Больше никто не знакомился, – неожиданно признался Симбарши. – Все... опасаются.  
\- А я бесстрашен, как адмирал Нахимов, – все еще сквозь платок отметился Кумыс.  
\- Самоубийца ты, – поправил Солоха.  
\- Значит, вон оно как, – потер мозолистые ладони Лось. – Значит, мы единственные, с кем вы на этом празднике жизни можете не чувствовать себя лохами позорными?  
\- Ке-ем? – протяжно заскрежетал Урахил.  
\- Лица, оскорбленные хладнокровием, – мгновенно нашелся Лось. – Сокращенно – лохи!  
\- Да, в этом есть доля правды, – влез Касаюрк. – Но лично я всего лишь хотел отдать долг уважения.  
\- Я здесь случайно, – пробормотал Чаялтыр.  
Солоха по новой оглядел яутов и разъехался в улыбке. Оказывается, у чужаков тоже были свои проблемы. Кто-то комплексовал, кто-то боялся одиночества, по роже Урахила вообще было заметно, что общение с другими видами для него большое событие. Касаюрк воплощал независимость, но, кажется, готов был хвататься всеми зубами за возможность хоть с кем-то потрындеть за великие свершения.  
Рядом с яутами больше не было страшно.  
Лось спрыгнул с капота и задрал руки:  
\- По сто пятьдесят за ваш счет – и мы займемся социализацией!

В понимании Лося социализация выглядела как тактика каспини. Находилась подходящая жертва, окружалась превосходящими силами и втягивалась в разговор.  
Солоха, пораженный мыслью, что яуты стесняются, слепо следовал его примеру, машинально отвешивая подходящие случаю и видовой принадлежности комплименты – словесные конструкции сами собой зарождались в подкорке и резво выпрыгивали наружу.  
Курсы глубокого профилирования прошли не зря, и даже не приходилось задумываться, каких полов, родов и званий очередное находящееся перед ним существо. У яутов проблем с этикетом, вроде, тоже не возникало, но легкость вхождения в контакт им определенно не давалась.  
Обсуждая с парой тевисен влияние золотистой пыльцы на верхние дыхательные пути, Солоха в фоновом режиме размышлял, что с людьми в принципе легко сходились любые другие разумные. А вот у самих людей все было густо посыпано ксенофобией. В армии вообще сначала тестировали психику, прежде чем отправлять бойцов на длительные контакты с чужаками.  
Лично Солохе всегда казалось, что сталкиваться с инопланетчиками – дело настолько привычное, что можно проснуться ночью, сходить в сортир, встретить там мискайца при полном параде и тут же прямо с порога непринужденно поинтересоваться: не видал ли почтенный миски рулончика туалетной бумаги, а то кошка проклятая все время ворует и по углам раздербанивает.  
В общем, сложно было вести дела только с какими-нибудь ребятами, выдыхающими серу и радиацию. Но на этот случай в рядах доблестных дипломатических и, тем более, военных сил человечества имелись специальные скафандры.

Золотистая пыльца оказалась глубокой темой, и Касаюрк изрядно оживился, включившись в дискуссию на тему приготовления различных сомнительных веществ с использованием этого ингредиента. Мимоходом затронули тему удивительной безжизненности Лизетты, и тевисен сообщили, что им это тоже кажется странным. Хотя они и наблюдали регулярные "эманации вихревых токов", но полная стерильность их глубоко удивляла.  
Солоха уже разинул рот, чтобы уточнить про эманации, но отвлекся на более важную вещь: на ристалище не хватало одного яута. Марафон утомил многих, от пестрой мешанины остались только группки сосредоточенно топчущихся баскийцев, да дожевывающих остатки своих нравственных оргазмов халик. Кумыс с новыми товарищами торчали возле каспини, и судя по жестикуляции Лехи, он опять поминал чью-то жопу, подбившую ему челюсть в прыжке.  
Солоха прищурил глаз. По привычке он составил мысленные профили, едва все четверо собрались в одном месте, и теперь никогда бы не спутал Урахила с Симбарши, Чаялтыром и тем более Касаюрком. Таких кошмарных голубых глаз ни у кого больше не было.  
Зато Чаялтыр являлся обладателем двух искусственных когтей на страшно искривленных пальцах – левый безымянный и мизинец точно побывали в мясорубке. Урахил выделялся невероятными клыками: матовые, круто изогнутые, слишком массивные для природного происхождения. Недолго думая, Солоха определил искусственные композиты. Идея яута со вставной челюстью грозила вызвать припадки хохота, поэтому про себя сержант Солохин строго именовал обнаруженную конструкцию имплантом полного профиля.  
Симбарши ничем не выделялся, и Солоха самовольно приписал ему простреленную в дружеском поединке печенку.  
Итого на ристалище не хватало обладателя челюстных имплантов. Лось тоже запропастился, и на секундочку Солоха забеспокоился, маскируя это вдумчивым питьем из оплаченных Касаюрком запасов. Но потом отпустило – сто процентов Лось потащил нового товарища тестировать камеры Креманца в смысле бухла.  
В аккурат после договоренности по ста пятидесяти граммам на социализацию Рогачев принялся стенать о великолепных букетах виски и требовать от Кумыса химической формулы. Тот отгавкивался, не желая иметь ничего общего с дрожжевой химией, но Лось вцепился как клещ, и Леха в итоге породил три слова: "сусло" и "грибковый штамм".

Одним глазом разглядывая донышко собственной посудины, Солоха воочию представлял, как вконец потерявший берега Лось тащит Урахила к громадине Креманца и требует от агрегатины сусловых грибов. Или штаммового сусла.  
\- На случай внезапной поломки вызвать бригаду номер семь, – пробормотал Солоха.  
\- Ты что-то сказал? – обернулся Касаюрк.  
Тевисен прекратили шевелить вспомогательными эмотивами и выжидательно округлили глаза.  
\- Собираюсь покинуть вас ненадолго, – тщательно выговорил Солоха. – Нужно проветрить дюзы... тьфу, продуть шлюзы... а!  
\- Успешного техосмотра, – вежливо пожелал Касаюрк.  
Солоха с подозрением осмотрел его. То ли яут шутил, то ли натурально слегка двинулся на почве собственных искусственных включений.  
Белошкурый отвернулся и вновь зарокотал по животрепещущей теме.  
Халик были не совсем добродушные дурачки и место для эмоциональных оргий устроили в стороне от основной базы. По правде говоря, Солоха понятия не имел, где эта чертова основная база. Может, километрах в пятидесяти. Но желания провести разведку не возникало. Зато очень хотелось поссать.  
Аккуратно поставив витой "стакан" на крышку ближайшего контейнера, Солоха решительно двинулся в сторону соснового скопления. Деревья притягивали взгляд. Все в них сообщало: мы растем здесь специально, чтобы любой желающий мог удобрить почву. Не волнуйся, добрый путник, букашку ты не оскорбишь, потому что букашек на нашей чудесной планете нет.  
Добравшись до последнего контейнера в длинном ряду, Солоха остановился чуточку передохнуть. До сосен оставалось метров тридцать по открытой местности. После теплой подсветки ристалища внешний мрак неожиданно оказался очень... мрачным. Хорошо еще, что не падала температура – невидимый барьер держал тепло в приличном диаметре. Солоха мелочно позавидовал: на их базе исповедовался принцип умеренности. Тепло должно быть там, где боец спит. А там, где боец бегать не должен, никакого тепла быть не может. Дали бы Гаспилсу техническую возможность – он и кислород бы отключал в целях соблюдения расчетных нормативов и перевыполнения планов по экономии. Золотой человек. Платиновый. Хрен метелок на Лизетте допросишься.  
Воображая Гаспилса, пытающегося взять метелки на баланс, Солоха ухмыльнулся во всю ширь и сделал пару шагов, но затем остановился. Что-то царапалось на краю слуха или того шестого чувства, которое подсказывает, что впереди в двух шагах мина-лягушка.  
Солоха повертел головой, прислушиваясь. Псевдомузыка халик не исчезла, но утратила мощь и уже почти не воспринималась – мозг перевел шум в обычный фон, и посторонние звуки сильно выделялись.  
Внушая себе, что это кто-то из звездорылых тоже решил отлить на природе, Солоха медленно сделал шаг в сторону звуков. Здравый смысл отчаянно протестовал, намекая, что выскакивать и пялиться на гадящего представителя иной расы невежливо.  
Беззвучно фыркнув, Солоха решительно дернул ширинку. Любое разумное существо имело право ссать в кустах.  
Сжимая член, как флаг переговоров, Солоха сделал широкий шаг и наконец оказался за листом пластика, до сих пор отгораживающим от него предположительно уединившегося инопланетчика. Он даже успел открыть рот, но усредненное приветствие, подходящее для любого из союзников, так и завязло между зубами и языком.  
Солоха заморгал, силясь прогнать наваждение. Наваждение никуда не девалось, нахально обрастая плотью, кровью и звуками. Оставалась надежда на алкогольные галлюцинации, но в такие моменты обычно виделись злые черти с Кабергского нагорья, тянущие его в зыбкий красный песок ловчими сетями. Штатный психолог диагностировал легкий травматический синдром, выписал курс легких "шипучек" и велел возвращаться, только если черти начнут предлагать продать секреты Родины другим участникам Симмахии.  
Так что все галлюцинации сержанта Солохина давно были строго классифицированы. Происходящее в галлюцинации не вписывалось.  
Член в руке неожиданно затвердел. Мочевой проток оказался намертво перекрыт. Солоха распахнул глаза до того, что стало больно, и пришлось спешно заморгать. Но даже сквозь спасительно навернувшиеся слезы он разглядел слишком много. Широкую спину и длинный узор татуировки, текущий от шеи, между сведенных от напряжения лопаток и до самой задницы. Практически до расселины, где между раздвинутыми полушариями двигалось что-то охрененно большое.  
В полном остолбенении Солоха успел разглядеть и голые пятки сержанта Рогачева, и сокращение ягодиц, и движения, приподнимающие и опускающие мощную фигуру. Разглядел даже отведенные назад локти. Заметил, что Лось сцепился пальцами с чужими, и ладони надежно утонули в широченных пятернях – шире, чем у Ганса и любого из его братии. Увидел, как поблескивают когти, а переплетенные нечеловеческими венами руки переходят в плечи, в широченную грудь, видную даже из-за раскачивающегося корпуса Лося. Поверх запрокинутой головы Рогачева разглядел оскаленную харю, почти вывернувшую перепонки пасти наизнанку.  
\- Лось, сука, – беззвучно выговорил Солоха. – Ну ты... бля...  
Стояк безжалостно усилился, в башке зашумело, перед глазами слегка поплыло.  
Солоха попытался шагнуть назад, но подошвы явно приклеились. Наверное, подлые метелки дали сок – такой же, что сейчас подбирался к головке члена – и не давали уйти. Какой другой природный феномен не давал, например, закрыть глаза, Солоха постарался не задумываться.  
Ладонь сама двинулась вверх-вниз. В паху так сладко поджалось, что на секунду даже стало стыдно. Все-таки подглядывал он за приятелем, пусть тот и блядствовал, не скрываясь, с момента знакомства... Но как же хорошо от этого было. Солоха рвано выдохнул и принялся почти остервенело гонять шкурку.  
Лось сладострастно замычал, и Урахил откликнулся приглушенным воркованием. Солоха затаил дыхание от этого звука, в котором сквозь зловещие перекаты слышалась... почти нежность.  
Сама собой ладонь вошла в ритм движений странной пары, Солоха прикусил губу и покрепче ухватился за пластик. Казалось, под его пальцами чертов поликарбонат должен вот-вот расплавиться и потечь. Температурный режим в штанах подскочил до отметки, на которой пот заструился от копчика между ягодиц. Точно так же поползли струйки по вискам, по шее и по бокам, где форма не прилегала вплотную. Под плотной тканью сделалось дико жарко.  
Лось, оседлавший чужой хер, неутомимо двигался, а яут уже начал поднимать колени, впиваясь когтищами на ногах в мягкую почву. Нравственная порнография халик не шла ни в какое сравнение с этой голой и сырой страстью почти животного совокупления.  
"Еще немного... – даже мысли в голове стонали в такт движениям ладони. – Еще совсем немно-ого... и я уйду... о... боже... чуть-чуть..."  
По телу яута прокатилась судорога. Ноги взбрыкнули, Лося подкинуло, и он вскрикнул во весь голос. Протяжно и бесстыже застонал, снова вскрикнул... Солоха беззвучно открыл рот и зажмурился: оргазм накатил с такой силищей, что закружилась голова и перехватило дыхание. Каких-то полминуты дрочки и подглядываний – и у него вышибло пробки.  
Там, за границей его крошечного оргазмирующего мирка, Лось аж заходился от удовольствия, выстанывая собственный экстаз. Звук его голоса заставлял Солоху судорожно сжимать пульсирующий член, размазывая уже выплеснувшуюся сперму и выдаивая остатки. Переполненный мочевой пузырь посылал острые сигналы, добавляя ощущений.  
Когда волны оргазма наконец улеглись, Солохе показалось, что он сейчас лопнет по шву.  
Не открывая глаз, он сделал два шага назад, скрываясь за пластиковым листом, и медленно осторожно выдохнул.  
Лось громко дышал, срываясь на горловые стоны, и яут отвечал нечленораздельным рокотом. Против воли нарисовалась картинка, как эти двое развалились среди метелок, и Лось давит счастливую лыбу, а Урахил, к примеру, водит клыками ему по горлу...  
Солоха передернулся. Завидовать было нехорошо.  
\- Лось, свинья, – опять прошептал Солоха, разглядывая свидетельства своего позора. – Не поссышь теперь из-за тебя нормально.  
Член отозвался смутным напряжением удовольствия, подтверждая, что придется подождать.  
Сосны вызывающе шелестели чуть поодаль, насмешливо предлагая подойти ближе и переждать неудобные минуты. Солоха мрачно салютовал подлой флоре, с третьей попытки кое-как запихал наполовину твердый член в брюки и похромал к деревьям прямым курсом.

* * *

Никакие будильники не могли сравниться с холодом по эффективности и безжалостности. Эфемерные ледяные пальцы, скользнувшие по ребрам, заставили Солоху мучительно застонать и вернуться к жестокой действительности.  
В этой действительности утреннее солнце Лизетты тускло светило в глаз, но тепла не давало. Солоха опять застонал, из-под век покатились слезы, смыв липкую муть. Пока он промаргивался, на лицо упала тень, и раздалось мелодичное то ли чириканье, то ли мурлыканье. Спас его от солнечного насилия халик.  
\- Приятной гармонии, – машинально пробормотал Солоха в ответ.   
\- И ихое так же, – откликнулся плюмажеголовый. – С наступлением нового цикла следует забыть старый и погрузиться в заботы и открытия грядущего.  
Переводчик, подстраивающийся под состояние владельца, тоже словно накатил пару сотен промилле и выражался невыносимо изысканно.  
\- Да, понял, понял... – Солоха заелозил ногами. – Сейчас встанем, соберемся и свалим... Ой, ногу отлежал... Так, а где шмот?  
\- В доступности поцелуя, – сообщил халик.  
От изумления Солоха перестал стонать и дергать ногой. Переводчик умудрился трансформировать в привычные понятия какое-то очень специфичное халиковское слово. Однако дистанция была обозначена более чем наглядно. Поворочав головой, Солоха почувствовал, что халик не обманул, счастливо всхрапнул и обнял куртку. Внезапно в куртке нашлось что-то странное, жестко перекатывающееся мускулатурой. Солоха открыл второй глаз, приподнял голову и глубочайше возмутился.  
Сержант пятого подразделения мотопехотной роты сводного девятого батальона имени Фуке-де-как-там-его Солохин Сергей Дмитриевич нежно обнимался с яутской задницей.

...Все крутилось и вертелось, гибкие халик не слезали с бустеров-динамиков, и внезапно Солоха обнаружил, что сидит верхом на шее яута. В правой руке у него очередная винтовая стопка, в левой какая-то сияющая херня, похожая на метелку, обмакнутую в оранжевый соус. Под куполом жарко, и куда-то подевалась его форменная куртка... Прошиб холодный пот, Солоха изогнулся, чуть не свалившись, и тут же с облегчением нашарил куртку взглядом. Она болталась на бедрах яута, крепко завязанная рукавами. Солохин жахнул остатки пойла, занюхал метелкой и покрепче стиснул ногами бычью шею. Слезать с носителя казенной униформы он теперь не собирался...

Воспоминания пронеслись, словно плюмаж халик, оставив такой же яркий след, окрашенный смутными тонами удовольствия. Кажется, ночью было что-то еще невыразимо приятное, но память зажмотилась на подробности.  
\- Экий я бдительный, – протянул Солохин вслух. – Сказал, буду бдить, вот и бдил... Эй, ты! – он постучал по жопе костяшками. – Надеюсь, ты не бздел? Слышь, Косой!  
Под руками точно взорвалась граната. Живой мускульной силой. Солоху отбросило, он кувыркнулся через плечо, потерял равновесие и хлопнулся на живот, еле успев выставить руки. Сосновые иголки брызнули веером.  
\- Чеблядь? – приглушенно взвыл Солоха, отфыркиваясь. Халик совсем не мелодично засвиристел. Солоха заткнул уши и невольно обсыпал себя иголками.  
\- Блин!  
Сверху угрожающе зарычали. С таким звуком могла сходить лавина в горах. Не в силах поднять чугунную голову, Солоха просто перевернулся на спину. Яут, разглядываемый вверх тормашками, более приятным от этого не стал. Перекошенная рожа в окантовке растянутых перепонок и влажных клыков пугала красным провалом пасти. Плюмаж халик колыхался чуть в стороне, добавляя сюрреализма происходящему. Все это увенчивалось чистым сиреневым небом и одинокой звездочкой астероида, ползущей с запада. Солоха приказал себе не ссать.  
\- Курточку-то отдай, – потребовал он у рожи.  
\- Придержи язык, умански!  
\- Че случилось-то? Я ж вроде ничего такого не сказал!  
\- Никогда не коверкай имена воинов!  
\- О как! – Солоха оттолкнулся и поднялся, игнорируя предательское головокружение. – Меня Сереженькой можно, сам сразу в отказ?  
\- Красивое имя, – заметил халик.  
\- Спасибо!  
\- Не смей. Извращать. Имена. Воинов!  
Сосны вдали дружно колыхнулись, демонстрируя трепет природы перед яростью клыкастого. Солоха провел по голове, стряхивая пару прилипших иголок, и сплюнул себе под ноги. Смотреть на перекошенную харю было жутко, но отступить Солоха не мог.  
\- Да ну? Косым не звать? А че сделаешь?  
Яут метнулся к нему. Элоботы в мышцах вспыхнули, нейроны подчинились, и Солоха присел, пропуская над головой вытянутую руку. Собственная левая ударила снизу вверх основанием ладони – точно в локоть, выбивая из сустава. Яут дико всхрапнул, локоть выгнулся, но выдержал. Солоха уже заканчивал второе движение, и носок ботинка врезался под ребра, укрытые белой шкурой. На этот раз клыкастого мотнуло. Зрительные нервы работали куда медленнее, и Солоха даже не успел заметить, куда сдвигается яут, но дрессированные наномашины уже кинули его в другую сторону, насилуя законы инерции.  
И яут схватил его за горло. Почти вбитый в глотку кадык заставил Солоху выпучить глаза и ударить по чужому запястью со всей дури. Другой рукой Касаюрк сцапал его за локоть, сжал пальцы...  
\- Мгновение! – завопил халик.  
Противники шарахнулись в разные стороны. Солоха схватился за горло, жадно глотая воздух. Под пальцами взбухли царапины. Элоботы испугано тормознули. Голос халик мощно бил по нервам и, судя по разъехавшимся голубым стекляшкам яута, на клыкастых влиял не хуже, чем на хомо сапиенсов.  
\- Это недопустимо! – плюмаж заполоскался.  
Солоха зыркнул на яута и открыл рот:  
\- Ну извините...  
\- Оное требуется пригласить я-общее! – плюмаж разделился на две части и затрепетал. – Очень возбуждает!  
\- Спасибо! – яростно засипел Солоха.  
\- Ихое смогут подождать?  
\- Нет! – рявкнул со своей стороны яут.  
Плюмаж грустно обвис. Тончайшие нити опустились, словно халик решил себя обнять. Гладкая кожа замерцала неоновыми полосками, отлично заметными даже при солнечном свете.  
Касаюрк молча оправил броню, развернулся и двинул к стоянке.  
\- Вот сволочь, – пробормотал Солоха. – Куртка, блядь! Стой!  
Он рванулся было за яутом, но халик излучал скорбь с интенсивностью радиоактивного полигона, и пришлось задержаться. Солоха щелкнул пятками и выпрямился.  
\- Извините за драку, светлодорогий! От имени терранских республик позвольте выразить вам благодарность! Спасибо за проведенное мероприятие!  
Горло саднило нещадно. Он помедлил, но все-таки протянул руку. Халик вновь привел плюмаж в движение, султан нитей сложился в привычную аккуратную волну, и халик протянул руку в ответ. Теплые сухие пальцы коснулись запястья Солохи. Он вежливо прочертил большим пальцем поперек впалой ладони, и халик тонко стрекотнул.  
С учетом вчерашних открытий насчет нравственных оргазмов Солоха предпочел не думать, что сейчас происходит в нейроволокнах, заменяющих халик мозги.  
\- Я-общее было очень приятно, – поделился халик. – Не всегда собирается столько ихое, да еще и разных происхождений. Это словно употребление редкой еды.  
\- Так точно, – поддержал Солоха. – Разделяю ваш восторг. Ну...  
Умный гель защекотал запястье. Солоха покосился в сторону яута и обнаружил, что белошкурая сволочь почти добралась до стоянки. Куртка предательски полоскалась на чужой заднице. Солоха сглотнул проклятье и повернулся к халик.  
\- Ну, мне пора, – закруглился он. – Разрешите идти! То есть... До свиданья!  
Халик кивнул, отступил, нити шевельнулись, и инопланетчик столь мягко развернулся спиной, точно просто сменил одну часть тела на другую. Солоха поморгал, утер слезу, навернувшуюся от переливов и лимонных запахов, подтянул штаны и развернулся к стоянке. Пора было отвоевывать куртку и чистить морды.

Стоянка наполовину опустела, невозмутимые метелки торчали как ни в чем не бывало. Баскийцы вытащили ритуальные флаги и деловито обвешивали ими танк, тщательно ровняя по выпуклостям и вогнутостям. Яутский транспорт задрал бивни, и вокруг них даже издали видно было зеленоватое свечение. Солоха потряс головой, нашарил БРМ взглядом и ускорился. Кумыс сидел на капоте и жевал колосок, а из открытой двери торчали знакомые ноги в наполовину расшнурованных ботинках. Похоже, никого не волновало, что до возвращения из ночного дозора осталось каких-то жалких полчаса.  
Ускорившись, Солоха достиг стоянки как раз когда "Гарц" двинулся вперед.  
\- Эй, стойте! – хрипло заорал Солоха. – Куртку верни, сука! Косой, я тебя найду!  
Кумыс замахал руками. "Гарц" надвигался неумолимо, точно намереваясь расплющить сержанта Солохина, а может и насадить на бивни в качестве почетного трофея. Двигатель ревел, как умалишенный. Кумыс замахал еще сильнее.  
\- Что?!  
\- У меня твой шмот! – прорезался усилок в гарнитуре. – С дороги уйди, придурок!  
Солоха отскочил. Зубастый монстр прополз мимо, заревел еще громче, а затем нелепо подскочил – и завис над почвой. Рев сменился еле заметным гудением с электрическим оттенком. Машина качнулась и плавно заскользила дальше.  
\- Счастья вам во все углы, – от души пожелал Солоха вслед.  
Запихав руки в карманы, он отважно преодолел оставшиеся двадцать шагов до БРМ и привалился бедром к решеткам отбойника. Лось перебрал ногами и сел. Повернувшись к ветровухе, Солоха водрузил локти на капот и уставился на сосредоточенную физиономию Рогачева.  
\- Главное не опаздывать, – сказал тот, яростно настраивая что-то на панели. – Как раз четыре утра! Вахта заканчивается с большим успехом! Враг не пройдет!  
\- Вахта всю ночь стояла хрен знает где, – скорбно произнес Солоха. – А должны были по-быстренькому поставить галочку и валить. Опять с нас три шкуры спустят.  
Лось передернул широкими плечами под курткой, и Солоха с чудовищной ясностью вспомнил, как двигались эти плечи в совершенно другое время и в другом месте. И мгновенно ощутил непоколебимой твердости утренний стояк. В сочетании с легкими волнами околопохмельного головокружения это было до блевоты ужасающе. Солоха застонал и взялся за голову.  
\- Пить надо было меньше, – нравоучительно сказал Рогачев. – Размазня!  
Для человека, переспавшего с яутом, он был отвратительно бодр и весел. Солоха замычал снова, опустился лицом на руки и строго приказал себе не сходить с ума. Нет никакой ксенофилической порнографии, это пропагандистские басни. Враждебная идеология! Солдаты человеческой армии удовлетворяются исключительно искусством и музицированием. По праздникам получают нотные папки и репродукции Куинджи, но праздник был неделю назад.  
\- Слышь, Леха, а почему это не твое технодолбанутое величество занимается подделкой путевого листа? – поинтересовался он, не поднимая головы.  
Внезапно на голову ему нахлобучили что-то легкое. Солоха взбрыкнул и сообразил, что это куртка. От нее несло рептильным душком. Солоха мучительно почесал за ушами.  
\- Я продуманно делегировал, – внес ясность Кумыс. – И вообще...  
Договорить, что там "вообще" он не успел – "Дозор" проснулся и приветственно взрыкнул. Из отбойников дохнуло теплым воздухом, и в паху у Солохи сделалось еще тверже. Опять застонав, он стащил куртку с головы, выпрямился и неловким жестом повязал ее на бедрах, соорудив узел как раз в предательских регионах.  
\- Воняет, – пояснил он. – Вот так и одалживай форму всяким.  
\- И "семисоточки" потом пропадают, – поддакнул Кумыс.  
Солоха слабо зарычал. Кумыс спрыгнул, потянулся, сорвал новую метелку и потопал на погрузку. Лось сидел за джойстиками, с командирским прищуром оглядывая местность. Солоха даже не стал заикаться, чтобы вернуть право рулить техникой. С таким стояком, как сейчас, он бы их в ближайший овраг опрокинул.

Ристалище разбирали. Деловитые маленькие машинки растаскивали контейнеры, решетки трансмиттеров и лепестки конденсаторов. Желтый "улей" каспини наматывал круги, охотясь на мусор. Бустеры халик рядками стояли на платформе, приподнявшейся на магнитной подушке. В просвете виднелись метелки, терзаемые зелеными электрическими разрядами. БРМ аккуратно прополз мимо, взобрался на пологий склон и уверенно встал на вчерашний маршрут. Кумыс закинул руки за подголовник, и Солоха сосредоточил взгляд на коротких ногтях с темно-розовой кромкой. Словно Кумыс поковырялся в клумбе с пионами. Прапорщик Лемехов, помнится, очень бесился по этому поводу. "Бляди! – орал прапорщик на очередном построении. – Это селекция! Это не для шалав букет ромашек! Кого поймаю – убью!". Но пионы весенний сезон так и не пережили.

В пути сержанты вяло дискутировали, какой вектор возврата наименее опасен в плане выговоров, а Солоха бродил в мутном лесу воспоминаний, машинально почесываясь. От пионов и шалав мысль переползла к прочим незаконным деяниям и свалилась в мутную лужу озарения. Кумыс, похоже, втихаря забивал дурман-шашки. Прямо в разгар праздника, так и не поделившись с товарищами. Солоха длинно вздохнул.  
\- Чего скорбим, Сережа? – тут же поинтересовался Лось. – Нога просится нажать педальку? Мозолистые ладони соскучились по крепким пестикам джойстиков?  
Солоха побагровел. Едва-едва успокоившийся член тут же встал по стойке смирно с равнением на флаг. Пользуясь привилегиями пассажирского сиденья, Солоха полез под куртку и придушил предателя.  
\- Остряк херов, – вслух сказал он. – Башка у меня раскалывается. Щас еще вернемся, и как пить дать выяснится, что кто-то ночью в приступе лунатизма нассал под знамя и спиздил тумбочку.  
\- Мои бойцы на такое неспособны, – категорично отказался Лось.  
\- Когда я пришел, все так и было, – в великолепном синхроне среагировал Кумыс.  
\- Ну да. Мы с Лосярой ходим парой. Это, значит, не ваши сперли контейнер "деты" и подлили Зельману в фильтратор, – мстительно сказал Солоха. – Помнится, кто-то потом еще бегал и ненатурально сокрушался, что вверенное ему подразделение в силу наличия отсутствия на местах никак не могло... и так далее.  
\- Злой ты, Сереженька, и завистливый, – гордо ответил Лось.  
"Дозор" вывернул на плато, Лось шевельнул джойстиками, и послушная машина вспрыгнула на глинистый вал. Компенсаторы включились с тонким писком, но все равно затрясло.  
\- Это ты мстишь, что ли? – возмутился Солоха. – Затылок побереги!  
\- Хватит ворчать, смотри на жизнь позитивно, – Кумыс ухватился за подголовник крепче. – Мечтай о... о чем бы, блин, тут помечтать...  
\- Мамонтовы лужи? – предложил Лось.  
\- Заебало, – отрезал Леха.  
\- Да все равно больше некуда!  
\- Ну хотя бы Ким-Кимену сдадимся сначала, – уступил Кумыс.  
Солоха мрачно жевал взглядом заоконные пейзажи и пытался угомонить либидо. Для концентрации он представил утренний смотр взвода и разнос от капитана Артемьева за неотпаренные подворотнички. Далее вообразил, как в докладной на имя капитана излагает ситуацию с парогенератором, украшенную иллюстративными материалами от Хапатова, в которых парогенератор немного напоминает плазмомет системы "Молох". Тщательно воссоздал перед внутренним взором, как срется с Гаспилсом за косяки с оборудованием, из-за которого треклятые подворотнички уже не совсем подворотнички. Прикинул к носу действия разъяренного Ким-Кимена.  
Помогло. Либидо, сраженное неотпаренными подворотничками, в испуге съежилось. Солоха блаженно вздохнул и растекся по сиденью.  
\- Вон и Серега согласен, – радостно сказал Лось, поглядывая в зеркальце. – Глянь, уже заранее принял позу, как будто его в ванну положили.  
\- Ты нас сначала верни на место базирования, – посоветовал Солоха, расправляя куртку наиболее маскирующим образом. – Покажем результаты мониторинга местности. Сообщим о личных достижениях. Попросим увал.  
\- И получим большой невкусный хер, – подхватил Кумыс. – Потому что у нас утро, и у них утро, а значит, учения продолжатся обязательно.  
\- Похимичил бы кто, – просительно сказал Солоха. – Я столько на ногах не выдержу. Лех, а Лех, у тебя ничего такого нет?  
\- Чего такого? – хитро отозвался Кумыс.  
\- Ну эдакого!  
\- Есть образцы яута, – с убийственной серьезностью сообщил Кумыс. – Соскоб тут, отщип там и еще немного наковырянного. Что предпочитаешь?  
Сержант Солохин зарычал. Леха загыгыкал – судя по всему, челюсть полностью восстановилась – и зашуршал чем-то вроде оберточной бумаги.  
\- А я? – забеспокоился Лось.  
\- А ты образцы принес?  
\- А как будто он принес! – заорал Лось.  
Солоха стиснул зубы, стараясь не думать, сколько там образцов досталось Лосю от яута – стакан или поменьше. Мысли порождали сомнительные мурашки под коленями.  
\- Принес, – сказал Кумыс, вытаскивая из зубов метелку. – Целая куртка образцов. То ли у этих клыкастых по жизни дерматит, то ли местная кухня на них так влияет, но я, знаешь ли, насобирал на целую диссертацию.  
Теперь зарычал Лось. "Дозор" мотнуло, Кумыс еще похихикал, но все-таки смилостивился.  
Порошки, выданные им в милипиздрической дозе, требовалось закинуть под язык. Заранее содрогаясь, Солоха тщательно вытрусил содержимое облатки и зажмурился. Порошок был невероятно кислый, словно армия маленьких злобных лимонов.  
\- У-у... – замычал Лось.  
"Дозор" зарыскал, вторя страданиям водителя.  
\- Прочищает голову, вышибает пробки при запорах, – прокомментировал Кумыс, похрустывая очередным леденцом. – Я, как видите, предпочитаю натурпродукт.  
\- Сам, что ли, нахимичил? – застонал Солоха.  
\- Я теоретик, – внес ясность Кумыс. – Практикуют пусть другие, а я только использую плоды этих трудов.

Километры стремительно ложились под брюхо "Дозора". Кумыс закопался в снапшоты новостных лент, загрузившиеся при утреннем сеансе связи. Лось побухтел пару минут, потом не выдержал, перекинул управление на автопилот и склонился к развернутому на приборной панели экрану.  
На Лизетте не было прямого выхода в сеть, поэтому новостеголики страдали неимоверно. Снапшоты присылали раз в сутки, и первые несколько дней весь батальон психологически ломало. Ханцгельд со своей бригадой пробиркиных еле успевал настраивать элоботов, чтобы люди не бесновались и не пытались устроить бунт. Ходили слухи, что Ротманн держит специальный дорогущий канал, чтобы просматривать свежие выпуски "Ежечасного Вестника Симмахии". В подразделении Солохина даже обсуждали планы по захвату командирских апартаментов – чтобы заполучить вожделенный канал. Особенно отличался Гвоздь, возмущавшийся оплаченными подписками на паблики в четырех секторах. Солоха, хоть и сам едва не чесался с голодухи по событиям, подобные мероприятия запретил под страхом карательного расстрела прямо под парадным портретом Фуке-его-мать.  
Потом ломать перестало, бойцы пообвыклись, но на снапшоты накидывались совершенно безумно.  
Сейчас у Солохи аж свербело под черепом – изголодавшиеся центры обработки массивных данных просили что-нибудь им скормить. Но Солоха проводил отдельный эксперимент в вакууме: ему было интересно, сколько потребуется времени, чтобы отвыкнуть от постоянного шороха, идущего фоновой лентой сквозь жизнь любого человека.  
Каждый с рождения становился частью огромного социального пространства, где постоянно что-то происходило, и только от тебя зависело, что фильтровать и как настраивать себе жизнь.  
Добровольно отключиться на территории цивилизованных планет Симмахии сержант Солохин никогда на смог бы себя заставить. Лизетта оказалась удачным поводом.  
И Солоха терпел, хотя порой ему даже снилось, как он тянется к сблоченным данным, и умный гель вытягивает жадные ниточки. Они мерцают в пустоте, соприкасаются с блоками, и происходит вспышка. Соединение отдельного ограниченного человечка и гигантского конгломерата.  
\- Так и знал! – прорезался возглас Лося. – Все, Ибрагим, готовь кредиты! Я же говорил, ченк-валюты! Тьфу! Вкладывался бы в крипто и токены, как обычные люди, нет, выеживался!  
\- А ты собираешься пожертвовать кредиты в банк стартапов?  
\- Еще чего!  
\- И зря!  
Кумыс забубнил, рассказывая об экосхеме поддержки начинающих проектов. Солоха смутно припомнил, что Леха периодически встревал в какую-нибудь эфемерную затею. К примеру, участвовал в программах распознавания метеорологических симптомов за счет поведения кочующих насекомых. Или помогал документировать права самок богомолов.  
Солоха поморгал. Порошок взбодрил тело, но мозги все еще слегка притормаживали. Тяжелыми гирляндами проплывали воспоминания минувшей пары дней. Заплутавшие нейроны тасовали сохранившиеся в памяти события, рассыпали карточки пестрым веером и щедро подсовывали владельцу.  
Тонкие нити паутины-ловушки, бесконечные фиолетовые черничники, черточки замеченных гольц-ловушек на радаре "Дрозда", тени от атмосферных возмущений, с трудом распознаваемых даже современной техникой. Столкновение с патрулем тевисен, брошенная крепость баскийцев, стеклянистая цепочка следов плавления, протянувшаяся из пепелища до горизонта, шорох метелок и сосен...  
Ледяные круглые голубые глаза.  
Солоха резко втянул воздух и передернулся.  
Верно говорили штатные психологи: первый травмирующий опыт запоминается особо остро. Обожженный несправедливостью мозг цепко ухватился за приметный образ, холил его и лелеял, чтобы не дай боже Солохин не вздумал забыть того, кто одним плевком из "маргаритки" испоганил так славно начавшуюся операцию. Стоило еще ожидать, что зубастый говнюк будет сниться в кошмарах, уклоняясь от справедливого возмездия, беся этим еще больше и отравляя существование.  
\- Боже, дайте и мне уже новостей почитать! – простонал Солоха, яростно скребя за ушами.  
Эксперимент треснул и разломился на дымящие половинки.  
Всему виной чертовы яуты.

* * *

Еще пятьдесят часов учений Солоха запомнил как бесконечный тактически-грязевой марш-бросок. Союзники рассредоточились по территории размером с парочку автономных областей. Приходилось целым обозом мотаться на сотню-другую километров, выполнять там задания согласно полученному путевому листу, срочно искать стратегически упрятанные пункты зарядки и фуража, получать очередное задание и ломиться на три сотни километров в другую сторону. Кипели мозги, и полыхала задница.  
И все же Солоха готов был признать полезность этих мероприятий, потому как ни при каких земных имитациях не удавалось настолько качественно вляпаться. Подхваченный насморк и вывихнутая Хапатовым кисть вписывались в имитацию боевых условий как миленькие.  
Впрочем, Хапатова досадная помеха не смутила, и он как сидел на пулемете, так и остался. Гвоздь сносил третий берет – их ему выдавали на каждом пункте фуража по запросу озверевшего командира. "Гризли" пропитался запахом восьмерых мужиков, имеющих привычку спать, жрать, рыгать, потеть и гадить. Муха даже попытался под это дело еще и чай заваривать, не вылезая из транспортного средства, но Солоха пообещал нахлобучить ему термогенератор вместе с кипятком прямо на маковку.  
С яутами они так и не столкнулись, в основном выступая против шагающих танков и выныривающих исподтишка геоамфибий. Пару раз схлестнулись с халик, и ровно один раз Солоха чуйкой вывел всех из знакомой уже паутинчатой ловушки.  
Связь с другими подразделениями открывалась раз в шесть часов, и Солоха тратил казенные пять минут, чтобы обстоятельно пожаловаться Лосю с Кумысом, да и Сапфиру, и Сене, как его все задолбало, как метелки лезут в жопу, а от коробочной жратвы элоботы запускаются через раз.  
Лапин в ответ рассказывал, как они ебутся в чертовых болотах с чертовыми цаплями тевисен, и как у него болотная вода хлюпает уже даже в чашке энергетика. Ибрагим сочувствовал, Кумыс норовил послать, и только Лось рассказывал веселые вещи. Именно его подразделению выпали три стычки с яутами, о которых Лось повествовал в основном нецензурно и на повышенных тонах. Но один раз они все-таки выиграли. Почти. Вот еще бы чуть-чуть – и получилось бы.

Шестьдесят часов спустя "Гризли", "Волкодавы" и "Ирбисы" сползались на базу.  
Безобразно нарушая дисциплину, Солоха выбрался на броню, предварительно велев Гвоздю педалить аккуратненько, чтобы начальство не кувыркнулось под гусеницы. Ароматы шалфея поблизости от базы даже ощущались как-то приятнее.  
На высоте птичьего помета мотались легкие "синицы" десантного подразделения. Солоха приставил ладонь к глазам, потом опустил "Агаву" на нос и убедился, что помимо машин в небе кружат еще и люди. Вконец отмороженная десантура нацепила компенсирующие костюмы. Совсем долбанулись – потеряли почву под ногами и были тем очень довольны. По слухам, дурнее были только морские котики. Этим ставили импланты, компенсирующие глубинные погружения. Можно было даже всплывать без декомпрессионных пауз. Правда, из костюмов после этого вылезать не рекомендовалось сорок часов минимум.  
Солоха предпочитал твердую почву под ногами, а на крайняк – надежную машину типа "Гризли", которая везде пройдет и даже не колыхнется...  
Броня ударила под задницу.  
\- Мгхм!  
Солоха прикусил язык и не смог даже заорать. Зато страшно заматерились внизу, а визор зашелся возмущенными пикселями.  
\- Ш-щто, бля?! – взвыл Солоха, свешиваясь в люк.  
Машина встала. Гвоздь, шипя невнятное, яростно дергал рычаги. Муха и Скворцов барахтались на полу, напоминая школьников в автобусе, а не боевое подразделение. Леван держался за стойку мертвой хваткой.  
\- Мина! – первым взял себя в руки Скворцов. – Мина, сука, тащ командир!  
\- Куда ж вы смотрели, олени? – Солоха схватился за челюсть, потом за "Агаву", а потом скатился по крутому боку вставшего "Гризли" и рухнул на живот.  
"Сережа, вам помощь нужна?" – поинтересовались по прямому линку с соседнего борта.  
Сапфир Ибрагим, как всегда, говорил с безукоризненным академическим акцентом Ивановской автономии.  
\- Нужна, – сказал Солоха и чуть не поперхнулся от раздирающих душу эмоций. – Ибрагимушка! Нужна! Убью тварей!  
Под дном насмешливо мигал красным пластиковый диск-муляж. "Гризли" налетел на пылевую мину, отмеченную маркерами союзников.  
\- С-сука, – прошипел Солохин.  
Четыре характерных "клыка" выдавали владельцев мины с головой.


	4. Три зеленых свистка вверх

В лагере царила атмосфера осторожного нытья. Согласно планам, конец учений и отбытие всего состава на махину "Левиафана", поджидавшую батальон далеко за орбитой, должны были состояться еще вчера. Технику запаковали, ангары разобрали и подготовили к транспортировке, но "пингвин" так и не получил вводных.  
Людям пришлось ночевать в походно-полевых условиях, от которых у Солохи обострился насморк, а Ким-Кимен наутро ходил мрачный, опухший и с внезапным якутским акцентом жаловался, что ночью его какие-то твари покусали.  
К обеду назрело понимание, что ситуация не улучшается, а когда взмыленный и злой капитан Артемьев на общем сборе отдал приказ ставить времянки, стало ясно, что все мутно.  
Помогая Юрченко вкручивать фундаментные болты в неподатливую почву, Солоха размышлял, что бы на его месте стали делать гражданские. Уж наверное бегать и возмущаться, почему их демократические права на немедленный вылет так грубо попираются.  
Среди своих пока кряхтели лишь из-за необходимости разбирать уже собранное, да и то вполголоса и с оглядкой. Лично для сержанта Солохина все было не так уж плохо: отчисления за погнутый об халик бампер закончились вместе с истечением официального срока командировки, а значит, хоть что-то да должно было капнуть в карман за каждый день задержки.

На следующее утро выяснилось, что новостных снапшотов не прислали. Дисциплина пошатнулась и стремительно поползла трещинами. Еще до полудня по лагерю пронеслись слухи, что связи со спутниковым модулем нет, а в лагерях союзников тоже царит тревожное шебуршание.  
Громче всех страдали двое: Гаспилс бродил по лагерю тенью Мидаса и стенал, что каждая лишняя секундочка превращает его инвентарные отчеты в один сплошной отчет об амортизации. Ему вторил Эмилио, обеспокоенный нарушением графика питания. Шеф-повар от Бога, Эмилио считал, что солдаты должны питаться вкусно и разнообразно, даже если над головами свистят ядерные тактические заряды. Поэтому задержку и связанную с ней рекомпозицию меню он воспринимал как личное оскорбление.  
Зельман выступал оплотом здравого смысла, не позволяя бойцам растащить технику и пуститься в увлекательные путешествия. Солоха лично слышал, как Лапин битых пять минут уговаривал главу техвзвода и так и эдак, суля то невероятные богатства, то страшные кары. Зельман реагировал с великолепным спокойствием, а в конце Лапина просто послал. Солоха вовремя ретировался от времянки на пять метров и срочно задымил, приняв расслабленный вид.  
Лапин, буквально выкинутый из владений зампотеха двумя амбалами, первым делом подвалил к Солохе и начал жаловаться на жизнь. Выцыганил сигаретку, пожаловался еще восемнадцать раз и наконец удалился. Кося на технарей, Солоха докурил, тщательно спрятал окурок в карман, почесал за ушами и с независимым видом удалился.  
Амбалы, занявшие позицию возле дверей, провожали его внимательными взглядами.

В ночь на третий день какая-то сволочь вскрыла упаковочные пленки и необъяснимым образом уволокла полностью законсервированного "Волкодава", никого при этом не разбудив.  
На общем построении личность сволочи была однозначно определена как две: Райнер и Мелен из подразделения номер семь, закрепленного за Сапфиром Ибрагимом Мазлы.  
Вскрывший этот гнусный факт капитан Артемьев был страшен, как нечищеный автомат. Капитан Артемьев задавал неудобные вопросы. Капитан Артемьев взирал на Сапфира таким взглядом, что тот сам собой втаптывался в метелки все глубже. Заодно втаптывался лейтенант Адриенце, несший личную ответственность за всех четырех сержантов своего взвода. Капитан Артемьев вопрошал, как таких солдат носит земля, каким местом их рожала мама и что с таким позорным личным составом будет делать сержант Мазлы, если завтра война или какое другое мероприятие. Капитан Артемьев упражнялся в остроумии как мог, но через пару минут, разразившись истошным криком, стал тыкать руководящим пальцем, требуя обоих поймать и растерзать перед строем.  
Пропуская молнии капитанского гнева над беретом, Солоха почти с нежностью думал о собственном подразделении, в котором сразу же дальновидно назначил директиву: пить можно, а принимать самостоятельные решения – нельзя. Солоха справедливо полагал, что боец в состоянии бревна менее опасен, чем боец, раздираемый нехваткой информации о событиях в мире и на отдельно взятой Лизетте.

После полудня и обеда, наполненного вздохами Эмилио, у которого от такой несправедливости даже пузо уменьшилось, Солоха, раздавший всем ответственных поручений, лоб в лоб столкнулся с товарищами.  
\- Умру я тут к концу учений, – трагически сказал Рогачев.  
\- Только не на вверенной мне территории, – предупредил Солоха. – Отойди и умри в другом месте. Мы тебя кремируем по синтоистским обычаям в умеренно почетной обстановке.  
\- Смешно, – проворчал Лось.  
\- Да-да, веди себя как будто ты культурный человек, – покивал Кумыс, жуя метелку.  
\- Хмф!  
Не сговариваясь, сержанты двинулись к кустам черничника. На ходу Солоха пинал метелки и угрюмо вспоминал, как совсем недавно они валялись на пригорках у мамонтовых луж и тоже трепались, что бы еще сожрать. Но тогда этот треп не вызывал слабенького гаденького чувства неустойчивости. Ясен пень, в лагере запасов брикетированной еды хватало, чтобы обеспечить всех, включая прожорливых десантников, на месяц. Умные люди давно все продумали и предусмотрели, как кормить ораву бойцов, если вдруг бойцы застрянут надолго.  
Но Солохе не нравилась мысль, что именно он станет объектом этих предусмотрительных решений. Не грела уже и мысль о сверхурочных. В конце концов, чтобы получить их, нужна была связь с большой землей. Не говоря уже о перспективах потратить.  
\- О, мужики, слышьте, а давай на рыбалку сходим?  
Кумыс лихо поправил берет на стриженом затылке. Солоха остановился, не дойдя до черничника пару шагов. Лось тоже тормознул и обернулся с выражением крайнего сомнения в Кумысовых мозгах.  
\- Какую рыбалку, Леша? – ласково поинтересовался он.  
\- Так на мамонтовы лужи! Я ж говорю, видел тут креветок каких-то! Набалабасим!  
\- Ничо ты не видел, – вздохнул Рогачев. – В такой температуре только кораллы с бактериями и водятся. И эти, как их там, Серег? Инфузории? А у тебя галлюцинации от информационного голода.  
Кумыс сунул руки в карманы и презрительно оттопырил нижнюю губу.  
\- Галлюцинации, да?  
\- А то!  
\- Вкусная вареная ры-ыба, – вкрадчиво протянул Кумыс. – Плавает и только и ждет, чтобы пришел Лось и сожрал ее. Немытыми копытами выловил и сожрал.  
\- Я копытами жрать не буду, – с достоинством сказал Лось.  
\- Хорошо, немытыми зубами, – охотно согласился Кумыс.  
\- Я вас ненавижу, – сообщил Солоха. – Вы со своей рыбой портите мне гармонию духовного с физическим.  
\- Че? – вылупился Кумыс.  
\- Это сержант Солохин имеет в виду, что он думал о прекрасном, но теперь у него урчит в брюхе, – разъяснил Лось. – Тяжело думать о вечном, когда кишки в узелок с голодухи сворачиваются.  
\- Рыба! – торжественно воздел палец Кумыс.  
Солоха грустно пощупал живот. Гордость гордостью, но когда помимо кубиков начинает образовываться еще и провал под ребра, поневоле начинаешь жалеть, что жирочек с тебя согнан в жестком режиме тренировок "достойных представителей армии терранских республик".  
\- На чем ехать-то собрались? – поинтересовался он. – Пятьдесят километров, если кто-то забыл в информационном вакууме!  
Степень оттопыренности и презрительности в нижней губе Кумыса повысилась на порядок.  
\- Вы, мотокопытные, – выразительно сказал он. – Сидите здесь, перематываете сопли с кулака на сапог и ничего не знаете. А между тем Брага с Адриенце в поту и мыле охотятся на лыжников. Следовательно, что?  
\- Следовательно, предупредительные выстрелы будут сразу в рожу? – предположил Лось, пиная метелку. Та колыхалась, но не сдавалась.  
\- Следовательно, мы к ним можем присоединиться, – Кумыс сорвал колосок и сунул в зубы. – Мы не какие-то чушалы, мы люди ответственные, переживающие за...  
В секундной паузе было видно, что Кумыс силится придумать, за что можно переживать, когда проблемы не у тебя, а вовсе даже в соседнем подразделении, вот их командир как лох пусть и разбирается.  
\- Ладно я понял, – Солоха хлопнул его по плечу. – Ну давай, действуй.

Сорок пять минут спустя расконсервированный "Дозор" торжественно сигналил об отбытии. Ким-Кимен благословил отбывающих найти "этих двухгадюшников" и наказать по всей строгости устава. Видно было, что он прекрасно понимает, что сержанты вовсе не поисками Райнера с Меленом собираются заниматься, но сам Ким-Кимен слишком занят какими-то тяжелыми думами, чтобы чинить препятствия.  
"Связи с базой не будет, – напомнил он. – Дурью мне там не майтесь, фазаны".

\- Молодец, Леха, – гнусавил Лось, пытаясь с заднего сиденья похлопать Кумыса по плечу. – Вот если б ты еще где тушеночки припас, цены б тебе не было, золотой человечище был бы!  
\- Я и так золотенький, – парировал Кумыс, стряхивая чужую руку и золотистую пыльцу заодно. – А тушенки не осталось, думаешь, как я уговорил бандуру эту на колесо поставить? Калым отдать пришлось.  
\- Леша, ты дурак?! – заорал Лось. – Мы б могли тушенку сожрать! А теперь мы голодные и едем хер знает куда!  
\- Не хер, а товарищ сержант, – педантично исправил Солоха. – Я прекрасно знаю, куда мы едем.  
\- А как бы ты, дебил, доставал тушенку из законсервированного авто? – заорал Кумыс в ответ.  
Лось прохрюкал что-то гневное, но внятного ответа не родил.  
\- Вот и помолчи немножко, за умного сойдешь! – в сердцах продолжил Кумыс. – Кто б знал, как я заебался сидеть в неизвестности!  
\- Транспорт набит телами мучающихся спермотоксикозом и сомнениями, – плоско пошутил Солоха.  
\- А-а, ну вас! В кишках уже эта политика ожидания! Где мои новости с экобиржи? Я не за этим в армию нанимался!  
Солоха осторожно переместился по сиденью. Ширина водительского кресла позволяла вместить даже жопу Адриенце, а сейчас гарантировала лишние двадцать сантиметров пространства на случай, если Леха взбесится и кинется кусаться.  
\- Лешенька, ты так не убивайся, ты же так не убьешься, – змеиным голосом сказал Лось. – Хочешь сдвухсотиться правильно – начинай биться лбом о ветровуху.  
Теперь зафыркал и захрюкал Кумыс, но все-таки промолчал.  
К мамонтовым лужам "Дозор" подъехал в полной тишине, не считая шума двигателя.

Золотая вода, хоть и несъедобная, улучшала настроение. Не сговариваясь сержанты закидали "Дозор" сеткой РЭВБ и двинули на присмотренный и обкатанный пляжик.  
Окунувшись по паре раз, дружно расположились под глыбой желтого песчаника. Неугомонная вода выточила в плите у подножья целое ложе, в которое, словно в джакузи, удобно погружались ровно трое взрослых половозрелых бойцов, мечтающих что-нибудь сожрать.  
Солоха устроился с краю и то и дело высовывал левую ногу, укладывая ее на край природной купальни. Раскочегарившееся солнце быстро высушивало воду, Солоха пару секунд любовался на золотистый оттенок кожи и опускал ногу обратно. Насморк больше не беспокоил – в медпункте всем вкатили профилактическую дозу элоботов, и местами Солоха чувствовал себя даже слишком здоровым. Периодически начинало потряхивать от жажды двигательной активности.  
\- О-о, мужики, отпускает, – удовлетворенно сказал Кумыс, шевеля челюстями и вынуждая метелку, зажатую в зубах, припадочно дергаться. – Кажись, пошел сброс пара.  
\- Только не в одну со мной воду! – возмутился Лось.  
Кумыс ткнул его локтем, Лось ткнул в ответ, и они завозились, пытаясь притопить друг друга. Лениво, едва на одну шестнадцатую возможностей.  
Солохе то и дело прилетало пяткой, и он недовольно гмыкал, но благословенное расслабление, вымывшее напряжение из нервов, не давало разозлиться всерьез.  
\- Так, а ну стоп, – неожиданно резко приказал Кумыс.  
Плеск воды стих мгновенно. Солоха встревожено открыл один глаз. Кумыс вывернул шею, и длинный нос, точно радарная стрелка, указывал куда-то за прибрежные камни. Метелка смотрела в том же направлении. Лось мигом разжал объятия, и Леха поднялся из воды змеиным движением, сразу выдававшим в обычном человеке военные модификации. Так же по-змеиному прильнул к камню. Солоха забарахтался одновременно с Лосем, оба поднялись – далеко не так элегантно, как Кумыс – и дружно взгромоздили локти на неровную макушку валуна.  
\- Эх, – тоскливо протянул Лось. – Я-то надеялся, это, например, "пингвин" оторвал свое жирное брюхо и уже летит за нами, дыша снегами и туманами.  
Солоха судорожно поскреб голову. При одном воспоминании об электрических гвоздилках "пингвина" притихшая было аллергия напомнила о себе с настойчивостью коммивояжера.  
\- Я их не люблю, – внес ясность Кумыс. – Уже почти начинаю ненавидеть. Первым делом они выперлись прогуляться именно на наши территории!  
\- Точно, – согласился Солоха, приставив ладонь ко лбу. – Че им тут надо?  
Яуты шли сквозь метелки. Траектория движения заканчивалась на мамонтовых лужах.  
\- Я узнаю их с пяти выстрелов, – определился Кумыс. – Пиявки бледные.  
\- Крашеные, – возразил Лось.  
Бело-серые туши с подпалинами дополнились красными узорами. Прихотливо струящиеся, они текли по толстым шкурам и, если присмотреться, заканчивались в определенных точках: клыки и когти. Такие же кроваво-жуткие.  
\- Знаешь, Лосяра, твои татуировки посимпатичнее будут, – протянул Кумыс.  
\- Жалкие подражатели, – Лось отлепился от камня и плюхнулся обратно. – Щас влезут в наши озера и загадят их полностью.  
\- Уроды заразные, – поддержал Кумыс. – Сирожа, я предлагаю объединиться против них и выступить единым фронтом сил человечества.  
\- Чтобы Ким-Кимен с нас потом шкуры спустил? Упаси боже.  
Метелки за спинами лацертидов выпрямлялись, возмущенно колыхая пушистыми головами. Чем ближе подходила троица, тем больше знакомого Солоха находил в их манере держаться.  
\- А ведь и правда, узнаю с пяти выстрелов, – наконец сказал он. – Чтоб мне треснуть.  
\- Знать не желаю никого из этих пидорасов, играющих на поле боя нечестным образом, – заявил Лось и демонстративно съехал в воду по самые ноздри.  
Кумыс, наоборот, аж приподнялся на цыпочках. Потряс кистью, умный гель пополз ниже, коснулся вживленных полосок, и Кумыс прищурился. Солоха мысленно прочертил траекторию его взгляда: сержант Кумысник смотрел на машину.  
\- Два шага и я буду жрать яутский шашлык, – пробормотал Леха. – А, блин!  
Он фыркнул, развернулся и опустился в воду, елозя лопатками по ракушечнику.  
"Дозор" клыкастых не заинтересовал. А может, они вообще не поняли, что среди сосен скрывается машина: накинутая сетка маскировала технику в нескольких режимах, включая тепловой. Про дополненное зрение союзников все были в курсе, так что маскировку приходилось держать на достойном уровне.  
Солоха тоже опустился и вытянул ноги. После мероприятий у него болели колени и ступни, а почти горячая золотая вода мягко смывала неприятные ощущения. Если не шевелиться, наступала девяностопроцентная нирвана.  
Десять процентов убивал вездесущий шалфейный запах и зуд за ушами.  
Единственный пологий вход в воду находился в стороне, и Солоха косился на него почти против воли. Клыкастые должны были появиться вот-вот. Прямо сейчас. Уже три секунды назад.  
\- Да что такое, – прошипел Кумыс.  
Лось, до сих пор изображавший статую полузатопленного Будды, фыркнул, разгоняя воду.  
\- Сверху, – только и сказал он.  
После чего нырнул.  
\- Что за...  
Три бело-красных фигуры взметнулись из-за камней над сержантскими головами. Солоха разинул рот, машинально пытаясь подсчитать, какой толчковой силой можно добиться такого вышвыривания; элоботы послали суматошный сигнал, тело запуталось, и Солоха криво съехал в воду, макнувшись ухом. После чего яуты грянулись в лужи.  
Красотой приводнения лацертиды не отличились. Грохот был такой, словно золотые источники торпедировали всем бортовым комплектом с "Левиафана".  
\- Блядь!  
Солоха пошел на дно, краем глаза успев увидеть яростную волну, мигом закрутившуюся янтарной пеной. Жопа проскребла по камням, он столкнулся ногами с кем-то еще в этой круговерти, взмахнул руками и выскочил на поверхность.  
\- Тьфу, бляди! Кто так дела... кха!  
\- Гниды! – задыхаясь, вторил вынырнувший рядом Кумыс.  
Лось всплыл медленно, с достоинством атомной субмарины.

Матюгаясь, сержанты выбрались на камешек. Желтая шероховатая поверхность царапала задницы, но не давала соскользнуть. К тому же наблюдать за яутами с верхотуры было удобнее.  
\- Смотри, как идут, – почти с завистью протянул Кумыс.  
Солоха согласно замычал и сплюнул в сторону.  
Яуты скользили в воде как лягушки, с изумительной скоростью. Длинные гривы полоскались невиданными водорослями. Красные замысловатые линии отчетливо потекли, размываясь. На секунду сложилось ощущение, что троица кровоточит. Краска смывалась все быстрее, и когда яуты пошли на второй круг, следов от нее почти не осталось.  
\- Они плавают на наших озерах, – прошипел Лось. – И гадят в нашу воду!  
\- А я догадался, – Кумыс приставил руку ко лбу козырьком. – Именно эти мудаки не дали таланту сержанта Рогачева блеснуть на учениях.  
\- Да чтоб я знал, эти или нет, – с раздражением буркнул Лось. – Они ж из кузовов не вылезали. Но факт, что они мне поперек горла! Дайте в руки мне бластер шестиствольный...  
\- Так! Они моих раков ловят, что ли? – Кумыс вскочил на камень и взмахнул руками, удерживая равновесие. – Эгей! Это моя делянка!  
\- Стой!  
Солоха впустую цапнул пустоту. Леха рыбкой сиганул со скалы в лужу. Яуты, вышедшие на мелководье, дружно обернулись. Кумыс вынырнул, отфыркался и широкими гребками поплыл к союзникам. Солоха тяжко вздохнул и пополз вниз, шипя сквозь зубы всякий раз, когда известняк впивался в ноги. Лось пробурчал что-то о неосмотрительных идиотах, но потом тоже полез вниз. На полпути он внятно сказал "а хули", и Солоха увидел мелькнувшую тень. Секунду спустя в воду грохнулся сержант Рогачев, и фонтан залил Солоху с ног до головы.  
\- Вашу мать! – заорал Солоха.  
Рука соскользнула с камня, гравитация довершила подлое дело, и Солоха с матом и ревом рухнул в желтые подкисленные воды мамонтовых источников.  
Пока он выныривал и отплевывался, Лось успел добраться до мелководья. Кумыс с помощью неприличных жестов пытался объяснить яутам, что они должны местным, то есть терранским, взнос на рыбопромысел. Лось, не теряя времени, к рыбопромыслу присоединился. Судя по дерганым движениям плеч, яутам не нравилось, что их смеют отвлекать от охоты. Один даже толкнул Лося, но тот ответил метким пинком, впрочем, ухнувшим в пустоту. Отступивший яут тоже ухнул – по колено провалился в какую-то подводную ямку. Лось радостно заржал. Яут ответно заревел, пуча зенки и растопыривая челюсти. Солоха успел подгрести ближе и с такого расстояния рассмотрел знакомые матовые клыки. Но в прошлый раз они выглядели иначе. Вроде закручивались на другую сторону. Лось выхватил из воды сетку.  
\- И что это такое? – поинтересовался он, размахивая сеткой перед новыми зубами Урахила. – Планктон? Водоросли? Да этим даже Кумыса не накормишь, а он у нас товарищ диетический!  
\- Во-первых, я это есть не буду без надзора! Во-вторых, я не диетичен!  
Урахил выбрался из ямы и выхватил сетку, едва не вывихнув Рогачеву запястье.  
\- Не твое!  
\- Я не видел, чтобы вы здесь ставили охотничьи метки! – поддержал второй яут. – Наглая беспочвенная хитрость!  
На последнем слове яут застыл в величественной позе.  
\- Это ты нас так обругал? – искренне удивился Лось.  
\- Конечно, я готов вас обругать, умански!  
\- Комплименты это, – сказал Солоха, нащупывая ногами плавный уклон дна. – Товарищ Лось так устрашающ, что распугал всю жратву.  
Почва предательски заскользила, и он съехал в воду по пояс. Лось откашлялся и начал разводить дискуссию о рыбалке. Кумыс присоединился. Яуты гневно щелкали, так что даже переводчик не всегда справлялся. Солоха выбрался из топкого песка, шагнул вперед, и тут стоявший к нему спиной яут обернулся. Голубые глаза сфокусировались на лице сержанта как тородиевые лазеры.  
И внезапно Солоха с чугунным изумлением ощутил, как у него начинается такой же чугунный стояк.  
Не обычное упругое подпрыгивание хрена, среагировавшего на женские полушария или хотя бы халиковы формы. Этот стояк походил на пробуждение арматурины в мягком человечьем теле. Или, например, словно к сержанту Солохину приделали деревянный хер, который ни согнуть, ни к ноге примотать. Еще это походило на замороженную селедку.  
Кумыс обернулся, хищно раздувая ноздри.  
\- Ведьма, вылазь оттуда! Присоединяйся к поединку!  
\- Хера с два! Мне тут безопаснее! – Солоха отчаянно напряг мозг, выдумывая дальнейшие аргументы. – Как только вы начнете биться в конвульсиях отравления, я стратегически уплыву. И буду свидетельствовать против траванувших вас союзников.  
Касаюрк сделал шаг вперед и сел на корточки. Солоха сделал крошечный шажок назад. Стояк не проходил. Его несгибаемости могли бы позавидовать метелки. Или патриотизм Ким-Кимена.  
В любопытных сравнениях и метафорах можно было упражняться долго, но фактов это не меняло: у Сергея Дмитриевича встало, и только золотая вода скрывала семнадцатисантиметровую нелепость от глаз окружающих.  
Впрочем, не исключено, что голубые искусственные лупалки разглядели и это.  
Солоха откашлялся, переместился еще дальше и опустился в воду по плечи. Жутко хотелось потрогать стояк и убедиться, что это галлюцинация.  
\- Ты всерьез считаешь, что мы способны отравить союзников? – поинтересовался Касаюрк.  
\- ...на живца! – вещал Лось.  
\- Идите в жопу, господа союзники, – пробурчал Солоха.  
Не вставая с корточек, яут потянулся к бедру и медленно вытащил короткий и неожиданно узкий нож. Солоха нахмурился, сражаясь с трусливой дрожью в животе. Оружие осталось на пологом берегу, и помочь, если что, могли только элоботы. Касаюрк поводил клинком у себя перед клыками, а затем почти с отсутствующим видом приложил плоской стороной к плечу. Чуть-чуть повернул и повел по шкуре с нажимом. Солоха завороженно следил за этим движением, пока лезвие не наткнулось на роговой шип. Касаюрк поднажал, и Солоха понял, что это ему напоминает – яут будто решил побриться. Только кто в здравом уме будет сбривать что-то, растущее из тебя так прочно?  
\- Погодь, – Солоха кашлянул. – Надеюсь, ты не собираешься ритуально отрезать себе какие-нибудь важные части тела? Насчет отравления я пошутил, не надо доказательств благородства.  
\- Что? – Касаюрк раскатисто фыркнул и лезвие не убрал. – Какие ритуалы, умански? Просто мне интересно, сколько ты просидишь в воде. Я же в это время могу заняться гигиеной.  
Солоха открыл было рот, но лезвие двинулось дальше. С видимым усилием врезалось в плоть, поползло медленно и с натугой – и прошло насквозь. Кусок чужого тела отвалился и плюхнулся в воду. Солоха скривился от отвращения. Отступил на пару шагов, не отводя взгляда. Крови не было.  
\- Очень мощный эпителий, – прощелкал яут. – Растет все время. Нужно состригать.  
Солоха передернулся. Наросты на шкуре яута смотрелись естественно, и мысль, что на самом деле это ороговевшие то ли мозоли, то ли бородавки, казалась отвратительной. Касаюрк встряхнул лезвие и небрежно провел снова. Парочка наростов отвалились. Преодолевая гадливость, Солоха присмотрелся. Срез виден не был вообще. Раз – и осталась гладкая шкура.  
Лось с Кумысом объединились и пытались учить яутов методикам ловли на живца. Клыкастые взрыкивали и отругивались, но, казалось, их это забавляет. Вся группа с таким энтузиазмом шлепала по щиколотку в воде, что любая рыба, обладающая хотя бы зачатками инстинктов, должна была драпать со всех плавников.  
Касаюрк брился с ужасающей монотонностью. Белая шкура постепенно переставала напоминать панцирь иглохвоста. Солоха перебрался вперед на пару метров, следя, чтобы не выбраться из воды – стояк наконец-то начал слегка опадать, но все еще был слишком очевиден – и протянул руку. Кончики пальцев коснулись шкуры. Солоха не почувствовал ничего. Как будто перед ним не живое существо, а, к примеру, диван, оснащенный синтезатором звуков. Проверяя себя, Солоха потыкал снова. По-прежнему ничего. Касаюрк негромко заворчал.  
\- Что тебя так волнует, Сиэрженька?  
\- Странная штука, – Солоха криво улыбнулся. – Я тебя не чувствую.  
Инстинкты и страхи молчали. Рептилия, угрожавшая маленькому примату, исчезла.  
Касаюрк убрал нож и провел ладонью по плечу, стряхнул невидимую пыль и полюбовался кончиками когтей. Под режущей кромкой все еще чуть-чуть отблескивало красным.  
Объединившиеся в желании хоть что-нибудь изловить люди и лацертиды гомонили на заднем плане, а Солоха молча рассматривал белую горгулью, склонившуюся над золотой водой.  
\- Значит, не чувствуешь, – рокотнул Касаюрк.  
Придвинулся чуть ближе к краю плато, длинные когти на ногах проскрежетали по песчанику под водой – и яут соскользнул на глубину. Словно древняя зубастая рептилия. Солоха шарахнулся, в паре сантиметров от него мелькнула светлая туша, и тут же завопила та часть мозга, которая была даже древнее приматов. Закричало в страхе что-то оставшееся со времен, когда еще не было суши, но монстры уже существовали.  
\- Прекратите барахтаться и распугивать нашу рыбу! – подал голос Кумыс. – Серега, ты все-таки дурака валяешь или рехнулся? Э! Сзади!  
Солоха рванул вперед, элоботы почти швырнули его сквозь воду, но все равно слишком медленно. Со спины надвинулась мокрая глыба, и яут сцапал его поперек корпуса.  
\- Блядь!  
Солоха одновременно и лягнул, и ударил локтем, и двинул затылком в переносицу нападающему. Кумыс застыл с вытянутой рукой, Лось обернулся, и Урахил вновь отвоевал у него потерянную было сетку.  
\- А теперь чувствуешь? – осведомился Касаюрк, сжимая объятия. – Ну, Сиэ-эрженька?  
\- Кх... бля...  
\- Лось, ты глянь! – радостно закричал Кумыс. – Смотри, что делается! Завидуй! Не ты первый! Тебе они только под ходовую срали, а Сергей Дмитриевич уже наводит межвидовой контакт!  
\- А ну руки убрал! – взвыл Солохин, ощущая, как предательски начинает багроветь рожа. Под глазами заполыхало так, что вот-вот должны были навернуться слезы.  
\- Мне плевать, – сообщил Лось. – Я охочусь на рыбу.  
Вспомнив лосевское наплевательское отношение, выраженное в разухабистом сексе за контейнерами, Солоха побагровел еще сильнее и рванулся. Касаюрк разжал руки, Солоха по инерции проскакал вперед целых два шага, после чего у элоботов кончился заряд.  
Вода перестала быть эфирным туманом и вновь приобрела все те мерзкие качества, по причине которых Солохин решительно отказался от карьеры в морских котиках.  
\- Че вы скучные такие, – вздохнул Кумыс. – Уже и поглумиться не над кем. Симбарши!  
\- Надо мной глумиться нельзя, – зарычал яут. – Выпотрошу!  
Касаюрк шагнул вперед, и Солоха решительно взял курс влево. Касаюрк догнал его и потыкал пальцем в спину.  
\- Почему ты не отвечаешь, Сиэрженька?  
\- Косой, отцепись.  
Еще одним движением клыкастый оказался рядом, и Солохе окончательно сделалось дурно, когда в спину ему ткнулся знакомый уже нож, а на животе оказалась ладонь. Чуть подогнутые пальцы царапали кончиками когтей кожу аккурат над форменными зелеными трусами.  
\- Я же просил не оскорблять имена воинов, – почти промурлыкал Касаюрк. – Почему ты не слушаешь, умански? Мне совсем не хочется спускать с тебя шкуру, но ты вынуждаешь.  
Под конец речи клыкастый опустил голову так, что жесткий подбородок лег Солохе на плечо. Касаюрк негромко забухтел, словно перекатывал в горле парочку булыжников. Колени у Солохи предательски дрогнули.  
\- Так, у меня датчики слежения стоят, – сквозь зубы предупредил он. – Только тронь, мы вас потом в говно вкатаем.  
Он видел, что Кумыс все же косит вполглаза, и от этого злость и страх поднимались еще сильнее. Знать, что товарищ прикроет, было хорошо, но видеть эту готовность – унизительно.  
Лезвие и пальцы исчезли одновременно. Голову Касаюрк держал опущенной еще пару секунд, а потом по плечу Солохи проехалось что-то ужасающе колючее, и Касаюрк выпрямился. Едва слышный стрекот прозвучал отчетливой насмешкой.  
Плюс был только один – хрен полностью опустился, а яйца еще и поджались. На случай, если придется драться с союзником и получать коленом в пах.  
Двумя энергичными гребками Солоха помог себе преодолеть расстояние до мелководья, вскарабкался по склону и гордо выступил на плато.  
\- О-о! Все-таки они тут водятся!  
Лось орал так, словно ему выписали премию.  
\- Я же говорил, что кусается! – поддержал Кумыс.  
Солоха поспешил к месту открытия, яростно шлепая по бугристой плите. За спиной Касаюрк двинулся с шумом торпедного катера.  
\- Экая сволочь, гляньте!  
Кумыс экспроприировал сетку у Урахила и, держа на вытянутой руке, с почтительного расстояния осматривал улов. Яут щерился и дергал клыками, но явно испытывал все те же трудности с социализацией и не мог решить, как ему действовать. Короткое лезвие гуляло у него меж пальцев, и Солоха на месте Кумыса уже драпал бы, сверкая пятками.  
\- Удивительно, – протянул Симбарши. – Совсем недавно ничего живого тут не было, и вдруг такой сложный организм.  
\- Интересно, съедобный ли он? – практично уточнил Кумыс.  
Симбарши попробовал отнять сетку у гастрономически озабоченного сержанта, но Кумыс вцепился намертво. Солоха подтянулся еще ближе, Касаюрк догнал его, и вдвоем они замкнули круг. В сетке трепыхалось что-то размером с крупную креветку и довольно на нее похожее, только вместо длинных суставчатых ножек болтались тонкие ярко-красные щупальца.  
\- Вдруг оно ядом стрекается? – с сомнением предположил Солоха. – Фу, брось каку!  
Кумыс надулся, кончик длинного носа покраснел от негодования, но потом здравый смысл победил, и Леха разжал пальцы. Яут перехватил сетку и тоже отодвинул от себя на почтительное расстояние.  
\- Кстати, у вас связь до спутника не бьет? – светски поинтересовался Лось, не отрывая взгляда от добычи.  
\- Не бьет, – проворчал Симбарши, пялясь туда же.  
\- А кроме пингви... в смысле, кроме доставщика на орбиту у вас что-нибудь поднимается? – не менее светски уточнил Кумыс.  
\- Не поднимается, – перехватил эстафету Урахил.  
\- И союзники ничего интересного не говорят, – уже без вопроса закончил Солоха.  
Касаюрк и вовсе сэкономил на словах, взамен пророкотав нечто согласное.  
Ракообразное в сетке перестало биться, свесило щупики и неожиданно пустило оранжевую струйку. Симбарши пошевелил клыками и вытянул руку еще чуть подальше. Кумыс скривился, словно уже попробовал ракообразное на вкус.  
\- Похоже, веселье только начинается, – подытожил Лось.

Общим решением ракообразное есть не стали, а Кумыс героически отказался от трофея в пользу союзников и ограничился детальным запечатлением на "Агаву".  
\- Я бы взял с собой, – заметил Лось.  
\- Ну иди и возьми, – щедро предложил фотограф, указывая на угрожающе стекающие с щупалец струйки.  
\- Да кому это вообще интересно, – мгновенно сменил курс Рогачев. – Подумаешь, херня какая-то возле геотермальных луж зародилась. Тьфу.  
\- Не вздумай посягать, Санюш-шка, – предупредил Урахил.  
Лось побагровел, сержанты радостно захихикали, и под этот аккомпанемент Урахил торжественно замотал выловленное щупалоногое сначала в сетку, а потом и в пленку кошмарного зеленого цвета.  
После поимки экспоната и новостей с фронта связи непринужденное общение не заладилось. Яуты ушлепали с мелководья, заплыли подальше и погрузились в воду по самые глаза. Издалека, если прищуриться, три головы напоминали пеньки посреди болота, обросшие жилистой и скользкой травой.  
\- Как думаете, на какой день уместно начать паниковать? – лениво поинтересовался Кумыс.  
Солоха поудобнее пристроился подбородком на скрещенных руках. Во избежание случайностей он разлегся на животе, надежно захоронив в воде предательские части тела. Его примеру последовали остальные, и на озерах образовалась картина "расовое противостояние": пеньки против бревен.  
\- Когда Эмилио начнет кормить нас пищебрикетами, – изрек Лось.  
\- Когда станет ясно, что нас самих вот-вот кто-то заточит, – предложил свой вариант Солоха. – Лучше подумайте, с чего мы тут застряли. Кто стреножил "пингвина"?  
\- Допустим, это был вражеский залп, – сделал первый ход Кумыс. – Ваши возражения?  
\- Вражеский залп отразился бы в виде красивой иллюминации, – возразил Солоха.  
\- Значит, перехват!  
\- Подавление солнечной радиацией, – дополнил Лось.  
\- Черные дыры, – зловеще подхватил Кумыс.  
\- Свертка пространства-времени?  
\- Излучение тропосферы.  
\- Заговор!  
Солоха едва успевал за перебрасыванием фразами. По большому счету, что бы ни было причиной заглохшей связи, результат все равно один: они сидели на дне гравитационно-атмосферного колодца. И взлететь выше, чем десантные задницы, не могли. Оставалось чесать уши, ожидая решения командования.  
\- Нужно строить орбитальный лифт, – авторитетно высказался Лось.  
\- Нужно готовиться к ассимиляции, – не согласился Кумыс. – Строить укрепрайон, распределять материальные блага и женщин.  
\- Ха! – хором сказали Солоха с Лосем.  
\- Я бы с Бойхец ассимилировался, – вздохнул Кумыс. – Лелия, радость моя!  
\- Сержант – женщина неприступная, – раздавил чужие мечты Солоха. – Прям как десантник. Или как старлей Зеленкова!  
Лось громогласно откашлялся, и оба уставились на него во все глаза.  
\- Зеленкова? – в восторженном ужасе уточнил Солоха.  
\- Не такие уж эти ваши десантники и неприступные, – жизнерадостно сказал Рогачев.  
Несколько секунд царила тишина, в которой Солоха отчетливо слышал скрежет духовных скрепочек в собственной голове. Лось не переставал лыбиться. Наконец Солоха сдался и тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Ну, Лось точно не пропадет, – резюмировал Леха.  
\- Хотя и не размножится, – согласился Солохин.  
Лось заворчал, приподнялся на руках и вытянул шею, вглядываясь в "пеньки". Те по-прежнему не шевелились. Рогачев подтянулся к краю плиты и глянул в воду. Зевнул и неожиданно легкомысленно сообщил:  
\- Ладно, я пошел.  
Глотнул воздуха и соскользнул на глубину, сверкнув щегольскими красными плавками.  
\- Куда это пошел? – запоздало изумился Кумыс.  
Лось вынырнул, фыркнул, сплюнул, оглянулся и помахал рукой.  
\- За мной не ходить! – весело предупредил он. – Личной жизни не мешать!  
\- А... кх...  
Лицо у Лехи вытянулось так, что стало слегка лошадиным. Солоха прикрыл глаза. Лось, чтоб ему сдохнуть, опять пробудил самые низменные желания в суверенном сержантском организме.  
\- Нет, ну охренеть, – разродился Кумыс. – Я так и думал! Причина неуставных отношений в армии заключается в ношении трусов не установленного образца!  
Теплая вода неожиданно усилила ощущения. Вполглаза следя, как Лось размашистыми гребками приближается к яутам, Солоха сглотнул. В пересохшем рту язык тут же прилип к нёбу. Сморщившись, Солоха втянул кислой водицы, прополоскался и сплюнул.  
\- Личная жизнь у него, – с досадой сказал Кумыс. – Спасение задниц, вот о чем думать надо! У-у, блин, сивый мерин, а не Лось! В красных плавках!  
Дискуссию Солоха поддерживать не стал, тем более что в интонации Кумыса слышалось что-то смутно похожее на ревность, а на этом поле Солоха мог разве что ковылять, как подстреленная утка, и обычно подрывался на минах отношений с треском и грохотом.  
Лось притормозил перед яутами, качнулся на волнах и неразборчиво что-то произнес.  
Солоха пытался подслушать беседу, но на расстоянии в двадцать метров поверх воды микрофоны уже не добивали. Лось держался уверенно, бритая башка мокро сияла на солнце, и вскоре Урахил отделился от группы. Развернулся, и они с Лосем заскользили по золотому зеркалу, точно парные торпеды.  
\- Ни в какие рамки, – прохрипел Кумыс и наконец заткнулся.  
Окончательно закрыв глаза, Солоха постарался сосредоточиться на общей ситуации, усадившей их в ловушку Лизетты. Как человек военный, он должен был рассуждать только в ключе устранения препятствий. Например, ремонта "пингвина" союзными силами или взлета на аэростатах на основе сверхлегких газов. Газы можно было выделить из топлива, десантные костюмы общего профиля были у всех. Требовалось только рассчитать движение орбитального транспортника, чтобы не болтаться как говно в проруби. И чтоб никакие союзнички не мешались.  
Непрошеной фотографией встала перед глазами спина Лося со сведенными лопатками. Уже подзагоревшая, раскрашенная золотом...  
Солоха чуть не подавился водой и с остервенением почесался.  
\- Леха! – почти выкашлял он. – А может, мы уже ассимилируемся?  
\- Че?  
\- Может, нас сама гребаная Лизетта ассимилирует? Вот мы и застряли? Потом покроемся пыльцой этой и сами станем как метелки!  
\- Сере-ежа. Я такую дурь только в древней фантастике читал. Докосмической эпохи.  
\- И что там говорили? – жадно поинтересовался Солоха. – Симптомы как у нас?  
\- Сережа! Фантастика – это выдуманные истории! Не медотчет!  
\- Тьфу, блин, – расстроился сержант Солохин. – С этого бы и начинал...  
Кумыс хмыкнул и чуть повернулся набок, подпирая голову рукой:  
\- Я ж не виноват, что ты в литературе не разбираешься.  
\- Умный больно, – заворчал Солоха. – Ну и что, что выдумки? Вон, жизнь на основе текучих гелей тоже считали выдумкой, а теперь...  
Он вытянул руку и, прищуриваясь, посмотрел на сверкающий браслет из умного геля. Присмотрелся и нахмурился. Гель вел себя странно. Нервно бликовал, вздрагивал и шел крошечными вспышками. К присутствию теплой хватки на запястье Солоха так привык, что не обращал внимания: гель все время едва заметно перемещался, поэтому изменения заметить было нелегко.  
\- Это не жизнь, это разработки, – внес ясность Кумыс.  
Солоха оттолкнулся и сел. Поднес руку к носу, внимательно всматриваясь.  
\- Слушай, не нравится мне это.  
\- А?  
Кумыс за отсутствием метелок принялся грызть ноготь.  
Солоха ткнул браслетом почти в нос товарищу.  
\- Глянь.  
Кумыс отодвинулся, потом вытянул шею, тоже сощурился, воздел брови и, наконец, завершая пантомиму, присвистнул. Сел и уставился на свои браслеты.  
\- Так, – зловеще сказал Солоха. – На что они реагируют?  
\- Биоэлектрика, гормональный фон, радиация, – послушно перечислил Кумыс.  
\- Все отметаем, цвет не тот. Еще?  
\- Ксенофильские замашки, – фыркнул Кумыс. – Ты знал, что этот тип спал с каспини?  
\- Чего-о?  
\- Не знаю, зачем он мне это рассказывал, но теперь эта мысль меня не оставит никогда.  
\- Ты специально еще и мне выложил!  
\- Ага, – ухмыльнулся Кумыс и снова посмотрел на браслеты. – Слушай, не будь я трезвым практиком, скептиком, агностиком и циником... Я б решил, что им страшно.  
Солоха, не говоря ни слова, поднялся во весь рост и оглянулся.  
Небо по-прежнему сиреневело. Сосны рыжели, лужи отливали золотом, желтые камни громоздились один на другом, грея выпуклые спины. Солоха пошевелил лопатками. Солнце разошлось, шпаря не по-осеннему. До того, что вдали, за волнующимся полем метелок жарко подрагивало прозрачное марево.  
\- Вот же погодка, – вздохнул он. – Даже гелю не нравится. Лех, случайно никаких новостей не падало?  
Два браслета теоретически должны были улучшать кармическую связь с базовым передатчиком. Кумыс только вздохнул. Без орбитального ретранслятора максимум возможностей сохранялся на уровне переводчика.  
\- Что-то аж захотелось защитой намазаться, – проворчал Солоха. – Слышь, химик, а на какой глубине ультрафиолет становится безопасен?  
\- Во-первых, это не химия, а физика. Во-вторых, хер его знает.  
\- Все понятно с тобой, интеллигенция, – вздохнул Солоха.  
Кумыс подобрал кусок выветренного песчаника и швырнул в товарища. Солоха не стал уклоняться – камень был легкий, словно пемза. Почти невесомо тюкнув его по бедру, камень упал и покатился по плите. Что-то в его движении Солохе не понравилось.  
\- Фонит жесть как, – Кумыс озадаченно потер запястье. – Аж стреляет.  
Солоха и сам уже чесал за ушами, где прощупывались рубчики имплантов. Их нехорошо покалывало.  
\- Ненавижу все эти инопланетные командировки, – прошипел Кумыс. – Черт знает что!  
Солоха опять покосился на камешек. Дотянулся большим пальцем ноги и подопнул. Камень легко покатился.  
\- Тень, – сказал Солоха. – Лех. Глянь. Тень исчезла.  
\- Чего?  
Солоха поднял взгляд. Золотая степь плавилась. Выцветала. Сиреневое небо переливалось длинными радужными полосами, превращаясь в голубоватое. Родной и знакомый цвет на Лизетте смотрелся дико.  
\- Блин, херня какая-то...  
Голос Кумыса доносился приглушенно, будто в уши напихали ваты. Жара, вроде, перестала нарастать, но что-то происходило уже внутри самого сержанта Солохина.  
Солоха изо всех сил напряг затуманенные мозги. Жарко, глухо, тонко позванивает в мышцах и почти кружится голова...  
Громкий плеск, донесшийся с воды, встряхнул его. Солоха передернулся и огляделся, ошалело моргая. Клыкастые гребли к берегу. Движения были неровными, словно каждый из них тащил на спине по два вездехода – и от этого пловцов перекашивало то на один, то на другой бок.  
Кумыс медленно поднялся, пошатнулся, Солоха протянул ему руку, и Леха ухватился за его ладонь. Удар в запястье был такой силы, что Солоха взвыл.  
\- Бля-я!  
Кумыс отозвался синхронным воплем и отскочил. Рукопожатие разлетелось, а вместе с ним брызгами разлетелся умный гель.  
\- Че за херня? – взвыл Кумыс. – Гелик!  
Солоха в ужасе попытался цапнуть капли в воздухе, промахнулся и рухнул на колени. Раскатившиеся прозрачные шарики на глазах начали испаряться с песчаника.  
\- Стой! Куда?  
Он хватанул ладонью, пытаясь спасти верного компаньона, но кончики пальцев только прошлись по сухому горячему камню. На безымянном треснул и откололся край ногтя.  
\- Блядь! Твою мать!  
Кумыс упал рядом и точно так же суматошно вцепился в камни. Зашарил, бесполезно царапнул пару раз и поднял взгляд. В глазах плеснулось отчаяние.  
\- Гелик, – почти беззвучно выговорил Леха. – Это че ж такое делается?  
Солоха попробовал вскочить. Ноги подкашивались, краски кругом блекли все сильнее. Плеск воды сделался оглушительным, больно отдающимся в ушах. Первый удар когтей по сухому камню грянул выстрелом с "молотилки". Солоха не выдержал и схватился за голову. Кумыс медленно обернулся.  
Касаюрк заревел. Голубые глаза превратились в бельма – куда-то уехали зрачки, и на Солоху посмотрела чистая слепая ярость.  
\- Не понимаю! – так же заорал Солоха и ткнул обеими руками себе в уши. – Переводчик сдох!  
\- Пиздец! – заверещал Кумыс. – Вспышка с фронта! Серега! В машину!  
Солоха рванулся, элоботы отозвались, нервную систему тут же замкнуло, и колени с голенями взорвались цепной судорогой.  
\- Б-бля...  
Еле устояв, Солоха замахал руками. Касаюрк схватился за голову, Симбарши перекосило набок. Вопли перешли в нечленораздельные.  
Марево вдалеке наливалось призрачными красками. На границе воздуха и неба яростно бились ослепительные дуги, и потоки напряженного свечения от них стекали вниз, точно по стеклянной стене. И шум... Шума не было, но было нечто, сменившее собой тишину. В этом нечто приходилось дико орать, чтобы услышать себя.  
Метелки в степи выплясывали, за спинами клыкастых вода начала покрываться яростной рябью, закручиваться пенными барашками.  
Кумыс умудрился встать, даже сделал один шаг, но по коже у него пошла такая же хорошо видимая цепь судорог. Усиленные проводниками нервы выбивало из строя посильнее переводчика. Солоха наконец-то понял, что их умные браслеты разорвало надвигающейся херней. Во рту стало кисло, появился железный привкус, в глубине глаз зародилась тягучая боль.  
Яуты вновь разразились невнятной кашей из рычания и щелчков.  
\- Железки есть?! – Кумыс сдернул дублирующий контур и швырнул на берег. – Снимай, пробьет!  
Солоха хлопнул по бедрам, нащупал полоску индикатора, даже ковырнул, но выдирать из живого тела не рискнул.  
\- В воду, – скомандовал Кумыс. – Эй вы! Клыкастые! В воду!  
\- Лех, какая вода? Санька искать надо!  
\- В воду! – повторил Кумыс, вскидывая руки. – Больше защиты нет! Зажаримся!  
\- Ло-ось! – заорал Солоха во все горло. – Санек!  
\- Не успеем! – Кумыс схватил его за плечо. – Он не дурак, догадается!  
\- Да пошел ты!  
Солоха рванулся и остановился. Марево, идущее с севера, наливалось ослепительной радугой. Солоха представил, как сверкающие полотнища слизывают лагерь, прокатываются через озера, достигают ближайшей к людям базы союзников...  
Кумыс рядом прыгал на одной ноге, пытаясь сорвать плавки. Солоха схватился за ткань и начал яростно скатывать с бедер. Почти выпрыгнув из них, скрутил мокрую тряпку в жгут и еще раз оглянулся. Полупрозрачное полотно надвигалось, искажая горизонт. Золотая пыль бешено вздымалась на высоту планера. Волосы начали вставать дыбом.  
\- В воду! – снова приказал Кумыс. – Иначе сожжет!  
Вихри золотого и радужного выглядели так, что в воде всех нырнувших должно было просто вскипятить. Но всё вместе: страх, отчаянное желание спастись, взбесившиеся элоботы – все гнало к воде, к единственному укрытию на сотни метров.  
Ноги по-прежнему ломало, Солоха кое-как ухитрился добраться до Касаюрка, схватил того за руку, уперся в песчаник и рванул. Элоботы брызнули дурманом, наливая тело каменной силищей, и яут изумленно распахнул пасть, когда его сдвинули с места.  
\- Туда, туда! – Солоха замахал рукой, указывая на глубину. – Ныряем!  
Кумыс тоже тащил за собой балласт.  
\- Зубастый, начинай дышать!  
Он ударил себя в грудь, ткнул в надвигающийся фронт и яростно задышал, раздувая грудную клетку. Солоха точно так же начал втягивать воздух стараясь не только вдыхать, но и глотать. Элоботы послушно перестроились в режим сборщиков. Касаюрк метнул взгляд назад, сам перехватил Солоху за запястье и рванул к краю, на ходу со страшными сипами прочищая глотку. Солоха тянул "балласт" кислорода в бешеном темпе, и перед глазами уже плыло. Стена сияния надвигалась. Он услышал звук: треск плазменного потока в сухом воздухе. Температура росла. Солоха с отчаянием вообразил, как бесполезные четыре метра водной толщи вскипают вместе с погрузившимися в бульон питательными яутами и отборными бройлерными сержантами.  
Тормознув на самом краю обрыва, он умудрился удержать рвущегося вниз Касаюрка. Тот развернулся, рявкнул, и в ответ Солоха потряс у него плавками перед глазами.  
\- Смотри! Руки! Руки мне свяжи!  
Он ткнул тканью в морду клыкастому, затем сложил перед собой руки крест-накрест. Безжизненные глаза Касаюрка жутковато блеснули, отражая радужный шторм.  
\- Я начну задыхаться! – Солоха схватил себя за горло. – Пять минут – и конвульсии! Понимаешь? Голыми руками – порву нахрен!  
Свободной рукой он бешено затряс, изображая, как это произойдет, тут же закатил глаза и начал еще судорожнее втягивать воздух. Касаюрк застыл, потом тряхнул башкой, выхватил у него плавки – и рванул Солоху за плечо.

Они загребали на дно. Солоха зажмурился – кислая вода в глазах ему вовсе не улыбалась. С каждым движением объятия воды становились все плотнее. Мягко и неумолимо она сжала грудь, попыталась выдавить кислород, прошлась вкрадчивым давлением по кишкам, куда сержант тоже успел заглотнуть пахнущего шалфеем спасительного балласта. Яут кувыркнулся, и Солоха почувствовал, как лопатки легко касаются дна. Вслепую он попытался нашарить отнятые плавки, Касаюрк перехватил его за запястье, тут же поймал за второе и, неловко выламывая обе руки, повел их за спину. Солоха крутанул плечом, помогая суставу, запястья соединились, и Касаюрк в три движения затянул эластичную ткань. В висках застучали крошечные молоточки. Пока еще издалека, глуховато, просто напоминая. Солоха считал секунды. Прозрачная буря уже почти добралась. Вода уже должна была вскипеть... Еще немного...  
Жар. Горячо, горячо, невыносимо, так что нечем дышать...  
Он сцепил зубы, умирая в тюрьме из закрытых глаз и удушающих водных объятий. Яут над ним содрогнулся, подался в сторону, и Солоха в отчаянии стиснул его ногами, стараясь удержать. Плевать на добрососедские отношения – ему нужна была защита от того, что пыталось прорваться сквозь воду. Касаюрк судорожно сцапал его поперек спины, Солоха ткнулся макушкой под клыкастую нижнюю челюсть, и туша яута вдавила его в песок еще сильнее. Молоточки яростно, металлически зазвенели.  
В груди судорожно трепетало, элоботы выхватывали кислород, отчаянно пытались доставить к самым нуждающимся органам, а снаружи становилось все жарче и горячее...  
Хватка яута ослабла, он медленно пошел вверх. Солоха стиснул ноги крепче. Кислорода почти не осталось, и он не выдержал – открыл глаза. Соль и кислота затмили зрение, подергивая все кругом зыбкой пленкой.  
В жидком золоте белый силуэт превратился в статую. Глаза полыхали оранжевым, вокруг черной гривы струился жуткий огненный ореол. Солоха приоткрыл губы. Он задыхался. Воздух, воздух... Касаюрк потянулся и сдавил ему лицо ладонью. Жесткие мозоли царапнули щеки и губы. Солоха выгнулся. Руки за спиной дико рванулись, натягивая перевязь.  
"Убей его, он не дает нам дышать".  
Наномашины яростно ударили по надпочечникам, вышвыривая в кровь адреналин. Солоха попытался ногами сломать яуту если не ребра, то хотя бы хрящи, вдавить в брюхо, чтобы тот наконец-то отпустил... Воздух!  
Под черепом вспыхнуло красным, и паника с яростью неожиданно начали гаснуть. Меркнущим сознанием Солоха поймал подсказку: элоботы судорожно попробовали загасить лишнюю активность, раз не удалось спасти хозяина наскоком.  
В крови столкнулась буря гормонов, и в удушающем водяном аду Солоха внезапно ощутил, как у него встает хер. Напрягается почти до боли, утыкается в шкуру яута, и по спине бегут ледяные мурашки обморока пополам с горячим ручейком удовольствия.  
На грани смерти что-то древнее внутри него отчаянно попыталось выполнить последний эволюционный долг. Мгновение – и член сержанта Солохина бурно выплеснул десятки миллионов сперматозоидов.  
Кислород закончился.  
Сердце медленно и лениво трепыхнулось, почти удовлетворенно подытоживая результаты своей непрерывной работы: целых двадцать четыре года оно гнало кровь с переменным выходом на максимум, а теперь настало время отдохнуть.

Солоха уплывал вверх, навстречу побелевшим солнцу и небу, чтобы раствориться там навсегда, сделаться частью Лизетты и, может быть, превратиться в несгибаемые золотые метелки или рыжие сосны, а может и в упругие черно-фиолетовые кусты...  
Горячая вода расступилась, и кожу схватил ледяной воздух. Солоху выдернуло по пояс, а потом что-то гигантское и злое ударило его под дых.  
\- Кх-ха-а!  
Придушенный вопль вырвался из глотки вместе с фонтаном воды. Брызнули сопли, слезы, слюни, еще какая-то нутряная слизь. Солоха забился в корчах, ноги бесполезно взбрыкнули, он напряг плечи, в локти стрельнула боль – и стяжка на запястьях лопнула с невероятно громким хрустом. Солоха попытался ударить руками, но его уже отпустили, и он с ужасом сообразил, что сейчас немедленно утонет – поэтому схватился за яута со всей силы. Той оказалось немного: руки успели адово затечь, пока он сражался на дне с удушьем.  
В глазах плавали размытые коричневые пятна, из носу все еще горячо текло, но он мог вдыхать, и легкие не спешили запечься в собственном соку.  
Яут захрипел, кажется, даже попытался произнести его имя, а потом двинулся с места, словно тяжелый сухогруз. Солоха попробовал осмотреться, однако залитые солью и кислотой глаза непрерывно слезились, а чертовы коричневые пятна сбивали с толку, и он просто забултыхтал ногами, хоть как-то помогая Касаюрку. Главным сейчас было все-таки не утонуть. А потом уже...

\- Л'х!  
Сиплое карканье мало походило на крик. Касаюрк хрипел, отдувался, чуть ли не взревывал на ходу. Солоха через раз захлебывался очередной суматошной волной и начинал рыдать пополам с отфыркиваньем. Ноги вели себя непотребно, то и дело переставая работать или пытаясь неистово выгнуться в коленях. Проклятое озеро и не думало заканчиваться. Казалось, яут потерял ориентацию, и они барахтаются по кругу. Солоха затряс головой, еще раз продул нос, вытянул шею и наконец-то смог различить сквозь пелену в глазах что-то похожее на суровую реальность. Впереди маячило нечто вроде береговой линии. Солоха поднажал, заставляя ноги шевелиться еще чуточку энергичнее. Раз-два, левой-правой, три-четыре, давай быстрее...  
Кончики пальцев на правой ноге врезались во что-то острое. От боли слезы хлынули еще сильнее.  
\- Твою ма-акха... Бл...  
Волна опять захлестнула с головой, Солоха забился, ободрал вторую ногу и осознал, что наконец-то они с Касаюрком добрались до отмели.  
Яут сделал широкий шаг, еще один, и Солоха встал на обе ноги. Колени ходили ходуном, в щиколотках точно ослабли шарниры, но Солоха упорно двинул следом. Выбравшись по пояс, он разжал руки и развернулся.  
\- Леха!  
Мир дрожал и расплывался. Все в нем состояло из желтого и сиреневого, разбавленного уродливыми коричневыми вклейками, ползущими сквозь поле зрения. Солоха зажмурился и прижал ладони к лицу. Коричневое превратилось в гнусно-зеленое, обрамленное дрожащими ореолами.  
\- Леха! Саня!  
На этот раз крик вышел чуть громче, чем сипение утопленника. Солоха закашлялся, согнулся, горлом пошла вода, и он обстоятельно, смачно отплевался. Следом вышла еще и желчь, брызнула в нос, и на долгий десяток секунд Солоха позабыл все на свете, икая и проклиная Симмахию, учения и чужие планеты.  
Касаюрк зарычал и сцапал его за руку. Солоха попробовал отмахнуться, однако сил не хватило, а Касаюрк дергал, как обезьяна в попытке оторвать банан – и пришлось поднимать голову и пытаться рассмотреть в желтом мареве белый силуэт.  
Касаюрк махнул свободной рукой в сторону, подкрепив жест утробным рычанием. Солоха изо всех сил вгляделся, куда указывает вытянутый когтистый палец. Все по-прежнему расплывалось, он прищурился, потом прижал пальцы к виску и потянул – в точности как Леван перед прицеливанием. Почти сразу увидел два темных пятна, двигающихся на воде. Потряс головой, изгоняя усилившийся было шум в ушах, и начал разбирать звуки: плеск воды, тяжелое дыхание Касаюрка и, наконец, вдохновенный мат, то и дело прерывающийся звуками захлебывания, кашлем и едва не рвотными позывами.  
\- Леха?!  
\- Бля!  
Колени снова повело в сторону, Солоху потащило набок, и Касаюрк потянул к себе, выравнивая давшего крен союзника. Солоха сделал шаг, преодолевая сопротивление воды, и постыдно привалился к яуту. Массой и плотностью Касаюрк походил на столб, который может выдержать шок простого смертного, едва не сваренного в мамонтовых лужах до состояния креветки.  
Мигая и роняя слезы, Солоха отупело задумался, что же стало с членистоногими обитателями озер. Сварился ли единственный пойманный экземпляр или запекся в изолирующей пленке? И можно ли его употребить после такой термообработки?  
Солоха поймал себя на кривой широкой улыбке. Не выдержал, хихикнул и начал неистово вытирать слезы. Бесконечно смаргивая, он наблюдал, как двое приближаются к берегу, и его медленно отпускало.  
Отпустило почти совсем, когда он сообразил, что из трех сержантов в наличии имеется всего два. Вместе с Кумысом плыл яут.  
\- Ло-ось!  
Касаюрк хрюкнул и отшатнулся. Солоха и сам изумился, как громко прозвучал его вопль. Горло саднило, но потусторонний шум, давивший ориентацию в пространстве, быстро исчезал. Обычные звуки накатывали девятым валом – страшно непривычные после короткой экстремальной глухоты.  
\- Где он? – проорал Леха. Парочка подобралась к самому краю плато. – Видел его?  
\- Нет! Осторожно, ноги!  
\- Айбля! Уже понял! Куда они пошли?  
\- Туда!  
Солоха махнул рукой и отлепился от яута. Касаюрк помедлил, но все-таки разжал руку.  
\- Там фьорды! – Кумыс орал как умалишенный. – Надо искать!  
Солоха еще поморгал, и зрение доползло до семидесяти процентов от обычного. Он смог разглядеть, что Кумыс вроде не плачет и не рыдает. Значит, ему в голову не приходило открывать глаза под водой. И целые плавки вернулись с ним, закрученные на запястье. Солоха растерянно посмотрел вниз, вспомнил, как трещала ткань и как судорожно выстрелила сперма – и ему аж поплохело от накативших мутных ощущений.  
\- Десять секунд, – почти не дрожащим голосом сказал он. – Сейчас, глаза в норму придут... и пойдем искать!  
\- Поплывем, – Леха при поддержке Симбарши выкарабкался на мелководье и тоже привалился к компаньону, тяжко переводя дух. – Там сверху... хрен знает что... может и не пройдем... по воде надо, по мелкой...  
Солоха закивал.  
Леха стащил с руки плавки и неуклюже начал их натягивать.  
\- Куда трусы подевал?  
Голос у него не дрожал. Скорее, наоборот, был настолько спокоен, что казался ненормальным, переполненным сжатым напряжением.  
\- Порвал, – не стал выдумывать Солоха. – Говно шьют на этой "Зырянке". Позор отечественной промышленности. Надо было у Гаса выбить "Кальвины"...  
Он перевел дух. Кумыс оправил плавки.  
\- Говорят, их по нормативам можно вместо одной стропы использовать, – закончил Солоха. – Пердолетчики рассказывали. Двинули?  
Кумыс тяжело кивнул и отлепился от яута. Оба клыкастых стояли каменными изваяниями, напряженно вытянув шеи, словно прислушивались. Солоха обернулся к Касаюрку.  
\- Саня, – раздельно выговорил он и приставил руку к глазам. – Искать. Санюшка, понял?  
\- Са-ан'шк, – протянул Касаюрк.  
Солоха потыкал себя в грудь, снова приставил ладонь к глазам и обвел вытянутой рукой озеро. Кумыс между тем окучивал Симбарши и показывал на берег, изображая обеими руками что-то вроде полевого бинокля. Симбарши заворчал и дернул головой.  
\- Урахил! – добавил Кумыс для понятности.  
\- Все, харе пантомиму раскидывать, – решительно сказал Солоха. – Пока там у них раздуплится перевод, мы время потеряем. Погнали.

Преимущество мамонтовых луж было их же проклятьем – невероятно изрезанная береговая линия и бесконечные валунные россыпи. Фантастический пейзаж, радовавший при каждом посещении, сейчас превратился в издевку и гребаное препятствие.  
\- Ло-ось! Ло-ось!  
\- Саня! – вторил Кумыс. – Ро-га-чев!  
Регулярные вопли не давали результатов. Плато под ногами скользило, Солоха уже дважды едва не подвернул лодыжку. Но про себя решил, что даже если сломает обе ноги к херам собачьим, то все равно поползет дальше. И не остановится, пока не перекопает все мамонтовые лужи до последнего камешка.  
"Только бы не на глубине", – бессвязно подпрыгивало в голове.  
\- Блядская вежливость, – сквозь зубы процедил Кумыс. – Я ведь все из уважения к личному пространству и тайне этой самой личной жизни не смотрел, куда они поперлись!  
\- Я только общее направление видел, – с фальшивой бодростью вторил Солоха. – Не с биноклем же мне подглядывать было!  
\- Ладно, найдем, – сам себя утешал Кумысник. – Что той береговой? Пара километров!  
\- Да полчаса каких-то, – вторил Солоха.  
\- В конце концов, он там был с этим, как его!  
\- Ага, – почти истерически согласился Солоха. – Конечно же, вдвоем легче и веселее. Бдительность повышается и... и всякое там.  
Что именно "там", фантазии уже не хватало придумать, а нервяк накатил до такой степени, что зубы сжимались сами собой и неприятно скрежетали. Солоха силком заставил себя разомкнуть челюсти, а для надежности завернул язык к нёбу, и разговаривать стало невозможно. Кумыс тоже замолчал и в сотый раз схватился за шею, впиваясь пальцами в твердые мышцы. Солоха уже давно заметил – едва они двинули на поиски. Кумыс уводил голову в сторону, явно пытаясь растянуть закаменевшие мускулы. Если приглядеться, можно было рассмотреть мелкую дрожь, прокатывающуюся по коже.  
Наномашины не справились с инопланетной катастрофой. Запас надежности у них был ого-го, можно было даже в бурю соваться на улицу и гулять в качестве громоотвода, но на солнечный ветер их создатели явно не рассчитывали.  
Солоха представил, как ветер катится по базе, где нет укрытий...  
Нет, нет, об этом можно было подумать позже.  
\- Ло-ось! Саня!  
Очередная врезка уходила глубоко меж камней. Тесно сгрудившиеся, те напоминали ворота к старинной усыпальнице. Еще и дно в этом месте резко обрывалось – плато раскалывала трещина. Неширокая, метра на полтора, но уходящая так глубоко, что темно-зеленая глубина превращалась в смоляную чернь.  
На правой "створке" стояла сосна. Тихонько полоскала пушистые ветки, роняла иголки одну за другой. Рыжее на золотом выглядело как стружка в раскаленном горне.  
Кумыс откашлялся с мокрыми хрипами в груди.  
\- Смотри-ка, и ничего ей не стало. Охренеть. Что же это было? Это что за блядская нейтральная планета, а? Это где вы такую нейтральность видали?  
\- Охренеть, – машинально поддержал Солоха.  
Осознание полной невредимости сосны накатило мутным валом. Значит, как минимум, для Лизетты такие ветра, штормы или хрен его знает, что это было – не редкость. Соснам плевать, озера не выкипают. Наверное, если вылезти на камни и глянуть сверху, то и метелки как ни в чем не бывало шуршать будут.  
Солоха передернул плечами, подошел к краю трещины и позволил себе мягко упасть вперед. Ноги протестующе дернулись, но он заставил их работать. В пару гребков достиг створок и вцепился в желтый камень. Ноги тут же пошли вниз. На секунду показалось, что из черного провала поднимается более холодная вода, и Солоха зябко поджал пальцы.  
Еще секундой позже рядом заякорился Кумыс. Вход был узким, они столкнулись плечами, и Солоха ощутил совершенно идиотский неуместный трепет под ребрами, когда они вот так соприкоснулись.  
\- Глянь, – сипло сказал Кумыс. – Что это? Нифига не вижу.  
Вытянув руку, он подцепил какой-то ошметок на желтом песчанике. Солоха поморгал. Стопроцентного зрения обратно он так и не получил. На десять процентов приходились коричневые помехи и общая мутноватость. Кумыс поднес трофей к носу. Призрачный холодок снизу сделался еще ощутимее. От него дыбом начали подниматься волоски на руках и загривке. Во рту пересохло. С трудом сглотнув, Солоха решительно взболтал стынущую воду и первым двинул в трещину.  
В двух пальцах Кумыс сжимал лоскуток белой шкуры.

Лось распластался на мелководье, как показалось Солохе с перепугу – намертво придавленный камнем, вывороченным с корнями. В следующий миг, едва мозг обработал полученный вид, обнаружилось, что это не камень, а башка яута. И лежит она прямиком на груди сержанта Рогачева, а тот держит ее обеими руками. Потом сквозь золото воды проступили и остальные части яута, неотъемлемо идущие с головой.  
\- Что ты застрял! – прохрипел Кумыс, буквально выталкивая Солоху в заводь. – Шевелись, че ты как гондон спущенный!  
\- Лось? – вполголоса позвал Солоха.  
Пятки цепко схватила судорога. Он забарахтался и пошел ко дну. К счастью, трещина обрывалась, добравшись до массивного скального основания, и Солоха опустился на самые кончики пальцев, а подбородок все равно остался над водой. Кумыс фыркнул, бросил на него злой взгляд и поплыл вразмашку.  
\- Лех, у меня ноги... – почти жалобно сказал Солоха вслед.  
Добравшись до парочки, Кумыс первым делом схватил яута за дредлоки и потащил в сторону.  
\- С-с!..  
Злой свистящий звук разорвал воздух. Сержант Кумысник шарахнулся так, что врезался в камни. Посыпались матюги и желтая пыль, по ней брызнуло красным. Солоха очнулся от ступора, решительно взмахнул руками и выбросил себя вперед. Раз, другой – и вот уже снова твердое дно, можно напрячься и заставить предательские ноги выполнять свои обязанности. Хоть ползком, хоть на четвереньках...  
Он налетел на когтистые ступни яута.  
\- Твою мать! Леха! Сними его, он Лося задавит!  
\- Да он не дает! Блядь, я ободрался!  
\- Что?  
\- С-стойте, – прохрипел Лось. – Куда? Без пропуска... Стреляю...  
\- Ой мама, бля, – в сердцах выдал Кумыс и сел в воду где стоял, зажимая плечо. – Ой пиздец, и ради этого я чуть не освежевался!  
На четырех костях Солоха добрался до Лося и тоже сел рядом. Рогачев медленно повернул голову. Рожа у него была красная, губы запеклись, глаза лихорадочно поблескивали, но дышал он ровно и не морщился.  
\- У, Серега, какие у тебя зенки жуткие, – медленно выговорил он. – Я б с такими зенками ночью к Ким-Кимену ходил. Спрашивать с него за загубленные молодые жизни.  
Солоха потянулся и пощупал лоб товарища. В меру теплый, без испарины.  
\- Мы тут глотки сорвали, а он сидит, – сказал Кумыс. – Хоть бы булькнул, гадюка семибатюшная! Снюхался с рептилией и сам озмеючился!  
\- Извините, – очень вежливо произнес Лось. – Только, кажется, меня контузило.  
Урахил по-прежнему пребывал в коматозе, но Солоха уже видел, как шевелятся мышцы на спине, проталкивая воздух в легкие. В такие, что могут продержать своего владельца под водой много дольше, чем способен человек.  
\- Когда контузило? – машинально уточнил он.  
\- Когда меня об дно приложили, – медленно выговорил Лось.  
\- Он тебя утопил? – бессвязно возмутился Солоха.  
\- Ага, сожрал, – фыркнул со своего места Кумыс и принялся яростно облизывать плечо.  
Тут же зашипел и заплевался, корча страдальческую рожу.  
\- М-м, – Лось мотнул головой. – Нас в воду снесло, а сверху как вдарило... В общем, пока всплывали, у меня как-то верх с низом поменялись. И до сих пор в глазах рябит.  
\- А вот так погляди, – Солоха сунул ему палец под нос и поводил вверх-вниз, вправо-влево. – Все видишь?  
\- Я даже вижу, как Леха из-за твоей спины мне неприличные жесты показывает, – все так же медленно и обстоятельно отчитался Лось. – Кстати, мои плавки никто не видел?

Яуты добрались до ухоронки через пару минут. Сержанты к тому времени все-таки стащили Урахила с товарища. Лось высказал предположение, что оснащенная искусственными зубами черепушка яута не вынесла столкновения с загадочной природой Лизетты и устроила клыкастому короткое замыкание. Кумыс тут же всплакнул об умных гелях, и Лось с искренним изумлением обнаружил, что его собственный питомец исчез.  
\- Ох ни хрена себе, – пробормотал Рогачев. – Это как же?  
\- А вот так, – Солоха вздохнул и погладил себя по запястью. – Жалко - ужас. Привык к нему, а тут такое... Чертова Лизка! – он погрозил кулаком в невозмутимое сиреневое небо. – Мы тебе еще холку надерем! Дура!  
\- Особенно за мои отдавленные ребра, – добавил Лось.  
\- И за переводчики тоже! – поддержал Кумыс.  
Эхо метнулось между камней, и сверху откликнулись рыком на два голоса.  
\- А вот и десант, – почти удовлетворенно констатировал Леха. – Ну все, я сижу и больше ничего не делаю.  
\- А я сделал, что мог, – отдуваясь, сообщил Лось.  
Солоха скептически оглядел яута. Сиюминутная опасность миновала, Лось нашелся, и привычное состояние психики мгновенно устаканилось, как злосчастные метелки.  
\- При мне нашлись первые средства помощи, то есть йодный пластырь, – добавил Лось, потихоньку выкарабкиваясь из воды. – Ой, херня острая какая-то...  
Лацертиды спускались сверху, живо напоминая тритонов, у которых отвалились хвосты на жопах, а вместо этого выросла тысяча тонких змеиных хвостов на бошках.  
\- И-и? – протянул Кумыс, косясь вверх.  
Мелкие камешки, скатывающиеся по ходу движения яутов, заставляли его недовольно передергивать плечами. Куст черничника, проросший сквозь груду камней, тоже возмущенно шевелился.  
\- Я нанес ему йодную сеточку на жопу, – торжественно сказал Лось.  
Солоха поперхнулся. Кумыс застыл с открытым ртом. На макушку ему посыпалась тоненькая струйка пыли.  
\- Йодом? – повторил Солоха. – Ты спасал его от контузии йодом?  
Кумыс приглушенно взвыл от восторга и пополз в сторону куста. Потом накатило на Солоху. Гогот разрывал легкие, но сержант Солохин крепился, едва не лопаясь, чтобы услышать, что скажет Лось.  
\- Современное искусство! – с достоинством произнес Рогачев.  
Солоха взревел раненным бизоном и проследовал маршрутом Кумыса.  
За спиной что-то рявкали наконец-то сползшие вниз яуты, но Солоха до сих пор не мог разобрать – то ли они рады найти товарища, то ли увидели у того на жопе преступную сеточку и пытаются выяснить, кто это нахудожествовал.

Не переставая рычать и, кажется, возмущаться, яуты тащили собрата наверх. Людям оставалось лишь следовать за ними, тщательно повторяя маршрут клыкастых. Там, где мог пройти тяжеленный инопланетчик, мог и обычный военный, пусть даже и прокачанный элоботами до представительского класса.  
Лось честно старался топать прямо, но периодически его заносило, и Солоха мужественно ловил накренившийся атомоход. Кумыс, пользуясь тем, что у него единственного остались плавки, вырвался вперед, проверяя надежность дорожки. Выразился он в духе того, что не хотел бы видеть яйца товарищей у себя под носом.  
\- Все-таки интересно, что это было, – бухтел Лось. – Какое-то свинство жидовского характера. Только мы, понимаешь ли, перешли к глубоким дипломатическим контактам...  
\- А без подробностей можно? – содрогнулся Солоха.  
Непосредственность Лося иногда ставила его в тупик. То ли хвастливость, то ли демонстративный вызов – но откровенничать о подробностях насчет чужих пезд и задниц Лось мог много и подолгу. Если его не прервать вовремя, то сержант Рогачев неизбежно скатывался на приключения уже собственной задницы.  
\- ...А главное, всплываю я, – продолжал Лось, – в глазах будто говном начиркано, туша эта рядом эпилептически барахтается, а мимо, слышь, плывет очередной завтрак туриста Кумысника...  
\- Я все слышу! – рявкнул Кумыс сверху, не оборачиваясь.  
Яуты уже перевалили гребенку из круглых валуньих спинок, и Кумыс старательно карабкался следом.  
\- Молодец, возьми с полки брикет! – ответствовал Лось. – Так вот, и проплывает мимо очередное членистоногое...  
\- А может, это был хрен твоего товарища? – не выдержал Кумыс.  
Лось прицелился и сцапал Кумыса за щиколотку. Тот заверещал кабанчиком, рванулся и с громогласными матюгами канул за гребенкой.  
\- Ха, – порадовался Лось и вновь дал крена. – В общем, что меня поразило, так это полный игнор местной фауной всех этих трагических, блядь, событий!  
\- О да, – протянул Солоха, оглядывая расстилавшуюся перед ними картину. – Это ты в самую точечку.  
\- Евпатий мегатонн на пятий, – подхватил снизу Кумыс, успевший встать на ноги. – Вы знаете, господа пехота, мне кажется, насчет нейтральности и безопасности нас всех крупно наебали!  
Лось комментариев давать не стал, вместо этого шумно набрав воздуха и сплюнув.  
Метелок в степи больше не было. Вернее, их не было на земле.  
Триллиарды пушистых золотых колосков кружили в воздухе.


	5. Пыль, грязь, а мы на лыжах

Над степью медленно вращался гигантский водоворот. Метелки двигались, как рыбы, то и дело меняя направление, и монструозная стая вспыхивала под солнцем. Солоха невольно прикрыл глаза рукой. Мозг пасовал, отказывался разом охватывать такую численность, и вместо этого подсовывал помехи зрения. Солоха зажмурился и потряс головой. Зеленые пятна медленно истончились до ниточек. Он открыл глаза и снова посмотрел на стаю.  
\- Самое главное – жрут ли они вкусных белковых хомо сапиенсов? – прохрипел Лось.  
\- Или, может, откладывают в них споры! – так же хрипло поддержал Кумыс снизу.  
\- Леха! – заорал Солоха. – Не отделяйся от коллектива! Стой там! Мы щас!  
Яуты успели отойти на добрых полсотни метров и явно поворачивали к месту, где все началось. Урахил висел между ними, как искусно выполненное чучело.  
Спотыкаясь и оскальзываясь, дуэт спустился, и все трое остановились на границе валунов и крупного известнякового песка.  
\- Так, ну посмотрим, будут ли жрать их, – сказал Кумыс, трогая разбитое колено. – У кого-нибудь бинты есть? Вдруг запах почуют...  
\- Трусы сними и бинтуйся, – посоветовал Лось. – Тем более, не будешь от коллектива отбиваться, как верно подметил сержант Солохин.  
\- А твои-то где?  
Кумыс и впрямь начал стягивать плавки.  
\- Будем надеяться, что они – единственная жертва этого светопреставления, – вздохнул Лось. – Кстати, а шмотье-то как, не сгорело?  
\- Сосны не сгорели, а синтапреновое шмотье почему-то должно сгореть?  
\- Да кто ж его знает...  
Лось почти висел на Солохе, спина от этого болела, и хотелось послать Рогачева к чертям, но Солоха сдерживался. Впереди было еще занимательное путешествие на родную базу, и при одной мысли об этом начинало нехорошо сводить живот.  
Ведь там не было спасительных озер...  
Солоха опять потряс головой и поскреб за ухом. Коричневые нити в поле зрения испугались и наполовину исчезли. Маленькая победа подарила некоторое облегчение.  
\- Двинули, – скомандовал Кумыс, покончив с перетяжкой колена. – Я щупач, с вас разведка.  
\- Жаль, поддержки из меня не выйдет, – вздохнул Лось.  
\- Ну почему же, – не смог удержаться Солоха, делая первый аккуратный шаг. – Если что, мы смело оставим тебя на съедение.  
Лось беззлобно заворчал и боднул его в ухо.

Яуты порядком их опередили, и пока хромающая троица добралась до бережка, успели явиться обратно вместе со своей броней. Стороны разошлись, как две эскадры.  
Обмундирование нашлось не сразу – потоком его снесло в расщелины, и пришлось побродить между валунов. Лось оклемался, принимал живейшее участие и даже пытался торговать найденным левым носком сорок третьего размера.  
Солоха то и дело косился на круговерть. Мерещилось, что взлетевшие метелки обязательно должны жужжать, но двигались они беззвучно, и производимый шум больше походил на движение ветра. Солоха то и дело напрягал слух, пытаясь различить угрожающие ноты или хотя бы изменение тональности. Почему-то казалось, что спасаться от толпы растений, переквалифицировавшихся в насекомых, тоже придется в воде.

\- Я не слышу криков, поэтому предлагаю топать за клыкастыми, – резюмировал Кумыс, затягивая ремень потуже. – К тому же они поперли в сторону нашей техники, и кто знает, не попытаются ли они на ней сбежать... Хотя нет, не попытаются.  
\- Это почему же?  
\- Я оттуда свечи выкрутил, – сказал Кумыс и куснул себя за ноготь.  
Лось восхищенно показал большой палец, застегнулся под горло и расправил погоны.  
Солоха крутил в пальцах обручи усилков, вытряхнутых из одежды. Материал сделался матовым, а поднеся его к глазам Солоха обнаружил, что поверхность источена крошечными дырочками, будто на гарнитуру напали орды москитов-технофилов.  
\- Так, что у нас тут, пластмасса, – пробормотал он. – Вот, значит, пластмассе конец и настал.  
\- Че говоришь? – Лось приложил ладонь к уху.  
\- Говорю, что бы это ни была за хрень, она, кажется, пластмассу почекрыжила.  
Кумыс с Лосем тут же похлопали себя по бокам, изыскивая пластмассовые детали. Лось с тревожным возгласом достал раритетную пластмассовую зажигалку, повертел перед носом и выдохнул.  
\- Не, Серый, это ты сказанул. Цела, красоточка моя!  
\- Ну, хер его знает, я в сортах пластика не разбираюсь. Айда?  
Лось гмыкнул и выдвинулся в авангард. Солоха жестами показал Кумысу, чтобы тот присматривал за отважным сержантом, а сам принялся складывать обручи и запихивать в карман. Во-первых, мусорить на чужой планете, хоть и такой подлой, было некрасиво. Во-вторых, могло пригодиться для исследований. Кумыс потряс портсигар, с торжествующим возгласом раскрыл его и достал очередной леденец. Даже на расстоянии Солоха учуял тошнотворный синтетический аромат зеленого яблока.

Сто метров до "Дозора" ощущались тремя километрами. Солоха как на иголках посматривал вверх. Едва они отошли от озер, солнечное сияние исчезло, застланное пушистыми телами. Ниже пяти метров экс-метелки не опускались, но жути это не убавляло. Так и мерещилось, что сейчас бесшумное коловращение разом опустится к земле, накроет пушистым одеялом, остановит дыхание, а следом и кровь высосет.  
\- Вот потому тут и нет животных, – не удержался Солоха. – Пожрали всех!  
\- "Шмеля" бы сюда, – согласился Лось. – Наш ответ местным мохнопузам!  
Десантный огнемет в обвесе из трех сменных контейнеров оказался бы как нельзя кстати. Хватило бы примерно на половину обозреваемого пространства.  
\- Под ноги смотрите, – бурчал Кумыс. – Метелки улетели, а корешки остались. Может, они тоже автономно существуют.  
\- Ни одного не вижу, – тут же забухтел Лось. – Вижу только, что прямо по курсу какие-то смутно знакомые инопланетные рожи трутся возле нашего автотранспортного средства. Че им там, хирургический отсек что ли?  
\- Хоть бы побольше сострадания к партнеру проявил, – сказал Кумыс таким тоном, что не хватало только оттопыренного мизинца.  
\- Я с ним спал, а не собирался строить семейное гнездо, – отрезал Лось. – Если кто-то решил помереть по личным причинам, то меня в это впутывать не надо.  
\- Молоток, – хмыкнул Солоха.  
\- Лось – безжалостное животное, – ехидно добавил Кумыс.  
Яуты расположились возле "Дозора". Маскировочную сетку содрало и зашвырнуло неизвестно куда, но умная машина сама заякорилась, опустившись в грунт так, что ободов не было видно. Двое клыкастых сидели на корточках, а Урахила почти уложили, прислонив к кузову. Длинные вытянутые ноги лежали неподвижно, как бревна, тяжелая башка свесилась набок, и хищная рожа приобрела совершенно дебильное выражение. Из-за кружащих метелок свет прерывисто падал пятнами, и Солохе упорно казалось, что клыкастый пускает слюну из открытой пасти.  
Ни слова ни говоря, Кумыс повернул налево и начал обход машины. Лось повторил маневр, но зашел с правой стороны. Солоха остановился перед делегатами.  
\- Это – наше, – он потыкал пальцем и похлопал себя по груди ладонью. – Ваше – где? Ваш транспорт?  
Он указал на яута и попытался обрисовать руками силуэт "Гарца". Симбарши одарил его ничего не выражающим взглядом, Касаюрк пошевелил клыками, но промолчал.  
\- Тьфу, блядь, контакты третьего рода, – не выдержал Солоха и тут же опасливо поглядел вверх. – На чем-то же вы сюда припиздыкали, не пешком же бежали!  
Касаюрк гулко вздохнул и медленно поднялся. За "Дозором" приглушенно дискутировали: Кумыс обнаружил, что один из зацепов не выдержал, и его разворотило, а значит, "Дозор" лишился части маневренности.  
Касаюрк тоже бросил взгляд вверх, а потом поманил Солоху пальцем. Развернулся и двинулся в сосновую рощу. Солоха тоже вздохнул, подтянул ремень и потопал следом.  
Сосновые иголки мягко шуршали под ногами, на белую фигуру яута ложились тени и золотые блики, и из-за этого казалось, что они идут под водой. Даже шум был подходящий – потусторонний, колышущийся вместе с разворотами метелок.  
Касаюрк обогнул внушительный бурелом и остановился. Солоха догнал его в два шага, встал рядом и невольно поскреб за ухом. Касаюрк опять шумно вздохнул.  
Клыкастые прибыли на легкой технике вроде бронескутеров. Три машины на подушках воздушного скольжения, красивые и эффектные, глубоко ушли в грязь.  
Кажется, недавно это была поляна черничника, но теперь она превратилась во вздыбленное месиво из почвы, торфа, корней сосен и почему-то не взлетевших метелок. Золотые колоски запутались в хищных фиолетовых плетях, будто черничник ловил их на взлете. Пушистые тельца превратились в мокрые комочки. Солоха на пару секунд почувствовал иррациональную жалость, а потом его разобрала досада. Скутеры не только опрокинулись и завязли, но еще и получили нехилые повреждения от корней деревьев.  
Яуты вряд ли были идиотами, специально запихавшими технику в хитросплетения мощных древесных арок, следовательно, вся херня произошла в момент прохождения неизвестного явления. На ум все больше лезло научное выражение "пассионарный фронт", носившее зловещий оттенок грядущих неприятностей.  
Сначала взлетели метелки и обезумели кусты с деревьями. А дальше что?  
Касаюрк взял его за локоть и потащил за собой.  
\- Эй, эй, я в грязь не полезу! Оставь, мы вас подвезем!  
Касаюрк всхрапнул, замотал башкой и настойчиво ткнул в болото.  
\- А вдруг засосет? – попытался воззвать к его разуму Солоха. – Это же как сортир! Прежде, чем куда-то шагнуть или прыгнуть, десантнику надо думать!  
Яут был настойчив, как бульдозер. Матерясь сквозь зубы, Солоха последовал за ним, надеясь, что белошкурому не снесло крышу от огорчения, и он не попытается утопиться сам и прихватить свидетелей.

Пятнадцать минут спустя на краю болота образовался аккуратный склад батарей. Едва до Солохи дошло, что яут снимает с техники полезные универсальные элементы, он взялся помогать с таким энтузиазмом, что угваздался по уши. Впрочем, почесать за ними он тоже успевал.  
Сняв все доступные батареи, Касаюрк попытался залезть глубже, но скутеры зашевелились и на глазах ушли еще глубже. Шипя, как дикий кот, яут спешно отступил, но, несмотря на прыть, ему пришлось хвататься за ствол одной из поваленных сосенок, который Солоха именно на такой случай заранее подтащил к краю.  
\- Ну все, – отдуваясь и стирая с себя грязь сказал Солоха. – Жаль, что переводчиков у вас не водится.  
Касаюрк неожиданно громко щелкнул, будто хмыкнул, полез под броню, тоже приобретшую маскировочный грязевой цвет, и достал лаково поблескивающий кубик. Поднес его к батарее, сильно тряхнул и сдавил пальцами.  
\- Что это?  
Кубик защелкал. Касаюрк защелкал в ответ.  
\- Нашел преобразователь сигнала. Нужно держать рядом, большое расстояние не слышит.  
\- Ну хоть какая-то коммуникация, – разулыбался Солоха. – Эй, это точно были батареи? Не какая-нибудь... памятная оружейная свалка?  
\- Батареи, батареи, Сиэрженька, – зафыркал Касаюрк. – Бери груз, мы возвращаемся.  
\- Хорошо-хорошо, – махнул рукой Солоха. – Ну, взяли... Иэх!

Метелки проявили к батареям повышенный интерес. Солоха матерился и инстинктивно пригибался, когда над ним пролетала стайка пушистых паразитов. Касаюрк снял с пояса какое-то оружие и то и дело помахивал им над собой, иногда милостиво проходясь над головой сержанта. Метелки прыскали в стороны, но потом возвращались.  
\- Химию они, что ли, чуют, – недовольно пыхтел Солоха. – Аэродебильные войска! Слышь, Касаюрк, может, у вас тут радиация какая-то? Они, батареи эти, излучают?  
\- Нет, – проворчал яут, снова разгоняя стайку. – Стандартные накопительные элементы по утвержденному образцу. Стой!  
Солоха тормознул. Касаюрк опустил свои батареи и присел рядом на корточки. Солоха тоже опустил груз и всмотрелся. На выводном контакте золотилась метелка. Касаюрк протянул к ней палец. Ворсинки нервно шевелились, метелка становилась все больше и пушистее.  
\- Не надо, – предупредил Солоха.  
Касаюрк дотронулся до метелки. Надутый колосок взорвался с легким хлопком. Пыльца взвилась в воздух, между золотыми искрами скакнула голубая, и на миг запахло озоном.  
\- Простой опыт, – заключил Касаюрк. – Теперь все ясно. Поторопимся.  
Поднялся, взваливая на себя батареи, и Солохе пришлось повторить за ним.  
\- А прививки ты делаешь, когда клещевой энцефалит укусит? – не удержался он.  
\- Хрмф!  
\- Надо их в фольгу завернуть, – вздохнул Солоха. – Защищает от лучей смерти, любопытных соседей и зомбирующих инфопередач.  
\- Аха? Это что, юмор?  
\- Он самый.  
Касаюрк неожиданно гулко заухал на зависть любому филину.  
Лесок кончился, началась опушка. Солоха опасливо покосился на водоворот.  
\- Ага! – издали заорал Лось. – Значит, пока товарищи корячатся с ремонтом, он... а че это?  
\- Батареи! – так же громко ответил Солоха, снова кося вверх. – Давайте их быстрее в кузов пихнем, а то эти гады на заряд покушаются!  
\- Я так понимаю, своего грузовичка у клыкастых больше нет? – уточнил Кумыс, выныривая из открытого люка техобслуживания.  
Найденная сетка РЭВБ валялась на капоте. Собственные батареи "Дозора" лежали кучей у правого зацепа и внимания метелок не привлекали. Солоха ускорил шаг.  
\- У нас его и не было, – сказал Симбарши. – Был легкий транспорт.  
Сержанты дружно покосились на кубик усилка, который Касаюрк демонстративно держал в пальцах.  
\- В каком смысле покушаются на заряд? – уточнил Лось.  
\- В прямом! Сетку разворачивайте! – рявкнул Солоха.  
\- Златопушистые реагируют на заряд батареи, – разъяснил Касаюрк.  
\- А вы новые раздобыли? – оживился Кумыс и потер чернющий от смазки кончик носа. – Наши-то, между прочим, все пустые! И лапу разворотило! Я пришел – а оно все так и было!  
Лось схватился за сетку и дернул. Симбарши подхватил падающие складки, Кумыс присоединился, и пять секунд спустя золотая сеть накрыла транспорт. Солоха с облегчением нырнул под защиту передовых технологий. Касаюрк сбросил батареи и ногой задвинул их под трепыхающийся на ветру край.  
\- И связи все нет, – Лось похлопал БРМ по кузову. – Я проверил.  
Пихая пакеты в опустевшие гнезда, Солоха все поглядывал вверх, ожидая нападения.  
\- Вы, мужики, что-нибудь об этих тварях знаете? – осведомился снаружи Кумыс.  
\- А о том свинстве, что нас едва не зажарило? - добавил Лось.  
Солоха запихал последнюю батарею и обернулся.  
Касаюрк качнул головой. Симбарши тяжело вздохнул и пощелкал пальцами.  
\- Последние... – перевод запнулся, – сто лет – точно не слышал.  
\- А кто слышал? – патетически поинтересовался Лось.  
\- Может быть, он, – яут ткнул в болезного товарища. – Живет дольше меня, летал больше.  
Лось открыл рот, прижал палец к кончику носа, поморгал и закрыл рот. Кумыс вцепился в ноготь большого пальца и начал его глодать.  
\- Этих не знаем, – заключил Симбарши. – Но форма жизни не уникальная. Можно предсказывать их поведение.  
\- Например, они потребляют очищенную энергию, – добавил Касаюрк, методично сковыривая когтем подсохшую грязь с наруча. – А мы им не так интересны. Поэтому за шкуры не бойтесь, но закройте источники тщательно.  
\- А у вас батареи почему целенькие? – тут же прицепился Лось.  
\- Их скутеры утонули в болоте, – разъяснил Солоха. – Считай, как мы, отсиделись под водой.  
\- Ага, – сказал Лось и подергал сетку.  
\- Он, кстати, подозревал тебя, Серый, в тайной ебле за кустами, – наябедничал Кумыс.  
\- Ну и дурак, – буркнул Солоха, вылезая наружу.  
\- На это бы нам не хватило времени, – с непроницаемой рожей добавил Касаюрк. – Не все такие скорострелы, Са-анюшка.  
По лицу Кумыса пробежала тень отчаянного волевого усилия, а потом он сдавленно загоготал. Лось побагровел и надулся.  
\- Прекратить зубоскальство! – сурово воззвал Солоха. – Че делать-то будем в окружении врага?  
\- Это типичное роение, – пророкотал Симбарши. Похоже, ему вся беседа насчет кустов особо остроумной не показалась. – В девяноста процентах случаев роящиеся существа к ночи ослабевают. Или замерзают, или успокаиваются.  
\- А еще десять процентов? – опять проявил бдительность Лось.  
\- Невезение, – выразительно прошипел Симбарши.  
\- Например, они нападут немедленно, – ядовито сказал Солоха.  
\- Необходимо ждать, – почти угрожающе изрек Касаюрк. – Погрузите Урахила в машину.  
Кумыс перестал хихикать, а Лось нахмурился.  
\- Че с ним случилось-то? – уточнил Солоха, пытаясь сгладить назревающий конфликт.  
Круговорот метелок над головой постепенно превращался в привычный элемент пейзажа. Кожу тянула присохшая грязь, и он машинально начал соскребать ее о штанину.  
\- Импланты, – Касаюрк очертил когтем голову. – Не выдержали этого взаимодействия. Очень странное явление, на которое наши технологии не рассчитаны.  
\- Вот и наши тоже, – вздохнул Кумыс, постукивая по капоту "дягилем".  
\- Ноги чуть узлом не завязались, – поддержал Солоха.  
\- Я видел, Сиэ-эрженька, – протянул Касаюрк. – В воде было еще страньше. Я изумлен.  
Солоха метнул бешеный взгляд, которым можно было до отвала накормить в три раза больше метелок, чем кружились сейчас над опустевшей равниной.  
\- Мы все оказались беспомощны перед величием природы, – пафосно заключил Симбарши и поднялся. – Где открывается ваша машина?

К ночи мерзкие твари не угомонились. Вниз не спускались, но и кружить не прекращали. Краткий военный совет закончился голосованием, и Солоха торжественно внес в протокол для грядущего отчета перед руководством общее решение: попробовать дождаться утра, когда станет совсем холодно.  
Урахил, запиханный в салон "Дозора", занимал возмутительно много места. Солоха прикинул, как в одной машине будут тесниться шестеро немаленьких существ, и ему взгрустнулось. Кончик носа уже начал подмерзать.  
\- Я его с того света выудил и буду героически за ним присматривать, – объявил Лось. – Так что у меня абонемент.  
\- Ты героически спать будешь, сразу уж признайся, – скривился Солоха.  
Кумыс шарил под сиденьями с сосредоточенным видом. Наконец он просиял и с торжествующим криком вытащил на свет банку тушенки.  
\- Не вся ушла!  
\- Ох, моя поджелудочная, – фальшиво вздохнул Лось. – Ну, теперь, безусловно, заживем.  
Яуты шарахались по округе и претендовать на тушенку не могли, что Солоху более чем устраивало. Оставалось набить брюхо, утрамбоваться в салон и переждать.  
\- Надеюсь, утром мы тут обнаружим ковер издохших гадов, – сказал Кумыс, вылизывая остатки под краешком банки. – Я бы их всех... ай! Бля!  
Высунув язык, он попытался рассмотреть порез, заворчал и втянул пострадавший орган обратно. Солоха не выдержал и потянулся – стер черную полосу с его носа. Лось шарил по карманам. Кумыс буркнул что-то и принялся с сосредоточенным лицом двигать во рту языком – видимо, проверяя степень поражения.  
Сумерки сгущались быстро. По плану в это время "Дозор" уже должен был возвращаться на базу, а сержанты – мечтать о горячем пайке от Эмилио и вечернем бритье в теплом сортире.  
Золотой водоворот устрашающе фосфоресцировал.  
\- Блин, я скоро тоже в темноте светиться начну, – вздохнул Солоха, почесывая за ухом. – По-моему, этот пигмент ко мне уже липнет, да еще и сверху сыпется.  
\- Аллергии пока нет, значит, живем, – оптимистично сказал Лось и все-таки вытащил из кармана доппаек в виде батончика. – Кому десерт?  
\- Мне! – хором рявкнули Солоха с Кумысом.  
Урахил в кузове гулко вздохнул, невнятно что-то простонал и смолк. Лось прищурился.  
\- Если он там помрет, у нас ведется запись.  
\- Во-во. Когда мы пришли, все так и было, – поддержал Кумыс.  
Солоха захрустел десертом. На борту "Дозора" была аптечка, но рассчитанная на людей, так что вкалывать спазмолитики и ингибиторы они не рискнули. Да и яуты вроде ничего такого не просили. Хотя, может, их контузило или пошло замещение от шока – и никаких помирающих товарищей они не осознавали.  
\- Ну все, – заявил Лось, отряхивая руки. – Начинает холодать, и я пошел.

По праву спасителя сержант Рогачев впихнулся первым, затем в верхний боковой плацкарт кое-как втиснулся Кумыс, но для третьего человека места уже не осталось. Стремительно темнело, температура падала. Яуты запропастились напрочь.  
\- Надо было брать транспорт побольше! – шипел Солоха, пиная подножку БРМ. – Что мне теперь, на улице дрыхнуть? Ну спасибо!  
\- Ну, ты можешь залезть сюда на правах дров, – предложил Кумыс. – Только договоримся, что я сплю сверху поленницы.  
\- Я вас на такой дистанции опасаюсь, – с подозрением сказал Солоха. – На кафедре это называлось "превосходящие силы противника". Я не дурак.  
\- Сереженька, если ты думаешь, что в такой ситуации я на что-то способен, ты заблуждаешься, – сообщил Лось.  
\- Я, например, способен только лежать, – печально внес ясность Кумыс и скорбно шмыгнул.  
\- Да я лучше снаружи околею!  
\- Противоречивый, как Гаспилс в дни инвентаризации, – прокомментировал уже невидимый в потемках Лось.  
\- Щас в спину плюну!  
Кумыс повозился в темноте и явно начал трамбоваться в сторонку. Солоха подавил рвущиеся с языка матерные вопли обиженного, которого выгнали собственные товарищи. Поставив ногу на подножку, он уже примерился, когда сзади произошло шевеление, и на плечо ему опустилась тяжелая рука.  
\- Блядь!  
Солоха стремительно крутанулся, сбрасывая прикосновение, и столкнулся взглядом с голубыми гляделками. В кузове "Дозора" ругнулся Кумыс.  
\- Сиэргий?  
\- Кто ж так подкрадывается, – выдохнул Солоха. – Скотина, а если б я тебе челюсть в ответ сломал? Инстинктивно!  
\- Не сломал же, – проворковал Касаюрк.  
Белесая рожа в темноте словно подсвечивалась голубыми глазками. Касаюрк вернул ладонь на место и сжал еще крепче. Солоха озадаченно хмыкнул. А ведь и правда – рефлекс не сработал. Касаюрк поманил его пальцем.  
\- Че там у вас? - осведомился Лось.  
\- Мы устроили место для ночевки, – изрек Касаюрк. – Присоединяйся.  
\- О Господи, – Солоха тяжко вздохнул. – Слышь, не вздумайте уснуть, я пойду посмотрю, че мне сосватать пытаются. Я вернусь!  
\- Хорошо, хорошо, – проворчал Кумыс. – И учтите, места тут только для одного! И я вовсе не имею в виду некоторых представителей союзных сил, так, на минуточку.  
\- Я все слышал, – откликнулся Касаюрк. – Ты жалок и жаден, умански.  
\- Ха!

Пройдя за Касаюрком, Солоха обнаружил, что яуты вытащили из болота еще кое-что. В нескольких шагах от "Дозора" под кроной сосны расположилась зона комфорта для тех, кому не нужна палатка. Яуты раскатали по земле что-то блестящее и даже на расстоянии кажущееся удивительно теплым. Края ткани закинули на вздыбленные корни, и получилась неплохая "могила". Только вот крыша... Солоха покосился вверх.  
\- Можешь устроиться с нами, – снова предложил Касаюрк. – Так уж и быть, раз ты помогал.  
\- А что это вы своего товарища сюда не пристроили? – осведомился Солоха. – И не слетится ли на нас бывшая флора?  
\- Ему лучше быть под крышей, – обтекаемо сказал Касаюрк. – И какая тебе разница, где, в случае чего, тебя начнут пожирать?  
Солоха похмыкал и снял куртку. Бросил на серебристую ткань, демонстративно потянулся и развернулся на пятке.  
\- Ща приду. Пять секунд.  
Под куполом из мерцающих метелок он вернулся к завешенному "Дозору" и аккуратно постучал по дверце. Стекло поехало вниз. Изнутри потянуло теплом и мускусом. Солоха шевельнул ноздрями и внезапно понял, что ночевка на природе ему нравится гораздо больше.  
\- Лех, я снаружи ночую. У них тут типа "могилы" есть. Можешь честно спать на своих семидесяти пяти квадратных сантиметрах.  
\- Шестидесяти, – тяжело вздохнул Кумыс.  
\- Почему?  
\- Он лягается, – мрачно сказал Кумыс.  
Солоха не сразу сообразил, что за "он", а потом безжалостно захихикал.

* * *

Напряженка минувшего дня даром все-таки не прошла. Спалось плохо: в основном из-за того, что постоянно снилась старлей Зеленкова. Во сне она наконец-то стала больше похожа на веселую девицу, что не прочь развлечься с красивым-молодым. Солоха выкатывал грудь, сверкал глазом и лапал даму сердца за приятные округлости.  
Но всякий раз, когда Зеленкова приступала к избавлению от парадного кителя, треклятый яут ему мешал.  
Солоху выдергивали из сна ощущения когтистой пятерни, почти судорожно ощупывающей ему или голову, или бок, а один раз даже задницу. Касаюрк делал это явно не просыпаясь, в порядке проверки обстановки.  
Симбарши дрых как убитый. Солоха даже рискнул попробовать продавить в нем ямку для большего удобства. Яут не среагировал и более удобным не стал.  
В очередной раз Касаюрк закогтил Солоху, когда тот уже почти-почти пристроил ноги старлея Зеленковой у себя на плечах. Выдернутый из приятных видений, Солоха аж зашипел от злости. Каменный стояк причинял почти физическую боль. И теперь девать его было некуда. Солоху больше устроило бы, спусти он себе в штаны – все равно форма была грязная и помятая, как сам сержант Солохин, и пара эскизов изнутри хуже бы уже не сделала. Зато приятно провел бы время, пусть и во сне.  
\- Блядь, че ж ты свинья такая, – почти беззвучно выругался Солоха.  
Касаюрк неожиданно заворчал и открыл глаз.  
Солоха подался назад. В "могиле" ему досталось больше, чем шестьдесят Кумысовых квадратных сантиметров, но все равно особо не поворочаться. И голубые стеклянные глаза оказались в опасной близости – вместе с клыками, горячим дыханием и жесткой щетиной.  
\- Дай поспать, – прошипел Солоха. – Лучше б я в "Дозоре" задохся...  
Касаюрк неожиданно приложил ладонь к пасти и обхватил клыками. Солоха пару секунд пытался понять, зачем инопланентчик жрет свою ладонь, а потом сообразил: это вместо пальца, приложенного к губам.  
Яут отодвинулся, потянулся и ухватил его за ремень. Солоха в странном оцепенении наблюдал, как длинные когтистые пальцы не слишком умело дергали пряжку, пока не добрались до магнитных язычков. Металл тихонько кликнул, и Касаюрк едва слышно зарокотал.  
Опомнившись, Солоха ударил его по руке и сдавлено зарычал. Применять к яуту оружие запрещал здравый смысл, но Солоха сжал кулак, готовясь влупить промеж гляделок, а потом еще и добавить коленом поддых.  
Касаюрк перевернулся на спину и похлопал себя по животу. Солоха напрягся еще больше. Касаюрк сунул руку под голову, достал кубик усилка и сжал его пальцами.  
\- Сиэрженька, твои сны слишком горячи.  
Едва слышный шепот переводчика заставил Солоху вслушиваться, а дослушав до конца он захрипел от негодования. Теперь к чистой злости примешивался дурацкий стыд. Как будто его кто-то обвинял за обычные реакции организма.  
\- Сиэ-эржэнька, – повторил Касаюрк, растягивая гласные. – Ты возбудился, когда был со мной в золотых водах. Обжигал страстью. Я так притягателен?  
\- Да пошел ты, – наконец разомкнул челюсти Солоха. – Это было неконтролируемо! Я думал, что сдохну, вот и получилось так!  
\- Вы размножаетесь только перед смертью? – вроде как удивился Касаюрк.  
\- Нет! – Солоха старался сипеть так тихо, что аж поперхнулся. – Случайно вышло!  
Касаюрк поставил кубик на землю и вновь положил ладонь себе на живот. Скользнул чуть ниже и хлопнул себя по промежности. Слабо звякнули пластины брони.  
\- Покажи, – прошелестел переводчик. – Удиви меня, Сиэржэнька.  
Солоха оскалился. Элоботы, почуяв изменение в гормональном фоне, засуетились. Но столкновение с фронтом не прошло бесследно, и вместо ярости Солоха получил тучу смутных ощущений, в которых не мог разобраться. Заколотилось сердце, исчезнувшие было коричневые нити вновь проступили в поле зрения, особенно четко высветившись на фоне медленно вращающегося водоворота.  
А потом у него в голове что-то перемкнуло.  
Солоха оттолкнулся от земли и сел. Смятая куртка осталась темнеть на серебристой подложке. Солоха поднялся на коленях, оглянулся и перемахнул через тушу лацертида. Помедлив долю секунды, опустился на широкий корпус, сел поверх брони. Внизу ничего не чувствовалось, словно он плюхнулся на жесткий табурет у Эмилио в кухне. Специальный унылый деревянный табурет, на котором проштрафившиеся вручную чистили генномодифицированную кочанчиковую картошку. Эмилио любил старинные технологии пищевой промышленности.  
Яут убрал переводчик обратно под голову и приподнялся на локтях. По белой груди крались едва заметные сумеречные тени, завихряющиеся в такт движению метелок. Солоха расстегнул ремень окончательно, стянул замок и полез в штаны. Член выскочил из тканевых объятий с готовностью солдата перед командиром. Солоха уставился в голубые глаза и провел ладонью вверх-вниз, лаская напрягшийся ствол. Яйца медленно поджались. Касаюрк моргнул, а потом взгляд устремился на член Солохи. Криво ухмыльнувшись половиной рта, Солоха продолжил. Неудобный яростный стояк вызывал почти болезненное напряжение в паху. Словно сержанта заставляли насильно. А может, так и было – под тородиево-голубым прицелом тело реагировало с охотой, которой его хозяин совершенно не ожидал и не желал. Гоняя шкурку, Солоха чуть не кусал губы от тянущего недовольства, трепещущего под возбуждением. Метелки над ними вращались, отбрасывая карусельные узоры на обоих, на спящего Симбарши, на всю опушку, может, на всю Лизетту.  
Солоха внезапно почувствовал себя каким-то маленьким и одиноким. Касаюрк опять опустился на спину. Солоха чуть не взвыл. Казалось, яут потерял всякий интерес. Движения собственной руки сделались рваными, неловкими, и возбуждение стопорнулось намертво.  
Прикусив губу, Солоха склонил голову и упрямо продолжил. Ему нужно было избавиться от напряжения, даже если потом будет от самого себя противно, как случается, если дрочишь тупо для физики процесса.  
Касаюрк дернулся, и ладони оказались у Солохи на заднице. Щелкнув клыками – показалось, звук разнесся над всей равниной – Касаюрк дернул Солоху на себя. Вовремя подавив бессвязный вскрик, Солоха обнаружил, что сидит на груди яута, и его член отделяет от клыкастой морды расстояние, примерно равное коротенькой рейке "дягиля". На секунду Солоха опять поймал неподвижный взгляд голубых глаз, и от вспыхнувшего уже настоящего острого возбуждения перехватило дыхание.  
Он представил, как его сперма размажется по жуткой харе, возможно, повиснет на клыках, а при очень удачных обстоятельствах забрызгает стеклянные бусины глаз.  
\- Ах-ха-а...  
Собственный стон показался приглушенным, отдаленным. Солоха чуть откинулся назад, упираясь ладонью в твердый живот яута. Нарочно выставился весь, только что не выгнулся, подался бедрами вперед и яростно продолжил. Наконец-то потекла первашка, пальцы и ладонь заскользили гораздо легче, дрожь наслаждения начала собираться под коленями. Дышать стало совсем тяжело, яйца закаменели особым образом, давая понять, что вот-вот...  
\- Сиэ-эржэнька, – прошелестел переводчик, – продолжай...  
\- Да... я... уже...  
Солоха сглатывал, пытаясь заставить себя не выкрикивать каждое слово. Под золотой круговертью, верхом на инопланетчике – он в жизни не мог представить, что когда-нибудь такое случится. Жар от ладоней Касаюрка проникал сквозь брюки, заливая горячим возбуждением крестец. Солоха со свистом втянул воздух...  
Касаюрк отнял одну руку, и стремительно выбросил вперед.  
\- Чт...  
Касаюрк сжал чуть сильнее, останавливая ему дыхание. Солоха вытаращил глаза. Передавленное горло еле-еле пропускало воздух.  
\- Каса... бля... че ты...  
\- Ты получаешь удовольствие, когда не можешь дышать, верно?  
\- Н-не-ет!..  
Солоха обеими руками схватил его за запястье. Мокрые пальцы соскользнули.  
Касаюрк лупнул глазами и медленно разжал ладонь.  
\- Я ошибся?  
Тихий клекот прозвучал так изумленно, что ярость угасла в груди, так и не развернувшись. Солоха взялся за горло, подышал и криво усмехнулся.  
\- Еще как.  
\- Тогда я извиняюс-сь...  
Тихое вкрадчивое шипение заставило его передернуться. Член, на удивление, все еще стоял. Солоха помедлил, отнял пальцы от горла и потянулся приласкать себя. Касаюрк убрал вторую руку, заелозил и приподнялся на локтях. Солоха медленно провел ладонью вдоль члена, мягко сжимая, и постарался выгнать из головы неприятное переживание. Касаюрк заклекотал. Солоха бросил взгляд на Симбарши, но тот дрых совершенно беспардонно – перекатившись на спину и растопырив клыки.  
Касаюрк снова потянулся вперед, уже демонстративно медленно, и положил ладонь поверх сжатой руки Солохи. Тоже сжал пальцы, притормаживая движение. Оттянутая кожица обнажила блестящую головку, и Солоха едва не заскулил. Даже прикосновение холодного воздуха было слишком возбуждающе. Солоха чуть съехал назад, наткнулся локтем и спиной на поднятые колени лацертида. Вдоль спины бегали сладостные мурашки, и ему не хватало сил возмутиться. Касаюрк положил большой палец на открытую плоть. В горле у Солохи жалко всклокотнуло. Касаюрк медленно поводил пальцем туда-сюда, а потом сосредоточенно принялся описывать им крохотные круги, массируя головку.  
Солоха не выдержал. Глаза закатывались, в груди заходилось сердце, и он почти поддался этим ощущениям. Перестал смотреть на яута, задышал еще чаще и глубже, напрягся, сосредотачиваясь на своих ощущениях. Зажатый член пульсировал, все удовольствие струилось к самому кончику, и нарастало, нарастало...  
\- М-мф!  
В последний момент он крутанул головой и уткнулся в собственное плечо. Судороги удовольствия прокатились от члена к животу, еще выше, обожгли горячими струйками каждый нерв, на несколько мгновений забросили его в мир чистого блаженства – и медленно растаяли.  
Все еще жмурясь до боли в переносице, Солоха прислушался к себе всем телом. Касаюрк по-прежнему держал его под задницу и сжимал поверх ладони. Убравшийся было палец вновь коснулся головки, и Солоха протестующе замычал. Тут же испуганно прервал себя и замотал головой.  
\- Не надо, – сипло прошептал он. – Хва...тит. Больно.  
\- М-м?  
Воркование яута перевелось синтетическим мычанием.  
\- Слишком... – пробормотал Солоха. – Ох тряхнуло... Теперь не трогай, все нервы наружу. У-уф...  
Потная футболка на спине быстро охлаждалась. Солоха повел плечами, и яут медленно разжал пальцы. Солоха завозился, убирая наполовину опавший член. Стыд закопался куда-то глубоко-глубоко, не рискуя высовывать змеиное жало. Солоха разглядел на белом торсе белые же брызги, и это наполнило его глубочайшим удовлетворением.  
Длилось оно ровно пять секунд – пока Касаюрк одним широким движением не стер все попавшее на него и не вытер ладонь о футболку самого Солохи.  
\- Бля! – яростно прошептал Солоха.  
\- Теперь – спать, – велел Касаюрк и убрал кубик усилка под голову.  
Солоха разинул рот. В его представлении что-то должно было произойти. Например, Касаюрк мог хотя бы вопросов позадавать. Или предложить человеку слезть с него. Но вместо всего этого яут сложил руки на груди и закрыл глаза.  
Солоха одернул футболку, поправил ремень и еще раз придавил член, укладывая на место. Кровь отливала, эрекция быстро спадала. Только слезать с яута не хотелось – ощущение горячего твердого тела между ног было каким-то... слишком приятным.  
Поерзав, Солоха все-таки сумел найти остатки силы воли и с тяжким вздохом приподнялся.  
Но устроившись на серебряной ткани, все-таки не выдержал и подвинулся к Касаюрку ближе. Поворочался, перетащил куртку, запихал под ухо и расположился так, чтобы прижаться всем передом к боку яута. Всю жизнь у Солохи мерз живот, если не накрываться одеялом. Под щеку некстати влезла пара дредлоков, Солоха поморщился, вытащил их, хотел уже откинуть в сторону, но живые упругие косицы-щупальца оказались почти бархатистыми, как подклад футляра для парадного кортика. Солоха невольно перебрал пальцами, тут же ощутил себя полным дебилом, отдернул мокрую ладонь и сосредоточенно задышал.

* * *

Проснулся Солоха от того, что рядом рычат, сопят и откашливаются, а приоткрыв глаз, первым делом посмотрел вверх. В предрассветном сумраке небо безмятежно расстилалось серой равниной с привычным уже сиреневым оттенком. Солоха приподнялся на локте и огляделся. В прогале между черничником и "Дозором" виднелась степь, вновь одетая в пушистое золото – метелки невозмутимо покачивались, точно вчера ничего не было, одни лишь галлюцинации.  
Солоха поерзал и с неудовольствием убедился, что часть вчерашних галлюцинаций приклеила форменный синтапрен к нежным местам. Дернув бедром, он поморщился от неприятного ощущения, но все-таки высвободился из ловушки.  
Симбарши, успевший сесть по-турецки, потягивался, хрустя суставами и устрашающе зевал во всю пасть. В утреннем холоде из разверстой бездны валил густой пар. Казалось, еще чуточку – и яут начнет дышать огнем. Солоха поднял руку и убедился, что в полуметре над серебристой тканью тепло заканчивается и начинается возмутительная осень.  
Симбарши закончил с программой челюстной разминки и покосился на сержанта. Солоха неопределенно пошевелил пальцами и тоже зевнул. Пора было сниматься с якоря. Внутренние часы подсказывали время около четырех утра. Самое то, чтоб за часок по пересеченной местности доплюхать до лагеря.  
Симбарши вновь покрутил башкой, и Солоха уже начал мучительно придумывать какое-то приветствие для раннего утра. Над головой колыхнулись сосновые иголки. А потом со стороны "Дозора" грянуло пронзительное пиликанье.

Солоха обнаружил три интересных вещи.  
Во-первых, сам он сидит на круто выгнутом сосновом корне, подняв руки в блок "акулья голова". Рефлекс сработал, как положено. Если случилась тревога – то, цитируя Ким-Кимена, даже сознания нет, а уже в брюках.  
Во-вторых, на серебристой подстилке никого нет, но справа и слева есть яуты, изготовившиеся метать в неведомого противника раритетные с виду трехзубые снаряды.  
В-третьих, из недр "Дозора" простуженным матом орет Кумыс, а ему вторит злое заспанное взревывание.  
\- Ох ебать, – сообразил Солоха. – Мужики! Это ж связь раздуплилась!  
Пиликанье не унималось. Надежный, как молоток, приемник на ультракоротких заходился в бодрящем душу писке. Яуты сердито ворчали, встряхивая гривами. Потом оба синхронно повесили оружие на пояса, а Касаюрк достал памятный кубик.  
\- Связь есть! – возопил Солоха, спрыгивая на застилку. – Ура!  
\- Повтори, – потребовали ему в спину.  
\- Говорю, связь поднялась! – бросил Солоха уже через плечо. – Эгегей! Мужики, вы че, все еще спите?!  
\- Я вылезти пытаюсь! – хрипло заорал Кумыс. – Блядь, всю жопу отлежал, все ноги отдавили! Колено мое! Че с метелками там?  
\- Сели! Все чисто, шевелитесь!  
Урахил вновь невнятно зарычал, и тут же заругался Лось. Добравшись до БРМ, Солоха оглянулся. Подошедшие следом яуты напряженно вытянули шеи.  
\- Айн момент, – пообещал Солоха и пнул переднюю дверцу. – Лось! Подъем, бля!  
Задняя дверца распахнулась и наружу вывалился злой и взъерошенный Кумыс. Запутался в сетке и с матюгами прорвался на свободу.  
\- Эта тварь храпит как генератор! Что примечательно, Лосю это явно фиолетово. Дрых, как миленький. Бля, холодно-то как!  
Солоха до сих пор мужественно старался не обращать внимания, но едва Леха обхватил себя руками, как по спине градом покатилась крупная мучительная дрожь. Приемник заходился по-прежнему. Лось с проклятьями громыхал меж разложенных сидений.  
\- Ло-ось, – застонал Солоха. – Очнись и прояви интеллектуальную работу бицепсов правого полушария! Метелки угомонились, резче давай! Холодно, бля!  
\- Этот гад занял всю местность!  
Внутри кузова заскрежетало, и опять зарычали. Симбарши гулко вздохнул, шагнул вперед и решительно задрал сетку. Распахнул дверцу и сунулся внутрь. Солоха сложил ладони у лица и задышал, отогревая нос. Лось встретил неожиданную помощь благодарственными матюками.  
Касаюрк сделал пару широких шагов, поставил кубик на крышу "Дозора", заодно придавив сетку, и раскрыл лапищи в объятиях.  
\- Не-не, – испугался Солоха. – Мне такого добра...  
\- Я!  
Вопль Кумыса перебил длинный и вежливый отказ. Сержант Кумысник сиганул с места и влетел в раскинутые руки. Касаюрк квакнул басом и, явно от изумления, сомкнул руки с такой скоростью, словно ловил зайца.  
\- Ребра! – возопил Кумыс.  
Переводчик отозвался клекотом. Касаюрк заклекотал в ответ и слегка разжал хватку.  
\- Умански, предупреждай о своих намерениях! Я мог тебя убить!  
\- Я хотя бы умру согретым, – простонал Кумыс.  
Глядя, как шевелятся лопатки под форменной курткой, Солоха на мгновение почувствовал нечто смутно похожее на ревность и спешно записал это чувство в зависть. Холодно было невыносимо – пар валил изо рта, на метелках зримо оседал иней. Предрассветный час выжимал все, что мог из температурных показателей.  
В кузове щелкнули допотопные предсенсорные клавиши, и писк унялся. Симбарши выбрался наружу и толчком локтя захлопнул дверь.  
\- Наконец-то! – оповестил всех Лось.  
\- Что шлют? – жадно поинтересовался Солоха.  
\- Снапшоты есть? – тоже встрепенулся Кумыс из своего гнезда. – Новости? Сводки?  
\- Да идите вы нафиг, – Лось откашлялся и, судя по звукам, начал искать, куда сплюнуть. Потом высунулся из окна и таки плюнул наземь.  
\- С добрым утром, – пожелал Солоха.  
\- Ага. Это ж я только отозвался, сейчас там кто-нибудь проснется и...  
Приемник вновь пронзительно пискнул.  
\- Хомяк-восемь, хомяк-восемь, это Логово, прием!  
Лось втянулся со скоростью стартующего "молотка".  
\- Логово, это хомяк-восемь! – отрапортовал он. – Слышим вас, прием!  
\- А-а! – разразился передатчик. – Рогачев! Опять вы! С говном сожр-ру!  
В редеющих сумерках Солоха хорошо разглядел, как Лось закатил глаза. Потом сержант Рогачев откашлялся.  
\- Това-арищ лейтенант! – загундосил он. – За что с говном? Мы выполняли боевое задание по поиску товарищей!  
\- Етить твою мать, боевое задание! – заорал невидимый Ким-Кимен. – Бляди, мне об вас всю жопу уже развальцевали! Товарищи еще засветло были найдены и возвр-ращены! Где вас носило, три гондона, не считая сифилиса?!  
\- Это не я! – возмутился Лось.  
\- Я не брал! – явно без всякого осознания добавил Кумыс.  
\- Не доведет меня добр-рота ни до чего хорошего! – загромыхал лейтенант. – В прежние времена вас бы наизнанку за такое вывернули! Про дедовщину слыхали?! Кирпичами бы ср-рать заставили! А потом обр-ратно запихивать!  
Солоха дернул дверцу, обнаружил, что Лось между делом заперся, и полез в окно.  
\- Товарищ лейтенант! – заорал он в свою очередь. – Разрешите доложить!  
\- Докладывайте! – гаркнул Ким-Кимен.  
Ярость, излучаемая панелью приемника, заставляла щеки и уши вспыхивать термитным зарядом.  
\- Товарищ лейтенант! – продолжил Солоха. – Группа столкнулась с атмосферным явлением! Смогли переждать в укрытии, после чего стратегически ожидали, когда местность расчистится! Двадцать минут назад ситуация стабилизировалась! Доклад окончен!  
Лось украдкой сморкался в соседнее окно, приподняв сетку. По щеке шли три залома, делая из сержанта пародию на якудза.  
\- Явления, бля, – пробормотал Ким-Кимен. – Вы у источников?  
\- Так точно! Докладываю, с нами находятся союзники!  
\- А? Кто еще?  
\- Клыкастые эти, – прогундосил Лось.  
\- Рогачев, прекратите гнусавить! – заорал Ким-Кимен. – Утоплю лично и два р-раза!  
\- А что вы все время на меня наезжаете, товарищ лейтенант? – совсем уже обижено протянул Лось.  
\- Рогачев! Я чуть не обоср-рался, когда тут все накрылось пиздой, а у меня три сержанта хуй знает где шароебятся! Три боевых единицы и одна транспортная! Общей стоимостью хуй знает сколько денег, крови, пота и моих нервов!  
\- Товарищ лейтенант, ну живы же, – заныл Лось. – Мы о вас тоже беспокоились! Спать не могли!  
\- Еще б вы спали! – опять поднял голос Ким-Кимен. – Да вас всех надо дисциплинарно расстрелять солеными огур-рцами!   
Солоха подавил желание заткнуть уши. Голодное брюхо, передавленное оконной рамкой, предательски заурчало.  
\- Так точно! – драматически сказал он.  
\- Потакточнай мне тут, – выдохнул Ким-Кимен. – Что с союзниками?  
\- Яуты, – отрапортовал Лось. – Трое. Транспорт потеряли, один контужен.  
\- Ясно. Слушать сюда...  
Приемник умолк. Сержанты переглянулись.  
\- Логово? – уточнил Лось и зачем-то постучал по приборной панели.  
\- Да сдохла связь, – вздохнул Солоха. – Ну, че делать, заводись давай.  
\- Я ему еще не все высказал! – возмутился Лось. – Че он на меня наезжал? Дедовщину ему подавай, австралопитек хренов!  
\- Он, Лосяра, тебя больше всех любит, – назидательно сказал Солоха. – Как мамка, бегает следом и проверяет, не похудел ли ее мальчик Изя.  
\- Сам ты Изя!  
\- Мы поедем или нет? – подал голос снаружи Кумыс.  
Солоха понял, что у него дико замерзла жопа. В салоне хоть и воняло всеми полагающимися после ночи запахами, помноженными на терпкий сладковатый душок чужого присутствия, все же было куда лучше, чем снаружи.  
Вытащив себя на свет, он отряхнулся и попробовал застегнуть куртку еще сильнее. Касаюрк по-прежнему изображал скульптуру "дружба народов и обогрев", а Симбарши исследовал метелки, присев на корточки.  
\- Едем к нам, – просто сказал Солоха.  
Яуты переглянулись.  
\- Нет, – Симбарши поднялся и упер кулак в бедро. – Мы едем к нам.  
\- Это наш "Дозор", – возразил Солоха, с трудом удерживаясь от желания пихнуть руки в карманы. Вместо этого он расслаблено опустил их вдоль тела. – Значит, на нашу базу. На месте выйдем на дальнюю связь и оповестим ваших. Пусть высылают транспорт.  
\- Мы поедем к нам, – повторил Симбарши.  
\- Куда? – зашипел Лось, высунувшись из окна по пояс. – Уй, холодно, бля! До вас сколько? Сто километров? Двести?  
Усилок трескуче шипел и рычал, яуты напряженно внимали.  
\- Восемьдесят, – не менее трескуче прошипел Симбарши.  
\- А до нас пятьдесят! – отрубил Лось, втягиваясь обратно. – Наша тачка, мы решаем!  
\- Батареи стоят наши, – заметил Касаюрк.  
\- Я, пожалуй, пойду... – изрек Кумыс.  
\- И вообще у меня заложник! – встрял Лось.  
Переводчик бешено зашипел и смолк. Симбарши повернул голову, и тут Касаюрк заревел.  
Невероятный звук заставил присесть всех, даже Симбарши дернулся. Кумыс рванулся, раздался отчетливый удар, и Кумыс захрипел, разевая рот и закатывая глаза. Солоха дернулся вперед и застыл, бешено раздувая ноздри.  
Одной рукой удерживая Леху, другой Касаюрк достал целый набор какой-то острой херни, и все это раскачивалось перед лицом сержанта.  
\- Мое терпение закончилось! – заревел яут. – Я выносил ваши бредни больше минуты! Никто не поедет на вашу базу, слизняки! Прямо сейчас мы отправляемся на наше место базирования! Или вас станет на одного меньше!  
Кумыс таки ухватился за широченное предплечье и что было сил пытался отжать его, явно задыхаясь. Солоха присел на месте, чувствуя, как звериное рычание вздергивает верхнюю губу. Краем глаза он заметил, как Симбарши начинает сдвигаться в сторону, и напрягся еще больше, прикидывая траекторию броска белой туши.  
\- Ложись!  
Командорский вопль, исторгнутый луженой глоткой сержанта Рогачева, побудил Солоху дисциплинировано рухнуть. Секундой позже над головой взвыло. Солоха вжался в землю еще сильнее, различив знакомый звук: заработала "молотилка", разворачиваясь на несущих. Атмосфера мигом наэлектризовалась, под курткой заплясала статика, больно впиваясь в кожу. Метелки завозились, пропитываясь электричеством, судорожно затрепетали...  
\- Ло-ось!  
Солоха понял, что не слышит собственного голоса.  
С трудом преодолевая инстинкт, верещащий, что надо лежать и не отсвечивать, пока тяжелое оружие делает свою ландшафтную работу, он вскочил и, пригибаясь, дернулся к окну.  
\- Выключи! – завопил он, даже не глядя, что вытворяют яуты. – Метелки проснулись! Ло-ось!  
\- Что?!  
\- Ме-тел-ки!  
Он попытался дотянуться до джойстиков, но в глазах плыло – элоботы снова чудили – и он промахнулся. Не промахнулся Лось. Едва на лице у него непонимание сменилось ужасом, как рычажки оказались в нейтральном положении.  
Гудение разгоняющихся ускорителей смолкло, точно обрезанное. "Молотилка" была оружием крайне емким и лишних электронов не тратила. Все тут же усасывалось в компенсаторы.  
Лихорадочно моргая, Солоха оглянулся, шкурой осязая, что сейчас пропустит парочку ударов колющим оружием.  
Яуты покачивались, точно пьяные. Хватка Касаюрка ослабла, лезвия опустились, но Леха даже не думал вырваться. Солоха видел его плохо, очень плохо – между ними вставала стена золотой пыльцы. Метелки шевелились, отделяясь от стеблей, и уже медленно начали подниматься. Шалфейный запах стал непереносимым. Легкие словно забило горячей пылью.  
\- В машину, – прохрипел Солоха. – Живо!  
Золотой ураган взвился с разрывающим уши шелестом. Солоха никогда не думал, что обычный шорох трущихся колосков может быть настолько оглушителен.  
\- Сожрут нас! – проорал Лось, едва слышный в безмолвном вопле взлетающих метелок. – Суки, как пить дать сожрут! Валим!  
Первым вперед шагнул Симбарши. Взмахнул обеими руками, и вынырнувшие из ниоткуда длинные кривые клинки сверкнули полумесяцами. Метелки прянули в разные стороны, Солоха как в бреду увидел несколько падающих разрубленных... колосков? Телец? Спор?  
Следом двинулся с места Касаюрк. Он не пытался рубить метелки, выталкивая вперед Кумыса. Леха отчаянно прикрывал лицо руками, но не тормозил.  
Метелки закрутились перед носом у Солохи. Показалось, что от них идет какое-то мучительное тянущее ощущение – как будто Солоха превратился в магнит, и теперь к нему приближается гораздо более огромный собрат с противоположным зарядом. Сейчас они совместятся, и тогда...  
Открывшаяся дверца огрела его по заднице. Солоха не устоял и рухнул на колени, а потом и на четвереньки.  
\- Внутрь! – надсадно заорал Лось. – Ходу!  
Ботинки Кумыса и лапы яутов оказались у Солохи перед носом. Одна пара лап сдвинулась в сторону, и ботинки неожиданным почти прыжком переместились к ней. Солоха услышал приглушенный шорохом звук, похожий на ругань. Потом самого Солоху схватили за воротник куртки и рванули так, что язычок застежки врезался в кадык. С трудом поймав равновесие, Солоха сквозь прикрытые веки и вновь начавшие сочиться слезы увидел, как Симбарши упихивает Кумыса в салон и сам впихивается следом. Касаюрк громогласно рявкнул, тыкая в крышу.  
\- Сам пошел! – огрызнулся Солоха.  
Впрочем, слов не услышал – только вибрацию в горле. Деваться было некуда. Он прыгнул на подножку, оттолкнулся и махом перекинул себя на крышу. От "молотилки" исходил жар, на станину намоталась злосчастная сетка. Солоха натянул рукава на ладони и крепко схватился за горячий металл. "Дозор" чуть присел – на крыше оказался яут. За оружие он цепляться не стал, ухватившись только за низенький поручень. К двум таким удобно было прикручивать громоздкие вещи, типа контрабандно вывозимых под брезентом лопастей...  
БРМ содрогнулся, медленно двинулся вперед – и рванул с места.  
\- Лось, сука! – беззвучно взвыл Солоха.  
Первый же прыжок машины чуть не скинул его наземь. Осталось вцепиться изо всех сил, да еще и запихать ногу под поручень. Касаюрка тоже мотнуло, но, вопреки страстным чаяниям, с крыши он не слетел.

"Дозор" вырвался из метелочного окружения. Чудовищный гул остался за спиной. Лось поддал жару, и машина, тяжело рыская, устремилась к сиреневым в рассветной дымке сопкам. Ледяной ветер ударил по лицу, сметая пыль и шалфейный морок. Глаза все еще слезились, но уже почти облегченно – вымывая слезами золотую заразу. Солоха рискнул оглянуться. Небольшой смерчик кружился меж сосен, а там, где промчалось воздушное брюхо машины, угрожающе шевелились золотые тельца. Под смерчем сиротливо торчала острая даже издали стерня.  
\- Ух пиздец, – пробормотал Солоха.  
\- Серега! – прорезался голос Кумыса снизу. – Живой?!  
\- Живой! Гоните! Они ж нас чуют!  
\- Понял!  
Секунду спустя снизу раздалось гневное рычание и нецензурная брань. Касаюрк напрягся, но в его неустойчивой позиции махать кулаками было опасно. Солоха чуть переместился и грозно откашлялся, привлекая внимание яута. Кубик усилка остался где-то в районе смерча, но это не могло остановить сержанта, жаждущего справедливости.  
\- Дебилы! Клыки меньше разевайте, гондоны! Нас бы ща без соуса схарчили вместе с батарейками! На десерт, блядь! Все понял, на какую базу мы едем?!  
Яут заревел, хлестко ударил, сбивая указующий перст, и Солоха едва не навернулся с крыши. Матюгнувшись, снова обхватил станину, подергал застрявшей ногой и убедился, что в случае падения она сдюжит – сломается, но выдержит вес человека. От Касаюрка волнами шла ярость, и Солоха предпочел заткнуться ради собственной безопасности.

Километры утекали быстро. Внизу царила условная тишина – голосов не было слыхать, только шум движка. Касаюрк сидел угрюмым сычом, обозревая окрестности. Солоха тоже держался отстраненно, уже чуть меньше обнимая "молотилку", но все еще в готовности влепить ногой по клыкастой харе. А потом прыгать и бежать.  
Только когда десять минут спустя вдалеке замаячили привычные купола, сержант вздохнул с облегчением.  
"Дозор" опять зарыскал, отчетливо качнулся и пошел вразвалку, точно пьяный матрос, наконец-то увидевший родные сходни. Сетка заполоскалась в воздухе.  
\- Поосторожней там! – завопил Солоха, колотя пяткой по крыше. – Нахер слетим отсюда! Я умею десантироваться только до тридцати километров в час! Лось!  
"Дозор" зарыскал еще больше, и поднявшийся ветер наполовину съел ответные матерные вопли. Касаюрк зарычал, ухватил Солоху за бедро и нажал до боли.  
\- Ты че творишь?  
Касаюрк зарычал опять, вытягивая клыки. Резко сложил их, снова вытянул – будто ножницы щелкнули. Солоха дернул ногой, клыки опять вытянулись, и Касаюрк заревел уже совсем надсадно.  
Солоха оглянулся. Прямо по курсу пушистое поле метелок волновалось уж очень низко: почти на уровне земли, словно колосья втянулись по самые пушистые тельца.  
\- Не понимаю, – сам себе пробормотал Солоха. – Что за херня?  
БРМ затрясся крупной дрожью, отчетливо дал крен набок – и ухнул вниз.  
\- Твою-ю ма-а..!  
Тошнотворное ощущение невесомости целую секунду удерживало Солоху в липких объятиях, а затем под жопой взревело дурниной, и БРМ крутануло вокруг оси. Полотно сетки хлестануло сверху. По глазам ударило взъерошенное золото. Касаюрк заревел, золото крутанулось еще безумнее, а потом "Дозор" дико застонал, отстреливаясь запасными бустер-подушками.  
Солоха приготовился отдать концы вместе с троицей мерзопакостных инопланетян. Снизу дробно колошматило, слышались злобные вопли сержантов и хрипы яутов. БРМ надрывно завизжал механикой, перевалил границу пустоты, по щекам вновь ударил тугой ветер, и золотое копошение разлетелось рваным полотнищем. Солоха могуче чихнул, "Дозор" грохнулся на земную твердь и, истошно взвыв, смолк.  
Истеричное шуршание тоже постепенно стихало – метелки разлетались. Солоха поднял руку, обнаружил, что пальцы у него дрожат, и медленно утер лоб рукавом. Посмотрел на обшлаг – там осталось мокрое пятно и отчетливый след золотой пыли.  
\- Чтоб вам все золото в говно превращалось, – прошептал Солоха.  
Голос сел. Он постарался откашляться, и Касаюрк тут же отозвался утробным ворчанием.  
\- Эй там, внизу, – Солоха постучал пяткой в крышу. – Все живы?  
\- Все, – с заминкой отозвался Лось. – Но есть травмы.  
\- Че там?!  
\- Мне шею заклинило, – жалостно доложился Кумыс. – Пиздец что такое.  
\- Саня, а ты расклинить его можешь? – уточнил Солоха.  
\- Да у меня руки от страха приклеились к джойстикам! Кто б меня расклинил!  
Солоха подергал зажатой ногой и убедился, что хотя бы его ни в одном месте не заклинило.  
\- А что с нашими друзьями? – продолжил допытываться он. – Никто не помер и не обосрался?  
Снизу ответили угрожающим ворчанием. Симбарши, хоть и не понимал ни слова, явно догадывался, что Солоха опять хамит в адрес великих воинов. Касаюрк наклонился через край и быстро застрекотал, прерываясь на шипение.  
\- С виду все то же самое! – отрапортовал Лось. – А что у вас?  
\- У на-ас... – Солоха осмотрел открывшиеся перспективы. – У нас тут пиздец. В смысле, у нас тут пролом. Хер знает когда образовавшийся.  
\- А че нас свои-то не предупредили? – возмутился Кумыс. – Небось Зельман постарался, приемник отключил, гад! Еврейская душонка!  
\- Да угомонись ты!  
Пока внизу переругивались, Солоха отпустил станину и осторожно поднялся. Колени подрагивали, однако усилием воли удалось призвать их к порядку и твердости. Касаюрк закончил перерыкиваться с товарищами и устремил на Солоху мертвенный взгляд.  
Впереди поперек равнины щерился провал. Дальний край скрывался за золотистой дымкой. Насколько Солоха мог рассмотреть, порода спускалась уступами: свежими, острыми, поблескивающими на сколах проклятущим золотом. Видимо, об один из таких уступов "Дозору" и удалось спружинить, чтобы вырваться обратно. Рассмотреть глубину уже не получалось. Солоха потоптался и с тяжкими вздохами полез на землю.  
\- Куда вы ползете, сержант Солохин? – тут же проявил бдительность Лось.  
\- Должен же хоть кто-то исследовать, что там впереди, – проворчал Солоха.  
\- Пиздец там, – емко охарактеризовал Кумыс. – Когда я приехал, все так и было.  
\- Это мы и так знаем. Хотелось бы получить точные характеристики.  
Осторожно попрыгав на месте, Солоха цыплячьими шажками двинулся к краю провала, внимательно следя за редкими метелками, колыхающимися под ветром. Шаг, другой, третий...  
Грохот заставил его шарахнуться назад. Касаюрк, спрыгнувший с крыши, медленно выпрямился в полный рост.  
\- Ах ты сука! – с чувством сказал Солоха.  
\- Скажите спасибо моим стальным нервам, что я стрелять не начал! – заорал Лось.  
Кумыс просто выдал парочку крепких выражений, перекрыв ворчание Симбарши.  
Яут прошествовал к краю. Склонил голову, потом развернулся и упер обе руки в бедра, разинул пасть и заревел. Солоха на всякий случай прикинул, с какой скоростью сможет запрыгнуть обратно на крышу.  
В хриплых воплях Касаюрка отчетливо угадывалось "какого хрена вы не послушались нас и поехали сюда".  
\- Кто ж знал! – ответно крикнул Лось.  
Краем глаза Солоха заметил, как Рогачев от возмущения чуть не по пояс вываливается из окна. Касаюрк заревел еще громче, практически выхаркал несколько фраз и умолк, прожигая взглядом Солоху и еще чуть-чуть "Дозор", прикрытый рваной сетью.  
\- А ну тихо! – тоже взял слово Кумыс. – Саня! Передача пошла!  
Солоха развернулся к БРМ целиком. Лось стремительно нырнул обратно.  
\- Хомяк-восемь, это Логово, – прорезался незнакомый, почти металлический голос. – Вы куда приперлись?  
\- Как это куда? – тут же взвился Лось. – На территорию лагеря согласно боевому расписанию! А куда б еще?  
\- К союзникам! – заорали из крохотного динамика. – Вы что, не получили приказ?  
\- Никак нет! – Лось аж побагровел. – А тут, бля, дыра размером с Антарктический анклав!  
\- Не знаю, где вы жопы морозили, – сказал неизвестный, – но тут все к херам провалилось. На вашу машину был приказ отступать на ближайшую базу союзников. "Пингвин" вас вместе с ними заберет по аварийной программе. Как поняли?  
\- Вас понял, отступать к союзникам, ждать "пингвина", – повторил Лось. – Вот блядство!  
В передатчике неожиданно металлически хихикнули.  
\- Да, не курорт, – согласился оператор. – А ты, Рогачев, будешь так пасть разевать вместо уставных выражений, никогда выше сержанта не прыгнешь.  
\- Сеня, ты что ль? – с подозрением осведомился Лось.  
Приемник искажал голоса, а уж с такой проблемной связью, когда частота то и дело глохла, опознать собеседника было просто невозможно. Солоха порысил к БРМ.  
\- Я, я, – откликнулся Сеня. – У союзников ведите себя хорошо, иначе Артемьев вас с говном сожрет. Он прилюдно обещал.  
\- Сеня, а что это было? – завопил Кумыс. – Что, блядь, случилось-то?  
\- Да никто не знает, – Лапин выговорил фразу так, будто весь скривился. – Полкан с капитанами бегают как толпа пидорасов: один активный, остальные пассивные. И все трясут соседей. Говорят, выброс солнечной короны или типа того.  
\- Ну охуеть теперь! Сто лет ничего не было, и только по нам прилетело!  
\- Вот такие мы везучие, – проворчал Сеня.  
\- А карта актуальная есть? – влез Солоха, заодно влезая в окно. – У нас-то нигде этих проваливаний не подгружено.  
\- Высылаю, – голос Лапина вновь съехал на скрежет. – Только это съемки утренние, а тут все меняется быстрей, чем у Ротманна настроение. Я б на вашем месте дорогу щупал внимательней, чем чужую жопу в лифте. Неровен час того...  
Касаюрк подошел вплотную и попытался навалиться на Солоху, так что пришлось блокировать его поползновения локтем. Лось откашлялся и яростно потер загривок. Поправил сползший берет, хрустнул пальцами и откашлялся еще раз.  
\- Сень... А ребята там наши как?  
Лапин молчал, и холодок пополз от поясницы вверх по спине.  
\- Сеня?  
Приемник даже не попискивал. Вот за это Солоха цифру не любил – там, где у аналоговых частот хотя бы слышался шум, в цифре царило молчание. И пойди разберись, то ли на той стороне дали отбой, то ли оборвалась линия.  
\- Сеня, блядь! – заорал Лось, вдарив кулаком по подлокотнику. – Че ты молчишь, Сеня?! Але! Логово! Вашу мать!  
Кумыс попытался ухватить его за плечо, Лось отмахнулся и тут же получил короткий тычок в ухо.  
\- Ты охерел? – взревел он.  
В салоне было достаточно просторно, чтобы подраться, но из-за двух яутов, оккупировавших заднюю площадку, передние сиденья оказались сдвинуты. Помахать кулаками оказалось негде.  
\- Лось, заткнись, – зло сказал Солоха.  
\- Че! Это все его идеи были! Рыбак хуев!  
Лось попробовал достать Кумыса, но тот отшатнулся, и кулак свистнул мимо длинного носа. Солоха прицелился и поверх чуть приподнятого стекла резко и хлестко ударил. Два пальца врезались под ухо Рогачеву. Тот икнул, выпрямился, словно проглотил урановый лом, и тут же осел, безвольно растекаясь по сиденью. Солоха посмотрел на бледное и злое лицо Кумыса и предпочел промолчать.  
Лось хрипло дышал, еле ворочая глазами.  
\- Хомяк-восемь, это Логово, – ожил приемник. – Связь плохая. Есть вопросы?  
\- Потери среди личного состава? – сквозь зубы выговорил Солоха.  
\- Незначительные, – односложно отозвался Лапин.  
\- В каких подразделениях?  
\- Сережа, если б у вас были потери, я бы шо, таки стал замалчивать? – неожиданно раздраженно поинтересовался Лапин. – Два сотрясения, три ожога, да кто их считать будет? Руки-ноги целы – уже хорошо!  
\- Сень, не ори ты так, – помягчевшим от облегчения голосом сказал Солоха. – Это ж наши ребята, че ты как неродной. Мы ж за них... Лось вон чуть крышей не протек. Начал соседей по салону кусать.  
\- И нести херню, – обидчиво добавил Кумыс.  
Касаюрк навалился на Солоху сзади и нетерпеливо зарычал.  
\- Да не понимаем мы тебя! – раздосадовано заорал Солоха. – Блин, отвали!  
\- Стоять, это кто там возмущается? – насторожился Лапин.  
\- Союзнички!  
\- Скажи им, что их очередь эвакуации шестая, – потребовал Лапин.  
\- Я не могу! Я его не понимаю!  
\- А я почему тогда понимаю, Солохин, ты че гонишь-то, а?  
\- Так у тебя там перевод настроен! А у нас техника сдохла! В этом, фронте, мать его! Видал, что тут творилось? Оно ж и по вам прошлось, да?  
\- А-а. Ну да, по нам тут такое скакало...  
В передатчике вновь воцарилась тишина. Солоха чуть не плюнул Лосю на колено с досады. Касаюрк не отлипал, словно пытался вдавить сержанта в салон сквозь дверцу. Симбарши заворочался и просунул башку между подголовниками. В недрах "Дозора" сделалось невыносимо тесно. Пыхтя, Лось развернул карту, наконец-то загрузившуюся со спутника. Канал тянул еле-еле. В итоге даже изображение оказалось одноцветным – желтым. Одна за другой медленно появлялись отметки лагерей союзников. Собственная база девятого батальона была обведена кружочком для самых тупых и полковников.  
\- Так. Ближе всех у нас каспини, – разглядел Солоха.  
Касаюрк заворчал над ухом, умудряясь при этом дышать в затылок. Солоха уже смирился, что его притиснули к "Дозору". В крайнем случае, обезумей метелки до состояния людоедства, то первыми они должны были наткнуться на задницу яута.  
\- Ни фига не ближе, – Кумыс потыкал пальцем. – Глянь, это ж ландшафтная карта. Туда не проехать, всюду эти... Блядь, что это вообще, интересно?  
Симбарши протянул вперед сжатый кулак. Разжал его – и все увидели очередной кубик переводчика.  
\- Долго искал, – коротко пояснил яут. – Что здесь происходит?  
\- Мы получили карту, – повторил Солоха, начесывая за ухом. – Но на ней везде отмечены провалы вроде этого. Не объедешь. И что это за херня?  
\- Это улей, – пророкотал Симбарши.  
\- Чего?  
\- Гнездо, – добавил Касаюрк. – Место, где спят, прежде чем взлететь.  
\- Спасибо, я знаю, что такое гнездо! – Солоха попробовал лягнуть его и обнаружил, что не может пошевелиться. – Не надо так давить, блядь!  
\- ...на месте, – вновь ожил передатчик.  
\- Чего? – наконец открыл челюсти Лось.  
\- Хомяк, не стойте на месте, – скомандовал Лапин. – Выдвигайтесь к ближайшему лагерю союзников. У нас нет прогноза других подвижек коры.  
\- Шо? – повторил Лось.  
\- Блядь, Рогачев, не будь дебилом! Хер знает, когда оно пизданется снова! – заорал Лапин.  
\- Вас понял! – отчеканил Лось. – Идем на ближайшую базу! Отбой!  
\- Отб...  
Связь снова издохла.  
\- А теперь ближайшие у нас... – Кумыс поводил пальцем над картой.  
Симбарши тоже вытянул палец. Коготь ловко скользнул между темно-коричневых ветвистых линий, означающих разломы, и вышел на точку лагеря.  
\- Мы.  
\- Тоже мне мастер построения маршрутов, – с сомнением сказал Лось, вытирая ладони о штанины.  
\- Я говорил, нужно было слушаться нас, – прорычал Касаюрк.  
\- Да пошел ты! – возбух Солоха. – Вместе с гнездом!  
Касаюрк никуда не пошел. А секунду спустя сержанту Солохину врезали по заднице. Шлепок вышел такой громкий и смачный, что замолчали все. Кумыс, начавший было доказывать несостоятельность яута как проводника, даже рот приоткрыл. Солоха застыл, брови сами взметнулись в стремлении достичь едва не до затылка.  
\- Сиэрженька, не спорь больше со мной, – пророкотал Касаюрк у него из-за спины.  
\- Пацаны, это че ж делается, – протянул Солоха.  
\- Когда я пришел – все так и было, – внес ясность Кумыс.  
\- Он же меня по жопе ударил! – возопил Солоха. – Меня – и по жопе? Что, блядь, за борзеж! Ах ты пизда с зубами! Убью, плесень подзалупная!  
Забившись на месте, он добился только того, что врезался загривком в верхнюю часть окна. Касаюрк держал крепко. Симбарши невнятно заревел, Урахил внезапно тоже дал знать о себе сдавленным уханьем.  
\- Я бы тоже тебя отшлепал, умански, – разразился переводчик, опознав в воплях Симбарши речь. – Если бы не ваше упрямство, я был бы уже на своей территории!  
\- Верно! – добавил Касаюрк. – Мы не за этим отдавали вам свои батареи!  
Солоха зарычал. Помимо возмутительных фраз, существовал еще один ужасающий момент: у него привстал.  
\- Да побрейтесь! – возмутился Кумыс. – Наша тачка!  
\- Ты это уже говорил, – захрипел болезный клыкастый, ворочаясь на сиденье.  
Симбарши чуть повернулся к нему и породил целую серию клекочущих фраз, которые переводчик нагло проигнорировал. Солоха краснел, бледнел и зеленел, чувствуя, что подлый яут хватает его за ягодицу, сжимая и отпуская упругую плоть, точно мясник. От этого стояк делался все крепче, а ощущения быстро начинали смахивать на предоргазменные.  
\- Да завалитесь уже все нахер! – трубно взревел Лось.  
Застыл даже Касаюрк, стиснув пальцы. Урахил негромко заворчал. Касаюрк почти нежно погладил затянутое в штанину бедро и подался назад. Ледяной воздух обнял спину Солохи, и на мгновение сержант пожалел, что его покидают – но лишь на крошечное мгновение.  
Вынырнув из окна, Солоха оглянулся и глубоко вдохнул пропитанный шалфейным ароматом воздух. Дымка над разломом рассеивалась. Касаюрк сложил руки на груди, вздернул подбородок и осматривал местность с видом победителя. Купола родного лагеря были так близко – рукой подать. Солоха упихал кулаки в карманы, чтобы скрыть предательский стояк.  
\- Лось, а может, мы все-таки перепрыгнем? – почти жалобно спросил он.  
\- Вес большой, – отозвался Рогачев. – Дайте мне маршрут проложить спокойно.  
\- Оставим союзников здесь! – кровожадно предложил Солоха.  
Касаюрк как бы невзначай опустил руку и погладил себя по бедру, где болтался мясницкий набор, которым он угрожал Кумысу.  
\- Я-то не против, – подал голос Леха. – Но кое-кто вцепился в сиденья хуже клеща, и просто так их не выковыряешь.  
\- Сто семьдесят кэмэ, – подытожил Лось.  
\- Сколько?  
Солоха почти взвыл, представив, что всю дорогу – а скорость будет далеко не привычные сто пятьдесят по пересеченной местности – придется торчать на крыше и ловить в морду пыльный ветер, удары лохмотьями сетки, а может заодно и оголтелых метелок.  
\- И это если карта не врет.  
Две громадины, занимавшие заднее сиденье, выглядели несдвигаемыми. Кумыс, сжавший челюсти до каменной твердости физиономии, пялился в стекло. Лось вроде рассматривал карту, но то и дело косился на приятеля, и угадывалось, что ему неудобно, но и извиняться тоже не шибко хочется. Солоха представил, как на протяжении пути эти двое будут все больше наливаться раздражением, и тяжко вздохнул. Жопа заранее заболела от перспективы колотиться о крышу.  
\- Эй, мужики, шлем есть?  
\- Я сам наверх полезу, – гордо сказал Кумыс.  
\- Не, нифига, – Солоха ухмыльнулся и одернул куртку, старательно игнорируя возбуждение. – Вы будете ехать рядышком, товарищ Рогачев будет страдать муками совести, пыхтеть и пялиться на дорогу. Где-то на исходе второго часа твое гордое молчание его доконает...  
\- Ты меня уже доконал! – завопил Лось, краснея до самых ушей. – Мы сами разберемся, ведьма проклятая! Иди отсюда, миротворец!  
\- Умански, давайте быстрее, – зарычал Симбарши. – Сколько можно топтаться на краю? Пора двигаться!  
\- Еще ты меня поучи! – не меняя тона продолжил Лось. – Кто будет много вякать, тот пешком побежит!  
Касаюрк заворчал громче, а Симбарши протянул вперед руку и неожиданно сложил увесистый кулак. Лось заматерился, пытаясь отогнать от себя угрозу.  
За провалом в стороне куполов происходило какое-то движение. Солоха невольно приставил ладонь к глазам.  
\- Эй, – сказал он. – Эй! Заткнитесь! Внимание на лагерь!  
Первым заткнулся Лось, потом стихло раскатистое басовое ворчание Симбарши. Касаюрк, наоборот, тихонько застрекотал. Звук действовал на нервы, вздрючивая не хуже сирены.  
За лагерем, наверное, в километре-полутора беззвучно поднялись развесистыми деревьями знакомой формы "гейзеры".  
\- Охренеть, так у них "пингвин" под боком, – пробормотал Солоха. – Блин, это ж они без нас на орбиту умотают что ли? Вот же блядство.  
Хлопнула дверца. Зашуршали шаги, и рядом остановился Кумыс. От него разило ночевкой в одной кабине с яутом. Солоха пошевелил крыльями носа. Кумыс с хрустом потянулся, достал порстигар и, не глядя выхватив очередной леденец, уставился на горизонт. Забурчал Лось и тоже вывалился из машины. Не прошло и секунды, как к нему присоединились яуты. Слышно было, как ругается по-своему Симбарши и бухтит Урахил, решивший тоже прогуляться. Солоха подавил желание оглянуться.  
В конце концов у разлома собрались все. Прохладный ветер норовил бросить в лицо горсть пыли, трепал капюшоны и рукава, даже умудрялся полоскать гривы лацертидов. Симбарши то и дело потирал загривок. Ему явно не особо понравилось ездить в машине, куда вмещались максимум двухметровые люди.  
\- Улей разворошило, – пробормотал он.  
\- Да идите вы на хрен с такими теориями, – нервно сказал Кумыс. – Ненавижу пчел.  
\- Твоя ненависть сути не меняет.  
Кумыс вцепился зубами в ноготь. Лось нахмурился.  
\- Гляньте, какие дела, – поспешил Солоха. – Походу, они там сейчас разгоняются. Че там про очередность Сеня толковал?  
\- Кто последний, тот и папа, – проворчал Лось. – Эх, ну раз велено к ближайшим союзникам подаваться, то подадимся.  
\- Надо было слушаться нас! – опять вспылил Касаюрк.  
\- Будь у тебя своя тачка, стал бы ты кого-то слушать!  
\- Мне не нужны ничьи советы, потому что я не ошибаюсь, – надменно проскрежетал Касаюрк.  
Солоху накрыл столь яркий праведный гнев, что остатки возбуждения улетучились как миленькие.  
\- Поэтому ты сидишь в полной жопе, а у твоего товарища контузия, – парировал Лось.  
\- И ваш транспорт – в болоте, – дополнил Солоха.  
\- Не знаю, какую еще гадость добавить, но я вас поддерживаю, – высказался Кумыс, почесываясь под курткой.  
\- Лех, прости насчет рыбалки, – не сбавляя тона продолжил Лось. – Я нагнал.  
\- Прощаю, – точно так же энергично отозвался Кумыс. – Литр красного с тебя.  
\- Грабеж! – завопил Лось.  
Касаюрк достал нож и сделал им такое движение, точно примерялся снять парочку скальпов себе на память. Но жутью от него не тянуло, а голубые глаза слегка щурились. Лось с Кумысом затеяли выяснять отношения. Солоха покосился на оставшихся яутов. Урахил смотрел на людей, странно приподняв клыки - словно усмехался. Было в этом что-то неприятное, будто крокодил наблюдает за брачными играми антилоп.  
Солоха мотнул головой. Отвратительная ситуация лучше не стала, но появилась четкая цель. К высокой мобильности им всем было не привыкать. Основное, что есть у солдата – это вшитые идентификаторы, с которыми можно хоть в огонь, хоть в воду, хоть в партию. Все остальное солдат может раздобыть сам, если у него есть оружие. А если оружия нет – то солдат будет воевать зубами.  
Солоха бросил еще один взгляд на вытянутые челюсти Симбарши. Профиль яута четко выделялся на фоне золотого волнующегося океана. Солнце уже выползло целиком, и молнии на горизонте сделались прозрачными, почти незаметными. Сирень изливалась сверху чистыми потоками, сдобренными ударной дозой шалфея. Уши чесались.  
\- Ума-ански, – протянул Касаюрк. – Молчать!  
Метелки у разлома колыхнулись. Склока мгновенно затихла.  
\- Раскомандовался тут, – неуверенно сказал Лось.  
Касаюрк оскалился и покачал ножом.  
\- Ладно, харэ тут говном кидаться, – явно через силу сказал Кумыс. – Вряд ли Ганс с приятелями сейчас к нам перепорхнут.  
\- Да в такой атмосфере полеты вообще запрещены, – хмыкнул Лось. – Двинули?  
\- Мы будем наверху, – неожиданно решил Симбарши. – Уре требуется воздух.  
Урахил гулко вздохнул, точно его подбешивала такая забота.  
\- Вы мне баланс своими прыжками поверху нарушите, – недовольно сказал Лось.  
\- Умански, мы не собираемся ехать в вашей крошечной душной машиньёшке!  
\- Можете остаться здесь!  
Касаюрк заворчал. Нож поймал веселый солнечный блик.  
\- Брейк! – Кумыс выскочил чуть вперед, раскинув руки. – Лось, да не будут они прыгать! Посадим их ровненько, привяжем еще на всякий случай...  
\- А я за руль, – потер руки Солоха.  
Утренний холод быстро сменялся на тепло, да что там – на жару, сходную со вчерашней. Лось пошевелил плечами и дернул застежку куртки:  
\- Нифига. Я не собираюсь сидеть сзади с этим типом. Он несексуален.  
Касаюрк опять заворчал, едва в него ткнули пальцем.  
\- А теперь и я с ним сидеть не хочу, – передернулся Кумыс. – Сирожа, это твоя судьба.  
Солоха поперхнулся и захрипел от негодования. Проклятые шалфейные запахи лезли в горло, мешая громко и выразительно материться.  
\- Мы опять с Лосярой парой? – наконец смог выдавить он.  
\- Сиэрженька, не хочешь же ты оскорбить меня презрением? – заворковал Касаюрк.  
Солоха против воли зыркнул на Симбарши. Тот подарил ему косой нечитаемый взгляд. Солоха стиснул зубы. Если бы не Лось с его неуемной ебанутостью... Тогда бы Солохину Сергею Дмитриевичу точно не пришло бы в голову дрочить перед рожей яута!  
\- Уходим, – велел Симбарши. – Здесь плохой воздух. Слишком много испарений.  
Сержанты переглянулись и заторопились. Если инопланетчики начинали нести про посторонние звуки и запахи, стоило к ним прислушаться. Хотя бы потому что всякие хитроумные детекторы и радары обычно делали именно на основе чужого восприятия реальности.


	6. Бомба всегда попадает в свой эпицентр

Упихнувшийся на заднее сиденье Касаюрк вел себя на удивление прилично. Разве что занимал много места, съехав по сиденью, но его оправдывали низкие по яутским меркам потолки. Вдобавок казалось, что под весом двух лацертидов крыша слегка просела. Но если яутам нравилось получать ветер в хрюсло на скорости восемьдесят километров в час – Солоха им мешать не собирался.  
Простивший Лося Кумыс энергично руководил процессом, а потом еще и выкинул наверх рацию, потребовав от яутов осматривать окрестности на предмет неучтенных в карте разломов. В среднем раз в десять минут он дергал пассажиров, и к пятому разу даже Солоха почувствовал раздражение. Судя по односложному рявканью, доносившемуся сверху, лацертидов это тоже бесило, и ничего опасного они не видели.  
Касаюрк с невозмутимым видом лакировал когти. Когда Солоха впервые увидел, как он откручивает крышку флакона, то немедленно возмутился насчет токсичных жидкостей в суверенном людском БРМ. Но жидкость не пахла, а Касаюрк так на него посмотрел, что пришлось отступиться.  
Под прикосновениями плоского валика когти заметно светлели, превращаясь из черных в светло-серые. Солоха пялился на медитативное занятие добрых несколько минут, а потом уставился в окно.  
Метелки не унимались. То тут, то там взлетали маленькие группы, закручивались в смерчики, а по правую руку стабильно держалось угрожающих размеров веретенообразное скопище. Маячило посреди бесконечности между "Дозором" и горизонтом вровень с машиной. Ладно хоть не приближалось.  
Куда-то подевался весь черничник, и это навевало смутную тревогу.  
Яуты вроде не особо беспокоились, и Солоха силком заставил себя перестать дергаться каждый раз, когда взгляд цеплял веретённое безобразие. К тому же отвлекало грустное чувство пустоты в животе, грозящее перейти в громкое бурчание.  
\- Лех, заточить есть что-нибудь?  
\- Все сожрано вчера.  
\- А волшебные порошки?  
\- Какие еще порошки?  
\- Отбить невыносимый голод, – трагически сказал Солоха.  
\- Нету, – без всякой придури вздохнул Кумыс. – Могу леденец предложить.  
\- З-зараза.  
\- А что ж ты, Лешенька, на озерах ничего путного не наловил? – вежливо поинтересовался Лось.  
\- Отстань.  
Лось тоже вздохнул и отстал. Монотонность дороги, мерзкая обстановка и голод не располагали к долгим словесным баталиям. Хотя потрепаться любили все трое, чем неизменно дико раздражали Ким-Кимена.  
Приемник квакнул и принялся мерно попискивать.  
\- Новости с фронта! – обрадовался Лось.  
\- Снапшоты! – сладострастно застонал Кумыс.  
Солоха резво сунулся вперед и тут же поплатился – потерявший плавность хода "Дозор" легонько тряхнуло, но этого хватило, чтобы Солоха врезался макушкой в потолок.  
\- Бля!  
Касаюрк поймал его за ремень.  
\- Не бля, а прием открыт, – поучительно сказал Кумыс, дублируя слова действием. – Логово, вас слышу, Хомяк на связи!  
\- Хомяк-восемь, Логово передает, – заскрипел приемник совсем уже жестяным голосом. – После прибытия к союзникам пройдите регистрацию временно прикомандированных и ждите дальнейших указаний.  
\- Вас понял, прибыть, зарегистрироваться, – чуть растеряно откликнулся Кумыс. – Логово, разрешите вопрос?  
\- Разрешаю. Короткий, – буркнули из динамика.  
\- А зачем прикомандировываться? Мы ж ненадолго туда?  
Можно было подумать, что связь снова отрубилась, но на канале что-то едва заметно пикало.  
\- Отлетался "пингвин", – неожиданно поведали в передатчике. – В общем, пиздец и зимовка.  
\- Вас понял, – повторил Кумыс и медленно стащил с головы берет. – То есть, в смысле, совсем пиздец?  
\- Совсем, – подтвердил передатчик. – Отбой.  
\- Ага, – совершенно не по уставу брякнул Кумыс.  
\- Что такое? – поинтересовался Касаюрк.  
\- Ну приплыли, – заключил Лось, не отрывая взгляда от поля.  
Солоха медленно оттолкнулся руками от спинок кресел и перевалился назад. Плюхнулся на мягкое сиденье, набитое амортизатором за казенные деньжищи, и бессмысленно уставился перед собой. В животе зловеще заурчало.  
Учения перерастали в полную катастрофу.

* * *

Лагерь клыкастых выглядел невыносимо распиздяйски. Воспитанное на принципе "все должно быть рядами и покрашено" чувство прекрасного вопило и билось в корчах.  
Экипаж "Дозора" встречали на условном входе, означенном силовой рамкой, и встречающие выглядели как угодно, но только не бойцами регулярных частей.  
\- На каком рынке цветмета бралась эта броня? – риторически поинтересовался Лось. – Я готов выкупить ее за три с половиной биткоина и принять в музей!  
\- Не продается, – проскрежетал встречающий.  
Лось поперхнулся. Солоха на всякий случай и вовсе прикусил язык. Похоже, с переводом на этой территории проблем не было.

Получив временную прописку, регистрацию и доступ к полевой кухне, компания двинулась навстречу жратве. Касаюрк выступил сопровождающим, но настолько беспардонно погрузился в чтение каких-то сводок, открыв экран на наруче, что сержанты его дружно возненавидели. Кумыс с остервенением грыз ногти и метал злобные взгляды, Лось пытался незаметно заглянуть в чужие данные, а Солоха страстно надеялся, что хренов крокодил вот-вот споткнется и рухнет мордой в пыль.  
В лагере на диво никто не суетился, хотя опытный глаз сразу заметил следы пронесшегося энергетического тайфуна: пострадавшие ажурные конструкции, слегка оплавленные купола вроде метеостанций и полное отсутствие метелок. Даже волны шалфейного запаха были не столь острыми. Чуть в стороне от лагеря в воздухе висело что-то громоздкое, не опознаваемое по виду. Возникали смутные ассоциации с аэросудами надувного типа.  
Первым не выдержал Лось.  
\- Что пишут? Вы уже докопались до сути этих поганцев?  
\- Зачем?  
\- Врага надо знать в лицо!  
Касаюрк остановился, захлопнул экран, наклонился и поднял дохлую метелку.  
\- Вот лицо. Ночью или в холод оно спит. Этого достаточно.  
\- Ну... – неуверенно сказал Лось. – Ну да.  
Солоха переглянулся с Кумысом. Касаюрк обозначил главное: неважно, с чем ты сталкиваешься, важно, как выжить – и как победить.  
\- Осталось только понять, часто ли тут радуги между небом и землей гуляют, – пробормотал Леха.  
\- Это важно, – согласился Касаюрк, вновь открывая панель. – Мы уже пытаемся.  
\- Оповещение будет в случае чего? – деловито поинтересовался Кумыс.  
\- Обязательно.  
Касаюрк шагнул вперед, но Солоха заступил ему дорогу.  
\- А что там за супостат висит?  
Касаюрк вытаращился на него голубыми фарами.  
\- Кто?  
\- Вон тот летающий горшок, – внес ясность Кумыс.  
Лось подобрался еще ближе и уже без всякого стеснения влез в развернутую голографическую проекцию.  
\- Это радар широкого действия, – Касаюрк поднял руку, уводя экран из-под носа у сержанта Рогачева. – Как раз для оповещения. Вы так и собираетесь здесь стоять?  
\- Мы пробиваем обстановку, – отрезал Лось. – А он их не притянет?  
\- Мы тоже умеем маскировать технику, – проворчал Касаюрк.

Больше выжать из клыкастого подробностей не удалось. От огорчения Лось вырвался вперед, возглавил группу и начал спортивное ориентирование по выданной карте. Касаюрк опять отстал, и Солоха уже хотел его обогнать, но почему-то медлил. Рассматривал широкую спину, пытаясь разобрать, что на ней является шрамами, а что – природный узор.  
Лось решительно повернул в сторону здания, напоминавшего стог сена на сопках Орляка. Солоха ностальгически вздохнул. Орляк, затерянный в степях Неосибирской равнины, окружали гигантские фермхозные поля. Знай успевай лыжи салом мазать.  
Спина впереди остановилась. Солоха резко тормознул. Касаюрк развернулся и уставился на него стылым взглядом. Солоха нахмурился. Клыкастый шагнул ближе, положил руку ему на плечо и слегка наклонился. Солоха дернулся, но клыкастый не уступил. Товарищи впереди удалялись, склонившись над картой.  
\- Сиэрженька, мы не закончили с тобой.  
\- Это в смысле? – напрягся Солоха, хватая Касаюрка за запястье.  
Фраза прозвучала гнусно и тут же породила массу отвратительных мыслей. Например, о встрече с Ким-Кименом и обязательной последующей назидательной порке прилюдно. А еще о взысканиях, гауптвахте, общении с Зельманом и отчетностью по "Дозору", вляпавшемуся в передряги. Один сломанный зацеп тянул на пару рапортов и четвертование.  
Преодолевая сопротивление Солохи, Касаюрк завел руку ему на загривок, так что когтистые пальцы обхватили шею. Солоха тут же почувствовал себя чудовищно неудобно. Ладонь была слишком горячей. Яут стоял чересчур близко, продавливая личное пространство. Солоха дернул головой, и когти чуть сместились, почти вкрадчиво касаясь голой кожи. Накативший ступор не давал открыть рта, пошевелить языком, да хотя бы сложить внятную мысль. Солоха точно влип в солидол, даже дыхание в груди сперло.  
\- Нужно снова увидеться, – проворковал яут.  
Надо было рихтануть пиздорылому челюстную картину до клинической. Выдать живительного пинка по яйцам. В крайнем случае – обматерить.  
Солоха молчал и не двигался.  
Круглые голубые глаза на секунду вспыхнули живым светом. Солоха отдернул голову, моргнул и обнаружил, что глаза у яута снова сделались тусклыми, прохладными. Ладонь разжалась.  
Солоха попятился, сделал два шага в сторону и почти бегом, забыв про всю солидность, полагающуюся сержанту сводного девятого батальона, двадцати четырех лет от роду, поспешил догонять своих.

Камера Креманца выдала паек без особой охоты, к тому же со вкусовыми настройками в ней кто-то явно намудрил – и полученные брикеты отчетливо попахивали тиной.  
\- Кто так дорогих гостей кормит, бляди позорные, – ворчал Кумыс, разрывая брикет сначала напополам, а потом еще раз напополам. – Это ж только канистрой запивать можно!  
\- Потом еще понос прихватит, – вторил Лось, – а я тут туалетной бумаги не видал.  
Яуты, в количестве двух штук восседавшие за одним из столов, искоса посматривали на бухтящих гостей. Солоха попробовал устроиться поудобнее на высоченном сиденье и в очередной раз потерпел крах. Ноги с трудом доставали до пола, подставка, за которую клыкастые ловко цеплялись отставленными пяточными когтями, выскальзывала из-под подошвы. В результате Солоха сдался и оставил ноги болтаться.  
Кумыс умудрился зацепить ступнями толстые ножки и сидел с таким видом, словно его все устраивает. Кроме еды, само собой. Хотя даже сам стол был неудобен: подковообразный, выгнутый местами, а местами вдавленный, он явно повторял какие-то особенности анатомии. Косясь на яутов, Солоха с грехом пополам определил, что половина впадин рассчитана, чтобы упираться в них локтями, а половина выступов – чтобы не зацепиться за соседа.  
\- Занятно, что с "пингвином"-то стало, – проурчал Лось сквозь брикет. – Неужели метелки?  
\- Ну если на тебя полконтинента внезапно взлетит и присосется, ты тоже обосреш-шь-ш...ся! Бля!  
Кумыс вырвал зубами кусок брикета и мученически схватился за челюсть. Солоха вздохнул и аккуратно полил свой брикет-подошву соусом, который в номенклатуре камеры Креманца был помечен как острая приправа, подходящая для людей.  
\- Я бы мужественно продолжил путь, – не уступил Лось.  
\- Комариная полянка в Ярске-четырнадцать, – намекнул Кумыс.  
\- Какая полянка? – независимо поинтересовался Лось.  
Голос у него чуть дрогнул, и Солоха заухмылялся, вооружаясь одноразовым ножом, полагающимся к брикету. Нож тоже был выполнен в технике яутов и наводил на мысли о потрошении кишок и раскалывании черепов.  
\- Хорошая такая комариная полянка, – змеиным голосом сказал Кумыс. – Помнится, кто-то с этой полянки бежал, визжа "Мама!" и теряя штаны.  
\- Давно и неправда! – придушенно гавкнул Лось, кося на хозяев. – И потом, то ж были модифицированные комары!  
\- Вот "пингвин", наверное, тоже думает, что метелки суть модифицированные комары, – Кумыс оторвал еще кусочек брикета. – Господи, будто портянку Ким-Кимена жую, тьфу.  
Под потолком пиликнуло и хрипло заквакало. Все трое схватились за "шурупы" переводчиков. Сделанные по мерке ушных дырок лацертидов, они, по невероятно остроумному замечанию Лося, напоминали анальные пробки или дюбеля, но никак не внутриканальные вкладыши-наушники.  
Пришлось пихать наушник пальцем, да еще и придерживать.  
\- ...для умански, – излагал неизвестный, – немедленно прибыть на узел связи, здание двадцать-двадцать, для получения передачи от Гнездовья.  
\- Гнездовья? – вслух повторил Кумыс.  
\- Логово, – перевел Лось. – Я так никогда не пожру!  
\- Ну так бери с собой, – велел Солоха и неуклюже спрыгнул. – Вот же блин, не было печали, духи накончали...  
Соус как раз добрался до центра брикета, превращая его в неплохо выглядящие кусочки. Солоха сгреб чашку, угрожающий нож, прихватил подобие скребка или ложки, поскреб за ухом – и прошествовал на выход вместе со всеми богатствами. Яуты за спиной негромко заворчали.  
\- Приятного аппетита, – неожиданно щелкнуло в наушнике.  
Солоха оглянулся, столкнулся с двумя внимательными взглядами и не очень уверенно салютовал. Яуты остались неподвижны.

Союзники союзниками, а на чужой базе всем было неуютно. Лось держался подчеркнуто прямо, то и дело чуть шевеля пальцами у бедра, точно пытаясь нащупать кобуру. Кумыс вертел головой, не прекращая ни на секунду. Солохе начало казаться, что минут через пять у любознательного сержанта голова с хрустом отвалится. Сам Солоха пытался вычленить в чужой архитектуре что-то полезное вроде оружия или антенн связи. Но мозги пасовали. Например, полукруглый ангар, утыканный плоскими тарелками, мог с равным успехом быть как станцией связи, так и генератором с солнечными батареями. Вроде бы оружейная полоса внезапно оказалась соединена с каким-то резервуаром и в итоге больше смахивала на поливалку.  
Песчано-коричневая расцветка подкидывала фокусы, замазывая реальность не хуже голографической сетки. Спасала лишь нумерация на зданиях: маркировок там было немало, и все в стандартном письме яутов, но помимо этого имелись яркие наклейки с общепринятыми цифрами в системе халик. Здание шестнадцать, семнадцать, восемнадцать...  
\- Ого-го, – сказал Кумыс и остановился.  
Солоха тоже тормознул и даже вытащил нож изо рта. Лось сунул большие пальцы за пояс, нещадно задрав куртку.  
Прямо на вытоптанной и, кажется, выжженной земле стоял прозрачный контейнер неправильной, раздражающей формы. Внутри медленно крутился водоворот метелок.  
\- Хотя бы кто-то занимается исследованиями, – резюмировал Лось. – Я-то думал, не дождемся научников никогда.  
\- Нам бы сначала свалить из этих гостеприимных мест на уютненькую орбиту, – заворчал Кумыс. – Потом уже научные исследования. Вообще, кому это надо? И так понятно, что враждебная флора или там фауна активизировалась по неизвестным причинам. Че тут исследовать? Серый!  
\- Умгм-мф!  
\- Хватит жрать, ведьма!  
\- Ефефего!  
Солоха с трудом пропихнул в рот хоть и политый соусом, но все равно жесткий кусок и усиленно замолотил челюстями.  
Лось потоптался на месте и свернул к контейнеру. Кумыс сплюнул себе под ноги, оглянулся и проследовал за товарищем. Солоха хотел было воззвать к разуму, напомнить про сведения из Логова, как-то внести порядок в хаос – но потом махнул рукой. На чужой территории за ними не следили бдительные лейтенанты и капитаны, а впереди были еще муторные часы ожидания. Он уже сделал шаг, но та часть, которая была воспитана в строгом распорядке, взвыла не своим голосом.  
\- Мужики, – сказал Солоха в спину уходящим, – вы тут можеше шмотреть, што проишходит, а я пойду вше-таки приму сообшение.  
\- Не заблудись, – салютовал Лось, даже не оглянувшись.  
На секунду Солоха обиделся, но потом пережеванный кусок брикета проскользнул в горло и приятной тяжестью опустился в желудок. Сержант Солохин тут же подобрел. Дуэт остановился у контейнера и принялся его осматривать, разве что не обнюхивая.  
Кумыс и Лось, невзирая на задекларированную любовь последнего к подкладыванию соломки, зачастую сияли ярким, как погоны Артемьева, раздолбайством. Спасало их то, что в нештатной ситуации оба выстреливали так, что потом трудно было понять: то ли требуется их наградить, то ли штрафовать во все щели и показательно расстреливать.  
У каждого был свой повод застрять на ступеньке карьерной лестницы.  
\- Мы с Лосярой ходим парой. А я надежен, как лопата, – похвалил себя Солоха и решительно двинул на поиски здания двадцать-двадцать.

В упомянутом здании, больше похожем на пузырь-времянку, обнаружились пятеро клыкастых. Сразу стало крайне неудобно среди громил-альбиносов ростом под два с половиной метра. Солоха не привык ходить среди существ, которым упирается лбом в плечо – даже если эти существа и относятся к инопланетянам. А еще приходилось признать, что яуты и вправду прибыли из реабилитационных центров. Зная особенности, нетрудно было угадать, где у кого протезные руки-ноги.  
\- Добрый день, товарищи офицеры! – очень громко сказал Солоха в широкие спины.  
Спины развернулись, и на Солоху уставились рожи всякого типа гадостности. Шипы, клыки, щетина, круглые глазки...  
Он буквально налетел взглядом на голубые пронзительные буркалы.  
\- Сиэрженька, – поприветствовал Касаюрк.  
\- Сергей Дмитриевич или сержант Солохин! – набычился Солоха.  
\- Слишком много бессмысленных букв, – отмел яут. – Иди сюда, здесь хранится послания для вас. Где остальные?  
\- Обследуют койкоместа, – не моргнув глазом, наврал Солоха.  
Идти под взглядами было не особо уютно, но он вздернул подбородок и расправил плечи пошире, как будто на нем парадный мундир великого императора Британского Союза. И за спиной – кавалерийские слоны при парадных плюмажах.  
Ему вежливо уступили дорогу, но ощущение плотоядности взглядов никуда не делось. А услышав, как у него за спиной смыкают ряды, Солоха с трудом подавил желание поежиться.

Вместо экранов яуты использовали сфероиды. Взгляд плыл, не в силах уцепиться за контуры информационных блоков, и Солохе пришлось сощуриться. Кончик ножа он опять машинально сунул в рот. Холодное лезвие коснулось языка и неожиданно помогло сосредоточиться. Метнувшись взглядом по сторонам, Солоха не обнаружил управляющих элементов, поэтому просто протянул руку и тыркнул в голографическое изображение. Сфероиды медленно расползлись, и перед Солохой остался всего один. Затрепетал, пошел отчетливыми полосами помех – и медленно разошелся на части. Части сложились внизу в замысловатый узор, а перед Солохой повисла фигурка человека. Нечеткая, но достаточная, чтобы опознать полковника Ротманна.  
\- Сообщение для сил союзников, – без предисловий сказал тот. – Связь нестабильна, передаем пакет сорок-бис, просим продублировать для всех, кто в пределах досягаемости. Готовится эвакуация внешним транспортом, списки очередности приложены. Трое терранцев находятся на ваших территориях. Просим оказать содействие и поддержку. Все расходы будут компенсированы. Конец связи.  
Голограмма замолчала, подмигивая ярлычком стопорнувшей записи.  
\- Евпатий мегатонн на пятий, – вздохнул Солоха. – Опять за счет командировочных компенсировать будут!  
\- Мы выполнили просьбу, – скрежетнул один из яутов. – Добавлю, что по нашим данным завихрения полей очень сильные. При первой возможности отправят тяжелый транспорт. Но на сбор им потребуется сорок восемь часов.  
\- Полей? – машинально повторил Солоха.  
\- Здесь происходит что-то, о чем климатическая разведка не предупреждала, – любезно пояснил Касаюрк.  
\- Вас понял, спасибо, – точно так же автоматически рапортовал Солоха.  
Компенсация за двое суток проживания на чужой базе грозила выйти немаленькой. Солоха страдальчески потер лоб обухом ножа.  
У двери захрустели, и полупрозрачная панель со скрежетом отодвинулась.  
\- А, так она в другую сторону работает, – донесся голос Кумыса. – Добрый день, товарищи офицеры! Разрешите обратиться! Вы тут такого сержанта Солохина не вида... ага!  
Солоха обернулся. Кумыс отдал ему честь. Лось на заднем плане скалился во все тридцать два и грыз метелку. Солоха чуть не помер, вообразив, как метелка оживает и впивается в щеку Рогачева.  
\- Приветствие, умански, – булькнул самый разговорчивый из клыкастых.  
\- Брось, а то уронишь! – скомандовал Солоха.  
Лось вынул метелку из зубов и помахал ею. Кумыс энергично направился к почетному собранию у столов.  
\- Куда? – поинтересовался Солоха, расставляя руки.  
\- Послание читать, куда ж еще!  
\- Я уже все прочитал. Вы оба оштрафованы, я признан безвинной жертвой вашей безалаберности. Сидим и ждем эвакуации, суточные за ваш счет!  
\- Чего-о?  
\- Сиэрженька шутит, – осклабился Касаюрк. – Нам не потребуется компенсация за содержание ничтожных трех умански.  
Солоха разинул рот, намереваясь разгневаться, но яуты дружно зарокотали, переводчик начал давиться и выхватывать обрывки фраз, подтверждающие, что местные действительно готовы бесплатно передержать у себя заблудшие души, – и сержант махнул рукой.  
\- Вас понял, – сказал Лось, так и не отходя от пластины шлюза. – В этом случае можно ли зарядить нашу технику?  
\- С нашими батареями, – педантично уточнил Касаюрк.  
\- Тем более, – Лось энергично оторвал кусочек стебля. – Ваши батареи, временно прикомандированные к нашему транспорту. Так зарядите?  
От группы отделился яут, обладающий хитро татуированными дредлоками: зубчатые желтые узоры так густо покрывали черные хвосты, что в глазах начинало расплываться. Солоха непроизвольно мотнул головой.  
\- Я провожу, – пророкотал яут. – Это ты героически сопровождал Урахил мех Рах?  
\- Первое имя так точно, со вторым незнаком, – осторожно сказал Лось.  
\- Он, – подтвердил Касаюрк.  
\- Мои матриархальные связи выражают благодарность, – сообщил татуированный. – Пройдем, Са-анюшка.  
\- Да что такое! – почти взвыл Лось. – И здесь уже обзываются? Можно нормальными именами звать? Сержант Рогачев к вашим услугам, блин!  
\- Нет, – отрезал яут и вытолкал его наружу.  
Солоха прислушался к неудовлетворенным воплям сержанта Рогачева и перевел дух. Вроде бы ничего сверхъестественного не происходило.  
Яуты один за другим повызывали обратно сфероиды и молча зарылись в них. Легкий клекот, тут же повисший над рабочим полем, переводчик не транслировал.  
\- А что за пакет сорок-бис? – невинно поинтересовался Солоха.  
Яуты начали оборачиваться. В одинаковых рептильих глазах проступило то холодное и чужое, заставлявшее мысленно скалиться в ответ. Или бежать. Солоха выбрал второе.  
\- Хотя, нам пора. Поищем здание тридцать три десять, означенное как место для ночевки и всякого отдыха.  
\- Я бы остался, – воспротивился Кумыс. – Исключительно ради ознакомления с враж... союзнической техникой и передовыми достижениями. Какой пакет?  
\- Никакого пакета нет, – прошипел Солоха. – Иллюзия! Уходим!  
Ухватил его за локоть и потащил к выходу. Клыкастых можно было понять: вместо реабилитационной программы они вляпались в такую же хрень, что и остальные войска союзников. Вдобавок на них свалились трое инопланетчиков, за которыми по дипломатическим правилам следовало бдеть и не допускать несчастных случаев, равно как и шпионажа.

Кумыс позволил утащить себя на свежий воздух, выслушал сводку о Ротманне и пакете, глубоко вздохнул, сплюнул и разразился длинной речью насчет гостеприимства.  
\- Вот встретимся в другой обстановке – посмотрим, у кого жопа возгорится! – закончил он. – Сундуки лысые! Сюда бы к ним парочку "Бизонов" для уравновешивания расклада!  
Солоха мечтательно прищурился. Тяжелые платформы "Бизонов" на инопланетный полигон не потащили – эти крошки предназначались для межконтинентального общения, и хвастаться таким на дружественных учениях было нецелесообразно.  
\- Пакет им в жопу, – согласился он. – Ладно, айда посмотрим, где нам ночевать придется, – предложил он. – Еще хорошо бы определиться со средствами личной гигиены.  
\- Да уж вряд ли тут сменные носки выдают, – проворчал Кумыс.  
Кончик носа у него до сих пор был побелевший от негодования.  
Солоха пошевелил пальцами в ботинках. Правильные носки – далеко не мелочь, поэтому им уделялось особое внимание. Материал не должен натирать солдатские ноги в казенных ботинках, но должен препятствовать образованию микробов, обеспечивать потоотведение и нейтрализовать запахи. Даже антибактериальное воздействие было заложено в эти носки. Правда, и стирать их полагалось в особом составе, литр которого, судя по стонам Гаспилса, стоил как почки двух или трех носителей упомянутых носков.  
\- Буду вонять до самой эвакуации, – мужественно решил Кумыс.  
Солоха еще раз пошевелил пальцами, сверился с убогоньким планшетом-картой, выданным сразу после регистрации, и уверенно показал направо – между нестройных рядов бочек. Золотистая пыльца облепляла их толстым слоем, превращая бочки в недоброй памяти желтые валуны у источников.  
Нужное здание находилось где-то за этой ландшафтной выставкой.

Спальный барак оказался настолько кошмарен, что сержанты, не сговариваясь, вымелись вон. Помещение вызывало дикую клаустрофобию. В спальные капсулы полагалось заползать на брюхе, а внутри все напоминало творческий трип акушера-гинеколога. Мягкие складки тяжело свешивались над головой, поверхность под коленями и локтями переливалась и пружинила. И вдобавок страшно пахло чем-то мерзко-сладким, словно слегка разложившимися фруктами с парой непонятных ноток.  
\- Чисто крокодил, сдохший в тропическом саду, – внес ясность Кумыс.  
Солоха опасливо оглянулся, но возмущенных клыкастых рядом не обнаружилось: видимо, в дневное время у яутов валяться на свежезастеленном не полагалось.  
Солоха вспомнил комнату собственного взвода и тяжко вздохнул. Захотелось выпустить на волю голограмму-следилку, проверить, что у кого – натянуты ли пыльники, выровнены ли по кантику стыки обогревательных панелей, сияют ли сопли на погонах.  
\- Еще немного, и я даже по Артемьеву скучать начну, – признался он.  
\- А уж по супам Эмилио тем более, – грустно вздохнул Кумыс.  
Солоха поддернул штаны и присел на корточки. Задумчиво повозил пальцем по земле, снял щепоть коричнево-золотистого песка и растер между подушечками. Шалфейный запах откликнулся мгновенно. Солоха зажмурился, борясь с чихом, и яростно почесал за ухом.  
\- Не представляю, чем заняться, – рассеяно признался Кумыс. – Как-то, блин, не готов я был к радикальным переездам в замкнутую среду.  
\- Шпионаж я сразу отметаю, – предупредил Солоха. – Мне мой скальп дорог, как память.  
Кумыс тоже присел, оглянулся и вообще хлопнулся на задницу. Скрестил ноги, уперся локтями в колени, подбородок уложил в ладони и прикрыл глаза. Солоха оглянулся, убедился, что кругом не рыскают союзнички, и повторил за ним. Разошедшееся солнце вовсю пригревало макушку и спину, горячей патокой стекая до копчика. Запах шалфея внезапно начал напоминать крепкий аромат пихты: как в бане, когда на мокрые камни специально кидают смолистую ветку, и она начинает источать острый свежий запах. А сухой жар пробирается в каждую косточку.  
Солоха чуть отупело подумал, что так-то можно и в спальных капсулах отлежаться – часов двадцать все трое очень даже могли себе позволить. Лось с его контузией – и все тридцать на всякий случай.  
\- Ну что, пойдем Лося искать? – глуховато поинтересовался Кумыс.  
\- Лень, – честно признался Солоха. – Он же не трубит на всю поляну, значит норм.  
\- А в отряде на ужин макароны дают, – невпопад пробормотал Кумыс.  
\- Что?  
\- Я говорю, тошно мне, – Кумыс ткнул пяткой в пыль. – Я ж думал, мы реально на озерах поплюхаемся – и айда обратно. А вместо этого сидим, как эти... черти болотные.  
\- Мы находимся в состоянии выжидания, – возразил Солоха. – Это наша текущая тактика и даже, сказал бы я, долгоиграющая стратегия. Набить брюхо чужими бесплатными харчами, морально подготовиться к путешествию на "молотках"... Ты же помнишь путешествия на "молотках", Лешенька?  
\- Не смей мне их напоминать, – помрачнел Кумыс, не открывая глаз. – Я умру, как только мы туда погрузимся. По прибытию разрешаю тебе провести реанимацию.  
\- А предварительно некрофилию можно будет опробовать? – лениво поддразнил Солоха.  
Легчайшее движение воздуха выдернуло его из неги и заставило завертеть головой. Долго осматриваться не пришлось: взгляд мигом наткнулся на привычную уже белую тушу.  
\- Пс-ст, – Солоха откашлялся. – Лех. Гости у нас.  
Кумыс открыл один глаз, подвигал зрачком в поисках гостей и, убедившись, что Солоха не врет, все-таки открыл второй.  
\- Вы успешно устроились, как я вижу? – осведомился Касаюрк.  
\- Это как посмотреть, – Кумыс снял берет и постучал по колену. – Например, ваши казармы, господа союзники, это страх сплошной. И архитектурное извращение.  
Касаюрк недоуменно защелкал. Опустил руки, до сих пор титанически скрещенные на груди, и сделал пару шагов.  
\- Кто ж такие клаустрофобные капсулы строит, – торжественно выкатил претензии Кумыс. – Садок для мочеполовой тараканьей жизни!  
\- Вы туда реально на брюхе заползаете? – не преминул уточнить Солоха.  
\- Там раскрываются двери, глупые умански, – Касаюрк присел на корточки. – Именно это вы обсуждаете здесь, среди хранилищ отходов?  
\- А что, радиоактивные? – испугался Кумыс. – Я не брал!  
Солоха ерзнул и инстинктивно попытался отодвинуться от ближайшего контейнера.  
\- Химические, – качнул башкой Касаюрк. – Но я бы не стал их недооценивать.  
Он переместился еще чуть-чуть, и Солоха прозрел: клыкастая скотина двигалась в его сторону. Оставалось несчастных два метра до выхода на дистанцию столкновения. Солоха представил, как паскудный хрен заводит свою шарманку про ночные свидания – и тут же завозился, собирая ноги в кучу.  
\- Понял вас! Мы немедленно отсюда уходим, – бодро рапортовал он. – Кумыс, вставай! Устав запрещает находиться в местах, запрещенных для посещения!  
Кумыс заворчал, но предложение принял. Оба вскочили на ноги. Касаюрк задрал голову и пристально уставился на Солоху.  
\- Пойдем посмотрим, как наш транспорт обслуживают, – сказал Солоха невыносимо голубым глазам. – Нет ли усушек и утрусок. И утечек топлива.  
Касаюрк опять недоуменно клекотнул – и тоже начал вставать. За воздвижением колоссальной фигуры Солоха следил с искренним неудовольствием. Из темных недр подсознания лезли мутные картины: вот яут прицеливается, выбирая жертву. Вот заходит на дистанцию нападения. Вот невероятным образом вырубает Кумыса и накидывается на сержанта Солохина. Дальше деликатное затемнение и хруст.  
Криво ухмыльнувшись, Солоха заложил руки за спину, демонстрируя, что не напрягается. Касаюрк пошевелил клыками. Голубые глаза блеснули, и тут над территорией лагеря разлилось громкое шипение. Кумыс вскинулся.  
\- Первое уплотнение прибыло, – туманно высказался невидимый оратор, казалось, прямо с аэростата. – Расположение в блоках инц, рок, ниц, тач.  
\- Надеюсь, это не то самое предупреждение? – осведомился Кумыс, яростно перезастегивая манжеты. Куртка стандартной "пустынной" расцветки, дополненная вездесущей золотистой пыльцой, громко шуршала.  
Солоха поймал себя на том же желании: подготовиться для нырка в скафандр второй степени защиты. Для этого ничего болтаться не должно, все липучки, застежки и крючки должны быть затянуты на максимум, а шнурки желательно отрезать вообще.  
\- Нет, первая волна эвакуированных, – объяснил Касаюрк. – Прибыли...  
Он запнулся и открыл панель наруча. Солоха покосился туда, стараясь не тянуть шею. Качество изображения шло отличное. Даже странно для существ, которые видят в сильно расширенном спектре.  
\- Халик, – наконец определился Касаюрк. – Понимаешь перевод? Это те, у которых нитяные головы.  
\- Да понятно, понятно, звучит по-нашему, – машинально кивнул Солоха. – Стоп, а почему они эвакуируются сюда?  
\- Мы на стабильном плато, – прищелкнул клыками яут. – В отличие от прочих участников, бездумно севших куда попало, мы провели предварительное исследование и выбрали самую тектонически устойчивую местность.  
\- Стоп, стоп, – Кумыс поднял руки и нервно раздул ноздри. – Так вы что, знали, что тут могут случиться эти... как их...  
\- Тектонические сдвиги, – подсказал Солоха.  
\- Вот именно!  
Касаюрк пожал плечами.  
\- Всегда выбирай самое надежное место.  
Солоха втянул сухой нагретый воздух, традиционно испытал некоторое количество ненависти к шалфею и неторопливо выдохнул.  
\- Я так понимаю, к вам в итоге все должны стянуться? По плану эвакуации?  
\- Правильно понимаешь, – кивнул Касаюрк, щуря глаза.  
\- А вы заранее видите, кто на подходе?  
На этот раз тяжелая голова качнулась из стороны в сторону.  
\- Думаю, бегать у ворот будет контрпродуктивно, – Кумыс щелчком сбил очередную порцию золотой пыли. – Айда Лося обрадуем, что ли. И потом, это значит, что не только у нас суточные пойдут!

Касаюрк увязался следом и как будто между делом выбился в провожающие – в каковом статусе и вывел поисковую группу на станцию подзарядки. Обнаруженный там Лось неприкаянно слонялся вокруг "Дозора", всем лицом выражая мучительное непонимание процесса. Техников в округе не наблюдалось, "Дозор" стоял на платформе чрезвычайно агрессивной конструкции, и всю машину окутывала подрагивающая красноватая дымка. Кумыс возбужденно засопел.  
\- Это не мое художество, – тут же уточнил Лось, едва завидев подходящих.  
\- Я вижу, – едва не облизнулся Кумыс. – Эй, товарищ... М-м, как там у вас принято?  
Касаюрк пошевелил клыками и скроил неуловимо надменную рожу.  
\- Да, да, я старше тебя по званию, умански. Можешь обращаться ко мне по...  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? – перебил Солоха. – Вы что, табличку должностей по всем видам войск у всех рас ведете?  
\- Именно, сэржант Солох'н. Почему бы нам не вести все реестры?  
Солоха на пару секунд застыл с открытым ртом. Касаюрк перевел взгляд на Кумыса, аж отвлекшегося от БРМ, и прищелкнул клыками.  
\- Обращайся ко мне по званию... Ма-айор.  
Солоха прижал затычку переводчика пальцем. Словосочетание "майор Касаюрк" звучало по-идиотски. Попахивало древними доисторическими историями об отважных армиях, бороздивших не то океаны, не то пустыни. Леха нахмурился.  
\- Не могу, – наконец признался он. – Извиняй, товарищ высший ранг, но не могу я инопланетчиков нашими званиями награждать.  
\- К тому же, экстремальные ситуации должны стирать границы, – встрял Лось.  
Касаюрк сложил руки на груди и торжественно выпучился.  
\- Впрочем, мне достаточно осознания, что вы понимаете величину моих титулов, – изрек он.  
Солоха решительно втянул воздух поглубже. Шалфей радостно ударил в нос, в горле запершило, и сержант Солохин с полным правом как следует раскашлялся, чтобы не заржать, оскорбив тем самым чужое звание.  
\- Так на чем этот пылесос работает? – прорвало Кумыса. – Вот я что спросить хотел! Это что за принцип зарядки? Не броадкастомный? И не кластерный, да?  
Солоха против воли прислушался, но ожидаемого гула механизмов не услышал. Вообще на базе яутов было удивительно тихо для места, где толчется техника. В лагере человеческих сил постоянно что-то пшикало, дзенькало, рокотало, а по ночам оживлялись десантники и горлопанили на недосягаемой для прицельного метания ботинок высоте.  
\- И почему так тихо? – дословно озвучил Кумыс его размышления.  
\- Подавители, – объяснил Касаюрк. – Мы не любим, когда искусственные фоны заглушают настоящее звучание окружающей природы.  
\- Так что за тип? – проявил настойчивость Кумыс.  
\- Умански, я сомневаюсь, что в нашем переводчике найдется слово для объяснения. Но это принцип распада некоторых частиц.  
\- Так я что, яйцами возле реактора трясу? – подхватился Лось. – Моя потенция!  
\- Бля, еще лучевой не хватало, – испугался Кумыс.  
\- Да ладно, нас и так тут фотонами разбомбило, – почти философски сказал Солоха. – Элоботы не капризничают, значит в норме все. Осталось браслеты обратно получить.  
\- У элоботов в программе сохранность потенции не заложена! – рявкнул Лось. – Они не на выживание вида направлены, а на сохранение боеспособности!  
\- Дык связь между твоей боеспособностью и твоим стояком лично твои наверняка выучили наизусть, – постарался оказать поддержку Солоха.  
\- Что там у вас? – Кумыс отступил на номинальные полметра, словно это могло спасти его от неведомого излучения. – Ионизация? Изотопы? Радионуклиды?  
Касаюрк озадаченно взялся за дредлоки и обстоятельно за них подергал.  
\- Не знаю, – наконец сказал он. – Мы... приехали на учения.  
\- Значит, табличку званий они держат, а сведений о том, сдохнут ли союзники возле их аккумулятора – этого нет, – трагически произнес Лось. – Где ваш медцентр?  
На этот раз Касаюрк еще и приоткрыл пасть, мигом став похожим на удивленную хищную птицу.  
\- Нет, – щелкнул он. – Нет лазарета.  
\- Надо было все-таки прыгать к своим через провал, – удрученно вздохнул Лось. – А ударенного головой куда дели?  
Касаюрк неопределенно пошевелил пальцами.  
\- Сожрали, – подсказал Солоха, любуясь красной дымкой. – Или превратили в НЗ.  
\- Сиэрженька, не неси чушь! – прорычал Касаюрк. – Он в спаскапсуле! Просто она не предназначена для умански! Поэтому мы возражали против возвращения на вашу базу! У вас нет оборудования для лечения других рас! Не бесите меня, умански!  
Последняя фраза прозвучала уже не рычанием, а разъяренным шипящим воплем.  
Сержанты дружно отступили и так же дружно соприкоснулись локтями. Солоха прищурился, прикидывая, как в случае чего валить гада совместными усилиями.  
Касаюрк, прооравшись, злобно выкатил голубые гляделки и пару раз шумно вдохнул-выдохнул. Элоботы, подстегивавшие не только зрение со слухом, но и неведомое восьмое чувство жопы, успокоено стихли. Клыкастый выпустил пар и больше был людям не угроза.  
\- А вот и есть оборудование, – с безумной отвагой открыл рот Кумыс. – Мы высокотехнологичная и прогрессивная раса, не чета прочим эгоистам! Можно было и вашего подлатать при желании!  
\- За суточные, – под нос себе добавил Лось.  
\- Кстати, а по вам этот фронт прошелся? – встрепенулся Кумыс. – Тот, что нас едва не поджарил? А техника пострадала?  
\- Военная тайна, – буркнул Касаюрк, перебирая дредлоки.  
\- Ладно, мужики, – примирительно сказал Солоха. – Никто нам не обязан тут вываливать всю подноготную. Главное, лагерь стоит, а значит, и наши подтянутся.  
\- Прошелся, но повлиял не слишком сильно, – неожиданно добавил яут.  
Лось сунул руки в карманы и насмешливо сощурился.  
\- Заметь, Леха, – чуть врастяжку сказал он. – С нами товарищ офицер разговаривать не желает. А в лице сержанта Солохина он немедленно выделил любимчика.  
\- Кумовство налицо, – поддакнул Кумыс и загрохотал портсигаром.  
\- Да, Сиэрженька нравится мне больше вас, – парировал Касаюрк.  
\- Да топайте вы все в баню! – не выдержал Солоха. – Я пошел, а вы можете упражняться в остроумии, пока яйца от радиации не отвалятся. Привет сперматозоидам!  
Лось едва не подпрыгнул и решительно попер вперед. Касаюрк, стоящий у него на пути, даже не подумал сдвинуться в сторону. Когда до монументальной фигуры яута оставался всего шаг, Лось раздосадованно всхрапнул и подался вправо. Обычно сержанту Рогачеву уступали дорогу все. Возможно, не отступили бы Ким-Кимен и прочие птицы полета повыше, но Солоха ни разу не видел, чтобы Лось бычил на них.  
Кумыс проследовал тем же курсом, взбивая ботинками желто-коричневую пыль. Солоха бросил еще один взгляд на застывший в фантастическом мареве "Дозор", машинально проверил воротник куртки – крепко ли застегнут, не пытается ли просочиться сквозь него зловредная радиация – и двинул следом.  
Под ногами мягко и упруго качнулось. Солоха машинально взмахнул руками. Качнуло снова, а затем уже добавился мягкий, какой-то вкрадчивый подземный гул.  
\- Бля! – Лось ругнулся вроде громко, но слышно его было еле-еле. – Что, опять?!  
Гул превратился в шелест, а тот стремительно начал превращаться в треск. Прямо по курсу лишенная метелок земля вспучилась, словно набух страшный нарыв. Глянцево блеснула перемешанная с коричневой глиной золотая пыльца. Волдырь выпятился еще сильнее и задрожал. От макушки стремительно поползла сеть сверкающих трещин.  
Лось прыгнул назад, разворачиваясь в полете. Кумыс, отстававший от него на полшага, развернуться успел еще на земле – и тоже прыгнул, а потом еще раз и еще. Солоху схватили за плечо и рванули так, что ноги оказались в воздухе. Сержант почувствовал, что куда-то летит, векторы сменились в голове с тошнотворной скоростью, а потом гравитация все-таки оказалась сильнее, и пятки ботинок грохнулись оземь.  
Нарыв лопнул. Искрящаяся струя золотого гноя рванулась к небу. Сокрушающий гул миллиардного роя ударил по ушам, Солоха увидел, как Кумыса сносит, и он выполняет блистательный кувырок в два оборота через плечо – а потом вскакивает и с безумными глазами наддает скорости.  
Мир крутанулся еще раз, Солоха внезапно увидел под собой крышу "Дозора" и едва-едва успел сгруппироваться: поверхность стремительно рванула навстречу. Он ударился об нее всем телом, за секунду до столкновения успев спрятать локоть. Боль растеклась по бедру, дернулась в шее, но Солоха даже не заорал. Красная дымка жадно обхватила его, и элоботы откликнулись, ошпаривая нервы кипятком. Его рванули еще раз, и Солоха слетел с крыши. Земля ударила по подошвам, он едва успел изумиться, как это у него так ловко вышло, и Касаюрк – Солоха наконец-то разглядел источник неодолимой силы – уже потащил его дальше.  
Элоботы раскочегарились, Солоха смог тряхнуть руками и разогнуть сведенную судорогой шею. Уперся в землю одной ногой, толкнулся, буквально извернулся в держащей его за шкварник руке и оказался на своих двоих. Раз, два, пять... Шаги гулко отдавались в диафрагме.  
\- Сам! – крикнул он, не слыша себя в вопле роя. – Сам могу! Пусти!  
Касаюрк не среагировал. Солоха опять дернул головой, отчаянно пытаясь оглянуться. Но не смог. Для этого пришлось бы тормознуть Касаюрка, а значит... значит, возможно, оказаться жертвой метелок.  
И он не видел, что случилось с отставшими товарищами.  
\- Леха-а! – сипло заорал он. – Ло-ось! За мно-ой!  
Никто не ответил. Бурун золотой пыли накатил со спины и захлестнул бегущих. Ударил горячей волной и впился миллионами крохотных жал. Солоху сшибло с ног, мертвая хватка на загривке так и не разжалась, куртка передавила горло, и Солоха забился, не соображая, где земля и как ему начать снова дышать. Руки, лицо, горло – все заполыхало.  
Остервеневший золотой ураган швырял и катил их, поднимал и с размаху ударял о поверхность, и жалил с голодной яростью. Кругом барабанило частой шрапнелью. Солоха изо всех сил напрягал мышцы – если осколок попадет, то резанет неглубоко, наткнется на мускулы. Крови будет много, но обойдется без тяжелого вреда... Надо было продержаться, пока безумие не закончится – и чтобы Касаюрк не передавил ему шею.  
Удары о землю сыпались градом, но оказались не бесконечны и постепенно начали слабеть. Ветер протащил Солоху по земле, напоследок щедро пичкая пылью в глаза и за шиворот – и рассеялся. Вместе с ним словно слизнуло пылающую боль с открытой кожи.  
Солоха еще двадцать секунд лежал, плотно зажмурившись и дыша через раз, насколько позволяло перехваченное горло. Прислушивался, не зажужжат ли враждебные эскадрильи. Но над лагерем опять царила противоестественная тишина. Еще пять вдохов спустя Солоха сообразил, что тишина поселилась у него в ушах, а сквозь нее постепенно прорывается шум и гам, да еще и пронзительный звук...  
Рука на загривке дернулась и разжалась. Солоха судорожно вдохнул, тут же подавился и отчаянно раскашлялся. Не выдержав, скорчился, закрывая опухшее лицо руками. Грудь раздирал тяжкий нутряной кашель, тут же навернулись слезы с соплями, и Солоха обстоятельно прорыдался в грязные ладони, размазывая по щекам пыль.  
Пока организм корчился в низменных страданиях, Солоха лихорадочно пытался сообразить, что произошло. Первое и самое внятное, пришедшее на ум – блядская технология зарядки. Твари, спавшие под землей, учуяли таинственный распад частиц или что там еще лил сержантам в уши Касаюрк – и проснулись.  
\- Каса... бля... юрк?  
Рядом завозились, тяжко пыхтя. Послышался шум, будто с БТР сдергивают тяжелый лист брезента, с шорохом хлынул песок, и Солоха открыл один глаз. Слезы вымыли муть и грязь, он мог смотреть почти без напряга и разглядел высокую фигуру провожатого. Касаюрк выпрямился во весь рост, обеими руками приподнял дредлоки и потряс. Тонкие струйки песка посыпались ему на плечи. Невзирая на тяжесть ситуации, Солоха сдавлено хихикнул. Касаюрк опустил взгляд и сердито зарокотал. Солоха схватился за пылающее ухо и понял, что перевод опять утерян.  
\- Не-не, я не понимаю! Стой!  
Касаюрк перестал излагать личное мнение насчет пробежки в урагане и громко фыркнул. Солоха сел. Потряс головой, изгоняя остатки неестественной тишины. Оглянулся. И сердце немедленно провалилось под диафрагму. Песок, почва, пыльца – перед ним расстилалась почти ровная поверхность, и только в сотне метров начинались привычные строения лагеря. Сверху, прорвавшись сквозь тишину, противно и тошно выла сирена. Звук то падал вниз, то отчаянно взмывал, и от этого хотелось бросить все и куда-то бежать или срочно рыть песок, укравший у сержанта Солохина сразу двух товарищей.  
Один из холмиков шевельнулся.  
Солоха попробовал встать, но ноги отказали. Наномашины опять не сумели справиться с инопланетной атакой. Песок сыпался, фигура упорно пыталась подняться, и Солоха уже решил перевалиться на карачки, чтобы хоть как-то двинуться навстречу, когда зашевелился второй холмик – метрах в пяти от первого. С того уже осыпались все напластования, и Солоха почти с любовью уставился на длинный Кумысовский нос, опухший и запорошенный пылью до состояния глиняной скульптуры, и на дорожки слез, тут же побежавшие по щекам.  
\- Леха, – нежно каркнул он. – Живой, Лешка!  
Сирена заткнулась. Лагерь голосил, возмущался и издавал еще тысячу шумов, свойственных местам, где находится множество встревоженных существ.  
\- Ахрр, – сказал Кумыс. – Бля, челюштьмоя... второй раз... по тому же... мешту!  
Солоха мужественно пережил очередной десант слезинок. Видно, какая-то непрошенная тычинка залетела. Неучтенный наукой пестик. Касаюрк заворчал.  
\- Ох бля, – изрекла вторая глиняная статуя и отряхнулась. – Только я хотел нырнуть в это самое... как его... суперсовременный... ахфтамабиль... апчха!  
\- Саня! – так же прочувствованно захрипел Солоха.  
\- Кштати, где он? – встрепенулся Кумыс, ощупывая челюсть. – Где щудо техники?  
\- Серый, ты цел, ведьма? – грозно спросил Лось, отряхиваясь. – Стоять можешь? Тебя не ужалили насмерть?  
Солоха счастливо закивал.  
\- Ненавижу пчел! – страдальчески произнес Кумыс.  
\- Ты спер? – поинтересовался Лось у Касаюрка тем же тоном.  
Яут нахмурился, грозно сморщил переносицу, так что клыки разъехались, и всклекотнул. Видимо, его перевод никуда не делся. Двинувшись с места, он вынудил Солоху посторониться, да еще и поднял бурю мелкой пыли. Солоха застонал и попробовал нырнуть в ворот куртки с головой. Перед вылетом комплект полной защиты оказался сдан по инвентарной описи и запечатан в контейнеры к вящей радости Гаспилса. Сейчас этот набор очень не помешал бы.  
Касаюрк протопал метров двадцать, остановился перед очередным холмиком и пнул его. Осыпавшаяся пыль обнажила что-то чудовищно похожее на лапу амортизатора без остального корпуса.  
\- Ох мать твою, – Солоха попробовал встать снова.  
Кумыс хлопнул себя по коленкам и медленно сел. Лось остался на ногах, застыв посреди выковыривания пыли из ушей.  
Шум вдали оформился в раздельные звуки: лязгала техника, и кто-то отдавал рявкающие команды в матюгальник. Солоха представил яута, вооруженного доисторической оралкой, и ему сделалось невероятно смешно. До того, что опять подкосились колени, и он тяжко бухнулся в пыль. Несмотря на толщину слоя, мягкой посадки не получилось – по и без того расшибленным коленям конкретно вдарило.  
\- Ай, – почти слезливо сказал он.  
\- Доктор ай выпьет чай, – механически продолжил Кумыс. – Ай пиздец нам, товарищи несостоявшиеся офицеры.  
Касаюрк прошествовал к следующему холмику и тоже пнул. Солоха узрел половину кресла. Касаюрк двинулся дальше, и взгляд Солохи заскользил за ним, как фокус в игре от первого лица: непонятно, куда пойдет провожатый и что он там отыщет на этот раз.  
Касаюрк обошел еще несколько холмиков и удовлетворился результатом. Куски расчлененной машины наглядно демонстрировали, что случилось пару минут назад.  
\- Евпатий мегатонн на пятий, – прокряхтел Лось. – Кто штраф платить будет?  
\- А кто за рулем был? – мгновенно опомнился Кумыс. – Ничего не знаю! Когда я пришел, все так и было!  
\- При чем тут кто был за рулем! – Лось мгновенно побагровел, да так, что стало видно даже сквозь пыльную маску. – Это коллективная ответственность! Или, в крайнем случае, зачинщика поездки!  
Солоха помалкивал: финансовое состояние, и так подточенное штрафами, изнемогало в борьбе с совестью, но не сдавалось. Перекладывание ответственности на Леху существенно облегчило бы существование лично Сергея Дмитриевича Солохина.  
Касаюрк разверз пасть и заревел. Изготовившиеся к бою сержанты одинаково попытались схватиться за уши и одинаково же плюхнулись, не сладив с управлением.  
Касаюрк величественно прошествовал сквозь пыль, остановился посреди треугольника, образованного людьми, и простер руку к лагерю.  
\- Это он нам сообщает, что пора ховаться в бульбу, – перевел Солоха. – Ох, блядь, голова моя.  
\- За машину-то кто отчитываться будет? – простонал Кумыс.  
\- Да успокойся ты, – Солоха с досадой потер затылок. – Возьмем форму по утрате, заполним, этого вон в свидетели позовем, а то че он, зря, что ли, лыжи ко мне вострит...  
Солоха резко замолчал, сообразив, что на ушибленную голову ляпнул явно лишнего. Кумыс, опять взявшийся щупать челюсть, на оговорку внимания не обратил. Лось поморгал, с силой потер красные щеки и расчихался.  
\- На мази все будет, – уверенно сказал Солоха. – А теперь – встать!

* * *

Оголтелые метелки не только разнесли "Дозор" в клочья и отхлестали сержантов микроразрядами, но и крупно напакостили лагерю.  
Переводчик заработал только через несколько минут, и за это время Касаюрка успели вовлечь в организационную деятельность, поэтому сержанты оказались на правах пшена в супе. Кругом происходила беготня, нервно рявкали клыкастые, заходились в неумолчном свиристении халик, чья техника попала под взрыв такого же волдыря, а казавшаяся надежной почва под ногами фигурально жгла пятки.  
Лось предложил отступить к спальным баракам, но дорогу туда преграждал вздыбившийся хребет, словно что-то огромное вроде змеи силилось вырваться наружу, да так и не сумело. Вдоль хребта медленно двигалась группа белошкурых, вооруженных явно геологоразведочной техникой.  
\- Туда! – велел Кумыс, махнув рукой на группу. – Надо разобраться!  
Яуты были совершенно не расположены знакомиться, но и прогонять людей не стали, ограничившись предупреждением, чтобы хилые виды не мешались под ногами.  
Хаос постепенно рассеивался, тральщики наматывали по лагерю бесконечную спираль, расширявшуюся от центра к окраинам, и с каждым витком вырисовывались неприятнейшие факты: Лизетта оказалась напичкана кавернами с пушистыми паразитами.  
С виду каверны напоминали обычные вкрапления в мощном скальном основании, но после тщательного исследования четырех дырок в земле, из которых вырвались на свободу жадные твари, клыкастым пришлось утереться. Лагерь стоял вовсе не в безопасном месте.  
Лось тут же внес ценный вклад в чужую науку, сообщив, что в воде они метелок не нашли. Вместо благодарностей и медальки его обхамили, обшипели и велели не раскрывать рта всем, кто младше семидесяти лет по универсальному исчислению Симмахии. Лось в ответ обозвал яутов пердунами-консерваторами и предложил смотреть на мир не только узконаправленно сквозь противогаз, а с готовностью к новым горизонтам.  
После чего один из носителей узконаправленных взоров попробовал пырнуть союзника ножом, и к дискуссии тут же подключились Кумыс с Солохой.  
Ситуацию выправил безымянный халик: группа затормозила на границе лагерей, и плюмажеголовый вышел поинтересоваться, почему общность людей и яутов орет так, будто сливается в эмоциональном экстазе, и можно ли к этому присоединиться.  
Орущие в эмоциональном экстазе тут же замолчали. Халик показательно огорчился, посетовав на невозможность успокоить нервную систему после незапланированного переезда.  
Солоха решил, что чувство ядовитого юмора прозрачнозадым далеко не чуждо.

К вечеру сержанты успели еще раз наведаться к узлу связи: Кумыс жаждал пожаловаться командованию на ужасные условия, невыносимые события и кошмарные катастрофы, благодаря которым выпрошенный им под честное слово транспорт следовало незаметно списать.  
Связь не поднималась, так что пришлось записывать пакетное послание. Клыкастые, дежурившие на посту, с интересом прислушивались и пощелкивали клыками, наблюдая, как Кумыс потрясает наиболее неприглядным куском обшивки. Его Леха специально выбирал среди пыльной полянки, которую яуты успели обнести цепочкой маркеров-заградителей.  
В своем послании Кумыс докладывал по расширенной форме с занудным перечислением инвентарных номеров частей "Дозора" и списка повреждений подетально. Заодно призывал в свидетели товарищей, и те охотно поддакивали, передавали приветы Ким-Кимену, капитану Артемьеву и строго наказывали собственным подразделениям слушаться батьку, пока отцы-командиры вынуждены вести разведку боем на чужой территории.  
В конце Кумыс еще раз подытожил, что лишь благодаря своевременным действиям экипажа был спасен целый лагерь союзников, и пострадало при этом прописью одно транспортное средство с номером таким-то, за что всех находившихся на борту ответственных лиц следует не только не наказывать, но еще и похвалить.  
\- А так же просим выписать компенсацию физического вреда и моральных травм! – закончил Кумыс, баюкая деталь в руках. – Сержант Алексей Кумысник доклад окончил.  
\- Сержант Александр Рогачев подтверждает, доклад окончен, – кивнул Лось.  
\- Сержант Сергей Солохин подтверждает, доклад окончен, – подытожил Солоха.  
Спиннер записи продолжал крутиться. Кумыс покосился на оператора, пялящегося на них с неослабевающим интересом, и шевельнул бровью. Оператор продолжал лупать круглыми зенками. Кумыс нахмурился и махнул рукой. Яут потянулся к вогнутому пульту и щелкнул над ним пальцами. Запись остановилась.  
\- Ну вот, – вздохнул Кумыс. – Надеюсь, за беспримерный героизм нас амнистируют. Хотя бы частично. То есть расстреляют, допустим, только ноги.  
Лось громогласно фыркнул.  
\- По моему мнению, доклад был неполон, – скрежетнул оператор.  
\- Чего это? – упер кулак в бедро Кумыс.  
Деталь "Дозора" у него в пальцах угрожающе поблескивала.  
Остальные клыкастые дежурные с переменным успехом делали вид, что заняты своими клыкастыми делами.  
\- Не хватало показать трупы врагов, – яут демонстративно развел когти на размер метелки. – Такая доблесть действительно не вызвала бы никаких сомнений.  
\- А глумиться над союзниками нехорошо, – с достоинством сказал Кумыс.  
Яут растопырил клыки и издевательски захихикал, мелко клацая внутренними зубами.  
\- Идемте, товарищи, – все так же с достоинством промолвил Кумыс. – Что взять с обслуживающего персонала. Только зубные коронки!  
Провожал их уже многоголосый клекот.  
Так Солоха открыл, что мерзкое чувство юмора не чуждо еще и яутам.

На новом месте спокойно не сиделось. Жажда исследований смолила фитиль в задницах. Кумыс рвался обследовать технопарк, обосновывая это необходимостью в случае чего бежать от метелок. Лось мечтал "напоследок" сожрать как можно больше блюд местной кухни и пообщаться с халик. Солоха же просто хотел не упустить ничего важного.  
В конце концов сержанты решили разделиться. Условились за территорию объединенного лагеря не выходить, а по наступлении сумерек собраться в местной столовке и обменяться знаниями.  
Лось пригладил наметившуюся неуставную длину на макушке и стартовал на третьей комической. Кумыс подыскал еще пару деталей "Дозора", придал физиономии выражение "одинокий водитель ищет механика с в/о" и почесал к неряшливо слипшимся куполам местного технического взвода. На них поверх синеватого металлического покрытия налипла вездесущая пыльца, а солнце, перевалившее полуденную черту, добавило розоватых оттенков, и купола переливались, как топливная пленка на воде, от того еще больше напоминая пузыри.  
Солоха покрутился на месте, прикрыв глаза, прислушался к интуиции и двинул туда, откуда тянуло кисловатым химическим запахом. В конце концов, надо было выяснить, не начнет ли ночью их заливать ядерными отходами жидкого типа, вырвавшимися на волю из задетого метелками хранилища.

В конце пути он оказался на стоянке яутской техники. Завидев широкую белую спину, Солоха машинально продолжил идти, даже не попытавшись яута окликнуть. Клыкастый, считывающий с экранов различную хренотень, обернулся сам. Солоха тормознул и почувствовал в организме твердое намерение бежать. Ядерных отходов не обнаружилось, но Солоха искренне предпочел бы вляпаться в радиоактивную лужу, нежели вляпаться в Касаюрка.  
\- Сиэрженька? – поприветствовал тот.  
\- Двадцать четыре года как Сергей Дмитриевич, – буркнул Солоха. – Я тут случайно мимо проходил.  
\- Очень вовремя, – прощелкал яут. – Помоги мне немедленно, насекомое.  
\- Что-что?  
\- Мне нужно неотложное и маленькое ассистирование, – переформулировал Касаюрк. – Из-за того, что мы обнаружили, нужно переместить оборудование.  
\- А в одиночку не можешь? – с подозрением уточнил Солоха.  
\- Зачем делать одному, если эффективнее быть вдвоем?  
Солоха вздохнул. Поиск потенциальных опасностей откладывался.

Вместе с Касаюрком он взялся за бессмысленное с виду перемещение "Гарцев". Касаюрк забирался в кабину и шаманил с управлением, а вооруженный инструкцией Солоха тыкал по неподатливым клавишам. С точки зрения яутов сенсорные элементы требовали приложения нехилых усилий. Солоха почти слышал, как срабатывает какая-то механическая часть внутри широких клавиш, и только потом появляется результат на экране.  
Стопоры отщелкивались, и "Гарц" медленно приподнимался на магнитке. Касаюрк выбирался и топал дальше.  
Всего мастодонтов было восемь, и когда активировались все, Касаюрк отогнал помощника от экрана и взялся руководить сам. Машины, похожие на мамонтов с двойной парой бивней, медленно расползались. Один едва-едва сдвинулся на десяток метров и тут же сел на брюхо. Без стопоров он увесисто погрузился в пыль. Остальные величественно удалялись. Поглядывая на экран, Солоха быстро уяснил, что Касаюрк выгоняет технику на периметр лагеря. Солоха тут же представил, как в ответственный момент "Гарцы" дружно просыпаются ото сна, угрожающе выдвигают клыки и начинают поливать противника шквальным огнем. Метелки бросают в бой все новые миллиарды собратьев, "Гарцы" не снижают напор, кругом царит ад, неразбериха и инвентарный период у Гаспилса.  
Солоха понял, что вот-вот нервно захихикает.  
\- Что, красиво, Сиэрэженька? – немедленно среагировал Касаюрк.  
\- Ага, изящно, как великий северорусский балет, – с ухмылкой согласился сержант.  
\- Наша техника прекрасна, – выкатил грудь Касаюрк, явно приняв сравнение за чистую монету. – Желаешь увидеть ее мощь собственными глазами?  
\- Эм-м... Нет. Никаких полигонов! – спешно открестился Солоха.  
\- Глупости, Сиэрженька, – заворчал Касаюрк. – Я предлагаю экскурсию на борт одного из несомненных достижений нашей военной науки! Великая честь!  
Последняя фраза была прорыкана с таким апломбом, что Солоха снова не удержался от улыбки. Будь у Касаюрка квадратный подбородок Капитана Америки – и можно печатать его на стобаксовых памятных купюрах.  
\- Это больше Кумысу подошло бы, – из вредности сказал он.  
Касаюрк заворчал, и Солоха мысленно махнул рукой. Еще обидится союзник, и потом опять объясняй восемь раз в разных выражениях, что имел в виду.  
\- Хотя, ладно. Буду весьма польщен... майор Касаюрк.  
Яут раздулся в полтора раза. Чувство личного величия зашкалило на уровне печати уже для тысячерублевых купюр. Клыки совершили сложное прищелкивание.  
"Крабов бы, – некстати подумалось Солохе. – Дальнекамчатских. Вот такенных. Челюсти – во. Мяса – во".  
Касаюрк уже двинул к "Гарцу", бухтя что-то об эксклюзивных производствах. Солоха переключился на автогенерацию поддакивающих звуков.

Кабина "Гарца" оказалась действительно достойна уважения. Обычно в технике в первую очередь заботились о шасси и только потом об удобстве экипажа, но яуты решили не экономить. Даже по их меркам внутри было просторно. Кресла выглядели почти вычурно. Касаюрк плюхнулся в главное, Солоха подумал и занял соседнее. Кресло вполне привычно обхватило его, помедлив лишь на уровне загривка – умная начинка лихорадочно обсчитывала, что за рахитичный карлик появился в славном племени.  
\- Итак, умански, перед тобой "Черный Гром", – торжественно пророкотал яут. – Передовая разработка четвертого поколения наземных бронированных транспортных средств.  
\- Слышал что-то такое, – скучающе откликнулся Солоха. – Похож на прототип нашего "Бумеранга".  
\- Что значит прототип? – тут же вскинулся Касаюрк.  
\- Наша модель более передовая, – категорично ответил Солохин.  
\- Неужели?  
Рычание прокатилось в замкнутом пространстве и мягко погасло в звукоизоляции стен. Солоха машинально отметил, что у "Дозора" и "Гризли" таких эффектов не имелось.  
\- Конструкторские подходы очевидны, – парировал он.  
\- Масса, – презрительно сказал Касаюрк. – Ваша техника слишком легкая.  
\- Сколько? Семнадцать тонн против четырнадцати? Ха! – Солоха поудобнее пристроил зад в кресле. – Эти три тонны посадят вас в грязь при первом же форсировании.  
\- Сиэрженька, у нас передовая автоматика компенсации.  
\- А у нас блокировка дифференции сразу на ходовую часть, – отмахнулся Солоха.  
Касаюрк опять заворчал и выразительно провел когтем по подлокотнику.  
\- Дистанционно управляемый боевой модуль, – отметил он.  
\- Двухплоскостная спарка, – напряг память Солоха. – Тридцать импульсов и седьмой калибр.  
\- Плазмомет внешней перезарядки, – пророкотал Касаюрк.  
Словно услышав его, засветились экраны, демонстрируя "Гарц" в разрезе всех означенных модулей и установок.  
\- Трехкилометровый диапазон, – нашел еще одно сравнение Солоха.  
\- Комплекс преобразователей, – Касаюрк вытянул клыки и пощелкал, намекая на такое же строение "Гарца".  
\- Конструктивное противоударное строение днища.  
\- Запуск малых торпедирований, – переводчик с трудом справился со сложной фразой.  
\- Ударный боекомплект с сердечниками из карбида вольфрама.  
\- Бронирование с двойным гидроподвесом.  
\- Площадь огненного вала на тридцать два.  
Перечисление последних ТТХ шло почти на одном дыхании, и у обеих сторон оно закончилось разом. Воцарилась тишина, разбавляемая гневным сопением.  
\- А скажи, Сиэрженька, – вкрадчиво промурлыкал Касаюрк, щуря глазки, – почему же эти чудесные машины со всем их вооружением отсутствуют на учениях?  
Солоха постарался выдержать каменное лицо, но затея удалась с половинчатым успехом. Судорогу недовольства, скривившую губы, сдержать так и не удалось.  
\- Потому что, – сквозь зубы сказал он.  
Яут развернулся вместе с креслом и поднялся. Высота потолка позволяла ему стоять лишь слегка согнувшись. Он шагнул вперед и оказался перед креслом. Солоха чуть оскалился. Касаюрк взялся за широкий подголовник и склонился ниже.  
\- Услышу ли я другие аргументы?  
\- Нет смысла тащить супертехнику на обычные учения, – отчеканил Солоха. – Нам вполне достаточно машин среднего уровня. Если вы приволокли лучшее, что у вас было, то не моя проблема, что все это давно устарело.  
Касаюрк зарычал, растопыривая челюсти. Солоха вскинулся ему навстречу, не думая схватился за нижние клыки и напряг плечи. Оттянутые клыки помешали яуту вздернуть башку, и предупреждающий рявк достался Солохе в лицо. Солоха резко мотнул головой, но не отступил.  
\- Убери руки, умански! – заскрежетал Касаюрк. – Иначе я не отвечаю за твою целостность! Не смей спорить с воином!  
\- Хера бычишь, а? – почти не дрогнув, осведомился Солоха. – Не по-союзнически это!  
Касаюрк перехватил его за запястья. Солоха тут же перенес вес на правую ногу, насколько позволяла мягкая поджопная часть кресла, и приготовился бить коленом.  
Стороны застыли в хрупком равновесии. Касаюрк вытаращил свои гляделки, и стеклянные голубые шарики ярко блеснули. Из открытой пасти вырвалось слабое шипение.  
\- Молча-ать... Я спокоен! Я еще даже не выпотрошил тебя, Сиэрженька!  
Жесткие пальцы сжались, нещадно передавливая вены на запястьях. Солоха упрямо сощурился. Ладони слегка вспотели, но сдаться сейчас – означало уронить статус всего человечества. Касаюрк пару раз глубоко вздохнул и прикрыл глаза.  
\- Но я вижу цвета, – прокурлыкал он. – Понимаешь, да?  
\- Нет, но на счет три стороны расходятся на дистанцию плевка. Идет?  
Яут неопределенно заворчал, и Солоха решил считать это согласием.  
\- Раз, два... три!  
Он разжал пальцы. Касаюрк так же стремительно отпустил его. Отступил одним движением и медленно опустился в кресло. Формы заметно изменились, принимая тяжелую фигуру.  
\- Знаешь ли, Сиэрженька, ты все время ходишь по лезвию ножа, – заявил клыкастый.  
Солоха сцепил зубы. Тонкие намеки, многозначительные обмолвки и прочие блядские недоговорки всю жизнь вызывали у него повышение давления и головную боль. Сержант Солохин ненавидел осторожные социальные танцы, где предполагается телепатия, с помощью которой надо угадать, что именно имела в виду противоположная сторона, да еще и среагировать правильным образом, предсказав, как воспримут твою реакцию.  
\- Ты играешь с чужой физиологией, – изрек Касаюрк.  
Солоха заморгал. Короткий шквал безумных мыслей пронесся в голове и тут же исчез. Солоха успел поймать за хвост только какой-то ужасающий вариант, в котором яут разбрызгивает ядовитые споры, будучи неосмотрительно спровоцирован в беседе.  
\- Вы не контактируете с нами вплотную, поэтому можете не знать, – пустился в объяснения яут. – Но это связано с возрастом. Чем моложе кровь, тем больше в ней ярости. Знаешь, Сиэрженька, от этого даже зрение ограничивается. Всё выглядит как... добыча. Нет лиц, нет форм и красок. Только метки. Здесь – живое, здесь – неживое. Это – добыча, это – стороннее. Понимаешь?  
\- Ну допустим, – осторожно сказал Солоха.  
\- Очень многие умирают, – прощелкал Касаюрк, демонстративно сжимая кулак. – Не могут справиться. Уходят на охоту и теряют в ней разум.  
Он замолчал, и Солоха опять ощутил себя на незнакомой территории. Как реагировать – он понятия не имел. Яут разжал пальцы и опустил на панель.  
\- Некоторое количество выживает и возвращается, – под светло-серыми когтями играли переливами клавиши управления. – Как у нас говорят: трезвый ум приходит через битвы и возраст. Постепенно чувства становятся ровнее. Появляется больше контроля. Изменяется химия, что управляет тобой. Мир принимает краски. Сначала два цвета, потом три, и все больше и больше. Появляются тонкие структуры.  
\- Что появляется? – почти завороженно уточнил Солоха.  
\- Разные диапазоны восприятий, – подумав, уточнил Касаюрк. – И наконец приходит понимание, что помимо охоты существует многое величество прочих занятий.  
Переводчик совершенно очевидно не справился с высокой терминологией. Рокотал Касаюрк с таким видом, будто выступал на приеме в Камчатском анклаве.  
\- Гормонально зависимые бронелбы? – не сдержался Солоха.  
Касаюрк зарычал. На этот раз рука его дернулась к бедру, и в когтистых пальцах оказалось хорошо знакомое Солохе тонкое узкое лезвие. Сержант Солохин мысленно дал себе пинка.  
\- Нет, Сиэрженька, – в горле у яута словно перекатывались камни. – Напротив, очень сдержанные, владеющие самоконтролем воины. Именно поэтому нас называют великими. Но даже нас опасно дразнить.  
Солохе захотелось добавить, что поддерживать самоконтроль помогает инвалидность, наверняка полученная в дискуссиях с другими сдержанными великими воинами, но на этот раз хватило мозгов промолчать. Хотя для гордости это было весьма болезненно. Яут поигрывал лезвием и пялился на него, явно ожидая реакции.  
\- Наверное, не стоит нам общаться, – выговорил Солоха. – Слишком сложное это дело.  
Движение лезвия замерло. Касаюрк распахнул нижние клыки, в точности изобразив отвисание челюсти.  
\- Почему?  
\- Мне что, за каждым словом следить, чтоб не спровоцировать? – вспылил Солоха. – Я на такое не подписывался. Разойдемся мирно, договорились? Спасибо, что объяснил, и закончим на этом!  
\- Нет!  
Солоха чуть подался назад. Вопль у Касаюрка вышел короткий и злой.  
\- Я буду себя контролировать! – объявил яут. – Иначе я не великий воин! Мне достаточно будет выразить недовольство вслух, чтобы ты понял, не так ли, Сиэрженька?  
\- Вот это называется вслух? – кивнул Солоха на нож.  
Касаюрк бросил взгляд вниз и стремительно спрятал оружие.  
\- Это устранимая проблема, – щелкнул он. – Я себя контролирую. Я вижу цвета.  
Смысл фразы раскрылся во всей красе. Странная присказка оказалась не трудностями перевода, а буквальным значением: я вижу цвета, значит, я могу справиться с инстинктами.  
\- А маска зачем? – ляпнул Солоха.  
\- Отсекает лишнее, – без заминки ответил Касаюрк. – Как будто возвращает молодость.  
В салоне повисла тишина. Солоха скользил взглядом по экранам, отображавшим внешний мир слегка искаженно, но все же узнаваемо. Пытался представить, как выглядит этот мир, если все в нем превращается в тепловые метки.  
\- А меня ты как видишь? – машинально поинтересовался он.  
Касаюрк молчал. Солоха покосился на него и едва не порезался об острый взгляд голубых стекляшек. Неловкость накрыла колючим горячим одеялом. Срочно требовалось извиниться, но язык словно пришили уздечкой.  
\- В деталях, – наконец проронил Касаюрк. – Это хорошая замена. Поэтому я даже различаю цвет твоих радужек и оттенок твоих недоразвитых зубов.  
\- Спасибо, – рефлекторно обиделся Солоха.  
\- Не стоит благодарности, – вернул пас яут. – Так что я хорошо вижу, Сиэрженька. Не бойся, ты не моя добыча. Во всяком случае, не трофей на стене.  
Солоха шкурой почувствовал флер чертовых намеков. Может, у него и разыгралось воображение, но ситуация складывалась неуютная: закрытый салон машины и инопланетянин с непонятными намерениями. Взгляд сам собой рыскнул по сторонам в поисках пожарного багра, которым, если что, можно вломить.  
Касаюрк заерзал и оглянулся. Голубые глаза тоже заскользили взглядом по различным деталям внутри "Гарца", словно избегая Солоху. Клыки приоткрылись, снова сложились, и Касаюрк как-то придушено захрипел. Когти опять ширкнули по подлокотникам, и Солоха осторожно положил ладонь на собственный подлокотник: шероховатая, прочная поверхность. Наверное, такую можно даже кусать в приступе охотничьего буйства. Солоха по-новому оглядел "Гарц". Плохо управляемые псевдосенсорные клавиши, мощные кронштейны для всех поворотных деталей, плоские монолитные экраны, холодно поблескивающая обшивка – все работало на одну цель: не разлететься на куски, если водитель внезапно съедет с катушек и примется прорубаться наружу, чтобы разобраться с противником лично.  
\- С-сыэ-э...  
Очередной полупридушенный хрип заставил его оторваться от конструкторских изысканий.  
Касаюрк чуть подался вперед, соскользнув с сиденья, и пялился на него.  
\- Это ты мне? – максимально нейтрально уточнил Солоха.  
Касаюрк яростно кивнул, так что дредлоки хлестнули, как у ретро-рокеров, и неожиданно соскользнул на пол. Так на корточках и подкрался вплотную и уставился снизу вверх.  
\- Скажи, моя аура на тебя не давит? – осведомился он.  
Солоха на пару секунд утратил дар речи. Внезапный ракурс и не менее внезапный вопрос с треском столкнулись в сержантской голове, и в образовавшемся водовороте немедленно потонул авианосец здравых мыслей.  
\- Ну типа... как бы... нет?  
Касаюрк заворковал. В приглушенном салонном освещении он выглядел невиданным аксессуаром, прилагающимся к боевой машине. Специальная ритуальная статуя, поставленная на удачу. Солоха отчаянно попытался представить его живым существом, но инстинкты пасовали – и когда яут протянул руку вперед, развернув ладонь, Солоха не смог среагировать нужным образом.  
Пятерня уперлась ему в живот, яут надавил и с силой повел вверх. Шкура на ладони зацепила материал футболки и потащила форменное изделие номер четыре точка один за собой.  
\- Мне очень трудно, – почти булькнул Касаюрк. – Невероятно трудно общаться с предметом другой расы, тем более просить о чем-то.  
\- С кем? – каким-то не своим голосом переспросил Солоха. – Ты... чего вообще?  
\- Ты же разрешаешь мне посмотреть на тебя, да, Сиэрженька?  
Рокотание мутно звучало в ушах шумом водопада. В нем бесполезной щепкой мелькнула мысль, что прав был капитан Артемьев, утверждавший, что выпущенный на волю боец немедленно бежит спиваться, блядствовать и воровать ромашки на клумбе у дворца культуры.  
"Ты че творишь, сержант? – очнулся внутренний голос. – Ты на кой хер сюда приперся?"  
И Солоха почти с ужасом услышал, как выговаривает "Да".


	7. Развpатных действий в поезде не совеpшать

Кабину "Гарца" Солоха покидал в полном смятении. Впрочем, оставшийся там "подумать" Касаюрк тоже выглядел полупьяным, если не ширнувшимся.  
Перебираясь через высокий порожек, Солоха запутался в ногах и едва не навернулся через все ступеньки в пыль. Успел ухватиться за стойку в последний момент и обнаружил, как позорно трясутся у него пальцы. В голове до сих пор шумело.  
Если б можно было свалить все на отравление какими-нибудь яутскими ароматизаторами кабин, Солоха радовался бы как ребенок. Но сволочные элоботы молчали, и из этого следовал вывод, что вштырило его на добровольной основе.  
Твердо встав наземь, Солоха одернул футболку и тут же с мучительным чувством, состоящим напополам из стыда и возбуждения, вспомнил, как широкие ладони задирали на нем эту футболку и с нажимом скользили по голой коже. Тогда он даже не набрался сил сказать Касаюрку, что тот умудряется его царапать своими блядскими мозолями, набитыми академическим фехтованием на боевых топорах.  
В остальном сержант Солохин остался цел и неприкосновенен. Однако сердце до сих пор отбивало взбудораженный такт, а под кожей тлели угли дофаминовой горячки. Солоха запустил пятерню в волосы, с силой подергал и метнул взгляд на захлопнувшийся люк "Гарца".  
Касаюрк с идиотскими объяснениями, поползновениями, с этими клыками и глазами остался наверху. Белошкурая гадина самым ужасающим образом смутила отважного представителя сводного девятого батальона имени как там его мать и пошатнула устои.  
Жить с таким грузом смутных метаний было категорически невозможно.  
Не выдержав, Солоха отправился искать дипломатических советов у единственного известного ему в радиусе двухсот километров любителя нетрадиционных сношений.

Беспрепятственно пройдя воображаемую границу, Солоха направился по широкому проспекту, образованному уцелевшей техникой халик. Возводить сооружения стеклозадые не стали. Видимо, их стратеги предполагали, что мобильный боец должен жрать, спать и испражняться, не выбираясь за пределы транспорта. И, судя по безлюдности, все стеклозадые там и затаились.  
Заблуждение рассеялось две машины спустя. Наверху раздался легкий постукивающий звук, и, вскинув голову, Солоха увидел вынырнувшего из-за щитовой установки стеклозадого. Прозрачная броня, задраенная по высшему классу защиты, пригласительно сверкнула радугой.  
\- Здравствуйте, – проявил вежливость Солоха, решив игнорировать звания. – Разрешите доложить, силы союзников прибыли.  
\- Оное разрешаемо, – качнул плюмажем халик. – Это все силы союзников?  
\- Пока что, – дипломатично округлил Солоха, чувствуя, что последующие дни ему придется вляпываться из одного инопланетного общения в другое. – Мы в авангарде. Кстати, тут у вас не проходил один из наших?  
\- Оное сказать не может, – снова качнулся плюмаж. – Но впереди есть общее ристалище, иховое может поискать там.  
\- Благодарю, – еще более изысканно расшаркался Солоха и, все-таки не выдержав, отдал честь.  
Плюмаж мгновенно взвился в четкой уставной фигуре. Солоха запомнил ее благодаря методичке и тому, что в этот момент плюмаж напоминал что-то крайне неприличное.  
Щелкнув пятками, Солоха продолжил движение по курсу.  
Но краем глаза все-таки заметил едва заметный поворот лучевой установки на первом бронеярусе машины.  
События с метелками всех заставили понервничать.

Лось предсказуемо нашелся в центре каких-то событий. Халик бесшумно двигались между чудными терминалами, похожими на снежинки, и сержант Рогачев, до сих пор румяный от метелочьих покусов, напряженно вникал в происходящее. Солоха невольно ухмыльнулся. Они опять оказались на местах друг друга: Кумысу надо было попасть на перестановку "Гарцев", Лосю – в кабину с яутом, а уж Солоха не преминул бы проверить, чем тут заняты потенциальные враги...  
\- Саня!  
Лось развернулся всем телом. Проходивший мимо халик элегантно уклонился, и оранжево-розовый плюмаж вскользь мазнул по человеческой фигуре. Лось отчетливо вздрогнул, и на мгновение физиономия у него сделалась такой жутковато-довольной, что Солоха передернулся.  
\- Чего? – наконец выговорил Рогачев.  
\- Есть дело на миллион, – объявил Солоха и посмотрел себе под ноги.  
Полуденный ветер легонько мел золотую пыльцу. Где-то внизу затаились метелки, жаждущие присосаться к дармовым источникам энергии.  
Халик начали оборачиваться.  
\- Прошу прощения за вторжение, господа, – Солоха не нашел ничего лучше, чем отдать честь и им. – Нам необходимо подготовиться к прибытию собственных сил... сил... – в голову лезло только "Сопротивления", и Солоху заклинило.  
\- Я ни к чему готовиться не намерен, – объявил Лось. – Какой миллион, сплошные штрафы и карцер за самоволку.  
Разноцветные плюмажи с интересом заплескали в воздухе. Халик безмолвно, но очень выразительно начали принюхиваться к чужим эмоциям.  
\- Лось, дурака не строй, – сам чувствуя себя идиотом, приказал Солоха. – Говорю, нужно побазарить кое о чем. Дело. Важное.  
Лось оглянулся, вздохнул и пожал плечами:  
\- А здесь никак?  
Солоха закатил глаза. Порой Лось бесил его больше, чем проблемы Гвоздя и его берета.  
\- Ну лады. Извините, товарищи союзники! – громогласно объявил Лось. – Я вынужден отбыть на выполнение сверхсекретного и очень опасного задания! Честь имею!  
Халик мелодично засвиристели, веселясь. Лось ничуть не смутился, козырнул и выполнил блистательный поворот кругом. Солохе пришлось повторять маневр, чтобы Рогачев не снес его решительной массой.  
До границы они промаршировали, словно на отчетном параде, и едва переступили незримую полосу, как Лось резко тормознул и обернулся.  
\- Ну давай, выкладывай, что за дело, ради которого ты оторвал меня от этих задниц.  
Подсунутая под погон беретка нахально топорщилась, глаза щурились, и весь вид Лося выражал насмешливое ожидание. Солоха вздохнул, почесал в затылке и заложил большие пальцы за пояс.  
\- Короче, есть тут один клыкастый тип. Страшно мешает жить.  
\- Тебе что, подельник на мочилово нужен? – искренне изумился Лось.  
\- Советчик нужен, – Солоха оглянулся. – Не ори так, животное!  
Лось демонстративно поднял брови. Солоха подвигал челюстью, сплюнул на сторону и глубоко вздохнул:  
\- Он ко мне клинья подбивает! Че делать?!  
Лось еще пару секунд сохранял выражение вежливого изумления, а потом медленно прищурил глаз и посмотрел на Солохина так, словно уже прикидывал, какую часть личного имущества скоропостижно прирезанного сержанта сможет забрать после столкновения двух культур.  
Солоха нервно переступил с ноги на ногу. Высказанное вслух, опасение стало реальным, обросло белой шкурой с клыками и когтями. Солоха понял, что находится почти на грани паники. В основном из-за сомнений.  
Другой сержант Солохин, две недели назад высадившийся на Лизетту, даже не стал бы думать – сразу бы навешал пиздюлей всем, кто смеет подкатывать к его заднице. Ну, кроме Лося. Во внутренних табелях Солохи у Лося имелся дипломатический иммунитет.  
Нынешний Солоха метался между собственными принципами и тем, что в пределах Симмахии разрешено почти все, кроме прописанного в уголовном кодексе.  
\- Серьезно, это мне вопрос? – наконец уточнил Лось.  
\- Кому ж еще!  
Солоха поперхнулся, осознав, что уже почти орет.  
\- Так, – Лось оглянулся. – Че-то мы торчим как три "Тополя" на космодроме. Айда отойдем, перетрем по-взрослому.  
Солоха еще более нервно сплюнул и всем лицом выразил готовность пойти куда угодно и сделать там что угодно, если это решит его сиюминутные проблемы. На дальновидное стратегическое планирование вздрюченный мозг уже не был способен.  
\- Хотя стоп, – сам себя перебил Лось.  
Солохе показалось, что в глазах у него мелькнуло странное выражение. Сержант Рогачев стремительно охлопал себя по карманам и просиял:  
\- Я ж знаю отличный совет!  
\- Ну?!  
Лось с очень многозначительным выражением лица полез в нагрудный кармашек и благоговейно вытащил двумя пальцами что-то плоское и блестящее. Солоха близоруко моргнул.  
\- Вот, – благоговейно выдохнул Лось. – Универсальный инструмент взаимодействия.  
Солоха подался вперед и, разглядев инструмент, тут же попробовал вмазать Рогачеву в челюсть. Тот с ухмылочкой уклонился.  
\- Че не так? – он повертел в пальцах упаковку. – Между прочим, проверенное качество. Размер по самые помидоры, – он выразительно рубанул по сгибу локтя.  
\- Я советов просил, а не гондонов! – придушенно заорал Солоха.  
\- В любой непонятной ситуации – советуй гондоны, – продекламировал Лось.  
Солоха зло прищурился, сплюнул опять, круто развернулся и уже двинул с места – как его схватили за плечо.  
\- Да ладно, не кипишуй, – посерьезнел Лось. – Вот че ты от меня хотел услышать, а, Серега? Я ж не специалист по личной жизни.  
\- Как не специалист? – развернулся Солоха. – А кто мне все мозги насквозь проебал своими достижениями? Да ты даже Кумысу мозги проебал!  
\- Сереженька, – ласково сказал Лось, – ты здесь один такой остался непрошибаемо гетеросексуальный. В мечтах о недосягаемой Зеленковой. Остальные уже подостигали кто чего и с кем хотел. Что я тебе скажу, кроме как иди и поебись, если так хочется?  
Солоха наконец смирился с яростным жаром на щеках – часть его можно было списать на укусы метелок.  
\- Или научить искусству вежливого отказа в трех матерных предложениях? – предположил Лось, внимательно глядя на него.  
Цвет сержантских щек ощутимо сравнялся с цветом полкового знамени. Как приговаривал Ким-Кимен – стяг заранее краснел, стоило только ему оказаться в месте, где толпа малообразованных оглоедов будет позорить честь, Родину и аттестационную комиссию.  
\- Бесполезно, – сочувствующе сказал Лось. – Ты же алеешь, как гимназистка. В ключевой момент ты просто сбежишь.  
Теперь Солоха побледнел. Отток крови произошел стремительно, как учебная перегруппировка. Лось только что с маху наступил на любимую мозоль: сержант Солохин никогда и ни перед кем не пасовал. Разумная осторожность – да; безраздельная трусость – ни за что.  
Например, проще было удавиться, чем признать, что ему страшно идти к капитану Маслову и выслушивать, что тот думает о выполнении задания на Крутоярке и куда теперь покатятся заслуженные звания.  
\- Кто это сбежит, – хрипло от обиды выговорил Солоха. – Ты, Лось, за языком-то следи. Я ни от кого не бегаю!  
Лось перестал насмешливо щуриться и неожиданно широко раскрыл глаза. Солоха зацепился взглядом и почуял, что тонет. Мгновенно и почти не страшно. Серо-голубые глаза приятеля, подсвеченные золотом Лизетты, казались такими яркими, что напоминали другие: круглые, холодные. Нечеловеческие и совершенно неживые.  
\- Ну проверим? – легко предложил Лось, делая широкий шаг вперед.  
Солоха должен был, обязан был отступить – в конце концов, именно этому его и обучали – но застыл, как приклеенный.  
Лось поймал его за футболку. Солоха все же дернулся – и остановился. Лось потянул, вытащил плотную ткань из-под ремня и скользнул рукой под нее. Солоха дико напрягся. От этого мышечного и нервного напряжения он даже толком не почувствовал прикосновения – просто у него на корпусе оказалась зона повышенной температуры, ползущая вверх. Опустив взгляд, он тупо следил, как складками собирается ткань, задирающаяся от движения. Лось добрался до груди и прижал пятерню напротив сердца. Солоха приоткрыл рот, силясь подобрать нужное слово или фразу, потому что нельзя же молчать в такой ситуации... Но не смог. Прикосновение будто пережало ему горло, отрезало рассудок, и осталось только прислушиваться, как сердце начинает колотиться все быстрее, пытаясь выпрыгнуть в жесткую ладонь.  
Совсем как в кабине "Гарца".  
Лось шагнул чуть ближе. Расстояние сократилось до десятка сантиметров. Жар шел от Лося, как в бане, если встать напротив каменки. От такой температуры сами собой закрываются глаза, а рот приоткрывается, чтобы сухой воздух, скользнув вдоль языка, хоть чуть-чуть увлажнился, прежде чем потечь обжигающей струйкой в грудь. Сердце бухает еще сильнее, жар усиливается, открытые камни раскалены докрасна, дышат пустынным зноем в лицо...  
Солоха дрогнул, ощутив, как его губ касаются чужие – сухие и горячие, такие ощутимо неженские, что голова кругом. Лось чуть поднажал, и взбудораженное существо сержанта Солохина заметалось, раздираемое дикими всплесками эмоций: от ужаса и стыда до почти болезненного, возбуждающего любопытства.  
Лось на секунду отстранился, Солоха вдохнул поглубже, и губы коснулись снова. Все еще невесомо и все так же горячо. Чужое дыхание щекотало кожу, теплым облачком опускалось на подбородок. Солоха дернулся; одной только аурой, вовсе не движением тела подаваясь вперед – и Лось наконец-то поймал его самым настоящим поцелуем.  
Солоха ясно понял, что ему некуда девать руки, но пошевелиться почти боялся.  
Он пробовал распознать, просмаковать странное чувство, никогда раньше не испытываемое. Разобраться, неужели из-за обычного прикосновения у него под ребрами судорожно вздрагивает. Понять, почему кажется, что над головой взорвалась полусотня галактик, только он не видит этого сквозь опущенные веки – но осязает каждым вывернутым наизнанку нервом.  
Горячее соприкосновение прервалось. Солоха выдохнул протестующий звук, но Лось все равно отодвинулся. Пропало ощущение чужой близости, и ладонь под футболкой чуть-чуть, всего на волосок отошла от пылающей кожи. Теплый воздух Лизетты сразу же показался невыносимо ледяным. Солоха негромко застонал и открыл глаза. Первую секунду все плыло, но потом взгляд сфокусировался.  
Лось смотрел серьезно, не улыбаясь.  
Солоха машинально попытался найти какие-нибудь свидетельства только что произошедшего, но по лбу Лося не полосили штампы "только что прелюбодействовал с мужчиной". Прочих ужасающих знамений, ярлыков и печатей порока тоже не наблюдалось. Разве что губы припухли – но, наверное, это все метелки... Солоха почувствовал невыносимое желание облизнуться.  
\- Ну, допустим, не убежишь, – негромко сказал Лось, вытягивая руку из-под футболки. – Но я серьезно не представляю, чего тебе рассказывать-то.  
Солоха все же не выдержал и облизнулся. Затем попробовал ухмыльнуться и в итоге тяжко вздохнул:  
\- Как? На что это похоже? Ну, когда ты спишь с кем-то?  
Лось сунул большие пальцы за пояс и хитро прищурился.  
\- Временами – как будто просраться не получается.  
\- Саня, блядь!  
Лось усмехнулся и убрал руки в карманы.  
\- Это издержки производства. Полностью компенсируются бурным финалом, аж башку сносит. Рекомендую.  
\- А если я пойму, что мне не нравится? – возмутился Солоха.  
\- Не понравится – сопатку ему разобьешь, делов-то, – еще шире усмехнулся Лось. – Ты кто, штафирка гражданская или вечно голодный и готовый атаковать врага русский офицер?  
\- Я морально неустойчивый субъект, – буркнул Солоха, нервно почесав за ухом. – Готовлюсь предать идеалы, сформированные веками цивилизации.  
\- Это вчерашние идеалы и они устарели, – сообщил Лось.  
Солоха еще более нервно отмахнулся и взялся заправлять футболку. Как он ни старался, но одновременно с этим открыто смотреть на товарища не получалось. Еще чуть-чуть – и его должен был вновь догнать предательский румянец. Солоха крепился изо всех сил, ровно дышал и думал об интегралах.  
\- А Леха где? – зачем-то поинтересовался он.  
\- Да откуда ж мне знать, – усмехнулся сержант Рогачев. – Взрослый самостоятельный человек, не нянькаться же мне с ним.  
\- Ну ладно. Только ты это... Саня, не трепись, ради бога, – попросил Солоха, так и не подняв глаз. – И Лехе тоже не говори. Не надо меня светить.  
\- Не буду, – ровно сказал Лось.  
Солоха совершил титаническое усилие и все-таки поднял взгляд.  
\- Не обижайся, – так же через силу выдавил он. – Извини, если че. Просто... просто пиздец это все. Мне как-то с мыслью свыкнуться надо. Я ща не могу просто...  
Лось пару мгновений сохранял бесстрастное выражение лица, а потом улыбнулся.  
\- Ладно, Серега, не ссы. Я как швейцарский банк – секретов не выдаю. Прикрою твою мятущуюся душонку, если что.

До самого заката Солоха рассеянно шатался по лагерю, мечась думами между обдостигавшимся коллективом, советами бить сопатку, нервными прогнозами на эвакуацию и отсутствием четко обозначенных на плане лагеря сортиров.  
Благодаря элоботам несовершенства человеческого тела решались на девяносто пять процентов, но все равно следовало уточнить координаты – если байда из капсул Креманца окажется не под силу нанозубкам полезных тварей, заселявших потроха сержанта Солохина.  
Окончательно отупев от толкущихся мыслей, закат Солоха встретил, сидя на каком-то контейнере. Стандартных маркировок на нем не было, а ребристые стены выглядели вызывающе удобными, поэтому Солоха форсировал препятствие и взгромоздился сверху, невольно копируя манеру халик. Над лагерем стеклозадых крутились несколько летунов. Лениво скользя на певучих движках, они закладывали длинные петли, аккуратно соблюдая границу. Посматривая на них, Солоха несколько успокоился насчет затаившихся метелок. Воздушная разведка хлеб зря не ела.  
Сумерки подкрались по-осеннему стремительно, и так же стремительно начала падать температура. В лагере зажглось освещение: красноватое, приглушенное, из-за чего пыльца вспыхивала мрачными пурпурными искрами. Ярко-розовая закатная полоса оттеняла фантастическую картину. Солоха подышал на пальцы и понял, что лучше метнуться вниз, пока не закоченели руки-ноги. Даже клаустрофобный спальник яутов теперь казался неплохим вариантом. Теплая уютная нора.

Темнота сгущалась, и пока Солоха добрался до уже знакомого перекрестка, составленного из двух отключенных решетчатых генераторов, стало совсем непроглядно. Притормозив, Солоха оглянулся. Едва падало зрение, как в ход шли остальные органы, но элоботам требовалось время, чтобы перенастроить нервные импульсы. Солоха покрутил головой.  
От решетки отделилась тень.  
Мгновением позже Солоха обнаружил себя в трех метрах от потенциальной угрозы. Оружие испоганили пушистые гады, поэтому он просто выставил на руках "акулью голову", сдвинув пальцы. Тень шагнула вперед и оказалась под слабым свечением страхующих диодов на решетке.  
\- Сиэ-эрженька?  
\- Чтоб ты сдох, майор хуев, – с искренним облегчением выдохнул Солоха. – Тьфу, чуть не обосрался прямо на территории сил союзников.  
\- В случае боя тебе это не помогло бы, – сообщил Касаюрк. – И при чем тут мой член?  
Солоха выпрямился, потряс руками и поправил сместившийся вкладыш переводчика.  
\- А могло бы и по зубам прилететь!  
Налетевший ветер принес волну шалфейного запаха. Солоха мучительно скривился, и у него тут же зачесалось за ушами.  
Касаюрк закончил излагать длинную фразу, в которой витиевато пояснял, почему такой примитивный тип, как умански Сиэрженька, не может "по зубам" – ни голыми руками, ни будучи вооруженным – и уставился на Солоху своими мертвыми зенками. Да так, что голова зачесалась целиком, и пересохло в горле. Солоха смутно понадеялся, что у него открылась аллергия на яутов.  
\- В общем, спокойной ночи, – сурово сказал он и двинулся в сторону спальника.  
\- Стой, Сиэрженька, – велел Касаюрк.  
Короткое, как выстрел, взрыкивание заставило Солоху тормознуть обеими ногами.  
\- Я бы хотел пригласить тебя на вечернюю оздоровительную поездку, – выщелкал Касаюрк.  
Солоха обернулся. Яут стоял в расслабленной позе, чуть выдвинув вперед правую ногу. Отблески маячковых диодов поливали белую шкуру жутковатыми красными тенями. Дредлоки тоже подхватывали этот свет и мрачно окрашивались в темно-багряный.  
\- Ночью всегда интересно, – сказал Касаюрк. – Можно увидеть звезды. Знаешь ли ты, что наша молодость даже не видит их? Потом так удивительно – когда в небе появляется что-то новое.  
На языке у Солохи появился привкус чего-то знакомого. Примерно так же он зазывал девчонок покататься, попить шипучки. Оказаться на их месте было как-то... неприятно. Тонкий подтекст, играющий на кончиках клыков яута, виднелся достаточно хорошо, чтобы его заметили. Солоха впервые ощутил, как это бывает, когда слова говорят одно, а в глазах видно другое.  
\- Если ты боишься холодов, то в нашей бронетехнике всегда тепло, – добавил Касаюрк. – Таким образом, вдобавок, ты вживую убедишься, что наша техника гораздо лучше.  
Нотки чванливости раскололи пузырь мучительных ощущений. Солоха дернул плечами и почти без усилий улыбнулся.  
В конце концов, девчонки шли с ним по доброй воле. То есть он не помнил, чтобы кто-то вдруг начинал возражать среди приятной прогулки, переходящей в приятные поцелуи.  
На самый крайний случай оставалось одобренное Лосем "по сопатке".  
Еще пару секунд Солоха пытался разобраться, на кой ему все-таки это нужно. По-хорошему, такие вещи требовалось раскладывать со штатным психологом. Сейчас Солоха дико завидовал Рогачеву, для которого переспать с инопланетчиком было делом принципа и великой гордости. А откуда у него самого взялось желание пообщаться поближе – о "переспать" Солоха не мог думать без щекочущего нервы ужаса, – этого сержант Солохин сам себе объяснить не мог.  
Возможно, потому что Касаюрк был чужим. На него не натягивались обычные человеческие шаблоны. Трескались при первой же примерке. Он смотрел не так, думал не так, разговаривал не так, наконец, даже шевелился не как люди. Его присутствие все время как будто ускользало из ощущений, и, наверное, из-за этого так хотелось коснуться его. Убедиться, что он реален. До того хотелось, что в глазах плыло.  
\- Да, – наконец выговорил Солоха, еле разлепив губы. – Можно... прогуляться. Только недолго.  
\- Тебя кто-то ждет? – насмешливо клекотнул яут.  
Будь на месте Солохи Лось, наверняка тут же выдал бы что-нибудь остроумное про запись на свидания в порядке очереди и забитый график на месяц вперед. Но Солохе такие выражения не давались. Поэтому он мысленно плюнул и махнул рукой.  
\- Не твое дело, – просто сказал он. – Мы в десны не жахаемся, чтоб я все выкладывал.  
Касаюрк пощелкал клыками и потрогал нижний левый пальцем.  
\- Если тебя жахнуть в десны, то я сломаю тебе череп, – сообщил он очевидный факт. – Проследуй же за мной, Сиэрженька.  
\- Прямолинейность мышления вас погубит, – напророчил Солоха в широкую белую спину.

Они вышли к окраине лагеря, и Солоха успел вытащить из ворота куртки капюшон, а манжеты раскатать подлиннее. Ночной морозец кусаче прихватывал за щеки, отчасти смягчая последствия барахтанья в метелках. Касаюрк с виду выглядел метелко- и морозоустойчивым, но Солоха все-таки замечал мелкое движение кожи на плечах. Что-то вроде эквивалента мурашек: короткие и редкие подергиванья.  
"Гарц" висел над почвой, и из-под брюха просвечивало желтым ореолом генератора. На боевых машинах такое было принято тщательно маскировать, о чем Солоха не преминул тут же сообщить. В качестве вступительной части к сравнительному анализу бронетехники разного производства.  
\- Сейчас он в гражданском режиме, – отмел все выпады Касаюрк. – Ты некомпетентен.  
Люк открылся бесшумно. Касаюрк нырнул туда, и черный зев уставился на Солоху, раз в секунду помаргивая окантовкой – как будто мигал большой глаз.  
Солоха перевел дух, сглотнул и решительно начал восхождение. Ввалился в тамбур, а оттуда сквозь растянутую мембрану дезинфектора пропихнулся в кузов. Тусклый свет показался слишком сильным, Солоха на секунду прищурился, но элоботы подсуетились: вместе с приливом крови к переносице Солоха тут же начал видеть лучше. И двинул к передним сиденьям, преодолевая потное волнение в подмышках.  
\- Устраивайся, – пригласил Касаюрк. – Сейчас я открою тебе великие тайны. И хочу сказать, что их ты узнаешь единственным. Как следствие, я убью тебя, если ты их предашь. Хорошо, Сиэ-эрженька?  
\- Боже, может мне просто выйти? – поинтересовался Солоха.  
\- Ни в коем случае. Я заблокировал люк.  
Демонстративно хмыкнув, Солоха пробрался к креслу под легкий клекот яута. "Гарц" отчетливо всколыхнулся, подаваясь вперед. Солоха плюхнулся, поискал чем пристегнуться, но не обнаружил. Ладони взмокли, в висках глухо и быстро постукивало, живот скрутило. Конфигурация машины была точно такая же. Днем он сидел точно в таком же кресле. И чувствовал...  
Солоха взялся за капюшон и медленно стащил с головы. Ему было очень жарко.  
\- Внимай, – прорычал Касаюрк.  
На экранах что-то изменилось, а потом вокруг сидящих начали таять стены.  
\- Мать твою, – кратко выразился Солоха.  
\- Это объемная перспектива, – хвастливо отщелкал Касаюрк. – Что скажешь, умански?  
\- Ну... впечатляет.  
Касаюрк отчетливо ухнул-ухмыльнулся и коснулся джойстиков.

Сравнение техники вышло на славу. Касаюрк заверил, что метелки не высунутся, и предложил ралли по бездорожью. Мутный подтекст поездки был забыт, а Солоха азартно подбивал яута вытворить что-нибудь сумасбродное.  
\- Да все равно тангаж кривой! – вопил Солоха, и Касаюрк заваливал машину почти на бок.  
\- Стабилизаторы хреновые! – разорялся сержант, и в следующее мгновение "Гарц" вставал на дыбы, да так, что сзади в салоне трещало.  
\- Нет балансировщика! – находил новый повод прикопаться Солоха, и яут заставлял тяжелую машину прыгать, чуть ли не выполняя сальто.  
Мастодонта потряхивало, яут рулил так, словно собирался убиться с разгону в кусты.  
\- Нет подставочки для кофе... – прохрипел Солоха после очередного кульбита и в бессилии расползся по креслу.  
Касаюрк фыркнул и как-то по-особенному пошевелил ногой. Под ступнями у Солохи вздрогнули решетки, он стремительно раздвинул колени, и перед ним торжественно поднялась мини-консоль, увенчанная пугающе лиловой банкой со стандартной пищевой печатью, проходящей по справочникам Креманца как "для людей годно".  
\- Бля, – грустно сказал Солоха.  
В "Бумерангах" бухла экипажам не подавали.  
\- Ну что? – защелкал Касаюрк. – Кто победил?  
От него остро разило потом. Клыкастый выкладывался ничуть не меньше самого "Гарца" и дышал так, словно промчал марафон. Шкура заблестела, под ней перекатывались мускулы, а дредлоки шевелились длинными черными змеями.  
\- Победила дружба! – твердо постановил Солоха.  
\- Сиэрженька, умей достойно признать поражение!  
\- Какое еще поражение?  
\- Х-хрм!  
Касаюрк перешел на нечленораздельное рычание и дернул "тюльпаны" управления. Мастодонт заложил крутой вираж и тормознул под сосной. Солоха демонстративно потряс подхваченной банкой, показывая, что виражами его не запугать, и он не намерен хвататься за подлокотники, как в первые минуты путешествия.  
Касаюрк отпустил управление и развернулся вместе с креслом. Вытянул ногу и ткнул когтистой ступней в чужой подлокотник. Солоха сковырнул печать, и из банки хлынула плотная желтоватая пена с резким травяным запахом. Сержант раздосадованно зашипел, отставляя руку в сторону.  
\- Ты меня бесишь, – сообщил Касаюрк.  
\- Ну извини, бля, кто ж знал, что тут у тебя шипучка! Ща я жахну, и наведем порядок...  
\- Бесишь, – повторил яут. – Другого я уже взял бы себе. Но вокруг тебя приходится ходить кругами. Раздражает.  
Солоха открыл рот и замер. Пена продолжала тихонько шипеть и лезть через край, заливая пальцы и цинично капая на пол. Появилась тактически нелепая, но привлекательная мысль – без замаха метнуть банкой в клыкастую харю.  
Вместо этого Солоха сделал большой жадный глоток и зажмурился, когда в нос шибанул крепкий дух, напомнивший забродивший квас. Глотнув еще раз, Солоха отставил банку на приборную панель, отряхнул пальцы, сложил руки на груди, задрал подбородок и экскаваторным ковшом выпятил челюсть.  
\- Не понял.  
Яут убрал ногу, подвинулся ближе, наклонился, протягивая руку – и кончик пальца уткнулся в кончик сержантского носа. Приподнятый изогнутый коготь лег на переносицу. Касаюрк помедлил пару секунд и рывком перевалился через чужой подлокотник.  
Широкая ладонь сцапала Солоху за затылок, взметнувшиеся дредлоки ударили по лицу, Солоха инстинктивно попытался заслониться, и гигантские клыки щелкнули у него перед глазами. Касаюрк зарычал, выдрался из собственного кресла и накинулся на сержанта из удобной позиции сверху. Массивное колено уперлось в край сиденья.  
\- Хорош! – заорал Солоха. – М-мф! Тьфу!  
Его лизнули в лицо. Все-таки язык у яута имелся. Он беспорядочно заскользил, Солоха опять заорал и тут же подавился извивающимся кляпом. Инстинктивно сомкнул зубы; язык напрягся и едва не придушил Солоху. Солоха вцепился в дредлоки, яростно задергал за них, накручивая на кулаки, и рванул назад, отстраняя от себя башку яута – а потом добавил еще и коленом в белый живот.  
\- Что? – заревел Касаюрк, дико кося сверху.  
\- Блядь, убьешь же! – заорал Солоха в ответ. – Хера себе подкатил!  
\- Я оказываю уважение твоей храбрости! Обращаюсь с тобой как с равным!  
\- В гробу я такое равенство видал! – еще больше повысил голос Солоха.  
Сосна укоризненно постучала по обшивке снаружи, напоминая, что ночью все порядочные существа спят, и метелки тоже.  
\- А чего же нужно? – искренне изумился Касаюрк.  
"Да откуда ж мне знать", - хотел уже сказать Солоха, но притормозил. Мокрое от яутских слюней лицо неожиданно вспыхнуло.  
\- Ну там... Лось вот не жаловался на эти ваши "равные отношения", – буркнул он. – Там типа как-то поаккуратнее было. Так сказать, с устраивающим стороны неравенством.  
\- Что? – изумленно клокотнул яут.  
\- Блядь, говорю, Урахил с ним нежно обходился!  
Выпалив главную проблему, Солоха укрепился во мнении, что неплохо бы провалиться к центру Лизетты и сгореть там в очистительном магматическом огне.  
\- Урахил странный, – сообщил Касаюрк. – Поэтому я не удивлен, что он странно общался с твоим другом. Чего же ты хочешь, если не достойной битвы?  
Он чуть отодвинулся. Солоха отпустил его космы. Яут подался назад еще больше, бедро напряглось, белая шкура тускло блеснула.  
\- Да походу не встанет у меня, – с досадой сказал Солоха. – Лось, дурак, блин. Советчик хренов. Слушай, Кос... хм, Касаюрк, давай поехали домой. Херню ж творим. Ниче из этого не выйдет. Я не могу.  
Яут чуть заметно кивал на каждую его фразу, а потом взял сержанта за футболку на животе и дернул.  
\- Умелым воинам свойственно терпение, – проворковал он, вытягивая ткань из-под пояса. – Я просто повторю, что один раз было между нами.  
Солоха открыл рот, но яут уже сунул руку под одежду и медленно провел ладонью. Вторая рука нырнула Солохе под задницу. Касаюрк сгорбился, чтобы смотреть ему в лицо. Солоха прикрыл глаза. Ладонь под ягодицами знакомо сжалась. На груди остановилось горячее прикосновение. Касаюрк глубоко вздохнул и еле слышно закурлыкал. Солоха вслушивался, и у него медленно поднимались дыбом волоски на загривке. Низкий звук задевал тонкие струнки глубоко в подсознании. Касаюрк медленно провел ладонью от груди в сторону, скользнул в подмышку, и пятерня оказалась у Солохи на спине. Пальцы чуть сжались, между лопаток вкрадчиво прошлись длинные когти.  
\- Надо попробовать, Сиэрженька, – выдохнул ему в лицо Касаюрк.  
\- Нас сожрут метелки, – слабо запротестовал Солоха.  
\- Не сожрут. Наша техника совершенна.

От возбуждения плохо слушались пальцы, и Солоха еле нащупал метку идентификатора на бедре. Трижды надавил, выписывая себе "окно" свободного времени.  
С пропавшей связью трансляции не было, но паранойя – друг солдата и офицера. К коротким перерывам телеметрии медики относились со снисходительным пониманием. Лось упорно не верил, что трансляция прерывается, но Лирено, отвечавший в отряде Сапфира за техническую часть, а также за взлом и доебывание до любой техники в радиусе километра, категорически давал зуб и протез среднего пальца.  
Главное – не пытаться хакнуть или вырезать умную технику. В этом случае датчик выдавал такой ор на специальных частотах, что на спасение бойца отправляли сразу спецотряд.  
С пряжкой Солоха провозился тоже дольше, чем обычно. В кабине "Гарца" воздух почти раскалился, Касаюрк жарко дышал сверху и дразнил кожу когтями. Умопомрачительное чувство опасности мутило голову. Совсем как в прошлый раз. Солоха уже понял, что именно это движение смертельно опасных лезвий, нежно ласкающих его, вызывает такую бешеную горячку. В горле через раз останавливалось дыхание, а по телу прокатывалась легкая дрожь.  
Солоха полез в штаны, и отвердевший член оказался у него в ладони. Касаюрк медленно вернул руку ему на грудь и сдвинул футболку еще выше, к самому горлу. Солоха на пробу сделал несколько движений неплотно сжатым кулаком. Член с готовностью отозвался приятными ощущениями. Солоха снова прошелся вверх-вниз и задержался, оголив головку. Вторая рука казалась неподъемной, но он сумел оторвать ее от подлокотника и указательным пальцем нежно помассировал обнаженную плоть. Удовольствие раскатилось по телу вибрацией. Пальцы в ботинках поджались, перед глазами рассыпались искры. Солоха продолжил. Концентрация на самом приятном месте ему удавалась лучше всего. Просто не всегда удавалось сдержать ведущую руку на месте, не начав дико наяривать в попытке кончить как можно быстрее.  
Касаюрк аккуратно вытащил ладонь из-под сержантских ягодиц. Зацепил когтями пояс и потянул вниз.  
\- М-мх...  
Касаюрк всерьез взялся стаскивать с него штаны. Солоха не возражал – без ткани было гораздо приятней. Горячий воздух мягко касался кожи.  
Яут добрался до щиколоток и предсказуемо застрял с ботинками. Солоха убрал палец и, поддавшись невыносимому искушению, подрочил в те самые яростные несколько рывков. В животе задрожало, в яйцах стрельнуло горячей вспышкой. Еще чуть-чуть... Всего пару движений... Солоха выдохнул сквозь зубы и развел руки, словно боясь обжечься. Хотя и так можно было – член напоминал раскаленный прут, вибрирующий на самом кончике. Готовый разразиться струей расплава. Солоха застонал и убрал руки за голову.  
Касаюрк схватил его за пятки, оторвал их от пола и взгромоздил на край сиденья.  
Сбитая с панели банка с грохотом рухнула и куда-то покатилась. Травяной запах поплыл еще гуще. Яут дернул головой, коротко фыркнул, вновь подставил бедро, не давая чужим ногам соскользнуть, и обеими руками нажал Солохе на колени, разводя их до предела.  
На мгновение Солохе захотелось прикрыться. Спущенные штаны, застрявшие на лодыжках, порождали ощущение чрезмерной открытости и беспомощности. Но алчная рожа яута выдавала бурю эмоций: любопытство, возбуждение, интерес – десяток, если не больше. И сержанту Солохину отчаянно нравилось, что источником этой бури служит лично он.  
Касаюрк опустился на колени. Страшная рожа ушла вниз, Солоха вытянул шею, пытаясь рассмотреть перемещения врага, но тут его дернули за щиколотки, и спутанные ноги внезапно оказались прямо на голове яута.  
\- Э... э-э... э-э!  
Путь от изумления до священного ужаса занял ровно две секунды – столько понадобилось Касаюрку, чтобы смачно облизать сержантские яйца. Солоха еще только набирал воздух для нового вопля, а яут уже добрался до самого члена – и тоже прошелся языком от основания до головки и обратно. Солоха поперхнулся, со всхлипом втянул воздух и замер, боясь дышать дальше. Касаюрк что-то прорычал, но усилок переводчика не справился, и к тому же держался на честном слове, почти вывалившись из уха.  
Очередное прикосновение заставило Солоху передернуться каждой мышцей. Приятно, так приятно, что становилось трудно думать. Вздыбленный член слегка вздрогнул. Солоха вцепился одной рукой в подголовник, а другой потянулся обхватить изнемогающий ствол. Пальцы тряслись, словно он обкурился дурман-шашками, а короткие горячие ласки языка под самыми яйцами заставляли их вздрагивать еще сильнее.  
В конце концов Солоха все же добрался до цели. Собственное прикосновение было умопомрачительным. Как будто у него в ладони электротаблетка. У девочек из "Артели радости" были такие – для особо взыскательных клиентов.  
Солоха вновь приласкал головку большим пальцем, и тут касания языка сместились ниже. Касаюрк настойчиво пытался распробовать его анус. Солоха невольно поджался, и яут медленно сдавил его ягодицы пальцами, насильно разводя в стороны.  
\- М-мх!  
Солоха хотел сказать, что клыкастый хрен совсем оборзел, но внятная речь его покинула. Касаюрк потянул на себя, еще раз поднажал – и руками, и языком – и Солоха сам зарычал не хуже яута, опять содрогаясь в почти мучительных приступах удовольствия.  
Толстый и гибкий язык раздвинул его с таким напором, что в животе что-то сжалось. Мгновением позже язык скользнул назад, и тут Солоха вздернулся, покрывшись мурашками до самых пяток. Член в ладони подпрыгнул и отвердел еще больше: до того, что на мгновение стало неприятно.  
Толчок повторился, Солоха набрал воздуха в грудь, а вместе с движением языка наружу – застонал сквозь стиснутые зубы. Касаюрк откликнулся ворчанием. Переводчик едва слышно бормотнул что-то про "экстаз", а затем яут повторил снова и снова.  
Солоха закрыл глаза, притерся мокрой спиной к обивке кресла и быстро задвигал рукой. Выступающие на головке капли помогали и без того потной ладони скользить, он все убыстрял темп и даже слышал восхитительный влажный звук, с которым его член таранил неплотно сжатый кулак. Ноздри забивал густой пряный запах: похоже, в этом кресле потел не один десяток лацертидов, и от взаимодействия уже с человеческим потом обивка начала источать убойный аромат. Язык в заднице крутился, подстегивая упоительные ощущения, а к ним добавилось еще какое-то громкое и мокрое звучание. В сладком дурмане, окутавшем голову, Солоха не мог сообразить, что это, но оно вносило оттенок чего-то греховного и удивительно возбуждающего.  
Невероятный кайф закончился, когда его схватили за руку. Солоха еще пару секунд напрягал запястье, пытаясь двигаться, но тщетно. Сдавшись, он приоткрыл глаз. Мышцы живота, бедра, колени, даже ступни – все дрожало от возбуждения. Солоха грозно застонал. Яут чуть приподнялся, попутно вытащив язык, и Солоха застонал снова – не в состоянии выразить словами, что ему нужно, чтобы горячий упругий отросток немедленно вернулся и продолжил вытворять непотребства.  
Касаюрк зарокотал, подергивая наполовину разведенными клыками, и приподнялся. Пятки Солохи соскользнули, яут поймал их одной левой и выпрямился. С чрезвычайно серьезным видом утвердил тяжелые ботинки у себя на животе, чуть наклонился, заставляя паховые мышцы Солохи болезненно напрячься, и взялся разгибать Солохе пальцы.  
\- Что... не так?.. – выдохнул тот.  
Яут зарычал, усилок опять едва не вывалился, и Солохе пришлось отпустить подголовник, чтобы вернуть его на место. Касаюрк упорствовал, и жесткая шкура на костяшках уже пару раз задела деликатную плоть. Солоха рефлекторно перехватил его за запястье.  
\- Что? – повторил он. - Я не разобрал... Уй!  
\- Я хочу сам, – сообщил Касаюрк. – Дай сюда, Сиэрженька.  
\- Бля... Каса... тво... о...  
Солоха замер посреди фразы, боясь вздохнуть. Широкая пятерня оказалась у него между ног, разом накрыв и член, и яйца. Большой палец угрожающе развернулся, и отточенная кромка когтя задела кожу. Солоха попробовал ударить свободной рукой, но Касаюрк поймал тычок кулака ладонью и стиснул пальцы. На секунду оба замерли.  
\- Расслабься, Сиэрженька, – проворковал Касаюрк. – Доверь мне себя.  
\- Когти, – выдохнул Солоха. – Ой, бля, когти... Порвешь!  
Касаюрк недоуменно заворчал, но руку из чужой промежности не убрал.  
\- Когти! – повторил Солоха, повышая голос.  
Возбуждение оказалось настолько сильным, что не пропало даже сейчас, но в мозгах уже прояснилось, и разрывающее пополам ощущение – тела и разума – доставляло почти физическую боль. Касаюрк наклонился чуть ниже, свешивая дредлоки. Белая шкура, покрытая испариной, блестела в тусклом освещении кабины. Дикая физиономия тоже сделалась блестящей, и на ней шевелились щетинки, клыки, цветовые узоры – почти гипнотическое зрелище.  
\- Я не могу тебя касаться?  
\- Мы разные, – в отчаянии сказал Солоха. – Блин, да ты мне хер оторвешь! Убери руку! Там даже сжимать сильно нельзя, куда ты со своими когтями!  
Тяжело вздохнув, Касаюрк подчинился, напоследок проведя средним пальцем точно между ягодиц. Солоха поджался, ожидая, что сейчас ему ошлифуют яйца, но подушечка пальца скользнула безболезненно. Член сержанта тут же вернулся в боевое положение. Солоха намекающее дернул рукой, до сих пор стиснутой в ладони яута. Касаюрк, словно опомнившись, резко разжал хватку. Молчание повисло между обоими, медленно придавливая возбуждение Солохи.  
\- Сиэрженька, тогда продолжай сам, – с явной повелевающей интонацией изрек Касаюрк. – Мне нравится созерцать твое удовольствие.  
Солоха молча смотрел на него. Свесившиеся дредлоки, широкие плечи, жуткая рожа. Яут складывался из отдельных частей, и цельный образ был по-прежнему неуловим, как у любого инопланетчика: что-то недоступное взгляду всегда оставалось за гранью понимания. Из этого росли ноги у всяких фобий и заметки в личных делах некоторых бойцов. По правде говоря – в личных делах половины боеспособного населения терранских территорий.  
Сержанта Солохина уже можно было считать невероятно толерантным, потому что он мог спокойно общаться со звездорылыми, не опасаясь сойти с ума в отдаленной перспективе. Сейчас нужно было сделать еще один маленький шажочек.  
Солоха медленно потянулся к своему члену и нежно обхватил его. Яут тоже пошевелил рукой, и согнутый палец приподнял мошонку Солохи. До сих пор мокрый анус ощутил легкий холодок. Солоха чуть прикрыл глаза и медленно задвигал кулаком. Чтобы лучше дрочилось, он попробовал представить что-нибудь возбуждающее... Например, широкую спину Лося, сидящего верхом на яуте...  
Солоха рвано выдохнул, с отчаянием понимая, что в голову лезет не то, что надо, и ускорил темп. Быстрее, быстрее, чтобы взорваться и изгнать эти постыдные образы, не думать о Рогачеве, добровольно насаживающемся на здоровенный инопланетный хер, о том, как между сдвинутых лопаток проходит дрожь удовольствия, не вспоминать, как звучат гортанные стоны, издаваемые человеком, которого взъебывают до отвала башки...  
Ему было до того хорошо, что он начал все сильнее давить пятками на живот яута. Касаюрк глухо фыркнул – силищи у Солохи было немало – однако промолчал. Да если бы и заговорил, Солоха точно бы не стал вслушиваться, занятый подступающим оргазмом. Каждая мышца сокращалась, чуть ли не кости ходили ходуном, и слава всем богам, что мастодонт "Гарца" стоял нерушимо.  
Уже на грани оргазма Солоха почувствовал, как его опять куда-то тащат. Касаюрк подхватил его под спеленатые ноги, дернул, вынудив съехать, и спинка кресла резко откинулась. Солоха крякнул, распахивая глаза – и ощутил тупое давление на анус. Ягодицы мигом сжались, словно Солоха собирался обезвредить ими прыгающую мину.  
\- А-а! Бля! Косой!  
Касаюрк перевалился вперед, сложив сержанта пополам. Солоха взвыл. Штаны отчаянно затрещали, "рабочая" рука запуталась в растянутой ткани, вторую Касаюрк перехватил и сдавил так, что заломило запястье. И, громко закурлыкав, с разгону пытался насадить Солоху на хер.  
\- Сука, мы так не догова-арива-а-а!  
Вопль перешел в визг. Касаюрк взял крепость штурмом и ворвался в стиснутое отверстие тараном. Солоха орал, пока воздух в легких не кончился, а потом судорожно вдохнул – и понял, что плачет. По вискам прямо в уши покатились горячие струйки, дышать стало невозможно, и Солоха хрипло взвыл еще раз. Отчаянно, надрывно, изнемогая от боли.  
Касаюрк всхрапнул и замер.  
\- Сиэ-э..?  
Вопросительное рокотание еле прорвалось сквозь пелену боли и отчаяния. Солоха втянул воздух, с трудом пережимая рвущиеся рыдания, медленно выдохнул и открыл глаза, смахивая влагу с ресниц.  
В красноватом свете Касаюрк выглядел чудовищем. Как раз тем, что способно разорвать человеку кишки.  
\- Сиэ-э..? – повторил яут.  
\- Сука, – сдавленным шепотом сказал Солоха и сглотнул. – Мразь, я тебя урою. Говно жрать будешь.  
\- Что не так?!  
Касаюрк дернулся, и Солоха заорал снова. Рванулся вперед, чуть не вывернув локоть, и свободной рукой ухватился за свесившиеся дредлоки. Касаюрк с натугой крякнул, тяжелая башка пошла вниз.  
\- Ты... Ты мне жопу порвал, мразина! – Солоха едва не сорвался на фальцет.  
Касаюрк скосил взгляд. Подвижная щетина над глазами взлетела вверх, тут же опустилась, и колючие "брови" застряли в выражении мучительного недоумения.  
\- Но ведь твой друг делал все то же самое, – наконец прощелкал он. – Разве нет?  
\- Он с каблухи налево ходит! Да и то, небось, договаривался заранее! Сука-а, больно, мать твою!  
\- Ну и что я теперь должен делать? – осведомился Касаюрк.  
Солоха чуть не взвыл опять. Жгучая боль слегка угомонилась, но он был уверен – стоит яуту шевельнуться, как она вернется.  
Касаюрк уперся одной рукой в подголовник, продолжая удерживать Солоху на собственных космах, наконец отпустил сжатое запястье и охлопал себя по бедрам. Заворчал, поменял руки и полез под красные пластины. Солоха заморгал вновь – слезы не успокаивались, и хрен знает от чего: от боли или от резко ушедшего возбуждения. Член все еще оставался твердым, но только благодаря неумолимым законам физики. Не чувствовалось ни малейшего желания подрочить и вернуть утраченное предоргазменное состояние.  
\- Сиэргий, хватит, – приказал Касаюрк. – Ты же воин!  
\- Пошел ты!  
Солоха вытер слезы и увидел, как яут извлекает на свет нечто подозрительное.  
\- Это что? – нервно поинтересовался он.  
\- Антибиотик и обезболивающее широкого спектра, – подробно объяснил Касаюрк.  
\- Что? Антибиотик? Это устаревшая херня! Господи, а можно мне седативных? Чтоб я вырубился нахер, пока ты будешь из меня свою елду выковыривать? И потом сразу доставка к медикам!  
\- Сиэрженька, ты преувеличиваешь.  
Солоха открыл рот, чтобы выдать все, что думает об экспертном мнении пиздорылых, но тут Касаюрк пальцем скинул крышку с капсулы, и по салону поплыл резкий запах.  
\- Эт че, спирт? – взвыл Солохин. – Бля, ты не вздумай! Там все рваное!  
\- Сиэрженька, я знаю, как рвется плоть, – проворковал Касаюрк. – Поверь, знаю лучше кого угодно. Ты вовсе не порвался. Нет даже крови.  
\- Но больно же, – почти обиженно сказал Солоха.  
\- Я поторопился, – башка качнулась. – Убери руку, Сиэрженька. Я не уйду от тебя, мы теперь надолго связаны. Дай мне исправить ошибку и немедленно. Это приказ.  
Солоха зашипел, но пальцы все-таки разжал, стараясь не напрягать мышцы. Ноги, развернутые "лягушкой", подрагивали. Он тяжело задышал, стараясь отогнать некстати подступившее предобморочное состояние. В голове стало пусто и звонко, к горлу подкатила легкая воздушная тошнота. Солоха стиснул зубы и впился ногтями в ладони.  
Только не потеря сознания. Этого он бы точно не перенес. Грохнуться в обморок при попытке трахнуться с яутом – после такой галочки в послужном списке можно сразу уволиться в запас по состоянию слабости духа. С позорной красной меткой в личном деле.  
Касаюрк подсунул руку к месту их неудачной стыковки и принялся щедро поливать содержимым капсулы. Солоха прикусил губу. И тут же с удивлением распахнул глаза. Боль отступала. Молниеносно, словно ему вкололи экстренный коктейль "Томагавк". Раз, два – и исчезла. Головокружение на секунду задержалось на уровне переносицы – и растаяло. Солоха прикрыл глаза, изо всех сил прислушиваясь к себе. Из неприятного остался только жар в растянутом анусе, да ощущение вставленного елдака.  
\- Точно не порвалось? – жалобно спросил он.  
\- Абсолютно.  
Яут вытащил руку и показал Солохе два пальца – указательный с большим. Покрытые прозрачной слизью, они лаково поблескивали. Касаюрк потер их друг об друга и поднес к лицу, будто принюхивался. Потом высунул язык и быстро лизнул.  
\- Нет, нет, – он мотнул головой. – Никакой крови, Сиэрженька.  
\- И что мы теперь будем делать? – угрюмо осведомился Солоха. – Ждать, пока расклинит?  
\- Почему же, – Касаюрк ощерился, распяливая клыки. – Я уже делаю, что хотел. Ты не чувствуешь?  
Солоха дернул головой и напрягся. Какое-то подобие движения внутри себя он заметил, но спрашивать "а не вертите ли вы хреном" было по-идиотски стыдно.  
\- В смысле делаешь? – все-таки нашелся он. – Без моего согласия?!  
\- Сиэ-эрженька, мы же знали, что ты отдашься мне, – проворковал яут. – Не нужно так перенапрягаться, ты делаешь себе больно.  
\- В смысле знали? – взвыл Солоха, – Кто тебе сказал, мудак-кх-мфф!  
Яут резко наклонился и заткнул ему рот. Солоха вцепился в толстое запястье, попытался ударить левой и неожиданно понял, что не может драться. Сила стремительно утекала из пальцев. Он царапнул по гладким дредлокам, ухватился за один и изо всех сил сжал кулак. Казалось, пальцы онемели, будто отлежанные за пару часов сна с ладонью под подушкой.  
Жуткое и одновременно удивительное ощущение заставило его трепыхнуться и закостенеть: впервые в жизни сержант Солохин не мог повлиять на происходящее с ним. Всякое бывало: били морды, стреляли, валтузили в дружеской драке, пару раз даже сдавали в психушку, где пристегивали к койке "на холодке". Но никогда раньше не было всепоглощающего ощущения потери контроля.  
Соединивший их яутский хрен заякорил все существо Солохи намертво. Вдоль позвоночника прошлись мурашки. Солоха почувствовал, как напрягаются и тут же тяжело расслабляются ноги. Веки сами собой наполовину опустились, шея перестала держать голову, и та мягко повернулась набок, точно сбитый "лотос" наводчика ПРО. Остатки сил из пальцев исчезли, оставив в ладонях мягкую щекотку.  
Касаюрк отнял ладонь. Прохладный воздух коснулся губ, и стало ясно, что заорать Солоха тоже теперь не может. Язык не слушался.  
\- Сиэрженька?  
Солоха промычал что-то – сам не понял что – не расклеивая зубов. Дыхание сделалось медленным и поверхностным, в глазах поплыло, размазывая кабину "Гарца" и силуэт Касаюрка и закрашивая их серым.  
Паралич – наконец понял он. Его разбил чертов паралич жертвы.  
\- Ннм....  
\- Что, Сиэрженька?  
Солоха опять замычал и попробовал мотнуть головой. Касаюрк схватил его за затылок и приподнял голову.  
\- Говори, Сиэргий, не игнорируй меня.  
\- Не двигайся, – с трудом выговорил Солоха. – Мне будет плохо...  
Яут зарокотал, щуря глаза, но все-таки чуть заметно кивнул.  
Тягуче капали секунды, и немилосердно растянутая задница постепенно расслабилась. Яут подрагивал клыками, стеклянные шарики то и дело затягивало тусклой пленкой третьего века, а хриплое дыхание всклокатывало в пасти неровными звуками.  
\- Я не могу, – заворчал он. – Долго ждать тебя невыносимо.  
Солоха панически мигнул, но Касаюрк просто взял его за запястье. Нажал большим пальцем на основание ладони и чуть потянул Солоху к себе.  
\- Юмористические маленькие пальчики.  
\- Ка-акие?  
От изумления у Солохи прорвался голос, а паралич чуточку отпустил.  
\- Смехотворные, – поправился яут.  
\- Охренеть!  
Вменяемое состояние возвращалось семимильными шагами.  
\- Смешные, – подумав, еще раз поправился Касаюрк. – Теперь верное слово. Смешные маленькие пальчики.  
И потянул руку сержанта Солохина в пасть. Солоха взвыл басом. Касаюрк в ответ зарычал и прихватил его клыками. Солоха дернул плечом, понял, что сейчас обдерется, и тоже зарычал. А потом меж пальцев скользнул горячий и влажный язык, и внезапно это прикосновение отдалось такой порнографической щекоткой, что рычание мигом превратилось в стон.  
Все вместе: дурацкая поза, жар в салоне, скользкий язык инопланетчика и наконец, черт побери, хер инопланетчика в заднице – все собралось и вспенилось мощным потоком. Член, наполовину опустившийся, подпрыгнул сам собой. Солоха осоловело глянул вниз, пытаясь опознать, откуда берется медленно наползающее возбуждение, каким-то образом синхронизирующееся с непонятными подергиваниями внутри него. Касаюрк заклекотал, откидывая голову.  
\- Мы так не договаривались, – беспомощно сказал Солоха.  
Яут заворчал и двинул бедрами.  
\- Бля! Ай! Ка... са... мать!  
Лось заблуждался или просто пиздел как сволочь. Ни на какие попытки просраться это не походило. Задница горела нещадно, и каждое движение яута добавляло в топку градусов. Солоха вздергивался, рычал и стонал, хватаясь за подголовник. Боль не возвращалась, но страх за собственное очко продирал до макушки. И, несмотря на это, он так и не смог заставить себя остановить происходящее безумие.  
Собственная рука, до сих пор мокрая от слюны яута, потянулась и вновь нежно обхватила подергивающийся член. Солоха наконец-то сообразил, что внезапное возбуждение напрямую связано с движениями в многострадальной жопе.  
\- Боже... стой... погодь... – каждое слово давалось с трудом, на выдохе. – Н-не надо...  
Касаюрк зарычал и обеими ладонями сжал его за пояс. Медленно, очень медленно подался назад, высвобождая член. Раскаленная дубинка словно вывернула растянутый анус наизнанку. Солоха жалобно взвизгнул, сунул пальцы в рот и закусил изо всех сил, одновременно лихорадочно двигая другой рукой – лишь бы перебить это выворачивающее ощущение. Касаюрк протяжно всхрапнул, точно готовился отдать богу душу, и так же медленно вторгся обратно. Солоха приготовился орать, но неожиданно проникновение оказалось не таким мучительным. Касаюрк отнял одну руку, пошарил под копчиком у Солохи, и на раскочегаренную сержантскую задницу вновь полился устаревший антибиотик широкого профиля.  
Солоха краем сознания попытался зацепиться за мысль об удивительной скользкой природе антибиотика – и еще попытался подумать, не подгадал ли Касаюрк заранее – но слишком интенсивные ощущения не оставляли места отвлеченным размышлениям.  
Лихорадочный нетерпеливый жар разливался под кожей, склеивал веки, приваривал язык к нёбу. Солоха попробовал раскрыть ресницы, не справился и застонал вновь. Касаюрк над ним зашелся в утробном ворковании. На грудь Солохе упали горячие капли, и он содрогнулся, понимая, что яут роняет слюни. Мозолистые ладони вновь сжались на поясе. Как ни вертись, вырваться не выйдет. Солоха все-таки пошевелил плечами, чтобы доказать себе – если что, он, конечно, может...  
Томительное ощущение в заднице раскрылось горячим трепетом.  
\- О... о-ох...  
\- Сиэрженька, теперь хорошо? – неожиданно зарычал Касаюрк.  
\- Н-н... не понимаю...  
Касаюрк не двигался, а трепет усиливался. Солоха стонал, пытался сообразить в чем дело, выдрачивал себя, и наконец понял – Касаюрк вовсе не прекратил его трахать. Просто он делал это прямо в жопе Солохи.  
\- А... а... ах...  
Стоны рвались из горла сами собой. Закупоривший его ствол двигался едва-едва, но оказавшаяся внутри часть шуровала вовсю. Солоха сквозь лихорадку прислушался к себе и разобрал ощущения: ему раз за разом, быстро и ритмично доставались легкие шлепки по главной мужской железе – мягкие и одновременно упругие. Его член в ответ напрягался в кулаке, выделяя прозрачные капли готовности.  
Смешавшиеся в воздухе запахи пота, антибиотика, разлитого напитка и еще чего-то неуловимого можно было почти попробовать на вкус. Собственная слюна сделалась сладковатой.  
Солоха закинул руку на голову, оттянул кожу на лбу, не давая глазам закрыться, и сквозь пелену уставился на Касаюрка. Широкая грудь умудрялась расходиться с каждым вздохом чуть ли не в полтора раза, натягивая шкуру до глянцевого блеска. По горлу перекатывался массивный кадык, растопыренные клыки дрожали в воздухе. Живот, закрытый плитами мышц, окаменел и пошел взбухшими венами. Такие же вены проступили на руках. Касаюрк сжимал пальцы на сержантских боках едва-едва, но напряжение почти изливалось из его ладоней. Солоха попробовал приподнять ноги, чтобы разглядеть низ белого живота – ему казалось, что там все ходит ходуном, точно клыкастому природой добавлено еще с десяток мышц для управления хреном. Но отяжелевшие конечности не слушались.  
Солоха выдохнул очередной стон и закрыл глаза. Боль, жжение, острые вспышки – все растворилось в удовольствии. Теперь его задница охотно сжималась, стараясь прочувствовать каждую неровность на члене яута. Когда Касаюрк чуть-чуть двигался, Солохе казалось, что это лучшие в мире ощущения. Жопе становилось слаще и слаще, раздутые яйца вздрагивали в ритме легких толчков. Солоха вцепился в покрытое испариной толстое предплечье и застонал: упоенно, самозабвенно, наплевав на гордость и выдержку.  
К движениям добавлялась работа собственной руки – и наслаждение стало еще чуть сильнее... больше... ярче...  
\- М-ма-ах!  
Чертов оргазм был таким, словно Солоха последние пять лет не трахался вообще – и наконец-то решил одним залпом стравить все разом.  
Орал он во всю глотку, заливаясь спермой по уши: забрызгало пальцы, живот, попало на грудь, и показалось, что пару капель он поймал губами. А может это был Касаюрк, которого тоже накрыло – и он взревывал, хрипел, щелкал клыками и мотал башкой, так что с него действительно летели брызги мускусного пота.  
Дикий запах рептилии заливал ноздри, заставляя Солоху задыхаться и еще больше погружаться в раскаленную спираль оргазма.

Открыв глаза, он уставился в потолок. Вместо потолка на него смотрела страшная рожа. Клыки разъехались, пасть приоткрылась, свесился темно-серый язык. Голубые глаза тоже разъехались – зрачки смотрели в разные стороны. Выглядел Касаюрк настолько по-идиотски, что Солоха не выдержал и хихикнул. Попытался – из горла вырвалось сипение.  
Он медленно разжал пальцы, отпуская член, и вяло удивился, что прошло уже явно больше пяти минут – взбудораженная плоть полностью угомонилась. Разбрызганное давно остыло и приклеилось. Не помешало бы вытереться – но Солоха даже головы поднять не мог. Оставалось лежать и оценивать свое состояние.  
Ноги, на удивление, не затекли. Но в животе явно имелись какие-то излишества. Солоха задумался и понял, что краснеет.  
Лось, свинья, не зря предлагал гондоны. Небось знал, что происходит, когда в тебя кончает инопланетчик.  
Впрочем, организм, переведенный на почти безотходный цикл, не спешил в ужасе обсираться. Солоха пошевелил лопатками и двинул бедрами, на всякий случай прижмуриваясь. Задница отдалась умеренно терпимым ощущением. Там явно было мокро. Не выдержав, Солоха извернулся, сунул под себя руку и провел пальцами по ягодице. Потом медленно выдохнул и провел чуть дальше.  
Прикосновение к чужому члену, загнанному в человеческое тело, было таким удивительным, что Солоха подзадержался, исследуя феномен. Он успел нащупать поддающиеся нажиму вены и совершенно не поддающиеся бугорки, когда Касаюрк зашевелился. Солоха быстро выдернул руку. Пальцы остались чистыми – только мокрыми и скользкими. Он с облегчением выдохнул и поздравил себя с сомнительным достижением: гомосексуальный контакт состоялся. Или все же яутосексуальный?  
Клыки дернулись, пасть захлопнулась с костяным щелканьем.  
\- С пробуждением, – изрек Касаюрк.  
\- Спасибо, я не сплю, – буркнул Солоха.  
\- Разве? – Касаюрк уперся в подлокотники, приподнимаясь. – Мне показалось, ты потерял сознание от удовольствия в моих объятиях.  
\- Да иди ты со своими объятиями...  
\- Значит, не понравилось? – отчетливо усмехнулся Касаюрк.  
Солохе сделалось жарко. Совершенно противоестественно и внезапно. Причем жар начался с живота.  
\- Да я тебя не чувствую толком, – пробормотал Солоха. – Ты слишком... другой.  
Яут заворчал и опустился, сгибая руки в локтях. Внушительный вес лацертида оказался над распятым сержантом, и Солоха невольно дернулся. Дредлоки скользнули по его плечам прохладным каскадом. Солоха прижмурился, сквозь щелочки глядя на страшную рожу с растянутыми челюстными перепонками.  
\- Хорошо, Сиэ-эрженька, я понял, – Касаюрк умудрялся шептать, хотя строение его глотки такого явно не предусматривало. – Значит, я буду возлюблять тебя, пока ты меня не почувствуешь.  
Стало еще жарче. Солоха приоткрыл рот, сделал пару вдохов и с ужасом понял, что это не жар от смущения. Это что-то другое.  
\- О бо... же... о... черт...  
Жар стремительно разливался по всему телу. Член подпрыгнул и отвердел так быстро, что кольнуло под яйцами и прострелило до уздечки. Солоха судорожно втянул воздух, почти всхлипнув, и схватился за член.  
\- Я же говорил, – зарокотал Касаюрк. – Достаточно лишь моего присутствия...  
\- В-вытащи! – завопил Солоха. – Блядь, это побочк-ка... Какая... то... о... о-о!  
Яут недоуменно заворчал и подался назад. Солоха почти завизжал. Дикое возбуждение продрало до кончиков пальцев в ботинках. Голени свело судорогой, вдоль позвоночника будто прошлись раскаленной теркой. Слюна брызнула из-под языка, в глазах расплылась красноватая дымка.  
И яут толкнулся обратно. Солоха чуть не выскочил из шкуры. Кулак бешено задвигался. Член горел, яйца пылали, анус превратился в кратер вулкана, и из него вот-вот должна была брызнуть лава, распирающая внутренности Солохи.  
\- Я сам буду тебя удовлетворять. Дай сюда.  
Рычание яута едва пробилось сквозь тонкий звон в ушах. Касаюрк взял его за запястье и насильно оторвал руку от пылающего ствола. Солоха опять заорал – нечленораздельно, яростно, протестующе. Ударил свободной рукой, и яут перехватил его за член. Солоха крутанулся было, но опять дернувшийся в жопе ствол и стиснувшаяся мозолистая ладонь не дали ему развернуться. Вопль ярости превратился в жалобный скулеж похоти. Касаюрк чуть ослабил хватку и, к ужасу Солохи, двинул рукой. Солоха в панике поджался, однако против ожиданий его член не превратился в ошкуренную сосиску. Может, все из-за той же скользкой дряни, которой Касаюрк щедро удобрил его задницу.  
Солоха прочувствовал грубые мозоли все до единой, но сейчас это даже добавляло остроты. И с каждым движением ладони безумие захватывало сильнее. Он закинул обе руки за голову, потянул, вытаскивая себя в кранч, и отвердевшие мышцы живота задрожали, одновременно заставляя напрягаться паховые и усиливать наслаждение.  
\- О ма... ма... а... о... а-ах!  
Задница судорожно сжималась, напрягалась, пытаясь вытолкнуть чужой хер и сперму, расслаблялась – и все повторялось по новой. Член дергался, неистово горел под прикосновениями Касаюрка, но Солоха никак, никак не мог кончить, и спираль невыносимой дрожи закручивалась все туже.  
\- Мм, м-мх! М-м!  
Солоха уже не орал, а мычал. Перехваченные связки большего не могли. Задранная и сбившаяся под горлом футболка пропиталась потом. Штаны прилипли к коже. Жесткая ладонь больше не двигалась, и Солоха сам пытался раскачивать бедрами, пропихивая горящий ствол в теснину. Снова и снова, пока волны удовольствия не сменились на тянущую боль.  
\- Оа-а-ах!  
Одинокая капля все-таки вылилась из уретры, проплавив себе дорогу. Солоха длинно протяжно всхлипнул и расслабился. Между ног дергало и ныло. Яйца отваливались.  
\- Какие несдержанные умански, – протянул Касаюрк.  
\- От...е...би...  
Касаюрк заклекотал, отпустил его и подался назад. Солоха замычал снова, испугано повышая голос. Яут потянул еще чуть сильнее, и член выскочил с отчетливым звуком.  
\- М-ма-ать!  
Солоха взвизгнул от острых ощущений. Показалось, яутская сперма хлынула из него водопадом. Как ни пытался он поджаться, растянутое очко не слушалось. Не выдержав, Солоха закрыл лицо руками.  
Касаюрк тихонько заворчал, потянулся вперед и в несколько размашистых движений вытер ему живот. Солоха сквозь пальцы наблюдал, как он отряхивает ладонь. Касаюрк потянулся к нему снова и заставил Солоху открыть лицо.  
\- Хочу смотреть, – промурлыкал он. – Хочу видеть каждый твой цвет. Хочу...  
Не договорив, он наклонился вперед. Кресло наконец-то сдалось и заскрипело, а Касаюрк начал поглаживать лицо Солохи клыками. Знакомый уже язык выскользнул из пасти и обмахнул губы, подбородок, скулы, виски...  
\- Соль и сладость, – заключил клыкастый.  
Освободил руки партнера, подался назад и тут же взялся за ноги. Ухватил Солоху за щиколотки, поднял ему ноги повыше и принялся расстегивать липучки на ботинке.  
\- Мудак ты, – содрогаясь от стыда, пробормотал Солоха, пытаясь раскатать футболку обратно. – Столько насифонить, это ж... свинство это! Кто угодно обделается!  
\- Сиэрженька, если ты думаешь, что мне не понравился вид тебя, спускающего наш общий эякулят, то ты заблуждаешься, – протянул Касаюрк. – Я восхищен. Не возражал бы сделать снимок на память.  
\- Только попробуй, – почти благодарно сказал Солоха. – Прибью и скажу, что так и было.  
Ботинки один за другим поддались и отправились на пол, затем Касаюрк вытряхнул сержанта из штанов и со смехотворной аккуратностью сложил их и так же аккуратно убрал вниз. Солоха почему-то был уверен, что легла свернутая одежда точно на поставленные по линейке ботинки.  
Касаюрк подтолкнул его, закинул ноги Солохи на подлокотники и основательно взял его за колени. Потискал их с таким видом, будто ознакамливается с дорогим товаром. Солоха почувствовал, как из него вытекло еще немного спермы, и задумчиво покраснел.  
\- Боже... жопа вся горит...  
\- Пожа-алуй, – протянул Касаюрк.  
Солоха искоса глянул на него. Яут, вытянувший шею вперед, напоминал горгулью, примеривающуюся к свежей добыче. А еще вернее – Касаюрк разглядывал его точно экспонат. Хоть в машине и было тепло, по спине прокатилась зябкая дрожь. Все его вывернутое нутро подвергалось холодному осмотру. Захотелось прикрыться руками, а лучше – целым одеялом. Солоха нахмурился.  
Касаюрк чуть передвинулся, освободил его колени, сунулся под подлокотник, и неожиданно спинка кресла откинулась еще сильнее. Стык сиденья и спинки мягко приподнялся, и под спиной у Солохи оказалась абсолютно ровная поверхность.  
Касаюрк встал и с таким же непроницаемым выражением физиономии повторил операцию над собственным креслом. Шагнул ко второму ряду, пощелкал и там тоже. Солоха запрокинул голову и обнаружил, что явно намечается стыковка. Подтверждая догадку, поехали вниз подлокотники, и пришлось спасать тяжеленные ноги.  
В результате вся "водительская" часть мастодонта обзавелась подобием лежанки.  
\- Ничего себе, – протянул Солоха. – Спальник...  
Он хотел присвистнуть, но сил не хватило. Касаюрк фыркнул и пошевелил клыками.  
\- Конечно, отвечающим за маршрут тут можно спать.  
\- А для остальных пассажиров? Не предусмотрено? Или всем тут кучковаться?  
\- Отвечающим за маршрут, Сиэрженька. Не заставляй повторять для слабых мозгом.  
\- Пошел ты...  
Яут дробно заклекотал, точно горсть орехов расколол. Опустился на образовавшееся ложе и очень по-крокодильи переместился вперед. Только дредлоки зашуршали. Солоха чуть подвинулся, Касаюрк развернулся набок и потянулся обеими лапами к сержанту Солохину.  
\- Э, э, мы так не договаривались, – искренне запротестовал Солоха.  
\- Что? – зарокотал Касаюрк.  
Коротенький вопрос в оригинале звучал как разгневанное ворчание непрочищенного пневмонасоса. Даже закончился похожим негодующим бульканьем.  
\- Я больше не смогу, – честно сказал Солоха. – Переебит. Хватит. Нет больше сил.  
\- Я и не собирался, – заклекотал Касаюрк, смешно закатывая глаза. – Просто...  
Он не договорил. Увенчанные когтями грабли резко сцапали Солоху. Касаюрк дернул.  
\- Блин!  
Касаюрк дернул еще раз и взялся стаскивать с Солохи остатки одежды. Сержант сопротивлялся, но яут проявил отвратительную настойчивость, и в итоге Солоха остался с набухающими красным царапинами, а футболка и куртка отправились яуту под голову.  
\- Свинство! – повторил Солоха.  
\- Глупые перетягивающие ткани!  
Касаюрк обернул руки вокруг него, подтянул спиной к себе и забухтел – уже как прочищенный насос. Солоха беспокойно пошевелил пальцами. Чужое присутствие, давящая тяжесть руки, касание ладоней – чувство было диким, непривычным. Никогда в жизни он так ни с кем не соприкасался. Это он должен был обнимать и ласкать, а не наоборот.  
Хоть он успел поменять сторону с берущей на дающую, все равно так было неправильно. Он заелозил. Даже от легких прикосновений к животу волосы на загривке вставали дыбом. Взбудораженные нервы реагировали слишком остро. Касаюрк фыркнул ему в затылок, и Солоха чуть не застонал.  
\- Пусти, – хрипло потребовал он. – Че жамкаешь, пекарь хренов? Я тебе не тесто!  
\- Не пущу, – буркнул яут. – Хочу осязать тебя всего. Понимаешь, Сиэрженька?  
\- Не очень, – пробормотал Солоха.  
\- М-м. Это словно ты маленькое черпало.  
\- Что?  
\- Знаешь, столовые приборы лежат так: один в другом. Мне так нравится. Нравится ощущать, вдыхать и прочее. Ты маленькое черпало. Приятно держать.  
В такт словам яут пихнулся еще ближе, нажал коленом, и между ног Солохи оказалось широкое бедро. Солохин панически заерзал, пробуя высвободиться.  
\- Смирно, Сиэрженька, – проворчал Касаюрк.  
\- Это неправильно, – в отчаянии сказал Солоха.  
\- Мой Сиэрженька. Я тобой владею. Что тут странного?  
Солоха яростно втянул воздух, но сразу орать не стал. Помолчал, напоминая себе, что имеет дело с инопланетянином. И с этическими нормами, которых у инопланетянина практически нет. Сами собой напряглись мышцы на шее и на спине.  
Касаюрк ворохнулся, и в затылок Солохе уткнулось два клыка.  
\- Что-то не так? – с явной натугой прошипел яут. – Ты обижен?  
Кажется, ему приходилось пересиливать себя еще больше, чем Солохе. Солоха сглотнул, пытаясь задавить неожиданно распустившуюся колючую обиду, и уставился на сосновую ветку сквозь потолок "Гарца". Сведенные мышцы не отпускало.  
\- У нас так не принято, – тяжело выговорил он. – Выглядит как посягательство на чужую свободу.  
Касаюрк разразился мешаниной невнятных звуков. Потом зарычал, отстранился и дернул Солоху за плечо, вынуждая перекатиться на спину.  
\- Почему ты все портишь, Сиэрженька?!  
\- Чего?  
\- Я совершаю значимый поступок, а ты объявляешь, что по вашим правилам это некрасиво и бесчестно! Ты делаешь это нарочно?!  
Темный коготь почти уткнулся Солохе в кончик носа.  
\- Иди нахрен! – сержант оттолкнул чужой палец. – Какой еще твой Сиэр... Тьфу, с какого это хрена ты владельцем заделался? Совсем берега потерял?  
Касаюрк зарычал и сел, скрестив ноги. Солоха покосился на него в одну шестнадцатую глаза. Обиженное эго бушевало и требовало кровавых разборок.  
\- Если я что-то хочу, мне что-то нравится – я забираю себе, – буркнул яут, глядя в сторону. – Это очень важно! Понятно?  
\- Что именно важно? – осведомился Солоха, тоже принципиально пялясь в другую сторону.  
Яут помолчал и неожиданно клекотнул-хихикнул.  
\- Предмет, называемый Сиэрженька.  
Солоха обернулся, держа наготове смертельный взгляд. Касаюрк встретил его бронированным ответом стеклянных глаз.  
\- Мы, – он ткнул когтем себе в грудь, – мыслящие, живущие и обладающие правами. Остальные... – теперь пальцы неопределенно качнулись в воздухе. – Предметы разной степени болтливости.  
\- Ах ты говно!  
\- Да, я слышал, что люди считают другие расы фекалиями. Не кажется ли тебе, что наше отношение к другим расам более вежливо?  
Солоха открыл рот, закрыл – и решительно перевернулся набок. Сил на дискуссии с яутом у него не хватало. К тому же, повторил он сам для себя, это временно. Лось такое называл скоростным почесом яиц. Не стоит тратить силы на разборки, цена которым полтора битка по курсу Салаватовска.  
Касаюрк негромко ворчал, напоминая недовольное животное, потом опустился на сиденья всем весом и опять подобрался ближе. Протянул руки и снова сграбастал Солоху, подтягивая к себе.  
\- Свали от меня, – мрачно сказал Солоха.  
\- Укушу, – неожиданно сонно пообещал Касаюрк.  
Толстые клыки коснулись плеча и сомкнулись на нем. Солоха опасливо покосился на жуткие челюсти, приценился, вообразил "укушу" в исполнении яута и решил не спорить. Лежалось в общем-то неплохо, а мстительно отдавить чужую конечность было только в радость.  
Он до сих пор не совсем разобрался, что произошло между ними. То ли его изнасиловали, то ли он устроил самый дурацкий эксперимент в жизни. Тут же вспомнились изречения капитана Артемьева: капитан артистически удивлялся, почему бойцы под словами "перепробовать все" имеют в виду вовсе не курсы патриотического воспитания и углубленное изучение квантовой теории поля, а непременно бухло, вещества для расширения сознания и половую распущенность. При упоминании последнего греха капитан Артемьев искал взором Лося, но без малого двухметровый сержант успешно скрывался на дальнем фланге.  
В конце концов внутренний голос предложил на следующий день поговорить с Лосем. Тот наверняка на этих делах лося сожрал.  
Солоха поерзал головой, пристраиваясь на подсунутом плече, закрыл глаза и медленно начал расслаблять мышцы. После особо вздрючивающих мероприятий требовалось восстанавливаться быстро, поэтому навык управления мышцами для солдата стоял наравне с умением обращаться с оружием. Наверное, под сотню часов на курсах вдалбливали в каждую голову мантру: расслабьте мышцы лица, почувствуйте, как расправляются заломы и складки, расслабьте мышцы затылка, почувствуйте, как спадает напряжение, расслабьте мышцы шеи, почувствуйте, как голова становится тяжелой...  
Касаюрк негромко заворковал. Солоха дернулся, потеряв с трудом достигнутое состояние, но комментариев не последовало, и он вновь взялся за нелегкий медитативный труд. Сумел довести расслабление до груди, а дальше пошло само. Тело сделалось пластилиновым, даже пострадавшая больше всего задница расслабилась. Солоха ощутил себя умным гелем, мягко переливающимся через неровности и препятствия. Урчание за спиной передавало вибрацию, от которой становилось еще лучше.  
Перед глазами поплыл медленный, совсем не страшный круговорот золотистых метелок.

Проснулся Солоха где-то среди бесконечной ночи.  
Совесть не давала о себе знать, но очнулись почки и совместно с элоботами решительным усилием переработали все, что в сержанте Солохине имелось, в презренную жидкость. Сновидения пришлось покинуть из-за стремительно нарастающего желания отлить.  
Вариант перележать и перетерпеть не подходил. Казалось, каждая лишняя секунда добавляет пару кубиков в и без того растянутый пузырь.  
Касаюрк слегка разомкнул объятия и перестал держать Солоху клыками, поэтому он без труда спихнул с себя одну руку, аккуратно соскользнул с другой и оказался на свободе.  
В "Гарце" оказалось прохладно. Почему-то в компании с яутом все было зашибись, а стоило покинуть удобную подушку, как холодок цапнул за голый живот.  
Прикинув время на поиски штанов под трансформированными сиденьями, Солоха, как был, нагишом выскочил на природу. Заодно убедился, что про блокировку люка Касаюрк голубоглазо напиздел.  
Холод накинулся зверем. Клацая зубами, Солоха отлил где стоял, пялясь в расцвеченное небо.  
Своей луны у Лизетты не было, но имелась эстетически приятная замена – тройной каскад Ларсена. В методичках что-то было про срываемую корону местного солнца, каковая устремлялась не абы куда, а в направлении неизвестного объекта, который даже черной дырой назвать нельзя. Когда Солоха слышал рассуждения подобного рода, у него немедленно начинала болеть голова. Для себя астрономические явления сержант Солохин делил на две категории: опасные и всякая херня. Каскад Ларсена относился ко всякой херне. Но красивой.  
Непривычное после дневного золота зеленоватое серебро потоками обрушивалось на броневик, водопадами стекало по полированным бокам и превращало чудо боевой техники в новогодний стеклянный домик. Каскад Солоха наблюдал не первую ночь, но сейчас в нем что-то изменилось. Если долго всматриваться, глаз начинал различать дополнительные оттенки: голубой, зеленый, даже редкие красноватые блики. Чем бы по Лизетте ни шарахнуло, на каскад оно тоже повлияло.  
Безмятежно растущая сосна то и дело махала мягкой лапой, одинокие иголки периодически срывались и беззвучно тюкали в лобовуху.  
Солоха поежился. Тут было от силы градусов десять выше нуля.  
\- ...у-у, блин, холодно, – простонал он.

Возвращение в кабину ситуацию спасло не особо. По коже бегали мурашки, а обивка сидений казалась вопиюще ледяной. Солоха обхватил себя руками. Яут размеренно сопел. Похоже, принял температуру окружающей среды и не беспокоился о градусах. Ворох дредлоков полностью скрывал вожделенную одежду.  
Скрежеща зубами, Солоха залез на сиденья, пробрался к краю и сунул руку вниз, надеясь нашарить штаны. Там царил мороз, мигом впившийся в пальцы. Солоха инстинктивно выдернул руку и зашипел с досады.  
За спиной глубоко вздохнули.  
\- Сиэ-эрженька?  
\- Угу, – буркнул Солоха.  
\- Ты мерзнешь, Сиэ-эрженька.  
\- Угу!  
\- Так иди сюда, дебильный умански!  
\- На себя посмотри, урод!  
Касаюрк зарычал, перекатился, схватил Солоху за руку и дернул. Солоха удовлетворенно заорал матом. Приличия были соблюдены: не он пытался влезть под бок к инопланетчику, ища тепла и понимания, а его насильно тащили против воли, ломая психику. Поорав четыре секунды и отвесив Касаюрку пинка, Солоха угомонился и позволил себе уткнуться лбом в жесткую грудь. Собственное дыхание окатило теплым воздухом напрочь замерзший кончик носа. Против ожиданий, лацертид остыть не успел, и Солоха начал впитывать этот жар, точно снеговик – весенний ультрафиолет.  
Он подался вперед еще немного, вжимаясь в горячее тело, поджал пальцы на ногах и зацепился ступней за лодыжку яута. Горячее дыхание в макушку скатывалось до самых лопаток. Солоха довольно вздохнул и закрыл глаза.  
\- Сиэрженька, я стараюсь выращивать в себе терпение и понимание, – проворчал Касаюрк поверх его головы. – Но, похоже, ты, кусок говна, специально меня провоцируешь. Зачем сопротивлялся и кричал?  
\- Это я так индульгирую свою совесть, – охотно отозвался Солохин.  
\- Что?  
\- Сам ты кусок говна! – опомнился Солоха.  
Касаюрк заворчал и сжал ладонь. Почувствовав прикосновение когтей, Солоха ударил коленом. Пальцы разжались, но когти не исчезли – только прикосновение из угрожающего превратилось в почти дразнящее.  
\- Итак, что я услышал про отпущение морального комплекса?  
\- Вот примерно это самое, – Солоха ухмыльнулся от неожиданно точного смысла перевода. – Отпущение морального комплекса. Как бы я ни при чем. Во всем виноват ты, если что. Когда я пришел, все так и было.


	8. Отдых по болезни и другим семейным обстоятельствам

Утро располагало к душеспасительным разговорам или обоюдному нейтралитету, но имелся важный нюанс.  
Болело все. Каждая мышца ныла и стонала. Болели даже подошвы, даже ладони и, наконец, мягкие местечки между пальцев. Не сдерживая стонов, Солоха ощупал себя, насколько мог, попробовал почесать за ушами, обнаружил распухшие лимфоузлы и впал в черное отчаяние. Межвидовой секс закончился плохо. Похоже, он подхватил лихорадку неустановленной формы. В носу подозрительно хлюпало. Явно поднялась температура.  
Касаюрк свалил наружу, и Солоха слышал, как он там разминается и издает всяческие ужасающие звуки. От них тупо болела голова между глаз и хотелось немедленно умереть. Еще хотелось покаяться перед капитаном Артемьевым и дать Лосю пинка за то, что не предупредил о последствиях. Хотя, опять же, Лосиная несдержанность просто могла наградить его обширным иммунитетом. И элоботы ему пособничали.  
\- А я чист помыслами и душой, – прохрипел Солоха, – поэтому так страдаю.  
Касаюрк еще минут пять насиловал слух сержанта взрыками и хрюками, после чего загрохотал по лесенке и под торжественный аккорд открывшегося люка явился в кабину.  
\- Сиэргий! Ты что, не намерен подниматься?  
\- Уйди, скотина, – простонал Солоха. – Помру я прямо на этих сраных сиденьях.  
\- Они не загаженные, хотя ты их и запачкал.  
\- Отцепись!  
\- В чем дело?  
Усилок вывалился из уха, и страстно захотелось вышвырнуть его в окно, чтобы больше не общаться с яутом. Вдобавок от лацертида разило явным запахом вчерашнего, и от этого голова болела еще сильнее. Сейчас Солоха предпочел бы шалфей.  
Касаюрк вновь зарокотал, и усилок еле слышным писком повторил его вопрос. Солоха с раздражением запихал его обратно.  
\- Я умираю! – рявкнул он.  
\- Что-о?  
Солоха зарычал. Касаюрк зарычал в ответ, сгреб его за плечи и силой повернул на спину. Солоха взвыл – даже от этого движения у него заломило поясницу, в глазах прыснули искры, а в носу перевалилась пара горячих насморочных камней. Вдобавок тягуче и противно заболел живот.  
Касаюрк взял его за колени, развел их и чуть подтолкнул вверх. Солоха зло захрипел, пытаясь высвободиться. Во-первых, взбесило, как бесцеремонно действует яут, во-вторых, появилось странное, раньше не знакомое чувство. До сих пор он ни перед кем не раздвигал ноги. Сам факт разваливания колен на стороны ничем Солоху никогда не задевал. В конце концов, что в этом такого? Но теперь казалось, что эта позиция ставит его в уязвимое положение. Как будто он становится слишком открытым и доступным. Иррационально захотелось высвободиться, прикрыться, стиснуть бедра и ягодицы, чтобы яут не пялился ему в пах. Натруженное отверстие боязливо поджалось.  
\- Не смотри...  
Яут с готовностью брякнул одну ногу обратно и потянулся к правому глазу.  
\- Стой! – взвыл Солоха, мигом обливаясь ледяным потом. – Дубина, я не об этом!  
\- Не понимаю тебя, умански, – сердито зарокотал клыкастый. – Так плохо и так нехорошо. Чего ты хочешь?  
\- Не нужно так пристально пялиться на мою жопу, – сердито сказал Солоха. – Ощущение, что ты на шашлык примеряешься: правую ягодицу оттяпать или левую?  
Яут дико заперхал, зажмурился и покатился в раскатах клекота и щелканья.  
\- Я тут сдохну щас! – вызверился Солоха. – Отвали, недотрахит ходячий!  
\- Ты похож на трофей, – сообщил Касаюрк, все еще покашливая. – Подбит и выпотрошен.  
\- Хррм!  
Отпустив его, Касаюрк направился в заднюю часть "Гарца" и деловито зазвякал. Солоха так и остался лежать на спине, бессильно распластавшись. На явившегося обратно яута он едва-едва покосился. Касаюрк поболтал кристаллоформой, под завязку наполненной голубоватой жидкостью.  
\- Лекарство, – коротко объяснил он.  
\- Нет. Ты не знаешь нашей физиологии.  
\- Сиэрженька, – ласково проклекотал Касаюрк, – пей лекарство. Иначе зарежу.  
\- Отвали, – безнадежно повторил Солоха.  
Касаюрк утробно зарычал и плюхнулся рядом. Рывком поднял Солоху, усадил, обхватив за плечи, и ткнул в зубы краем колбы. Солоха решительно сжал челюсти.

Результатом короткого сражения стала длинная царапина на скуле, едва не выбитый зуб и отдавленный кромкой посудины язык. Солоха почти утоп в лекарстве и, чтобы не захлебнуться, пришлось выпить добрую половину. Касаюрк рокотал что-то непереводимое и выглядел отвратительно довольным.  
\- Я умру, – трагически повторил Солоха. – Умру я прямщас.  
После столь твердого заявления он ощутил прилив сил, достаточный, чтобы выкопать могилу и торжественно туда лечь.  
\- В корчах, – угрожающе добавил он.  
Перестали болеть голова, живот и поясница.  
\- Мучительных! – усугубил он обещания.  
Прочистилась носоглотка и захотелось жрать.  
\- В конце концов, где мои штаны?! – заорал сержант Солохин. – Что за базар?!  
Касаюрк запрокинул голову и лающе расхохотался.  
\- Видишь, Сиэрженька, ты жив, и жопа не порвалась, – отсмеявшись, резюмировал он.  
Стерпеть насмешку над честью бойца терранских республик Солоха не мог, поэтому полез в драку. Касаюрк с готовностью ответил, и пару минут бурного спарринга спустя победил с разгромным счетом четыре-ноль.  
Поверженный Солоха, вновь опрокинутый на спину, обвинял яута в нечестных приемах и грозился реваншем. Меж тем Касаюрк все отчетливее подбирался к его заднице, и Солоха молол уже полную херню, пытаясь задавить щемящее чувство, поселившееся под ложечкой.  
Разум панически призывал немедленно остановить безобразие, но еще глубже что-то жадное шептало "ну еще разочек" – и Солоха поддался.  
Остановился и замолчал прямо посреди пассажа о лысых варварах.  
Он хотел ощутить головокружительный оргазм снова.  
Яут слегка поднажал, колени Солохи вновь разъехались и приподнялись, подчиняясь движению широких ладоней. Солоха хотел сказать что-нибудь залихватское, бесстрашное, но из горла вырвался жалкий писк.  
\- Это твоя любовная песнь? – уточнил Касаюрк.  
Солоха понял, что вновь краснеет, и обреченно вздохнул:  
\- Типа... того.  
В глубине души он порадовался, что скоро состоится эвакуация, и они с этим клыкастым навсегда разойдутся.  
Просто надо было успеть отхватить как можно больше до этого момента.  
Касаюрк задумчиво покачивал одно пойманное колено, а потом решительно дернул за него, перекидывая Солоху набок.  
\- Э-э? – завозмущался тот.  
Лопатки так и не сдвинулись с места. Перекрутившись в талии, Солоха почувствовал себя тряпочкой, которую вчера измочалили так, что сегодня она распадается на части.  
\- Повернись дальше, – насмешливо защелкал Касаюрк. – Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я запутался в твоих кишках, а?  
\- Свинья, – обиделся Солохин.  
Диалог завязался уж слишком легкомысленный, и Солоха ощутил, как ему резко становится неудобно.  
Может, следовало вовсе не пытаться потрахаться на больную задницу – хотя, удивительно, но с утра не болела именно она, – а выдать что-нибудь остроумное, типа сравнительного анализа пенисов, и валить по-быстрому.  
Может, существовали какие-то правила, черт побери. И почему-то с каждой секундой все сильнее хотелось обидеться громко и в подробностях, чтобы клыкастый гондон сообразил, какое сокровище ему досталось. Ценность сержантской задницы была уж точно выше, чем факт, что она успешно не порвалась.  
Касаюрк подался вперед, и рядом с головой Солохи опустился локоть. Плотная обшивка разложенного сиденья вкрадчиво скрипнула. Тяжелый запах, идущий от нее волнами, обострился еще больше. Солоха недовольно раздул ноздри. Касаюрк потянулся, локоть поехал дальше, и яут опустил башку, подперев висок ладонью. Челюсти шевельнулись, вытянулись, и длинные клыки оказались перед самым лицом Солохи. Касаюрк чуть подался ближе, и один из клыков с хирургической точностью провел дорожку от подбородка до уха Солохи.  
\- Мне кажется, ты чем-то огорчен. Не могу понять чем, все же было хорошо?  
\- Ведешь себя погано, – бормотнул Солоха.  
Слова застревали не то что в горле – где то в мозгах, не в силах оформиться.  
Касаюрк завозился, отпихнул мешающие ему ноги сержанта, устроился рядом, вытянувшись во весь рост, и деловито взгромоздил себе на бедро одну ногу. Солоха невольно вздохнул. Широкая ладонь скользнула по гладкой коже, добралась до тазобедренного сустава и остановилась. Солоха покосился на длинные, увенчанные когтями пальцы. Касаюрк пошевелил ими, и Солоха чуть вздрогнул от щекотки.  
\- Знаешь, как выглядит наш секс? – щелкнул Касаюрк.  
Солоха мысленно передернулся от перевода.  
\- М-м.  
\- Война.  
\- М-м?  
\- Всегда схватка, всегда битва, – Касаюрк принялся поглаживать его бедро, постепенно поднимаясь выше. – Это делает каждому из нас честь, да. Будоражит кровь. Но это значит, что нельзя расслабиться. Всегда следует быть начеку. Нельзя быть... мягким.  
Солоха опять замычал, смирившись с внезапной потерей речи. К тому же ему нравилось, как белые пальцы легко скользят по его боку, порождая теплое ощущение под ребрами.  
\- Ты, конечно же, другой, – продолжил Касаюрк. Ворчание-мурлыканье сделалось почти гипнотическим. – Нет опасности и почти нет сопротивления. Мне нравится. Я еще не уверен, как с этим обращаться, но собираюсь узнать лучше.  
Горячее дыхание на лице гипнотизировало. Солоха успел прикрыть глаза, но все-таки старался не потерять нить Касаюрковской мысли.  
\- Мне нравится твоя податливость, – продолжал ворковать тот. – Уступчивость и покорность...  
Солоха хотел сказать, что это уже чересчур, но язык не шевелился, а слова яута катились по спине горячими камушками и уговаривали сделать, как просят: уступить и покориться.  
\- Ты знаешь, что мы почти никогда не лжем, Сиэрженька?  
\- М-хмм?  
\- Так вот, я не солгу, сказав, что этот секс был одним из лучших за до-олгое время.  
То, что переводчик транслировал как растянутое слово, прозвучало вкрадчивым горловым звуком, от которого у Солохи появилось странное чувство под коленями. Будто на мгновение от удовольствия ослабли все жилки. Касаюрк наконец повел руку дальше, медленно добрался до сердца, скользнул на середину груди и так же медленно повел вниз. Солоха затаил дыхание, отслеживая каждый миллиметр. Касаюрк едва слышно застрекотал, не двигая челюстями, и неловко, но с большой настойчивостью пихнул ладонь к нему в пах. Когти царапнули кожу, и Солоха быстро приподнял колено, давая простор для действий. Касаюрк провел ладонью над привставшим членом, едва-едва коснувшись головки, подсунул руку еще дальше и легонько цапнул Солоху за ягодицы.  
\- Продолжим, а, Сиэрженька? – прокурлыкал он. – Кажется, вчера была только одна из позиций, в которых можно приятно совокупляться.  
Проклятая память с буйной готовностью подсунула вид Лося, оседлавшего яута.  
\- Ага, – выдохнул Солоха.  
Повернул голову и легонько потерся носом о толстый желтоватый клык. Касаюрк потянулся к нему ближе, вывалил язык и широким движением провел под челюстью от уха до уха. Потом соскользнул в ямку между ключиц, поднялся по горлу обратно и напоследок мазнул по губам.  
Поцелуя не вышло, да Солоха и не хотел бы столкнуться с зубастой пастью, лишенной губ. Но прикосновения будоражили. Касаюрк заворчал и отстранился. Солоха следил за ним одними глазами. Собственный язык не поворачивался предложить что-нибудь, поэтому он ждал, все больше возбуждаясь от ладони, умудрившейся прихватить обе ягодицы.  
Средний палец, оказавшийся между раздвинутыми половинками, намекал на большое продолжение, и приходилось всерьез сдерживаться, чтобы не задвигать бедрами.  
\- Придумал, – щелкнул Касаюрк. – Тебе понравится.  
Солоха хотел сказать, что ему уже нравится, однако опять сплоховал. Касаюрк быстро отодвинулся, сел и взялся за дело. Солоха позволил развернуть себя, плохо соображая, чего хочет добиться клыкастый, и только когда его взгромоздили на колени, сообразил – Касаюрк пытался поставить его на четвереньки.  
В голове отчаянно заметались различные вариации "нельзя", "позор" и "капитан Артемьев", однако Солоха изгнал их чудовищным усилием воли. Назло им попытался подняться на руках, но Касаюрк заворчал и легонько похлопал его по лопаткам. Солоха вздохнул и остался на локтях. Голову держать было тяжело, поэтому он уткнулся лбом в скрещенные руки. Задница раскрылась сама собой, и он даже почувствовал, как очко слегка расширяется. Боли по-прежнему не было – разве что легкие тянущие ощущения. Касаюрк завозился, и Солоха ощутил горячее прикосновение языка к копчику.  
Колени сами собой поехали в стороны. Касаюрк фыркнул, щелкнул клыками и еще раз вздернул его, вынуждая поднять зад. Скользнул ладонью от копчика ниже по спине и ощутимо надавил. Солоха пару мгновений сопротивлялся, не соображая, чего Касаюрк добивается, но потом понимание пришло – вместе с полыхнувшими щеками – и он поддался нажиму, прогибаясь в пояснице.  
\- Так, так, хорошо, – проворковал яут.  
\- Смзнаю, – нечленораздельно буркнул Солоха.  
Яут тут же переместился. Солоху накрыла здоровенная туша, по обе стороны головы с шорохом посыпались дредлоки, раскручиваясь черными змеями по лежанке, а потом жуткая морда оказалась в паре сантиметров от его лица. Солоха чуть повернул голову и посмотрел на яута одним глазом.  
\- Говори громче, Сиэрженька, – велел Касаюрк. – Моя интуиция, конечно, огромна, но если будешь подсказывать, мы оба получим больше удовольствия.  
\- Чтоб я еще и трепался, – страдальчески сказал Солоха. – Не могу я!  
Касаюрк приподнялся, дредлоки скользнули по сержантским лопаткам, и Солоха вздрогнул от удовольствия. Опять плюхнувшись с ним рядом, Касаюрк развел клыки и вновь взялся оглаживать оттопыренный зад Солохи. Пальцы небрежно проходились от копчика до мошонки, и в конце концов Касаюрк сосредоточился на анусе, пробуя его нажимом костяшки. Насухую это было не особо увлекательно, но Солоха вспомнил, как такое делалось на мокрую, и от одних воспоминаний яйца тут же отяжелели. На спине проступила испарина.  
\- Язык, – выговорил Солоха, безумно заливаясь краской: до того, что держать открытыми глаза сделалось тяжело. – Мне нравится, когда ты языком...  
\- Просто увлажнить тебя? – почти лениво прошипел Касаюрк. – Или проникнуть глубже? Я заметил, что есть отзывчивое место внутри тела...  
\- Ага, – опять еле ворочая слова, согласился Солоха. – Там... внутри...  
\- Хорош-шо-о.

С чувством, с толком, с расстановкой – ласки яута были охренительны. Теперь, не паникуя и не пытаясь держать лицо, Солоха подставился и ловил кайф от малейшего движения. Ему нравилось даже то, как широкие ладони держат его за ноги, мешая требовательно двигаться навстречу проникающему языку. Горячее дыхание, обдававшее задницу и подтянувшуюся мошонку, тоже добавляло перца.  
Вершиной личного кайфа сержанта Солохина стал миг, когда Касаюрк отлепил от его взмокшей жопы одну ладонь, потянулся и небрежным движением обхватил твердокаменный член.  
\- М-мф!  
Касаюрк ответил таким же нечленораздельным ворчанием. Язык, исследовавший простату, дернулся, и Солоха блаженно вздохнул. То ли за ночь зверские мозоли яута отвалились, то ли он ухитрился с утра сделать какие-то загадочные процедуры – но чувствовал Солоха исключительно приятные вещи. Даже когда темп увеличился. Даже когда Касаюрк начал сжимать ладонь сильнее, вынуждая Солоху все-таки двигать бедрами, чтобы протолкнуться сквозь сомкнутые пальцы.  
\- Мм... Х-хуф... ох... ща... м-м... оу-у...  
Внятно Солоха высказаться не смог – давно подбирающаяся дрожь внезапно крепко схватила его, сжимая мышцы и кости, заставляя напрягать живот и ягодицы. Он уже почти кончал, не хватало самой малости, пары толчков...  
Касаюрк вцепился ему в бедро, блокируя движения, и одновременно прекратил надрачивать. Солоха протестующе замычал с переходом на отчаянные, чуть ли не плаксивые ноты. Медленно убравшийся из задницы язык заставил его все-таки повысить голос до внятного вопля разочарования.  
\- Терпение, Сиэрженька, – проворковал Касаюрк. – Дай мне... чуть-чуть... времени...  
В такт словам он умудрялся чем-то клацать, и Солоха почуял знакомый по прошлой ночи запах. На разгоряченное очко пролилась прохладная струйка. Солоха свел лопатки и постарался не поджимать ягодицы. Жидкость, казалось, даже слегка проникла внутрь. Касаюрк отчетливо всхрапнул, щелкнул клыками и смачно облизнулся.  
Давление горячего члена вызвало такую смесь ощущений, что Солоха опять затаил дыхание. Живот втянулся сам собой, дуновение страха пробежало вдоль позвоночника.  
Яутский хрен медленно погрузился на пару сантиметров. Солоха отчаянно приказал себе расслабиться. Касаюрк положил руку ему на крестец, провел к лопаткам и знакомым движением мягко нажал. Солоха выгнул спину, и движение внутрь него ускорилось. Глубже, глубже... Казавшийся бесконечным пенис стопорнулся – в ягодицы Солохе что-то уперлось.  
\- Только не порви, – выдохнул Солоха больше себе в руки, чем Касаюрку.  
\- Не порву, – откликнулся тот. – Есть ограничитель.  
Слово было настолько странным, что Солоха заморгал. Приподнялся на ослабевших руках и, чувствуя, как движется в нем чужая плоть, оглянулся. Касаюрк смотрел на него в упор. Дредлоки, переброшенные через плечо, колыхались смоляной копной поверх белой шкуры. Солоха скользнул по ним взглядом и попробовал разглядеть, что находится ниже, где к его заднице почти вплотную прижимаются широкие бедра. Но ничего не вышло – шея дальше не крутилась. Касаюрк вытянул руку, взял его за затылок и силком развернул обратно.  
\- Потом покажу, если будет интересно, – пообещал он. – Расслабься.  
Солоха угукнул. Пальцы на голове разжались, и он вновь опустился на локти. Касаюрк вернул руку ему на крестец и медленно качнул бедрами.  
\- О-ох!  
Все еще непривычное движение дернуло за каждый нерв. Впрочем, член от этого не падал, и Солоха постарался сосредоточиться на возбуждении. Касаюрк сделал пару толчков и притормозил. Солоха открыл было рот, но ощутил восхитительный трепет внутри себя и понял: яут опять использует удивительную подвижность собственного члена, похлопывая им по простате.  
Охрененно, охрененно, как же это было охрененно...  
Касаюрк снова взялся за его член и, явно подсмотрев манеру, только поглаживал головку большим пальцем. Солоха вывернул шею, упираясь в сиденья башкой, чуть ли не затылком – и, забыв обо всем, следил за ним. За сладким, спазмирующим ритмом, за мерно двигающимся пальцем, из-под которого уже потянулись прозрачные капли. Касаюрк вновь заработал бедрами, и Солоха радостно застонал в такт.  
Толчки в жопу совпадали с поглаживаниями. Растянутый анус легко пропускал горячий хрен, и от каждого такого движения хотелось орать в голос.  
\- А... а-а... а-ах!  
До сих пор толком нетронутая железа теперь разбухла, исторгая порции удовольствия под нещадной стимуляцией. Солоха начал вскрикивать. Казалось, он уже кончил, уже почти совсем кончил, вот-вот кончает... застрял где-то посреди бесконечно растянутого "вот-вот" и будет дрожать там вечно.  
Касаюрк ускорился, и под задницу начало ударять что-то, действительно напоминающее стопор. Солоха вывернул голову еще больше и попробовал открыть второй глаз, но в этот момент быстрые рывки прекратились, Касаюрк застыл, сжимая его бедро, и трепет внутри превратился в бешено вибрирующий пульс.  
Солоха открыл рот, вытолкнул весь воздух из легких – и получился только беспомощный писк, раздавленный удовольствием.  
В башке завертелся золотой ураган, в паху мигом налился раскаленный металл, Солоха неожиданно для себя прогнулся еще больше, и ураган рванул во всем теле.  
Закусив костяшки, Солоха взвыл, содрогаясь. Свело плечи, лопатки, ягодицы, даже в пояснице какие-то мышцы скрутились в тугие жилы, пронизываемые вспышками наслаждения.  
Первый выплеск спермы был таким ошеломительным, что Солоха услышал собственный плачущий вопль – напряжение оказалось невыносимым. Второй выплеск, третий – и он брызнул еще и слезами, закатываясь в стонущих рыданиях.  
Вибрация внутри не прекращалась, и он подчинялся ей, раз за разом погружаясь в длинные волны, не имеющие ничего общего с привычным быстрым отстрелом и облегчением. Каждая волна стягивалась в мучительный клубок приглушенного удовольствия, от которого хотелось раздирать на себе кожу. Но руки не слушались, и Солоха только надрывно хрипел, самозабвенно переходя в жалобный скулеж.  
Он не пытался считать волны, только старался балансировать на грани обморока и не потерять себя в животном наслаждении. Пот, тестостерон, удовольствие, сперма – кабина "Гарца" превратилась в бордельную каюту. Солнце без стеснения заглядывало внутрь, обливая горячим светом слившиеся тела.  
Касаюрк судорожно дернулся, напрягся и разразился хриплыми взревываниями. Солоха вздрагивал, а Касаюрк рявкал все короче, и голос у него тоже поднимался к клекочущим, стенающим вершинам. Наконец яут протяжно и долго застонал, почти по-человечески, резко подался вперед, и Солоха ощутил быстрое движение в животе вместе с легким давлением.  
Ящерица опять умудрилась спустить в него неизвестно сколько инопланетной гадости.  
Солоха заворчал, не выпуская костяшек из зубов.  
Слюны натекло столько, что ресницы задевали по мокрому. Но Солоха по-прежнему не мог взять себя в руки: расходящимися кругами гуляло по телу удивительное чувство, будто его переполнил веселящий газ, вдобавок заряженный возбудителем. И пьянящий эффект никак не отпускал. И даже становится сильнее.  
Почуяв нарастающий жар, Солоха дернулся, колени поехали в стороны, и на этот раз Касаюрк его не удержал. Сам опустился следом, придавив Солоху так, что тот сдавленно крякнул. Яут ворохнулся и резко перебросил вперед обе руки, падая на выставленные вперед локти.  
Солоха вжался щекой в заслюнявленную обивку. Жарко ухнуло над ним чуждое дыхание, оттопыренный клык задел по скуле, а дредлоки опять рассыпались завесой, скрывающей свет. Солоха моргнул, пытаясь прогнать красноватый туман. Изнемогающее, покрытое потом тело снова вздрагивало, расслабленность сменялась ноющим напряжением, и оно крутилось в животе, в снова отвердевших яйцах, в недоступном и прижатом члене...  
\- М-ма... Х-хасаю... а-ах...  
Яут на нем дернулся и заклекотал. Резкое движение, тяжесть горячего влажного тела, жесткая шкура, шоркнувшая о его собственную кожу – оказалось, для второго оргазма нужно было всего ничего.  
На этот раз Солоха даже не услышал собственных стонов и всхлипов. В уши будто набили горячей ваты, и он просто пытался извиваться под придавившей его тушей. Разбухший член мучительно медленно сокращался, даже не выбрасывая сперму, а отзываясь на принудительно вызванный, но такой охренительный и глубокий оргазм, что Солоха готов был на этот раз все-таки рухнуть в обморок.

Отпускало его медленно и нехотя. Уткнувшись мордой в обивку, Солоха балдел, несмотря на уже отдавленные руки и забитый в задницу инопланетный хрен. Дышать под таким весом было тяжело, но полуобморочное-полуоттяжное состояние и не требовало многого. Солоха больше старался не выдать, как ему кайфово. Хотелось и потереться лопатками, и податься жопой, как лигрис перед случкой, и даже – слышал бы капитан Артемьев – помурлыкать в бессловесном ритме удовлетворения.  
Поэтому сержант Солохин лежал неподвижно и старался отвлечься мыслями, что уже утро, да еще и позднее, и по лагерю союзников наверняка озадаченно бродят двое товарищей, недоумевающих, куда делся сержант Солохин и не ведьма ли он.  
Воображение встрепенулось, и Солоха мигом вообразил, как собранный с помощью деятельного Лося разведотряд выдвигается на поиски пропавших и ценного оборудования. Находят, конечно же, по маячку почти сразу же. А "Гарц", между прочим, прозрачный, и каждая гадская травинка...  
Солоха передернулся и напомнил себе, что прозрачный "Гарц" только для взгляда изнутри.  
Тем не менее Касаюрк явно поймал волну беспокойства и зашевелился.  
\- Живой, Сиэрженька?  
\- Так себе, – выговорил Солоха. – М-м... Нас там не ищут?  
\- Кто? – изумился Касаюрк, даже не думая приподняться.  
\- Друзья и товарищи, – буркнул Солоха. – Как бы не залететь. Ой... Слуш, слез бы ты, а?  
Касаюрк разразился курлыканьем и стрекотом, в конце которого переводчик выдал короткое и безапелляционное "Нет".  
\- Это залупанство, – предупредил Солоха.  
На сей раз Касаюрк предпочел заклекотать, и этот звук вообще остался без перевода. Солоха беспокойно шевельнулся. Поверх удовлетворенности начало расползаться карминовым пятном беспокойство. Трахаться ему понравилось, но поведение яута – уже не очень. Солоха попробовал прикинуть, какой из трехсот восьмидесяти способов партера с противником годится, чтобы с честью выйти из ситуации, отягощенной членом в жопе – и с совсем уж неприятным чувством сообразил, что такого в армии не преподавали.  
\- Это, слышь, ты не наглей... Слышь, Касаюрк!  
Яут вздохнул с надрывом, точно доживал последние минуты. Пошевелился, и тяжесть со спины исчезла. Солоха радостно вдохнул полной грудью и поперхнулся от неожиданности. Сплющенные легкие не смогли сразу принять прежнюю форму. Раскашлявшись, Солоха упустил движение в районе задницы и аж взвизгнул, когда член выскочил из него.  
\- Вот сук-кха-хх!  
Касаюрк заворчал и повалился рядом. Солоха еще раз прокашлялся и кое-как повернулся набок. Немедленно потекшую из него кончу он принял со стоическим спокойствием. Пока они находились в замкнутом пространстве "Гарца", отделенном от всего мира, он готов был принять довольно многое.  
Впрочем, вечность они тут все равно не провели бы, и Солоха попытался найти тему для нейтральных переговоров, ведущих к немедленной передислокации в лагерь.  
\- В общем... – неопределенно протянул он. – Предохранитель!  
Неожиданно вырвавшееся слово заставило почувствовать себя кретином. Он мог бы спросить что угодно, но наружу вылезло самое дурацкое, что только могло в такой ситуации.  
Касаюрк заворчал, и Солохе почудилось, что он начал различать интонации. В этой совершенно точно сквозило "вот пристал же".  
Взгляд сам собой попытался спуститься вниз и рассмотреть тот самый предохранитель, но Солоха сосредоточился и удержал его на клыках.  
\- Я хотел сказать – возвращаться пора, – невозмутимо произнес он. – Тебе еще никто не звонил с вопросом, почему техника шляется вне лагеря?  
Касаюрк потыкал пальцем вниз. Солоха не выдержал и метнулся туда орлиным взором.  
Хрен яута он так и не увидел. Белая шкура сложилась складками в паху, скрыв интимные части. На сиденье валялось подобие кистевого эспандера. Солоха прищурил глаз и попытался оценить размеры хрена, которому такое понадобилось. Выглядело пугающе. Солоха осторожно сжал и расслабил ягодицы, проверяя, не валятся ли из него кишки. Кроме некоторой перерастянутости ничего не ощущалось.  
\- Отлично, – деловито сказал он. – Сейчас я встану и мы двинем.  
\- Лежи спокойно, Сиэрженька, – Касаюрк коротко зевнул, демонстрируя зубастую пасть. – Там летает золотой пух.  
\- Чего?  
Касаюрк неопределенно помахал ладонью. Солоха нахмурился и заставил себя сесть. Впрочем, прямо на задницу плюхнуться не решился, вместо этого неловко приземлившись боком и подогнув ноги.  
\- Брешешь ты, – сообщил он пару секунд обзора спустя. – Ничего нет.  
\- Они внизу, Сиэ-эрженька, не заставляй меня терять цвета.  
Горловое ворчание мало отличалось от прочих его вариаций, но в этом Солоха явственно расслышал раздражение. Даже слегка пугало, насколько межвидовой секс продвигает межвидовое же понимание.  
Тяжело поднявшись, Солоха сделал шаг к панорамному экрану. Между ягодиц вновь стало мокро, а на втором шаге дорожки спермы потянулись еще ниже. Пришлось приложить немало душевных сил, чтобы не напрягаться спиной и жопой в попытке скрыть досаду. Солоха не позволил пальцам сжиматься в кулаки, вместо этого заложив руки за голову и тщательно потянувшись, пока меж лопаток не хрустнуло.  
Только после этих независимых манипуляций он убрал руки за спину, копируя манеру Ким-Кимена, и почти прижался носом к гладкой поверхности.  
Метелки копошились внизу. Широкими золотистыми потоками двигались по безжизненной почве, закручивались в маленькие водовороты, снова распадались на мелкие ручейки и целеустремленно двигались на юго-запад.  
\- И что, ты по ним топтался? – с мысленным содроганием уточнил Солоха. – А ваши сканировщики? Кто там лапшу вертел, что вы научились их выслеживать, а?  
\- В нас для них слишком мало энергии, – поучительным тоном сказал яут. – Однако я не стал бы заводить двигатель.  
\- Но, блин, здесь всю ночь работал генератор, – тут же нашел нестыковки Солоха. – Черт побери, нихрена не понимаю. Почему они не лезут к нам сейчас?  
\- Откуда же мне знать, – заворчал Касаюрк.  
\- Ладно, ладно. Блин! С-собака. Связь тоже включать не будем?  
За спиной раздался звук движущегося тела. Солоха обернулся. Касаюрк уселся, скрестил ноги и внимательно пялился на сержанта Солохина.  
\- Че? – вежливо поинтересовался Солоха.  
\- Что тебя так волнует? Зачем тебе связь?  
\- Чужой лагерь. Вынужденная перекантовка. Все на нервах. И внезапно один из троих нахрен исчезает на... сколько уже прошло? Часов двенадцать?  
\- А ты не предупреждал своих товарищей?  
\- Когда бы! – заорал Солоха. – Я ж за тобой пошел!  
\- Да, верно, – легко согласился Касаюрк. – Но я все равно не понимаю, почему о взрослом создании должны беспокоиться другие бойцы. Ты взрослое создание, Сиэрженька?  
\- Вполне, – надменно сказал Солоха, стараясь отогнать настойчивое ощущение, что Касаюрк старше его лет на пятьдесят.  
Яут поднялся, пригнулся, чтоб не врезаться в потолок, и тряхнул гривой. Голубые глаза на секунду разъехались зрачками, но тут же восстановили фокус. Касаюрк повел плечами и мягко шагнул вперед. Солоха мысленно дрогнул и подался к стене. Касаюрк еще чуточку продвинулся, остановился перед ним, вытянул шею вперед и словно наклонился еще больше. Рука уперлась в гладкую поверхность чуть выше головы Солохи. Он инстинктивно отвернулся, защищая глаза от потянувшихся к нему клыков.  
Горячее дыхание лизнуло щеку. В горле яута зародился еле угадываемый клекот, больше похожий на вибрацию – а потом что-то пронзительно пискнуло в стороне от обоих. Солоха дернулся, Касаюрк резко повернул голову. Писк повторился. Солоха медленно скосил взгляд и нашел желтый огонек, мигающий в уголке одного из погашенных экранов.  
\- Что? – сквозь зубы поинтересовался он. – Гипс снимают, клиент уезжает?  
\- Какой гипс? – изумился Касаюрк.  
\- Проблемы, говорю?  
Касаюрк заворчал, оттолкнулся от стены и развернулся к мониторам. Против воли Солоха с облегчением выдохнул. Касаюрк склонился и с очевидной яростью ткнул под настойчиво мигающий огонек. В кабине тут же зазвучало рычание, которое переводчик лихорадочно взялся обрабатывать, но сдался, успев сообщить только что-то о готовности и переконвергенции.  
\- ...и представитель союзников? – внезапно вновь прорвался перевод.  
\- Сообщение принял, союзник присутствует, – буркнул Касаюрк.  
\- Передаю сообщение, сержант Солохин, не надо быть свиньей, скажи спасибо, что я прикрываю твою задницу, и как только прослушаешь, так шеметом сюда. Наши вот-вот явятся, и от Ким-Кимена я твою жопу спасать не буду.  
Солоха отвесил челюсть. Переход от яутского рычания к чистой человеческой речи с узнаваемыми интонациями Рогачева был таким неожиданным, что весь смысл фразы дошел далеко не сразу. Передатчик молчал.  
\- Сейчас, – заплетающимся языком сказал Солоха. – Так точно. Уже иду.  
\- Умански, это запись, – прошипели в ответ. – Отправителя здесь нет.  
\- Товарищи союзники, прошу передать информацию, – бравурно выдал Солоха. – Сводку принял, выдвигаюсь к месту сбора! Сержант Солохин доклад закончил!  
На том конце фыркнули, клацнули и что-то коротко рявкнули. Переводчик опять отмолчался. Потом на линии смутно зашумело. Касаюрк потянулся к кнопке, но в шуме прорезался явно человеческий возглас. Солоха выбросил руку вперед и ухватил толстое запястье. Касаюрк притормозил.  
\- Серый, ты что ль? – заорал невидимый собеседник.  
\- Ага, – сказал Солоха, немедленно багровея. – Именно я.  
\- Блядь, где тебя черти носят? – возмутился Кумыс. – Колонна на подходе! Ким-Кимен уже выползал в эфир, интересовался, где те мудаки, которые угробили подотчетную технику!  
Касаюрк с хрипом прочистил глотку.  
\- Он отдыхал после схватки, умански.  
Солоха замахал руками, врезался в потолок и в ужасе попробовал заткнуть клыкастую пасть. Касаюрк с легкостью блокировал удар, сомкнул пятерню на голове сержанта и предупреждающе шевельнул когтями.  
\- Какой схватки? – обалдело спросили с той стороны.  
\- Изнуряющий спарринг, – пророкотал яут.  
\- А кто разрешил? – возмутился Кумыс. – В смысле, какой, блядь, спарринг? Вы че там творите?  
\- Метелки блядские! – заорал Солоха. – Хер высунешься, всюду эти падлы, Лех! Я решил тут парочку изучить в полевых условиях!  
\- В рамках обмена опытом, – все так же внушительно добавил яут.  
\- Ага, – сказал Кумыс. – Ну ты это. Неси свой микроскоп, хоть будет что показать, прежде чем Ким-Кимен возьмет нас за жопы и начнет взъебывать.  
\- Что за система наказания? – изумился Касаюрк.  
\- Суровый солдатский юмор, – пояснил Солоха. – Кумыс, ты хоть думай, че мелешь. Всех союзников распугаешь.  
\- Да эти союзники меня уже в шею гонят, – Кумыс запыхтел. – Ладно, ладно! Не надо мне в нос эту херню тыкать! Я отключаюсь уже!  
\- Скоро будем, Лех, все на мази! – преувеличенно бодро сказал Солоха. – Конец связи.  
На этот раз передатчик замолчал намертво. Огонек погас. Касаюрк разжал пятерню. Солоха сердито пригладил волосы. Яут сверкнул глазами.  
\- Зачем ты пытался мешать моей беседе, умански?  
\- Меньше трепаться надо, – угрюмо сказал Солоха. – То, чем мы тут занимались – военная тайна, понял? Только попробуй кому-нибудь вякнуть. Пасть порву, моргалы выколю.  
Касаюрк с задумчивым видом провел когтем по боковой челюстной перепонке и медленно раскрыл клыки, заставляя перепонку натягиваться так, что сквозь нее пробился свет. Солоха мрачно подумал, что такую пасть дальше уже не порвешь особо. Искусственные глаза тоже мало подходили для угрозы.  
\- Понимаю, – неожиданно сказал яут. Клыки сложились. – У нас тоже не слишком принято вонзать в представителей других рас что-либо, кроме орудий убийства.  
\- Слава те, Господи, – содрогнулся Солоха.  
Часть напряжения тут же покинула его.  
\- Это будет наш секрет, Сиэрженька. Идет?  
Яут неожиданно протянул ему руку. Почти как для рукопожатия, только развернув ладонью вверх и подогнув пальцы, так что получилась грабелька. Солоха без сомнений тоже подогнул пальцы и положил руку сверху. Касаюрк чуть развел пальцы, обхватил его ладонь и дернул к себе. В кабине, хоть и просторной, места было немного, поэтому Солоха вмазался в него, не успев притормозить на такой дистанции. Яут обхватил его за затылок, сгорбился еще сильнее, наклоняясь, заставил Солоху задрать голову и коснулся его лица сложенными клыками. Челюсти разъехались, Солоха скосил глаза и увидел, как внутренние зубы тоже приоткрываются. Жутко блеснули голые десны. Темный язык скользнул из красной же глотки и ткнулся ему в губы. Солоха чуть-чуть приоткрыл рот.  
Касаюрк помедлил, и самый кончик языка оказался у Солохи меж зубов. Касаюрк медленно выдохнул, язык скользнул еще на пару сантиметров глубже и неторопливо описал круг. Солоха почти против воли сделал такое же движение, пытаясь подловить вторженца. Губы словно онемели, их тут же закололо иголочками. Мурашки посыпались по спине, докатываясь до подколенных впадин и вновь дергая там жилки, порождая приятную слабость. Сердце исправно заколотилось в два раза быстрее, нагнетая кислород.  
Секунда, другая... Касаюрк дернул шеей, разрывая неловкий поцелуй. Солоха медленно вдохнул и выдохнул. Открыл неизвестно когда закрытые глаза и посмотрел на яута. Жуткая морда слегка расплывалась, словно после дурман-шашки.  
\- Да-а, – пророкотал Касаюрк. – Достойный секрет.  
\- Делай что хочешь, но в лагерь мы должны двинуть прям щас, – сказал Солоха. – Если что, я готов мужественно ссать на этих тварей с капота.  
\- Проследуй туда прямо без штанов, – закивал Касаюрк. – Думаю, они будут впечатлены.  
\- Остроумно!  
Касаюрк заклекотал-захихикал, освободил его и потянулся за броней, аккуратно сложенной на неактивной панели управления.  
Солоха нырнул под кресло. Невыносимо хотелось попросить хотя бы ветошь для запчастей, чтобы вытереться, но он сцепил зубы и промолчал.

Пока он натягивал штаны, морщась от движения ткани по влажным ногам, Касаюрк успел облачиться и вернуть кресла в походное положение. Свои места оба участника поездки заняли одновременно. Солоха предусмотрительно сел чуть боком.  
\- Поглядим же, как маленьким пожирателям понравится это, – пробормотал Касаюрк, опуская пальцы на панель.  
Солоха задумчиво нахмурился. Панель не подсвечивалась вообще, она явно была мертвой...  
"Гарц" ликующе взревел.  
Сержант Солохин подскочил в кресле на три с половиной сантиметра и тут же яростно скривился. Задницу нещадно саднило. В кабине словно проснулся голодный зверь и рычал, хрипел, лязгал металлическими костями. Яут пробежался пальцами по панели еще раз, и рев изменил тональность на невыносимую. Мастодонт содрогнулся и криво, косо, без плавной амортизационной поддержки начал разворачиваться. Внутренности машины перетряхнуло. Солоха щелкнул зубами и перевалился на одну ягодицу.  
\- Это что?!  
Орать приходилось, надрывая глотку.  
\- Альтернативный твердотопливный источник!  
В кабину просочился едва уловимый мерзостный запах продуктов топливного распада. Солоха сморщился и прижал к носу широкую манжету.  
\- На дровах, что ли?!  
\- Нет! Жидкие нефтеналивные фракции!  
\- Охренеть!  
Касаюрк махнул рукой. Видимо, ему не особо нравилось перекрикиваться. Солоха разрывался между желанием заткнуть уши и как следует заткнуть нос: двух рук для этого не хватало. В конце концов он затаил дыхание, застегнул куртку по самые глаза и спрятал нос в жестком воротнике. Натянул капюшон и уже поверх него сжал уши ладонями. Режущая слух частота слегка отпустила, но громкость звука никуда не делась. Солоха попробовал припомнить что-нибудь об альтернативных источниках и докопался до воспоминаний о Летовке. Там частенько использовали какой-то "дизель", утверждая, что обычная батарея даст дуба в морозы. Правда, дизель работал скромнее и не так кошмарно вонял.  
Зато можно было с уверенностью сказать, что на такую адскую машину никакие метелки не нападут. Тут не то что энергии не получишь – еще и подавишься насмерть выхлопом. Именно эта хрень, выхлоп, упорно просачивалась в кабину, отравляя пассажиров. Солоха с тоской подумал о штатном противогазовом фильтре, полагающемся в экипировке пехотинца – и, конечно же, благополучно оставленном на базе.  
Сиреневое небо тут же начало напоминать туман химической атаки.  
"Гарц" перевалил пригорок и тяжеловесно пополз вниз – в бесконечную золотую равнину, покрытую мелкой дышащей рябью.

* * *

Караван боевой техники медленно приближался к территории лагеря. Солоха переминался на месте, высматривая собственное подразделение, но в череде одинаковых машин, припорошенных коричневой пылью с золотыми разводами, нахальный ярко-зеленый БМП разглядеть не получалось.  
\- И где тебя черти носили? – вполголоса интересовался Кумыс, то и дело поднося к носу рукав.  
Пылил караван неимоверно. Ветер гнал фронт завесы, заставляя людей часто смаргивать и отплевываться.  
\- Лех, че ты доебался. Вот ты б на чужой территории чем занялся первым делом?  
Лось хрюкнул, но промолчал и тут же внушительно отхаркался.  
\- Я бы спал, – многозначительно внес ясность Кумыс. – Копил силы перед вылетом, берег почки от знакомства с местными.  
\- Печень, Леха, печень, – хихикнул Лось. – И потом, это моя печень, и я пью в нее что хочу.  
\- Вот! – перехватил инициативу Солоха. – Пока Лось пропивал светлое будущее, стремительно двигаясь по кривой излишеств к долине инвалидности... Ыть!  
Он резко отдернул голову, и назначенный Лосем подзатыльник просвистел мимо.  
\- Сучонок, – беззлобно ругнулся Рогачев.  
\- Пшел ты, Са-анюшка, – парировал Солоха.  
Кумыс приставил ладонь к глазам и тут же поплатился, громогласно чихнув. Вездесущий запах шалфея приобретал все большую настойчивость.  
\- В общем, я пошел местность осматривать, – вздохнул Солоха. – Шляться среди техники потенциального хрен знает уже кого, в такой-то обстановке. Шпионил, извлекал ценные знания и ударно трудился на благо Родины.  
Лось опять раскашлялся и обстоятельно заплевал все в радиусе полутора метров. На всякий случай Солоха на него не смотрел, изучая исключительно приближающуюся колонну и пытаясь не думать о горящей жопе.  
\- А подрало их изрядно, – задумчиво протянул Кумыс и прихватил зубами ноготь. – Ох, чует сердце, будут там списанные по сорок пятой дробь бэ...  
Солоха поежился. Статья сорок пять дробь бэ регулировала порядок списания с военной службы по причине травм, с этой службой более не совместимых.  
\- Зато техника вся до единички на месте, – неожиданно оптимистично заключил Леха. – Это-то меня и радует!  
\- Незаконнорожденный брат Гаспилса, не иначе, – прохрипел Лось. – Танколюб и социофоб!  
\- Инвентарная бирка, – с удовольствием поддержал Солоха.  
Головная машина добралась до КПП и остановилась. Два "Гарца", пригнанных яутами с периметра, приветственно подняли бивни и выполнили ими какую-то фигуру.  
\- Сканируют, что ли, – озадачился Лось.  
\- Может, они эти метелки навострились различать, – пожал плечами Солоха. – Настроились на какую-нибудь нюхательную волну.  
\- Сорок пятый, шестьсот семидесятый, двенадцатый, – начал вслух считать Кумыс. – Семерка, двадцать четвер... О-о! Двоечка! Родимая! А-апчха!  
\- Твою мать! – согласился Солоха.  
Караван техники беспощадно гнал волну шалфейного смрада. Теперь Солоха был уверен: шалфей он возненавидит до конца жизни.  
Первая машина добралась до развилки, где изнывали от нетерпения сержанты, и без остановки покатила мимо. Солоха представил, как физиономия сидящего в кабине Артемьева принимает выражение, предшествующее плевку с последующим устным выговором, и тут же встал по стойке смирно, а затем отдал честь с бешеной энергией. На такую должны были слететься голодные метелки со всей округи. Даже боль в заднице испугано притихла.  
Кумыс и Лось повторили с миллисекундным опозданием. Одновременно выполнив равнение направо, сержанты провожали взглядами грозно, но мягко рокочущие машины.  
Дождавшись "Двойки", Кумыс тихонько взвыл и ринулся на приступ. "Гризли" едва заметно тормознул, по гладкой броне словно прошла судорога, и модуль лестницы плавно выступил из прочного покрытия. Кумыс выполнил пару идеальных пристрелочных прыжков на ходу и взметнулся на лестницу почти в цирковом сальто. Ухватился одной рукой, ею же оттолкнулся, крутанулся в воздухе и мягко приземлился на главный ярус. Броня вновь пошла "пиксельным" смещением, модуль лестницы исчез, наверху поднялась крышка люка – и Кумыс нырнул туда, точно в омут.  
\- Пижон, – беззлобно проворчал Лось.  
\- Пижон-пижон, – согласился Солоха, наконец опуская приклеившуюся к виску руку. – Так, а мои-то где?  
\- За ваших не скажу, а наши – вон! – Лось сунул два пальца в рот и яростно свистнул.  
Ползущий БМП откликнулся торжествующим гудком.  
\- Ну, не болей, стирай штаны, пользуйся гондонами!  
Лось хлопнул Солоху по плечу и, прежде чем тот успел разинуть рот и обматерить товарища, рванул к транспорту. Выполнить идеальную посадку у него не вышло, и несколько шагов Лось тяжеловесно бежал рядом. Потом наконец взял разгон и сиганул на покрытие дублирующей гусеницы. Прижался к броне, сдвинулся на пару шагов и провалился сквозь обшивку.  
Солоха испытал некоторый приступ гордости за отечественное танкостроение. Камуфляж идеально закрывал активную мембрану люка, и заход в машину выглядел чудом.  
А еще он расслышал, как Лось уже орет на кого-то "какая свинья тут мундштуками насрала?!" и обещает выдрать по самые гланды. В ответных криках слышалось и раскаяние, и обещания убрать, и даже искренняя готовность самовыдраться вместе с гландами.  
Дальше звук резко пропал. Как говорил Зельман: солдат просочился – люк закрылся, потому что БМП любит себя герметизировать.  
Чуть ли не роя копытом, Солоха считал одинаковые машины и лишь мимоходом удивился, как тяжело катят погрузочные "слоны" – едва не проседая в пыль. Разборные плиты на них, перекрывавшие видимость наглухо, выглядели как обычно, но что-то не давало почти всесильным машинам идти легким прокатом. Солоха прищурился. Почудилось, что за стандартной вязкой плит и стыков поблескивает непривычное. То ли стекло, то ли пластик, наполненные призрачным золотистым свечением.  
Солоха проморгался и попробовал всмотреться, но последний слоняра уже прошел мимо, оставив запах взбитого озона и приятное покалывание в носу. Редкие метелки, кружившие под ногами, пробовали подползти к бесконечной керамопластовой реке тяжелого вооружения и военной мощи, но что-то их порядком сдерживало. Они теряли подвижность, приникали к земле и наконец застывали золотистыми комочками. Уже образовался небольшой след, протянувшийся тонкой змейкой сдохших существ. Солоха отвел глаза. Почему-то выглядело это неприятно.  
Одна из машин, идущих следом за слонами, рыскнула и покинула строй. Солоха вздрогнул, нутром ощутив – оно. Его родная машина, его подразделение.  
"Гризли" свернул, игнорируя возмущенное порыкивание собратьев, идущих следом, лихо развернулся, разметав пыль и метелки, и тормознул в полуметре от Солохи.  
\- Ну, Гвоздь, – блаженно сказал Солоха. – Ну, формула пятьдесят один!  
Люк с грохотом распахнулся. Лопоухая рожа Мухина, показавшаяся над краем, на мгновение стала для Солохи самым родным лицом на сорок парсеков в округе. В горле запершило, левый глаз защипало.  
\- Сергей Дмитрич! – заорал Муха. – Живой! Товарищ сержант! Ур-ра-а!  
\- Бойцы! – выразился Солоха в ответ и тут же поперхнулся шалфеем.  
Подавив кашель, он заложил руки за спину и визуализировал себе проглоченный лом. Муху снизу явно подтолкнули, он с матерком выскочил наружу, а следом на броню полезли бойцы: Гвоздь в сплющенном берете, Хапатов, перемазанный охладителем, Юрченко в сбитых набок наушниках, сияющий Жора и сменивший оружие Леван. Скворцов вынырнул последним, шустро пролавировал меж занятых мест и тоже нашел себе пятачок.  
\- Подр-разделение, смир-рна! – скомандовал он. – Р-равняйсь!  
\- Здравия желаю, товарищи бойцы! – рявкнул Солоха.  
\- Здра! Жела! Тащ! Сержант!  
\- Молодцы! – сказал Солоха и неожиданно для себя хлюпнул носом. – Живые, орлы!  
Бойцы ссыпались с борта, Солоха дернулся им навстречу, и на долгих пару минут весь мир превратился в хлопки по плечам, богатырские объятия до треска за ушами, молодецкий ор и бесконечное Мухинское "А я им! А они мне! И тут мы раз!".  
Солоха едва успевал раздавать отеческие подзатыльники со щелбанами и требовать сбрить щетину и нагладить подворотнички.  
Угомонившись и переведя дух, стороны торжественной встречи внимательно осмотрели друг друга. Солоха обтер рукавом лицо про запас, бойцы поправили истрепанные куртки.  
\- Ни фига себе, – наконец изрек командирскую мысль Солоха. – Это где вас так раздристало?  
\- А наверное там же, где и вас, тащ сержант – весело ответил Скворцов, скаля белые зубы, сиявшие нестерпимым фарфором на фоне запыленной рожи. – Мы по этим буеракам пиздовали-пиздовали, аж тошно уже.  
\- И везде треклятая фауна регулярно вылетает, – добавил Хапатов. – Никаким пулеметом ее не возьмешь, вот где огорчение.  
\- А как в итоге прорвались-то? – уточнил Солоха.  
Подразделение дружно оглянулось. Караван все еще медленно втягивался через условные ворота "Гарцев", казалось, аж отступивших от прущей сквозь их импровизированную рамку мощи. Солоха вытянул шею для улучшения обзора.  
\- Во-он они, – ревниво сказал Мухин. – Эскадрон корсар летучих.  
\- Гусар, – строго поправил Зерахин.  
В хвосте каравана с грацией бульдозера пер "Темирхан". Тяжелая машина, предназначенная для обустройства на местности, обросла надстройками; отвальной щит превратился в броневой, и даже издали было безжалостно четко видно под ярким солнцем, как забита гарью и окалиной щегольская обшивка цвета голубой стали. Солоха прищурился.  
\- Это ж "шмели", – почти изумленно сказал он. – Их туда... приварили что ли?  
\- А это, в общем, старлей придумала! – тут же выскочил Юрченко. – И пердолетчики с ней заодно!  
\- Сговорились, – еще более ревниво отметил Мухин.  
Гвоздь приподнял берет, поскреб макушку и выразительно сплюнул.  
Упомянутые пердолетчики шли за "Темирханом" на своих двоих. Невыносимо зачесался язык брякнуть что-нибудь насчет долетавшихся, но Солоха вовремя его прикусил. Узнаваемые летные костюмы выглядели не лучше "Темирхана". Опаленные, продранные, лишенные перепонок балансировщика. Тяжелые пояса компенсаторов висели мертвыми кольцами.  
\- А еще они Артемьева не слушались, – наябедничал Муха. – Он им – куда вы поперек батьки в жопу лезете, а они ему – назвался груздем, полезай в пекло!  
\- В кузов, Володя, в кузов! – страдальчески сказал Зерахин.  
Муха отмахнулся.  
\- А вы-то что, тащ сержант? – Леван крутанул берет. – Рэзали врагов, пили кров, кишка ел?  
\- Ох ел, Лева, жрал с костями, – ухмыльнулся Солоха. – Так жрал, что аж щеки ввалились и ремень вон еле держится. Враги-то пушисты да пусты!  
Подразделение сдержанно загоготало. Солоха для пущего эффекта выразительно похлопал себя по брюху. При этом отозвалась почему-то задница, и Солоха почти с благодарностью покосился на строй, ползущий мимо. Пыль липла к лицам, красила всех в коричневый цвет, превращала в одинаковые статуэтки из гробницы китайского императора. Можно было краснеть сколько угодно.  
\- Там, где союзник не пройдет и где пингвин не приземлится, там командир наш всех взъебет и всех заставит покориться! – продекламировал Гвоздь. – Экспромт! Сам придумал.  
Юрченко протянул ему пятерню, и донельзя довольный Гвоздь с размаху хлопнул ему "чувачка". Солоха ухмыльнулся и смахнул пылинки с нашивок.  
"Темирхан" добрался до места встречи и замедлил ход. Боковой щит пополз вниз, открывая на диво чистое и прозрачное окно водителя. Потом пластик тоже съехал вниз, и в темном проеме появилась растрепанная голова Зеленковой.  
\- Смирно! – скомандовал Солоха. Ладонь взлетела к виску, словно выстрел.  
Подразделение заняло предписанную уставом форму построения.  
Зеленкова салютовала и махнула рукой.  
\- Вольно! А ты, Серега, где пропадал?  
\- Проводил углубленную разведку на местности, – вздохнул сержант.  
\- Давно хотела услышать хруст врагов, – мечтательно произнесла Зеленкова. – Но, скажу тебе, треск сгорающих врагов – тоже ничего!  
Голова нырнула обратно, поднялось окно, затем щит, и "Темирхан" попер дальше, перемалывая гравиподушкой мертвую почву.  
\- Однако, – сам себе сказал Солоха.  
\- А еще у нас гелики послетали, – добавил Скворцов. – А у вас с этим как, товарищ сержант?  
Солоха молча поднял руку, демонстрируя голое запястье. Скворцов тяжело вздохнул. Видно, надеялся, что у командира оборудование уцелело и можно будет присосаться к новостям через чужой браслет.  
Десантники уже шли мимо, широкие плечи держались прямо и ровно, но лица осунулись, будто десантура месяц гоняла на высоте, питаясь только эфиром да дождиком. По еле уловимым движениям Солоха замечал: здесь рука повреждена, здесь ребра, тут с тазобедренными проблема, видать, приземлился неудачно...  
Тут же вновь напомнила о себе часть тела, которую сержант Солохин нещадно юзал, пока другие были заняты делом.  
\- Всю горючку выжгла, – пробормотал Зерахин. – Что было жидкого, все им слили, даже Эмилио винишком пожертвовал.  
\- А ну убил пиздеж, – шикнул Солоха, скользя взглядом по устряпанным костюмам.  
Зерахин со стуком сомкнул зубы и старательно выпучил глаза.  
В салоне БМП что-то заквакало, и Гвоздь схватился за берет.  
\- Капитан ругается, – страдальчески сообщил он с таким лицом, будто у него болит зуб. – Спрашивает, какого хера мы застряли, словно к яутскому говну приклеились. И не хотим ли мы...  
Солоха молча протянул руку. Гвоздь с облегчением стянул берет вместе с гарнитурой. Гарнитуру Солоха принял, а берет аккуратно, двумя пальцами вернул владельцу. Кошмарная сплющенная кепка вызывала у него такую же дрожь, как у Ким-Кимена, не выносившего надругательств над форменным обмундированием. В наказание за неуставной вид Гвоздь за одну только командировку перебирал и перекрашивал столько деталей обстановки лагеря, что можно было вписывать его как рембригаду. Только Гаспилс не соглашался. Жмотничал на почасовую оплату и обзывал профилактические работы опасной самодеятельностью.  
Нацепив дугу, он машинально отметил толстый прочный пластик, явно с добавлением металла, чтоб метелки не сожрали. Кашлянул и одновременно махнул рукой, показывая своим, что пора грузиться обратно.  
\- Здравия желаю, товарищ капитан! Докладывает сержант Солохин! Остановка транспортного средства произведена с целью штатной проверки вверенного мне отряда и состояния самой транспортной единицы!  
\- Здравия желаю, сержант, – сказал капитан Артемьев с интонацией "А почему вы все еще не под трибуналом?". – Итак, я вижу, что вы живы, и это открывает мне обширное поле для вашего морального изнасилования. Начинайте врать и изворачиваться.  
\- Так точно! – отрапортовал Солохин, уже карабкаясь на подножку "Гризли". – Разрешите идти?  
\- Не разрешаю! Докладывайте, сержант, что стало с вверенным вам транспортным средством!  
Лихорадочно прикидывая, что ответить, Солохин прикрыл люк и убедился, что уплотнитель встал намертво. Мысль родилась вместе с переключением на зеленый индикатора герметизации.  
\- Состояние полностью соответствует ранее описанному сержантами Кумысником и Рогачевым, – осторожно доложил Солоха.  
Артемьев издал горловой звук, в котором одобрение за проявленную хитрость смешивалось с желудочной неудовлетворенностью тигра-людоеда.  
\- В обстоятельствах, позволивших наиболее полно проявить лучшие качества коллектива! – уже бодрее добавил Солоха.  
\- Хрмф!  
\- С верой в Президиум и Отечество! Доклад окончен!  
\- Вольно, сержант, – проворчал Артемьев. – Но учтите! Ваша задница цела лишь благодаря обращению союзников!  
\- Так точно! – согласился Солоха, подавив истерический смешок, пристегнулся и дал Гвоздю отмашку.  
Рядовой кивнул, перещелкнул рычажки, и "Гризли" мягко заурчал. Анатомическое кресло чуть сжалось, словно огромный медведь нежно обнял Солоху могучими лапами. Стараясь не морщиться, Солоха аккуратно перевалился на одну половинку жопы. В гарнитуре все еще потрескивало, поэтому на всякий случай он помалкивал.  
Тошнотворный шалфейный флер испарился, сменившись на резкий эвкалиптовый запах. Хапатов на постоянной основе носился вокруг "Бадика", как ополоумевший, и регулярно устраивал ему контрольные протирки эфирным маслом, вызывая у Зельмана истерику.  
Сейчас плоды хапатовских трудов казались Солохе самым изысканным парфюмерным ароматом на всем Млечном Пути.  
Подспудное напряжение, до сих пор дергавшее за кишечные струнки, растворилось. Солоха длинно вздохнул.  
\- Зачем вы там вздыхаете, сержант? – немедленно дал о себе знать капитан. – Отставить вздохи! Взять себя в руки и прибыть на точку базирования немедленно! Я буду очень серьезно смотреть, что вы откуда вынимаете! Я тоже умею так делать!  
\- Так точно, – мирно согласился Солоха.  
\- Отбой!  
\- Отбой.  
Гвоздь всем беретом изображал верноподданническое любопытство.  
\- Жить будем, – расслабленно сказал Солоха, затылком сквозь подголовник чувствуя взгляды подразделения. – Поорал и отпустил с миром. А что, павлины вы мои, о союзниках что-нибудь известно?  
\- Подтягиваются помаленьку, – охотно отозвался Муха. – В соответствии с установленными планами. Только это все как рыба о гвоздь – толку-то, если "пингвина" нет.  
\- Об лед, Володя, об лед, – застрадал Зерахин.  
На задних сиденьях сдавленно захихикали. Непримиримая война Мухина и Жоры на почве устоявшихся выражений длилась с момента образования пятого подразделения.  
\- А с "пингвином"-то что? – встрепенулся Солоха. – Волшебный газ закончился?  
\- Флюиденция, – важно сказал Мухин.  
\- Флуктуация! – заорал Жора и смачно треснул кулаком обо что-то.  
\- Ага, попался! – заржал Мухин. – Ты, Жора, прям как крыса с электродами в голове!  
\- Отставить электроды! – скомандовал Солоха. – Георгий, докладывай обстановку.  
\- С "пингвином" полная херня, – мрачно рапортовал Жора. – Копошился на стартовой площадке, блевал молниями и электромагнитными возмущениями, после чего коварно издох.  
\- Лишив нас надежды на возвращение в лоно цивилизации, – добавил Скворцов.  
\- Вот тебе, бабушка, и Жоркин день, – подытожил Муха.  
Жора неистово захрипел.  
\- Значит, сорок восемь часов до эвакуации, и часть мы уже проспали, – задумчиво пробормотал Солоха и потянулся к картам.  
\- Ой! – сказал Гвоздь.  
Солоха застыл с вытянутым пальцем. Пластик кнопки от прикосновения осыпался мелкой пылью. Одинокая контактная схема подмигивала еле заметным индикатором готовности.  
\- Забыл предупредить, – огорчился Гвоздь. – Тут такая херня произошла...  
\- Да знаю я эту херню, – вздохнул Солоха. – Сам чуть не сварился.  
\- Только не сорок восемь часов, товарищ сержант, – сказали из-за спины. – Тут это, новости. Еще сорок восемь часов запросили.  
\- Хоть за доплату? – возмутился Солоха.  
За спиной грустно вздохнули. Ухмылялся только Гвоздь, прошедший по смарт-контракту. Семейным делом Гвоздевых были военные контракты. Упражняющиеся в остроумии соратники регулярно выдвигали идеи, что Гвоздь даже родился в берете, и, будучи вытащенным из мамки, тут же отдал честь и был представлен к первой награде. За проявленную волю к победе.  
\- Собаки страшные, – тоже вздохнул Солоха. – Во, во, туда рули, к бочкам этим.  
\- Вид у них подозрительный, тащ сержант, – засомневался Гвоздь.  
\- На то у командира и голова, чтобы вперед смотреть, – многозначительно сказал Солоха. – Будешь много возражать, метну гранату.

Полтора часа спустя лагерь втиснулся на территорию яутов. Расстановкой руководили клыкастые, и по неведомым причинам в итоге людская территория очертилась замысловатой фигурой, больше всего напоминавшей хер. В этом клятвенно уверял всех желающих Ганс, сумевший-таки приподняться на высоту комариного пике и несколько секунд пообозревать окрестности, прежде чем аккумулятор сдох окончательно и десантник рухнул, словно подбитый "пингвин".  
Пока пострадавшего шумно лечили – за отказом медиков этим занялся Эмилио, тут же попытавшийся впихнуть в бойца экспериментальный суп, – на след Солохи вышел Ким-Кимен и загарпунил сержанта вместе с подразделением.  
Невысокий, поджарый, лейтенант сновал вдоль строя, как озверевший сперматозоид.  
\- Поймите, бойцы! – вещал он. – Да, мы в сложной ситуации! Но это не повод впадать в сопливую панику или, что куда преступнее, в депрессию, и на этой почве пытаться скрыться за пределами лагеря! За саботаж я буду драть вас нещадно с тремя переворотами! Невыдранный боец расположен к безобразиям, это – потенциальный преступник, будущий убийца и насильник! Мысль ясна?!  
\- Так то-очно, – дружно провыло подразделение.  
\- А теперь кое-кто изложит мне свою версию исчезновения боевого транспорта! Сер-ржа-ант!  
Солоха воздел очи к мерзкому сиреневому небу и забубнил.  
Кумыс успел-таки пообщаться с местным техвзводом и скинуть расклад еще при разводке лагеря. После раскопок "Дозора" обнаружилось довольно много павших метелок и сводилось все к тому, что от обжорства пушистые гады лопались. Вследствие чего и изорвали тяжелую технику и зарядную площадку вместе с пролегающими кабелями и собственно подстанцией. От приземистого кряжистого строения остались куски обшивки и оборудования. Или, как сказал бы Муха, рожки да покрышки.

Завершив доклад и избавившись от лейтенантского внимания, Солоха наравне со всеми вкалывал, активно участвуя в забивании болтов и перетаскивании контейнеров и размышлял о бессмысленности суеты. Если где-то под скальным основанием прятался очередной рой, то времянки вместе с владельцами рисковали на короткое время стать летунами, составив конкуренцию Гансу и закончив полет куда бесславнее.  
Лезли на ум воспоминания о расчлененном "Дозоре", и по хребту невольно пробегала легкая дрожь. Поодаль деловито грохотали кухонные блоки и раздавался зычный бас Эмилио, указывавшего, куда складировать драгоценные запасы.  
Смутное ощущение недолихорадки то и дело подкатывало и хватало за кишки. Солоха старался работать еще усерднее, пытаясь отогнать противную слабость. Периодически вспыхивающая огнем задница тоже помогала взбодриться, заставляя скрежетать зубами и корчить такие рожи, что подчиненные тут же начинали пахать вдвое энергичнее.  
Муха даже уважительно отметил рвение командира и мечтательно порассуждал, как бы они выбрались с планеты на одном голом энтузиазме, будь все командиры такими.  
Разогнавшись, Солоха не смог угомониться даже после установки помещений для рядового и младшего офицерского состава. Его понесло дальше – туда, где скрывали нечто загадочное застывшие махины транспортников.

На "слонов" активисту забраться не дали. Бригада Зельмана скалилась и разве что не гавкала.  
\- Да че вы как неродные? – не выдержал Солоха.  
\- Иди отсюда, родной, – посоветовал Шакиров, угрожающе поигрывая форсированными мышцами. – Приказ есть приказ, ясно?  
\- Стрелять в жопу без предупреждения, – дополнил Ахмеджи, занимавший зеркальную позицию и даже мышцами двигавший как-то похоже.  
Солоха для виду нагло походил перед запрещенной территорией, изображая, что левым глазом сканирует секретный объект, а затем, оценив степень раздутости ноздрей "бригадиров", предусмотрительно свалил.

В лагере царила суета. Без связи отцы-командиры не могли контролировать подчиненных, поэтому по территории носились взмыленные вестовые, передавая, указывая и регулируя. Солоха ловко уклонялся от несущихся на него обязанностей и требований, а заметив на горизонте Ким-Кимена, явно страждущего надрать кому-то жопу, нырнул между контейнеров и просочился в щель, в которую с виду и мышь не проскочила бы.  
Переждав, пока уляжется пыль, поднятая кипучей деятельностью Ким-Кимена, Солоха для верности еще немного посидел, а потом у него стремительно забурчало в животе и подло напало головокружение.  
Дополнительные десять минут прийти в себя не помогли. Солоха прикинул, мог ли наглотаться пыльцы или еще какой дряни, после чего вопиющая и очевидная мысль зазудела голодной метелкой. Все-таки барахтанья с яутом не прошли зря. Элоботы столкнулись с чужой биологией и устроили войну.  
Колени ослабели, в башке гудело, а за переносицей поселился колючий шарик, оттягивающий глазные яблоки вниз и вперед. На фоне этого страдания выдранной задницы уже казались мелкими и незначительными.  
\- Блядь, еще этого не хватало, – яростно прошептал Солоха. – Возьми себя в руки, сержант. Ты же мужик! Только не обморок!  
К гудению прибавилось головокружение и внезапное ощущение потери веса. Солоха уперся спиной в один контейнер, а в другой – обеими ладонями. Поверхность казалась прохладной, а собственные ладони очень горячими, и Солоха воочию увидел, как из-под них тянутся тоненькие дорожки пота – по одной капле на каждую руку.  
Мимо загрохотали тяжелые шаги. Солоха медленно втянул воздух, стиснул челюсти и затаил дыхание, пытаясь вызвать прилив адреналина. Наномашины обезумели: вместо поддержки слабеющего организма нагнетали то ли инсулин, то ли еще какой вредный гормон. В пустой голове с тревожным шорохом крутились обрывки, запомненные на лекции по психофизической гигиене. Уцепившись за спасительное "психо-", Солоха попытался вызвать медитацию. Однако головокружение сделалось еще сильнее. Бессильно выдохнув, Солоха опустился наземь.  
В тесном пространстве удалось сесть только на корточки, да и то живот плотно прижался к согнутым ногам, а колени неприятно уперлись в жесткую поверхность, напоминая, что сержанту уже не семнадцать, когда все косточки гнутся, словно хрящи. Почтенные двадцать четыре года требовали иного подхода.  
Но, по крайней мере, в таком сложенном состоянии ему не грозило бахнуться наземь. С затаенным ужасом Солоха прислушивался к кишкам. В последний раз похожие симптомы были у него при жесточайшем отравлении оранжевой икрой.  
Тогда, в сезон нереста, цены упали с трех с полтиной до двух семиста. Устоять было невозможно: вся прибавка к окладу улетела на контейнер крупных оранжевых икринок, тепло светящихся под скупым северным солнцем. Жрал Солоха ложкой, обычной алюминиевой ложкой, перешедшей по наследству еще с позапрошлого века, когда мультитулов в ходу не было. И дожрался до того, что требуха взбрыкнула. Проблеваться Солоха тогда себе категорически запретил. Но на следующее утро несло так, будто он сам переродился в тайменя и вышел на рекордный нерест. Двойной надой, семилетка за шесть лет, сдача лишних кубометров государству.  
Воспоминания помогли чуть отвлечься. Солоха ослабевшей рукой утер потный лоб, потряс головой, разгоняя плывущие перед глазами кольца, и почуял, что недомогание стремительно отступает.  
\- Герой, – сипло похвалил он себя. – Мужик! Ой бля...

На пути к границе лагеря полевую кухню пришлось обходить по большой дуге. Аппетитные запахи вызывали стойкий рвотный рефлекс. На сержантское счастье, розданные шеф-поваром несколько часов назад энергобатончики успели плотно осесть в желудке и даже усвоиться, поэтому непоправимого не случилось.  
Мучимый желудочно-кишечными тревогами и зудом за ушами, Солоха выбрался на окраину. В двух шагах начиналась нейтральная территория, а дальше лепились строения яутов. На фоне четких блоков терранских модулей конструкции казались демонстративно разлапистыми, а местами и уродливыми.  
\- Сиро-ожа, – страшным голосом прошипели из-за спины.  
Сил не было даже на нервную реакцию. Солоха просто оглянулся и, завидев Лося, мученически улыбнулся в тридцать два зуба.  
\- Смотри-ка, совесть не мучает, – озадачился Рогачев, бросив подкрадываться. – Я-то думал, ты мне сейчас споешь жалостливую песню...  
\- Не открывай! – запаниковал Солоха, видя, как Лось тянется к контейнеру, зажатому под мышкой. – Отрава, блин!  
\- Не отрава, а сбалансированный рацион, – поучительно сказал Лось. – С мандаринкой на десерт!  
\- Просто не открывай! Слушай, Сань, тут фигня какая-то творится...  
\- Тут везде творится фигня, – артистично вздохнул Лось. – Ты знал, что Зорба и эти щеглы угробили вакуумные всасыватели числом четыре? Краны! Они ими метелки ловить пытались! Как итог – минус четыре единицы, плюс истерика у Гаспилса. В сухом остатке опять дисциплинарные взыскания.  
\- Кажется, я что-то подхватил, – мрачно сказал Солоха.  
Лось перестал демонстративно строить брови домиком и вскинул всерьез. Новенькая форма, ладно сидевшая по фигуре, сияла свежестью складок. Солоха поморщился. Форма и на нем была новехонькая, если не считать вездесущей золотистой пыльцы. Он даже успел повертеться в ионизирующей кабинке и уничтожить следы близких контактов. Но взбудораженному организму аромат искусственной свежести казался неприятным.  
\- Ну? – подстегнул Лось.  
\- Полевые изыскания, – неопределенно пробормотал Солоха. – Они, знаешь ли, м-м... затянулись. И в сложившейся, м-м, ситуации назрела необходимость, так сказать, стачать город и деревню. Прийти к, мм, консенсусам.  
\- Что, блядь? Ведьма, ты внятно говорить можешь?  
Солоха поднял взор к небу и нервно взялся раскручивать закатанные рукава. Ладони опять невыносимо вспотели, а звон в голове вернулся – пока еще легкий, едва уловимый. Солохе сделалось страшно до усрачки.  
\- Я с ним переспал, – быстро сказал он. – И, кажется, зря!  
Лось пару секунд смотрел на него в упор, затем медленно взялся за гладко выбритый подбородок и оглянулся по сторонам. Присел, поставил контейнер на землю и снова выпрямился во весь рост.  
\- Что-что ты сделал?  
\- Что слышал, – огрызнулся Солоха.  
Головокружение дополнилось явно подскочившей температурой. Лось с такой же могучей задумчивостью почесал в затылке и посмотрел куда-то в сторону. Солоха почуял острое желание вломить Александру Рогачеву промеж рогов. Потом Лось перевел на него взгляд, и в честных голубых глазах проступило что-то настолько странное, что боевой запал мгновенно выдохся, а жопа заболела вдвое настойчивее.  
Лось набрал воздуха побольше. Солоха приготовился к инфаркту.  
\- Сережа, ты что, дурак?  
Солоха открыл рот, однако сказать ничего не получилось. Лось вонзился в него взглядом. Заданный вопрос очевидно требовал ответа.  
\- На пятьдесят процентов... – попробовал пошутить Солоха.  
\- По бабушке! Это я уже слышал! Ты что, с ним переспал?!  
\- Че ты орешь?! – зашипел Солоха. – Ща въебу! Завались!  
Лось тоже оглянулся, набычился и упер руки в бока:  
\- Блядь, Сережа... Просто взял и переспал?  
\- Ну ты ж так делал! – нашел силы возмутиться Солохин.  
Лось взялся уже за переносицу и глубоко вздохнул. Видно было, что ему очень хочется заорать, но он сдерживается.  
\- У меня стаж! – яростно захрипел он. – Ты хоть раз до этого хоть с кем-нибудь трахался?  
Солоха в отчаянии замотал головой.  
\- Дебил!  
\- Дебил, – уныло согласился Солоха, уже понимая, что сделал что-то страшное.  
\- Руками, – продолжил хрипеть Лось, – в первый раз максимум – руками! Отдрочить друг другу! Ну отсосать! Отлизать максимум! Кто ж, блядь, с размаху на чужой хер садится в первый в жизни раз?!  
\- Я? – жалобно сказал Солоха.  
Рогачев зашипел, точно перегретый блок "Ястреба".  
\- Лось, мне и так плохо, – честно сказал Солохин. – Еще и ты наезжаешь. Я ж не знал. Кто ж, блядь, меня бы в тонкости посвящал?  
\- Спрашивать надо было!  
\- Я и спросил! – теперь зарычал уже Солоха. – Ты, придурок, нахуй мне резинки тогда подсовывал? А?!  
Лось открыл рот, похлопал глазами, потом губами и медленно выдохнул. Рожа у него сделалась виноватая. Солоха мотнул головой и страдальчески замычал.  
\- Так не надо было жадничать, – опомнился Лось. – Притормозить надо было!  
\- Его притормозишь, – почти жалко сказал Солоха. – Пиздец, ноги не держат...  
Он оглянулся, подходящих бревен и пеньков не нашел и тяжко опустился на корточки. Лось присел рядом. Потер переносицу и вздохнул.  
\- Ну давай, что болит? Про жопу можешь не заикаться, сверх нее что?  
Солоха уставился в пыль под ногами. Лось ткнул туда же пальцем, повозил и вытащил трупик метелки. Поднял, отряхнул и принялся чертить замысловатые узоры. Солоха следил за движением светло-желтого колоска, и ему казалось, что с каждым новым завитком запах шалфея становится чуть резче. Но от него хотя бы не тошнило.  
\- Не сдаться ли тебе медикам, а, Серега? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался Лось.  
\- Не настолько все плохо, – тщательно скрывая панику, буркнул Солоха. – Иди в пень со своим лазаретом. Еще мне записей в медкарте не хватало.  
\- Каких? – вытаращился Лось, перестав чертить.  
\- Взятие проб из кишечного тракта показало, – противным голосом сказал Солоха.  
\- А... – Лось задумался. – Ну да.  
\- Может, вымотался просто, – отважно добавил Солоха. – Устал пиздец, и задница болит в натуре. Построение это еще...  
Его штормило. Мерзкое влажное ощущение на спине усиливалось, грозя вот-вот сконцентрироваться в испарину.  
\- Не построение, а чистый разъеб, – проворчал Лось. – Пять шкур спустили, изверги.  
\- М-м.  
Солоха аж закатил глаза, припомнив выражения, с которыми капитан Артемьев прошелся кованым сапогом по деяниям некоторых сержантов. В тот момент очень хотелось поинтересоваться, как дела у Сапфира Ибрагима и его верных подданных, но здравый смысл велел втянуть язык в задницу. А Ким-Кимен метал дополнительные грозные взгляды, намекая, что открывшие хлебало будут казнены прилюдно.  
Линчуемые кряхтели, страдали, сопели и каялись напряжением мимических мышц. В конечном итоге Артемьев вкатил всем по три дня ареста, но своим же капитанским решением отложил исполнение наказания до отлета.  
\- Нда-а, – глубокомысленно протянул Лось. – Ладно, если не в лазарет, то реально отлежаться надо. Айда, помогу доковылять и не опозориться носом в пыль. Продрыхнешь часов... Ладно, до утра отмажем. На животе спи, понял?  
\- Позорище какое, – страдальчески скривился Солоха.  
\- Айда-айда, – Лось бросил метелку, поднялся и решительно похлопал себя по коленям. – Сделаем вид, что, м-м, допустим, что сержант Солохин уронил себе на голову распечатку инструкции по форме полевой и соблюдению гигиены в ней.  
\- Идеально, – хрипло сказал Солоха. – Доведен мудрыми мыслями до контузии.

Ноги Солоха переставлял чудовищным усилием воли. Задница ныла, перед глазами плавали круги, а вдобавок он начал испытывать нездоровую зависть к товарищу. Почему-то Лося не скрутила никакая инопланетная венерическая холера.  
Если б не улики в виде татуировки, Солоха решил бы, что ему и впрямь привиделся этот трип верхом на яуте, из-за которого сержант Солохин в итоге так вляпался. Но татуировка виднелась из-под ворота, а значит, все было на самом деле. И иммунная система Лося оказалась куда устойчивее.  
Солоха клятвенно пообещал себе: если начнет что-нибудь отваливаться – он плюнет на стыд и потащится в лазарет.  
Лагерь кипел, и Солоха мутным взглядом провожал деловитых людей, затянутых в песчаный камуфляж. Показалось, мелькнул сплющенный берет Гвоздя, но стоило моргнуть, и боец мгновенно исчез. Наверное, скрылся в маскирующем поле, по примеру яутов.  
\- В следующий раз обговаривайте, – меж тем витийствовал Лось. – Сколько еще можно, а сколько уже нельзя. Ты думал, риск только жопу порвать? Не, брат, тут тонкостей ого-го. Не всякий профессор разрулит.  
\- Какой еще следующий раз, – вздрогнул Солоха. – Да чтоб я сдох... Никогда.  
Лось глумливо захмыкал и крепче обхватил его за плечи. Прикосновение обожгло. На загривке выступила испарина. Стало трудно дышать.  
\- А ну дыши глубже, сержант, – уловил его смятение Лось. – Остываем, успокаиваемся, перестаем краснеть и боязливо сжимать задницу. Я ж не зверь какой.  
\- Ты Лось, – буркнул Солоха.  
\- Лось – доброе животное, – поднял палец Рогачев.  
\- С хером до колена, – закончил Солоха, не думая.  
И после крошечной паузы оба заржали. Лось во всю глотку, бравурно, точно его лично генерал Апцу попросил. Солоха хрипло, вполголоса, но тоже с большим чувством.


	9. Чем глубже вы закопаетесь, тем меньше вас убьют

С Лизеттой происходило странное. Жарко стало даже ночью. Солоха глазел в потолок, прислушиваясь к дыханию за тонкими стенками персональной ячейки. Цветные отсветы каскада Ларсена пробивались сквозь приоткрытую мембрану окна, а вместе с ними полз шалфейный запашок. Одеяло Солоха давно отбросил, и хотелось еще немножечко вылезти из кожи. Особенно когда простудно-насморочно начинал хрипеть Ремизов, словно задыхающийся в горячем воздухе.  
Сдвинувшись к краю койки, Солоха свесил руку и коснулся пола. Несколько мгновений он не мог взять в толк, что его смущает, а потом сообразил. Пол был очень холодный. Намного холоднее, чем сержант Солохин.  
Еще пару мгновений Солоха боролся с ужасом, а потом не выдержал – и стремительно вспотел. У него подскочила температура. Солоха вытянулся, сложив руки по швам. Испарина собиралась по всему телу, скапливаясь противными, хорошо ощутимыми лужицами: в ямке между ключиц, в пупке, чуть ли не в глазных впадинах. Солоха приоткрыл рот и беззвучно задышал. Страх вцепился в позвоночник, и немедленно начало подташнивать.  
Солоха представил, как валится с койки на пол и ползет в направлении медотсека. Там у него берут анализы и начинают беспощадно лечить, попутно внося в дело необходимые данные, которые станут доступны из общего инфополя. Открытость, гласность, демократичность... Тошнить начало еще сильнее. Солоха в ужасе прикрыл глаза, и свет каскада расплылся в мерцающее полотно.  
Лучше было сдохнуть от лихорадки, чем позволить медикам докопаться до истины.  
Мокрыми пальцами он коснулся датчика на бедре и надавил, отключая трансляцию. Его жизни ничего не угрожало. Всего лишь небольшая температура. Бывает с любым: сожрал не того, простыл, элоботы засбоили...  
Фаголитик. Комплексный мощный фаголитик, не чета смехотворным фармацевтическим потугам Касаюрка. Солоха вздохнул с облегчением и чуть не прослезился от собственного идиотизма. В полуметре от него, на тумбочке, в аккуратно сложенной форме прятался блистер с тремя таблетками. Каждая из них была способна убить все инородное в организме среднего человека. Будучи употребленной человеком, прокачанным наномашинами, таблетка работала вдвое точнее и эффективнее.  
Солоха медленно вытянул руку – казалось, она весит сотню кило – и зацепил форму кончиками пальцев. Теплая, чуть шершавая ткань легла под пальцы. Солоха помедлил, наслаждаясь прикосновением, а потом почти бездумно провел по ней.  
Приятное покалывание в ладони усилилось, жар сделался еще неистовее, глаза заслезились, и Солоха в отчаянии сжал кулак. Искры стрельнули из ладони в локоть, прыгнули к плечу, перескочили под ребра, окатили сердце чередой вспышек – и разлились горячим половодьем в животе. Солоха беззвучно округлил губы. С трудом открыл глаза и, не веря себе, уставился в пах. Налившийся кровью член каменно стоял. Открывшаяся головка блестела от влаги.  
Солоха глотнул воздуха и наконец-то почувствовал: возбуждение схватило его, точно неисправный силовой костюм. Сдавило каждую мышцу. Член дрогнул, Солоха ощутил невыносимой сладостности толчок в яйцах, и по головке скатилась мутная капля. Движение по взбудораженной плоти было таким умопомрачительным, что тут же последовал еще один толчок-укол. И вторая мутная капля. Еще более продолжительная дрожь удовольствия. Утихомирившаяся было задница вновь дала о себе знать, но теперь вместо боли в ней занялся приятный жар.  
Солоха сцепил зубы, и одновременно закаменело все тело. Ягодицы поджались, яйца налились горячей твердостью. И дико, невыносимо захотелось, чтобы к возбуждению добавилась еще одна грань. Он представил, как твердый и одновременно упругий горячий предмет входит между ягодиц, погружаясь в распаханный анус – и едва сдержал стон.  
Ноги сжались и напряглись. Живот подтянулся, лопатки попытались соединиться. Солоха стиснул кулаки и зажмурился. Не подчиняясь ему, тело приподнималось, выгибаясь в дугу, пока на койке не остались только плечи да икры. Ягодицы и бедра тут же свела судорога, шея затрещала, и Солоха скривился от натуги, чувствуя, как в уголках губ собирается слюна. Еще чуть-чуть... еще каплю... еще секунду...  
Оргазм выстрелил с мощью орбитального лазера. Член, казалось, сократился вдвое, прежде чем яростно дать залп. Солоха беззвучно засипел, кусая губы. Идеально растянутая простыня, которой не полагалось сбиваться ни в каких ситуациях, оказалась стиснута в кулаках и выкручена в разные стороны. Дрожь не отпускала, горячие струйки семени разбрызгивались по животу, член раскачивался в такт судорожно поджимающемуся очку. Солоха успел подумать, хорошо, что даже кулаки свело, иначе он бы не удержался и попытался бы засунуть в себя пальцы – ведь они тоже горячие, мокрые и твердые...  
Второй оргазм разорвался в глубине живота. Член продолжал вздрагивать и раскачиваться, яйца держали каменную твердость, но спермы больше не было. Солоху заколотило, бессильная сладость нахлынула девятым валом, и измученное тело медленно опустилось обратно в койку.  
Ягодицы расслабились, и задница опять заныла. Соленый пот действовал на разбитый анус похлеще спиртовой примочки.  
Почувствовав невероятно мокрую и холодную простыню, Солоха с отупелым удивлением сообразил, что за короткий миг невероятного экстаза с него сошло сто потов. Мышцы превратились в овсяную кашу. Нездоровая лихорадка стремительно отступала. Солоха не успел толком перевести дух, как нестерпимый жар, мучавший его каких-то пять минут назад, исчез.  
Остолбенело глядя в потолок, Солоха с усилием пытался понять, следует ли пугаться, или это временная побочка от секса с инопланетчиком.  
Живот болел. Странно приятной тянущей болью. Член медленно начал опускаться, и расслабились яйца. Солоха шевельнул плечом, а затем сумел и поднять руку. Прикасаться к собственной плоти он не решился. Даже движение воздуха отдавалось не самыми приятными ощущениями. Головка сделалась слишком чувствительной. Не закрытая кожицей, багрово блестящая, она выглядела напряженной, как перед взрывом. Солоха криво ухмыльнулся. Собственное тело казалось немного посторонним.  
Следовало задуматься, во что это могло бы вылиться посреди учений, да и вообще в каком угодно публичном месте. Представив внезапный оргазм, сопровождаемый эпилептическим припадком, Солоха попытался мрачно стиснуть зубы, но челюсть толком не подчинялась. Ему даже глотать удавалось с трудом – язык плохо шевелился.  
И все-таки сдаваться медикам – невыносимая идея.  
Солоха медленно поморгал и коснулся бедра, включая датчик. Метка срабатывала и сама – давая фору на хулиганства где-то в час времени, – но Солоха предпочитал контролировать такие вещи самостоятельно. Второй приступ он еще мог перенести. Может даже и третий. Задуматься стоило бы после четвертого.  
Да, точно – четвертый приступ следовало признать опасной тенденцией и сдаваться именно после него.  
Приняв отважное решение, Солоха почувствовал невероятное облегчение. Он точно мог справиться с некоторыми особенностями гормональной системы.  
Но фаголитика следовало жахнуть.  
Дотянуться до формы оказалось еще труднее, чем в первый раз. Солоха извернулся на пропитанной потом подушке, кое-как приподнялся на локте и, то и дело моргая, чтобы изгнать наваливающуюся сонную муть, неуклюже пошарил в одежде. Пальцы шевелились с трудом. Пришлось потратить на сражение с упрямой тряпкой бездну времени.  
Достать гладкий блистер оказалось так же непросто. Открыть – почти непосильная задача.  
Солоха закинул таблетку под язык и содрогнулся от апельсиново-мятной свежести, ударившей во вкусовые центры.  
Сапфир рассказывал, что раньше лекарства делали невыносимо горькими, так что надо было запивать их литрами воды. Солоха порадовался, что живет в двадцать пятом веке, и лекарства, чья форма предполагает употребление через рот, соответствуют цели: улучшать состояние пациента.  
Таблетка шипела и пузырилась, вызывая обильную слюну. Солоха не сдержался и почавкал вслух. Казалось, он пожирает особенно ядреный леденец из любимых Кумысом.  
Таблетка закончилась, и Солоха почти физически ощутил, как оживает наномашинерия. Армия рассчитывала, что инвестиции окупятся, поэтому лучшее доставалось людям, готовым постоянно нести службу на передовой. Или вот на богом забытой планете, к примеру. В качестве безнадежно застрявших идиотов.  
\- Твою мать!  
Сдавленный возглас за окном грянул внезапнее грома среди зимы. Солоха судорожно схватился за простынь и яростно дернул на себя. Ткань, скользнувшая по голому телу, вызвала череду мучительных мурашек: ощущения были душераздирающие. Не то боль, не то наслаждение.  
\- Твою мать! – снова прошипели снаружи.  
Потом дико зашуршали кусты, и Солоха вспомнил, что под окном стратегически расположен черничник. Вернее, сама времянка стратегически расположена так, чтобы в самых неудобных для посетителя местах торчали жесткие кусты. Шорох усилился, к нему добавились гневные матюги, и Солоха наконец-то опознал в пришельце Лося.  
Раздался треск веток, а затем Рогачев показался в окне. Подтянулся и яростно задергал ногой, пытаясь выпутаться из цепких объятий. Перекинул ногу через подоконник, дернул второй, потерял равновесие и провалился сквозь мембрану. Упругая полимерная пленка пропустила знакомую биологическую модель хомо сапиенса вульгарного и сомкнулась снова. Лось со сдавленным звуком протеста полетел вниз. Выставил руки и успел замереть в упоре носом вниз. Снова рванул свободной ногой и под дикий треск, способный разбудить всю роту, все-таки ворвался в помещение целиком.  
На штанине у него болталась целая ветвь: помершая, но не сдавшая и не выпустившая добычу. Солоха разулыбался от уха до уха.  
Лось постоял в нелепой позе, а затем бесшумно переместился на пол, повозился и выпрямился в полный рост. Молча отодрал от себя ветвь и попытался вышвырнуть в окно, но мембрана уперлась. Биологическая модель черничника ее явно не устраивала.  
\- Обоссы меня господь, – отчетливо прошипел Лось.  
\- Сержант Рогачев! – грозным шепотом сказал Солоха.  
Лось подскочил как ужаленный и резко обернулся, выставляя ветвь перед собой. Солоха сел, предусмотрительно перевалившись на одну ягодицу, и вежливо помахал. Лось сбросил напряженную позу, независимо уронил ветку на пол и сунул руки в карманы. Потом вытащил правую, почесал кончик носа и беззвучно двинулся к сержантской ячейке.  
\- Че прикрываешься, Серега? – шепотом поинтересовался он, остановившись рядом.  
Солоха бросил изумленный взгляд вниз и обнаружил, что действительно прижимает простыню к груди. Помедлив, разжал пальцы, и мятая мокрая ткань упала ему на бедра.  
\- Хер его знает, – неопределенно сказал он. – А что это сержант Рогачев шароебится среди ночи по кустам и лазит в окно, как преступник, а не пользуется дверью, как честный офицер?  
Лось открыл рот, но тут за стенкой слева зашуршали.  
\- Ебитесь потише! – прошипел сонный, но злой голос Лапина. – Совсем охренели!  
Солоха нервно обернулся.  
\- Ебаться будешь с Артемьевым, – мгновенно парировал Лось все тем же шепотом. – А к нам свои половые страдания прошу не применять!  
Лапин снова зашипел, матюгнулся и умолк. Солоха бледно ухмыльнулся и показал Лосю большой палец.  
"Ты как?" – одними губами поинтересовался тот.  
Солоха помедлил секунду и поднял большой палец повыше.  
Лось шагнул еще ближе, наклонился, обдав умопомрачительно знакомым густым запахом, и коснулся ладонью мокрого лба. Солоха мотнул головой, отстраняясь. Ни с чем не спутываемый то ли смрад, то ли аромат мускуса бил в ноздри. Измотанный организм не реагировал, и Солоха искренне порадовался. То-то было бы некстати, встань у него прямо сейчас.  
Лось ткнул его в грудь кулаком, и Солоха молча хлопнул его по плечу в ответ. Потом ткнул большим пальцем в сторону, закатил глаза и провел ребром ладони по горлу. Лось точно так же закатил глаза и воспроизвел на лице постно-возвышенное выражение, идеально копирующее полкового священника, а так же подходящее для учительниц изящной словесности и экскурсоводов.  
Обмен гримасами означал, что время уже позднее, а завтра наступит новый день, и капитан Артемьев придумает что-нибудь ужасающее для поддержания бодрости духа среди недоэвакуированных подразделений.  
Сохраняя выражение, Лось неслышно отступил на два шага, старательно обойдя сторонкой ветвь, развернулся и на цыпочках двинул в направлении собственного отсека.  
Солоха хотел уже с размаху шлепнуться на спину, но за стенкой мрачно сопел Лапин, явно не успевший уснуть, поэтому опускаться пришлось аккуратно, с состраданием к товарищам.  
Натянув простыню по самое горло, Солоха повертел головой, выискивая на подушке наименее пропотевшее место, потом спохватился и просто перевернул ее. Запах медицинской свежести приятно защекотал ноздри. Солоха потянулся, с облегчением почесал за ушами и расслабился.

Проснулся сержант Солохин бодрым и голодным.  
Окно сбросило поляризацию, солнце сияло, как начищенный орден Тройной звезды на груди полковника Ротманна, а снаружи раздавался трубный глас боевого горна.  
Куда эффективнее было будить людей через браслеты, но капитан Артемьев по любому удобному поводу заводил рожок, и невыносимо громкие бравурные звуки изгоняли любой утренний сон. Причем начинались вопли на десять минут раньше положенного часа.  
Артемьев с удовольствием объяснял свои действия отеческой заботой о готовности подчиненных к любым неожиданностям. Похоже, мысль, что особо умные уже ставят собственные будильники за минуту до, мудрую капитанскую голову не посещала.  
Солоха полюбовался на выданный еще вчера браслет и удовлетворенно вздохнул. Гель по-прежнему мерцал красными искорками отсутствующей связи, но само ощущение теплого прикосновения к запястью успокаивало. Запасной контур тоже грел взгляд, свидетельствуя, что отныне сержант Солохин – не хрен знает кто без прописки, а полноценный командир, пусть и низкого полета.  
В трех шагах, за мембраной-перегородкой, разделявшей помещение на уединенные клетушки – дабы никто не мешал предаваться мыслям о высоком и дрочить под одеялом – завошкались. Солоха мигом узнал манеру Ремизова откашливаться и обстоятельно набирать сил для могучего чиха, и взвился с места. Если Ремизов занимал санблок, остальным можно было попрощаться с умыванием – пиздуй на улицу со стаканчиком в руках.  
Еще дальше тоже лихорадочно забарахтались и с грохотом прыгнули на пол. Солоха сдернул с тумбочки мыльно-рыльное, чудом не уроненное во время ночной возни, и рванул к санблоку.  
\- Ах ты шакал! – хрипло, спросонья заорали ему в спину. – Не вздумай там серить, дай людям помыться!  
\- Перед боевым заданием организм бойца должен быть чист со всех сторон! – ответно проорал Солоха, ловко перепрыгивая натянутую неизвестной паскудой леску, еле заметно блеснувшую над полом. – Ухбля! Пидорасы, кто растяжку поставил?!  
За спиной наконец расчухался и взревел сиплым басом Ремизов, прочищающий носоглотку.  
Проскакав последние метры, Солоха влетел в санузел и треснул по панели доступа. Дверь закрылась с приличествующим ситуации свистом.  
\- Вот гондон стриженый! – приглушенно проорали снаружи.  
Четыре секунды спустя в дверь врезалась чья-то туша, в которой даже слабо знакомый с сержантом Рогачевым мог бы опознать его по форме круглого литого плеча, аж проступившего сквозь полипласт. Впрочем, дверь встретила удар невозмутимо. Материалу было плевать, в какой весовой категории находятся посягающие на него армейцы: им он не поддавался. Равно как ударам дежурной тумбой, рукоятями табельного оружия и обряженной в полевую каску головой Сапфира Ибрагима Мазлы.  
Одной рукой превращая тубус в малый гигиенический набор, другой, обряженной в контур управления, Солоха по-быстрому выстраивал свою голографическую копию, которой поручалось выполнить нудные обязанности. Например, проследить за опрятностью, исправностью обмундирования подчиненных, правильной подгонкой снаряжения, соблюдением ими правил личной и общественной гигиены, ношения военной формы одежды, а так же за чистотой упомянутого обмундирования и просушкой портянок с носками вместе взятыми.  
Последние два пункта из сто пятьдесят девятой статьи по чьему-то недосмотру до сих пор не исключили, поэтому умные люди быстренько поименовали первую пару компрессионных стяжек портянками, а вторую, соответственно, носками.  
Голографическая копия сержанта Солохина, неуставно передаваемая через давным-давно взломанную умельцами систему мониторинга, рыскала по времянке для рядовых, придираясь к неидеальным уголкам самозаправляющихся коек, и совала голографический нос в каждый солдатский ботинок.  
\- Сиро-ожа! – ласково пропел Лось из-за двери. – Или ты открываешь, ведьма, или мы тебя выносим нахрен!  
\- Чистоплюй херов! – поддержал Сеня Лапин.  
Остальные голоса доносились как сквозь вату – дверь глушила сильно посторонние звуки, давая возможность посетителю спокойно привести себя в порядок.  
\- Скворцов! – сквозь зубную пену заорал Солохин, наткнувшись голографическим взором на вопиюще раздербаненную подушку рядового. – Все перья повыщипаю! Что с подушкой!  
\- Тащ сержант! – заныл голографический Скворцов, выглядывая из плохо отрисованной душевой. – Ну нечаянно же!  
Внутри орали и плескались. Рядовым полагалось мыться коллективно: от пяти до десяти человек на одну душевую распылялку.  
\- Пытался жевать во сне! – громогласно заложили Скворцова из душевой.  
\- Чтоб через двадцать пять секунд все было отбито по кантику, чапалка! Каждая складка на одеяле солдата – лазейка для галактического терроризма!   
\- Так точно! – каркнул Скворцов.  
Солоха ругнулся и сплюнул в раковину.  
\- Сирожа-а! – заревел Лось с той стороны. – Ах ты падла, Сирожа!  
\- Сжечь ведьму! – подключился Кумыс.  
Солоха лихо ополоснулся до пояса, протер за ушами и снова хлопнул по панели. Дверь усвистала в сторону. Солоха отскочил. Лось с Кумысом влетели в санблок почти кубарем.  
\- Попался! – заорал Лось, раскрывая объятия. Солоха отпрыгнул еще дальше, пол под ногами предательски заскользил, сержант взмахнул руками и все-таки устоял. Но момент упустил. Лось, прущий атомным поездом, снес его и впечатал в стенку.  
\- Ыть! Лос-ся... кха...  
\- Дорогу старшим по возрасту! – орала Бойцех у раковины, размахивая экзотической лезвийной бритвой. – А ну!  
\- Сиськам слова не давали! – орал в ответ Лапин и яростно пихался.  
Ремизов неинтеллигентно рычал, всем видом давая понять, что сейчас обхаркает затылки обоим. В дверях образовалась свалка, в которой оставшиеся старались решить вопрос помывки.  
Наконец сквозь столпотворение непостижимым образом просочился Сапфир Ибрагим, осмотрел всех с высоты, протянул длиннющую руку, снял сразу две душевых лейки и с постным лицом врубил напор во всю мощь.  
Сержанты взвыли, пытаясь разбежаться от струи. Солоха оперативно съехал под Лося еще глубже и зажмурился, глубоко вдыхая оставшийся на его коже запах. Лось, получивший струей воды по жопе, обиженно заматерился.

Завтрак прошел в бодрящей обстановке. Эмилио рычал и гонял всех пытающихся уклониться от индивидуальных рационов. Нервозность летала в воздухе вместе с матюгами. Рядовые метали харч, вытаращив глаза и глотая кусками. Десантура, собравшаяся за дальним столом, бухтела насчет разведки, и Солоха помимо воли прислушивался к обсуждению полетных карт. Кажется, у взвода осталось два боеспособных костюма, и, несмотря на умотанность по самые уши, Ганс с Василиском умудрились подежурить.  
\- Сережа, а чего ты вчера на массу давил как убитый? – пихалась Бойцех, норовя подловить Солоху в момент поднесения ложки ко рту. – Чего все жало в рельефе, а?  
\- Аллергия, – рычал Солоха в ответ и чавкал полагающейся мандаринкой. – Особенно на тебя, Лелик, и твои вопросы чекистские!  
\- Сергей наверняка проводил все эти дни напряженную работу по установлению дипломатического контакта, – вторил Ибрагим с другой стороны. – Мы должны войти в его положение, Лелия.  
\- Господи, прекрати быть таким правильным, Ибрагимушка!

На утреннем информировании подтянутый и свежий капитан Артемьев прогуливался перед строем, истомленным внезапной жарой, и изрекал житейские мудрости.  
Карпову он сообщил, что сапоги – лицо солдата, и велел привести одно и другое в соответствие. У Ланце зорким взглядом определил ногти как у орла и предположил, что Ланце собирается с их помощью карабкаться по деревьям, что в боевой обстановке недопустимо. Потребовал от всех подравняться коленками вперед. Сравнил усы Камилова с грязью под носом и, наконец, взял небольшой перерыв.  
Над шеренгами бойцов витало почтительное ожидание.  
\- А еще... – капитан помолчал, – эвакуация откладывается.  
Безмолвный вопль "почему?" завис над плацем.  
\- Только не надо смотреть на меня, как голодающие дети Буркина-Фасо на контейнер гуманитарной помощи! – тут же заорал капитан. – Сказано – позже на два дня, значит, позже на три дня! Значит, будете ждать все пять!  
\- Так мы ж этого и хотели услышать, тащ капитан! – немедля забасил Рогачев. – Как родина скажет, так и будет! Лишь бы сроки давали!  
Сдавленно зарычал со своего места Ким-Кимен.  
\- А вы, Рогачев... – капитан взял паузу. – Застегните пуговицы по всему телу, и чтоб я от вас больше ни одного шороха не видел!  
\- Эмилио осатанеет, – шепотом заметили у Солохи за спиной. – Начнет кампанию по обязательному пожиранию сухофруктов.  
Артемьев обвел строй налитым праведным гневом взглядом и явственно подавил тяжелый вздох. Наверняка тоже мечтал о дедовщине.  
\- Разойтись, – металлически объявил он.

Армия не была бы армией, если бы в ней немедленно не нашлось места тактическим задачам. Неуемная лютая деятельность капитана Артемьева произвела на свет парочку срочных директив, в результате которых Солохин с удивлением обнаружил себя посреди лагеря, вооруженным полуавтоматическим буром. Остальные члены подразделения тащили насосы с горючкой. Так же подразделение получило карту метелочьих залежей.  
Командование рассудило, что ресурс техники надо экономить, а физически здоровых бойцов вполне можно использовать на благо самих же бойцов. Ким-Кимен еще добавил, что гуманизм и человечность в вопросах поддержания боевой готовности – вещи преступные уже по самому определению.  
\- Обалдеть, – трагически сказал Муха. – Это нам что, тараканов морить, тащ сержант?  
\- А ты, Муха, что думаешь, мы к ним как к барышням в салон? – ядовито поинтересовался опомнившийся Солоха. – Может, мне на бур букет цветов нацепить, а? И хер помыть?  
Муха вздохнул с тщательно выраженной скорбью, говорящей, что за глупые вопросы рядовой состав карать нельзя, ему, составу, умом блистать не положено.  
\- А что сказал Гаспилс, благословляя нас на пороге склада? – вопросил Солоха.  
\- Горючки не жалеть! – слаженно гаркнуло подразделение.  
Солоха величественно кивнул.  
Эту фразу уязвленный и униженный пушистыми тварями Гаспилс повторял каждому, щедро выдавая баллоны. Всё, сделанное из легкого пластика марки "скопалит", пришло в полную негодность, и Гаспилс рвал и метал. Казалось, даже убыль личного состава не вызвала бы у него такой праведной ярости. Прапор клеймил метелки во все дырки, желал им утратить все волоски и совокупиться с председателем инвентарной комиссии, а также сгинуть, сдохнуть и пойти по матушке и еще на восемь частей света.  
Теперь даже вместо обручей усилков приходилось использовать массивные гарнитуры с выносными микрофонами.  
Солоха мельком подумал, что надо будет вернуть оборудование союзникам, но пока был слишком занят. Настало время каторжного ручного труда.

Бур вгрызался в почву, визжал, упирался и медленно двигался вглубь. Пыль летела струями, бойцы чихали и матерились, солнце шпарило во всю мощь, и в итоге рядовые один за другим начали раздеваться. Солоха на авторитете командира держался до последнего, но потом плюнул. Насквозь пропотевшая рубашка перекочевала на пояс, и торс сержанта тут же покрылся коричнево-золотыми полосами.  
Особенно жарко становилось, когда наступал черед огневой поддержки. Огнемет приходилось загонять с усилием – диаметр сверла и ствола не совпадал. Леван "давил на газ", и в почву уходила пылающая ярость. Солоха с физическим удовлетворением представлял, как в этом пламени исчезают затаившиеся в каверне метелки. И остается только черная сажа.

Метр за метром, слой за слоем. С каждым новым шурфом лагерь становился чуть безопаснее. Десантура присоединилась к зачистке, а оставшиеся с костюмами двое поднялись на малую разведочную высоту. Солоха замечал их всякий раз, когда останавливался утереть пот с глаз – не спасала даже прокладка под гарнитурой – и отхлебнуть теплой воды.  
Против законов физики казалось, что с каждым метром вверх от земли жар нарастает, и на уровне экзосферы превращается в атомную топку.  
Дурацкие мысли наводили иррациональный страх. Мерещилось, что корабли наверху один за другим медленно сгорают в пламени, протянувшемся далеко вглубь солнечной системы, и только заряженный передатчик каким-то чудом остается пересылать записанное послание: "Ожидайте эвакуации в течение сорока восьми часов".  
На подходе к границе Солоха заприметил халик, занимающихся точно такой же деятельностью: бурение и парение. Сверкающие прозрачные костюмы умудрялись пулять цветными зайчиками даже на чужую территорию. К счастью, команде Солохи пришлось выйти только на самый уголок радужной вакханалии – а дальше их дело заканчивалось. Судя по горелым следам, здесь ударно поработало другое подразделение.  
Солоха принял у Жоры карту и с облегчением поставил там последнюю отметку. Красные точки все до единой превратились в зеленые галочки.  
\- Отбой, – удовлетворенно сказал Солоха. – Забились!  
\- Столько пахать, я чуть не помер, – простонал Хапатов, падая на корты и ныряя пальцами за голенище.  
\- Знал бы, где умереть – соломки бы постелил, – изрек Мухин и покосился на Жору.  
Но Жора молчал, утомленно цедя воду из узкого горлышка. Солоха тоже присел на корточки, бессильно размышляя, что хорошо бы уйти с солнца. Элоботы, как обычно, устроили мелкую подляну: прятали чувство усталости, создавая иллюзию, что можно еще работать и работать, как будто сразу открыто второе дыхание. И только в самом конце, когда равномерное вкладывание прекратилось – вернули в обратку все разом. Даже жопа опять заболела.  
Пятичасовой рабочий день, прошедший на резерве из энергобатончиков, ударил по голове молотом.  
\- Мама, умру я, – сказал Гвоздь, садясь даже не на корты, а в пыль. – Вадик, будь другом, дай закурить. Тащ сержант, можно же, а?  
\- И охота вам в жару травиться, – прохрипел Солоха. – Можно, разрешаю расслабиться.  
Рядовые тут же оживились.  
Солоха умудрился почти задремать, застыв в неустойчивом положении сидя, когда в приглушенном разговоре зазвучали какие-то особенные нотки. Сонливость спала, адреналин мигом подпрыгнул на пару пунктов, и Солоха распахнул глаза.  
Бойцы обсуждали кого-то по другую сторону. Солоха проморгался и медленно повернул затекшую шею.  
Касаюрк стоял за условной границей, разделившей лагеря на части. Ее отмечала перепаханная борозда, оставленная "Темирханом", на котором Зеленкова еще вчера объехала территорию, то и дело траля поверхность. Трал в ее понимании выглядел, как застрел глубокоземных снарядов и отслеживание результатов на радаре. После таких проверок яуты выслали злобную дипломатическую ноту.  
Солоха хоть и продрых весь вечер, но периодически умудрялся просыпаться, и услышал, как прецедент бурно обсуждали перед отбоем.  
Кончики когтей зарывались в мягкую землю, сжимались и разжимались, чуть ли не поигрывали – и Солоха почти против воли следил за ними. Он почувствовал, что попеременно бледнеет, краснеет и, кажется, даже зеленеет. Во всяком случае, живот прихватило изрядно тошнотворно.  
\- Тащ сержант, гляньте немедленно, – заблажил Скворцов. – Нарушитель границ!  
\- Предлагаю расстрелять! – поддержал Хапатов. – Я ж, блядь, его узнаю!  
\- Отставить расстрел, – приказал Солоха.  
\- Очень он подозрительно на нас пялится, – добавил Гвоздь, демонстративно потушив бычок в пыли. – Тащ сержант, вы тут три дня контакты наводили, может, это к вам?  
В мгновение ока сделалось так жарко, что Солоха ощутил струйки, щекотно заскользившие по бокам.  
\- Эта ж сука в нас стреляла! – не успокаивался Хапатов.  
Солоха ухватился за спасительную ниточку.  
\- То-то и оно, – значительно сказал он. – Обосрался в условном бою, теперь никак успокоиться не может. Небось надеется, что я рассосусь, как флуктуация, и окажется, что никто ему условную голову условным выстрелом не сносил.  
Бойцы радостно захихикали.  
Касаюрк пялился неотрывно. Солоха скользнул по нему взглядом и с легким ужасом понял, что его тянет словно магнитом. От белошкурой фигуры физически тяжело было оторвать взгляд. В жарком воздухе Лизетты глыба яута казалась такой... соблазнительно прохладной, что волоски на руках начинали шевелиться.  
"Не смотри", – приказал себе сержант Солохин.  
Сердце забухало тяжело и быстро. В затылке собрались мурашки, предательски потекли за воротник. Касаюрк шевельнул плечами и переступил границу.  
Словно сквозь слой воды Солоха услышал гневный ропот бойцов и медленно, с усилием поднял руку, останавливая самых ретивых.  
\- Спокойно, – голос сочился сквозь горячий воздух с трудом. – Я разберусь.  
Ноги тоже двигались еле-еле, точно элоботы устроили бунт.  
"Не подходи, – то ли умоляя, то ли заклиная, подумал Солоха. – Только не подходи".  
Само собой, Касаюрк телепатией не владел и приказам не подчинялся. Солоха встал, выпрямился и дернулся было к узлу рубашки, но потом махнул рукой. Стараясь оторваться от собственных людей, Солоха быстро пошел вперед. Через десяток шагов яут остановился перед ним.  
\- Сиэ-эрженька, – протянул клыкастый.  
\- Сержант Солохин, – процедил Солоха, взглядом приказывая соблюдать дипломатию.  
Касаюрк поднял руку и легонько коснулся его плеча. Солоха сжал губы, но не стал дергаться. Сейчас он выглядел не лучшим образом, но начни он прыгать и дергаться, и мужики сразу заподозрят неладное. Солоха мысленно постарался превратиться в камень.  
Один злосчастный перепих испортил все. Слишком близко стоящий яут казался посягающим на личное пространство. Единственное слово – попыткой затащить в койку. Прикосновение к плечу вообще тянуло на сексуальное домогательство.  
Не говоря уже о том, как вновь засаднило меж ягодиц.  
Касаюрк помедлил и убрал руку.  
\- Тут, кстати, должок за нами, – тяжело сказал Солоха. Неловко полез в карман и вытащил громоздкий усилок. – Вот.  
Касаюрк перевел взгляд на протянутую ладонь. Пару секунд смотрел на устройство, будто не узнавал, а затем аккуратно взял двумя когтями. Солоха неотрывно следил за плавными движениями. Касаюрк убрал переводчик в один из хитрых потайных карманов на своей красной броне. И при этом молчал, как проклятый. Солоха почувствовал, что еще чуть-чуть – и начнет кусать губы и совершать прочие предательские телодвижения.  
\- Чего хотел-то? – поинтересовался он. – Если помочь, то мы уже сами справились.  
Неподвижные голубые глаза стеклянно глядели на него, даже немножечко внутрь него, точно Касаюрк мог рассмотреть сквозь кожу и кости мятущуюся душонку сержанта Солохина.  
\- Нет, – наконец скрежетнул он. – Не помогать. Собирался оглядеть тебя.  
\- Нехер делать, – строжайшим тоном сказал Солоха. – Мы тут делом заняты. Копаем от оградки до могилки.  
\- Бесполезная охота, – сообщил Касаюрк. – Зря тратите материалы.  
\- С чего взял? – тут же вызверился Солоха. Скованность благополучно отступила перед лицом негодования. – Может, какие-то секретные сведения имеются? Ну так поделитесь, товарищ гвардии майор, или как вас там.  
\- Кажется, что-то стягивает их сюда, – мягко проворчал Касаюрк. – Но это не живые организмы и не техника. Что-то другое. Вот увидишь, вы зря тратили время.  
\- Блин, не понял, – Солоха сцепил руки за спиной. – Типа, вам тут известно больше, чем нам? Ну так идите к командованию! Чего со мной-то трепаться?  
\- Это, Сиэржэнька, то, что принято называть беспочвенными подозрениями, – осклабился Касаюрк.  
Для наглядности он еще и потопал, взбивая пыль ударами крепкой подошвы. Солоха почти против воли задержался взглядом на длинных пальцах, увенчанных когтями. У этих пальцев явно было куда больше подвижности, чем у человеческих.  
Отвлекшись от пальцев, Солоха изо всех сил напряг мозг, пытаясь сообразить, на что намекает или прямым текстом пытается сказать яут. Кажется, Касаюрк имел в виду, что старая добрая армия по доброй же старой традиции припрятала парочку гнусных секретов.  
Солоха машинально потер лоб.  
\- Ладно, – так же машинально произнес он. – Я вроде понял. Я... Короче, посмотрим.  
За спиной негромко бухтели, и это страшно дергало нервы. Солоха злился, нервничал, потел и готов был сквозь землю провалиться, прямо в опустевшие каверны.  
Последний раз схожие по силе ощущения одолевали его, когда полковник Рифельный пытался дознаться, какая скотина отпечатала ко Дню Пехотного Величия транспарант, где белым по красному обещалось выполнить план по учениям января досрочно к середине февраля.  
Будучи непосредственным автором хитрого выражения, Солоха тогда профессионально приостановил сердцебиение, а заодно и понизил температуру тела на всякий случай – чтобы слиться с массами. Но сейчас выполнить такой же трюк не удавалось.  
\- Мы поговорим об этом позже, – пророкотал яут. – Давай встретимся...  
Пауза затянулась, Касаюрк явно подбирал выражение, и Солоха поднял брови.  
\- Вообще, какой у вас режим дня, умански? – неожиданно поинтересовался яут.  
\- Ближайшие двенадцать часов я буду спать и жрать, – Солоха попытался сосредоточиться. – Потом... Потом, блин, короче, я сам тут разберусь, и если мне очень понадобится, в чем я сильно сомневаюсь, то я тебя найду.  
Мысль о шпионаже в собственном стане выглядела дикой. Особенно ввиду того, что инициатором предполагаемого шпионажа выступал яут с его кретинскими подозрениями. Солоха потряс головой и провел ладонью по макушке, стирая грязь. По ощущениям, ежик отрос еще на миллиметр, продолжая нарушать все нормативы по уставу.  
Касаюрк вытянул шею вперед и вниз, и Солоха подавил желание отшатнуться. Яут пошевелил клыками, сощурился и тихонько заклекотал.  
\- Можешь посещать наши территории и без важного повода, – прокурлыкал он. – Ради дружбы и приятельских отношений.  
\- Черта с два, – сквозь зубы поклялся Солоха. – Нехер заливать, я вашего брата знаю, хрен у вас, а не дружба.  
\- Член дружбе не помеха, – с апломбом заявил яут, выпрямляясь во весь рост.  
\- Тихо ты! – сдавленно сказал Солоха. – Все, спасибо, до свиданья!  
Яут выщелкал еще несколько слов. Усилок натужно молчал, и Солоха хотел уже постучать по уху, как агрегат наконец заработал.  
\- Через десять часов, Сиэрженька. Это же место – и я проведу тебя, куда пожелаешь.  
Казалось, багроветь уже некуда, но Солохе померещилось, что его сунули мордой в костер. Даже глаза начало жечь.  
Уже не в силах вести разговор, он длинно помычал и махнул рукой. Развернулся и стремительно направился к своим. Яут буравил спину взглядом. И этот взгляд вместе со струйкой пота нагло скользил вдоль позвоночника, коварно пробирался под ткань и втекал ровно между ягодиц. Обжигая, словно ставил клеймо.  
На ходу Солоха передернул плечами.

\- Ну что, тащ сержант? – Муха нетерпеливо заерзал. – Гусь свинье дипломат, или как?  
\- Товарищ! – прорычал Жора и потянулся дать Мухину подзатыльник.  
\- Свежие сводки от бригады бурильщиков-союзников, – невозмутимо сказал Солоха. – Посоветовали тщательнее зачищать местность, чтобы туда второе поколение не заселилось. Поэтому сейчас мы с вами в темпе мазурки пройдемся обратно с контрольными мероприятиями. А ты, Скворцов, будешь сверху ставить печати.  
\- А я почему? – заскулил тот.  
\- Р-рядовой! – начальственно зарычал Солоха. - А ну встал и намотался!  
\- Вас понял! – заорал Скворцов, вскакивая. – Готов к труду и обороне! При хую и шпаге!  
Остальная часть подразделения бодро загоготала.

Повторный проход был триумфален и энергичен. Встревоженный погаными намеками Касаюрка, Солоха вдохновенно командовал и требовал полной безжалостности. Уличив Мухина в припрятывании метелки в карман, устроил показательный расстрел в виде лекции о необходимости соблюдать моральную и физическую гигиену. Заклеймил рядового гнусным представителем хитинокрылых, пообещал оборвать усы с лапками и подвергнуть карательной дезинфекции. Мухин страдал, каялся и выражал готовность сгореть на профилактическом очистительном костре, оставив в назидание последующим поколениям рядовых позорный карман, приютивший вражескую единицу. Леван нежно обнимал огнемет и косил влажным взглядом, точно мечтал опробовать силу напалма на Мухине.  
В результате увлекательных мероприятий взмыленный коллектив вернулся в изначальную точку ровно ко времени очередного приема пищи.  
Гаспилс принял оборудование без привычных для него стонов о растрате и перерасходе, велел только самостоятельно определить пустые баллоны в паллеты. Солоха, пользуясь командирским правом, отдыхал, чесал за ушами и обмахивался рубашкой, наблюдая, как бойцы с кряхтением и трагическими стонами грузят баллоны. Гигантские решетчатые поддоны, поставленные один на другой, заполнились почти целиком.  
\- Четвертые тормоза хреновы, – презрительно сказал Гаспилс, делая неведомые пометки в планшете. – Локти у них в коленях не сгибаются!  
Солоха подавил смешок, заменив его глубокомысленным хмыканьем.  
\- Хапатов, я все вижу! – неожиданно зычно заорал Гаспилс, аж приподнимаясь. – Мразопитек хренов! Сил моих больше нет! Куда ты так пихаешь баллон? Тебя же к женщине такого подпускать нельзя, ты хуем в матрас тыкнешь!  
\- Так точно, тащ зам!по!склад! – отгавкался Хапатов, тут же начиная совать баллон куда надо.  
\- Разгильдяи, – впал в уныние Гаспилс, садясь на место.  
\- А что, Никелод Петрович, – подкатил Солоха, – есть ли какие-нибудь новости, так сказать, с передовой?  
Гаспилс оторвался от планшета и покосился на него красным глазом.  
\- Молись, чтоб тут передовой не образовалось, – строго сказал он. – И чтоб моей единственной проблемой оставалась эта чертова подстанция, с которой такую прорву на двух слонов гонят, что я уже прямо не знаю, что сказать. Изуверы.  
\- О, – уважительно кивнул Солоха и задумался.  
В ситуации с метелками, падкими до открытой энергии, перегонка запаса с подстанции на две самоходных платформы и впрямь выглядела большой проблемой. Задумчиво почесывая за ушами и чувствуя, как грязь и кожный жир сходят струпьями, Солоха поднялся.  
Организм, освободившийся от власти мозга, перешел в режим автономного обеспечения. Согласно режиму организм собирался жрать, ходить в туалет и спать – и более ничего. Опцию "трахаться" пришлось исключить за неимением объектов приложения сил. Механически салютовав, Солоха не менее машинально начал движение в сторону столовой. Гаспилс свирепо что-то буркнул и уткнулся в планшет.  
Бойцы, покончившие с баллонами, дисциплинированно потянулись следом.

В столовой Эмилио, мрачный как туча, раздавал рацион с сильным перекосом в сторону армейской пайки.  
\- А мандаринок не будет? – изумился Солоха, получив в руки запакованные ванночки. Содержимое сквозь пленку выглядело прилично, но без присущей блюдам Эмилио выдумки. Ни листков специй, ни причудливых завитушек на бататном пюре. Именно это, а вовсе не буйство метелок, больше всего заставляло напрягаться.  
\- Манда вам будет, без ринок, – прорычал Эмилио. – Сначала байда, потом манда, а потом цурюк с урюком и капут без масла. А ну брысь!  
Хлопая глазами, Солоха удалился, на ходу стараясь не уронить челюсть. Эмилио, человек столь же интеллигентный, сколь огромный, на его памяти так выражался лишь однажды – когда в котел с пилау угодила крыса, неведомым образом прорвавшаяся сквозь санитарно-гигиенические кордоны лучшего полевого лагеря на всей Калуше-4.  
Было это полтора года назад, и с тех пор Солоху не раз заносило куда-то вместе с обеспечительным подразделением, возглавляемым Эмилио, но таких выражений шеф-повар себе более ни разу не позволял.  
\- Никогда не было, и вот опять, – пробормотал Солоха. – Ну бывает.  
За столом сержантов уже обретались Сапфир Ибрагим, Лапин и Ганс.  
\- ...мышиные норы, – жаловался Ганс. – Я ж привык по небу, а тут возня в грязище.  
\- Ну так давно известно, – похохатывал Сеня, – чтобы десантники сильнее любили небо, им надо создать невыносимые условия жизни на земле. Что, скажешь, не так?  
\- Так-то оно так, – Ганс сердито ковырялся двузубой вилкой в ванночке. – Но тошнит меня уже от Лизетты, вот ей-богу, мужики. Че-то уже поперек всех печенок.  
\- Доброго вечера, товарищи сержанты, – пробубнил Солоха. – Всем приятного а-ахх... хрм!  
\- И тебе того же, Сереженька, – тут же запаясничал Лапин. – Приятного ахр-рым! Это у вас, на Вичугщине, такой бог качественного пищеварения?  
\- И регулярного стула, – с серьезной миной добавил Ибрагим.  
\- Идите нахер, господа, – утомленно изрек Солоха. – Я весь день совершенствовался в физическом труде и потому имею право хотеть спать.  
\- Сержант Зондерслебен! – патетически воскликнул Лапин, простирая руку с мультитулом в сторону Ганса. – Родина зовет! Верните сержанта Солохина к жизни твердой уставной пощёчиной!  
\- Это я всегда могу, – добродушно согласился Ганс и полюбовался на собственную ладонь, а потом перенес прицел голубых глаз на Солоху.  
\- Вы мне это прекратите, – Солоха вместе со стулом сдвинулся в сторону на полметра. – Че за опасный базар во время приема пищи.  
\- А почему бы не поразговаривать, – так же добродушно сказал Ганс, охотно принимая смену темы. – Вот, например, расскажи нам, сержант, как вы без нас прожили-то? В одном окопе с клыкозадыми.  
Солоха поперхнулся от неожиданности и промахнулся двузубцем мимо куриной ноги. Верткая и лишенная шкурки, та немедленно ускользнула из зоны поражения мультитула и стремительно зарылась в пюре наполовину.  
\- Как-как, – неопределенно сказал Солоха. – Довольно-таки хреново. Обслюнилось бы вам жить рядом с крокодилом? Вонюч, зубаст, сомнительно разумен и наверняка только и чешет, как бы схарчить вас среди ночи.  
\- А что ж вы с ними даже на кулачках не придрочились? – огорчился Ганс.  
\- Некогда было, – Солоха все-таки пригвоздил курицу и собирался алчно впиться ей в ляжку. – Кругом эти пидорасы пушистые, хаос, отказ оборудования и необходимость проявлять немыслимый героизм.  
Лапин вежливо загоготал в кулак, явно подвергая сомнению героизм всей троицы. Ганс тоже захмыкал. Сапфир Ибрагим молчал и вздыхал, видимо, вспоминая, как содрал с него восемь шкур Адриенце, когда дезертиры были изловлены. Солохин покосился на него и решил не переводить стрелки, мол, все из-за некоторых хряков, умудрившихся свинтить в самоволку посреди напряженной политической ситуации.  
\- А я вот с халик перетер, – многозначительно сказал Лапин. – Представьте себе, они в восторге. Утверждают, давно не видали такой эмоциональной оргии.  
\- Чего? – изумился Ганс.  
\- Эмоции, – пояснил Лапин, возя мультитулом в ошметках салата. – Они ж на них паразитируют. Прям как эти паскуды на энергии, ага. Вот, говорят, что тут сложилась уникальная эмоциональная оргия в виду того, что множество существ не могут улететь с планеты.  
\- Как бы не их рук дело это оказалось, – угрожающе сощурился Ганс, складывая увесистый кулак.  
Кожа у него была светлая, и Солоха невольно взялся сравнивать кулак Ганса и кулак белошкурого лацертида. Получалось практически сопоставимо. Все-таки приемные комиссии не зря просиживали бюджетные деньги, а медобеспечение – запрашивало все новые и новые разработки. Солоха искоса обвел взглядом столовую. Каждый солдат был в меру развит и розовощек. Даже Гвоздь, закатавший рукава, выглядел не тощим, но предельно жилистым и мышечно-сухим, точно собранным из тщательно подогнанных элементов.  
Вынырнув из антропологических размышлений, Солоха обнаружил, что все бодренько обсуждают возможность подрывной деятельности со стороны халик. Лапин с умным видом рассуждал, как живое существо ради удовлетворения своих потребностей готово пойти на любую подлость, Сапфир занял умеренную оппозицию, а Ганс периодически приговаривал "руки бы поотрывать", не формулируя, кому именно.  
Солоха вцепился в курицу с голодной страстью, чтобы избежать участия в обсуждении. Сержантские разговоры тут же пробудили воспоминания о намеках яута, и от этого курица стала казаться какой-то хлорированной. Солоха мужественно жевал и приказывал себе соблюдать верность Родине.  
\- И новостных потоков еще никаких, – внезапно тоскливо сказал Ганс, утверждая кулачище на столешнице. – Представляете, мужики, я в последний раз в такой засаде оказался, когда мы с пацанами на Риглу высаживались. Но это ж дикие места!  
\- Риглу? – изумился Сапфир. – Ганс, не звездишь ли?  
\- Ха! – гордо произнес представитель десантной группы. – Сосунки! Ригла в два захода! Вы еще из портянок бинты вертеть учились, когда мы там шкерцев разгоняли!  
Солоха обнаружил, что забыл жевать и тут же энергично заработал челюстями. Сапфир озадаченно тер затылок, Лапин тоже выглядел мешком пришибленным. Легендарная Ригла внезапно оказалась на расстоянии вытянутой руки.  
\- Так вот, – размеренно продолжил Ганс. – На Ригле было хреново. Но даже туда инфопакеты кидали периодически. А здесь совсем висяк. Прямо скажем, не для такого я сюда контрабасить собирался.  
У входа произошло движение, отвлекшее внимание общественности от полезной витаминизированной бурды. Во впорхнувшем в столовую индивидууме Солоха сразу узнал Зорбу. Первый стрелок подразделения Рогачева так сиял черными глазами, что сразу становилось ясно: напился, а то и затянулся.  
Следом внесла себя в столовую Бойцех и тут же зашарила глазами. Узрев свою экологическую нишу, она изрекла "Ага" и двинула строго прямолинейно, едва не сбив Зорбу, свернувшего к раздаточной стойке.  
\- Куда мимо еды проходишь, волчица? – страдальчески поинтересовался Эмилио.  
Бойцех отмахнулась. Пройдя к столу, с размаху опустилась на стул и оглядела всех с пристальным прищуром.  
\- Ну-ну, – вежливо сказал Лапин. – Не иначе новости?  
\- У Адриенце сточили подтяжки! – ликующе выдала Бойцех и откинулась на спинку.  
\- Тьфу ты Господи, – почти без акцента сказал Ибрагим. – Я думал, что-то важное.  
\- Еще бы не важное, – подняла палец Бойцех. – Он теперь всяко меньше до нас докапываться будет, когда штаны сваливаются!  
\- Стоять, а кто сточил? – оторвался от куриной ноги Солоха. – В смысле... тут что, новые формы жизни?  
Бойцех приоткрыла рот. Солоха зачем-то оглянулся. Рядовые были заняты хавкой, а Зорба, пытаясь звучать как можно тише, рассказывал об уникальных настойках на основе черничника. Эмилио делал вид, что ничего не слышит, однако так навалился на витрину, что пузо расплющилось. Наверняка уже могуче мыслил в направлении того, как можно с помощью флоры разнообразить рацион и вернуть подувявшие было лавры ответственного специалиста по питанию.  
\- Да хрен его знает, – наконец сказала Бойцех и энергично почесала коротко стриженный затылок. – Че-т я не задумывалась над такими тонкими материями.  
\- Ну да, эти материи теперь у нашего лейтенанта совсем тонкие, – хихикнул Лапин.  
\- За своими материями следите, – посоветовал Ганс, нежно поглаживая мультитул. – Как бы подошвы на ходу не рассыпались.  
\- Чтобы боец стал бесполезен, одних подошв недостаточно, – напомнил Лапин известную истину. – Сначала боец должен проебать огнестрел и заряды...  
\- Потом механическое ударное оружие, – подхватил Солоха.  
\- Потом гранаты, – добавил Ибрагим.  
\- И, наконец, саперную лопатку и перочинный ножичек, – весело закончила Бойцех.  
Ганс презрительно выпятил губу, отчего стал смахивать на укушенного метелкой или же более примитивным шмелем.  
\- Ладно, товарищи, – Солоха тяжело поднялся. – Пойду я, отдавлю массу минуточек на восемьсот.  
\- Солдат спит, эвакуация приближается, – смешливо прищурился Лапин. – Давай-давай, топай.  
\- А подтяжки Адриенце давайте обсудим, – предложил Ганс. – Интересно мне все-таки, откуда подобрался враг. Не ровен час, попробует нашими стропами закусить.  
\- Нежные стропы десантной души! – восхитилась Бойцех.  
Солоха зевнул во всю пасть, так что хрустнуло у левого уха, и остаток пикировки прослушал, пытаясь продуть мигом заложившие проходы.

Вывалившись из столовой, он потянулся еще раз, покрутил плечами и огляделся.  
Бойцех хоть и подала историю в юмористическом ключе, но кое-что Солоху встревожило. Как, впрочем, и остальных наверняка.  
Лагерь был вычищен. Все метелки вымели подчистую. Да и вряд ли Адриенце хранил обмундирование там, где до него могли добраться недораскатанные в пепел ублюдки. В воздухе до сих пор стоял запах гари.  
Потянув носом, Солоха уловил треклятый шалфейный аромат и очень медленно выдохнул, чтобы не чихнуть. Под ногами сложными узорами вились пыль, темно-серая зола и вездесущие золотистые струйки. Вздохнув, Солоха поворошил пыль носком ботинка. Видно, нанесло с соседних территорий.  
Опять вспомнились слова яута, что метелки придут второй раз. Солоха повел плечами и силой заставил себя успокоиться. Уж кому-кому, но никак не обычному солдату размышлять над коварством метелок. Для этого вместе с батальоном откомандировали целое научное подразделение, действовавшее Гаспилсу на нервы своей неокупаемостью, а Ротманну – независимостью.  
Больше всего полковник ненавидел ситуации, в которых ему запрещалось командовать. Ученые шишки, посверкивающие солидными погонами, относились к категории неподвластных Ротманну вещей и томили ему душу. Видимо, именно по этой причине полковник основное время проводил в личных апартаментах, советуясь с бутылочкой-другой алкоголя.  
Ветер дунул сильнее, и золотые вкрапления сделались ярче. Солоха вновь попинал пыль, машинально обратив внимание, как прихотливо закручиваются маленькими смерчиками сияющие полоски чужой жизни. Все-таки Лизетта была чужой. Даже такие мелочи в ней сильно отличались от земных.  
Поглядывая на солнце, клонящееся к закату, Солоха двинул в сторону времянок. Впереди маячили такие привычные вещи, как вечернее построение и отбой, а еще надо было отжать у кого-нибудь из желтопузых развлекательной литературки для расслабления мозгов.  
Глядя под ноги, Солоха двигался криволинейно, но равномерно, и когда уперся в некое препятствие, страшно удивился. Медленно подняв взгляд, он практически напоролся на лихо закрученную "егозу". За погранполосой в добрых двух метрах стояли набыченные молодцы Зельмана.  
\- Пропуск есть? – металлически поинтересовался один из них.  
\- Да вы че, орлы, – пожал плечами Солоха. – Сроду никаких пропусков не выписывал. Да и вообще, я тут мимо шел.  
\- Вот и иди дальше, – посоветовал второй. – Этот объект тут поставлен не для того, чтобы вокруг него ходили.  
\- Ну хоть стоять-то рядом можно? – уже с наездом поинтересовался Солохав.  
\- Можно, – согласился боец. – До первого предупредительного в пузо. Потом можно лежать!  
И загоготал. Солоха сощурился, приподнял уголок рта и сплюнул под ноги. Зельман вырастил неуправляемых мудил, которые одним видом уже нарывались на драку. Только у них оружие при себе было, а у Солохи – одни слюни.  
Под ногами золотая пыль крутилась толстым слоем, обволакивала ботинки по самые щиколотки. Солоха хмуро уставился на это великолепие и невольно заскользил взглядом по плавным завиткам. Один, другой, третий – все устремлялись под "егозу". Солоха хмыкнул и под внимательными взглядами тумбочников медленно попятился.  
Отойдя шагов на десять, он окинул объект взглядом: два "слона", нагруженных до предела. Движки не работали, но десятым чувством Солоха ощущал легкое напряжение, окутавшее тяжелую технику. Сумерки быстро сгущались, точно на южном побережье, и в этой темноте мамонты, казалось, чуть подсвечиваются. Может, эффект от пыли. Та забиралась повсюду, и между конструкций, взгроможденных на мамонтов нелепыми буграми, набилась особенно сильно. Теперь Солоха точно видел тусклое свечение. Еле заметное, на грани исчезновения.  
Тумбочник потер нос и яростно чихнул.  
\- Будь здоров, – вежливо пожелал Солоха издалека.  
\- И тебе по тому же месту, – гундосо откликнулся тот. – Слушай, сержант, ну не дури ты тут. Нам сказано охранять, мы и охраняем. Давай не порти нервы.  
\- Да ладно, мужики, – миролюбиво откликнулся Солоха, – все понимаю, одну лямку тянем. Ни обхода вам, ни смотрящего.  
\- Тьфу-тьфу-тьфу! – хором сказали оба.  
Солоха еще раз покосился на длинные полотнища, настойчиво стягивающиеся к транспортникам, решительно развернулся и потопал прочь.  
Все это не имело ни малейшего отношения к боевым обязанностям сержанта Солохина.  
От десяти часов осталось восемь.  
Нужно было настроить хронопласт.

* * *

По спящему лагерю Солоха передвигался стыдливой украдкой, ощущая себя врагом Родины и предателем с подпаленной жопой. Метку он отключил, стандартные маркеры безопасности обошел стороной и крался похлеще шпиона, то и дело поглядывая по сторонам. К счастью, никто ночных полетов не устраивал, посиделки у развернутых нагревательных элементов запрещались, а освещение просто не стали тянуть.  
Во власти мрачных мыслей, Солоха яростно поскреб за ухом и прикинул, что, возможно, скоро понадобится и освещение, и какая-нибудь система телеграф-водопровод, а может, и еще какие признаки обживания надолго.  
Лавируя между особо подозрительных по ночной поре пылевых холмиков, Солоха выбрался таки к границе. Смутные терзания, всю дорогу отравлявшие гордость от собственных навыков бесшумного передвижения, оправдались: на условленном месте никого не было. Солоха посмотрел на браслет, пытаясь перевести стрелки хоть на кого-нибудь, кроме одного слишком доверчивого сержанта, но браслет показывал точное время. Солоха прекрасно запомнил, в какой позиции стоял хронометр, когда клыкастый появился перед глазами утомленных трудами праведными бойцов. Пожалуй, он даже слишком точно запоминал все связанное с Касаюрком.  
\- Чтоб тебя, – едва слышно пробормотал Солоха.  
Ждать он точно не собирался и уже развернулся, как за спиной отчетливо произошло некое движение. Обратно Солоха крутанулся куда быстрее.  
Под болезненно-цветным свечением каскада Ларсена воздух струился, словно от жары – и складывался в высокую фигуру.  
\- Ага, – обличительным шепотом сказал Солоха. – Крокодила-то че за яйца тянем? Нельзя было сразу сказать, мол, добрый день, ждем вас с нетерпением, уважаемый представитель союзных сил Симмахии?  
На последнем слове воздух кончился, голосовые связки тренькнули, и из шепота Солоха перешел в сипение, царапающее горло. Чтобы не закашляться, пришлось вобрать воздуха в грудь и затаить дыхание.  
\- Опять слишком много слов, Сиэрженька, – заметил Касаюрк, проводя пальцами по массивному наручу. Остатки маскировки стекали электрическим водопадом. – Все-таки пришел.  
\- Ну да, – Солоха сделал пару шагов и остановился на краешке перепаханной полосы. Запах пересохшей земли щекотал ноздри. – Есть о чем побеседовать. Чую тут мутят что-то, развели секретов, как павлинов, бля.  
На этих словах должен был грянуть гром и выскочить замполит с дюжими службистами, чтобы тут же заковать неверного сержанта в силовые наручники и депортировать на Родину для справедливого суда через расстрел. Солоха даже чуть приподнял плечи, произнося вопиющую крамолу. Но ночь оставалась тиха, и только еле слышный шелест пыли нарушал этот тяжелый покров. Почти саван – пришло на ум гаденькое сравнение. Солоха поднял плечо еще выше и мрачно уставился на яута. Голубые стеклянные шарики в свете каскада потусторонне мерцали.  
Касаюрк пошевелил клыками, мягко и глубоко вздохнул, а затем сделал шаг назад и поманил Солоху двумя пальцами.  
Почти против воли Солоха оглянулся. Кубы времянок уверенно расположились под чужим небом, дышали надежностью и обещали подмогу в случае чего.  
Солоха коснулся бедра, нащупал передатчик и пока что не стал выставлять дополнительное время. Шагнул через границу и едва не по щиколотку погрузился в пыль и пыльцу.  
\- Зараза!  
\- Биологические отходы, – поправил Касаюрк.  
\- Да не докапывайся.  
Уже отнюдь не солидно Солоха протащился пару метров, высоко вздергивая ноги, и выбрался на твердую поверхность, изрядно подрастеряв важность. Касаюрк сделал странное движение, будто собирался протянуть ему руку, но остановился. Солоха метнул еще один предупреждающий взгляд.  
\- Туда, – не дожидаясь вопросов, показал Касаюрк. – Далеко не поведу, на нашей территории в спящий час не должно быть посторонних.  
\- Надеюсь, стрелять в нас не начнут? – с подозрением осведомился Солоха, машинально уже выискивая признаки охранных установок.  
Касаюрк мотнул головой и негромко заклекотал.  
До указанного им строения было от силы метров пятьдесят, но Солоха решительно пристроился в хвост ведущему, ступая след в след. Бывало в разных местах и такое, что убивали при попытке пройти всего полметра. Рисковать здоровьем сержант Солохин не собирался.  
Касаюрк избавился от пафосной красной брони, оставшись в металлических трусах и подобии модных пять лет назад римских сандалий. Солоха критически осмотрел широкую спину, но не нашел ничего, что стоило бы скрывать от посторонних. Яут очевидно считал свою мускулатуру достойной всяческой демонстрации.  
Из зависти и мелкой противоречивости захотелось так же мелко напакостить, например, швырнуть горсть песка, чтобы светлая шкура украсилась безобразным пятном. Хотя пятен и так хватало – рептильный узор стекал с массивной шеи и плеч, достигая лопаток, прежде чем размыться и превратиться в едва уловимый муаровый рисунок. Добравшись взглядом до границы чужих трусов, Солоха мысленно плюнул и мысленно же выдал себе ту самую уставную пощечину, которой требовал Лапин от Ганса.  
Касаюрк завернул за угол, Солоха последовал за ним – и ветер стих. Ночь опять навалилась жарким покрывалом. Солоха с беспокойством прислушался к себе, но ничего похожего на стыдные события прошлой ночи не почувствовал. Касаюрк прислонился к стене строения.  
\- Они тянутся к вам, – без предисловий сказал он. – Ты видел, как пляшет пыльца?  
\- Угу, – Солоха повторил за ним, сунув руки в карманы. – Херня какая-то. Я человек простой, в дела эти не лезу, но мне оно не нравится.  
\- Где оно?  
\- Что?  
Касаюрк уставился на него молча, слегка разведя клыки, и в этом едва заметном движении челюстей Солоха неожиданно хорошо разглядел усмешку. Под курткой стало жарко с досады.  
\- Оно охраняется, – буркнул он. – Близко не подойдешь.  
\- Сиэрженька, за вашими действиями любопытно наблюдать, – Касаюрк повел головой из стороны в сторону, словно демонстрировал, как именно они наблюдают. – Но если ситуация испортится, нам придется вмешаться.  
Он так и сказал – испортится. Солоха покатал это слово на языке. Произнесено оно было с интонацией, будто речь шла о куске мяса.  
\- И как же вы собираетесь вмешиваться? – криво ухмыльнулся он.  
\- Сиэ-эрженька, – почти нежно протянул Касаюрк. – Давай не будем об этом думать. Ты же понимаешь, почему я с тобой разговариваю?  
Стало еще жарче. Солоха мотнул головой, обнаружив, что внезапно не может внятно говорить.  
\- Ты мне интересен, – почти прокурлыкал яут. – И твой друг интересен Уре. Мы всегда заботимся о том, в чем заинтересованы. Только поэтому я разговариваю с тобой.  
\- А чего не с Лосем? – через силу вытолкнул Солоха.  
\- Тебе нужно поторопиться, чтобы это не успел заметить кто-либо еще.  
\- Ты на вопрос ответь, – сквозь зубы сказал Солоха.  
\- Я предложил начать с тебя, – пророкотал Касаюрк. – Если ты откажешься, мы спросим его. Если откажется он, нам придется заняться вопросом самостоятельно.  
\- Вот только без угроз, товарищ союзник!  
Солоха едва смог подавить возглас до громкости, достойной тайного совещания.  
\- Мы просто поговорим с союзниками, – кивнул Касаюрк. – Объясним им наше видение.  
Солоха вспотел окончательно. Треклятый крокодил взвалил на его плечи непосильный груз ответственности. Неистово захотелось послать яута вместе со всеми завуалированными дипломатическими угрозами. В конце концов, такие вопросы должны решаться командованием. Касаюрк снова зашевелил клыками.  
\- Или вы, умански, которых мы знаем, или власть управления.  
\- Боже, с хера ли я? – мучительно вырвалось у Солохи.  
Касаюрк захихикал, перекатывая в глотке сухой треск и клекот.  
\- Понимаешь, Сиэрженька, здесь мы отряд, и мы действуем в общих интересах нашей группы, – наконец объяснил он. – Сейчас я иду по пути одиночки, общаясь с тобой. Это почти преступление. Но ради личной симпатии я предлагаю решить ситуацию мирным образом.  
Солоха тяжко вздохнул и сел на корточки. С одной стороны, яут только что признался, что пытается помочь. С другой – неизвестная переменная, скрывающаяся где-то в командной ставке клыкастых, очень усложняла ситуацию.  
\- А нельзя ли, чтобы ваши и наши просто поговорили? – в отчаянии предложил он.  
\- Вы уже что-то прячете, – пожал плечами Касаюрк. – Ты думаешь, ваше командование нам откроется? Вы, умански, очень упрямы в некоторых вопросах.  
\- От пресмыкающихся слышу, – бессильно сказал Солоха. – Лучше б я тебя никогда не встречал. Ты мне всю жизнь испортил. Ты вообще в курсе, что я сижу теперь с трудом?  
Касаюрк заворчал и тоже опустился на корточки. Боком, словно краб, подобрался ближе, помедлил и развернулся. Солоха нащупал лопатками стену. Яут оказался напротив, загородил небесный каскад, и его тень упала на Солоху сгустком мрака. Солоха прищурился, разглядывая темную фигуру, высеченную бликами: легкие отсветы на дредлоках, влажное свечение клыков, тусклые огоньки глаз. От яута тянуло горячим душком и опасностью. Волоски на руках встали дыбом, над седьмым позвонком зародились мурашки. На секунду Солоха почувствовал головокружительную легкость, пугающе близкую к обмороку. Касаюрк подался чуть вперед. Солоха почти ощутил, как у него самого расширяются зрачки. В глотке пересохло.  
\- Сиэ-э...  
Еле слышное ворчание, переходящее в хриплую тянущуюся ноту, погнало новую толпу мурашек. Часть из них осталась под коленями, намекая, что долго так сидеть не рекомендуется. Лучше встать, уйти, отодвинуться – но Касаюрк глыбой белого камня загородил пути отхода.  
Солоха чуть откинул голову, прижимаясь затылком к стене. Снова его охватывало жутковатое ощущение оцепенения, но мозги работали ясно, и от этого становилось нехорошо. Страшно. Он видел опасность, но ничего не мог с ней сделать.  
\- Сиэ-эршэ-э... – снова протянул Касаюрк.  
"Не надо, – одними губами сказал ему Солоха. – Не делай так со мной. Пожалуйста".  
Касаюрк не двигался, но напряжение окутывало его потрескивающим облаком.  
\- Не надо, – вслух произнес Солоха. – Убью. Косой, сука, клянусь, убью.  
Яут дернулся и щелкнул клыками.  
\- Не оскорбляй имена! – зашипел он.  
Гипнотическое ощущение развеялось, и Солоха перевел дух. Правда, здоровая злость так и не появилась. Касаюрк развернулся, не поднимаясь с корточек, и тоже привалился к стене. Солоха скосился на него. Яут вытянул клыки, точно собирался достать до неба, и фыркнул.  
\- Не понимаю, – раздраженно проворчал он. – Что не так? Ты бился в экстазе подо мной, почему не хочешь повторить снова?  
Солоха злобно покраснел, кашлянул и все-таки кривобоко плюхнулся на задницу, презрев пыль. Вытянул ноги, наслаждаясь тут же побежавшими по ним иголочками.  
\- Минутное заблуждение, – открестился он. – Со всеми бывает. К тому же жопа болит теперь!  
\- Не понимаю, – повторил Касаюрк. – Я не понимаю даже себя.  
Он помолчал, покосился на Солоху, снова уставился вверх и продолжил:  
\- Я сильнее. Я могу просто овладеть тобой. Но...  
В повисшей паузе Солоха чуть-чуть сдвинулся в сторону и напрягся. Оружие он все-таки раздобыл, пойдя на подкуп, и сейчас аккуратно положил ладонь на кобуру. Стрелять в союзников на поражение не полагалось, однако электрические разряды действовали на все гуманоидные расы плюс-минус одинаково. Исключение составляли баскийцы.  
Касаюрк ворчал что-то под нос, но переводчик упорно отмалчивался. Солоха прислушивался к себе, однако не мог найти сил, чтобы тут же бить морду или стратегически отступать, матерясь и требуя подмоги. Яут казался действительно растерянным. Когтистые пальцы подергивались, нервно перебирали по мощным коленям, а потом Касаюрк с длинным вздохом опустился в пыль, вытянул одну ногу и обхватил руками вторую. Жесткая шкура на колене растянулась, пошла ярко-белыми полосками.  
\- Вот поэтому я и пошел тебя предупреждать, – резюмировал он. – Потому что мне интересно то, что невозможно взять силой.  
\- Ну спасибо, – с чувством сказал Солоха.  
Яут повернул к нему голову, блеснул глазами и молниеносно дернул рукой. Солоха не успел сделать ничего – щелчок по макушке заставил его судорожно мотнуть башкой и едва не потерять равновесие.  
\- Че за херня? – придушенно заорал он.  
\- Не смей коверкать имена воинов, – довольно заклекотал Касаюрк.  
Так же стремительно переместился, казалось, вообще не шевеля руками-ногами – и Солоха оказался бок о бок с горячей тушей. Дернул плечом, однако остался на месте. Вопреки здравому смыслу, инстинктам и выучке. Словно они с Касаюрком были сделаны из полимерки, пытающейся слиться воедино.  
"Але, – напомнил себе Солоха. – Этот тип тебя почти изнасиловал, сержант. И ты, сержант, теперь враскоряку передвигаешься. Ниче не жмет?"  
"Неа, не жмет, – ответил сам себе сержант Солохин. – Это же инопланетчики, к ним с людской меркой не подойдешь. Что, скажешь, плохо было? Кто-то потом ночью чуть потолок не забрызгал. А жопа... жопа заживет".  
Диалог внутренних Солохиных заглох. Солоха настоящий вздохнул и постарался расслабиться. Касаюрк опять пошевелился, расплел пальцы и основательно потянулся. Опустив руки, небрежно закинул одну Солохе на плечо. Солоха делал вид, что смотрит на каскад, но сам краем глаза посматривал на яута и видел, как Касаюрк едва заметно скашивает свои стеклянные гляделки. Ухмыльнувшись, Солоха окончательно перевел взгляд на цветную небесную хрень.  
\- Я действительно причинил тебе страдания? – по-прежнему не поворачиваясь, уточнил Касаюрк. – Теперь ты будешь меня избегать?  
\- Это с непривычки, – буркнул Солоха. – Жить буду. Насчет избеганий – посмотрим.  
Касаюрк пару мгновений сидел неподвижно, а затем еле слышно закурлыкал. Повернул голову, вытянул клыки, и Солоха ощутил едва уловимое прикосновение к макушке. Подклычники двигались с филигранной точностью, вороша только волосы.  
Солоха прикрыл глаза и попробовал покрутить в голове грядущую миссию: разнюхать, что держат на "слонах", а потом что-то с этим сделать. Касаюрк хотя бы не стал требовать решить проблему, ограничившись научным интересом.  
\- Если я узнаю, почему метелки ползут к нам, – медленно произнес Солоха, – что вы сделаете?  
\- Примем к сведению и повысим бдительность, – без заминки ответил яут.  
\- Брешешь небось, – проворчал Солоха. – Сразу начнете военные действия.  
\- Сиэ-эрженька, – с непередаваемой интонацией протянул Касаюрк.  
Был бы на его месте Ким-Кимен, непременно добавил бы что-то об уровне интеллекта сержанта Солохина, например, сравнив его с интеллектом валенка.  
\- Ладно, пора мне, – почти нехотя сказал Солоха.  
Касаюрк молчал, но челюсти над головой Солохи все шевелились, а потом в груди у клыкастого негромко зарокотало, поднимаясь к горлу. Переводчик хранил торжественное молчание. Солоха попробовал разобрать отдельные слова. Лингвистика клыкастых упорно не давалась, хотя какое-то подобие ритма он уловил. Звучало довольно приятно, и Солоха решил, что пойдет навстречу яуту и посидит с ним еще минут пятнадцать.  
Глаза слипались, но за себя Солоха мог поручиться: если он решил дать себе пятнадцать минут, то будет ровно пятнадцать и ни секундой больше.

Каскад сдвинулся на полнеба. Солоха осоловело похлопал глазами и с изумлением понял, что картина мира сильно изменилась. Под боком находилась жесткая поверхность, руки утонули в пыли, и только голова покоилась на надежной подложке, которой выступала ладонь Касаюрка.  
Солоха пошевелил ноздрями: шалфей с мускусом слились воедино, порождая неистовый смрад. Пошмыгав носом, он осторожно перевел взгляд в сторону. Досада мешалась с восхищением: влияние клыкастого оказалось таким сильным, что перебило идеально отлаженные механизмы контроля. Теплая ночь непозволительно расслабила его.  
Стараясь не двинуть головой, Солоха осторожно перевел под себя руки, напряг шею и мягко, словно перышко, приподнялся. Ладонь Касаюрка осталась неподвижной. Опущенная голова со свесившимися дредлоками тоже не шевельнулась. Солоха заставил себя дышать – тихо, поверхностно и незаметно.  
Отступив на пару шагов, он посмотрел на браслет и признал поражение: судя по индикации, обернувшей запястье короткой ниткой, продрых он пару часов. Передатчик работал, но, к счастью, передавать ему было нечего.  
Пару мгновений Солоха размышлял, следует ли из вежливости будить Касаюрка и сообщать ему об отбытии, но в итоге решил, что клыкастый обойдется. Развернувшись, таким же мягким и неслышным шагом последовал к границе.  
Он хорошо запомнил траекторию движения яута и точно соблюдал маршрут, хотя все следы давным-давно занесло мерцающей пыльцой.  
На границе Солоха сосредоточился и очень аккуратно прошел последнюю контрольную полосу. Обычно все неприятности случались в последний момент. Шаг, другой, третий...  
Он обернулся. Никого. Ни движения воздуха, ни подрагивания маскировочного поля. Касаюрк не проснулся. Солоха припомнил сказанное "ты мне интересен" и поймал себя на попытке идиотски улыбнуться. Тут же сурово пресек эти недостойные мимические порывы, нахмурился и чеканным шагом проследовал к времянкам.

Завернув за угол, Солоха почувствовал, как в груди спирает дыхание и на всякий случай останавливается сердце.  
Заложив руки за спину, у входа стоял Ким-Кимен, прорезая подтянутой фигурой ночную атмосферу.  
Солоха подался назад, но лейтенант качнул головой, что означало – беглеца он уже заметил. Солоха стиснул зубы до того, что скулы свело, тоже выпрямился и подтянулся, после чего прошествовал ко входу с гордостью обреченного.  
\- Подрыв боевого духа, – свистящим шепотом произнес Ким-Кимен.  
\- Разрешите не согласиться, тащ лейтенант! – таким же шепотом возразил Солоха.  
\- Что, сержант, тренировался среди ночи на случай внезапных катаклизмов?  
\- Изучал обстановку для поддержания боеготовности! – подтвердил Солоха.  
\- Языком мели меньше, Сергей Дмитриевич! – Ким-Кимен перешел на прямые обращения, и Солохе сделалось нехорошо. – А расскажи-ка мне, Сергей Дмитриевич, за каким лихуем ты с врагом уединялся?  
Солоха машинально вытянулся еще больше. Голова легонько закружилась, кровь отхлынула от щек, и здоровый румянец, полагающийся по уставу воинской службы, превратился в чахоточную бледность. Задница предательски напомнила о себе.  
Ким-Кимен был ниже на голову, но сейчас напротив Солохи будто стоял ядовитый люксозавр рекс. Глыба из одной сплошной смертельной угрозы. Лишнее движение, неверное колебание волоска на макушке – и прощай, сержант Солохин. Сожрут и не подавятся.  
Лейтенант, будь проклята его бессонница, наверняка занимался любимым делом: следил, кто как спит, кто втихаря дрочит, а кто, например, покидает территорию и вступает в плотный контакт с чуждыми формами жизни. Хрен бы с ней, с самоволкой, но яут... Это уже тянуло на целое военное преступление.  
\- Че язык в жопу всосали, товарищ сержант? – вежливо осведомился Ким-Кимен.  
\- Товарищ лейтенант...  
\- Я три года как товарищ лейтенант, – с интонациями королевской кобры сказал Ким-Кен. – Все из-за таких, как вы, ебанаты калия. Нарушающие, так сказать, этические нормы.  
\- Товарищ лейтенант!  
\- Излагайте, излагайте, – вежливо предложил Ким-Кимен. – От сержанта Рогачева я еще ожидал, но от вас...  
\- А что, – бледнея еще больше, брякнул Солоха, – товарищ Рогачев вам не говорил?  
\- Этот боевой поросенок чего мне только не хрюкал. Конкретнее!  
\- Половой дисморфизм! – бухнул Солоха и аж присел.  
\- Что-о?  
Ким-Кимен повысил голос, но спохватился и метнулся взглядом по сторонам. В слабом красноватом освещении, полагающемся в ночную пору, их диалог выглядел сатанински.  
\- Нестабильные половые признаки! – в полном безумии продолжил Солоха. – Видовая особенность же! В зависимости от ситуации и с учетом обстоятельств! – голос сорвался и последнее слово он уже не прошептал, а еле прохрипел.  
Ким-Кимен молчал, осматривая его с ног до головы. Узкие щелочки глаз сохраняли выразительность оружейной бойницы, а лицо словно заштукатурили. Секунда, другая, третья... Солоха почуял, как вновь становится физически трудно дышать.  
\- Вольно, товарищ сержант, – сказал Ким-Кимен. – Сделаем вид, что я ничего такого не слышал. Дисморфизм, придумают же. Уж если так бабу приспичило, ну, сбегай, ну, переспи, но не забывай, что у тебя есть командир отделения!  
\- Так точно! – выдавил Солоха, насилуя и без того скребущее горло.  
\- И еще, Сергей Дмитриевич, – Ким-Кимен назидательно поднял палец. – Личное замечание: только попробуй какую заразу на хвосте принести – сгною в карантине!  
Солоха радостно вспотел, отдал честь и принялся пожирать начальство глазами.  
\- Скройся уже, – махнул Ким-Кимен. – Половой дисморфик.  
Солоха хотел было уже вдарить марш, но идти ему оставалось два шага, поэтому в целях самосохранения пришлось передвигаться противоснайперским зигзагом, не дыша и яростно источая оголтелую верность Родине.

Просочившись внутрь, Солоха покрутил носом и двинулся в сторону ячейки, занимаемой Лосем. Каждый раз, проходя мимо персональной ячейки, он ловил волну чужого храпа. К счастью, внутри отсека стены прилично гасили звук, да и утомленный трудами организм обычно отрубался быстро.  
Добравшись до нужного места, Солоха поскребся у входа. Будить товарищей приравнивалось к свинству, если при этом у тебя нет бухла или шашек, но Солоха убеждал себя, что поступает правильно. Секрет надо обязательно разболтать двоим-троим. Нет ничего хуже, чем информация, которую доверили тебе, но которая влияет много на кого. Всегда получалось, что единственный носитель чего-то важного попадал под прицел зловредной Фортуны. Для себя Солоха уже давно вывел закономерности и предпочитал отводить неприятности именно так: превращая секрет в общее дело.  
Поскрести пришлось пару раз, прежде чем Лось снял локоть с головы и приподнялся.  
\- М-м?  
Солоха прошел внутрь. Аккуратно поддернул штаны и присел на койку. Лось машинально сунул ему руку, и Солоха вежливо ее пожал.  
\- Саня, – шепотом сказал он. – Ты давно с этими виделся?  
Лось пошевелил плечами, медленно приподнялся и основательно уселся.  
\- Че?  
Хриплый шепот показался Солохе слишком громким. Он сердито мотнул головой и прижал палец к губам. Лось оглянулся, сунул руку под подушку, достал флягу и критически ее осмотрел. Потом решительно отщелкнул колпачок и сделал пару глотков. Солоха почуял слабый дрожжевой запах.  
\- Саня, – терпеливо повторил Солохин, – ты давно с яутами видался?  
\- А какой сегодня день недели? – задумчиво поинтересовался Лось.  
Солоха скользнул взглядом по плечам товарища и с облегчением понял, что лишних ощущений не испытывает.  
\- Сегодня у нас ПДХ. Ну?  
\- Днем, – уверенно сказал Лось. – А что?  
\- Они тебе про метелки ничего интересного не говорили?  
Лось мотнул головой и перестал легкомысленно болтать фляжкой. Солоха подвинулся чуть ближе и подался вперед. Лось отзеркалил его движение.  
\- Говорят, у нас какая-то херня завелась, – едва слышно сообщил Солоха. – Что-то генераслизимусы притащили с собой, и эта хуйня метелки притягивает. Касаюрк прямым текстом сказал. Говорит, найдите эту херню, пока не началась дипломатическая вздрючка.  
Лось так же молча подался назад и основательно потер лоб ладонью. Посмотрел на флягу, снова свернул ей крышечку и явно хотел глотнуть, но передумал и протянул флягу товарищу. Солоха приложился без лишних вопросов. Бражка оказалась кисловатой и приятно щекочущей язык. Картофельные очистки пошли в дело на ура.  
\- Серый, если ты с ними спишь, то это не повод им верить на слово, – прохрипел Лось.  
Солоха втянул голову в плечи и стрельнул глазами по сторонам.  
\- Я и не верю, – прошипел он. – Просто слухи разношу, понял?  
Лось протянул руку, и Солоха всучил ему фляжку обратно.  
\- Сплетни это хорошо, – задумчиво произнес Рогачев, одним глазом заглядывая в горлышко. – В информационном вакууме только сплетни нам и остаются. Кстати, ты разглядел, че там за предохранитель на хрен они вешают?  
Солоха страдальчески захрипел. Потянулся дать Лосю щелбана, однако Рогачев предусмотрительно отклонился и, ухмыляясь, погрозил пальцем.  
\- Убей лишний базар, – приказал Солоха. – Думай о сплетнях!  
\- Кумыса предупредить надо, – тут же выдал кандидатуру Лось. – И Бойцех.  
\- А Лапу?  
\- Лапин человек хороший, – задумчиво пробормотал Лось, – но болтун без меры, и шуточки у него дурацкие.  
\- Понял. Тактику завтра перетрем?  
\- Да че там перетирать, – Лось зевнул во всю пасть. – Дураку понятно, если что-то у нас тут есть, то оно на слонярах заныкано. Не зря ж там Зельмановы сучки стоят.  
Солоха поперхнулся и расплылся в улыбке. Сказанул Лось от души.  
\- Я с пердолетчиками еще поговорю, – пообещал Рогачев. – Они ребята здравые, к тому же тут на правах отдельной элиты, так что неплохо бы заручиться.  
Солоха молча показал большой палец. Слив тайну, он мигом почувствовал, как ушло напряжение. Расслабились мышцы шеи, разомкнулись сведенные челюсти, и страшно захотелось спать. Он почти сладострастно почесал за ухом. Элоботы, предавшие его пару часов назад, так и не заработали толком. Видно, потому что Солоха находился на своей территории, и уровня стресса не хватало, чтобы наномашины заработали во всю мощь, раскрывая резерв.  
\- А теперь идите отсюда, сержант, – еще больше понизив голос потребовал Лось. – Дайте мне предаться сну и всяким похабным видениям о союзниках.


	10. Расстрелять их силою оружия

Утро показало, что соломку Солоха подстилал не зря. До Кумыса и Бойцех он добраться не успел. Прямо на построении взъерошенный и злой полковник Ротманн объявил, что добровольцы немедленно выдвигаются на разведку, и тут же обозначил состав добровольцев: сержанты Рогачев, Солохин, Ремизов, Бойцех и сводная группа бойцов общим числом восемь человек. Плюс командир, которым Ротманн неожиданно назначил Юкича.  
Капитан настолько явно недоумевал, что его изумление можно было на хлеб мазать вместо масла. Десантура тоже волновалась, делая это молча, но выразительно. Синеберетчиков явно не радовало внезапное изъятие командира из их рядов с перебросом в какие-то сводные мотопехотные отряды.  
Ротманн хотел еще назначить майора Боннеля, однако тот умело изобразил понос, переходящий в пароксизм, продемонстрировал "ригельский синдром" и, найдя на плацу единственную лужицу, добросовестно в нее попробовал упасть.  
Полковник плюнул и дальнейшее расширение отряда производить не стал.  
Солоху назначение Юкича тоже не восхищало – психологические курсы он проходил и прекрасно знал, что, выведенные за скобки дружеских попоек, Юкич и прочие относились к своим подразделениям абсолютно безжалостно. А теперь это бессердечное и безжалостное поставили руководить, и от такого пятки начинало припекать заранее.  
\- А изучать, бойцы, вы будете подозрительные шевеления возле нашего транспортировщика, – подытожил Ротманн. – Вместе с уважаемыми союзниками, само собой.  
И по одной этой интонации стало ясно, что паскудные союзники рванули к подозрительным шевелениям первыми, поэтому надо не обосраться и успеть настигнуть, подрезать на повороте и обогнать.

Практически на бегу, но Солоха все-таки перехватил Кумыса.  
\- Лех, выручай, – шипел он, пользуясь гвалтом, воцарившимся по случаю срочного выкатывания бумеров из резерва. – Дело такое, тут у наших какая-то хуйня заныкана, из-за нее метелки бесятся, и может случиться нашествие Мамая.  
\- Какой Мамай, ведьма, тебя солнечным ударом не отоварило?  
\- Серьезно, блядь! – от полноты чувств Солоха взял товарища за шеврон. – Леха, ты ж знаешь, я, когда надо, серьезен, как парадный портрет Фуке де Шарля и как там его дальше!  
\- Выговорил! – восхитился Леха, но под взглядом товарища заткнулся.  
\- Клыкастые говорят, у нас на территории подляна завалялась, – раздельно повторил Солоха. – Следи за пыльцой и за движениями метелок. Их к нам что-то тянет. Хер знает что, но не дай боже рванет. Лех, прошу как друга, себя побереги и за ребятами присмотри.  
\- А че по низам-то слухи несешь? – Кумыс огляделся. – Че не к командирам пошел?  
Солоха вытянул шею, тоже оглядываясь. Машины уже загрузили, и вот-вот надо было сломя голову бежать по местам.  
\- Вот именно, – намекнул он. – Думаешь, откуда тут у нас восьмой пассажир на борту? По-твоему, кто этим заниматься стал бы? Эмилио, что ли, в свободное от работы время?  
Кумыс нахмурился и заметно напрягся.  
\- Наши это, – твердо сказал Солоха, стараясь не вспоминать слова Лося насчет излишнего доверия яутам. – Секретность до пизды. Клыкастые сами не уверены и в дипломатию лезть не хотят. Чисто по-свойски предупредили. Лех...  
\- Понял я тебя, – Кумыс ткнул его в плечо и лихо утер длинный нос. – Так и быть, послежу за сиротками.  
Адриенце, с грозным видом маячивший рядом с парой БМП, метал ощутимые даже на расстоянии молнии взглядов.  
\- Спасибо, – кивнул Солоха. – Ну, бывай!  
\- Э, погодь, – Кумыс поймал его за уголок воротничка двумя пальцами.  
\- Чего? Блин, там Дрына уже вот-вот на пену изойдет.  
\- И ты там тоже... За Лосем присмотри, – неожиданно попросил Кумыс. – Сам знаешь, головы у нас горячие, – он усмехнулся и покрутил пальцем у виска.  
Солоха почувствовал замешательство, перерастающее в смущение. От шалфейного запаха вновь запершило в горле.  
\- Да понятно, че там, проблема что ль, – хрипло сказал он, путаясь в словах. – Без проблем, за своими-то че...  
\- Он мне двести терриков должен, – внес ясность Кумыс. – Не вернет – с того света достану!  
Солоха пару секунд переваривал, потом гоготнул и хлопнул Кумыса по плечу:  
\- Ну тогда будь спокоен!

Дав крутую дугу, чтобы обогнуть Адриенце, Солоха в стремительном броске достиг головной машины, куда полагалось утрамбоваться руководящему составу. Поджарый "Волкодав" дрожал от нетерпения, стремясь кинуться на просторы Лизетты.  
Солоха нырнул в люк, поджимая ноги, упруго приземлился на корточки и привычно скользнул взглядом по кузову, выцепляя, кто где сидит.  
\- Наконец-то, – не оборачиваясь сказал Юкич. – Отряд не заметил просери бойца.  
\- Виноват, тащ командир! – пролаял Солоха. – Разрешите упасть-отжаться?  
Юкич махнул рукой. Солоха видел только круглый, грозно бликующий шлем. Видимо, командиру десантников вовсе не улыбалось плотно общаться с мотокопытными, и желанием выстраивать иерархию он не горел.  
Бойцех, занявшая водительское место и тоже облаченная в шлем, но попроще, произвела несколько пассов, и БМП прянул в карьер. Солоха пружинисто поймал волну, привычно сглотнув неизменную в такие мгновения тошноту, ухватился за страховочный фал и в несколько движений добрался до своего места. По идее в кузове "Волкодава" можно было стоять, почти выпрямившись, но по старой привычке все страховались на случай внедорожно-танкового происшестивя.  
Пристегнувшись, Солоха проверил обмундирование. По случаю внезапности приблуд спецподразделению отвесили с лихвой. Пресловутых "семисоточек", служивших головной болью сержанту Солохину, у него теперь имелось целых четыре. А еще броня "Можай", акселераторы австронемецкого концерна "Фридрих Крупп", контурные усилители "Сакура" и многое другое, наглядно демонстрировавшее, что для вежливого общения с союзниками жертвовалось самое лучшее и убойное.  
Оглядев остальных, Солоха с неприятным чувством выяснил, что ему не хватает тактического "мушиного глаза". Но когда настроение почти испортилось окончательно, Ремизов многозначительно высморкался, полез в карман и достал опечатанный контейнер "глаза". Солоха обрадованно протянул загребущие руки.  
Зрение полминуты двоилось, мозги пытались справиться с фасетчатой структурой дополнительного оборудования, но затем элоботы подсуетились, распихивая палочки и колбочки под нужными углами, и Солоха приобрел знакомую по тренировкам резкость. Носить "глаз" дольше суток подряд не рекомендовалось, однако Солоха в глубине души надеялся, что управятся они быстрее. "Волкодавы" шли ходко, всяко быстрее, чем груженые платформы и подбитый на одну лапу "Дозор", а значит, до стоянки "пингвина" можно было добраться часа за четыре.  
Ремизов высморкался еще раз, сложил руки на груди, подбородок уместил в подшлемнике и тут же погрузился в крепкий сон. Дыхание у него изменилось, перейдя в ту тревожащую тональность, что обычно предшествует мощному храпу.  
Лось погрузился в планшет, яростно тыкая пальцем в экран. Чувствовалось, что он недоволен отсылкой из лагеря, а в особенности тем, что третьего закадычного друга с ними не послали. С одной стороны, Солохе тоже не нравилось, что их троицу разлучили, с другой – так хоть кто-то свой остался прикрывать тылы.  
Шел БМП тихо, и можно было завести разговор, но мешало присутствие командира, потому Солоха бесшумно вздыхал и вел с собой мысленные диалоги. Например, пытался обосновать, что мешает просто отправить на Лизетту атмосферные модули.  
В основе космического кораблестроения лежала идея модульности и гибкости. Насколько Солоха усвоил из курса новейшей экономической теории, монолитность вообще была главной ошибкой прошлого: монолитная архитектура, монолитная экономика, даже монолитное программное обеспечение – чем больше и сложнее оно становилось, тем сильнее росла вероятность краха. Кажется, такими монолитами успели построить несколько первых кораблей экспансии, после чего пришлось срочно все менять.  
И эта идея не была новой на просторах Вселенной. Один, другой, третий встреченный людьми вид – все придерживались тех же принципов.  
То есть неподалеку от Лизетты находился десяток кораблей, каждый из которых мог разделиться на самостоятельные крупнотоннажные единицы. А те могли успешно пройти в атмосферу не то что Лизетты, а экстремальных гигантов, по сравнению с которыми Юпитер с его штормами – так, умеренная непогода.  
Единственное, что приходило на ум – союзники косились друг на друга и выжидали, кто первый согласится пожертвовать большими деньгами. Видимо, пока еще держать свои подразделения на планете обходилось дешевле, чем заниматься расстыковкой модулей.  
Солоха искренне понадеялся, что экономические оковы дадут слабину через пару дней, и всех вытащат обратно. Пусть даже без сверхурочных, хрен с ними. Лишь бы не задерживаться на этой планетке, которая уже стояла поперек горла своими метелками да черничниками.  
"Волкодав" неожиданно рыскнул. Солоха по привычке ухватился за страховку, Лось, не отрываясь от планшета, повторил, и лишь Ремизов остался недвижим, как имперский слон. Только интонация дыхания угрожающе сдвинулась в сторону храпа еще немного.  
\- Впереди ландшафт, – предупредила Бойцех. – В смысле, хуевый ландшафт, ой, извините, товарищ командир.  
\- Прощаю, – величественно отозвался Юкич. – А ландшафт и вправду пиздец, товарищи бойцы. Советую всем держать язык за зубами, иначе... бля... будете мычать, когда мне нужны будут от вас четкие отве... мхммм!  
Солоха втянул язык поглубже и стиснул зубы покрепче, чтобы не заржать. Юкич матерился и хватал себя за шлем, явно пытаясь сунуть пальцы в рот, но глухое стекло не давало. Бойцех героически молчала и рулила с таким усердием, что становилось понятно, каких усилий ей стоит сдерживаться. Рядовые числом две штуки изображали посмертные статуи самих себя. Даже Лось приподнял голову и одним глазом посмотрел на Юкича, после чего опять уткнулся в литературу.  
Солоха вытянул шею и во время очередного рысканья умудрился заметить строчку-заголовок "улучшение лидерских навыков". Литература для Лося была настолько необычной, что на пару мгновений Солоха впал в ступор. Впрочем, очередной рывок тут же вернул его в колею.  
\- Да это же действительно пиздец! – пожаловалась Бойцех. – Товарищ командир, а можно я немножко полетаю?  
\- Один тут уже летал, – сквозь зубы отозвался Юкич. – Теперь мы с вами едем к его трупу. Еще вопросы?  
Бойцех затаилась под забралом шлема.  
\- У матросов нет вопросов, у пехоты нет работы, – прогундосил Лось со своего места.  
Дальше следовало "а в десанте – пидорасы", но это великолепное окончание Лось благоразумно пропустил. Ремизов уверенно спал, не рискуя навлечь гнев руководства. Юкич многозначительно хмыкнул, что благодаря усилителям шлема превратилось в зловещее уханье. Лось сделал постную рожу и окончательно погряз в повышении квалификации. Солоха вздохнул, зарылся спиной в амортизирующую поверхность кресла и уставился в потолок.  
Непрошеные и подленькие, полезли мысли о яуте. Отчаянно хотелось понять, под какими гормонами или веществами сержант Солохин находился, когда позволил закрутиться нелепой ситуации. Конечно, в первую очередь во всем был виноват Касаюрк и его гнусная крокодилья сущность. Только крокодил или еще какая мерзкая рептилия мог рассматривать человека в качестве сексуального партнера. Наверняка все это восходило корнями к пищевой распущенности. Вот десять тысяч лет назад ящерицы жрали кого попало, не задумываясь о видовой принадлежности, а теперь точно так же готовы совокупляться со всеми подряд.  
Правда, при такой расстановке Лося тоже следовало признать потомком неразборчивых ящеров. Но Солоха мужественно отогнал эту мысль от своей стройной теории. Следовало твердо стоять на идее, что если бы Касаюрк повел себя, как полагается порядочному ксенофобу, то все было бы распрекрасно.  
Утешившись этим выводом, Солоха с радостью погрузился в бездну сочувствия к самому себе. Немедленно захотелось отправить письмо родителям. А если бы можно было, Солоха непременно отправил бы еще и иск в межвидовой суд. Живо представилось, как судья – гигантская гусеница, обряженная в мантию и шапочку с пером – звенит в колокольчик, призывая журналистских дроидов успокоиться, и грозно начинает вопрошать у яута, как у него хер встал на такое невинное создание, как солдат продленной службы терранских республик.  
Позор на всю Симмахию, санкции на вино "Яутское кровавое" и язвительные заметки в транснациональных изданиях.  
БМП подпрыгнул. Солоха вскинулся, осоловело моргая. Недовысказанное "Бля!" застряло под языком, и он успешно не посрамил честь перед Юкичем.  
\- Союзники на радаре, – отчиталась Бойцех. – Три единицы. Синица-два, как слышите?  
\- Синица-один, слышим вас, – металлически ответили динамики, мигом образовав эффект объемного звука в кабине. – Наблюдаем союзников, три единицы подтверждаю.  
Лось сморщился и поковырял в ухе. Солоха блаженно покивал – он узнал Гвоздя.  
\- Держать строй, – велел Юкич. – Стрелковый расчет... – он запнулся и помолчал. – На позиции.  
Солоха осторожно вздохнул. Учения учениями, а готовыми надо быть ко всему.  
Ремизов, не открывая глаз и не меняя дыхания, отстегнул сбрую, подцепил рычаги управления под креслом, и вся конструкция соскользнула по направляющим в хвост кузова, а затем повернулась и поднялась.  
С мягким гудением сверху опустился "стакан" стрелковой защиты. Солоха пронаблюдал, как привычно бегут показатели оцифровки на внешнем экране, и даже вообразил, как Ремизов, все так же не открывая глаз, опускает на себя шлем, и по бородатой физиономии скользят красные отсветы подстройки.  
Технологии развивались, но пока не настолько, чтобы полностью соединяться с мозгами. По крайней мере, в армии здраво полагали, что если в черепушку солдата может влезть какая-то полезная информация, то может просочиться и самая вредительская. Поэтому максимум, на который были способны шлемы, это дополненная реальность. Тепловидение, корректировка, отсечение помех. Солоха профессиональным стрелком не являлся, но прошел обязательные курсы и примерно представлял, как сейчас видит мир Ремизов.  
Лось с остервенением поставил в планшете точку и смел с экрана текст. Потом взялся за игрушку обеими руками и начал неистово что-то печатать большими пальцами.  
\- Синица-два, без приказа огонь не открывать, – велел Юкич.  
\- Вас понял, – откликнулся еще один металлический голос, и его Солоха уже не узнал.  
Лось поставил еще одну точку, сморщил нос, выдохнул и аккуратно выключил планшет. Убрал прочный корпус в карман и провел пальцами сквозь ежик волос.  
\- Ну все, – обыденным тоном сказал он. – Завещание я составил. Имей в виду, Серый, тебе полагается мой огородный участок в Моршанке.  
\- Это вообще где? – обалдело уточнил Солоха.  
Лось осклабился и явно приготовился изречь что-то рифмованное и матерное, поэтому Солоха тут же заткнул уши и состроил страшную рожу.  
\- Да-ле-ко, – по слогам проговорил Лось. – Тащ капитан, разрешите вопрос!  
\- Разрешаю, – буркнул Юкич. – Но только возвышенный. Низменные озвучивайте кому-нибудь другому.  
\- Есть! Лелик! Что видно?!  
\- Дистанцию держат, – откликнулась Бойцех. – Идем кривопараллельными курсами.  
\- Какими-какими? – вскудахтнул Лось. – Это что за геометрия Еблачевского?  
\- Вихляют они! – рявкнула Бойцех. – Че пристал, животное?!  
\- Вы мне погавкайте, погавкайте, – угрожающе сказал Юкич. – Тьфу, как вас в поле выпускают, вы ж пока сраться будете, вас всех любой шкерц перестреляет за пять минут и затушит свою сигару об ваши коченеющие пятки.  
Сержанты дружно запыхтели, тем самым выражая уважение к командиру и одновременно категорическое несогласие с такой постановкой вопроса.  
\- Товарищ капитан, как же он сигару-то тушить будет, – неожиданно гулко дал знать о себе Ремизов из "стакана". – У нас же подошва три сантиметра.  
Юкич молчал пару секунд, а потом еще более гулко заржал. Сержанты переглянулись и с облегчением к нему присоединились. Даже рядовые отмерли и заулыбались.

Остаток пути союзники держались в пределах видимости. Юкич смилостивился и включил общий экран, на котором изнывающие от скуки пассажиры могли наблюдать картину в цвете. Солоха уже неоднократно задумывался, что во второй машине наверняка куда веселее. Хорошо еще, если шашки не забивают. А пить сто процентов пьют. Наверняка увели у Эмилио пару фляг разогревающей наливки, а может, и с медиками договорились. Хотя медотряд так прочно окопался где-то в недрах хозбазы, что Солоха даже не смог вспомнить, когда последний раз видел их в полном составе.  
В ходе учений по лагерю с уколами шмыгал мрачный и раздражительный капитан Ханцгельд, умудрявшийся превратить безболезненные в общем-то инъекции в фестиваль казней и пыток. Докторшу Лизавету и еще то ли четверых, то ли все-таки пятерых одинаково безликих товарищей в скромных мундирах Солоха постоянно путал, поэтому не мог поклясться, что видел их всех разом.  
Союзники мотылялись между диковинных ландшафтных колдоебин не хуже "Волкодава", хотя легкие ракушки халик периодически подло взлетали и преодолевали провалы, тем самым резко отрываясь от сухопутных. Но затем словно специально притормаживали, и следом их догоняли остроносые боты каспини, дальше рыло в рыло шли баскийцы и неутомимо ныряли в верхнем слое почвы геоамфибии аместов.  
Дважды всему балагану приходилось уклоняться от взлетающих метелок. У Солохи всякий раз екало под ложечкой, но метелки особого рвения не проявляли. Вялые взлеты напоминали последнюю попытку пересохшего фонтана отстреляться.  
Внизу экрана неутомимо тянулась линия мониторинга излучения.  
Солоха уже владел всеми сведениями о неизвестной напасти, которые были у союзников. И звучало это как "странная хрень неустановленного характера". Запеленговать особенности хрени представители Симмахии все-таки сумели, поэтому радар шарил непрерывно. Заодно Солоха выяснил, что пока трое сержантов вместе с яутами прыгали в мамонтовы лужи без трусов, лагерь благоразумно прикрылся системами ПРО. Щит выстоял под напором фронта полторы минуты, после чего дал дуба вместе со всей тонкой техникой, но зато люди не пострадали. Даже десантники, словившие удар на высоте, сумели вовремя нырнуть под пленку силового поля, отделавшись ожогами и небольшой дозой неустановленного излучения.  
В любом случае, всем, поцеловавшимся с Лизеттой, грозил неслабый карантин. Солоха тщательно отгонял мысль, что именно по этой причине их могли не выпускать с планеты. Карантинный протокол появился во времена первых высадок и попыток колонизаций. Понадобилось некоторое количество померших исследователей, смело разгуливающих без скафандров, чтобы разработать необходимые процедуры. Долгие и нудные, как зубная боль, отсидки могли занимать до целого месяца, сопровождаемого непрерывным взятием анализов и аллергическими тестами.  
\- Товарищ командир, а что мы будем делать, когда доберемся? – риторически поинтересовался в воздух Солоха.  
\- Собирать данные, – мгновенно откликнулся Юкич.  
\- А может, с ручного привода заводить станем, а, товарищ капитан? – запаясничал Лось. – Почему б нет? Кто первый подушку-пердушку запустит, тот и улетит! Лелик! Поднажми! Не дай жопоклювым нас перегнать!  
\- Если Лелик поднажмет, то я на нее так нажму, что она треснет, – ласково сказал Юкич.  
\- Вы, товарищ капитан, будто бы не капитан, а Торквемада, – оскорбилась Бойцех. – Был такой, знаете, великий инквизитор. Чучельник!  
\- И не чучельник, а таксидермист, если по-научному, товарищ сержант, – еще более ласково уточнил Юкич.  
Бойцех в своем шлеме поперхнулась и снова затаилась.  
Солоха прислушался, но Ремизов, казалось, опять заснул. Или стратегически делал вид.  
\- Главное в нашем задании, дамочки, чтобы никто другой его не завел с полпинка, – после некоторого молчания произнес Юкич. – Так что если кто-то навострил туда аэролыжи, то нам оставаться в стороне никак нельзя.

На подходе к "пингвину" пейзаж окончательно испортился. Солоха не узнавал места, где располагался их лагерь, хотя судя по карте, катили они прямиком через территорию. Бездонные провалы, разгороженные тонкими мостиками уцелевшей породы, вынудили всю группу машин сначала пойти на сближение, а потом и вовсе сойтись в построение. Халик на своих полувоздушных тачках вырвались вперед, следом неотрывно шли каспини, потом аместы, дальше пристроились люди, а уже в хвосте тяжело пылили баскийцы.  
\- Не нравится мне, когда за спиной кто-то есть, – скулил Лось. – Кто знает, чем они в нас стрельнут.  
\- Если что, первыми они стрельнут в младший рядовой состав, – хладнокровно сказал Юкич. – И состав с честью прикроет спину руководящему составу.  
\- Това-арищ капитан! – возмутился Лось.  
\- А ну цыц!  
Лось умолк, но по его лицу было видно, что личный рейтинг командира десантников в его глазах только что с грохотом рухнул на пару десятков пунктов, возможно даже пробив некое условное дно.  
На близкой дистанции заработала связь, и экран украсился маркерами пассивных каналов, готовых принять запрос. Пока что все машины хранили гордое национальное молчание. Солоха поерзал на месте, вытянул ноги и попереваливался с ягодицы на ягодицу. При всем удобстве кресла, неровный ход "Волкодава" усугублял жопные проблемы.  
Обжитые территории, судя по экрану, закончились, и началась короткая зона отчуждения, за которой приземлялась громада доставщика. На близком расстоянии от жилых зон посадка не допускалась. Что-то там насчет вредного излучения – Солоха особо не запоминал, усвоив самое главное: у активного "пингвина" не ночевать. Лучше сховаться в открытом поле без трусов и отхватить родных соплей, чем заработать искусственных аутоимунных болячек в попытке погреться.  
Тем более на Лизетте и климат подменили.

Громада транспортировщика выплывала на экран медленно, и Солоха даже пожалел, что из БМП нельзя высунуться, как из "Дозора". Зрелище, должно быть, открывалось величественное. Перепаханная равнина, вздыбленные пласты породы, и среди этого – пик высочайших технологий, совместное творение инженеров четырех рас. Правда, сейчас высочайшие технологии оказались в незавидном положении, но внешнего пафоса у "пингвина" отнять не мог никто.  
\- Синица-один, синица-два, – хрипловато сказал Юкич. – По прибытии выступаем в обычном режиме, "вилкой", на возможные провокации не реагировать, без команды огонь не открывать. Первоочередная задача – определить активность. Если активности нет – подняться на борт. Первичное обследование на пригодность.  
Лось сделал недоуменные глаза, Солоха тоже вскинул брови. Что-что, а пригодность транспортировщиков они определять не умели.  
\- Стрелки и водители остаются, – продолжил Юкич, – остальные со мной. Вводная окончена.  
\- Понял, принято, – откликнулась вторая машина.  
\- Понял, принято, – сдублировал Солоха, замахнувшись на уже разинувшего было рот Лося.  
\- Опять все самое интересное мимо меня, – удрученно заметил Ремизов.  
\- Ты ж и так все время спишь, куда тебе! – накинулся на него Лось.  
\- Я не сплю. Я простираюсь сознанием в недоступные тонкие миры, – с достоинством возразил Ремизов.  
Юкич опять вздохнул, но проигнорировал нарушающий иерархию треп.  
\- Товарищ командир, а как это мы на пригодность будем обследовать? – осторожно поинтересовалась Бойцех.  
Солоха покосился на маячок связи со второй машиной. Канал был открыт, и с той стороны явно жадно прислушивались.  
\- Есть тут у нас кой-какое оборудование, – неопределенно произнес Юкич. – Вот с его помощью и проверим.  
\- Тяжелое? – практично осведомился Лось.  
\- Не плачь, мальчонка, – отчетливо усмехнулся Юкич. Шлем качнулся. – Донесешь.  
"Волкодав" пошел в сторону, обходя очередной провал – даже на карте он выкрасился в синий цвет, означавший, что определить глубину невозможно, – и Солоха нутром прочухал странное тянущее чувство, всегда рождавшееся вблизи транспортировщика. От этого опять зазудело за ушами, и он с наслаждением поскребся сразу обеими руками.  
\- Ух ты, да и без исследований понятно, что все фурычит, – тут же поделился ценным мнением Лось.  
\- Нда-а, – Юкич коснулся шлема, словно хотел почесать в затылке. – А не должен.  
\- Почему? – искренне удивился Рогачев.  
\- Потому что, – отрубил Юкич. – Давайте, пехота, натягивайте бронештанишки, берегите потенцию от укусов пингвинами.  
Лось стремительно хлопнул по пластинам-активаторам на бедрах, и форма на нем зримо начала менять цвет. Сложносоставная химическая пропитка сама определяла, что происходит вокруг хозяина, и за эти несколько секунд проходила спектр всех цветов темного. Солоха тоже охлопал себя по бедрам и почувствовал неуловимое движение живой ткани. Раз, два – и форма из песчано-маскировочной превратилась в черную. Правда, от полос и пятен пыли не избавилась. Солоха с особой брезгливостью смахнул несколько золотистых пылинок, проследил их парение в воздухе и подавил желание прихлопнуть, точно мух. Вместо этого снял с пояса перчатки, натянул и принялся тщательно застегивать, совмещая с манжетами. Лось тоже завозился.  
Бойцех и командир изначально загрузились в полной броне, рядовые аналогично мужественно потели всю дорогу в стопроцентной загрузке.  
\- Товарищ командир, а почему исследованием не занялись перед эвакуацией? – не выдержал Солоха.  
\- А там вокруг такое пекло адское творилось, что туда даже Ганс не сунулся, – охотно отозвался капитан. – Миксер молотил на всю катушку.  
\- Какой миксер? – машинально уточнил Солоха.  
БМП стремительно приближался к точке высадки, отмеченной на визоре, и Солоха уже почти не слушал, прикипев взглядом к вырастающей выпуклой стене.  
\- Метелки, – разъяснил Юкич. – Лучше тебе не знать, что мы тут увидели.

Пыли вокруг транспортировщика было немеряно. Выпрыгнув из БМП, Солоха по щиколотку ушел в мягкую муку. Поправил респиратор, проверил крепление наушников и взял "Пчелку" в обе руки. Из второй машины попрыгал точно такой же вооруженный до зубов отряд. Элоботы вели себя непорядочно: вместо разумных доз успокоения приносили все больше адреналиновой горячки.  
Инопланетчики точно так же выгрузились, но стояли демонстративно в сторонке. Юкич поднял руку, и Солоха увидел сжатый в его пальцах кристалл странной, слишком неправильной для природы формы. Весь изогнутый, хитро закрученный. Халик вскинул руку, тонкое запястье словно переломилось, и в узкопалой ладони нарисовался такой же кристалл. Каспини и баскиец присоединились. Только у аместов ничего не было.  
\- Фига себе, – хрипло сказал Лось. – Это что, тащ командир?  
\- Ключи, – буднично произнес Юкич. – Четыре ключа для четырех рас.  
\- И девять отмычек для прочих, – нервно хихикнул Лось.  
\- Тогда ключей должно быть три, – вмешался Станеску. – Извините, тащ командир!  
Лось погрозил подчиненному кулаком. Юкич убрал ключ в разгрузку и снова махнул рукой. Союзники двинулись одновременно.

Туша "пингвина" лежала прямо на земле, и от этого становилось не слишком-то уютно: транспортник всегда парил хотя бы на высоте ладони. Пыль, грязь, почва – все это не смело касаться изящных резных колец, из которых складывалась огромная площадь генератора. Солоха ступал осторожно. Под ногами была не только пыль, но и булыжники, а впереди дорогу пересекало изломанное русло, по которому с трудом, словно задыхаясь, пробиралась золотистая вода. Почти завалившие речушку камни мокро поблескивали, отдавая всеми оттенками охры.  
Халик, недолго думая, взлетели. Юкич проводил их шипением, в котором чувствовалась зависть человека ползущего к тем, у кого есть крылья.  
\- Ноги мне не переломайте, – приказал он и вспрыгнул на валун.  
Высокая фигура с круглой блестящей головой выглядела инопланетно. Язык чесался отпустить парочку замечаний, но Солоха благоразумно воздерживался, думая о будущем карьерном росте.  
В их время и так подолгу засиживались в младших званиях – он прыгнул на первый камень – а до верхов добирались уже в возрасте за пятьдесят – перескочил на следующий – конечно, самый расцвет сил – под подошвой подло заскользил третий – но когда тебе только двадцать четыре, то кажется... – Солоха легко перемахнул на соседнюю золотую спинку – что до этого среднего возраста еще бесконечность.  
Уже не думая и не прицеливаясь, он преодолел остальные камни и мягко, как на зачете, приземлился во влажную грязь. Чавкнули ботинки, Солоха сделал несколько шагов и выбрался на сухой плацдарм: усевшийся "пингвин" выжег вокруг себя добрый десяток метров. Поверхность сплавилась в толстую глянцевую корку.  
Солоха пару мгновений следил, как с гидрофобной пропитки ботинок грязь скатывается шариками и тут же растекается по твердой поверхности, а потом поднял взгляд. Халик стояли перед техническим люком. Маленький по "пингвиньим" меркам, для людей он казался здоровенным. В три десантных роста и еще на пол-ладони сверху.  
Соблюдая молчание, отряд подтянулся к халик. Баскийцы и каспини заняли места по флангам, словно в тактической игре. Аместы в тяжелых скафандрах выстроились редкой цепью за спиной: на экране "Агавы" умная система визора добросовестно отметила их желтыми точками.  
\- Ну, кто первый? – наконец открыл рот Юкич.  
Усиленный динамиками звук прокатился по площадке.  
\- Мы! – вскинулся каспини. Шлем, выполненный по форме узкой морды, горделиво приподнялся. – Если союзники не возражают, мы возьмем на себя эту честь!  
Халик сделал плавный жест плюмажем, выражая умиротворение и гармонию.  
\- Не возражаем, – интерферировал баскиец.  
Сухощавая фигура каспини словно заскользила вперед. Солоха попытался на пальцах прикинуть, каков шанс по теории вероятности, что это будет его знакомец по вечеринке – и спасовал. Перенапряженные нервы отсекли чистую логику напрочь.  
\- Не понимаю, – пробормотал Лось. – Почему "пингвин" лежит, а фон от него все равно идет?  
"Остаточное что-то, – предположил подключенный к общей связи Гвоздь. – Как саркофаги на Глемме. Кто без инфосетки вспомнит, сколько они там лет простояли?"  
Общая связь группы порой была до безобразия похожа на чью-то шуточку с интимным подтекстом. Казалось, что боец дышит прямо в ухо.  
\- Пять тысяч, – мгновенно предложил Лось, косясь на Юкича.  
"Четыре восемьсот", – безапелляционно включился в разговор Ремизов.  
\- С чего, тащ сержант? – удивился Станеску и по привычке попытался встать на цыпочки: шириной плеч его природа не обидела, а вот с ростом вышла заминочка, поэтому подрывник раз от разу пытался стать повыше. Иногда даже прибегая к идиотским народным средствам.  
"Кроссворды, – охотно разъяснил Ремизов. – А ты давай, расти там, копи ума, пока я добрый".  
\- Вы, товарищ сержант, позволяете себе противогуманные высказывания, – обиделся Станеску. – Это неконституционно!  
\- Держите себя в руках! – сдавленно рявкнул Юкич. – Всем заварить ротовые отверстия! Не дышать и не пердеть!  
Солоха поежился, опять ухом чуя драконово командирское дыхание. Молчание Ремизова приобрело выразительные нотки – стрелок явно перешел в состояние бдительного сна, отвечающего пожеланиям о ротовых отверстиях.  
Каспини добрался до люка и совершал над ним ритуальные действия. Узкая спина нервно двигалась, чуть ли не извивалась, но наконец союзник вскинул руку и показал длинный средний палец. Солоха с трудом припомнил, что у лисьемордых этот жест означал "все в порядке". Люк дрогнул. Каспини отступил на два шага. Створы люка шевельнулись еще раз, а затем быстро, с четким лязгающим звуком отворились. Солоха невольно восхитился технической мыслью: при таких габаритах достигнуть подобной скорости было почти немыслимо, но четыре инженерных гения...  
Внутри все блестело золотом.  
Каспини замер. Золото всколыхнулось, пошло волнами и медленно, словно тесто из архаичного глиняного сосуда, начало переливаться за окантовку.  
\- Назад! – тонко и пронзительно сказал каспини. – Все – назад!  
\- Беги, дурак, – очень громко, над самым ухом произнес Лось. – Че стоишь?! Ходу!  
Каспини быстро попятился, и Солоха увидел, как золотая масса отчетливо разворачивается за ним. Вздыбившийся бугор вытянулся, превратился в подобие улиточьего тельца, и на самом конце стремительно вырос длинный золотой ус, составленный из все тех же треклятых метелок, склеенных чем-то неразличимым издали. Ус качнулся в воздухе – и выстрелил вперед. Каспини исчез.  
\- Бля! – гаркнул кто-то по громкой связи с БМП.  
"Агава" мигнула, резко увеличивая сектор обзора, и по краю зрения вспыхнули четыре оранжевые метки – каспини метнулись следом за своим.  
\- Куда ж вы прете, идиоты! – взвыл Юкич. – Назад, бляди!  
"Тесто" выплеснулось через нижний край. Оранжевые фигуры исчезли в хлынувшей золотой пене. Халик взмыли в воздух, и над группой союзников разлетелся истерический свист, не переводимый даже в междометия. Один из летунов словно наткнулся на преграду, кувыркнулся вниз, но его подхватил второй.  
Хлестанувшие из золотой пены усы так же рванули вверх, круто загибаясь, один обернулся вокруг вытянутого плюмажа и дернул. Птичий свист усилился до визга. Халик, не расцепляясь, канули среди метелок.  
Солоха быстро отступал и думал только о том, чтобы не навернуться через какой-нибудь блядский камушек. Усы вытянулись еще выше, до одури напоминая ловчие хлысты, и выгнулись, готовясь нанести удар. Оставшиеся халик метнулись в разные стороны, прозрачные доспехи засияли, раскинули сгустки бликов, врезавшихся в усы, и часть плетей взорвалась горящим дождем. Другие, стелившиеся понизу, словно взбесившись, яростно прянули навстречу машинам.  
\- Да чтоб вы сдохли! – заорал Юкич еще громче. – Двести на четыре в пол! Держать строй! Дави их!  
Солоха сбросил "двухсотки", одновременно активируя. Снаряды беззвучно ухнули в почву, и тут же по ногам дико стрельнуло. Ткань костюма превратилась в сталь. Четыре кольцевых разряда прошили землю и намертво закрепили живое тело. Вскидывая оружие, Солоха с неуместным весельем вспомнил байки – как потом находили от солдат только непоколебимо стоящие ноги.  
"Пчелка" в руках послушно отозвалась вибрацией, Солоха, не думая, переключил ее на непрерывный режим и сжал рукоять. Пчелка содрогнулась, импульсное жало налилось белым, и в надвигающейся золотой каше пролегла кроваво-красная полоса. Тут же пошла зигзагом, разметалась оранжевыми языками, и метелки запылали. Визор мгновенно сменил режим, в респираторе задвинулись пластины фильтров. Справа, слева – всюду ударили одновременно. Солоха увидел еще восемь таких же плетей, выстреливших навстречу чужеродной массе.  
Гигантская амеба, захватившая "пингвина", занялась лиловым пламенем. Молча, страшно, бесстрастно.  
Солоха успел пережить искру острого торжества, но амеба колыхнулась, и золото взметнулось тяжелой металлической волной. Огонь задохнулся, языки поблекли, и круто загнувшийся гребень пошел вниз, осыпаясь тяжким градом золотых телец.  
Сзади громыхнуло, Солоха инстинктивно вжал голову в плечи и даже попробовал присесть, но якоря не пустили. Невыносимый поток жара ударил над головой. Пыль засветилась багровым, и Солоха даже сквозь до предела поляризованный экран "Агавы" увидел, как поверх отряда проносится уже не струя, но полотно.  
Заработала "молотилка" с "Волкодава". Наступающую часть амебы разрезало пополам, и щедро посыпавшиеся опаленные трупики погрузились в огонь, не пролетев даже половины расстояния до земли. На коричневую почву потоком хлынул черный пепел.  
\- Ремза, жги их! – не своим голосом проорал Лось.  
Взревело еще громче, и левый фланг накрыло вторым полотнищем – добавила Синица-два. Невнятные матюги в наушниках были такими экзотичными, что Солоха наконец-то признал Шандора. Выходец с Севасского побережья умел складывать такие задорные загогулины, что за ним регулярно конспектировали.  
\- По верхам! – надрывался Юкич в динамиках. – Внутри живые! Режьте только верх!  
Огненные полотна дружно изменили угол. Солоха в полупьяном угаре подумал, что сейчас уже поздно, и если союзники были на пути у "Пчелок" и тяжелого калибра, то там уже никого не осталось.  
В утробном реве, с которым не справлялись даже отсекатели динамиков, прорезалась еще одна нота. Солоха метнул взгляд в сторону, продолжая полосовать прущую массу. Обтекаемые броневики-ракушки халик сдали назад, неуловимо для взгляда видоизменились, точно встали на дыбы, и от них узкими веерами пошло что-то странное. Визор не справился, Солоха так и не увидел, что производит чужая технология, но он продолжал слышать. Оно как будто взвизгивало. Ударяло когтями по стеклу, резало металл, повторяя снова и снова. Амеба содрогалась, метелки исчезали без следа. Сквозь потемневшее стекло можно было различить призрачные струящиеся вихри.  
Бот каспини рванул вперед, резко тормознул и тоже разразился шквальным огнем. Солоха представил, что чувствуют водитель и стрелок – или кто там оставался внутри у узкомордых – и стиснул зубы.  
Пару секунд спустя к залпам присоединились аместы. Диапазон их оружия добавил в общую какофонию тяжкого инфразвукового буханья, от которого элоботы Солохи едва не надорвались, яростно ликвидируя полагающийся при таких случаях ужас.  
\- Обосраться! – мучительно проорал кто-то. – Мужики, страшно-то как!  
\- С места не сходить, жопы надеру! – с новой силой грянул Юкич. В низком голосе не слышалось ни намека на колышущий душу страх. – Кто шагнет назад, того сожру с говном и потрохами! Не дай боже кто в моем отряде струсит!  
На последнем слове у него все-таки сорвался голос. Но бодрящий эффект пиздюлей уже был достигнут. Еще мелькнула мысль – какого хрена Юкич заставил их встать на пути у метелок, но тут же родился ответ: метнись они до машин, не поддержав огонь, и накрылись бы все разом.  
Солоха выдохнул, чувствуя, как в респираторе сразу же испаряется влага, и нажал на пушер подкачки снова. "Пчелка" предупредительно подмигнула оранжевым, намекая, что заряд не бесконечен, но Солоха упрямо мотнул головой. Союзники отступать не собирались. Наоборот – полегоньку, потихоньку отдавливали тупую силищу назад.  
\- Ох не летать теперь жирнопузому, – прохрипел Кудрявцев и закашлялся. – Мы ж его к ебеной матери вместе с этими падлами спалим!  
"Главное, Дрюха, чтоб нам ноги не отгрызли! – проорал из недостижимой дали Гвоздь. – Сер-ргей Дмитрич, давите сучар, Родина вас не забудет!"  
\- Собака, – выдохнул Солоха.  
Масса уперлась. Вскрытая туша "пингвина" исторгала бесконечные волны метелок, и тут уже по верхам не по верхам, просто надо было лупить, куда дотягивалось жало "Пчелки". Солоха моргнул, пытаясь ослабить резь в глазах: слишком сухой воздух, слишком много дурного шалфейного запаха, впивающегося в ноздри даже сквозь фильтры.  
До сих пор недвижные танки баскийцев дружно колыхнулись. Вся группа тяжеловесно двинула вперед. На угол атаки вышел черно-фиолетовый, голубые пристроились за ним, и все одновременно накрылись вспученными пузырями силового поля.  
\- Сожрет же! – с досадой крикнул Лось. – Тащ капитан! Я почти пустой!  
\- Якорь снять! – велел Юкич. – Отступаем! Не бежать, не разворачиваться, не то...  
Он захрипел, явно потеряв возможность выражаться дальше. Воздух обжигал.  
\- С говном?! – смело предположил Станеску.  
\- Не то слово, – выдавил Юкич.  
Солоха отпустил приклад и ударил по переключателю. Сжимавшая ноги мертвенная тяжесть начала растворяться. Танки баскийцев дошли до кипящей границы, где сталкивались метелки и волна заградительного огня. Секунда, другая – пузыри коснулись взбешенной золотой пены. И та отступила.  
Танки уверенно пошли дальше, на ходу выпуская неизвестные приспособления. Солохе они до одури напомнили кухонные ершики – еще один доисторический элемент в арсенале Эмилио, которым шеф-повар любил призывать к порядку проштрафившихся и приставленных к дискотеке. Такой ершик выдавался по штуке в руки, а вместе с ним прилагались какие-нибудь безумно неудобные узкие сосуды.  
Гигантские ершики на танках одновременно начали вращаться. Метелки прянули в стороны, сторонясь новой угрозы.  
\- Додавим, – счастливо просипел Станеску. – Щелкнем пиздюков, как вшей ногтем! Извините, тащ командир!  
Якоря окончательно потеряли вес, под ногами яростно бухнуло – отстрелились зацепы – и кольца превратились в обычные металлические накладки. Солоха развернулся и прыгнул. Костюм подсобил, и, инстинктивно пригибаясь под огнем с БМП, Солоха устремился к машине. В глубине души, за пожарищем из ярости, за дымком легкого страха тлела ревность. Инопланетчики рванули в самое пекло, а люди... люди со своей почти передовой техникой такого сделать не смогли.  
За спиной кошмарно взревело, так что даже наушники не справились, и почти одновременно завопил Юкич. Кричал он что-то вроде "освободить борт", но толком Солоха не разобрал и лишь нырнул еще ниже. Горячая волна догнала его, лизнула в спину, но он все-таки сумел удержаться и выпрямиться – ровно для того, чтобы увидеть, как взметнувшаяся до неистовых высот золотая плеть обрушивается с сиреневого неба крутой дугой.  
Кончик плети налился тяжестью, мгновенно превратился в шар – и бабахнул точно по "Волкодаву".  
Тяжелые брызги расплескались во все стороны. Солоха крутанулся, пропуская гигантскую золотую каплю, по виду весившую, как полтора сержанта.  
\- Лелик! – взревел Рогачев.  
\- Не приближаться! – гаркнул Юкич.  
Ор был такой, что динамики превратили его в металлическое завывание.  
Солоха развернулся к другой машине, элоботы толкнулись в жилах – и он понял, что не может, не может бежать к Синице. Только не сейчас, когда танки баскийцев погрузились в адское иноземное пекло, чтобы спасать шкуры союзников. После такого бросить своих...  
\- Держи!  
Окрик врезался в уши. Солоха едва успел заметить, как Лось швыряет ему что-то, а в голове уже щелкнули и сложились характеристики. Ему в руки угодил "Дягиль", и Солоха не думая переключил его на резку. Набрал воздуха, точно это могло спасти от метелок, и метнулся к залитому сверкающей массой "Волкодаву".  
Контур машины еще угадывался, и Солоха мимолетно даже испытал гордость за конструкторов – несмотря на многотонное приложение сил БМП сохранил форму, только сел на пузо, и ходовые шестерни вывернуло по сторонам.  
Метелки обтекали силуэт колышущимся покрывалом. "Молотилка" судорожно дергалась, прекратив огонь, и за спиной Солохи ликующим гудением наливалась амеба. Под ногу подвернулся камень, Солоха с трудом выровнялся, вляпался в растекшуюся по земле мохнатую лужицу, и ногу точно втянуло в клей.  
Он рванулся, и в этот момент его обогнала высокая фигура в круглом шлеме, делающем ее похожей на астронавта из комического фильма. Фигура на ходу выбросила руку, ухватила Солоху за запястье. Он сжал пальцы, и инерция бега Юкича выдернула его из западни.  
\- Всех опиздюлю! – на бегу пригрозил капитан. – Говно жрать будете!  
\- Так... точно! – выдохнул Солоха.  
Экран "Агавы" шел пиксельными помехами, однако сквозь них можно было разглядеть одну, две, три, семь фигур, собравшихся вокруг поверженного транспорта.  
\- Гвоздев! – рыкнул Юкич. – Наддай жару!  
"Слуш!"  
Солоха опять поймал себя на посторонней мысли – что здесь бы очень пригодился Хапатов: тот бы выжал из огневой мощи БМП все до последнего джоуля.  
Синица-два развернулась, полоса огня расширилась, защищая от атаки сверху.  
\- Лишнего не чистить! – приказал Юкич. – Только крышки! Вперед!  
Солоха озверело накинулся на живую стенку. Рев метелок, жар, страх – все меркло перед тишиной, царившей на том конце канала, где должны были откликнуться водитель и стрелок Синицы-один. В респираторе стало невыносимо душно, шалфейный запах превратился в петлю, накинутую на горло, а потом не выдержали фильтры, и сверху накатил девятым валом смрад испаряющихся под "Дягилем" метелок.  
Солоха наконец рассмотрел, что их склеивало: прозрачная масса, переполненная все той же пыльцой до того, что светилась изнутри. Пламя "Дягиля" заставляло искры вспыхивать, и под рукой у Солохи точно тек и плавился самый настоящий благородный металл. Только черные неровные края выглядели дико. Походило на горелое мясо. От этого становилось и страшно, и тошно, и одновременно накатывало торжество. Тупоумная сила отступала перед маленькими людьми, вооруженными такими же маленькими горелками.  
\- Затвор-один! – хрипло доложил до сих пор молчавший Копылов. – Открыт!  
Солоха поднажал. Конфигурацию основных швов он знал отлично. БМП считался почти неуязвимым, но слабые места у него, как и у любой конструкции, имелись.  
\- Лели-ик! – снова заорал Лось. – Че ты там имитируешь смерть за Родину! Отвечай, сиськи кусок!  
\- Молчать! – гаркнул Юкич. – Лишние звуки запихните себе в задницу! Р-работать молча!  
Лось заткнулся. Солоха отчаянно пожирал глазами символы на визоре. Рядом с каждым стояла отметка жизненных показателей. Аккуратно светились красным два имени: Лелия Бойцех, Анатолий Ремизов – и больше ничего.  
\- Кудрявцев, пошел на гидравлику! – скомандовал Юкич.  
\- Есть!  
Солоха, не дожидаясь других приказов, запрыгнул на гусеницу и вновь провел плазменным скребком, расчищая стык панелей отражения. С другой стороны Кудрявцев загрохотал чем-то, и в динамиках резко зазвучало сиплое дыхание.  
\- Н-не идет! – с натугой признался рядовой. – Перекосило!  
\- А ну пусти, карась! – зарычал Лось. – Мужики, у кого кольца остались, гоните сюда!  
\- Выполнять! – согласовал Юкич.  
Синица-два начала терять диапазон. Солоха метнул быстрый взгляд назад. Присутствие амебы давило на спину и заставляло кишки слипаться в холодный комок. Элоботы еще держались, не позволяя страху вырваться наружу, но справлялись все хуже.  
\- Второй борт, на нашу позицию! – приказал Юкич. – Готовность к погрузке.  
"Есть сближение!" – отрапортовали со второго БМП.  
БМП двинулся с места, разворачивая "молотилку", и пополз боком. Вроде бы медлительно и неуклюже, но через полминуты уже закрыл мощными бортами пострадавшую подружку. Лось ругался матом. Солоха метнулся на другую сторону. В сиреневом небе над головой крутились золотые завихрения. Пыльца, исторгаемая амебой, заволакивала происходящее пока еще тонким, но ощутимым даже в фокусе "Агавы" туманом.  
Вынырнул он как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как обвешанный остатками усилителей Лось примеряется к запорному люку. Кудрявцев успел сковырнуть предохранительные пломбы, ворот вышел из пазов и монолитно поблескивал хромированным железом. Лось взялся за гофрированные рукояти, поднатужился и нажал. Кольца якорей сомкнулись на нем с видимой мощью.  
\- Жмите, товарищ сержант! – верноподданнически подбодрил Смоляк. – Кудрявцев обосрался, так вы не подведите!  
\- Пошел ты! – взбрыкнул Кудрявцев.  
\- Убью! – пообещал Юкич.  
Все заткнулись.  
\- Солохин, вон с кормы! – добавил командир. – Свои лишние килограммы снял быстро!  
Солоха сковырнулся вниз раньше, чем успел толком осознать приказ. Вновь резко и тяжело забухали установки аместов, выворачивая душу на трусливую изнанку. Шумоподавление в гарнитуре переключилось на уровень выше.  
\- Две минуты, – велел Юкич. – Потом отступление.  
Лось выдохнул и подналег. Запор стоял намертво.  
"Товарищ капитан, может мы их просто отбуксуем?" – прорезался Гвоздь со второго БМП.  
\- За струей следите! – гавкнул Юкич. – Никто заразу в лагерь не потащит, ясно?  
\- Да что ж вы прете и прете, гады, – с мукой выговорил Станеску. – Мы бы уже лючок тросиком подцепили!  
\- Н-не на-адо, – прохрипел Лось. – Поше-е-ел!  
Рукояти пошли вниз. Ворот с отчаянным скрипом, прорезавшимся в общем гуле, поддался и начал выворачиваться из петель.  
\- Н-на-асука-а!  
Полубезумный вопль Лося сопровождал окончательный проворот. Следом тут же подключился Юкич:  
\- Юхас, Кудрявцев, живо пошли!  
Оба скользнули коричнево-золотыми силуэтами к приоткрывшемуся люку. Солоха машинально отметил, что отправил Юкич людей из отрядов попавших в ловушку сержантов. Лось отпустил рукояти, пошатнулся и отступил в сторону. Бойцы синхронно налегли на створ, и тот, побежденный, отошел окончательно. Первым нырнул Миклош, Кудрявцев выждал пару секунд и скрылся следом.  
\- Вижу объекты! – доложил Юхас. – Всюду пыльца!  
\- Водитель, стрелок, – сквозь зубы приказал Юкич. – Стакан вскрыть.  
Совершенно не было слышно, что делают оба в кабине, но затем прорезался Миклош.  
\- Водитель жив! Проверяем стрелка... – снова повисла мучительная пауза. – Есть телеметрия! Меняюсь!  
\- Ох блядь, – выдохнул Лось.  
Солоха тоже выдохнул, сообразив, что до сих пор задерживал дыхание. Обратно вдыхать пришлось очень осторожно – воздух совсем пересох.  
\- Подсобите, "молотилку" расчистить, – потребовал Кудрявцев из недр машины. – Живее, мужики!  
Солоха метнулся обратно на гусеницы. Падающий сверху жар слегка ослаб и уже не так давил. Амеба, отогнанная танками, ворочалась в стороне. "Дягиль" послушно включился, и Солохин заработал уже обеими руками, стараясь за раз соскребать как можно больше. "Молотилка" дергалась, пытаясь повернуться, Солоха мысленно ругался, но языком не трепал. Чем быстрее освободится оружие, тем скорее...  
Со стороны "пингвина" прорезался визг. Солоха инстинктивно втянул голову в плечи. Руки прикипели к рукояти, "Дягиль" продолжал резать быстро твердеющую массу. Визг поднялся еще выше, изменил тональность и обернулся глубоким вибрирующим воем. Сиреневое небо разорвалось пополам, выпуская золотую изнанку. По обе стороны, насколько хватало бокового зрения "Агавы", вытянулись невероятные ветвистые структуры. Пронзительно сияющие, быстро сплетаясь, они превратились в широкие рукава. Солоха с яростью провел еще раз – и освобожденный ротор провернулся на триста шестьдесят. Солоха присел.  
\- Свободна! – отчитался он. – Дрюха, башку мне не снеси, бля!  
\- Кудрявцев, на круг! – зарычал Юкич. – Расчистить путь!  
БМП зарычал в ответ, "молотилка" повернулась, и веер ярко-розовых лучей накрыл обозримую площадь.  
\- Карантин завершен! – отдуваясь, доложил Миклош. – Можно грузиться!  
\- На борт! – скомандовал Юкич.  
Солоха спрыгнул, заметил движение сверху, вскинул голову и застыл. Элоботы задушили рефлексы, погасили вспыхнувшую было панику, и Солоха отрешенно измерил взглядом гигантский хвост, взвившийся на немыслимую высоту.  
Разветвленная лопасть опускалась удивительно медленно, но чуть быстрее, чем воздух проталкивался в легкие сержанта Солохина – ровно на тот последний вздох, после которого многотонный шлепок должен был размазать людей, инопланетян и технику.  
Лопасть шла вниз, затмевая сиреневое небо, Солоха еще успел удивиться, какие странные радужные прожилки идут по мерцающей золотой поверхности, и еще стало больно ушам – наверное, из-за плотной волны воздуха, идущей впереди хвоста...  
Лопасть ударила. Солоха закончил вдох, выдохнул и медленно моргнул.  
Боль в ушах не унималась, и лишь спустя несколько гулких и медленных ударов сердца под ребрами он понял, что это невероятный рев, перекрывший не только возможности демпферов в наушниках, но и адский грохот, который производили ведущие артобстрел машины. Лопасть зависла в воздухе, содрогнулась и начала расползаться гигантскими лоскутами.  
\- На бо-орт!  
Голос командира, больше похожий на комариный писк, заставил элоботов ребутнуться. Включившиеся мышцы пережили короткую судорогу, Солоха неизвестно зачем присел, но затем перехватил управление на себя – и в три прыжка оказался у люка. Юкич, оставшийся последним, щедро добавил ему по заднице прикладом, Солоха нырнул внутрь и тут же убрался с пути "веретенцем", крутанувшись вдоль стенки. Снова грохнуло, обозначая приземление Юкича, потом захлопнулся люк.  
\- Назад! – гаркнул командир.  
"Волкодав" надсадно взвыл и тоже прыгнул, заставив не успевших схватиться за страховку попадать. Солоха удержался в последний момент, вцепившись в намертво принайтованный огнетушитель.  
\- Есть передача, на отрыв десять секунд! – выпалил Миклош.  
\- Пять! – страшным голосом приказал Юкич. – Расстреляю!  
\- Есть!  
БМП опять завыл раненым зверем, и Солоха ощутил ужасающий удар откуда-то изнутри: сработали экстренные ускорители, швырнувшие машину сразу на десяток метров. Удар был тут же погашен системой компенсации, но от этого желудок едва не полез наружу через ноздри.  
\- Трехсотых держите! – заголосили в толкучке. – Укатятся же!  
БМП опять прыгнул, не переставая жалобно визжать, и Солоха зажал рот поверх респиратора. Третьего прыжка желудок грозился не пережить. БМП все же прыгнул. Солоха сам взвыл. Собственный голос помог ему удержаться. Кто-то в дальнем углу смачно блевал. Внешний гул, прорываясь сквозь обшивку, бил по ушам, но скрадывал какофонию воплей, мата и блева в кузове. Набитый людьми "Волкодав" крутанулся и бешено заскользил в сторону.  
\- Держаться! – Миклош старался не надрываться, но получалось плохо. – Две секунды... Готов!  
Еще один удар-прыжок оказался фатальным. Солоха почувствовал стремительное движение желчи, успел содрать фильтры и развернуться лицом к стене. После чего щедро стравил на нее весь питательный завтрак, а точнее, гнусную жижу, не успевшую усвоиться. Потекло даже из ноздрей, и Солоха с мучительным стоном яростно высморкался в ту же проклятую стену. Ноздри и горло адски жгло, но он мужественно нахлобучил респиратор обратно: в кузове реяла золотистая пыльца, придавая обстановке вид полного и бесповоротного пиздеца.  
\- Второй на связи! – квакнуло из динамиков. – Вышел из зоны, наблюдаю турбулентность энергетического потока!  
\- Назад, идиоты! – забушевал Юкич. – Еще да-аль... Блядь, Юхас, убью!  
БМП мотыляло так, словно вместо амортизаторов на машину поставили что-то строго противоположное. Солоха шкурой ощущал, как тяжелая техника набирает обороты, стремясь вырваться из чертова котла.  
\- Дистанция сто! – прохрипел Миклош и закашлялся.  
Юкич выругался, Солоха почти вжался в обблеваную стену, и в кузове резко зашевелились. Аварийное освещение преломлялось в треклятой пыльце, было чертовски плохо видно, но Солоха не рисковал снять визор. Что-то загрохотало, и Юкич громко выругался еще раз.  
\- Трехсотых запаковать! – приказал он. – Фильтры не снимать, рот в рот не целовать! Расстреляю нахер как заразившихся!  
Еще некоторое количество судорожных телодвижений сопровождало попытки выполнить приказ, а потом Солохе, как оставшемуся в хвосте, пришлось под матерные команды лезть в запасной бокс и доставать стерильные комбезы, в которые полагалось паковать трупы или особо заразных пациентов.  
Пока лихорадочно упаковывали облепленных золотой пленкой сержантов, БМП успел удалиться от места побоища еще на сотню метров и, наконец, встал.  
\- Ну, бля, – прохрипел Юкич и громко выдохнул.  
На несколько мгновений установилась тишина – только грохотала буря снаружи.  
\- Тащ капитан, а что это было? – тонким голосом поинтересовался Смоляк.  
\- Это чье-то ПРО, – разъяснил Юкич таким тоном, будто сам себе не верил. – Но чье, блядь? Гвоздев?  
\- Никак нет! – мгновенно откликнулся Гвоздь по рации. – Действовал строго по инструкции.  
\- Что ж за херня, – недоуменно сказал Юкич. – Ладно. Перезаряжаться!  
\- Лелик! – наконец-то встрепенулся Лось. – Ты там живая вообще?!  
\- Да живые они, – откликнулся Смоляк. – Только очень желтенькие. Но дышат!  
\- Господи, что за блядство, – выдохнул Лось под аккомпанемент лязганья затворов и пушеров. – Лучше б я в морские котики пошел.  
\- Рогачев, нассать в водоем вы всегда успеете, для этого необязательно становиться водяным беретом! – тут же прорезался Юкич.  
В машине неуверенно захихикали. Солоха и сам улыбнулся, привычным движением загоняя сменку в "Пчелку".  
\- Но одно дело – ссать из природной вредности, а другое – в рамках выполнения боевого задания, – довольно сказал Лось.  
\- Все, отставить радостный пиздеж, – построжел Юкич. – Остаемся на дистанции, смотрим, кто нам подсобил и что там... у союзников.  
Крошечная пауза в речи, тем не менее, заставила напрячься всех. Солоха нахмурился. Они так и не увидели, что произошло с каспини и халик. Баскийцы тоже оставались под вопросом.  
\- Передачи нет, товарищ командир, – тут же доложились с Синицы-два. – В смысле, от всех участвовавших в операции. Но судя по ТТХ этой ебанулины...  
\- Сам вижу, – Юкич коснулся шлема. – Есть цифровая подпись. Поздравляю, мужики, нас спасли шпионы.  
\- Кто? – пискнул Смоляк.  
\- Клыкожопые!  
Солоха заморгал.  
\- Че? – удивился Скворцов. – В смысле, извините, тащ капитан... Их же тут не было!  
\- Значит, это фикции, – уже ядовито сказал Юкич. – Силой воображения воздействовавшие на противника! Дебил!  
Скворцов обиженно вздохнул.  
\- Синица-два, отступаем на дистанцию триста, – велел Юкич. – Переходим в режим наблюдения, стрелять только в случае крайней необходимости.  
\- Тащ командир, а пересесть можно будет обратно? – пропыхтел Миклош.  
\- Нельзя! Твоя жирная задница будет прикрывать нас от возможной атаки!  
Шуточка помогла – в салоне начались смешки. Миклош немедленно завозмущался, а Солоха отупело задумался, насколько клыкастым прижигал задницу факт вопиющей координации в силах союзников, что они поперлись следом. Но почему решили вступиться за союзников в последний момент, выдав себя с потрохами?  
Усилием воли Солоха загнал куда подальше идиотскую картину: Касаюрк верхом на белом кресле управляет "Гарцем", чтобы выдернуть из неприятностей жопу некоего сержанта.  
В салоне было жарко, поэтому полыхание щек Солоха смело списал на неблагоприятную климатическую обстановку.  
Машины отошли на предписанную позицию, и Юкич без командирских гримас расшарил тактический экран. Бойцы деловито завертели настройками визоров. Лось, переместившийся к пострадавшим, бормотал что-то возмущенное, в основном адресованное Бойцех, и почему-то Солохе от этого стало легче: поведение Рогачева навевало уверенность, что всех поставят на ноги. Только нужно вернуться в лагерь и выковырять медиков из их норы.  
На визоре подмигивали остатки сил союзников. Отдельно "Агава" высветила метки "Гарцев". Купол защитного поля, сгенерированного ими, уже исчез, и рисовалась только зона поражения, охватившая "пингвина".  
\- Гляньте, – удивился Смоляк. – Оно вроде назад в логово ползет.  
\- Факт, – согласился Скворцов.  
\- Товарищ командир! – возопили со второй машины. – Давайте атакуем!  
\- Шандор, оставить! – велел Юкич. – Ведем наблюдение!  
\- Да жопу бы им поджарить нахер, – мечтательно протянул Станеску.  
Экипаж Синицы-два явно был настроен более чем решительно.   
\- Да, прием открыт, – внезапно сказал Юкич, резко поднимая руку к голове. – Слушаю... Что? Да, терранская группа... Да, перехожу на закрытый канал.  
После этого под шлемом затихло. Смоляк досадливо заелозил, Солоха тоже произвел несколько ерзающих движений. По кузову прокатилась ощутимая волна нетерпения. Шум за обшивкой постепенно стихал. Амеба медленно втягивалась в недра транспортировщика. Солоха следил за движением на экране, понимая, что на самом деле больше всего он мечтает увидеть, как полоса заражения сдвинется, и внезапно загорятся пять оранжевых меток и еще две лиловые. Но амеба отступила уже почти к самому корпусу, а ничего не менялось.  
\- Бляди проклятые, – хрипло прошептал Смоляк. – Неужто сожрали...  
\- Мы ж теперь за ними не проберемся, – поддержал Шандор. – С-скотство!  
\- Жечь надо, – уверенно сказал подслушивающий Гвоздь. – Они там в скафандрах, уж как-нибудь выдержат. Подумаешь, обуглятся немного.  
\- Гвоздев! – рявкнул Солоха.  
\- Ой, тащ сержант! – всхрюкнул Гвоздь. – Виноват, забыл! То есть, не знал! В смысле!  
Бойцы сдержанно заусмехались.  
\- А голову ты не забыл? – с удовольствием уточнил Солоха. – Сиди молча, теоретик хренов! Куда скажут, туда и будешь копать!  
\- Есть копать! – отрапортовал Гвоздь и начал патриотически молчать.  
\- О, Лелик ворочается! – обрадовался Лось.  
\- Лучше не трогать, – посоветовали из задних рядов. – Может, она заразная теперь.  
\- Идите на хер, – сурово послал Лось. – Без голосов из жопы знаю.  
\- Это тебе, Санек, глисты советуют, – не утерпел Солоха.  
\- Дебил, – с достоинством отбился Рогачев.  
В наушниках легонько щелкнуло.  
\- Даю вводную, – спокойно сказал Юкич. – Баскийцы закрепились у пингвиньего поглотителя. Ждем полного отступления противника, а потом выжигаем все под ноль.

* * *

Обугленный "пингвин" неприятно напоминал мертвого кита. Солоха сидел на броне и страстно мечтал закурить. Но снимать фильтр в текущей обстановке отдавало самоубийством.  
Сводные силы одержали победу с некоторыми оговорками. Например, помимо человеческих и инопланетных потерь, Синица-один окончательно встала.  
С транспортником все было ясно: не взлетит. Теперь Солоха почти на сто процентов был уверен, что их оставили на карантине. Золотые статуи, замотанные в пленку и дышащие редко-редко, просто вопияли об этом.  
Халик смогли вытащить своих. Первый проход с выжиганием по внутренностям "пингвина", обнажил сложные конструкции погрузочной платформы, изъеденные до состояния хрупкой пемзы, и среди них засверкали чистой радугой скафандры. Халик даже не стали тратиться на привычные эмоциональные оргии: тут же выдали бойцам оружие, и наступление продолжилось.  
Дальше сопротивление амебы все возрастало, и наступление чуть было не превратилось в бегство – но Станеску внезапно сказал "а ну все нахуй, ложись!" – и метнул гранату.  
Шваркнуло так, что переборки погнулись. Амеба изрядно испарилась в очистительном силометовом огне, а Юкич выделил подрывнику именной пинок.  
Еще тридцать метров спустя на полу обнаружились три оранжевых скафандра каспини. Правда, внутри остромордые тоже оказались изрядно позолочены.   
Отряд разделился: каспини потащили найденных на выход, остальные отправились наводить порядок.  
Еще двоих лисомордых так и не нашли.

Развернутый госпиталь баскийцев принял пострадавших. Диковинные венчики танков продолжали крутиться, генерируя невидимое поле, от которого побаливали зубы. Халик наконец-то предались оргии, аместы ковырялись в почве, а "Гарцы" яутов стояли в стороне, угрожающе воздев раскрытые бивни.  
Юкич ходил кругами и монотонно матерился. Первые часы он потратил на такое же хождение кругами вокруг ложементов, куда баскийцы определили пострадавших, и ругался там, выполняя важную миссию – не подпускал страждущих посмотреть, как именно метелки испоганили жизнь представителям терранского сектора.  
Баскийцы проводили манипуляции, в основном сводившиеся к взятию проб и их вдумчивому изучению. На взгляд Солохи было очевидно, что "тумбочки" нихрена не понимают в произошедшем, но природная въедливость заставляла их тратить время на бесплодные попытки въехать в механику случившегося.  
Рядовые месили пыль и с особым пристрастием периодически поджаривали недобитых на их взгляд метелок. Гвоздь на пару с Миклошем суетились у Синицы-один. Лось проводил проверку оружия. Солоха занимался созерцанием.  
"Гарцы" вызвали у него почти болезненный интерес, но яуты вылезать не спешили. Может, рассматривали остальных как источник инопланетного триппера.  
Первым не выдержал Скворцов. Пошарахался туда-сюда перед носом БМП, умышленно мозоля Солохе глаза, и, дождавшись неопределенного начальственного рыка, тут же перешел к главному.  
\- Товарищ сержант, разрешите обратиться?  
\- Валяй, – вздохнул Солоха.  
Скворцов мигом вскарабкался на упор "Волкодава" и присел на корточки.  
\- Сергей Дмитриевич, а ведь получается, что мы здесь надолго застряли.  
\- С чего взял, – неохотно буркнул Солоха.  
\- Да кто нас теперь выпустит, – тоном умудренного старца сказал Скворцов. – Мы ж теперь заразные элементы. Сдается мне, с самого начала наше командование об этом знало.  
\- С начала, – прошипел Солоха, внезапно для себя наливаясь жгучей злостью. – С начала, говоришь? Так что ж эти пидоры нас не выхватили, пока еще никто тут в золотую краску не окунулся? Так бы месяц сидели в карантине, а теперь вообще здесь нас сгноят нахер!  
Он изо всех сил старался не орать, поэтому получался злой сип.  
Скворцов вздохнул, похлопал себя по ляжкам, полез в карман и достал полиэтиленовый пакетик с хлопьями узнаваемого синего цвета внутри.  
\- Скворец, дурак ты, а особенно дурак, если передо мной этим машешь, – все еще сдерживаясь, сказал Солоха. – Убери, не то перья выщипаю. Сторчаться мы всегда успеем, не надо катиться на социальное днище с первых же дней.  
\- А с каких можно будет? – деловито уточнил Скворцов, пряча дурь обратно.  
\- Вот как я погоны сниму – значит, пиздец, приплыли, – обозначил рамки Солоха.  
Оттянул респиратор и сплюнул наземь. Мерещилось, что даже слюна стала золотистой. Скворцов подумал и, сообразно с действиями начальства, сплюнул тоже. Солоха постучал по креплению "Агавы", в сто пятьдесят третий раз пытаясь выйти на связь с лагерем, спутником или хотя бы базовым узлом самого "пингвина". Все молчало наглухо.  
\- И связи нет, – проницательно дополнил Скворцов.  
\- Связи нет, баб нет, есть только долг перед Родиной, – вздохнул Солоха. – И товарищ Рогачев еще есть, вон роет копытом землю.  
Скворцов сдержанно пошмыгал носом, выполняя первое правило: не знаешь, о чем думает начальство, выражайся исключительно междометиями.  
\- Хорошо бы с яутами пообщаться, – задумчиво сказал Солоха.  
Рядовой выразил полагающееся недоумение бровями. Солоха тщательно прислушался к себе, выяснил, что выдавать странных реакций и слов не собирается, и потому продолжил.  
\- Говорят, они сами по себе прилетели, то есть если кто и будет отсюда валить, сверкая пятками, то это они. Что скажешь, рядовой Скворцов?  
\- Я, Сергей Дмитриевич, думаю, что мне инициатива не положена, – осторожно сманеврировал Скворцов. – Однако, если командир, которому я доверяю, скажет, что надо бежать к клыкастым и жахаться в десны, то я только зубы сначала почищу.  
Солоха прикусил язык и яростно почесал за ухом. Немедленно вспомнился Касаюрк, прошедшийся по поводу этого "жахаться", и все последовавшее далее.  
\- Это хорошо, – машинально протянул он. – Я на вас, Коля, полагаюсь крайне, хотя вы периодически чистой воды пидорасы. Поэтому держите ухо востро.  
\- Ага, – довольно сказал Скворцов, явно просекший, в каком направлении думает Солоха. – Солдат должен подчиняться слепому инстинкту командира!  
\- Ну ты мне тут пошути... черт!  
Скворцов оперативно подскочил и уставился туда же, куда и Солоха. "Гарц" сдвинулся с места. Солохе почудилось, что клыкастые загадочным образом просканировали разговоры и теперь выехали на разборки. Стряхнув пыль с погон, он изгнал дурацкую мысль и тоже вскочил.  
\- Внимание, красный! Союзники на подходе!  
За неимением оперативной связи приходилось орать, вместо того чтобы тихо-благородно докладывать.  
Внизу засуетились, и через двадцать пять секунд образовалась классическая боевая группа. Солоха махнул рукой, Гвоздь спрыгнул наземь, взбив пыль, а пару секунд спустя Солоха к нему присоединился.  
Золото, охра, уголь – в пыли перемешалась куча цветов, и казалось, что отряд находится в кретинской театральной постановке.  
Баскийцы не прекратили телодвижений вокруг пострадавших, но на танках шевельнулись надстройки энергетических установок. Стоя внизу, Солоха не видел, что происходит у халик и каспини, но понадеялся, что те тоже обратили внимание на перемещение мастодонта.  
Тяжелый транспорт катил медленно, словно на ощупь, и облачка пыльцы взлетали из-под него с торжественной неторопливостью.  
В двадцати метрах от условной границы условного лагеря "Гарц" остановился. Солоха не успел разглядеть, как открылся люк. Просто на броне появилась высокая фигура, закованная в красное. Сделала шаг и спрыгнула наземь. Предсказуемо взлетела пыль. Солоха поморщился и сообразил, что давно уже не ощущает шалфейного запаха. Поработали они изрядно, выпарив несколько тонн метелочной массы. Даже небо и постепенно ползущее к закату солнце затянуло туманной дымкой.  
Яут сделал шаг вперед.  
\- Санюшка! – разнеслось над взбаламученной степью. – Какого черного проглота ты влез в это дерьмо?!  
\- Это, блядь, что значит? – изумленно прохрипел Юкич.  
И Солоха впервые за три последних года увидел, как несгибаемый и несмущаемый сержант Рогачев стремительно краснеет. Бойцы запереглядывались. Лось шагнул вперед, но явно не мог подобрать слов.  
\- Дружелюбно настроенные силы союзников, товарищ командир! – пришел на помощь Солоха. – Имеют гадскую привычку коверкать имена воинов! То есть солдат!  
\- Санюшка, значит? – осведомился Юкич. – И к-когда же вы с этими дружелюбно настроенными успели поименно перезнакомиться?  
\- На учениях, – отрапортовал Солоха. – Подстрелив союзника в жопу, вежливо было бы спросить имя! Чем мы и занялись!  
В группе сдавленно загыгыкали. Юкич поскреб в затылке, предсказуемо наткнувшись на шлем, выругался и заперхал – видимо, на этот раз собирался плюнуть и вовремя остановился.  
\- Санюшка! – повторил яут и повелительно вытянул руку.  
\- Разрешите идти, тащ капитан? – умирающим голосом спросил Лось.  
\- Идите, сержант! Вступайте в контакт!  
Лось облегченно побледнел, щелкнул по дуге ретранслятора, выкручивая громкость, отдал честь и решительно рванул навстречу высокой фигуре. Блестящая, словно лакированная, красная броня отторгала пыль, и Лось на фоне этого великолепия смотрелся несколько потрепано. Солоха оглянулся на баскийцев. Парочка из них отвлеклась и вовсю интерферировала, из-за чего по внутренностям бежала щекотка.  
\- Че надо?! – на ходу зарычал Лось, тут же восстановив реноме на пару пунктов. – А вы тут какого хрена делаете?!  
\- Следим за неспокойными задницами, насекомое!  
Лось стремительно перешел на матерные конструкции. Яут грянул ответным залпом.  
\- То ли разгневаться, то ли обалдеть от удачного истечения обстоятельств, – пожаловался командир. – Все такое вкусное, что просто охуеваю.  
\- Радоваться, конечно, тащ командир, – авторитетно сказал Копылов, стряхивая пыль. – Щас товарищ сержант наведет мосты, и мы нахаляву поедем обратно в чужом транспорте.  
\- Помолчите, Копылов, – зашипел Юкич. – Мы с утерянным транспортом сейчас засунули свой хер в дверную щель, нам его будут защемлять, а мы будем кричать!  
Копылов немедленно козырнул и начал жрать начальство глазами. Остальные бойцы скромненько ошивались на заднем плане, делая вид, что выступают они только в качестве мебели. Солоха мучился чувством ответственности: в отсутствие Бойцех и Ремизова он должен был поддерживать связь между высшими чинами и низшими и при этом не рваться к яутам с вопросом, кто в точности поименно приехал спасать союзников.  
Лось, как президент клуба "Умру неженатым", вытянулся перед яутом, очевидно пытаясь казаться выше, чем есть, и между ними явно происходил разговор, однако подлый Рогачев вырубил связь, и подслушать не удавалось. Потом яут попробовал ухватить Лося за шкирку. Тот отбил инопланетные поползновения стремительным движением.  
\- Что там у этих пидорасов происходит? – возмутился Юкич.  
Яут взял Лося за плечи и наклонился. Красная маска опустилась на уровень человеческих глаз. Потом яут снял маску, и знакомые матовые клыки даже издалека бросились в глаза. Лось подался назад.  
\- Хорошие знакомые, – сквозь зубы сказал Солоха. – Мы там малость побратались, тащ командир. Так что Гаврила прав, может, нам халява светит.  
Сержанта Солохина одолевала черная зависть. Кто бы ни направил сюда яутов, но Урахил вошел в состав группы поддержки, а вот кое-кто слепошарый остался греть кости в лагере. Солоха приказал себе немедленно прекратить. Верхом идиотизма было бы ожидать, что Касаюрк разнюхает, кого союзники отправляют на разведку, и рванет следом. Такая херня происходила только в романах, которые Солоха таскал у двоюродной племянницы, приезжая погостить из учебки.  
Но сейчас Урахил что-то втолковывал Лосю, не выпуская его из цепких лап, и Солоха изнемогал. Мигом позже клыкастый сграбастал Лося в медвежьи объятия, и Солоха едва не удавился.  
\- Блядь, что я вижу, – с чувством сказал Юкич.  
\- Дипломаты бы наши за такое обе почки отдали, – подал голос Смоляк.  
\- Контакт налажен, тащ капитан, – сумел выдавить Солоха. – Не зря с ними пили!  
\- А-а, что ж ты молчал, сержант! – с облегчением протянул Юкич. – Я уже хуй знает что думать начал. То ли сожрут нашего Рогачева, то ли представят к международной награде.  
\- Все на мази, тащ командир, – уверенно пообещал Солоха, мужественно не скрежеща зубами. – Я этого типа знаю. Разрешите присоединиться?  
\- Не разрешаю, – немедленно проявил гадскость характера Юкич. – Если сожрут, то хотя бы одного. Вздрючивание за БМП и двух спящих красавцев я еще переживу, но не надо пытаться впихнуть в меня невпихуемое.  
"Чтоб тебя понос разобрал", – со страстью подумал Солоха и сам не смог определить, о ком размышляет: о командире или о треклятом яуте.  
Лось совершил пару стремительных движений, наполовину выкрутился из объятий и дотянулся до гарнитуры.  
\- Докладывает сержант Рогачев, – чуть сдавленно сказал он. – Контакт установлен, силы союзников готовы к сотрудничеству.  
\- А волочить БМП они готовы? – практично осведомился Юкич.  
\- Това-арищ капитан, – басом протянул Лось. – Наверное, это ж вам, как верховному командованию, договариваться.

На БМП яуты готовы не были, поэтому Юкичу пришлось вступить в бурную дискуссию, больше напоминавшую яростный срач. Вычислив главного среди клыкастых, Юкич агрессивно начал переговоры, то и дело пытаясь сорваться на матюги. Видно было, что душа у него лежит к выяснению отношений с помощью оружия, а словесной эквилибристикой он занимается исключительно из принципа – попытаться продавить клыкастых. Можно было бы договориться с кем угодно из оставшихся, но упертость яута задела какие-то струнки в глубине десантной души, поэтому спор не затихал.  
Бойцы успели заскучать и потихоньку начали зевать и считать ворон. Солоха попробовал прикинуть, куда подевались дроны, активно использовавшиеся в первые дни пребывания на Лизетте, и пришел к неутешительному выводу, что их вместе с обширным птичником союзников прибило в момент прохождения первого фронта.  
\- Мы не благотворительный фонд! – рокотал безымянный яут.  
\- Да какой, нахер, фонд! Вопрос в том, чтобы коллег по учениям до базы подкинуть!  
\- Мы не вписывались на эти учения! Мы просто посетили их!  
\- А какого ж хрена вы тут тусуетесь? Улететь-то хочется, не?  
\- Мы и так спасли ситуацию, в которой вы оказались! – заревел яут. – Не требуй большего, умански! Не вынуждай меня терять цвета!  
\- Кому охота отсюда сделать ноги, тот должен сотрудничать!  
Стороны поднимали голоса все выше, и яут мог бы лидировать, но Юкич использовал усилки. Поэтому громыхали оба изрядно. Лось отирался на границе беседы, прожигая взглядом Урахила. Тот тоже не спешил пересечь невидимую черту, видимо, соблюдая те же иерархические принципы. Но странные рожи, которые он корчил, и шевеление вновь видоизменившихся клыков заставляли Солоху думать, что протезированный яут очень хочет сказать Лосю пару ласковых.  
\- Мы никого не повезем!  
\- Значит, вы и сами не уедете!  
Яут схватился за оружие. Юкич перебросил "Пчелку" под руки. Солоха напрягся, Лось и остальные из находящихся поблизости тоже напружинились. Солоха кинул взгляд в сторону "Волкодава" и пересчитал всех по головам. Выходило, что в кабине пусто. "Молотилка" выступить в качестве аргумента не могла.  
Красная маска и зеркальный черный шлем уставились друг на друга с явной готовностью затеять резню.  
Сверху мелькнула тень, и все дружно вскинулись. На миг Солохе померещилось, что он видит еще одно порождение коварной Лизетты, но силуэт заложил петлю, зашел против солнца и вспыхнул радугой. Потом спикировал и приземлился в пыль чуть в стороне от ссорящихся. Так легко, что пыль почти не пошевелилась.  
\- Оное призывание иховое к спокойствию, – прожурчал халик. – Следует отметить, что возвращание в условиях тьмы нерекомендуемо. Оное предложение иховое остаться до восхода и затем на трезвый разум обсудить передвижения. Либо... – он помедлил, и плюмаж вспыхнул багровым, прихотливо изгибаясь в воздухе, – продолжите же как можно более смертельно. Оное и присутствующие оные всегда радостно впитать эмоцию.  
Яут захрипел, хватаясь уже за тесак. Юкич оглушительно фыркнул и демонстративно снял руки с оружия.  
\- Мы не закончили, – с угрозой уточнил он. – Завтра утром вы, именно вы, – он яростно ткнул пальцем в красную броню, – возьмете наш хренов трос, прицепите его к нашей хреновой лебедке и будете буксировать наш хренов транспорт!  
Яут раскрыл пасть, покосился на плюмаж, казалось, пульсирующий под закатными лучами, и с костяным щелканьем захлопнул ее обратно. Ни слова не говоря развернулся и проследовал к транспорту. Урахил вскинул руку в непонятном жесте и направился за ним. Лось сунул пальцы за пояс. Юкич откашлялся, убавил громкость и фыркнул снова.  
\- Пидорасы, – почти беззлобно проворчал он. – Уроды упрямые.  
\- Тащ капитан, а точно они нам сдались? – осторожно поинтересовался Солоха.  
\- Я, блядь, дипломатию навожу, – грозно сказал Юкич. – Кто не готов сотрудничать, тот пидор и враг, понятно, сержант?  
\- Так точно, – вздохнул Солоха.  
\- Готовимся к ночевке! – заорал Юкич уже по общей связи. – Кто будет жрать на ночь гороховые брикеты – убью с особой жестокостью!


	11. Расход танков на километр пути

Лагерь разбивать не стали, решив переночевать в машинах. Синица-один, хоть и вставшая намертво, давала достаточно защиты, а для надежности Юкич потребовал пройтись по вверенному транспорту с особо ядовитыми инсектицидами и приказал даже гадить исключительно в штаны.  
"Чтоб враг не прорвался через черный ход", – состроумничал он.  
Солоха внезапно обнаружил себя назначенным в дозор. Столь доисторические методики вызвали у него справедливый обиженный гнев, но спорить с Юкичем было себе дороже, и Солоха, надувшись, как аэростат, принял несколько обвесов с дополнительными системами слежения.  
На его памяти последняя известная потребность в живых дозорных отмечалась в учебниках двадцатипятилетней давности. Причем тогда дело происходило в радиоактивных болотах Кальше, поэтому техника глючила, и ее удачно дополнили подхлестнутые стимуляторами бойцы, у которых и так была бессонница да чесотка с перманентным поносом.  
Здесь, среди плоских ландшафтов, следилки должны были справиться с метелками самостоятельно. Конечно, тревожило душу, что, например, ни одна нюхалка союзников не учуяла присутствия золотой дряни, но Юкич уже похимичил с системой распознавания, скормив анализатору тщательно сбереженный метелкин ошметок. Разделанный на молекулы, тот просочился сквозь решетки приемников и тоже закончил жизнь, пав под напором технологий человечества.  
Выданную плащ-палатку с десятком полезных функций Солоха свернул и запихал себе под задницу. Дневная температура спала едва-едва. От выстланной пеплом почвы струился горячий воздух. Юкич это приметил и вдобавок настроил геологическую "мышку-бурилку". Смутно пояснив, что опасается поджаривания задниц магматическими плевками. Отягощенный знаниями Солоха не только крутил башкой, но и поглядывал вниз. Чтобы в любой ответственный момент криком оповестить всех, что они превращаются в шашлык.  
Страшилок надолго не хватило, глаза начали слипаться, и Солоха подсунул под голову "семисотку", постаравшись уложить висок на острый угол. Давящая боль отогнала сон, но не до конца. Где-то процентов десять сознания медленно расползлось, еще восемьдесят по-прежнему старалось караулить происходящее, а оставшимися десятью Солоха невольно возвращался к Касаюрку.  
Клыкастые так и не объяснили, за каким хреном поперлись за союзниками и скрывались от них в маскирующем поле до последнего. Юкич настаивал на идее, что они собирались перестрелять всех и рвать когти, окажись "пингвин" рабочим. Гвоздь осторожно высказывал либеральные настроения насчет сотрудничества и дружбы. Шандор и Миклош предполагали, что яуты собирались уничтожить "пингвин" и устроить охоту на всех живых, застрявших на планете. Лось подливал масла в огонь, намекая на сексуальное рабство. Мнения остальных Солоха даже слушать не стал, чувствуя, что чем дальше, тем безумнее и параноидальнее.  
Ему самому ничего путного в голову не лезло. Всплывали какие-то мелкие дурацкие мысли. Например, сколько всего яутов прикатило в двух мастодонтах, и как они там размещаются внутри. Что едят, как устраивают длинные ноги для сна и спят ли вообще. Может, играют в особые яутские карты или бросают кости, выточенные из черепов врагов.  
Сквозь каскад Ларсена, собравший уже четыре цвета бледной радуги, медленно плыли третто-спутники, и всякий раз, когда Солоха поднимал к ним взгляд, его накрывало зыбким ощущением: будто он в кабине "Гарца", где прозрачные стены открывают вид на степь, а мягкая лапа сосны укоризненно постукивает, напоминая, что спать надо, спа-ать, а не философствовать...  
Что-то в ландшафте изменилось. Солоха моргнул и резко поднял голову. В шею стрельнуло болью. Висок гудел. Солоха стиснул приклад, сглотнул, проталкивая в горло комок шалфейной слюны, и судорожно почесал за ухом. Ландшафтные изменения превратились в четкое движение постороннего объекта.  
Солоха прищурил глаз, визор сфокусировался, и Солоха обнаружил знакомую фигуру, передвигающуюся украдкой. Солоха тихонько свистнул. Фигура обернулась и выразительно погрозила караульному кулаком.  
\- Куда собрался-то? – шепотом поинтересовался Солоха. – В Сочи затеял дернуть?  
\- Здоровье поправить, – в той же тональности ответил Лось.  
\- Че-т мне сомнительно, что среди говна и метелок можно физухой заниматься.  
Лось изменил вектор и подкрался к Солохе. Остановился рядом и проникновенно посмотрел на него. Под светом каскада глаза Лося удивительно походили на Касаюрковы. У Солохи даже на секунду сбилось дыхание.  
\- Сереженька, – елейным голосом сказал Лось. – Я на блядки пошел, так яснее?  
Солоха мужественно задержал дыхание окончательно и выпятил губу.  
\- Вопросы есть? – поинтересовался Лось.  
Солоха мотнул головой.  
\- Вот и славненько, – заключил Рогачев. – Как закончишь блюсти целибат, приходи.  
\- Да пошел ты, – наконец разродился Солоха.  
\- Ухожу-ухожу, – едва слышно захихикал Лось.  
Отодвинулся и тут же сгинул, словно в пыли растворился. Солоха покрепче перехватил приклад. Пузырем в керосине всплыл мучительный вопрос, на кой хрен он вообще интересовался, когда противотанковому ежу было понятно, что Лось намылился из лагеря с личными целями. Похоже, сержант Солохин был тупее иного ежа.  
Дежурить в такой обстановке было совершенно невозможно. Проклиная себя за кретинизм, Солоха полез на верхотуру. Уселся возле "молотилки", водрузил "семисотку" на колени и запустил в "Агаве" стимулирующий трекинг. Элоботы в колбочках немедленно отозвались, подхватили послание и понесли его дальше. Солоха усилием воли отпустил мерзкое ощущение, будто его превращают в придаток к высоким технологиям.  
В таком режиме человек мог спокойно размышлять о чем угодно и даже заниматься мелкими делами, не требующими концентрации, а элоботы следили за остальным, при необходимости перехватывая управление на сто процентов.  
Солоха позволил элоботам мягко повернуть его голову и слегка расфокусировать зрение. Поначалу глазные мышцы протестующе сокращались, но быстро подчинились, и Солоха испытал сомнительное эстетическое удовольствие – слегка замутненный обзор на двести семьдесят градусов.  
К сомнительной эстетике добавились сомнительные размышления: например, почему все радостно дрыхнут, укрывшись под надежной защитой брони, а некий сержант вынужден куковать под чужими звездами. Лось наверняка тоже хорошо устроился, и если не тусил вместе с яутами в одной машине, то наверняка находился под защитой Урахила.  
Солоха попробовал увести мысли в сторону, но в состоянии расщепленности сознания сделать это было нелегко. По визору слева текли линии поддержки состояния, а справа, в предусмотрительно развернутом интерфейсе медленно ползли графические зарисовки. Скворцов обожал визуальные новеллы и пытался сделать из этого большую тайну, но тщетно. Солоха воспользовался правом старшего и копирнул у него всю базу.  
Новелла демонстрировала нелегкую жизнь борцов со злом. Солоха с трудом различал, кто в этой рисовке парень, а кто девушка. Ясность приходила, когда герои перевоплощались – и тут-то создатели не скупились: могучие арбузные груди, тонкие талии, крутые бедра... Девушек отличать удавалось с легкостью.  
Солоха чуть не пустил слюну, уйдя в мир яркой графики, и опомнился лишь когда рука соскользнула с приклада, медленно поднырнула под него, и пальцы накрыли пах. Солоха вздрогнул, отобрал у подлых элоботов свои законные пять процентов самостоятельных решений и приказал себе не дурить. Хуже, чем дрочить под звездами Лизетты, регулярно высылающей десанты метелок, было только ссать у мины с датчиком вибрации. Ходили байки, что некоторые таки пробовали на спор.  
Убрав преступную руку, Солоха переключился на библиотеку и прошелся по разделам. Хранилище официальной документации и методичек вызывало страшную тоску совместно со скрежетом зубовным. Образовательные ленты, равно как и патриотические боевики, он не переносил всем сердцем. Оставалось лишь закопаться в недра визуальных новелл и выбрать там что-нибудь более подходящее.  
Подходящим оказались ужасы. Элоботы, уловив первый толчок адреналина, с готовностью подхватили эту деятельность, и Солоха пришел в приятно возбужденное состояние. По коже катались колючие мурашки, дыхание стало глубже, в мышцах пела готовность в любой момент среагировать. Он скользил взглядом по убедительно отрисованным кадрам и переполнялся чувством гордости: кто-кто, а он бы так поступать не стал. Ох, если бы все эти монстры столкнулись с сержантом Солохиным – славная была бы бойня!  
Новелла закончилась, а легкий электрический флер азарта не исчезал. Солоха прикрыл глаза и позволил элоботам забрать остальное. Теперь он обзавелся тысячью дополнительных органов чувств, чутко реагирующих на происходящее в радиусе пары километров. Превратился в высокоточный радар, готовый освежить историю двадцатипятилетней давности. Пальцы нежно поглаживали приклад "семисотки", и это приятное касание вселяло в душу теплую уверенность, что все будет круто.

Движение Солоха почувствовал сразу. Распахнул глаза, мельком удивился, как побледнел каскад, и тут же нашарил взглядом знакомую уже фигуру. Лось не скрывался – медленно шел по территории, явно умышленно подбивая ботинками пыль. Потом остановился, смачно потянулся и, кажется, зевнул так, что респиратор чуть сдвинулся. Солоха нашарил крохотную метку в уголке визора – "Агава" демонстрировала, что уровень всякой херни в воздухе скатился почти до нуля. Солоха подумал и сдвинул рычажок управления фильтрами. Потом потащил респиратор вниз и с наслаждением вздохнул.  
Судя по бледно-серому оттенку, едва-едва налившемуся сиреневым на горизонте, уже наступало раннее утро. Лось тоже стащил респиратор, потер щеки и решительно свернул к Синице-первой. Бесшумно взлетел на гусеницу и следом на броню. Солоха подвинулся. Лось плюхнулся рядом, закинул руки за голову и уставился на полоску восхода. Солоха пошевелил ноздрями, стараясь не засопеть. От Рогачева исходил тяжелый удушливый запах с мускусными нотами и чем-то еще неуловимым, похожим на пряности.  
\- Хорошо-то как, – почти беззвучно сказал Лось. – Отличное утро, а, сержант?  
\- Ну да, – хмыкнул Солоха. – Враг не подкрался, никто не обосрался.  
\- Требуй медаль, – посоветовал Лось. – Можешь предъявить пыль и поклясться, что это была вот такенная огромная жирная зубастая метелка. Все равно никто не поверит и медаль не дадут.  
\- Распелся, распелся, – заворчал Солоха. – Вот не было тебя, и кругом такая гармония царила. Медитация сержанта в приграничной полосе...  
\- Кстати, тебе передавали привет, – сообщил Лось.  
Солоха тут же напрягся, растеряв остатки дзена. Лось потянулся еще раз, неслышно зевнул и опустил руки, как бы между делом взгромоздив одну на плечи Солохе. Запах сделался еще отчетливее, и Солоха с легким стыдом понял, что этот горячий плотный запах начинает ему нравиться. Может, потому что Лось шпарил как печка и устраивал Солоху, как товарищ и консультант по личным вопросам.  
\- Да ну, – сдержанно сказал он, покосившись в сторону.  
Яутские машины отошли далеко в сторону, спрятавшись за вывернутым преобразователем "пингвина", и, конечно же, никого Солоха не увидал.  
\- Говорят, некто с инвалидностью по зрению требовал передать, что если ты не вернешься, то он найдет твой труп и осквернит, потому что ты не оправдал его скромных надежд, возложенных на хлипкого умански, – вдохновенно продекламировал Лось, аккуратно понизив голос. – Ввиду того, что ты сбежал от осуществления этих самых надежд.  
\- Вот мудила, – тут же зашипел Солоха. – А ты ему че передал? То есть, в смысле... Тьфу, блядство. Ладно, сам приеду и передам. В рыло! Два раза.  
\- Как-то так я и сказал, – Лось тряхнул его за плечо. – Че, заиграл ваш первый контакт, а?  
Несмотря на тон и выбранные слова, Солоха не вскипел. Лось давал ему возможность самому выбирать, как реагировать на щепетильную ситуацию.  
\- М-м. Не уверен, – сознался он. – Как-то оно... Тебе они чужими не кажутся?  
\- Они и так нам чужие, – хмыкнул Лось.  
Запах то ли начал испаряться, то ли Солоха уже притерпелся.  
\- Я имею в виду... Ну, если они рядом, – Солоха неопределенно кивнул на пространство, занятое чужими машинами, – то я их словно не ощущаю. Картинку вижу, а присутствия нет. В виртуальности и то лучше ощущается.  
\- Не, нет такого, – Лось опять зевнул. – Пардон, майн команданте, что-то я окосел уже и словно бы угандошился.  
\- Вот мне, походу, это и интересно, – протянул Солоха, щурясь на первые солнечные лучи. – Как оно ходит рядом, и при этом будто, м-м, за стеной. Во, точно. Мне бы эту стеночку проломить и все в живую пощупать.  
\- Ну тогда тут коньки не отбрось, – сонно сказал Лось. – Приедешь и пощупаешь... Два... ыаа-ах... раза.  
Солоха машинально чуть подвинулся, давая товарищу место для маневра. Еще на тренировочной базе им приходилось так засыпать – где попало, в любых условиях, на которые были щедры полигоны Молниевска.  
Солоха в совершенстве овладел искусством "давить у стенки" – для этого использовался любой неспящий, рядом с которым надо было пристроиться, а потом незаметно отрубиться, делая вид, что разделяешь тяготы с товарищем. Правда, порой такое заканчивалось мордой в муравейнике. Среди своих такое называлось "ужалить в жало".  
Лось опустился головой к нему на плечо. Солоха поерзал и решил не позволять Рогачеву рухнуть к себе на коленки. Это было уже чересчур против вахтового устава.

Солоха успел пересчитать самые крупные созвездия в неумолимо меркнущем каскаде, когда Лось шевельнулся и развернулся к нему вплотную.  
\- Серый, – шепот коснулся уха. – Тебе тут не скучно торчать было?  
\- Мгм-м? Не, ну не аквапарк Москва-Сити, конечно... Л-лось?  
Ладонь приятеля нырнула под приклад и легла на легкую выпуклость в чужих штанах. Солоха дернулся, но странная сковывающая тяжесть не дала ему ни сбросить руку, ни оттолкнуть вконец озверевшего Лося.  
\- Оставь, – глухо сказал он. – Зачем ты?  
\- Сереженька, ты ж мне симпатичен, я давно говорил.  
По дыханию в самое ухо Солоха ощутил, что Лось улыбается, и непонятно было – то ли обидеться, то ли психануть, а может, Саня говорит всерьез, и тут уже совершенно непонятно, как себя вести. Потому что ему до подергиванья под яйцами нравилось это почти невесомое прикосновение.  
\- Не надо мне подачек в утешение, – пробормотал Солоха. – Я сам...  
\- Серый, расслабься, – прожурчал Лось. – Я наебался по уши. Это так, на расслабуху. Развитие мелкой моторики.  
Солоха вздрогнул от неожиданной смешинки, царапнувшей горло. Оружие он так и не приподнял, и Лось в штаны к нему не полез. Просто слегка сжимал быстро напрягающийся член. Солоха постарался не дышать, как паровоз, и удержался от елозящих движений. Лось молчал, и Солоха сумел заставить напружиненные мышцы медленно расслабиться.  
Едва ему это удалось, как в паху стало до того приятно, что Солоха прикрыл глаза. Единственным напрягшимся предметом сделался собственный член. Все удовольствие скатывалось к нему, руки-ноги отяжелели, Солоха откинул голову и уперся затылком в станину "молотилки".  
Дыхание Лося медленно скользило по шее и растворялось на уровне жесткого воротничка. Сильные пальцы сжимали член, перекатывая под плотной тканью, Солоха прикусил губу и сглотнул слабый жалобный звук – то ли стон, то ли мычание. Лось дохнул ему в ухо чуть сильнее, прижал ладонью поднявшийся ствол, Солоха инстинктивно напряг ягодицы, пытаясь чуточку податься вверх – и понял, что среди этого поддрачивания, в томном горячем мареве Лось может попросить у него что угодно. Даже если он попросит снять штаны и немедленно отдаться – Солоха согласится.  
Он толкнулся снова, вздрагивая ресницами, погружаясь в раскручивающийся вихрь смутных эротических фантазий. Оргазм подбирался все ближе, хотелось упереться пятками в броню, приподняться, наклониться вперед, чтобы мышцы живота сократились. Казалось, Лось совсем равнодушен, но Солоха впитывал его жар, и удержаться оказалось не под силу – не открывая глаз, он повернул голову, слепо ткнулся вперед, мягко выдыхая, и вздрогнул, почувствовав прикосновение к губам. Такое же сухое и сильное, как пару дней назад на свежевспаханной границе лагерей.  
Мелькнула пугающая мысль, что он совсем сломался, но прикосновение чужих губ было сильнее этого страха. К тому же Лось не нажимал, и Солоха сам тянулся за ним. В паху становилось все тверже и горячее, привычная пульсация поднялась из промежности, сжала кольцом яйца и стрельнула вверх по члену.  
\- М-мх!  
Стон-выдох перемешался в их дыхании, Солоха содрогнулся, выплескивая сперму, и застыл. Мускулы подергивались, шея не держала, и он снова повернул голову. Затылок сам собой опустился на прохладный металл. Веки словно склеились, рот приоткрылся, и Солоха застыл в тягучей смоле послеоргазменных переживаний.  
\- Так-то лучше, – почти промурлыкал Лось. – Эх, Лешке расскажу, пусть ревнует.  
\- Гад ты, Саня, – вяло сказал Солоха, сдерживая желание свалиться и уснуть. – Расскажет он. Квазиморда! Какого я только с тобой общаюсь?  
\- За ум, красоту и хер до колена, – хихикнул тот. – И не квазиморда, а Казанова, дурак.  
Внизу щелкнул затвор люка. Солоха ерзнул, но сумел успокоить панику наномашинерии. Лось потянулся, развернулся и свесил ноги. Постучал пяткой по обшивке.  
\- Эй, там! Пора вставать! Сколько можно заставлять сержанта Солохина караулить ваши задницы? Он сам уже стал похож на задницу!  
Солоха дотянулся и щелкнул Лося по затылку. Слегка, чтобы соблюсти формальности. Лось всхрюкнул, а снизу уже загрохотало.  
Чувствовалось, что бойцы имеют что сказать, но иерархия их сильно сдерживает. Зажужжали мультитулы, послышались энергичные харкающие звуки. Сводное подразделение готовилось к новому чудесному дню. Солоха подумал, не натянуть ли респиратор обратно, и махнул рукой. Все, что можно было подхватить на внезапно разошедшейся Лизетте, они явно уже подхватили.  
К тому же он был обречен передвигаться в подпорченных белком штанах.

Первым делом обнаружилось, что яуты смылись.  
\- Рогаче-ев! – орал Юкич, потрясая снятым шлемом. – Какого хрена!  
\- А че я? – голосил Лось. – Я переговоры не проводил, товарищ капитан! Я их привлек, а вы уже сами дальше!  
\- Да какой толк был от твоего привлечения, если я лишь глотку посадил! – бушевал командир десантников. – Кровопийцы херовы! Кто теперь тащить Синичку будет? А?  
Халик, словно магнитом притянутые к месту скандала, заволновались плюмажами, выражая намерение вступить в разговор.  
\- Слушаю вас, товарищи союзники! – рявкнул Юкич.  
\- Я-общее готовы оказать помощь, – просвиристел самый крупный из них, с плюмажем сиренево-голубого цвета. – Транспортировка будет учтена в виде услуги с полной стоимостью.  
\- Вот этого еще не хватало! – побагровел командир. – Жидовство какое!  
Солоха припомнил, как стеклозадые честно попросили оплату за капсулу Креманца, и вздохнул. Халик никогда не отличались благотворительностью там, где в дело вступали процессы затрат и амортизаций. С Гаспилсом они бы сошлись на ура.  
\- Ладно хоть еще эти тумбы за медосмотр не просят! – желчно продолжил Юкич, явно имея в виду баскийцев. – Спасибо, господа, но нет!  
\- Иховое возможно расплатиться эмоциями, – щедро предложил халик.  
\- Это, Петар Петрович, он намекает, что вам придется орать всю дорогу, – услужливо подсказал Лось.  
Юкич побагровел так, что светлый шрам на скуле сделался похожим на след от хлыста. Остряки из звена Ибрагима присобачили к имени Юкича еще и отчество, над которым страшно хихикали. Юкич от этого бесился, но бить морды неподотчетным бойцам не позволяла система. Сейчас Лосю он мог вмазать с полным правом, но под "взглядами" плюмажей сдержался.  
Медленно выдохнув, он демонстративно нахлобучил шлем.  
\- Мы подумаем, – сообщил он.  
Халик поводил плюмажем и плавно отступил. Его коллеги потянулись следом.  
\- Рогачев, иди, проверь, нам там счет за медуслуги не выставили часом, – сквозь зубы велел Юкич. – Солохин, дуй к аместам и каспини не забудь. Кто-то же должен побыть нашим благотворителем, блин!  
Солоха взял под козырек и собрался было уже дунуть следом за Лосем, как со стороны "пингвина" донесся тяжкий рокочущий звук. Застыв на полушаге, Солоха вперился взглядом в обугленную махину. Снова раздался рокот, и Юкич схватился за обвес. Нырнул в кармашек, выдернул кристалл-ключ и уставился на него непроницаемым забралом.  
\- Ни черта не понимаю, – глухо сказал он. – Отряд! Боевая готовность!

Разверстый люк демонстрировал все ту же пустоту, пепел кругом колыхался, взлетая невесомой пеленой до самых колен и создавая ощутимое мягкое давление при ходьбе. Солоха на мгновение отпустил оружие и проверил фильтры. Работало отлично, но ему иррационально захотелось приклеить респиратор к себе вторым слоем металлической изоленты. Жадюги вроде Гаспилса выдавали такую на ремонт бронетехники – и даже тянуло прилично, если сделать внахлест несколько слоев. Уж точно дешевле, чем замена плит или наварка заплатки.  
Вперед пошли халик, как самые метелкоустойчивые. Баскийцы двинули следом, потом заняли места в колонне люди, а аместы заняли пост снаружи вместе со скорбящей парочкой длинномордых. Солоха прислушался к ощущениям и с удивлением понял, что оставшиеся сзади инопланетчики внушают чувство безопасности.  
Траснпортник угомонился, и пока сводный отряд быстро шел по главному жерлу, торжественно молчал. Парни сдерживали тяжелое дыхание – "пингвин" успел прилично нагреться, и стандартная термофора справлялась не лучшим образом. Солоха ощутил, как по спине ползут капельки пота, не выдержал, дернул подбородком и нажал пластинку на плече. Костюм тут же изменил температуру. В уголке надвинутого визора появилась информация о резерве. Пару часов тут можно было бродить смело.  
Едва Солоха порадовался, как "пингвин" ворохнулся. Послышались сдержанные матюги, халик дружно подпрыгнули и зависли в воздухе. Юкич тоже странно дернулся, но предсказуемо остался с бойцами.  
\- Вот и сходил в разведку, ядрена мать, – пробормотал Копылов.  
\- Радуйся, что не позолотило, – откликнулся Скворцов.  
Копылов фыркнул и замолк. Видимо, приступил к неистовой радости.  
Внутренности "пингвина" Солоха никогда не рассматривал в прикладном режиме. Только с точки зрения солдата, запиханного в капсулу, принайтованную к "молотку". Быстрый атмосферный спуск, удар о твердую почву – и добро пожаловать в новый мир.  
А внутри этот монстр выглядел как в фантастических фильмах. Кумыс бы обзавидовался, знай он, что его приятели будут шарахаться по техническим недрам самого надежного в мире орбитального транспорта. С экологическим уклоном.  
\- Что ж его пидорасит так, – выдохнул Смоляк.  
\- Тише, тише, – неожиданно спокойно сказал Юкич. – Я уже знаю, что это за херня. Сейчас мы эту херню...  
Коридор впереди плавно раздваивался. Гладкие стены тускло поблескивали сквозь окалину. Солоха смутно удивился – неужели все это вчера зачищали они сами? То ли элоботы стерли память в адреналиновой трясучке, то ли здесь работали не люди, но танки.  
Юкич ускорил шаг, остальным пришлось повторить. Халик невольно оказались сначала в положении тех, кому наступают на пятки, а потом и вовсе взлетели над отрядом. Мини-танки тоже наддали ходу. Юкич уверенно махнул рукой вправо.  
Поворот, еще один коридор, забитый сажей, до того что решетки в полу смотрелись графитовыми рисунками – и еще один поворот.  
Юкич вскинул руку. Притормозили все. Танки за спиной Солохи взвизгнули обратной гидравликой. Над головой разошлись голубоватые следы от бустеров халик.  
В огромном зале у немыслимо сложного клубка механизмов, подсвеченных нездоровым желтым, стояли яуты: восемь фигур в одинаковой красной броне. Все белокожие, до того светлые, что в резком освещении вены проступали темным татуировочным узором.  
\- Ага! – торжествующе произнес Юкич. – Здравствуй, блядь, пропажа! Вот они стоят, как дикорастущие страусы!  
Солоха сдавленно фыркнул. Дикорастущие страусы оглянулись один за другим.  
\- О, союзники, – среагировал один из них.  
Глухой голос звучал совершенно безлично.  
\- Они пиздят наш транспортник! – не выдержал Шандор. – Что за дела!  
\- Оное поддерживать вопрос, – вступил в беседу халик.  
Баскийцы отмолчались, произведя пару укоризненных интерференций.  
\- Что делать, если никто из вас не оказался способен заниматься делом, – мгновенно парировал яут. – Однако спешим сообщить вам, что транспорт отныне бесполезен.  
\- Может, он до вас еще был полезен, а теперь внезапно испортился? – напряженно поинтересовался Юкич.  
\- Оное с желанием независимой экспертизы, – добавил халик.  
И, не разрывая слов и действий, решительно заскользил вперед. К нему присоединились товарищи, а следом увесисто выдвинулся самый миниатюрный танк, больше похожий на самоходный бронекостюм. Яуты не двинулись с места. Солоха напряженно косил на Юкича, однако командир стоял неподвижно, и им пришлось остаться на месте.  
\- Что здесь произошло? – прожурчал халик.  
\- А вы притворяетесь, что не знаете? – явно насмешливо уточнил клыкастый.  
Халик всплеснул плюмажем, и даже столь далекий от эмоциональных оргий человек, как статистический пехотинец, мог бы увидеть в этом скорбь и негодование. Яут громогласно фыркнул.  
\- Только неподтвержденные предположения, – нежной трелью сообщил плюмажеголовый.  
Солоха стиснул зубы и приклад покрепче. Неприятные воспоминания о загадочном содержимом двух платформ, оставшихся в основном лагере, мгновенно испортили ему настроение.  
Танки одновременно двинулись вперед. Прошли по два шага в идеальной синхронизации и остановились. Движения установок Солоха не заметил, но от такой огневой поддержки стало слегка полегче.  
\- Все съедено, – сквозь клыки произнес яут.  
\- Вы проверяли? – почти беспечно поинтересовался Юкич. – Может, у вас ключи найдутся? Невероятное стечение обстоятельств?  
Яут развернулся к нему. Вытянул руку и поманил пальцем.  
\- Станеску, – сквозь зубы приказал Юкич.  
Подрывник тут же выступил вперед. Яут склонил голову к плечу. Приятели у него за спиной рассматривали сердце транспортника, даже не пытаясь делать вид, что их интересует напряженная политическая обстановка в помещении.  
\- Боиш-шься сам? – курлыкнул яут.  
Юкич даже не пошевелился. Яут повернулся к генератору и широким жестом обвел его. Халик уже просочились к ограждению, вытянули плюмажи и теперь походили на стайку ковылей, взбаламученных порывом ветра. Связь в наушниках глухо щелкнула.  
\- Вижу повреждения, – чуть хрипло отчитался Станеску. – Здесь все... изъедено. Вы, конечно, извините, товарищ командир, но выглядит это как натуральный пиздец.  
Закончив доклад, он похоронно замолчал. Халик все еще полоскали плюмажами, но вряд ли могли произнести что-то вдохновляющее. Яут заложил руки за спину. От танков перестала исходить показная угроза, и Солоха чуточку опустил плечи.  
Защелкали люки, и баскийцы неторопливо покинули убежища. Солоха наблюдал, как нарочито медленно они идут вперед, и пытался отогнать сразу замельтешившие выученные сведения – как баскийцы могут менять скорость восприятия, перестраивать скорость нервных сигналов, действовать слишком быстро для своих габаритов.  
\- Разошлись, – буркнул Юкич.  
Группа чуточку расслабилась, а потом дружно поперла вперед. Лось обогнал всех, и Солоха тоже поднажал, чтобы не оказаться в хвосте среди простых смертных.  
Все выстроились вокруг развернутой структуры. Солоха в жизни не имел дел с начинкой "пингвина", но тут было ясно, что эти дела плохи. Материал почти превратился в губку.  
\- Охренеть, и тут пластик? – изумился Лось.  
\- Кто б его знал, – пробурчал Юкич.  
\- Особо прочные и легкие материалы, не имеющие проводимости, – прожурчал халик. – Очень печально, что их-мощь технологий не устояние перед их-мощью природных.  
\- Все по причине того, что наши замечания были проигнорированы, – басом интерферировал баскиец.  
\- Главное, что теперь на этом невозможно улететь, – подытожил яут.  
Юкич откашлялся:  
\- А нельзя было дождаться остальных союзников?!  
\- Зачем нам ждать представителей слабых рас?  
Скрежет зубов Юкича можно было использовать как психотропное оружие.  
\- Ах ты ж...  
Белошкурый небрежно поднял руку, и оружие в ней сгустилось из воздуха. Юкич тоже вскинул руку, и Солоха сумел разглядеть тонкую завесу энергетического щита.  
\- Э, э! – Лось стремительно шагнул вперед. – А что, разве мы не скорешились?  
Яут чуть повернул голову.  
\- Допустим, поэтому я не буду стрелять в голову, – клекотнул он. – Только в ноги!  
Лось отпрыгнул. Легонько треснуло, на полу взвилось облачко пыли.  
\- Охерел! – завопил Лось.  
Бойцы одновременно взяли оружие наизготовку. Солоха со своей стороны успел заметить, что выстрел на самом деле был в полуметре, но инстинкты взяли вверх, и он приготовился открыть ответный огонь – уже на поражение.  
Оружие клыкастого исчезло так же стремительно, как и появилось.  
\- Чем больше энергии, тем сильнее активность, – вступил в диалог еще один клыкастый. – Пришел энергетический шторм, и активность невероятно повысилась. Теперь они взбаламучены и ищут, чем бы еще поживиться для будущих изменений.  
\- То есть, типа, они сожрали энергию транспортника и превратились в того слизня? – уточнил Скворцов, не опуская "семисотку".  
\- В более сложный организм, – детально прояснил яут.  
\- Обожрались, чтобы потом срать дальше, чем видят, – менторским тоном произнес Шандор, точно так же выцеливающий, кого бы поджарить первым.  
\- Ш-ша! – гавкнул Юкич.  
\- Виноват, тащ капитан!  
\- Главное, чтобы они Гаспилса не съели, – трагически прошептал Лось. – Потом инвентаризуют все нахер.  
На этот раз Юкич орать не стал и, казалось, даже сделал некое телодвижение, выражающее умеренное веселье. Заодно отправил на визоры группы команду о переводе боевой готовности на пониженную. Стволы опустились, но окончательно оружие убирать никто не стал.  
\- Правильно ли оное понимание, что сильная техника приводит многое-их в возбуждение? – уточнил халик.  
Яут неопределенно дернул плечом, точно отказываясь отвечать за собственные слова. Хотя, зная халик, можно было предположить, что они зафиксируют ответ и в случае несоответствия действительности предъявят иск. За порушенное доверие.  
\- Правильнее будет уйти отсюда, – добавил третий "страус". – Пока еще мы не привлекаем внимания, но поскольку он мертв, – белая рука описала полукруг, охватывая сердечник, – то цели могут измениться.  
\- Господи, побег от кровожадных метелок, – вздохнул Лось. – Э! А почему они все-таки некоторых из нас решили сожрать?!  
\- Лучше не думать, умански, – так же спокойно сказал яут. – Не задаваться вопросом, как они могут использовать чужие тела.  
Люди и инопланетяне дружно переглянулись. Солоха хотел в растерянности почесать за ухом, но получился только невнятный дерг оружием.  
\- Не улетим, – зловеще напророчил Смоляк.  
\- За мрачные мысли я вас приставлю к ордену и к расстрелу, – пообещал Юкич. – А вы! – он перевел указательный палец на яутов. – Ответите за открытый огонь по закону! Черт знает что!  
\- В нашей культуре это допустимо, – не терпящим возражений тоном отмел тот.  
Юкич начал яростно подкручивать что-то на шлеме – не иначе проверял фиксацию записи, чтобы потом передать старшему командованию.  
Халик опять прилипли к обзорным перильцам. Баскийцы неторопливо возвращались, оставив одного делегата, очевидно, на случай заключения внезапных дипломатических союзов. Юкич выразительно стукнул себя по виску, точно отправляя отчет.  
\- Но в качестве жеста доброй воли мы можем вас отбуксировать, – надменно выдал клыкастый.  
Бойцы переглянулись. Выглядело так, словно яуты зассали.  
\- Но эти двое едут с нами, – добавил "страус", лихим росчерком охватив Солоху и Лося.  
\- Че это? – тут же взбрыкнул Солоха.  
\- Товарищ капитан! – одновременно с ним возопил Лось.  
\- Заложники? – грозно уточнил Юкич.  
\- В этом случае мы будем вынуждены вмешаться, – унылым басом интерферировал баскиец.  
Яут приподнял маску ровно настолько, чтобы стали видны разъехавшиеся в усмешке клыки.  
\- Нет. Просили присмотреть.

После отгремевших событий корчить независимость не было нужды, и машины выстроились в походном порядке. Авангардом пошли легковушки халик, следом танки, потом яутско-людской альянс, за ними одинокий бот каспини и, наконец, аместы замыкали строй. Второй "Гарц" свернул в сторону, яуты сообщили о необходимости разведки – и машина попросту исчезла. Солоха на кое-как дотягивающей общей связи слышал, как Юкич изошел на пену, не сумев запеленговать подлый драндулет. Зато теперь стало ясно, как клыкастые умудрились подобраться незамеченными.  
В "Гарце" оказалось не так уж и много места. Яуты торчали кругом, как грибы на плацу, бросались в глаза кроваво-красной броней и пахли крокодилами. Даже Лось чувствовал себя не очень уверенно и держал спину напряженно прямо.  
Рядом с Солохой устроился новоявленный делегат от Касаюрка, и сержанта до белого каления выбешивало, что мощное бедро то и дело толкает его, обдавая жаром даже сквозь высокотехнологичный защитный костюм. А если прислушаться к себе, становилось ясно, что от этих толчков и самого Солоху пробивает лихорадочный жар. Хотелось то ли сбежать, то ли накинуться на яутов с кровожадными намерениями. В качестве сублимации Солоха чесал за ушами с интервалом в полминуты.  
Вдобавок клыкастые хранили настолько гробовое молчание, что Солоха заподозрил их в телепатии. Насчет лацертидов толком известно ничего не было – уж слишком эти гады скрывались – но осторожно предполагалось, что говорят вслух они редко, а невербальные практики используют вовсю. В том числе язык тепловой карты, запахов и электромагнитных излучений. Не так уж далеко от телепатии.  
Солоха попробовал начать излучать что-нибудь омерзительное, и его тут же вновь пихнули бедром. С подозрением покосившись на яута, Солоха слегка сдвинулся и начал мыслить позитивно. Мягкость хода позволяла надеяться, что даже в таких стесненных обстоятельствах людям не грозит отбить задницы нафиг за несколько часов путешествия.  
\- Вернусь обратно, – сказал Лось, – и первым делом напишу отказ от экстратерриториальных, – это слово он выговорил с особой ненавистью, – командировок. И гори она синим пламенем, эта премия!  
\- Она и так горит, – кисло ответил Солоха. – Думаешь, нам выплатят за отсидку на этом куске говна? Жди, как же.  
"Сержант Солохин, а ну прекратить деморализующие разговорчики!" – вмешался Юкич.  
\- Так точн! – шепотом проорал Солоха. И тут же выключил связь. – Тьфу на тебя.  
\- Не загрязнять нашу территорию, – предупредил сидящий напротив яут.  
Солоха мрачно зыркнул на него, поскреб за ухом и покрепче перехватил ствол вспотевшими ладонями. Тонкие перчатки пришли в негодность еще вчера: в жаркой обстановке люди теряли влагу быстро, и от мигом промокших перчаток толку не было. Только лишняя преграда для осязания.  
\- А что, господа, – попробовал он разрядить обстановку. – Есть предположения, как нам отсюда рвать когти?  
Яуты молчали, и с каждой секундой Солоха ненавидел их все сильнее. Уже казалось, что неплохим вариантом будет открыть пальбу.  
\- Нельзя этого делать, – неожиданно сказал сосед.  
Молчание клыкастых налилось таким неодобрением, точно яут раскрыл великую тайну.  
\- С чего бы? – прицепился Солоха.  
Лось успешно делал вид, что пересчитывает заклепки на прикладе, но по напряжению плеч было видно, что он внимательно слушает.  
\- При посадке и взлете выделяется огромная мощь, – защелкал сосед. – Она может породить безумие, в сравнении с которым произошедшее покажется мелочью.  
\- И как это союзники прохлопали такую херню?! – не выдержал Солоха.  
\- Здесь ничего не было, – проворковал яут. – Мы проверяем такие вещи, когда идет речь о затратных путешествиях. Их что-то разбудило. Или кто-то.  
Солоха уставился на свои колени, не рискуя кинуть на Лося даже взгляд. Слова Касаюрка, точно гвоздем выцарапанные в памяти, налились болезненным жаром.  
"Гарц" начал притормаживать. Солоха напрягся. В свете многозначительного обмена репликами это выглядело пиздец как подозрительно. Однако мгновением позже яуты тоже зашевелились, поводя башками, и Солоха чуть расслабился, чтобы немедленно встрепенуться снова: что-то происходило, раз даже страдающие манией непоколебимого величия охотники забеспокоились.  
Ход машины становился все медленнее, а потом мастодонт остановился окончательно.  
\- Или мы научились сокращать пространство и время, или что-то здесь не так, – спокойно сказал Лось, ни к кому не обращаясь.  
Яуты опять отмолчались, но люк машины распахнулся, и бронированные дружно повставали с мест. Солоха обменялся с Лосем взглядами.  
"Группа, подтвердите остановку – прорезался Юкич. – Прием".  
\- Остановку подтверждаем, тащ командир, – откликнулся Солоха. – Разрешите выйти на разведку в составе сил союзников.  
"Разрешаю, отбой", – буркнул Юкич и отключился.  
\- Нелегко быть командиром, – посетовал Лось. – Знай седые волосы с жопы выстригай.  
\- А ты будто не командуешь, – усмехнулся Солоха, поднимаясь.  
\- Сержант должен каждое утро вставать не с той ноги, чтобы солдат не дремал, – ухмыльнулся Лось в ответ. – Алле оп!  
Обогнав Солоху в три скользящих движения, первым оказался у выхода и легко спрыгнул. Солоха почувствовал прилив зависти и тоже ускорился. Перемахнул сразу через три ступеньки, в падении оттолкнулся от очередной и приземлился на полусогнутых.  
К группе клыкастых они с Лосем подошли шаг в шаг.  
Поперек пути расстилался свежий провал. Края выглядели острыми, точно порода лопнула совсем недавно. То здесь, то там взгляд ловил движение – это падала свежая еще почва. Вернее, сухая, как и все на Лизетте. А на изломе тусклым золотом поблескивали пузырчатые соты.  
\- Ох, гребаный пиздец, – задумчиво оценил Лось, опуская "Агаву". – Командир, передаю запись. Это не планета, а какой-то ебучий улей.  
Юкич отозвался почти сразу.  
"Доклад принял, ебучесть подтверждаю".  
\- Одного не пойму, – продолжил Лось. – Почему мы не слышали, как эта херня трескалась? Должно же было лупануть так, что толчки б через пол-континента жопой чувствовались.  
Солоха уже хотел сказать, что кое-кто всю ночь жопой ощущал исключительно иного рода толчки, но мысленно отвесил себе подзатыльник. Не время было и не место.  
\- Странная порода, – пророкотал яут. – Очень пластичная.  
\- Мы прилетели на какой-то гигантский живой микроб, – почти трагически сказал Лось. – Блядь, кто вообще изучал этот сраный фокус природы? Эй! Господа союзники, не знаете?  
Баскийцы и аместы отмолчались. Каспини вообще не проявляли признаков активности с тех пор, как сели за джойстики бота – или чем там управлялась эта странная штуковина, похожая на стремительный военизированный утюг.  
\- Оное без владения сведениями, – отчитались халик. – Общность предложение разведки. Выглядит так, что это препятствие может быть преодолено по воздуху.  
\- Только не нами, – забасил кто-то из баскийцев. – Но мы можем проверить, насколько там глубоко.  
\- Я б не стал рисковать, – поддержал беседу Лось. – Вы этих гадов перебудите. Тащ капитан, я же правильно говорю? У кого-нибудь остались дроны?  
Халик молча готовились к взлету. Яуты так же безмолвно осматривали разлом. Казалось, единственными суетливыми и деятельными типами во вселенной были исключительно люди. А остальные с древним величием ожидали, когда все разрешится само собой.  
Из второй машины выгрузился Юкич и направился к обрыву. Подойдя, сложил руки на груди и принялся осматривать вопиющую картину, задумчиво покачивая шлемом.  
\- Не перелетим, – подытожил он. – В нашей сбруе можно было бы махнуть, но... – он большим пальцем ткнул себе за плечо, – бумеры не сдюжат. Так что или в обход, или сползать-подниматься. Поле дураков, блядь, расстелили.  
Солоха почувствовал неприятную горечь под языком. Скулить и жаловаться он не собирался, любой был готов к подобному – трудно ждать только хорошего, если ты в армии. Кто-то теряет здоровье. Кто-то попадает под трибунал. Кто-то умирает. Но пока флагом не накрыли и семь строк не прочитали – не считается.  
Только уж очень все на Лизетте складывалось хреновастенько.  
\- Кому-нибудь из присутствующих известно что-то большее? – неожиданно расклинило одного из яутов. – Кроме обычной информации при высадке? Умански?  
Юкич качнул головой. Солоха возблагодарил производителей респираторов за массивность намордника, успешно скрывавшего от окружающих почти всю физиономию владельца. Потому что в этот момент сержанта Солохина изрядно перекосило.  
\- Нам неизвестно, – пробасил баскиец.  
\- Оное тоже без владения информацией, – тут же заколыхался плюмажем представитель халик.  
На экране "Агавы" замигал один-единственный символ на языковых таблицах аместов. Переводчик поднатужился и выдал транслитерацию: "К сожалению, нам, представителям славной расы, ничего не известно о предпосылках, ввергнувших всех присутствующих в текущее положение дел".  
\- Кхаспи? – выговорил яут, разворачиваясь к машинам.  
Лисомордые не откликались. Яут снял с бедра оружие. Остальные его товарищи повторили жест. Юкич вскинул руку, и сержанты быстро попятились вдоль разлома, отходя с предполагаемой линии огня.  
Клыкастые синхронно проверили наплечные стрелялки и заскользили вперед, словно призраки в коричневой пыли. Показалось, что сейчас врубится маскировка, но яуты остались видимыми. По-прежнему скрывался только их второй транспорт, возможно, затаился где-нибудь на краю обрыва.  
Солоха нахмурился. "Агава" не пеленговала следов клыкастых. Не подсуетилась ученая братия, не заложила в визоры сканирование на частотах уважаемых союзников.  
\- Кха'ра-ах? – прокурлыкал белошкурый, привалившись к обшивке бота.  
На канале по-прежнему царила тишина, и бот все больше начинал смахивать на склеп. Яут медленно развернулся, распластался по оранжевой запыленной броне и провел ладонью, почти любовно стирая пыль. Плавно оттолкнулся и сделал шаг назад.  
\- Вскрыть, – приказал он.  
Прозвучало, словно он велел немедленно расстрелять консервную банку.  
\- Кажется, должно соблюдаться процедуре? – вежливо уточнил халик.  
\- Тш-ш, – прорезался баскиец. – Я подозреваю худшее. Мы должны наблюдать и не вмешиваться.  
\- Что за херня, тащ командир, – страшным шепотом поинтересовался Лось.  
\- Держать жопу поджатой, – буркнул Юкич. – Без моей команды не стрелять.  
Солоха почему-то вообразил нелепое стечение обстоятельств: Юкичу каким-то образом отрубает голову, и он не может отдать главной команды, поэтому Синицы стоят, как настоящие беспомощные птички...  
Потом он вспомнил, что настоящие синицы с удовольствием жрут падаль, занимаются каннибализмом и выклевывают глаза жертвам – и сразу же полегчало.  
Яуты заняли позиции у входа, двое сняли с плеч вычурные стрелялки и быстро настраивали их. Главный отошел назад на пару шагов, откинул панель наруча и тоже принялся колдовать. Яуты быстро завершили настройку и щелкнули клыками:  
\- Коготь-первый, на острие.  
\- Коготь-второй, на острие.  
Отчитались стрелки почти одновременно. Переводчик протараторил так быстро, что Солоха едва разобрал. Главный захлопнул панель и снял с бедра нечто, смахивающее на демократизатор.  
\- Готовность, – вполголоса велел Юкич.  
Синица-один медленно развернула "молотилку". На второй орудие тоже шевельнулось. Озолотившихся сержантов перегрузили в нее, и с ними сидел Шандор, стребовав под это у Юкича разрешение смолить без ограничений.  
Яут тряхнул демократизатором, и фокус "Агавы" поплыл. Пришлось срочно уводить взгляд. Стрелки-консервники развернулись и приложили косые дульные срезы к обшивке.  
\- Пш-шли, – прошипел яут.  
Солоха ожидал плазменных лезвий, сварочных дуг или даже эффектных небольших взрывов. Но ничего не происходило. Яуты повели оружие все с той же пугающей синхронностью, рисуя дуги из нижней точки. Броня с виду не менялась. Солоха сообразил, что перестал дышать, и срочно реабилитировался. Дульные срезы соприкоснулись, и яуты повели оружие вплотную, теперь сверху вниз, разделяя получившийся овал напополам.  
Закончив, оба быстро попятились, вливаясь в группу. Солоха быстро прикинул диспозицию: машина каспини, яуты перед ней, второй ряд обороны в виде людей, два "Волкодава", на задних планах танки и совсем в стороне, как дополнительные части – халик. Аместов как группу поддержки он не рассматривал. Хоть водяные и притащились на учения, общая военная мощь интеллигентных брызговиков колебалась где-то между единицей и полутора. При том, что единицу назначали видам, не сумевшим толком выбраться в космос.  
\- И в чем мы лисомордых подозреваем? – напряженно поинтересовался Лось.  
\- Сейчас узнаем, – прорычал яут.  
И взмахнул рукой. Стремительная оранжевая дуга взвилась над коричневой равниной, закрутилась петлей и ударила по машине. Солоха успел заметить, как раскаленный конец, плюющийся стреловидными протуберанцами, соприкасается с обшивкой, а потом обе половинки гипотетического люка выгнулись навстречу и рванули.  
\- Огонь! – гаркнул Юкич.  
Кто-то из союзников тоже успел что-то скомандовать, и навстречу золотому облаку ударило сразу три разнокалиберных шквала. Бот каспини, казалось, заархивировал в себе гребаных паразитов с коэффициентом под сотню. Плеть яута погасла, точно ее слизнули, но встречный огневой залп оказался для метелок слишком силен. Горелый запах шалфея ударил в нос так, что Солоха почувствовал себя на ринге, пропустившим отличный джеб. На секунду даже в глазах помутилось и подкатила тошнота.  
"Петар Петрович, что за херня творится-то!" – верещал Гвоздев в наушниках.  
\- Рассеять кирпичи!  
Смысл начальственного вопля показался Солохе таким невероятно чудовищным, что он мигом рухнул в пыль и оперативно прикрыл ценное оборудование в виде подотчетного оружия собственным пузом. Секундой позже, рядом рухнул Лось, видимо, следуя инстинкту самосохранения. Над полыхающим ботом встало лиловое зарево.  
\- Остановить огонь!  
Трубный интерферирующий рык баскийца отдался в костях.  
\- Прекратить! – поддержал Юкич.  
В стане халик тоже кто-то что-то щебетнул. Последними убрали оружие клыкастые. Теперь Солоха догадался, куда делся второй "Гарц" – это было единственное направление атаки за кормой бота каспини. Лиловое, с проблесками зелени, пламя медленно угасло.  
\- И что мы, сука, глаза пучим как налимы на сковородке?! – заорал Юкич. – Сломали ногу? Так не лежим попусту, начинаем отжиматься! На счет р-раз!  
\- Есть! – выпалил Лось, опередив Солоху на полсекунды.  
Сержанты вскочили одновременно. Солоха резво отряхнулся. Взгляд тут же приклеился к разломанному корпусу бота. Внутри все еще светилось золото. Пыльца, метелки – все это вымело ударом, но остались сверкающие издевательской непорочностью круглые желтые шары, с два кулака каждый. Слепленные густо-густо, забивающие почти все пространство, они напоминали...  
Солоха судорожно сглотнул.  
\- Больше никакой икры ни в жисть, – пробормотал Лось, полностью повторяя его мысли.  
\- Это, блядь, какая-то террористическая акция! – с чувством сказал Юкич.  
"А узкомордые-то где, тащ командир?" – испугано спросил Смоляк.  
"Шандор! Ты там живой? – заголосил Кудрявцев. – Вас не захлестнуло? Тащ командир, докладывает первый борт, все целы!"  
"Живой, только обосратый, – с натугой ответил Шандор. – Тут немножко корчей святого Витта происходит! Ай! Трехсотые пинаются, гады!"  
\- Всем заняться охраной бдительности, – велел Юкич, делая первый шаг к развороченной технике. – Пляски прекратить, это не по уставу!  
"Есть прекратить!" – с еще большей натугой рапортовал Шандор.  
Солоха как примагниченный потянулся за командиром. Икринки забивали машину не целиком – оставалась узкая щель. Темная и почему-то с оттенком стремной порнографии. Может, потому что часть икринок лопнула и пролилась прозрачным же лимонным содержимым.  
\- Не хочется мне в эту пиздятину лезть, – опять проявил телепатические способности Лось.  
\- А я и не предлагаю, – сухо сказал Юкич. – Если б попытался – ноги бы тебе оторвал. Какая сволочь меня опять Петровичем называла?  
Сволочь затаилась и не отсвечивала. Лось сдавленно хихикнул, и от этого Солохе сразу же полегчало. Икринки никуда не делись, и каспини явно отправились к праотцам. Но душевное состояние сержанта Солохина неумолимо выравнивалось, точно в соответствии с дозами корректирующих гормонов.  
Давно было известно, что для военного нет беды хуже, чем посттравматическое расстройство. Поэтому на элоботов взвалили не только физическую поддержку, но и ментальную. Теперь солдат мог отстраниться от кошмара в мгновение ока. Воспоминания о погибших затягивались дымкой, боль потери превращалась в смутные образы, уже отболевшие и наконец-то забытые.  
Халик неожиданно вырвались со своих позиций вперед, опередив даже яутов.  
\- Позволение, – очень твердо сказал плюмажеголовый, почти не курлыкая. – Это опасно, только оное с имением достаточной защиты.  
\- Нас пока никто не пытался сожрать, – заметил яут.  
\- Я-общее с имением более изящной конституции, – возразил халик. – Это не обсуждается.  
Яут где-то под своей маской поперхнулся. Халик отодвинул его одной левой – Солоха обалдел, увидев, как отступает махина клыкастого перед тощей с виду фигуркой – и бесстрашно скользнул внутрь.  
"Слушайте, – напряженно сказал Гвоздь, – товарищи, а откуда же эта херня пробралась? То есть... оно что... как живое?"  
\- Молись, Гвоздев, чтобы оно не оказалось вирусом, – мрачно изрек Юкич.  
\- Разрешите присоединиться в помощи союзникам? – с безумной отвагой обратился Солоха.  
\- Не разрешаю. Ты, сержант, после вахты того и гляди замкнешь на массу. Желающих выступить больше нет, поэтому придется прибегнуть к силе. Р-рогачев!  
\- Так точно!  
Лось бодро козырнул. Солоха разинул рот, потом сообразил, что вот-вот сдаст товарища с потрохами, и захлопнул челюсти с ускорением на восемь. Только зубы щелкнули.  
Рогачев прошелся небрежной походкой, обогнул стоявшего на пути яута и присел на корточки у машины. Клыкастый повернул голову, явно за ним наблюдая.  
\- А под дно кто-нибудь посветить может? – попросил Лось, пригибаясь еще сильнее, так что голова опустилась чуть ли не между колен.  
Раздался басовитый гул, и один из танков развернул очередную суставчатую конечность. Солоха предусмотрительно коснулся "Агавы", приглушая яркость. На мгновение окружающий мир потемнел, а потом сделался ослепительно белым.  
Танк исторг волну свечения, присущего родной планете баскийцев. Еще немного – и плотностью излучения можно было бы воевать с метелками. Даже жарко сделалось. Солоха вспотел. Яуты зашипели и заругались, Юкич тоже ругнулся и потер загривок. Лось пригнулся еще ниже, плюхнулся на четвереньки и непочтительно задрал задницу. Продвинулся чуть вперед в таком положении и замер.  
\- Тащ командир, – почти невозмутимо сказал он. – А ведь оно и правда внутрь пролезло.  
\- Что? – переспросил Юкич.  
Таким растерянным Солоха его не слышал никогда.  
\- Я грю, тащ командир, оно растет. Прямо из земли прет. Прям, блядь, сию секунду прет, тащ командир! Мама!  
\- Блядский ты нахер, – сдавленным шепотом сказал Юкич. – Назад! Рогачев!  
Лось быстро-быстро попятился, так и не поднимаясь из дивной позы, и Солоха с удивительным внутренним спокойствием разглядел, что он перебирает тремя конечностями, а в правой у него уже подрагивает "Пчелка", готовясь ужалить.  
В застывшем боте громко стеклянно хлопнуло – будто лопнул гигантский хрустальный пузырь. Следом гулко застонало нечто, похожее на баскийца, только огромное. Солоха очень медленно оглянулся. Край неба сместился. Солнце кинулось к горизонту, и тот вздыбился яркому шарику навстречу. Земля под ногами резко встала под углом.  
Солоха взмахнул руками, заскользил, рефлекторно кувыркнулся, чтоб не сломать шею, и вскочил на ноги – но тут же рухнул снова. Стремительно катясь по внезапному склону, сержант Солохин в полном охренении сообразил, что все, на чем стояли люди, инопланетяне и их техника, только что поднялось на дыбки и собирается опрокинуться.  
Догнал невыносимый грохот. Намертво вцепившиеся в голову наушники сработали на шумоподавление с предельной силой, звук тут же отрубился, и Солоха чувствовал только адскую вибрацию, проходящую сквозь кости.  
Он схватился за что-то, и оно тут же зашевелилось под пальцами. Сухая почва осыпалась водопадом, запорошив ему голову, и он увидел, как из-под этой безжизненной прослойки поднимается выгнутый золотой бок. Под руками начала прогибаться упругая живая поверхность.  
\- Бля!  
Собственный крик он опять не услышал, но почувствовал. Жуткая херня, ломящаяся на свободу, вздыбилась, с неслышным треском разорвала почву и невероятно легким движением вскинула себя высоко в воздух.  
Солоха инстинктивно вцепился в хрень со всей силы. Под ботинками метнулось небо, крутанулось и опрокинулось солнце, а потом Солоха увидел происходящее внизу.  
Машина каспини исчезла, и вместо нее бугрилась бесконечными наплывами и вздымалась узлами все та же золотая херня, от которой уже тошнило. Солоху и впрямь затошнило: щупальце, за которое он держался, взялось извиваться, будто вознамерилось стряхнуть его. "Волкодавы" врубились развернутыми упорами в осыпающееся плато.  
Весь огромный пласт, чертов кусок земли размером с небольшую область, поднимался, сползая в сторону провала.  
Танки баскийцев успели заякориться, а яутский мастодонт, буксировавший Синицу-один, неумолимо съезжал. Щупальце снова крутанулось, Солоха успел заметить гигантскую трещину, где пласт и откололся – а заодно и клокотание бесконечно золотого цвета под ней.  
А потом его все-таки сбросило. Элоботы дружно дали мышцам команду, подстегнув их электрическим уколом. Солоха сгруппировался, готовясь к неизбежному удару.  
"Держа-аться!" – слабо пропищало в наушниках.  
Чужая земля встретила со всей щедростью. И так же щедро оттолкнула.  
\- Охре...  
Снова удар и снова бросок. Теряя остатки здравого смысла, Солоха вновь попробовал вцепиться в поверхность, но она опять его оттолкнула, и на этот раз он успел заметить, как потрескавшаяся земля пытается разойтись на неровные куски. Солоха врос в эти обломки кончиками пальцев, осязая, как ломти почвы неумолимо отделяются от движущейся под ними массы. Грохот не стихал, и наушники тоже яростно сражались.  
Вскидываться земля перестала, но по-прежнему шла вниз, набирая скорость. Столкновение с неизбежным концом, расположенным где-то на дне каньона, пробудило второе дыхание. Солоха перевернулся на живот, подтянул колени, уперся носками ботинок и оттолкнулся. Перед ним оказался крутой склон, стремительно теряющий напластования. Солоха продолжил восхождение. "Пчелка" колотила по бедру, в груди жгло от пыли и нехватки воздуха, но Солоха не снижал темп. Вверху мелькнула чья-то машина – в пыли и буре сложно разобрать чья. Солоха поднажал.  
На чистом адреналине преодолев еще десяток метров и небольшой камнепад, Солоха прорвался к броневику. Вблизи опознал в нем "Гарц", не думая, взлетел на самую верхушку, обхватил вскинутый бивень и попытался оглянуться. Сверху катилась пыль, комья земли и неумолимо вспучивались ветвящиеся отростки золотого монстра.  
Мастодонт тоже скользил, пробуксовывая выпущенными якорями. Вместе с ним съезжал знакомый БМП. Солоха бешено завертел головой и все-таки высмотрел в пыльной буре еще один знакомый силуэт. Второй "Волкодав" держался намертво.  
\- Синица-два! – пыль попала в горло и он поперхнулся. – Синица-два, прием!  
"Вижу, – металлически щелкнуло в наушниках. – Пеленг есть, держитесь, Сергей Дмитрич!"  
\- Первая соскальзывает! Давай багор!  
"Повторите?"  
"Гарц" уже почти опрокинулся, Солоха повис на бивне, отчаянно скользнул взглядом по сторонам, пытаясь прикинуть, куда б выброситься, чтобы не раздавило всмятку. Скольжение плиты и машины ускорилось.  
\- Багор! – заорал он. – Бля, стрельни крюком! Гарпун, бля!  
"Понял, багор на счет раз!"  
Металлическое острие сверкнуло под тусклым запыленным солнцем, распахнулось хитро изогнутыми лезвиями и впилось в задницу мастодонту. Движение машины прервалось так резко, что у Солохи лязгнули зубы и болезненно дернулась голова. Правая рука сорвалась с бивня, он стиснул пальцы левой до боли в ногтях, весь поджался – и сумел не упасть.  
"Гарц" с чудовищным стоном, различимым даже сквозь шумоподавление, опустился на место. Солоха успел обрадоваться, а миг спустя несущая их плита замерла и начала проваливаться внутрь себя.  
Перед глазами хлестанул каменный поток, Солоха отдернул голову, но один из камней все-таки достал его, и весь экран визора расчертила трещина. Солоха успел испугаться – визоры делались ударопрочными, значит, шибануло неслабо – а потом все вокруг дико, припадочно затряслось, и вместе с "Гарцем" Солоха полетел в бешеный камневорот.

* * *

Он не умел дышать землей. А она была кругом: ломала грудь, запечатывала губы, стояла в ноздрях плотными комками. Солоха ворохнулся, все тело заболело и отсигналило – я не могу пошевелиться, у меня не хватает сил, кажется, мы в ловушке.  
Солоха яростно замычал, задергал пальцами в ботинках, заелозил прижатым к боку локтем. Его распластало, точно лягушку. Элоботы пока держали, и минуты полторы у Солохи было. Если не дергаться – то все три. Поэтому он замер и сосредоточился, стараясь определить, где тут верх. Тяжесть давила со всех сторон, и получалось хреново. На краю сознания затлели угольки страха. Солоха превратился в слух, в гравитометр, постарался сделаться бессмысленным, но хорошо чувствующим организмом. Похоронившая его земля дрогнула. Толчок пришел, по ощущениям, сбоку. В животе неприятно защекотало, предвещая скорое наступление кислородного голодания. Солоха напрягся еще больше и где-то - далеко-далеко, над правым плечом и чуть в сторону – услышал какой-то звук. Пошевелил обоими плечами, попробовал дернуть ступней. Почва не пускала.  
Наномашины звенели в крови, обещая, что в случае чего сержант Солохин просто тихо уснет, не волнуясь и не обоссываясь от панических атак. Поэтому мозги работали на удивление чисто, переключившись в поисковый режим. Солоха постарался влиться в землю, внимая каждым нервом, каждым чертовым нейроном.  
И наконец ему повезло. Под левой ногой упруго толкнулось. Толкнулось и медленно заскользило. Земля сразу же отозвалась, пропуская нечто огромное и пока что неторопливое. Солоха почувствовал, как у него начинают дрожать мышцы, и по-особому стиснул кулак. Браслет "полушки" начал медленно нагреваться. Потребовалось почти десять секунд, чтобы оружие дошло до кондиции. Солоха вновь покрутил запястьем, и в ладонь ему вползли стартеры. Огромное нечто начало пробираться уже совсем под ним. Земля поднялась, обнимая сержанта еще крепче. Солоха собрал все силы, развернул руку и начал давить вниз. Шло туго, как в кошмарном сне, и просочилась почти равнодушная мысль "а ведь могу не успеть". Пока что тварь не заканчивалась, и Солоха упорно пробивался к ней, точно бурильщик к нефтяной жиле. Еще немного, еще...  
В груди начало потихоньку припекать. Солоха сжал зубы до боли и толкнулся еще ниже. Острия коснулись шкуры. Скольжение твари оставалось таким же бездумным, но теперь камни потащило следом, выворачивая Солохе руку. Он до сих пор не знал, где здесь верх, где низ, сколько метров отделяет его от воздуха и куда направляется тварь.  
Но просто уснуть – не мог.  
Солоха сжал стартеры. Руку ощутимо тряхнуло. Тварь продолжала ползти мимо. Солоха стиснул стартеры вновь, но заряд уже кончился.  
"Не может быть".  
Он снова сжал пальцы. По венам разливалось оцепенение: наномашины перебросили всю деятельность на поддержание стабильного состояния. Их обучили этому – беречь человека до последнего, и даже после этого стараться облегчить уход.  
Сонливость наползала приятной теплой волной, объединяясь с горячим жаром, мягко растекающимся под ребрами. Семье передадут все полагающееся. Выплатят пособие и два года будут платить ежемесячное содержание.  
Солоха прислушался к сердцебиению и стал считать, пытаясь угадать, когда оно остановится.  
Вместо этого остановилось движение под ним. Бесконечно огромная тварь замерла, точно тоже перестала дышать или у нее кончился ее особенный секретный заряд.  
Земляная гробница взорвалась.  
Взрыв швырнул Солоху, взбивая его несчастным телом камни и куски глины, проломил им какой-то липкий слой и наконец выстрелил сержантом Солохиным в воздух. Твердая почва и пустое пространство перемешались в стремительный грязный калейдоскоп, Солоха опять спружинил – и шмякнулся набок. Во что-то полужидкое, разящее как тысяча шалфеедобывающих экстракторов.  
Дышать землей было легче.  
\- Х-хах!  
Солоха разом выкашлял полгрузовика грязи. Сердце бешено заколотилось, полагающийся адреналин наконец-то вырвался из надпочечников, и Солоху затрясло. Он скрючился, хватая драгоценный воздух и заливаясь слезами, растворяющими жгучую муть в глазах.  
Сам не зная сколько, он царапал грязь пальцами, упиваясь этим свободным движением. Потом элоботы снова взяли вверх и силком призвали хозяина к спокойствию. Включилось трезвое мышление, приказав перейти из грязеползающего в прямоходящего.  
Солоха задрал голову, полюбовался на небо, затянутое пыльной пеленой, и приступил к нелегкому делу.  
Подняться на ноги стоило почти нечеловеческих усилий. Шатало неимоверно, центр тяжести гулял не хуже упившегося Гаспилса. Но зато с высоты человеческого роста можно было рассмотреть последствия вторжения в бот каспини.  
С одной стороны была глухая стена. С другой...  
\- Евпатий мегатонн на пятий, – протянул Солоха.  
Край обрушившегося плато виднелся высоко и далеко, издевательски щетинясь на фоне сиреневого неба. В узкой полосе солнечного света грязь искрилась, а след, оставленный сбежавшей тварью, блестел, как выточенный в золотом слитке. Солоха на глаз оценил размер канавы, края которой начали уже заплывать, и механически изумился. Что такие твари должны были пожирать – в голову не лезло.  
Временно забив на новую фауну Лизетты, Солоха внимательно огляделся. Только грязь и вывороченная порода. Элоботы держали его в цепких лапках, исправно подавляя чувства, которые должны были сейчас рваться наружу вместе с истошными матами, воплями, может, даже слезами. Солоха поджал губы, сплюнул и сосредоточенно постучал по наушникам. Удивительно, но ни гарнитура, ни треснувшая "Агава" не пропали. Только "Пчелка" и "семисотки" сгинули, содранные лавиной. Конечно, Гаспилс за такое бы три шкуры спустил, а уж Ким-Кимен, отвечающий за расход каждого джоуля в заряднике, и вовсе растерзал бы. Но сейчас казалось, что лучше арест, полевой суд и прочие прелести ответственности, чем эта грязь и пустота.  
Глубоко внутри что-то вопило и умоляло начинать рыть грязь руками. Солоха нарочито неторопливо двинулся к краю площадки. Надо было определить, насколько вообще устойчива рухнувшая плита, и нет ли шанса на продолжения полета. Солоха очень сомневался, что выдержит еще один кульбит.  
Ноги проваливались чуть ли не по щиколотку, идти было тяжело, между лопатками болело, отдаваясь в грудину короткими острыми вспышками. Разбитая "Агава" мешала, но Солоха не спешил поднимать визор – все-таки защита.  
Поэтому столкновение с пустотой было весьма неожиданным. Солоха влетел в невидимую стену и тут же вляпался в такую же невидимую грязь. Медленно отнял от преграды руки и воочию увидел, как работает маскировка инопланетчиков: на ладонях не осталось ничего, но уже в следующую секунду воздух пошел легкой дымкой, а потом мелькнуло несколько синих искорок, и медленно проступил четкий грязевой рисунок.  
\- Охренеть, – беззвучно просипел Солоха.  
Снова приложившись к обшивке, он двинул в обход махины. Судя по всему, "Гарц" застрял в наклоне. Солоха явно щупал ходовую часть. Дойдя до широкой кормы, Солохин решительно обтер руки об штаны, примерился, ухватился заново и полез наверх.  
Руки, проваливаясь в маскировочный слой, превращались в мутные обрубки, из-за чего Солоха пару раз поскользнулся – очень уж мешала жутковатая картинка. В итоге он почти полностью закрыл глаза и пополз, ориентируясь на виденное раньше. Корма, воздухоциркуляционная система, надстройка механизма внешних орудий, решетки то ли радаров, то ли дополнительных батарей...  
Солоха перевалил через какой-то бортик, ощупал поверхность и прикинул, что где-то здесь должен быть верхний люк. В спецификации "Гарцев" значилось как минимум три возможных выхода, включая резервный люк в днище. Наверняка имелся еще какой-нибудь секретный вариант, но о нем, естественно, лацертиды не докладывали.  
Ползти по крыше, находящейся под уклоном, было стремно. К тому же теперь Солоха разглядел, что находится внизу, в нескольких метрах, и ему совершенно это не понравилось. Съехавшему плато еще было куда стремиться.  
Протянув руку, Солоха наткнулся на знакомый уже "бивень". Придерживаясь за него, протащился дальше, помедлил, пытаясь вспомнить, на каком расстоянии может находиться следующий – и все-таки заставил себя разжать пальцы. Хватаясь за что попало, он совершил еще пару тараканьих переползаний. По расчетам люк скрывался где-то рядом.  
Очень хотелось заорать и постучать в обшивку, но это было совершенно нерационально. Гораздо умнее было бы вскрыть люк, пользуясь аварийной системой, которую стандартно ставили на всю технику, внесенную в реестры. Солоха остервенело почесал за ухом, размазывая грязь и сукровицу.  
Оставалась еще возможность, что изнутри ломанутся метелки, но скорее всего тогда и маскировку бы выжрало подчистую. Правая нога поехала, Солоха напрягся, выискивая опору, выбросил руку вперед... Воздух перед ним сверкнул, и сержанта Солохина отоварило так, что руку отбросило в сторону, и он сам себе заехал по морде.  
\- Бля!  
Солоха извернулся, пытаясь ухватиться свободной рукой, но мир совершил головокружительный кувырок. Приземлиться было некуда, все вместе с ним сыпалось в пыльную камнедробилку, туда, где край нависал над пропастью...  
Что-то рвануло его за отбитую руку. Солоха взвыл, давясь пылью, боль прострелила до самой грудины, и он отчаянно попытался удержаться за воздух. Элоботы яростно выжали адреналин, боль резко пошла на убыль, в ушах бешено застучало, и Солоха зашарил свободной рукой, пока не наткнулся на что-то холодное. Сомкнул пальцы, уже чувствуя, что зацепился за какую-то железку, и взбрыкнул ногами. Носки ботинок уткнулись в препятствие. Руку перестало так дико тянуть, он отчаянно приподнялся, попробовал открыть глаза, но пыль, почва и чертова золотая пыльца все еще превращали воздух в кошмарную удушающую взвесь. Респиратор сбило набок, и Солоха зарычал от злости, тут же болезненно поперхнувшись.  
Держаться, держаться – если бы он мог дотянуться зубами, то впился бы в "Гарц" еще и ими. Солоха болтался между невидимым мастодонтом и несколькими метрами свободного полета, переходящими в стремительное качение к обрыву.  
\- Эй!  
Горло дико засаднило, но он подавил боль, сделал вдох и выхаркнул еще один вопль.  
И сверху неожиданно ответили. Ловушка, в которую попала рука, сжалась. Солоха заорал от вновь дернувшей боли. Рычание прокатилось поверх его крика, воздух у Солохи кончился, и он засипел, скрючивая пальцы. Под ногтями тоже прострелило – кажется, он сорвал их. Не то, что когти яутов...  
\- Хр-рах!  
Солоха мотнул головой, пытаясь избавиться от пыли, и наконец зарыдал. Слезы размыли грязь, и хотя глаза опять жгло беспощадно, он все-таки сумел рассмотреть, что там наверху.  
\- Ох-хре....  
На этом голос кончился. Из пустоты на Солоху пялилась красная маска. А ловушка, в которую попала вывихнутая рука, сжимала когти и бугрилась мышцами. Дальше яут словно исчезал в сиреневом небе, скрываемый маскировкой.  
\- Живой? – зарычал он.  
\- Плечо... вывихнул, – просипел Солоха.  
\- Что?  
\- Плечо! – заорал Солоха из последних сил. – Вывихнул!  
\- Точно живой, – невозмутимо сказал яут.  
По виду ему было совершенно несложно удерживать целого сержанта терранских республик.  
\- Тащи... – Солоха вновь раскашлялся. – Ай бля!  
Яут подцепил маску за край и медленно потянул вверх. Плотно сложенные желтоватые клыки чуть раздвинулись, формируя подобие улыбки, а потом маска поднялась еще выше, и Солоха увидел глаза.  
\- Поймал, – усмехнулся Касаюрк.  
\- Бля, – неоригинально выдохнул Солоха, сжимая пальцы на железяке еще крепче.  
Под "Гарцем" зашевелилась земля, и Касаюрк опустил маску обратно. Уперся рукой где-то за краем, напрягся и потянул. Солоха стиснул зубы, чтобы не завыть. Элоботы старались изо всех сил, но простреливало все равно. Однако лучше было потом заменить руку на протез, чем сейчас распрощаться с жизнью и превратиться в кусок геологических залежей на дне сраного каньона.  
Он напряг ноги, пробуя достать ботинками хоть какой-то опоры, зажмурился, и когда Касаюрк рванул – оттолкнулся изо всех сил. Боль была такая, что все вокруг сделалось красным. Элоботы добавили импульсу еще больше энергии, и Солоха почти взлетел. Приземлился носками на край, Касаюрк вскинул руку, продолжая сжимать его запястье, и одним стремительным движением встал. Солоха успел оттолкнуться еще раз, и секунду спустя его твердо поставили на обе ноги.  
Мир начал стремительно закручиваться в бледную спираль. Сгладились звуки, к горлу поднялась тошнота, а в ушах тоненько зазвенело.  
\- Глупый Сиэрженька, – сказал Касаюрк, продолжая держать его за руку. – Надо больше времени уделять физическому развитию. Иначе сдохнешь, и никто не спохватится.  
Другой рукой он обхватил Солоху за свободное плечо. Солоха мутно подумал, что Касаюрк специально не отпускает его, видя, что сустав вышел из сумки. Наверное, не разбирается в анатомии людей и боится навредить.  
Тысяча двести восемь идиотских ответов вертелись на языке у Солохи, начиная с "какого хрена ты тут щемился" и заканчивая "мудак бледножопый". Все это обилие, щедро политое болью, перебивало друг друга, поэтому Солоха молчал. Может, такая стратегия на самом деле была одной из лучших. Чтобы уж точно не сказать лишнего. Хотя можно было просто упасть в обморок.  
\- К-хаса... – Солоха еле разлепил губы, поэтому пришлось умолкнуть, тщательно набрать слюны и облизнуться. Боль в руке медленно нарастала. – Пусти меня. У вас есть датчики грунтов? Насколько бьют вглубь? Можешь запеленговать технику вроде нашей?  
\- Если я тебя отпущу, ты сломаешься.  
Солоха мотнул головой и тут же тихонько застонал. Боль выстрелила горячей зеленой молнией. Ветвистые зеленые следы поплыли перед глазами, но почему-то пульсировали не в такт этим одуряющим волнам...  
\- Вот, – выдохнул он. – В-вижу... Сигнал идет!  
Мозг наконец-то ухватил образ и превратил его в метки на треснувшем визоре.  
\- Значит, отпустить? – осведомился яут.  
Солоха покосился вниз, хотел кивнуть, но мгновение прошло, и сделалось страшно. Будто, стоит Касаюрку опустить его, сначала у Солохи отвалится рука, потом погаснут еле мерцающие линии, которые из последних сил выжимала "Агава", а потом и сам Солоха рухнет с невидимой опоры все за тот же край, к которому уже тянуло магнитом-смертью.  
\- Сейчас, – почти беспомощно сказал он. – Мне нужно... десять секунд.  
\- Я расцветился, – неожиданно щелкнул Касаюрк. – Наконец-то разглядел, в чем дело.  
\- А?  
\- Сейчас все исправим, – уверенно прорычал яут.  
Крепче сжав другое плечо Солохи, он перебрал пальцами по саднящему запястью и резко опустил вывихнутую руку в сторону и чуть вперед.  
Сержант Солохин завопил на тысячу децибел – но только внутри своей головы. Снаружи раздался жалкий всхлип, тут же перехваченный закаменевшим горлом. От боли что-то в затылке расцвело горячим цветком и скатилось по позвоночнику, в конце пути упершись остриями в кишки. Тошнота хлынула к горлу и остановилась под кадыком. Ледяная испарина покатилась по спине. Мозг словно проштопали раскаленной проволокой.  
От всего сержанта Солохина двадцати четырех лет от роду остался только долг, нашептывающий, что сдохнуть можно лишь после того, как будут отысканы и переданы в лазарет все участники боевой операции.  
\- Поправил, – глубокомысленно пророкотал Касаюрк. Солоха слышал его сквозь вязкий туман, пересыпаемый шорохом оползающей земли. – Ты можешь точно указать направление сигнала?  
\- Нет, – бормотнул Солоха. – Н-нужен... комплекс... "Рябина" п-подойдет...  
Он часто сглатывал, не давая телу сдаться. Касаюрк пару мгновений смотрел на него сверху вниз, а потом зарычал:  
\- Сиэргий! Ты отвратителен и жалок! Это всего лишь рука! Подбери свой кал и сопли!  
Солоха вздрогнул, зрение прояснилось, и он метнул в Касаюрка ненавидящий взгляд.  
\- Пошел ты! У вас система перехода данных есть?  
Касаюрк закончил перекатывать в горле рычание и негромко заклекотал:  
\- Есть-есть, жалкий умански. Ползи живее.  
Теперь зарычал уже Солоха.  
\- Следуй за мной и не врежься в люк, – велел яут.  
\- Так это ты меня, падла, чуть не угробил, дверцу распахивая?!  
\- Я рад видеть, что ты сразу же стал злее и бодрее, Сиэргий.


	12. Север на фоне отдельно стоящей сосны

В кабине "Гарца" обнаружились трое: один, нахлобучивший гигантские наушники, почти врос в развернутые панели управления, мерцавшие красной иероглифической мешаниной. Второй грохотал в задней части отсека, откуда шибало мерзким запахом и периодически – струйками пара. Яут недовольно шипел вместе с паром. Третий забился в угол и придерживал ярко светящийся зеленью бок.  
\- Живой умански Сиэргий! – объявил Касаюрк, ловко спрыгивая между перекошенных элементов стены. – Говорит, может найти одну из своих машин!  
\- Я не говорил про одну! – прокряхтел Солоха, не решаясь отцепиться от страховочных поручней. – Я сказал, что вижу сигнал в целом!  
\- Лишние уточнения, – отмахнулся Касаюрк. – Маярхе! Выдай ему сопряжение!  
Яут, облаченный в наушники, чуть повернул голову и одарил Солоху неприязненным взглядом. Глаза у него были обычные, желтые, но с явным оттенком в зелень. Если переводить на человеческие мерки – красные с натуги. Поперек морды красовался шрам.  
Солоха отцепился и аккуратно прошел меж рассыпанных деталей. На диво их было немного: техника клыкастых с достоинством встретила кувырки. Пристроившись рядом с яутом, Солоха ухватился за спинку кресла – на ней "радист" сидел – и протянул руку.  
\- Что? – буркнул клыкастый.  
\- Шнурок, переходник, адаптер?  
\- Назови частоту оборудования.  
\- Это визор! Какая нахрен частота!  
\- Он что, не сопряжен с передатчиками?  
Солоха заворчал и принялся снимать "Агаву". Отщелкнув крепления и получив струйки песка на плечи, он демонстративно положил визор на панель. Яут взял его двумя пальцами, повертел и с хмыканьем положил обратно. Пробежался пальцами, и на экране перед ним засветился какой-то значок. Касаюрк сзади грохотал, присоединившись к ремонтнику. Солоха напряженно ел глазами значок, и наконец тот вспыхнул лучиками и растворился. По экрану пошли какие-то угловатые метки.  
\- Это оно? Визор мой?  
\- Оно, оно, – прощелкал Маярхе. – Ничего не гарантирую, умански, но попробуем определить направление и залегание.  
\- Да уж, пожалуйста, – Солоха медленно сел на стену, ставшую полом.  
Боль вцепилась в плечо тупым капканом и медленно, неумолимо его жевала.  
\- Похвальная сдержанность, – неожиданно заметил яут.  
\- Какое там, – вяло отозвался Солоха. – Это искусственное. Я под дозой. В смысле, это у нас технологии такие. Если б не они, пришлось бы вам сейчас меня всем гуртом успокаивать. Ищи быстрее.  
Яут разразился фырканьем, переходящем в хрюканье и цоканье. Видимо, выражал свое отношение к гипотетическому утешению всяких умански.  
Сзади зарычали на два голоса, вновь страшно зашипел пар, салон наполнился вонью, и Солоха зажал нос. Руку удалось прижать к боку так, что боль хотя бы перестала быть дергающей.  
\- Хорошо, – сказал Маярхе, – разберемся с нашими проблемами и поищем ваших воинов.  
\- Нет, – тускло возразил Солоха. – Наоборот. Сначала ищите наших.  
Яут повернул к нему голову и осклабился. Солоха в ответ тоже обнажил зубы.  
\- Ты что-то вякнул, умански?  
Свободной рукой Солоха коснулся бедра и нащупал стрелялку из тех, что остались на нем после катастрофы. Сдернуть ее было делом пары секунд, но он медлил. Трое против одного... И две машины, и двое оставшихся без защиты. Их, Лося и Юкича стоило списать со счетов. Кислород у них закончился, сдвухсотились.  
Солоха стиснул зубы еще крепче и рванул "Бирюзу".  
\- Я сказал – ищем наших!  
Яут расширил позеленевшие глазенки так, что они сделались выпуклыми.  
\- Убью, – поклялся Солоха. – Или за нашими, или...  
Шорох сзади, поверх ремонтного грохота, он услышал кожей. Крутанулся, отбрасывая себя в сторону, и сумел оказаться в выгодной позиции. Консоли и пульт управления прикрыли ему спину, и тонкое дуло пушки закачалось, выбирая цель. Напротив приподнялся и напрягся раненый клыкастый.  
\- Сейчас сменю атмосферу, – щелкнул главный ремонтник, перемазанный в черной субстанции с вездесущими золотистыми проблесками. – Умрешь быстро и мучительно.  
\- Там уже умирают мои люди, – сквозь зубы выцедил Солоха. – Черт, если есть переносное оборудование, дайте мне его! Хоть лопату! Я сам копать буду!  
\- И все обрушится, – фыркнул Маярхе. – Смешно. Сиди и радуйся, умански, что тебя спасли.  
Солоха качнул головой и опустил оружие.  
\- Выпустите меня, – тяжело сказал он. – Я не хочу быть с вами. От вас тошнит.  
Безымянный повернулся и зашипел, срываясь на горловое рычание. Касаюрк загрохотал и завозился, а потом вынырнул из клубящейся паром темноты.  
\- Внемли голосу разума, – прорычал он. – Ты не сможешь никому помочь, а можешь и навредить еще больше. Сначала мы выберемся. Потом – делай что хочешь.  
\- То есть вашу вторую бэху я, если что, могу лопатой похоронить? – с кривой ухмылкой уточнил Солоха.  
\- Там есть запас воздуха.  
Солоха моргнул, и неожиданное осознание покатилось у него по спине каплями пота.  
\- В-воздуха, – повторил он. – Ебите меня конем... точно... запас же на Синицах!  
И наномашины тут же затерли скупую боль, завернув воспоминания о двух людях в вату прошедшего времени. Осталась только слабая мысль, что Леха расстроится, но у него это тоже будет ненадолго. Потом правильно будет съездить к Лосевым родным, только адрес раздобыть сначала. А думать надо о тех, кто остался.  
\- Тогда чинитесь, и наших – первыми! Я заплачу! – он с трудом поднялся. – В смысле, наше командование заплатит за спасательные работы! Согласны?!  
Яуты переглянулись и быстро защелкали, почти не размыкая клыков. Солоха хотел сказать про долг, союзность и прочие скрепы Симмахии, но глубинное чувство намекнуло, что такие слова перед яутами лучше не произносить.  
\- Можно контракт заключить, – выдал он. – Стандартными средствами. Горноспасательные работы. Годится?  
\- Годится, – согласился Касаюрк.  
Солоха полез в карман за моноподом, скривился, потревожив плечо, и осторожно достал пластинку на свет. Активировавшись, монопод слабо замерцал. "Гарц" покачнулся, и Солоха едва не выронил почти невесомую игрушку. Больная рука не двигалась, поэтому равновесие пришлось ловить локтем.  
\- Сначала наверх, – буркнул ремонтник.  
Касаюрк окинул его взглядом, повернулся к Солохе, ткнул пальцем в сиденье и направился к дублирующему креслу. Радист критически осмотрел свое кресло и начал ворочаться, явно пытаясь занять его как полагается. Послышались глухие проклятья, щелкнули фиксаторы, и Солоха увидел, как из-за перекошенной спинки свешивается копна черных жгутов. Касаюрк вообще оказался где-то под условным потолком. Ремонтник помог раненому, пристегнулся с ним рядом и подергал страховку.  
Солоха прикинул, как будет двигаться машина, сначала выбираясь из перекошенного положения, а потом карабкаясь по склону, и начал осматриваться в поисках подходящего угла. Клубы пара все еще стелились по условному полу.  
Снаружи по обшивке что-то стукнуло. Солохин поспешил сесть на корточки и ухватиться за рукоять, торчавшую из... чего-то. Рукоять была успокаивающе белого цвета, а значит, по общей логике, не должна была вызвать внезапный отстрел двигателя в космос. Снова что-то ударило, и Маярхе недобро заворчал.  
\- Живее давайте, – не выдержал Солоха. – Еще завалит к чертям.  
\- Сиэргий, помолчи, – велел Касаюрк со своей верхотуры. – Не мешай высшим созданиям работать.  
Солоха чуть не достал "Бирюзу" второй раз. Чтоб продырявить высшему созданию его высокомерную жопу. Ударило в третий раз, и Маярхе зашипел себе под нос. Удары внезапно зачастили, Солоха в изумлении вытаращил глаза, пытаясь сообразить, как "Гарц" противостоит такому камнепаду – и тут у него зачесалось где-то под ложечкой. Стук был чем-то странен. Тихий, но это и понятно, потому что обшивка толстая. Настырный, и это тоже ясно, поскольку камни сыпались валом. Ритмичный...  
\- Стойте, – мигом севшим голосом сказал Солоха. – Погодите. Это же...  
Он встал, и на секунду мир снова качнулся, и красные цвета в кабине приобрели жуткий потусторонний оттенок.  
\- Это же "степнянка", – выдохнул Солоха, сам себе не веря. – Погодите!  
И рванул к выходу.  
Рычание, обрушившееся ему на спину, переводчик кропотливо взялся превращать в гневные вопросы, но Солоха их не слушал, прорываясь к лесенке. Последние полметра он перемахнул почти в падении. Ухватился за гладкий металл, рывком подтащил себя и так же яростно рванул вверх, преодолевая боль и гравитацию. Оказавшись под закрытым люком, уперся в него здоровым плечом и поднажал. Тот, ожидаемо, не открылся.  
\- Открывай! – рявкнул он. – Там наши! Это "степнянкой" стучат!  
Яуты разразились дружным рычанием, в котором переводчик кое-как выхватил обрезанное "О чем говоришь?"  
\- Ритмическая кодированная передача сигналов! – выпалил Солоха. – Имени Степного! Открывайте люк!  
Маярхе длинно вздохнул с прохрюкиванием, и Солоха услышал тонкое шипение гидравлики. Снова нажал плечом, и махина люка поползла вверх и в сторону. Пыльный воздух и солнечный свет медленно полились в образовавшуюся щель. Чем дальше люк отходил, тем больше их становилось. Солоха мимоходом подивился, как же Касаюрк умудрился распахнуть люк с такой скоростью, что едва не сломал всего сержанта. Наверное, стрелял с близкого расстояния. Подло пользовался энергией удара.  
Вынырнув по пояс, Солоха дико оглянулся:  
\- Мужики!  
\- Сержант Солохин, – прохрипела высокая землистая фигура, поддерживаемая другой фигурой, чуточку пониже, – вы как мыло, в любой жопе уже оказались и оттуда нагло торчите!  
\- Товарищ капитан! – сказал Солоха, прижимая здоровую руку к груди. – Петар Петрович!  
И неожиданно заплакал.

Элоботы все-таки оказались не всесильны, а может, медики пожмотничали, переопылившись с Гаспилсом. Блокировку на руке наномашины еще держали, но эмоции отпустили целиком и даже усугубили. Поэтому Солоха сопливился, рыдал и пытался объяснить, что это не истерика, а неокученная наукой химия человеческого организма.  
Юкич, снявший шлем, осторожно похлопывал его по больному плечу и неуклюже пытался утешить, что давалось ему слабо – его элоботы явно наяривали вовсю, мешая проявлять излишнюю в боевой ситуации эмоциональность. Лось просто сбежал и вступил в переговоры с выползшим из "Гарца" яутом, пока сержант Солохин размазывал непострадавшей рукой слезы по грязному лицу и пытался интеллигентно сморкаться в пыль.  
Касаюрк внимал речам Лося о необходимости немедленно копать в радиусе ста метров, и негромко ворчал. Едва Солоха взял перерыв в докладе на тему "Как меня приподняло и хлопнуло", он движением руки остановил оратора и сделал пару шагов к Солохе.  
\- Сиэргий, прекрати позориться, – потребовал он. – Я не хочу быть знаком с умански, который не может держать свои эмоции под контролем.  
\- И не знакомься, – сказал Солоха и шмыгнул носом. Слезы уже и так останавливались, а немедленно проснувшееся раздражение помогло укротить их окончательно. – Вообще, че ты здесь делаешь? Я вас нанял на спасательные работы! Шевелите жопами!  
\- Так отойдите и не мешайте! – громыхнул Касаюрк. – А если ты будешь вести себя столь отвратительно и дальше, то мне придется тебя убить!  
Лось, подкравшийся к яуту со спины, схватился за "семисотку". У Солохи зачесалось за обоими ушами разом. Ему-то еще предстояло отвечать за утрату оружия.  
\- Вы мне это прекратите, – утомленно приказал Юкич. Правый глаз у него заплыл, и выглядела командирская рожа угрожающе. – С вас, товарищ союзник, сейчас штаны свалятся, а вы угрожаете моему боевому подразделению.  
Касаюрк схватился за броню и растерянно щелкнул клыками.  
\- От расстегнутой пуговицы до преступления – один шаг, – с удовольствием уточнил Юкич.  
Касаюрк зарычал и двумя стремительными движениями защелкнул действительно разошедшиеся пряжки.  
\- Я все сказал, – надменно прохрюкал он. – Сиэргий, имей в виду.  
Солоха отмахнулся. Лось убрал оружие, аккуратно обогнул горделиво застывшего инопланетчика и плюхнулся наземь рядом с Солохой. Солоха посмотрел вниз, убедился, что количество грязи слишком велико, с ней не справляется даже спецпропитка – и осторожно сел. Лось дружески подтолкнул его локтем. Юкич наклонился, прищурил глаз и жестом велел Солохе стащить куртку.  
\- Тащ капитан, больно же, – заканючил Солоха.  
\- А я тебе сделаю хорошо, – зловеще пообещал Юкич.  
Касаюрк развернулся к машине и помахал. Наполовину потерявший маскировку "Гарц" зашевелился.  
\- Обратите внимание, – почти не понижая голоса сказал Лось. – Специально вылез наружу, чтобы в случае чего остаться в живых. А ну как ебнется.  
По открытой спине Касаюрка пробежала мелкая мышечная рябь. Солоха счел это признаком раздражения.  
"Гарц" пыхтел и ворочался, и среди почти неестественной тишины звуки казались слишком громкими. По земле передавалась дрожь, Солоха тоже вздрагивал и морщился. Горячий ветер обдувал голое плечо. Юкич быстро и ловко тейпировал поврежденный сустав. Липкие ленты схватывали кожу, под ними тут же начинал разливаться дополнительный жар, и в глазах у Солохи постепенно расплывалась туманная дымка. Очень хотелось спать.  
\- Товарищ командир, – совершенно обессилено выдохнул он, – а связи нет?  
\- Связь тут есть только между мной и сержантом Рогачевым, – помрачнел Юкич. – Практически на клеточном уровне. Я за всю свою жизнь столько ни с кем не кувыркался. Все ребра отбил, скотина!  
\- Это потому что я жирный, товарищ командир, – подхалимски сказал Лось.  
\- Был бы ты жирный – был бы мягкий!  
Юкич замахнулся шлемом, Лось втянул голову в плечи. Солоха покривил губы в улыбке. Юкич вновь положил шлем себе на колено и в три быстрых движения закончил обмотку. Солоха пошевелил пальцами и аккуратно поднял руку. Больно почти не было. Юкич помог ему натянуть куртку, хозяйственно застегнул всего сержанта до последней клепки и удовлетворенно кивнул. Солоха, хоть и сидя, но постарался изобразить воинское равнение.  
Взрыкивание "Гарца" сделалось настойчивее, и все трое повернулись к нему. Машина почти высвободилась, но – как и предсказывалось – неустойчивая почва поехала вниз. Мастодонт барахтался, цеплялся бивнями за утекающую из-под него землю, и Солоха готов был поклясться, что при большом желании можно услышать ругань экипажа.  
Лось дернулся, привставая, но опустился обратно. Трезвый расчет показывал, что толку от помощи тут не будет. Разве что гарпунить транспорт и тянуть на горбу. Солоха сморщился, вспомнив, что одна такая связка уже сгинула под землей.  
\- Товарищ командир, – осторожно сказал он. – А вы остальные экипажи видите? У меня визор того...  
\- Кстати, где он? – склочно прицепился Юкич.  
Солоха молча указал на машину.  
\- Пропадет – выдеру насухую, – предупредил Юкич. – За каждый урон подотчетной технике я буду нещадно вас тиранить и унижать.  
\- Так точно, – мужественно согласился Солоха.  
\- Видел я этих орлов, – почти недовольно сказал Юкич. – Сигнал идет, значит, все работает и все потребляют запасной кислород. Инвентарно учтенный, между прочим!  
\- Товарищ командир, – уже более проникновенно затянул Солоха. – Мы все спишем на козни союзников! Скажем, это они дырочку в боку провертели и все высосали!  
Касаюрк, по-прежнему не оборачиваясь, грозно откашлялся.  
\- Да-да, именно эти все и сперли, – громко подтвердил Лось.  
По спине яута пробежала очередная волна дрожи, но и теперь он не оглянулся. "Гарц" все-таки сумел зацепиться и начал вытягивать себя на более устойчивую поверхность. Юкич прикусил губу и, хмурясь, уставился на сражающуюся машину. Солоха почти прикипел взглядом к резко очерченному профилю, отмечая и горбатый нос, и упрямо выдвинутую челюсть, и даже желваки на скулах.  
Чем-то десантники были похожи – словно их отбирали по квадратности подбородков и суровости межбровной складки. А у кого лицо не напоминает работу столяра, тот не достоин.  
"Гарц" торжествующе взревел, и тут же за спиной раздался ответный гул. Солоха крутанулся, но источник звука не спешил проявиться. Медленно поднявшись, Солоха попробовал подошвами землю. Внизу подрагивало. Сбоку мелькнуло, и Лось оказался рядом. Солоха чуть подвинулся к нему. Юкич не просто так ругался на совместные кувырки – вдвоем можно было скрутиться в "перекати-поле" и гораздо эффективнее противостоять ударам судьбы и шмякам о камни. С восемью правильно управляемыми конечностями люди становились почти такими же ловкими, как пауки. Правда, без элоботов подобные фокусы ничем хорошим не заканчивались.  
Пустота застонала снова, но теперь Солоха увидел, как по куче глыб и мелких камней пробегает нечто похожее на волну. К потусторонним звукам добавились привычные – поверх рокота "Гарца" стали слышны чавкающие звуки чужого движка.  
\- Баскийцы, – уверенно сказал Лось. – Крепкие парни!  
\- Ура, – согласился Солоха.  
Бронированная машина поднялась из каменных недр, словно субмарина.  
\- Рады видеть выживших! – загудел танк.  
\- Товарищи! – залаял Юкич у Солохи за спиной. – От имени союзных сил терранских республик! Призываю вас! Оказать помощь согласно протоколу общего взаимодействия! Необходимы! Поисковые мероприятия! Двух единиц техники!  
\- Десантура оголтелая, – поцокал языком Солоха.  
В нарастающим грохоте покатившихся вновь камней слышно его не было, но Лось все-таки уловил и истово закивал. Камнепад до них не доставал, разбиваясь о стоящий торчком гребень-поребрик, поэтому оба не шевелились. Солоха только переступил на месте, убеждаясь, что для прыжка земля достаточно твердая.  
Из-под вывороченной глыбы высунулась суставчатая нога. Осторожно пощупала почву, нашла подходящее место и выщелкнула упоры. Солоха зачарованно смотрел, как размахивается ходовая конечность баскийского танка и как ударяет в землю. Упоры мгновенно ушли полностью. Глыба качнулась, раздался стон камней и металла, а затем каменюга отвалилась в сторону и покатилась по склону, все быстрее набирая скорость, увлекая за собой мелочь, пока движение не превратилось в лавину. Поток камней и обломков перемахнул обрыв и канул вниз. Солоха так же зачарованно прислушался. В ущелье грохотало и рявкало, многократное эхо дробилось на десятки пушечных выстрелов, и какофония затихать явно не собиралась.  
Танк выбрался наполовину, выпустил еще парочку конечностей и принялся активно орудовать. Выбрался окончательно, переступил на месте, точно отряхивался, и с молчаливой деловитостью поторопился в направлении очередной кучи глины и грязи. Солоха инстинктивно схватился за бедро. Даже выстрел из "семисотки" не мог бы остановить вздумавшего сбежать союзника, но рефлексы были сильнее рассудка. Впрочем, далеко танк не ушел: остановился над россыпью мелкого щебня, присел и почти опустился брюхом наземь.  
\- Так, что-то я об этом читал, – бормотнул Лось.  
Танк содрогнулся, и почву под ногами пронзил взрыв.  
\- Ого! – сказал Солоха, сам толком себя не слыша. – Вот это бурение!  
Грохнуло снова, и Лось ухватил его за плечо. Юкич грязно заматерился. Очередной взрыв перешел в вибрирующее гудение. Под ногами все заколыхалось.  
\- Бляди, они ж нас обрушат! – возмутился Лось, впрочем, не трогаясь с места.  
Солоха поймал его ладонь и сцепил в первый захват. За спиной возникла высокая фигура, и Юкич почти вклинился между ними, тоже сунув руку в общую хватку. На секунду Солохе стало жутковато – если вдвоем он раньше кувыркался, то втроем – только на учениях, да еще и не очень удачно. В последний раз у них запутались ноги, и весь клубок шмякнулся так, что Ежов вывихнул колено.  
Еще одна серия вибраций покатилась вдоль костей – и начала затухать.  
Танк отполз в сторону. Груда гравия зашевелилась, осыпалась, и из-под нее высунулась знакомая уже суставчатая нога.  
\- С ума сойти можно, – пробормотал Лось. – Товарищ командир, давайте с ними закорешимся.  
\- Вы, сержант, не умничайте, – ядовито сказал Юкич, отпуская чужое запястье. – Вам это глубоко не идет. А в жизни все не так, как на самом деле. Ясно?  
Лось покорно вздохнул и умничать перестал.

Сползшее плато, невзирая на справедливые опасения, выдержало. Правда, то и дело начинались подвижки, но постепенно откапывающиеся союзники соблюдали осторожность и лишнего не сотрясали.  
К ярости командира, выкопавшиеся яуты взялись помогать баскийцам, а когда все танки оказались на свободе, союзнички объявили, что следующими на спасение назначены халик. Юкич весь изорался, но ничего, кроме презрительного фырканья яутов, не добился.  
Кипя от злости, командир демонстративно сидел на камушке и плевал в сторону ведущихся работ. Лось с Солохой предусмотрительно ушли с траектории плевков и затаились у командира за спиной.  
Наконец, когда последняя "ракушка" явилась на свет, и халик исполнили полагающиеся извивания плюмажей, вся когорта перестроилась, и баскийцы уведомили уважаемых союзников-землян, что наблюдают глубокое залегание искомого транспорта.  
\- Ну так копайте, блин! – взвился Юкич. – Что вы тут пищите с амплитудой в полгерца!  
Ему явно было невыносимо корчить из себя дипломата. Солоха даже видел, как подергиваются пальцы, и с мимолетной досадой подумал, что лучше бы с ними послали кого помягче. Того же Гаспилса. Он, штафирка штабная, хоть и ныл бы по каждому поводу, зато в таких делах, как переговоры, сожрал бы всех с потрохами, не выходя за рамки предписаний устава.  
\- Это может обрушить плиту, – предупредил баскиец.  
Солоха сморщился и поковырял в ухе.  
\- Ну так валите, кто потрусливее! – предложил Юкич. – Я тогда и без вас разберусь! Если ваших зубастых приятелей там завалит, ничем помочь не смогу, се ля ва!  
Одновременно с последними словами он сдернул с пояса взрывчатку. Солоха давно на нее косился, но отдавал себе отчет, что использовать ее на плато, которое держится за счет говна и божьей матери, чревато. Юкич скорее блефовал, чем предлагал всерьез.  
Хотя с десантниками нельзя было спорить даже на взломанный террик. Солоха кинул взгляд на Рогачева. Тот наблюдал за происходящим с выражением лица человека, которому вот-вот придется чистить бататы на кухне Эмилио вручную.  
\- Это излишне, – пробасил баскиец. – Я лишь обращаю внимание, что имеется риск.  
\- Так не тратьте! Время! Пока мои люди! Не задохнулись!  
Юкич вновь перешел на лай. Солоха приготовился бежать по команде, одной левой драться с союзниками и грызть их, пуская неаккуратную слюну. Лось подтянул ремень потуже и поправил "Агаву".  
Баскиец промолчал, но танк развернулся и пополз вверх по склону.  
\- Дебилы, – проворчал Юкич себе под нос.  
\- Товарищ капитан, может, мы за ними? – предложил Лось. – А то начнут говно рыть, так нас этим говном накрыть может.  
\- Может, они валят! – выразил свои сомнения Солоха.  
\- Возьмите мозги в руки, сержант, – приказал Юкич. – Наш транспорт находится выше по склону этой долины. Поэтому все по плану. Ясно?!  
\- Так точно! – выпалил Солоха, невольно подстраиваясь под тон вопля, которым был озвучен вопрос.  
Капитан махнул рукой, указывая направление, и Лось быстренько зарысил туда первым. Притормозил, развернулся и уставился на Солоху. Тот движением бровей выразил намерение идти самостоятельно, и тут его догнал командир и щедро, по-отцовски поддал коленом под копчик.  
\- Тащ командир! – взвыл Солоха.  
\- А ну... эть! – Юкич перекинул его руку через плечо. – Бего-ом!  
Лось опять навелся на цель и рванул с энтузиазмом, позволяющим избежать напутственного пинка. Солоха прижал к боку пострадавшую руку и тоже наддал, стараясь успеть за командиром, которого природа щедро оделила десятью сантиметрами роста сверх Солохиных.  
На таком допинге опередить замыкающий "Гарц" удалось через пятнадцать секунд, а достичь головной машины – через тридцать. Обогнав клин техники, все трое добрались до перепада высот, и Юкич рявкнул снова. Лось затормозил, чуть не съехал в груде пыли на головы товарищам, извернулся, и Солоха тоже тормознул, пропуская мимо небольшой камнепад.  
\- Занять места! – скомандовал Юкич, сбрасывая его руку. – Я отсюда буду руководить, а вы свидетельствовать!  
Машины остановились чуть ниже, медленно расползлись, занимая условный круг – и начали копать.

На обрывок многожильного троса наткнулись халик и тут же засвиристели на все лады. Солоха вытянул шею, досадуя на отсутствие визора. Лось надвинул "Агаву" на нос и многозначительно хмыкал.  
\- Ну че там? – не выдержал Солоха.  
\- Да здорово рвануло, – Лось поднял козырек обратно. – То ли камни, то ли дрянь эта зубьями прошлась.  
\- А там еще и зубья были? – искренне обалдел Солоха.  
\- То, что машину лисью прогрызло, явно было зубастым, – мрачно сказал Лось. – Я там разглядел-то на полшишечки, но пластинки эти хорошенько запомнил. Гадское зрелище.  
\- Давайте, хлопцы, – машинально сказал Солоха и сам не понял, откуда вылезло странное слово. – Вытащите наших братков...  
Чужие машины хрипели, грызли землю, плевались пылью. Сержантам и капитану уже пришлось переместиться чуть выше, чтобы не соскользнуть под различные гребущие и колющие приспособления.  
Сначала из-под слоя земли появилась корма. Солоха приподнялся на цыпочки, стараясь высмотреть подробности. "Гарц" подобрался ближе, из него выскользнула неопознаваемая фигура в красной броне и схватила оборванный трос. Лихо намотала на бивень, и тот медленно согнулся, превращаясь в мощный зацеп. Танки слаженно дробили залежи породы с двух сторон. Третий вихлялся на заднем плане, ковыряя здоровенную каменюгу. Халик пришлось отойти, чтобы не быть зашвырянными.  
\- Еще потом спасибо им говори, – проворчал Солоха, со стыдом вспоминая свои метания: от вытаскивания стрелялки до предложения денег.  
\- Серый, не кряхти, – мирно сказал Лось, стряхивая пыль с куртки. – Не на коленках же ползать будешь. Или ты что-то личное пообещал?  
\- Очень смешно.  
Лось осклабился и покосился на Юкича. Тот с мудрым командирским видом игнорировал сержантскую трепотню. Солоха некстати вспомнил потерянную "семисотку", и уши тут же зачесались, будто за них его уже приколачивал к повинному кресту лейтенант Ким-Кимен.  
"Гарц" словно присел, а потом попятился назад, взрывая почву. Солоха услышал, как напрягается трос. Синица покоилась непоколебимо. К негромким обертонам "Гарца" добавилось сердитое рычание. Яутская техника возмущалась, что не все ей под силу.  
\- Подкапывайте, подкапывайте, – не выдержал Юкич. – Господи, вот дебилы и нехристи. Я б голыми руками и лопатой!..  
\- Нашими руками, – еле слышно сказал Лось.  
Юкич дернул ухом, но не обернулся. Солоха выразительно погрозил кулаком.  
Машины посуетились немного, а потом "ракушка" халик выскользнула вперед и врубила компрессоры. Фонтан ударил такой, что Солоха инстинктивно попятился, то и дело теряя равновесие. Лось тоже сделал пару шагов назад. Солоха таки поскользнулся и сел на задницу.  
\- Блядь! Ай! Лосяра, че ты там стоишь! Тут человек умирает, а ты!  
Лось обернулся, скорчил рожу, поправил невидимый берет и двинул на помощь.  
Поддерживаемый товарищем, Солоха имел честь наблюдать, как халик выдувает все больше породы из-под "Волкодава". Наконец "Гарц" снова поднажал – и на этот раз машина поддалась.  
\- Ползет! – торжествующе прорычал Юкич. – Давай! Жми! На газ!  
Словно услышав, "Гарц" рванул и неожиданно резво покатился назад. Вылетевшая на волю Синица устремилась к нему, скользя боком, и Солоха в страхе прищурил один глаз. "Гарц" стремительно распрямил бивни, и комок грязи, в которую был запакован БМП, врезался в зеленоватое марево защитного поля.  
За спиной раздался вкрадчивый шорох. Солоха торопливо обернулся, так что в шее хрустнуло, и сглотнул тут же сделавшуюся вязкой слюну.  
\- Лось, – вполголоса сказал он. – Включи громкую связь. Пусть вырубает свое поле! Придурок!  
Лось тоже обернулся, сдавленно вздохнул и коснулся дуги наушников.  
\- Товарищи союзники! – завопил он. – Отключайте кочегарку! Гады на энергию лезут! Ща взлетят!  
Двинувший было вниз танк остановился и присел на брюхо. Машины сцепились в жесткую связку, поле погасло, и "Гарц" принялся тормозить, почти вывернув ходовую систему. Десять метров, пятнадцать...  
Техника остановилась. Солоха, продолжая задерживать дыхание, вновь оглянулся. Что-то отвратное, пузырчатое, как слипшаяся гигантская кладка, приподнялось из глины.  
\- Тише, тише, – прошептал Солоха.  
\- Заглушить двигатели! – взревел Юкич.  
Одна за другой машины послушно отключались.  
Секунды ползли медленно, увязая во все той же глине. Пузырчатая хрень перестала шевелиться, но и обратно не убиралась.  
\- Так, – Лось выключил громкую связь. – Видимо, с этим уже ничего не поделаешь. Надо рыть дальше. Да, тащ командир?  
Юкич поднял шлем и вытянул из него тонкий стержень микрофона.  
\- Синица-один, прием.  
На борту почти опрокинутого "Волкодава" что-то зашевелилось. Солоха покосился туда, разрываясь между необходимостью следить за падлами-метелками и желанием увидеть, что творится с родным транспортом.  
Пласт грязи медленно съехал по броне, и так же медленно развернулись широкие треугольные сегменты. Пару секунд больше ничего не происходило. Затем в темном провале появилась до боли знакомая лапа Станеску, украшенная корявой синей татухой. Следом выглянула морда, затянутая в респиратор.  
\- Охуеть! – хриплым басом объявила морда. – Кажется, я себе жопу отбил!  
\- Бузой! – завопил Юкич. – Доложить обстановку, так твою растак!  
\- Живы, тащ командир! – ответно грянул Станеску. – Ход по-прежнему потерян!  
"Гарц" уже рылся в грязище, и постепенно из-под курагана проступали узнаваемые контуры второго броневика. Юкич постучал себя шлемом по бедру и неожиданно сел на корточки. Провел по лбу рукавом и вздохнул.  
\- Ну живучие. Есть закурить, бойцы?  
Сержанты дружно замотали головами.  
\- Пиздите, – беззлобно цыкнул Юкич.  
\- Никак нет, все тащ лейтенант отобрал, – тут же наврал Солоха. – Еще грозился карами всякими.  
\- Молодец, – рассеяно кивнул Юкич. – Я бы вас, гавриков, вообще с нарядов не выпускал бы.  
Потер лоб еще раз, сплюнул и поднялся.  
\- Пойду, – сказал он, – разведаю обстановку для последующих раскопок. А вам отсюда – ни с места. Будете нашим резервом на случай...  
Он не договорил, развернулся и потопал вниз, оскальзываясь на развалах. Солоха с Лосем переглянулись. Видимо, Юкич рассматривал и самую дерьмовую ситуацию, в которой метелки могли атаковать и окончательно сожрать транспорт.  
Спускающийся капитан взмахивал руками, ловя равновесие. Грязь летела во все стороны: где сухими комьями, где тяжелыми жирными каплями. Все, что попадало на форму, на ней же и оставалось. Плотная ткань уже не держала. Солоха ставил на поганую пыльцу, забивавшую микропоры.  
\- Хорошо, что Леха с нами не поехал, – неожиданно сказал Лось.  
\- А? Чего ты вдруг?  
\- Ну, это по правилу, – Лось не отрывал взгляда от копошений внизу. Юкич карабкался на борт. – Один – ладно, двое – пойдет, особенно если врозь. Но трое не катит вообще.  
\- Э? Саня, ты чего?  
Лось моргнул и обернулся к нему.  
\- О везении, Серега, – спокойно объяснил он. – Будь с нами Лешка, фортуна бы троих не вытянула. Как пить дать одного завалило бы.  
Солоха пару мгновений бездумно смотрел в серо-голубые глаза, переваривая фразу, а потом опустил взгляд.  
\- Да... точно, – чуть сдавленно выговорил он. – Хорошо, что не поехал. Правда.  
Внизу громыхнуло, и техника вновь зашевелилась. Юкич скрылся в недрах сломанного транспорта. Солоха переступил на месте, поудобнее притерся с Лосем плечо к плечу и постарался задавить неуместное бурчание в желудке.

Прежде чем добраться до следующей Синицы, почетные грязекопатели наткнулись на аместов. Вернее, аместы выползли им навстречу. Солоха впервые увидел, как работают настоящие геоамфибии: на учениях он с брызговиками так и не столкнулся, а здесь все показали, как по писаному.  
Танки баскийцев щупали почву, зондируя быстрыми виброударами, и тут под ногами одного из них почва заволновалась, хлынула спиральным потоком, и прежде чем танк успел задрать хотя бы одну ходулю, острый металлический нос вынырнул наружу. Громкой связи не было, но Солоха представил, как матерятся баскийцы, и аж прижмурился.  
\- Глянь, – Лось гыгыкнул. – Во кроты! Вишь че пишут!  
\- Лось, я ж без техники.  
\- А! Короче, как обычно, прислали один иероглиф, в котором уже успели рассказать всю историю от погружения в недра до всплытия выдрами! О, второй иероглиф, ща... а!  
Лось в возбуждении хлопнул себя по бедру. Солоха не выдержал и сдернул с него "Агаву".  
\- Серый!  
\- Отстань!  
Нахлобучив визор, Солоха впился глазами в чуть расплывчатые элементы и перевод: аместы видели вторую машину и предлагали оптимальный курс к ней.  
\- Ох бля, – сказал Солоха и почувствовал настоятельное желание сесть. – Лось, у тебя пальцев сколько?  
\- Ну двадцать.  
\- Все держи крестиками!  
\- Может, мне еще и яйца перекрестить?  
\- Да хоть булки калачиком завяжи! Только чтоб помогло!  
Лось отнял у него визор, гордо напялил на макушку и демонстративно сложил пальцы. Солоха прикусил ноготь и трижды сплюнул.  
Меж тем машины халик окружили вторую Синицу и возились с буксировкой. Замерший в грязи БМП смотрелся подранком, вокруг которого снуют такие же грязные, исхудавшие волчары. В конце концов "ракушки" договорились о порядке, подцепили Синицу со всех сторон и медленно потащили вверх, выбрав длинный пологий склон, уводящий к востоку. В наушниках что-то заквакало, Солоха беспомощно постучал по ним пальцем, но лучше не стало.  
\- Так нам следом бежать или че? – риторически поинтересовался он.  
\- Наблюдать, – уверенно сказал Лось. – Пока тарантас тащат на починку, мы тут проследить должны, зуб даю.  
Внизу активно ковырялись. Вторая геоамфибия тоже вылезла, и обе медленно кружили по широкому периметру, явно не испытывая проблем с перемещением.  
\- Блин, как они это делают, гады, – обзавидовался Лось. – Нам бы такое!  
\- Ага, и соплями так же по каждому поводу стрелять.  
\- Ты, Сереженька, унылая жопа.  
\- Ничего подобного, – начал Солоха, с внутренним ужасом понимая, что сейчас от облегчения начнет пошло шутить. – С некоторых пор очень даже веселая жопа. Повеселее твоей будет. Не такая... оптовая...  
Последнее слово он выговорил сквозь попытку заткнуться, уже осознавая, что говорит ужасающую херню, недостойную крепкой дружбы.  
Лось медленно повернул к нему голову и внушительно стиснул пальцы на плече товарища.  
\- То есть я в другом смысле, – почти испугался Солоха. – В том смысле, который не тот! Блядь! Я не это хотел сказать!  
\- Серый, – неторопливо произнес Лось. – Я б тебе, конечно, в морду дал бы. Но спасает тебя то, как ты со стороны смотришься. Гордый такой. Профессиональный. Я взрослый! Я с инопланетянином ебусь!  
\- Я дебил? – жалобно спросил Солоха.  
\- Ты, Серый, ржачный, как дебил, – сказал Лось и широко осклабился.  
Внизу сняли очередной пласт и наткнулись на гусеницу БМП. Солоха вздохнул и обреченно покраснел. Воспоминание об этом моменте грозило стать одним из тех, которые не забываются даже спустя пятьдесят лет. Но все-таки Лось не убирал руки с его плеча, а значит, еще можно было исправить промах.  
\- Извини, – сказал он. – Ляпнул, как в лужу пернул. Прости, Сань.  
И быстро, не давая себе времени задуматься, а Лосю – уличить его в сомнениях – подался вперед, вытянул шею и неловко ткнулся Лосю губами в скулу. Закрыл глаза, вдохнул пыльный и тяжелый воздух и медленно подался назад. Снова открыл глаза.  
\- Прощаю, – великодушно согласился Лось. – Но только один раз.  
\- Чтоб мне из гондона застрелиться, – поклялся Солоха.  
Буксировщики первого БМП уже достигли гребня и чесали вдоль него, видимо, отыскивая место для десантирования.  
Внизу произошло очередное шевеление, и неожиданно бронетехника прыснула в разные стороны. Солоха дернулся вперед, тормознул, нога поехала по грязи, и он с руганью кое-как выправился - не без помощи Лося.  
\- Санюшка! – грянуло над плато. – Немедленно объясни тупоумным собратьям, что мы их спасаем! Они пытаются отбиваться!  
\- Ай, блядь, – сказал Лось, отцепляясь от Солохи. – Зашибись! Кудрявцев, твоих рук дело, козявка под усами!

Спуск происходил бодро и с постоянным риском сломать шею. Поверженная Синица ворочалась со всей мощью, которую ей выдало конструкторское бюро "Первое Арктическое". На подходе Солоха увидел, что ствол "молотилки" умудрился провернуться на сто восемьдесят, и хотя кабина по-прежнему скрывалась в земле, дуло грозно подергивалось.  
\- Так они вас не видят! – заорал Лось, надсаживая глотку. – Решетки, небось, грязью залепило! У кого вода есть? Помыть бы!  
Скатившись вниз, он, не дожидаясь реакции остальных, вскочил на грязную синичью жопку, легко пробежался и встал в слепой зоне у оружия.  
\- Кудрявцев! – вновь заорал он. – Выключи пукалку! Слышь, дух позорный!  
Один из танков опустился на брюхо, и Солоха стремительно рванул к нему, оскальзываясь по дороге. Люк открылся, приглашающе выглянул язык трапа. Не раздумывая, Солоха перескочил ощеренный осколок, пронизанный жилками и мерзопакостными шариками икринок, и пробежался по трапу.  
Внутри было темно и душно.  
\- Здравжелаю! – выпалил Солоха, моргая во тьму. – Слуште, если я вам скажу, как по броне постучать – сможете код отбить?  
\- Еще бы, – ухнули из мрака. – Какова последовательность?  
\- Вот так, – Солоха щелкнул пальцами.  
Баскийцы молчали. Снаружи послышался легкий удар по металлу.  
\- Именно, – удовлетворенно сказал Солоха. – Тогда я продолжаю.  
На пальцах он отщелкал короткую фразу, и танк послушно повторил за ним. Люк не закрывался, и Солоха инстинктивно старался держаться в тусклом пятне света. Солнце поднялось в зенит, но в танке словно царила специальная светопоглощающая атмосфера.  
\- Прочухали! – доложил Лось снаружи. – Все, можно дальше копать!  
Солоха высунулся из люка. "Гарцы", геоамфибии и танки стояли, явно ожидая итоговой команды.  
\- А может, лучше тянуть? – предположил он.  
\- Ну сантиметров тридцать еще копнуть – и тяните, – смилостивился Лось. – А еще передайте этому ущербному, что за попытки стрелять в начальство я его на губу засажу!  
\- Мне передавать? – интерферировали из темноты.  
\- Ни в коем случае, – поторопился Солоха. – Это было иносказательно. Стойте! Выйти дайте! Бля! Извините!  
Движение створов остановилось, и Солоха спешно выскользнул на свет. Хоть снаружи и находились потенциальные метелки и прочая дрянь, сожравшая лисомордых, но находиться с баскийцами в одном танке было просто невыносимо.  
Как назло, икринки снова активировались. Союзники тоже заметили опасное движение почвы и ускорились. Геоамфибии выбрались и начали отступление, двигаясь по следу халик. Отбуксированный БМП давно исчез за перевалом, и Юкич молчал, но из-за хреновой связи нельзя было сказать, почему именно. Солоха потел и старательно сосредотачивался на текущей обстановке со второй машиной. Один из "Гарцев" тоже начал отступать. Это неумолимое и рациональное перемещение бесило страшно. Все спасали свои шкуры. Отступил один из трех танков. Остались два и один "Гарц". Работа шла быстро, больше половины "Волкодава" уже оказалось на свободе. Наконец отход начал еще один танк. Синица высвободилась на две трети, и ходовая часть зашевелилась. Последний танк сдвинулся и почесал по склону. Синица барахталась, вертелась, но пока не могла встать на подушку.  
"Гарц" чуть двинулся поближе и распрямил бивень. Синица забарахталась еще интенсивнее. Бивень вытянулся, опустился, зацепился за лебедочный вал и потянул вниз. "Волкодав" взревел не хуже разбуженного медведя. Корма пошла вниз, выворачивая пласты почвы и мотки длинных золотых соплей, и машина оказалась на свободе.  
\- Бля, – сказал Солоха. – Теперь ясно, че они нас не видели!  
Сопли опутывали всю переднюю часть.  
Красочное ужасающее видение – забитая гнусной слизью кабина, где даже людей уже толком не видать – развеялось вместе с хриплым взрыкиванием внешней системы связи.  
\- Наконец-то! – оповестил всех Миклош. – Спасибо товарищам звездорылым за наши спасенные жопы!  
\- Уй, дурак, – протянул Лось.  
\- Пожалуйста, жалкое бледное создание, – немедленно отозвались по громкой связи яуты.  
\- Ой! – громогласно испугался Миклош.  
\- А ну прекратить трепотню! – опомнился Солоха. – Рядовой! Крути обороты, пеленгуй отступивших и тащись следом! Касаюрк! Я знаю, ты там! Отпустите нашу жопу, будьте любезны!  
"Гарц" помедлил, а затем бивень с лязганьем пошел вверх. Синица чуть приподнялась, но чужая деталь выскользнула, и броневик вновь грузно опустился на почву. Вокруг уже пузырилось, и гадость перла, не стесняясь.  
\- Тащ сержант, давайте на борт! – проорал Миклош поверх исполнительно включенной турбины.  
\- Нет, к нам, – перебили его со стороны яутов. – Умански, поднимайтесь на борт.  
Синица зарычала, выползая из месива, плюхнулась в колею и приглашающе распахнула люк. Солоха качнулся туда-сюда, мозг словно заклинило: метелки, икра, своя машина, приглашение на чужой борт...  
Лось ухватил его за плечо, в голове у Солохи прояснилось, и оба, не сговариваясь, показали яутам по фигуре из трех пальцев.  
Бежать по грязи было трудно, но сержанты справились, одновременно протиснулись в люк и ухнули вниз. Солоха втянул перепрелую атмосферу, противоестественно богатую кислородом, блаженно вздохнул и улыбнулся. Вот теперь он был дома.  
\- Ох и тяжела наша жопа! – провозгласил Миклош. – Эх, держитесь, прокачу!  
Бойцы вежливо лыбились и жались по стенкам, стараясь стать немного воздушнее.  
\- Никого золотишком не позаражало? – поинтересовался Лось, вглядываясь в лица. – Не начнете ночью икру метать?  
\- Сдайте анализы мочи и кала, – поддержал Солоха, пытаясь втиснуться между Скворцовым и Смоляком. – Лично товарищу Рогачеву.  
\- Я не могу сдавать анализ, я управляю, – тут же возразил Миклош.  
\- А я, если что, стреляю, – добавили из-под "стакана".  
\- Что такое? Стрелять в вышестоящее командование? – возмутился Лось.  
Сдавленное хихиканье отразило общественную готовность повеселиться.  
\- Руки-ноги? – продолжил допрос Солоха. – Придется ли мне за кого-то писать объяснительную, почему приходится тратить на вас зеленку из аптечки?  
\- Не-е! – нестройно загалдели бойцы.  
\- Само зарастет! – отважно выступил Скворцов.  
\- Отвалится – закопаю, – предупредил Солоха.  
Привычная атмосфера быстро возвращала правильный настрой. Недавние нежничанья с Лосем уже казались чем-то ненастоящим. Сам Лось протиснулся вперед и плюхнулся в кресло рядом с водителем.  
\- А остальные-то как, тащ сержант? – аккуратно поинтересовался Смоляк. – Мы ж тут, сами понимаете, без всякой связи возлежали.  
\- Целы все, – сказал Солоха с искренностью, от которой приятно теплели ладони. – Не посрамили честь и не подвели Петара Петровича под трибунал.  
Теперь заржали все, и не сдерживаясь. Юкичу сейчас должно было страшно икаться.  
\- Итак, нас чуть не съели, – резюмировал со своего места Лось. – Думаю, сейчас будет стремительное бегство до территорий, где мерзкие гады не имеют привычки вылезать из-под земли и делать в ней непредусмотренные трещины.  
\- А чо там вообще произошло? – выдохнул Смоляк.  
Остальные нестройно загудели. Солоха прикрыл глаза, вспоминая.  
\- Пиздец случился, – разъяснил Лось. – Только я рассмотрел, как именно сожрали нашего союзника, так сразу же начался конец света и отключение электричества.  
\- А мы на радаре увидали, что под нами идет активность, и тут же к хренам собачьим провалились, – пожаловался Миклош. – И порода тут какая-то мразотная, сквозь нее хуй пробьешься.  
\- Запаниковали? – по-отечески ласково спросил Лось.  
Теперь осторожный бубнеж выражал, что бойцам действительно пришлось нелегко. Даже стрелять вслепую не помогло бы – поплавили бы землю кругом и остались бы сидеть в пузыре.  
\- Ничего, мне хуже пришлось, – хмыкнул Рогачев. – Я, блин, с десантурой кувыркался, чуть ноги не поломал.  
\- А меня завалило, – добавил Солоха, чувствуя, что людям надо дать маленькую возможность реабилитироваться и подзабыть страхи, неизбежно родившиеся в тесной металлической коробке.  
\- Ну вы-то, Сергей Дмитриевич, наверное сразу же голыми руками на свободу выкопались, – предположил Скворцов.  
И не поймешь, то ли хамит и издевается, то ли всерьез решил подлизать старшему по званию. На всякий случай Солоха грозно откашлялся.  
\- Не сам, – честно сказал он. – Те самые мерзопакостные гады помогли. Я ее "полушкой", а она меня в ответ на поверхность. Терранский солдат всегда найдет, как договориться.  
\- Держитесь, перевал! – скомандовал Миклош.  
Все вцепились кто во что мог, БМП некисло тряхнуло, амортизаторы заскрипели, машина поползла по колдоебинам, и пришлось стиснуть зубы, чтобы не откусить язык.  
\- Да куда ж ты лезешь, чмо страшное! – ругнулся Миклош. – Куда пристраиваешься?  
Солоха оглянулся, но запасных визоров на стенках не приметил. Шлемов-обзорников тем более не имелось. Осталось только прикинуть на пальцах. А на пальцах выходило, что их догнал "Гарц" и пытается то ли обойти, то ли подсадить.  
Трясучка продолжалась еще пару минут, а потом "Волкодав" словно перевалил обрыв – и бухнулся куда-то вниз на добрых полметра. Скамья хряснула под копчик так, что зубы все-таки лязгнули.  
\- Ой, мозги отбили! – загнусавил Скворцов.  
БМП ходко пошел, Миклош заворчал и начал гасить скорость. "Волкодав" замедлился и встал. Двигатель выключился, стало слышно, как за стенами шумит поточный охладитель.  
\- Выгружаться надо, тащ командир, – сказал Миклош. – Мы вообще слепые, у меня весь радар как мушиным говном покрыт.  
\- Меньше сморкаться в монитор надо, – тут же очнулся Лось. – Сопли на плафоне приводят к неуставным отношениям!  
\- Ты, Александр, на чужих ребят не наезжай, – строго сказал Солоха. – Тут другие определят, кому сморкаться, а кому сглатывать. Выгружаемся!  
\- И конечно же не будем мешать бойцам сержанта Солохина вылезти первыми и глупо погибнуть, – торжественно произнес Лось. – Мы подождем!  
Солоха зарычал, стащил с креплений запасную "семисотку", поднялся и двинул на выход, оберегая травмированную руку.  
Люк открывался с трудом: грязь подсохла, а метелочная слизь работала как мощный закрепитель. Пришлось помогать гидравлике ногой. Вывалившись наружу, Солоха быстро сосканировал местность, выдохнул и приопустил ствол.  
Машины выстроились в одну линию. Толстенные слои дерьмища превращали их в бесформенные силуэты, различающиеся только размерами и степенью сплюснутости с вытянутостью. Юкич покинул отбуксированный БМП и ходил вокруг, раздосадовано пиная катушки. Кудрявцев сидел возле башни "молотилки" и цинично курил в нарушение всех правил.  
Халик, собравшись пестрой кучкой, сплелись плюмажами и безмолвно раскачивались из стороны в сторону. Аместы привычно не стали вылезать наружу. Баскийцы выслали по штучке делегатов, которые тоже занимались осмотром техники. Замыкающий "Гарц" подобрался к собрату, пристроился напротив, и задранные бивни зашевелились. Солоха против воли ухмыльнулся. Броневики счищали друг с друга грязь сноровисто, точно гигантские жуки-носороги решили отполировать крылышки.  
Бойцы, вылезшие из "Волкодавов", разминались и хрустели костями – строго по очереди, не забывая следить за местностью. Солоха повел плечами, пытаясь сбросить напряжение.  
Юкич перестал вымещать злость на технике и вышел на середину. Вскинул руки и откашлялся. Динамики усилили этот кашель до громового рыка.  
\- Итак, вопрос! У кого-нибудь есть оборудование, чтоб посмотреть, далеко ли тянется эта... – он сделал паузу, явно выпалывая из речи пару матерных слов, – анальная трещина?  
При этом он так выразительно протянул руку в сторону халик, что сомнений не оставалось.  
Несколько мгновений царила иллюзия, что союзники дружно проигнорировали капитана, но затем баскийцы перестали щупать ходовухи, а халик расплели плюмажи. "Гарцы" движение бивней не остановили, но один из них породил на свет двоих яутов: опять одинаково белых, в одинаково красной броне.  
Лацертиды стремительно направились к Юкичу, и с некоторой заминкой их примеру последовали остальные инопланетчики. Аместы выслали дрона. Тот обогнал всех и начал снижаться на голову капитану. Юкич отступил и подставил руки. Дрон плюхнулся ему в ладони, выставил парочку антенн и мигнул оранжевым.  
Люди и инопланетяне неожиданно тесно столпились, да так, что Солоха на мгновение почувствовал себя на вечеринке халик. Вроде и прошло всего несколько дней с тех пор, а по ощущениям – пара лет точно.  
\- Нашевое защита сломано, – без интонаций прожурчал халик. – Этот звук узнаваем, и не оставляет сомнений. Сущность погибала, и последствия... были непредотвратимы.  
\- Не понял, – сказал Юкич.  
\- Нашевое сущность, – повторил халик. – При попытке исследования зараженной машины. Не выдержание защиты. Треск.  
Он коснулся груди, и Солоха пару секунд тупо смотрел на перламутровую нежную с виду кожу под прозрачной защитой. А потом перед глазами сам собой встал бот каспини, забитый золотыми шариками, и протискивающийся внутрь халик: хрупкая фигура в стеклянном коконе.  
\- То еcть ваш скафандр рванул что ли? – как сквозь вату донесся голос Лося.  
\- О-о, – тут же уважительно протянул Гвоздев.  
\- Ах ты ж епт, – согласился Станеску.  
Солоха завертел головой. Яуты смотрели на наручи, глаза людей явно сосредоточились на визорах, и стало очевидно, что какую-то информацию сержант Солохин упускает.  
\- Нельзя ли вслух? – отчаянно потребовал он.  
\- Ударная волна потревожила глубоководную залежь, – проскрежетал яут и поднял красную маску. Солоха узнал ремонтника из группы Касаюрка. – Взбесилось все остальное.  
Солоха почесал в затылке.  
\- И много того остального? – попробовал уточнить он.  
\- Может быть, континентальное образование, – буркнул лацертид.  
Захотелось присесть. Масштаб произошедшего стремительно разрастался. Живо представилась целая планета, заселенная изнутри грибницеподобным монстром. А сверху по тонкой шкурке бегали беззаботные букашки, вздумавшие посоревноваться в стрельбе из энергетически питательного оружия.  
\- Я не рекомендую, – продолжил яут. – Полеты не рекомендую настоятельно.  
\- В связи? – коротко свистнул самый высокий халик.  
\- По-моему, это очевидно, – сказал второй клыкастый. – Пока вы не взлетаете, энергетическая ценность мала, поживиться нечем. Самыми питательными оказались кхасп. Вероятно, с ними же умански. Прочие естественным образом более защищены, но не на сто процентов. Взлетели – точно стали съедобны.  
Съедобные бойцы сводного батальона переглянулись.  
\- Убедительные слова, – признал халик.  
\- Тогда, думаю, и нам нет смысла запускать технику, – интерферировал баскиец.  
\- А может, вот этот подойдет? – Юкич потряс дроном. – Мелочь же.  
Представители разных видов обратили на шарик пристальное внимание. Солоха еле видел его из-за странных голов, но показалось, будто дрон слегка испуган.  
\- Возможно, – с сомнением прокурлыкал яут. – Но большое движение техники опасно.  
\- Да это и ежу понятно, – осмелел из-за спин Гвоздь. – Нас чуть не засосало, пока выбирались. И прекратите чистку тогда!  
Яут выпрямился и посмотрел поверх группы, точно пытался найти хама, чтобы сразу же назидательно расстрелять. Потом поднял руку, коснулся виска и что-то буркнул. Солоха покосился в сторону "Гарцев". Движение бивней замедлилось и остановилось совсем.  
\- Мы явно наименее съедобны, – заметил клыкастый.  
\- Это еще предстоит доказать опытами, – загудел баскиец.  
Оба яута одновременно положили руки на оружие.  
\- Варианты, больше вариантов, – раздраженно сказал Юкич. – Если ни у кого предложений нет, то я запускаю дрона. Надо же перебираться, мать вашу, парашютисты, бля.  
Яут заскрипел, словно сожрал полцентнера древесины.  
\- У нас есть связь с кораблем погрузки, – наконец разродился он. – Очень плохая. Спутниковый модуль делает съемки района, – он обвел неопределенное пространство. – Постоянно пытается вести трансляцию. Раз или два в сутки есть шанс получить данные.  
Юкич воздел руки вместе с дроном, опустил, плюнул себе под ноги и уставился на яута, выпятив челюсть.  
\- И когда ж, епт, ближайший сеанс получения несанкционированных данных?  
Яут покосился на наруч. То ли не понял сарказма, то ли сделал вид. Потом молча поднял пять пальцев. Солоха по-быстрому произвел пересчет в уме. Выходило восемь с хвостиком часов.  
\- Это ж вечереть уже начнет, тащ командир, – с сомнением сказал Копылов. – Да ну херня.  
\- Тащ капитан, мы за восемь часов можем на полтыщи километров отмахать! – крикнул Гвоздь. – Обойдем эту сранину влегкую!  
\- Я-общее требуемо совещательности, – пропел халик.  
Юкич поднял дрона на уровень лица.  
\- А пока мы запустим разведку, – сказал он, глядя в фасетки. – Идет?  
Дрон мигнул зеленым огонечком.

В итоге дрона все-таки съели. Механизм едва успел пройти зигзагом над каньоном, как блеснуло что-то длинное и тонкое, похожее на ловчую нить, и аппарат исчез.  
Такой аперитив ускорил приготовление блюда общих решений, и в итоге все союзники высказались за ожидание. Юкич почесал в затылке и согласился, что лучше затаиться.  
Баскийцы с яутами немедленно разошлись по машинам, халик остались рядом с людьми. Плюмажи шевелились, словно принюхиваясь. Солоха мельком подумал, что если бы не элоботы, паника уже давно схарчила бы людей. Херово понимать, что в любой момент все под ногами может обрушиться в золотой ад. Непонятно, как инопланетчики жили с этой мыслью. Но вот халик точно на чужом нервяке паразитировали.  
\- И тут-то нас в ночи и сожрут, – мрачно сказал Копылов, покосившись на "Волкодав" с карантинным грузом. – Хоть режьте, тащ командир, а идея так себе.  
\- Почему же резать, – ласково сказал Юкич и сделал движение стволом. – Потом мы скажем, что я в вас не целился. Это пуля резко изменила траекторию.  
Копылов посмурнел еще больше.  
\- Да не сожрут, – Лось отвлекся от подмигиваний халик. – К ночи эта дрянь наоборот, вроде, успокаивается. Я б вообще именно по темноте и двинул бы.  
\- Я щас кому-то двину, - пообещал Юкич.  
Лось картинно вздохнул.  
\- А мы тут пока костерок сложим, – попробовал разрядить обстановку Гвоздь. – Вон, черничник этот торчит, наломаем...  
\- Черничник! – вскинулся Солоха. – Э, слушайте! Лось, помнишь, че было?  
\- Не брал, – твердо сказал Лось.  
\- Да ну тебя, блин! Товарищ капитан, я вспомнил, – Солоха от возбуждения аж поперхнулся пылью. – Кусты эти, черничник в смысле, они с метелками враждуют. Вот своими глазами видел!  
\- Я смотрю, столкновение с землей задело не только кору головного мозга, но, так сказать, и саму древесину, – язвительно сказал Юкич. – Чем воюют?  
\- Откуда ж мне знать, тащ командир, – надулся Солоха. – Может, масла эфирные какие испускают. Но чесслово, нас когда в Сочах... ой, то есть на лужах застал первый фронт, там роща вся наизнанку вывернулась, но живых метелок в ней не осталось.  
\- А точно, – просветлел лицом Лось. – Там спокойное местечко было! Тащ капитан!  
Юкич приставил ладонь к глазам и глянул в сторону черничника. Раскидистые кустарники на Лизетте уже успели настолько приесться, что на них никто не обращал внимания. Торчит себе посреди степи и торчит. Толку никакого.  
Сейчас Солоха готов был землю носом рыть от нетерпения.  
\- Черт с вами, – Юкич сжал кулак. – Давай, Солохин, отрабатывай тратимые на тебя Родиной дензнаки. Окажется толковая затея – похлопочу.  
Добрых несколько секунд сержант Солохин испытывал нестерпимое самодовольство. Потом взялся мыслить стратегически. Выходило, если он доверия не оправдает, то вздрючат так, что ходить придется враскоряку. Солоха покосился на Лося, увидел на его роже злорадную лыбу и скис окончательно.  
\- За мной, товарищи бойцы, – мужественно велел он. – Тащите все самое ценное. Дежурных стрелков на борт... – он примолк, вопросительно глянув на Юкича.  
\- Отставить, – Юкич аж сморщился от вопиющего нарушения. – Хрен знает, что там в подпол постучится.

Нагруженные добром по уши и, как выразился Юкич, умудрившиеся отодрать даже то, что к конструкции приварено, бойцы переместились в кусты. Солоха порадовался, что с ними нет Хапатова – тот не преминул бы скрутить "молотилку". Хотели еще и оттащить Синицу-калеку вместе с карантинными бойцами под защиту кустов, но ноша оказалась неподъемной. Союзники дружно отказались заводиться ради транспортировки. Пришлось доставать медсалазки и переносить людей так.  
Выглядели оба сержанта золотыми статуями, дыхания почти не отслеживалось. Но десятое чувство, позволяющее отличить живых от мертвых, было уверено на сто процентов.  
В аптечке нашлись карантинные "пузыри", и Солоха не без облегчения пронаблюдал, как пакуют носилки в прочную пленку. Подключенные баллончики компрессоров зашипели, и пленка над носилками приобрела бодрый надутый вид. Внутри установилась стерильная атмосфера с чуть повышенным содержанием кислорода.  
Носилки устроили возле разлапистого куста. Лось любовно проверил ветки и некоторые почикал ножом. "Чтоб не бздэнькнуло", – пояснил он.

Следом за людьми состоялся исход остальных инопланетчиков. Даже аместы повылезали и покатились бронированными шариками к черничнику. Солохе все казалось, что вот-вот аквариум одного из них лопнет. Однако аместы управлялись со своими самоходками ловко и добрались вперед остальных.  
Этот лагерь, по молчаливому согласию, устроили в общак. Черничник рос прихотливо, где-то сплетаясь в непроходимый бурелом, а где-то поднимаясь самыми настоящими деревьями. Пошарахавшись в поисках тени, закрывающей от полуденного солнца, люди и монстры облюбовали себе местечки. Вышло так, что расположились все вокруг самого толстого из найденных стволов с широко раскинувшейся кроной. Чтобы до нее добраться, пришлось бы вставать на плечи друг другу.  
В деловитой суете возводились временные убежища. Сводный отряд обошелся тремя палатками: командирской, сержантской и пехотной на восемь человек.  
Юкич заставил всех убедиться, что хронопласты в браслетах активированы и работают одинаково. Торжественно обозначил час икс, названный яутами, и принялся настраивать сторожевую "собачку". Бойцы косились и вздыхали: невзрачный столбик, вкопанный посреди треугольника палаток, считывал сигнал идентификаторов. Вздыхали, но помалкивали: среди почти что леса, по соседству с разломом, полным плотоядного говна – тут не до приватности.  
Баскийцы пошушукались с яутами и ненадолго удалились обратно к машинам. Вернувшись через полчаса, созвали общее собрание и похвастались, что объединили усилия и сделали более мощный приемник.  
\- ...За счет комбинирования передовых технологий, – гудел баскиец, периодически уходя в частоты, от которых мурашки бегали под ребрами, – мы повысили возможность получения столь необходимого нам сигнала. Должен заметить, подобное сотрудничество на учениях практически не применяется, но в текущей ситуации...  
\- Мы всего лишь подсоединили одну антенну к другой! – не выдержал яут. По извилистому шраму Солоха признал Маярхе. – Тоже мне сотрудничество!  
\- Не стоит стесняться, – прогудел баскиец. – Что ж, надеюсь, вечер будет мирным для всех.  
\- Часовых выставлять будете? – подал голос Юкич.  
Баскиец волнообразно пожал пузом.  
\- А мы будем, – с каким-то садистским удовлетворением сказал капитан.  
\- А мы вообще не намерены расслабляться, – надменно бросил еще один яут.  
Всего лацертидов набралось шесть рыл. Даже такой компактной группой они выглядели угрожающе. Касаюрк не присутствовал, и Солоху это иррационально бесило.  
\- У каждого свои биоритмы, – миролюбиво чирикнул халик.  
\- Мы уникальны, – буркнул яут.

* * *

Искусственной энергии старались производить как можно меньше. Один за другим в сумерках зажигались костры. В атмосфере Лизетты пламя приобретало странный оттенок – ближе к сиреневому, чем к привычным оранжевым краскам. Лишь аместы воздержались и слились с густыми тенями.  
Назначенный часовым Копылов следил за кустами и делал аналитическое лицо.  
\- Пошашлычить бы сейчас, – мечтательно сказал Смоляк.  
\- Кого рэзать будем? – осведомился Кудрявцев.  
Все дружно посмотрели в сторону ближайшего лагеря. В полусотне метров, за торчащим из земли корявым корнем устроились халик. Если привстать, можно было разглядеть почти в подробностях. Костюмы нежно светились, впитывая косые солнечные лучи.  
\- Куриные крылышки, – облизнулся Лось.  
\- Грудка филе, – согласно вздохнул Гвоздь.  
\- Куриные жопки! – внес свой вклад Шандор.  
Солоха ухмылялся в воротник, не мешая кулинарной оргии с уклоном в птицу. Юкич вообще делал вид, что дремлет. Капитану явно было не совсем с руки командовать пехотным подразделением, поэтому при выпавшем удобном случае Юкич просто устранился.  
\- Эх, да сейчас и лапки бы не помешали, – вздохнул Гвоздь и достал из рюкзака пищебрикет.  
Солоха внезапно понял, что жутко голоден. Потянулся к своему запасу и распаковал "Концентрат пищевой нормализованный, УПБ-45". Из плотной фольги на него мрачно глянул кирпич опилочного цвета и фанерной консистенции.

Вяло потрепавшись минут сорок, погрызя брикеты и освежив глотки содержимым фляжек, бойцы начали думать в сторону подушки, тем самым выражая вторую армейскую ценность: давить на массу надо в любое время и в любом месте, желательно – про запас.  
Держались нормально, и Солоха тоже старался видеть в ситуации рядовую вылазку. Не вспоминать, что между ними и лагерем херов пролом неизвестной длины, а между лагерем и Землей – половина галактики. И поди еще на орбиту сначала вскарабкайся. Так чего доброго и элоботы кончатся.  
Наномашины без рециклинга дольше месяца не жили, начинали потом литься изо всех щелей гнусными потоками. Синдром отмены, по-простому "дерьмодавку", лучше было переживать в санаторных условиях или на худой конец во вменяемом лазарете с компенсирующими капельницами. Перспектива разлагаться заживо под солнцем Лизетты не прельщала.  
Юкич зевнул, приоткрыл глаз и оценивающе на всех посмотрел. Рядовые стремительно прекратили шебуршать. Лось с Солохой втянули животы. Копылов поправил ремень "семисотки" встал и демонстративно покрутил плечами.  
\- И спать хочется, и Родину жалко... – как бы в никуда протянул Юкич.  
Копылов подтянул еще и обычный ремень и уставился в сторону техники, грозно сверкая глазами, готовыми засечь любое несанкционированное подползание к границе.  
\- Отряд, отбой, – скомандовал Юкич не повышая голоса.  
Рядовые дружно просияли и начали источать любовь к командованию.  
\- Тащ командир, а мы поморгаем еще чуток? – просительно сказал Лось. – Светло ж еще.  
\- По команде отбой наступает темное время суток, – отрезал Юкич.  
\- Есть отбой, – унылым хором протянули сержанты.  
Юкич снял флягу с пояса, прополоскал горло и плюнул в костер.  
\- В пожароопасное место не ссать, – предупредил он. – Часовому вменим наблюдение за костром. Часовой!  
\- Я! – браво отозвался Копылов.  
\- А что вы будете делать, если возникнет пожар?  
\- Ну... – глубокомысленно начал тот.  
\- Громко закричите, чтобы всех разбудить, и побежите спасать палатку? – продолжил допрос Юкич.  
Копылов заулыбался и истово закивал. Не успевшие отчалить бойцы навострили уши, готовясь внимать командирскому остроумию.  
\- Странно. А по уставу полагается сначала сообщить дежурному по отделению.  
\- Ак-кхы, – раскаялся Копылов.  
\- Но сообщить аккуратно, – грозно уточнил Лось. – Нежно, я б сказал. Верно, тащ капитан?  
\- С этой порнографией вы сами разберётесь. Взрослые люди, писю уже назвали членом и первый трипак вылечили.  
Под смешки и фырканье капитан довольно кивнул и тут же отбыл в палатку.  
\- Ну, Копыто, не грусти, стой смирно и главное не давай себя сожрать соседям, – посоветовал Лось.  
Боец отдал честь и перехватил оружие обеими руками.  
\- Следующего буди интеллигентно, – добавил Солоха. – Чтоб не тревожить послеобеденный сон руководящего состава.  
\- Ага. Так точно!

В палатке было неумеренно тепло. Лось долго мостился, выбирая место на толстом вспененном полу, кряхтел и матерился. Солоха пытался разобраться с регулятором, но ниже двадцати пяти тот не опускался. Оставлять палатку незамкнутой среди враждебных метелок и икринок было чревато, и следом за регулятором Солоха взялся исследовать сеточку вентиляции, пытаясь сообразить, можно ли ее растарабанить пошире. Лось между тем стащил куртку с рубашкой и взялся было за носки, но Солоха отчаянно замахал на него одной рукой.  
\- Че! – возмутился сержант Рогачев. – Нюх, что ль, деликатный шибко?  
\- Я еще вытяжку не настроил, придурок!  
\- Если вовремя надеть противогаз, то мгновенная смерть наступает не сразу, – противным голосом сказал Лось.  
Солоха заворчал и затаил дыхание на всякий случай. Лось укоризненно посмотрел на него и аккуратно сложил носки в уголке, после чего с удовольствием пошевелил пальцами. Солоха зажал одну ноздрю и осторожно вдохнул.  
Запаха и впрямь не было. Антибактериальная пропитка все еще работала.  
Подумав, Солоха повторил весь цикл за товарищем и плюхнулся на спину, закинув здоровую руку за голову. На язык лезли тупые темы для трепотни, и Солоха мужественно удерживался от идиотских вопросов типа "Как думаешь, че там в лагере".  
Снаружи уже смеркалось, словно в южных широтах. Костер отбрасывал блики на стенки палатки, периодически двигалась тень часового, и под этот убаюкивающий аттракцион Солоха все больше проваливался в приятное бездумное состояние.  
Собственный всхрап выдернул его из умиротворенности. Солоха заморгал, мигом вспотел подмышками, потом сообразил, что происходит, и с трудом вытащил из-под головы затекшую руку. Браслет отозвался на постукивание по нему не сразу. Хронопласт вообще просыпался с трудом, но все-таки Солоха добился желаемого. Спал он всего час с хвостиком.  
Стремительно захотелось посетить природу и немного ее загрязнить. Солоха покосился на товарища. Лось тоже дрых на спине, дыша совершенно беззвучно. Вставать не хотелось, и несколько минут Солоха провел в ленивой борьбе с самим собой. Потом мочевой пузырь все же сказал решительное "да ты охренел" и засигналил с упорной настойчивостью. Солоха скривился и медленно сел.  
Дыхание Лося не изменилось, но Солоха знал, что он уже не спит. Наномашинерия свою работу делала на десять с плюсом.  
\- Лось, я отлить, – шепотом пояснил он.  
Рогачев не откликнулся, искусно имитируя погруженность в объятия Морфея.  
\- Саня, харэ пыжиться, я слышу, как у тебя нейрончики шевелятся. Говорю, отлить я пошел.  
\- Ну-ну.  
\- Че? – вспыхнул и зашипел Солоха. – Че, уже поссать нельзя?  
\- Гондоны возьми, – посоветовал Лось и повернулся на бок.  
\- Козел ты, Александр Васильевич, – гордо сказал Солоха.  
И пополз к выходу, чувствуя себя индульгированным на любую херню.

Копылов со служебным рвением попытался сержанта предупреждающе застрелить насмерть, но Солоха его шепотом обматерил и пригрозил натягиванием органов зрения на органы каканья. Копылов тут же погрустнел и уселся обратно к почти погасшему костру. В округе отблесков тоже было не видать.  
\- Все разошлись, – шепотом доложил Копылов.  
\- Я поссать, – внес ясность Солоха.  
Часовой предупредительно кивнул на "собачку". Солоха хлопнул себя по бедру и парочкой нажатий выставил лимит на датчике: пятнадцать минут свободного времени. Хватит и поссать, и подумать о вечном. Потом "собачка" развопится как резаная.  
По памяти восстанавливая примерный маршрут аместов, Солоха старательно обогнул кусты. Не хватало еще полить союзников. Хотя кто их, водяных, знает, может, наоборот примут это за жест почета. Но лучше не рисковать.

Далеко не отходя, Солоха расправился со всеми делами и вздохнул с облегчением. Над головой уже проступал в посеревшем небе каскад Ларсена, переливаясь новыми оттенками. Черничник охранял покой затаившихся союзников. Никто не зудел над ухом и не норовил впиться в сержантскую ногу сквозь ботинок.  
Солоха потоптался на месте, чувствуя иррациональное желание наведаться в гости к кому-нибудь из инопланетчиков. Например, к халик. После всего говна, съеденного одним мультитулом на всех, дипломатические отношения должны были расцвести. С другой стороны, внезапное вторжение на чужую территорию могло закончиться парочкой неучебных выстрелов в упор.  
Вздохнув, Солоха поставил крест на прогулках по соседним лагерям и развернулся.  
В двадцати сантиметрах от его носа реяла метелка. Солоха тут же забыл, как дышать. Волна адреналина прокатилась по телу и щедро заплескалась в ботинках. Солоха медленно поднял оружие, давя истошное желание влупить по метелке с размаху прикладом. Аккуратно снял предохранитель и приготовился жать на крючок вспотевшим пальцем.  
По кусту черничника прошла легкая рябь. Вытянутые узкие листья повернулись боковыми сторонами одновременно.  
Приняв основное для рядового состава выражение лица – широко открытый от удивления рот – Солоха заворожено смотрел, как мирный кустик плавно вытягивает длинную гибкую ветвь, увенчанную парой колючек...  
Движение было таким быстрым, что он не успел его заметить. Золотистая метелка, проткнутая в двух местах сразу, выбросила облачко пыльцы. Ветвь сыто втянулась в темную гущу куста вместе с добычей. Пыльца потянулась по воздуху. Солоха не выдержал и присел. Нервно посматривая вверх, дождался, пока облачко развеется, одновременно прислушиваясь – не раздастся ли в кустах плотоядный хруст. Но там царила тишина, прерываемая только шелестом листьев.

Заставить себя вернуться прежним маршрутом Солоха не смог. Ломанулся сквозь соседние кусты, выбирая, где ветви торчат пореже, и сжимая приклад до побелевших костяшек. Вывалившись чуть в стороне от халик и вовремя обогнув защитный контур, еле заметно мерцавший в сумерках, Солоха крадучись двинулся к собственному лагерю. Блядские кусты растянулись во все стороны, и пришлось заложить целую петлю.  
Кривая дорожка вывела его к стоянке яутов. Мысленно выматерившись, Солоха бочком продвинулся мимо очередного куста и вскочил на массивный корень. Здоровенный, тот шел длинным мостиком над колючими зарослями, и выводил к стволу, от которого разбегался еще с десяток мостиков-собратьев.  
Уже добравшись до ствола, Солоха не выдержал, поддался искушению – и сделал пару шагов в сторону. Там, "за углом" находилась стоянка клыкастых.  
Яуты сидели вокруг почти погасшего костерка, одинаково упершись локтями в колени и свесив когтистые кисти. Молчали. Солоха опять вспомнил байки о мысленном общении лацертидов и криво ухмыльнулся. Кто их знает, может, сейчас на самом деле хуесосят всех союзников в хвост и гриву. Или о бабах разговаривают.  
Солоха задумался, есть ли у яутов прям бабы, чтоб бабы, и едва не упустил шевеление в кругу сидящих. Голова одного из яутов дернулась, и Солоха предусмотрительно отступил. Развернулся, стараясь не потревожить лишнюю молекулу воздуха, и скользящей походкой двинул дальше. Корень тянулся далеко, делал пару изгибов, а за ним уже было рукой подать до родных палаток. Даже хватило бы времени еще пару часов покемарить.  
Впереди вспыхнули голубые огоньки.  
Мозг отключился, и Солоха очнулся только когда "семисотка" уже прицелилась чуть ниже жутких голубых гляделок. Движение воздуха он увидел уже потом. Маскировка потекла с высокой фигуры с едва слышным электрическим шорохом.  
Выступивший из ниоткуда Касаюрк ткнул в Солоху пальцем, приложил ладонь к глазам, сделал вид, что высматривает что-то, а потом грозно чиркнул себя по горлу. Солоха повесил оружие на ремень, перевел дух и в ответ показал художественно сложенную фигу. Лацертид явно озадачился. Солоха изобразил обильное питье, потом схватился за живот и так же пальцами изобразил передвижение в кусты.  
Обмен жестами продолжался еще некоторое время. Касаюрк напирал на военный шпионаж, Солоха нелестно обрисовывал умственные способности союзника и старательно обелялся. В конечном итоге победил представитель терранских республик.  
Касаюрк с высокой достоверностью закатил глаза и развернулся боком, открывая дорогу. Солоха демонстративно утер лоб. Хронопласт на запястье показывал, что управился сержант за восемь минут. Можно было успеть вернуться и даже застукать Копылова на обязательном неуставном сне.   
Проходя мимо, он напрягся, ожидая подлянки, но Касаюрк остался неподвижен. Сделав еще два шага, Солоха не выдержал и обернулся. Яут успел поменять позу: упер руку в бедро и склонил голову, точно специально позировал. Набирающий силу каскад изливался сверху бледными цветными потоками, превращая Касаюрка в мраморную статую.  
Клыкастый ткнул пальцем вниз. Не откладывая, спрыгнул сам, развернулся и попятился, не отрывая взгляда. Гипнотические голубые стекляшки почти переливались.  
Солоха прикусил губу и покосился на хронопласт. Десять минут. Надо было возвращаться.  
Он вытер дико потные ладони о штанины, заодно нажав на датчик, и спрыгнул следом.


	13. Удача повернулась к нам фортуной

Касаюрк попетлял между кустами прилично, поэтому от лагеря они отошли всего метров на восемьдесят. Тормознул клыкастый, забравшись в тупик: кусты росли так густо и плотно, словно их тут высадили специально. Получилась крохотная огороженная полянка. Солоха огляделся. Метелок в округе не наблюдалось, кусты вели себя смирно. Да и Касаюрк с его дополненными ощущениями почуял бы, вздумай местная растительность втихаря еще больше охренеть.  
Яут остановился, развернулся и сложил руки на груди.  
\- Сиэрженька, шпионаж! – вместо приветствия прошипел он.  
Пару секунд Солоха соображал, а потом сунул большие пальцы за пояс и прищурился.  
\- А вы-то сами за каким хреном поперлись к пингви... к доставщику? Упиздовать хотели в порядке без очереди?  
\- Если бы не мы, вас бы там и похоронило.  
\- Это не отменяет моего вопроса! – засипел Солоха.  
\- Это только наше дело, – отрезал Касаюрк.  
\- Шпионы, – с удовольствием вернул словцо Солоха. – Еще приветы какие-то кретинские передавал, шифровальщик хренов.  
\- А ты выяснил то, о чем я спрашивал? – не замедлил наехать в ответ Касаюрк.  
\- Когда б успел!  
По ходу обмена яростными фразами, оба сближались, пока не тормознули на дистанции тычка в грудь. Солоха бросил взгляд на хронопласт. Четыре минуты. Наверное, имело смысл добавить еще десять.  
\- Лично мне просто выпал шанс за тобой приглядеть, – надменно всклекотнул яут.  
Солоха от растерянности аж повернул голову, выставляя ухо вперед.  
\- Что-что? – переспросил он, забыв снизить голос.  
Касаюрк зашипел. Солоха уставился на него, пытаясь понять, не страдает ли галлюцинациями. В ушах неожиданно зашумело.  
\- Я же сказал – просто присмотреть, – процедил Касаюрк. – Могу себе позволить.  
\- Прям вот ради этого влез с ногами в экспедицию, – уточнил Солоха, все еще пытаясь нащупать ускользающий мостик трезвого рассудка.  
Касаюрк упер руку в бедро и уставился на Солоху с нечитаемым выражением хари. Означать оно могло что угодно вплоть до угрозы сожрать.  
Солоха понял, что готов обслюнявить яута в морду и совершить прочие ужасные поступки, порочащие честь младшего командного состава. Все это надо было немедленно прекратить и тут же выписать себе отсидку на "губе" в размере трех профилактических суток. Солоха нажал на передатчик и приготовился сказать речь.  
\- Поэтому сейчас я вместе со всеми вами трачу свое время совершенно зря, – Касаюрк дернул головой, одновременно сдавленно фыркнув. – Идиотская планета. Унылая ночь. Сиэрженька, может быть, мы сделаем ее лучше, предавшись взаимной страсти?  
\- Кхм... – только и выдавил Солоха.  
Касаюрк прекратил зловеще возвышаться, взялся за гриву и потряс дредлоки, проветривая шею. Потом снова рассыпал по плечам.  
\- Я вожделею твоих криков, – сообщил он, прищурив глаз.  
\- Хрен знает что, – сумел прохрипеть Солоха.  
\- Познание члена – отличная идея, – с энтузиазмом кивнул Касаюрк и сделал шажок навстречу Солохе. – Забудем о подозрениях и начнем с начала.  
У Солохи подогнулись колени, только поэтому он не сбежал сию же секунду. Касаюрк держал ладони на бедрах, до смешного напоминая изготовившегося стрелка. Миновала еще парочка невыносимо длинных секунд.  
\- Приятно видеть тебя, Сиэрженька, – сказал Касаюрк.  
\- Да... – голос у Солохи дрогнул, он чуть не поперхнулся. – Я тоже... типа рад.  
Касаюрк сделал неопределенный жест перед физиономией, и Солоха сообразил, что яут говорил о другом: он в здравом уме, крышу ему не сносит, и поэтому человека он видит четко и во всех своих искусственно генерируемых подробностях.  
\- А-а, – спешно откашлялся Солоха. – В смысле, да, круто, что у тебя с этим порядок.  
Касаюрк протянул руку и согнутыми костяшками провел по скуле Солохи. Рациональная часть сержанта возопила дурниной, определив жест как полный идиотизма, соплей и вообще унизительный для бойца. Предательская часть, управляемая приливами крови к пещеристым телам, корчилась от восторга и требовала продолжения с переходом в порнографию как можно скорее.  
\- Симпатичный умански, – проворковал Касаюрк. – Я рад, что мы встретились и можем доставить наслаждение друг другу. Я не думал, что мое путешествие сюда вдруг станет таким приятным. А ты мог вообразить подобное, Сиэрженька?  
Солоха поперхнулся в очередной раз. Мозг панически предположил, что гнусный лацертид просто издевается, меж тем держа в кармане фигу.  
\- Я тебе неприятен? – тут же уточнил яут.  
\- Да я и в мыслях совсем не о том, – косноязычно выдавил Солоха. – Блин, ты больно много говоришь, я... не могу... то есть я ваще не привык, чтоб мне такое говорили!  
Спохватившись, что вновь переходит от шепота к обычному голосу, Солоха прихлопнул рот ладонью. Посмотрел на яута почти умоляюще, надеясь, что тот заткнется.  
\- О чем думаю, о том и говорю, – заворчал Касаюрк. – Что не так?  
Ситуация складывалась скользкая. Солоха медленно выдохнул через нос и отнял руку.  
\- Нас тут никакие метелки за жопу не схватят? – уточнил он.  
Прозвучало довольно жалко, напоминая последнюю попытку отмазаться.  
\- Как мы уже знаем, наш вид они пока не пробовали сожрать, – клекотнул яут. – Думаю, этих кустов и меня хватит, чтобы уберечь тебя от...  
Последовавший жест явно описывал стремное состояние Бойцех и Ремизова. Затем Касаюрк опустил обе руки и уставился на Солоху в упор. Сержант Солохин посмотрел по сторонам. Сейчас было бы очень кстати, прояви Касаюрк некую активность. Солоха даже согласился бы на примитивное насилие, поскольку чувствовал себя до изумления тупо, собираясь снимать штаны перед инопланетчиком.  
Касаюрк сощурился уже на оба глаза и стремительными движениями, за которыми едва успевал взгляд, прошелся по своей броне – только защелкало. Гибкие пластины с тяжелым металлическим шорохом соскользнули в пыль. Выглядело, словно их металл почти текучий. Они даже не лязгнули, сложившись красным озерцом, упорно отталкивающим грязь.  
Касаюрк медленно развел руки в стороны. Широко раскрытое объятие загораживало свет, погружало здравый смысл в темень. Солоха помедлил еще чуть-чуть, а потом, не веря себе, шагнул вперед – и ему пришлось подняться на цыпочки, чтобы обхватить толстую шею здоровой рукой. Грабли яута сомкнулись у него за спиной. Солоха закрыл глаза и боднул яута под челюсть. Касаюрк зарокотал и, явно сдерживаясь, провел по человеческой спине обеими ладонями.  
\- У тебя есть какие-то пожелания, Сиэрженька?  
Солоха замычал, с трудом соображая, о чем Касаюрк спрашивает.  
\- Может быть, ты все же боишься меня? – продолжил мотать нервы Касаюрк.  
Солоха замычал почти страдальчески.  
\- Ты вообще способен разговаривать?  
Солоха почти не дышал. Способен он был только на отчаянное желание, чтобы Касаюрк заткнулся и взял все на себя, сняв с плеч сержанта Солохина, двадцати четырех лет от роду, невыносимый груз ответственности за выбор.  
\- Похоже, я могу делать что хочу? – почти лениво предположил яут.  
Когти заскользили по спине шелковыми лезвиями. Солоха подтверждающе вздохнул.  
\- Тогда-а... – ворчание понизилось и сделалось странно прерывистым, точно Касаюрку тоже не хватало воздуха. – Я заметил, что ты плохо знаком с моим телом. Это досадно, думаю, сейчас лучший момент, чтобы это исправить.  
В голове ярко сверкнула безумная версия: сейчас ему вручат предохранитель и велят лично натягивать на яутский хрен. Солоха зажмурился для изгнания вредной мысли и напряг слух, внимая гипотетическим предложениям.  
\- Просто посмотри, – заклекотал в усмешке Касаюрк.  
Солоха чуть отстранился, не отцепляя руки, и с подозрением глянул в оскаленную морду. Касаюрк отпустил его и даже чуточку подтолкнул в грудь. Полуобъятие пришлось разжать. Яут похлопал себя по бедрам и выразительно двинул "бровями".  
Солоха огляделся, выдохнул и плюхнулся наземь. Перед ним оказался пах яута. Солоха чуть прищурил глаз. Касаюрк состоял из мускулов, шкура гладко обтекала их, и не было ни единого места, где плоть обвисала бы каким-то немужественным образом. Лишь здесь шкура собралась несколькими складками, и они влажно блестели, словно готовились разомкнуться. Странный тонкий запах прокрался в ноздри и добрался до мозга.  
Солоха пошевелил крыльями носа, сглотнул слюну и склонился чуть-чуть ниже, чтобы рассмотреть. Удержать руки при себе было категорически невозможно. Он потянулся пальцем, тормознул на секунду, услышав рваный вздох, и все-таки пересилил себя – дотронулся до поджатых складок. Шкура оказалась безумно твердой, словно выточенной из дерева, но действительно скользкой.  
Солоха медленно провел пальцем, пытаясь нащупать, что здесь отвечает за явление хрена, и, показалось, нашел – кожа расступалась, позволяя проникнуть чуть глубже.  
\- Сиэржэнька, – натужно прохрипел Касаюрк, – осторожно...  
\- Что, оцарапаю? – изумился Солоха, не поднимая взгляд. – Вы же железные.  
\- Н-нет... Трудно... сдерживаться...  
На этот раз Солоха все же поднял голову и искоса поглядел на яута. Жуткая харя, перекошенная гримасой, с равным успехом могла отображать боль, возбуждение, гнев или искреннюю любовь. Солоха чуть усмехнулся уголком рта.  
\- А ты не сдерживайся, – хрипло сказал он. – Я... мне тоже интересно.  
Касаюрк резко вскинул голову, утробно всклекотнув так, что по горлу мощно перекатился кадык.  
Удар по пальцам заставил Солоху дернуться.  
Невиданный молочно-белый хрен стремительно вырвался из своего убежища, упруго дрогнул и все еще продолжал подниматься. Солоха, искренне приоткрыв рот, уставился на этот шедевр половой эволюции.  
Массивный и тяжелый с виду пенис чуть покачивался. Солоха словно под гипнозом следил за ним, чувствуя, как все мутится в голове. Датчик на бедре отсчитывал секунды, но пошевелиться и что-то начать делать сержант Солохин не мог – мышцы отказывались подчиняться.  
\- Я красив? – поинтересовался Касаюрк.  
\- М-м...  
Яут сделал до боли узнаваемое движение бедрами вперед. Хрен качнулся еще выразительнее, и Солоха мгновенно вспыхнул до кончиков ушей.  
\- Ты чего... – сдавленно сказал он. – Че придумал?  
Касаюрк наклонился к нему, так что дредлоки свесились водопадом змей, и положил Солохе ладонь на макушку. Он дернулся, Касаюрк сжал пальцы, и Солоха умудрился до дрожи остро прочувствовать прохладное прикосновение когтей в теплом воздухе.  
\- Я делаю, что хочу, – прошипел яут. – Ты подчиняешься.  
Язык у Солохи прилип к нёбу. Касаюрк нажал основанием ладони, заставляя его поднимать и запрокидывать голову, потянулся другой рукой и ухватил за подбородок.  
\- Открой рот, Сиэрженька.  
"Не хочу, не могу, пошел ты", – все это Солоха выкрикнул немедленно.  
Но только в мыслях.  
Наяву Солоха приоткрыл рот. Гладкий белый конец, маячивший у него перед глазами, чуть отогнулся вниз, дико напоминая язык: даже продольная полоска, разделявшая его пополам, была похожа. Правда, у языка не было системы крохотных форсунок, набухших мельчайшими капельками мутноватой жидкости. Солоха почти жалобно глянул на Касаюрка, но яут смотрел на него с таким диким вожделением, что отказаться было невозможно. Затаив дыхание, Солоха высунул язык.  
Касаюрк чуточку подался ему навстречу, и белый хрен лег сверху самым кончиком. Секунда – и скользнул чуть дальше. Солоха расширил глаза, не отрывая взгляда от яутской физиономии. Зрачки в голубых стекляшках поехали вверх. Демонстрация блаженства оказалась такой достоверной, что Солоха почувствовал биение крови в собственной взбудораженной плоти: какая-то жилка чуть ниже уздечки начала пульсировать в такт ударам сердца.  
Хрен толкнулся еще чуть дальше, скользнул ближе к горлу, и Солоха инстинктивно сжал губы и зубы. Касаюрк засипел, в горле у него родился странный то ли шепот, то ли клекот, – и яут убрал руку с чужого подбородка. Завел себе за спину, и Солохе стало труднее дышать от самого ощущения, что он сидит с чужим хуем за щекой, и инопланетчик от этого вот-вот взорвется. Солоха решительно нажал комбинацию отключения датчика на бедре и обхватил корень белого хера. Другая рука не слушалась, и хотя в паху уже настойчиво тяжелело, приласкать себя не было возможности.  
Это тоже возбуждало.  
Касаюрк еле слышно зарокотал, убрал вторую руку, так же спрятал за спиной, выпрямился, и на плечах у него проступили вздувшиеся вены. Мускулы закаменели, поперек живота пошли невиданные частые гребни мышц. Солоха осторожно вдохнул, прикрыл глаза и позволил себе распробовать. Смазка была странной – чуточку похожей на мидий в уксусном соусе: непривычный пряный и соленый вкус одновременно.  
Чужая плоть трепетала у него во рту, задевая зубы и надавливая на язык. Он постарался ни о чем не думать. Полностью отключить мозги, сосредоточиться только на себе и Касаюрке. Забыть, что в мире вообще существуют другие люди и кто-либо еще. И когда в чертогах разума не осталось ничего – Солоха медленно двинул головой.  
\- С-сиэ-э...  
Клекотанье яута обрело удивительные жалобные нотки, и Солоха с восторгом понял, что сейчас именно он выдирает у здорового инопланетчика эти слабые звуки удовольствия, а никак не наоборот. Пусть во рту у него инопланетный хер, но именно яут сейчас почти корчится, и кажется, у него подгибаются колени, а распяленная жуткая клыкастая пасть порождает просительные стоны и клекот.  
Солоха задвигал головой снова, тут же поперхнулся и лишь чудовищным усилием не раскашлялся. Пришлось ухватить хрен покрепче и взять паузу, чтобы отдышаться. Привкус смазки уже перестал казаться таким резким и стал обязательным дополнением к экзотическим практикам. Солоха даже попытался улыбнуться, но обнаружил, что с настолько занятым ртом получается фигово.  
Собственный член вовсю умолял о внимании, вдоль позвоночника поднималась приятная дрожь, потом Солоха подумал, что именно этот мокрый хрен, извлеченный из его рта, Касаюрк загонит ему же в задницу – и чуть не застонал от возбуждения. Ноги ослабели, и он совсем присел на пятки. Очко непроизвольно поджалось, вместе с ним напряглись яйца, и член выдал первую каплю.  
Яутский хрен двигался у него во рту, яростно подергиваясь. Касаюрку явно было плевать, что Солоха то и дело задевает его зубами. Для эксперимента Солоха попробовал прикусить член в момент движения, и Касаюрк отозвался всхрапом, полным неподдельного удовольствия.  
После чего Солоха перестал осторожничать и начал обращаться с чужим достоинством куда смелее. Особенно когда разогнавшийся яут попытался втолкнуть хер так, что добрался аж до входа в горло. Солоха замычал, тормозя его. Блев в его планы не входил.  
\- Не так быс-стро? – уточнил Касаюрк.  
Солоха чиркнул по горлу мокрыми пальцами.  
\- Не так глубоко-о?  
\- Угм-м!  
Касаюрк дернул головой и вскинул верхние клыки, растягивая перепонки. Толкнулся снова, но уже не настолько яростно. Солоха прикрыл глаза, пытаясь вообразить, что находится на нестандартной гастроскопии. Из прошлого века. Очень смачной, соленой, кисловатой, полной слюны и смазки гастроскопии.  
Солоха обнаружил, что даже дышит через два раза на третий – дыхание перекрывает подвижная лопасть, впихиваемая в рот. Челюсти устали, язык, отжатый к зубам, малость стерся – но спасала слюна, обильно выделявшаяся в ответ на странный привкус, да еще и непрерывно текущая смазка.  
Уголки губ пощипывало, мелькнула мысль, что завтра у него будут охрененные заеды, но сейчас он ничего не успевал сделать, поэтому позволил смешанным жидкостям свободно течь изо рта. Особенно выразительно получалось, когда Касаюрк доставал член, протягивая его между сержантских губ.  
Яут снова ускорился. Солоха почувствовал тошноту от ударов в горло и решительно сжал зубы. На этот раз что-то пошло не так – под его зубами сдвинулось что-то вроде складки, и Касаюрк дико всхрапнул, содрогаясь всем телом. Спина у него резко выгнулась, бедра пошли вперед, а в груди раздался такой странный и пугающий звук, точно лопнула натянутая пленка.  
Солоха успел только вытаращить глаза, а потом хрен все-таки въехал дальше, почти раздирая ему рот – и знакомо ударил вверх-вниз, отшибая нёбо. И следом брызнул так, что конча хлынула в носоглотку и поднялась до самых ноздрей.  
Солоха зажмурился, поперхнулся, исходя на слезы, и усилием, сравнимым с принудительной остановкой сердца, подавил рвущийся дикий кашель. Затаил дыхание и начал быстро сглатывать. Жидкая сперма легко шла по горлу, словно он решил напиться теплого кефира. Сглотнул все что мог, удерживая зубами дергающийся хер, снова оскалился в улыбке – и остатки потекли из уголков рта.  
Солоха чуть подался назад и наконец-то смог дышать – правда, только ртом.  
Горло, губы, язык – все саднило. Казалось, язык распух и еле шевелится, губы покалывало иголочками. В пищеводе царило знакомое горячее чувство, обычно случающееся после выпитых залпом ста пятидесяти грамм сорокапятиградусной.  
Касаюрк низко опустил голову, по-прежнему сжимая руки за спиной. Солоха помедлил, не зная, что делать дальше – но все-таки отодвинулся, полностью отпустив все еще напряженный член. Взялся за переносицу и смачно выдохнул, прошибая носовые ходы. Даже не приглядываясь, резко тряхнул рукой и машинально порадовался, что лацертиды кончают так... жидко.   
Белый хрен качнулся, Солоха представил, что сейчас пойдет второй заход, и вздрогнул. Одного ему хватило по самое горло, которое назавтра обещало еще и болеть. К тому же вот-вот должно было накрыть приходом, если сперма действовала одинаково на кишки и потрошки.  
Солоха уперся в землю, перевел дух и медленно поднялся. Так же медленно утер лицо рукавом. Касаюрк вздрогнул и вскинул голову. Круглые голубые гляделки сфокусировались.  
\- Первый раз так делал, Сиэ-эрженька?  
Солоха заторможенно кивнул. Касаюрк расцепил руки, вытянул из-за спины и повращал кистями. Потом снова подался вперед и провел большим пальцем по нижней губе Солохи.  
\- Очень хорошо-о, – промурлыкал он. – Очень хорошо получилось, Сиэ-эрженька.  
Солохе казалось, что после дебюта в роли глубокой глотки его уже ничто не смутит, но предательский багрянец вновь начал жарко разливаться по щекам, захватывая лоб и уши вдобавок.  
\- Я запомню этот вид, Сиэрженька, – пообещал Касаюрк. – Роскошная память.  
\- Хватит уже, – слабым голосом сказал Солоха. – Тоже мне... тема разговора.  
Касаюрк наклонился и смачно обмахнул его губы языком. Солоха едва успел зажмуриться, но даже дернуться не смог: элоботы словно вырубились, а в мышцах поселилась странная мягкая слабость. Он вообще не был уверен, что смог бы стоять, не держи Касаюрк его за плечо.  
Действие спермы точно было одинаковым: слабость постепенно перерастала в лихорадочный жар. Солоха сглотнул и исподлобья глянул на яута.  
\- Все еще не хочешь решать сам? – ухмыльнулся тот.  
Солоха мотнул головой. Если раньше его раздирали сомнения, то теперь их стер жар, поднимающийся из желудка. Температура разбегалась горячими ручейками. Достигла спины, шеи, подмышек – и пот начал собираться на коже крупными каплями, тут же стекая вниз, к поясу до сих пор так и не расстегнутых штанов.  
Касаюрк вновь клекотнул и сделал шаг в сторону, не отрывая от Солохи взгляда. И, крадучись, двинулся вправо, заходя за спину. Солоха стоял неподвижно, глядя в одну точку чуть дальше носков ботинок. Теплый воздух окутывал душным одеялом, пот струился между ягодиц, а волоски на коже подергивались от ощущения чужого присутствия – и любопытного исследующего взгляда.  
Касаюрк остановился у него за спиной, так близко, что почти можно было почувствовать струящееся между ними электричество. Боковым зрением Солоха увидел быстрое движение по обе стороны – и руки сомкнулись у него на поясе. Под коленями разлилась щекочущая слабость, и Солоха навалился всем телом на каменную твердость позади себя. Пальцы у него на поясе зашевелились, царапая пластик, ткань и кожу.  
\- Как расстегиваются эти глупые покровы, а, Сиэрженька? – заворчал Касаюрк.  
\- Ботинки сначала, – подсказал Солоха, прикрывая глаза. – Из штанов же не вылезу.  
\- Идиотское решение, – прокомментировал яут.  
Солоха вздохнул. Избавиться от ответственности не удавалось никак.  
Пришлось самому садиться на корточки и расстегивать липучки.  
Уже стащив носок и приготовившись взяться за второй, Солоха не выдержал и раздосадованно хмыкнул.  
\- Что? – немедленно среагировал Касаюрк.  
\- Грязно, – с удивительным для себя отчаянием произнес Солоха. – Пыль эта!  
По-прежнему приходилось говорить тихо-тихо, поэтому прозвучало больше похоже на причитание. Касаюрк зашипел и присел на корточки рядом. Негромко зазвякала броня, а потом Касаюрк достал что-то и резко встряхнул. Солоха широко открыл глаза, увидев, как в воздухе разворачивается мерцающее полотно – и медленно-медленно, словно невесомое, опускается на землю. А там уже наливается знакомым серебристым цветом и зримо становится прочнее.  
\- Ну что, умански, этого достаточно для твоей королевской задницы?  
\- Императорской, – парировал Солоха. – Так пойдет.  
Касаюрк, не вставая, потянулся и сжал его за ягодицу.  
\- Императорская, точно, – клекотнул-хихикнул он.  
Солоха запылал, хотя дальше, казалось, уже некуда. Пряжку ремня он дернул с такой силой, что ткань отчетливо щелкнула, сопротивляясь разрыву. С яростной лихорадочностью выбрался из штанов, швырнул их на подстилку – и Касаюрк скользящим движением поднялся. Солоха открыл рот, и тут Касаюрк сгреб его в охапку и нырнул вниз. Получилось, точно крокодил вынырнул из болота, схватил жертву и скрылся снова. Солоха не успел охнуть, как оказался на спине, да еще и враскоряку, с ногами по обе стороны белого торса.  
\- Погодь... – перехваченным горлом каркнул он.  
Касаюрк зарычал, наклонился вперед и схватил Солоху за запястье. Завел высоко за голову и прижал к теплой пленке.  
\- Ты не принимаешь решения, Сиэрженька.  
Второй рукой он провел по животу Солохи вплоть до напряженного члена, полностью игнорировавшего духовные терзания сержанта Солохина.  
Солоха втянул живот и дернул ногами, а пострадавшей рукой попробовал ухватить яута за клык. Плечо вспыхнуло, рука бессильно шлепнулась на живот. Солоха зашипел от боли.  
\- Не бойс-ся, – почти гипнотически прошипел Касаюрк в ответ.  
\- Смазка! – в отчаянии напомнил Солоха. – И не гони, покалечишь!  
Касаюрк всхрапнул и остановился. Разжал хватку, мотнул головой, сел на пятки и дернул клыками. Перекрутился в поясе и легко наклонился назад. Солоха мутным взглядом следил за ним, до сих пор чувствуя на запястье фантомный след тяжелой хватки. Выступившие широкими дугами ребра заставляли белую шкуру глянцево поблескивать. Солоха попробовал облизнуться, но слюны не хватило. Касаюрк негромко щелкнул и так же легко – совсем не по-человечески – развернулся обратно. Солоха даже заметил, как сокращается диафрагма под пластами мышц на животе. Касаюрк сжимал в ладони что-то маленькое. Тряхнул кистью пару раз и сунул Солохе между ног.  
Жидкость потекла по яйцам, Касаюрк неловко ткнул еще ниже, и костяшками пальцев прошелся по самому нежному. Солоха прижмурился, но промолчал. Касаюрк убрал руку, и Солоха услышал движение воздуха, а полсекунды спустя рядом с его головой легонько стукнуло. Солоха приоткрыл глаз, скосился и увидел безжалостно смятую капсулу. Перевел взгляд на Касаюрка и поразился, как похотливо может выглядеть инопланетная рожа. Наверное, собственное возбуждение создавало иллюзию...  
\- Мне нравится это анатомическое решение, – яут провел в воздухе пальцем, обрисовывая силуэт разлегшегося человека. – Уместное сочетание корпуса, рук и ног. Даже ваши странные головы смотрятся гармонично.  
\- Сп-пасибо, – заикнулся от неожиданности Солоха.  
\- Но особенно мне нравится одна конкретная задняя часть, – сообщил Касаюрк.  
Солоха прикрыл глаза, чувствуя шевеление возле самого ануса, затаил дыхание, позволяя массивному хрену надавить на кольцо. Инстинкты все-таки перебороли, он поджался, и Касаюрк застыл. Солоха ощутил прикосновение ладони, а затем Касаюрк погладил его по животу. Исходящее от него тепло быстро рассеяло страх и скованность. Солоха выдохнул и расслабился. Касаюрк заворковал, подался вперед и как бы между делом провел большим пальцем по напряженному члену партнера. Солоха втянул воздух, прикусил губу, и секундой позже член Касаюрка медленно преодолел сопротивление. Удивительно гладким и долгим движением вошел до упора, до предохранителя.  
Солоха сладостно охнул, едва белый хрен задел простату. Ощущение было такое, словно его ударило током во все чувствительные места разом. Касаюрк пошевелился, отчетливо подался назад и снова мягко качнулся вперед. Анус поддался возмутительно легко. Солоха поспешил мысленно перевести стрелки на заглоченную кончу. От возбуждения он разве что наизнанку не выворачивался, поэтому ничего удивительного, что задница легко сдалась под натиском инопланетного хера.  
Невозможные ласки простаты возобновились, и Солоха, млея от удовольствия, заерзал. Он сам не мог толком объяснить, почему, но помимо этого упоительного движения внутри ему еще и нравилось ощущать, как раздразненное очко пропускает член туда-сюда.  
\- Нравится, когда я в тебе?  
Солоха замычал, прикрывая глаза локтем.  
Настойчивый гад потянулся и отвел защиту в сторону. Солоха с трудом приподнял веки. Касаюрк жадно смотрел ему в лицо, требовательно шевеля клыками.  
\- Угум-м...  
\- Сиэ-эрженька, скажи вслух.  
\- Нравится-я, – выдохнул Солоха, легонько застонав, когда подвижная "лопасть" вновь простимулировала явно набухшую от возбуждения железу.  
\- Хорошо-о, – точно так же выдохнул Касаюрк.  
Солоха попробовал улыбнуться, но губы свело в гримасе удовольствия. Тогда он потянулся и опять попробовал достать чужую физиономию. Касаюрк нагнулся ниже, и Солоха смог ухватить его за шею. Даже потянул к себе, и Касаюрк подчинился. Похоже, спина у него гнулась настоящим колесом.  
\- О... У-ух, – Солоха вдохнул поглубже, затаил дыхание и перебрал пальцами на загривке под рассыпавшейся копной дредлоков. – Как же хорошо с тобой...  
Касаюрк то ли всхлипнул, то ли всклокотнул, и его член знакомо и часто задергался. Солоха стиснул зубы, напрягаясь от резко усилившегося удовольствия. Он думал, терпения хватит минут на пять, а то и все десять, но все летело к черту с огромной скоростью. Мышцы начало знакомо сводить, живот окаменел, яйца поджались, а по члену скатилась первая капля, выпущенная уретрой. Касаюрк мощно двинул бедрами. Какие-то хребты на белом стволе резко простимулировали анус. Раз, другой...  
\- А... ай... – Солоха сам не верил, что эти жалобные полустоны-полувзвизги получаются у него самого. – А-а...  
Касаюрк подхватил его под задницу, резко вздернул, и покачивающийся от ритмичных толчков сзади член Солохи оказался зажат между телами. Меткие шлепки изнутри заставляли Солоху вскидываться, и член скользил в потной ловушке, стремительно накаляясь до извержения. Травмированная рука болталась в воздухе, но вспышки в плече казались слабыми... неважными...  
Касаюрк содрогнулся, боднул Солоху под челюсть, вынуждая запрокинуть голову, и застыл, хрипя ему в горло. Яутский хрен дико завибрировал. Раздраконенная простата отреагировала пульсирующей дрожью. Солоха мотнул головой, ухватил зубами дреддлок и приглушенно завизжал от счастья, резко поднимая бедра навстречу наслаждению.  
Хотелось, чтобы секс продолжался до беспамятства, пока тело не вспыхнет и не распадется на атомы. Пока дергается чужой член, пока собственный выбрасывает порции спермы, пока жопа судорожно сжимается, выдаивая яута, и пока закаменевшие хребты елозят туда-сюда сквозь пылающее колечко.  
\- Ы... Ыымм... Хн-нн...  
Полузадушенные животные звуки растворялись в сухом теплом воздухе. Солоха закатывал глаза, чувствуя, как расплющивает его белошкурый монстр; и каждое прикосновение жесткой шкуры, грубых пальцев, странных выростов на груди и бедрах – все это размалывало его в дрожащую массу, способную только сочиться удовольствием. Он цеплялся за шею Касаюрка из последних сил, и под слабеющими пальцами чувствовались резко вздувающиеся переплетенные жилы и мускулы.  
\- А... а-а! Ух-х... О-о...  
Голос кончился. Касаюрк тоже перестал хрипеть. Солоха обмяк, и сведенные судорогой лопатки расслабились, опускаясь на горячую подстилку. Почти онемевшая рука, облепленная тейпами, казалась чужой, лишней и ненужной.

Расклеивались они долго. Ладони, ноги, животы... Солохе казалось, что от него медленно и безболезненно отделяют его собственную часть. От этого хотелось стонать. Хотелось, чтобы Касаюрк оставался рядом, тесно, впритык, погруженным в тело Солохи. Жесткие пальцы скользнули ему под шею, когти ширкнули чуть выше ямки над позвоночником. Касаюрк стиснул его за затылок и медленно вытащил все еще налитой член. Солоха прерывисто вздохнул, зажмуриваясь.  
Похоже, у яутов хер работал, как у людей: на следующий залп ничего не оставалось. Поэтому "припадочного" оргазма можно было не ждать.  
Касаюрк степенно устроился рядом, опираясь на локоть, расправил дредлоки и убрал за спину. Солоха следил за действом вполглаза. Касаюрк едва слышно заворковал, не разжимая клыков, и принялся прицеливаться когтями, словно собирался нашинковать Солоху. Голубые глаза не сощуривались, поэтому выглядел яут пугающе сосредоточенно.  
Сначала ладонь опустилась Солохе на живот. Прошла вниз до самого паха, где возлежал поблескивающий от смазки член, пульсирующий остатками удовольствия. Едва касаясь, Касаюрк провел по нему пальцем. Солоха засипел, и яут сразу убрал руку.  
\- Оч'дергает, – бормотнул Солоха. – Слишком ч'вствитльн'сть высокая...  
\- Так всегда? – уточнил Касаюрк, снова перемещая ладонь к животу.  
\- Угу.  
Собственных сил Солохи хватило лишь чтобы разжать кулак и пошевелить пальцами на ногах. Потом он дернул головой и попробовал собрать себя в кучку. Вместо этого хотелось тереться о гладкую поверхность пленки, может даже издавать неприлично мурлыкающие звуки, а то и вовсе как-нибудь устроиться рядом с яутом. Или, например, на нем. Ощупать его всего, пересчитать каждую жилу, каждый роговой вырост. Солоха жадно вздохнул.  
\- Помнишь, как мы встретились? – неожиданно сказал Касаюрк.  
\- А? Что? В смысле, ну да, как не помнить. Нехило мои тебя срезали, а?  
Касаюрк чуть прищурился.  
\- Почему ты тогда со мной заговорил?  
\- Хрен его знает, – осторожно сказал Солоха, горящей жопой чуя, что ступает на тонкий лед. – А что такое?  
\- Ничего-ничего, – заклекотал Касаюрк. – Просто, видишь, какие у этого последствия?   
Солоха злобно покраснел, откашлялся и завозился. Касаюрк ему не мешал, поэтому Солоха успешно смог сесть. Опуститься на обе ягодицы предсказуемо не удалось, но на этот раз было уже не так плохо. Касаюрк перекатился на спину.  
\- Не хочешь отдыхать, Сиэргий? Я все-таки пугаю тебя?  
\- Десять минут осталось, – сипло сказал Солоха. – Потом тревога сработает.  
\- Что?  
\- Датчики, – Солоха коснулся бедра и тут же передернулся. Даже свои прикосновения были чересчур дразнящими. – А в лагере сторожевая "собачка".  
\- О? У вас узаконено право собственности?  
\- Дурак, – беззлобно хмыкнул Солоха. – Это охрана. Вот уйдет ночью кто-нибудь, а его там... – он помедлил и все-таки продолжил нейтрально: – жрать начнут. Тогда датчик сработает. Но я его настроил, чтоб у меня полчаса было без отслеживания. Больше никак нельзя. Не положено в боевой обстановке.  
Касаюрк сел пугающим рептильим движением. Протянул руку и подцепил его за подбородок. Солоха мотнул головой. Теперь он отчасти вернул себе уверенность.  
\- Сиди смирно, Сиэрженька.  
\- Еще чего, – взбрыкнул Солоха. – Как хочу, так и сижу.  
\- О? Значит, ты уже сам решаешь? – заухмылялся гнусный крокодил.  
\- Абсолютно, – вскинул голову Солоха.  
И почувствовал себя маленьким мальчиком, который только что совершил геройский подвиг.

Пару минут спустя, впихиваясь в штаны с помощью одной руки, Солоха все еще страдал от нехватки вещей, о которых раньше не задумывался. Ему чудовищно не хватало прикосновений. В голову лезли какие-то объятия, пусть он и с трудом представлял, как это должно выглядеть. Вероятно, как памятная ночевка в "Гарце".  
Касаюрк, тупая рептилия, решил, что игра в подчинение должна закончиться прямо сейчас, и хотя Солоха очень громко думал о своих чаяниях – так ничего и не сделал.  
Изнемогая от негодования, осознания собственного идиотизма и некоторого количества невовремя проснувшегося стыда, Солоха тщательно перезастегивал липучки, пока не убедился, что Касаюрк туп, как левый ботинок капитана Артемьева.  
Покончив с обмундированием, Солоха выпрямился, еще раз вытер лицо и грудь, насколько мог в свете каскада оглядел себя и развернулся в сторону лагеря.  
\- Бывай, – бросил он через плечо. – Еще это... увидимся.  
\- До встречи, – прошипел почти бесплотный голос.  
За спиной едва слышно хрустнуло. Солоха сделал шаг, не выдержал, обернулся, но яут уже исчез. Вместе с броней, подстилкой, гнусной рожей и белой шкурой. Остался только запах, который теперь лежал на Солохе толстым слоем терпкой глазури.  
Солоха прикусил губу и нахмурился. Безусловно, как взрослый вменяемый человек он, конечно, не рассчитывал на идиотские прощальные жесты. Но мелкая душонка, не подчиняющаяся доводам рациональности, обижено затрепетала.  
Постаравшись выровнять дыхание, Солоха отвернулся и решительно двинул прочь.

По пути огорчение медленно рассеивалось – то ли элоботы подсуетились, то ли рассудок взял вверх. К "собачке" Солоха вышел ровно за сорок секунд до критической отметки. Копылов, так и не сменившийся, вскинул голову и заморгал.  
\- Сожрут вас здесь всех, Копыто, – шепотом сказал Солоха. – А ну двадцать пять отжиманий!  
Часовой вытаращился и приподнялся на полусогнутых.  
\- Шучу, – смилостивился Солоха. – Бди дальше.  
Копылов облегченно выдохнул и сел на место. Но оружие перехватил с еще большей ответственностью. Солоха пригладил волосы и направился к палатке.  
Возле нее постоял, дожидаясь, когда Лось учует чужое присутствие. Потом полез внутрь, стараясь не шуршать и корча рожи от острых ощущений меж ягодиц. Разулся, выбрал свободное место и плюхнулся на живот, отвернувшись от товарища. Лось молчал. Солоха поерзал, чувствуя, что разит предательским запахом. Совесть чуть-чуть проснулась, но ему было до того хорошо, что долго страдать не получилось. И, кажется, до сих пор хотелось прикосновений. Солоха облизнул губы, почти против воли начиная размышлять, как быстро Лось уснет и можно будет сунуться к нему под бок.  
Терпеть не было никаких сил, и он подвинулся на пару миллиметров.  
\- Че ты там ерзаешь, – совершенно не сонным голосом сказал Лось.  
Солоха содрогнулся.  
\- С добрым утром, – ляпнул он.  
\- Если у тебя утро, то иди и стройся на плацу, – прогундосил Лось. – А я сплю.  
\- Спи, – согласился Солоха и подвинулся еще на пару миллиметров.  
\- Как я могу спать, если ко мне подкрадывается кто-то вонючий?  
\- Те, кто отказывается спать молча, должны чем-то страдать, – изложил свежую мысль Солоха и подвинулся еще ближе.  
Дальше было некуда, плечо Солохи уткнулось в чужой бок.  
\- Сиро-ожа, – над головой у него протянул Лось. – А ты какой ориентации, Сирожа?  
Солоха подумал-подумал, развернулся и решительно закинул на Лося ногу.  
\- Разносторонней, – уверенно сказал он.  
Лось гмыкнул, хмыкнул и положил руку ему на плечи.

* * *

Сигнал хронопласта отдался коротким электрическим уколом через браслет. Солоха дернулся, выныривая из забытья. Лось всхрапнул и ясным голосом матюгнулся.  
\- Бля, это что, вставать и бежать что ли, – простонал Солоха, не в силах оторвать сплющенную рожу от чужой груди.  
Ухо словно присосалось – воздух вытянуло, и внутри образовался маленький вакуумный мирок. Лось пошевелил плечами, и ухо мгновенно высвободилось.  
\- Нам точно вставать и бежать, – хрипло вздохнул Лось. – Бля, Серега, кажется, ты меня отдавил всего с головы до ног.  
\- Извиняй, – буркнул Солоха и скатился в сторону.  
\- А воняет-то как, – мстительно добавил Лось.  
\- Завидуй, завидуй, – хмыкнул Солоха и сам удивился, как легко выскользнули эти слова.  
\- Пиздуй отсюда умываться, – простонал Лось. – Тоже мне, получил три полоски на жопе и уже зазвездился, будто переспал с адмиралом!  
Солоха хрюкнул, сел и принялся искать носки, одной рукой чеша за ухом. Снаружи послышался характерный треск липучки-застежки, и по длительности звука стало ясно, что открывается одноместная палатка командира. Солоха резко втянул воздух – и ускорился.  
Семнадцать секунд спустя оба сержанта уже дышали свежим воздухом и подбадривающим шепотом орали на бойцов, которым по нормативу полагалось тридцать секунд.  
Юкич остановился за "собачкой", как за кафедрой, и, сложив на нее руки, наблюдал. В зачетное время уложились все. Юкич проверил, какой процент бойцов от общего числа присутствует на месте, а какой отправился в бега – и остался удовлетворен увиденным.  
\- Сержант Рогачев! – страшным шепотом вызвал он.  
\- Я! – сипло гавкнул Лось.  
\- Назначаетесь ответственным за информацию! Приступить к получению немедленно!  
Лось сделал шаг вперед, козырнул, развернулся на пятке и стремительно рванул туда, где Солоха недавно занимался получением трех полосок.

Дожидаться информационного разведчика пришлось минут пятнадцать. Солоха то и дело косился на браслет и замечал такие же взгляды у прочих. Даже Юкич нет-нет да и посматривал на запястье. Существование без постоянного обмена данными было невыносимо. Казалось, наступила глухота и слепота, а вокруг как-то слишком пусто. Солоха поднял голову и прищурился, пытаясь отыскать на фоне воссиявшего каскада звездочку спутника.  
Возвращение слышно было издалека. Лось уже не скрывался и топал, как распоследнее животное.  
\- Есть сигнал, тащ командир! – проорал он с добрых десяти метров. – Карта получена!  
Юкич величественно протянул руку. Лось подбежал, остановился и сдернул с себя визор.  
Пару мгновений командир недоуменно смотрел на предложенный ему девайс.  
\- Так передать же не на чем, – почти извиняющимся тоном сказал Лось.  
\- Тьфу ты.  
Юкич натянул визор, крякнул и подрегулировал ширину. Подразделение заметно напряглось, вытягивая шеи. Лось тоже уставился на капитана преданным взглядом.  
\- Ну да, – наконец хмыкнул Юкич. – Это, конечно, не на курорт съездить, но пробраться можно. Отряд! Стройся!  
Лось метнулся на свое место и придал подбородку требуемое по уставу положение.  
\- Четыре минуты на сборы, – скомандовал Юкич. – Ремни начистить, рядовых нагладить! Срач закопать, потенциально пожароопасные объекты затушить и закопать!  
\- И покрасить, – в четверть голоса прокомментировал Гвоздь.  
Юкич сделал вид, что не услышал. Солоха подавил улыбку.  
\- Проведем диверсификацию сержантов, – тут же распорядился Юкич. – За информацией у нас бегал Рогачев, значит, конвоировать больных товарищей будет Солохин.  
Солоха покосился на пузыри носилок. Биоактивные индикаторы еле тлели, но все-таки выдавали стабильный зеленый. То есть внутри не происходило ничего, изменяющего ДНК или угрожающего жизни.  
\- Есть конвоировать, – спохватился он, когда выражение лица Юкича начало меняться за счет медленно приподнимаемой брови.  
\- Выспавшийся и свежий Кудрявцев пойдет к нему в стрелки, Скворцов в бесполезные водители, Станеску добавим как еще более бесполезный балласт, – продолжил Юкич. – Все остальные с комфортом разместятся в транспортном средстве номер один.  
\- Два, товарищ капитан, – ревниво поправил Гвоздев.  
\- Pот закpой, язык пpоглоти! – шепотом заорал Юкич, – Отряд, по-пластунски бегом марш!  
Бойцы дружно присели и рванули разбирать палатки. Солоха в искусном вираже поймал за ухо Кудрявцева и увлек к носилкам, сделав вид, что не слышит матерных шипений Рогачева, оставленного с палаткой один на один.

Под ободряющую ругань оба БМП оказались скреплены гибкой сцепкой, и Скворцов занял место водителя в дохлом "Волкодаве", ухватившись за бесполезные джойстики. Сломанная ходовуха работала только на поворот. Кудрявцев ворчал в "стакане", беззлобно поругиваясь на засохшую грязь. Солоха наконец-то нашел действующий визор и уже собирался нахлобучить на голову, но для начала уставился в него вместо зеркала. Казалось, глаза выглядят подозрительно. Если приплюсовать к этому образовавшиеся заеды, то весь вид сержанта Солохина прямо-таки вопил, что этого самого сержанта несколько часов назад пялили в рот и в задницу без предохранения.  
Мрачно откашлявшись, Солоха сплюнул на пол, достал мультитул и приступил к сухой чистке зубов. Полировал он их щеткой с таким остервенением, словно это могло затереть позорные строчки в биографии.

Под управлением Гвоздя сцепка шла уверенно и ровно. Солоха наконец слился в экстазе с информационным полем визора и, периодически почесываясь, наблюдал, как маркеры движутся вдоль разлома, обрисованного пунктиром. К счастью, спутниковый шпион яутов передавал данные в том же формате, каким пользовалась почти вся Симмахия.  
Разлом оказался приличных размеров, но не космических. Отмахать предстояло сто десять километров, что с учетом буксировки тянуло часа на четыре. Еще на экране телепались союзники. Расстояние выдерживалось аккуратно, все понимали, что внимания говнометелок лучше не привлекать. И без того по правую руку в очертаниях разлома то и дело виднелось какое-то шевеление.  
Часы в радиомолчании текли изнуряюще. Картина на экране почти не менялась – одни заштрихованные области сменяли другие, под брюхом БМП отсчитывались километры, и машина подрагивала сильнее обычного на разболтанной ходовухе. Солоха успел перепроверить оружие, спланировать четыре варианта катапультирования, инвентаризировать запасы кислорода и НЗ, расчесать все за ушами и, наконец, впасть в отупение.  
Из-под искусственного спокойствия упорными ростками пробивались мысли о яуте, и как Солоха их ни давил, все равно портили существование. Ноющая жопа им подыгрывала. В основном же тревожил вопрос, что будет делать сержант Солохин, когда дерьмовая эпопея с путешествием по недружелюбной планете закончится. Сейчас ему казалось, что бледное крокодилище будет сопровождать его постоянно. Но при попытке перенести яута в знакомые интерьеры казармы или хотя бы в земной ландшафт, мозги совершали кульбит и откатывались к началу: Лизетта, чужие равнины, черничник, метелки...  
Чужие голубые стеклянные глаза.  
\- Чтоб тебя, – одними губами выговорил Солоха.

За конечной точкой разлома ведущий "Волкодав" отмахал еще километр и только потом, изрядно замедлившись, аккуратно начал разворот. Подбитый собрат с трудом повторил маневр под ругань Скворцова.  
\- Кудрявцев, не спишь? – окликнул Солоха.  
\- Никак нет, наблюдаю за местностью.  
Солоха обернулся в салон и присмотрелся к носилкам. Под пузырями движения не наблюдалось. БМП крался еле-еле, прощупывая почву. Метки разлома шли на визоре сбоку. Десять метров, двадцать, тридцать, сорок... Край, зона подвижек, зона стабилизации, безопасная зона...  
Едва БМП прошел последнюю метку, на визоре успокаивающе мигнула зеленая полоска, и шкала потенциальной опасности свернулась. "Волкодав" медленно начал набирать ход. Требовалось пройти в обратную полсотни километров и лишь потом выворачивать на прямую к лагерю. В пути предстояло сделать еще пару поворотов, обходя мелкие провалы.  
Солоха вытянул ноги, полюбовался на носки ботинок и вновь начал профессионально изнывать от скуки. Мозги, привыкшие постоянно прогонять фоном кучу событий, вспыхивающих скоплениями сверхновых в интранете, отчаянно страдали.  
Мрачно уставившись в схематичные рисунке на визоре, Солоха взялся за уши обеими руками и постарался в деталях представить себе расставание с Лизеттой и, конечно же, с некоторыми представителями гнусного инопланетного племени.  
Вот они приезжают в лагерь. Вот Ротманн объявляет, что эвакуация начнется... ну, допустим, через сутки. И через сутки действительно спускаются... уже не "молотки" для посадки на безопасного "пингвина", а атмосферные модули. Все пакуются, через боль и перегрузочные страдания поднимаются на орбиту, а там наступает черед карантинных мероприятий. Стерильные коридоры, стремная одноразовая одежда, перловка дробь шестнадцать и прививки по расписанию. Бессчетное количество анализов. Но зато регулярное общение по широкой связи. Можно будет хоть триста писем сочинить матери с теткой, а отцу отправить чего пообстоятельнее и с меньшим количеством душераздирающих подробностей.  
Дмитрий Александрович, человек творческий, то и дело вздыхал, что Сереженька вырос в упрямого молодого человека, зачем-то решившего связаться с армией. Винил во всем вредное влияние своей сестры, тетки Сереженьки, выбравшей эту же профессию еще по окончании колледжа двадцать лет назад.  
С тех пор тетка дослужилась до майора и требовала от Солохи регулярных докладов о продвижении по карьерной лестнице.  
На визоре мигнуло странное, и Солоха машинально схватился за дугу наушника. Сигнал предсказуемо не прошел.  
\- Кудрявцев! – окликнул он. – Поверти-ка пушкой! Видишь, впереди говно какое-то?  
\- Есть повертеть, – врастяжку откликнулся стрелок.  
"Молотилка" сделала несколько размашистых движений, из-за которых разбалансированный "Волкодав" мотнулся тоже. Впереди идущий БМП начал притормаживать.  
\- Во, отлично, – удовлетворенно сказал Солоха. – А тепе-ерь... Скворцов, тормози, гад!  
Рядовой отжал джойстик тормозов, и машина начала цепляться за почву, замедляя движение еще сильнее. В конце концов спарка остановилась. Точки-последователи на радаре двигались еще несколько секунд, а потом встали оба "Гарца", за ними с некоторым опозданием остановились халик, и дальше, словно волна, дошло до замыкающих геоамфибий.  
\- Опять человечество с голой жопой на ударном фронте, – цыкнул Солоха. – Кудрявцев! Я пошел, а ты гляди одним глазом в прицел, другим – в кузов. Если трехсотые начнут вести себя неадекватно – вылупляйся сразу через верхний люк.  
\- А мы, тащ сержант? – возмутился Станеску.  
\- А вы ликвидируете, – отрезал Солоха.  
\- Вас понял, – отвердевшим голосом откликнулся подрывник.  
Проверив оружие, Солоха скользнул по кузову и вынырнул в едва приоткрывшийся люк. Первым делом присел, заглядывая под брюхо БМП. Там ничего не шевелилось. Солоха выпрямился, прощупал почву ботинком и направился вперед вдоль сцепки. Ведущая машина помедлила, тоже открыла люк, и на пыльную землю соскочили двое.  
\- Видали? – на ходу поинтересовался Солоха, подтягивая ремешки респиратора.  
\- Так точно! – рапортовал Смоляк.  
Лось просто хмыкнул.  
Равнина впереди словно покрылась тоненькой золотистой пленкой. Свечение каскада прогоняло по ней бензиновые разводы. Волны по пленке бежали едва заметные, но вздрюченный опасностью мозг выставлял это предвестником апокалипсиса.  
\- Ну и что мы с этим будем делать? – осведомился Лось, покачивая стволом невесть откуда взявшегося "Овода". – Насквозь пойдем? Дорожку начнем выжигать художественным образом?  
\- Союзников подождем и вперед пустим, – щедро согласовал Солоха. – Где-то там у нас великие охотники в хвосте плетутся...  
\- А вон они, тащ сержант, – Смоляк указал подбородком.  
Солоха кинул быстрый взгляд через плечо. Бело-красные фигуры под светом каскада выглядели миражами. Светлая кожа казалась неестественной, как снег в Африке.  
\- Умански, не подходите близко!  
Все трое переглянулись. Яуты еще не отдавали приказы таким тоном. Да и шли они слишком быстро. Вырвавшийся вперед держал в опущенной руке что-то невероятно напоминающее чемоданчик газоанализатора. Солоха почувствовал острое желание еще раз подтянуть респиратор, а то и перейти на автономный запас кислородных таблеток.  
Яуты прошли мимо и тормознули метров через пять. Ведущий присел на корточки, поставил чемоданчик наземь и открыл крышку. Его товарищи выстроились полукругом.  
Пришлось их обходить, чтобы пристроиться в качестве почетных зрителей.  
Внутри чемоданчика оказалось подобие майнфрейма, запакованного в противоударное облачение. Солоха невольно поскреб за ухом. Такой тяжелой делали только кроссплатформенную технику для сложного анализа.  
\- Ни шагу дальше, Санюшка, – предупредил предводитель.  
Лось хмыкнул и тоже почесал ухо.  
\- И что это? – не выдержал Смоляк.  
\- Каталог монстров, – неопределенно протянул Урахил.  
\- Что-что?  
\- Каталог монстров, – повторил Урахил.  
\- Вы уже занесли сюда эту желтую херню? – не успокаивался рядовой.  
\- Метелки отдельно, подземно-подзалупная плесень отдельно, – тут же заруководил Солоха. – А вот икринки...  
\- Тихо!  
Трое переглянулись еще раз, и Солоха кивнул, веля людям оставаться наготове.  
\- Это не желтая гадость, – сказал Урахил. – Это... Яндрета, что скажешь?  
Стоявший рядом яут склонился и заклекотал с быстрым прищелкиваньем. Переводчик молчал, словно сдох. Солоха метнул взгляд на своих, но у обоих лица были озадаченные.  
\- Мы не понимаем, – наконец вклинился Лось. – Можно по-рус... В смысле, на общем языке или что там у вас?  
\- Знакомые маркеры, – любезно пояснил Яндрета. – Выглядят, как будто бы здесь расселение киндеах.  
\- Кого? – почти беспомощно повторил Солоха.  
Синица-два выпустила из недр еще одну фигуру. Круглый шлем глянцево поблескивал.  
\- Ну! – подстегнул Солоха.  
У них было пять секунд, прежде чем Юкич доберется до точки и затребует доклад.  
\- Киндеах, опасные виды из классификатора биологической опасности Грец-Стаах, – сказал Урахил, не отрывая взгляда от экрана.  
\- Блин, – признал поражение Солоха.  
Все справочники хранились на серверах кораблей перевозки. На Лизетте, не имея связи, справочники взять было неоткуда.  
\- Ненавижу информационный вакуум, – согласился Лось. – Мужики! А может у вас картинки хотя бы есть?  
Картинка на экране появилась одновременно с прибытием капитана. Юкич пробился в первые ряды и уставился на экран.  
\- Это что? – озвучил он мучающий Солоху вопрос.  
\- Это потенциальный противник, – сообщил один из яутов, глядя на капитана сверху вниз.  
\- А почему у вас здесь водятся крысы и другие насекомые? – задал Юкич следующий вопрос.  
\- У нас? – зарокотал яут. – Очень интересно, умански!  
Урахил зашипел. Переговорщик резко оглянулся и тут же вскинул ладонь, словно отталкивая людей. Яуты переместились, обтекли квартет союзников и выстроились в идеальный пехотный клин, нацеленный на золотое озеро.  
\- Так, – вполголоса сказал Юкич. – Сейчас настанет пора спешно отступать. У всех есть запасные шнурки на шею?  
\- Это зачем, тащ командир? – с безумной храбростью ляпнул Смоляк.  
\- Чтобы оторванные головы далеко не улетели, – мрачно пошутил Юкич. – Шагом марш назад, и чтоб я...  
Яуты одновременно сдернули с поясов короткие дубинки. Выкидные лезвия щелкнули в идеальном синхроне. Солоха сделал два шага назад, поднимая оружие. Потом еще два шага – для "семисотки" нужна была приличная дистанция, чтобы стрельбой в упор не зацепить союзников.  
За спиной издали заверещали, и в этом отвратительном звуке Солоха с трудом узнал мелодичные голоса халик.  
\- Атакуют, что ли! – почти испугался Смоляк.  
\- Не ссать! – скомандовал Юкич. – Отряд, позиции не терять!  
\- Есть! – среагировал Лось и, судя по звуку, влепил рядовому леща.  
Солоха изнемогал от желания посмотреть назад, но происходящее впереди было важнее. Золотистая пленка волновалась, стягиваясь в одну точку. Клыкастые, крадучись, разошлись в стороны, перестроившись в полукруг. Хрень не прекращала стремительного движения, обнажая пустую землю. Темно-серую под светом каскада. Солохе даже померещились какие-то останки черничника – что-то корявое и темное. Но из-за яутов, начавших когтями шоркать пыльную землю, деталей он толком не разглядел. Видимо, только померещилось, что эти непонятные куски хрен знает чего тоже втянулись в середину.  
Плотный комок замер, сжался еще сильнее, а затем начал деформироваться.  
\- Приготовиться к стрельбе, – так же негромко приказал Юкич.  
Тихий голос в наушниках бодрил не хуже скипидара. Солоха прикинул траекторию поражающего луча "молотилки" и приготовился стремительным галопом скакать вправо, вздымая пыль и добавляя перцу из "семисотки".  
Шум за спиной свидетельствовал, что халик тоже несутся к месту будущих событий со всех ног. Знакомое позвякивание сопровождало каждый предполагаемый прыжок. Комок превратился во что-то гнусно напоминающее гигантский эмбрион. Солоха дернул ноздрями. На лбу начала собираться испарина, по бокам уже потекли первые мерзкие струйки. Движение золотой херни завораживало. Пришлось укусить себя за язык, чтобы очнуться от ступора. Золотая херня уже явно обрела руки, хребет, перекошенную монструозную башку...  
\- Общее-терр! Назад! – еще не добравшийся до них халик верещал так, что мелодичный голос срывался. – Опасно! Нельзя стоять на дороге! Опасно!  
\- Стоять! – металлически скомандовал Юкич.  
Пальцы сами переключили оружие в режим импульсной атаки.  
Двигающийся комок замер, содрогнулся, и золотая пыль взлетела облаком. Невиданная тварь быстро начала выпрямляться. Солоха увидел развернувшийся суставчатый хвост с металлически блестящим лезвием на конце, несуразно вытянутую голову, раскинувшиеся длиннопалые руки. Яуты дружно присели в низкие стойки.  
Рядом с Солохой приземлился халик. Солоха машинально попробовал прикинуть траекторию последнего прыжка. Выходила дуга метров в двенадцать. Плюмажеголовые не особо одобряли ручное оружие, отдавая предпочтение "дистанционным средствам урегулирования конфликтов", но у этого в ладонях покоился агрегат, похожий на "семисотку." Нервные вспышки лиловых огоньков проскакивали по желобкам, устремляясь к призматической линзе, венчающей дуло.  
\- Это ж энергия, – сказал Солоха и сам подивился, какой у него блеклый голос. – Они ж энергию жрут.  
\- Только не их-этое, – просвистел халик.  
Плюмаж завивался в дикие колтуны и тут же расплетался снова.  
\- А что это? – поинтересовался Юкич таким же лишенным эмоций тоном.  
Яуты медленно пошли по кругу, закручивая охотничий хоровод. Голова замершей твари словно пучилась, и постепенно гладкая форма превращалась во что-то разветвленное.  
\- Этовое объект каин-де! – опять повысил голос халик. – Откуда этовое здесь?  
\- Понятия не имею, – доложил Лось со своей точки. – Я не брал!  
\- Проклинание! – халик присел, и плюмаж заструился над иссушенной землей. – Нет, нет, недопустимо, невозможно...  
Яуты одновременно прыгнули с места. Плюмаж халик свился в тугой клубок, и поющие нити дружно выдали пронзительную трель. Примитивное оружие клыкастых врубилось в золотую фигуру со всех сторон. Солоха готов был поклясться, что один из них даже проехался у твари под брюхом.  
Ударив, лацертиды отскочили. Напряженно изогнутые спины и вскинутые плечи излучали готовность немедленно вступить в бой снова.  
"Какая гадость, – сказал Гвоздев в наушниках. – А что, она вживую еще противнее, товарищ командир?"  
\- Намного, – зачарованно сказал Солоха. – Я б на такой не женился.  
Свитые нити плюмажа зазвенели еще истеричнее.  
\- Святость осквернения, – запел халик.  
\- Не паниковать, – велел Юкич. – Вы союзники или комок нервов да дрисни?  
\- Иховое лучше молчание! Обращение внимания, приближения прочее-оных союзники больше отсутствует!  
Переводчик перешел на совсем неудобоваримые конструкции. Халик будто захлебнулся, и противный звон живых волокон раскатился над ночной равниной.  
У Солохи ныла шея – до того хотелось оглянуться. Похоже, плюмажеголовый имел в виду, что союзники тоже предпочитают держаться на расстоянии от монстра. С досады свело еще и плечи – выходило, что инопланетчики знали про эту хрень гораздо больше. И опасались до такой степени, что любящие поупиваться чужими эмоциями халик сами только что не бились в истерике.  
\- Что это такое, в конце концов? – все таким же металлическим голосом спросил капитан.  
\- Очень древнее происхождение, – звякнул халик. – Опасность в мельчайших разделенно-общее молекул. Оружие, создаваемое чужестью иховых, чьи много-цели неизвестность.  
\- То есть вот эта золотистая дрянь – созданное оружие?  
\- Вот тебе и учения, пиздец в котомке, – сказал Смоляк. – Ой, извините, товарищ капитан.  
Золотистая дрянь медленно оплывала. Не заваливалась, не рассыпалась, а плыла, постепенно теряя форму.  
\- Не совсем, – признал халик. Плюмаж медленно расплетался, но цветовая гамма все еще сохраняла мертвенный серый. – Этовое... этовое похоже на копирование. Настоящее существование имение много... яд и опасности. Даже смерть существования порождает катастрофические последствия.  
\- Прямо как ваш лопнувший? – поинтересовался Лось.  
Солоха мысленно вздохнул. Бестактность Лося поражала. Халик коротко звякнул, и мерзкий ноющий звук нитей возобновился.  
\- Извините, – мгновенно сдал назад Рогачев. – Нервы, блин! Прости, мужик, то есть, уважаемая сущность, светлодорогий, прошу прощения.  
\- Я-общее выражаем понимание, – прошелестел халик. Звон медленно стихал. – Но аналогия почти верное. Смерть я-общее отзывается ужасными последствиями. Смерть иховое-оружия отравляет почву и воздух.  
\- Значит, биологическое оружие, – определил Юкич. – И как с ним бороться? Разрубить? Сжечь? Аннигилировать?  
\- Последнее, – спешно звякнул халик. – Однако... копированное... нет уверенности в правильном воздействии. Нужны анализы... исследования!  
Платформы "слонов", охраняемые угрюмыми молодцами Зельмана, всплыли перед внутренним взором Солохи, как труп по весеннему половодью. Кровь сначала отхлынула от лица, а потом бросилась обратно с такой силищей, что в глазах потемнело. Он не выдержал и зыркнул на Лося. По морде, закрытой визором и респиратором, ничего не читалось.  
Непонятное говно окончательно растеклось в лужу. Яуты предусмотрительно сохраняли дистанцию. Потом лужа шевельнулась, и рябь началась вновь.  
\- Смердные проклятья, – прошипел халик.  
\- Какое блядство, – согласился Лось. – Извините!  
\- Эй! – Юкич повысил голос. – Союзники! Что дальше делать будем? В обход?  
Один из яутов обернулся и вскинул руку.  
\- Хотите помочь, умански?  
\- Не, ну мы можем в обход двинуть! Не такая уж и большая эта лужа!  
\- Опасность неизученного... – простонал халик. – Невозможность оставить за спиной!  
От группы охотников отделился один и стремительно двинулся назад. Солоха с холодком под ребрами понял, что узнает яута по движениям. Такая манера была у Касаюрка. Но, возможно, это только галлюцинации...  
Яут остановился и поднял маску. Голубые глаза на мгновение потеряли фокус, но затем сконцентрировались на капитане. Тот помедлил и тоже снял шлем. Ветер тут же бросил пыль ему в лицо, и Юкич сощурился.  
\- Ну что? – поинтересовался он. – Какие выводы?  
\- Вывод здесь может быть только один, – сказал Касаюрк. – Нужно убираться с этой планеты.  
\- Даже великим охотникам она не по зубам? – напряженно пошутил Солоха.  
\- Ты можешь остаться и вступить в бой с полумиллиардом квадратных километров киндеах, – щедро предложил Касаюрк.  
\- Это в смысле? – Солоха почувствовал себя очень тупым.  
\- Это площадь поверхности планеты, – любезно разъяснил яут.  
Солоха посмотрел себе под ноги. Лось задрал ногу и задумчиво почесал щиколотку носком ботинка. Подумал и поставил один ботинок на другой.  
\- Похвальная осторожность, – заклекотал Касаюрк. – Здесь везде, всюду подземные жилы. И они... киндеах... двигаются там.  
\- Если бы сие множествие было настоящие киндеах, я-общее и иховое-общее было бы мертво, – нервно трепеща плюмажем, резко бросил халик.  
\- Смотри, халик, – яут простер руку к корчащейся золотистой массе, – это не настоящее, это... форма. Словно плохая копия.  
\- Адаптивная сущность? – так же резко уточнил халик.  
Смоляк вертел головой и лупал глазами за всех присутствующих.  
\- Может и так, – пожал плечами яут. – В любом случае, здесь опасно.  
\- Грандиозно, – чуть ли не по слогам произнес Юкич. – Так что прямо сейчас делаем? Едем мимо?  
Касаюрк оглянулся. Золотая хрень медленно формировалась снова. Солоха сделал еще шаг назад и все-таки развернулся боком, чтобы наконец-то достать взглядом машины.  
\- Никогда не оставляй киндеах за спиной, - прошипел яут. - Сейчас мы...  
Юкич коснулся гарнитуры кончиками пальцев.  
\- Стрелок-один, стрелок-два, – сказал он. – Сжечь нечисть.  
"Молотилки" ожили и медленно начали разворачиваться.

Восседая на броне волокущегося в сцепке "Волкодава", Солоха с удовольствием подставлял лицо прохладному ветру, то и дело переваливаясь с одной ягодицы на другую. После эффектного выжигания, устроенного "молотилкой", степь словно испугалась. Исчез даже шалфейный запах. Вездесущие золотые пылинки куда-то подевались: может, нырнули в "подземные чертоги", о которых путано толковал халик, тоже наблюдавший за истреблением чужой биосферы.  
Люди в этом коротком мерянье стволами отыгрались за все. Ни у одной расы, кроме халик, так и не хватило мужества, чтобы подобраться ближе. Видимо, разглядев происходящее в секретные инопланетные бинокли, они твердо решили воздержаться от контактов.  
Выбить из яутов подробности не удалось. Пока выглядело так, что на Лизетте водилась какая-то мерзость, хорошо знакомая инопланетчикам, но неправильного подвида. Клыкастые в ходе выжигания вели себя, словно посетили музей – периодически обменивались непереводимыми фразами, в которых на слух Солохи так и сквозил пафос, а заодно демонстрировали друг другу некие файлы на портативных коммах.  
Упорно мерещилось, что там фотографии их недолгой охоты. Особенно смешно должны были выглядеть записи того, который проехался под брюхом твари.  
Портило настроение лишь воспоминание о неизвестных образцах, предположительно, опасного говна, перевезенного в лагерь союзников. С вероятностью сто процентов можно было ожидать, что предполагаемое говно входит в одну из категорий: взрослые особи, яйца или же паразитные формы, типа одолевших Бойцех с Ремизовым.  
Солоха попытался вспомнить состав прибывших на учения, но лиц и имен было слишком много. Если б работала связь, можно было бы вытащить справочник с корабля и посмотреть все четко с фотографиями. А так хер знает, съели ли уже кого-то и не скрывается ли в тщательно охраняемых контейнерах парочка особо беспечных ученых.  
"Волкодав" подпрыгнул, в копчик знатно вдарило, жопа откликнулась напоминанием о недавнем, и Солоха выругался. Сидеть в кузове было удобнее, но мутное беспокойство выгнало сержанта на обшивку – рисковать свалиться под ходовуху. Теперь впереди шли "Гарцы", люди держались за ними, следом перли халик – и где-то дальше болтались самые трусливые представители разумной жизни.  
Пыль из-под "Гарцев" норовила облепить морду, поэтому периодически Солоха тщательно утирался и плевал по ветру в сторону трусливых представителей. Кудрявцев, опять занявший место стрелка, мурлыкал незатейливую, но крайне унылую мелодию, транслируемую в наушники остальных членов экипажа. Солоха крепился и на бойца не наезжал: он сам знал, как тоскливо делается, если посвятить всего себя отслеживанию черточек да точечек на голубом поле сканера. От скуки не только петь начнешь, но и дрочить.  
Непрошеная идея тут же укрепилась посреди черепа. Солоха впился взглядом в "Гарцы", пытаясь сообразить, где скрылся Касаюрк. Мысль насчет подрочить проявила себя настойчивее. Солоха подумал, оглянулся и отвесил себе оплеуху. Мысль испугано притихла.  
\- То-то же, – удовлетворенно бормотнул Солоха.  
\- Что говорите, тащ сержант? – тут же зашелестел Кудрявцев из динамика.  
\- Говорю, рот при исполнении песни надо открывать на ширину приклада!  
Стрелок звучно открыл и закрыл рот – видимо, проверял, получится ли.  
\- Не выходит, тащ сержант, – огорчился он.  
\- Тренируйся, тренируйся, – сказал Солоха. – Приедем – проверю. Лично полковнику Ротманну петь будешь. Сага о "пингвине" жирном.  
Кудрявцев пару секунд молчал, потом сдавленно заржал и перешел на хрюканье в попытке скрыть веселье. Солоха тоже заулыбался.  
Подумаешь, какие-то гады облепили бойцов. На любого хитрого гада найдется свое противогадие.

"Гарцы" отчетливо начали забирать вправо. Солоха коснулся визора, выводя на него карту, и сразу увидел причину: яуты сворачивали в обход очередного разлома. До него еще был добрый километр, но клыкастые перестраховывались.  
Под жопу вдарило еще раз, и Солоха с неожиданной остротой представил, как из разлома появляется эдакая золотая тварь, но уже размером с атмосферный челнок. Такую копьями не затыкаешь, и даже "молотилка" не справится. Как бы не вышло, что шквал залпового огня пойдет такой гипотетической тварюге только на пользу – закусить дармовой энергией.  
Жопа потихоньку начинала вопиять о несправедливости такого с ней обращения, но Солоха следил за дальномером, и по нему выходило, что до лагеря они доберутся через час. Вполне можно было просидеть на верхотуре. Заодно и окрестности обозревать, раз уж Юкич так увлекся идеей часовых.  
Сам командир прятался во второй Синице, видимо, страдая от невозможности пролететь над безобразием, плюя на всякие подозрительные сущности из безопасного поднебесья. Солоха постучал по наушникам, пытаясь поймать сигнал, но атмосфера с того радужного выброса никак не утихомиривалась. Периодически даже пение Кудрявцева обрывалось.

Когда до лагеря оставалось всего ничего, из задумчивости вышел Юкич.  
"Солохин! – гавкнул он, заставив сержанта пошатнуться на месте. – Это ты там торчишь на броне, как какашка на фуражке?"  
\- Как дозорный, товарищ капитан! – возмутился Солоха.  
"А вот дозри-ка мне, дозорный, ты на горизонте что-нибудь наблюдаешь? У нас одна сплошная херня на экранах".  
"Херню подтверждаю, товарищ капитан, – тут же влез Шандор. – С помощью аппаратных средств далекого наведения ясно, что нихера не ясно".  
\- Слушаюсь, – с сомнением сказал Солоха.  
Трясло "Волкодава" уже почти постоянно, поэтому мысль встать в полный рост ему не нравилась, но деваться было некуда. Повертевшись, Солоха нашел надежный хват и таки оторвался от прохладной брони. Каскад разбушевался, и по большому счету от ночи ничего не осталось – день-деньской, только странных оттенков.  
Сорок секунд спустя удалось настроиться на нужные отметки. Но что-то было не так.  
\- Наблюдаю, – доложил Солоха, лишь бы не молчать.  
"Что наблюдаешь?" – почти ласково уточнил капитан.  
\- Поле, – тупо сказал Солоха. – В смысле степь.  
"Солохин, будешь такие ответы давать, я тебя десять раз расстреляю, и все насмерть".  
\- Я, товарищ капитан, ничего не наблюдаю, – растерянно произнес Солоха. – Совсем.  
"Гарцы" пошли в сторону, и ведущий БМП не стал пристраиваться им в хвост. Солоха обернулся. Сзади дружно наступали союзники, явно положив на дистанцию огромный ржавый болт. Пыль взвихрялась до самого каскада. БМП начал замедлять ход, союзники догнали авангард и тоже начали притормаживать.  
Лагерь исчез.

Первые несколько секунд Солоха ощущал себя отоваренным пыльным мешком. Местность была знакомая, точки на поблекшем визоре сходились где положено, даже торчало подобие силовой рамки, через которую пару дней назад протиснулся "Дозор", но больше ничего...  
"А лагерь-то где, тащ командир? – заорал Кудрявцев, так что в наушниках затрещало. – Что за херня?"  
\- Молчать! – опомнился Солоха. – Кудрявцев! Живо канал мне!  
В ухе опять щелкнуло, и Солоха откашлялся. Внешние динамики БМП привычно бумкнули.  
\- Сообщаю всем союзникам, – четко произнес Солоха. – Следы применения оружия отсутствуют! Признаков ведения боевых действий нет!  
Соседний "Гарц" фыркнул компрессией, взбивая пыль, и на вершине демонстративно открылся люк. Солоха метнул на него злой взгляд – уж очень этот люк походил на тот, которым ему выбило плечо. Под тейпами до сих пор ощущалась легкая боль.  
А потом краем глаза заметил шевеление в брошенном лагере – среди опрокинутых контейнеров, выпотрошенных времянок, ободранных до последнего шурупчика конструкций. Кособокий, покрытый пыльными наплывами бугор зашевелился, и Солоха машинально скинул "семисотку" в руки и тут же присел: "молотилка" начала поворачиваться, угрожая спихнуть его наземь.  
Пыль удивительным образом поползла в сторону, набрала скорость и соскользнула безразмерным полотнищем.  
\- Евпатий мегатонн на пятий, – протянул Солоха и испуганно затаил дыхание, сообразив, что до сих пор находится в режиме громкой трансляции.  
Под белесыми лучами БТР блеснул маскировочным полем, и сквозь мембранный шлюз на броню вынырнула неуловимо знакомая фигура.  
\- Здарова! – Кумыс взмахнул "тройкой", словно полковым знаменем. – Дождался-таки!

* * *

Опустевший лагерь снова оживал. Союзники деловито суетились, раскапывая оставленные нычки, карту которых сержант Кумысник немедленно всем раздал. Сам Кумыс с удовольствием излагал события последних двух дней.  
\- Свалился сверху секретный пакет, и все забегали как полоумные, – вещал он. – Если вкратце, то мы влипли в жопу, и чтобы из этой жопы, набитой инопланетным говном, выбраться, нужно стремительно двигаться к копчику.  
\- Меньше образности! – зарычал Юкич, с силой растирая небритую щеку.  
\- Короче, тащ командир, тут этой золотой херни полно всюду, – внес ясность Кумыс. – Метелки эти сраные, значит, как бы волосками являются. Щупиками такими. Но на самом деле вся дрянь лежит под землей.  
\- Тащ сержант, да мы уже ознакомились, – влез Станеску. – А особенно ознакомились некоторые.  
Кумыс покосился на вытащенные носилки и сдержанно вздохнул.  
\- Надень контрацептив обратно на морду, рядовой. В общем, состоялся исход на полюс. Потому что там, как и полагается по законам климатологии, более-менее прохладно, и вся эта херня находится в относительной спячке. Оттуда нас могут забрать. И эти там еще маловероятны, – Кумыс щелкнул пальцами, – в общем, те хрени, которой нас на озерах накрыло. Шторма!  
\- Ах, они еще и повторяющиеся, – осуждающе сказал Юкич, словно это лично сержант Кумысник преступно уснул на пульте управления галактической механикой.  
\- Я не брал! – предсказуемо возмутился Леха. – Когда мы прилетели, все так и было!  
\- Космические корабли, – прошипел Юкич. – Передовые технологии! Боятся сесть на одну сраную планетенку!  
Кумыс покраснел и развел руками.  
\- С другой стороны, тащ капитан, это ж не только наши решили, – подал голос Гвоздев. – Вон, эти-то тоже эвакуировались, роняя кал.  
\- Причем настолько трусливо, что даже не стали оставлять здесь своих, – добавил Кумыс. – Нет, вообще и меня оставлять не хотели, но я настоял.  
\- Откуда такой альтруизм? – скептически поинтересовался Юкич.  
Кумыс опустил глазки долу.  
\- Мне доплачивают, – скромно признался он.  
Зафыркали все.

Пока Кумыс расхаживал вокруг носилок и огорченно цокал языком, Солоха спешно припрятывал в патронташ инъекторы с элоботами. В текущей ситуации, еще и с яутом под боком, не мешало поставить себе пару ценных прививок. Да и плечу требовалась подмога, поэтому один из инъекторов он опустошил сразу же. Пережил привычное легкое головокружение, подскочившую температуру, учащенное сердцебиение – машинерия отрабатывала как всегда. Даже за ушами зудеть перестало.  
Меж тем капитану приходилось решать сложные организационные вопросы. С одной стороны, покалеченный БМП стоил денег и имел инвентарный номер в списке. С другой – переться вместе с ним до полюса, превращая оптимистичные три дня в добрых четыре, а то и пять, желания у него явно не возникало.  
\- Так, с этой пташки снимаем все что можно, – наконец определился он. – Балласт я не потащу.  
Бойцы, до сих пор потрошившие паек, любезно оставленный командованием, перестали перепроверять обвес.  
\- А карантинных? – квакнул Копылов.  
\- В багажник.  
Все дружно посмотрели в разные стороны, стараясь не встречаться взглядами. Багажник на БТР предназначался для перевозки трупов. Изолированный, да еще и с возможностью экстренного сброса.  
\- Живо, – приказал Юкич, не повышая голоса.  
Миклош первым шагнул к носилкам. Солоха преодолел себя и направился подготавливать багажник. Кое-какие неприятные вещи старшему по званию требовалось делать самому. Дослужился – бери ответственность и хлебай помои полной ложкой.  
Тетка бы одобрила.

Задерживаться не стали, и едва поврежденный "Волкодав" утратил последнюю часть, которую можно было использовать в запас, обновленный транспортный состав выдвинулся на позиции. Состав внутри машин Юкич опять перетасовал.  
\- Карта хреновая, но и за то надо сказать спасибо, – витийствовал Кумыс, обминая жесткую обивку на сиденье. – Это надо сказать нашим клыкастым друзьям. Оказывается, они втихую шпионажем занимались, и когда наши спутниковые грозди сдохли, у этих на их бронтозаврах кое-что все еще работало.  
\- Знакомая история, – сказал Лось, косясь на Юкича. – Мы вон тоже презент получили внезапно. Благодаря ему, считай, из говна и выползли.  
\- Товарищи, – довольно продолжил Кумыс. – А еще-е... Угадайте, что еще в лапы привалило?  
Юкич обернулся вместе с креслом. Сердце у Солохи сладко вздрогнуло.  
\- Лех, да не тяни ты кота за яйца, – подстегнул Лось таким же дрогнувшим от предвкушения голосом.  
\- Снапшоты, – выложил Кумыс. – Свежий срез!  
Сержанты хором застонали от восторга. Юкич стремительно протянул повелевающую руку ладонью вперед. Из стрелкового "стакана" счастливо взвыл Кудрявцев и от восторга застучал ногой в переборку.

Вдоволь насосавшись новостей, Солоха чувствовал себя сытым и осоловевшим. Мозг словно размяк, переполнился информацией и теперь медленно ее переваривал, едва не галлюцинируя от удовольствия.  
Остальных в кабине охватило то же блаженное состояние, и только Кумыс остался трезв – видимо, успел оттянуться, когда снапшоты только-только прислали. Солоха и подумать не мог, что без постоянного доступа к новостям со всего света можно так истосковаться. Ураган событий, случившихся не здесь и не с ним, вымел из головы эту тоску, а теперь она была побеждена полностью.  
Вдобавок мысли перестали сворачивать на Касаюрка, и даже когда Солоха принялся размышлять о нем прицельно, общее состояние духа не изменилось. Дурацкого волнения больше не было.  
Из этого следовало сделать вывод, что блядские похождения напрямую были завязаны на инфоголодовку: когда мозгам нечего делать, они выписывают кренделя, побуждая хозяина бесоебить. Солоха почти с нежностью посмотрел на Кумыса и даже немножечко ерзнул на сиденье. Если бы не ременная сбруя – как пить дать сунулся бы поближе и для начала облобызал.  
Едва он продумал эту сомнительную с моральной точки зрения мысль, как Лось взялся отстегивать ремни. Юкич не оглянулся, и Рогачев беспрепятственно перелез к другу Лехе.  
\- Лешенька, – умильно пробасил Лось. – Ты нас всех спас, Лешенька. Дай я тебя за это в обе щеки расцелую.  
\- Не дам, – строго сказал Кумыс. – Ты, Лось, существо небритое и непромытое. Все телячьи нежности – только после гигиенических процедур.  
\- Товарищ капитан! – тут же заголосил Лось. – А когда у нас по плану остановка?  
\- Когда я скажу! – рявкнул Юкич. – А пока едем отсюда и до ужина! Проститутки!  
\- Это не я блядствую, это морально разлагающая обстановка, – возразил Лось.  
\- Рогачев, я тебя отсюда без парашюта выкину!  
Лось шумно вздохнул и полез назад. Кумыс проводил его ухмылкой, в которой, тем не менее, теплилось что-то особенное. Солоха раньше не замечал, но когда его собственный фитилек тоже оказался скручен налево, невольно обратил внимание.  
Пристегнувшийся Рогачев скрестил руки на груди и одарил Кумыса зверским взглядом.  
\- Между прочим, – одними губами сказал тот, – я кое-что узнал по вопросу, озвученному сержантом Солохиным перед отъездом.  
Солоха машинально схватился за ухо и стрельнул глазами на командирское кресло. Лось поднапрягся.  
\- Опытные образцы заразы, – так же беззвучно выговорил Кумыс. – Внезапно выкопанные.  
\- И они их потащили с собой? – тем же методом уточнил Солоха, одновременно не желая верить и понимая, что именно на такой дебилизм родная армия и способна.  
Леха молча изобразил лицом гриф "По прочтении сжечь". Лось взялся за переносицу. Солоха плюнул на пол и растер ботинком. Надеяться, что Касаюрк забудет про свой интерес, не стоило. Разве что избегать клыкастого все три дня путешествия, а потом еще и хрен знает сколько дней ожидания.


	14. С больной головы на здоровую задницу

К вечеру от тряски уже укачивало, и когда отряд начал заворачивать на стоянку, Солоха чуть не взвыл на радостях.  
В открытый после остановки люк немедленно ворвался жаркий сухой воздух, и Солоха закашлялся. Ощущение тоненькой пленки на гландах лопнуло, он откашлялся еще раз и под взглядом Юкича устремился наружу, чуть не врезавшись от большого рвения в задницу успевшего чуть раньше водителя.  
Место заросло не только черничником, но и редкими на Лизетте скалами. Плоские, точно кроличьи резцы, желтовато-песчаного цвета, они стремительными гребнями вырывались из почвы, и густые фиолетовые кусты ластились к ним, обнимая колючими ветвями.  
Бойцы тащили полусобранные палатки, Лось вполголоса разъяснял Кумысу происхождение внезапной любви к черничнику, а возле багажника ошивался Миклош, запакованный в фильтры по уши, и тыкал в щелочку универсальным измерителем. Измеритель сам транслировал данные на планшет, однако в фигуре Миклоша было столько значительности, словно он все это расшифровывает и тут же преобразовывает в клинический диагноз.  
\- Такими темпами, – сказал Юкич из-за спины Солохи, – нас тут скорее под плац заметут, чем мы успеем добраться до места.  
\- А у вас какие-то данные, товарищ командир? – осторожно поинтересовался Солоха, проверяя плечо. Почти не болело.  
\- Логика, – проворчал Юкич. – Ценность отдельно взятого бойца против ценности коллектива бойцов гроша выеденного не стоит.  
Невзирая на похоронность заявления, Солоха воочию услышал страдальческое "яйца, Володя, выеденного яйца!" и стиснул зубы, чтобы не взоржать от неожиданности. Обогнавший его было Юкич тормознул и внимательно на него посмотрел.  
\- Че напрягся так? – почти ласково осведомился он. – Ссышь, собака?  
\- Никак нет, – сквозь зубы выдавил Солоха, отчаянно загоняя смех под диафрагму. – Готовлюсь... встретить любую ситуацию... с достоинством.  
Юкич многозначительно фыркнул, и физиономия у него сменила выражение на слабо одобрительное.

На этот раз костров жечь не стали. Баскийцы остались в танках, аместы устроились к ним поближе, а халик и яуты, как обычно, отдалились ото всех, насколько позволяли соображения безопасности.  
\- А чего это мы не в консервах-то ночуем? – изумлялся Кумыс, стягивая ботинки и пихая их в палаточный предбанник. – Че в этих-то... – он постучал костяшками по стенке, и упругое полотно мягко выгнулось, тут же оттолкнув его руку обратно.  
\- Ну ты ж помнишь, я тебе про каспини говорил? – Лось тоже взялся за ботинки. – Вернее будет спрятаться так вот: в пузырике и между кустов.  
\- А из багажника своих вытащить не надо было? – задал логичный вопрос Кумыс.  
\- Вот вытащи и ложись рядом с ними, – зашипел Солоха, уязвленный этим вопросом в самую печенку. Несмотря на психологическую помощь элоботов, мерзкие мыслишки то и дело подбирались ближе, и Кумыс их изрядно растревожил. – Хочешь, чтоб тебе ночью пыльцы в морду напусти-и... кха!  
Он поперхнулся, словно нарочно, и зашелся в иллюстрирующем кашле. Лось размахнулся, врезал ему меж лопаток, и Солоха, выпучив глаза, рухнул вперед. Кумыс успел подставить руки, чтобы сержант Солохин не поздоровался лбом с его коленями. Сипло выдавив крайний то ли кашель, то ли вздох, Солоха вновь ощутил треск лопающейся в груди пленочки и тут же задышал свободнее.  
\- Скотина, Лось, – прохрипел он.  
\- Доброе животное, – отчетливо ухмыльнулся тот в ответ.  
\- Ладно, давайте баиньки, – вздохнул Кумыс. – Слышь, Серый, хватит мне сопли в ладошки пускать!  
Лось радостно захихикал, Солоха уперся в пол, оттолкнулся и сел, обводя грозным взглядом присутствующих. Кумыс, поджав губы, осмотрел ладони и демонстративно обтер руки об штаны.  
\- Я не заразный! – сдавленно возмутился Солоха.  
\- Кто вас знает, – сощурился Кумыс. – Столько бродить хер знает где. Может, это и не вы уже, а того самого..? Гибридная форма жизни? Адаптированные как там их?  
\- Киндеах, – с удовольствием подсказал Лось, опрокидываясь на спину.  
\- Вот именно, – поднял палец Кумыс. – Только попробуйте меня ночью пыльцой посыпать – тычинки поотрываю.  
Лось хрюкнул и заложил руки за голову. Палатка мягко светилась теплым желтым светом, постепенно угасавшим. Умная техника намекала, что трепаться хватит, и надо бы восстановить баланс нейронов в организме. Солоха подумал, все-таки полез в карман и достал питательный батончик. От кухни Эмилио это говнище по-прежнему отличалось в ужасающую сторону, не став лучше ни на пункт. Скорее даже ушло в еще больший минус. Желтый свет сдвинулся в розоватый, предсумеречно-закатный. Снаружи едва слышно тикала "собачка", бесшумно затаился изгнанный на ночное дежурство Смоляк, а если очень хорошо прислушаться, то можно было разобрать, как в большой палатке начинают похрапывать.  
Но Солоха чуял, что просто так лечь и уснуть у него не выйдет.  
\- А еще, Кумыс, прикинь, я этому гаду подземному в морду зарядил, – неизвестно зачем сказал он и куснул батончик.  
Леха поднял взгляд от просмотра снапшотов по третьему кругу.  
\- Чего?  
\- Ну Лось вон рассказывал же, как нас завалило, когда у халик броня лопнула?  
\- А то, – Кумыс покосился на товарища, но тот успешно делал вид, что спит. – Правда, там больше было про то, как они с Юкичем крабиком барахтались. Впечатлений – масса.  
\- Они хоть вдвоем были, – протянул Солоха. – А я один совсем... тьфу, бля. Так я о чем: прикинь, завалило на три метра, лежу, дышать нечем, даже пердеть страшно, и тут чую – ползет.  
Кумыс свернул снапшоты, достал из кармана портсигар с леденцами и торжественно извлек одну штучку. Солоха вновь куснул батончик.  
\- Прищем полжет как-то неудобно для прямого контакта, – Солоха проглотил опилочное месиво, вдохновенно взмахнул батончиком и перешел на трагический шепот. – И тут я ему полтосом ка-ак врежу!  
\- По яйцам! – подал голос якобы спящий Лось.  
Кумыс сдавленно захихикал, хрустя карамелью.  
\- Утухни, завистник, – гордо просипел Солоха и осторожно постучал кулаком в грудь. Кашель не возвращался. – Я ему врезал в... короче, куда придется. Почему сразу яйца? Может, это был... не знаю, усик обонятельный.  
\- Сражение сержанта Солохина и усика, – совсем уже ядовито сказал Лось, не открывая глаз.  
Кумыс захихикал еще гаже. Стремная тема с пострадавшими была окончательно замята, и Солоха продолжил.  
История столкновения с клыкастыми, само собой, обросла некоторыми подробностями, и хотя Лось высказывал крайнее сомнение, что один сержант с одной рукой мог навести шороху в чужом броневичке, Солоха посоветовал ему самому попробовать повторить фокус и только потом приносить свое глубоко аргументированное лосиное мнение.  
Кумыс голосованием среди себя решил, что Солоха, конечно, припездывает, но делает это талантливо, и поэтому приз за невероятные приключения все-таки уходит именно ему. Лось до того возмутился, что даже открыл один глаз и попробовал ткнуть Кумыса под ребра, но тот ловко отбился.  
\- Ну а ты чего расскажешь, павлин недоощипанный? - потребовал Лось.  
\- Я? Да всю правду, – тут же внес ясность Кумыс. – Я, между прочим, таки за всей этой ебантерией следил, – тут он понизил голос и оглянулся, – и они действительно возят с собой какую-то херню. В колбах на подставках. Я в этом говне не разбираюсь, но там все совершенно золотое.  
\- На яйца не похоже? – поинтересовался Солоха, давя беспокойный позыв к кашлю, возникающий при упоминании кошмарного надоевшего цвета.  
\- Вот кто б меня пустил, – Кумыс покрутил у виска пальцем. – Зельман своих дуболомов натренировал похлеще Юкича. Совершенно негуманоидные типы получились, лишенные эмпатии.  
\- Че? – заинтересовался Лось.  
\- Готовы своих пиздить, – на пальцах разъяснил Кумыс.  
\- Как пить дать кладку разворошили, – зловеще напророчил Солоха. – Придурки хреновы. Главное, чтоб теперь не выяснилось, что их на полюсе того-этого. Догнали и заточили таки.  
\- Лезем мы с вами в самую задницу, товарищи будущие офицеры, – заключил Лось. – Но я все-таки даже с этим тяжелым осознанием лягу спать. В самом деле, не становиться же мне тут аборигеном. Не ассимилироваться в какой-нибудь там... усик обонятельный, да, Сереженька?  
Солоха замахнулся остатками батончика, и Лось неслышно захихикал. Чтобы в конце раскатисто и неожиданно кашлянуть.  
\- Чтоб тебя, – прохрипел он и сделал глубокий вдох. – Надышались!  
Подсветка палатки почти совсем погасла, и Солоха решил, что ему на нервной почве мерещится слабенькое золотистое свечение, образовавшееся рядом с головой Лося после этого могучего выстрела.  
\- Юкича не разбуди, убьет плевком, – пригрозил Кумыс. – Ладно, отбой, блин.  
Солоха лихорадочно догрыз батончик и сунул в рот обертку. Та вошла в контакт со слюной и тут же начала преобразовываться в воду. Сделав пару глотков, Солоха почувствовал, что жизнь все-таки стала лучше.  
Завалившись набок, он подвинулся ближе к Лехе. Лось, конечно, разностороннюю ориентацию одобрил и наверняка не отказался бы от соседства вплотную, но галопировать по наклонной Солоха не торопился.  
Битых пару минут его терзало ощущение странной нехватки, будто он не в палатке находится, а где-то в чертовых пердях голышом на холме, открытый всем ветрам, а заодно и прицелам "Вагнелисов". Пока наконец не дошло – Леха слишком далеко. И он сдвинулся ближе, еще ближе, пока не отозвалось тепло чужого тела. Даже сквозь форму, хорошо защищавшую от лишней потери энергии. Даже в жаркую не по сезону лизеттианскую ночь.  
Он подвинулся еще чуть ближе, и в спину ему уткнулся то ли локоть, то ли кулак. Босыми пальцами ног Солоха дотянулся до чужих щиколоток. На мгновение сделалось дико жарко и страшно, что Леха сейчас что-нибудь эдакое скажет, непременно с подковыркой и с язвительным вопросиком. Кумыс молчал, и Солоха медленно расслабился. Еще одного миллиметра поближе он себе все-таки не позволил. И так было до того сладко, что душу выворачивало.

Среди ночи Лось вознамерился смыться. Чужое шевеление тут же разбудило Солоху, а внутренние часы подсказали – прошло часа три с половиной от силы. Лось вошкался, стараясь двигаться аккуратно, но и не особо скрывался, прекрасно зная, что соседей по палатке он уже вздернул. Солоха разлепил глаза и чуть повернул голову. Лось мягко поднялся, переступил через ноги товарищей и нырнул к выходу, пригибаясь, будто боевой йог.  
Защитный полог раздвинулся и сомкнулся бесшумно. Солоха напряг слух, но даже не услышал, чтобы Лось обменивался с часовым репликами. Сначала взбурлило возмущение – заснул, скотина, а Лосю того и надо, – но потом сержант Солохин образумился. Лось при всей его неугомонности такого бы не пропустил, даже приспичь ему трижды свалить к представителям дружественной расы.  
От последней мысли в голове мигом затуманилось. Солоха сжал кулак и едва не застонал. Даже задумываться о Касаюрке было опасно. Короткое насыщение информацией не помогло, и переварившие ее мозги тут же пошли вразнос. Он попробовал сосредоточиться на полезной вещи, именуемой уставом, но вместо унылых до тошноты целлюлозных страниц с графической печатью упорно возникала широкая спина Лося с татуировкой, извивающейся в такт движениям лопаток. Потом к этому добавились чужие клыки и когти, массивные лапищи, широкие плечи, белая шкура, расцвеченная серыми узорами вен, и, наконец, жуткая инопланетная башка.  
Солоха понял, что сейчас начнет пускать слюни. В животе поселилось странное ноющее чувство. Первым делом Солоха панически подумал насчет аппендицита. Вторым – насчет поноса. И только когда поверх этого внезапно пробудился самый настоящий стояк, до него дошло. Странное, непривычное, никогда в жизни не случавшееся чувство на грани боли и возбуждения требовало от него немедленно пойти следом и тоже найти по своим похотливым надобностям зубастое мурло со скверным инопланетным характером.  
Солоха зажмурился, ощущая, как пот собирается на висках. Поступки, настолько роняющие честь почти-офицера, были совершенно недопустимы. Почудилось, что в воздухе сгущается едва уловимый мускусный запах с вкрадчивой шалфейной ноткой. Запах сочился поверху, медленно опускался ко дну палатки, и Солоха против воли попытался вжаться сильнее в пол. Воображаемый запах опустился еще ниже, кольнул ноздри и пробрался в горло. Солоха попробовал перестать дышать.  
Секунды текли одна за другой, дыхания постепенно начинало не хватать. Солоха представил, как он будет судорожно отдуваться, вызывая у Лехи подозрения в своей нормальности, и все-таки сдался. Медленно и аккуратно вдохнул. Шалфей, обрадованный представившейся возможностью, впился в глотку.  
\- Фм-мх!  
Глухой надсадный кашель рванулся из легких, Солоха стремительно развернулся на живот и тяжко забухал в мягкий пол. Воздух в палатке словно превратился в углекислый газ. Дышать тут было совершенно нечем. Солоха уткнулся еще и в согнутый локоть, напрягся изо всех оставшихся сил и все-таки задавил судороги диафрагмы, принудительно останавливая такую же судорогу в легких.  
Ощущение пленки в горле не исчезало, но он задышал ровно, преодолевая себя.  
\- Астматик херов, – отчетливо сказал Кумыс.  
Солоха шумно втянул воздух, чуть не подавился снова и сел. Не глядя на Леху, взялся натягивать ботинки. Ему требовалось выйти и наконец-то вздохнуть свободно. В чертовой палатке наверняка накрылись фильтры, странно вообще, что Кумыс еще не бежал наружу, голося о попрании санитарно-технических норм. Может, уже не в себе, конечно...  
Солоха бросил шнуроваться и уставился на Кумыса. Сержант Кумысник положил ладони под щеку и демонстративно причмокнул губами во сне. Солоха сощурил глаз.  
\- Иди отсюда, – сказал Кумыс, не повышая тона. – Ромео с Джульеттой хреновы.  
\- Чего? – квакнул Солоха, едва не пустив петуха.  
Кумыс открыл глаза и уставился на него в упор.  
\- Вы че по одному-то на цырлах крадетесь? – осведомился он. – Совсем ебу дали, заговорщики? Шли бы сразу вдвоем в кусты и там бы трахались половой жизнью.  
\- Лех, ты чего? – обалдел Солоха.  
\- Если вы там в сафари все-таки чпокнулись, то скрывать это необязательно, – наставительным тоном прошипел Кумыс. – Фиговым листиком прикрывают двухметровый хер и думают, что его не видно!  
\- Не было такого! – взвился Солоха, точно так же давя голос до истерического шепота. – Я в душе не иму, куда он поперся, мне на воздух надо!  
\- Да иди-иди, конспиратор хренов! Твоя хитрость на пятнадцать сантиметров торчит из-под камуфляжа.  
\- Чего? А ну вставай!  
Солоха схватил товарища за рубашку и яростно дернул. Кумыс беззвучно попробовал ему врезать, Солоха возразил, и в палатке состоялся краткий спарринг, закончившийся ничьей.  
\- Вот идем, идем вместе наружу, – отдуваясь, просипел Солоха. – Вот сам увидишь, как я дышать буду свежим ночным... кха-а... воздухом!  
\- Отъебись, дурак ненормальный!  
Солоха ухватился за спасительную необходимость, возбуждение пропало и даже пугающее чувство в животе рассосалось. Почти дурея от облегчения, он на пике адреналина все-таки взял Кумыса ловким приемом за шею да под мышку и потащил наружу. Сержант Кумысник охренел настолько, что позволил вытащить себя, как есть, босиком, и только когда Солоха сделал первые несколько шагов по удивительно теплой даже сквозь ботинки почве, засипел и аргументировал ударом в бок.  
Солоха перекосился, отпустил приятеля и глубоко вздохнул, насильно заполняя легкие. Мерзковатая пленочка исчезла мигом. Леха, наоборот, сдавленно заперхал, маша рукой на подскочившего часового.  
\- Вот, – торжествующим шепотом объявил Солоха. – Это я и имел в виду. Видал?  
Он показательно расправил плечи и аккуратно постучал кулаком себя по груди. Расчухавшийся Кумыс покосился на палатку Юкича, сделал страшные глаза и покрутил пальцем у виска. Смоляк посматривал на обоих с долей разумного опасения и, видимо, готовился в случае чего вести сразу же беглыми контрольными в головы.  
\- А ну, Алексей, – ласковым голосом сказал Солоха, – идемте-ка прогуляемся, помониторим местность.  
На физиономии Смоляка под зловещим сиянием каскада отчетливо нарисовалось мнение о среднем звене начальства: сначала сматывается в неизвестность один, потом драку затевают двое других и, наконец, тоже собираются смыться. Солоха подавил желание посмотреть в сторону БТР. С бойца сталось бы принять их за террористов, прицеливающихся стырить транспорт и рвануть к спасительному полюсу в составе преступной группы.  
\- Ладно, – неожиданно сказал Леха. – Уймись, оскорбленный разум. Я тя неправильно понял. Спать пошли, гордый.  
Солоха представил, как придется моститься в душной палатке, и его передернуло.  
\- Дрюха, топай-ка ты в отбойную, – приказал он. – Оружие мне передать, я заступаю на пост. На счет раз.  
Только что изображавший ретивость и подозрительность Смоляк мигом просветлел лицом, поросячьей рысью ринулся к командиру и с такой энергией передал вверенное оружие, что Солохе пришлось отступить.  
Кумыс глубоко вздохнул, явно стараясь передать этим длинные витиеватые фразы. Смоляк отдал честь и почти загарцевал на месте, ожидая команды "бегом".  
\- Очки-то дай, – напомнил Солоха.  
\- Есть! – шепотом гаркнул рядовой, сдергивая визор.  
Солоха нахлобучил пластиковую полосу, подкрутил настройки и махнул рукой, отпуская часового. Стремительный бросок к палатке был выполнен Смоляком в лучшей технике малого спринта. Кумыс нахмурился.  
\- Иди и спи, – гордо сказал Солоха, направляясь к "собачке". – Вопрос решен.  
Кумыс снова покрутил пальцем, развернулся и почапал к палатке. Солоха с чувством совершенного подвига наблюдал, как он корячится у входа, и когда полог мягко закрылся, облегченно выдохнул. Короткая драчка была даже за счастье – прогнала лишние мысли и мелкую недостойную зависть.  
Солоха покрепче перехватил приклад оружия, нежно погладил коротенький ствол. В глубине души еще царапалась смутная обида на Лося – за то, что сбежал первым, отрезав сержанту Солохину пути к преступлению в личной жизни. Но если поразмыслить трезво, то это было и к лучшему. Солоха перебрал избранные моменты столкновения с яутом и постарался рассмотреть их объективно. Но вместо этого к горлу подступило странно приятное чувство беспомощности. Солоха будто прошелся по тоненькому канату, разделяющему целые вселенные: в одной он взрослый самостоятельный человек, без пяти минут лейтенант, если никакой херни не случится; в другой он бездумно отдает себя целиком в когтистые лапы чужака.  
И в этой второй вселенной, в этой темной пугающей бездне было что-то настолько захватывающее дух, что хотелось бухнуться в нее с головой, забыть обо всем и опуститься в самые запретные глубины.  
Солоха прерывисто вздохнул. Стоило спросить у Лося, что это за херня и происходит ли она со всеми, кто перестает посконно ходить по бабам и начинает ложиться под инопланетных мужиков. А может и не только инопланетных.  
Палатка вновь плеснула пологом, и Солоха нахмурился. Кумыс выбрался задницей вперед, но теперь на нем красовались ботинки. Выпрямился, отряхнулся и поправил погоны. Беззвучно, чеканным шагом прошествовал к "собачке" и остановился перед Солохой.  
\- Вот ты дурак, Серега, – яростным шепотом сказал он. – Смотрите на него, взялся он героически дежурить в доказательство. Ну и дежурь! А я посмотрю!  
Солоха склонил голову к плечу. Усмехнулся, сжал кулак и ткнул Кумыса в плечо. Тот заворчал, отводя глаза, и ткнул тоже.  
Оба, не сговариваясь, присели на корточки. Кумыс покачался взад-вперед, потом махнул рукой и вовсе сел на землю, перед этим щепетильно поддернув штанины. Солоха плюхнулся без особых затей и задрал голову, прислонясь затылком к "собачке". Каскад Ларсена неустанно светился поперек всего неба. Солоха попробовал представить, как бы человек из прошлого, не знавший перелетов, почувствовал себя, окажись он под таким небом.  
Благоговения не появилось, но вместо этого возникла очередная досада – письмо он так и не смог отправить. Ладно хоть снапшоты свалились. Значит в обратную должна была уйти информация с датчиков, что официально никто из бойцов еще не откинул копыта.  
Отец, наверное, уже писал обстоятельные жалобы по инстанциям. У него это отлично получалось, хоть и творческой профессии человек. Солоха невольно ухмыльнулся, представив, как папаня с усердием выводит длинные формулировки, посыпает их обещаниями административных и гражданских кар, а потом рассылает с тем же тщанием, с которым полирует грани своих объемных полотен для выставок.  
Поперек каскада, наполненного цветными переливами, проползла яркая точка третто-спутника, а за ней потянулась еще одна. Солоха прицелился в них из казенного ствола.  
\- Бах! Лех, а Лех?  
\- М?  
\- А ты че, серьезно обиделся, решив, что я с Лосем у тебя за спиной ахаюсь?  
\- Ну, обиделся, конечно, – проворчал Кумыс. – Че скрытничать-то, не по-честному это.  
\- Дурак ты, Лешенька, – скопировал интонацию Лося Солоха. – Во-первых, я бы скрывать не стал. Во-вторых, Лось бы тебе об этом раструбил из жадности. Вы на сколько там вшивых терриков поспорили?  
\- На пятьсот, – значительно указал Кумыс.  
\- Во-от. Да он бы удавился. Ну и вообще, – Солоха помолчал. – Че я, козел какой-то что ли, по углам ныкаться и всякое там... скрываться. В общем, я бы себя по-свински не повел.  
\- Ну и отлично, – мирно отозвался Кумыс. – Вот и разрулили. По всем правилам науки психотерапии.  
Солоха хмыкнул. И зацепился за слово, созвучное его недавним размышлениям о херне в личной жизни. Тут лучше было бы придержать язык за зубами, но каскад смотрел сверху миллиардом внимательных глаз, и под этим испытующим взором Солоха не выдержал.  
\- А это, – через силу сказал он, – что он, Санек в смысле, с клыкастым... ну связался... ты вообще на это как смотришь?  
\- Это ж Лось, – откликнулся Кумыс. – Ебливое животное.  
Оба приглушенно хохотнули. Солоха попробовал отвлечься, но все равно его не отпускало. Хотелось спросить: а если б узнал, что и я с клыкастым – что бы про меня сказал?  
Но сил уже не хватило. Солоха промолчал. Затылком сквозь "собачку" чувствовалось, что Леха тоже привалился к прохладному металлу.  
\- Моя очередь задавать вопросы, – нарушил тишину Кумыс.  
Солоха чуть не подавился снова.  
\- Во-во, – Кумыс щелкнул портсигаром. – Че ты давишься постоянно? Вы там серьезно какую-то заразу подхватили?  
\- Да кто ж его знает, – растерянно сказал Солоха. – Но в палатке этой ужас как душно, нечем дышать вообще. Ты там как спать умудрялся?  
\- Медленно и размеренно, – голосом Ханцгельда внес ясность Кумыс.  
Солоха опять сдавленно хихикнул. Главврач был абсолютно помешан на теме правильного сна и нес пропаганду в массы, в том числе через насилие и электрофорез.  
\- Ну значит, ты двужильный. А я прям там задыхался. Может и правда местная гадость влияет.  
\- Атипичная пневмония, – предложил Кумыс. – Или какой-нибудь астматический фактор.  
\- Умнее, еще умнее, – заворчал Солоха. – Ща чихну на тебя противотанковыми...  
Леха похрюкал, и тут "собачка" мигнула красным. Солоха вздернулся мгновенно. Ноги сами собой согнулись, тело спружинило, и внутренняя сила вытолкнула его в вертикаль. "Семисотка" в руках тихо щелкнула, готовясь к стрельбе. По визору прыгнули тонкие зеленые линии, превратились в сетку и обозначили направление.  
Посетитель появился на границе охраняемой зоны. Пиктограмма определителя мигнула и обрисовала значок гривастой башки.  
\- Что за ебвтоюмать? – зашипел Кумыс, вставая с Солохой плечом к плечу. – Ночной дозор, бля!  
Пиктограмма подумала и окрасилась в желтый, оценивая вооружение гостя как умеренно опасное или просто не активированное – с этим детекторы разбираться пока не научились.  
\- Вот сейчас подойдет на дистанцию выстрела в коленку, мы его и спросим, – прищурился Солоха.  
\- Главное, не нарушать оголтелой пальбой здоровый сон товарищей, – вздохнул Кумыс.  
\- Да это они с Лосем поменялись, – неожиданно для себя хихикнул Солоха. – Принцип сообщающихся экипажей. Убытие компенсируется прибытием с другой стороны.  
Яут вынырнул из темноты и одновременно из маскировки. Остановился и уставился на людей сквозь маску. Может, ожидал, что те будут шокированы. Солоха ухмыльнулся и, стараясь игнорировать сладкий мускусный запах, повел стволом.  
\- Вот я щас кому-то рога поотстреливаю, – свистящим шепотом сказал он.  
Яут поднял руку, большим пальцем зацепил подбородок маски и демонстративно медленно поднял ее козырьком. В груди у Солохи екнуло и оборвалось. Яут сделал шаг вперед. Медленно-медленно, словно сквозь тягучее желе-антиграв, Солоха поднял оружие.  
\- Перед тем, как покинуть часть, подумайте, нужны ли вы гарнизону, если выяснится, что вас случайно расстреляли союзники, – отважно выдавил он.  
Душная хватка в груди слегка разжалась.  
\- Опасность расстрела союзниками? – заклекотал Касаюрк. – Смешно, Сиэ-эрженька.  
Он сделал еще шаг, и Солоха проклял все на свете. По спине ровно между лопаток поползла омерзительно щекочущая капля. Загривок под воротником рубашки покрылся испариной. Ладони предсказуемо сделались скользкими.  
"Не подходи – мысленно велел ему Солоха. – Не подходи ко мне, не смей приближаться, не надо, пожалуйста. Я же не выдержу".  
Ствол сам собой поднялся на ладонь выше, прицеливаясь в широкую грудную клетку. Касаюрк, как обычно, не послушался. И двигался по-прежнему медленно и зловеще. Почти подкрадывался, если так можно сказать о том, чей разворот плеч не позволяет проходить в стандартную аварийную шахту.  
\- Серый, ладно тебе, – легкомысленно сказал Кумыс. – Че, серьезно стрелять собрался?  
\- Этим руку дашь, схарчат по самую голову, – хрипло объяснил Солоха, не убирая оружие. – Че он вообще к нам приперся?  
Кумыс подался ближе и положил ладонь на ствол.  
\- Не психуй, – едва слышно сказал он. – Ты че взвился-то?  
Захотелось заорать, что психует он, потому что клыкастый сатана явился по его душу. Даже не за его телом – с этим Солоха еще мог смириться. Но под ребрами уже трепетали всполохнувшие бабочки, и выть от этого хотелось.  
\- Я пришел предупредить, – прощелкал Касаюрк.  
Солоха вздрогнул и тряхнул головой.  
\- А?  
\- Предупредить, – стрекочуще повторил Касаюрк. – Имейте в виду, умански, это не просто скалы.  
\- А что еще? – мигом ощерился Солоха.  
\- Кости, – обронил Касаюрк. – Вопрос только, мертвые кости или живые.  
Кумыс поковырялся в ухе, явно пытаясь понять перевод.  
\- В смысле, типа, это может быть что-то живое под землей? – уточнил Солоха.  
\- Не факт, но все возможно, – протянул яут.  
\- А че в такой неофициальной обстановке? – возмутился Кумыс, оглядываясь на палатки. – Я ща как сделаю объявление!  
\- Делай, – разрешил Касаюрк. – Я пришел говорить только с теми, кто мне интересен.  
Солоха почуял, что краснеет до предынфарктного состояния.  
\- Поговорил и топай обратно, – выговорил он, силой заставляя онемевшие губы шевелиться. – Спасибо большое.  
\- А откуда инфа, что косточки? – проявил настырность Кумыс.  
Солохе уже хотелось прибить его лопатой, чтоб не задерживал Касаюрка дольше нужного.  
\- Технологии, – величественно изрек яут, хотя тоже явно сдерживал голос.  
\- Господь, – лицемерно сказал Кумыс. – Ну айда, что ли, покажешь ваши технологии вживую.  
\- Куда? – сдавленно возмутился Солоха.  
\- Не ссы, мы осторожненько, – заверил Кумыс. – Да и потом, сам хотел эти костяшки пощупать, теперь хоть повод официальный. А ты там бди. Следи за заслонами государственной границы.  
Солоха побагровел еще сильнее, благодаря ночь и каскад Ларсена за искажения цвета. Теперь на него накинулась безумная мысль, что насмешливо щурящийся яут ждет, когда сержант Кумысник отойдет с ним подальше, чтобы непременно совратить. Исключительно назло сержанту Солохину.  
\- Ну, я пошел, – бодрым шепотом сказал Кумыс.  
\- Хрена с два! – дурея от невнятных и абсолютно разрушительных чувств воссипел Солоха. – Стоять! Сержант Кумысник, вы мне тут прекратите удаляться хер знает куда в ночи без оружия! Никому не двигаться! Я ща!

Пинками извлеченный из палатки Смоляк хлопал глазами и кивал, внимая наставлениям очевидно поехавшего начальства.  
Абсолютно наглое и беспринципное вранье насчет союзных исследований в ночи боец принял со смирением человека, который служит в армии и потому заранее готов к любой херне. А если к чему-то он не готов и не знает, как реагировать – то в результате обязательно посыплет песком или окрасит в уставный цвет.  
Разобравшись с делегированием и прихватив из палатки собственный визор, Солоха вернулся к межвидовой коалиции, уже почти не чувствуя угрызений совести.  
Здравый смысл плюнул и отдал управление бурным эмоциям. Солоха все еще сдерживался, чтобы не пасть окончательно в глазах Кумыса, но давался этот искусственный настрой нелегко.  
К тому же Касаюрк, то и дело окидывающий его долгим жутковатым взглядом, мгновенно выбивал клинышки спокойствия, едва-едва Солохе удавалось чуть поставить их на место.  
Перед выдвижением Леха коснулся бедра, и Солоха повторил за ним. Точка-точка-тире – таймер на пятнадцать минут. Касаюрк едва слышно клекотнул. Непонятно – то ли заметил и насмехался, то ли просто прочищал глотку.

Приметные скалы теперь смотрелись иначе, смахивая на акульи плавники. Добравшись до условной границы – за ней сосны переставали расти, и оставался лишь черничник – Солоха прищурился, пытаясь обозреть разом пространство, усеянное плоскими образованиями, и ему представилось нечто, похожее на неимоверно гигантского динозавра. Стегозавр или трицератопс – точно он не помнил, но кто-то из древних монстров таскал на спине похожие пластины, словно элементы солнечных батарей.  
Только местный монстр был ну очень огромный. С микрорайон размером.  
\- И что тут у нас интересного? – вполголоса осведомился Кумыс. – Где, говорите, замечена противная активность?  
\- А ты потрогай, – прошипел Касаюрк.  
Кумыс обернулся к нему, смерил внимательным взглядом. Касаюрк поднял руку, согнул когти и пристально их осмотрел, точно оценивая качество боевого маникюра.  
\- Говорил я, нефиг сюда топать вообще, – пробурчал Солоха.  
Касаюрк оторвал взгляд от когтей и уставился на него с энтомологическим интересом. Солоха молча показал ему средний палец, и Касаюрк медленно, издевательски потянул клыки в стороны, распяливая их в пародии на человеческую усмешку.  
Кумыс тщательно обтер ладонь о штаны и решительно шагнул к ближайшей скале. Секунду помедлил и все-таки приложился. Касаюрк мгновенно шагнул ближе и демонстративно положил свою ладонь поверх растопыренной пятерни. Кумыс даже не шевельнулся – точно прислушивался к происходящему внутри пластины.  
\- Чуешь? – поинтересовался яут.  
\- Угу, – неопределенно отозвался Кумыс. – Теплая. Очень.  
\- Грабли у него теплые, – не выдержал Солоха.  
Смотреть, как та самая грабля прижимает чужую ладонь к шероховатой поверхности, было невыносимо. Он подошел ближе и уставился на органическую махину. Уже начинало казаться, что глубоко в порах, испещривших кость, прячется все та же золотая пыль. Почти против воли он потянулся вперед и тоже приложился. Скала была слишком теплой для даже такой жаркой ночи. Между лопаток вновь защекотало.  
\- Как бы не вылезло отсюда чего, – задумчиво протянул Кумыс и укусил себя за ноготь. – Слышь, майор, и много вы таких нащупали?  
Яут чуть пожал плечами, развернулся, отнимая руку, и привалился к скале спиной.  
\- Примерно каждый третий. Не знаю, живое оно или нет, но имейте в виду.  
Солоха упорно смотрел на скалу. Язык прилип к нёбу, и молчание делалось все более неловким.  
\- Ну, спасибо, что предупредил, – так же радушно сказал Кумыс. – Учтем.  
\- Угу, – буркнул Солоха.  
Взгляд сам собой сползал на лацертида. Касаюрк пошевелил клыками и неторопливо оттолкнулся.  
\- Хорошо. Я ухожу.  
Двойственное желание – заорать "нет!" и одновременно дать пинка, ускоряя отход союзника – затопило душу. Солоха стиснул зубы и решительно промолчал, кося взглядом исподтишка.  
\- Бывай, – жизнерадостно попрощался Кумыс.  
Касаюрк прошипел что-то невнятное, сделал пару шагов, и его фигуру заволокло туманом маскировки. Солоха опустил визор и молча смотрел, как пиктограмма гривастой головы отдаляется, доходит до пределов возможности датчика и исчезает за границей области.  
Кумыс сунул руки в карманы и тоже привалился к скале.  
\- И что это было? – уже обычным тоном поинтересовался он.  
\- Нашествие доброжелателей, – мрачно сказал Солоха. – Глянь какой добренький, аж противно. Сидел бы там у себя и...  
\- Не, Серый, я не об этом, – перебил Кумыс. – Я про тебя.  
\- Че? – немедля ощетинился Солоха.  
\- Че-че, болт через плечо, – хмыкнул Кумыс.  
Пошарил в кармане, достал что-то чудовищное, похожее на обляпанный крошками леденец, и закинул в рот. Солоха содрогнулся.  
\- Ты от него, как дух от батьки, шарахался, – прочавкал Кумыс. – Я и говорю – это что было такое? Аллергия? Не поделили чего?  
Солоха поднял глаза к каскаду и понял, что если сейчас начать врать и изворачиваться, то ничем хорошим это не закончится. Наконец-то отлепив ладонь от треклятой скалы, он решительно охлопал себя поверх рукавов, сделал шаг и встал напротив Кумыса. Подумал и шагнул еще раз, уже вплотную. Уперся руками в скалу по обе стороны Лехи. Тот грызть леденец не перестал, но написал на лице живую заинтересованность.  
\- Леха, это залет и пиздец.  
\- Што? – невнятно изумился Кумыс.  
\- Я, кажется, втрескался, – с выражением сказал Солоха.  
Но на последнем слоге голос предательски сорвался, и вместо нарочитой трагикомичности получилось почти отчаянно. В общем-то, как Солоха себя и чувствовал.  
Кумыс поморгал и громко сглотнул, явно сожрав весь леденец разом.  
\- В кого?  
Солоха отлепился от стены, подался назад и молча показал руками огромную гриву, а потом и клыкастую пасть. Кумыс так же молча вытаращился. Солоха страдальчески скривился.  
\- Занесло, – сквозь зубы сказал он. – Слушай, я объяснять не буду, просто получилось так, закрутило, вот и... херня творится. Я не знаю. Стремно мне очень. Это херня какая-то. Я его даже послать не могу.  
\- Ты ж только и делал, что его посылал, – зашипел Кумыс, сам подаваясь вперед.  
\- Это ты рядом был, – криво улыбнулся Солоха. – Я бы один не смог...  
Кумыс тяжко вздохнул, и Солоху охватило непреодолимое желание втянуть голову в плечи. Таким морально измученным он себя не чувствовал... да никогда не чувствовал.  
\- Только потому, что ты мой друг, – твердо сказал Кумыс. – Щас я его догоню и от твоего имени пошлю так, что он больше не сунется.  
\- Не на...  
Под взглядом товарища Солоха умолк.  
\- Что? – ласково поинтересовался Леха. – Что "не на", Сереженька?  
\- Не надо прям так уж посылать, – бледнея, сказал Солоха. – Я еще... в общем...  
Он вцепился в пояс, ощущая, как скользят по ремню пальцы. Кумыс вновь откинулся на стену и задумчиво потер подбородок. Взялся за переносицу, перешел к потиранию лба и закончил яростным кусанием ногтя.  
\- Я, конечно, не психиатр, – наконец сказал он. – Но давай, что ли... разберем объект... неуместной, бля, привязанности. Разложим по полочкам, низведем до целых простейших чисел.  
\- Давай, – уныло согласился Солохин.  
\- Минусы, – Кумыс поднял сжатый кулак. – Перечисляй.  
\- Инопланетчик, – бухнул Солоха. – Злобный, сука! Тупой, варвар и мудак! Глаза мерзкие.  
\- Ну, насчет тупого я б не горячился, – проворчал Кумыс. – А плюсы?  
Солоха посмотрел на вновь сжатый кулак.  
\- Все остальное, – мрачно сказал он.  
\- Конкретнее, придурок! – зашипел Кумыс.  
\- Голос, – через силу начал Солоха. – Космы эти с железками. Глаза странные. И, в общем, дальше неприличное, иди нафиг, не буду рассказывать.  
\- Тяжелый случай, – сделал вывод Кумыс. – Но ничего, – голос его из задумчивого стал бодрым. – В конечном итоге мы свалим, и все растает как дым. Не кисни, пехота!  
Солоха поежился. Почему-то при этой мысли стало нехорошо. Неуютно сделалось, екнуло под ребрами и даже слегка кольнуло в сердце. Может, конечно, остеохондроз отдался, но уж больно подло и некстати.  
Солоха зажмурился и представил, как они возвращаются обратно: сначала пару недель болтанки на корабле, потом карантинная зона Гальц, выгрузка, родные зеленые сопки...  
И никаких тебе метелок, никаких яутов с мерзким характером, никаких белых шкур, темных когтей и голоса над ухом и за спиной...  
В груди все протестующе сжалось.  
\- Наверное, – глухо сказал он и открыл глаза. – И что мне делать?  
\- Серега, ну че ты меня в неудобное положение раком ставишь? – зашипел Кумыс, хлопая ресницами. – Откуда я знаю, че делать-то?  
Солоха опустил голову и качнулся вперед. Кумыс не стал уклоняться, и Солоха медленно подался вперед еще больше, пока не уткнулся с ним лоб в лоб. Леха не вынимал рук из карманов, и Солоха сам не отнимал ладоней от ремня, поэтому прикосновение вышло призрачным. Но ему хватило, чтобы восстановить дыхание.  
Узкая полоса визора одновременно мешала и позволяла им остаться каждый по свою сторону. Кумыс понимающе молчал. Солоха медленно выдохнул – и на полосе "Агавы" сверкнуло красным.  
\- Уманс-ски!  
Солоха дернулся, Кумыс стремительно метнулся в сторону, но оба не успели. На спину Солохе с маху опустилась давящая тяжесть. Солоха автоматически выбросил руки, упираясь в скалу, и невольно блокировал движение Кумыса. Локти согнулись под тяжестью, и с маху прибитый к скале двойным весом Кумыс то ли ахнул, то ли подавился, а может, и то, и другое сразу.  
\- Только отойди, умански, как вы сразу же пытаетесь блудить? – заворковал Касаюрк.  
\- Чего? – сипло шепотом взревел Солоха и рванулся обернуться. – Блядь!  
Касаюрк подался еще ближе, неумолимо вжимая обоих в скалу и друг в друга. Толстые предплечья, закрытые пластинами гибкой брони, загораживали обзор, и Солоха выловил странное желание низко-низко наклонить голову, чтобы стать поменьше, сжаться в этом неумолимом кольце.  
\- Э, э, че происходит-то? – захрипел Кумыс, делая первый пинок. – Охренели?!  
\- Блядь, ты, скотина, откуда взялся? – поддержал Солоха.  
Чувство ответственности, тем не менее, передавило горло, и в полный голос заорать не удалось.  
\- Я мудро выжидал неподалеку, – заклекотал лацертид. – Умански, дайте же и мне присоединиться, – теперь он перешел на воркование. – Сиэрженька, ты ведь уже знаешь, как я блистателен в постельных подвигах, так почему бы не...  
\- Охренеть! – шепотом взвыл Кумыс.  
Солоха понял, что сейчас, сию секунду сломается. И не за что ухватиться...  
\- Леха, – выдохнул он, – не бросай меня!  
И, перебросив руки на затылок и на плечо сержанту Кумыснику, отчаянно ринулся вперед. Чужие губы он нашел сразу и сквозь сладкий привкус то ли леденца, то ли треклятой золотой пыльцы влажно и горячо поцеловал Кумыса.  
Язык легко скользнул между разомкнутых зубов, коснулся чужого языка, и Солоха почти зажмурился, пытаясь сделать как правильно, как нужно и как будет приятно им обоим. Кумыс замычал, задыхаясь, мотнул головой, ударил коленом, но Солоха не отступался. Касаюрк у него за спиной неожиданно захрипел, Солоха лопатками услышал, как набирает обороты чужое сердце. Противные капли пота внезапно превратились в горячие струйки удовольствия. Кумыс схватил его за пояс, и теперь уже его дыхание изменилось: сделалось прерывистым, быстрым, неглубоким.  
Солоха чуть ослабил напор, и движение языков превратилось из схватки в медленный танец. Солоха никогда не думал, что эти, в общем-то, не особо эротичные упражнения могут вызвать столько ощущений. Аж слезы наворачивались.  
Касаюрк перестал так страшно давить, переступил и слегка толкнулся бедрами. Сержанты вмазались друг в друга еще крепче. Солоха впитал кожей второе сердцебиение. Вместе с этим зашумело в ушах и во рту действительно стало сладко-сладко. Только дышать все же было тяжело – от слез и возбуждения заложило нос. Солоха разжал хватку на чужом затылке, провел ладонью по шее и медленно подался назад. Губы разомкнулись, языки в последний раз скользнули друг по другу, и Солоха открыл глаза.  
Леха смотрел на него, не моргая.  
Каскад Ларсена очертил заострившиеся скулы, подсветил глаза. Лихорадочно поблескивающие, с расширенными зрачками. Кумыс выдохнул медленно-медленно, и Солохе вновь почудилось призрачное, едва заметное, как парок на морозце, золотистое свечение, вырвавшееся вместе с дыханием.  
"Не бросай", – одними губами выговорил Солоха.  
Широко распахнутые глаза мигом сузились, полыхнули, и Кумыс хлестко взял его за затылок ладонью. Рванул к себе и впился с ответной яростью. Солоха еле уберегся, чтобы не сколоть передние зубы. Кумыс второй рукой задрал ему визор, с силой провел по шее, по плечу и опустился на ребра.  
Даже сквозь высокотехнологичную ткань чужая ладонь обжигала.  
Они самозабвенно облизывали друг друга, целовались припухшими губами, жарко дышали в открытые рты. Леха хлопнул его по бедру, нащупал вшитый датчик и быстро нажал комбинацию на целый "аварийный" час. Солоха приглушенно застонал.  
Обеими руками он уперся в скалу, и Касаюрк тут же полез расстегивать ему штаны. Колени у сержанта Солохина ослабели окончательно. Касаюрк ворчал, шипел, и клыки быстро касались то затылка, то шеи и плеч. Когтистые ладони с трудом двигались между человеческих животов, и в итоге Солохе пришлось все-таки слегка прогнуться и отставиться. Касаюрк заворчал еще громче и добрался до пряжки. Кумыс обеими руками взял Солоху за виски и подался назад, разрывая поцелуй. Солоха медленно открыл глаза.  
"Все в порядке?" – беззвучно спросил Кумыс.  
Солоха так же беззвучно выдохнул: "Да".  
Ременная пряжка щелкнула, Касаюрк ухватился за молнию и дернул. Кумыс усмехнулся, неожиданно подмигнул и опять привлек Солоху к себе. Касаюрк ухватился за отвороты ткани и потянул штанины, словно собирался их порвать к чертям собачьим. Солоха содрогнулся. Кумыс коснулся его губами совсем невесомо, едва-едва.  
\- Вы с Лосярой ебанутые оба, – пробормотал он. – Как решились на такое?  
\- Не знаю, – выдохнул Солоха. – Я просто... о... м-мх!  
Он успел увидеть, как у Кумыса расширяются глаза, а затем Касаюрк толкнул его вперед: почти мягко, но с неумолимой силой. Солоха привстал на цыпочки, прогибаясь, и следом за знакомым ощущением пролившейся между ягодиц жидкости в его анус уткнулся невероятно горячий подрагивающий упругий конец.  
Касаюрк чуть поднажал, и его хрен начал медленно погружаться в подставленный зад. Солоха задавил вскрик, превратил его в низкий стон на грани хрипа. Кумыс, прижатый к преграде, сильно откинул голову, словно пытался смотреть на Солоху с какого-то нового ракурса. А потом разжал хватку, и Солоха подался к нему всем телом, уткнулся горящим лицом между шеей и плечом и застонал в голую кожу поверх измятого форменного воротничка.  
Касаюрк даже толком не высвободил его член – стащил штаны ровно настолько, чтобы добраться до задницы. Ткань казалась невыносимо жесткой, сдавливала горящее влажное тело, и Солоха стонал еще и от этого нестерпимого чувства. Кумыс обхватил его за плечи, Солоха вжался в него, насколько мог, и попробовал заерзать, но член яута не позволил. Касаюрк тоже уперся в стену рукой, Солохе на голову ворохом упали длинные горячие дредлоки, вторая когтистая рука сжала бедро, не давая опуститься и наоборот поддергивая вверх. А затем Касаюрк неторопливо задвигал бедрами.  
\- Боже-боже-боже...  
Солоха едва разобрал свое бормотание, сопровождаемое жалкими стонущими нотками. Задница раскрывалась медленно, туго, но безостановочно. Накатывал невероятный кайф уже от того, что яут находится в нем, пробуравливает тесное отверстие, держит, не давая вырваться, и жарко дышит сверху в макушку, задевая клыками. Грохот чужого сердца сделался настолько сильным, что почти заглушал такое же биение в груди Кумыса.  
\- Сиэ-эрженька, – заворковал Касаюрк.  
Тон голоса был знакомый: низкий, сдавленный, скрывающий сильнейшее возбуждение.  
\- Умгхм-м!  
Кумыс сильнее схватил его плечи и заерзал. Касаюрк перестал двигаться, захрипел, и загнанный в тело Солохи пенис начал восхитительное подергивание. Быстрое мускульное трепетание, вибрацию удовольствия, направленную в особое место. Солоха сдавленно взвыл. Испарина превратилась в обильный пот. Коротко стриженные волосы взмокли. Он чувствовал, как начинает скользить горячая пленка между его лицом и Лехиной шеей, замычал опять и жадно припечатался губами, сдерживаясь, чтобы еще и не укусить. Кумыс приглушенно заворчал, вздрагивая сильнее. Задвигал бедрами, явно пытаясь подрочить без рук о сержанта Солохина.  
Собственный член Солохи томился в плену и страстно подрагивал, казалось, в такт движениям белого вибратора в заднице. Кумыс неожиданно перехватил Солоху за голову и дернул, вынуждая вскинуться. Солоха не смог даже толком приоткрыть глаз – зато рот открылся охотно, и чуть не потекли слюни.  
\- А-а...  
\- Серый, что ты от меня оттопыриваешься? – страдальчески прошипел Леха. – Ну я ж тоже хочу!  
\- Это... не я... – выговорил Солоха. – Ум-м!  
Новая вибрация, казалось, прогнала сквозь него электричество.  
\- Это я, – прошипел Касаюрк. – Вы ма-аленькие, умански.... О-очень... невысо-окие...  
Леха огорченно взвыл сквозь стиснутые зубы, потянул к себе Солоху и поцеловал в открытый рот. Солоха вслепую попробовал ответить, впитал несколько жадных поцелуев и поперхнулся очередным стоном. Член в его заднице работал так активно, что в башке словно взрывались брикеты "лазури". Касаюрк зарычал, вцепляясь клыками в затылок. Солоха все-таки взвизгнул и тут же почувствовал знакомое давление изнутри: Касаюрк кончил, вливая сперму в чужие кишки.  
Солоху затрясло – от предвкушения большего или от удовольствия, сказать он сам не мог. Оргазм все еще не наступил, но невыносимо восхитительное ощущение зависания на самом пороге усиливалось и усиливалось. Касаюрк стонал, сипел, чуть ли не клокотал, тиская Солоху за бедро и тоже пуская слюни, заливающие сержантский загривок. Леха пытался его целовать и чуть ли не кусать, и Солоха уже совсем не соображал, что с ним происходит.  
Касаюрк резко подался назад, разжимая клыки. Член выскользнул, продрав беспомощно стиснувшуюся задницу. Солоха слабо вскрикнул, разрывая очередной поцелуй, и неожиданно для себя тяжело опустился на подошвы. Икроножные мышцы отозвались яростной болью. Солоха застонал и приоткрыл глаза. В горячем золотистом тумане лицо Кумыса выглядело почти страдальческим.  
\- Ле...ха... – выговорил Солоха. – М-м...  
\- Серый, ты что творишь со мной... – почти задыхаясь, простонал тот. – Жилы рвешь...  
\- Лех, меня ща накрывать начнет, – смог выговорить Солоха. – Вот сейчас... Сейча-а... а-ахн-н... Все горит...  
\- Чего?  
\- Пятьсот терриков, – вспомнил Солоха. – Кумыс, хо-очешь... пари... выиграть? Боже...  
\- Серый, ты дурак?  
Губы у Кумыса отчего-то задрожали, и Солоха мотнул головой, пытаясь объяснить. У него за спиной Касаюрк сделал шаг назад, шумно и тяжко дыша, и вроде даже опустился на землю. Звякнула броня.  
\- Помоги мне, – наконец смог объяснить Солоха. – Он когда кончает... это словно стимулятор... Ох, сейчас накроет... Я прям чувствую... Давай, че ты жмешься... Мне хорошо... бу-уде-ет... Леха!  
Он застонал, чуя, как происходит обещанное. Жар, дрожь, невероятное возбуждение. Только тронь – и взорвется брызгами. Кумыс дернулся, рванулся в сторону – и Солоха шлепнулся об стенку от неожиданности. По сравнению с раскаленным телом Кумыса она казалась прохладной.  
\- Скотина ты, – дрожащим голосом сказал Кумыс из-за спины.  
\- Давай скорее, м-м... Ле-ех? Ну!  
Жесткие ладони пробрались под рубашку, вздернули ее почти до шеи, прошлись по животу и легли на бедра. Солоха припал к скале грудью, снова приподнимаясь на цыпочки – и спина сама выгнулась. Ладони приклеились к шероховатой поверхности.  
Кумыс выдохнул ему в затылок, чуть наклонился, мягко поймал губами за ухо – и неожиданно втолкнул в приоткрытое отверстие между ягодиц два пальца. Солоха подавился воздухом. Кумыс застонал, не отпуская его уха, сжал член Солохи сквозь трусы и сделал какое-то движение, которое Солоха даже не понял, но от удовольствия аж захрипел, резко вздергиваясь навстречу. Все тело завопило, требуя еще, и Солоха тоже попытался выкрикнуть это слово, но получился только хриплый срывающийся стон. Кумыс выдернул пальцы, перехватил его за бедро, яростно зазвякал собственными пряжками и молниями, и Солоха, изнывая от нетерпения, едва не поскуливая, опять начал подниматься на цыпочки. Еще секунду спустя горячая плоть наконец-то оказалась прижата к его анусу, Солоха всхлипнул, заглатывая воздух, и опять настойчиво подался навстречу, уже пытаясь оттолкнуться от скалы.  
\- О боже, – отчетливо сказал Кумыс.  
Толкнулся вперед и мигом погрузился на полную. Солоха откровенно взвизгнул от счастья, вновь заволокшего голову. Анус сладостно стиснулся. Кумыс прижался к его ягодицам.  
\- Сер-рега-а... – застонал он, на секунду замирая.  
\- Да, да, хорошо все... – выдохнул Солоха, едва не срываясь на новые визги. – Давай!  
Человеческий член скользил куда легче в раскочегаренной мокрой заднице. Леха стонал, явно кусал губы, не давая себе охать в голос, яростно двигал бедрами, так что Солоха раз за разом чувствовал, как его почти вбивают в стену. И даже просто от этих движений ему стремительно делалось все приятнее. Уже хотелось орать, извиваться, делать что угодно, лишь бы кончить...  
Кумыс прихватил его за член и начал бешено наращивать темп. Бедра ходили ходуном, осторожничать он явно бросил и жадно вколачивался в разработанное отверстие. Солоха припал к стене грудью, впился в обшлаг рубашки зубами, хрипло заорал, давясь остатками трезвого ума – и оргазм взорвался во всем теле.  
Перед зажмуренными глазами расплескался дикий красный фейерверк. Судорога-онемение пронзила затылок, схватила спину, скрутила живот. Яйца отчаянно выплескивали сперму, сжатый в чужой ладони член пульсировал острым болезненным наслаждением, но основное удовольствие разливалось где-то между лобком и ребрами, поднимаясь чуть ли не до сердца.  
Солоха уже стонал, вздрагивая от накатывающих волн нестерпимого блаженства, и вместе с ним стонал Кумыс, дрожа и втираясь в него еще крепче. Сжавшаяся задница ощущала движения его члена почти как хрен яута.  
Солоха не выдержал и вновь пустил слюну.  
Наконец Кумыс перестал содрогаться, чуть разжал руку и уткнулся Солохе в висок.  
\- С-серенький...  
Солоха еле стоял – подгибались колени, бушевал пожар в крови и кружилась голова, унося землю из-под ног. Анус горел, подергивался, то обхватывая чужой ствол, то вновь расслабляясь. Казалось, из него течет едва ли не до колен.  
Кумыс вновь застонал, снова попробовал позвать его по имени, но не вышло, и тогда он просто начал собирать губами пот с чужой шеи, целовать в мягкую впадину под ухом, в уголок губ, едва не вылизывать Солоху, докуда дотягивался.  
Солоха цеплялся за скалу из последних сил, вздрагивал от удовольствия и старался не двигать бедрами, чтобы не разрывать это странное восхитительное чувство якоря, сцепившего два тела воедино.  
Нацеловавшись, Кумыс все-таки подался назад. Член выскользнул легко, Солоха только вздрогнул от острых ощущений в перетруженном сфинктере. Теперь и правда потекло: влага между ягодиц быстро поползла вниз, пока не потянулась струйкой по нежной коже на внутренней стороне бедра – и впиталась в ткань.  
Солоха длинно вздохнул. Разить от него должно было кошмарно. Пот, сперма, пыль, мускус – и все это в тройном количестве.  
Кумыс еще стоял рядом, водил обеими руками по мокрым бокам, то и дело соскальзывая на живот. Поэтому сладостный ступор Солоху не отпускал. Приспущенные штаны намертво застряли на бедрах, поясница словно навечно решила остаться похотливо прогнувшейся, а грудь и ладони, казалось, приросли к все той же скале. Солоха мутно порадовался, что на Лизетте сейчас так жарко. Иначе приморозился бы к чертям собачьим.  
\- Эй, ведьма, ты как? – Кумыс снова ткнулся губами ему в ухо.  
\- За ведьму... зубы пересчитаю, – через силу пообещал Солоха.  
Кумыс явно заулыбался, подышал ему в висок и деловито принялся подтягивать штаны. Солоха мычал и вздрагивал, но Кумыс безжалостно его упаковывал обратно.  
\- Все исподнее... обтрухал... – попробовал пошутить Солоха, но голос дрожал, и вышло почти жалобно.  
\- М-м... Это... м-мах! – Кумыс опять поцеловал его в шею. – Это не беда...  
Вместе с финальным щелчком пряжки раздался звук движения чего-то большого, и тяжелый вздох с присвистом. Солоха только-только отклеил правую ладонь от скалы и, морщась, сжимал-разжимал пальцы, затекшие в попытке процарапать ее насквозь.  
Касаюрк шагнул ближе, и Солоха услышал – почувствовал волосками на загривке – как Леху берут за плечо.  
\- Че? – умеренно недовольно поинтересовался Кумыс.  
\- Умански такие добрые после удовольствия, – клекотнул яут. – Где ругань, а?  
\- А не пойти бы тебе нахер... и... м...  
Кумыс так отчетливо поперхнулся и умолк, что Солоха нашел силы развернуться. Ноги едва не подкосились, и пришлось прислониться к скале. Касаюрк действительно держал Кумыса за плечо, перехватив за другую руку в нелепом подобии древнего танца, а в паху у него раскачивался чуть изогнутый и нетерпеливо шевелящий лопастью белый хрен.  
В голове у Солохи помутилось. По телу до сих пор гуляли слабые теплые волны, скатывающиеся в пах и словно поглаживающие промежность. Он не выдержал. Нужно было, чтобы Кумыс тоже это почувствовал.  
Солоха оттолкнулся от опоры, сделал шаг и встал у Кумыса за спиной. Обхватил его поперек пояса, уже ничего не стесняясь, опять ткнулся в шею, ухватился зубами за воротничок и слегка потянул.  
\- Серый? – напряженно поинтересовался Кумыс.  
\- Попробуй, – невнятно сказал Солоха и все-таки выпустил воротничок. – Понравится.  
\- Да вы тут не охренели?  
\- Почему бы нет, – Касаюрк многозначительно оскалился. – Вы же, если я понимаю, практикуете такое свободно? Ты явно не новичок, а, умански?  
\- Жопа не улица! Растянется – сузится!  
Посреди фразы Кумыс вспомнил, что надо б не орать и так резко понизил голос, что закончил страшным драматическим сипением. Солоха слабо хихикнул, не в силах выдать смешок погромче. Касаюрк тоже заклекотал.  
\- Что-что про уличный задний проход, Лэшенько?  
\- Нахуй! – яростно зашипел Кумыс.  
\- Леха-а, – почти мечтательно протянул Солоха. – Ты только попробуй...  
Он подцепил рубашку и потащил из-под ремня. Кумыс несколько раз крупно вздрогнул, точно внезапно попал на холод, а затем ощутимо расслабился. Опустились напряженно приподнятые плечи, ушла каменная твердость из мышц. Солоха чуть не замурлыкал от удовольствия. Приятный шум в голове усилился, заставляя щеки вновь вспыхивать румянцем. Он хотел увидеть со стороны, как это бывает, когда напряженный белый хрен вторгается в человечье тело.  
\- Я вам голубизной подолью, – сделал еще одну попытку Кумыс.  
\- Что-что? – опять переспросил Касаюрк.  
\- Обосрусь жидко! – шепотом рявкнул Кумыс с интонацией, предполагавшей, что яут в ужасе должен проблеваться и бежать прочь, стеная о несовершенстве секса с людьми.  
\- Разве? – удивился Касаюрк. – Я не замечал отходов.  
\- А это не особо заметно, – выговорил Солоха, перебирая пальцами. – Так, водичка голубая течет. Слив отработанного топлива.  
Кумыс попробовал его лягнуть.  
\- Меня подобным не устрашить, – заявил Касаюрк. – Другие виды, другие физиологии, но воин не боится ничего.  
Солоха вновь провел кончиками пальцев по животу товарища. Кумыс неожиданно напрягся и часто задышал. Солоха положил подбородок ему на плечо и попробовал глянуть вниз. Привставший член он разглядел сразу.  
\- Леха, – мечтательно сказал он. – Ты ж по его конче шпилил. Теперь стоять будет колом.  
\- Это все ты виноват, ведьма, – уже явно сдаваясь, попробовал наехать Кумыс.  
Настала очередь Солохи хватать его зубами за ухо. Кумыс зашипел, и Солоха всем телом ощутил, как быстро горячеет у него спина, и как по-особенному твердеют мускулы, передавая охватившее Леху возбуждение.  
\- Я тут стоять в полный рост не собираюсь, не на плацу, бля, – почти дрожащим голосом внес ясность Кумыс.  
\- Можно лежать, – мирно откликнулся Касаюрк. – У меня есть на чем.  
Солоха потянул, расстегивая первую кнопку, и Кумыс чуть повернул к нему голову, прикрывая глаза.

В четыре руки всю одежду с Кумысника стащили мигом. Леха дергал плечами, хорохорился и пытался командовать. Солоха, до сих пор в помутнении от пережитого, смотрел на Касаюрка, ловил от него подсказки и пробовал исполнять, насколько мог. В основном обнимал Кумыса и мешал тому плодотворно соображать, чтобы вырваться и свалить к херам собачьим.  
Даже когда трио устроилось на любезно расстеленной Касаюрком пленке, Солоха не отпустил приятеля. Затылок Лехи оказался у него на коленях, и одной рукой Солоха поглаживал сержанта по лбу, нарочно то и дело прикрывая глаза ладонью, а второй водил по груди, выписывая затейливые вензеля. В конце концов Кумыс поймал его за ладонь и крепко сжал. Солоха не возражал. Отходняк после яутской спермы до сих пор не давал успокоиться, и ему нравились даже эти незамысловатые прикосновения.  
А потом он наконец увидел, что хотел.  
Как меняется поза яута, переходя из расслабленности в тугую пружинистость, словно перед яростной схваткой. Как когтистые руки сжимают загорелое по сравнению с ними тело, не давая вывернуться. Как напрягаются ноги Кумыса, пытаясь сдавить чужой корпус и остановить проникающее движение. Сокращаются мышцы живота. Опадает привставший было член. Часто и быстро вздымается грудь, покрывшаяся испариной, а кожа поблескивает в свете каскада. Даже закатывающиеся от напряжения глаза Солоха увидел – и у Кумыса, и у Касаюрка.  
Двое притирались друг к другу медленно, с трудом, и Солоха не переставал сжимать ладонь Кумыса и скользить пальцами по его лицу, умудряясь просунуть кончики даже между губ. Леха хватал его зубами, словно в наказание за то, что Солоха уломал его на это безумие. Но с каждым разом кусался он все слабее, а в какой-то миг Солоха ощутил, как зубы стискивают его снова — но уже в неконтролируемом удовольствии. Язык быстро облизывал пальцы Солохи, Кумыс стонал вполголоса и вытягивал шею, пытаясь приподняться.  
Касаюрк подвигался немного, расширяя себе плацдарм, а потом привычно уже замер, сгорбился сильнее, так что над плечами мышцы вздулись буграми, низко опустил голову, вытягивая шею, и мощно выдохнул. Солоха успел снова толкнуть пальцы поглубже, и Леха не взвизгнул, не заорал, а просто глухо вскрикнул.  
Чужое возбуждение заливало голову потоком, Солоха видел все хуже, и все больше сосредотачивался на звуках и ощущениях. Мечущийся на нем и под Касаюрком сержант Кумысник опять кусал его за пальцы, хватался за его руку, пытался сцапать себя за член – и приходилось перехватывать его – кусал собственные губы, стонал, вздрагивал и источал резкий запах секса и пота, усиленный чужим мускусом. Почти не двигающийся, но страшно напрягшийся Касаюрк напоминал горгулью, пытающуюся мучительно родиться из камня. Казалось, будто Леха сошел с ума и корчится в своем безумии, обжигается им и не может справиться — его захлестывает все сильнее.  
В долгожданный момент оргазма горгулья на мгновение ожила – вскинула голову, так что дредлоки хлестанули колесом, распялила дикую пасть и закатила сверкающие голубые глаза к самому зениту каскада, наполненному красным. Только не закричала.  
Кумыс вскинулся следом за яутом, хрипя и рыча в зажавшую рот ладонь. Сперма короткими толчками выплеснулась ему на живот, и Леха бессильно опустился обратно на колени Солохе. Даже попробовал что-то сказать, но Солоха опять не позволил. Его собственный член упорно не вставал, однако сладкое напряжение приятно терзало внутренности и словно покалывало горячей иголочкой между анусом и мошонкой. Солоха сжал ягодицы, наслаждаясь отозвавшимся жжением, бесстыже посмаковал ощущение подтекающей влаги и представил, как сейчас, прямо сию секунду Кумыс начнет испытывать невероятное...  
Кумыс быстро и часто задышал. Из-под руки Солохи прорвалась невнятная фраза. Леха вскинулся, схватился обеими руками за запястье товарища, закрыл глаза и внезапно передернулся, словно в начинающейся лихорадке. Солоха жадно присмотрелся, считая секунды, и на шестой увидел знакомые судороги, прокатывающиеся по всему телу: сначала слабые, но усиливающиеся с каждой секундой. Яростно задрожали ноги и бедра, напрягся пресс, натянулись жилы на шее, взбухли вены в паху.  
Кумыс с новой силой стиснул чужие бока – и яут очнулся. Захлопнул клыки, опустил голову и осмысленно уставился на партнера.  
\- Двигайся, – еле ворочая языком, потребовал Солоха. – Он же хочет.  
Кумыс фыркал и стонал, вздергиваясь всем телом. Кажется, не слышал ничего, просто пытался выжать максимум удовольствия. Яут кивнул, уставился на Солоху в упор и задвигал бедрами. Кумыс начал повизгивать. Солоха и хотел бы глянуть на него, пропитаться чужим кайфом – но стеклянные прозрачные глаза не отпускали.  
Под хрипы и стоны товарища, чувствуя, как выламывает его от наслаждения, обоняя запах, Солоха неотрывно пялился в искусственные глазенки яута. Понимал, что безнадежно проваливается. Что все, о чем он бестолково и смутно выболтал Лехе – правда. И от этого чудовищного притяжения ему не избавиться, пока они не улетят к херам собачьим с этой трижды трахнутой планеты.  
Дважды трахнутый Кумыс внизу забился, выстанывая в ладонь без всякой сдержанности, кусая мокрую руку, дергая Солоху за запястье. Солоха вслепую, все не отрывая взгляда, повел второй рукой, наклонился вперед и дотянулся до закаменевшего живота. Предсказуемо вляпался в чужую сперму, с силой провел ладонью из стороны в сторону, втирая жидкость в кожу, и приоткрыл рот, демонстрируя яуту с готовностью вываленный язык. Касаюрк заворковал и внезапно сорвался на странный скрежет. Быстро подался вперед, раскорячивая Кумыса еще сильнее, вытянул шею – и они с Солохой столкнулись над дрожащим в экстазе телом.  
Темный узкий язык скользнул Солохе в рот, обмахнул зубы и сцепился с его собственным языком. Касаюрк запомнил, что в горло к людям лазить не стоит, поэтому несколько секунд Солоха наслаждался чистым удовольствием от контакта с чужаком. Смаковал чуть сладковатый вкус, пробуждающий в душе что-то темное и очень древнее.  
Потом Кумыс замычал уже более вменяемо, дернул его за предплечье, и пришлось прерваться. Солоха медленно откинулся назад и так же медленно убрал обе руки.  
\- Мхм, – просипел Кумыс. – С-суки... Я ум'р.  
Касаюрк опустил голову и вдруг низко нырнул, так что Солоха перестал видеть человека под широким белым корпусом. Кумыс опять что-то взмычал, но с таким звуком, словно ему опять закрыли рот. И когда Касаюрк вновь разогнулся, Солоха увидел раскрытые губы, влажные от только что состоявшегося поцелуя.  
\- Живой, – сказал Касаюрк, отчетливо усмехаясь. – Я почуял твое дыхание.  
Солоха уперся рукой в землю. Хотелось лечь и свернуться клубком. Может даже вокруг Кумыса, чтобы продолжать наслаждаться его сбитым дыханием и непроизвольной дрожью. А лучше все-таки вокруг Касаюрка.  
Касаюрк сдал назад, Кумыс заахал и со стоном дернулся. Тела разлепились с отчетливым влажным звуком. Яут откинулся на руки, и все еще приподнятый белый хер змеиным движением качнулся в воздухе. Солоха зачарованно проследил за ним. Лопасть-лист медленно съеживалась, разворачивалась в вертикальную плоскость и словно бы втягивалась сама в себя.  
Вскоре достоинство яута превратилось в какой-то корявый стволик, а потом тот медленно начал уходить в складки шкуры.  
Кумыс лежал неподвижно, дышал ровно и вроде даже уснул. Солоха машинально положил руку ему на грудь, нащупывая сердцебиение. Под ладонью чуть учащенно, но равномерно работал моторчик.  
Касаюрк, опустив голову и растопырив клыки, внимательно пялился на сержанта Солохина. Белый хрен втянулся окончательно, оставив на паховых складках хорошо видимые в свете каскада потеки. Касаюрк перенес вес на одну руку, а другой нарочито медленно обтерся – и тряхнул ладонью, сбивая брызги в пыль. Солоха прерывисто вздохнул.  
На бедре затлело горячее, он заморгал, и в голову ударило резкое осознание: осталось пятнадцать минут.  
\- Т-твою... Кумыс? Леха, вставай! – зашипел он.  
\- Сиэрженька, что случилось? – зашипел яут, отталкиваясь от земли и чинно садясь на пятки.  
\- Опаздываем, – нервно зашептал Солоха. – Пятнадцать минут, чтоб вернуться, пока "собачка" не разверещалась!  
\- Ах, этот ваш рабский поводок, да?  
\- Отвали!  
Только отвесив Кумысу щелбана, Солоха сумел добиться реакции. Мыча и сопротивляясь, Кумыс потратил еще пару минут их драгоценного времени. Потом, вроде, до него дошло, и сквозь стоны Леха потребовал выдать ему обмундирование и револьвер докосмической эпохи, чтобы он мог немедленно застрелиться.  
\- Вот отметишься как присутствующий в уставное время в уставном месте – а потом хоть из гондона стреляйся!  
Солоха уже поднялся и пытался разделаться с потной, вонючей, наполовину приклеившейся к нему одеждой. Спешка для расслабившегося организма была почти невыносима. Солоха физически страдал из-за того, что надо суетиться и уже практически бежать.  
Кумыс очнулся окончательно, обматерил Касаюрка, обматерил Солоху и начал лихорадочно натягивать штаны, предварительно беспардонно вытерев задницу подстилкой. Пресловутые голубые следы Солоха все-таки заметил: в свете каскада они казались почти перламутровыми. Выглядело даже забавно.  
\- Очень неудобные обстоятельства, – посетовал Касаюрк. – Вы не можете отключить ваш поводок полностью?  
\- Нет! – шепотом рявкнули оба.  
Хотя как минимум один способ Солоха знал, но использовать его – это вляпаться в неприятности. Кто знает, что хуже: отчитываться перед командирами или оказаться в полной власти яута на целую ночь. За себя Солоха уже не мог поручиться, он и так ходил по краю.  
Больше Касаюрк ничего не говорил и даже не шевелился – только поблескивал глазами, наблюдая за перемещениями людей. Кумыс похлопал себя по карманам, вытряс плоскую коробочку, щелкнул крышкой и выхватил два леденца.  
\- На!  
\- Не хочу!  
\- А ну взял, – страшно засипел Кумыс. – От нас и так разит, хотя б ментолом прикроемся. Урод ты, Серега, во что ты меня втравил?  
\- Ты не возражал, – вяло отмазался Солоха, беря предложенный леденец.  
Даже так тот и впрямь разил ментолом. Едва Солоха закинул его в рот, как яростный аромат и вкус словно пропитал его насквозь.  
\- Ум-м!  
\- Угум-м! – передразнил Кумыс. – Двинули!  
Он сделал шаг, Солоха остался на месте, и Кумыс притормозил тоже. Оглянулся. Солоха почувствовал себя идиотом. Он смотрел под ноги, понимая, что надо уйти – так же решительно, как Леха. Но ему нужно было посмотреть на Касаюрка. Нужно было заставить себя поднять взгляд и встретиться с голубыми стеклянными глазами.  
\- Иди, Сиэрш-шенька, – прошелестел Касаюрк. Точно гремучка в опавшей листве. – Я отпускаю. С-сегодня.  
Оскорбительная фраза ударила меж ушей молотом. Солоха яростно вспыхнул.  
\- Сам пошел нахер! – яростно сказал он, стараясь выдерживать негромкий тон. – Чтоб тебя метелки где-нибудь сожрали, пиздорылище страшное!  
Развернулся на пятке и рванул на третьей космической, подогреваемой неумолимо сокращающимся сроком. Кумыс за ним кашлянул, сплюнул и тоже зашуршал в ритме марш-броска.

На ходу Солоха грыз леденец с таким остервенением, словно от этого зависела его личная свобода.  
\- Серый, ты бы себя видел, – пропыхтел Кумыс, то ли усмехаясь, то ли заплетаясь языком об леденец. – Ты же вляпался.  
\- В смысле?  
\- Ладно, хер с ней, с видовой принадлежностью, – продолжил Кумыс. – Но ты ж от него торчишь, словно от наркоты. Прогибаешься, только что не трещит. До полного бесконтроля поломаться хочешь, что ль?  
\- Херни не неси!  
\- Может и херни, – промычал Кумыс, источая ментоловый запах. – Но я за тобой присмотрю, Сирожа. По-дружески!  
Солоха ответил невнятным рычанием. И мысленно сказал Кумысу большое спасибо.  
Он и сам чуял, что происходит неладное. Что когда Касаюрк находится рядом, в стальной сержантской воле что-то потрескивает. Только рядом с ним. Точно Касаюрк протягивает лапу, сжимает его и ломает хребет...  
Но, возможно, пару часов побыть со сломанным хребтом – не так уж и страшно.

После прибытия к палаткам Солоха артистично изобразил зевоту и скуку – хотя его и правда укатали такие игры – и тут же нырнул под защитный полог. Кумыс остался снаружи, изводить Смоляка вопросами и проверять степень начищенности всех металлических элементов, включая кнопки на функциональном белье.  
Скинув ботинки, Солоха закатился в угол, потянулся и скользнул рукой по странному шву на стене палатки. Пощупал его кончиками пальцев и неожиданно обнаружил молнию. Одно движение – и открылся вентиляционный клапан.  
Солоха подумал, присвоил себе звание полкового идиота и с этой мыслью, подкрепляемой жжением в растраханной заднице, начал проваливаться в сон. Чувствуя, как сквозь ментоловую блокаду медленно проползает шалфей и с десяток отвратительных запахов, угнездившихся в его одежде.


	15. Ложбина - это кратчайшее расстояние между двумя горами

К утреннему построению Лось так и не явился.  
Юкич бушевал и расчленял Смоляка, не сходя с места. Тот показательно рыдал, раскаивался и в соплях объяснял, что ему было велено снять метку сержанта Рогачева полностью, дабы, цитируя сержанта Рогачева, "блядское следило" за ним не следило. Юкич произнес кратенькую речь, где упоминал, что такая "сволочная сволота и мудота", как сержант Рогачев, может вообще не возвращаться в родной отряд, потому что если он вернется, то его тут же множественно предадут карательным санкциям.  
\- Товарищ капитан, – осторожненько встрял Солоха, дождавшись паузы. – Так это, он ведь, наверное, к союзникам пошел?  
\- Халик за задницы щупать, что ли? – зашипел Юкич, источая серную кислоту.  
\- С яутами бухать, – отважно предположил Солоха.  
\- Культурные отношения налаживать, – наконец поддакнул Кумыс.  
\- Самоволка!  
\- Разведка, тащ капитан! – выдохнул Солоха, дурея от собственной инициативы.  
Она грозила сию секунду поиметь инициатора раскаленной кочергой. Но еще Солоха помнил, что говорил Лось про удачу, которой не вытянуть сразу троих – и очень, очень надеялся, что треклятый Саня действительно всего лишь отправился к яутам пьянствовать и развращаться.  
\- Тащ капитан, давайте я мухой сгоняю? – предложил Кумыс. – А потом уж вы его взгреете по полной.  
\- Учить они меня еще будут! – наконец в полный голос заорал Юкич. – Сержант Кумысник, сержант Солохин, а ну бегом марш на поиски этой стерви, ятить ее хреном об колено!  
Перечисленные дружно взяли под козырек и ринулись прочь строевым шагом.  
За спинами остался бушевать Юкич, требующий от остальных немедленного построения отсюда до вечера и отжиманий в рамках уборки территории.

Солоха успел проскакать метров двести, пытаясь выбить из головы вскользь оброненное Лосем про Фортуну, как впереди что-то обозначилось. Кумыс, мчавшийся с ним ноздря в ноздрю, резко выдохнул и тормознул. Солоха по инерции преодолел еще метров десять, а потом затормозил сам. Кумыс подошел уже неторопливо. Снял берет и треснул им по бедру.  
\- Чтоб мне провалиться, – прохрипел он.  
Рогачев пылил им навстречу, оседлав точную копию монструозного аэробайка из тех, что потонули в черничнике у мамонтовых луж. Рулил Лось сам, а за спиной у него восседала каменная фигура яута, как всегда затянутого в броню. Но Солоха мог бы поспорить на последние чистые трусы, что это Урахил.  
Аэробайк начал притормаживать, выполнил не очень ровный поворот и окончательно остановился в паре метров от сержантов. Лось отпустил рукояти и стянул респиратор.  
\- Ну здарова, – он радостно оскалился белыми зубами с пыльной морды. – Что там Юкич? Уже велел выкопать мне могилку?  
\- Сержант Рогачев, – металлическим голосом сказал Солоха. – Немедленно придумывайте, как будете оправдываться, потому что я вашу задницу прикрывать не буду.  
\- Ух, ведьма, злой какой, – вытаращил глаза Лось. – Прям будто полковник Ротманн покусал.  
Солоха сдернул берет и замахнулся, на что Лось демонстративно поставил руки в "акулью голову" и скроил страшную рожу.  
\- Вы, мужики, не поверите даже, что я тут откопал, – сказал он. – Это двух или даже трех расстрелов стоит.  
\- И что же это? – грозно поинтересовался Солоха, сворачивая из берета конический метательный снаряд.  
\- А об этом я доложу только командованию, – вновь усмехнулся Лось и опустил руки на руль. – Ну, это, я не уверен, что эта хрень вывезет еще двоих...  
\- Вывезет, – изрек яут отвратительно знакомым голосом.  
\- Лось, стой, – скомандовал Кумыс. – Надо кое-че перетереть.  
\- Что? Важнее, чем ссущий кипятком Юкич?  
\- Важнее, – внес ясность Кумыс.  
Солоха кинул на него взгляд и тут же внутренне поежился. Леха сунул руки за пояс, выставил вперед ногу и сощурился. Чувство жопы немедленно зазудело, что ничем хорошим такие разговоры не закончатся. Жопа сама по себе зазудела тоже.  
\- И товарища союзника попросим удалиться, – веско добавил Кумыс.  
Урахил заклекотал, явно выражая изумление на тему того, как мелкие и неприспособленные к экстремальным ситуациям расы смеют командовать.  
\- Да ладно, ладно, понял все, уже бегу.  
Лось опять пожал плечами и полез с аэробайка. Спрыгнул, вытащил из-под погона беретку, тщательно расправил и нахлобучил на голову. Яут сложил руки на груди, очевидно не намереваясь никуда удаляться. Вид у него был такой, словно он уже врос в почву и намерен пробыть тут памятником себе еще парочку геологических эпох.  
Кумыс двинул в сторону, Лось проследовал за ним, а Солоха, внутренне не переставая ежиться, потащился в арьергарде. В итоге отошли они метров на пятнадцать, и волей-неволей остановились в кружок, как истинные заговорщики.  
\- Леха, не томи давай, – с подозрением сказал Лось. – Че ты так молчишь многозначительно, у меня вот-вот понос начнется.  
Солоха немедленно почувствовал, как действительно скручивает живот.  
\- Надо разобрать кое-какие личные моменты, – торжественно произнес Кумыс.  
\- Нашел время, – каркнул Солоха, осознавая, что лицом опять напоминает перезрелый томат с кухни Эмилио. – Я чур не участвую.  
Кумыс сделал шажок в его сторону и взял Солоху за плечо. Пальцы у него были крепкие дай боже – не вырвешься без того, чтобы кусок рубашки оставить.  
\- Мы тут вчера переспали, – объявил Кумыс еще более торжественным голосом.  
Лось вздернул брови и округлил глаза. Солоха слегка присел и понял, что было бы очень кстати очередное явление подземных гадов или еще каких-нибудь ужасающих созданий местной природы. Тогда он мог бы успешно провалиться или немедленно быть съеденным. Лишь бы его не коснулись эти разборки. Молчание затягивалось. Солоха прикинул, можно ли откусить себе язык и оперативно захлебнуться кровью насмерть.  
\- Это, значит, я пятьсот терриков должен? – медленно произнес Лось.  
\- Каки.... с-сволочь! – вскипел Солоха.  
\- Я не уверен, – сказал Кумыс и кашлянул.  
Солоха остановился с раскрытым ртом, уловив странную смену интонации.  
\- Этот гад, – продолжил Кумыс почти обиженно, – меня этим уродам сдал в аренду! Прикинь!  
Теперь Лось вытаращился вовсю.  
\- В смысле одному! – спешно внес ясность Кумыс. – Разово!  
Опять настало зловещее молчание. Солоха почувствовал, как у Кумыса начинают подрагивать пальцы. Все это выглядело ужасающе пошло и тупо, как в низкопробной мелодраме. Аэробайк с яутом оттеняли ситуацию.  
\- Сереженька, – грустно сказал Лось, и у Солохи тут же свело живот еще сильнее. – Ты же мне клялся, что у тебя на меня не встает, Сереженька. А что, вот на это носатое – и встало?  
\- Я не носатый, животное! – шепотом заорал Кумыс.  
\- А у меня и не вставало! – так же отчаянно-надрывно захрипел Солоха. – Не знаю я, как так вышло! Оно само!  
\- Я не бр...  
Кумыс поперхнулся любимой фразой и астматически втянул воздух.  
\- Ага, – сказал Лось. – То есть Леха у нас устроился на два фронта. Сначала одного поимел, потом второму дал. Разносторонненько.  
Солоха уставился себе под ноги и еще немного на Лосевы ботинки. Чертова пыль запорошила все, издевательски подсветив золотом. Юкич уже, наверное, рвал и метал, пытаясь понять, какого хера сержанты застряли в чистом поле.  
\- А от меня-то вы двое чего хотите? – осведомился Лось. – Я вам не святой Валентин, венчать тайком не стану.  
Солоха откашлялся, чувствуя, что голос грозит предательски просесть.  
\- По-моему, нам стыдно, – опять внес ясность Кумыс.  
\- За скрытность! – придушенно выпалил Солоха.  
И взметнул взгляд. Чтобы наткнуться на широкую нахальную улыбку.  
\- Значит, блядствуем и раскаиваемся? – с интонацией Ким-Кимена уточнил Лось.  
\- С чего бы это я раскаивался! – возмутился Кумыс, наконец отпуская порядком измятое плечо Солохи. – Щас как же!  
\- Ну хотя бы по первому пункту разногласий у нас нет, – улыбнулся Лось еще нахальнее. – Меня восхитил ваш доклад-пятиминутка! Вы потрясающе краснеете вдвоем!  
\- Правда – она такая, – облегченно согласился Кумыс, ныряя в карман.  
\- И не ныкаться же от тебя, – проворчал Солоха, чувствуя, как отпускает нервное напряжение. – Леха, чем ты там шуршишь? Дай что-нибудь заточить, а то живот подводит.  
\- И мне тоже, – протянул Лось руку. – Хотя наш тройственный союз теперь требует большего, чем пожирание леденцов.  
Продолжать он не стал, и Солохе удалось сдержать ползущую к ушам температуру. Накатившее облегчение было таким всеобъемлющим, что Лося хотелось немедленно расцеловать. За такт, понимание и боевой дух.  
\- Выбраться сначала из этого говнища надо, – чавкнул Кумыс, гоняя карамель во рту. – Помыться бы. У меня в штанах рассадник биологической опасности.  
\- Вот Платон соблазнил все афинское юношество, а одна зубастая ящерица соблазнила цвет сержантского состава, – нравоучительно сказал Лось.  
Кумыс отмахнулся, Солоха поддернул застежку на куртке, игнорируя, что ему и так страшно жарко. При одних лишь словах Лося внутри плеснуло возбуждение – тягучей и в то же время лихорадочной волной, начиная чуть ли не из-под ребер. Он изо всех сил сосредоточился на жратве. На этот раз ему достался какой-то остро растительный леденец с привкусом здорового образа жизни.   
\- Лады, погнали обратно, – Лось тоже зачавкал. – Фу, блядь, опять лимоны, Леха, ты меня нарочно что ли травишь?  
Кумыс гадко хихикнул. Лось, корча рожи, развернулся и устремился обратно к аэробайку. Солоха сделал было шаг за ним, но потом махнул рукой. Телепаться где-то на заднике сомнительного транспортного средства, да еще и за спиной яута, вовсе не хотелось.  
\- Ну, метнулись противокапитанским зигзагом, – велел Кумыс. – Бодренько рысью, чтоб не пропустить, как Юкич будет его драть при союзниках.  
\- Ага, – радостно согласился Солоха. – Слуш, а че ты прям щас затеял все это... ну в общем разъяснять, что кому?  
\- А чтоб не оказалось, что через пять минут нас сожрут, и эта тупая тайна уйдет в могилу, – невозмутимо пояснил Кумыс.  
Солоха поперхнулся, раскашлялся и только спустя несколько секунд смог тронуться с места.

Юкич встретил беглого сержанта неприцельной пальбой под ноги. Лось верещал, прыгал и размашисто каялся. Урахил, сняв маску, наблюдал с интересом ученого, исследующего размножение микробов. Бойцы в амфитеатре изо всех сил старались держать нейтралитет, особенно Станеску и Смоляк, явно понимавшие, что экзекуция кончится, а ходить под началом Рогачева еще придется.  
Продолжая выплясывать вокруг разъяренного капитана, Лось ухитрился сделать краткий доклад о причинах отсутствия, и где-то ближе к финалу Юкич даже прекратил тратить заряды. Выдохнул, смачно плюнул и повесил ствол на бедро.  
\- Че вы там трусливо прокрякали, сержант? – поинтересовался он.  
\- Товарищ капитан, докладываю, проведены континентальные исследования! – заново доложил Лось, сделав еще парочку па. – На предмет картографирования и безопасного передвижения!  
\- Смотри-ка, даже не задохнулся, – удивился Юкич. – А ну-ка... – и снова потянул ствол.  
\- Товарищ капита-ан! – завыл Лось.  
Кумыс не выдержал, хрюкнул и согнулся, яростно имитируя кашель. Солоха закусил щеки изнутри. Юкич осклабился, поводил стволом и повесил его обратно.  
\- Умански, переведу на более простой язык, – подал голос Урахил. – Мы получили новую съемку с поправкой на сделанные нами теоретические предположения.  
\- И что? – командным тоном поинтересовался Юкич.  
\- Нашли нервные артерии, – невозмутимо сказал яут.  
Юкич вытаращился на клыкастого, точно тот примерил балетную пачку. Солоха перестал веселиться. Лось поправил съехавшую беретку и постучал пятками ботинок друг о друга.  
\- Товарищ капитан, весь этот сраный условно-живой континент покрыт нервными поверхностями, – деловито сказал он. – Мы тут сидели и вычисляли, как их аккуратненько обойти, чтоб ничего не схватило нас за яйца.  
\- Я с вами и так уже превратился в одну сплошную нервную поверхность, – механически сказал Юкич. – А ну покажь!  
Лось обернулся к Урахилу, тот перестал держать руки на груди в адмиральской манере и вытянул правую, развернув ладонью вверх. Что-то мигнуло, и в двадцати сантиметрах над когтистой пятерней медленно проявился красный, сплетенный из голографических пластинок сплюснутый шарик. Повернулся, демонстрируя прихотливый рисунок двух материков, потом один из них приблизился, укрупнился и мигом оброс сложной сетью оранжевого цвета.  
\- Вот, – торжественно презентовал Лось.  
\- Ага, – протянул Юкич. – Значит, говорите, тут эта херня повсюду, но можно пройти, ничего не задев.  
\- Так точно! – гавкнул Лось.  
Юкич обернулся, и остальные живо подтянулись.  
\- Гвоздев! Юхас! Карту получить и обеспечить всему подразделению движение в обход нервных мест!  
\- Так точно! – слажено гаркнули оба.  
Юкич обернулся к младшему командному составу.  
\- А сержант Рогаче-ев, – протянул он. – Сержант Рогачев у на-ас...  
Лось сделал умильные глаза.  
\- Сержант Рогачев у нас будет расшифровывать данные и записывать аккуратно в номерной каталог! – торжествующе закончил Юкич.  
Лось завыл опять и попытался пасть начальству в ноги.  
\- Умански, как всегда, неблагодарны, – философски заключил яут поверх оперной арии страдающего Рогачева.  
\- Выражаем благодарность союзникам! – метнул подачку Юкич.  
\- Я польщен.  
Лось перешел к имитации инфаркта, ведущего к нетрудоспособности.  
\- А вы, двое предателей Родины, будете ему помогать! – Юкич ткнул в оставшихся сержантов.  
\- За что?! – возопил Солоха.  
Хуже расшифровки с катушек БТР могли быть только тяжелые физические работы в мороз в грязи и с одной ногой. Без лопаты.  
\- За то, что не приволокли его сразу же на место, а о чем-то преступно совещались! – рявкнул Юкич.  
\- Так точно, – уныло согласился Кумыс.  
Перспектива расшифровки записей немедля перестала быть такой трагичной. Лишь бы временный командир не дошифровался до сути личных переговоров некоторых сержантов между собой.

Три часа спустя Солоха успел поменять мнение, расчесать за ушами и словить зеленые круги в глазах. От бесконечной стены ползущих символов уже подташнивало. Жопа тихонечко протестовала против длительного на ней сидения. Кумыс вообще попытался устроиться исключительно на честном слове и правой ягодице.  
Юкич периодически отпускал язвительные реплики и дивился, как это младший командный состав от усиленной умственной работы начинает страшно вонять. На это ответить было нечего, и все трое с усердием начинали изображать еще более интенсивную трудотерапию. Лось, в общем-то, тоже попахивал не фиалками, хотя шепотом божился, что сумел даже помыться в чужой ставке.

Передним фронтом предсказуемо шли "Гарцы", следом, тоже по уже привычной традиции, деловито пыхтели БМП с БТР. Аместы добровольно вызвались во фронтальный дозор. Солоха то и дело косился на объемные проекции, показывающие, как лихо геоамфибии скачут по пыльным тропинкам далекой Лизетты. Халик с баскийцами болтались в хвосте, попеременно сменяя друг друга. Гвоздь уверял, что ловит какие-то ошметки передач, где две расы подло совещаются, как бы напасть на союзников.  
\- И отнять у нас все честно нажитое! – витийствовал он.  
\- Гвоздев, если ты не умолкнешь сам, то я умолкну тебя насильно, – пригрозил Юкич. – И тогда машину ты будешь вести аккуратно, руками, торчащими изо рта. Все понял?  
Гвоздь пробурчал "такточно" и строить теории заговора перестал. Солоха развернулся, оставив за спиной унылую стену текста, и посмотрел на Юкича. Кресло у того было наполовину развернуто, и хорошо было видно, что капитан сгорбился, не снимая шлем, уперся кулаками под подбородок и явно думает не о контрактных отчислениях за путешествие через нервные долины.  
Мигающий курсор трекера начал поворачивать налево. Солоха вернулся к экранам, покрутил настройку и сделал пометку в личном секретном файлике: они опять уходили на территорию, заросшую черничником и соснами.  
Машинально постукивая стилусом, Солоха пытался поймать за хвост мысль, начавшую вертеться на краешке сознания еще при первом столкновении с полезными свойствами черничника.  
Ясно, что метелки – вроде реакции нервной системы: как только произошла херня, тут же все взлетело на воздух. Смахивало на поведение лейкоцитов или там фагоцитов. А может, на стрекательные ворсинки или желудочно-кишечные волоски. Тут у Солохи зиял провал, который отлично закрывался с помощью справочника. Если бы к справочникам имелся доступ. И хоть какая-то связь, кроме чудесного общения яутов со своим кораблем.  
Черничник при таком раскладе смахивал на подавитель реакции. Оставалось выяснить, чем тут занимаются сосны, и порадоваться, что за время учений никто не успел черничник повыжигать и повытаптывать.  
Лось с Кумысом перевалились друг к другу через подлокотники и шептались, то и дело бросая взгляды на командира. Солоха вновь покосился на экран с маркерами машин и невольно задумался, можно ли попробовать связаться с яутами, вытребовать себе беседу с одним конкретным и объяснить ему, что он мудак и глубоко неправ во всем. Это существенно облегчило бы душевный груз сержанта Солохина.  
Хорошо еще, что интерстелларная связь не работала, а то бы Солоха не выдержал и начал бы написывать отцу. Потонул бы в иносказаниях и наверняка в итоге херанул бы со всей дури всю правду. Мол, папа, спасай сына, срочно нужен взрослый подход.  
Кумыс вернулся в кресло, перевалился на левое полушарие, сунул руку в бардачок и принялся там шарить с сосредоточенной рожей. Быстро просветлел до состояния лица, вытащил пачку салфеток, извлек сразу две и полез в штаны.  
\- А я?! – почти беззвучно возопил Солоха.  
Свободной рукой Кумыс протянул желаемое. Солоха выдернул дважды по два и тоже нырнул под ремень. Лось наблюдал за беспределом пару секунд, потом сделал злорадное лицо и вернулся к расшифровке.  
Изведя не четыре, но целых шесть салфеток и едва не свернув шею в попытках приглядывать за Юкичем, Солоха с глубоким удовлетворением привел важные части тела в порядок. Правда, штаны остались чуть влажноватыми, но Солоха уповал на свойства быстросохнущей ткани с влагоотведением изнутри наружу. Зато теперь ничего ни к чему не липло.  
Изгаженные салфетки отправились в бокс с отходами, и Солоха предпочел не думать, кто будет заниматься его очисткой. Но хотелось надеяться на Лося.  
Впередиидущий "Гарц" скинул короткое предупреждение об остановке.  
\- Борт-один, что там у вас? – почти устало спросил Юкич.  
\- Мы думаем, – пришел механический ответ.  
Солоха покосился на панель. Система автоматического преобразования в голос действовала неплохо, но интонаций ей сделать не сподобились, и звучало ужасно.  
\- Препятствия? – уточнил Юкич.  
\- Разливание биомассы.  
Юкич матернулся. Секундой позже озвучивание вернуло короткое "Ха-ха".  
Геоамфибии, танки и "ракушки" быстро подтянулись к месту остановки. По всему выходило, что придется лезть наружу.

Топая через возмутительно неуставно топорщащийся черничник, Солоха пялился на стоящих спиной к нему яутов и понимал, что вся его жизнь катится в задницу. Докатилась она уже до того, что среди одинаковых инопланетных затылков он прекрасно различал Касаюрка. Что-то подло пищало внутри, требуя подойти ближе, потрогать белую шкуру и встать рядом, чтобы при желании яут мог обнять его за плечи.  
Солоха мысленно раздавил источник писка большим пальцем, а для внешнего мира выпятил челюсть и перехватил оружие покрепче.  
Биомасса и впрямь разлилась впереди, затопив одобренную для передвижения низину. Невысокие тянущиеся холмы, согласно карте, являлись магистралями передачи нервных сигналов, и карабкаться по ним, а тем более выпускать геоамфибий было чревато.  
\- В обход? – предложил Юкич, сняв шлем и кусая губы.  
За спиной у Солохи кто-то давил кашель, и самому Солохину очень хотелось тоже прокашляться и как следует сплюнуть. Но пока удавалось сдержаться.  
\- В обход нельзя, – прогудел баскиец.  
Короткая фигура на нелепых ножках почему-то производила крайне убедительное впечатление. Даже яуты развернулись и дружно сфокусировались взглядами глухих масок на баскийце.  
\- Мы ознакомились с картой ощущательных областей, – немедленно заинтерферировал тот. – Общая площадь крайне велика, и в этих местах выглядит нестабильной. И... нам нужно поторопиться.  
\- Почему же? – нежно уточнил халик.  
Баскиец покачался из стороны в сторону, снял с пояса глухой пенал и прошелся по нему осязательными отростками. С виду – чисто коротенькие пальцы, но Солоха смутно помнил, что в этих конечностях сосредоточено чуть ли не все восприятие мира толстокожими.  
\- Вот модель, – сказал он.  
\- Где? – тут же влез Лось. – Не видно ничего!  
\- Ах да, ваш тип зрения, – вспомнил баскиец.  
Халик яростно извивали плюмажи, спутываясь ими и тут же с удивительной легкостью расплетая многоцветные космы обратно. Такая буйная деятельность Солохе не нравилась. Над головами пронеслась легкая тень, которую "Агава" классифицировала как дрона, зашла на круг и прицелилась на голову Юкичу.  
\- Да что такое, – раздраженно зарычал тот. – Почему эта пташка постоянно мне нагадить пытается?  
\- Чувствует власть, – подхалимски сказал Кумыс.  
\- Чувствует склонность к полетам небесным, – еще более подхалимски, на грани издевательства, сказал Лось.  
Солоха решил самовыразиться в виде глубокого молчания. Юкич метнул во всех поочередно убийственные взгляды, поднял руки, и дрон охотно приземлился ему в ладони.  
\- Вот ваша модель, – проинтерферировал баскиец. – Кажется, это называется визуальным выражением.  
\- Нихуя не понятно, – припечатал командир.  
\- Разрешите, тащ капитан! – сунулся вперед Станеску. – Это с поправкой на тепловые!  
\- Зачем так орать? – почти риторически спросил Юкич. – Все равно умнее стать не выйдет. Какие еще, нахер, тепловые?  
\- Яркость убавьте, – потребовал Станеску у баскийца. – Градусов так на полторы тыщи тепловых.  
Баскиец задумчиво загудел и коснулся пенала. Пылающий и пульсирующий шар медленно начал тускнеть.  
\- Стоп, – скомандовал Станеску. – А вот и.... вот и да. Товарищ капитан, разрешите доложить! Макет приведен в соответствие!  
Все молчали. Яуты, подвинувшиеся чуть ближе, тоже явно рассматривали получившееся. Дрон мигнул огонечком, и Юкич протянул руку, давая технической мелочи всмотреться в модель для преобразования картинки аместам.  
Пока преобразовывалось в чистейший пиздец. Кособоко отрисованная поверхность непрерывно шла волнами. На макете это выглядело простеньким развлечением с текстурами, но стоило вообразить, как подобное движение переносится в реальность, и под ложечкой начинало нехорошо подсасывать. Встающие дыбом пласты земли, кипящие водоемы, вулканическая активность на десять с половиной баллов – примерно такой список раскрывался перед внутренним взором.  
\- Это что, геологическая катастрофа? – уточнил Юкич.  
\- Почему? – изумился баскиец.  
\- Да вон там климактерические условия какие! – командир ткнул дроном в играющую голограмму. – Это ж вон... вон, вон, какое хренотворение! Земля дыбом встает!  
\- Это не почва, – приподнял "палец" баскиец, – это биомасса.  
\- Ш-што?  
\- Биомасса, – прогудел инопланетчик так выразительно, что в этом звуке утонуло мелодичное позванивание халик.  
\- Значит, мы просто утонем в органическом дерьме, – резюмировал Станеску. – Извините, товарищ капитан.  
Солоха не мог оторвать взгляда от пульсирующей голограммы. Юкич встряхнулся.  
\- Сроки дерьмопотопа есть?  
Баскиец повел корпусом куда-то по диагонали.  
\- Сложно сказать. Но мы считаем недопустимым тратить ресурс на проход по потенциально опасным поверхностям. Невозможно предсказать, что их встревожит.  
Халик вновь слились в беззвучной эмоциональной буре, и перламутрово-багровое мерцание волей-неволей перетянуло на себя взгляды. Плюмажи поволновались еще пару секунд, и наконец один из стеклозадых выдвинулся вперед, отлепившись от чужой волосни.  
\- Я-общее предложение хирургический риск, – чирикнул он. – Биомасса инертности, верно?  
Баскиец опять перекосился корпусом, видимо, выражая сомнение.  
\- Мы не знаем, – буркнул яут.  
\- Тащ капитан, разрешите? – встрепенулся Кумыс.  
\- Отставить! – зашипел Юкич. – Разговоры будете потом задавать!  
\- Хирургический риск, – повторил халик и указал пальцем вдоль предполагаемого прохода. – Краткое повреждение в наименее чувствительном месте.  
Солоха сверился с картой, наспех слитой на визор. Километра полтора в очень стремной и неудобной теснине, причем чем дальше, тем уже. Потом выход на обычную равнину и миграция среди каких-то идиотских пятен, напоминающих шляпки грибов.  
На полтора километра не хватило бы никакого оружейного запаса, даже если объединить усилия.  
\- Ладно, а в чем план-то? – не выдержал Юкич.  
Похоже, только люди способны были задавать вопросы, не пытаясь предварительно лопнуть от личной расовой гордости. Инопланетчики, наверное, предпочли бы молчать неделями, лишь бы не выдать беспокойства.  
\- Я-общее необходимо довольно много топлива и... – халик задумчиво скрутил плюмаж в тугой кокон и медленно распустил, – и иховое свет.  
Тонкий локон указал на баскийца. Ткнул, словно поставил решительную точку.  
\- Свет? – пробубнил тот.  
\- Очень яркое тепловое излучение, – пояснил халик. – Требуется генерирование на непродолжительный срок. Я-общее владеем аккумуляцией.  
\- А вот это мне уже ближе, – оживился Юкич. – Собираетесь, правильно я понимаю, так сказать, пройти трассирующими в бреющем полете?  
\- Верное замечание, – кивнул плюмаж.  
\- Вас съедят, – обронил один из яутов. – Вы летаете красиво, но медленно.  
Халик качнул плюмажем из стороны в сторону, и Солоха без всяких подсказок понял, что это усмешка.  
\- Когда требуется – быстро.

Итогом недолгого планирования стала окончательная перегруппировка. Танки общим голосованием решили бросить на месте. Баскийцы повздыхали, гулко побасили в печали, дружно интерферируя, но согласились, что верхний предел их скорости ниже прочих. Аместы решительно отказались менять амфибии, иероглифом сообщив, что при их дыхательной влагодеятельности смена транспорта скорее всего угробит экипаж. И присовокупили в конце иероглиф, расписывающий историческую традицию сожаления по погибшим. На втором сложносочиненном предложении расшифровки Солоха плюнул и бросил вчитываться.  
Халик не были столь щепетильны, и от "ракушек" отказались с легкостью. Юкич еще пытался доказать яутам, что "Гарцы" слишком медленные, но клыкастые вспылили, и капитану пришлось пойти пятками назад.  
Пока хирургические добровольцы химичили с броней и виброускорителями, союзники спешно растаскивали батареи и универсальное топливо. Баскийцы отчаянно пытались прихватить что-нибудь на память или на пользу, Юкич орал и призывал в свидетели здравый смысл. Часть бойцов выкидывала из машин лишнее, занося записи в инвентарные файлы, каковые Лось, изнывая от тоски, тут же расшифровывал и пересохранял в лучшем виде. Солоха с остервенением проверял стрелковую готовность, Кумыс окончательно съехал в амплуа маслопупого и корячился в двигательном отсеке БМП, с грохотом что-то там перебирая и сыпля проклятьями.  
Шалфеем воняло невыносимо, и запах становился все сильнее.  
\- Биомасса, – уныло пробасил баскиец, определенный на запасное сиденье возле "стакана".  
\- Че? – интеллигентно уточнил Солоха, почесывая за ухом.  
\- Вы ощущаете изменение состава дыхательной среды?  
\- Еще б... чха! Кха!  
Чих перешел в кашель, Солоха замахал рукой на загудевшего было инопланетчика и наконец-то с наслаждением прокашлялся. Кудрявцев, засевший в раскрытом "стакане" и нещадно прессуемый инструкциями, присоединился через пару секунд.  
Знатно откашлявшись вдвоем, оба одновременно вздохнули. Кудрявцев плюнул в гигиенический пакет, Солоха огляделся и потащился к выходу.  
\- Биомасса повсюду, – заметил ему в спину баскиец. – Даже в нас.  
Солоха кашлянул еще раз, свесился из люка и смачно плюнул вниз. В послеполуденном свечении крадущегося по небу солнца плевок отчетливо отдавал золотым.

Разоренные и брошенные танки с "ракушками" выстроились печальным эскортом. "Гарцы" опять заняли ведущие позиции, и от пляшущей под их корпусами мощи золотистый кисель впереди явно волновался все сильнее.  
Юкич, попинывающий ходовуху напоследок, опять нецензурно выразился в адрес стерильной курортной планеты, выбранной для учений. Халик-провожатый, нахально занявший площадку техосмотра, согласился с ним и спел что-то мелодичное, в адрес чего переводчик трусливо выдал на визор пометку "грязные ругательства".  
Как Солоха ни пыжился, разглядеть "хирургов" за тушами "Гарцев" не смог. Мастодонты перегораживали обзор. Солоха уже подумывал лезть наверх и спихивать со смотровой инопланетчика, когда перед "Гарцами" замерцало. Неровное свечение усилилось и перешло в устойчивый поток. Тот из оранжевого превратился в желтый и стремительно покатился в сторону чистого белого спектра. Солоха спешно переключил визор в режим поляризации. Подумал и подкрутил показатели вручную, выставив максимум. Яркость сияния перед мастодонтами усиливалась.  
\- Это вообще что? – озвучил Юкич. – А ну никому не высовывать разные органы из люков!  
На общей связи раздались оперативные "такточны" и прочие "слушаюсь". Кажется, кто-то добавил про Петара Петровича, но в неожиданном треске помех Юкич то ли не услышал, то ли сделал вид.  
\- Световое излучение, – пояснил халик, чья броня тоже начала переливаться. – Иховое бронедрузья используют совсем другой спектральный класс. Невероятная мощь. Я-общное использование преломлений спектра.  
\- Линза, что ли? – уточнил Юкич.  
\- Верно, – колыхнулся плюмаж.  
\- Тащ капитан, я бы нас с вами спрятал за какую-нибудь защитную конструкцию, – осторожно предупредил Солоха. – Кто их знает... Эй, товарищ союзник, вы не обижайтесь, но когда ваш... в общем, когда трагедия случилась с одним из ваших, вы же помните, что было? Такого не повторится?  
Халик сложил плюмаж в сложный кукиш, поднялся и спрыгнул вниз. Неистовое свечение наползало, и разило, как из открытой промышленной топки.  
\- Возможно, лучше скрыться за защитной конструкцией, – почти дословно повторил плюмажеголовый.  
Юкич повернул к Солохе опущенное забрало шлема, и сержант, взяв под козырек, сиганул к люку.

За толстыми стенами стало спокойнее. Юкич устроился в кресле и заложил ногу на ногу, точно готовился слушать концерт. Лось деловито вызвал обзор.  
\- Спутниковой съемки не хватает, – вздохнул Кумыс.  
\- А нас не поджарит? – практично поинтересовался Станеску, спихнутый из-за нехватки мест на пол.  
\- Ты-то, если что, прикроешься жареными телами товарищей, – мрачно шутканул Гвоздь.  
Баскийцы выразительно промолчали. На секунду Солохе сделалось стыдно за своих, и он машинально схватился за ухо.  
\- Юмор у тебя плоский, как шляпка у гвоздя, – мстительно укусил подрывник.  
\- Да твои в прыжке метр десять...  
Юкич произнес многозначительное "гхрм!", тем самым не дав Гвоздю увенчать оскорбительную тираду мощным крещендо. Воцарилось почтительное молчание.  
Экран вновь изменил регулировку цветонасыщенности, и изображение сделалось черно-белым. Световая пульсация, казалось, просачивалась внутрь.  
\- Сами бы они там не изжарились, – сказал Лось и неожиданно перекрестился.  
\- Да не ссы, знают они, что дела...  
Фразу Кумыса перебил пронзительный звук. Не похожий ни на вой, ни на визг, но действующий на нервную систему ужасно. Солоха стиснул зубы и вцепился в подлокотники. И так же мгновенно звук исчез. На экране изображение не изменилось.  
\- Так, – зловеще прошептал Кумыс. – Я не брал!  
\- Молчать, – сдавлено велел Юкич.  
Солоха потянулся к экрану, подчиняясь инстинкту: если не работает, в первую очередь надо постучать, может, просто зависло. Он еще не дотянулся, как схематично нарисованную модель: два холма, низина-ущелье и шесть точек маркеров – стремительно прочертила сдвоенная черная полоса.  
А следом снаружи бабахнуло так, что БТР содрогнулся. Грохот перерос в рев. БТР начал медленно подниматься на дыбы.  
\- Гвоздев! – взревел Юкич. – Хуй на ветке, пошел, пошел, поше-ел!  
БТР содрогнулся опять – водитель с перепугу вдарил по всем элементам управления сразу. Со второй судорогой сбросились якоря, Солоха успел опустить рамку дублера, страхующую от вываливания тулова, и машина рванула вперед.  
Вой проточников под обшивкой ударил по среднему уху, вкрутился в барабанные перепонки и отдался ломотой в зубы. Со стороны баскийцев послышалось раздосадованное гудение, и Солоха даже успел подумать, что инопланетянам в чужой тачке ой как несладко, может вообще опасно... БТР влетел на выжженную территорию.  
Экран по-прежнему изображал все в черно-белом варианте, снаружи нарастал утробный стонущий звук, а машину уже трясло и пыталось сбросить с курса. Солоха живо представил ошметки сгоревшей биомассы, пытающиеся намотаться на ходовуху. Запах горелого шалфея коснулся ноздрей. В груди клокотнуло, кашель метнулся к горлу, и стоило чудовищных усилий сдержаться и не захаркать все приборные панели перед собой.  
\- Синица, не отстаем! – снова заорал Юкич. – Увижу, что говно зря месите, закопаю на три метра! Смоляк, отвечать!  
\- Первый, вас понял! – с натугой откликнулся Смоляк. – Иду на дистанции! Вижу отставание сопливых!  
\- Забить! – гаркнул Юкич. – Сами отказались!  
В машину потек жар. Обычное дело для выжженной территории, но потом Солоха вспомнил, какой градус должна держать броня стандартного БТР, и посреди жаркой душной теснины кабины его охватил неприятный холодок.  
Уже мерещилось, что на машину пытается намотаться не биомасса, а расплавленная порода. За обшивкой в нескольких местах затрещало, а потом откликнулся еще и счетчик радиации. Нервный быстрый стрекот заставил вздернуться всех. Кумыс схватился за подлокотники, дернул один из них и попробовал влезть в аптечку, но БТР снова тряхнуло, и Леха промахнулся. Беззвучно зашипел, тряся ушибленной рукой. Лось проделал тот же финт более успешно, четко выхватил зеленый пакетик и со зверским выражением лица закинул в рот.  
\- Всему подразделению, антирад принять! – сдублировал Юкич очередным командирским ревом. – Три секунды!  
Солоха опомнился, хапнул свою дозу и на мгновение зажмурился. Вот этот сволочной препарат был горьким, как копыто Сатаны. Наверное, чтобы выводить из ступора самых рассеянных. Слезы брызнули сами собой. Солоха матюгнулся сквозь стиснутые зубы, и ему тут же откликнулась еще пара голосов – видно, бойцы выжидали, когда накроет и командование, чтоб не позориться.  
Движение ощутимо замедлялось. БТР уже не летел, а ломился изо всех сил. "Гарцы" впереди чуть оторвались, но прохождение открывшейся "раны" им тоже давалось тяжело. Расстояние, которое бронемашины должны были преодолеть со свистом за шестьдесят секунд, а то и быстрее, невыносимо вытягивалось, превращаясь из полутора километров во все полтораста. Немелодично пел движок, добавляя в обороты все больше тревожных ноток.  
\- Нервные равнины, мать их, – прохрипел Лось, пуская зеленоватую слюну. С отвращением утерся и явно хотел сплюнуть, но вместо этого сглотнул. – Чтоб вам всем синапсы попередавливало!  
\- А мы и так их поджарили, – нервно сказал Кумыс. – Тащ командир, может, лучше в обход надо было?  
Юкич зарычал, и Кумыс попробовал съехать в кресле, чтобы не торчать над подголовником на линии капитанского огня. Баскийцы тревожно рокотали.  
\- Первый, у нас критическое замедление, – передал Смоляк. – Отстаю. Не могу понять, что за херня происходит.  
Баскийцы дружно загудели.  
\- Биомасса, – прорвался перевод. – Воздушная взвесь, быстро густеет. Одного хирургического вмешательства недостаточно!  
\- В смысле, мы в кисель вляпались? – уточнил Юкич, не разворачиваясь.  
\- Да, в атмосферную субстанцию высокой плотности, – тревожно интерферировал инопланетчик.  
\- Ща мы это исправим! Кудрявцев! Шандор! По моей команде – круговыми... огонь!  
БТР опять вздрогнул, экраны сменили изображение, добросовестно начертив выстрелы тонкими прямыми линиями-лучами. И внезапно линии расщепились, проросли тончайшими веточками, напоминая фрактальное дерево. Экран явно не успевал, веточки стремительно множились, и через пять секунд все изображение слилось в ровный светящийся фон.  
\- Ебать, да мы горим! – проорал Кудрявцев.  
\- Не ссать! – скомандовал Юкич. – Горит все, кроме нас! Гвоздь, крути акселератор, пизда с ушами, руки из жопы!  
\- Е-есть! – проорал тот с таким надрывом, будто и впрямь крутил маховик вручную. – Братцы, пальните еще раз, тяжело-о!  
\- Огонь! – сам себе скомандовал Кудрявцев.  
На экране ничего не изменилось, но БТР явно прибавил ход.  
\- Пошла, родненькая! – заголосил Гвоздев. – Держитесь!  
Набор хода чувствовался всем телом. А заодно и набор температуры. Бронированная машина прорывалась сквозь пылающую атмосферу, и отголоски адского пламени кусали сквозь термоблокировку. Солоха не выдержал, дернул замок на куртке и судорожно втянул горячий воздух. От него в груди снова что-то клокотнуло, но следом ощущение мокрых пленок, наполовину забивших легкие, исчезло. Словно и они растворились в очистительном огне после залпа восьми СГД во всю их высокоцельсиевую мощь.  
Солоха вдохнул еще раз, не обращая внимания на мигом завопившие о пощаде волоски в носу. Потом открыл рот и тщательно продышался, пока не запершило в пересохшем горле.  
\- Солохин, надеть фильтры! – скомандовал Юкич.  
\- Товарищ капитан, у меня продувка!  
\- Гондон на морду живо, я сказал!  
Солоха вдохнул еще раз и полез за респиратором. Правда, натянул вполсилы, ослабив завязки. Сухой прокаленный воздух сейчас казался манной небесной. Правда, в такой манне просидеть можно было от силы минут пять. Солоха уже обливался потом, а температурный датчик над входом тревожно подмигивал в красной шкале. Градусов сорок с хвостиком тут точно было. Даже сердце потихоньку начинало сдавливать. Бойцы дружно висели на страховке, Станеску, определенный на пол, перевернулся на живот и уткнулся мордой в решетки. Баскийцы съежились, будто подтаявшие снеговики.  
\- Держаться, – велел Юкич совершенно не изменившимся голосом. – Хреново препятствие преодолевать быстро и качественно! Кто утонет, потом пожалеет!  
\- Е-есть... – прохрипел Гвоздь. – Дрюха! Как там у тебя?  
\- Идем! – так же страшно и хрипло отозвался тот. – Сопливых потеряли!  
\- Не тормозить! – приказал Юкич. – Зажаритесь – убью!  
Передатчик вернул какую-то мешанину, но вроде Смоляк тупым не был и полную машину людей подставлять не собирался.  
\- Вижу, – неожиданно сказал Кумыс. – Еще одни сопливые!  
Солоха метнулся взглядом к экранам. Юкич яростно всхрапнул. Белизна наконец-то убралась: датчики раздуплились и сумели выдать ландшафт по эхолокации. Чуть впереди, в стороне застряла геоамфибия – влепилась в размякший кусок породы. Чтобы достать чужую машину пришлось бы пожертвовать собой. Сбрасывать скорость, выковыривать...  
\- Гвоздев, жми, – приказал Юкич.  
\- Петар...  
\- Молчать! Кудрявцев! Гарпун мне, блядь!  
\- Так точно! На счет раз!  
Солоха втянул воздух поглубже, и тут уже дыхалка не выдержала – горло стиснулось, Солоха поперхнулся. Яростно выругался Кудрявцев, и несчастный БТР тряхнуло. Рвануло назад. Раздался знакомый треск электромагнитного поля, выдерживающего на разрыв двадцать четыре тонны с ускорением. Взвыл двигатель, машину мотнуло из стороны в сторону, так что занявший место на полу Станеску истошно возопил матом, а затем последовал длинный скользящий рывок – и БТР снова помчался вперед.  
\- Груз на хвосте! – ошалело доложил Кудрявцев. – Гарпун держит!  
Обороты движка сошли с визга на привычный звук, шумовые эффекты снаружи тоже пригасли, и в этой почти противоестественной полутишине-недошуме Солоха услышал, как одобрительно ворчит на каком-то диалекте Юкич.  
\- Извините, товарищ капитан, – раскаялся Гвоздев.  
На личном экранчике мигнуло зеленью, а потом побежала череда букв.  
"Ну значит не все пердолетчики такие уж пердо-!" – сообщал Кумыс тройственному коллективу.  
\- Сержант Кумысник, – врастяжку сказал Юкич.  
\- Да, товарищ капитан? – невинным голосом отозвался тот.  
\- Каналы меняй, когда срешь другим на головы, – удовлетворенно сказал Юкич. – Сопляк-шифровальщик.  
\- Ой, – басом сказал Кумыс и покраснел так, что стало видно даже в тревожном освещении.  
С точки базирования Станеску раздалось несдержанное хрюканье.

Выскочив из раскаленной зоны, машины тормознули на границе с загадочным пятнистым образованием. Станеску, наконец-то поднявшись с пола, обозвал это оргией мухоморов. Юкич только фыркнул, и подрывник заткнулся. Просек, что для истинно командирской ярости у Юкича уже мало сил осталось.  
\- Что ж, – загудел баскиец, – это было не самое лучшее хирургическое вмешательство, но позволило нам преодолеть. Я должен согласиться, что наша техника не смогла бы пройти опасную территорию с такой скоростью.  
\- Боже, это ведь они на сверхзвуке рванули, да? – осведомился Кумыс, потирая отбитый во время последнего разворота затылок. – Фух, Гвоздев, колесо две руки... что ж так мотать! Я, кажется, сотрясение черепа хватил.  
\- Главное, что не мозга, – наконец взрыкнул Юкич. – Ну что, кто у нас возглавит выход наружу и выяснит, что мы там загарпунили?  
\- Я! – взметнулся Лось, окончательно окосевший возле каталогов.  
\- Не-ет, – злорадно сказал Юкич. – Сержант Рогачев будет сидеть и фиксировать все произошедшее в виде красивого доклада!  
\- На сверхзвуковой, – растормозился баскиец. – Да, превышение интерференции звука. Плюс наши излучательные колебания. Скорее всего, именно поэтому осталась взвесь в атмосфере – слишком быстрое распыление.  
\- Поспешишь – штаны обоссышь, – резюмировал совсем осмелевший Станеску.  
Бойцы облегченно захихикали.

Назначенный в разведку Солоха обнаружил, что едва не поджарившая их топка уже остывает и, между тем, навлекает метелок. Метелки ползли медленно, а температура менялась очень быстро, заставляя лязгать зубами. Пришлось срочно задергивать куртку и молиться, чтобы влага успела выйти, прежде чем отважный сержант начнет деревенеть.  
\- Что за фигня, тащ сержант, – тут же заблажил Станеску, выгнанный Юкичем за открывание рта "на ширину плеч". – Здесь че-т не жарко совсем.  
\- Так в другой климатической зоне уже, – механически пояснил Солоха.  
Синица-два стояла задраенная по всем правилам, и дуло "молотилки" едва заметно калибровалось в развертке. Лично Солоху больше интересовали знакомые силуэты "Гарцев". Солнце неуклонно валилось к горизонту, бросая особо длинные лучи, и две угольно-черные фигуры, застывшие на приподнятых и разведенных "клыках" первого бронетранспортера Солоха видел очень хорошо. Они не двигались, и Солоха всматривался до рези в прищуренных глазах, пытаясь понять, что не так.  
На борту "Волкодава" произошло какое-то шевеление, Солоха переметнулся туда взглядом и обнаружил, что правила герметизации нарушены. Сквозь маскировочный фон нахально торчал плюмаж. Следом вывалился и его владелец. Второй халик выскочил еще быстрее. Оба приземлились в пыль, почти не потревожив ее. Костюмы вспыхнули бликами, отбросили сеть радужных зайчиков. Солоха невольно коснулся визора, вновь подкручивая яркость.  
\- Стоять! Опасно здесь! – скомандовал он. – Чего вылезли?  
\- С дороги, – звякнул халик. – Я-общее оказывать помощь бренному утраченному.  
\- Чего? – Солоха машинально заступил им дорогу. – Куда вы лезете, вернитесь в безопасное помещение! Вон они стоят на "Гарцах", ваши бренные! Нормально все!  
Один из халик сделал стремительное движение и в мгновение ока оказался рядом с Солохой. Станеску схватился за оружие. Длинные тонкие нити перламутровым облаком накрыли Солоху, обвились вокруг плеч и головы, и он испуганно затаил дыхание. Казалось, вдохни – и хрупкая живая масса окажется в легких.  
\- Не в порядке, – едва слышно прозвенел халик, и в нотках добавился острый дребезжащий звук. – Иховое утратило...  
Переводчик запнулся, подумал и выдал перевод, от которого у Солохи волосы встали дыбом. Плюмаж расплелся, взметнулся каскадом, и Солоха медленно отступил в сторону. Халик подобрались и длинными прыжками устремились к своим. Солоха сглотнул и проводил их взглядами. Станеску вскинул брови.  
\- Что там, сержант? – прорезался Юкич из внешних динамиков БТР. – То одного яуты обнимают, то ко второму халик липнут. Что за блядство?  
\- У них это самое, – Солоха опять сглотнул. – Эти двое, которые полетели на хирургический риск...  
Он замолчал и услышал, как на короткой частоте общей связи дышат полдюжины людей, внимательно вслушиваясь в каждое его слово.  
\- У них плюмажи сгорели, – сказал Солоха.  
Кто-то хрипло матернулся. Юкич молчал, а потом резко выдохнул.  
\- С аместами что?  
\- Готов вскрывать, Петар Петрович, – тут же доложил Станеску.  
\- Какой, нахрен, Петрович? – взвыл командир. – Затрахали вы меня, как маршал передовую гвардию! Петровича своего себе в жопу засунь! И три раза проверни! Акт о проворачивании под личную роспись!  
\- Слушаюсь, – заблеял Станеску. – Ой!  
\- Не ой, а провернуть! До характерного хруста!  
\- Да не, тащ капитан, они сигнал дают! – заголосил Станеску.  
\- В кодовой системе Симмахии, – добавил Солоха, тоже увидевший световой сигнал на обшивке геоамфибии.  
\- Вы там спросите, не поджарились ли они, – с мукой посоветовал Лось. – Иначе мне и это придется заносить в каталог!  
На этот раз смеяться никто не стал.

Недолгие перестукивания выявили, что машина в порядке, не считая приплавившегося куска породы, но аместы уверили, что собьют его вибрацией. И сообщили всем заинтересованным, что даже отлавливают сигнал второй амфибии, которая ползет где-то посреди безобразия в долине.  
"Остановки нет" – светилась расшифровка крохотной точечки-иероглифа прямо перед носом. Солоха поднял визор и устало потер правый глаз. Но хотя бы Лизетта не пыталась взбеситься в ответ на лазерную хирургию без предупреждения.  
\- Метелками бы их там не завалило, – задумчиво сказал Кумыс, высунувшийся-таки из люка БТР. – Но обратно я, мать их, не полезу.  
Солоха покосился в сторону "Гарцев". Никто не выходил, а халик сняли своих пострадавших и слились с ними, окутав собственными плюмажами.  
Поверх пылающей ложбины медленно опускался холод, будто кто-то открыл прямой портал на орбиту. Уже чувствовалось, как подмерзает кончик носа. Зато перестало зудеть за ушами. Солоха откашлялся.  
\- Тащ капитан, разрешите провести проверку среди сил союзников? Вон они там застыли, как морковки после прополки. Херня какая-то, наверное.  
\- Идите, сержант, разрешаю, – откликнулся Юкич.  
Солоха чуть передернулся, вспомнив то же слово в исполнении Касаюрка, и поторопился.  
"Сраная планета, – пожаловался кто-то из своих. Солоха успел отойти на десяток метров, и связь слегка сбоила, поэтому голос превратился в неузнаваемый. – Товарищ капитан, мы что, вторую лягушку-норушку ждать будем?"  
"Мы будем ждать, пока авангард двинется, – недовольно сказал Юкич. – И верните мне этот чертов гарпун на место!"

Солоха успел добраться до "Гарцев", когда там началась активная движуха. Клыкастые дружно сыпанули наружу, образовали кружок по интересам и принялись перерявкиваться. Переводчик за ними не успевал, но кое-какие отрывистые фразы все-таки выхватывал, и Солоха смог уловить, что один из мастодонтов сдох, не сдюжив. Испытав приступ мстительного злорадства, Солоха записал себе на память обязательно ужалить этим Касаюрка, когда они доберутся до места назначения, и свернул к халик.  
\- Помощь нужна? – сходу осведомился он.  
Безголовые тела, хоть и частично окутанные чужими плюмажами, выглядели стремно. Еще стремнее они начали выглядеть, когда Солоха разобрал, что плюмажи не просто окутывают – а вросли в пеньки шей, и теперь вместо четырех халик есть два жутковатых сиамских близнеца, сросшихся головными системами.  
\- Нужна лишь транспортировка, – прожурчал один из близнецов. Звяканье вышло странным, удвоенным. – Место покоя для восстановления.  
Солоха коснулся гарнитуры.  
\- Товарищ капитан, у нас место на четверых лежачих найдется?  
"Ага, как же. Сейчас лично высру, – тут же отозвался Юкич. – Кого ты к нам пихать собрался, уплотнитель херов?"  
\- Халик нужно забрать, – почти извиняющимся тоном сказал Солоха. – У них тут... в общем, они медицину применяют. Нужно четверых куда-то деть.  
"А сидя никак нельзя?"  
Связь на секунду отвалилась, и Солоха постучал по гарнитуре опять.  
\- Никак невозможно, – вздохнул он.  
"Господи, сержант, почему ты такой тупой? Спроси клыкожопых!"  
\- А у них один броневик сломался! – наябедничал Солоха.  
"Вот иди и переселяйся к ним сам! И еще пару-тройку задниц с собой прихвати! Тогда можешь вселять сюда кого угодно, понял?"  
\- Так точно, – без лишних воплей ответил Солоха. – А какие жопы вы мне можете порекомендовать?  
Юкич зарычал. Где-то на заднем плане сдавленно вызвался Лось, Юкич ответил ему парой матерных, а потом связь отключилась.  
\- Сейчас придумаем, – утешающе сказал Солоха, то и дело оглядываясь на геоамфибию.  
Аместы откалибровались, их машина начала натуральным образом барахтаться, и ошивавшийся рядом Станеску быстренько покинул опасное место.  
\- Эй, тело! – Солоха помахал. – Але! Дуй сюда живо!  
Боец стремительно зарысил, на ходу дыша клубами пара. Сводный отряд отмахал полторы тыщи километров, и температуры теперь царили вовсе не осенние. Только вот сраным метелкам, уже полностью спустившимся в рдеющую углями долину, все было нипочем.  
Доскакавший рядовой часто пыхтел и смотрел преданными глазами китайского пионера двадцать восьмого созыва. Только портретов бессмертного клонированного вождя не хватало.  
\- Так, – сказал Солоха. – Гипотетически мы сейчас сделаем рокировочку. Маленькую такую. Желающий прокатиться на чужой бронетехнике есть?  
Станеску захлопал глазами и попробовал привстать на цыпочки.  
\- Я так и думал, – удовлетворенно резюмировал Солоха. – Минус один из общего кузова. Нужно еще парочку. Кого выберем жертвой?  
На лице Станеску прописалась искренняя озабоченность пополам с твердым намерением никого не выдавать.  
\- Ну, ты стой, думай и морковок охраняй, – бодро сказал Солоха. – А я пойду к клыкастым догова-апчха!  
Неожиданный трубный чих оказался таким громким, что утихомирившиеся яуты перестали рокотать и дружно обернулись. Солоха шмыгнул, сплюнул, предпочтя не заметить желтоватый оттенок слюны, перехватил оружие поудобнее и решительно отправился к ним, взбивая пыль. В холодном воздухе она летала неохотно, но гораздо гуще и обильнее.  
\- Привет товарищам союзникам! – еще издалека бодро начал он. – Можете взять на борт троих-четверых наших? Иначе халик к нам не влезут!  
\- А почему халик должны отправиться именно к вам? – немедленно поинтересовался один из облаченных в маски.  
Двое без них шевелили клыками, резко выдыхая облачка пара.  
\- Ну... – смешался Солоха. Мысль оказалась свежа и оригинальна. – Ну то есть и так можно...  
\- Тогда к вам отправится кто-то один из нас, – сказал яут. – У нас достаточно... было достаточно места. Можем потесниться еще немного.  
\- Может быть, – неуверенно протянул Солоха, воображая, как придется уговаривать Юкича взять на борт лацертидов, успевших проявить себя с самой мудаческой стороны в деле откапывания союзников. – Хотя я бы все же...  
\- С большей долей вероятности лучше перегруппироваться, как предложил я, – внушительно прорычал яут.  
По линзам было видно, что отказ его не устроит.  
Солоха задумчиво почесал за ухом, подышал на пальцы и коснулся гарнитуры. Неподалеку амфибия аместов развернулась на ребро, плюхнулась на пузо и медленно поползла к позициям яутов.  
\- Связи нет, – на голубом глазу соврал Солоха. – Можете сами вызвать командира?

Поначалу Юкич предсказуемо ерепенился и пытался послать союзников, но здравый смысл возобладал, и бартер состоялся: четверо халик отправились к яутам, а двоих зубастых впихнули в БТР. На второй транспорт выселили Станеску, двух баскийцев, и все равно пришлось крепко потесниться.  
Набитый инопланетянами БТР адски вонял. Баскийцы то ли обгадились и не сообщали, то ли для них было нормой так страшно разить перепревшим компостом. Яуты со своим мускусом добавляли обонятельной трагедии.  
Их Солоха не узнал, представиться они не пытались – сразу засели в самой глубине отсека и равнодушно пырились наглухо закрытыми масками, пуская просверки по линзам.  
Восседая в заслуженном кресле дублера, Солоха мрачно размышлял, стоит ли окрыситься на Касаюрка, что он так и не явился, или же следует вести себя, как взрослый человек, и вообще не думать ни о каких яутах.  
Солнце неумолимо ползло к закату, температура понижалась, и приходилось с утроенной силой гнать мысли насчет того, что в итоге стало с двумя людьми, отправленными в багажник. Но хотя бы довезти их до точки сбора нужно было обязательно. Дело чести.

Аместы остались позади. Упрямые сопливцы отказались следовать за отрядом, пока не выползет второй геоход. В увещевания вложились даже яуты, оперируя выражениями вроде "бесславная смерть" и "тупое поведение", но аместы остались непреклонны. У лощины холодало, метелки заполонили выжженную местность, а на экранах БТР равномерно подмигивал маркер второй амфибии, невыносимо медленно карабкающейся где-то чуть ниже уровня земли.  
Вместе с холодом транспорт начинал становиться все привлекательнее за счет собственной энергии, а впереди еще лежало непонятное поле с мутными перспективами.  
В итоге аместам оставили запас батарей, и инопланетчики клятвенно пообещали, что когда их товарищи выберутся, они пойдут по следам каравана.  
Напоследок Юкич плюнул, сказал, что звездорылых ненавидит, и передал Лосю управление системой вешек: раз в пять минут нажимать на кнопку для сброса очередного маркера, настроенного на поисковое оборудование аместов.

Едва БТР влез на пресловутое поле, Кумыс разволновался, кинулся к экранам, заматерился по поводу отсутствующих справочников и перенес бурную энергию на баскийцев. Юкич помалкивал, остальные прислушивались, и в итоге Кумыс определился.  
\- Рецепторы! – разъяснил он. – Или тельца Фатчера, или диски Меркеля! Что-то одно из трех!  
\- Сержант Кумысник, если вы такой умный, то почему вы все еще сержант? – грозно поинтересовался Юкич.  
\- Лешенька у нас скромный, – умильно сказал Лось и бросил быстрый взгляд на Солоху. – Лешеньку мы любим и уважаем.  
\- Еще бы, – поддакнул Солоха и стремительно покраснел.  
Вдобавок его бросило в жар. Но в медленно остывающем БТР это оказалось даже полезно, поэтому Лосю Солоха послал не смертельный взгляд, а всего лишь предупреждающий.  
\- Ну это, осязательные, в общем, – смешался Кумыс и бочком-бочком подался на место. – Которые на давление там реагируют или на раздражители. Вот нам и не надо быть таким раздражителем.  
\- Вы все меня раздражаете, – проворчал Юкич.  
Баскийцы дружно забухтели.  
\- Это я только о людях! – повысил голос Юкич. – Гвоздев! Давай аккуратно, чтоб мы эти сраные диски не задели ничем противным! Второй борт строго за ним!  
Орал Юкич больше для галочки – по-прежнему идущий впереди "Гарц" уже вовсю петлял. Экран видеопередачи работал хреново, половину датчиков пожгло в огненном месиве, и с одной стороны, отчаянно хотелось вылезти наружу и полюбоваться на невиданные нервные тельца, а с другой – даже оставшихся датчиков хватало, чтобы передать правдоподобную картину быстро сгущающейся ночи. Напрочь отбивавшей все сомнительные желания.  
В подсветке от каскада Ларсена, расцветшего почти до полной радуги, вовсю серебрился иней. Переход от коричневого и золотого к черному и серебристому отдавался в мозгу почти болезненно. Солоха постучал кулаком по груди, и болезненность превратилась в банальное желание откашляться. Чем он немедленно и занялся.  
\- Биомасса, – проинтерферировал один из баскийцев и умолк.  
\- Думаю, дальше какие-то самые неактивные части залегают, – опять возбудился Кумыс и тоже прокашлялся. – Ну как там, периферия. Которой холод не так страшен, то есть в смысле, не особо важен! Хорошо, что мы на экватор еще не высадились, вот там бы нас точно схарчило и не подавилось!  
\- Я вообще не понимаю, почему тут все время спокойно было, а потом жахнуло, – пожаловался Лось. – Вы, товарищ капитан, ничего интересненького по этому поводу не знаете?  
\- Интересненького, сержант, здесь только то, как бы нам невредимыми выбраться из этой жопы, в которую нас загнали, – почти беззлобно сказал Юкич. – А принцип Варвары вы помните?  
Лось осторожно пощупал нос, будто его уже оторвали за любопытство. Потом ощутимо продул уши и откашлялся.  
\- Вот именно, – подытожил Юкич. – Эй, что там за копошение прямо по курсу?  
До границы поля оставалось чуть-чуть, следом пролегал участок, по которому можно было переть как угодно. Может, и правда на холоде Лизетта не особо активничала. Тем не менее, "Гарц" притормаживал. В системе связи щелкнуло.  
\- Умански, мы собираемся остановиться, – сказал неживой голос из передатчика. – Излишне рваться к цели так страстно.  
\- Нифига себе, – почти так же без выражения сказал Юкич. – Значит, в обход идти это ужас-ужас, пора бежать, пока наши жопы не обкусали, а теперь, значит, мы не хотим ехать последние двести километров? Что за пиздеж?  
\- Мы поддерживаем эту речь, – согласился баскиец.  
\- И Бойцех с Ремизовым тоже, – буркнул Кудрявцев.  
Передатчик молчал, а затем раздался странный скрежещущий звук, в котором Солоха только пару секунд спустя опознал тяжелый вздох.  
\- Мы не знаем дороги, – раскололся яут. – Тут слепая зона.  
\- Што? – с внезапно прорезавшимся акцентом переспросил Юкич. – За што ни знато?.. Тьфу! В смысле, как слепая? У вас карта, бля, есть!  
\- Неполная, – сухо проскрежетал передатчик. – Ожидаем новых данных через два-а-а... – машина запнулась, переваривая временные отрезки, – три часа.  
\- У меня волосы на жопе поседеют, – обреченно сказал Юкич.  
Собственная жопа Солохи тут же неистово зачесалась, требуя гигиены и новых трусов. Кумыс тоже заерзал на месте. Лось, не чинясь, смачно поскреб яйца, а дальше чесоточная лихорадка стремительно пролетела по всему БТР, не обогнув даже инопланетян. Яуты дружно взялись перебирать дредлоки, нагло позвякивая металлическими украшениями.  
\- Гвоздев, немедленно рухнуть и уснуть, – утомленно приказал капитан. – Юхас – то же самое. Стрелкам не спать под страхом анальных кар. Всем остальным как минимум не орать. Как только получим сигнал, выдвинемся сразу.  
Солоха заворочался. Удобное и эргономичное, кресло медленно превращалось в орудие пытки. Местами даже становилось несколько клаустрофобно. Подумав, он развернул кресло в сторону Кумысника, задрал ноги и сложил на чужой подлокотник. Кумыс зыркнул на него, но Солоха упрямо выпятил челюсть. Колени, оказавшиеся в положении "разогнуться назад" почувствовали явное облегчение.  
\- И ботинки не снимать, – категорически запретил Юкич.

Все три часа Солоха пребывал на грани тревожного сна. Голова тяжелела, клонилась, он успевал перехватить парочку причудливых видений – и просыпался. Несмотря на вентиляцию, в БТР постепенно становилось душно. Наверняка из-за баскийцев – тушки в скафандрах занимались неизвестно каким обменом с окружающей средой.  
Солоха с мутным неудовольствием мусолил эту мысль, то и дело теряя ее в очередном сонном отупении. Лось с Кумысом периодически шептались, Гвоздев предсказуемо начал похрапывать. Мускусный душок яутов неистребимо реял в воздухе, и от него начала развиваться головная боль. А еще очень хотелось пить. Солоха долго не мог найти в себе сил, чтобы проснуться окончательно, но потом вода начала мерещиться со страшной силой, и он все-таки собрался, взял себя в руки – и силком вытащил из липких сонных тенет.  
Лось с Кумысом прекратили шептаться и одинаково на него уставились. Рожи у обоих были лоснящиеся и неумытые. Солоха с отвращением поскреб за ухом, сдирая грязь и жир, убедился, что сам выглядит ничуть не лучше, и полез к раздатчику за водой.  
\- Доброе утро, – зверским шепотом сказал Кумыс. – Чистите зубы перед приемом пищи.  
\- Очень смешно, – просипел Солоха. – Мы с Лосярой ходим парой.  
Опять всхрапнул Гвоздев, Солоха стиснул зубы и принялся ждать, когда рециклер медленно, по капле наполнит утилизируемый стаканчик.  
Опрокинув в себя первую порцию живительной влаги, он немедленно принялся цедить вторую. Потом настала очередь третьей, а на четвертом стакане оба приятеля уже следили за ним с пылающим научным интересом. Кумыс достал очередной леденец и с торжественным видом положил под язык.  
\- Смотри, Лех, он ведь так и ссать начнет, чего доброго, – восторженным шепотом поделился Лось.  
\- Зафиксируем это как первый в истории случай непереработки наномашинерией всего ценного, – согласился Кумыс.  
\- Третий, между прочим, – вполголоса поправил Солоха, радуясь, что вода изгнала из голоса кошмарное сухое сипение. – В смысле, хрена с два. Я сейчас все это всосу и обратно ничего не выдам. Усвоение на сто процентов.  
На экране мигнуло, и Солоха машинально перескочил туда взглядом.  
\- Морозятся, – с непонятным удовлетворением сказал Лось. – Уже часа два как.  
\- Говорю тебе, криозаморозка, – возбужденно зашептал Кумыс. – На сколько терриков спорим? Кстати, ты мне еще пятьсот за ведьму должен!  
\- А ну заткнулись, – грозно захрипел Солоха.  
На экране халик опять восседали на поднятых бивнях "гарцев". В цифровом изображении они выглядели, как изящные скульптуры. Каскад Ларсена придавал картине безумных мазков, от души поливая радугой всю округу. Иней, покрывший броню чужих машин, вспыхивал мертвенными огнями, и броня халик отвечала ему ледяными радугами.  
\- На заморозку-то нужна ванна с азотом, – машинально пробормотал Солоха и тут же понизил голос. – А не эти злосчастные сколько там? Минус пять цельсиев?  
\- Двадцать четыре, – хрюкнул Лось и оглянулся.  
Среди дремлющих обеспокоенно ворочались. Баскийцы хоть и не шевелились, но как будто слегка вибрировали. Солоха тоже оглянулся и машинально присмотрелся к ятуам. Оба сидели как истуканы, и непонятно было: спят, бодрствуют, медитируют или под шумок неожиданно померли.  
\- Яйца отморозить можно, – заключил Кумыс.  
Солоха опустил "Агаву". На экранчике еле заметно подсвечивалось стандартное время. С момента остановки прошло два часа и сорок минут. Мелочь, особенно если почитать снапшотов, но целая вечность, когда приходится неподвижно сидеть в ограниченном пространстве, дышать чужими миазмами и думать, как бы не свернуть шею, пытаясь свесить голову хоть куда-нибудь.  
Солоха потянулся, беззвучно разинул рот в сладостном зевке и умудрился достать кончиками пальцев до поднятого страховочного блока. В этом смысле "Гарцы" были поприличнее – места там хватало, чтобы встать в полный рост.  
\- Последние минуты нестерпимы, – вздохнул Кумыс, гоняя очередной леденец.  
\- Да будить всех уже пора, – неожиданно в полный голос сказал Лось. – Чтобы сразу с места и в карьер.  
Командирское кресло дрогнуло. Юкич завозился, а потом раздался такой душераздирающий зевок, что сержанты запереглядывались с ухмылками.  
\- Сколько там еще? – пробормотал Юкич.  
\- Пятнадцать минут, тащ капитан, – бодро доложил Кумыс.  
\- Ахр-мф... ладно... Отряд, подъем!  
Первым откликнулся Кудрявцев, который в своем "стакане" явно обо что-то шарахнулся. Солоха искренне посочувствовал: хоть и самая защищенная, втулка "стакана" была тесной, а Кудрявцев из нее не вылезал уже сутки.  
Загрохотали на Синице, и оттуда начал жаловаться Станеску, которому пришлось делить пол со Скворцовым, что обоих категорически не устраивало. Под бодрый шум и попытки выпнуть друг друга с территории очнулись баскийцы и приветственно загудели. Солоха с ужасом ждал, что сделают яуты, вынырнув из своих медитаций, но Юкич успел раньше.  
\- Тишина! – возопил он. – Бляди неэффективные, а ну цыц!  
\- Почему неэффективные, тащ капитан? – неуверенно поинтересовался кто-то из БМП.  
\- Тогда просто бляди! – рявкнул Юкич. – Тьфу, позорите перед союзниками!  
\- Все в порядке, – неожиданно изрек один из яутов. – Большую силу следует извергать регулярно, чтобы ярость не застаивалась.  
\- Кхрм... да... – растерялся Юкич. – Тем и живем.  
\- Мы ожидаем нашу передачу, – сказал второй. – Умански Грозное Ю, открой прямую связь.  
Юкич злобно поперхнулся, сержанты давились восторженным хихиканьем и обменивались многозначительными взглядами – командиру светило переименование из Петровича.  
\- Ловим-ловим, – пробормотал Юкич. – Сигнал тревоги неожиданно прозвучит в четыре утра...

Пятнадцать томительных минут Солоха провел в упорных попытках почистить зубы и побриться. Кумыс наблюдал за ним с яростным интересом, из-за чего мультитулом Солоха постоянно промахивался. Когда он готов был Кумыса уже загрызть, от головной консоли пиликнуло.  
\- Ага! – восторжествовал Юкич. – Ну и что тут у нас?  
К обновленной карте попытались ринуться все. Судя по звукам, на другой машине из-за тесноты столкнулось несколько человек.  
\- Ничего непонятно, – сказал Солоха, вероноподданически кося глазом.  
В присутствии командира надо было обязательно проявлять глупость, дабы верховное начальство могло блеснуть умом или хотя бы не облажаться при подчиненных.  
\- Умански, зачем кидаться разглядывать то, что еще не имеет объяснений, – пророкотал яут со своего места. – Расступитесь же.  
Баскийцы сучили ножками, но с мест не слезали. Народу пришлось раздаться в стороны и буквально расплющиться по стенкам, чтобы согнувшийся в три погибели лацертид мог добраться до экранов.  
\- Все понятно, – щелкнул он. – Придерживайтесь тех трасс, которые размечены прерывной линией. Или просто следуйте за нашим лидером. А вот и слизневиды.  
\- Че? – переспросил Юкич. – А!  
\- Ух ты, прорвались! – восхитился Кумыс, стащил берет и от души хлопнул по колену. – Ну, сукины дети, не наврали!  
На границе экрана, неуверенно мерцая, появились два маркера геоамфибий.


	16. Снег должен быть белый и квадратный

На подходе к лагерю, означенному в спутниковых снимках яутов жирной кляксой, начали встречаться свидетельства передвижения.  
\- Засрали всю окружающую среду, – тут же загундел Кудрявцев.  
Солоха поднапряг мозг и вспомнил, что нынешний стрелок получал образование по профилю биохимзащиты и, кажется, успел немножко съехать в сторону экологии.  
Юкич промолчал, неопределенно поцыкав зубом. По интонации стало ясно, что можно и дальше сорить словами через рот.  
\- Это, то есть, мы все время шли другим маршрутом? – тут же выдвинул предположение Гвоздь. – Раз нигде с таким не сталкивались...  
\- По нашему мнению, умански, это следы не специального замусоривания, но поспешного отступления, – прохаркал яут со своего места.  
Юкич цыкнул еще более неопределенно.   
\- Бежали, бросив все, – задумчиво сказал Кумыс. – Ну, похоже, похоже... нда-а...  
Когда БТР хрустко покатился по смерзшейся земле, накрытой золотистым инеем, стало хорошо заметно, что брошенная техника яростно погрызена. Сверхпрочные устойчивые пластики не вынесли столкновения со всеядными пушистыми мерзавцами.  
\- Евпатий, это же "Гризли", – мученически выговорил Кумыс, когда БТР прополз мимо перекошенного остова. – Мама моя, остановитесь, я должен забрать оттуда хотя бы... ну вы посмотрите! Эй!  
\- Сиди смирно, сержант, – проворчал Юкич. – Еще не хватало, чтобы и вас тут обгрызло по периметру.  
Кумыс надрывно вздохнул. Говорильня стихла, народ прилип к экранам, а Юкич даже сделал голографическую развертку для инопланетчиков.  
\- Очень поспешное отступление, – прогудел баскиец. – Обратите внимание, даже наши заграждения оставлены. А это...  
Он булькнул и перешел в задумчивый низкий гудящий звук.  
\- Поосторожнее с вибрациями, – замахал Юкич. – Вы нам резонанс тут не устройте!  
Баскиец поперхнулся и смолк.  
\- Извините.  
\- Да всегда пожалуйста.  
Последнюю фразу Юкич пробурчал в привычной недовольной манере. Солоха старался не слишком громко сопеть и хрипеть, разглядывая безобразие, символизирующее передвижение сборных сил союзников. После того как баскиец упомянул заграждения, взгляд сам собой возвращался к ним. Крутые дуги купольных протекторов, призванных защищать передвижные средства, словно парили в медленно поднимающемся утреннем тумане. По идее на дугах должен был находиться корпус, но Солоха не видел даже ошметков.  
\- Все сожрали, гады, – подытожил Лось. – Товарищ капитан, а правильно ли мы делаем, что туда вообще идем?  
\- И почему этот путь считается безопасным, раз тут явно было побоище? – поддержал из "стакана" Кудрявцев. – Извините за любопытство, тащ капитан!  
\- А вот у союзников спросите, – сквозь зубы ответил Юкич. – Эй, господа яуты, что скажете?  
\- Что полагаемся на технику, – отрезал один из них, до сих пор молчавший. – Умански, как будто ты разбираешься в биологии столь огромных организмов! Представь себе, что всё мигрирует, и подумай, почему мы регулярно запрашивали обновление данных!  
От хлестких интонаций Солоха почуял, как краснеют щеки. Юкич, можно было дать сто терриков, наверняка тоже побагровел.  
\- Гляньте, нет же ничего, все выморозило, – поспешил разрядить ситуацию Солоха. – Да ладно, мужики, доберемся!  
Юкич что-то сделал с приборной панелью, и неожиданно кабину наполнил слабый раздражающий шум радиочастот. Народ заерзал и волей-неволей начал прислушиваться.  
\- Цифра молчит, – словно оправдываясь, сказал Юкич. – Может, здесь что-то отловится.  
Занудный звук, вызывающий ассоциацию с чем-то древним и неисправным, ломился в голову. Солоха почувствовал невыносимое желание прокашляться, и когда желание перебороло всю силу воли, и Солоха уже набрал воздуха, шум прервался быстрым треском.  
\- Эт-то что за дятел? – изумился Лось. – Извините, тащ капитан!  
Под быстрым стуком прослеживались более редкие накатывающие волнами звуки. Неизвестный дятел не унимался, и Солохе пришлось кашлять в кулак.  
\- Радар, – внес ясность Кумыс и схватился за подлокотники, точно собирался уже прыгать из кресла. – Загоризонтная РЛС!  
Юкич обеими руками зашуровал на панели, раздражающий звук поплыл туда-сюда по частотам, и баскийцы одновременно забухтели, дергая руками и ногами.  
\- Отключите! – проинтерферировал один из них. – Это причиняет нам боль!  
\- Секунду! Пять секунд! Нам нужно поймать передачу!  
Баскиец загудел, как неисправная подстанция. Звук в кабине стремительно мотнулся туда-сюда, стрекотание РЛС умолкло, и Юкич по-дирижерски взмахнул пальцами.  
\- Все, все, вырубил!  
\- Зашибись, тащ капитан, – Кумыс яростно укусил себя за ноготь. – Благодаря инопланетчикам...  
\- Синица-два, взять сигнал в диапазоне пять – двадцать восемь, – приказал Юкич. – Прокрутите все полосы. Движение не прекращаем.  
Кумыс остался сидеть с таким лицом, точно обнаружил, что на нем нет штанов. Лось сочувствующе хлопнул его по плечу.  
\- Так точно, – отозвались из БМП.  
Баскийцы продолжали возмущенно гудеть, но все тише и тише. На них старались не смотреть. Настолько плотный контакт в планы людей не входил. Солоха внутренне поежился и уставился на экраны. Брошенные машины и техника остались позади, отчетливо накатанная в пыли дорога уводила за горизонт, но "Гарц" начал сворачивать налево, к приземистой гряде, поросшей все тем же черничником, сопротивляющимся морозу и усилившемуся ветру. Пыль уже мела, закрывая бурой пеленой добрых полметра от земли.  
\- Не наскочить бы ни на что, – выразил озабоченность Гвоздев.  
\- Щупай-щупай, – мгновенно среагировал Юкич. – Орден дадут!  
\- А если я кого-нибудь пощупаю, мне тоже орден дадут? – забалагурил Лось.  
\- Пиздяной красной жопы! – рявкнул командир.  
Атмосфера в кузове чуточку изменилась. Ощутимо пропала нервозность.  
\- Опять вы меня третируете, товарищ капитан!  
\- Хочу и третирую!  
Тяжелейше вздохнув, Лось демонстративно захмыкал, но Солоха увидел, как он подмигивает Кумысу правым глазом, и от этого стало чуточку полегче. Энергично почесав за ухом и между делом сковырнув пару чешуек, Солоха вновь с яростной надеждой уставился на экран.  
"Гарц" отважно взобрался на гряду, догнавшие отряд геоамфибии обогнули основной клин по обе стороны и заскользили по верхам, издевательски легко лавируя в пыли.  
БТР тоже вскарабкался на каменный хребет, и экраны продемонстрировали обзор до самого горизонта.  
\- Вижу, – хрипло сказал Кудрявцев. – Цель на горизонте!  
У Солохи резко и радостно заколотилось сердце.  
\- Иголочка, родненькая! – Кумыс заелозил на месте. – Значит, улетим все-таки! Люблю, чтоб когда я пришел, все было как надо!  
\- Товарищ капитан! – ворвался голос Смоляка. – Передача есть! Расшифровано, передаю!  
Юкич воздел над головой кулак, и замолкли даже загудевшие было снова баскийцы. Яуты дружно подались вперед.  
"Карантинная база "Байконур-восемьсот", таймер эвакуации на двадцать-стандарт, режим досмотра. Карантинная база "Байконур-восемьсот", таймер эвакуации на двадцать-стандарт, режим досмотра".  
Передача резко оборвалась, точно состриженная секатором.  
\- Ну и дальше там на всех языках повторяется, – пояснил Смоляк.  
\- Вряд ли повторяется, – так же резко щелкнул яут. – Мы не используем карантин. Умански Смола, у тебя есть запись передачи на нашем языке?  
\- Э... так точно, – отозвался свежепоименованный Смоляк. – Товарищ капитан, передавать?  
\- Передавай, – махнул Юкич.  
Динамик разразился немодулированным рычанием и чавканьем. Солоха морщился и смотрел на экран. Изображение, приближенное дальнобойной камерой, слегка шло помехами. Знакомый купол гермооболочки высился метров на семь, а рядом белым мазком сияла игла скоростного орбитального эвакуатора. Стартовать и приземляться на таком было тошнотворно, перегрузка долбила по башке и органам, не чета "пингвину", но для сдристывания со всех дюз подходило в самый раз. Шаттл работал на обычном, десятилетиями проверенном топливе, а не на новомодных генераторах, которые вышли метелкам на один пушистый зуб.  
\- Ну и что там? – поинтересовался Юкич, едва связь смолкла.  
\- Продолжаем движение, – только и ответил яут.  
\- Неужели карантин? – ехидно уточнил капитан.  
\- А команды тормозить и не было, – немедленно влез Гвоздь. – Извините, тащ командир!  
\- Просто езжайте дальше, – повторил яут с очевидным нажимом.  
\- Да уж не стоим, – еще более ядовито сказал Юкич, судя по тону, ухмыляясь. – Ничего, санаторно-курортная отсидка в стерильной барокамере еще никому не мешала.  
\- Зато хоть постираемся! – кукарекнул Станеску с той стороны. – По мне уже кто только не оттоптался!  
\- Вы мне там еще подеритесь, – добродушно пригрозил Юкич. – Если кто-то вздумает устроить себе тупую травму на последних пятидесяти километрах, то я его лично урою, чтоб не позорил честь сводного батальона имени сами знаете кого. Запишите себе на ус!

Движение по равнине превратилось в крысиное петляние. Карта показывала странные зеленоватые залежи, и "Гарц" предусмотрительно обходил их стороной. Солоха сразу приметил, что линии обхода пролегают по высохшим или замерзшим насмерть ручьям – белое кружево вилось по равнине прихотливым узором, и шипованные зацепы БТР перемалывали слежавшийся наст с хрустом, который вызывал воспоминания об арктических дежурствах.  
Лось намертво захлопнул "форточку", выразившись в том духе, что проветривание проветриванием, а зарабатывать насморк он не нанимался. Морозило снаружи просто невероятно. Уже жахнуло под минус сорок, и то и дело Солохе мерещилось, что иней отблескивает на внутренних деталях кузова. Хотя в БТР по-прежнему царили тепло и духота, все равно тянуло поддернуть воротник до самых ушей.  
\- Надеюсь, переходный тамбур-то у них есть, – пробубнил Лось. – Если прям так выскочить и пробежаться, то можно яйца отморозить. И никакой тебе любви...  
\- Лучшее средство от любви – бег в противогазе, – вынырнул из задумчивости Юкич. – А еще лучше – пятикилометровый кросс в полной загрузке.  
\- В низком приседе, – с совершенно серьезной рожей добавил Кумыс.  
Гвоздь душераздирающе зевнул.  
\- Не спать! – велел Юкич.  
\- Во-во, – поддержал Кудрявцев. – Как только Гвоздь зевнет, так тут из-под снега и вылезет очередная страховидла. Чтобы откусить товарищу Гвоздеву шляпку по самое зевало.  
Внезапно опять затрещал дозиметр, и тут уже все взгляды устремились на инопланетчиков. Солоха почувствовал горький прикус недавно сожранного антирада: элоботы химичили, реплицируя полезные вещества в удвоенном количестве.  
\- Господа, – напряженно окликнул Юкич. – Тут радиационный фон повышен. Понимаете? Вам это как, опасно, нет?  
Баскийцы начали обмениваться привычными гулкими звуками, защелкали пенальчиками и дружно уткнулись в их гелевое содержимое.  
\- Нам не опасно, – надменно пророкотал один из клыкастых.  
\- Нам не опасно с временным промежутком около... – баскиец загудел, и перевод уткнулся в тряпочку.  
Солоха терпеливо считал секунды.  
\- Сорок минут, – наконец разродилась система перевода.  
\- Должны успеть, – Юкич развернулся вместе с креслом обратно. – Гвоздев, жми на аксель!  
\- Так точно! – бодро рапортовал тот.  
\- Синица-два, ускориться! – продолжил Юкич.  
Солоха мысленно подивился, как у командира хватало связок постоянно переходить на командный ор. Наверное, натренировался на своих. До этих, с лопнувшими от полетов перепонками, пока докричишься – или с ума сойдешь, или выработаешь голосовые качества настоящего боевого слона Британского Союза.  
Молчаливый яут открыл наручный комм, пробежался пальцами по панели, и по экранам БТР скакнуло оповещение о помехах. А маркер "Гарца" двинулся быстрее.  
Солоха полез в карман, извлек очередной батончик и критически его осмотрел.  
\- Изучаешь на степень заразы? – поддел Лось.  
\- Думаю, не начнут ли из меня протеины расти, – поддержал шуточку Солоха.  
"Рога", – анонимно прошелестело на внутренней связи.  
Лось злобно нахмурился, сложил кулак и внимательно его осмотрел. Кумыс достал из кармана портсигар, долго в него смотрел, но все-таки закинулся леденцом и уставился в потолок. Солоха уже вовсю хрустел брикетом, стараясь убедить себя, что отвратный опилочный вкус с оттенком антирада возникает исключительно из-за общего нервного напряжения.

Гермооболочка, как назло, стояла к прибывшим жопой. Белые следы в пыли почти растаяли, но "Гарц" упорно пытался найти тропинку, словно слепой тыкаясь вправо-влево.  
\- Слушайте, да что за фигня? – не выдержал Кумыс. – Стали бы они здесь ставить такую дуру, если б рядом с ней чихнуть опасно было! Товарищ командир, едемте уже по прямой!  
\- Куда вечно поперек батьки вы лезете, сопляки? – зашипел Юкич. – Сам разберусь, кому и куда ехать! Не надо ловить блох, если не понимаешь идеи!  
Видно было, что Кумысу хочется уточнить, что разница в возрасте у них с командиром не больно-то велика, но, кинув взгляд на инопланетчиков, он все-таки промолчал. Юкич откашлялся со знакомыми звуками лопающихся в груди пленок, постучал затянутым в перчатку пальцем по рамке дозиметра и нечленораздельно скомандовал Гвоздю ехать напролом. БТР радостно скатился в пылевую кашу и попер к глухой серой стене.  
\- Вперед к омовениям! – объявил Лось. – Под чутким руководством капитана щас мы... Бля!  
Пыль перед носом БТР взметнулась кипящим фонтанчиком и полыхнула. Гвоздь ударил по тормозам, БТР с визгом движка развернулся, ударили сброшенные стопоры, и по кузову бабочками запорхали маты на разных языках. Смерчик превратился в оранжевый факел и медленно истаял.  
\- Товарищ капитан, это Синица-два, как слышите? – встревоженно позвал Смоляк.  
\- Отлично слышим! – рявкнул Юкич. – Не дергаться!  
\- Есть!  
\- Нихера себе приветствия, – обиженно сказал Лось. – Они что, нас за местную фауну принимают?  
\- Мы ж у них ниче не брали, – поддержал Кумыс.  
\- Пластичная биомасса, – с намеком прогудел баскиец. – Принимающая формы.  
\- Смоляк, выйти на связь, – приказал Юкич, косясь на баскийца. – А то у меня гости сидят. Не могу по частотам шариться.  
\- Та-ак точно, – отозвался Смоляк. – Начинаю подбор...

В течение томительных трех минут "Гарц" перестал рыскать и подтянулся, встав в хвосте. Геоамфибии подкатились ближе, сцепились бортами и тоже замерли. Солоха представил, как сторожевые автоматы "Байконура" оценивают прибывшую группку холодными кремниевыми мозгами, и ему сделалось неуютно.  
\- Докладываю, – ожил передатчик. – Разрешение на вход получено, но только медленно-медленно. Там коробка стоит, говорит, увидит излишние метания, сразу в распыл.  
\- А люди с нами, значит, не разговаривают? – возмутился Лось. – Силиконовые мозги отправили на переговоры?  
Солоха вздохнул. Здравое поведение систем защиты казалось очень обидным. Сами же своих выслали, а теперь обратно пускать боятся.  
\- С аместами свяжись, – велел Юкич. – Передай все в точности и потребуй повторить, как поняли. А то знаем мы эти сопл... жидкие формы жизни.  
Яуты безо всяких подсказок быстро щелкали когтями, ведя передачу для своих. Ни один из них не заикнулся про право почетного передвижения без досмотра, и Солоха испытал мстительную радость.  
Двинувшись с места, БТР начал подкрадываться к гермооболочке. В серебристом тумане, встававшем все выше с каждой минутой восхода солнца, наконец прорисовался тупой обрубок переходника. БТР выправил курс и продолжил подкрадываться. Не доходя трех метров, Гвоздь тормознул, и Солоха с облегченным замиранием сердца увидел, как створы, выкрашенные в утилитарный серый цвет, медленно расходятся в стороны.

Весь транспорт с трудом заполз внутрь, наезжая друг другу на бамперы в тесном тамбуре, после чего створы закрылись, и заглохла даже связь между машинами. Юкич недолго думая рванул наружу и, угнездившись на откинутом люке, принялся вдохновенно орать.  
\- Нам тут обосраться и помереть, что ли?! – надрывался командир десанта. – Блядь, совесть имейте! Мы ведь только поначалу такие добрые, а потом стрелять начнем!  
\- Господи, я что, не вылезу из этого блядского стакана? – застонал Кудрявцев.  
\- А вот я, пожалуй, проветрюсь, – заметил Лось. – В конце концов, может, это последний шанс подышать родным воздухом перед расстрелом.  
Баскийцы забурчали.  
\- Шутит он, – быстро внес ясность Кумыс. – Товарищ капитан! Можно наружу?  
Юкич снаружи отозвался нечленораздельным рычанием. Кумыс закатил глаза и движением запястья указал на выход. Кудрявцев радостно забарахтался в "стакане".  
Видя, что вот-вот начнется стремительный исход и толкучка, Солоха ринулся к основному выходу первым.

Чертова пыльца пропитала все его естество, и вновь вернувшийся отчаянный кашель порождал отчаянные плевки на пол тамбура, оставляя там золотистые пятна.  
В стерильном воздухе было что-то неправильное, и Солоха далеко не сразу сообразил – исчез вездесущий запах шалфея. Даже природный запашок яутов и, что там скрывать, дикая вонь всей отважной разведывательной группы тут же высасывались в систему вентиляции.  
Синица-два разгерметизировалась, и наружу полезло еще больше плохо пахнущих путешественников.  
Уперев руку в бедро и выпятив подбородок, Юкич разглядывал тамбур. Шлем, болтающийся во второй руке, ритмично постукивал по бедру.  
\- А ведь похоже на карантин какого-то там... пятого, что ли, класса, – поделился Кумыс, садясь рядом с Солохой на броню. – Сначала выдержка в стерилке, чтобы выяснить, нет ли у нас всяких необратимых изменений. Потом должны пустить газы.  
\- Отравляющие? – картинно ужаснулся Лось.  
Кумыс вздохнул и начал обкусывать ноготь.  
Поглядывая то на одуревшего от свободы и потому резво отжимающегося Кудрявцева, то на толстопузых баскийцев, Солоха неизменно возвращался взглядом к яутам. Полная броня превращала их в кровавые статуи на фоне серых стен.  
"Гарц" тоже открыл люк, из него один за другим начали выныривать лацертиды. Соседи людей по путешествию тут же заторопились к своим. Собравшись тесной группой, они зарокотали, но переводчик не перевел ни слова. Похоже, тоже отключился.  
Последними под тусклый свет ламп явились халик. Трое обычных и четверо спаренных. Костюмы из прозрачных превратились в молочно-белые.  
Тишина в предбаннике царила завораживающая.  
\- Ну и? – опять возвысил голос Юкич. – Тут с нами говорить будут?! Первый-первый, я второй?  
Следом загудели баскийцы, дружно защелкали когтями яуты, и даже халик попробовали что-то прозвенеть, хотя у спаренных получилось только унылое дребезжание.  
\- Прекрасно, – прошипел Лось. – Тут-то нас и похоронят. В умеренно дезинфицирующей обстановке!  
Под потолком интеллигентно кликнуло, и сверху донизу одним движением развернулся голографический экран.  
Солоха на всякий случай сдвинул "семисотку" в удобную позицию. Экран подумал и разделился на пять частей. Следом в каждой части отобразилась физиономия правильной видовой принадлежности – за исключением аместов. У этих высветился заковыристый иероглиф.  
\- Дошло! – возопил командир. – Наконец-то, мать вашу!  
\- Карантинная база "Байконур-восемьсот" приветствует вас, – приятным голосом сказала голографическая женщина в лихо сдвинутой набок беретке.  
С запозданием секунда за секундой то же самое повторилось на языке яутов, отдалось гудящим эхом интерферирования и прозвенело колокольчиками. На экране аместов появилось еще два иероглифа.  
Повисла секундная пауза, а потом в воздухе что-то дрогнуло. Люди и инопланетяне дружно заоглядывались. Странное чувство не исчезало, и баскийцы тревожно загудели, топчась на месте.  
\- Гляньте! – громко сказал Копылов, тыкая пальцем. – Сопливые поползли!  
Солоха поднялся во весь рост. Лось с Кумысом тоже вскочили. С верхотуры хорошо было видно, как обе геоамфибии пятятся в сторону выхода.  
\- Их что, выгоняют, что ли? – изумленно спросил Лось. – Эй! Че за херня!  
Голограмма вновь ожила.  
\- Проследуйте во второй блок, – отдала команду женщина. – В первом блоке остаются только представители расы кислород-минусовая. Пожалуйста, проследуйте в следующий блок. Не задерживайте процедуру дезинфекции.  
И опять полилась мешанина разноголосицы, предназначенная для разных ушей и языков. Амфибии остановились, и от остального почтенного собрания их мгновенно отгородила тонкая мембрана защитной пленки. Тамбур сделался еще теснее.   
\- А где все? – по-прежнему громко поинтересовался Юкич.  
Яуты что-то зарявкали, баскийцы присоединились с гудением, и голограмма мучительно задрожала.  
\- Эвакуация закончена успешно, – сообщила собеседница.  
Солоха все-таки распознал в ней искин средней степени обучаемости.  
Кумыс вдохнул и сел где стоял. Хлопнул по штанинам, взбивая золотистую пыльцу.  
\- Ну вот, здравствуйте. Столько бежать, и... э! А че будем с замороженными-то делать? Але! Уважаемая программа эвакуации!  
Голограмма молчала.  
\- Че делать, че делать, – громко сказал Миклош. – Вы как хотите, а я командира не брошу!  
Шандор молча придвинулся к нему, туда же шагнули еще двое – из команды Ремизова.  
\- Я за вас, дебилы мелкописечные, все еще отвечаю, – напомнил Юкич. – Ну и че вы тут собрались мне устроить революцию двести третьего года?  
\- Бойцы, не советую, – подключился Лось. – Бля, серьезно, че туда лезть зазря.  
Рядовые одинаковыми движениями чуть отодвинули локти, точно готовились выхватывать оружие.  
\- Идиоты полковые, – печально сказал Юкич. – Мне потом вас к психологу водить?  
\- Командир, мы сами посмотрим, – тяжело проронил Копылов. – Не доводи до греха.  
Юкич оскалился, но дернувшихся было сержантов осадил движением руки. Четверка попятилась. Копылов развернулся и направился к багажнику. На заднем плане шипели и плевались яуты, размахивая когтистыми лапами. Их голографический собеседник коротко рявкал вполголоса, и фраза явно повторялась по кругу. Копылов скрылся за обвесом и с натужным выдохом взялся снимать блокировку. Лязгнула крышка багажника, и от нервов у Солохи натянулись жилы на шее.  
\- Путем все, – хрипло отчитался Копылов. – Мужики, помогите мне!  
\- Радиация, – почти обвиняющее сказал Юкич. – От этого импотенция снижается.  
\- Да плевать, на нас этих миллизивертов небось уже налипло больше, чем бородавок на куросвине, – сообщил Кудрявцев. – Извините, тащ капитан.

После некоторой заминки пострадавших вытащили и уложили на пол. Юкич переступил с ноги на ногу и направился к лежащим. Бойцы косились на него, но не рыпались, даже наоборот, отступили на пару шагов. Юкич нахлобучил шлем, присел на корточки рядом с золотистыми фигурами и несколько мгновений сидел неподвижно.  
\- Пленку снимите, – неожиданно сказал он. Поднялся и коснулся браслета на запястье. – В следующем блоке наверняка заголяться придется.

Чтобы пройти вглубь купола, понадобилось проклятых три часа. На втором этапе, где действительно пришлось бросить всю одежду, остались халик. Эти не пожелали снимать костюмы и после недолгих переговоров со своей системой сопровождения демонстративно устроились возле разделительной стенки. Яуты, поначалу тоже задумчиво перебиравшие детали костюмов, посмотрели на них и решительно принялись складировать доспешное барахло в аккуратные кучки.  
Солоха наконец-то увидел Касаюрка воочию и очень старался не пялиться, за что в награду получил пару обжигающих взглядов, скользнувших по коже не хуже светового излучения баскийцев.  
Баскийцы тоже разоблачались. Коротконогие толстячки без своих костюмов выглядели вдвое смешнее обычного. Бойцы прятали ухмылки в кулаки, делали вид, что нюхают подмышку, или просто пялились по сторонам.  
Переместившись в следующий блок, сплоченная группа выдержала многочисленные орошения и опыления, а потом состав воздуха ощутимо изменился, и Солоха чуть не выкашлял всю требуху наравне с остальными членами отряда.  
Инопланетчики даже сдвинулись подальше, а когда люди дружно начали сплевывать бурно отходящую золотистую мокроту, и вовсе ушли по стеночке к следующей мембране.  
Солоха думал, что отхаркивания никогда не закончатся, и в горле уже начал чувствоваться привкус крови, когда кашель все же пошел на убыль. Хрипы и стоны со всех сторон придавали атмосфере потрясающее сходство с холерным бараком. Не среагировали только Бойцех с Ремизовым, которых четверка отважных упорно перетаскивала с собой.

Закончилось это перетаскивание в следующем блоке, где пришлось проходить через сканер. На попытке пронести сквозь него тела сканер зашелся в истерике.  
\- И куда мы их денем? – орал Миклош на сопровождающую голограмму. – Здесь положим? В уголке? Дура, блядь, запрограммированная! Это живые люди, мы их тут не оставим!  
\- Сформулируйте запрос, – предложила голограмма.  
Миклош обернулся на командира. Юкич морщился и трогал ногу. Здоровенный шрам распахал левое бедро, низ живота и частично завернулся вокруг пояса. Современная медицина позволяла сошлифовывать такую красоту в два счета, и Солоха сразу же вообразил историю, в которой верный друг и товарищ капитана попал в переделку. Юкич пытался его спасти, чуть не умер сам, но ничего у него не вышло. И с тех пор, в знак памяти, Юкич таскает этот здоровенный шрамище, да небось еще и мучается нудными болями к перемене погоды.  
\- Товарищ командир, – дрогнувшим голосом выговорил Миклош. – Пожалуйста...  
\- Запрашиваем специальный карантинный режим, – разжал челюсти Юкич. – Пострадавшим требуется транспортировка. Запрашивает командир группы, приоритет два-четыре-фокстрот.  
На голограмме повисла пиктограмма обработки. Баскийцы просеменили ближе и дружно вытянули руки к голограмме, приглядываясь. Потом маленькие головы повернулись к людям. Миклош молча ткнул в лежащих на полу, ткнул в рамку и выразительно развел руками. Похоже, баскийцам этого хватило. Толстячки сдвинулись чуть в сторону, потоптались и дружно опустились на пол.  
\- Ждем пять минут, – сухо сказал Юкич. – Потом самые ответственные могут остаться здесь. Остальную группу я веду дальше.  
Миклош и остальные дружно опустили взгляды в пол.  
Прав был Юкич, права была система карантина, но даже элоботы с их гормональной настройкой не справлялись, когда тебе предлагали просто бросить товарищей, которых ты привез с собой за столько километров, надеясь, что еще можно что-то сделать.  
Среди яутов тоже произошло шевеление, и отделившийся от группы Касаюрк направился к людям. Солоха с нелепым облегчением подумал, что вымотавшее его путешествие очень кстати: никакого предательского дрожания в коленках и уж тем более никаких стояков.  
Лось с Кумысом одновременно шагнули чуть ближе.  
Касаюрк остановился рядом и неподвижным взглядом уставился на пострадавших, а затем медленно перевел его на Солоху. Под прицелом тородиевых лазеров Солоха пару секунд выдерживал спокойствие, а затем нахмурился и метнул взгляд в обратку. Яут пошевелил клыками и неожиданно удивительно по-человечески задрал щетинистые "брови". Ничего не оставалось, и Солоха повторил жест с разведением рук и указал в голограмму, где все так же висел значок обработки запроса.  
\- Не пускают нас, рожа, – мирно сказал Лось. – Ждем вот, когда вынесут решение, всем по справедливости. Да просрись уже!  
Словно услышав, голограмма мигнула.  
\- Спецтранспорт направлен, ожидайте, – невыразительно сообщил искин.  
\- А ждать-то сколько? – возмутился Копылов, видимо, решивший взять на себя основную роль и основной срок за военное преступление, если что.  
\- Ожидайте, – повторила голограмма.  
\- Долго ждать придется, – со знанием дела сказал Гвоздь. – Я на Калиновске когда служил, сталкивался с таким. Там транспортер на изотопных мозгах. Сейчас пока заведется, пока сюда доползет... Полчаса точно. Тащ капитан, разрешите свободное время?  
\- Вольно, бараны, – буркнул Юкич. – Займитесь чем-нибудь и глаза мне не мозольте.  
Словно только того и ждавшие, бойцы мигом рассыпались по крохотному помещению. В основном позанимали убогие серые лавки. Освещение медленно начало сползать в фосфоресцирующий зеленый. Люди в нем выглядели сущими трупами. На удивление прилично смотрелись только Бойцех с Ремизовым, и яуты особо не изменились. Баскийцы же растопырили ручонки и отчетливо начали светиться. Солоха прикрылся ладонью, попятился и оглянулся, ища, куда бы пристроить голую задницу. Касаюрк сделал за ним несколько шагов. Солоха на пробу отошел еще подальше, и яут проследовал как приклеенный. Трусливо оглянувшись, сержант Солохин обнаружил, что Лось с Кумысом за ним внимательно наблюдают, одинаково сложив руки на груди. Даже выражение физиономий у обоих неуловимо сходилось: чуть настороженное любопытство.  
\- Че надо, – сквозь зубы пробормотал Солоха, зыркая уже на яута.  
Касаюрк шагнул еще ближе, и на этот раз Солоха учуял волну агрессивной, чрезмерной телесности, исходящую от белошкурой глыбы. Касаюрк поднял ладонь и сделал быстрый жест кистью, точно фокусник.  
Знакомый черный кубик в пальцах заставил Солоху настороженно затаить дыхание.  
\- Славно видеть тебя снова, – сказал Касаюрк.  
Переводчик еще не успел дошептать фразу, а Солоха успел последовательно испытать жар, нервозную тошноту и, наконец, обреченную слабость.  
\- Да неужто, – он выпятил челюсть и сумел задавить в себе нелепое "я тоже". – То-то я гляжу, всю дорогу отсиживался где-то в заднице.  
Касаюрк попытался сложить руки на груди, но с кубиком переводчика не вышло, и тогда он просто задрал голову, уперев руку в бедро. Получилось так похоже на Юкича, что даже смешно сделалось.  
\- Ты мог умереть в любой момент, – щелкнул он.  
\- Что? В смысле?  
\- Я не хотел поддерживать связь, зная, что в любой момент все может закончиться.  
Солоха открыл было рот, помедлил и закрыл обратно. Касаюрк не смотрел на него, а сержанту Солохину чудилось, что он слышит, как учащенно бьется чужое сердце, надежно спрятанное под непробиваемой плитой корпуса.  
\- Ну... видишь, живой, – неуклюже пробормотал он.  
\- Я и сказал, славно тебя видеть.  
\- Да, – наконец выдохнул Солоха. Приподнялся и хлопнул Касаюрка по плечу. – Я рад.  
Свободной рукой Касаюрк потянулся к нему, Солоха запаниковал, пытаясь заставить себя сдвинуться с места и уклониться – и тут освещение резко изменилось обратно. Касаюрк зашипел. Солоха отскочил, прикрывая глаза. Бойцы заматерились, даже баскийцы отозвались разгневанным интерферированием.  
Мембрана переходника развернулась, и в отсек медленно и торжественно вполз обещанный транспортер на изотопных мозгах.

Пройдя еще некоторое количество кругов ада, включавшее взятие анализов – и на инструменты, применявшиеся к яутам, все без исключения взирали с содроганием – сводный отряд наконец-то вывалился в финальный коридор. Потолок здесь был совсем низкий, стены угрожающе сдвинулись, и ощущение создавалось, будто впереди не выход под защитный купол, а бетонный тупик с профилактическим мусоросжигателем.  
Кумыс распрощался с леденцами, по поводу чего впал в неистовство.  
\- Ну и что я теперь сосать должен? – орал он, задрав голову к невидимым камерам. – А? Че молчите-то?  
\- Хуй, Алексей Данилович! – зубоскалил Лось. – Вкусный, питательный хуй!  
\- Я невротик! – еще громче завопил Кумыс, не опуская взгляда. – Верните мне мои таблетки от псхиатрии! Мать вашу, леденцы-то за что?  
Абсолютно равнодушная к чужим невротизациям программа санобработки отмолчалась.

Результаты анализов свалились коротенькой записью на браслет. Едва увидев метку, Солоха машинально потянулся к нему, а потом махнул рукой. Писались они сухим научным языком, а отчеты бойцам выдавались только для соблюдения формальностей. Прочитать тарабарщину, расшифровывающую каждый анализ, не получилось бы даже у Кумыса с его химическими склонностями.  
Одно Солоха заметил точно: инъекционных щеточек по его шкуре прошлось в два раза больше, чем у остального отряда. Лось тоже задумчиво почесывал голые плечи, а у Кумыса, нырнувшего в пакет со стерильной одеждой, краснело аж несколько капель крови на лопатке.  
Солоха постарался взять мысли под контроль и не проводить очевидных аналогий между количеством защитных инъекций и фактами преступного слияния с инопланетчиками.  
Баскийцы сноровисто натягивали блестящие костюмчики, неумолимо превращавшие их в фирменные колбаски Эмилио. Такие колбаски следовало бросать в крутой кипяток – старинные технологии, не то, что современный синтез – и на выходе получались розовые, остро пахнущие колобки со следами ниток-перетяжек. Иногда шкурка даже лопалась, и тогда бульон в дозаторе становился жирным, пахучим.  
Солоха невольно сглотнул слюну и, стараясь отвлечься, покосился на клыкастых. Лацертидам достался самый минимум: тряпочные трусы и упрощенные сандалики. Шнуруя длинные ремни, клыкастые громко рокотали, явно вступив в длинную беседу.  
Четверка бунтовщиков, проводив транспорт, старалась держаться поближе к Юкичу, выражая стыдливую готовность быть раскатанными в лепешку за своеволие, но Юкич снисходительно помалкивал. Казалось, еще чуточку – и вся четверка начнет поскуливать и вилять хвостами.  
Солоха застегивал ботинки. Активная поверхность, облепившая ногу, ходила ходуном, подстраиваясь под ландшафт ступни, и казалось, будто ноги пережевывает неторопливая, будь она неладна, биомасса.  
\- Эвакуация на таймер-сорок, – сообщила голограмма.  
\- Двадцать же было! – взвился Кумыс.  
Ничего не ответив, голограмма растворилась. Шлюзовые створы пошли в стороны, свет в блоке медленно начал гаснуть, придавая тесному помещению омерзительный вид.  
\- Это все потому, что кто-то слишком много дышит, – Юкич прокашлялся. – Сидели бы в противогазах, и никто бы не плевался золотишком. Вот вам и пачка часов сверху. А потом вообще жопу в стерильных палатах отсидите. И все это – без содержания!  
\- А вам тоже небось без содержания, – квакнул откуда-то из задних рядов Станеску.  
Юкич демонстративно приставил ладонь козырьком ко лбу и замахнулся ремнем. Стоявшие рядом с подрывником оперативно брызнули в стороны. Станеску, наоборот, вытянулся во фрунт, выпучил глаза и сделал придурковатое лицо.  
\- Убью! – гаркнул Лось. – Тащ командир, разрешите?  
\- Сам закопаю, – пообещал Юкич. – Сорок отжиманий! А то вон, холодком потянуло... Куда-а? На пальцах, бля! Еще двадцать сверху!  
Станеску с уханьем перескочил на пальцы и продолжил. Яуты, потянувшиеся было к выходу, оглядывались с явно читаемым даже на их рожах интересом.  
\- Построились и ждем, – продолжил командовать Юкич. – Кудрявцев, есть чем пальнуть, если что?  
\- Соплями, тащ командир! – с готовностью отозвался тот. – И те замерзнут!  
Солоха оглянулся, уже жалея, что нельзя отсидеться в одном из крошечных блоков, сквозь которые они проползли с такой потерей времени. Пошарил на одежде в поисках термопереключателя, но ничего не обнаружил.  
\- Даже пожаловаться некому, – простонал Кумыс. – Товарищ капитан, они нас что, заморозить теперь пытаются?  
\- Ша-агом марш! – скомандовал Юкич. – Бегом!  
Отряд запыхтел и выполнил команду.  
Яуты перестроились в боевой клин и возглавили оздоровительную пробежку.

\- Длинные дистанции укрепляют дух, тело и стул! – орал Юкич, держась чуть в стороне. – Выр-равнивают осанку! Снижают количество вопросов до нуля! А ну!  
\- Так точно! – проорал весь сводный отряд.  
Горло после кашля драло, но деваться было некуда, и хрипящие, срывающиеся на спазмы бойцы грохотали ботинками по резиновым плитам.  
Длинный коридор-кишка выплюнул их на свободу, и Солоха на секунду прижмурился от неожиданности. Мозги уже готовы были встретить утилитарное подкупольное пространство, но вместо этого группа выскочила... Сначала показалось, что они оказались снаружи. Но холодок оставался холодком, а не леденящим полярным морозом.  
Под ногами пружинила искусственная поверхность. Над головой тусклым матовым светом излучал купол гермооболочки. А прямо из уложенного плитами резинового покрытия вырастали гигантские кусты. Да что там, целые деревья. Фиолетовые кроны обширно раскинули колючие ветви, и затаившиеся среди них типовые бараки поначалу показались какими-то кусками ландшафта.  
\- Отряд, на месте стой! – скомандовал Юкич.  
Яуты продолжали слаженный бег, уже заворачивая влево.  
\- Ого, – первым сказал Лось, раздувая бока, и сипло кашлянул. – И зачем было столько раз стерилизовать, если мы опять же в это говнище и выскочили?  
\- Так метелок же нет, – проникнувшись идеей, выдохнул сквозь раздираемое горло Солоха. – Во, я понял, Петар Пе... понял! В общем, метелок нет, а черничник, который против них – есть!  
\- Че ты радуешься, Солохин, будто тебе приплачивают. Все одно говно... – Юкич оглянулся, но баскийцы еще катились в отдалении, и капитан с удовольствием передразнил гудящие интонации: – Би-иома-асса-а.  
Возразить было нечего, отряд пожирал командира глазами, и Юкич устало махнул рукой. Дезинфекция смыла с физиономий золотистую пыль, и народ казался слишком бледным. Покрутив головой, Юкич молча указал направление и двинулся с места легкой трусцой. Отряд потянулся следом. Сиплое дыхание дюжины глоток отдавалось в ушах.  
На бегу Солоха разглядывал строения и вычислил в них архитектуру чуть ли не половины участников учений. Но если вспомнить общее количество прибывших – купол был чудовищно мал.  
\- Не трамбовались же они сюда по очереди, – просипел трусящий рядом Кумыс. – Сюда в лучшем случае рыл двести влезет...  
\- А если прикинуть, то и вовсе сто, – поддержал Лось. – На одних аместов надо аквариум размером с эту халабуду.  
\- Сказано же, карантин, – выхаркнул Солоха. – Небось, кто здоровенькие, тех сразу забрали, а хилых и радикулитных... ай... попозже.  
Ветка черничника, дернувшая его за волосы, оставила пару колючек в коротком ежике. Солоха с неудовольствием провел ладонью по макушке, отметил, что пора б уже и подстричься, и смахнул колючки на пол.

Барак, отмеченный пиктограммами людей, оказался под очередным развесистым кустом. Длинные колючие плети перегораживали вход, и Юкич с брезгливой осторожностью отодвинул одну из них лично, прежде чем разораться и потребовать от вверенного отряда немедленной приборки территории.  
Сержанты встали кучкой в сторонке и дружно взялись грызть ногти. Кумыс – от недостатка леденцов, Солоха – из жажды покурить, а Лось хрустел за компанию.  
\- Такое ощущение, что мы там лет двадцать снаружи мотылялись, – поделился опасениями Кумыс. – Что тут уже все поросло хреном и тленом, как будто черничник этот сам пробился.  
\- Не гони, клыкастые каждый день сводки получали, – отмахнулся Лось. – Сказали бы.  
\- А они из сволочизма умолчали, – внес ясность Кумыс и поперхнулся, тут же схватившись за горло.  
Солоха уже хотел заявить, что Касаюрк настолько по-свински с ним бы не обошелся, но вовремя задавил недостойный вскряк. Даже вспотел от чуть было не ляпнутого. Невольно оглянулся и увидел, как баскийцы бодро катятся в противоположном направлении. Яуты исчезли, будто испарились.  
\- Я насчитал семь видов, – неожиданно сказал Кумыс. – Это вместе с нами. То есть помимо торчащих тут заразу хапнули халик, каспини и-и...  
\- Аместы не в счет, – заторопился Лось. – Они герметичны.  
\- Сам знаю.  
Дверь барака с нехорошим скрежетом отодвинулась. Солоха нахмурился. Тупая мысль насчет прошедших двадцати лет внезапно начала сильно напрягать.  
\- Да даже тут все погрызено, – громогласно расстроился Юкич. – Ну что поделаешь. Заходим, товарищи бойцы! Закрывайте окна на все шпингалеты, а то с первого этажа к нам на второй могут залезть тараканы!  
\- Станссы и лирейки, – уверенно подытожил Кумыс.  
\- Лазер мне в зад, мы даже с ними не встречались, – вздохнул Лось. – Они чуть ли не на другом континенте баловались.  
\- Вот и добаловались, – Кумыс потер нос. – Я пошел. Кто последний, тот у очка.  
Солоха не успел даже подумать, а ноги уже понесли его следом.  
\- Р-разговорчики! – прорычал Юкич, стремительно вырываясь вперед.

Одиннадцать человек устроились почти с удобствами. Барак был рассчитан на четырнадцать плюс командир, поэтому Юкич немедленно скрылся в персональной комнатушке, строжайше приказав всем вести себя тихо и жрать что дают.  
Сержанты заняли отсек младшего офицерского состава, а в основном блоке состоялась беззвучная, но яростная битва, в которой мерялись количеством прослуженных человекочасов и пиписьками.  
\- Зачем так нервничать, – бухтел Лось со своего любимого второго яруса. – Все ж одинаковое. Комплект спальный – одна штука. Мультитул гигиенический – одна штука. Даже паек и тот, между прочим, без учета персональных характеристик. Эмилио харакири должен был сделать, когда это говнище тут оставляли.  
\- Ну не надо пиздеть про совсем без учета, – Кумыс разодрал упаковку и торжественно двумя пальцами достал сублимированный квадратик. – Кексик! Полагается только старшим по званию. Круче выпускной сгущенки!  
\- А леденцов все нет, – поддел его Лось.  
\- Козел, – сказал сержант Кумысник.  
\- Лось! – поправил тот.  
\- С хером до колена, – пропыхтел Солоха, воюя с универсальным спальным комплектом, никак не желавшим превращаться из скомканной дули в единство подушки, подстилки и одеяла.  
В основном блоке перестали делить места, и возник привычный фон негромких разговоров. Бубнили себе под нос, заглатывая звонкие согласные, чтоб начальство не особо подслушивало. Кумыс добрался до штатного кулера и со зверским выражением лица размачивал кексик.  
У рядовых сдавленно вскрикнули, и тут же бормотание превратилось в возбужденный шум. Лось свесился с койки и вскинул брови, глядя на Солоху. Кумыс начал пожирать кексик, точно собирался поставить рекорд по самой упоенной работе челюстей на этой планете. Солоха тяжело вздохнул и потащился к выходу.  
Высунувшись за дверь, он увидел невероятное – все организованной группой толклись вокруг Копылова, а у того над высоко поднятой ладонью крутился символ загрузки потокового файла.  
У Солохи затряслись руки. Информационный голод, притухший было за время путешествия через хер знает что, взвыл волком. Свело живот, а потом чистая эндорфиновая радость ударила в голову. Солоха схватился за браслет и яростно нажал две кнопки прямой активации. Мигнула загрузка гигантского плейлиста, потоковое распознавание отозвалось сразу же, и Солоха вытянул самый первый кусочек файла.  
\- Мужики... – от волнения голос сел, и пришлось прокашляться, несмотря на болящее горло и вновь появившийся привкус крови. – Снапшоты!  
Лось вскочил, инстинктивно втянул голову в плечи, но потолок оказался достаточно высоким, и Рогачев тут же неистово вытянул шею.  
\- Новости! – приглушенно взвыл Кумыс, хватаясь за собственный браслет.  
Голубая пиктограмма загрузки появилась и у него, и тут же поток Солохи упал.  
\- Да тормозни ты! – зашипел он. – Тут один источник, кажись, мы и так вдвоем с Копытом тянем! Дай собрать, я ж поделюсь!  
Кумыс сбросил закачку и уставился на тянущийся поток голодными глазами.  
\- Тридцать процентов, это ж сколько мы всего упустили, – простонал он.  
\- Спокуха, – Солоха вытер мокрую ладонь о брюки. – Жди! Столько ждали, и еще потерпишь, не переломишься!  
Лось ссыпался с койки, пригарцевал ближе, и они в три головы склонились над манящим символом. Неожиданно скорость потока упала снова.  
\- Блядь, Петрович, – прошипел Кумыс, опасливо косясь в сторону индивидуальной каюты командира.  
\- Ну еще стодневочку потянем, – скрежетнул зубами Солоха.  
Изойдя слюной, коллектив выждал три минуты, загрузка завершилась, и палец у Солохи сам собой дернулся, чтобы открыть первые строки. Кумыс вцепился Солохе в запястье с такой силой, что сержант охнул.  
– Копируй! – Кумыс сглотнул вопль, и получилось угрожающе-сдавлено. – Блин, ведьма, убью, если не поделишься! – сдавленность перешла в кашель.  
\- А за ведьму ответишь... Э!  
Солоха дернулся, обнаружив, что Лось налег с другой стороны. В две туши сержанты зажали его в клещи и, судя по злобным взглядам, готовы были растерзать сию секунду.  
\- Да ща, ща, – прохрипел Солоха. – Че ж вы так сразу...  
Лось чуть развернулся и сгреб его поперек пояса. Кумыс ухватил за плечи и еще сунул ногу вперед, не давая Солохе даже толком переступить на месте.  
\- Вот сейчас кто-то войдет, и я смогу подать на вас в суд, – предупредил Солоха. – За этот самый, блядь, как его, харрасмент.  
\- Убью, – сказал Лось. – Убью, Сереженька, папой клянусь.  
Солоха длинно вздохнул, задавил кашель и принялся колдовать над перепаковщиком. Сержанты страстно сопели в оба уха, и волей-неволей Солоха ловил себя на мурашках, пробегающих вдоль позвоночника. Особенно когда Лось начинал перебирать пальцами. Вроде и щекотно становилось, и странно-приятно – но сказать об этом вслух Солоха так и не смог.  
Перепакованный файл свернулся в готовый к отправке бублик. Кумыс первым сунул руку, обхватил Солоху за ладонь, и браслеты коснулись друг друга. Тут же пошла передача – гораздо быстрее, чем первичное скачивание. Кумыс прерывисто задышал, чуть ли не постанывая. Возбужденно раскрытые глаза не мигали, и, чуть наклонив голову, Солоха увидел, как у Кумыса расширяются зрачки.  
Прислушавшись к себе, Солоха с гордостью решил, что у него цифрозависимость не настолько сильная. Не зря он тренировался в самоотречении две учебных недели. Пока что он держался, и только тискающий его Лось вызывал некоторое беспокойство.  
\- Боже, – выдохнул Кумыс, разжимая мокрую ладонь. – Сейчас я в это окунусь.  
Лось нетерпеливо сунул собственную пятерню, Солоха покорно сжал пальцы, и теперь уже задрожал несгибаемый сержант Рогачев. Вторая ладонь скользнула по бедру Солохи, остановилась и медленно стиснулась.  
\- Давай-давай, еще начни об меня надрачивать, – возмутился Солоха. – Ловите наркомана.  
\- И проститутку, – хихикнул Кумыс, нетерпеливо переминаясь. – Оцените, как я терпелив. Я жду, пока вы двое закончите! Вдвойне тяжелее это делать, когда из-за стенки визжат в экстазе.  
Солоха дернул головой и прислушался. Само собой, никто не визжал, но смешки, треп на проглоченных согласных и общий возбужденный фон явно сделались сильнее.  
\- Пойти бы и на них наорать, – мечтательно сказал Кумыс. – Но я добрый.  
\- Все, – страстно выдохнул Лось. – Готово!  
Солоха отнял руку и, чувствуя, как начинает отчаянно зудеть где-то в затылке, потянулся к пиктограмме пальцем.  
Коснулся ее – и упоительный мир миллиардов новостей начал разворачиваться перед ним во всей терабайтной красе. Дни бесконечных событий и происшествий в каждом уголке заселенных территорий, сложенные в миллионы лент, щедро развернулись, и Солоху почти затрясло от сладкого предвкушения.  
Все эти знания, миры, вещи и люди были доступны ему.  
От возбуждения опять скрутило живот, перебило дыхание, и Солоха, тяжело втягивая воздух, опустился на корточки. Потом плюнул и сел прямо на пол. В бараке все равно было тепло и почти стерильно.  
Кумыс добрался до койки и рухнул в нее, не глядя по сторонам. Стукнулся головой, слабо ойкнул, но тут же умолк, погружаясь в бездну данных.

От оголтелого чтения отвлекла головная боль. Вскинув голову, Солоха осоловело поморгал, понял, что глаза жжет, а мышцы шеи аж свело от напряжения. В бараке сгустилась тьма, но сигнал к отбою никто не подавал: видимо, даже Юкич сторчался над выгрузкой данных.  
Кряхтя и стеная, Солоха поднялся и потащился к убогой раковинке, вделанной у двери. Неохотно повозил щеткой по зубам, с трудом дождавшись, когда в ладони натечет дохленькая струйка, отчетливо попахивающая дезинфекцией, потер шею и подмышки и яростно встряхнулся. Машинально провел по бедру, пытаясь нащупать оружие, но нащупал лишь досадную пустоту.  
Насчет оставления оружия еще во втором блоке Юкич страшно разорялся и матерился, особенно когда по мере прохождения блоков стало ясно, что нового им не дадут. Но деваться было некуда. В случае нашествия метелок пришлось бы отбиваться зубными щетками и одноразовыми самоутилизирующимися полотенцами. В крайнем случае – дегидратизированными кексиками.  
Вернувшись к койке, Солоха с удивлением обнаружил, что место, занятое Лехой, принадлежит вовсе не сержанту Кумыснику. На втором ярусе тлело слабое розовое зарево – Лось прокручивал какие-то интересные ему сводки. Кумыс изучал сложные графики: видимо, опять отслеживал, как изменяется динамика крипты на рынке.  
Солоха подошел ближе и кашлянул. Оба его проигнорировали.  
\- Кумыс, это мое место.  
Леха перелистнул забитую цифрами страничку.  
\- Эй! Хомяк-первый, это крокодил-второй! Че за дела?  
\- Не жлобься, – рассеяно произнес Кумыс.  
Солоха подумал и крепко пнул боковуху койки. Не отвлекаясь от экрана, Кумыс показал ему средний палец.  
\- Потише ебитесь там внизу, – грозно сказал Лось.  
\- А ты молчи, озабоченный, – отгавкнулся Солоха. – Слышь, Кумыс, ну серьезно!  
По-прежнему пялясь в экран, тот подвинулся к стенке вплотную. Солоха нахмурился и огляделся. Оставалась еще одна двухъярусная койка, на которой валялся надорванный пакет с бельевым комплектом – Кумыс так и не добрался до застилания. Пара минут – и готово отдельное спальное место. Но то, куда свалился Кумыс, Солоха уже считал своим и, черт побери, потратил пять минут личного времени на борьбу со злосчастным комплектом. Сержанту Солохину требовалось это место и никакое другое. Нахмурившись и выпятив челюсть, Солоха принялся стаскивать футболку. Демонстративно повесил на крючок и обстоятельно взялся за ботинки. По-прежнему не отвлекаясь от чтения, Кумыс задрал одну ногу и стянул пятка за пятку незашнурованный ботинок вместе с носком. Второй тоже полетел на пол, и Кумыс пошевелил босыми пальцами. Солоха сел на край койки, не выдержал и ткнул товарища кулаком в плечо.  
\- Иди отсюдова!  
\- Ну ты нудный, Серый!  
Кумыс сел, свернул инфоблоки и сполз к краю. Солоха хлопнулся на освободившееся место и демонстративно закинул руки за голову. Кумыс сощурился, огляделся и зачем-то выглянул из-под яруса, пристально вглядываясь наверх.  
\- Если он и проломит днище, то рухнет мне на голову, – сказал Солоха. – Кыш.  
\- Ага, – кивнул Кумыс.  
Расстегнул куртку, стащил футболку и закинул все на лесенку. Солоха успел поднять брови, и Леха в стремительном нырке рухнул обратно в койку. Инстинкты сработали вперед мозга, Солоха отдернулся, и Кумыс шлепнулся на подушку, не отдавив чужие руки.  
\- Это еще что за нашествие? – грозно спросил Солоха.  
Особой грозности не вышло. Лось зевал и возился на верхотуре.  
\- Это я слежу, чтобы некоторые не удирали в глухую ночь с голой жопой, – охотно разъяснил Кумыс.  
\- Че? – спросил Солоха и побагровел.  
\- Хер генеральский на плечо.  
Кумыс придвинулся, отжимая его к стенке, и Солоха опасливо задрал голову. В глубине живота вспорхнула легкая паника: Лось намекал на тройственный союз, а после выматывающей поездки в БТР Солоха не чувствовал себя суперменом, который может раскидывать зарящихся на его жопу товарищей.  
Лось душераздирающе зевнул, свесил ногу и привольно ею поболтал. Солоха тут же углядел в этом тайный сигнал, которым обменялись заговорщики. А заговор, наверняка, состряпали, пока шептались в недрах БТР. Кумыс сунул руку под подушку и тщательно пристроил на ней ухо. Свободной рукой обхватил Солоху за пояс, а потом добавил сверху собственную ногу. На секунду сделалось до неприличного приятно от этого прикосновения. Стенка за спиной приятно охладила разгоряченный загривок.  
\- Спокойной ночи, – тоже зевнул Кумыс.  
\- Лех, у меня ж поутру встанет, – предупредил Солоха.  
\- Пиздец как удивительно, – проворчал Кумысник. – Все, я сплю.  
\- Без меня не вставать, – строго сказал Лось сверху. – Я бдю.  
Солоха повздыхал, поерзал и смирился. Посмотрел на закрывшего глаза Кумыса, осторожно наклонил голову, тоже пристроился на подушке, чтобы между ними осталась пара сантиметров, и закрыл глаза.

* * *

Среди ночи шаттл запустил двигатели. Система оповещения любезно оповестила об этом всех, находящихся в карантине, и от того едва не случился местный апокалипсис. Карантинники высыпали под купол. Бойцы оперативно включили тумблера и блеющим стадом собрались вокруг командира. Взъерошенный Юкич с обезумевшими глазами пытался связаться с автоматикой шаттла, баскийцы неистово махали пальчиками над своими пеналами, и даже среди яутов произошло волнение.  
Мучительные пятнадцать минут увенчались успехом: обнаружился маршрутный лист шаттла. В лаконичных пиктограммках для самых тупых было обозначено, что на борт загрузились халик с аместами, и сейчас на борту происходят "подготовительные мероприятия". А остальных пригласят попозже.  
\- Нажрусь, как хомяк, – выдохнул Кумыс. – Тащ командир! Разрешите нажраться!  
\- Отставить! – заголосил капитан. – Никаких нажраться! Чтоб никакого мне поноса и всяких других женских болезней! И не жуйте мне в лицо! Р-разойтись!  
Умиротворенные привычными воплями бойцы оперативно построились и чуть ли не с песней отправились предаваться крепкому здоровому сну.

Новый день удачно выпал на среду, и опухший спросонья Юкич объявил, что сегодня по традиции день РЗХБ, но поскольку ни радиационных, ни химико-биологических средств защиты у них нет, а читать лекции ему никуда не всралось, то все могут немедленно потеряться и не мозолить глаза командиру примерно двадцать часов.  
Рассасывание бойцов произошло с такой скоростью, что Солоха почувствовал себя немного улиткой. Первое, что пришло в голову – сдриснуть в заросли, выждать, а потом вкруговую вернуться к бараку и там всласть срубиться на верхнем ярусе. Главное, втянуть руки и ноги, чтобы явившийся с досмотром командир не заметил.  
Хотя, судя по мятому жалу Юкича, он и сам собирался отлеживать бока до упора, пока мозги не переварят вкинутое в них вчера.  
Солоха уже успел почувствовать на своей шкуре последствия шквального эффекта: всю ночь после тревоги снилась мешанина из новостей, слипающаяся в причудливые сюжеты. Леха тоже нервничал: ерзал, дергал ногой и чуть ли не лез на голову. Терпеть было сложно, но Солоха толком не мог проснуться, засасываемый в мутный водоворот, поэтому вздрагивал и мычал, но решительных действий не предпринимал.

Просидев в черничнике стратегических полчаса, Солоха успел полюбоваться на подобие утренней зарядки баскийцев, выползших на центральную площадку. И когда уже совсем собирался уходить, явились яуты.  
Связь под куполом восстановилась, перевод работал, и даже с такого расстояния Солоха уловил приветствия, которыми обменялись стороны. Баскийцы подвинулись, и к утренним упражнениям приступили клыкастые.  
Солоха машинально нашарил пищевую заначку и сунул в рот, не отрывая взгляда от инопланетчиков. Выглядели их методики странно: лацертиды подолгу застывали в напряженной позе, от которой у зрителя начинало что-нибудь сводить, а потом взрывались серией ударов или уклонений. Как Солоха ни щурился, не смог понять, под какое оружие заточены эти тренировки. Метательное, колющее, режущее, огнестрельное – в уме он перебрал все, но паззл не сложился.  
Хотелось вылезти на белый свет и поинтересоваться, чем господа клыкастые заняты, но среди них был и Касаюрк, поэтому Солоха утвердил жопу на полу, для надежности сунул ногу под пробившийся корень черничника и принялся усиленно жевать опилочно-пищевой брикет. На этот раз мерзкий привкус был в кассу: позволял отвлечься.  
Как назло, лацертиды перешли к растяжкам. Тут уже жопа из каменной превратилась в подогретую, а потом и вовсе пылающую – Солоха сам не мог бы сказать, от зависти ли, от нервного возбуждения, или просто брикет был не особо качественный.  
Белошкурые гнулись в разные стороны с противоестественной легкостью. Особенно нервировал разворот корпуса на сотню градусов и низкий наклон, так что морда почти встречалась с обратной стороной коленок. Солоха изъерзался, восемнадцать раз укололся о шипы черничника и поставил крест на собственном душевном равновесии.  
Ему хотелось оказаться рядом с ними. Коснуться чертовых белых шкур и клыков, перебрать дредлоки, принюхаться к сладковатому запаху.  
Но больше всего хотелось, чтобы Касаюрк попробовал сделать с ним что-то такое же странное и противоречащее человеческой физиологии.  
Может быть, даже сломать его.  
Солоха скомкал обертку брикета, запихал в рот, благополучно запил чертовы опилки и полез вглубь черничника, решительно запретив себе думать в ближайшие десять минут.

Внедрение в барак прошло успешно. Правда, внедряться пришлось через окно, потому что Скворцов, определенный Юкичем как часовой на тумбочке у полкового знамени, вытащил из предбанника ящик с маркировкой стерильных бинтов и восседал на нем при входе, щемясь в один глаз.  
Аккуратно свалившись в общий блок, Солоха отряхнулся и огляделся, норовя застать кого-нибудь, тоже пытающегося нарушить правила пребывания в помещении. Не нашел, сунул руки в карманы и прогулочным шагом отправился к отсеку младшего начальства.  
Обнаруженный внутри сержант Рогачев преступно дрых на нижней койке, совершенно не разделяя личные трагедии сержанта Солохина.  
Оглядевшись, Солоха подобрался ближе и свирепо уставился на дрыхнущего. Взгляд не помог, и пришлось перейти к решительным действия.  
\- Лось, харэ давить на массу, – зашипел Солоха, тряся товарища за отворот.  
Рогачев всхрапнул и тоненько засвистел, еще сильнее демонстрируя пренебрежение к чужим проблемам.  
\- Просыпайся! – сдавлено засипел Солоха, начиная мотать отворот и продетого в него сержанта из стороны в сторону.  
\- Отстань, – сонно сказал Лось. – Я сплю.  
\- Катастрофа! Пиздец!  
\- План пиздеца прошу согласовать с командованием, – непререкаемо откликнулся Рогачев, по-прежнему не открывая глаз. – В установленном порядке.  
Солоха оглянулся еще раз и плюхнулся на койку с размаху. Вся конструкция содрогнулась. Лось резко выдохнул, распахнул глаза и попробовал пробить прямой левой. Солоха поставил блок, дождался, когда Лось перестанет беззвучно костерить его матом, и медленно опустил руку.  
\- Что тебе нужно, портупея несчастная? – трагически произнес Лось. – Тебя Юкич, что ли, прислал?  
\- Я не знаю, что мне с Касаюрком делать, – сказал Солоха противным даже для себя голосом с отчетливым флером нытья. – Лось, ну помоги мне!  
\- Ну спи с ним, я разрешаю, че, – щедро "помог" Лось.  
\- Лось, ты ужасен, – помрачнел Солоха.  
\- Я всеяден.  
\- Ты человек-флюгер! Разносторонней ориентации!  
Лось потянулся, заложил ногу на ногу и уставился на Солоху в упор. Солохин вздохнул и уныло подпер кулаком подбородок. Свесившаяся с верхнего яруса часть спального комплекта легонько раскачивалась – из оставшегося распахнутым окна слегка тянуло. Почему-то черничник не пах совсем.  
\- Это ж добром не кончится, – пробормотал он больше для себя. – Вон, Леха говорит, что я от него стремно торчу. От клыкастого в смысле. Типа... Ну в общем там...  
Лось перевернулся на бок и тоже подпер голову.  
\- Чтоб пожестче было, – все-таки выговорил Солоха, мысленно содрогаясь.  
\- Ужас, – без всякого сочувствия сказал Лось. – А что в этом такого?  
Солоха перевел дух. Выдавленное, как гнойник, признание сделало жизнь чуточку лучше.  
\- Я на него спокойно смотреть не могу, – так же мрачно продолжил он. – Ноги подкашиваются. Даже плохо становится местами. Может, это психзаболевание?  
\- Подкашиваются, говоришь? – неожиданно оживился Лось. – А сердцебиение как? Случаем, потливость ладошек не появляется? Спутанность мыслей? А, а?  
\- А что? – с подозрением сказал Солоха.  
\- Ты сначала скажи, акать у ухогорлоноса будешь!  
\- Ну есть малехо, – Солоха мучительно возвел глаза к потолку.  
Лось сел. Солоха покосился на него и обнаружил, что Рогачев широко улыбается.  
\- Серега, я понял, – Лось потянулся и хлопнул его по плечу. – Это ж адреналиновая горячка, – он улыбнулся еще шире. – Ты че, не допетрил?  
Солоха молча вытаращился и мотнул головой.  
\- Адреналин, – перешел на шепот Лось. – Они, твари эти, нам чужие. Агрессивны очень. Поэтому ты при его виде сразу психуешь, элоботы это чуют и в обратную пытаются хреначить эндорфином. Вот она, вся твоя любовь с ромашками. Понял?  
\- Н-не очень.  
\- Серый, тебе надо личную химию выровнять, и все отлично будет, – разъяснил Лось. – Вот как я. Всегда спокоен, уверен в себе и не шуршу.  
\- А че сделать-то для этого надо? – почти взвыл Солоха.  
Лось открыл рот, возвел глаза к верхней койке и задумался. Потом медленно вернул челюсть на место и так же медленно опустил взгляд. Солоха скривился, потянулся и дал товарищу беззлобного щелбана. Лось карикатурно вздохнул и развел руками.  
\- Ну хошь, мы с Кумысом тебя охранять будем?  
\- Ага, охранял уже один такой всю ночь, – буркнул Солоха. – Все ребра отдавил. Ты его, небось, надоумил?  
\- Обращайся, – любезно сказал Лось.  
\- Да я это... ладно, спасибо, в общем, – Солоха махнул рукой. – Я что-нибудь придумаю. Полная конфиденциальность, ты понял, Александр Васильевич?  
\- Могила, могила, – закатил глаза Лось.  
\- Да ну тебя в пень, Лосяра, – вдохнул Солоха. – Пойду поотжимаюсь.  
\- Правильно, – Лось плюхнулся обратно. – Спорт – всему бицепс, трицепс и квадрицепс. Окно закрыть не забудь. Не пали контору.  
Солоха покивал, машинально провел ладонью по волосам, радуясь наведенной еще вчера уставной длине, и мягким шагом двинулся к оконному выходу.  
Лось завернулся в спальный комплект, растекся по постели и сразу сделался невидимым.  
Перемахнув через подоконник, Солоха тем же мягким шагом двинулся прочь от барака. Идея насчет отжиманий показалась отличной. Осталось найти подходящее место. Некое подобие спортивных снарядов имелось как раз на краю физкультплощадки: парочка сваленных конструкций вроде запчастей полярного крана. В самый раз, чтобы умотаться до потери пульса.

На площадке до сих пор болтались яуты: один сидел строго посередке, нелепо скрестив ноги и до одури напоминая боевого йога, а второй, в котором Солоха мгновенно узнал источник своих страданий, сосредоточено вычесывал дредлоки. Когтистая лапа прогуливалась по перевешенной на одну сторону гриве сверху вниз в гипнотически равномерном ритме.  
Первой же здравой мыслью было отступить в кусты. Следом пришли возмущение и злость, приправленные уязвленной гордостью. На борьбу с собой ушло добрых полминуты, в процессе которых Солоха яростно ковырял ботинком подстилку. Добился только осознания, что покрытие уложено не пластами, а в чистом виде наливное. Черничник прорастал сквозь него с буйным неистовством озверевшего фагоцита.  
Сурово нахмурясь, Солоха все-таки пошел по окраине площадки, демонстративно поглядывая исключительно под потолок. Хотя из интересного там были только швы стыковки, заплавленные явно впопыхах. В паре мест очень хотелось наложить еще пару дублирующих слоев, а потом щедро полирнуть.  
Остановившись у облюбованных снарядов, Солоха слегка поморщился: за ними, метрах в двадцати, устроились бойцы числом четверо и яростно обсуждали свое. Завидев сержанта, все резко умолкли и слегка напряглись, готовясь отступить по первому приказу. Солоха поборол искушение их обгавкать и послать тяжко работать и махнул рукой. Мужики сделали вид, что очень рады, но между делом начали слегка сдвигаться в направлении очередного гигантского куста. Солоха стащил куртку, повесил на опору, еще раз обтер ладони о штанины и легко подпрыгнул. Ухватился и начал подтягиваться.  
Первый десяток дался легко, потом мышцы загудели, но Солоха поднажал, сконцентрировался, и застоявшиеся наномашины брызнули восторженным фейерверком. Собственное тело сразу сделалось вдвое легче, в мускулах проснулась упругая сила, а сердце застучало часто и ровно, точно хорошо отлаженный движок.  
Бросив считать, Солоха в свое удовольствие гонял вверх-вниз, чувствуя малейшее движение волокон в собственном теле. Больше движения, больше дофамина, круче эйфория. Ладони прикипели к железяке намертво, суставы и связки слаженно выполняли работу, легкие тянули кислород не хуже конвертера. Солоха поднял ноги уголком, наслаждаясь напряжением мышц пресса, и продолжил.  
На пике заставил себя остановиться, повис на вытянутых руках и гулко выдохнул. Стало жарко. Футболка повлажнела и прилипла к подтянувшемуся животу. Хотелось пошевелить лопатками и вновь почувствовать, как охотно отзываются приученные мышцы. Солоха зажмурился, поболтал ногами и мягко спрыгнул. Тут же принял упор лежа и с такой же азартной яростью принялся отжиматься. На этот раз он считал, после каждого десятка меняя упор: широкий, прямой, узкий, кристальный, на правой руке, на левой, с хлопком... После хлопков мышцы все-таки завибрировали. Не дожидаясь отката, Солоха припал грудью к покрытию и перекатился на спину. Согнул ноги, обхватил затылок ладонями, сделал первый кранч и застыл.  
Касаюрк успел пройти полпути до него и смотрел на Солоху в упор. Солоха упрямо мотнул головой. Покрепче сплетя пальцы на загривке, подтянул колени и пошел набирать кранчи пружиной: прямой, скручивание, прямой, скручивание в другую сторону; без остановки и не давая себе времени на передышку.  
Касаюрк подошел еще ближе, остановился у самых его ступней и чуть наклонился вперед, свесив вычесанные дредлоки.  
\- Уйди... – выдохнул Солоха. – Башкой... на... меня... не... тряси!  
Касаюрк заворчал, даже не подумав отступить. Вместо этого присел на корточки и уставился на Солоху поверх его колен.  
Желание вмазать в клыкастую физиономию проросло из живота и оказалось таким сильным, что у Солохи невольно дернулись пальцы на ногах, и обе подошвы чуть оторвались от пола. Касаюрк заворчал опять, и Солоха почуял крепкую хватку на щиколотках.  
\- На триста можешь, Сиэржэнька? – проворковал яут.  
\- От... ва... ли!  
\- А может быть посчитаем, а?  
\- Иди... отсюда!  
Касаюрк не среагировал. И волей-неволей Солоха принялся считать. Стиснув зубы, нахмурившись, он продолжал, хотя пресс уже подавал знаки о перегрузке.  
Трех сотен, конечно, набить не вышло. Окончательно Солоха издох на ста пятидесяти. Может и получилось бы сделать еще двадцать повторов, но это были бы такие жалкие потуги, что лучше без таких вообще обойтись.  
Задержавшись на последнем кранче, Солоха почти достал подбородком колен. Касаюрк отпустил одну ногу, предательская дрожь тут же стрельнула через квадру, и Солоха еле удержался. Касаюрк потянулся вперед, согнув палец, и сержант Солохин предусмотрительно качнулся, отстраняясь. Тут мышцы уже не выдержали. Солоха резко выдохнул, опустился на спину и привольно раскинул руки.  
Касаюрк остался сидеть с вытянутой рукой. Помедлил, убрал ее, отпустил вторую ногу и неторопливо поднялся.  
\- Ты свет загораживаешь, – сказал Солоха. – Отойди.  
\- Здесь нет центрального светила, – с умной рожей разъяснил яут. – Равномерная подсветка со всех сторон. Я не могу ее загораживать.  
\- Ну все равно отойди, – фыркнул Солоха. – Нечего сверху нависать, тоже мне комдив при хую и шпаге.  
\- Что-что?  
Солоха тяжко вздохнул.  
\- Специфический юмор.  
Касаюрк наклонился и протянул ему ладонь.  
\- Если долго валяться на покрытии, холод прокрадется к твоему уязвимому телу, Сиэрженька.  
\- Чего?  
\- Вы все и без того кашляли, будет хуже. Встань.  
Солоха нахмурился. Нависавший над ним яут опять пытался командовать. Но протянутая рука тоже о многом говорила: Касаюрк честно ждал ответной реакции, не пытаясь хватать сержанта за футболку и насильно тащить вверх.  
\- Чего тебе от меня надо? – все-таки упрямо спросил он.  
Когтистые пальцы дрогнули, словно пытались сжаться в кулак. Касаюрк медленно выпрямился и убрал руку на пояс. Вытянутые клыки сложились один к одному, негромко щелкнув.  
\- Кто знает, – пророкотал он. – Возможно, ничего.  
Солоха увидел, что клыкастый сейчас просто развернется и уйдет – и под ребрами мучительно закололо.  
\- Хрена себе, – хрипло сказал он, стараясь держать голос спокойным. – Вот это, блин, заявления. А ну помоги встать!  
Яут чуть склонил голову и посмотрел на него с удивительной имитацией взгляда искоса. Потом левый глаз неожиданно поехал зрачком вниз, и физиономия лацертида опять приобрела неуловимое сходство с обезумевшей совой. Солоха усмехнулся. Яут прощелкал что-то непереводимое и наклонился снова, резко вытягивая руку. Солоха обхватил жесткую ладонь, Касаюрк потянул, и Солоха вытащил себя на его руке, как будто опять подтягивался на турнике.  
Стремительно капали секунды, но жесткая ладонь не разжималась.  
\- Отпусти, – сказал Солоха, глядя в сторону.  
\- Зачем же ты соглашаешься спать со мной, если я так тебе неприятен?  
Солоха вздернул губу. Этот мучительный вопрос он успел задать себе пару сотен раз, но ответа не придумал. Оставалось уповать только на выдвинутое Лосем предположение насчет адреналиновой горячки.  
\- Не знаю, – угрюмо ответил он. – Может, просто нашел того, с кем... ну не знаю. Не скучно, что ли.  
\- Не понимаю тебя, умански, – гулко вздохнул Касаюрк.  
\- Если б я сам понимал, – в отчаянии признался Солоха. – Слушай, ты че орешь-то, народу полно кругом.  
\- Никто же не догадывается, Сиэ-эрженька. Мы слишком разные, чтобы подозревать нас в интимной связи.  
\- Дурак, – Солоха силком вытянул взмокшую ладонь. – Тут в одном углу галактики горошку съел, а в другом уже фильм снимают, как ты обосрался. Слухи, словно мухи.  
Касаюрк негромко заклекотал и сунул обе руки большими пальцами за пояс.  
\- Это странно, – изрек он. – Мне несвойственны такие игры. Сначала я думал, будет забавно, позволит скрасить скуку реабилитации, почему бы и нет. Ура сказал, что это весело. Но что-то испортилось.  
Солоха мысленно ощерился и приготовился плеваться ответными оскорблениями.  
\- Заинтересованность перешла в слишком острую форму, – прокурлыкал яут. – Ты заметил, сколько уделено тебе времени?  
\- Два с половиной траха в кустах и одно путешествие в консервных банках порознь? – не утерпел Солоха.  
Касаюрк ощерился куда похлеще, чем Солоха внутри себя.  
\- Не смей оценивать то, в чем не соображаешь, – прошипел он. – Не отнимай у меня цвета, иначе это плохо кончится!  
Солоха сделал шажок назад и прикинул, как в случае чего увильнуть вокруг опоры и врезать по яутскому кумполу, чтобы если не дурь, то спесь из него точно вылетела.  
Освещение слегка изменилось. Солоха кинул взгляд на браслет: календарь неумолимо показывал время, оставшееся до погрузки на шаттл.  
Самое лучшее событие за последнюю неделю.  
Касаюрк задергал клыками, глаза у него опять разъехались, но тут же сфокусировались снова. Перестав тянуть шею, яут резко выпрямился и сложил руки уже на груди. Солоха слегка прищурился, отслеживая чужие движения. Угроза пропала так же быстро, как возникла. Яут затушил гнев, как пальцами тушат одноразовую зажигалку.  
Но кое-что все-таки двигалось в монолитной фигуре: Солоха опустил взгляд и увидел, как длинные когти нервно скребут гладкое покрытие. Касаюрк едва слышно воркотнул и сделал крошечный шаг назад.  
Пытаясь не подражать ему, Солоха заложил руки за спину и уставился в сторону барака. Краем глаза он видел, как еле заметно поднимается грудь яута, а по клыкам скользят блики. Касаюрк тоже направил взгляд куда-то вдаль, даже слегка отвернулся.  
\- Тебе действительно нравилось, Сиэрженька?  
Солоха сжал пальцы за спиной до боли.  
\- Ну да.  
\- Ты говоришь правду от всего сердца?  
\- Ну да, – опять буркнул Солоха, удушая желание нервно вызвериться.  
\- И не пытаешься притворяться в страхе передо мной?  
\- Еще чего, – почти зарычал Солоха. – Лично мой выбор, придурок!  
Касаюрк захрипел, но оскорбление оставил без гневных воплей.  
Еще несколько томительных секунд, размазанных по бесконечности, протекли мимо. Потом Касаюрк опустил руки и подался к Солохе всем телом. От напряжения у Солохи заболела шея, но он уставился на белесую морду, стойко выдерживая стеклянный взгляд. Касаюрк провел когтями по дредлокам. Раз за разом, пропуская толстые жилы между пальцев.  
Словно в ответ немедленно нервно зачесались уши, загривок и даже под левым глазом. Чтобы не начать лапать себя за лицо, пришлось сжать пальцы еще сильнее, уже почти выкручивая суставы.  
\- Сиэрженька, что значит "втрескался"?  
Солоха почувствовал дикую тошноту и головокружение.  
\- Это что-то плохое? – уточнил Касаюрк. – Мой... переводчик не знает этого слова. Знает только, что трескается, это когда разрушается... Это разрушилось между нами?  
Тошнота отступила, но головокружение не сдалось. Побледневший мир вновь налился красками. Хороводом запестрели все слова, сказанные Кумысу тогда у костяных скал.  
\- Нет, – выговорил Солоха непослушными губами. – Вовсе не так.  
\- Мы не разрушаемся? – Касаюрк по-прежнему смотрел в упор. – Не трескаемся? Скажи!  
\- Мораль моя трескается, - вздохнул Солоха, отпуская почти остановившееся сердце. – Хорошее значение у этого слова. Как... вклеиться, во.  
Касаюрк посмотрел куда-то в сторону, и верхние клыки медленно поползли вверх.  
\- Я до сих пор не могу представить, почему ты решил со мной заговорить. Но я словно наступил на ловчий шип, – Касаюрк помолчал. – И не могу его вынуть. Однако... ты же понимаешь, умански Сиэргий, что это временно?  
Солоха угрюмо кивнул. Показалось, что свет под куполом стал в два раза тусклее.  
\- Разные виды, понимаешь, да? Правила, обычаи, все разное.  
Солохе уже хотелось заорать: проклятый яут перечислял вещи, которые он сам повторил себе даже не по десять раз. Но бесполезно...  
\- Че ты от меня хочешь, – хрипло сказал он. В горле царапалось. – Я сам знаю...  
\- В нашей культуре... существует такой образ, – Касаюрк помедлил и неожиданно взялся плести косицу. – Единые до разлучения.  
\- Это как? – Солохе казалось, что ему не хватает воздуха.  
\- Короткие союзы в войне, – мягко выговорил яут. – Когда есть взаимная симпатия, но нет времени узнавать ближе. Можно сделать предложение, и если тебе ответят, то вы станете едины до разлучения. Никто не знает, когда оно случится. Каким оно будет: смерть, победа или что-то еще – мы решаем сами. Это... очень важный поступок.  
Едва прозвучало последнее слово, как желтоватые клыки сложились так плотно, что стало ясно – больше Касаюрк не скажет ни слова.  
Смутный протест бился на фоне суматошных мыслей, одолевавших и без того кружащуюся голову. Если сыграть в маршальскую гордость, то, конечно же, свалить с Лизетты будет проще, но потом – Солоха точно знал – он будет вспоминать криво заплавленый купол, площадку, перекосившиеся опоры, густой черничник – и сожрет себя без соли.  
Рот Солоха все-таки открыл, но сказать ничего не сумел. Почудилось даже, что вернулся шалфейный запах и перекрыл глотку. Касаюрк почти беззвучно вздохнул и странным для человека движением развернулся. Только что стояли лицом к лицу, и тут перед Солохой оказалась широкая спина с треугольными лопатками. Касаюрк сделал широкий шаг.  
\- Подожди, – с трудом вытолкнул Солоха. – Я иду.


	17. Люди службу служат, полеты летают

Черничник в условиях гермооболочки расцветал с невиданной мощью. По краю сознания скользнула мысль, что развитие пошло, едва исчезла необходимость постоянно сдерживать метелок, переключившихся на вкусных питательных иноземцев разных расовых и калорийных составов.  
Когда Касаюрк ломанулся сквозь особо ядерное сплетение, Солоха мрачно прикинул, стоит ли личное общение пары выдранных кусков мяса, а то и смерти от кровотечения. Фыркнул и с решительностью бульдозера полез следом.  
За черничником скрывалась генераторная. Глухой черный куб ощутимо фонил, так что бежала щекотка по рукам: волоски на коже вставали дыбом. Касаюрк развернулся, такие же черные дредлоки хлестанули его по плечам, и даже померещилось, что между металлическими брякалками прыгнули синие искры.  
\- Каким будет разлучение?  
Солоха опять потерял дар речи. Взгляд приклеился к жуткой морде, и некая рациональная часть внутри отчаянно заверещала, что он совершает чудовищную глупость. Напомнила про адреналиновую горячку. Про ответственность и взрослость.  
А еще у них оставалось мало-мало времени: не хватит даже узнать что-то друг о друге. Солоха через силу улыбнулся.  
\- Пока долг не разлучит нас, – выдохнул он.  
\- Что? Я впервые слышу такое. Можешь объяснить, Сиэ-эрженька?  
Стеклянные глаза смотрели в упор, и казалось будто чертов яут лезет в искореженную душу сержанта Солохина.  
\- Долг, – повторил Солоха. – Когда каждый из нас должен будет вернуться туда... где ему положено быть. Таким будет разлучение.  
\- Хорошо, – яут шагнул к нему. – Я вижу цвета, и в цветах я принимаю союз и грядущее разлучение.  
\- В здравом уме и трезвой памяти, – Солоха подавил истерический смешок. – Я принимаю... союз и грядущее разлучение.  
\- Тут следует смешать кровь, – щелкнул Касаюрк. – Но, думаю, можно пренебречь.  
Солоха все-таки не выдержал и хихикнул. Нелепые ритуальные выражения словно сдернули с него тяжеленный и душный брезентовый чехол из складских запасов позапрошлого века.  
\- Серый!  
Вопль, раздавшийся совсем рядом, заставил Солоху подскочить. Он бы еще и развернулся, и принял бы "акулью" стойку, но Касаюрк успел раньше и поймал его в момент отрыва от земли.  
\- Сер-рега, где тебя носит?  
\- Пиздец! – в ужасе прошептал Солоха. – Пусти немедленно! Брысь отседа!  
\- Тш-ш!  
Негромкое шипение ударило в самое ухо, и Солоха невольно втянул голову. По коже прокатились волны щекотного электричества. Солоха задергался, и тут у него в глазах поплыло. Касаюрк фыркнул, переместил руки, поддернул его под задницу, вынуждая задирать ноги, и решительно развернулся. Солоха мертвой хваткой впился ему в плечи, метнулся взглядом по сторонам, обнаружил, что видимые части Касаюрка неожиданно стали расплывчатыми, и чуть откинулся. Себя он тоже толком не разглядел.  
\- Не елозь сильно, Сиэрженька, – велел Касаюрк. – Оторвешься от меня полностью, и маскировка уйдет.  
Воодушевившись перспективой засветиться перед товарищем,Солоха немедленно обхватил Касаюрка ногами, пытаясь сцепить подошвы ботинок. Ребристая поверхность соскользнула, пятки ударили в спину яута, не закрытую броней, но он даже не вздрогнул.  
\- Серый!  
Кумыс продрался сквозь черничник, и Солоха по привычке перестал дышать и испарять влагу. Касаюрк плавно шагнул в сторону. Солоха прикусил язык: они влились в излучение генератора. Невыносимая щекотка начала заползать под кожу. Кумыс оглянулся по сторонам, прошел пару шагов и остановился. Оглянулся вновь и постучал по браслету. Солоха перестал еще и вырабатывать гормоны: Кумыс искал его по передатчику. Благодаря маскировке яута сигнал исчез, и Леха потерял след.  
\- Ведьма, – зловеще сказал Кумыс и сплюнул под ноги.

Спустя две минуты Леха все еще обнюхивал куб. Касаюрк выжидал. Очень хотелось сдаться и возопить, что с Кумысом они и так уже трахались, но у Касаюрка явно что-то было на уме, поэтому Солоха терпел электрическое мучение. Нарыскавшись вдосталь, Кумыс еще раз ругнулся, хотя без особого энтузиазма, и упилил обратно в кусты.  
\- Выходим, – тут же зашипел Солоха под дредлоки. – Пиздец, я как в коллайдере!  
Касаюрк зафыркал, заклекотал горлом, явно развлекаясь, и в несколько широких шагов покинул ужасную зону.  
\- И поставь меня на пол, бля, – нервно потребовал Солоха.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Так тяжело же, наверное, – сбавил градус Солоха.  
\- Ты легкий, Сиэрженька, – опять прищелкнул-хихикнул Касаюрк.  
\- Ненавижу, – пробурчал Солоха, устраиваясь щекой на перекинутых через плечо яута дредлоках. Черные жгуты были даже теплее, чем вся шкура лацертида.  
\- Твоя ненависть не может разрушить наш союз.  
\- Это я иносказательно, – вздохнул Солоха.  
\- Но, видимо, действительно будет сложно пройти так весь путь, – задумчиво протянул Касаюрк, перебирая когтями по сержантской заднице.  
Солоха замычал. Совсем недавно прикосновения Касаюрка нервировали и доставляли неудобство. Теперь казалось, что всю жизнь он только и делал, что тискался с посторонними инопланетными хренами, не срезающими когтей.  
\- Ради сохранения твоего реноме, Сиэрженька, нам сейчас лучше разойтись, – абсолютно серьезно сказал Касаюрк.  
"Не хочу!" – билось в глотке, однако Солоха хранил выжидательное молчание.  
\- Я назначаю место встречи в оставленных жилищах лирск, – пророкотал Касаюрк. – Через...  
Солоха дождался, пока перевод превратит горловой скрежет в сорок минут и вздохнул.  
\- Ты не согласен? – уточнил Касаюрк. – Отказы не принимаются.  
Солоха негромко зарычал, понимая, что выглядит по-идиотски, но после душераздирающего полупризнания-полуобещания трезвость мысли совсем его покинула.  
Касаюрк слегка разжал руки, Солоха подобрался и мгновением позже оказался на полу. К его чести, даже колени не подкосились. Касаюрк чуть отступил, пришлось тоже разжать объятие и выпустить белую тушу. Яут прищурился, и клыкастая физиономия приобрела неуловимо коварное выражение.  
\- Не придешь – накажу, – проворковал он.  
И тут же исчез. Солоха разинул рот, размахнулся и влепил прямой правой в пустоту. Кулак провалился в воздух. Испарился Касаюрк бесследно.  
\- Сука, – в сердцах выдохнул Солоха.

Сорок минут внезапно превратились в неопределенную единицу времени, мучительную со всех сторон, куда ни плюнь. Солоха шарахался по кустам, заметая следы и бездумно пытаясь найти что-нибудь интригующее. Однако купол был залит на совесть, а памятных записок и солдатских трусов никто в черничнике не оставил. Потратив на это занятие половину отпущенного времени, Солоха неожиданно вывалился к выбранным Касаюрком строениям и тут же в панике отступил.  
Кривая отступления занесла его обратно к людским баракам, и тут на Солоху все-таки вышел бдительный Кумыс. Знакомую физиономию Солоха заметил издалека и затеял было сбежать, но Кумыс так выразительно ускорил шаг, что пришлось остаться на месте.  
\- Ага! – вместо приветствия сказал Леха.  
\- Че надо?  
\- Не че надо, а нижайше благодарю за то, что письмецо доставили!  
\- Чего-чего? – уже не так агрессивно повторил Солоха.  
\- Танцуй, пехота! Тут помимо снапшотов еще и лички заныканы, – деловито объяснил Кумыс. – Юкич ненадолго вылез из берлоги и раздал токены. Там и тебе есть посылка.  
Солоха тут же протянул руку. Знакомый отблеск между браслетами символизировал успешную передачу криптопакета.  
\- Я тут бегаю, ищу, а он мне чекает, – еще посетовал Кумыс.  
\- Ну занят был, че такого, – в манере Лося прогундосил Солоха. – Никуда б не делось это послание, и так сколько без связи сидели...  
\- Впервые вижу такую незаинтересованность, – вкрадчиво сказал Кумыс и шагнул чуть ближе. Крылья длинного носа хищно раздулись. – А еще запах врагов человечества чую я... Когда успел?  
\- Отстань, – неубедительно послал его Солоха.  
\- Ладно-ладно, шучу, несчастный влюбленный, – отступился Кумыс. – Ты так не бледней.  
\- В рыло дам за такие шуточки, – пообещал Солоха. – И вообще, че пристал? Мое дело.  
\- А кто пытался мне плакаться в жилетку?  
Невзирая на легкомысленный тон, глаза у Кумыса были все-таки серьезные. Солоха прижал к ногтю раздражение, мысленно проговорил, что товарищи за своих всегда беспокоятся, и медленно выдохнул.  
\- Леха. Спасибо тебе, конечно, но... Дай мне спокойно проблядствовать остаток командировки, будь человеком!  
Кумыс вытаращился на него, потом уголки губ дрогнули и поехали в усмешке.  
\- Ну-ну, – он чуть отступил, открывая дорогу. – Знакомые замашки. Не зря Лось за тобой послал.  
\- От вас наберешься, – проворчал Солоха и затянул ремень потуже. – Стоп, в смысле послал?  
\- Ну мы с ним перетерли, – закатил глаза Кумыс. – И решили за тобой присмотреть.  
Солоха немедленно дико покраснел. Кумыс неожиданно быстро шагнул вперед, и они едва не столкнулись. Краснеть было уже некуда, но когда крепкая ладонь опустилась ему на плечо, Солоха всем телом ощутил адский жар. Язык отсох моментально.  
\- За мою пострадавшую о чужой хер задницу ты, Серега, еще ответишь, – почти промурлыкал Кумыс. – В личном порядке, понял?  
\- Я... Да я авансом рассчитался! – опомнился Солоха. – Тебе все готовенькое досталось, а ты даже штаны с меня не снял!  
Кумыс хватанул воздуха, потом задумчиво скосил глаза к переносице и отступил.  
\- Уел, ведьма, – признал он. – Ну ладно, топай, развлекайся. Но учти, – он ткнул пальцем почти в нос товарищу. – Мы потом проверим. Найдем синяки – и кому-то ввалим таких пиздюлей, что его из этого карантина не выпустят!

К нужным баракам Солоха добирался с ощущением полного просветления вплоть до легкого дебилизма и даже улыбался по дороге. Разлапистый черничник сделался симпатичен, а купол гермооболочки перестал давить на психику. Солоха упивался пониманием, что ему крупно повезло завести дружбу с людьми, которые готовы принять его странные отношения с инопланетчиком, да еще и переживают, чтобы не вышло чего плохого.  
Совсем в глубине души Солоха завидовал Лосю, который натурально был спокоен и никогда не шуршал. Просто хапал от жизни ртом и жопой. Хотя был период на начальных курсах, когда Рогачев – тогда еще никакой не сержант – ходил бледен и со взором горящим. Так с тех пор никому и не признался, что это было.  
Остановившись у изогнутого строения, Солоха профилактически оглянулся и толкнул дверь. Скользнула она так же кособоко – в сторону и наверх. Солоха шагнул внутрь, и до него долетел странный шум.  
Нахмурившись, Солоха прислушивался добрых несколько секунд, а потом заскрежетал зубами. Демонстративно громко топая, прошел по узкому коридору. Смешки и треп, доносящиеся издали, трусливо притихли.  
\- Так! – Солоха останавился у очередной двери. – Считаю до трех, и чтоб я ничего не увидел, войдя внутрь!  
\- Палево! – отчетливо прохрипел кто-то. – Шкеримся!  
\- Раз! – сказал Солоха. – Два! Три!  
И ударил кулаком по панели. Дверь со свистом открылась. Солоха сделал зверское лицо и шагнул через порожек. Бойцы застыли, кто как был, потом резко вытянулись и дружно отдали честь.  
\- Посмотрим, – Солоха заложил руки за спину. – Все понятно. Стоит только отвернуться, как моральное разложение во все поля. Свиньи в берлоге.  
\- Товарищ сержа-ант, – протянул Скворцов со знакомой интонацией.  
\- А ну брысь отсюда, салаги! – сдавленным шепотом заорал Солохин. – Блядь, знайте мою доброту, даже не пришибу никого насмерть! Собрали свое говно и вон отсюда!  
Бойцы ринулись собирать самопальные карты, выстриженные из постельного белья. По полу прогрохотал металлический колпачок, резко запахло спиртом, и Скворцов нырнул за ним так стремительно, что едва не навернулся через какую-то конструкцию на полу.  
\- Нет, сейчас разозлюсь и поубиваю, – уже почти шипел Солоха. – Позорите славное имя сводного девятого батальона имени Фуке де Бель-Ильб Шарль-Луи-Огюста!  
Выпалив последнее буквосочетание, Солоха застыл, сам изумленный тем, как мозг четко сработал в нужный момент.  
\- Так точно! – хором заорали бойцы.  
Под лютым взглядом Солохи эвакуация завершилась в считанные секунды. Парочка карт так и осталась брошенной, но Солоха предпочел закрыть на это глаза. Время неумолимо уходило, Касаюрк должен был явиться с минуты на минуту, и устраивать столкновение людей с яутом абсолютно не хотелось.  
Дождавшись, когда ширкнет внешняя дверь, Солоха расцепил пальцы, выдохнул и начал медленный обход помещения. Непохоже было на жилое, но, помня особенности лирейки, Солоха не удивился. Суровые аскетичные типы даже спать умудрялись компактно. Подняв глаза, он увидел на потолке характерные зацепы, служащие лирейкам для подвешивания вниз головой.  
Покружив еще чуть-чуть, Солоха попинал конструкцию, через которую так славно летел Скворцов, оценил ее прочность и осторожно присел на краешек. Чем-то эта хрень напоминала кучку проросших сквозь пол грибов с широкими погрызенными шляпками. Может, выступала в качестве обеденного стола. Или лекционной трибуны.  
Поерзав, Солоха полез в карман, достал очередной брикет, посмотрел на него как на врага народа и сунул обратно. Машинально охлопав себя по оставшимся карманам, Солоха застыл, сраженный новой жуткой мыслью: а что если Касаюрк взял паузу, чтобы подготовить какие-нибудь ритуальные подарки? И, возможно, ожидает от сержанта Солохина того же?  
Солоха вскочил. Глянул на браслет, и стало ясно, что метнуться обратно и срочно соорудить из говна и бочек памятный сувенир уже не успеть. В полном безумии обведя помещение взглядом, Солоха содрал куртку и прикинул, можно ли оторвать ей рукава и презентовать их как часть этнического костюма земных народов. Блуждающий взгляд остановился на погонах, и в мозгу опять полыхнуло.  
Солоха подцепил ногтем значок роты и дернул. Скрепки разогнулись, золотистая бляшка легко вышла из ткани. Повторив операцию со второй бляшкой, Солоха принялся на глаз загибать скрепки, чтобы подошло по толщине дредлоков. Тут же по закону подлости опять шорхнула дверь, и Солоха едва не вонзил острый конец скрепки под ноготь. Стиснул значки в кулаке и выпрямился, потом опомнился, плюхнулся обратно на грибки и принял независимый расслабленный вид.  
Тяжелые шаги резонировали в металле и через неудобное сиденье передавались в задницу. С каждым таким шагом чуть ниже ребер раскручивалось что-то нервное и лихорадочное. А потом он прислушался к себе и разобрал в этом возбуждение.  
Касаюрк остановился за внутренней дверью. Возбуждение не было похоже на обычный стояк. Оно медленно концентрировалось, тягучее и в то же время острое. Член уже привстал, и, словно этого было мало, простреливало томительной щекоткой под диафрагмой, растекалось сладостным напряжением по спине. Грозило вот-вот начать вытекать через все щели.  
Дверь ушла в пазы, Касаюрк шагнул внутрь и огляделся.  
\- Ты же ничего здесь не видишь, – сказал он вместо приветствия.  
\- Все я вижу, – немедленно возразил Солоха.  
\- Опять споришь со мной, – Касаюрк прошел вперед, и Солохе пришлось встать, чтобы хоть как-то уравнять положение.  
Касаюрк потянулся к нему, вроде бы собирался коснуться лица, но неожиданно быстрым змеиным движением ухватил Солоху за руку и дернул. Сжатый кулак оказался у него перед мордой.  
\- А ну! – рыкнул Солоха, пытаясь высвободиться.  
Касаюрк второй рукой насильно разжал ему пальцы и уставился на золотистые кружочки.  
\- А это что?  
Осознание, что с памятными подарками он крупно промахнулся, накатило волной, слегка смявшей возбуждение. Солоха нахмурился.  
\- Так... мелочи.  
\- Хм-м? Сиэрженька?  
Солоха страдальчески вздохнул. С неприятными вещами надо было разделываться быстро.  
\- Я тут подумал, что эти ваши... в общем, что это краткое соглашение, оно может типа с какими-нибудь сувенирами на память быть связано, – Солоха осторожно откашлялся. – Но у меня, сам понимаешь, в кармане пары магнитиков не завалялось, так что вот. Что было, то и достал.  
Касаюрк тихо клекотнул и тут же поперхнулся, словно перебил сам себя. Разжал хватку.  
\- Мы не используем подарков, – пророкотал он. – Но это удивительный жест, мне нравится, – он наклонился вперед, свешивая дредлоки. – Надень.  
Чувствуя себя одновременно идиотом и в то же время лицом, подымающим государственный флаг, Солоха выбрал пару дредлоков, что болтались у самой морды, и присобачил блестящие значки над собственными металлическими украшениями Касаюрка – чтоб не соскользнуло.  
Пару вздохов оба так и стояли в темноте. Солоха кончиками пальцев придерживал дредлок, а Касаюрк еле-еле касался его плеча. Потом Солоха резко разжал пальцы, а Касаюрк наоборот – стиснул его до боли и медленно отпустил.  
\- Жалко, что нельзя тебя возлюблять, совсем не трогая одежду.  
\- Чего?  
\- Очень привлекательно выглядит, – охотно пояснил Касаюрк. – Вы все кутаетесь в защитные слои. И вот ты уже готов приступить к акту любви, но все равно боишься ее снять – и делаешь вид, как будто все в порядке.  
Солоха стиснул зубы, наливаясь дурной кровью.  
\- Хотелось бы попробовать не трогать твои покровы вообще, – вдохновенно продолжил Касаюрк. – Так можно? Можно ли сделать в ваших одеяниях специальные клапаны, чтобы...  
\- Молчать! – заорал Солоха.  
Касаюрк высоко взметнул надглазные дуги и умолк. Солоха похрустел пальцами, борясь с одолевшей его бурей чувств, но тут Касаюрк захлопал зенками:  
\- Я сказал что-то не так?  
Солохе мгновенно полегчало.  
\- Это блядство какое-то, – объяснил он. – В смысле, я такой херни слышать не хочу, понял?  
\- Конечно, я понял тебя, маленький агрессивный умански, – с клекотом закивал яут. И тут же продолжил, не дав Солохе возмутиться опять: – Почему ты все время злишься на меня? Ведь я спасал тебя, спасал твоих друзей, спал с тобой и с твоими друзьями...  
\- Просто орден тройного знамени тебе, – в сердцах сказал Солоха.  
\- Для ордена моих поступков пока еще мало, – задумчиво протянул Касаюрк. – Тш-ш...  
Солоха помедлил и все-таки закрыл рот. Яут шагнул ближе, наклонил голову, так что клыки оказались почти на одном уровне с лицом Солохи, и потянулся к застегнутому ремню. Солоха пошевелил плечами и молча принялся стаскивать куртку. Им обоим явно следовало придержать языки.  
\- Про клапаны прозвучало оскорбительно, – все-таки буркнул он.  
\- Я догадался.  
Пока яут возился со злосчастной пряжкой, Солоха успел скинуть и куртку, и футболку. Наконец замочек щелкнул, и Касаюрк удовлетворенно зарычал.  
\- Ботинки, – не в силах сдержать усмешку, напомнил Солоха.  
\- О лишние покровы! Умански, зачем все так сложно?!  
Солоха приподнял ногу, присевший на корточки яут яростно вцепился в липучки и принялся их драть. Стягивая штаны, Солоха все еще улыбался, глядя сверху, как возмущенно дергаются клыки. Когда пришло время снимать штаны полностью, смеяться расхотелось, и возбуждение опять плеснуло горячим в голову.  
Касаюрк пихнул чужую одежду в сторону, каждым жестом выражая пренебрежение, сел на пятки и уставился голубыми гляделками. Солоха переступил на месте, понимая, что его вынуждают делать что-то самому.  
\- А че я-то, – хрипло вздохнул он. – Че надо-то?  
\- От тебя? – усмехнулся Касаюрк. – Лишь немного храбрости.  
Солоха неуверенно шагнул вперед. Касаюрк похлопал обеими ладонями себя по коленям. Солоха нахмурился и сделал еще один крошечный шаг, в конце которого пришлось расставить ноги, чтобы встать к белому корпусу вплотную.  
Вдоль спины снова и снова пробегала дрожь. Воздух, касающийся раздвинутых бедер, проходился словно наждачкой. Солоха потянулся было вперед, чтобы ухватить Касаюрка за волосню, но яут мгновенно поймал его за руки. Чуть потянул вверх и в стороны. Солоха почувствовал себя приготовленным к распятию.  
\- Я же не разрешал трогать меня, Сиэрженька.  
\- А я... уй...  
Касаюрк прикоснулся клыками к его груди, и неожиданно все четыре острия задвигались каждое само по себе, выписывая круги. Это было так щекотно, что Солоха прикусил губу. Касаюрк чуть приподнялся, Солоха автоматически подался назад, понял, что медленно теряет устойчивость, и дернулся. Касаюрк потянул в стороны, разводя его руки еще шире. Солоха завис в шатком равновесии. И почему-то от этого возбуждение только усиливалось. Собственное дыхание сделалось тяжелым, испарина обильно проступила на боках, а когда к клыкам добавился язык, Солохе захотелось громко застонать. Он позволил себе невнятный придушенный звук. Касаюрк оторвался от дегустации и поднял голову. Глаза оставались по-прежнему стеклянными, зрачки не меняли размер, но Солохе показалось, что он видит такое же предвкушение.  
\- Сиэ-эрженька, – проворковал яут.  
\- Я двадцать четыре года как Сиэрженька... – выдохнул Солоха. – Тьфу! Сергей Дмитриевич!  
\- Еще молодой, да? – Касаюрк снова поводил клыками и медленно потянул Солоху на себя. – Однако ярости нет, и звезды видишь?  
Солоха качнулся вперед, руки очутились на свободе и он все-таки ухватился за дредлоки. Касаюрк легонько защелкал клыками, сводя их близко-близко. Взял Солоху за задницу и крепко сжал.  
\- Сиэрженька, не игнорируй мои вопросы.  
\- Мхмм!  
Все вопросы были оскорбительны и требовали остроумных ответов. Но возбуждение мешало думать, поэтому в голове толкались невнятные посылы к чертям и желание застонать. Последнее Солоха кое-как воплотил. Касаюрк пожамкал его задницу, и на этот раз жесткие пальцы ощутимо потянули ягодицы в стороны. Солоха прерывисто вздохнул.  
\- Вижу я твои звезды, – враз ослабевшим голосом сказал он.  
\- Очень, очень хорошо.  
Проворковав последний слог, Касаюрк резко дернул его за бедра. Солоха вскрикнул, попробовал устоять, но не сумел – и с размаху грохнулся на колени яуту, невольно оседлав его. С перепугу почудилось, что грохот слышала вся округа.  
\- Бля! – шепотом возопил Солоха.  
\- Ну что же ты падаешь? – зарычал Касаюрк. – Попробуй стоять!  
Зарычав в ответ, Солоха сделал попытку подняться, но лацертид ему вовсю препятствовал, и вышло только враскоряку самому привстать на колени. Солоха накрутил на кулаки черные жилы и пару раз круто за них дернул. Касаюрк отзывался слабыми горловыми щелчками, но глаза не моргали, и клыки все так же шевелились напротив лица Солохи. Яут убрал одну руку, сунул вниз, Солоха услышал треск заклепок, и Касаюрк вытащил расстегнутую набедренную повязку. Демонстративно разжал пальцы, роняя ткань на пол, и сразу же вернулся к важному делу – ощупыванию чужой задницы.  
Ладони на ягодицах вновь сжались, легонько подтягивая вверх, Солоха позволил себе сдаться и оказался притиснут к горячему корпусу вплотную. Вставший член дрогнул, оказавшись между влажными от возбуждения телами.  
Негромкий звук, раздавшийся где-то под собой, Солоха услышал всей шкурой. А секундой позже в розетку ануса ткнулся подвижный конец яутского члена. Солоха инстинктивно дернулся вниз, уже пытаясь насадиться, но спохватился в последнюю секунду и зашипел, выкручивая дредлоки клыкастому.  
\- Смазка, – хрипло напомнил он. – Не говори... что ты забыл.  
\- А разве ты не начинаешь ее вырабатывать со временем? – изумился Касаюрк.  
\- Что? Нет, конечно!  
\- Хрмф! – клыки яута дернулись, морда приобрела неуловимо озадаченное выражение. – А можно использовать те ваши цветные отходы?  
\- Нет! – захрипел Солоха еще громче, пытаясь не заорать. – Ты серьезно ее не взял?! Ты... – возбуждение стремительно спадало. – Я, как дурень с дюзой, соображал, какой презент сделать, а ты, блядь, не мог уяснить, что у людей в жопе вазелин не водится?!  
Касаюрк щелкнул клыками и распахнул пасть во всю ширь. Боднулся башкой, и Солоха замычал: к его губам прижались вторые челюсти. Жуткая почти оголенная кость надавила на губы, расплющивая по зубам. Четыре клыка обхватили голову плотнее шлема. Во влажной тьме Солоха попробовал втянуть воздуха и понял, что пасть Касаюрка полностью герметична.  
Сопротивление уже зудело на костяшках, но тут лацертид вновь раззявил клыки и подался назад. Солоха с хрипом втянул воздух и тяжело задышал, лупая глазами. Мокрое лицо обдало прохладным воздухом, в ноздрях прочно поселилась крокодилья вонища. Касаюрк зарычал:  
\- Критиковать меня недопустимо, умански! Я не обязан знать о вас все, и ты сам должен был позаботиться о собственном удобстве!  
\- Я? Да пошел ты знаешь куда!  
Солоха рванулся встать и не преуспел. Касаюрк стиснул его так, что когти вцепились в кожу.  
\- Сиди на месте! – зарычал он. – Я решу проблему!  
Солоха всхрапнул от ярости, но сумел сдержаться. В конце концов, никто не заставлял его сходиться с яутом. Наоборот, отговаривали. Касаюрк убрал одну руку и клыками рванул крышку наруча. Совершенно некстати Солоха разозлился, что яуты получили оборудование, а людям ничего подобного не выдали.  
Ковыряясь клыками под панелью, Касаюрк позвенел какими-то хреновинами и несколько секунд спустя издал радостный звук – как тормозящая на рельсе магнитка. Солоха даже прижмурился. Потом открыл глаза и увидел толстые клыки, бережно сжимающие крошечный тюбик.  
\- Возьми, – приказал Касаюрк одним горлом.  
Ловя себя на том, что краснеть уже некуда, хотя и хочется, Солоха вытащил у него тюбик двумя пальцами, да так и застыл. Яут деловито толкнул панель нижним клыком и без промедления изъял тюбик обратно. Одним пальцем свернул защитную пломбу, и содержимое тут же полезло наружу. Солоха криво улыбнулся, а яут все так же деловито дожал несчастный тюбик до конца. Уронил на пол и полез к сержантской заднице.  
\- Опять анестетик? – поинтересовался Солоха.  
\- Нмф.  
\- Что?  
\- Мазь при болях и ранах, – невнятно высказался яут.  
\- Мне это не очень нравится, – осторожно заметил Солоха. – А какой эффе... о! Бля!  
Эффект ледяного прикосновения, тут же полыхнувшего жаром, заставил его подскочить на месте. Касаюрк смачно шлепнул его по заднице скользкой ладонью, вцепился крепче и одним движением потянул вниз. Кончик подвижного хера прошел сквозь судорожно сжимающееся отверстие мгновенно.  
\- Скотина-а!  
Солоха заверещал, забыв про сдержанность. Яутский хрен погрузился в пылающее жерло, и сержант взвыл, извиваясь всем телом. Взбудораженные нервы не могли определиться – жарко ли ему, больно ли, хорошо – все горело и пылало, а соскочить с преступного хера не было возможности. Касаюрк настойчиво тянул вниз, и чертов агрегат явно пробирался дальше, чем предусмотрено человеческими кишками.  
\- Стой! Бля! – Солоха задохнулся и переглотнул. – Я не смогу... целиком!  
\- Еще немного, – закурлыкал яут. – Попробуем, насколько хватит.  
В боку кольнуло, тупая боль разлилась чуть повыше, и Солоха рванул за дредлоки изо всех сил:  
\- Мне больно!  
Касаюрк зарычал. Солоха заелозил коленями, пытаясь подняться. Ничего не вышло, и неудобное давящее ощущение в животе стало сильнее. Медленно поднимающаяся волна паники стирала возбуждение, на спине проступила испарина, тут же окатившая кожу холодком, и Солоха часто поверхностно задышал. Элоботы погнали адреналин. Касаюрк резко защелкал, перехватил его за пояс и потянул вверх.  
Давление ушло сразу, тупая боль – чуть погодя. Солоха часто дышал, и попеременные волны жара с испариной ходили по всему телу.  
Касаюрк протяжно вздохнул, пристанывая.  
\- Я испрашиваю прощения, Сиэ-эрженька, за свою несдержанность и потерю цвета.  
Перевод рокочущей фразы вышел настолько пафосным, что отодвинул на задний план и испуг, и гнев. Солоха медленно выдохнул. Задницу припекало чуть тише, и, в общем-то, это было даже приятно. Жар словно собирался под яйцами и медленно распространялся вглубь тела. Знакомый еле уловимый трепет внутри тоже легонько подтолкнул чашу весов в сторону прежнего настроя. Солоха аккуратно разжал пальцы.  
\- Я не рассчитал, – с явной натугой прошипел Касаюрк. – Я ошибся и признаю это.  
\- Да уж, – буркнул Солоха.  
Касаюрк захрипел, словно в припадке. Клыки задергались, белизна шкуры начала сдвигаться в более темный оттенок.  
\- Могу ли я... – голубые глаза почти закатились, – просить о... прощении... Ссиэ-эржэ...  
\- Прощаю, – вздохнул Солоха, на миг почувствовав себя куда главнее и значительнее, чем почти съежившийся инопланетчик. – Смотри осторожнее, я тут тебе самое драгоценное доверил, а ты чуть в травму меня не отправил.  
\- Д-доверил?  
Касаюрк так отчетливо заикнулся, что перевод отобразил это с дотошной точностью. Солоха уже собирался отмахнуться и потребовать не придираться к словам, но почему-то медлил. От Касаюрка исходило странное напряжение. Солоха вновь чуть сильнее сжал дредлоки.  
\- Ну да, – наконец негромко сказал он. – Конечно, доверил. Союз и все такое...  
Касаюрк так же хрипло вздохнул, провел одной рукой по спине Солохи снизу вверх и обхватил пятерней за затылок. Чуть потянул назад, вынуждая запрокинуть голову. Сам подался вперед и посмотрел сверху, пользуясь разницей в росте. Солоха прикусил губу, представляя, как это выглядит со стороны: насаженный на чужой хрен, силком удерживаемый на месте, только что руки не связаны...  
Член стремительно отвердел вновь. В ушах зашумело. Солоха прикрыл глаза, содрогаясь от внезапно острого возбуждения. И с невыносимой яркостью почувствовал, как вздрагивает внутри него подвижная лопасть яутского члена – и точно ударяет прямо в простату.  
\- А-ах-ха!  
Вопль блаженства, выплеснутый прямо в морду яуту, словно толкнул его к оргазму. Солоха втянул воздуха, сколько мог, вздрагивая от движений в глубине задницы, и когда особо сильный и точный шлепок повторился – вскрикнул снова.  
Касаюрк хватанул воздух клыками, распялил их, кончики задрожали, и глаза яута внезапно слабо-слабо начали подсвечиваться синим. Толчок повторился, на него наложился еще один и следующий за ним... Горящий анус сжался, Солоха опять вскрикнул. Глаза закатывались сами собой. Он пытался держаться за потустороннее голубое свечение, но не смог. Веки опустились, под ними поплыли красноватые завитки наслаждения.  
Все вместе: рука на затылке, ладонь на ягодицах, едва заметно двигающийся туда-сюда чужой член и эти невыносимые, прекрасные, соковыжимающие шлепки в простату – все слилось в электрический пульс удовольствия, нарастающий очень быстро.  
Вскрикивал Солоха уже на вдохах, а на выдохах надрывно стонал, пытаясь двигаться, чтобы ускорить получение оргазма. Напрягшийся до боли член требовал прикосновений, но Солоха крепко держался за каменные плечи яута. Он хотел достигнуть того предела, за которым удовольствие становится непереносимым.  
Яйца поджались, анус горел и ритмично сжимался, Солоха даже чувствовал влагу, стекающую по бедрам. В животе екало и содрогалось, мышцы бедер ныли от напряжения, подошвы точно простреливало слабыми пульсациями тока, и еще, еще...  
Дрожащего языка в раскрытом рту коснулось что-то упругое, скользкое. Солоха инстинктивно сомкнул зубы, тут же испугано разжал их, и язык Касаюрка почти игриво обвился вокруг его собственного.  
Продолжая стонать и чуть ли не взвизгивать, Солоха уже не закрывал рта, позволяя играть с собой как угодно – до того, что слюни текли по подбородку. Кажется, текли даже слезы, или лицо просто стало мокрым от обильного пота.  
Он почти задыхался, сердце грохотало как бешеное, и самое сладкое, самое горячее скапливалось внизу живота. Касаюрк убрал язык, окончательно перестал двигаться, и Солоха сам изо всех сил пытался подниматься и опускаться, впиваясь скрюченными пальцами в белую шкуру. Паховые мышцы дрожали от перенапряжения.  
Толчки в простату сделались еще настойчивее, каждый из них раскрашивал мир перед зажмуренными глазами в красные сполохи. Ягодицы закаменели, и Солоха тяжело опустился на колени яута – сил больше не хватало.  
\- Что, Сиэрженька-а? – сквозь сдавленный стон зашипел Касаюрк. – Почему ос-становился? Я не разрешал!  
\- Не... могу... м-мх! А... Ах... Но-о... ноги... м-м! Не... дер... жат...  
Выговаривать слоги удавалось только на выдохах – между вспышками наслаждения. Солоха не выдержал и захрипел, почти захлебываясь в мучительном предвкушении, терзающем пах и выкручивающем яйца.  
Ворча и хватая воздух, Касаюрк начал двигаться сам. Набухший твердыми хребтами член неумолимо скользил в распаленном анусе, стимулируя перевозбужденную плоть еще больше.  
\- А-а... ангх-х...  
Под подбородок его подцепило что-то острое и жесткое, Солоха с трудом приоткрыл один глаз, определил, что Касаюрк держит его клыками – и яут толкнул его голову назад, заставляя выгибать шею и спину. Мышцы живота, до сих пор отчаянно пытавшиеся сократиться, словно продернуло электричеством.  
Солоха заорал, давясь собственным криком.  
Долгожданный оргазм ударил в каждую клеточку. Начался разом во всем теле. Заполыхало все, от сосков и до кончиков пальцев. Ягодицы стиснулись еще раз, член спазматически начал выталкивать раскаленную сперму. Солоха зажмурился так, что заболела переносица. Слюна вновь брызнула, переполняя открытый рот, он сглотнул, затаил дыхание и позволил себе погрузиться в сладкие судороги.

Почти в полуобмороке, обмякнув, Солоха ощутил, как его опрокидывают на спину, прямо на замусоренные плиты покрытия. Касаюрк перегнулся через него, подцепил Солоху под колени и согнул едва ли не пополам. В стремительно меркнущем секторе зрения Солоха как раз и видел собственные колени: ободранные столкновением с полом, вздрагивающие в такт почти конвульсивным движениям Касаюрка.  
С десяток быстрых толчков в раздавшемся заднем проходе, яростная дрожь огромного тела, хриплый рев – и финальные судороги отдались глубоко в теле Солохи. После такой разрядки гиперстимуляция оказалась почти болезненной, но Солоха не мог ни возразить, ни хоть как-то показать неудовольствие. Из него словно выдернули кости. Выплесков спермы он не почувствовал – ему казалось, что он превратился в безмозглый студень, умеющий только дрожать от кайфа и источать вперемешку разные жидкости. Пригодный только удовлетворять чужую похоть.  
Касаюрк попробовал опуститься на него, и Солоха засипел, найдя остатки сил перед перспективой задохнуться. Яут фыркнул, и невыносимая тяжесть тела исчезла. Следом исчез каменный ствол: медленно выскользнул из горячего отверстия. Между ягодиц сочно хлюпнуло. Солоха вздрогнул, и тут же истома пополам со стыдом окутали его жаром и слабым отголоском удовольствия.  
На животе подсыхали брызги спермы, а собственный член остро реагировал даже на движение воздуха.  
Касаюрк отпустил его ноги, шумно вздохнул и повалился рядом. Солоха пошевелил лопатками, попробовал двинуть ногами, но отяжелевшие бедра не подчинились – не говоря уже об остальном. Колени так и остались врастопырку.  
Предплечья гудели, пальцы свело от натуги, и лишь покрутив кистями Солоха понял, что раскидал руки широко, точно на кресте. Стоило больших усилий подтянуть локти к корпусу, но он справился и одну за другой сложил руки на ребрах. Придерживая ладонями тяжко бухающее сердце – чтобы не вырвалось и не вспыхнуло. Мышцы дрожали.  
Касаюрк заворочался снова. Солоха попробовал сказать что-нибудь внятное, но опять получилось сипение. Он хотел повернуться, и вновь ничего не вышло. Поверх расслабленного удовольствия тоненько звякнула досада: очень хотелось, чтобы Касаюрк прижал его к себе. Тело странно ныло, как струна, просило прикосновений.  
\- Сиэрженька, иди ко мне, моя потаскуха, – проворковал яут.  
От изумления и негодования Солоха захрипел, и у него немедленно прорезался голос:  
\- Че? Че ты сказал, а?  
\- Что опять не так?  
\- А ну повтори!  
\- Создание, которое с радостью отдается сексуальным удовольствиям и считает их очень важными в своей жизни.  
Выслушивая художественный перевод, Солоха обалдел до того, что открыл оба глаза.  
\- Охренеть, – только и смог сказать он. – А теперь опять коротким словом?  
\- Потаскуха, – щелкнул Касаюрк.  
\- Никогда так при других не говори, – пробурчал Солоха. – Перевод ужасный.  
\- Я снова догадываюсь, – клекотнул яут. – Но сексуальное удовольствие тебе понравилось.  
\- Хм-м...  
\- Это не вопрос.  
Заворчав горлом не хуже клыкастого, Солоха сделал очередную попытку повернуться, и ему почти удалось. Касаюрк с одобрительным рокотом прихватил его за плечо, потянул и помог перевалиться. Облегченно вздохнув, Солоха взгромоздил-таки на него ногу. Прижавшийся к горячему бедру член тут же дал о себе знать, в заднице предательски хлюпнуло. Солоха тихонько замычал. Касаюрк положил ладонь ему на спину и медленно повел вниз, стирая пот и мусор. Добрался до копчика, убрал ладонь и пощекотал одним когтем. Затем жесткий палец скользнул между ягодиц, и Солоха инстинктивно поджался. Касаюрк не стал трогать все еще приоткрытую и порядком набухшую плоть. Вместо этого принялся поглаживать внутреннюю часть ягодиц.  
\- Ты склоняешься перед моими умениями, Сиэрженька?  
Солоха нашел сил приподнять голову и уставился на ощеренную рожу. Во всем на ней – вскинутых дугах, торчащих щетинках, задранных чуть ли не до лба верхних клыках – читалось самодовольство. Касаюрка распирало, точно он не перепихнулся в темном чужом бараке, а выиграл победоносную планетарную войну.  
\- Еще чего, упыриная ты рожа.  
\- Прекращай оскорблять меня, Сиэрженька.  
Одновременно с приказом Касаюрк хлопнул его по заднице. От звонкого шлепка Солоха передернулся. Касаюрк помедлил и хлопнул чуть слабее.  
\- Извиняешься?  
\- Еще чего!  
Касаюрк хлопнул снова. Солоха заморгал. По позвоночнику скатилась стайка мурашек. Яут едва слышно зарокотал и закончил таким же еле слышным вопросительным клекотом.  
\- Нифига, – протянул Солоха, ловя в своем голосе настороженные, проверяющие интонации.  
Касаюрк отвесил еще один шлепок, Солоха дернулся и с легким ужасом начал осознавать, что вновь накатывающее возбуждение поровну смешано из наркотического воздействия яутской кончи и этих позорящих солдатскую честь ударов.  
\- Не слыш-шу, – прошипел Касаюрк.  
\- Пошел к черту, – ослабевшим голосом сказал Солоха. – Н-нх!  
Очередной шлепок пробил все тело горячей молнией. Солоха разинул рот и часто задышал, наблюдая помутнение в глазах. Возбуждение делалось сильнее, скручиваясь знакомым спазмом наслаждения.  
\- Вот как?  
Солоха почувствовал движение чужой ладони в воздухе и рванулся в сторону, но не успел. Широкая длань опустилась на вздернутые ягодицы, член обтерся о жесткую шкуру, и Солоха гортанно вскрикнул, уже не сдерживаясь.  
\- А мне нравится, Сиэ-эрженька. Еще раз?  
Солоха взбрыкнул, Касаюрк заломил руку ему за спину, сержант сдавленно взвыл и схватился за дредлоки свободной рукой. Касаюрк хлопнул его по заднице, и из глотки Солохи сам собой вырвался короткий взвизг.  
\- Тебе тоже понравится, – уверенно сказал яут.

Шлепки раскрытой ладонью выбивали из него пот, слезы, сладострастное мычание и судорожные подергиванья всем телом. Казалось, от каждого удара брызги летят во все стороны, причем половина брызг – его собственная сперма.  
Касаюрк уже перетащил Солоху на себя целиком, придавил за поясницу локтем, одновременно сжимая запястье, и продолжал охаживать выставленный зад, сопровождая это довольным шипением и клекотом.  
Солоха елозил, стонал, дергал его за дредлоки, даже пытался кусаться, но заливающий глаза пот и бьющееся в каждой жилке наслаждение не давали бороться как следует. Ритм ударов совпадал с накатывающими волнами дикого желания, и Солоху уже вовсю колотила неконтролируемая дрожь.  
Опять не хватало воздуха, но от этого тоже было до того сладко, что он готов был умереть прямо так – враспялку на инопланетчике, с полыхающей жопой и вновь разбухшим, но так и не встающим членом. Только бы еще чуточку, еще пару ударов, еще несколько умопомрачительных вспышек...  
\- Ах-ха-а!  
Он дождался желаемого. Колени стиснулись сами собой, кулаки сжались до боли в ладонях, в горле перекатилось мучительное рычание. Солоха поджал пальцы на ногах и уткнулся лицом в шкуру Касаюрка. На содрогающуюся задницу обрушился еще один полновесный шлепок, и член все-таки отозвался на эту безумную стимуляцию.  
Солоха взвыл, чувствуя, как почти выжигают себе дорогу медленные ленивые капли спермы и так же медленно, дразняще выливаются из уретры. Дыхание превратилось в короткие рыдания, Солоха напрягся всем телом и закаменел, страстно мечтая вывернуться наизнанку от этого удовольствия. А внутри все вибрировало, исходило конвульсиями.  
Еще одна капля, за ней следующая и, наконец, – последняя...  
Сведенное судорогой тело мигом ослабело так, что Солоха безвольно распластался на Касаюрке. Хватка на запястье разжалась, и слегка занемевшая рука так же тяжело соскользнула до поясницы. Дальше нужно было пошевелить плечом, но силы кончились.  
\- Вот, – щелкнул Касаюрк. – Видишь, я был прав. Даже не пришлось нагружать твой хилый уманский организм слишком большой... частью меня.  
Солоха замычал. Касаюрк сунул руку ему под подбородок и потянул, приподнимая голову. Нехотя приоткрыв глаза, Солоха уставился ему в морду. На щеках опять было сыро, видимо, он успел еще и прорыдаться во время слишком бурного оргазма. Солоха поморгал, разгоняя пелену в глазах.  
\- Не жалеешь, что доверился? – совершенно серьезно осведомился яут.  
\- М-м... Не...  
\- Ничего не повреждено? – продолжил допрос Касаюрк.  
\- Ай, жопа вся болит, – сказал Солоха и неожиданно для себя фыркнул.  
Касаюрк убрал руку и с преувеличенным вниманием осмотрел широкую пятерню.  
\- Да, болезненно, – согласился он. – Жопа очень жесткая. Ладонь отбил.  
Солоха хрипло загоготал, утыкаясь лбом ему в грудь.

Отлежаться мразотный инопланетчик ему не дал. Солоха рассчитывал сладко покемарить пару часов, пользуясь темнотой и горячим телом под собственным животом, но Касаюрк эти планы изгадил буквально движением руки.  
Вяло отбрыкиваясь, Солоха ничего не добился. Касаюрку словно всадили в задницу пару спид-бустеров, и его понесло. Управлялся он с Солохой до обидного легко. Поднял на ноги, отряхнул, щедро извазюкал пострадавшую жопу в мази номер два – тошнотворно разящей чем-то сладким, почти как кусты сирени – и с бешеным энтузиазмом принялся впихивать сержанта в обмундирование.  
Солоху шатало, вело из стороны в сторону, а рывки когтистых рук делали только хуже. В конце концов Касаюрк полоснул его поперек живота. Красная полоса мгновенно взбухла кровью.  
\- Айбля! – взвыл Солоха, хватаясь за порез.  
Касаюрк стиснул его за запястье, заставив взвыть во второй раз.  
\- С-спокойно, – зашипел Касаюрк. Клыки задергались, и Солоха с нехорошим чувством понял, что говорит яут не для него, но для себя. – Ти-ихо-о... Я вижу ее цвет. Такой яркий... Такой сочный...  
Солоха втянул живот. Крохотные капельки крови щекотно текли по коже. Порез жгло, и под стеклянным взглядом боль начала мерно пульсировать.  
\- Я вижу все цвета, – пробормотал Касаюрк. Тряхнул головой и поднял взгляд. – Кстати, странный синтетический цвет у тебя на ногах. Это твои отходы?  
Солоха выдохнул и покрутил пальцем у виска.  
\- Еще бы! Чуть не обосрался второй раз! Хорош пугать.  
\- А первый когда? – бесцеремонно уточнил яут.  
Солоха поморщился. Касаюрк растрахал его до того, что кишки дали слабину, и продукт жизнедеятельности элоботов просочился наружу. В сотый, а может, и в тысячный раз Солоха поблагодарил производителей присадок за то, что вечная проблема человечества – как просраться – полностью исчезала на время, пока в организмах орудовали элоботы. Над усвоением всего сожранного человеком наномашины трудились с КПД в девяносто восемь процентов, выпуская остатки в виде скромных голубых струек. Вот только контролировать их порой было тяжеловато.  
\- Ну? – повторил Касаюрк.  
\- Ну прям в процессе, – вздохнул Солоха.  
Касаюрк захихикал.

* * *

Юкич бушевал.  
\- Планировщики хреновы! Дебилы! Сколько можно, блядский оливье!  
Карантин закончился, и шаттл, благополучно прорвавшийся сквозь стратосферу, завис на орбите. Там его поджидало сразу три челнока: баскийцев, аместов и халик. Почему-то корабли большинства инопланетчиков отличались изяществом, которого человеческим конструкторам не удавалось добиться, хоть ты тресни. Баскийский челнок походил на распустившийся пион с той самой обворованной клумбы. Халик прислали окутанное радужными туманами хрустальное корытце, обвешанное сверкающими цацками стартовых и тормозных гравитаторов. Аместов поджидала сложная загогулина вроде фрактала.  
Людских челноков, практичных, как крышка от унитаза, замечено не было.  
\- Майку ли ти ебемши! – разорялся Юкич. – Где встреча по графику?  
\- У него язык, что ль, заплетается? – шепнул Кумыс.  
\- Не, национальная гордость распухла, – так же шепотом ответил Лось. – Он же из этих... карпаты... хорваты... блин, не помню, какая-то там этногруппа из особо малых. Вообще небось по квоте в десант пошел. Белобилетник!  
\- Сколько ж можно! – проорал Юкич и пнул консоль. Та отозвалась глухим укоризненным звуком, и командир зарычал, дергая пострадавшей ногой.  
Консоль мигнула, и над ней медленно начала прорисовываться голограмма.  
\- А помогает все-таки, – обрадовался Солоха. – Сработало! М-м!  
\- Че ты подпрыгиваешь, как ужаленный? – с подозрением поинтересовался Лось.  
\- На Родину так хочу, что терпения не хватает, – фыркнул Солоха и осторожно перевалился с одного полужопия на другое. – Блин, я б освоил подпотолочные пространства...  
\- Невесомость – не место для шуток, – внес ясность Кумыс.  
Солоха перевалился опять и жалобно вздохнул. Отбитая задница возражала против сидения на ней и требовала покоя. Оглянувшись, Солоха чуть ослабил привязь и неуставно всплыл на пару сантиметров. К счастью, яуты устроились в хвосте салона, и пересечься с Касаюрком взглядами не грозило.  
Голограмма закончила настраиваться.  
\- Здравия желаю, товарищи бойцы! – грянул виртуальный полковник Ротманн.  
\- Здрав желаем! – бодро прорявкали все.  
\- Ну как там ваши задницы? – бодро поинтересовался полковник. – Не обкусаны и не обгрызены?  
И хохотнул так бодро и заразительно, что ему в ответ заухмылялись все – даже Юкич перестал напоминать взъерошенного озлобленного хорька. Солоха скривился, переживая острые ощущения в упомянутом месте. Армейский юмор всегда был крепко посолен, но сейчас оказался категорически не к месту.  
\- Небось интересуетесь, почему всех прочих уже эвакуировали, а вы у нас сидите, как птички в клетке? – с той же идиотски бравурной интонацией поинтересовался Ротманн. – А потому что вторая ступень карантина! Вот сейчас я вышлю вашему командиру файлик с инструкциями, и вы там у нас посушите сухарей еще сутки-другие.  
\- Сколько? – сдавлено пискнули в отдалении.  
\- Транспорт за пострадавшими отдельно пришлем, – подполковник перешел на более серьезный тон. – Если кому-то придет в голову нелепая и самоубийственная идея прокрасться на служебный челнок, чтобы прибыть в мои пламенные объятия, то...  
Полковник замолчал и многозначительно обвел глазами присутствующих. Из-за плохой отрисовки изображение подергивалось, и поэтому такое движение глаз производило чудовищное впечатление.  
\- Так точно, товарищ полковник, – сквозь зубы сказал Юкич. – Только лучше б вы нас неделю внизу продержали, чем в этой душегубке.  
\- А может, мы вас через неделю обратно пошлем, – осклабился Ротманн. – Кто знает, хаха, может, в ком-то из вас уже прорастает пушистый враг!  
На этот раз веселиться никому не захотелось.  
\- И что от нас дополнительно требуется? – все еще сквозь зубы поинтересовался Юкич.  
\- Да хуй чего, – осклабился полковник. – Располагайтесь, наблюдайте прелестные, хехе, виды с орбиты на ваш шарик.  
\- Чем это он наш, товарищ полковник? – совсем уже багровея, уточнил Юкич.  
\- Шучу-шучу, – взмахнул широкой ладонью тот. – Проверяю на вшивость, Петрович.  
Об Юкича уже можно было зажигать раритетные сигаретки.  
\- А между тем система регенерации будет потихоньку менять воздух на стерильный, паек тоже здесь с интересными примочками, – Ротманн пугающе закатил глаза, демонстрируя экстаз. – В общем, за сорок восемь часов все преступное в вас выявится, если, конечно, оно там есть, хе-хе.  
От таких слов с неистовой силой зазудело за ушами. Солоха постарался не смотреть в сторону приятелей. Точнее, смотреть на Лося еще можно было, в конце концов, он сам первый полез к клыкастым с бордельными амурами. А вот Кумыс явно не похвалил бы.  
\- Кстати, чтоб вы не думали, что Владилен Ротманн полный мудак и утырок, я вам даже связь дам, – продолжил полковник. – Снапшоты на постоянной основе! Насчет двусторонки уж извините, переебетесь... Ха-ха! Перебьетесь, конечно же! На нос – одно послание в сутки. Картинок не слать, непечатно не выражаться. Кто будет писать не маме с папой или девушке, а может, и юноше, а, к примеру, возжелает связаться с представителями прессы, тот на этой орбите пропишется на постоянной основе. Все ясно?  
\- Так точно! – опять пролаяли бойцы.  
\- За двое суток в невесомости я всю массу потеряю, – обеспокоенно пробубнил Лось.  
\- Товарищ полковник, с соседями что делать? – уточнил Юкич.  
\- С ка-акими соседями? – изумился Ротман и тут же морда его обрела свирепый бульдожий вид.  
\- Товарищ полковник, так мы тут не одни сидим, – внес ясность командир. – Тут еще и эти!  
Сзади раздалось рычание. Солоха обернулся и увидел, как отстегнувшийся яут всплывает в воздух. Огромные резные клыки разошлись в стороны, точно Урахил собирался загребать ими воздух, затем инопланетчик сложил руки вдоль боков, сделал странное движение – будто рыба вильнула всем телом – и легко скользнул вперед.  
Прошел над головами людей, сгруппировался и цапнул ножными когтями консоль. Торможение вышло неплохим, но в итоге перед голограммой яут оказался вниз башкой.  
\- Ну здравствуйте, я ваша задница! – заорал Юкич, которому распластавшиеся по воздуху космы перекрыли обзор.  
\- Урахил мех Рах, – прощелкал яут. – Представитель военизированного госпитального сообщества Черная Кровь. Да, умански, мы тоже здесь.  
\- Какого хрена? – почти завопил Ромтан. – Вы... что вы тут делаете?!  
\- Карантин, – почти насмешливо прощелкал яут. – А может, и нет, кто знает, умански. Так что поосторожнее с заявлениями про врагов.  
Солоха аж подался в сторону, надеясь увидеть рожу полковника. Но тщетно – яут еще и растопырил руки, точно собирался взять голограмму в сокрушительное объятие.  
\- У вас же нет планов пустить это судно на дно? – осведомился Урахил.  
\- Конечно же нет, – явно сквозь зубы ответил полковник. - Это процедура карантина с восстановительной терапией!  
\- В этом случае я удовлетворен, – изрек Урахил.  
Отпустил когти и кувыркнулся, уходя вверх. Злобная физиономия Ротманна вновь явила себя белому свету.  
\- А с соседями – не ссориться! – выдавил он. – Иначе, ха-ха, дипломатический конфликт и трибунал!  
\- Так точно, – без энтузиазма откликнулся хор.  
Ротманн взял под козырек, и передатчик мгновенно вырубился. Бойцы медленно опустили вскинутые руки.  
\- Спасибо за участие! – рявкнул Юкич, глядя на подпотолочного летуна.  
\- Меня не затруднила мелкая помощь обездоленным, – тут же среагировал яут. – Не стоит даже упоминания.  
Юкич глухо зарычал и отстегнулся. Тоже плавно воспарил, выполнил идеальный разворот с гашением инерции, завис чуть в стороне от клыкастого и огляделся.  
\- Всем покинуть места! Жилые отсеки... – он сверился с браслетом, – Альфа, браво, дельта занять! Выполнять!  
\- Так точно! – уже простонали присутствующие.  
Солоха отстегнулся первым. Взмыл вверх, перекосившись набок, и забарахтался. На секунду позорно захотелось блевануть, затем опять подсуетились наномашины, и существенно полегчало. Остальные бойцы тоже всплывали как попало, некоторых переворачивало вверх тормашками, а Лось даже попытался оседлать Кумыса, проходящего под ним в бреющем полете. Юкич наблюдал за вакханалией с выражением муки и презрения. Видимо, сравнивал доставшихся ему мотокопытных с истинными десантниками. Очевидно не в пользу первых.  
\- А когда дадут обратно гравитацию? – завопил Скворцов, медленно пролетая между стойками централизации. – Товарищ капитан, извините, но у меня налет на сверхмалых тягах только сорок часов! И те тренажерные на стационарках!  
\- Вот как начнет кальций вместе с зубами сыпаться, так и дадут, – мрачно ответил Юкич со своего обзорного поста. – Че вы телепаетесь, гондоны штопаные! Вы что, ждете, что перловка сама вскочит и доложит "Я уже готова!"? Дуйте на выход, господи, на кой хер меня поставили вами командовать, утконосы рукожопые!  
Под разъяренные вопли летелось куда лучше, и Солоха быстро возглавил организованное отступление к жилым секциям.  
Яуты один за другим протискивались под верхним краем люка, полностью занимая верхний полетный коридор, и бойцам пришлось сползать в нижний сектор. Периодически кто-то неловко воспарял жопой кверху, и тогда невозмутимо держащиеся на сходной скорости лацертиды подпихивали сбежавшего вниз.  
Никто из яутов за время перемещения не произнес ни слова, но Солоха сильно подозревал, что быстрое шевеление клыков, со стороны выглядящее хаотичным подергиванием, на самом деле означало живую беседу. И вряд ли кто-то в ней восхвалял человеческие полетные качества.

Жилые секции выглядели еще хуже, чем в бараках. Все три помещения оказались обычными сотками: цилиндр и вделанные по периметру индивидуальные капсулы, по восемь штук в каждом цилиндре. Юкич, плюясь и рыча, начал разблокировку с отсека для сержантов.  
Обещанный паек, тут же извлеченный Солохой из раздаточного автомата, шибанул в нос адским запахом растворителя, стоило только отогнуть краешек упаковки.  
\- Убери! – загнусил Лось. – Тащ командир, скажите ему, чтоб он тут газовую атаку не устраивал!  
\- Убью, – проникновенно пообещал Юкич.  
\- А где же я питаться буду? – возмутился Солоха.  
\- В отведенных для этого местах! – заорал Юкич. – Брысь отсюда, глиста в скафандре!  
Под улюлюканье соратников сержант Солохин выплыл вон из отсека, напоследок обозвав всех пидорасами и жидомасонами, и предусмотрительно добавив в конце: "Но это я не о вас, товарищ капитан".

Пролетев еще один тесный коридор, Солоха выбрался в носовой отсек. Тут хотя бы имелись обзорные иллюминаторы. С точки зрения безопасности – не лучшее решение, но у орбитальных моделей всегда сохранялась необходимость живого наблюдения за обстановкой, поэтому риск принимали.  
Прижавшись лбом к прохладному стеклоферруму, Солоха начал силком запихивать в себя кусочки брикета, с трудом отламываемые по чуть-чуть. Сразу вспомнились рекомендации Эмилио "отпивать по брусочку". Во рту гадость мгновенно делалась кашицеобразной. Консистенция выходила такая мразотная, что только резкий запах отбивал желание тут же вытошниться микроэлементами.  
Упорствуя, Солоха не заметил, как проглотил половину брикета. На остаток сил не хватало никаких – начиная с моральных. Завернув убийственный питательный ресурс в пленку, Солоха пихнул его в карман и приложился к иллюминатору еще и ладонями. Хотелось бы приложиться к чему-нибудь вроде управляющих планок, но переход в рубку блокировался автоматикой наглухо. Солоха даже не был уверен, с какого офицерского чина начинается право доступа внутрь. Вряд ли с капитанского.  
Лизетта невозмутимо плыла внизу: прекрасная, золотисто-сиреневая, спокойная.  
Солоха передернулся и прислушался к себе, пытаясь распознать шевеление пушистых гадов, затаившихся меж эритроцитов, например.  
На грозные мысли пушистые гады не отзывались, и Солоха со вздохом вновь уставился в окно. Секунду-другую смотрел на редкие облачные завихрения, а потом изумленно задрал брови. Внизу закручивался вихрь. Ничего особенного, если смотреть как на модель. Но если вспомнить, что внизу целая планета, то вихрь... получался огромным. Суперторнадо. Все того же невыносимого цвета с радужными проблесками. Сумасшедший золотой водоворот в масштабах целого полушария. И под ним двигались тени.  
\- Херня какая-то, – пробормотал Солоха.  
У входа отчетливо звякнуло, Солоха резко обернулся, потерял равновесие, и его понесло в сторону. В последний момент он успел схватиться за страховочную петлю.  
\- Вашу ж мать!  
Отчетливое подрагивание маскировочного поля выдавало яута.  
Видимо, поняв, что его раскрыли, пришелец скинул поле. Солоха прищурился. На белесой морде узнаваемо пошевелились матовые резные клыки.  
\- Ага, – изрек Солоха и снова повернулся к окну.  
Едва слышное гудение систем за обшивкой выпадало из восприятия, и пришлось поднапрячься, чтобы за этим шумом услышать чужое движение в воздухе. Но Солоха все же расстарался и сумел. Урахил подлетел сверху, перевернулся, и Солоха тут же начал чувствовать, что вверх тормашками находится он.  
Удержаться от кульбитов вестибулярки помогал вид неестественно лежащих в воздухе косм – они расплылись в стороны, и Урахил выглядел слегка забавно.  
\- Ты тоже ощущаешь атмосферное движение, Сиэршшнька?  
\- Да не сказал бы, – хмыкнул Солоха. – Я так, в окно посмотреть. А что...  
\- Мы ощущаем, – без экивоков пояснил Урахил. – Здесь, на этом судне плохая экранизация. Поэтому можно ощутить движение разных сущностей.  
\- Что, радиация? – тут же запаниковал Солоха. – Фонит?  
\- Глупый Сиэржэнька, – безмятежно фыркнул Урахил. – Нет радиации. Есть наши совершенные органы чувств, способные улавливать тонкие колебания.  
\- Ну это не очень тонкое, – Солоха опять поглядел вниз. – Хотя на таком расстоянии... Бля, вы сквозь атмосферу, что ли, чуете? Нет, стоп, мы вообще на орбите, ты сейчас серьезно говоришь, что вынюхал это вот? – он ткнул пальцем вниз.  
\- Очень странное поведение планеты, – зашипел Урахил. – Да, такое можно ощутить, находясь на орбите. Тут все в искажениях.  
Солоха помедлил, машинально прикусывая губу, и все-таки коснулся браслета. На транспортнике связь работала прекрасно, поэтому невнятное ворчание Юкича раздалось в ответ немедленно.  
\- Товарищ командир, наблюдаю атмосферное явление на Лизетте, – доложил Солоха. – Наблюдение ведем с союзником, по его утверждению такая хрень для планет нехарактерна.  
"Что ты мне хочешь сказать, интеллигент хренов?" – почти с тоской поинтересовался Юкич.  
Легко было его понять: только свалил с планетки, пытающейся сожрать тебя за милую душу, да еще и вытащил всех временно подчиненных, как один из этих подчиненных начинает развозить страшные намеки. От перегрузок еще уши не отошли, а тут снова проблемы.  
\- Товарищ капитан, опасаюсь, – Солоха понизил голос. – Мне кажется, нужно доложить наверх, что тут происходит неладное. У нас же даже движка нет, товарищ капитан.  
\- Когда кажется – пейте мочу, – с невыразимым удовольствием посоветовал Юкич. – Ваш коллектив мне напоминает бабский: раздувают слухи до размеров импортного презерватива с усиками, и они начинают летать туда-сюда, обрастая подробностями. Вот будут факты – приходи, сержант Солохин. А пока не еби мне мозг, или я сам тебя выебу!  
Солоха покосился на яута. Громкую связь он включил по неясному наитию, но лучше бы не включал. Урахил пялился на него так, что делалось ясно: разобрался в мерзком капитанском чувстве юмора и глумится про себя.  
\- Так точно, – вздохнул Солоха и отключился.  
\- Злой командир? – клекотнул-хихикнул Урахил.  
Солоха опять смолчал, хотя в любое другое время ринулся бы защищать своих не думая.  
\- Впрочем, – продолжил Урахил, – я пока не вижу, чем это может быть для нас опасно.  
\- А че вы тут застряли вообще, а? Серьезно, и вас в карантин посадили?  
Урахил уставился на него не мигая. Под пристальным взглядом, мало уступающим зыркалкам Касаюрка, Солоха ощутил неудобство. Словно спросил что-то неприличное.  
\- Есть кое-какие дела, умански, – медленно выговорил Урахил с грудным ворчанием. – Не волнуйся, они не посягают на ваши интересы.  
Солоха скрипнул зубами, не опуская взгляда, но и не имея ответной реплики. Урахил отвернулся к иллюминатору, и Солоха облегченно выдохнул.  
В коридоре раздался легкий шум, тут же переросший во внушительный. За ним последовали матюги. Солоха нервно дернул уголком рта. Слишком много народу решило набиться в носовой отсек за последние десять минут.  
Лось появился в люке, зависнув под странным углом, от которого пространственное понимание у Солохи совсем нарушилось.  
\- Че вам всем тут надо? – яростно поинтересовался он.  
\- Юкич отправил, – беззаботно сказал Лось. – Ура, привет, морда!  
\- Здравствуй, Санюшка, – заворчал яут, не отрываясь от обзора.  
\- С чего бы это? – возмутился Солоха. – Он же меня послал нахер!  
\- Не знаю, куда он тебя послал, но нам передал, что если сержант Солохин в гордом одиночестве удавится пищебрикетом, то он нас следом удавит. Правда, Леха решительно отказался, аргументируя тем, что один раз уже гонялся за тобой по кустам, так что только я готов беспокоиться о твоем нежном желудке.  
\- Ха!  
Лось просочился в мигом ставшее тесным помещение, оттолкнулся от окантовки люка обеими ногами и уверенно поплыл вперед. Долетев до иллюминатора, лихо присвистнул, согнул ноги, взмахнул руками и плавно приземлился Урахилу на плечи. Яут зарычал и вслепую ткнул назад кулаком. Лось невозмутимо уклонился.  
\- Санюшка, не раздражай меня, – предупредил Урахил.  
Интонации были до того похожи на Касаюрковские, что Солоха передернулся.  
\- Может, я соскучился, – нагло сказал Лось. – Это у меня такой физкульт-привет.  
Урахил отцепился от страховочных петель и тоже кувыркнулся. На мгновение Солоху зачаровала воздушная акробатика, выполняемая двумя – оба извивались друг с другом, словно пресловутые боевые йоги. Урахил с его длиной рук и невероятной подвижностью суставов выиграл с разгромным счетом. Лось оказался у него под мышкой, и Урахил беззлобно тыкал его в физиономию, в горло и в ключицы.  
\- Бля, что ж тако... кха... – Лось взбрыкнул. – Серый! Ведьма, че стоишь!  
\- Прекращайте, – неохотно протянул Солоха. Воспоминания о татуировке на спине Лося быстро затуманивали разум. – Тут камер больше, чем микробов.  
\- Мое чувство собственного величия это устраивает, – заявил Урахил и негромко зарокотал.  
\- А у нас карантин, – намекнул Солоха. – Воздержались бы вы от...  
\- Он нам завидует, – сказал Лось, тыкая яута кулаком в плечо.  
Урахил развернулся к иллюминатору и уставился в него. Лось еще повыпендривался, но быстро стух. Солоха молча подвинулся ближе, и они дружно принялись созерцать творящееся внизу безобразие.  
\- Вообще я про это Юкичу говорил, – нарушил тишину Солоха. – Вон херня каких размеров, даже твоего приятеля колбасит. Говорит, жопой чует и почесывается.  
\- У меня вовсе не чесотка, – зарычал Урахил. – Не хами, умански. Моя сдержанность имеет границы!  
\- Извините, – ядовито сказал Солоха.  
\- Так и быть, – величественно изрек яут. – Обрати внимание, как я отходчив.  
\- Лось, как ты с ним общаешься? – не выдержал Солоха. – Пиздец какой-то.  
\- А я просто спокоен всегда и не шуршу, – отозвался Лось.  
Урахил опять заворчал, но неуверенно, словно не знал, стоит ли вступать в беседу низших существ, тем самым показывая, что их слова его задевают.  
\- Хорошо, кстати, что Леха этого не наблюдает, – Лось потыкал в иллюминатор. – Там брошенной техники на бешеные тыщи. Не вынесла бы душа поэта.  
Солоха параноидально оглянулся на дверь, но Кумыс там не материализовался.  
\- Что ж, – пробормотал Урахил. – Можно долго наблюдать за явлениями, но нужна специальная техника.  
\- А ваш корабль не может? – подначил Солоха.  
Урахил перевел на него взгляд и уставился в поганой крокодильей манере. В ответ Солоха прищурился чуть насмешливо и даже дернул уголком рта в ухмылке.  
\- Я за два дня карантина ебнусь от скуки, – тоскливо промычал Лось.  
Урахил разжал хватку, и Рогачев медленно воспарил. Сложил руки на груди и глубоко вздохнул.  
\- Предположим, сутки я буду спать. Потом полдня читать снапшоты... кстати! Пообещал и до сих пор не прислал, хер моржовый!  
\- Написание писем еще, – напомнил Солоха и тут же содрогнулся от стыда: он так и не прочитал послание, переданное Лехой.  
Горячий румянец прокатился по щекам. Лось покосился на приятеля с верхотуры.  
\- Ты чего такой обваренный?  
\- Родителям... на письмо не ответил... – выдавил Солоха.  
\- Фу, – неодобрительно сказал Лось. – Фу, Сереженька. Вот это действительно говно. Я родителям регулярно пишу...  
\- Отстань! – нервно возопил Солоха. – Все, я ухожу! Меня не беспокоить!  
\- Письма от родителей? – влез Урахил. – Что это и зачем?  
\- Это письма от родителей, – прорычал Солоха. – У всех... в смысле, у большинства людей есть родители. Преимущественно – любимые!  
\- Вот у меня очень даже любимые, – согласился Лось и кувыркнулся. – Прикинь, отец пишет, он для рыбалки завел целую биозону в Иштымском заповеднике. Говорит, как прилетите, сразу же давай к нам. Тебя с Лехой тоже имеет в виду.  
\- Зачем общаться с теми, кто вас породил?  
Урахил полностью забил на иллюминатор и тоже перегруппировался.  
\- Ну... – Солоха даже смешался. – Потому что мы их любим?  
Урахил поскрежетал клыками друг о друга.  
\- Какая неимоверная глупость, – заявил он. – Общаться следует, только если вы достигли каких-то великих званий, которые не стыдно вписать в историю фамилии!  
\- Вот и общайтесь раз в пятьдесят лет, – уже раздражаясь, сказал Солоха. – А я пошел писать письмо маме и папе, блин. И тетке тоже!  
Развернувшись, он сложился "ласточкой", и тяга сразу понесла его к выходу.  
\- Санюшка, я отмечаю излишнюю нервозность твоего товарища, – заметил Урахил у него за спиной. – Полагаю, Касаюрк не слишком счастлив, что я рекомендовал ему общение с таким невротическим умански.  
\- А по-моему более чем счастлив, – Лось хихикнул. – До того, что аж... Ладно, подь сюды, на ухо буду рассказывать.  
\- Лось, ты трепло! – не выдержал Солоха, цепляясь за косяк.  
\- Лети писать письмо маме!  
Выругавшись, Солоха устремился по коридору, отталкиваясь от стен наподобие мячика.

Пролетев пару отсеков, снабженных указателями на восьми визуальных языках, Солоха затормозил в салоне. Транспортник натурально был крошечный. С тоской вспомнилась тренировочная орбитальная станция: там, конечно, не особо получалось развернуться, но все же места для перемещений было куда больше. А тут... Парочка своих прилетит на огонек, и уже разве что в воздухе карусельку устраивать.  
Досадливо шипя, Солоха кувыркнулся и устроился в углу под условным потолком. Пришлось подождать, пока взбесившаяся вестибулярка перестанет доказывать, что человек так висеть не может. С момента выхода на орбиту и превращения перегрузок в невесомость голова постоянно чуточку кружилась. С настолько экстремальной вещью, как выход в космос, наномашины не справлялись. Потерев загривок, Солоха скрестил ноги, уцепившись ступней за страховочную петлю, и торжественно открыл письмо.  
Новости из жизни родной Вичуги, как обычно, были уровня "открыли новый экстрактор, сдохло шестнадцать лягушек в пруду, общественность возмутилась".  
Солоха поймал себя на хихиканье, читая о монорельсе, завернувшем не в том направлении при прокладке. В гвардейской школе имени Лихачева трое старшекурсников устроили пьяный дебош и кидались в окна женского корпуса нижним бельем. Мэр города пообещал сдать планы по мясным фермам до апреля текущего года, хотя на момент интервью уже царил жаркий май. На соседской ферме родились долгожданные пепельные подтелки, а союз аграриев микрорайона добился выведения устойчивого гибридного томата, которому тут же присвоили имя "Ивановский Гигант".  
Длинное письмо, по большому счету, повторяло новостные сводки, однако разбавленное язвительными комментариями писавшего, читалось как роман. В частности, насчет "Ивановского Гиганта" отец делился соображениями по поводу известных проблем главного агронома, который попытался скомпенсировать недостаток в одном месте достижениями в другом.  
Следом отец интересовался, как обстоят у Солохи дела с продвижением по карьерной лестнице, и грозит ли ему в ближайшее время передарить курительную трубку свояченице. В качестве проигрыша в пари. После чего целый абзац посвящался пространным рассуждениям о вредном влиянии таковой свояченницы на жизненный путь Сергея Солохина.  
Далее следовало краткое описание домашних деяний: ненаглядная супруга продвигала передовые идеи в сельсовете, требуя местного закона о скоростном контроле.  
Добравшись до конца письма и просмотрев прилагающиеся ролики, Солоха блаженно вздохнул. Он словно минимум две недели уже прожил дома и поучаствовал в этой круговерти сполна. Не хватало только новостей о личной жизни друзей и товарищей Солохи, которые выбрали более спокойную тему, чем болтанка по полигонам.  
Окончательно разочаровавшись в идее срочно Солоху женить еще два года назад, отец поставил на этом жирный крест и в разговорах вообще не упоминал. Даже Вивьенну, школьную влюбленность тогда еще Сережки Солохина.  
"Привет, па, – набил Солоха. – Все у меня хорошо..."  
Помедлил, выбирая между "мы влипли в карантин" и "я трахаюсь с инопланетчиком". Нахмурился, бросил взгляд на облицованные бежевым стены и занес палец над свайп-раскладкой.

Соорудив причитающийся опус, в котором ловко обходились острые моменты, но задорно выпячивались героические поступки, Солоха поставил послание в очередь на отправку. В хранилище покоилось уже шесть токенов. Солоха понадеялся, что Ротманн не соврал, и послания действительно отправят. Пусть даже и прочитают перед этим, а может, и вымарают пару абзацев.


	18. Все что нужно для самолетовождения

На третьи сутки тоска заела окончательно. Ротманн все-таки напиздел и снапшотов не прислал, хотя токены из хранилища исчезли. Юкич тщательно изучил возможные способы развлечься на борту, однако кроме чистки и проверки аварийного снаряжения ничего не годилось. Разве что наблюдение за Лизеттой. Но даже это спасало мало: транспортник висел в синхронизации, поэтому внизу постоянно оставался один и тот же ландшафт. Изгиб континента, круто выходящего в океан вроде стреловидного носа истребителя, приелся настолько, что начал мерещиться в качестве узора на мягкой обшивке коридоров между модулями.  
Отчасти спасали разговоры с яутами. Клыкастые не особо рвались поддерживать крепкие дружеские отношения, но отсиживаться в сотках тоже не смогли, и сталкиваться с ними в коридорах и в пищехранилище приходилось регулярно. Единственный, с кем Солоха не прочь был бы тесно пообщаться, хранил благоразумную дистанцию. Видимо, опасался засветиться на записях наблюдения.  
Самая длительная встреча состоялась как раз на третий день. Людей позвали сразиться в настольную игру: яуты сделали ее сами, разрисовав куски пластика сложными фигурами и достав откуда-то объемные фигурки. Может, выточив из запасного оборудования. Клыкастые были столь любезны, что потратили время на объяснение головоломных правил. Со стороны человечества выступили Солоха, Миклош и Копылов, обучавшийся на мехмате.

\- Фигня все это! – вопил Копылов после с трудом выведенной ничьей. – Небось на ходу придумывали правила себе на пользу! Конечно, когда доступа к сетке нет, можно любую хрень с умным видом излагать!  
\- Заткнись, слизняк, – надменно ответил безымянный пока что яут, которого для себя Солоха решил назвать Паленым, уж очень бугристая у него была шкура, да еще и с зеленоватыми разводами. – Твои ничтожные мозги не в силах впитать величие игрового замысла!  
\- Это блядь кто тут ничтожный?  
\- Не раздражай меня, бесцветный!  
\- Держите меня семеро, я ему рожу набью!  
\- Я научу тебя уважению, мелочь!  
Стороны орали вдохновенно, но никто не двигался с места. Солоху чуть сносило движением воздуха, и, дрейфуя от игрового куба, он меланхолично размышлял, что яутам тоже требуется выпустить пар, но они пытаются сделать это так, чтобы остаться в рамках цивилизованности. Стучат в грудь пяткой, надуваются и играют мышцой.  
\- А ну цыц, – не выдержал наблюдавший Юкич. – Продули и продули! Не на деньги же играли, бестолочи, надеюсь?  
\- Как будто я транс-перевод сделать могу, – заворчал Миклош. – Ой, извините, тащ капитан, разошелся!  
Юкич опустил поднятый было кулак, и Миклош трусливо порхнул в сторонку. Яут все еще сердито щелкал, но за наруч хвататься перестал. Касаюрк покинул место игры и поплыл в сторону Солохи. Оставшиеся взялись неторопливо собирать самодельные фигурки и карточки. Проигравшая сторона дружно попыхтела, а потом двинулась на подмогу.  
Яндрета, знакомый по изучению киндеах, вполголоса начал бурчать на тему игровых правил, разъясняя, в каких местах умански протупили и как следовало толковать выпавшие значения. Копылов с Миклошем вяло огрызались.  
Солоха поскреб за ухом. Воздух вроде бы не изменился, но вот жратва явно влияла на организм. Чесалась то голова целиком, то ноги; периодически пытался прорваться насморк, и иногда побаливала печенка.  
Касаюрк подплыл совсем близко и мягко затормозил. Солоху вновь начало сносить воздушным движением. Касаюрк протянул руку и поймал его за плечо.  
\- О чем размышляешь, Сиэрженька?  
\- О тщете всего сущего, – плоско отмазался Солоха. – Итак, почему вы все еще сидите здесь?  
Вопрос он задавал с упорством рвущейся к нектару пчелы. Касаюрк точно так же неизменно его игнорировал. Но на этот раз клыки пошевелились.  
\- Сиэрженька, ты измучил мой разум своей настойчивостью.  
\- Да, это я могу, – согласился Солоха и оглянулся.  
Юкич помогал яутам встраивать фигурки в слоты. Бойцы почтительно парили по обе стороны от его плеч: ни дать ни взять ангелы-хранители капитанских погон.  
\- Орбита слежения, – неожиданно сказал Касаюрк.  
\- Что?  
\- Мы на низкой орбите, – невозмутимо объяснил яут. – Отсюда можно вести прямое наблюдение за происходящим.  
\- А что выслеживаете? – тут же прицепился Солоха и кинул взгляд в иллюминатор. – Ничего умного я еще не услышал, так что это не ответ на мой вопрос.  
Касаюрк пошевелил ногами и медленно поплыл к иллюминатору.  
\- Жаль, что здесь всюду тоже есть слежение. Нет возможности разъяснить тебе некоторые правила в уединенном порядке.  
Солоха опять оглянулся, на этот раз панически. Все по-прежнему занимались делом: Миклош докопался до более легкой по весу игральной кости и пытался развести яутов на ответный матч, напирая на мошенничество, Яндрета зверился и шипел, хватаясь за наруч. Сомнительные личные делишки сержанта Солохина никого не интересовали. Пока что.  
\- Молчи, блин, – нервно потребовал Солоха. – Я же просил не трепаться вслух, это так трудно?  
\- Всего лишь проверяю границы, – тихонько заклекотал яут.  
\- Бесишь, сука, – тут же радостно переобулся Солоха.  
Касаюрк сощурил глаза до полыхающих голубым щелочек и медленно стиснул ладонь на плече Солохи. Основные инстинкты так и завопили – опасность, бей или беги. Но зарытые еще глубже встрепенулись и особенным, ранее незнакомым чутьем Солоха определил, что Касаюрк не прочь перевести словесную полемику в иной расклад.  
Возбуждение мягкими иголочками закололо ладони и подошвы, стремительно разбегаясь по венам: к локтевым сгибам с бьющимся пульсом, под колени, заставляя их слабеть, и дальше-дальше, пока ручейки не столкнулись внизу живота и не обрушились в мгновенно напрягшийся орган.  
Солоха покачал головой, глядя в глаза яуту. Во рту пересохло, сердце билось в полтора раза чаще обычного, но он смог взять себя в руки.  
\- Не здесь, – почти беззвучно сказал он.  
\- Выглядит так, Сиэрженька, что наше разлучение наступает быстрее, чем образовался союз, – так же еле слышно прошипел Касаюрк.  
Солоха криво улыбнулся, поднял свободную руку и коснулся белого запястья самыми кончиками пальцев. Скосил взгляд в сторону тлеющих разборок и аккуратно положил ладонь сверху.  
\- Ну... да, – теперь он покосился в иллюминатор. Штормовой вихрь распадался, и Лизетта снова выглядела приличной планетой. – Наверное, сразу это было понятно. Но...  
\- Но, но, Сиэрженька, – закивал Касаюрк, вздернув клыки. – Ты правильно сделал, что предложил соглашение. Это делает тебе честь и возвышает меня.  
Солоха ухмыльнулся половиной рта. Яутская спесь периодически становилась невыносима. К тому же клыкастый совершенно проигнорировал тот факт, что предложил сам. Но если отбросить все это пыженье, становилось видно, что Касаюрку тоже несладко.  
Первые часов восемь на борту прошли незаметно, особенно когда Юкич взялся за инвентаризацию транспортника и погнал всех пахать и чистить зазоры в пластинах вентиляции, приговаривая, что дышать чужими пуками не намерен. Дальше стало тяжелее. Ночью, закрывшись в индивидуальном спальном отсеке, где даже потянуться толком нельзя было, сержант Солохин так надрочился, что чуть дыхание не остановилось.  
Вторые сутки в этом смысле оказались душевно неподъемными. Нынешнее парение в невесомости рука об руку с лацертидом доставляло столько же мучения, сколько и буйных фантазий, от которых слюна начинала выделяться вдвое обильней.  
\- А звездочки-то уже снял, – заметил Солоха, не глядя на Касаюрка.  
Касаюрк молча поднял свободной рукой гриву, и Солоха жгуче покраснел. Звездочки цеплялись за более короткие и тонкие дредлоки, погребенные под основной массой. Стоило додуматься, что сверкать подарками перед командиром людей Касаюрк вряд ли бы стал.  
\- Ну... хорошо, – хрипло сказал Солоха. – На память останутся. Блин, знал бы я, что так тяжко будет...  
\- Что, не стал бы даже пробовать? – заворковал Касаюрк.  
Солоха чуть качнул головой и опять криво улыбнулся:  
\- Повторил бы еще раз.  
Касаюрк дернулся. В горле у него захрипело с перекатом, как будто он пытался что-то сказать, но переводчик молчал. Солоха уставился в иллюминатор, толком не видя, что происходит за толстенной прозрачной преградой. Лизетта расплывалась, точно он решил зачем-то всплакнуть, например, воздух слишком сухой или в глаза что-то попало...  
Касаюрк рядом перестал выговаривать невнятные звуки и вновь резко передернулся. Солоха бросил на него взгляд, оценил яростно перекривленную морду и хотел было уже оглянуться на своих, но яут резко ткнул пальцем в иллюминатор. Солоха медленно вернул взгляд. Лизетта опять показалась смутной, дрожащей. Поморгав, Солоха понял, что не может толком различить контуры гигантского объекта. Целой планеты, в чьем гравитационном поле они торчали. И волосы на загривке начали приподниматься дыбом.  
\- Очень... чешется, – неожиданно с натугой прощелкал Касаюрк. – Сиэргий, ты видишь, что там происходит?  
Солоха метнул на него почти панический взгляд. Голубые глаза закатились, зрачки исчезли, и яут выглядел еще страшнее обычного.  
\- Вижу, – рапортовал Солоха. Дальше пришлось прокашляться. – В смысле, там херня какая-то, – он обхватил чужую руку. – Там словно все размазалось, как при сильной вибрации.  
\- Страшно чешется, – вымолвил яут. – Что-то происходит с Лиез.  
\- Умански!  
Солоха резко обернулся. Касаюрк сжал его плечо еще крепче. Оставшиеся двое клыкастых бросили фигурки. Яндрета перевернулся вниз головой, и все его тело странно, пугающе изогнулось, застыв в напряженной позе. Паленый выглядел почти нормально, если не считать быстро дергающихся пальцев.  
\- Что там внизу? – выговорил он. – Очень... сильный исходный фронт...  
\- Что-то с планетой, – вновь рапортовал Солоха. – С виду будто вибрирует!  
Юкич напрягся, бойцы дружно схватились за пояса и одинаково досадливо перекосились. Оружия ни у кого не было.  
\- Лаборатория! – хрипло каркнул Паленый.  
\- Нету, – почти испугано ответил Солоха, кося на Юкича.  
Командир уже яростно тыкал в гелик, и браслет сердито просверкивал красным.  
\- Есть, – возразил Яндрета, не двигаясь. – Носовой отсек!  
\- Это модуль управления...  
\- Да, – сказал Касаюрк. Глаза по-прежнему не выкатывались на место. – Мы имеем в виду его. Приборы... исследование. Понимаешь? Быстро туда!  
\- Товарищ капитан, – уже всерьез занервничал Солоха. – Че делать?  
Юкич оглянулся и мощным толчком бросил себя к стене. Солоха наткнулся взглядом на сеточку микрофона. Под ней длинной простыней, опять на всех языках с визуализацией шел перечень возможной активности. Одна кнопка – внутренняя связь, еще одна – близкая дистанция, еще одна с верньером частот – дальние дистанции.  
Юкич ударил кулаком по дальней.  
\- Говорит эвакуационный борт номер десять, прием! Наблюдаем какую-то херню, то есть неясные явления! Кто нас слышит, прием?  
Передатчик молчал наглухо. Бойцы переглянулись. Касаюрк быстро защелкал клыками, и остальные яуты ответили ему такой же азбукой-степнянкой.  
\- Может, не работает, тащ командир? – робко уточнил Миклош.  
\- В коридор, живо! – рявкнул Юкич. – Найдите мне еще узел, или закопаю!  
\- Так точно! – выдохнул Миклош.  
Копылов просто взял под козырек. От энергии, с которой он это проделал, его закрутило. Миклош оттолкнулся от куба, в полете ухватил товарища за плечо, и оба, вращаясь, полетели к выходу.

\- Глухо, товарищ капитан! – донеслось из коридора через пару секунд.  
Юкич выругался.  
\- По местам! Объявить срочное пакование жоп в скафандры и готовность к эвакуации в любой момент! Я к носовому!  
\- Вас понял! – гаркнул Миклош из коридора.  
\- Товарищ капитан! – завопил Солоха, пытаясь рвануть за Юкичем.  
Касаюрк сжал его плечо и зашипел.  
\- Сержант! – среагировал Юкич. – Отвести пострадавших на расстояние пушечного выстрела и пристегнуть!  
\- Так точно, – обалдело пробормотал Солоха. – А вы как же...  
\- Каком кверху! – привычно отгавкнулся Юкич.  
\- Мы никуда не уходим, – объявил Яндрета.  
\- Вы-то точно не уходите, вы уплываете в инвалидном состоянии, – фыркнул Юкич, устремляясь к переходному коридору.  
\- Сиэрженька, ты никуда нас не уводишь, – прошипел Касаюрк, стискивая плечо Солохи. – Нам нужна лаборатория, направляемся в рубку.  
\- Один слепой, один паралитик и один с альцгеймером?! – не выдержал Солоха.  
Касаюрк ткнул его острым когтем и безошибочно указал в направлении головного модуля.  
\- Ладонна, помоги, – так же резко приказал Яндрета.  
Наконец-то обретший имя лацертид щелкнул клыками, точно отдавал честь, и устремился на помощь. Солоха, увидев всю суть помощи, невольно поперхнулся. Ухватив Яндрету за дредлоки, яут поволок его к выходу, мощно отталкиваясь от опорных скоб у стены. Юкич уже пролетал горловину переходника. Солоха попробовал двинуться с места, но туша Касаюрка не пускала. Пришлось тоже перегруппировываться и отталкиваться от стены.  
\- Группа, выдвигаемся! – с характерными командными интонациями прорычал Касаюрк.  
\- Идиоты, – безнадежно сказал Солоха.

В душераздирающем молчании вся группа пролетела через модули. Юкич, смирившийся с эскортом, по пути профессионально выдернул два легких скафандра из "тревожных" контейнеров.  
Таща за собой Касаюрка, Солоха не мог переоблачиться и потому невольно прибавил скорости. Пока еще непонятное, но грозное событие заставляло нервно передергиваться. Похоже, он начинал понимать сказанное яутом насчет чесотки.  
Процессия тормознула у заблокированного отсека: Ладонна не удержался, и вместе с перекособоченным приятелем врезался в преграду. Яндрета зашипел и разразился длинной фразой, в которой перевод распознал лишь несколько ругательств, связанных с вялыми пенисами. Солоха успел зацепиться за скобу, Касаюрк вслепую тоже бацнул когтями по стенке. Попал прямо по страховочной петле и яростно за нее ухватился.  
\- Блин, а не связывается с нами никто почему, – нервно пробормотал Солоха себе под нос и принялся паковаться в скафандр.  
\- Это ж эвакуатор, – сквозь зубы отозвался Юкич. – Надежный, как гроб, и такой же передовой.  
\- Неуместные шутки про погребение, – заметил Касаюрк.  
\- А ваши тоже небось молчат? – ощетинился Юкич. – Вот, считайте, что они тоже это место считают капсулой для захоронений!  
\- Не понимаю тебя, умански...  
\- Все, заткнитесь, я работаю! Не трогайте руками технику, и она вас не подведет!  
Яуты хором зарычали. Солоха сжал запястье Касаюрка и попробовал увещевающе посмотреть на остальных. Юкич протиснулся мимо белошкурых, яростно пихаясь локтями, и ухватился за стопперы аварийной панели.  
\- Отодвиньтесь, мать вашу! Нахрен съебитесь от двери, из-за вас хрен подкопаешься!  
\- Совокупляйся сам с собой! – рявкнул Яндрета. – Ладо! Шевели когтями, тупоумный!  
Теперь ругаться взялся Ладонна, но товарища в сторону оперативно оттащил и с грехом пополам пристроил под потолком, удачно вписав башкой между повернутыми пластинами влагоуловителей. Чертов переходной тамбур хоть и был побольше, чем на тренажерах, но все равно с трудом вмещал столько существ.  
Юкич начал орудовать в секции доступа. Солоха прикинул, что шевели он пальцами чуть живее, и походило бы уже на панику.  
\- Ваша чесотка как-то различается? – сквозь зубы уточнил Солоха, чуть ослабляя хватку на руке Касаюрка. – Можете определить, что происходит?  
\- В том-то и проблема, – буркнул со своего места Яндрета.  
\- Именно так, – согласился Касаюрк, вытягивая шею в сторону люка. Юкич загрохотал откидными панельками особо яростно. – Это что-то очень странное.  
\- Сука. Не идет! – сказал Юкич. – Сержант Солохин, а ну-ка живо герметизируйся, не нравится мне это.  
\- Товарищ капитан, а почему сигналка-то аварийная не работает? – тут же заскулил Солоха, остро чувствуя свою профнепригодность.  
\- Потому что в жопе уши! – рявкнул Юкич.  
При герметизации материал неприятно шелестел, и Солоха мысленно передергивался – с точки зрения военного это были ненадежные тряпки. Стандартный костюм орбитально-воздушного назначения предполагал степени защиты не хуже церемониальной брони имперских слонов. Местный же костюмчик выглядел как пожеванная бумага.  
Продолжая мысленно содрогаться, Солоха тщательно застегнулся, тут же проклеив швы. Натянул вялый пузырек шлема, ощущая себя идиотом, примеряющим гондон на голову, и постучал по горловине. За спиной щелкнули кассеты, пузырь тут же вздулся и затвердел. Прозрачность была идеальная. Неостекло давало искажения на плюс один милликсен. Человеческий глаз такого не замечал.  
По стеклу тут же поплыли вереницы технических данных, но едва Солоха нетерпеливо повращал глазами, сразу улеглись. Очередное прикосновение к горловине разбудило систему внешней связи.  
\- Господа союзники, я вам рекомендую отступить, – глуховато сказал Юкич. – Я не видел маркировок с вашими скафандрами.  
\- У нас их нет, – проскрипел со своей верхотуры Яндрета. – Открывай, умански.  
\- Блядь, почему я должен крутиться как пчелка в колесе, – с чувством выразился Юкич и опять взялся за панель.  
В коридоре зашумело. Солоха нервно оглянулся и даже чуть сдвинулся в сторону, прикрывая Касаюрка. Как бы тот ни скалился, но без зрения вряд ли был способен на что-то полезное.  
\- Эгей!  
Приглушенный возглас почти не искажался, Солоха сразу узнал орущего.  
\- Товарищ команди-ир! – возопил еще один голос. – Депеша класса воздух!  
\- Что еще за херня? – рявкнул Юкич, не отрываясь от попыток взломать упрямую панель.  
Белый створ оставался глух к попыткам, и Солоха уже с ненавистью посматривал на слой уплотнителя. Яуты хрипели и вздрагивали, лучше всяких датчиков демонстрируя, что неизвестное явление не рассосалось.  
\- Сообщает командование!  
Первым в люк втиснулся Кумыс, практически ему на голову влез Рогачев, и вдвоем они еле-еле вместились в предбанник.  
\- Хватит засорять пространство! – взвыл Юкич. – Че вы сюда набились, как мусор в утилизатор! А кто в главном модуле Родину защищать будет, я, что ли?  
\- Так срочно же! – оправдался Лось.  
Стукнулся пузырем шлема с Кумысом и вытянул руку. На раскрытой ладони, затянутой в белую перчатку, лежал "контур" и сердито подмигивал значком разблокировки. Юкич зарычал, оставил панель в покое, с трудом развернулся и тоже протянул руку. Передатчик сожрал личную метку командира и добросовестно заработал.  
"Борт-десять, видим фотонную турбулентность, немедленно меняйте курс, – буквы перевода висели под расплывчатой вязью баскийского языка. – Обход в плоскости четыре относительно экваториальной медиалинии".  
Следом на экране отобразилась мешанина цифр, описывающих предполагаемый курс.  
\- Что там, умански? – зарычал Касаюрк.  
Солоха метнул взгляд на командира, но распоряжений не дождался и, плюнув на все, рискнул взять инициативу в слегка трясущиеся руки.  
\- Фотонное излучение, – повторил он. – Нужно изменить курс... Но как блядь? Рубка-то закрыта!  
\- Тащ командир, исходящие не работают, – Лось попробовал протиснуться еще дальше. – На входящей к нам идут запросы, но падают еще до балансировщика!  
\- Значит, пробуйте до кровавого поноса! – зарычал Юкич, возвращаясь к панели. – Привыкли, чуть что, как страусы, голову в снег!  
Судя по дерганости движений, нервы ему вздрючило изрядно.  
\- Есть до поноса! - выдал Кумыс и попытался попятиться.  
Солоха огляделся и заметил еще одну решеточку микрофона. Подплыл к ней и яростно надавил на кнопку дальней связи. Тишина. Он надавил снова, и на этот раз, почудилось, даже палец отозвался нервной дрожью. Солоха быстро отнял руку, но дрожь не унималась.  
\- Чеш-шется-я! – почти с мукой проскрежетал Касаюрк.  
\- Ой, бля, – испугано сказал Кумыс. – Че за херня?!  
Солоха схватился за шлем обеими руками. Юкич коротко вскрикнул и отлетел от панели. Воздух в отсеке задрожал и пошел быстрыми прозрачными волнами. Солоха повозил руками по стеклу, но картинка не изменилась: контуры всего транспортника расплывались. Панически оглянувшись, Солоха увидел, как контуры людских тел разделяются на три или четыре копии каждое. Радужное свечение возникло на границах контуров, точно Солоха смотрел на всё через призму.  
\- Бля! – в полный голос взвыл Лось. – Ай, епта!  
Передатчик вспорхнул с его ладони и медленно поплыл в сторону заблокированного люка, наливаясь все тем же радужным сиянием.  
Яуты дружно заревели. Оглушающий вопль ярости и боли прокатился по модулю. Солоха попытался зажать уши, снова наткнулся на стекло, опомнился и ткнул в настройки громкости. Звук быстро упал почти до нуля.  
Транспортник начал ощутимо переворачиваться. Кумыс извернулся и вдавил кнопку на точке связи прямо у двери.  
\- Держаться! – рявкнул он не хуже Юкича. – Нас сносит! Костюмы не снима-ать!  
Взвизг прорвался даже сквозь аудиоблокировку. Но показался очень громким – потому что Солоха заорал и сам. Радужное лезвие пронзило его насквозь, и в обезумевшем от боли мозгу вспыхнула мысль – ведь так и было на Лизетте, когда они спасались в воде, только теперь, за пределами магнитных полей, намного, в миллион раз сильнее и больнее...  
\- Заело! – прохрипел Юкич словно над самым ухом. – С-сука, курва блядь!  
Шипя от боли, Солоха ринулся вперед. Все вокруг тяжко вздохнуло и затрепетало. Нечто среднее между вибрацией и звуком, похожее на интерференцию баскийцев, но усиленное во много раз. Солоха зарычал, пытаясь выгнать дрожь из собственного горла.  
За крошечным окошком служебного иллюминатора гигантский бок планеты торжественно и неторопливо выполнил кувырок. По коже вновь хлестануло радужной болью. Солоха взвыл, сам себя не слыша. Юкич пытался отодрать панель, за которой было их спасение. Солоха потянулся к нему, пытаясь помочь, потому что им нужно было вырваться из-под удара, чтобы избавиться от этой боли...  
Его снесло к иллюминатору. За ним снова проплыл космический пейзаж. Солоха заморгал. Ослепительная точка солнца прочертила пылающую дугу, добавив мучительных ощущений, и огромный выпуклый бок Лизетты появился снова. Радужные блики мешали, но взгляд сам собой зацепился за движение золотого шторма, и Солоха почувствовал, как сквозь боль и тошноту его накрывает ледяным ощущением какого-то глубинного страха.  
Шторм снова усиливался, клубился, вихри вытягивались, формировали одинаковый узор: жутко знакомый, детализированный, невозможный...  
Тысячи узких, вытянутых, похожих на лисьи морд.  
Вибрация и мучительные ощущения отхлынули одновременно. Солоха поперхнулся посреди болезненного стона и замолчал. Вокруг слышалось сиплое тяжелое дыхание, усиленное ретрансляторами. Потом кто-то всхлипнул и тут же охнул, а затем звук пропал.  
\- Сержант Рогачев, это ты рыдаешь? – заплетающимся языком поинтересовался Юкич.  
\- Нет, это я, – несчастным голосом сказал Кумыс. – Извините, тащ капитан.  
\- Извиняю... ух... бля!  
Солоха чудовищным усилием воли оторвал взгляд от творящегося за иллюминатором. Пот медленно стекал из подмышек. Солоха обернулся. Затвор Юкичу так и не поддался.   
Капитан слегка отодвинулся и окинул всех злобным взглядом.  
\- Ну что стоим, бойцы? Почему еще никто не бежит за, мать его, домкратом? Командиру нужен срочный доступ!  
Кубик, плавающий у него над головой, отчетливо щелкнул и вспыхнул зеленым. Юкич стремительно качнулся в сторону, развернулся и встретил врага лицом к лицу. Панель доступа выдала торжественную иллюминацию в виде такой же зеленой подсветки.  
\- Умански! – рявкнул Ладонна, поднимаясь к потолку. – Раскрой глаза, у тебя в руках ключ!  
\- Че вы мне гадите на кофейную гущу? – тут же заорал капитан. – Какой ключ?  
\- Он активировался на фразу, идиот!  
Юкич открыл рот, закрыл, поднял руку, поймал кубик и медленно поднес к панели. Та негромко щелкнула, и стопоры аварийной блокировки с тихим шипением выдвинулись одновременно.  
\- Пиздец, – торжественно произнес Кумыс.  
\- Что там? – зашипел Касаюрк, тыкая Солоху когтем.  
\- Кажись, открыли, – выдохнул Солоха. – Держись на месте, мы разберемся.  
Юкич сковырнул панель, и перед ним оказался паз, аккурат подходящий для кубика.  
\- Рогачев, где вы вообще его добыли? – поинтересовался Юкич, примеряясь то одной гранью, то другой.  
\- Ну, э, он на нас выпал, – признался Лось. – Как первый раз тряхнуло, так там в отсеках посыпалось говна немеряно, в смысле, скафандры, маски и прочие спасательные элементы.  
\- А эта хрень вывалилась со светомузыкой из потолка, – добросовестно подхватил рассказ Кумыс. – И сразу давай орать дурниной, алярм, алярм, статус воздух.  
\- Мы ее, конечно, попытались вскрыть, – подхватил Лось.  
\- Но доступа не хватило, – внес ясность Кумыс.  
\- Тупость какая, – раздраженно пробурчал Юкич, пихая кубик внутрь. – Лучше б оставили дверку открытой!  
\- Умански, ты что, дурак? – осведомился Ладонна, перебирая когтями по потолку. – Здесь специально заблокирован отсек, чтобы заразные организмы не пытались управлять кораблем!  
Юкич набрал воздуха в грудь, но ожидаемого фонтана оскорблений не последовало. Командир подтолкнул кубик пальцем, и тот совместился с приемным слотом. Солоха вытянул шею. Кубик погрузился в слот полностью, потянулись томительные секунды, и наконец справа от люка вспыхнуло восемь цветных огоньков.  
Облегченно выдохнули все разом. Лось с Кумысом принялись пихаться локтями, невнятно поздравляя друг друга с успешным вскрытием сухпайка. Ладонна состроил презрительную гримасу. Физиономию Яндреты Солоха не видел, но легкий клекот расслышал хорошо.  
\- Открывается, – продублировал он для Касаюрка. – Ща сядем за джойстики и...  
Радужная вибрация захлестнула отсек.  
Дружный вопль присутствующих хлестанул по ушам. Солоха инстинктивно рванулся в сторону, Касаюрк сцапал его за запястье, и сержант ударился о стену. А потом что-то большое и железное громко, отчаянно вскрикнуло, куда громче людей – и лопнуло.  
Солоха мгновенно распрощался с жизнью, но прошла бесконечная секунда, а за ней еще одна, а в ушах все еще стоял яростный то ли свист, то ли визг, и стало ясно – он еще жив, и модуль не развалился...  
\- Назад! – Юкич бешено махал рукой, упираясь обеими ногами в уплотнитель люка. – Разгерметизация! Все – назад!  
Рвущийся в узкую щель воздух тащил за собой все плохо прикрученное, срывал аккуратные панели, выдергивал из-под них мотки проводов, какие-то инструменты, бесконечные контейнеры от крошечных пробирок до увесистых оранжевых пластиковых коробок...  
Солоха вбился ногами в контактные выемки, схватился одной рукой за петлю, стиснул пальцы на запястье Касаюрка, чувствуя, как скафандр быстро твердеет и раздувается – и потащил. Их модуль уже наверняка отрубило от остальных, но пока обшивка еще сопротивлялась, и полный пиздец с вакуумом не наступили.  
Можно было успеть, запихать яутов в соседний отсек и закрыть чертов люк. А потом – мысли прыгали в голове – проверить герметизацию, включить подкачку воздуха, перебраться в следующий модуль...  
Клыкастый сложился пополам, тут же свернулся в клубок, и вытянутая рука напряженно задрожала. Пальцы, обернувшиеся вокруг ладони Солохи, даже сквозь костюм были ледяные. Дурея от натуги, Солоха попер против ветра. Лось с Кумысом, застрявшие в люке, отчасти блокировали полет мусора, но Солохе нужен был выход и, добравшись до люка, он, не чинясь, пихнул ногой Леху в плечо, второй добавил по кумполу Рогачеву и, заорав от натуги, словно метатель молота рванул, выталкивая яута вперед.  
Касаюрк врезался в сержантов скрученной спиной и все-таки пробил защиту. Воздух заревел с новой силой. Солоха отчаянно уцепился за скобы. Кое-как развернулся, нашарил взглядом медленно передвигающегося в том же направлении Ладонну, дернулся навстречу и остановился. Страшно было до усеру.  
Сразу почувствовалось, насколько хлипкая чертова скорлупка транспортника. Они даже не поняли, что произошло, но уже оказались на грани катастрофы. Выкинет в космос – и все. Или сгоришь в атмосфере, или унесет хрен знает куда.  
Тревожный датчик показывал, что воздух и давление в обоих отсеках упали почти до критических величин. Ладонна барахтался в паре метров, и Солоха чистым усилием воли заставил себя отцепиться. Перебрал ногами, осязая, как дико потеют от страха ладони и подошвы, сунул руку в страховочную петлю и протянул освободившуюся навстречу. Ладонна тяжело толкнулся от стены. Транспортник плавно начал заваливаться набок, точно в глубинном течении. Радужные отсветы заплясали на каждом предмете, превращая отсек в эпилептический диско-клуб. Тупая боль быстро нарастала в костях и мышцах. Солоха вытянулся всем телом, яут подался ему навстречу и невыносимо медленно сомкнул когтистые пальцы на затвердевшей ткани скафандра.  
\- Хорошо-о, – с натугой выдавил Солоха. – Держись! Сейча-ас!..  
Хлопок повторился. Дикая боль пронзила руку, вдетую в петлю. Вторая едва не вывернулась из сустава. Солоха зажмурился и завопил, не помня себя. Элоботы не справились.  
И несмотря на то, что весь мир Солохи превратился в пылающий черно-лиловый клубок боли, на внутренней стороне век отпечаталось, как перекрученное неживое тело Яндреты врезается в командира, и обоих выбивает из пролома, оставленного оторвавшейся крышкой люка.  
Закусив губу, чтобы не выть больше, Солоха распахнул глаза. Яут повис на нем мертвым грузом. Белая кожа сделалась еще белее, покрылась инеем, затянувшим глаза и раскрытую глотку.  
Солоха обернулся. За спиной у него дублирующий люк уже захлопнулся, а в иллюминаторе маячила перекошенная со страху морда Кумыса. Никаких искажений. Отличная разработка.  
Кассеты за спиной щелкнули, выбрасывая вторую пару таблеток в преобразователи. Костюм слегка заскрипел, чуть раздуваясь и компенсируя давление. За проломом царил сущий хаос: модуль управления разворотило, кишки технической начинки разбросало петлями. Многочисленная разбитая техника превратилась в кучу снарядов, кружащих в силовом поле и пока не сумевших набрать достаточную скорость, чтобы уйти в самостоятельное плавание. Радуга плясала на мертвой электронике.  
\- Что это было, бля? – сам себя спросил Солоха.  
\- Серый! – голос прорезался в наушниках неожиданно резко. – Живой?!  
\- Живой, – медленно выговорил Солоха. – Блядь, кажется мне руки пообрывало...  
\- Пиздишь, – сказал Лось чуть дрожащим голосом. – Пообрывало ему... ща, погоди секунду, мы приятеля твоего выпизднем в соседний модуль и вас затащим!  
\- Юкич, – заплетающимся языком доложил Солоха. – Командира потеряли...  
\- Что?!  
\- Его выбросило... С этим вместе... мужики, бля, командира потеряли...  
\- Ох бля, – выдохнул Лось. – Держись, Серый! Сейчас!  
Солоха молчал. Элоботы наконец-то взялись купировать боль, и вместе с ней глушили все подряд, вырубая эмоции одну за другой. Куда эффективнее, чем на рухнувшем плато.  
Солоха пялился на разверстую пасть яута и жесткие, застывшие пиками черные космы, уже превратившиеся в серебряные. За разрушенным отсеком кружился космос и раз за разом проплывал ландшафт планеты с океанами, материками, атмосферными завихрениями.  
С узкими, вытянутыми, похожими на лисьи...  
Солоха моргнул. Галлюцинации – испугано всплыла мысль. Каспини пропали на Лизетте, и сейчас перегруженный мозг просто подкидывал галлюцинации. Никак иначе...  
Солоха вспомнил золотую фигуру киндеах, родившуюся прямо перед караваном машин, и ему сделалось дурно.  
\- Серый, не елозь, – прозвучало в наушниках. – Мы выходим.  
\- Хорошо, – заторможено отозвался Солоха. – Касаюрка куда дели?  
\- Закопали нахуй! – в сердцах припечатал Кумыс. – О себе подумай!  
\- Я не могу, – так же медленно выговорил Солоха. – Я ему пообещал, что мы разойдемся, когда настанет долг. Поэтому... очень важно, чтобы он... не умер...  
Кумыс выматерился. Взял паузу, видимо, подбирая выражения, и тут в наушниках щелкнуло, перескакивая на дальний канал.  
\- Сержант Солохин... – сдавленно просипел знакомый голос. – Что за сопли в прямом эфире? Хуже политработника! Как дать бы по башке!  
\- Тащ командир? – не веря своим ушам, спросил Солоха.  
В наушниках что-то захрипело.  
– Мужики-и? – протянул Солоха. – Вы слышали?!  
\- Тащ командир! – заорал Лось. – Петар Петрович, вы?!  
\- Убью за Петровича, – внятно пообещал командир и часто-часто задышал.  
\- Товарищ капитан! – завопил Лось. – Сейчас мы за вами вылетим! Вы где?  
\- Снаружи, – прохрипел Юкич. – Бери трос, я с... с этим... – Юкич раскашлялся так, что стало жутко. – Двое нас...  
\- Уже выходим! – рявкнул Лось. – Держитесь, Петар Петрович!  
Юкич снова попытался закашляться, но удержался, и в наушниках повисло быстрое и частое дыхание, будто в скафандре мигом израсходовались все таблетки.  
Солоха с трудом повернул голову. В открывшемся створе Кумыс с Лосем явно собирались выдвигаться вдвоем.  
\- Мужики, стойте, – Солоха сглотнул и провел языком по губам. – Только не двое, слишком много! Бля, раскидает же!  
\- Леха, стоять, я первый!  
Лось вывалился из люка и поплыл к приятелю, размахивая ногами. За ним потянулась тонкая ниточка леера. Маневровые он не трогал, видно, опасаясь нахреновертить. Солоха с ними тоже управлялся чуть менее чем паршиво, и сейчас его медленно, вопреки отчаянным усилиям элоботов, накрывал ужас перед пустотой, колышущейся за останками разбитого отсека. Кумыс уперся спиной и ногами в окантовку шлюза.  
Подплыв к пострадавшим, Лось проследовал чуть дальше и тормознул, ухватившись за скобы.  
\- Щас я буду вас толкать, – предупредил он.  
\- У меня рука застряла, – пожаловался Солоха.  
\- Не ссы, отрежем нахуй.  
\- Чего?  
С перепугу Солоха даже слегка очнулся.  
\- Петлю отрежем, дурак, – Лось запыхтел, упираясь в стенку. – Ну, раз-два... пошел!  
Застывшая громада яута двинулась с места торжественно, как линкор. Поплыла на Солоху необозримой массой. Солоха дернул ногами, инстинктивно пытаясь отступить. Яут подплыл еще ближе, Лось за его ногами матерился и использовал все, что под руку подвернется, лишь бы была опора. Дыхание Юкича с хрипом и свистом звучало на канале, и по спине у Солохи бегали мурашки.  
\- Рука! – предупредил он, когда наконец и его тронуло с места. – Блядь, ай, ай, а-а!  
Лось вынырнул из-под туши лацертида и коротко взмахнул кистью. Лезвие поймало блик солнца и ослепительно полыхнуло зайчиком в глаза. Солоха зажмурился, и в следующую секунду почувствовал, как плавно отходит от стены. Рука мягко опустилась. Инерция чужого тела потащила его дальше.  
\- Греби, гребло! – подбадривал от люка Кумыс. – Ну, еще чутка... Ага!  
Солоха мягко вписался в проем и тут же застрял. Кумыс обхватил его за пояс и яростно потащил. Солоха насколько мог сжался, проскользнул внутрь, и теперь за окантовку шлюза зацепился яут. Лось уже не пытался сдерживаться, поливая клыкастого отборными матюгами. Солоха нащупал ногой скобу, закрепился и из оставшихся силенок потянул на себя, превозмогая тупо дергавшую боль в плечах и запястьях.  
\- Когти, когти, бля, что ж такое! – завопил Кумыс. – Вон он запиздюрился! Сань, ногу ему согни! Щас пролезет!  
Между ног яута показалась белая перчатка, ухватила Ладонну за щиколотку и изо всех сил нажала. Зацепившиеся когти скользнули по ободу и неожиданно пугающе легко сломались.  
\- Ойбля, – сдавленно сказал Лось.  
\- О-оп!  
Кумыс дернул еще раз, и намертво сцепившаяся связка влетела в отсек.  
Туша Ладонны надвинулась и неумолимо, хотя и мягко расплющила Солоху об стенку. Звук закрывшегося люка и сразу же пошедшего воздуха наполнил душу Солохи блаженством.  
\- Лось, а ну, куда в одиночку намылился, пиздюк? – раздался вопль в наушниках.  
Солоха забарахтался под тушей. Ему удалось выскользнуть, движение воздуха потащило его наверх вдоль люка, и Солоха еле успел зацепиться за скобу, опять сдавленно вскрикнув. Хватка яута на запястье не разжималась, из-за этого Солоха повис вверх ногами. Иллюминатор оказался точно перед ним. Оба сержанта болтались снаружи.  
\- Стоять! – Лось оттолкнул Кумыса. – Фортуна сразу троих не выдержит!  
Кумыс ударился шлемом об иллюминатор, взмахнул руками и застыл, нелепо цепляясь ногой за перекладину. Сквозь идеально прозрачную сферу поверх стриженой башки Солоха увидел, как Лось оттолкнулся от обшивки и вновь медленно вывалился в забортный космос.  
\- Какая Фортуна? – обалдело спросил Кумыс.  
\- Мы слишком крепко дружим... – прохрипел Солоха. – Трое – это много... Лось еще давно сказал, что из троих фортуна всегда убивает кого-то одного... Поэтому нельзя везде втроем...  
\- Цирк с клоунами и блядями, – выплюнул Леха, разворачиваясь к иллюминатору. – Тогда тащись в следующий модуль, а я тут буду караулить! Размажемся равномерно!  
\- Сейчас, – Солоха задышал более-менее ровно. – Лось? На связи?  
\- Здесь, здесь... Петар Петрович? Перданите что-нить?  
Солоха аж прижмурился, но Юкич молчал. Солоха попробовал отпихнуть от себя яута. В теплом воздухе иней сходил мгновенно, и вокруг клыкастого парили крошечные капли. Солоха вцепился в сомкнувшийся на запястье живой наручник и попробовал отогнуть пальцы.  
\- Петар Петрович! – воззвал Лось снова. – Вы где? Хоть матюгнитесь!  
Кумыс, чуть сдвинувшийся в сторону, лихорадочно возил пальцем по шлему, явно пытаясь запустить поиск. Плюнув на клыкастого, Солоха тоже взялся крутить радар на собственном шлеме. Стрелка исправно проскакивала забортное пространство, маркируя рассыпавшуюся начинку, но человека и яута не цепляла.  
\- Они или слишком холодные, или слишком горячие, – внес ясность Кумыс.  
\- Или... слишком далеко... – пропыхтел Лось. – Пиздец, ненавижу космос... Бля!  
\- Что? – нервно поинтересовался Кумыс.  
\- Мусор этот... Загадили все! Блин, вот дерьмо! Нахера я на учения подался? Я болтанку вообще ненавижу! Говорила мне мама...  
Стрелка по радару бежала без остановки, Лось трепался и трепался, и Солоха не прерывал его, слыша за этим трепом ужас человека, оказавшегося в пустоте без опоры.  
\- Саня, сворачивай за антенну, – неожиданно приказал Кумыс. – Кажется, я их вижу.  
Солоха покрутил настройку на экране шлема, кусая губы от боли и разрываясь между желанием отслеживать состояние товарища и лететь в следующий отсек, куда спихнули Касаюрка.  
Но хуже всего было то, что Юкич не откликался, и частое поверхностное дыхание становилось все тише, словно кто-то потихоньку убавлял звук.  
\- Блядство, еще и вращение это, – почти в отчаянии сказал Лось. – Я блевану, прежде чем доберусь до них! Лех, точно за антенной? Тут говно уже на свои орбиты выходит! Как бы не снесло!  
Солоха яростным усилием отцепил от себя чужую руку, пережил звездочки в глазах, подтолкнул недоразмороженного в сторонку и двинул к переходному люку в следующий модуль. Леха успокаивающе журчал, что как пить дать за антенной скрывается Петар Петрович вместе со всеми его матюгами, заготовленными специально, чтоб обдать Лося приветственным фонтаном. Солоха приник к служебному иллюминатору. Из-за вращения то и дело в отсек попадал блик, отбрасываемый Лизеттой, и ненадолго подсвечивал мрачные внутренности.  
Лось немедленно начал жаловаться и на эту тему, словно подслушал. Блики мешали ему разглядеть, что происходит в мусорной толчее. Приставив к преграде ладони и получив в награду очередную вспышку боли, Солоха все-таки разглядел Касаюрка: тот парил чуть выше уровня иллюминатора, раскинув руки-ноги. Почти походил на спящего. Сколько Солоха ни приглядывался, не мог разобрать – дышит или нет. Под ребрами тягостно и болезненно сжалось. Солоха развернулся, хватаясь за уплотнитель, и пальцы наткнулись на кнопку связи. На экране забрала всплыл запрос на использование анестетиков. Солоха замычал вполголоса и вперил подтверждающий взгляд в иконку-мишень. В шею тут же кольнуло.  
\- Чтоб мне лопнуть, сколько тут обломков, – Лось уже почти хрипел. – Товарищи, напомните мне, какая у нас хреномудова защитная стойкость для такого типа костюмов, а? Сколько раз я могу врезаться мудрой головой? Три? Четыре?  
\- Да хоть десять, в голову ты все равно только ешь, – мгновенно отозвался Кумыс.  
\- Береги хер, иначе от гордости сержанта Рогачева до самого колена останется только невнятная фитюлька, – включился Солоха.  
Выпуклый бок планеты кувыркнулся еще раз.  
\- Блядь! – в голос рявкнул Лось.  
Солоха задышал так часто, что сам себя испугался и немедленно убрал звук.  
\- Нехорошо так материться, Санюшка, – зажурчал Кумыс. – Что о тебе подумают инопланетные гости? Вон какой-то товарищ даже с нашим командиром обнялся и наверняка уже жаждет высказать тебе свое фи.  
\- Сколько хочу материться, столько и буду! – Лось повысил голос почти до истеричного тона. – Блядь, эта сволочь еще и в глазах двоится!  
\- Визор опускай, – приказал Солоха. – Давай, Лосяра, там справа на шлеме управление визором!  
\- Хрмф!  
На фоне громкой ругани и переговоров дыхание Юкича совсем пропало. Мысли метнулись к оставшимся внутри транспортника людям и яутам, по спине побежал холодный пот: Солоха ничерта не видел, и связи с остальными модулями не было, даже если как следует отдолбиться по кнопке, чем он и занимался последние секунд сорок, инстинктивно нажимая все сильнее и сильнее.  
Бросив бесполезное занятие, он оттолкнулся и поплыл обратно, по пути отпихнув Ладонну. Руки почти не болели. Яут медленно перевернулся. Дрелоки колыхнулись черным облаком.  
\- Вижу обоих, – доложил Лось. – Далеко... Бля, что ж такое, опять мусор!  
\- Что там у них? – потребовал Кумыс. – Трос? На чем держатся?  
\- На мусоре, – с неожиданной натугой сказал Лось. – Черт, что ж нас так крутит-то!  
\- А ты представляй, что это не нас крутит, – опять подключился Солоха. – Это мы стоим на месте, а мир крутится вокруг нас!  
\- Только центробежная у него почему-то какая-то неправильная, – пропыхтел Лось. – Ладно, ща я их достану...  
\- Отлично идет товарищ Лось! – объявил Кумыс, и Солоха болезненно вибрирующим нутром почувствовал, как он зажимает страх куда поглубже. – Мастерски прикидываясь космическим мусором, обгоняет соперников и выходит на финишную прямую!  
\- Зрители ликуют! – поддержал Солоха. – А на финише его ждет сюрприз!  
\- Твою мать!  
\- Поощрительные пинки капитана Юкича и поцелуи инопланетной принцессы! – сказал Кумыс, и голос у него все-таки жалобно дрогнул. – Только принцессу нужно побрить!  
\- Или эпилировать лазером, – прохрипел Солоха. – По самые уши...  
Лось ничего не говорил и дышал почти как Юкич пять минут назад – часто-часто. Солоха не выдержал и сбросил связь с его передатчиком. Перещелкнулся на личный канал с Кумысом.  
\- Леха, – предупредил он. – Не вздумай. Оставайся на месте. Слышь, я все понимаю, но не сходи с места. Ты летаешь хреново, слышишь? Я не... не могу я вас так потерять, Леха!  
Кумыс молчал, и Солоха уже вцепился в запорный рычаг, когда Леха откашлялся.  
\- Саня, скажи что-нибудь, – произнес он. – Будешь молчать – я Серому расскажу, что ты о нем думал на Циркее.  
В голове у Солохи все безумно крутилось, он зацепился за слово "Циркея" и тут же всплыло, что это был первый выход, когда в одном подразделении они столкнулись втроем. Лось еще тогда форсил неимоверно, что после каблухи Солоха полгода рыл носом землю, в то время как сержант Рогачев уже командовал парадами.  
\- Не вздумай, – отозвался Лось. – Голову оторву и скажу, что так и было.  
\- В точности, как когда ты пришел? – явно ухмыльнулся Кумыс.  
\- Бля буду. Еще пара минут, и мы возвращаемся.  
\- Далеко отнесло? – расслабленно поинтересовался Кумыс.  
\- Я на азотке. Пытаемся выровняться. Эта туша всю небесную механику портит.  
\- Яута брось! – посоветовал Солоха, внутренне содрогаясь.  
\- Подруливай, подруливай, – так же расслаблено велел Кумыс. – У меня на радаре вроде ничего крупного нет.  
\- Легко тебе говорить! Мимо тебя все это мелкое не летает, как дрист фонтаном!  
Солоха схватился за регулятор и понял, что связь была отключена. Облегчение пополам со жгучим стыдом накатило до такой степени, что в подмышках защипало. Стиснув зубы, он переключил верньер обратно.  
\- Отлично движетесь, – сказал он. – Как будете меньше чем на полтиннике, сигнализируйте. Отправляю в ебеня второго пассажира, потом начну стравливать давление, чтобы вас на минимуме встречать.  
\- Он еще указывать будет, – тут же уцепился Лось. – Засел там в аквариуме и радуется. Вы вообще два ебанавта, свалили все на мою могучую шею!  
\- Чай не треснет, – миролюбиво откликнулся Кумыс. – Как там Петрович?  
Оттолкнувшись от стенки, Солоха перелетел ко второму люку и принялся крутить "монтерку". Блокада не справлялась, он кусал губы и смаргивал злые слезы. Докрутил и, сдвинувшись в сторону, потянул крышку. Люк распахнулся. Быстро, хоть и не на вышибание. Давление ощутимо изменилось, но не критично.  
Лось многословно и с применением непечатных выражений объяснял, что Петрович в своем ослином гуманизме настолько вцепился в Яндрету, что не отклеить. Кумыс подначивал, предлагая использовать гвоздодер или автоген. Лось отругивался и наконец, когда Солоха уже пропихивал Ладонну в открывшийся люк, вывалил главное.  
\- У него скафандр пробит, – сообщил он. – А эта парализованная рожа его держит. Как нарочно, закрыл руками. Я хрен знаю, живой или нет, но отцеплять точно нельзя.  
Солоха вновь облился потом, и хотя казалось, дальше от стыда сгорать было некуда, ощутил, как медленно плавятся от этого невыносимого чувства даже подошвы. Стиснув зубы, он завертел колесо обратно. Докрутил до глухого щелчка и тут же переключил тумблеры сброса воздуха. Загудело вокруг люка, и кислород пошел нагнетаться в жилую часть.  
\- Щегол, транспорт-десять на связи, – выдавил Солоха. – Груз спихнут, воздух стравлен, ждем вашего прибытия.  
\- Это кто щегол? – возмутился Лось. – Это я-то?  
\- Ну а как тебя еще назвать, чучело порхающее!  
\- Свинья ты, Сереженька!  
\- Не захрюкаю, не дождешься.  
Лось отчетливо втянул воздух, чтобы разразиться новой тирадой, но вместо этого неожиданно громко ойкнул. Подскочившее напряжение Солоха ощутил каждым нейроном.  
\- Что значит "ой"? – строго спросил Кумыс.  
Лось не отвечал.  
\- Щегол, прочирикайте что-нибудь, – подключился Солоха. – У нас тут такая мешанина в обозримом секторе, что вас не видно.  
Лось молчал. Солоха постучал по шлему, пытаясь воззвать к радару. По-прежнему ничего. Кумыс тоже молчал, и Солохе захотелось вновь переключиться и еще раз запретить Лехе сниматься с якоря. Они не умели летать в космосе. Если по-честному, то у Лося и был самый большой стаж на тренажерах.  
В наушниках легонько щелкнуло.  
\- Нас сносит, – хрипло сказал Лось. – Не могу выровняться. Слишком много хлама вокруг. Не могу поймать орбиту.  
"Тогда брось их обоих!" – отчаянно захотелось заорать на всех частотах, но Солоха прикусил язык с такой силой, что почувствовал железистый привкус.  
\- Это ты просто нервничаешь, – так же хрипло ответил Кумыс. – Возьми себя в руки, балбес. Уносит его, тоже мне. Ты физику-то когда в последний раз сдавал?  
\- Я получше тебя знаю, – огрызнулся Лось. – Бля-я... Что ж ты будешь делать...  
Солоха опять ударил по транслятору с восемью издевательскими надписями и убедился, что "длинная" связь все так же мертва. Только поскрипывало реликтовое излучение. Элоботы отчаянно нагнетали химию, из-за которой башка гудела и тяжелели руки-ноги. Мысли тоже тяжелели, переставали судорожно метаться. Ухватившись за соломинку реликтового излучения, Солоха стиснул зубы и принялся ритмично давить на кнопку.  
"Тревога, человек за бортом, человека уносит в открытый космос. Тревога, человек за бортом, человека уносит в открытый космос".  
Кнопка сухо щелкала, и короткие обрывистые звуки падали в тишину, крутящуюся за окошечком иллюминатора.  
\- Не могу, – снова прорезался Лось. – Я... не получается!  
\- Саня, – внятно сказал Кумыс. – Я тебя уебу насмерть. Что значит, не получается? Сжал яйца в кулак и работай!  
Лось молчал. Судорожное прерывистое дыхание полностью перекрыло едва слышные вздохи Юкича.  
\- Сержант Рогачев, отставить истерику, – самым командным тоном сказал Солоха, смаргивая слезы. – Пока вы там барахтались и верещали, я уже связался с бортом аместов, они на подходе. Ритмикой им отстучал, что ты вращаешься вокруг транспортника и писаешься в штанишки! Так что сейчас эти сопливые подгонят тебе корытце с биомассой!  
\- Чего? – взревел Лось, мигом перестав засорять эфир паникой. – В смысле корытце с биомассой? Серьезно, что ли?  
\- Серьезно? – эхом повторил Кумыс.  
\- А то! – продолжил Солоха. Внутри шлема уже плавали шарики влаги. – А потом еще пиздюлей получишь от командования за недостойную бойца сводного батальона имени... как там блядь его... за недостойную панику!  
\- А ну отзови их обратно! – возопил Рогачев. – Я сам ща все порешаю! Мамой клянусь, я все сам!  
\- Нифига, – злорадно сказал Солоха. Планета за иллюминатором кувыркнулась еще раз. – Только с одним условием: прилетишь раньше них – так и быть, скажу, что вызов ложный. Отделаешься штрафом и пиздюлями от Ким-Кимена.  
\- Ну сука! – заголосил Лось. – А ну... пошел, пошел, пошел! М-м!  
Членораздельные матерные фразы перешли в злые стоны. Солоха подплыл к регулятору давления и схватился за покрытую красной эмалью ручку. Перекладина неудобно легла в пальцы – ручку постарались сделать подходящей для большинства рас Симмахии. Пупырчатые выемки явно предназначались для чувствительных щупалок баскийцев.  
Солоха отжимал ручку по миллиметру, остатки воздуха яростно шипели, стравливаясь в открытый космос, а Лось не унимался, и эфир заполняли испугано-злые стоны человека, который из последних сил рвется к цели.  
В наушниках щелкнуло снова.  
\- Серега, – умирающим голосом сказал Кумыс. – Ты серьезно до аместов достучался?  
\- Заткнись и готовься его ловить, – прошипел Солоха. – Страховка есть?  
\- Сто тридцать метров, – слегка ожил Кумыс.  
\- Ну так пошел, пошел, блядь!  
\- Так точно! – выдохнул Кумыс.  
В иллюминаторе прозрачная сфера чужого шлема отодвинулась, а потом Кумыс неуклюже взмахнул руками и поплыл навстречу хаосу разбитой рубки.  
Лось стонал так измученно, точно его поджаривали на ходу. Радарная сетка наконец-то подцепила метку, и Солоха почти с ужасом увидел, что яркое пятнышко идет прямо на отогнутый кусок обшивки. Проверив каналы, он откашлялся.  
\- Лось, рули в сторонку, – приказал он. – Кумыс преисполнился восторга перед твоим натужным героизмом и выбрался навстречу. Так что тебе остается сдаться!  
\- М-м!  
"Помоги, – беззвучно сказал Солоха неизвестно кому. – Вытащи хотя бы их двоих!"  
\- Вижу, – выдохнул Кумыс. – Лось, я тебя вижу! Держи курс, хер с ней, с обшивкой! Я поймаю! Не отклоняйся!  
\- Иду-у – с натугой протянул Лось. – Сейчас, сейчас, еще чуть-чуть...  
Панорама рубки загораживала Солохе обзор. Сзади глухо тюкнуло, он резко развернулся, инерция тут же рванула, и от боли в плече вновь пришлось стискивать зубы.  
За иллюминатором второго люка маячила еще одна физиономия в шлеме. Солоха чиркнул по горлу и погрозил кулаком. Физиономия никуда не делась. Шандор хлопал глазами и что-то беззвучно говорил. Солоха схватился за регулятор каналов, крутанул его вдоль всего диапазона и поморщился от щелчков в ушах.  
\- ...щ сержант! Бузой вызывает! – отчаянно прорвалось в наушниках.  
\- Слышу! – рявкнул Солоха, обливаясь потом. – Почему не на месте?!  
\- Медицинская помощь! – с облегчением выдохнул Шандор. – Я!  
\- Что?  
\- Товарищ сержант! Разрешите доложить! Визуально наблюдая передвижение командира отделения в космосе! Приняли самостоятельное решение! Выслать медперсонал!  
\- Кто разрешил? – почти со слезами заорал Солоха, одновременно испытывая дикое облегчение.  
\- Самовольно, товарищ сержант! – заорал Шандор в ответ.  
\- Сиди там, самовольный, – сказал Солоха и переглотнул. – Как понадобится – вызову. Сочник хренов. Лыжник, блядь!  
\- Так точно!  
Солоха рванул обратно к внешнему люку. Докрутил аварийный рычаг и толкнул массивную крышку. Люк сначала не поддался, и пришлось опять упираться в стенки, растопыриваясь, как паук на блюдце с водой. Крышка уступила и резко открылась в пустоту. Солоху дернуло остатками вырывающейся атмосферы, правая нога выскользнула из петли, и холодный пот вновь выступил на загривке. Показалось, что вакуум врывается в отсек с голодной звериной силой.  
Солоха пару раз вдохнул-выдохнул до глубины живота и постарался успокоиться. Снял с пояса карабин, проверил лебедку и счетчик леера. Огляделся и аккуратно пристегнул карабин на очередной скобе, обойдя ту, на которой болталась цеплялка Кумыса. Потянул, проверяя крепление. Леер Кумыса дрогнул. Солоха взялся за створ люка обеими руками и насильно вытолкнул себя больше чем на три четверти. Медленно разжал руки, потея от страха, взялся за рычажки азотников и приготовился. В голове тонко неприятно звенело. И тишина... Спохватившись, Солоха опять ухватился за верньер и крутанул.  
\- ...вот мы сейчас этот кусок говна обогнем и дальше уже по прямой, по прямой...  
Леер уходил за гигантскую лопасть антенны. Солоха прикинул траекторию вылетающих и вспотел по новой: воображаемая линия уводила за край транспортника.  
\- Вы там не разгоняйтесь, – посоветовал он, стараясь держать ровный тон. – Тут аккуратно подрулить надо.  
\- А мы не можем, – внес ясность Кумыс.  
\- Азот почти на нуле, – поддакнул Лось.  
\- Ну, ща фортуну и проверим на пиздливость, – сказал Кумыс. – На раз... два...  
Из-за антенны вылетело что-то огромное и на вид бесформенное. Солоха подался вперед и только после пары морганий разобрал в движущемся конгломерате сцепившиеся скафандры, зажатый между ними третий и вдобавок белую фигуру яута, свернувшегося вокруг него в яростной судороге.  
\- Тормозите! – заорал Солоха.  
Всю связку несло прямиком на полуразвалившиеся секции антенны. Пробить их – и не выдержит леер, оторвется.  
\- Н-на!  
Струйки азотного пара ударили в разные стороны. Клубок стремительно крутануло.  
\- Бля-я! – на два голоса взвыли сержанты.  
\- Крутись дальше! – тоже взвыл Солоха. – Давай, Леха, закручивайся! Сорветесь!  
Не помня себя, оттолкнулся от люка и бросился вперед. Его бесполезно кувыркнуло, пришлось хвататься за джойстики и панически пытаться выправиться. Клубок налетел на панель антенны. Золотистые ячейки в абсолютной тишине брызнули величественным фонтаном. Леер натянулся, и всю группу дернуло назад, закручивая еще туже обмотавшийся вокруг людей и яута тросик.  
\- Сейча-ас! – сам для себя выкрикнул Солоха. – Ловлю!  
Он вытянул руки, игнорируя боль в плечах, – и обеими пятернями ухватился за леер Кумыса. Панели лопнули окончательно и выпорхнули в открытый космос. Кубло потащило Солоху за собой, а следом еще страшнее рвануло назад.  
\- А-а!  
Исстрадавшиеся руки отозвались взрывом боли. Элоботы попробовали скомпенсировать удар. Солоха протяжно заголосил, кувыркаясь вместе с остальными. Бешеная тяга медленно угасала. Выписывая очередной кульбит, Солоха увидел что-то странное в открытом люке, и только тошнотворные несколько секунд спустя понял, что там фигура в белом скафандре. В ухе затрещало.  
\- ...щим, товарищ сержант! – чисто и громко прорезалась связь. – Щас все будет как на рыбалке!  
Солоха почувствовал, что готов от облегчения прилечь в беспамятство.  
\- Мать моя женщина, – бледным и каким-то полумертвым голосом сказал Кумыс. – Я думал – все, пиздец с крышечкой.  
\- Серый, – выдохнул Лось, – а сопливые где? Я ж обогнал, да?  
\- Нет никаких сопливых, – Солоха стиснул пальцы до полного онемения. От боли сделалось горько во рту. – Набрехал я.  
\- Применил... науку психологию... – так же рвано поддержал Кумыс. – Ведьма! У-ух!  
\- Твари позорные, – с облегчением сказал Лось. – Расквитаюсь я с вами, только приземлиться дайте!  
\- Молчи уже, дубина сивая, – почти нежно велел Кумыс.  
Лось неожиданно длинно, всхлипывающе втянул воздух, сдавленно угукнул и действительно замолчал. Молчал и Кумыс, и Солоха – и при каждом кувырке ловил глазами белую фигуру, тянущую два леера. Перепутанные синтетические жилы держали крепко.  
Обычно первыми сдавались карабины или опоры, за которые они цеплялись. Но инерцию на этот раз удалось погасить, и Шандор тянул, как профессиональный рыбак. Дыхание Юкича вновь сделалось слышным, но того дыхания оставалось так мало, что Солоха мысленно передергивался. Измученное работой наномашин сознание уже плохо поддавалось контролю. Эмоции захлестывали.  
Пятнадцать секунд спустя Солоха перестал чувствовать пальцы окончательно, а клубок аккуратно пришвартовался возле люка.  
\- Ого-го, – без всякого пиетета сказал Шандор. – И как вас теперь внутрь затаскивать?  
\- Оперативно, – Солоха, прижмурился от облегчения. – Узелок-то на веревочках завязал?  
\- Обижаете, тащ сержант, – забубнил Шандор. – Принайтовал в лучшем виде, никакая сволочь не распутает. Я даже морские узлы вязать умею!

В отсеке, заполненном воздухом, Лось первым делом содрал шлем и глубоко с наслаждением вздохнул пару раз. Потом кое-как дотянулся до Кумыса, обнял за плечи и потряс. Костюмы воспротивились дружеским жестам, но Лось превозмог, а вдобавок еще и смачно поцеловал прямо в прозрачное забрало.  
\- Леха, я тебе уже все сказал, гадкая ты натура! Но за мной долг до седьмого колена!  
Кумыс невнятно матюгнулся насчет размазанных по нему слюней. Следом Рогачев дотянулся до Солохи, хлопнул его по плечу и обхватил обеими руками за шлем.  
\- Блин, Серый, ну ты подлый массовик-затейник. Сопливыми меня пугать вздумал!  
Шандор, сосредоточенно пиливший петли троса, справился с очередным витком, и Лось неожиданно легко воспарил ногами вверх. Подался вперед, прижался лбом к чужому шлему.  
\- Спасибо, – негромко сказал он.  
Солоха моргнул, смахивая с ресниц соленую воду, и улыбнулся.  
\- Ну, за дело! – скомандовал Лось, отлетая в сторону. – Шаня, живее давай, что ты ползешь, как моя бабушка после биоревитализации! Знаешь, какая у меня бабушка? Тебе до нее еще ползти и ползти!  
Шандор пыхтел, игнорируя привычные окрики командования. Еще несколько витков лопнули, и Солоха с Кумысом одновременно поплыли в разные стороны.  
\- Юкича хватайте, мужики! – скомандовал Лось. – Снимаю шлем!  
Кумыс оттолкнулся от стенки, поплыл обратно и с выполнением бокового переворота притормозил возле Юкича. Взял его за ноги и крепко сжал.  
Ухватив прозрачную сферу чужого шлема, Лось аккуратно стащил пузырь. Солоха попробовал разжать на тросике пальцы, но элоботы перестарались, и мышцы закаменели. Оставалось парить рядом в качестве зрителя.  
\- Мать честная, – сказал Кумыс.  
Командир дышал, на губах пузырилась пена, то и дело лопаясь крохотными пузырьками. Солоха машинально отметил, что пена чистая, без крови – но сам Юкич пугающе синеватый.  
\- Шандор, живо диагноз, – скомандовал Лось. – Че ты смотришь, я твою зачетку не читал что ли, фельдшер хренов? Леха! Оттаскивай клыкастого! Ты за ноги, я за руки!  
\- Есть! – козырнул Шандор.  
Кумыс отпустил командира и вцепился в задубеневшие ноги яута. Солоха оттолкнулся подошвой от стенки и ушел к иллюминатору под временно образовавшийся при очередном кувырке потолок – чтобы не мешать.  
\- Дыхание учащенное, спазматическое, – забормотал вслух Шандор. – Кожные покровы синюшного цвета... Пульс... Температура... Докладываю! Предполагается разрыв легкого!  
На миг Солохе подурнело. Мысль о хрупкости человеческого тела накатила блевотной тяжестью и сразу же схлынула.  
\- Чем лечить, знаешь? – поинтересовался он.  
\- В медотсек бы, – неуверенно сказал Шандор. – Надо однозначно эту тушу от него убрать, разрыв мог произойти от перелома ребер, например.  
\- Что это за разрыв вообще, – уточнил Солоха. – Почему крови нет?  
\- А это необязательно, – механически ответил Шандор, пытаясь ощупать грудь командира сквозь скафандр. – Там рвется... забыл, как называется... В общем, легкое опадает и не гоняет воздух. Побочек еще может быть уйма, поэтому медотсек нужен. Помогите, тащ сержант!  
\- Кто б мне помог, бля, – простонал Солоха. – Руки свело!  
Даже без его помощи яута удалось-таки разогнуть и стащить с Юкича, как раковину с улитки. Пробоина в скафандре весело трепыхнула треугольным лоскутом. Шандор схватил командира за плечи и уцепился ногами за скобу, останавливая вращение.  
\- Двинули! – хрипло приказал Лось.  
Солоха отжался еще выше, чтобы не мешать всем причастным. Стремительно оттаивающий Яндрета парил возле выходного люка. От него уже разлетались капли воды. Кумыс скользнул под ним, улетел в люк, высунулся обратно по пояс и сгреб массивную голову, прижимая колыхающиеся дредлоки. И потащил на себя. Растопыренный яут вошел в люк наполовину и предсказуемо застрял. Лось попробовал помочь: схватил ноги яута и попытался прижать одну к другой. Ни черта не вышло.  
\- Этого не прогнешь, – пропыхтел Кумыс. – Блин, он как бревно!  
\- Ну так сдайте назад, – велел Солоха. – Вытолкните его сюда, дайте Шандору пройти!  
Сержанты завозились, и вся троица вновь оказалась в отсеке. Шандор обнял командира за пояс, пролетел под опасно вытянутыми когтистыми руками, обхватил командира еще и ногами и в таком непотребном виде улетел в следующий отсек.  
\- Кто-нибудь один за ним летите, – посоветовал Солоха. – А кому-то еще надо добраться до наших!  
\- Смотрите, раскомандовался, – с выражением сказал Лось.  
\- Валите-валите, я за клыкастыми послежу, – пообещал Солоха. – Ну и вообще... пронаблюдаю местность.  
Сержанты переглянулись. Лось отпустил ногу яута и ухватил проплывающий мимо шлем. Молча приложил два пальца к виску и отдал честь. Солоха только кивнул. При попытке пошевелить руками боль сковывала намертво.  
Один за другим оба выскользнули в люк.  
\- Вот и ладненько, – сам для себя подытожил Солоха.

В опустевшем отсеке он позволил себе арию болезненных стонов сквозь зубы. Пальцы по-прежнему не слушались, от плеч приглушенная боль добралась уже до шеи и скрутила мышцы тугими узелками, не давая толком вертеть головой.  
В упивании страданиями прошло несколько минут, во время которых Солоха еще и боролся с желанием свернуться в клубок и закрыть глаза. Он пообещал себе: еще сорок секунд, и он начнет отцепляться от леера.  
За проемом шоркнуло. Сердце оборвалось и сгинуло в черную дыру под пятками. Шоркнуло еще громче, а затем на окантовке появилась когтистая пятерня. Ухватилась за металл и крепко сжалась.  
Остановившимся взглядом Солоха следил, как следом выплывает предплечье, локоть, а потом и плечо, и весь яут. Белошкурый, громадный, окутанный ворохом черных дредлоков. И голубые глаза смотрят чуть расфокусировано, но все же на сержанта.  
\- С-схээрж...  
Оттолкнувшись от проема, Касаюрк поплыл вперед, дернул головой и внезапно налетел на перекореженное тело Яндреты.  
\- Осторожно, – наконец выговорил Солоха, отказываясь верить глазам. – Ты... че, серьезно живой?  
\- Долг, – выхаркал Касаюрк, отталкивая второго клыкастого. – Не смерть, помнэш-шь?  
\- Я-то помню... – обалдело сказал Солоха. – Стой! Врежешься!  
Касаюрк взмахнул обеими руками и уцепился за потолочную обшивку. Повертел головой, подтянулся, одновременно разворачиваясь, и спружинил обеими ногами, принайтовываясь рядом с Солохой.  
\- Все еще... чешется, – невнятно пожаловался он. – Вижу плохо...  
\- Все хорошо, – пробубнил Солохин, опять выгоняя проклятую жидкость из глаз. – Мы, бля, успели вас вытащить. Теперь стабилизироваться бы...  
\- Рубка?  
\- Вдребезги, – так же коротко пояснил Солоха.  
\- Значит, должен быть дубль, – речь яута более-менее выровнялась, и переводчик перестал подкидывать выразительное заикание. – Транспортник должен иметь дублирующие узлы.  
\- А хер его знает, где они, – почти весело отозвался Солоха. – Может, тоже все поотрывало.  
\- Сиэргий, глупо сидеть на месте и покорно ждать, – зарычал Касаюрк. – Мы покидаем это убогое пристанище немедленно!  
\- Руки бы разогнуть, – пожаловался Солоха. – Пальцы заклинило к херам.  
Касаюрк заворчал, отцепился от обшивки и обеими лапами потянулся к Солохе. Прижмурившись, Солоха позволил ему взять свои запястья. Несколько мгновений Касаюрк изучал скрюченные кисти, почти уткнувшись в них клыками.  
\- Если буду сильно тянуть – кричи, – незамысловато предупредил он.  
И начал разгибать большой палец.  
Солоха крепился секунд пять, после чего начал подвывать, регулярно выдавливая сквозь зубы "дальше", словно безумный мазохист в пыточной. Касаюрк рокотал на одной ноте и продолжал выворачивать сведенные пальцы. На мизинце Солоха сдался и заверещал кабанчиком.  
\- Перерыв, перерыв! Хватит одной руки!  
\- Возможно, тут лучше пригодится медицинская помощь, – заметил Касаюрк.  
\- Своих хватай и тащи за помощью! – в сердцах выплюнул Солоха. – Мама, больно-то как! Ой пиздец мне!  
Пальцы начали отходить, и миллиарды злючих иголок вцепились во всю кисть. Солоха прикусил губу и со стоном затряс ладонью.  
Касаюрк развернулся, оттолкнулся и поплыл к Яндрете. Обхватил его одной рукой за пояс и повлек к выходу.  
Страдая и прижимая руку к животу, Солоха добрых пару минут любовался, как яут примеряется так и эдак, пытаясь впихнуть невпихуемое. Сам он то и дело промахивался, даже пару раз врезался гривастой башкой в верхний край люка и каждый раз после этого грозно ворчал, шипел и, кажется, даже плевался.  
Очевидно, признав невозможность транспортировки растопыренного союзника, Касаюрк опять взялся ломать чужие конечности. Здесь он уже не нежничал.  
\- А что с ним? – не выдержал Солоха.  
\- Искусственный, – коротко ответил Касаюрк. – Электросеть замкнуло.  
\- Киборг, что ли? – обалдел Солоха.  
\- Нет, только часть... которая электричество, – с заминкой ответил яут. – Не знаю, как объяснить, отстань, умански, я занят.  
\- А, нервная сеть, – облегченно вздохнул Солоха. – Заклинило, говоришь? Слушай, так может, клин клином?  
\- Что?  
\- Обратно током шарахнуть, – разъяснил Солоха  
Касаюрк еще несколько секунд покопошился и обернулся. Плывущий взгляд остановился где-то чуть повыше макушки Солохи.  
\- У тебя есть чем?  
Солоха смешался, хлопнул по бокам и просветлел лицом, нащупав панельку регенератора. Открыл ее, выковырял преобразовательный элемент и ловко поймал, невзирая на вновь вгрызшуюся в руку боль.  
\- Во, только надо из него концы выдернуть, чтоб было чем.  
\- Крайне маленькая штука, – фыркнул Касаюрк. – Не хватит.  
\- Ну, думай тогда дальше, блин!  
Касаюрк протянул руку. Направление опять оказалось не совсем верным, и Солоха вздохнул, отпихнулся от стенки и полетел к нему навстречу. Затормозить не удалось: он только успел всунуть преобразователь в когтистую ладонь и пролетел мимо. Нога Яндреты ударила в бок, Солоха матюгнулся и шлепнулся о стенку возле люка. Под локтем мягко вдавились сразу две кнопки хорошо знакомого передатчика.  
\- ...вызывает борт-первый, прием. Транспорт-десять, вызывает борт-первый, прием. Транспорт-десять, слышите меня?  
У Солохи булькнуло в горле, вторую руку неожиданно обдало пылающим жаром, и знакомые иголки неистово вгрызлись в нервные окончания. Дикая радость, хлынувшая поверх, мгновенно стерла боль. Солоха впился в скобу и вжал кнопку передатчика с такой силой, что заболел кончик пальца.  
\- Борт-один, слышу вас! Транспорт-десять на связи, прием!  
\- Транспорт-десять, вы уходите с орбиты, Если так же продолжите – рухнете через четыре часа. Что у вас происходит, прием?  
Паника разбавила эмоции живительной ледяной струей. Солоха чуть не застонал.  
\- Это транспорт-десять, у нас чэпэ. Рубка разбита, командир... – он запнулся, но упрямо продолжил: – Ранен. И союзники тоже. Управлять транспортом не можем, запрашиваем эвакуацию. Прием.  
Передатчик молчал.  
\- Борт-один, прием? – попробовал снова Солоха.  
\- Транспорт-десять, вас слышим. За четыре часа никто из нас не успеет. Ближайшие – мы, халик и яуты. Пять часов ходу.  
\- Почему вы так далеко? – обалдело спросил Солоха. – Это же... Черт побери, почему без нас? Борт-один!  
\- Транспорт-десять, отставить вопли, – построжел незнакомый собеседник. – На транспортировщике есть дублирующий узел. Находится в кормовой части, модуль "Зарница". Курс будете править самостоятельно. Как поняли меня?  
\- Вас понял, – помертвевшим голосом отчитался Солоха. – Модуль "Зарница", правка курса. Как его править-то?  
Рядом щелкнуло, и Яндрета внезапно дико выгнулся в дугу. Страшный хрип, точно у него разорвались внутренности, эхом метнулся по отсеку.  
\- Транспорт-десять, у вас помехи.  
\- Это не помехи, это союзник, – Солоха услышал истеричные нотки в собственном голосе. – Повторяю вопрос, как править курс?  
\- Транспорт-десять, инструкция будет на месте. Обычные азотные сифоны. Повторяю, вам необходимо скорректировать курс для выхода на стабильную орбиту. Направляем к вам группу эвакуации. Конец связи.  
\- Конец связи, – машинально подтвердил Солоха.  
И отпустил кнопку. Яут рядом судорожно извивался. Рывки становились все слабее, и наконец припадочная пляска конечностей стихла совсем.  
\- Я ошибался, – сказал Касаюрк. – Хорошее средство. Яндрета?  
Клыкастый не откликался. Касаюрк заворчал, обхватил его за плечи – и руки Яндреты мягко опустились. Ворчание Касаюрка перешло в удовлетворенный рокот. Дотянувшись до люка, он обхватил Яндрету ногами, невольно копируя Шандора, и точно так же выскользнул в следующий отсек.  
\- И что я говорил про дублирующую технику, Сиэргий? – эхом донеслось оттуда. – Я прав!  
\- Пошел ты, – пробормотал Солоха. – Запасной узел, рядом с модулем "Зарница". Вас понял, выполняю.  
Сгруппировался, ухватился за металлическую окантовку и одним движением вбросил себя в люк.


	19. Истребитель не все время летит горизонтально, как утюг

На всем пути по внутренностям транспортника обнаруживались результаты столкновения с загадочным фотонным потоком: сорванные панели, вывалившиеся детали начинки, огромное количество кабелей и полный набор цветных, тщательно запечатанных контейнеров.  
В узле "Джап" виднелись следы пожара, благополучно убитого местной системой тушения. Солоха только передернул плечами, пролетая мимо почерневших и успевших слегка оплавиться деталей.  
\- Внимание всем на борту, – внезапно заскрипело с потолка. – Кажись, у нас внутренняя связь наладилась. Итого у нас есть: командир ранен, в отряде все целы, есть двое пострадавших у яутов... тяжело пострадавших. Ждем эвакуации, время неизвестно. Отбой.  
Солоха притормозил у поворота, отмеченного жирной стрелкой "мод. Зар" и еще полудесятком рисунков под разные расы. Нажал кнопку передатчика внутренней связи.  
\- Это сержант Солохин, вношу уточнения, – почти без хрипов в горле добавил он. – Борт-один вышел с нами на связь. Эвакуационный транспорт в пути, время – пять часов. Нам придется скорректировать курс. Направляюсь к дублирующему узлу управления, модуль "Зарница". Всем заранее приготовиться к тряске. Отбой.  
Он успел преодолеть еще метров десять, как в наушниках защелкало.  
"Серега, ты серьезно что ли?" – Кумыс говорил так, словно торопился и потому запыхался.  
\- Серьезней некуда, – буркнул Солоха, притормаживая возле скромного серого лючка. – Связь поднялась, сказали... Сказали, мы, бля, падаем. Четыре часа осталось.  
"Так пусть летят быстрее!"  
\- Они далеко, – Солоха водил пальцем по панели аварийного открытия. – Вне зоны достижения. Ушли на дистанцию. Не спрашивай, с хера ли.  
"Охереть, – выдохнул Кумыс. – Зарница, говоришь? Жди, щас буду".  
\- Ты тут мне на кой сдался?  
"А ты что, летать на шаттлах умеешь?"  
\- А ты?  
"Нет, – после паузы признался Кумыс. – Но я так, группа поддержки!"  
\- Сиди там и не рыпайся, группа... бля!  
"Что?"  
\- Ты-то куда лезешь? – в сердцах спросил Солоха у вывалившейся из переходника белой туши. – Блин, че вам, медом тут намазано, господа союзники?  
\- Сиэрженька, я заинтересованная сторона этого полета, – пророкотал Касаюрк, пытаясь нашарить его взглядом. Зрачки то и дело уплывали вверх. – Я заинтересован проследить, чтобы ты не утопил нас в воздушном океане!  
\- Не сжег скорее, – мрачно поправил Солоха. – И как ты контролировать собрался, слепота куриная?  
Касаюрк заворчал и неожиданно резко выбросил руку вперед. Солоха отшатнулся, и тем не менее раскрытая ладонь ударила по шлему.  
\- Держи язык за зубами, – предупредил Касаюрк. – Я не вижу цветов, и я не могу сказать, готов ли контролировать себя полностью.  
"Да что там такое?" – простонал Кумыс.  
Солоха отмахнулся от яута и постучал по шлему, переключаясь на приватную связь.  
\- Касаюрк явился, – пояснил он. – Вот теперь тебе точно места не хватит, так что не ерзай и вообще следи за тем, чтобы эти гуси не разлетелись.  
"Ага, как же... ладно, я на подступах постою".  
Солоха сплюнул всухую и снова вывернул передатчик на внешнее общение.

Аварийная панель стояла с виду нерушимо, но когда Солоха взялся крутить примитивные кранчики – сразу пошла вверх. Степень защиты на нуле, но кто б стал лезть в унылый запечатанный люк, не выделяющийся из десятка других технических дверец? Только если осмотреть транспортник снаружи и удивиться, что за фитюлька сбоку прикручена.  
Люк открылся бесшумно, изнутри вырвалось облачко пыли, и Касаюрк среагировал то ли кашлем, то ли чихом.  
Ногами вперед Солоха нырнул в отсек.  
Темнота царила, хоть шлем снимай. Слабо подсвечивалась только традиционная большая заметная кнопка в обрамлении многоязыких подсказок. Подлетев к ней, Солоха решительно ткнул. Вспыхнули цветные огоньки, обрисовывая контуры нескольких приборных панелей. Засветились ряды других кнопок, расположенных полукружьями. Касаюрк за спиной у сержанта протиснулся в люк, чихнул-фыркнул еще раз и подплыл ближе. Даже сквозь скафандр чужое присутствие чувствовалось, как неожиданно жаркая тень.  
Солоха огляделся, нашел взглядом экран маневрирования и управляющие элементы к нему – и перепорхнул туда неуклюжей бабочкой. Вытащил в активное положение два привычных джойстика и с первого раза сумел зацепиться ногами за очередную страховочную скобу. Тело само собой приняло положение сидящего в кресле. На экране уже светилось все необходимое в виде угрожающей картинки, где точка транспортника неумолимо следовала по траектории, уходящей в атмосферные слои.  
\- Инструкция, инструкция...  
Солоха огляделся вновь и заметил корешки стандартизированных чип-планок. Потянулся к той, где болталась бирка с эмблемой человеческих сил, и вытащил из пазов. Планка тут же раскрылась, и на концепт-поле высветился перечень пунктов: запуск, маневрирование, посадка, эвакуация, взлет.  
На мгновение все существо Солохи завопило, что им требуется посадка. Прочь из пустого пространства, скорее нырнуть в плотную атмосферу и прирасти ногами к поверхности.  
Солоха мотнул головой и ткнул пальцем в первую строку.

Правка курса оказалась почти непосильной задачей. Чертову тучу времени Солоха угробил лишь на то, чтобы прекратить тошнотворное вращение и наконец-то стабилизировать положение транспортника относительно Лизетты. Меж тем гнусная ситуация внизу не улучшалась – даже на радаре, лишенном изысканных подрисовок и моделирования, поверхность Лизетты выглядела размыто, и точка транспортника то и дело оказывалась то ближе, то дальше на полсотни километров от границы атмосферы.  
Лисьи морды смотрели провалами-глазами в клубящихся облаках.  
Касаюрк не переставал ныть, что ему щекотно, и шипеть на Солоху, как на бездаря. Сначала Солоха бесился, а потом до него доползло понимание: Касаюрк использует его же тактику – отвлекает с помощью вещания вслух и перетягивания эмоций на себя. Тут же стало чуточку легче, и вроде даже джойстики в руки легли удобнее.  
Не переставая огрызаться и материться, Солоха все-таки стабилизировал транспортник, и теперь здоровенная игла лежала над Лизеттой, указывая раскрошившимся носом на восток.  
Солоха перещелкнул очередной рычажок связи.  
\- Транспорт-десять, говорит сержант Солохин. Мы стабилизировались. Корректировку орбитального движения начинаю через минуту.  
\- Вас поняли, – мгновенно отозвалась решетка микрофона голосом Кумыса. – Экипаж готов, больные зафиксированы, истерички обколоты фенбутиратом.  
\- Жопы обложены амортизатором, – добавил второй голос.  
Изображение на экране вновь изменилось, и Солоха беззвучно ругнулся.  
\- Что там, Сиэрженька? – проворчал Касаюрк сверху.  
\- Конец связи, – сказал Солоха и вернул рычажок обратно. – Да, бля, откуда я знаю, что это, постоянно пляшет развертка, словно обдолбанная. Мы то на пятьдесят километров ближе, то на столько же дальше.  
\- Где это?  
Солоха молча указал на экран радара. Касаюрк подался вперед, дредлоки загородили обзор, колыхаясь подводным кустом, и яут близоруко уткнулся в экран мордой. Мерное дыхание внезапно участилось.  
\- Сиэргий, здесь есть... как это... уловитель части хакки?  
\- Что? В смысле, сразу скажу – хер его знает! А что?  
\- Это движение на радаре очень характерно, – почти возбужденно прошипел яут. – Искривление сущего. Понял?  
\- Нет, – честно сказал Солоха. – Начинаю маневр.  
\- Стой! – Касаюрк выбросил руку в его сторону и опустил ладонь точно на запястье. – Сначала нужно увидеть. Есть такие крошечные объекты, которые так тяжелы, что мы их не видим. Они влияют на гравитацию и на пространство.  
\- Тю, – Солоха хмыкнул. – Ты про черные дыры что ли? Дебилов нет, лететь туда, где такое страшилище болтается. Ближайшая там, за каскадом...  
\- Очень, очень маленькие объекты, – прошипел Касаюрк. – Еще они излучают... испаряют... идет поток специальных частиц.  
\- И что?  
\- Ты видел буйство красок, что окутало нас в миг крушения?  
На безумную секунду Солохе почудилось, что Касаюрк решил читнуть поэзии вслух. Потом шестеренки в мозгу снова завертелись, и до него начало доходить.  
\- Частицы и буйство красок? Те радужные штуки, как выплески, ты о них?  
\- Вот именно, – прошипел Касаюрк. – Внимательно наблюдай, Сиэргий. Помойная яма нас сожри, почему здесь нет оборудования?  
\- Может и есть, – почти отчаянно сказал Солоха. Нос под шлемом дико зачесался. – Я не знаю, как оно может выглядеть, вот в чем херота!  
Касаюрк оттолкнулся от него, едва не своротив Солоху вместе с джойстиками, и воспарил под потолок.  
\- Сержант Солохин, – вновь ожила связь. – Почему не стартуем? Люди нервничают.  
\- Минуту, – автоматически сказал Солоха. – Сейчас. Я уже почти.  
\- Шевели уже жопой, – пробурчали на весь транспортник и умолкли с характерным щелчком отбоя.  
\- Сиэргий! – рявкнул Касаюрк. – Обернись и скажи мне, что это!  
Солоха обернулся. Касаюрк крепко держался за наблюдательный пост и присоединенный к нему экзо-шлем.  
\- Это шлем, – доложил Солоха. – Для... короче, я хрен знаю. Может какую космическую пыль вынюхивали или вообще стрельбища вели.  
\- Значит, он сопряжен с системами наблюдения?  
\- Да, – уверенно подтвердил Солоха. – Это как сто терриков, не с биноклем же в нем сидят.  
Касаюрк глухо клекотнул и взялся обеими руками за шлем. Полминуты разглядывал его, крутя перед мордой, и Солоха уже собирался вернуться к насущным проблемам, когда Касаюрк громко хмыкнул. Рванул в разные стороны, боковые планки треснули, и неизвестное научное оборудование оказалось слегка надломлено.  
\- Че творишь, епт? – зашипел Солоха.  
Касаюрк отпустил шлем и одной рукой потянулся к морде. Солоха еще решал, стоит ли открыть рот повторно, как яут знакомым, но не менее пугающим движением быстро запустил коготь в глазницу. Солоха тяжко поперхнулся, а яут уже выковырял искусственные гляделки одну за другой и стремительным жестом засунул под боковые челюстные перепонки.  
\- Что это за хуйня? – умирающим голосом спросил Солоха.  
\- Помолши.  
Касаюрк нырнул вперед, ухватил шлем клыками и потянулся к его начинке. Пошевелил пальцами внутри и вытащил два переходника. С перепугу Солохе почудилось, что на концах посверкивают хирургической сталью короткие иглы.  
Дальше смотреть было не под силу. Солоха сначала зажмурился, а потом и вовсе отвернулся. Сделал два вдоха и открыл глаза. На радаре по-прежнему периодически подпрыгивало изображение. Таймер, выставленный на браслете, показывал, что вот-вот будет пройден критический порог, за которым уже не выправишься.  
Но почему-то Солоха все еще ждал.  
Сзади пощелкивало, гнусно механически жужжало и поскрипывало.  
\- Подключился, – сообщил Касаюрк. – Сиэрженька, ничего не трогай, я наблюдаю.  
\- Семь минут, – предупредил Солоха. – Потом не вытянем.  
\- Мне нужно пять.  
Солоха еле сдерживался, чтобы не дергать ногой и не торопить вслух. Оглядываться было страшно, и он пялился на зеленый экран, машинально удивляясь, насколько просто сделаны самые важные вещи. Вот тебе координатная сетка, вот тебе два джойстика, которые заставляют громадную махину пыхать сжатым газом и подчиняться этим тонким струйкам, которыми и пыль толком с ботинок не сдуешь.  
Касаюрк утробно ворчал и периодически начинал быстро пощелкивать клыками. Солоха так и не начал разбираться в звуках, издаваемых лацертидами, но сейчас, когда они сидели в тесном помещении и рисковали угробиться через пять минут, звучало так, словно Касаюрк нервничает.  
И от этого становилось чуть-чуть легче.  
Потому что ты не один.

\- Плохое оборудование, – наконец сказал яут. – Ничего толком не разобрать. Два с половиной режима и все! Умански, это же ваша разработка?  
\- Откуда я знаю, – проворчал Солоха.  
\- Должна быть ваша, – с презрением пророкотал Касаюрк. – Это же вы производите самое дешевое оборудование, не так ли?  
\- Иди в пень! Хер кучерявый!  
\- Неуважительно, – прищелкнул Касаюрк. – Зачем мне идти и убиваться о дерево, если я собираюсь прожить еще долгую жизнь?  
\- Ты высмотрел свои частицы или просто так мотаешь мне нервы? – с мукой в голосе уточнил Солоха.  
\- Высмотрел только периодическое газообразование, этого мало, – сердито ответил лацертид. – Можешь начинать корректировку.  
Жизнерадостное "горох не жрать, газов не подавать", оброненное Кумысом три недели назад, гвоздем засело в голове, пока Солоха примерялся к маршруту, составленному бортовым чипом.  
Никаких красивых картин, графиков и прочего обвеса: крупно нарисованный шарик планеты, пунктирная линия, изображающая траекторию полета, и еще одна линия, показывающая, как надо выправиться. Знай пускай газы, пока стрелочка транспортника не переползет с одного курса на другой.  
Солоха помедлил еще секунду, изнемогая от ощущения ответственности, медленно ложащейся на плечи.  
\- Не можешь сам – пусти меня, – подал голос Касаюрк.  
\- Еще чего! Ты мимо входа промахиваешься, а я тебе рулить дам?  
\- Глупый умански. Трусливая печенка.  
Солоха глубоко вдохнул-выдохнул – и нажал на поршни управления.  
Метка на экране осталась почти неподвижной. Солоха шепотом выругался, отпустил рычажки и принялся увеличивать масштаб изображения. Добившись, чтобы транспортник из стрелочки превратился в сигаретку, снова взялся за управление.  
Изменения появились сразу. Сигаретка чуть-чуть развернулась, и линия текущей орбиты тут же изменилась. Все еще подсвеченная тревожным красным, но уже на волосок выше прежней. Солоха пошевелил крыльями носа, чувствуя, как невыносимо щекочет переносицу капелька пота, катящаяся со лба. Под шлем нужно было надевать еще и шапочку-влагоуловитель, но бросать управление и заниматься личными удобствами сейчас было не с руки.  
Еще одно аккуратное движение джойстиков. Чуточку маневрирования. Сброс газа.  
Транспортник на экране смещался пиксель за пикселем, и линия добросовестно меняла цветовые оттенки. Сначала сползла из красного в темно-розовый, затем в светло-розовый, прошлась по всем градациям оранжевого и добралась до желтого.  
Солоха прикусил кончик языка – и жамкнул еще раз.  
\- Давай, родненькая... Ну еще чуть-чуть... Да! Ух бля!  
Он вскинул руки и потряс обеими кистями.  
Сигаретка совместилась с пунктирной линией, и траектория окололизеттианского перемещения загорелась ровным зеленым.  
\- Не забудь закрепиться, Сиэрженька, – проворчал Касаюрк.  
\- Сам знаю!  
Вновь взявшись за джойстики, Солоха чуть полавировал, убедился, что радарная сетка держит в прицеле какую-то невыговариваемую звезду, предложенную бортовым чипом в качестве ориентира, и окончательно убрал руки. Аккуратно закрыл джойстики колпачками, чтобы никакая сволочная пылинка их не тронула.  
\- Ну вот, – сам себе не веря, сказал он. – Осталось четыре с половиной часа, и вперед на борт. А! Щас еще и объявим.  
В очередной раз сморщив нос в тщетной попытке изгнать пот, он все-таки не выдержал. Снял шлем и с наслаждением провел перчаткой по лбу, а потом и по взмокшему ежику. Включил связь, почесал за ухом и расправил плечи.  
\- Говорит сержант Солохин. Поздравляю, мы на стабильной орбите. Можем спокойно ждать эвакуации.  
\- Ура! – энергично ответили голосом Кумыса.  
\- Сплюнь, ведьма! – присоединился Лось.  
\- Сами вы дураки и не лечитесь, – с достоинством ответил Солоха.  
\- Спасибо, пилот Солохин, – весело сказал Кумыс. – Вас поняли, ждем эвакуации. Конец связи.  
\- Конец связи.  
В коридоре тут же зашуршало, негромко щелкнул, открываясь, люк, и в нем кто-то забарахтался. Солоха оглянулся. Кумыс, балансируя шлемом, пробовал изящно влететь внутрь, но получалось не слишком хорошо.  
\- Здарова! – бодро произнес он. – Ну, иди сюда, пилот хренов! Дай я тебя от всего экипажа расцелую!  
\- А водки нет? – с надеждой поинтересовался Солоха.  
\- Можешь целовать меня, – немедленно влез Касаюрк.  
\- Ага, жди... ого, а это еще что за ебанина?  
Солоха все-таки сделал над собой усилие и кинул взгляд на яута. Разломанный шлем скрывал верхнюю половину морды, поэтому смотреть можно было без содроганий.  
\- Высокие технологии, – почти без ерничанья ответил Солоха. – Он там... подключился и наблюдает, в общем.  
Кумыс хмыкнул и перепорхнул разделявшие их два метра. Солоха выставил руки и, скривившись от боли, поймал приятеля. Кумыс, выполняя обещание, влепил поцелуй ему в лоб, а затем чуть отстранился и почти с умилением оглядел Солоху.  
\- Че рожи корчишь, ведьма? Загордился, что ли?  
\- Руки отваливаются, – честно признался Солоха. – Слушай, можешь подменить, я б смотался до главного модуля. Таблеточку бы мне.  
\- Я эту махину водить не умею, – испугался Кумыс.  
\- А я будто умею! Да на автопилоте она. Просто... побудь на всякий случай, а?  
Кумыс пошмыгал носом, с подозрением посмотрел на молчащего Касаюрка и театрально выкатил глаза.  
\- А он меня тут домогаться не будет?  
\- Твоя жопа, облаченная в скафандр, мне не так интересна, как тебе хотелось бы, – мгновенно парировал Касаюрк. – Можете уйти оба, я справлюсь со столь примитивным управлением.  
\- Говорящее оборудование! – еще более демонстративно испугался Кумыс.  
Яут зарычал, но даже не отнял руки от шлема. Солоха сдавлено хихикнул и аккуратненько всплыл к потолку.  
\- Вон там цепляйся, – показал он. – Книжечку пока можешь почитать, только не трогай ничего.  
\- Да за кого ты меня держишь? – Кумыс кувыркнулся и лихо вписался на место пилота, вызвав у Солохи мимолетную зависть. – Я ж тут лучший по ничегонетроганью и специалист по ничегонеделанью.  
\- Спасибо, – искренне сказал Солоха. – Ну, я полетел.  
\- И все же странно, – долетел до него голос яута, уже за пределами модуля. – Почему здесь возникают такие завихрения.  
\- Я ничего не брал, – сразу прояснил свою позицию Кумыс. – Когда я влетел, все так и было.  
\- Да уж не тебе, ничтожная песчинка, управлять законами Вселенной...  
Внутренне передергиваясь от гадостного тревожного чувства, Солоха решительно оттолкнулся от стенки и устремился к центральному модулю в режиме рикошета.

На пути к медотсеку поджидала засада. Весь личный состав, кроме пострадавших и ответственных за них, болтался в тесном пространстве, как крупа в супе, и Солохе пришлось тормозить, чтобы не влететь в толпу.  
\- Това-арищ сержант, – протянул вихляющийся под потолком Скворцов. – Ну что там?  
\- Все в порядке, – обыденным тоном произнес Солоха. – Траектория выровнена, ждем отбытия по плану. Кстати, почему бардак в коридоре? Дневального пауки утащили?  
\- Так чэпэ же, – сдавленно сказал Копылов.  
\- Никакое чэпэ не избавляет от ответственности за срач во внешнем виде и подотчетных помещениях! – в лучших интонациях Юкича продекламировал Солоха. – Висят тут все и держатся за концы! На счет три – распределили территорию между членами подразделения, и чтоб когда я вернусь, тут ни одной мусоринки не было!  
\- Това-арищ сержант! – взвыл Скворцов. – Это негуманно!  
\- Вашей первой любовью должен быть устав, второй – старшина, третьей – порядок, – указал Солоха. – Причем порядок и на лице, и даже в кровати. Пошли, пошли!  
Вместо строевой ходьбы бойцы предсказуемо разлетелись и забултыхались, демонстративно выписывая кульбиты.  
\- Бейтесь головой о стены смелее, иначе не убьетесь! – заорал Солоха. – Бейтесь прям так, чтоб кирпичи летели! Вплоть до непроизвольного поноса!  
Под потолком заржали, и хаотичное порхание начало обретать строгие, милые военному сердцу черты.  
Одним глазом строжайше посмотрев на яутов, высунувшихся в количестве двух голов из центрального отсека, Солоха удовлетворенно кивнул и полетел дальше.  
Главное – занять чужие руки и головы делом. Можно только руки, но тогда дело должно быть особо тяжелым, чтобы некогда было думать. Человек, нагруженный до предела обязанностями, не пытается сесть на задницу, проанализировать обстановку и впасть в панику.  
Уже не раз за свою недолгую пока еще командирскую карьеру Солоха жалел, что в армии не принято вкручивать в мозги какой-нибудь примитивный переключатель. Чтобы по щелчку выданной в сержантские руки кнопки все тут же остолбеневали и дисциплинированно пускали слюни вплоть до дальнейших ясных указаний.

В импровизированном медотсеке ошалевший от ответственности Шандор, караулящий троих пациентов, встретил Солоху совсем уже паническим взглядом.  
\- Не ссы, боец, – поздоровался Солоха. – Что тут у тебя? Совместно с врачами выявил всех дебилов? Кому нельзя доверять оружие, руль, рычаги?  
\- А-а... – протянул Шандор, и его явно заклинило.  
\- Шаня, не обращай внимания, – дружелюбно прогудел Лось с потолка. – Возьми товарища сержанта и проведи обследование с ног до головы, как там у него пальцы – в коленях гнутся или нет.  
\- Есть! – с облегчением сказал Шандор.  
Прежде чем сдаться в руки фельдшера, Солоха недоверчиво покосился на Юкича. Наполовину вытащенный из скафандра, тот висел, привязанный к стойке с неизвестным оборудованием. Из груди капитана торчала пластиковая трубка, о происхождении которой страшно было задумываться. Однако синюшность ушла, а хриплое дыхание уже не частило, как рвущийся на двухсотке мотор. Солоха прищурился и зорким глазом поискал следы кровавого вскрытия.  
\- Здесь у меня все, – неожиданно сказал Лось и показал серый пластиковый контейнер. – Не дрейфь, у Шандора котелок варит. От страха, наверное.  
\- Конечно, – пободревшим голосом отозвался тот. – А иначе, если товарищ капитан с меня потом спросит, почему я, как кусок говна, ничего не сделал, чтобы сохранить его здоровье и боеспособность... А я ему что скажу?  
Лось фыркнул и медленно начал переворачиваться вниз головой.  
\- Давайте я помогу, тащ сержант, – Шандор ухватил Солоху за пояс скафандра и крутанул. Солоха сдавленно зашипел, однако руки поднял и позволил стащить с себя всю верхнюю половину. Медленно опустил и только тут увидел, что левое запястье – то, что застряло в петле – все в крови. Пропитавшаяся ткань присохла намертво.  
\- Нихера себе, – удивленно протянул Солоха. – А я даже не почувствовал... Ый!  
Шандор, только что дернувший за ткань, предусмотрительно порхнул в сторону.  
\- Че ты творишь, коновал! – Солоха попробовал замахнуться и опять перекосился.  
\- А можно, я дальше осмотр проводить буду? – с достоинством поинтересовался новоявленный фельдшер.  
\- И ваще, сержант Солохин, не наезжайте на бойцов чужого вам подразделения, – прокомментировал Лось сверху, пытаясь упихать контейнер меж разошедшихся панелей. – Только принявший обязанности старший по званию имеет право бить их сапогами.  
Бубня проклятья, Солоха расслабился и кивнул.

Несколько минут спустя Шандор признался, что ничего толкового сказать не может. Переломы не диагностировались, а дальше его таланты не простирались. Из набора скорой помощи были торжественно извлечены дозаторы с противовоспалительными и миорелаксантами. Подумав, Шандор достал еще витаминные болтушки и несколько гильз бактериофага.  
Солоха терпеливо переждал, пока питательные вещества не окажутся всаженными в его организм через дырки в шкуре, и только после этого позволил себе перенести внимание на яутов.  
\- А с ними что? – он указал подбородком.  
Руки после уколов болели еще сильнее.  
\- Да хер их знает, – вздохнул Шандор. – Дышат – это раз. Проверил, чтоб в блевотине не захлебнулись – это два. С остальным пусть специалисты разбираются. Я их трогать-то боюсь.  
\- Тож правильно, – одобрил Солоха.  
Лось медленно спускался сверху, явно целя на голову Солохе. Пришлось отодвигаться.  
\- Спасибо тебе, Шаня, – торжественно сказал он. – Теперь того... можешь лететь. Мы тут дальше присмотрим, если что.  
\- Да не стоит вам напрягаться, – с чрезвычайно боеготовностью замотал башкой фельдшер. – Я послежу! А вдруг они, например, обгадятся? Не вам же это убирать?  
\- Иди-иди, – ласково послал Лось, уже подталкивая рядового к выходу. – Серега, ты чем там велел им заняться?  
\- Все как всегда, – Солоха пожал плечами и на секунду съежился, но боль уже отпускала. – Все покрасить, выровнять и посеять песком. Мусор выколупать.  
\- Товарищ сержа-ант! – заныл Шандор.  
\- А ну брысь отсюда, – все еще полушутливо велел Лось. – Усы отращивать мало, надо еще и работу работать. Заботиться об опрятном облике транспортного средства. Понял?  
\- Вас понял, – уныло сказал выпинываемый Шандор и взял под козырек. – Разрешите идти?  
\- Лети, – разрешил Лось. – Опа!   
Ускоренный начальственным тычком коленом под копчик, фельдшер усвистал за пределы отсека. Лось проводил его внимательным взглядом, потянулся и потянул крышку люка на место. Потом перекувыркнулся, сложил ноги по-турецки и завис в воздухе чуть под углом.  
\- Ну рассказывай. Что там за херня про пять часов лету? Они куда съебались, к краю солнечной системы, что ли?  
\- Ты меня спрашиваешь? – Солоха возмущено дрыгнул ногами в воздухе. – Я-то откуда знаю, блядь, куда они там рванули! Говорят, отправили к вам эвакуатор, только вы уж держитесь, чтоб там в атмосфере не сгореть, придумайте что-нибудь!  
\- И как, придумал? – с жадным любопытством спросил Лось.  
\- Дурак ты, Саня, – вздохнул Солоха. – Там инструкция была, че ж я придумывать-то буду. Сделал все по пунктам, как полагается...  
\- Зашпаклюй, покрась, выдерни лишние гвозди? – на автомате бухнул Лось.  
\- Ага, гвозди, блядь.  
Солоха опять передернулся, вспоминая Касаюрка. И, отвечая на поднятые брови товарища, скривился.  
\- Там еще Касаюрк, блин... Ну ты ж в курсе, у него глаза не свои?  
Лось молча покивал.  
\- Так вот он их с размаху выковырял, чуть не породив у меня панику, и напрямую к экзо-шлему подключился. Видишь ли, он подозревает, что у нас тут где-то рядышком черная дыра, которая пердит какими-то там частицами. Видал, какая тут радуга светила? Так это все от черной дыры происходит, по его, блядь, мнению, праздничная такая иллюминация.  
Лось молча покрутил пальцем у виска.  
\- Вот именно.  
Солоха вытер ладони о штанины. Верхняя половина скафандра неторопливо плыла к переходнику на противоположной стороне.  
\- Он там точно головой не ударился? – поинтересовался Лось. – Ты ему разъяснил, что такое черная дыра и куда бы мы все провалились в случае чего?  
\- Так он говорит – маленькая очень, – сказал Солоха, и ему стало стыдно за произнесение такой хрени вслух.  
\- Да хоть какого размера! – Лось воздел руки. – Колледж, первый курс, бля!  
Со стороны клыкастых пациентов послышался громкий хрип. Сержанты обернулись одновременно.  
Яндрета, тоже привязанный к стойке какой-то резинкой, перевернулся и обеими руками неловко пытался отвести дредлоки, загораживающие обзор.  
\- С добрым утром! – поприветствовал Лось.  
\- Что ты сказал о черных провалах, умански?  
\- Смотри, как сразу восстал из дохлых, – Лось попробовал пихнуть Солоху локтем, но промахнулся. – Уй... Что за...  
\- Щекотно, – зашипел Яндрета. – М-м!  
Белая рука дернулась, когти задели привязь – и тонкая шлейка лопнула. Солоха болезненно сощурился. Почудилось, что разрыв сопровождался радужным бликом.  
И, к своему изумлению, он тоже почуял щекотку. Невесомую, пронесшуюся над кожей, едва коснувшуюся. Но на это мгновение все пять чувств словно исказились. Он даже не успел моргнуть, как наваждение пропало, но мерзкое ощущение осталось.  
\- Фу, – Лось поводил ладонью перед глазами. – Что за херня.  
\- Умански, вы обсуждаете возможное появление черной дыры?  
\- Категорическую невозможность ее появления, – твердо отбрил Лось.  
\- У вас есть оборудование для наблюдения?  
Яндрета хрипел страшно, и ноги у него судорожно подергивались, точно он пытался уцепиться за воздух, но разговаривал вроде здраво.  
\- Охренеть, – вздохнул Солоха. – Он в открытом космосе болтался полчаса, и при этом живой и разговаривает! Как?  
\- Предлагаю вскрытие, – энергично сказал Лось.  
\- Умански, я сам вас выпотрошу, – прохрипел-пообещал Яндрета. – Отвечайте!  
\- Нет никакого оборудования, – устало сказал Солоха. – Вы вдвоем с Косым бредите.  
\- Не оскорблять имена воинов! – рявкнул яут и закашлялся.  
У Лося на лице было написано, что он готов регулярно и с удовольствием оскорблять всех как словами, так и действием. Яндрета все-таки умудрился извернуться в воздухе и дрыгнуться так, что поплыл навстречу сержантам.  
Солоха чуть сдвинулся с пути, а потом лацертид протянул руку, и Солоха внезапно увидел в этом жесте почти мольбу. Тянуть руку в ответ было больно, поэтому он просто вернулся на место. Яут поймал его за плечо. Солоха поморщился. Клыкастый мягко надвинулся на него, и инерция повлекла их в сторону.  
\- Как вы пришли к такому выводу? – прорычал он.  
Лось взмахнул руками и подплыл ближе. Потянулся и вроде поддерживающе взял яута под локоть, но видно было, что этот локоть он готов в случае чего ломать.  
\- Я не приходил, – сквозь зубы ответил Солоха. – У нас на радаре все время метка расстояния прыгала, словно мы мотаемся на плюс-минус полсотни километров от границы атмосферы. Вот Кос... Касаюрк и решил, что это обязательно следствие появления черной дыры. Искажения пространства, типа.  
\- Но какая к херам черная дыра, их же издалека замечают, – подал голос Лось. – Или она прям такая вся внезапная? В чистом поле танк из-за угла.  
\- Что еще сказал Касаюрк? – потребовал яут.  
\- Пытался поймать какое-то излучение, – послушно пересказал Солоха. – Но сказал, что наблюдает только какие-то газы.  
\- Меньше гороховых пайков жрать надо! – тут же загоготал Лось.  
Яндрета зашипел и повернул голову к Рогачеву. Тот гыгыкнул еще пару раз и подавленно умолк. Яут вновь перевел взгляд на Солоху.  
\- Какие частицы?  
\- Да откуда ж мне знать! Я в вашей хреновой астрофизике не разбираюсь!  
\- Стой смирно! – зарычал Яндрета. – Не дергайся, когда разговариваешь со старшим по званию!  
\- Че?!  
\- Моя должность выше! Поэтому веди себя подобающе! Тупоумные! Если бы вы прислушались, то поняли бы, что речь идет о мигрирующем объекте! Нам нужно рассчитать его траекторию, чтобы не случилось катастрофы!  
Лось, занесший было над чужой спиной погружной катетер, медленно опустил руку.  
\- Что-что?  
\- Мигрирующая черная дыра? – повторил Солоха.  
\- Очень маленький объект, едва уловимый, – прошипел Яндрета, щуря глаза.  
Снова повернулся к Лосю и убрал ладонь с плеча Солохи, заодно сбрасывая руку Рогачева. Свел пальцы так, что когти глухо клацнули друг об друга, и захрипел:  
– Вероятно, трудно различимый зрением, кроме приборного. Недостаточно сильный, чтобы взламывать ткань космоса, но достаточный, чтобы сдвигать материальное пространство!  
\- Лось, – выговорил Солоха, не в силах молчать по поводу осенившей его кошмарной мысли. – Так может, они поэтому улетели? Яндрета? Эй!  
Тот прикрыл глаза и будто бы уснул. Солоха присмотрелся – дыхание прослеживалось. Но желтые глаза потускнели и затянулись пленочкой внутреннего века.  
\- Отрубился, – констатировал он. – Сейчас будем обратно привязывать.  
\- Может, и поэтому улетели, – Лось помолчал, тыкая угрожающе острым кончиком катетера в сомкнутые когти. – Но даже если так... Им ведь и правда не резон оставаться там, где прихлопнуть могут.  
\- А предупредить можно было! – взорвался Солоха.  
\- Я бы не стал, – сказал Лось. – Паника, истерика и так далее. Я бы нас оставил вместе с карантином. Пронесет – забираем всех, кто в соплях не утонул, и валим. Не пронесет... лучше дюжина, чем сотни.  
\- Стратег херов, – чуть не плюнул Солоха.  
И тут же злость захлебнулась волной стыда. Уязвленное эго бушевало, вопило, что ценнее жизни сержанта Солохина нет ничего на свете. Разум подсказывал, что пять с лишним сотен тоже хотят жить, у многих есть семьи, и ставить на кон всех этих людей и их семьи...  
\- Поэтому я и стану генералом, – хладнокровно сказал Лось. – А ты – нет.  
\- Извиняй, – буркнул Солоха и дернул плечом, окончательно высвобождаясь из хватки Яндреты. – Прав ты, прав. Ладно, будем ждать, куда деваться.  
По ту сторону люка громко лязгнуло. Оба переглянулись с одинаковой настороженностью в глазах. Стопор поднялся, крышка открылась. В проеме возник очередной представитель лацертидов. Матовые клыки шевельнулись, и Солоха кивнул гостю. Урахил дернул головой, странно вытянул шею, еще раз пошевелил клыками и наконец полез внутрь. Движения у него выходили неловкие, точно он отлежал себя всего, включая туловище, и теперь с трудом управлялся с руками-ногами.  
\- Примитивное лечение без хирургии? – осведомился он.  
\- Йодная сеточка на жопе, – осклабился Лось.  
Урахил поперхнулся, покосился в сторону, словно собирался посмотреть на собственную жопу, и быстро перефокусировался обратно на людей.  
\- Мы слышали, что наша проблема в сбитом курсе, так?  
\- Все так, – обреченно сказал Солоха. – Давай сразу позовем оставшихся, и я один раз повторю, а?  
Урахил пару мгновений смотрел на него, затем перевел взгляд на Лося. Тот развел руками и поймал пролетавший мимо шлем.  
\- Так и быть, – величественно изрек Урахил. – Что? В чем дело, умански? Что смехотворного я сказал?  
\- Ничего-ничего, это нервное, – спешно заверил Лось. – Запоздавший эффект от пережитхы... хы... пережитого!  
Солоха яростно кивал, сдерживая истеричное хихиканье.  
Дредлоки яута всплыли и завились в фигу, придавшую ему невероятно идиотский вид.

Клыкастые, набившиеся в медотсек и вежливо держащиеся в сторонке от Юкича, внимательно выслушали краткую историю помешательства Касаюрка и мигом встали на его сторону. Начавшееся совещание через десять секунд превратилось в такой ор, что сержанты дружно сдали назад и потихонечку выплыли прочь из модуля.  
\- Одно дело с ними спать, другое – дискутировать, – посетовал Лось. – Никому не пожелаю.  
\- Да уж, – вздохнул Солоха, пытаясь удержать упорно отлетающую в сторону верхнюю часть скафандра. – Какой там спать! Я домой хочу, как никогда раньше. Надо еще больше дисциплинарных взысканий заработать, чтоб в жизни не вздумали больше ни на какие сраные инопланетные учения посылать...  
\- Прошла любовь, завяли помидоры? – захихикал Лось.  
\- Пожухли лютики, обвисли колокольчики, – опять согласился Солоха.  
\- Не пей, не кури, не гуляй, – продекламировал Лось, подхватывая бухту кабеля и сноровисто упихивая в шкафчик. – А если еще и работать будешь, вообще красота!  
Солоха вделся в скафандр, осторожненько орудуя руками, и обхватил шлем, как родной. Разбрасываться защитными костюмами в такой напряженной обстановке не следовало.  
По всей длине коридора плавали бойцы, в меру своих умственных возможностей растаскивая все неприколоченное.  
\- Интересно, если я попытаюсь вздремнуть, все сразу рухнет или есть шансы? – Солоха поймал пролетающий мимо планшет. – А, Лосяра? Как думаешь, Фортуну испытывать стоит?  
\- Это хороший вопрос, – Лось кувыркнулся и замер напротив Солохи вверх тормашками. – Если только ты один способен рулить этой штукой, то спать тебе я не дам. Буду колоть иголками в жопу до умопомрачения.  
\- Да любой дурак по инструкции сможет, – уверенно отмазался Солоха.  
\- Тогда спи, – Лось медленно перевернулся обратно. – Твоя ценность для истории сомнительна.  
Солоха попробовал его пнуть, но вместо этого сам полетел в боковой коридор.  
\- Прямо там можешь спать, – со смешком помахал ему Лось. – Я скажу, чтобы в этот мусоросборник никто не заползал.  
\- Псиб, – пробормотал Солоха. – Кжись, этот фельдшер хренов меня... переколол малсть... Леща ему там... по жопе...  
Лось опять хмыкнул, и Солоха мягко отплыл подальше в захламленное пространство. Уютное и тесное, словно реанимационная капсула.

* * *

\- Сергей Дмитриевич!  
Солоха замычал, пытаясь отмахнуться от хулигана.  
\- Сергей Дмитриевич!  
Его потрясли за плечо, Солоха грозно забурчал и все-таки открыл один глаз. Собирался уже обматерить того, кто смеет трясти больных сержантов за их пострадавшие плечи, но с внезапным и приятным изумлением обнаружил, что уже не болит. Поэтому маячившая сверху физиономия Смоляка осталась без воспитательной зуботычины.  
\- Что тебе надо, садист малолетний? – поинтересовался Солоха, пытаясь протереть второй глаз и не заехать шлемом себе в лоб.  
\- Меня послали, – трагически сказал Смоляк. – Сам бы я ни за что! Александр Васильевич взял – и послал!  
\- Зачем? – всхрапнул Солоха.  
\- Ну так уже три часа прошло, – Смоляк вытаращил глаза, демонстрируя благоговение перед этим фактом. – Александр Васильевич просил передать, что вам нужно прибыть на боевой пост и караулить, чтобы мимо нас не звезданулись.  
\- Животные, – простонал Солоха. – Боец, подними мне веки!  
Смоляк недоуменно вздернул брови, потом просветлел лицом и полез куда-то в расстегнутый скафандр. Выудил таблетку в ярко-оранжевом пакетике, и Солоха нехотя разжал зубы. Рядовой аккуратно уронил распакованную таблетку в сержантскую пасть. Солоха зарычал, и Смоляк предусмотрительно подался в сторону.  
Солоха надувал и расслаблял щеки, пока активная пена бурлила во рту, сдирая гадостный налет с зубов и устраняя стремное ощущение, остающееся после несколькичасового сна в неурочное время. Язык пощипывало, слюны выделялось все больше, и наконец бурление прекратилось. Солоха сощурил глаз и еще раз надул щеки, прицеливаясь в сторону Смоляка.  
\- Товарищ сержант! – возопил тот, стремительно ныряя.  
Белая струя улетела к стенке, шмякнулась об нее и амебой поползла в разные стороны, тут же начав потихоньку отделяться.  
\- Вот теперь мне лучше, – оповестил Солоха потолок. – И я пошел.

Лось поджидал его в коридоре. Недооплеванный Смоляк гундел и матерился в аппендиксе.  
\- Выспался? – усмехнулся Лось.  
\- Лучше б не ложился, – честно ответил Солоха. – Башка тяжелая, как кирпич.  
\- Молодца, Смоляк! – крикнул Лось в аппендикс. – Как выгрузимся, сразу же приставлю тебя к ордену!  
\- А премию дадут? – живо заинтересовались из аппендикса.  
\- Догонят и два раза дадут! – гаркнул Лось. – И в рот, и в жопу!  
\- Ой, не надо мне такой премии, – поспешили отказаться из аппендикса.  
Солоха пробрался мимо Лося, вылез в основной ход и все еще слегка осоловело оглянулся. Обстановка явно улучшилась: невыносимый срач исчез, панели в большинстве встали на место. Только мерзкий запашок удалить не удалось – плохо работала циркуляция, не рассчитанная на то, что транспортник будет вихляться и попадать под удары.  
\- А эти где? – поинтересовался он, изобразив руками шевеление хелицер.  
\- В медотсеке по-прежнему заседают, – Лось оттолкнулся от стенки, и они пошли бок о бок. – Последний раз, как я туда заглядывал, они там с виду медитировали. Прям вокруг Юкича.  
\- А ты как?  
\- Я, Сереженька, бдю за состоянием бойцов. И еще читаю новости.  
\- К-какие новости?  
\- Ну, хоть за нами пока еще и не прилетели, но снапшоты пришли, – усмехнулся Лось.  
\- А, то-то здесь так тихо, – просветлел Солоха. – Я думал, ты их всех запер нахрен, чтоб не мешались, а это они новости читают.  
\- Угу. А знаешь, что интересно?  
\- М-м?  
\- Там даже про Лизетту есть. Мол, при плановых учениях столкнулись с непредвиденными обстоятельствами. Ведутся спасательные работы по эвакуации. Еще не все спасены, но мы стараемся, так стараемся, что уже прям старалка палеными волосами пахнет.  
\- М-м, – опять протянул Солоха, ногами вперед вписываясь в поворот к "Зарнице".  
\- Что мычишь-то?  
\- По крайней мере, это значит, что нас тут не собираются забыть между делом, – резюмировал Солоха. – Это я так выражаю сдержанную радость.  
\- Как думаешь, клыкожопые постарались?  
Солоха только вздохнул.

В запасной рубке первым делом его поприветствовала нижняя половина скафандра, медленно и зловеще перевернувшаяся вверх подошвами, едва Солоха сунулся в люк. По загривку тут же ринулись мурашки. Затаив дыхание, Солоха яростно оттолкнул скафандр и нырнул в отсек. Возглас застрял в горле, и Солоха длинно шумно выдохнул.  
Никто никого не разорвал на части, но все равно это было возмутительно.  
Экзо-шлем по-прежнему красовался на клыкастой морде, но вместо жесткого кронштейна теперь соединялся с панелью только длинными, явно насильно вытащенными из смотки проводами. На белой морде темно-зеленый распластанный механический панцирь смотрелся жутковато.  
Вторая деталь, возмутившая сержанта Солохина до глубины души, расположилась поперек массивного туловища яута, беззаботно свесив руки и ноги. Касаюрк придерживал Леху поперек поясницы, а другую ладонь возложил на его задницу.  
\- Че там? – сунулся Лось следом.  
Касаюрк дернул ногой, пальцы поджались и выпрямились, растопыриваясь так, что когти сверкнули в тусклом освещении.  
\- Блядство, – прошипел Солоха. – Блядство и козни за спиной.  
Лось пихнул его в сторону и протиснулся в люк, насколько позволяли габариты. Повертел головой и присвистнул вполголоса.  
\- И это вместо того, чтобы следить за нашей орбитой, – патетически выдал Солоха. – Ну охрененно просто! Кумыс, проснись! Часовой херов!  
Касаюрк всхрапнул и яростно дернул ногой. Ладонь сжалась, когти впились в задницу Кумыса, и сержант зарычал, мигом восставая из спящих. Локоть врезался яуту под ребра, и Касаюрк тоже взревел – да так, что Солохе почудилось, что его вот-вот выметет из рубки.  
\- Заткнитесь, бляди! – рявкнул Лось. – Что за бордель?!  
Разлетевшиеся в разные стороны яут и человек одновременно развернулись к нему. Касаюрк прихватил провода, удерживая их от разрыва. Кумыс перевернулся вверх тормашками.  
\- Вот как они несут вахту! – обвинил Солоха. – Только я за порог, как тут же...  
\- Скачки по хуям, – поддержал Лось. – Хрена себе вы устроились!  
\- А я предупреждал! – тут же заорал Кумыс в ответ. – Я говорил, что меня тут будут домогаться!  
\- Фу, – Лось демонстративно зажал нос. – Я так смотрю, вы тут все устряпали, разит теперь...  
Солоха силился придумать, что бы такого сказать язвительного, но на ум лезли только матюги и обвинения в гадючьем коварстве.  
\- Я жертва, – внес ясность Кумыс, ловя пролетающие мимо штаны. – Это все ты, Сереженька, ты меня под него подложил, и у меня теперь травма психики.  
Солоха уцепился за единственный возможный повод поорать.  
\- Ты зачем Кумысу психику травмировал? – гавкнул он в сторону яута. – Гондон!  
Касаюрк опять зарычал, развернулся и махнул ногой. Когтистая ступня прошла в полуметре от носа Солохи.  
\- Во-во, угрожал и склонял насильно, – тут же сообщил Кумыс, уже влезая в штанины.  
\- Я вас обоих выдеру, – мрачно сказал Солоха.  
Лось похлопал его по плечу, и Солохе тут же полегчало. Насчет подкладывания Леха был прав, и Солоха до сих пор не разобрался, что им тогда двигало. Стыдно было невероятно.  
\- Сиэргий, неужели ты пытаешься претендовать на обладание? – наконец разразился членораздельной речью Касаюрк.  
\- Чего-чего?  
\- Ты пытаешься указывать мне, с кем я должен удовлетворять страсти? Так принято у вас?  
Взъерошенный и красный Кумыс вынырнул из горловины скафандра, яростно пригладил ежик и, раздувая ноздри, устремился за шлемом.  
\- Я словно свидетель при разводе, – обреченно вздохнул Лось.  
\- А я был свидетелем ваших пиздостраданий полгода, – немедленно припомнил Солоха. – Мы с Лосярой ходим парой! Так что нехрен жаловаться, животное!  
\- Доброе животное! – воздел палец Лось.  
\- Умански, вы невыносимы, – высокомерно прощелкал Касаюрк.  
\- С хер... кхм! – еле удержавшись от привычного продолжения фразы, Солоха оттолкнулся и все-таки влетел в отсек. – Отставить сомнительные разговоры! Через двадцать пять минут стыковка с эвакуационным бортом номер... вот кто первый придет, с тем и стыковка.  
Касаюрк уже мостился на место наблюдателя, негромко ворча. Кумыс попробовал убраться с дороги, но Солоха погрозил ему кулаком и аккуратно затормозил о бок товарища. Кумыса развернуло, он оказался у Солохи над головой и завис, схватившись за плечи товарища.  
\- Сереженька, – почти выдохнул он. – Я, каюсь, херни натворил и... случайно получилось. Я не брал, оно само.  
И нахально чмокнул Солоху в макушку.  
\- Умански, вы помирились и обслюнявились? – осведомился Касаюрк.  
\- Пошел нахер! – хором сказали оба сержанта.  
\- Я еще не слюнявился! – возмутился Лось. – Недодали! Блин, почему тут так тесно?  
\- Кыш, кыш, – Солоха махнул рукой, чувствуя, как оттаивает слева под ребрами, и усмехнулся.  
Кумыс взъерошил ему волосы, тоже хлопнул по плечу и чуть отплыл в сторону.  
\- Развели порнографию, – неизвестно чему порадовался Лось.  
Солоха взялся за верньеры и покрутил. Везде царила оглушающая тишина.  
\- Не понимаю, – вслух пробормотал он. – Три эвакуационных борта, и ни один не откликается.  
\- Может, напиздели? – предположил Кумыс.  
\- Косо... Гхм! Касаюрк! – окликнул Солоха. – А ваши могли пообещать и не прийти?  
\- Я слышал, как ты пытался меня назвать. Я это запомнил. Нет, мы не можем наврать.  
\- Помехи? – предположил Лось со своего места.  
\- Как я уже говорил, сверхмалый объект может быть причиной всему, – опять влез Касаюрк.  
Солоха стиснул зубы и поиграл желваками. Поставил связь на "гуляющий" режим и откашлялся.  
\- Говорит транспорт-десять, все кто нас слышит, прием. Транспорт-десять готов к эвакуации, мы на стабильной орбите, прием.  
Тишина, сопровождающаяся шорохом реликтового излучения.  
\- А можем ли мы сами отсюда улететь? – невинно поинтересовался Лось.  
\- Можем, – сквозь зубы сказал Солоха. – На полутора перделках и свистелках. Насколько далеко улетим – сам посчитаешь?  
Лось задумчиво померил что-то в воздухе растопыренными пальцами.  
\- Сиэргий, – резко щелкнул Касаюрк. – Меняй курс. Впереди поток!  
\- Че? Какой поток? На радаре чисто!  
\- Меняй курс!  
Пот градом хлынул по спине от интонаций клыкастого. Солоха метнулся взглядом к Лосю и увидел, как резко побледнело у того лицо. Паника оказалась заразительна.  
\- Сиэр-ргий!  
\- Да куда его менять?! Я не вижу!  
\- Вправо! – рявкнул Касаюрк.  
Солоха вцепился в гашетки, пальцы скользнули по защитным колпачкам, он с матюгами сдернул их, нажал...  
\- Гха-ах!  
Радужная вспышка превратила отсек в сплошную призму. Солоха схватился за лицо, Кумыс над ним орал благим матом, Лось не отставал, а Касаюрк и вовсе перешел на разъяренный, полный боли визг.  
Вслепую схватившись за маневровые джойстики, Солоха стиснул один из них слишком сильно, и громадина транспортника ужасающе легко откликнулась, тут же заваливаясь на сторону.  
\- Стой-стой-стой! – больше для себя завопил Солоха, лихорадочно пытаясь компенсировать движение вторым джойстиком. – Скотина!  
Чувствуя, как уже почти вываливается из стремян, Солоха до боли напряг ступни, стараясь удержаться. Пальцы сами сжимались, инстинкты вопили, требуя срочно выровняться, перестать падать – и он отчаянно сражался с собой, не позволяя страху управлять.  
\- М-мать твою! – Кумыс втянул воздух и откашлялся, а потом замычал.  
\- Так же ослепнуть можно нахер! – вторил Лось.  
\- Кто первый глаза откроет – включите связь! – крикнул Солоха. – Ща паника начнется!  
\- Я пошел сам! – крикнул Лось. – Держитесь, мать вашу! Вытащи нас отсюда, Серый!  
Стон движущегося транспорта внезапно оборвался. Кумыс, все еще подвывающий от злости, перешел на испуганный хрип и умолк. Касаюрк быстро и часто стучал клыками, и напоминало это лихорадочную дрожь, когда от шока зуб на зуб не попадает.  
\- Косой, – окликнул Солоха. – Ты там живой?  
Касаюрк не откликнулся, и Солоха зашипел, заодно смаргивая злые болезненные слезы.  
\- Я посмотрю! – Кумыс несколько раз шмыгнул носом. – Бля, куда нас несет-то хоть?  
\- Да откуда ж мне знать!  
Солоха с трудом разлепил веки. Кошмарное радужное свечение искрами подрагивало на уголках панелей. Радар горел ровным зеленым, даже координатная сетка исчезла. Солоха еще раз поморгал и наконец-то увидел мелкие детали перед собой: рычажки управления, кнопки, предупреждающие надписи и нарисованный на отдельном экранчике критический сход с курса.  
\- Нас несет в открытый космос, – резюмировал он. – Ох пиздец. Ща я попробую выровняться!  
Шорох реликтового излучения смолк.  
\- Транспорт-десять, вы слышите нас?!  
Луженый вопль, раздавшийся в рубке, заставил Солоху дернуться на месте и матюгнуться.  
\- Бля! – поддержал Кумыс.  
Солоха в полном безумии зашарил взглядом по панели и наконец-то сумел отыскать кнопку обратной связи. Показалось, что тянулся он к ней пару световых лет, не меньше.  
\- Борт-один, вас слышу, прием!  
\- Транспорт-десять, эвакуатор на связи, говорит капитан Лавров, вы исчезаете с радара, что за херня у вас происходит?  
\- Говорит сержант Солохин! – отчитался Солоха. – Не могу знать, что тут у нас происходит! Какая-то ебическая сила нас выкинула с орбиты!  
\- Транспорт-десять, немедленно передайте ваш курс!  
\- Нет возможности, товарищ капитан! – отчеканил Солоха. – Не имею соответствующего образования!  
\- Блядь, сержант, че вы чугунной головой притворяетесь! У вас есть кнопка экспорта текущего курса!  
\- Товарищ капитан, дайте описание кнопки!  
\- Квадратная, синяя, надпись "эксп", – прорычал собеседник.  
Солоха добрых пять секунд искал нужное, но все же наткнулся на квадратную основательную кнопку, снабженную нужной надписью. Кругом нее меленько значились переводы. Солоха облегченно выдохнул и ткнул пальцем. Кнопка с трудом вдавилась, на экране с траекторией высветились несколько символов на чужом языке и тут же исчезли.  
"Курс экспортирован", – высветилась следующая надпись.  
\- Борт-один, подтвердите получение курса!  
Капитан Лавров молчал. Солоха зачем-то постучал пальцем по шлему. Если уж связь обрывалась, то замолкала наглухо, и дедовские методы типа пинков или настройки шкалы не помогали.  
\- Живой! – выкрикнул Кумыс из-за спины. – Напугал, засранец!  
\- Держи... язык... за зубами... – прохрипел Касаюрк. – Не оскорбляй... воинов...  
\- Это ты еще не слышал, как тебя Серый обзывал, – удовлетворенно сказал Кумыс. – Ну как сам? Руки-ноги работают?  
\- Голова болит, – проворчал Касаюрк. – Сиэргий! Ты уклонился?  
\- Да не знаю я! Нас опять ебануло чем-то радужным, и в этом говне я потерялся.  
Касаюрк зашипел, Кумыс вскрикнул, и Солоха оглянулся. Явно отпихнутый сержант Кумысник болтался под потолком, а яут рывком подтягивался на проводах. Добрался до стоек экзо-шлема, уцепился когтями и вытянул шею, словно всматриваясь в виртуальные дали. Солоха решительно нахлобучил шлем.  
\- Плохо, очень плохо, – прорычал яут. – Сиэргий, уклоняемся еще раз. Идем...  
\- Что? – не выдержал Солоха несколько секунд спустя.  
\- Не знаю, как передать тебе координаты, – признался Касаюрк.  
\- Зашибись, бля. Ладно, выдержим говнотряску, за нами уже транспорт идет, только связь прервалась. Леха, че ты летаешь, свяжись с основными модулями!  
\- Ты не видишь их на радаре? – зарычал Касаюрк.  
\- Он не работает.  
\- Хрмф!  
Касаюрк взялся за ручки настройки и начал вертеть их с таким напором, точно ловил на живца в глубоком море.  
Кумыс спустился с потолка, демонстративно оттолкнулся ногой от спины яута и под короткое угрожающее рявканье благополучно добрался до условно-пилотского места.  
\- Где тут связью управляют?  
\- Вон, – кивнул Солоха.  
Руки были заняты. Он пытался хотя бы чуточку сместить линию полета, вернуться чуть ближе к планете.  
Кумыс жамкнул кнопочку и забормотал ужасающе занудным тоном:  
\- Сообщает рубка, мы продолжаем движение к эвакуационному транспорту, оставайтесь на своих местах, не допускайте разлета грузов, соблюдайте правила техники безопасности. В полете предполагается тряска, поэтому языки держите за зубами, иначе нечем будет лизать задницу начальству. Отбой.  
Солоха нервно усмехнулся. Касаюрк со своего места тоже выразил понимание тонкого юмора сержанта Кумысника – заклекотал с переходом в ненавязчивую икоту.  
Кумыс отжал кнопочку, огляделся и выдернул из зажимов инструкцию по управлению транспортником.  
\- Куда? – нервно зашипел Солоха.  
\- Отстань!  
\- Что ты удумал?  
\- Ведьма, не мешай техническому гению!  
\- А-а! – тут же взвыл Солоха. – А почему не ты, технический гений, управляешь этим корытом?  
Кумыс опять отмахнулся. Развернул книжечку и начал лихорадочно перещелкивать плотные страницы. Где-то посередине притормозил и впился взглядом, едва не водя носом по строкам.  
\- Так, так, корпус как антенна, да... так и думал... Ну, сейчас усилимся!  
Сунув книжицу под мышку, он взялся за выделенную под связь секцию и начал орудовать сразу обеими руками с одинаковой легкостью.  
\- А нас не ебнет от твоей антенны? – уточнил Солоха.  
\- Да тебе не страшно, мозгов все равно нет...  
\- Убью!  
На очередном перещелкивании рычажков тишина резко оборвалась.  
\- ...как слышите, прием. Транспорт-десять, это эвакуационный борт...  
\- Борт-один, вас слышим! – отчеканил Кумыс. – Говорит связист, сержант Кумысник!  
\- Транспорт-десять, примите корректировку курса.  
Солоха уже без подсказок ткнул напрашивающуюся кнопку с пометкой "имп", и что-то на панели начало перемигиваться. Солоха метнул на Леху взгляд, полный паники.  
\- Борт-один, как пользоваться полученными данными? – отважно поинтересовался Кумыс.  
\- Вы там все дебилы что ли?! – сорвался капитан.  
\- Пехота! – отрапортовал Кумыс. – Наземные войска ПВЧ!  
\- Блядь, – явно в сторону сказал капитан. – Але, транспорт-десять, у вас сейчас огоньки все на панели погасли?  
\- Так точно! – доложил Кумыс.  
\- Отлично. Вы получили данные, по которым вы наведетесь точно на нас. У вас есть резерв топлива для экстренной посадки. Пройдете корректировку и жмите на газ, прибудете прямо к нам в лапы целенькими.  
\- Так точно, – опять рапортовал Кумыс. – А куда жать для корректировки?  
\- Пилот на связь, – скомандовал капитан.  
\- Пилот на связи, – доложил Солоха. – Сержант Солохин готов выполнять.  
\- Дави на кнопки по моей указке. Большая красная с надписью "расп"...

Обливаясь потом от усердия, Солоха повторил зубодробительную последовательность нажатия на разные кнопки и переключения рычажков. Кумыс чуть взлетел над ним и ястребом отслеживал. Один раз даже поправил, яростно указав, что Солоха лезет вместо "щвс 1" к "щвс 2". Касаюрк на своем месте бурчал что-то, игнорируемое переводчиком, но местами Солохе казалось, что инопланетчик решил помолиться.  
Под конец нажатий откликнулся экран с траекторией. Выстрелил пучком надписей, среди которых нашлась и на человеческом языке: "сближение выстроено" - и погас. Следом за ним отключились еще несколько.  
\- Товарищ капитан, – нервно обратился Солоха. – У нас сближение выстроилось, но экран... в общем, курс больше не отображается.  
\- Это хорошо, что не отображается, – удовлетворенно сказал собеседник. – Это я вас специально обезглавил, чтобы своими кривыми ручонками не напакостили. Джойстики закрыть!  
\- Есть! – гавкнул Солоха и стремительно защелкнул предохранители.  
\- Пятнадцать минут, – лязгнул капитан. – С прокладкой курса на двадцать идут яуты, они своих забирать будут. Но мы стыкуемся первыми.  
\- Так точно, – подтвердил Солоха, оставив при себе вопрос, что за прокладка, почему на двадцать и дадут ли за эти мучения премию.  
\- Товарищ капитан! – завопил Кумыс. – А вы ж сказали, что надо будет на газ нажать? Это когда?  
\- А вот как только получите пак...  
Связь оборвалась.  
\- Блядь, – выдохнул Кумыс.  
Только-только отпустившая напряженка вернулась снова, уже с тройной накруткой.  
\- Че ж за херня, – в отчаянии сказал Солоха. – Ну и че делать?  
\- Сидеть смирно, – подал голос Касаюрк. – Не паникуйте, умански, ведь я нахожусь здесь, а значит, контролирую ситуацию.  
\- Че ты там контролировать можешь, – с досадой отмахнулся Кумыс.  
\- Он хер-то контролировать не может, – опять прорвало Солоху. – А тут...  
\- Заткнитесь оба, – потребовал Касаюрк. – Я вижу сближение с объектами! Как и было сказано – прямо по курсу ваш жалкий корабль, есть еще утлый челнок халик и, наконец, наше великолепное судно, бесстрашно идущее в другой плоскости.  
Кумыс, надувавший щеки по мере удлинения эпитетов, сдавленно прыснул и захрюкал, пытаясь удержаться. Солоха зажал шлем обеими руками.  
\- А еще, умански, если вы перестанете тупоумно веселиться, то сможете спасти нас.  
\- Че? – вежливо осведомился Солоха.  
\- Еще одна волна, – проскрежетал Касаюрк. – Меняй курс. Идет напролом.  
\- Что? – уже растерянно выговорил Солоха.  
\- Я велел, уклоняйся!  
\- Не буду я никуда сворачивать, – воспротивился Солоха. – Согласно поступившему приказу все управление заблокировано!  
\- Сиэргий! – угрожающе рявкнул яут.  
\- Иди нахрен!  
\- Сиэргий, разве ты мне не доверяешь? – заскрежетал Касаюрк.  
Солоха от напряжения приподнял плечи. Захотелось ощетиниться и оскалиться, по загривку пробежала дрожь.  
\- Я выполняю приказы, – наконец сказал он. – Ч-черт!  
Тонкая радужная аура, появившаяся в воздухе, затрепетала призрачным полотнищем. Паника ударила в голову. Солоха схватился за заблокированные джойстики.  
\- Вы что, не видите, куда лезете? – зарычал Касаюрк. – Мы попадем под удар, тупоумные слизняки!  
\- Нихера не видим! – заорал Солоха,  
\- Куда уклоняться? – не слабее заорал Кумыс. – У нас экраны дохлые!  
Касаюрк заревел, и Солоха услышал за спиной грохот, будто разбитую стойку доламывают голыми руками. Солоха схватился за бедро и по-прежнему не нашел оружия. Стрелять во взбесившегося инопланетчика было не из чего.  
\- Вправо! – наконец прорвалось внятное слово.  
Солоха не выдержал. Отщелкнул предохранители и вдавил кнопки, одновременно закладывая несчастными рычажками крутой вираж. Транспортник не послушался. Взамен вспыхнул какой-то экранчик с кучей мелкого текста.  
\- Сиэр-ргий!  
\- Он не может! – рявкнул Кумыс. – Нам управление отключили! Борт-один, прием!  
\- ...десять, вас плохо слышно, прием?  
\- Верните нам управление! – заорал Кумыс. – Товарищ капитан, чрезвычайная ситуация, нужен маневр!  
\- Десятый, вы там долбанулись? – зарычал Лавров. – Какой маневр, вам уже ускоряться нужно! Не ебите бабушку, мы на подходе!  
\- Сиэргий, за ними ударная волна, – Касаюрк почти шипел. – Умрут все!  
\- Гравиметр! – севшим голосом сказал Кумыс. – Блядь, Серега, там реально воронка!  
\- Что ты увидел, Лиэхий?! – заорал Касаюрк. – Читай вслух!  
\- Нейтрино плотностью девять и восемь, тепловое излучение шесть и два, эффект туннелирования с точностью семьдесят, потоковое испарение хокинга!  
Зачитывание походило на тяжкий бред. Но Касаюрк среагировал так, что Солоха вновь едва не лишился слуха.  
\- Вот оно, доказательство, умански! Испарение частиц хаск! Это ударный фронт перед сломом пространства! Разворот и уклонение, Сиэргий!  
\- Транспорт-десять! – вклинился капитан по громкой связи. – Кто у вас порет чушь в прямом эфире?!  
Солоха судорожно вдохнул и заочно попрощался с карьерой:  
\- Товарищ капитан! Срочно уходите! Маневр вправо, бля!  
\- Что вы себе позволяете, сержант? Под трибуна...  
В рубке щелкнуло, и Солоха с ужасом увидел, как наливаются радугой рои светящихся огоньков на панелях. Кумыс со свистом втянул воздух.  
\- Все, – сказал Касаюрк. – Они не успели.  
\- Что?!  
\- Я вижу ударный фронт. Они опоздали.  
Солоха застонал: надрывно, стискивая зубы. Кумыс наверху внезапно захрипел и ринулся вниз, заехав коленом по затылку товарищу. Вытянул руку и яростно попытался дотянуться до панели. Солоха проследил взглядом направление, и у него на секунду остановилось дыхание. Возле синей кнопки "имп" мигал огонек. Солоха ухватил Кумыса за локоть и помог ему дотянуться, обливаясь потом с перепугу.  
\- Приготовиться, умански, – прощелкал Касаюрк. – Мы входим в поток.  
Кумыс ударил по кнопке. Радужные ореолы начали стремительно разрастаться. Экраны вспыхнули, и транспортник отозвался надрывным стоном. Солоха на мгновение зажмурился. По корпусу корабля покатилась знакомая дрожь. Центральный экран выплюнул несколько надписей, среди которых "ускорение – стт-1/стт-2" бросилась в глаза пылающим транспарантом.  
\- Есть маневровые! – сам для себя выпалил он.  
\- Вправо! Сейчас!  
Солоха повернул джойстики, и корабль задрожал еще сильнее. Задребезжал от раскуроченного носа до хвостовых стабилизаторов. Джойстики сами собой поползли обратно, и едва-едва наметившийся курс уклонения неумолимо повело следом.  
\- Не смей! – зарычал Касаюрк. – Держи направление, Сиэргий! Иначе мы не вырвемся!  
\- Блядь, я не могу развернуть его голыми руками! С-сука-а!  
Кумыс нырнул вперед и, страшно матерясь, ухватил его за кулаки, перегораживая обзор. Солоха вновь нажал вправо, понимая, что какую бы силу он не прикладывал, скорее просто лопнет система управления, чем два куска пластика совершат чудо. Радужные ореолы начали сворачиваться в бублики, и память выдернула фразу "тороидальный плазмоид", предлагая запаниковать еще сильнее.  
\- Ускоряйся! – приказал яут. – Выходи на гребень!  
\- Какой, нахуй, гребень? – прорвало Кумыса. – Что за блядский серфинг?!  
Радуга заплясала поперек отсека. Боль ввинтилась в кости, наполняя их мучительной пульсацией. Солоха взвыл сквозь зубы. Кумыс задергался, точно попал под высоковольтку.  
\- Вперед! – опять заревел Касаюрк. – Не отступать, Сиэргий! Вперед и вверх!  
\- Мы там сгорим к хуям! – выкрикнул Солоха. – Твою мать!  
\- Ты сказал, что разлучением станет долг! Промедлишь немного, и разлучением станет смерть!  
\- Мы не прорвемся!  
\- Я старше по званию! Выполнять приказ!  
Безоговорочный рефлекс, забитый в голову поеданием устава на завтрак, обед и ужин, сработал, как выстрел "молотилки".  
\- Так точно! – проорал Солоха.  
И ударил по круглым желтым кнопкам "стт-1" и "стт-2".  
Бесконечное мгновение, наполненное треском обшивки и хлопками плазменных бубликов, ничего не происходило. А затем с хвостовой части пришел короткий злой рев. Транспортник встал на дыбы, угловая компенсация мгновенно отрубилась, и длинная "игла" рванула вперед.  
Ускорение ударило в голову, обрушилось внезапным возвращением гравитации, и по всему корпусу грянул оглушающей мощи удар. Ослепительная радуга поглотила рубку.  
\- Отряд, всем держа-аться-а!  
Возглас Кумыса потонул в истошном механическом визге.  
Солоху отшвырнуло, он врезался во что-то, чуть не размазался мозгами по препятствию, рухнул вниз вместе с водопадом осколков, кусков чего-то, и тут же его швырнуло в другую сторону. Он свернулся в клубок, закрывая шлем руками. Снова ударило, с хрустом сломалось нечто, оказавшееся под локтем – и полет-бросок повторился в другую сторону. Кажется, Кумыс еще что-то выкрикнул, но визг нарастал, и вместе с ним росла вибрация, разрывающая рубку, а заодно и внутренности.  
Солоха все же успел заметить кувыркнувшийся на голых проводах кусок панели с полуживым экраном, где медленно растворялась надпись, что транспорт теряет стабилизацию, топливо, обшивку и вторичные модули один за другим.  
"Только выдержи! – опять взмолился Солоха. – Унеси нас отсюда!"  
Иглу транспортника вертело, швыряло, подкидывало в ударном фронте, которого быть не могло в безвоздушном пространстве. Кипящий радужный котел уваривал людей и яутов заживо. Вокруг модуля все трещало и лопалось. Звук бил по нервам, вызывая очередной прилив панического адреналина. Солоху вновь швырнуло, он грянулся о какие-то панели, рядом приземлился Кумыс, и Солоха еле-еле успел скорчиться, как между ними грохнулась туша яута.  
\- Давай же, дряхлое судно! – Касаюрк вскинул морду. Металлическая оболочка на ней расползалась. – Пронзи пространство, и твое имя навсегда запомнят! Стань героем среди ррха'штаа!  
Перевод отвалился. Зрение сузилось до туннеля, трещал позвоночник, полураздавленное сердце проталкивало кровь с усилием, как штангист в супертяжелом весе.  
"Юкич! – мелькнула ясная и совершенно безнадежная мысль. – Не вынесет..."  
Сознание гасло, сворачиваясь в спираль, стремящуюся перейти в точку, и Солоха уже перестал дышать. Очередной бросок закончился ударом в стену, за пределами отсека громыхнуло, и полуразбитое тело корабля содрогнулось.  
И смертная тяжесть ушла.  
Радужный кошмар медленно отступал, до сих пор вгрызаясь в недосожранную добычу, но с каждой секундой становилось все легче и легче. Адские муки растворялись вместе с сиянием. Гравитация помедлила и тоже отступила.

Солоха почувствовал, что всплывает. Сделал два вздоха, с трудом проталкивая в скорченное тело воздух, и все-таки открыл глаза. Внутри шлема плавали шарики влаги: слезы, слюни, кровь. Солоха осторожно мотнул головой, сгоняя помехи вправо.  
\- А-а...  
Вместе с наконец-то прорвавшимися звуками Солоха с изумлением нащупал сразу два раскрошившихся зуба.  
\- Ах ты ш твою ма-ать...  
Кровь опять взметнулась шариками, и Солоха предпочел заткнуться. Сглотнул пару раз, повозил языком, собирая эмаль, и в отчаянии задумался, что с ней делать. Не глотать же крошево. Но и выплевывать...  
Плавно взлетавший по правую руку Кумыс ухватился за шлем и медленно повернул, снимая герметизацию. Его лица Солоха не видел, но видел, сколько там красного...  
\- Шо творишь, дурень?  
Леха не ответил. Касаюрк чуть отставал во всплытии, и Солоха попробовал повернуться к нему. Туша клыкастого шла за ними с отставанием в полметра, как тяжелый бомбовоз за парой истребителей. Транспортник все еще стонал, но двигался ровно, и его не пыталось разорвать на не изученные наукой частицы.  
Солоха попробовал нашарить панели взглядом. Кумыс, не вытирая залитой кровью рожи, взмахнул руками и поплыл туда же. Дотянулся до уцелевшего куска главной панели и неловко стукнул по нему раскрытой ладонью.  
\- ...судно, – заскрежетали со всех сторон. – Говорит борт "Левиафан", вы находитесь в чистой зоне. Объект ушел за горизонт. Повторяю, пораженное судно, говорит борт "Левиафан", вы находитесь в чистой зоне. Объект ушел за горизонт. Прием, пораженное судно. Повторяю...  
\- Какой горизонт? – автоматически спросил Солоха, и тут же зубное крошево посыпалось изо рта. – Уй!  
Собственный возглас, транслированный наружу, отдался болезненным для ушей эхом. Солоха затаил дыхание, схватился за шлем и резко скрутил его.  
\- Пораженное судно, у вас помехи, прием, – снова зарычали на всю рубку.  
\- "Левиафан", это десятый, – Солоха выплюнул кровь и крошево. – Вас слышим, чистую зону подтверждаем.  
\- Прошли над радугой, – почти истерически хихикнул Кумыс. – По самому краю!  
\- Принято, – прорычали в ответ. – Мы поймаем вас через четыре вздоха.  
\- А это скоро? – уточнил Кумыс, вытирая физиономию. Нос у него опух.  
Солоха с облегчением повозил во рту языком и сплюнул снова.  
\- Торможение через четыре вздоха, – проскрежетали с чужого борта. – Приготовиться к стыковке. Захват.  
Транспортник резко дернулся и вновь мучительно застонал. Солоха по дуге взлетел под потолок и врезался в то, что теперь стало носовой частью отсека.  
\- Айбля, – жалобно сказал Кумыс снизу. – Я застрял и, кажется, оторвал себе ногу!  
Солоха с трудом развернулся. Постепенно отпускало органы, разжимало сосуды, и кровь снова начала свободно бежать по жилам. Элоботы работали на последнем издыхании. Позади твердой воли пищало что-то, требовавшее рвануть к Касаюрку и срочно начать его бить, трясти или еще что угодно, лишь бы он немедленно выдал что-нибудь свое яутское. Но Солоха держался.  
\- Не вижу сломанных ног, – он выплюнул еще чуть эмали. – Давай скорее, а то я щас тебя лечить начну. А у меня фельдшерских корочек нема!  
Белые осколки поплыли веселым хороводом. Солоха отмахнулся. На курсах учили, что жидкость и прочее мелкое говно не должно летать на корабле, но сейчас их все равно взяли на абордаж – он даже чувствовал, как транспортник разворачивают.  
\- Давай, Леха, – повторил он, – держись. Нам еще нужно... узнать про борт Лаврова...  
\- Щас, щас, погоди... вот же она...  
Леха снова ударил по панели, Солоха подплыл ближе, и в рубке щелкнуло, снова выбрасывая их на активный канал связи.  
\- Транспорт-десять! – прорвался человеческий голос. – Транспорт-десять, прием!  
Сержанты переглянулись. Голос был чужой, не капитана Лаврова. Неизвестный успел еще пару раз вызвать транспортник, прежде чем Кумыс медленно провел пальцами по гаснущим кнопочкам.  
\- Это транспорт-десять, прием, – хрипло сказал он. – Проскочили фронт, состыковались с кораблем союзников. Как слышите?  
\- Ну слава богу, – выдал неизвестный, и внезапно Солоха услышал в его голосе знакомые нотки. – Сидите там, хомяки! Отойдем подальше от этого говнокотла, и тогда уже обменяемся экипажами. И не майтесь там дурью! Я вас всех как на ладони вижу! Особенно этого жирного!  
\- Товарищ лейтенант, – сказал Солоха, и почувствовал, что по щеке ползет слезинка. – Какой же он жирный. Это ж масса!

* * *

Док стыковки походил на место катастрофы. Разбитый транспортник встал криво, герметизацию удалось навести только с третьего раза, и за эти три попытки в переходной шлюз накидало столько мусора, что Юкич бы удавился, приди он в себя.  
Сержанты метались меж своих людей и нагружали их полезной деятельностью: помочь поломавшимся, вытащить Юкича, которого все-таки сберегли яуты, забрать чудом не вывалившихся из аварийного дока Бойцех и Ремизова, а так же вломить пиздюлей их подчиненным, которые рвались спасать своих командиров прямо в безвоздушное пространство.  
Вышедший на связь "Князь Никифоров" договаривался с яутами о поиске утерянного эвакуационного борта, к ним присоединился третий борт, принадлежащий халик, – и все это на большой громкости по открытому каналу.  
В суматохе Солоха краем глаза отметил, как медленно и почти торжественно вышагивает по опущенному пандусу Касаюрк, приоткрыв пасть. Шлем он так и не снял. Дорогу, видимо, нащупывал по вкусу и движению воздуха.   
Дойдя до кромки первого створа, яут остановился в явном затруднении. У входа царила толчея: подключенный рукав стравливал воздух, и удивительное множество клыкастых мельтешило с рвением рабочих муравьев. Процентов пятьдесят из них были знакомого уже белого цвета, но остальные – обычные, привычные по образовательным роликам. Солоха то и дело встряхивал головой, пытаясь избавиться от ощущения, что эти зелено-бурые чуваки – поддельные.  
Проявив еще больше энтузиазма, Солоха стремительно назначил Скворцова своим заместителем, убедился, что Лось с Кумысом заняты переговорами с какими-то яутами, одетыми в черную броню, и все-таки порысил к Касаюрку.  
Тот сложил руки на груди и выглядел так, будто созерцает мышиную возню вокруг. Плотно сложенные клыки подрагивали. Когда Солохе оставалась пара шагов, клыкастый резко повернулся. Оборванные провода свисали жутковатым подобием глазных нервов. Солоха поморщился.  
\- Как ты там? – поинтересовался он. – Компанию составить?  
\- Я не нуждаюсь в помощи, – надменно оскалился яут.  
\- Хорош уже волну гнать, – хмыкнул Солоха. – Выпендривайся сколько угодно, но помощь-то нужна. Мне не тянет проводить. Куда идем?  
Касаюрк пару секунд мелко дергал клыками, а затем опустил руки и положил ладони на широкий пояс.  
\- Мне нужно попасть в переходный тамбур.  
\- Он как раз в процессе, – сообщил Солоха. – Заклеивают на скотч и поливают строительной пеной.  
\- Что-о?  
\- Это я шучу так. Настраивают его, подождать надо. Идем.  
Солоха ухватил его за локоть и решительно двинул с места. Касаюрк мягко шагнул за ним.

Затащив клыкастого на территорию лихорадочной беготни, Солоха огляделся.  
\- Шандор! – гаркнул он. – Смотри, я тебе пациента привел! Хочешь попрактиковаться на иных видах?  
\- Не, товарищ сержант, – опасливо протянул Шандор. – Он меня сожрет.  
\- Я не жру столь ядовитые и хилые тела, – вскинул голову Касаюрк.  
\- Вон, глянь, – Солоха ткнул в бледно-зеленые потеки, обрамлявшие развороченную полумаску.  
\- Сиэргий, что ты затеял?  
\- А-а, – протянул Шандор и шагнул ближе. – Это типа имплант так разнесло? Вроде я такого раньше не видел.  
\- Это несчастный случай на производстве, – внушительно сказал Солоха. – Ну-ка глянь, может, тут пластырем что подклеить можно?  
\- Товарищ союзник, а наклонитесь-ка, – деловито велел Шандор.  
\- Я не собираюсь...  
Солоха дернул за локоть. Касаюрк гулко вздохнул и чуть наклонился.  
Шандор вытащил из кармана дезинфектор, с умным видом попшикал на руки и картинно тряхнул ими в воздухе.  
\- Отвратительный вкус, – тут же сообщил Касаюрк.  
\- Медицина сладкой не бывает, – плоско схохмил Солоха.  
Шандор взялся за морду яута и бесстрашно начал прощупывать. Касаюрк негромко ворчал, то и дело переходя на угрожающий клекот. Солоха взял его за плечо. Шандор хмурился и шевелил бровями.   
\- Так, осмотр окончен, все ясно, – доложил он. – Сейчас, минуту. Гавр-рыла! Эй, Гаврила, слышь! Стой! – и, уже развернувшись, бросил через плечо: – Извините, тащ сержант, я ему всю бинтовку отдал, сейчас обратно одолжу!  
\- Блоха, – хмыкнул Солоха, проводя его взглядом.  
\- Что он собирается делать? – осведомился Касаюрк.  
\- Понятия не имею. Но мозги должны быть cветлые. У кого не cветлые, того накажем.  
У выхода стремительно заканчивались монтажные работы. Юкича и закатанных в пленочные костюмы карантинных сержантов устроили на платформе с характерными косыми крестами медпомощи. Платформа уже приподнялась, и на края усаживались вперемешку люди и яуты. Солоха смотрел на это почти с отеческой нежностью.  
"Князь" завершил переговоры, и внезапно кругом стало почти идеально тихо. Только несколько секунд спустя мозг начал поднимать остальные звуки до статуса громких.  
\- Сиэрже-енька, – проскрежетал Касаюрк. – Ты сегодня превысил все квоты на нарушения, споря с вышестоящими.  
\- А то, – вздохнул Солоха. – Вон, капитана какого-то послал матом. Не к тому кораблю полетел! Пиздец мне!  
\- Нет, я не об этом, – Касаюрк развернулся и взял его за плечо. – Ты дважды усомнился во мне.  
\- А-а... че?  
\- Поэтому когда я восстановлюсь, – Касаюрк положил руку на второе плечо и наклонился, так что металлическая маска оказалась угрожающе близко, – у нас будет время обсудить эти недостойные поступки.  
\- Это в смысле?  
Облегчение, что все уже закончилось, размывало мозги, и даже перспективы отхватить казней египетских за несоблюдение приказов казались какими-то игрушечными. Возле выхода уже вовсю горлопанили, подготавливаясь к открытию шлюзов. Шандор вытряхивал из изловленного Копылова медицинские запасы. Солоха прислушивался с ощущением блаженного идиотизма.  
Касаюрк снял ладонь с его плеча. Солоха чуть нахмурился, и миг спустя жесткие пальцы подцепили его под подбородок. Потянули чуть вверх, вынуждая задрать голову.  
\- А еще ты коверкал имена воинов, – почти промурлыкал Касаюрк.  
Отбитое обо все углы исстрадавшееся тело внезапно отозвалось резким жаром. Солоха втянул воздух и невольно затаил дыхание. Сковывающий жар даже не позволил повернуть голову. Несколько ужасных мгновений Солохе казалось, что на них все смотрят.  
\- И что? – прищурился он. – Что ты хочешь сказать?  
\- Я-а... Сиэрженька...  
\- Говори, – почти приказал Солоха, сам задирая голову еще выше.  
\- Нашел, товарищ сержант! – заголосили со спины. – Уже бегу!  
Яут резко отпустил его плечо, словно обжегся. Солоха на подкашивающихся ногах отступил на шаг, и согнутый палец Касаюрка остался в воздухе. Солоха отступил еще раз, все еще чувствуя шероховатое прикосновение к подбородку. Голова слегка кружилась. Свет внезапно начал казаться слишком ярким – похоже, у него слишком расширились зрачки. Касаюрк потянулся к нему, поворачивая ладонь так, будто хотел коснуться щеки Солохи, и тут из-за сержантской спины выскочил пыхтящий от рвения Шандор.  
\- Придумал! – объявил он. – Сейчас мы все первично дезинфицируем!  
Когтистая рука медленно опустилась. Нижние клыки чуть разошлись в стороны, и Солоха почувствовал, как у него в груди все обрывается – в точности как два дня назад, когда они стояли под куполом, и Касаюрк предложил ему...  
\- Серый! – издалека заорал Лось и замахал рукой. – Подь сюды!  
\- Я... мне надо идти, – хрипло сказал Солоха. – Нашего специалиста не жрать и не запугивать!  
Касаюрк взмахнул рукой, явно целя отвесить подзатыльник, и Солоха увернулся, возблагодарив элоботов.  
\- Не смей оскорблять меня недостойными предположениями!  
\- Пациент, не брызгайте слюной! – возмутился осмелевший боец.  
Касаюрк утробно зарычал, но сложил клыки.  
Солоха проверил откинутый за спину шлем, плюнул очередным кусочком эмали, смахнул невидимую пыль с нагрудной пустой таблички и потащился навстречу сержантскому составу.

\- Серега, нам нужно коллективное решение, – сказал Лось, одергивая куртку. Правая рука болталась на перевязи. – Нам тут предлагают два варианта.  
\- Расстрел или расстрел? – вяло пошутил Солоха.  
\- Срочная отправка в еще одном гробу... – начал Кумыс.  
\- Или пансионат до точки стыковки! – торжественно перебил Лось.  
\- Восемь... часов на все работы и коннект с другим судном, – уточнил яут, явно выступавший от имени всех клыкастых. – А потом обязательное расследование произошедшего.  
\- Я-то тут при чем? – поинтересовался Солоха.  
Сержанты выразительно засопели, еще более выразительно кося каждый в свою сторону.  
\- А-а, – обличающее сказал Солоха. – Кое-кто не хочет встречаться с Ким-Кименом и быть битым по жирной жопе?  
\- Это масса! – возмутился Лось.  
\- Я под трибунал не хочу, – почти жалобно вздохнул Кумыс. – Нам нужны доказательства, что мы врезались в эти блядские частицы ха... хо... хуй пойми кого! Когда мы в них влетели, все так и было!  
\- К половым сношениям эти частицы не относятся, – тут же поправил яут.  
\- Нас самих скоро засношают, – с мукой сказал Кумыс.  
В этот момент у Солохи в голове что-то стремительно перевернулось. Ему предлагали еще целых восемь часов. Восемь часов, чтобы успеть сказать и сделать очень важные вещи.  
Слабым эхом прозвучал собственный голос, выговаривающий "Пока долг не разлучит нас", и Солоха решительно набрал воздуха в грудь, борясь с желанием обернуться.  
\- Солдат спит – служба идет! – продекламировал он. – Мы согласны на ваши условия!


	20. Эпилог. Часть 1. Капитан должен носить голову прямо

В зале ожидания Веспы, как всегда, толклась куча народу. Транспортный хаб с каждым годом прибавлял пропускную способность, и в прессе зачастили ядовитые статьи, разоблачающие подрядчиков, никак не могущих добраться до открытия развязок второго уровня.  
Головокружительные скачки по силовым лифтам заставляли вздрогнуть самых тренированных, но Солоха с чувством собственного достоинства отметил, что его вестибулярка даже не колыхнулась. Из сострадания к слегка позеленевшим под цвет своей формы "карасикам", явно отправляющимся на первый вылет, он не стал доставать из кармана заныканный сладкий батончик.  
Однако, не в силах удержаться от выпендрежа, лифт на своем отсеке притормаживать не стал – воспользовался экстремальным спуском "для лиц, имеющих квалификацию по высотным работам". В спину ему полетел чей-то одинокий удивленный присвист.  
Убедившись, что китель от приземления не запылился, Солоха опустил щегольские темные очки на нос и, следуя подсказкам маршрутного браслета, вынырнул на широкий проспект, несущий прибывших к "городской" части. На стены перехода проецировались забортные виды, и казалось, многополосная серебристая лента висит в открытом космосе. Разноцветная толпа шумела, пахла, переговаривалась и торопилась. Даже в закрытых секторах для видов кислород-минус царила деловитая суета.  
Натасканный взгляд выхватывал разнообразные нашивки, и минут через пять сканирования Солоха убедился, что семьдесят процентов посетителей относятся или к военным, или к чрезвычайным службам. Симмахийский ежегодный сбор притянул к Веспе огромное количество кораблей, чьи борта несли различные министерские эмблемы, а сопроводительные документы раздувало от количества слов типа "Особого назначения", "Специализированный", "Многофункциональный" и так далее.  
Над арками выхода красовались транспаранты на визуальных языках, в том числе на стандартном терранском: "Пять лет стратегическим чрезвычайным силам Симмахии. Актуальные проблемы обеспечения пограничного взаимодействия".  
Солоха машинально потрогал значок на отвороте и испытал прилив самодовольства.  
Лента вынесла его на широкую площадь, и впереди разделилась на десятки узеньких ленточек, уходящих до самого конца "бочки", в которой находился городской узел Веспы. Очки предложили режим поглощения визуальных помех, и Солоха с удовольствием его принял. Надвинул еще и наушники, отсекая рекламные трели, и окунулся в обычный разговорный гомон, лишь изредка прерываемый какой-нибудь особо умело спроектированной рекламой. Каждый раз капитан Солохин с мстительной радостью тыкал на браслете кнопочку жалобы на спам.

Эскалаторы, магнитки, буллет-вагоны – с тремя пересадками Солоха проскочил половину города, везде засветившись льготным значком офицера. Достигнув башен Холлабол, привычно обогнул туристический водоворот у скульптурной группы, взбежал по эстакаде и оказался на стеклянном треугольнике, нависающем над площадью. Здесь народу тоже было немало, но личные встречи как раз и удобно устраивать в таких местах. Особенно за такие "элементы маскировки" ратовал Кумыс с его обострившейся по долгу службы паранойей.  
Солоха подался в сторону, освобождая место парочке баскийцев, тянущих ручки к виду на башни, стащил очки с наушниками, упрятал в карман и расслабленно оперся на перила. Они шли уступами, подстраиваясь под высоту разных видов, и Солохе достались немного низковатые.  
Рассеяно сканируя толпу внизу, Солоха про себя повторял программу завтрашнего дня. Мероприятие безжалостным образом начиналось в десять утра, поэтому выдвигаться нужно было в девять минимум, а вставать и того раньше. В пути до Веспы Солоха запасливо давил бока двенадцать часов подряд, прикинувшись подхватившим насморк, и этого должно было хватить, чтобы прогулять весь нынешний день и полночи в придачу.  
Взгляд зацепился за что-то знакомое, и Солоха свесился через перила, вытянув шею.  
Лось узнавался издалека. Капитан Рогачев заматерел, плечи стали еще шире, и серо-белая "аляска" на нем чуть ли не потрескивала. Щегольский мех на капюшоне встал дыбом в ореоле завесы возле скульптуры. Лось шагнул сквозь голографические полотнища и поднял голову. Солоха подался вперед еще больше, энергично помахал, и Лось взмахнул в ответ, немедленно ускоряясь.  
Солоха успел развернуться, отряхнуть погоны, поправить воротник и привалиться к перилам копчиком – и Рогачев вырулил на мостик.  
\- Серега! – басом взревел он. – У, ведьма, иди сюда, дай поцелую!  
На пути у него произошло стремительное передвижение, и туристы освободили дорогу. Рогачев промчался по ней, набирая крейсерскую скорость, и Солохе пришлось податься вперед, чтобы при столкновении не вылететь за перила.  
\- Здарова! – заорал Лось, сгребая его в охапку.  
\- И тебе не хворать!  
Не ударив в грязь лицом, Солоха тоже стиснул товарища, и вдвоем они принялись ломать друг друга, пыхтя и перетаптываясь на месте. Лось сдался первым: явно не подходящая по погоде куртка мешала теплообмену.  
\- Уф! – он чуть откинулся назад, не выпуская плечи Солохи. – Силен, гад, силен, где натренировался? Клыкастых душил?  
\- А то, – довольно сказал Солоха и поправил чужой воротничок. – Смотри, что-то ты у нас расстегнулся, а ну-ка дай я тебя... эть!  
Лось успел подставить ладонь, и попытка застегнуть товарища насмерть не увенчалась успехом. Стороны чуть разошлись, внимательно меряя друг друга взглядами.  
\- А где же дополнительные звездочки на погонах? – поинтересовался Лось. – Кто-то полгода назад клятвенно обещал пропрыгать по лысым головам на вершину карьерной лестницы.  
\- Я был пьян, – отмазался Солоха. – А как поживает управление ГНБ?  
\- Живее всех живых, а почему вы интересуетесь, подозрительный гражданин?  
\- А что-то я тоже дополнительных звездочек не отмечаю!  
\- Так что насчет карьеры, ведьма?  
\- Изыди!  
Лось удовлетворенно хрюкнул, шагнул вперед, развернулся и привалился к перилам рядышком. Теперь оба созерцали храмовый комплекс, вполовину уступающий Башням по высоте, но никак не по роскоши оформления.  
\- Завтра с утра начинаете? – поинтересовался Лось, доставая из кармана мажорски помятую пачку.  
\- После обеда, но тащиться все равно придется к началу. Сам понимаешь, торжественное открытие, марши и архангелы с боевыми слонами.  
\- Еще б не понимать, – передернулся Лось и выбил две сигареты. – Будешь?  
Солоха без лишних слов протянул руку. Щелкнула зажигалка, и оба затянулись. Говорить было особо не о чем – для срочных новостей и обычного трепа хватало сети – но они давно не виделись вот так, живьем, и сейчас приятно было даже помолчать рядом, едва касаясь друг друга плечами.  
На браслете мигнул огонек, Солоха снова затянулся, выдохнул светлую дымную струю с ароматом чего-то древесного и щелкнул по браслету.  
"Задерживаюсь, – сообщал Кумыс. – Нужно завернуть на Первый Торговый. Буду через пятнадцать минут".  
\- Пятнадцать? – закатил глаза Лось. – Да он там сгинет, и мы найдем его обгрызенный продавцами труп спустя неделю!  
"Мне очень надо, – словно подслушав, прислал Кумыс. – Иначе Лелик оскорбится".  
\- Лелик, – ядовито сказал Солоха. – Лелик и Лешик! Еще и фамилию сменил, жалкая личность!  
\- Не ревнуй, Сереженька.  
\- Имею право, – задрал нос капитан Солохин. – Вы с ним сколько видитесь? Раз в месяц? А я – ладно, если не раз в полгода. К тому же, это кто еще тут ревнует?  
Лось немедленно надулся.  
"Сами вы пидорасы, – прислал Леха. – Гад, гад, гад и на террик сволочь".  
Лось перестал пучить щеки и заржал, Солоха не выдержал и присоединился. Кумыс предсказывал их реакции с телепатической точностью. Хоть раз в три месяца, хоть раз в полгода, а знали они друг друга очень хорошо.

Влюбленность накинулась на сержанта Кумысника внезапно: на перевалочной станции Кватт, где всех пострадавших на Лизетте пристроили на вторичный карантин.  
Восемь видов инопланетчиков, принимавших участие в катастрофе, ринулись предлагать свои методы лечения. И в этом кипящем котле отчаянных попыток взаимодействия зародилось то, что теперь называлось "Стратегическими чрезвычайными силами Симмахии".  
Ну а сержант Бойцех, очнувшаяся на шестой день интенсивной терапии, сослепу отоварила разнюхивавшего обстановку Кумыса по хребту стойкой капельницы, приняв за врага. Отшибла ему мозги напрочь, и Леха решил, что с такой женщиной ему по пути.  
В первую очередь стремительным планам помешало то, что счастливый брак Лелия Бойцех уже заключила трижды и при этом ни разу не развелась. Лось, заслышав про это, весь изошелся на глумеж, регулярно сообщая Кумысу, что не видать ему традиционного счастья. Леха отгавкивался и слал приватные записочки вплоть до окончания карантина, после чего сводный батальон предсказуемо расформировали и вернули по разным частям. Кумыс взялся сочинять стихи и травить товарищей предварительным прочтением.  
Солоха крепился, держась зубами за оброненное Касаюрком "Я готов ждать тебя" и пилил командованию рапорты о переводе, которые Лось обзывал нытьем и грозился сдать Солохина психотерапевтам. Солоха не отступал. К исходу месяца даже Кумыс перестал слать записки, плюнул и взялся помогать, привлекая для этого загадочные связи в разных службах и отказываясь признаваться, с кем именно он обтяпывает делишки.  
Венцом его полуподпольных трудов сделалась нелегальная учетка в терранских соцсетях, отправленная Касаюрку через двадцать восемь подставных мессенджеров. В учетке лацертид значился как представитель малых народностей крайнего пояса колонизаций.  
Переведя дух сержант Кумысник вернулся к потенциальному личному счастью и обнаружил, что Лелия перевелась в закрытый исследовательский корпус.   
Цитируя Лося – настала вторая геологическая эпоха нытья в славном коллективе.  
Масла в огонь подливал Касаюрк, добавленный на приватный канал общения и неохотно смирившийся с аватаркой, на которой был отображен какой-то афроколонист с косичками. При очередном страдальческом вопле Кумыса яут начинал строчить длинные абзацы, посвященные мудрости человеческого матриарха, выбравшего истинно правильный и проверенный веками подход к созданию семьи. Леха тут же озверевал и требовал от Солохи унять гнусную рептилию и вообще забанить навеки.  
На протяжении последующих трех месяцев Солоха извел рапортами все командование вплоть до генерала Лиховского и оброс легендой человека, помешанного на межвидовом сотрудничестве. Кумыс выдвинул решительное предложение Лелии Бойцех стать супругами по переписке и обязался взять ее фамилию. Лось торжественно поименовал обоих психами и, движимый неизвестно чем, твердо вознамерился податься в нацбезопасность.  
Еще за пять месяцев Кумыс коварно устроился в Агентство без определенных названий, рассудив, что для брака ему не хватает карьеры, Лось дорвался до лейтенанта, а Солоха проел плешь Лиховскому и перешел на особую контрактную службу.  
В достижении целей Кумыс все-таки Солоху опередил. Ровно за неделю до назначения сержанта Солохина в особые войска чрезвычайного реагирования, он выложил в приват электронку, где криптами по битам значилось, что предложение дистанционного супружества без обязательств принято.  
Рогачев, к тому времени зарубившийся с Солохой на очередные пятьсот кровных терриков, орал, что это подстава и не считается, а модных статусов он может наклепать хоть сотню штук. Солоха втихаря радовался, что возмущения Лося хватает на двоих, потому что в глубине души приревновал изрядно. Даже невзирая на дистанционность.

\- Айда, что ли, по паре крякнем, пока этот страдалец выбирает между кружевными трусами? – предложил Лось. – Ты ж "Лужи" бронировал на вечер?  
\- Да вот не совсем на вечер, – ухмыльнулся Солоха. – Часа три осталось, так что готовь тапки и полотенце. У меня большие планы.  
\- Это в честь пятого съезда?  
\- Это в честь нашей встречи, блин! Юбилей обменов рукопожатиями!  
\- Понял-понял. Пора-пора-по радуге через мосты пройдем, – бравурно напел Лось, потягивая руку к храму. – Из бластеров и лазеров всем жопу надерем...  
Ленту "Космические мушкетеры: возвращение из бездны" крутили на синема-площадках уже недели три. Незамысловатая история про троицу отважных удобно натягивалась на любую компанию. Каждый мог с легкостью поставить себя на место героев. Как следствие – небывалый успех и кассовые сборы выше головы в прыжке.  
\- Сколько они там по сюжету друг друга не видели? – уточнил Лось. – Десять лет? У нас-то конечно поменьше будет...  
\- Я все прекрасно помню, – с достоинством сказал Солоха. – Четыре месяца назад, слет на Кадсте. Ты еще, помнится, сбежал прям без опохмела.  
\- Это был срочный вызов, – Лось отстегнул капюшон. – И потом я извинился.  
"В пути, – прислал Кумыс. – Везу Лосю кружевные трусы. Красненькие, тебе пойдет, Лосяра!"  
Солоха сдавлено загыгыкал. Лось опасливо пощупал голову, словно мысли сквозь нее могли утекать прямиком к капитану Бойцеху. Потом обмахнулся капюшоном и приставил ладонь к глазам, демонстративно что-то высматривая. Солоха проследил за направлением взгляда и обнаружил передвижной Креманц-пункт.  
\- По одной? – щедро предложил он. – За красненькие-то.

Кумыс подвалил, когда принявшие по одной капитаны яростно дискутировали, какой должна быть вторая. Лось патриотически настаивал на медовухе или квасном пиве, Солоха напирал на космополитизм и предлагал припасть к медицински одобренным выжимкам, производимым в секторах халик. Подтянутый до иссушенности лирейк, сопровождающий Креманц-пункт, подзуживал обоих, предлагая млечную настойку и уверяя, что господ офицеров с их усовершенствованными телами эта настойка только взбодрит.  
\- Смир-рна! – грянуло из-за спины.  
Подскочив, оба развернулись в прыжке и приземлились по стойке "смирно".  
– Разврат и пьянство! – грозно сказал обнаружившийся там Кумыс. – Нахохлите уши, чтоб мне по ним вас удобнее было хлестать!  
И отскочил назад, пропуская сразу две оплеухи, полетевшие к нему с разных сторон.  
\- Потрясающе, господа офицеры! – восторженно захлюпал лирейк. – Настоечки?  
\- Ай-яй-яй, – Кумыс широко осклабился. – Нападение на специального секретного сотрудника?  
\- Иди сюда, сексот, – уже добродушно сказал Лось, встряхивая кистью. – Че ты там скачешь, как блоха на расстоянии удара тапком?  
Кумыс взмахнул экологичным натуральным цветным пакетом с яркой эмблемой, улыбнулся уже по-обычному и шагнул навстречу.  
Солоха успел чуть раньше Лося и сграбастал Кумыса поперек тулова. Рогачев присоединился секундой позже, и форменные костюмы всей троицы дружно захрустели в энергичных объятиях.  
\- Здарова, Леха! – Солоха искренне попытался тряхнуть приятеля. – Сколько лет!  
\- Пять месяцев! – прохрипел Кумыс. – Я считал!  
\- Млечной настоечки господам за воссоединение? – возопил из-за спин лирейк. – Три по расчету за две!  
Солоха закрыл глаза и застыл на несколько секунд, втягивая знакомый запах: горячая кожа, ткань форменной одежды, легкий запах освежителя после бритья, еле уловимый аромат декоративного табака... Мир вокруг отступил за стеклянную стенку, и остались только три человека, сцепившихся в крепком объятии. Лось почти нежно выдохнул ему в ухо.  
\- Соскучился, – неожиданно хрипло сказал Кумыс. – Ох и соскучился по вам, мужики.  
\- Очень соскучился, – ответно вздохнул Солоха.  
\- Сирожа у нас ведьма, – все так же нежно пробасил Лось. – Как улетит куда-нибудь со своими силами чрезвычайного реагирования, так пропадет на полгода. Только фоточки шлет.  
\- Кстати! – встрепенулся Кумыс, чуть отстраняясь.  
Момент почти болезненного слияния схлынул. Солоха тоже подался назад, и они медленно расцепились. Одинаково поправили одежду. Меньше всех пострадал Кумыс: жесткий китель мало уступал в прочности некоторым скафандрам.  
\- Кстати, о фоточках, – повторил Кумыс. – Серега, ты сколько еще лет собираешься засирать мою личную ленту этой бледной поганкой? Я уже начинаю узнавать его среди прочих жутких рож, которые у тебя там в ассортименте.  
\- Посмотрите на него, – патетически сказал Солоха. – А кто засирает мою ленту своими розовыми соплями? Мы с Леликом то, мы с Леликом это, мы там, здесь, тут и еще немного с церемонии нашего награждения за службу отечеству!  
\- Это духовное единение!  
\- А что за левые мужики, с которыми ты жамкаешься?  
\- Супруги! – внес ясность Кумыс. – Ее и ее сестры! Нормальные мужики, не гони.  
\- И, заметьте, только я спокоен и не засираю ленты, – заметил Лось.  
\- Да конечно! – хором заорали оба.  
Лось загоготал, взмахнул руками, сгреб приятелей и с легкостью притянул к себе. Солоха умудрился извернуться в процессе, чтобы иметь обзор на весь треугольник. Вот-вот должны были прибыть остальные намеченные им участники встречи.  
\- Настоечки? – опять захлюпал лирейк.  
\- А можно и настоечки, – согласился Кумыс, пытаясь сохранить пакет неизмятым. – У меня, господа, новая машинерия, разработки агентства. Можно жрать в два раза больше!  
\- Как в тебя столько лезет? – возмутился Лось, разворачиваясь грузовым баркасом.  
\- Настоечки и два хмельных, – распорядился Кумыс из под мышки Лося. – Я угощаю.  
Солоха опять извернулся, шкурой чуя знакомое присутствие, мгновенно поймал цель взглядом и радостно втянул воздух. Встреча должна была состояться через десять шагов. Он уже почти начал считать.  
\- Серега, че ты извиваешься? – осведомился Лось.  
\- А щас узнаешь, – довольно сказал Солоха. – Буквально на раз-два...  
\- Здравствуй, Санюшка! – громыхнул подошедший яут.  
Лось резко крутанулся, выпуская товарищей.  
\- Мать честная, – Кумыс отступил, наткнулся на решетки Креманц-пункта и приложил ладонь козырьком ко лбу. – Это еще кто?  
\- Урахил, – изумленно признал Лось. – Глазам не верю!  
Яут довольно зарокотал, распахнул объятия, и Солоха с Кумысом оперативно рванули в стороны. Лось предпринять ничего не успел: Урахил сделал еще шаг и стиснул его в чудовищной хватке. Матовые клыки, опять изменившие форму, угрожающе раздвинулись.  
\- Ребра помнешь, придурок! – захрипел оторванный от стеклянного пола Рогачев. – А-а, помогите! Ура, чтоб тебя!  
Урахил раззявил пасть еще шире и хватанул Лося всеми четырьмя. Нежно, но непреклонно. Лось гнусаво возопил из чужой пасти и тут же захлебнулся, видимо, получив пламенный привет языком. Лирейк закончил взбивать пену на хмельном.  
\- Это кто его таким гадостям научил? – восторженно уточнил Кумыс. – Эй! Твою дивизию!  
Солоха благостно вздохнул, созерцая, как подкравшийся следом Касаюрк сбрасывает маскировку и точно так же загребает Кумыса в охапку.  
\- Серега-а! – заверещал Кумыс. – М-мф!  
Еще один хват пастью состоялся в рекордно короткие сроки. Солоха огляделся, подхватил хмельное и дружелюбно помахал корочками туристам, нацелившимся на происходящее разнокалиберными агрегатами для съемок. Агрегаты тут же втянулись обратно.  
\- Я, кто ж еще, – торжествующе сознался Солоха. – Лучшие земные практики!  
Яутские авансы напоминали нападение страдающего от неразделенной любви медведя. Солоха знал по себе: Касаюрк всегда искренне пытался зажевать какую-нибудь часть умански Солохина, порой вынуждая того орать и отбиваться. Страшные челюсти регулярно оставляли красные вспухшие следы и порезы.  
Леху же Касаюрк категорически считал своей подарочной собственностью, лишь по какой-то нелепой причине находящейся в слабой досягаемости, и в минуты особо игривого настроя предлагал Солохе выкрасть упомянутую собственность. Солоха ржал и предлагал яуту померяться на кулачках с матриархом Бойцех.

Солоха успел расправиться с хмельным, когда капитанам наконец удалось вырваться, почти не пострадав. Кумыс вырывался дольше, поскольку оберегал пакет.  
\- Ни хрена себе! – подытожил Лось. – Это каким ветром вас сюда занесло?  
\- Чрезвычайная конференция, – важно сказал Урахил. – Завтра будет происходить здесь. Вы тут по той же причине, если я не ошибаюсь.  
\- По той же, ага, – закивал Лось. – А ты совершенно не изменился, лысая морда.  
Урахил, не меняя величественного выражения клыков, сцапал Рогачева за ухо.  
\- Эй, бля! – возмутился тот, размахивая капюшоном.  
\- Не сметь оскорблять воинов, – затянул привычную песню яут.  
Касаюрк меж тем бесцеремонно пытался проинспектировать содержимое чужого пакета. Кумыс отбивался форменным беретом. Растрепанный чуб встал дыбом, и Солоха рассеяно позавидовал: ЧС-никам гривы заводить не разрешалось. Спасатель должен быть аккуратно пострижен, а еще лучше побрит.  
\- Ладно, ша, – потребовал он, видя, что копошение может затянуться. – Ну, раз все здесь, то поздравляю всех с пятым съездом!  
\- Погоди, Сиэргий, – Касаюрк получил еще один удар беретом по морде и развернулся к лирейку. – Еще три быстрых напитка.  
Лирейк мгновенно выхватил из-под крышки капсулы три блестящих пирамидки. Касаюрк потыкал пальцем в стоящее на крышке хмельное с настойкой, покосился на Солоху, шевеля клыками в подсчетах, и кивнул.  
\- За всех, – буркнул он, прикладывая ладонь к панели.  
Развернулся и протянул зажатые в когтях стаканчики и пирамидки. Каждый разобрал себе по одной, и загорелые руки вместе с бледными лапами дружно взлетели в воздух.  
\- За съезд и за всех! – повторил Солоха.

По настоянию Лося время, оставшееся до посещения "Луж", разношерстная компания потратила на погружение в "социальный разврат". Видимо, жаждая реванша за прилюдное обслюнявливание, Лось взял на себя роль проводника и шарахался по самым густонаселенным районам, то и дело предлагая фото на память. Яуты, затянутые в торжественную броню – на этот раз белую – стоически переносили испытание. Не выдержали они лишь когда Лось начал заманивать группу на аттракционы.  
\- Не, Сань, это уже чересчур, – первым отказался Кумыс. – У меня вестибулярка не выдержит!  
\- Мы не посещаем такие места, – спесиво сказал Урахил.  
\- Социофоб! – тут же определился Лось.  
\- Умански, не неси чушь! Нам просто чужды эти сборища вонючих тел!  
\- Я, пожалуй, тоже трусливо отступлю, – согласился Солоха.  
\- Никто из нас не трусит! – взревел Касаюрк.  
\- Я разве это сказал?  
\- Ты точно об этом мыслил, – щелкнул яут. – Я знаю все твое ехидство.  
\- Пять лет совместных фоточек, – закатил глаза Кумыс.  
\- Подкаблучник!  
\- Люблю, когда умански шумят, – заметил Урахил. – Вы при этом на удивление менее противны. Даже забавные.  
Касаюрк ощерился и заклекотал-захихикал.  
\- Так, я упустил момент, когда подкалывать начали не их, а нас, – Лось нахмурился. – Кстати, Сергей Дмитриевич, что там у нас со временем? Не опоздаем ли?  
\- Можно выдвигаться, – милостиво разрешил Солоха. – Полчаса ненапряжным ходом.

"Лужи" Солоха любил и уважал вот уже года три как. Через Веспу стыковаться приходилось часто, порой задержки между пересадками выходили часов по двадцать, и тогда капитан Солохин объявлял в своем отряде день РЗХБ, после чего закрывал глаза и начинал демонстративно считать до десяти. Всех, кто не успевал за это время дать деру в Сочи, он отправлял заниматься полезными санитарно-гигиеническими делами на борту текущего судна. Сам же неторопливо выдвигался в город для укрепления здоровья. Посещение "Луж" проходило по графе профилактических процедур.  
Лось с Кумысом, привлеченные туда же по скидке от владельца, заведение оценили, и по общему уговору "Лужи" стали одной из точек для встреч на нейтральной территории. Кумыс, правда, в переписке регулярно грозился достроить родовое поместье и в ближайший совместный отпуск всех туда пригласить. Но пока "Лужи" прочно держали позиции.  
Межрасовые заведения отличались долгим фейсконтролем: с десяток анализирующих систем проверяли, не тащит ли новый гость заразу, от которой могут внезапно сдохнуть платежеспособные клиенты и обостриться отношения с эпидемиологической службой. Людей, напичканных элоботами, пропустили быстро, а вот яуты подзастряли. Пока белобрысых придирчиво изучали, капитанское трио успело добраться до забронированного подиума и даже сделать небольшой заказ.  
\- А что, – Кумыс взял со стола дальнобойный бинокль и приставил к левому глазу, – натурально здесь будут поэзию читать?  
\- Натуральнее некуда, – подтвердил Солоха. – Поэтическое переложение основ внешних сношений. Анализ последних двадцати лет сотрудничества Симмахии. Чистая эмоциональная оргия как есть.  
\- Тогда почему мы так далеко? – возмутился Кумыс, поворачивая бинокль так, чтобы смотреть уже обоими глазами.  
\- Бережем твое псевдосемейное счастье, – басом хихикнул Лось. – Как только начнется самое интересное, еще и глаза тебе закроем.  
Кумыс замахнулся на него биноклем, и Лось демонстративно втянул голову в плечи. Меховая оторочка скрыла его лицо наполовину: только нос торчал, да смешливо поблескивали голубые глаза. Солоха на миг задержался взглядом на этом красивом цвете. Теперь у него имелась личная глубокая приязнь к разнообразным голубым гляделкам, так что на Лося он мог бы пялиться долго – чисто из эстетических соображений.  
\- Как тебя вообще отпустили, – привычно подколол он Кумыса со своей стороны.  
\- Вы просто завидуете, – сказал тот, откладывая бинокль. – Моему духовному счастью.  
\- Чему бы я тут завидовал, – содрогнулся Лось. – Она ж на полголовы тебя выше!  
\- Не только я отличаюсь тягой к здоровым лбам, – ужалил Кумыс, скосив глаз на Солоху.  
Капитан Солохин неопределенно помахал рукой, признавая поражение на этом поле. Лось хмыкнул и чуть переместился по дивану, придвигаясь к Солохе горячим боком.  
\- А скажи, ведьма, – вкрадчиво начал он, – как это вы все-таки с ним столько мотаетесь, а? Я тут посчитал, вы чуть ли не по три месяца в каких-нибудь залетах торчите.  
\- Не сметь оскорблять высоких чинов, – лениво погрозил Солоха.  
Лось ткнул его в бок. Кумыс достал портсигар, выудил из него полосатый леденец, критически оглядел и закинул в рот.  
\- Вопрос доверия, – округло сообщил Солоха.  
\- Чего-чего?  
Мысленно Солоха выдал Лосю орден за терпение. Все эти годы Рогачев стоически воздерживался от любопытства, но сейчас, похоже, присутствие Урахила его доконало. Самого Солоху подобными вопросами теперь смутить было сложно. Это первые полгода-год он дергался всякий раз, когда встречал даже безобидную заметку о действиях специальной группы ЧС, где среди прочих значились его фамилия и короткое фамильное имя Касаюрка. Потом смешанных команд и экипажей начало становиться все больше, и интерес к межвидовым рабочим группам резко пошел на убыль. Наконец, еще полгода спустя Солоха окончательно убедился, что всем плевать на личные предпочтения сержантов, лейтенантов, капитанов, майоров и прочих чинов. После чего персональная лента тогда еще лейтенанта Солохина наводнилась разнообразными веселыми фотомоментами.  
\- Ведьма-а? – протянул Лось.  
\- А? А! Я ему еще на Лизетте как-то брякнул, что сильно доверяю. Это я уже потом нарыл, что у них с доверительными отношениями все сложно. Явление редкое, требующее сожрать вместе два пуда говна и радиоактивной пыли. И то еще не факт, – Солоха усмехнулся. – Вот тогда его и переклинило. Ну мы и решили, что пока долг перед Родиной нас не разведет, то будем... – он повертел пальцами, осознав, что все-таки не может проговорить вслух кое-какие вещи. – Короче, будем. А Родина у нас большая, и долг все никак не кончится. Так и мотаемся.  
\- По-моему, когда Сереженьку по долгу службы попробуют перевести, он будет отстреливаться, – заметил Кумыс.  
Лось вскинул руку и энергично замахал, избавив Солоху от необходимости подбирать ответ, поддерживающий его реноме и одновременно макающий в грязь всяких типов, позорно сменивших фамилию.  
Через зал пробирались яуты. На Веспе инопланетчики друг перед другом особого пиетета не испытывали, поэтому белошкурым пришлось полавировать меж столиков. Один раз они даже перерявкнулись с какой-то волосатой тушей, высунувшейся из-под полога. Наконец, оба синхронно вспрыгнули на помост.  
\- Очень долго! – объявил Касаюрк. – Ужасно занудная проверка!  
\- Почти начал стрелять, – ухмыльнулся нижними клыками Урахил.  
Касаюрк заворчал и плюхнулся на свободное место. Урахил помедлил, разглядывая устроившихся капитанов, и решительно шагнул в обход кресла. Пропихнулся, раздвинув Солоху с Лосем, и торжественно опустил задницу на диван.  
\- Хаса, я рекомендую сидеть здесь, – объявил он, закидывая руки на широкую спинку. – Вкушать чужие ароматы и наслаждаться.  
Касаюрк ухмыльнулся и милостиво помахал рукой. Последовавшее за этим движение клыков Солоха распознал только наполовину – яут выразился в том духе, что предоставляет товарищу право личного наслаждения редкими моментами.  
\- Я мылся, – тут же внес ясность Кумыс. – Не знаю, чем тут пахнет, когда я пришел, все так и было.  
\- Я же сказал – наслаждаться, – укоризненно пророкотал Урахил, между делом спуская когти людям на плечи. – Вы что-нибудь заказывали, умански?  
В завязавшейся дискуссии о том, чем следует питаться отважным воинам и чуть менее отважным представителям силовых структур Солоха не участвовал. Он наслаждался самим присутствием людей и яутов.  
\- ...побольше жирного, для Лося, – разливался Кумыс.  
Лизетта связала всех накрепко, и хотя вслух никто этого не признавал, но как минимум трое бывших сержантов чувствовали эти протянувшиеся золотистые ниточки. Они заставляли их чуть ли не каждый день перебрасываться хотя бы парой фраз. Солохе уже давно казалось, что их всю жизнь было трое, и без ежедневных посланий он будет не совсем полноценным.  
Доходило до смешного: пару раз Лось начинал травить байки, с железной уверенностью, что это происходило где-то в его ведомстве, а Кумыс яростно начинал доказывать, что на самом деле это было с ним. Солоха, по традиции бравший на себя роль арбитра, не поленился отыскать исходники. В итоге выяснилось, что каждый облажался ровно по одному разу.  
Карьерные продвижения, победы, неудачи, проблемы, улыбки Фортуны, дела общественные и личные, события дурацкие и не очень – теперь у каждого было еще по две ленты, неумолчно шуршащие и тянущиеся по краю сознания: отражение жизни еще двоих людей.  
Солоха готов был признаться, что Лелия Бойцех ему уже духовно симпатична, а Лось регулярно лайкал все снимки в ленте Солохина, где попадались яуты, и читал Кумысу лекции по строительству экологичных домов из бруса. Леха к клыкастым относился более прохладно, зато поддерживал каждый второй криптовалютный генератор, где светился Рогачев, и разделял тягу Солохи к обновлению дронопарка.  
\- ...сам дурак на два рычага! – орал Лось, оскорбленный по поводу массы в очередной раз.  
Однажды Солоха обнаружил, что с азартом ожидает предпродажи карт на платформе для какого-то проекта по правам генетически модифицированной капусты, и понял, что чужие жизни настолько перепутались с его собственной, что отделить их сможет разве что опытный психохирург.  
Не то чтобы испугавшись, Солоха все же провел целое исследование, заключавшееся в старательном набивании поисковых запросов. И обнаружил, что феномен давно исследован и классифицирован. Огромная плотность социальных контактов на одного человека зачастую приводила к "синдрому кластеризации". Изучив "синдром" со всех сторон, Солоха убедился, что их случай относится к категории, сухо обозначенной как "дружеские отношения третьего класса". На два пункта ниже "болезненной привязанности" и на четыре – "созависимости". Похоже, можно было дышать свободно и без коррекций.  
\- И пончик, пончик, – настаивал Леха.  
Насчет привязанности к инопланетчикам Солоха искать не рискнул. И так все было ясно: кто б еще, кроме больного на всю голову, угробил бы восемь месяцев, чтобы пробиться в экспериментальные межвидовые силы чрезвычайного реагирования, регулярно совершая для этого невозможное.  
\- ...ведьма! Че застыл-то?  
Солоха встрепенулся и заоглядывался. Протокол доставки уже отработал, и на столе образовалось маленькое построение из тарелочек и плошек. В "Лужах" больших порций не подавали, делая упор на разнообразие. Выбрав в меню что-нибудь одно, посетитель получал дюжину мисочек, оформленных со щепетильностью, до которой Эмилио было еще пахать и пахать. Кумыс уже успел залезть витыми палочками в кучу плошек и повытаскивать оттуда к себе в чашку разностей. Не побоялся прихватить даже яутских блюд – видимо, в секретном агентстве действительно выпускали новых элоботов.  
Касаюрк тоже вооружился палочками, ухватив сразу три, и прицельно водил ими над столом. Урахил ознакамливался с концепцией вилки и ножа – Лось оставался приверженцем олдскула. Идея многозубцевого инструмента Урахила обрадовала, но на его взгляд, заточка была плоховата. Он уже сравнивал зубцы вилки с собственными клыками, и Лось с ворчанием пытался вернуть столовые приборы обратно к себе во владение.  
\- И все-таки, – неожиданно сказал Кумыс, кинув взгляд на Касаюрка. – Что вы там делали на Лизке?  
Касаюрк фыркнул, поднял палочки и уставился на них с задумчивым видом.  
\- Лиэшенька, ты задаешь мне этот вопрос уже девятый раз. Из них семь раз – в личной переписке, два раза – при встречах. Что ты надеешься услышать?  
\- Зловещую правду! – взмахнул палочками Кумыс.  
\- Стечение обстоятельств, – чрезвычайно убедительно прорычал Касаюрк.  
\- Что ж, прогресс есть, хотя и слабый, – отметил Кумыс. – От некультурного "Отстань" мы уже продвинулись до уклончивых ответов. Еще пять лет, и я выколочу из вас истину!  
\- Между прочим, он в агентстве, – охотно поддержал Солоха. – Я б на твоем месте вздрогнул.  
Касаюрк надменно вскинул голову и задрал клыки. Но в стеклянных глазах плясала смешинка. Кумыс еще раз трагически вздохнул и расстегнул китель. Касаюрк под столом вытянул ногу и ткнул Солоху когтями в колено. Капитан Солохин чуть прикрыл глаза и потащил в рот замаринованное сиреневое щупальце. От одного запаха текла слюна.  
Что именно яуты делали на Лизетте, он тоже так и не узнал. Ему хватало и того, что восемь месяцев после золотого кошмара спустя он смог вживую увидеть одного из тех, кто был с ним, и кому он пообещал, что только долг разлучит их.  
"Сиэргий, я невероятно красочно вижу тебя, – в своей невыносимой манере сообщил тогда Касаюрк. – Я так опасался, что тебя придется ждать вечно".

На сцене происходили какие-то перемещения. Подготовка к выступлению шла умеренным ходом, чтобы не потревожить посетителей. Дожевывая щупальце и вполуха слушая, как Лось с Урахилом полемизируют насчет смешения различных соусов, Солоха рассеяно подумал, что ему уже и не особо интересны поэтически переложенные результаты двадцатилетних исследований.  
Встряска на Лизетте не стала волшебной таблеткой от ксенофобии, но военные умели договариваться в любых ситуациях, и внезапно вялотекущее сотрудничество оказалось скреплено дюбелями государственной тайны. Причастных к учениям столкнули мордами друг с другом, и даже яутам не удалось уклониться.  
Ничто не сплачивает лучше, чем попытка прикрыть говно боевым листком, и волей-неволей сотрудничество превратилось сначала в практику смешанных групп чрезвычайного реагирования, потом в инженерные дивизии, дальше – в исследовательские батальоны, и так по нарастающей, вплоть до пятого съезда, для которого пришлось арендовать сразу две башни Холлабол.  
На съезде планировалось объединение еще с двумя видами, чьи представители наконец-то просекли, что выгоднее пользоваться совместными наработками новоявленного содружества, чем пытаться родить технологическое преимущество в одиночку.  
В общем, послушать поэтическое переложение можно было только ради халик. Их манера впадать в экстаз по мере наращивания значимости происходящего одновременно восхищала и вгоняла в краску. Зрение выхватывало только эстетическую составляющую, а остальные чувства заходились, доказывая, что им показывают порнографию.  
Пока что Солоха наслаждался другими вещами: прикосновением чужого локтя и чужим теплом. А следом за этим уже хотелось еще большего. Кое-чего, что невозможно получить в виртуальном общении.  
Неизвестно, что сказали бы исследователи "кластерного синдрома" о феномене, когда с друзьями еще и спят, вовлекая в это дело инопланетные элементы. Но даже при мысли об этих элементах Солохе делалось жарко, и веки сами собой чуть опускались.  
Касаюрк пошевелил клыками, Солоха привычно разобрал в этом движении послание "я вижу твои цвета" и улыбнулся в ответ.  
\- Так, а это мы возьмем и поделим по справедливости, переопределив в мою пользу, – Кумыс вонзил палочку в очередную плошку. – Давно не жрал я фиолетовой икры!  
\- Свиноподобное создание, – заметил Касаюрк.  
\- Не сметь оскорблять спецагентов, – погрозил палочкой Кумыс. – За это можно и добрым именем поплатиться.  
\- Я делаю что хочу, когда хочу и как хочу! – объявил яут. – И никто не может мне указывать...  
Шум возле входа прервал напыщенное выступление. Солоха поднял брови, кладя собственную палочку вместе с наколотым на нее синеприсом на подставку. "Лужи" гордились классом шумопоглотителей, поэтому даже соседние столы не слишком мешали друг другу. А чтобы от входа донесся шум, нужно было как следует постараться. Например, штурмовать "Лужи" с оружием в руках.  
Кумыс тоже нахмурился, Лось прекратил пихать в зубастую пасть соседа что-то желтенькое и шевелящееся. Яуты дружно повернули головы в сторону звука. В быстро задергавшихся клыках Солоха разглядел упоминание раздражения, оскорбительное замечание в адрес нарушителей и желание кровавой сатисфакции. Кажется, мелькнуло что-то еще, связанное с людьми, но в таких тонкостях разобраться не получилось. Пятилетнего наблюдения за невербальными практиками клыкастых все еще было недостаточно.  
Уже вставая с места, Солоха вспомнил парочку людей, тоже наловчившихся распознавать жестовые языки. Например, полковник Коннел широко прославился на всю Шестую тем, что мог переводить движение плюмажей халик. По разным ведомствам делали ставки, как скоро Коннел начнет сливаться в эмоциональных оргиях.

Шум у входа приобрел новые черты, и Солоха ускорил шаг. Приятели догнали его, Лось чуть вырвался вперед и оказался центровым наступающим. Тяжелая поступь яутов за спиной давала ощущение, будто их сопровождает парочка танков.  
Охранные системы у входа тревожно помаргивали, отображая предупреждения сразу в нескольких сигнальных системах. Снаружи, за затемнившимся полистеклом что-то происходило: мелькали туманные фигуры, беспорядочно размахивающие конечностями, которых было явно больше, чем у среднего антропоморфика.  
Солоха оглянулся и увидел сразу тройку менеджеров-маскелийцев, спешащих к двери. Под его взглядом менеджеры перешли на суетливое скольжение. Лось перехватил за запястье Кумыса, потянувшегося было к панели.  
\- Что там? – резко спросил он у менеджеров, тыкая пальцем на матовую преграду.  
\- Волнения, – встревоженно колыхнулся главный, с полосками отличия, выражая изгибами ключичек крайнюю озабоченность.  
\- В моем графике бунтов и восстаний не запланировано, – категорически сказал Лось. – Капитан Бойцех?  
\- Разведка не докладывала, – внес ясность тот. – Я не брал!  
\- Мы вообще не по этой части, – сразу открестился Солоха.  
\- Вызвали охранку? – продолжил допрос Лось.  
\- Конечно! – трепыхнулся маскелиец. – Но это не служба мгновенного реагирования...  
Лось хмыкнул. Инопланетчик, уже получивший о гостях максимум данных, прозрачно намекал, что гостям, имеющим отношение к силовым структурам, неплохо бы применить свои звания по назначению.  
Младшие менеджеры остановились у старшего за спиной и тоже вовсю колыхались, явно пытаясь подавить лихорадочный трепет ключичек. Солоха оглянулся. Посетители еще не паниковали, но напряженная атмосфера повисла над всем залом.  
Снаружи в матовое стекло ударило что-то вроде тарана. Менеджер панически вздрогнул и тоже развернул глаза назад. Поднес конечность к голове и быстро зашипел с постукиванием на согласных. Освещение в зале изменилось на нежный фиолетовый, включилась нейтральная музыка, и воздух наполнился голографическими переливами.  
\- Между прочим, это гипноизлучатели, – заметил Кумыс. – Лицензия- то есть?  
\- Сделайте что-нибудь! – испуганно зашипел менеджер, проигнорировав неудобный вопрос. – Страдает наша репутация! Наши посетители!  
\- Насколько эта преграда прочная? – поинтересовался Урахил.  
\- Я... третьего класса? – неуверенно предположил менеджер, поиграв ключичками.  
\- А что, – Лось многозначительно хрустнул кулаками. Рубашка натянулась на плечах. – Может, выйдем и поговорим по-свойски?  
\- Третий класс и без нас выдержит, – возразил Солоха. – Я сюда пришел не драться.  
\- Сереженька, я же всего пару раз по морде, – умильно сказал Лось.  
\- Мы можем разобраться с проблемой, – предложил Касаюрк с еще большим намеком, чем менеджер.  
\- Ни в коем случае, – отрезал Солоха. – Говорю же, третий класс, я на этих средствах защиты сожрал стаю собак. Пошумят, побегают, поплюют и успокоятся.  
В дверь снова ударили. В переливах музыки звук утонул, и Солоха снова оглянулся. Голографическая завеса умело разделила зал на сектора, и ощущение, источаемое обеспокоенными существами, исчезло.  
\- Сиэргий, ты сомневаешься в нас? – поинтересовался Урахил.  
\- Я верю в технологии, – сказал Солоха и предупреждающе положил руку на плечо Лосю, сунувшемуся было к двери. – Вдобавок, когда мы тут стоим, то пугаем местных. Расходимся. Приедет вохра, разложим им все по полочкам, если потребуется.  
Яуты дружно сложили руки на груди. Белая броня, подсвечиваемая мягкими лазерными переливами, играла не сильно хуже облачения халик. Кумыс тоже сложил руки на груди и нахмурился. Лось перестал хрустеть кулаками и ухмыльнулся.  
\- Леха, а ты чего вместе с пакетом поперся?  
\- А? – Кумыс посмотрел вниз. – О, бля, и правда. А хрен его знает.  
\- Пакет большой ценности, – сказал Солоха, имитируя говор яутов. – Важный воинский пакет.  
\- С нераскрытым секретом, – тут же пожаловался Касаюрк. – Что ж, Сиэргий, твоя осмотрительность отвратительна, но я уже смирился за многие нрихии попыток изменить твой характер. Ты необучаем.  
Лось гнусно захихикал. Урахил дернул клыками и тоже заклекотал.  
\- Что такое нрихии? – строго поинтересовался Кумыс.  
\- Господа, если вы считаете, что ситуация под контролем, позвольте проводить вас к вашему сектору, – вмешался менеджер. – Чтение доклада начнется через шесть минут, и важно, чтобы гости занимали свои места. Это является обязательным условием структуризации пространства для докладчиков.  
\- Правильно, – охотно согласился Лось, разворачиваясь. – Какая может быть оргия, когда половина участников в панике оценивает, не будут ли бить им морды.  
\- Нрихии – это бессмысленная единица времени, – с удовольствием пояснил Солоха, тоже разворачиваясь к залу. – Символизирует бесплодные усилия.  
\- Ведьма, – с восхищением сказал Кумыс.  
Младшие менеджеры изящно обтекли группу и возглавили отступление, играя ключичками замысловатую жестовую симфонию. Этот язык Солоха не распознавал, но движения выглядели приятно умиротворяющими. Маскелийская мелкая моторика, кажется, даже использовалась в разделе медицины, где исследовали нервные расстройства.  
\- ...и говорю я тебе, нужно их живьем жрать, – вполголоса, но очень энергично объяснял Лось Урахилу. – Вот сейчас на собственном примере покажу.  
В раскрытых клыках яута читалось "Ты надоедливый, но симпатичный", поэтому Солоха не стал вмешиваться. Кумыс сунулся в пакет с инспекцией, Касаюрк тут же попробовал к нему присоединиться, и Кумыс так же вполголоса сдавленно зарычал, стремительно убирая пакет в сторону. Менеджер протянул к пакету изысканно изогнутую ключичку, явно предлагая услуги по транспортировке.  
За спинами раздался мягкий потрескивающий звук. Как будто надувается пузырь из упругого, но малоподатливого материала. Клыки Касаюрка дернулись, передавая инстинктивное послание "Внезапно жарко".  
\- Ложись! – гаркнул Солоха, ныряя вперед и подсекая младшему менеджеру бахромки.  
Лось переместился из вертикали в горизонталь так стремительно, словно телепортировался. Кумыс чуточку задержался, помогая Солохе сшибить неповоротливое приземистое тельце на пол. Экологичный, натуральный пакет с яркой эмблемой взмыл в воздух. Солоха успел увидеть, как раскрывается ничем не скрепленный целлюлозный зев, и оттуда выскальзывает что-то красиво упакованное в округлые коробочки, наверное, тоже из органических материалов. А потом голубой заряд шваркнул точно между Кумысом и младшим менеджером.  
Пакет стремительно вспыхнул, обернувшись ярким солнцем. Солохе даже почудилось, что он видит, как в пламени сгорает что-то кружевное.  
\- Всем сочленениям застыть! – завопили от двери. – Иначе мы будем повторять!  
Звук шел будто из сотни глоток. Солоха почувствовал себя невероятно медленным. Присевшие было яуты выпрямлялись, уже тянулись к своим маскам, младший менеджер потерял равновесие и начал падать, голографические экраны успели погаснуть, а капитан Солохин все еще пытался протянуть себя сквозь застывший кисель пространства. Наконец ему удалось преодолеть мертвую точку, и мир вернулся к привычным скоростям.  
Солоха вскочил, хватаясь за бедро. Пакет осыпался кучкой пепла. Младший менеджер, рухнувший на пол, беспомощно задрал двигательные бахромки, и осязательная подошва нервозно запульсировала. Розовое сияние закрыло тело упавшего наполовину – маскелиец в ужасе безмолвно вопил, призывая ближайших родичей на помощь. До сих пор в сознании маскелийцев перевернуться означало быть сожранным хищниками. В зале испуганно заверещали: сначала один голос, второй, пятый, десятый....  
\- Молчать! – взвыли голоса от двери.  
Солоха крутанулся. Матовую дверь с третьим классом защиты разнесло вдребезги. Вернее, расплавило в брызги. Сверху все еще тянулся раскаленный материал. В помещение проскочило нечто длинное, изумительно тощее и высоченное, неестественно изогнувшее позвоночник.  
\- Это акт насилия! – грянули голоса. – Подчиняйтесь, или мы начнем убивать одно сочленение за другим! Вы все в заложниках!  
Солоха поморгал, и ошалевший мозг наконец принялся передавать информацию. В "Лужи" ворвались цепень. В одном конгломерате собралось штук сорок сочленений, и, похоже, от феромоновой склейки им снесло все сорок башен. Цепень размахивали пушкой, окутанной знакомым голубым сиянием.  
Лось справа вскочил на ноги и уже держал обеими руками короткий "нэтэри", прищурив глаз. Кумыс тоже развернулся к нападающим лицом. Яуты вошли в парный режим: плечи синхронно напряглись, руки метнулись к обвесам с оружием, даже движения клыков сделались одинаковыми. "Убей, враг", – прочитал Солоха. И на мгновение восхитился, а потом ужаснулся. Если в пудовые головы приходила мысль об убийстве, заставить яутов свернуть с этой дорожки было практически невозможно. Основной инстинкт требовал крови – неважно, какого цвета, – а сверху накладывалась спесивая гордость и болезненное чувство собственного величия.  
\- Мы считаем это здание захваченным! – надрывались цепень. – Все присутствующие будут принесены в жертву при необходимости! Не пытайтесь бежать! Снаружи находятся наши силы! Этот район полностью переходит под наш контроль!  
Младший менеджер полностью залился розовым, явно собираясь получить маскелийский аналог инсульта. Старший менеджер и второй младший трепетали ключичками в безумном ритме, и Солоха даже успел заметить, как острые навершия прорывают кожу инопланетчиков. Эти двое готовились сбросить скелет, чтобы сохранить хотя бы генетический материал.  
Солоха вскинул руки.  
\- Секунду! – заорал он. – Что происходит? Мы пришли на поэтический вечер!  
\- Нет пятому съезду еретических союзов! – заверещали цепень. – Пособники безумного режима! Долой искусственные союзы! Мы потребуем отменить насильное слияние видов, и вы нам в этом поможете, отчлененные!  
\- Ах ты сука!  
Рев капитана Бойцеха перекрыл и истерические выкрики цепня, и панику в зале. Солоха выхватил из-за пазухи "каштан". Кумыс шагнул вперед, Солоха попытался цапнуть его за плечо, но высокая жилистая фигура словно выскользнула из реальности, и он промахнулся на добрый десяток сантиметров. Кумыс стремительно двинулся навстречу цепню. В руке у него сам собой образовался короткий, в локоть длиной шокер.  
\- Стоять! – пронзительно выкрикнули цепень. – Прекратить движение или смерть!  
\- Мой подарок! – гаркнул в ответ Кумыс. – Ты, сука, его сжег! Ну держись, уебок!  
Цепень качнулись назад, но миг слабости прошел сразу же, и сочленения вскинули оружие. Солоха поймал верхнюю треть сочленений в прицел.  
Кумыс успел на полсекунды раньше. Шокер взлетел в воздух, и наконечник вспыхнул ослепительной белой точкой. Точка развернулась в дугу, а та протянулась длинной изогнутой плетью. Кумыс едва заметно дернул запястьем, плеть рванула вперед и ударила цепня поперек корпуса. Поддерживающий костюм вспыхнул. Цепень заверещали.  
\- Мой подарок, блядь! – заорал Кумыс. – Расчленю заживо!  
Солоха медленно-медленно опустил оружие. На краю зрения Лось тоже вышел из стойки. Яуты по-прежнему держали руки на набедренных карманах. Кадр еще только отложился в зрительной памяти, а Кумыс крутанул запястьем снова. Второй удар обвил горящие кольца вокруг цепня. Костюм вспыхнул еще раз и развалился. Сочленения мгновенно разделились. Цепень распался на три конгломерата.  
Сочленения вопили, конгломераты извивались, оружие отлетело в сторону. Белая змея взлетела в воздух, сшибая остатки голограмм. Взлетела – и застыла.  
\- Су-ука, – почти с удовольствием протянул Кумыс. Змея раскачивалась, выбирая место для следующего удара. – Еретический съезд, значит? Безумные режимы? Ну сейчас я тут обезумею!  
Цепень бились в судорогах, пытаясь расползтись в разные стороны. Электрический удар вышиб им мозги, и все это выглядело мерзко, вызывая брезгливость.  
Змея дернулась, выбрав направление. Лось присел и рванул с места.  
Плеть еще не успела нырнуть вниз, как капитан Рогачев добрался до цели и в молодецком объятии стиснул Кумыса поверх рук. Электрическая змея метнулась в сторону, скользнула по полу, вышибая искру из аккуратно уложенных плиток, и бессильно растаяла.  
\- Хорош, Леха! – заорал Лось. – Щас набьешь на статью, бля!  
Солоха развернулся и метнулся к постепенно синеющему младшему менеджеру. Ухватился за судорожно вздымающиеся бока и оторвал полуцентнерную тушку от пола. Резко поставил на подошву и, строго как учили на курсах оказания первой помощи, врезал обеими ладонями по сомкнутым дыхательным щелям. Раз, другой, третий...  
\- А ну пусти меня! – выходил из себя Кумыс. – Вот падла членистожопая! Хуйня на ножках! Гнида, такой вечер испортить!  
Шум в зале усиливался, и Солоха далеко не сразу понял, что на самом деле звук идет снаружи. Там орали уже на добрых три тысячи глоток, слышались рявкающие команды, и несколько раз хлопнули выстрелы. Яуты, одинаково повернув головы боком, прислушивались. А потом так же синхронно подняли опущенные было маски.  
Дыхательные щели маскелийца раскрылись и яростно затрепетали. Синева начала откатываться к умеренному розовому. На улице грозно завыли сирены. Заткнулся изощрявшийся в сравнениях капитан Бойцех. Старший менеджер встрепенулся и стремительно поплыл к середине зала.  
\- Уф, чопка приехала, – с облегчением сказал Лось, продолжая сжимать Кумыса поперек корпуса. – Леха, спокойно, все на мази!  
\- Это я еще не бушую! – опять взвился Кумыс. – Я их сейчас размажу в пюре, а потом скажу, что когда я пришел, все так и было! Подарок мой! Сука!  
Старший менеджер влился в пятно света и завибрировал. По залу прокатились многочисленные звуковые волны. Солоха сморщился. Лось перекосился, и у Кумыса тоже сделалось лицо человека, страдающего от зубной боли. Яуты недовольно задергали клыками. Цепень перестали орать и теперь подергивались на полу, пытаясь сползтись воедино.  
\- …волноваться, – прорезалось в волнах. – Ситуация взята под контроль, силами быстрого реагирования приняты меры! Просим вас не покидать места, поскольку в "Водоемах Титании" сейчас наиболее безопасно! В том числе благодаря оперативным действиям наших гостей из терранских республик! Ваши восторги, пожалуйста!  
Гул трансляций на другие языки перешел в другую тональность. Присутствующие выражали восторги каждый в меру возможностей. Например, обнаружившиеся под растаявшими пологами аместы яростно жали на кнопочки перевода в аудиопоток, и от их стола исходил звук бурного летнего дождя. Недолго думая, Солоха вскинул руки и раскланялся в разные стороны.  
\- Спасибо! – выкрикнул он. – Для нас, как представителей объединенных сил Симмахии, защищать граждан союзных территорий – это не только долг, но и почетная обязанность! Отряд специального реагирования уже на месте! Порядок восстановлен!  
Присутствующие опять выразили восторг, но уже более умеренно. Опасность миновала, и посетителей снова стали волновать перемены блюд и личные сплетни. Голограммы быстро восстанавливались, музыкальные переливы тоже стремительно наползали, скрадывая шум.  
Менеджер заскользил обратно, выписывая ключичками нервические петли. В дверях раздался неопределенный звук, и шестое чувство выдало Солохе такого пинка в зад, что он стремительно развернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов.

Чопка наконец-то добралась до внедрения в захваченное помещение. Солоха мимолетно возгордился, что и тут люди оказались впереди всех. Спецназовец во всем полагающемся обвесе проскочил внутрь, держа экранку перед собой, тут же оценил ситуацию и медленно опустил агрегатину. Сделал пару шагов и остановился перед расчлененным цепнем.  
\- Бригад-майор Хямяляйнен, – хрипло гавкнул он. – Кто ответственный за ситуацию?  
Касаюрк сделал шаг вперед.  
\- Майор специальной группы чрезвычайного реагирования, – проворчал он, традиционно не представившись. – Старший на объекте.  
\- Это? – резко спросил Хямяляйнен, кивком указывая на цепня и их оружие.  
\- Попытка терроризма, – так же односложно ответил Касаюрк.  
Почти против воли Солоха залюбовался контрастом. Спецчасти людей в основном предпочитали черное или хамелеоны. Вызывающе ослепительная парадная броня яутов сияла, как блядские архангельские доспехи.  
\- Свидетели? – продолжил упражняться в краткости бригад-майор.  
\- Ага, – сказал Лось. – Ворвался, всем нахамил и тут же тридцать восемь раз нанес себе поражающие удары в печень. Верно, мужики?  
\- Вернее некуда, – поддакнул Солоха, доставая идентификатор ЧС. – Мы только подошли...  
\- А все так уже и было, – закончил Кумыс, очередным змеиным движением высвобождаясь из, казалось, железной хватки Лося.  
Тот только изумленно крякнул.  
Спецназовец мазнул взглядом по протянутому идентификатору, экран у него перед глазами блеснул зеленью, и боец ощутимо расслабился.  
\- Среди гражданских пострадавшие есть? – уже почти по-человечески осведомился он.  
\- Пакет мой, сука, – огорченно сказал Кумыс. – Слышь, майор, а ты не знаешь, Первый Торговый сегодня до скольки работает?

* * *

Уязвленный потерей пакета Кумыс тащил всю группу по Первому Торговому с настойчивостью бульдозера. Старший менеджер "Луж" расчувствовался настолько, что предоставил трансфер и продлил забронированное время на те два часа, которые Кумыс объявил как обязательные для поисков замены утраченному.  
В поисковых стараниях его неожиданно поддержали яуты, и оставшимся в меньшинстве капитанам пришлось присоединиться.  
По ходу движения из одной галереи в другую Солоха постепенно проникся величием торговой индустрии, и даже Лось сменил выражение лица со скучающего на искренне восторженное, встретив по пути магазин настольных игр. Урахил тут же провозгласил себя гением стратегий, и они вдвоем ринулись выбирать что-нибудь подходящее для сражения. Солоха косился на интерактивную карту, где заманчиво поблескивали красными пиктограммы магазинов "для интеллектуально сформированных сущностей, обладающих гражданскими правами в сфере половых наслаждений", но в итоге решил, что это будет слишком пошло. И решительно оккупировал лавку табачных смесей, изготавливаемых вручную. 

\- И все равно второго такого экземпляра уже не найдешь, – страдал Кумыс по дороге обратно. Два экологичных пакета виновато шуршали. – Вот так всегда, найдешь что-нибудь идеальное, а потом все, аналогов не сыскать!  
\- Да что там было-то? – не выдержал Лось.  
\- Кружевные трусы для тебя, Лосяра, – мстительно сказал Кумыс. – Красненькие!  
\- Ха! Ну ладно, прячь эту тайну, сексот хренов. Кстати, что это у тебя за штука такая была? В нашем арсенале такого не отмечено.  
\- А этого у вас и не должно быть, – уже довольно сказал Кумыс, отцепляя с пояса шокер. – Тоже свеженькая разработка, никаких массовых производств.  
\- Прям тут включить можно? – деловито уточнил Лось.  
\- Только не маши ею, криворукий, – проворчал с заднего ряда Урахил.  
\- Эт кто тут криворукий?  
\- Ты же все переронял в магазине стратегий.  
\- Все потому что ты совал свои модифицированные зубы мне под руки!  
Урахил зарычал и начал в деталях описывать умственные способности Лося и элегантность своих новых клыков. Не слушая, Лось перещелкнул регулятор напряжения, и шокер родил бледную нитку. Лось восхищенно присвистнул и провел над ней пальцем.  
\- Ух, жжется! А если добавлю?  
\- Без пальцев останешься, – предупредил Кумыс.  
\- Ишь ты, злая хрень какая.  
Кумыс довольно хмыкнул. Лось тоже захмыкал, отодвинул собственный экологичный пакет и сделал шокером несколько плавных движений. Бледная нитка выписала замысловатую фигуру.  
Глядя, как извивается жалящая нить, Солоха почувствовал не совсем уместное возбуждение. Урахил протянул руку и попробовал стукнуть Лося по запястью, но Рогачев уклонился. Хохотнул и вернул шокер в нейтральное положение. Кумыс отобрал служебное оружие, ревниво проверил, огладил собственническим жестом и закрепил на бедре. Мобиль свернул на знакомую тихую улочку, покинул тонкую нитку рельса и, постепенно снижая скорость, подкатился к главному входу.  
\- Прежде чем мы начнем расслабляться, мне нужен сейф, – Кумыс прижал пакеты к груди. – Даже если это чертово здание рухнет, сейф должен остаться неприкосновенен. Я не готов расстаться с такими деньжищами еще раз!  
\- И что там такого драгоценного? – тут же прищурился Лось, вылезая следом за ним.  
\- Кружева!  
\- Красненькие, для Лося, это я уже слышал, – прервал Солоха, замыкая группу. – Придумай что-нибудь оригинальное.  
\- Пф! Идите нафиг.  
Яуты в своей броне предсказуемо зацепились, пытаясь покинуть уютный салон, рассчитанный на существ среднего роста. Солоха уже прошел сквозь дверь – ее временно заменил изысканный голографический рисунок – и только тогда услышал топот по псевдобрусчатке.  
На Веспе словно соревновались, кто оформит принадлежащий участок самым необычным образом. В ход шли любые уловки, запрещалось только использовать водные ресурсы. Орбитальные сооружения плохо переносили, когда на них начинали вольно обращаться с жидкостями. Поэтому полюбоваться на фонтаны можно было лишь там, где площадью владели лицензированные насквозь корпорации.  
Но вот внутри помещений развлекаться с водой никто не запрещал. Солоха миновал зал, завернул в широкий коридор, украшенный оранжевыми светильниками, и встал на эскалатор. Лось с Кумысом чуть впереди переругивались, у кого пакет более экологичен. Касаюрк прогрохотал по ступеням эскалатора, остановился за спиной у Солохи и молча положил руки ему на плечи. Пальцы сомкнулись едва-едва, когти вовсе не ощущались, но Солоха, как и всегда, мгновенно прибалдел от этого ощущения. Захотелось чуть запрокинуть голову, податься навстречу и может даже попросить – схвати меня крепче. Но он заставил себя не шевелиться и молчать. Иногда было даже обидно: Касаюрк, варвар и крокодилья рожа, держал себя в руках гораздо лучше всяких озабоченных капитанов, готовых выскакивать из шкуры прилюдно.

Эскалатор принес их в очередной зал, и Кумыс немедленно принялся осваивать сейфы.  
Один оказался слишком большим, другой слишком ненадежным, у третьего кодовая панель была неэстетичного цвета, плохо сочетающегося с эмблемой на пакете. Лось, не думая, пихнул свою добычу в первый попавшийся бокс. Солоха и яуты последовали его примеру, и вскоре весь коллектив пялился на Кумыса, продолжавшего идиотские исследования.  
\- Шевели членами, тормозной аппарат, – наконец потребовал Касаюрк. – Не то накажу!  
\- Серега, это ты его на меня науськиваешь? – немедленно возмутился Кумыс. – Че он постоянно какие-то предъявы катит? Еще и недвижимостью обзывается.  
Солоха гнусно захихикал. Касаюрк сделал шаг и обхватил его за плечи.  
\- Сиэрженька – это мой союз, – разъяснил он. – А ты – моя глупая собственность.  
\- Вот опять!  
\- Лех, да ты в натуре недвижимость, – все еще ухмыляясь, сказал Солоха. – Хронопласты шевелятся, время утекает. Я, что ли, плачу за то, чтоб наблюдать, как ты свое говно по ухоронкам распихиваешь?  
\- Идите в жопу!  
\- Лешенька, жопу я тебе надеру, – пригрозил Лось.  
\- Лиэ-эшенька, – тут же с энтузиазмом подхватил Урахил.  
Кумыс покосился на него, кашлянул и с размаху запихнул пакет в открытый сейф. Замок кликнул, сокровища капитана Бойцеха оказались надежно припрятаны.  
Из зала пришлось переместиться в досмотровый шлюз, вторично определяющий, не таит ли все-таки посетитель в себе заразы, пропущенной сканерами первого уровня. И, наконец, разновидовую группу выпустило в самое сердце "Луж".  
Скромное, но почтенное заведение полностью соответствовало названию. "Лужами" Солоха "Водоемы Титании" называл исключительно из вредности. На самом деле огромный комплекс второго уровня скрывал невероятное количество по-разному оформленных аквазон. От ледяных источников Силфура до раскаленных, исходящих черным паром гейзеров Чатки. В необъятном каталоге Солоха четыре года назад нашел категорию, сразившую его сразу и навечно: золотые источники с желтыми известняковыми камнями. Реплика нейтральной Лизетты.  
После сурового происшествия, стоившего союзным силам кучи денег, нервов, оборудования и нескольких жертв, Лизетту плотно взяли в оборот. Бредни Касаюрка и его товарищей внезапно оказались научно доказанной истиной: из-за основного объекта, порождавшего каскад Ларсена, к Лизетте в гости залетали наноскопические черные дыры. Слишком слабые, чтобы всерьез повлиять на физические законы, и все-таки умудряющиеся вызывать катастрофические последствия. Удивительное влияние таких мигрантов на общее состояние планеты возбудило различных научных сотрудников до трепета всех органов.  
Правдами и неправдами Солоха надоил чуть-чуть информации и удовлетворился тем, что Лизетта оказалась планетой-выживальщицей. Все что могло, спряталось под почву, остерегаясь нерегулярных нашествий астрономических кадавров. Просто иногда, получив много энергии, оно перло на поверхность. Ничего такого.  
Правда, лисьи морды, сложенные из облаков, ему до сих пор иногда снились.

В "Лужах" Солоха находил своего рода психотерапевтический эффект. За прошедшее время в них уже не единожды собирались разным составом, но впервые Солохе удалось свести всех, кто побывал в мамонтовых источниках самой Лизетты. Симбарши из подборки выпал, поскольку людьми не особо интересовался, а у Солохи имелись далеко идущие планы, от которых то и дело в голове предвкушающе позванивало.  
\- Халаты и полотенца делим по справедливости, то есть по росту, – деловито распоряжался Лось, стягивая куртку. – Мне самый большой!  
\- Еще чего, много думающий о себе умански, – мгновенно среагировал Урахил. – Как ни старайся, вам не достигнуть нашего величия.  
\- Инвалидности, – ехидно поправил Рогачев и тут же предусмотрительно присел.  
Пущенная без замаха "звездочка" парализатора ударилась в стену и повисла там, еле-еле уцепившись шипом. Лось выпрямился и ухмыльнулся. Жало не выдержало, "звездочка" свалилась. Кумыс тоже обидно хихикнул, бережно отложил в сторону оружие и принялся старательно расстегивать старомодные пуговицы на кителе. Солоха краем глаза следил, как избавляется от брони Касаюрк, и его точно такая же неторопливость вместе с движениями когтей делала звон в голове все громче и настойчивее.

Избавившись от одежды, участники оздоровительного забега одинаковыми жестами уперли руки в бока и начали тщательно измерять друг друга взглядами.  
\- Неплохо, умански, – наконец изрек Урахил. – Я слышал, многие из вас с прибавлением возраста, перестают быть воинами.  
\- Врут, – категорично сказал Лось. – Ага!  
Касаюрк, на которого Рогачев указал пальцем, приподнял щетинистые "брови".  
\- Ага, цвет глаз поменял, – пояснил Лось. – И что это мы теперь не такие яркие?  
\- Как у него, – Касаюрк потыкал в Солоху пальцем. – Мне нравится.  
\- А ты, Леха, еще чуть-чуть, и станешь на Кимыча смахивать, – почти восхищенно сказал Лось, оглядывая капитана Бойцеха. – Такой же желтый.  
\- Это загар! – рявкнул Кумыс.  
\- Красивый загар, – встал на его сторону Солоха. – Ты, Лосяра, хрена с два так загоришь.  
\- Некогда мне, – независимо фыркнул Лось. – Тружусь все время на благо всяких там. Эй!  
Яуты уже выдвинулись вперед. Одинаковые широкие белые спины притягивали взгляд, переходя в такие же одинаковые инопланетные задницы. Солоха постарался не ронять слюну себе под ноги.  
\- Кто первый, тот и регулирует температурный режим, – через плечо сообщил Урахил.  
\- Пиздец замута! – взвыл Кумыс. – Держите их, мужики, они ж душегубку устроят!  
Яуты дружно рванули вперед. Капитанское трио, взголосив от негодования, устремилось следом.

Путем дружеской драки и макания несогласных головами в бассейн удалось найти консенсус. Яутам выделили целую одну сауну, замаскированную под природный грот, и один из бассейнов, замаскированных под естественные источники. Все остальное пространство капитаны оставили за собой, заняв центральный пост наблюдения на широченной плите известняка, стратегически прикрытой моховой подушкой. Мох был фиолетовый и напоминал черничник.  
Пока Солоха расставлял банки да склянки, а Лось занимался закусью, яуты возились с настройками выделенной им сауны. Кумыс принялся раскладывать полагающиеся для посетителей подголовники и неожиданно присел рядом с Солохой на корточки.  
\- Ничерта себе, – он ткнул пальцем в чужую спину. – Это что за паноптикум?  
\- Это я свести не успел, – деловито пояснил Солоха. – Игольчатый дождь на Савве-сорок. Слыхали?  
\- Как же, как же, – хмыкнул Лось. – Спасательная экспедиция, то да се, передовой сплоченный опыт разных рас. Тьфу, аж противно.  
\- Завидуешь, – проницательно сказал Солоха.  
Лось презрительно выпятил губу. Кумыс хмыкнул.  
\- А это вот на дождь не похоже.  
Палец провел длинную линию от нижних ребер по диагонали до левого бедра.  
\- А это напоминание о правилах предосторожности, – сообщил Солоха и метнул взгляд в Касаюрка. – И соблюдении техники безопасности! Слышишь, Косой?  
\- Ха-арх! – недовольно отозвался Касаюрк. – Я же извинялся!  
\- Недостаточно!  
Солоха подхватил банку и метнул в гривастую голову. Касаюрк резко вскинул ладонь, поймал банку и когтем сорвал с нее крышку. Потекла густая пена. Яут показал умело оттопыренный средний палец. Лось заржал.  
Солоха довольно осклабился.  
Историю происхождения шрама Солоха в замаскированном виде выдавал всем желающим. У яута при этом делался такой кислый вид, что Солоха с наслаждением поливал эту рану еще более кислым уксусом.

Пару месяцев назад тупому крокодилу взбрело в голову, что помимо ремней и плетенок можно использовать на умански что-нибудь более величественное и подходящее истинным воинам. Поэтому, недолго думая, он со всей дури закатал поперек капитанской спины ритуальной цепью малого размера.  
Впоследствии Солоха жалел, что не видел выражения его морды в этот и последующие моменты. Но в ту секунду было не до того: Солохин орал дурниной и обливался собственной кровищей, заливая ею же двойные подстилки.  
Впрочем, перемазанная бурым белая морда с выпученными в панике глазами все же запечатлелась – пока дрон неотложки стремительно штопал рваную рану, заодно поливая бактериофагами, липодермальными комплитами и прочими полезными веществами, не забывая озвучивать их по списку.  
Обезболенный до прослабления мочевого пузыря Солоха скрежетал зубами и материл яута последовательно и методично вплоть до седьмого генетического ответвления.  
Три дня после Касаюрк скакал козлом вокруг насмерть разобидевшегося капитана и всячески унижался. В арсенале самоунижения присутствовали падения на колени, попытки слюнявить капитанские пятки, а также песни самобичевания и величайшего раскаяния. От последних тонко и противно дребезжал стеклопласт в окнах, а соседи в первый же день отправили приватку с вопросом, почему у Солохи так отчаянно орет собака.  
В качестве напоминания этот шрам Солоха решил не сводить.

\- Ты там поосторожнее, – уже серьезно сказал Кумыс. – Головы у нас горячие...  
\- Не боись, – Солоха взял собственную банку. – Куда ж я от вас.  
Кумыс хлопнул его по плечу и повалился на мох. Лось уже разлегся, искоса поглядывая на Солоху и покачивая коленом. Видимо, раздумывал, стоит ли подобраться ближе.  
Клыкастые пощелкали зубами и удалились "ошашлычиваться", по немедленному определению Лося. Кумыс взялся травить байки.  
\- Рассказываю про зубы, – торжественно сказал он и принял на грудь двадцать пять грамм "млечной". – Был у нас такой капитан Тагиров...  
\- Уже кончился? – деловито уточнил Лось.  
\- Хрена с два, – махнул рукой Кумыс. – В общем, сидим мы как-то в штабе, занимаемся кое-какими секретными делами...  
\- Водку пьют, – начал угадайку Солоха.  
\- А вот это военная тайна, – значительно сказал Кумыс. – И тут врывается наш Тагиров, как раненная в задницу рысь, топорщит усы и орет, что пока мы тут пьем, как лошади, и ссым, как кони...  
\- Водка! – возликовал Солоха.  
Кумыс вздохнул и укоризненно на него посмотрел. Капитан Солохин виновато замахал обеими руками и ими же зажал себе рот. Лось злорадно захихикал.  
\- И делится сверхсекретной информацией, что у нас завтра будет практикантка с исторически-медицинского по части классической стоматологии, – продолжил Кумыс. – Будет осматривать у личного состава зубной состав. На предмет написания диссертации и возможного лечения. А у него, видите ли, не болят. Ну мы ему, конечно, сразу хотели в виде товарищеской помощи в зубы дать, но тут уже не дался он сам.  
Тут злорадно захихикал Солоха, предвкушая развитие событий. Рожу Кумыс держал такую загадочную, что аж пятки от восторга чесались.  
\- А, значит, среди ночи он к нам врывается опять... Да, Лосяра, напряженная работа днем и ночью!  
Лось поднял руки, как бы убеждая, что и не собирался ничего говорить. Кумыс зловеще шмыгнул, откинул со лба потяжелевшие от влаги волосы, переложил ногу на ногу и продолжил.  
\- Врывается, значит, и радостно сообщает, что у него, кажется, болит зуб. До утра строил планы, как войдет в контакт с практиканткой и заживет с ней здоровой половой жизнью.  
\- Романтик, а не капитан, – закатил глаза Солоха.  
\- Ну а после утреннего развода он галопом в санчасть поскакал, – с удовольствием продолжил Кумыс. – Однако там ждало страшное – практикантка-то уже уехала. Одним днем всех осмотрела и удалилась. Вместо нее – Гриша Лямкин, который... Неважно, короче, в общем, Гриша. Метр девяносто, жирный, как наш Лось...  
Рогачев зарычал и демонстративно напряг живот. Выстроганные тяжелым физическим трудом плиты брюшного пресса выразительно сдвинулись.  
\- И кладет этот Гриша капитану руку на хрупкое плечико, – невозмутимо вещал Кумыс, – и спрашивает, что у него болит. Тагиров тогда сразу понял, что офицеры умирают сидя. В зубоврачебном кресле. Поэтому с перепугу ткнул куда попало. А Гриша что, Гриша проходил курсы, поэтому Гриша берет плазменную варку и от души херачит в капитанскую пасть!  
Лось заржал. Солоха в восторге застучал пяткой по мхам. Кумыс заложил руки за голову и осклабился. Дождался, когда стихнут приступы веселья и покачал в воздухе ступней.  
\- Так вот, наша секретная часть содрогнулась дважды. Первый раз от крика, это когда варкой без обезболивания по капитаньим-то зубам. Второй – это когда в соседней сверхсекретной части с перепугу завыла сирена. У них там нейросеть, они ее тренируют на распознавание катастроф.  
Солоха покатился снова, не в силах выразить восторг иначе как кряканьем и уханьем.  
\- Сочувствовала, наверное, – прохрипел Лось, утирая навернувшуюся слезу. – У военнослужащих солидарность очень развита!  
\- Такие дела, – довольно закончил Кумыс. – Я его когда перед вылетом наблюдал, он был злой, как свинья, которой не досталось каштанов. И, знаете, очень часто пользовался фразой "Я тебе зубы выдеру, сука".  
\- Леха, брешешь, наверное, – в восторге провыл Лось. – Быть не может!  
\- Это еще что! – поднял палец капитан Бойцех. – Хотите, я вам расскажу, как нашли на Гроссе культурный слой, принятый за инопланетный?  
Прежде чем слушатели успели выразить согласие, распахнулась дверка грота, и оттуда с рычанием выскочили яуты. Наперегонки, успевая по ходу обмениваться плюхами, промчались по камням и дружно бултыхнулись в бассейн. Четырехметровый в глубину.  
\- Че это они? – приподнялся на локте Лось. – Подрались?  
\- В наш бассейн! – оскорбился Кумыс, садясь на задницу.  
\- Это игровые практики, – поправил Солоха. – Не могут спокойно сидеть на месте, если собираются больше чем вдвоем. Обязательно надо на клыках помериться и устроить маленькое ратное сражение. Бесит невыносимо.  
Он поднялся, потянулся и легко спрыгнул с плиты.  
\- Пойду, посмотрю, че там происходит, – почти извиняясь, сказал он. – А то головы потеряют, а мы тут вроде культурно отдыхать собирались.  
\- Навешай им там целительных пиздюлей от нашего имени, если что, – согласовал Лось. – А я все-таки хочу услышать про инопланетный культурный слой!  
\- А это, значит, приезжает как-то в лагерь на Гроссе подполковник Цасс...


	21. Эпилог. Часть 2. Учебник сделали, жаль, секpетный получился...

Оставив за спиной невероятные истории из жизни исследователей, Солоха умеренно быстрым шагом прошелся до бассейна. Яуты, скрывшиеся под золотой гладью, до сих пор не всплывали, и он ярко представил, как оба в увлеченной драке уже перешли за грань допустимого. Сжав зубы, он запретил себе срываться на бег.  
До бассейна оставалось метров пять, когда вода с шумом расступилась, и из нее вынырнула белая туша. Хлопнулась широкими ладонями на бортик, вытащила себя на руках. Грива дредлоков взмахнула в воздухе и посыпалась за широкую спину. Матовые клыки щелкнули. Солоха сжал зубы еще крепче.  
\- Вы там придушили друг друга, что ли? – осведомился он.  
\- Не бледней в цветах, – снисходительно отозвался Урахил. – Хаса расслабляется.  
\- Уж не потому ли, что ты его притопил, – проворчал Солоха, останавливаясь на бортике и кидая взгляд в золотистую толщу.  
Дно выложили все тем же песчаником, и на светлом фоне белая фигура просматривалась с трудом. Только дредлоки колыхались, как диковинные водоросли. Солоха покосился на быстрое движение чужих клыков: Урахил изрядно веселился, что умански готов запаниковать. Потоптавшись на бортике, Солоха решительно провентилировал легкие, набрал воздуха побольше, заставляя элоботов активироваться, и нырнул рыбкой.  
Теплая вода охотно поддалась, завлекая его в глубинные объятия. Солоха достиг дна через несколько секунд и раскрыл глаза. Поначалу, как обычно, стало больно, потом боль ушла, оставив небольшое давящее ощущение. Солоха скользнул ближе к Касаюрку и наткнулся взглядом на хитро прищуренные голубые гляделки. Клыки пошевелились – Касаюрк интересовался, как долго Солоха набирался храбрости для поступка.  
Капитан Солохин развернулся, уже намереваясь подняться, но Касаюрк поймал его за щиколотку и потянул вниз. Солоха мягко опустился, Касаюрк перехватил его за бедра обеими руками и усадил к себе на грудь. Солоха сжал его ногами и с привычным полусмущением-полуудовольствием ощутил, как буквально у него под задницей колотится сдвоенное сердце. Касаюрк погладил его по ногам, цепляя когтями, и Солоха закинул обе руки за голову. Касаюрк потянулся, провел по груди, теперь зацепив сосок, поднял ладонь к шее и легонько взял Солоху за горло. Чуть сдавил и хлопнул по бедру. Вода погасила почти весь удар, но Солохе хватило. Сделалось жарко, и приподнявшийся было член окреп окончательно. Ноги сами собой сжались крепче, спина выгнулась, и тревожное чувство в легких отошло на десятый план. Вздумай Касаюрк его сейчас трахнуть прямо здесь, Солоха бы не раздумывал ни секунды. Даже если ему пришлось бы утонуть.  
Касаюрк опять хлопнул его по бедру, разжал хватку на горле и ткнул пальцем вверх, пошевелив клыками.  
"Иди к возлюбленным друзьям", прочитал Солоха. Помедлил секунду, и яут подтолкнул его под задницу.  
Оттолкнувшись от дна, Солоха мощными гребками пошел наверх.  
Вынырнул у бортика, выдохнул и потряс головой, смаргивая. Подтянулся, выталкивая себя из бассейна, встал на одну ногу, на вторую и попрыгал, выбивая воду еще и из ушей. Возбуждение подрагивало во всем теле, и он специально оттягивал момент, ради которого затевалось все это сборище.  
Ведь они могли хоть сутки напролет общаться через сеть, но не могли коснуться друг друга.

В глазах все еще плавала муть, но он уже мог разглядеть, что капитаны сдвинулись вплотную, и Кумыс закинул обе ноги на бедра Лося, елозя по нему пятками. Лось чуть откинулся назад, опираясь на руки, и Кумыс что-то изображал ему на пальцах, говоря тихо-тихо. Еще не прелюдия даже, но что-то очень близкое.  
А может, это у Солохи так шумело в ушах, что он уже почти не слышал. Пройдя по теплым выпуклым камням и вдыхая тонкий запах шалфея, он вскочил на плиту. Сделал еще два шага, ощущая, как приятно щекочет подошвы мох, и остановился рядом с парочкой. Капитаны одновременно повернули головы.  
\- Ого, – первым сказал Кумыс. – Наплавался, а?  
\- У Сереги-молодца капля капает с конца, – продекламировал Лось.  
Солоха положил руки на бедра и медленно начал наклоняться, прикрыв глаза. Кумыс опять сообразил первым. Стремительно подался ему навстречу, поймал Солоху за подбородок и дернул к себе. Солоха едва успел чуть повернуть голову – и получил свой заслуженный, так долго ожидаемый первый поцелуй.  
\- М-мх!  
Твердые губы, привкус хмеля, ловкий горячий язык – в поцелуе перемешалось столько, что Солоха на мгновение вообще разучился дышать. Забыть этот вкус он за несколько месяцев не успел, но очень по нему соскучился. До того, что, словно оголодавший, схватил Кумыса обеими ладонями за голову и наклонился еще ниже, пытаясь взять как можно больше. Леха подался ему навстречу, ухватил за запястья, и у Солохи ослабели ноги. А еще он шестым чувством поймал какое-то движение сзади – и тут его резко ударили под колени.  
\- Мгмх!  
Поцелуй оборвался, Кумыс отшатнулся, разжимая руки. Солоха грянулся с размаху и приземлился на колени Лосю.  
\- Ойбля!  
\- У-уф!  
Лось выдохнул ему в затылок и чуть переместился.  
\- Животное! – взвыл Солоха и дернулся, инстинктивно пытаясь встать. – Эй!  
\- Сидеть!  
Лось ухватил его за плечо, быстро скользнул по всей руке ладонью и поймал его за запястье.  
\- Саня, че ты все портишь? – возмутился Кумыс.  
\- Кто, я? Ха!  
Лось крутанул пойманное запястье, заламывая руку Солохе за спину. Точно так же быстро схватил вторую и завел к первой.  
\- Ах вот че, – восхищенно протянул Кумыс. – Ай да сукин сын.  
Солоха часто задышал, выворачивая голову, чтобы посмотреть на Лося, но Кумыс потянулся к нему и опять поймал за подбородок. Заставил повернуть голову обратно и чуть прищурился, осматривая Солоху с головы до подогнутых колен.  
\- Сереженька, а у меня на тебя по-прежнему стоит, – игриво сказал Лось.  
\- Пятьсот терриков-то давно отдал? – напомнил Солоха, шевеля плечами.  
\- До сих пор торчит! – немедленно возмутился Кумыс.  
Назидательно ткнул Лося в бицепс, и Рогачев заворчал.  
\- Нечего тут корчить рожу с выражением глухоты и амнезии, – сказал Кумыс. – Животное!  
Солоха под шумок попробовал сползти в сторону, но Лось поцокал языком и шевельнул бедром, вынуждая Солоху съехать обратно.  
\- Подозреваемый пытается сбежать, – явно ухмыляясь, сказал он.  
\- Да это преступное деяние, – подхватил Кумыс, щурясь еще больше.  
\- А Лелик что на это скажет? – как всегда поинтересовался Солоха.  
\- Три мужа, – как всегда отозвался Кумыс. – А мне пока только команды достаются, – покосился на яутов, слегка покраснел и добавил: – От матриарха, блин.  
\- Хорошо, что не стойкой капельницы, – гыгыкнул Лось.  
\- Да иди ты...  
\- Леха, да будет тебе еще счастье, – Солоха снова поелозил. – Дождешься когда-нибудь.  
\- А пока побудь еще с нами, – уже промурлыкал Лось. – Вот прямо сейчас.  
Кумыс улыбнулся, сильнее потянул вверх, вынуждая Солоху почти запрокинуть голову, и приподнялся на коленях, чтобы смотреть сверху вниз. Солоха прикрыл глаза, разомкнул губы и часто задышал. От Кумыса мигом словно плеснуло жаром.  
\- Значит, взыскание, – протянул Леха. – По статье, м-м, во, за сопротивление коллективным сексуальным домогательствам.  
Лось несдержанно фыркнул Солохе в шею. Солоха тоже заухмылялся, и Кумыс провел указательным пальцем ему по щеке. Зацепился за приподнятый уголок губ и втолкнул палец в рот, насильно разомкнув зубы. Солоха легонько прихватил его за вторую фалангу, но сразу же отпустил. Кумыс подвигал пальцем, пытаясь поймать его язык, и Солоха охотно поиграл с ним в прятки. Леха почти зажмурился, а потом вытащил палец, наклонился и опять крепко и смачно поцеловал Солоху, до боли сжимая за нижнюю челюсть.  
\- М-м!  
\- Сейчас, – выдохнул Кумыс, отстраняясь. – Все будет... Дай секунду...  
Не глядя потянулся в сторону, попробовал достать до свернутого халата, но не достал и досадливо скривился. Чтобы дотянуться, ему пришлось отпустить Солоху. Лось покрепче сжал пальцы на чужих запястьях, точно и впрямь удерживал преступника. Солоха пошевелил челюстью, проверяя, не наставил ли Кумыс синяков, и поерзал по коленям Лося, наслаждаясь движением горячих тел, покрытых испариной.  
Между раздвинутых ягодиц уже чувствовался восставший хер товарища, и собственный член Солохи тоже нетерпеливо покачивался во влажном воздухе.  
Кумыс все возился с халатом, а между тем Урахил, до сих пор сидевший в мелкой заводи, поднялся и неторопливо двинул вперед. Каждый шаг словно дергал нервы, и Солоха прикипел взглядом к длинным черным дредлокам, с которых струилась вода, к серым когтям, с кончиков которых тоже срывались капли, да ко всей фигуре яута целиком. Хоть и очень похожие телосложением на людей, инопланетчики все же были совсем другими. Непривычная игра мышц завораживала.  
Лось принялся облизывать чужую шею, и Солоха моргнул, изгоняя наваждение. Обнаружил, что уже чуть приподнялся, словно хотел податься навстречу яуту, и медленно опустился, расслабляя ноги. Ягодицы опять встретились с чужим членом. Солоха тяжело вздохнул, мечтая о мгновении, когда наконец-то можно будет почувствовать его не снаружи, а внутри себя.  
Кумыс с радостным возгласом вытряхнул из растерзанного халата желаемое. Развернулся, и Солоха затаил дыхание, увидев, что у него в руках. Леха протащил с собой шокер. Демонстративно помахал им и перещелкнул выключатель. Солоха моргнул. На кончике засветилось еле-еле: непонятно, то ли и впрямь искра, то ли мозги от перенапряга выдали галлюцинацию.  
\- Леха, ты там особо не заиграйся, – проворчал Лось.  
\- Я эту штуку изучил вдоль и поперек, – безмятежно сказал Кумыс, одним движением придвигаясь обратно. Мышцы под загорелой кожей гладко перекатились. – В том числе и на себе. Не могу же я к Сереге с чем попало непротестированным.  
На мгновение он показался Солохе гостем из доисторических времен: поджарый, гибкий, словно хлыст, которым и вооружен. Только глаза были неправильные – нынешнему Кумысу подошли бы узкие да черные.  
\- Ну, раз на себе, тогда ладно, – мирно согласился Лось. – Ать!  
Солоха дернулся, но зубы, сомкнувшиеся на мочке уха, заставили его остаться на месте. Кумыс подобрался еще ближе. Урахил, высоко поднимая когти на ногах, прошествовал к плите, вспрыгнул на нее и остановился, разглядывая людей с бесстрастной мордой. Только клыки быстро пробовали воздух, выдавая жгучее любопытство. Кумыс подобрался совсем близко, и Солоха инстинктивно приподнял голову. По спине заструились приятные мурашки.  
\- Играем? – предложил Кумыс.  
Солоха всмотрелся в широко раскрытые серо-зеленые глаза, нашел на дне знакомые искры беспокойства и чуть заметно кивнул, разрешая. Двойное жало шокера оказалось у него на подбородке. В ушах тоненько зазвенело.  
\- Стоп-слова будут? – уточнил Кумыс.  
Солоха медленно качнул головой, остановившимся взглядом следя за игрушкой.  
Кумыс прикрыл глаза – и жальца коснулись нежной кожи на горле.  
\- М-мгх!  
Солоха дернулся. Острый, на грани болезненного разряд хлестнул по горлу и разошелся колющими иголочками до ключиц.  
\- М-м!  
Еще один ужалил чуть ниже. Солоха часто задышал, раздувая ноздри. Паленого не чувствовалось, и ему сразу захотелось попробовать снова. Пальцы на руках судорожно стиснулись в кулаки, на ногах просто поджались, и все тело напряглось от страха пополам с предвкушением. Жальца коснулись снова, и Солоха вздрогнул – но укола не последовало. Шокер заскользил вниз, прогулялся до самого пупка и пошел вверх. Кумыс почти небрежно чиркнул им в районе груди. И жальца куснули сосок.  
\- Ах-хаа!  
Вопль получился почти плачущим, Солоха судорожно подался вперед, выгибаясь. Лось немилосердно потянул зубами за ухо, Солоха выгнулся еще сильнее, и электрическое жало немедленно куснуло второй сосок.  
\- Айя-а!  
Кумыс убрал руку, наклонился вперед и быстро лизнул оба соска по очереди. Поцеловал Солоху в шею, поднялся губами до самой челюсти и повел по линии в сторону. Добрался до свободного уха, облизал его, заставляя Солоху ежиться от щекотки. А следом Солоха попытался съежиться еще раз – когда почувствовал прикосновение к животу.  
\- Тшш-тшш, – Кумыс поймал его за затылок свободной рукой.  
Жальца гладили мокрую разгоряченную кожу. Кумыс придвинулся так близко, что вот-вот мог стрекануть и себя заодно. На бедре у Солохи оказался его раскаленный член – прижался крепко, так что Солоха даже ощутил, как слегка расплющиваются крепкие яйца. Кумыс еле слышно застонал, откидываясь назад. Шокер заскользил, спускаясь до самого лобка, опять пошел вверх – и впился горячим поцелуем чуть повыше пупка. Солоха сдавленно взвизгнул.  
\- Я с вами двумя сгорю нахуй, – прохрипел Лось. – Сил нет больше... М-м!  
Кумыс повернул голову, поймал губы Солохи своими и повел шокер в сторону, соскальзывая на ребра, на поясницу, а затем и на напряженную ягодицу. Очередной укол заставил дернуться все мышцы, Солоха поперхнулся – чужой язык не дал ему даже толком застонать. Кумыс медленно подался назад, размыкая поцелуй.  
Солоха еле держал глаза открытыми. Но все-таки рассмотрел, как Леха раскраснелся от возбуждения. Губы тоже покраснели, на переносице поблескивали капельки пота. Солоха судорожно облизнулся. Кумыс покрутил шокер, словно разминал запястье, и легонько прижал его к вздрагивающему телу Солохи вновь.  
Пламенные вспышки быстро сливались в единый настойчивый пульс. Леха предусмотрительно не покушался на самые уязвимые мужские достоинства, хотя Солоха ловил себя на мысли, что не прочь уже и там попробовать – но в остальном действовал с размахом Калигулы. Солоха вздрагивал почти без пауз, стоны превратились в длинную песню боли и удовольствия, Лось под ним тоже мычал и вздрагивал, не в силах спокойно выносить, как елозит и почти мечется на нем товарищ.  
Урахил подобрался еще ближе, встав за спиной у Кумыса, и тот пару раз уже опирался лопатками на мощные колени, явно ища чужих прикосновений. Наконец Лось невнятно зарычал и приподнялся, поднимая вместе с собой Солоху. Кумыс ткнул шокером ему в плечо, и Лось с возмущенным стоном опустился обратно. Солоха дышал, как загнанный призовой конь с турниров Волса. Член уже давно пропускал смазку, и казалось, еще парочка прикосновений, еще одна вспышка, и он разорвется.  
\- Все, – выдохнул Кумыс.  
Медленно отвел руку с шокером в сторону, уронил его на пол, и черная игрушка покатилась по мху. Чуть-чуть отодвинулся, наткнулся на яута и тут же без затей перевалился на четвереньки. Опустился, почти припадая грудью к фиолетовому мху, поднял голову и посмотрел на Солоху снизу вверх. Солоха едва не начал всхлипывать на вдохах. Яйца ломило от спермы. Урахил подался вперед, наклонился, почти накрывая Кумыса, и торжественно уронил Лосю на колени плоскую коробочку.  
\- Умански, наверное, это вам потребуется?  
Кумыс подался вперед, не отрывая взгляда от Солохи, высунул язык и умудрился нащупать им коробочку. Подцепил ее, выворачивая шею, поймал зубами и поднял.  
\- Ешше как.  
Выплюнул коробочку в ладонь и отщелкнул крышку. Не глядя набрал на пальцы все что было и сунул руку между телами перед собой. Лось, и без того уже хрипящий, словно в припадке, задохнулся окончательно и замычал. Солоха замычал тоже, ощущая, как скользкие пальцы трогают его между ягодиц, нащупывают горячее отверстие, и один из пальцев сходу ныряет внутрь.  
\- М-ма-ах!  
Лось цапнул многострадальное ухо напоследок, отпустил и уткнулся Солохе в шею.  
\- Серега-а... М-м, боже, Серенький...  
Солоха не мог ответить: он стонал, задыхался, едва не взвизгивал, пытаясь двигаться на пальцах, которых уже, кажется, стало два, но разобрать он не мог, потому что все горело, пульсировало, а в башке звенело и обещало оргазм. Сейчас, сейчас, еще парочку прикосновений к простате, и будет счастье.  
\- А за взысканием, – выдохнул Кумыс, не прерывая движений, – всегда следует поощрение.  
Облизнул губы и наклонил голову, так что влажные волосы свесились вперед.  
Раздерганное тело мгновенно откликнулось, и Солоха надрывно застонал, ощутив влажный рот, сомкнувшийся на его члене. Кумыс облизал головку, прошелся по ней губами, чуть подсасывая, а потом подался вниз, и Солоха почти взвыл от счастья. Его член оказался так глубоко в глотке Кумыса, что уже можно было кончить.  
Но он держался, потому что его все еще не трахнули, а ему так хотелось...  
\- Все, не могу! – прорычал Лось и резко приподнялся.  
Пальцы выскользнули из ануса, Кумыс едва не подавился и резко отдернул голову. Солоха застонал от разочарования.  
\- Лось, – придушенно сказал Леха. – Дурак, я чуть не блеванул!  
Лось зарычал опять, перехватил Солоху под бедро и вытолкнул вверх еще немного. Солоха приподнялся, и ему показалось, что смазка между ними тянется вязкими каплями. Продолжая удерживать его за запястья одной рукой, Лось сделал пару быстрых движений, надрачивая себя, а потом приставил член к раскрывшемуся анусу и неожиданно замер.  
\- Серега...  
Солоха дернулся и тоже замер. Медленно повернул голову и зашарил взглядом, ища Касаюрка. Наткнулся на него сразу же: тот сидел на краю бассейна, свесив когтистые хваталки между колен, и смотрел пристально-пристально. Солоха приоткрыл губы. Его почти ломало, но в таких играх он сам не решал...  
Серо-голубые глаза прищурились, и Касаюрк неторопливо кивнул, поощряя развлекаться как угодно. Солоха выдохнул и одним движением опустился на член.  
\- А-а!  
Вскрикнули оба хором. Лось откинулся назад. Солоха вывернул голову еще сильнее и увидел, что Рогачев опирается на одну руку, и лицо у него кривится почти мучительно. Широкие бедра двинулись раз, другой, и Лось быстро начал наращивать темп. Рук Солохи он не отпускал, впившись в скрещенные запястья мокрой пятерней. Солоха запрокинул голову, подставляясь ему сильнее, попробовал поймать положение, в котором ноги не откажут через пару минут, и тут Кумыс вернулся к поощрению.  
\- О-о, господи, а-а, не могу я!  
Вопль вырвался сам собой. Солоха стиснул кулаки, стиснул зубы, оскалился и зажмурился. Лось вбивался в него так, словно полгода воздерживался. Кумыс тоже разошелся, пару раз даже задев зубами – но благодаря этому Солоха смог удержаться от слишком быстрого оргазма.  
Толкающийся в нем хер задевал простату далеко не каждый раз, и Солоха пытался как-то двинуть бедрами, чтобы изменить эту несправедливую ситуацию. Кумыс не пускал, Солоха стонал все громче, и в итоге почти взвыл от неудовлетворенного желания. Пару минут назад он готов был отстреляться лишь на одном чувстве заполненной задницы, но теперь этого не хватало. Он открыл глаза и впился взглядом в затылок, двигающийся вверх вниз. Вытянул шею, свел лопатки и напряг ягодицы, пытаясь добиться большего. Лось рвано застонал, перебивая собственное дыхание. Темп ускорился еще немного.  
Урахил присел на корточки и ткнул Кумыса в пятку. Леха дернул ногой, но от занятия не оторвался. Солоха на мгновение представил, как Урахил встает, подходит к нему и заставляет еще и взять в рот, чтобы капитан Солохин совсем уже дал всем и каждому... От такой невероятной фантазии аж в ушах зазвенело, и опять прокатилась волна сладкой дрожи. Урахил, явно не подозревая о буйных мечтах, подобрался к Кумысу сзади, распихивая ему ноги, и тот с заминкой, но все-таки пристроился коленями поудобнее и отставил задницу, явно приглашая яута к действиям.  
Солоха приоткрыл рот. Надо было сказать Урахилу, чтоб не вздумал с размаху пихать хрен в живого человека. Но вместо этого получилось только застонать. Член Лося двигался в нем в таком темпе, что мозги вытекали через задницу. Урахил наклонился, растопырил клыки, дрожащие в выражении чистого желания обладать, и вывалил язык. Солоха замычал, снова содрогаясь от удовольствия.  
Пальцы яуты использовать не могли – Касаюрк чуть не озверел от предложения спилить когти – но языком вертеть умели похлеще любой змеи. Темно-серый, чуть раздвоенный, язык скользнул по копчику, спустился ниже в расщелину меж ягодиц, и Леха сразу же замычал. Сладострастно, сжимая горло. Солоха сам замычал, вторя ему. Долгожданный оргазм подбирался все ближе, тело уже беспорядочно вздрагивало, как от приступов лихорадки. Урахил облапил задницу Кумыса обеими руками, растягивая ягодицы, и углубился языком с таким напором и решительностью, что Леха вздернулся. Соскочил с члена Солохи, широко открыв рот.  
\- М... м-м... м-мах!  
Солоха помутившимся от удовольствия взглядом проследил за тянущейся слюной. Кумыс закатил влажно блеснувшие глаза. Урахил у него за спиной выпрямился, облизнулся и сдвинулся назад. Покрепче обхватил узкие бедра, а затем потянул на себя. Кумыс вскрикнул, прогнулся и зажмурился.  
Лось начал стонать низко-низко, бедра у него задрожали. Солоха придушенно зарычал. Толчки в ноющую от удовольствия задницу сделались еще слаще. Кумыс сдавлено взвизгнул. Урахил лихорадочно пошарил между разбросанных вещей, нашел еще одну коробочку и завозился. В три приема выкатил на задницу Лехи все, что требовалось – и продолжил. Кумыс, все еще кривясь, подался вперед, бухнулся на локти и опять добрался до члена Солохи. Лось гортанно взвыл.  
\- М-ма-ать!  
Протяжный крик Лося, судороги его экстаза, губы Лехи, скользящие по члену... Солоха набрал в грудь воздуха, затаил дыхание, и оргазм наконец полыхнул от кончиков ушей до поджатых пальцев на ногах.  
Солоха самозабвенно завопил во всю глотку. Лопатки свело, мышцы сократились и напряглись в болезненном усилии выжать еще больше удовольствия. Глаза закатились, рот открылся, слюна потекла сама собой.  
Лось со стонами, почти с рыданием продолжал вталкиваться в него, потеряв ритм и просто выдаивая остатки спермы. Кумыс сглатывал, давился, тоже обливался слюной, а рычание Урахила окончательно превращало групповушку в межвидовую оргию.

Кумыс отвалился первым, захлебнувшись окончательно. Теплый воздух обдал мокрый, вздрагивающий член, и Солоха почти заскулил от чрезмерно острых ощущений. После оргазма все тело превратилось в вывороченный наизнанку нерв.  
\- О-о, господи!  
Лось разжал руку и завалился назад. Солоха качнулся в неустойчивом равновесии, понимая, что не может даже развести освобожденные руки, и все-таки начал падать в сторону. В процессе умудрился сняться с хера, кое-как рассоединил запястья и почти мягко приземлился на бок. Неподъемные ноги так и остались: одна подогнутая, вторая поперек бедер Лося.  
Кумыс уже вовсю стонал и ахал, вроде даже грыз мох, переходя к нечленораздельным вскрикам. Солоха не мог даже пошевелиться: до того было хорошо. Он плавал на грани то ли сна, то ли беспамятства.  
Наконец Лось завозился, тоже пытаясь высвободить ноги, и пришлось отодвигаться от него в сторонку. Страдальчески пыхтя, Лось по одной разогнул ноги, перекатился на бок и застонал в голос.  
Кумыс не замолкал, хрипя и всхлипывая. Солоха почти отстранено позавидовал: заряда у Лехи хватало надолго, если не раскочегаривать в четыре руки. Урахил, видно, тоже не слишком торопился, иначе не хватило бы даже Лехиного терпения, но эти двое явно нашли друг друга. И собирались трахаться долго и упорно.  
\- Серенький, – позвал Лось. – Ты живой?  
\- Процентов на пятьдесят, – пробормотал Солоха.  
Лось фыркнул и попробовал устроиться поудобнее. Капитанские коленки оказались у Солохи перед носом.  
\- Хвост откушу по самые уши, – пообещал Солоха. Глаза все еще закрывались.  
Лось слабо хихикнул. Кумыс все не унимался, Урахил рычал сразу за стаю медведей, желающих любви по весне, и в этом шуме Солоха еле-еле различил знакомые шаги. Повернул голову и обнаружил, что Касаюрк тоже вскочил на плиту. Направлялся он в их сторону. Подошел вплотную, присел рядом на корточки и взял Солоху за голову. Потянул вверх, заставляя отрываться от удобного лежбища. Солоха протестующе замычал. Касаюрк потянул еще сильнее. В глубине души Солоха подозревал, что будь у него мало-мальски длинные волосы, как у Кумыса, яут с удовольствием бы этим воспользовался. Урахил уже успел – и возил Леху мордой по мху, крепко держа за растрепанный чуб. Касаюрк потянул еще выше, и пришлось опереться на дрожащие руки.  
\- Что? – выдохнул Солоха.  
Касаюрк негромко зарокотал. Солоха скосил взгляд ниже и предсказуемо обнаружил вываленный в полной готовности хер, развернувший лопасть семенника. По краям налились прозрачные, густые даже на вид капли.  
\- Сиэрженька, моя потаскуха, иди ко мне, – заворковал Касаюрк.  
\- Как ты его назвал? – слабо возмутился Лось.  
\- Трудности перевода, Са-анюшка, – не меняя тона, откликнулся Касаюрк.  
Солоха опирался на кулаки и пытался сообразить, откинется он после заезда на Касаюрковом члене или имеет шанс выжить благодаря элоботам. Кумыс тащился до сих пор, и видимо его элоботы прекрасно справлялись. Но то были разработки агентства. Касаюрк потянул еще сильнее и начал приподниматься. Солоха протестующе заворчал, оттолкнулся от пола и умудрился привстать на одно колено.  
\- Вот видишь, ты настоящий воин, – заметил Касаюрк.  
Отпустил его и плюхнулся на пятки. Солоха умудрился встать на обе ноги. Его качало, но он все равно сделал шаг навстречу. Касаюрк поймал его за пояс, спустил ладони на бедра и раскрыл пасть. Язык обмахнул внутренние клыки, потянулся вперед и пощекотал опустившийся член. Солоха уперся в крепкую костяную макушку. Ноги норовили подогнуться, однако он до сих пор чувствовал дрожь удовольствия, и, казалось, она усиливалась. Касаюрк опять пощекотал его член, фыркнул, обдав пах Солохи горячим воздухом, и потянул вниз.  
\- Я сейчас упаду, – честно предупредил Солоха.  
\- Я поймаю.  
Солоха радостно ослабил колени. Касаюрк действительно поймал его и усадил верхом. Солоха рвано вздохнул. Белая лопасть шевельнулась, и в анус уткнулся горячий кончик. Медленно нажал, раздвинул натруженную мышцу и погрузился внутрь полностью. Касаюрк не надевал предохранитель – он давно уже выучил, до какого предела можно нагрузить человеческое тело. Солоха прикрыл глаза, опустил голову и уткнулся лбом в шею яута. Задница тут же заныла, но под стоны и почти плач Кумыса это казалось приятной пикантной особенностью. Тем более, член внутри него уже вздрагивал и касался разбухшей простаты. Солоха тоже вздрагивал, и возбуждение неумолимо разливалось в животе тонкой горящей струйкой. Закрыв глаза окончательно, Солоха сцепил зубы и невнятно замычал. Пережитый оргазм все-таки притупил остроту ощущений, и он не взрывался, как с Касаюрком бывало почти всегда, а словно плыл на раскачивающейся лодке. Каждое такое качающее движение заводило его немного сильнее. Но плыть было еще далеко, а волны были медленные и тягучие. Расползающемуся сознанию представилось, как этот неторопливый секс будет продолжаться минута за минутой, может даже час за часом, пока хватит смазки и упругости человеческой задницы...  
Касаюрк резко выдернул из него член.  
\- М-мх! Эй!  
Солоха распахнул глаза и качнулся назад. Касаюрк ухватил его за руки, силком развел их и встал на колени. Солоха съехал, грянулся раздразненной жопой о плиту и негодующе застонал. Касаюрк одними клыками велел ему сидеть на месте и поднялся.  
\- Куда?! – возмутился Солоха.  
Касаюрк прищурился и шагнул в сторону. Солоха опять приглушенно взвыл, сообразив, что его дразнят нарочно.  
Кумыс с Урахилом слились в единое существо, сосредоточенное на том, чтобы вытрахать себе мозги, а Касаюрк сделал еще пару шагов в сторону Рогачева. Солоха начал неуклюже разворачиваться, передергиваясь от прикосновений мха к горящим ягодицам. Лось испуганно захрипел.  
\- О... Стой... Погодь...  
Солоха успел развернуться, чтобы увидеть, как Касаюрк разводит колени Рогачеву в стороны и делает характерное для яутов движение бедрами, чтобы подвижный член сам нашел нужное отверстие.  
\- Н-нх!  
Лось отчаянно взбрыкнул. Касаюрк налег сильнее, и Рогачев замычал, содрогаясь. Вытянул руку, уперся в морду с распяленными клыками, и яуту пришлось тормознуть. Судорожно сжавшиеся на его боках ноги подрагивали, Лось напряженно скривился. Кумыс в сторонке по-прежнему захлебывался стонами, и влажный звук сталкивающихся тел доставлял не меньше удовольствия, чем вид перед глазами.  
Солоха медленно моргнул. Лось чуть расслабил жим ногами. Солоха моргнул опять, а когда открыл глаза – Лось уже раскинулся на спине, забросив руки за голову и цепляясь за фиолетовый мох. Касаюрк одной рукой перехватил его под колено, другой упирался в плиту, и вся белая туша, расчерченная серо-зеленым узором набухших вен, опасно склонилась над распластанным телом. Яут пару раз двинул бедрами, примеряясь, и плавно толкнулся еще глубже. Лось хрипло вскрикнул. Касаюрк напряг ягодицы, мощные полушария словно закаменели, и Лось тут же задергался, перейдя на знакомый скулеж. Такой Солоха не раз слышал от себя самого – невыносимое ощущение трепета и быстрых шлепков по главной железе буквально выворачивало всю душу. Заставляло и скулить, и визжать, и чуть ли не плакать.  
Кумыс, словно услышав его, зашелся почти в рыданиях, явно достигнув предела. Урахил заревел, надсаживаясь. Солоха, как перед пробежкой по двусторонней пешеходной дорожке, посмотрел направо, посмотрел налево и насладился одинаково сильными картинами с обеих сторон: людские тела содрогались, еле перенося доставляемое им наслаждение. И Касаюрк, и Урахил почти придавили своих партнеров. Оба опустились низко-низко, притирались вплотную, черные дредлоки рассыпались, закрывая обоих капитанов, когти хватали тонкую человеческую кожу, оставляя красные царапины.  
Жадно втягивая воздух, наполненный мускусным рептильным запахом и острыми нотками человеческого пота, Солоха опустил взгляд и почти без удивления обнаружил, что у него успел образоваться вполне приличный стояк. Где-то на полдевятого.  
\- Ай бля... – жалко простонал Кумыс и заткнулся окончательно.  
\- Лыэ-эшенька, – с присвистом дыхалки согласился Урахил. – Так... хорошо...  
Вопли Кумыса затихли, а вот Касаюрк с Лосем только-только разгонялись. Солоха прикинул, сколько понадобится времени, чтобы Кумыс схватил приход от яутской кончи, и решил ни к кому не лезть. Просто посмотреть, насладиться моментом. Может даже вздрочнуть. Хотя мысль об этом даже слегка пугала. Казалось, дотронься до собственного члена, и блестящая кожица лопнет от натуги. И это будет так хорошо...  
\- Леха, – слабо позвал он, сдаваясь. – Тебе там помочь?  
Кумыс не отозвался, и Солоха страдальчески замычал. Касаюрк перешел на рявкающие короткие стоны. Лось, если отвлечься от вскинутых ног, елозящих по бокам яута, звучал, словно умирает. Клокотание в горле напоминало агонию. Казалось, ему не хватает воздуха, потому что он не успевает вдохнуть между стонами.  
Касаюрк перевалился на локоть, запустил вторую руку под голову Рогачеву и потянул вверх, отрывая его от пола. Лось опять то ли застонал, то ли зарычал и неожиданно перешел на высокий плачущий вопль. Солоха стиснул зубы, дурея от этого откровенного наслаждения, выплескивающегося и в крике товарища, и в липких брызгах на его животе, и наверняка в горячем половодье, проливающемся ему в задницу.  
Кумыс подхватил, явно словив вторую волну. Почти взвыл, заставив Солоху метнуться к нему взглядом. Урахил, навалившийся сверху, пошевелился, и широкие бедра качнулись. Кумыс чуть не заверещал от счастья. Загорелые жилистые руки напряглись, Леха попробовал приподняться, но под таким весом не вышло, и он вцепился в мох, как зверь в добычу.  
\- Ма-а-а, бо-оже, боже, Каса-а!..  
Лось зашелся опять, голос у него уже провалился в то же агонизирующее клекотание, как будто человеку невыносимо больно. Вздрагивая от пульсации во всем теле, Солоха успел подумать, что слишком хорошо – это почти как очень больно.  
Касаюрк вторил Рогачеву низкими грудными стонами, опускался все ниже и ниже, пока не уткнулся растопыренными клыками в мох над головой партнера. Лось выдал еще несколько стонов, едва слышных из-под накрывшего его тела, и медленно уронил руку, до сих пор хватавшуюся за литое белое плечо.  
Солоха зацепился взглядом за четыре длинных царапины, налившихся зеленью, и в животе у него туго зазвенело от удовольствия. Лось разжал еще и ноги и теперь выглядел так, будто Касаюрк его зверски изнасиловал и загрыз. Солоха машинально облизнулся, раздувая ноздри.  
Со стороны неутомимой пары Кумыс-Урахил уже не стонали, а просто часто и коротко дышали, и одуряющий запах горячего совокупления накатывал волнами. Солоха чуть обернулся. Кумыс впился зубами в костяшки, морда у него была красная и мокрая, глаза опять закатились. Урахил выглядел не лучше. Распяленная пасть со свесившимся языком дополнялась бессмысленными выпученными гляделками. Взгляд устремлялся куда-то вверх. Руки сомкнулись на бедрах Кумыса, и Урахил яростно двигал тазом, снова и снова вталкиваясь в человеческое тело.  
Касаюрк медленно отвалился назад. Лось хрипло застонал, и Солоха, обернувшись, даже разглядел, как яут вытягивает член из развороченного отверстия. Хлопнувшись на задницу, Касаюрк оттолкнулся ногами пару раз и низко опустил голову, тяжело дыша. Хрен все еще не скручивался, и капало с него изрядно.  
\- Саня, – позвал Солоха, – живой?  
\- М-мх!  
\- Сиэрженька, мои орудия смертельны, но кое-какими я умею пользоваться в безопасном режиме, – пробормотал Касаюрк, не поднимая головы. – Са-анюшка жив и счастлив.  
Солоха почувствовал, как смешинка толкнулась в груди, но вырваться из горла ей не дала усталость. Кумыс опять взялся постанывать: надтреснутый голос звучал, словно передача с помехами, то и дело прерываясь. Лось глубоко вздохнул и вздрогнул. Откинутая рука резко повернулась, и пальцы медленно погрузились в мох, сжимаясь. На сжатом кулаке побелели костяшки.  
\- О-о, боже...  
Солоха оттолкнулся и привстал на коленях. Собственный член легонько качнулся, поднимаясь уже ближе к десяти. Набухшая оголенная головка отозвалась на движение воздуха острым удовольствием. Солоха тихонько зашипел сквозь стиснутые зубы. Лось всхлипнул, и спина у него начала выгибаться. Пальцы на ногах тоже подогнулись, цепляясь за фиолетовую подстилку.  
\- Пожалуйста, пожалуйста...  
Лось почти залепетал. Раскинутые колени задергались, по животу волнами пошли перекатываться мышцы, грудь часто поднималась и опускалась.  
\- Сиэ-эрженька, – позвал Касаюрк. – Чего же ты ждешь, помоги ему.  
Солоха дернулся, бухнулся на четвереньки и двинул на помощь товарищу.  
Путь оказался чертовски длинным.

...Лось под ним взвизгивал, заходился в коротких вдохах, больше похожих на судороги легких, и цеплялся за плечи Солохи, словно утопающий. Раздраконенное очко сжималось, но недостаточно сильно, и Солоха гонял в нем член в бешеном темпе, ощущая, как сперма яута стекает ему на яйца. Возбуждение становилось все сильнее. Он уже плохо соображал, и через раз пытался отставиться, чтобы самому получить хрен в жопу. Мышцы ног не просто дрожали, а ритмично сокращались, словно под ударами током.  
В одурманенном мозгу билась мысль, что Лось должен быть счастлив невероятно. У каждого из троих были свои личные тараканы, и, например, капитан Рогачев, хотя и трахал все, что движется, не прочь был как следует дать. Так, чтобы, по его собственному выражению, ноги от башки отвалились. До этого отвала на их редких встречах приходилось вкалывать до седьмого пота, но сейчас Солохе повезло – оставалось только проехаться по уже перепаханным Касаюрком целинам, взгреть Лося как следует и получить свой заслуженный оргазм номер два.  
\- Серы-ы-а-ай!  
Лось заорал во всю оставшуюся силу. Вопль перешел в знакомые уже плачущие выдохи, Солоху аж подкинуло на дергающемся теле, и он тоже наклонился низко-низко, как Касаюрк. Придавил содрогающегося Рогачева к мокрой уже фиолетовой подстилке, вслепую ткнулся губами и яростно Лося поцеловал.  
Дрожащий язык, коснувшийся его собственного, казался сладким на вкус. Солоха втянул воздуха, сколько получилось, и с головой ринулся в эти упоительные ощущения. Постарался достать языком, где только мог, продолжая толкаться в сжавшееся отверстие.  
Лось мычал, царапал его под лопатками и давил коленями так, что в печенке отзывалось. За спиной у Солохи произошло какое-то движение. Затем на бедра ему легли широкие горячие ладони, а в отставленную задницу почти без напряга вошел знакомый скользкий ствол.  
Солоха дико замычал, прекращая движение. Хрен яута уже не дергался, но сразу усилил ощущения от секса в полтора раза. Касаюрк чуть подался назад, и Солоха протестующе подался следом за ним. Собственный член начал выскальзывать, и Солоха точно так же инстинктивно немедленно качнулся вперед. Касаюрк больше не шевелился, и Солоха повторил. Поцелуй пришлось прервать, потому что не хватало сил на все вместе.  
Он раскачивался между двумя точками удовольствия, то насаживая раскочегаренную задницу на член яута, то пронзая собственным членом нутро товарища. Лось откинулся на мох, голова бессильно повернулась на бок, глаза наполовину закатились.  
В поле зрения опять что-то мелькнуло. Солоха вскинул голову и обнаружил, что Урахил медленно идет к нему, косолапя на ходу. Вздыбленный хер тяжело раскачивался. В опущенной руке Урахил нес фиолетовую банку. Остановившись перед содрогающимся трио, он медленно поднял руку, откинул дредлоки и распялил клыки в жесте требования-мольбы. Касаюрк за спиной у Солохи хрипло зарычал и чуть подался вперед. Солоха вскрикнул от болезненного удовольствия. Сил уже почти не оставалось, но ему нужно было продолжить. Довести себя до предела.  
Урахил сковырнул с банки крышку и опрокинул ее на лопасть семенника. Желтоватая пена хлынула водопадом, за ней рванул остро пахнущий ячменем поток, и все это полилось по белой шкуре, смывая голубоватые разводы. Другой рукой Урахил взялся за член и в несколько движений обмыл его от и до. Солоха кинул быстрый взгляд в сторону, увидел, что Кумыс лежит, как пристреленный, и, уже догадавшись, зачем клыкастый это делает, широко раскрыл рот, подставляя язык.  
Урахил отшвырнул банку, подошел ближе и опустился на одно колено. Подался вперед, Солоха клокочуще втянул воздух – и белая лопасть опустилась ему на язык.  
Солоха сомкнул губы, сделал втягивающее движение, и яут качнулся ему навстречу. Когда кончик лопасти коснулся горла, Солоха стиснул зубы. Урахил всхрапнул и резко вздрогнул.  
До перегретых мозгов наконец дошла мысль, что Кумыс вырубился совсем, и Урахил побоялся спускать в него второй раз. Видно, Касаюрк уже успел поделиться ценными знаниями, что с людьми так не прокатывает: или обморок, или сердечная недостаточность.  
Солоха чуть ослабил хватку, и Урахил сам задвигался, проталкивая вибрирующий член ему между зубов. Лось не подавал признаков жизни, но сейчас Солоха просто не мог взять себя в руки и отказаться от ощущения горячей задницы, в которой так хорошо, так будоражаще и почти нестерпимо двигался его собственный член.  
Когти на бедрах Солохи сжались, надавили сильнее – и кожа лопнула. Чистая пурпурная боль жарко хлынула в голову. Солоха вскинулся, опять сжимая зубы, и хрипло взревел. Распахнутые глаза заволокло, по подбородку потекли слюни, и он яростно качнулся назад, наконец, выскочив из расслабившегося ануса. Урахил дико застонал, застыв на месте. Солоха разжал зубы и хватанул снова, выбивая этот же стон, переходящий в почти жалобное рычание. Когти Касаюрка впились еще сильнее, располосовывая кожу дальше.  
Он толкался навстречу когтям и пронзившему его члену, пока оргазм не взорвался в башке ослепительным фейерверком. Мышцы сжались, Солоха сомкнул ягодицы так, что в паху стрельнуло, и застыл, переживая сотрясающие все тело судороги.  
Под конец уже медленно подался вперед и, снимаясь с члена, ощутил еще один небывалый прилив удовольствия. Раскрыл рот, и Урахил отдернулся, резко поворачиваясь в сторону. Опускаясь на распластанного Лося, Солоха гаснущим взглядом все-таки рассмотрел, как из боковых щелей семенника брызжут полупрозрачные струйки.

Оставаться на ногах после такого марафона было просто невозможно. Солохе хватило сил ровно чтобы скатиться с придавленного товарища. Потом в глазах стало совсем темно, слух тоже отказал, и только биение собственного сердца разгоняло по телу мягкую истому, не дающую пошевелить даже пальцем.  
Но очнулся он резко и сразу. Вздернул голову, стрельнул взглядом по сторонам и с облечением обнаружил, что ничего не изменилось. Никуда не пропали "Лужи", Рогачев дрых по правую сторону, закинув руки за голову и все-таки вытянув одну ногу, а слева обнаружился Кумыс, разлегшийся на боку и беспалевно возложивший ногу на задницу Солохе. Значит, очнулся и дополз по-партизански. Яуты рокотали где-то позади. Утомленный слух выловил в разговоре какие-то привычные слова, переводчик попытался их сконвертировать, но мозги не справились. Солоха снова опустил голову на скрещенные руки. Яуты прекратили ворчать. Послышалась тяжелая, хоть и мягкая поступь. Запахло крокодилятиной, рядом тяжело опустились, и Солоха даже почувствовал, как колыхнувшиеся дредлоки гонят приятно теплый воздух.  
\- Умански, – коготь ткнулся меж лопаток и пошел книзу. – Вам бы помыться, умански.  
Лось рядом грозно заворчал. Солоха чуть повернул голову, открыл глаз и увидел, что нарочито свешенные дредлоки второго клыкастого лезут Рогачеву в лицо.  
\- Умански, подъем, – потребовал Касаюрк. – Лиэшенька, вставай, я ведь еще не обладал тобой.   
Коготь исчез и, следом за негромким шлепком, явно пришедшимся по кое-чьей заднице, разгневано заворчал уже Кумыс.  
\- Упаси боже, – наконец разродился он. – Я даже лежу с трудом, что значит "подъем"? Я никуда не встаю, какое еще обладание, я полумертвый!  
\- А возмущаешься, как живой.  
\- Ни за что!  
\- Ни за что или не сейчас? – практично уточнил Касаюрк.  
Кумыс зарычал. Солоха подавился смешком. В споре, касающемся всяких обладаний, он однозначно ставил на Касаюрка. Талант уговаривать на самые безумные поступки у клыкастого был отменный.  
\- Санюшка-а? – протянул Урахил.  
\- Не... я все.  
В голосе Лося трагедии было столько, что усовестился бы самый безжалостный. Урахил громко фыркнул и поднялся. Касаюрк встал следом, даже не пытаясь поинтересоваться у Солохи, не желает ли тот совершить оздоровительный заплыв.  
За время тесного общения с капитаном Солохиным Касаюрку пришлось запомнить, что отдыхающий умански подобен лавине: не тронь, и тебя не погребет под двумя тоннами отборного мата.  
Шаги зазвучали снова, но уже удаляясь. Солоха прислушивался. Вот середина плиты, вот край, вот сдвоенный тяжелый прыжок, сопровождаемый грохотом когтей. Вот клацанье по плиткам. Влажный звук – кто-то наступил в лужу. Снова клацанье и, наконец, знакомый плеск воды. Мягкий: не такой, когда прыгают с размаху, а когда неторопливо и в свое удовольствие погружаются.  
\- Небось, трахаться пошли в две хари, – прогундосил Лось. – Слышь, Серый, ты знаешь, как у них это происходит?  
\- Понятия не имею, – пробормотал Солоха. – Ы-ыть... Тяжело же... Леха-а...  
Кумыс замычал и сдвинул ногу, поднятую было на поясницу, обратно.  
Яуты начали плескаться. Солоха повертел головой, пытаясь пристроить ее удобнее, сглотнул пару раз, ощущая в глотке привкус хрен знает чего, включая яутский хрен, и неожиданно почувствовал себя липким и грязным. Плеск воды сделался невероятно заманчивым.  
\- Они делают это нарочно, – уличил яутов Лось. – Но я все равно не встану.  
\- Плавают, как презервативы в теплых весенних водах, – согласился Кумыс.  
Плеск усилился, перешел в мощные звуки гребков, потом раздалась парочка ударов о борт бассейна, звуки шкрябанья когтями и прочее аудиосопровождение, прилагающееся к вылезанию из жидкости. Солоха прикусил губу. Опять раздались шаги.  
\- Умански, или вы встаете, или мы поливаем вас прямо сейчас, – сообщил Касаюрк.  
\- Что-о? – взревел Лось. – А ну отставить!  
Кумыс почти взвился на месте, знатно вдарив Солохе по спине. Капитан Солохин душераздирающе застонал. По обе стороны уже матерились, и чтобы не отставать от коллектива, пришлось отклеиваться, подниматься, попутно сдирая с живота кусочки фиолетового мха и, наконец, садиться лицом к предполагаемому противнику.  
\- Видишь, – щелкнул Касаюрк, обращаясь к Урахилу, – я говорил, что предварительные переговоры могут приносить большие результаты.  
Урахил разочарованно застрекотал и поставил на плиту здоровенную выточенную из камня бадью. Лось крякнул, поднатужился и поднялся. Сначала на одно колено, потом на обе ноги. Выпрямился, чуть качнулся и погрозил яутам кулаком.  
\- В парилку, – посоветовал Кумыс, вытягивая ноги. – Щас я еще пару минут и... о боже... я всю жизнь буду ходить враскоряку...  
Урахил шагнул вперед, наклонился, схватил его за плечо и вздернул. Кумыс вдохновенно заматюгался, но все-таки сумел подняться и не упасть при этом. Солоха уставился на Касаюрка. Яут закатил глаза, явив чистое серо-голубое стекло, потом выкатил обратно и тоже шагнул вперед. Наклонился, и Солоха уже протянул ему руку, но Касаюрк чуть присел и внезапно подхватил его под плечи и колени. Солоха изумленно охнул, голова на секунду закружилась, а потом он оказался на полтора метра выше пола.  
\- Тьфу, смотреть противно, – немедленно подал реплику Лось.  
\- В вашем словаре есть слово, обозначающее любовную зависть, – напыщенно пророкотал Касаюрк. – Вот сейчас ты этим страдаешь.  
\- Я никогда не страдаю, – твердо сказал Лось. – Я спокоен и не шуршу. Эй, эй!  
Касаюрк уже успел сделать несколько шагов, поэтому Солоха запрокинул голову, чтобы разглядеть происходящее. В перевернутом виде было очень забавно наблюдать, как Урахил вылавливает обоих капитанов, приседает и, вытаращив зенки от натуги, вскидывает на плечи.  
\- Меня сейчас стошнит! – взвыл Кумыс.  
Урахил пошатнулся, расставил ноги пошире, но выдержал. И медленно двинулся следом.  
\- Леха, терпи! – воззвал Лось. – Дай дураку почувствовать себя самым главным.  
\- Я не идиот! – рявкнул Урахил и пошатнулся опять.  
\- Делаем ставки, когда он упадет, – чуть придушенно предложил Лось.  
\- Да я щас ему на спину блевану и... кхыа... фу...  
Солоха усмехнулся и поднял голову. До парилки оставалось метров десять, так что Урахил должен был справиться. Касаюрк подошел к двери, та плавно отъехала в сторону, и наружу потянуло жарким влажным воздухом. С запахом шалфея.

Едва Касаюрк опустил свою ношу на отполированные камни, ввалился Урахил и с явным облегчением, читающимся в подергивании клыков, сгрузил капитанов туда же. Следом на камни полезли сами клыкастые, и в парилке сделалось тесновато.  
\- У кого-то жирная задница, – мстительно сказал Кумыс.  
Лось с Урахилом заворчали одновременно, и Кумыс неожиданно хихикнул. Солоха тоже заулыбался, прикрывая глаза. Клыкастые покрутились немного и наконец угомонились.  
Двоих яутов для трех человек более чем хватило. Солоха привычно устроился щекой на подставленном плече Касаюрка, Лось предсказуемо забронировал часть Урахила, приспособив широкую грудь как ортопедическую подушку. Кумыс лихо размахнулся сразу на обоих яутов, закинув на них руки и ноги.  
\- Как честные пидорасы вы после такого должны на мне жениться, – изрек он.  
\- Ты уже юридически женат, – хмыкнул Лось.  
\- Духовно!  
\- Односторонне, – с удовольствием исправил Лось.  
\- Я не настолько богат, чтобы лично содержать уманские задницы, – заворчал Урахил. – С другой стороны, вы можете перейти младшими мужьями в гарем матриарха. Как недостойные любовных утех, но годные для выполнения мелких работ.  
\- Я женатый человек! – непоследовательно возопил Кумыс. – Какой гарем? Передо мной и так три конкурента, что вы мне еще подсовываете?  
\- Матриархи всегда снисходительны к сношениям мужей, младших и старших, – пророкотал Касаюрк. – Однако Сиэрженьку я бы привел в гарем Церн.  
\- А остальных – в гарем Рах, – милостиво согласился Урахил. – Если ты, Хаса, согласен Лыэшеньку уступить.  
На этот раз захихикал Касаюрк.  
\- Вы посмотрите, как они уже всех поделили, – желчно сказал Кумыс. – Хер вам! Лось! Че ты умолк?!  
\- Я сплю, – сонно выговорил тот. – Сплю, и в целительном сне восстанавливается моя задница, которую вы, козлы, разъездили в хлам.  
\- Я не брал, – мгновенно возразил Кумыс. – Когда я дополз, все так и было.  
Солохе крыть было нечем. Яуты веселились по-своему, а у капитана Солохина хватало сил только лежать носом в белую шкуру. Вдобавок накрыл отходняк от электрических уколов – может, из-за жары или хрен знает с чего еще. Мышцы мелко подергивались, а искусанные шокером места тонко настойчиво зудели. Царапины на бедрах пылали, но к таким ощущениям Солоха давно привык. Он медленно перевернулся, потер горящий живот и прижмурился от удовольствия. С силой провел ладонями по рукам, плечам и по горлу.  
Зуд унялся, осталась лишь дрожь в мышцах, а потом и она исчезла, подарив взамен неожиданно глубокое расслабление. Солоха вздохнул, пропуская в сорванное горло влажный горячий воздух.  
В тишине внезапно коротко и деликатно пискнуло. Потом еще раз. И еще, и снова, и опять.  
\- Ну и? – первым не выдержал Лось.  
Солоха ждал коронных воплей "Я не брал!", но Кумыс страдальчески молчал. Пиканье продолжалось. Касаюрк неодобрительно заворчал. Урахил ответил тоном чуть пониже, и неожиданно во влажном воздухе прозвучал весомый шлепок.  
\- Да чтоб вас всех! – возопил капитан Бойцех. – Никакого покоя!  
Солоха развернулся и лицезрел восстание Кумыса из лежачих. С яростью, написанной от уха до уха, он ткнул в браслет, предусмотрительно не снимаемый даже на время оргий и пьянства. Над браслетом развернулась отвратительно скомпилированная голограмма.  
\- Капитан Бойцех! – заревел мужик на голограмме.  
Солоха прищурил глаз и опознал на мужике усы.  
\- Так точно, тащ вице-адмирал! – постным тоном продекламировал Леха.  
Звание совместно с усами мгновенно сложились в уме и дали на выходе вице-адмирала Разева, командующего единственным на данный момент мах-крейсером. Солоха втянул живот и постарался принять стойку "смирно" в положении лежа. Лось затаился, стратегически прикрывшись одним дредлоком Урахила.  
\- Почему не по форме? – рявкнул вице-адмирал.  
\- Увольнение же, – унылым тоном сказал Кумыс, явно не боясь ни звания, ни усов.  
\- Даже в увольнении вы мне должны бойко ответить "Я!", быстро встать и густо покраснеть!  
\- Случилось что, товарищ вице-адмирал? – с невыразимой мукой поинтересовался Кумыс.  
\- А как же, – с неожиданным удовольствием прорычал Разев. – Следите за моей мыслью, Бойцех! По своему обыкновению, наш рядовой всегда необычайно любопытен и чрезвычайно шаловлив. Пробегая по коридору единственного мах-крейсера, матрос Симощук бездумно ткнул своим грязным пальцем с обгрызенным ногтем неопломбированную кнопку! А дальше, услышав гул стартующего преобразователя, радостно подпрыгнул и помчался в хлеборезку воровать масло! Какое ему дело до того, что он запустил сразу четыре гасителя, за каждый из которых любящие нас финансово союзники дерут по столько эфиров, сколько вам и в эротических снах не снилось!  
Кумыс держал трагическую морду и молчал. Солоха пожалел, что не может превратиться в гомогенизированное пюре и аккуратно растечься по всей плите, таким образом умело замаскировавшись. Яуты заинтересованно сопели.  
\- Какие действия ответственного офицера в этой ситуации?! – гавкнул Разев.  
\- Провести мероприятия, – уныло отчитался Леха.  
\- Вынуть из штанов свой хер и порубить его на пятаки аварийным топором! – заорал вице-адмирал.  
\- Разрешите приступать? – воскликнул Кумыс с поистине драматической интонацией.  
\- Что вы мне давите на жалость, капитан, будто прыщ на жопе! Так я не прыщ, не лопну!  
\- Товарищ вице-адмирал! – застонал Кумыс.  
\- Как дитя малое, – с презрением сказал Разев. – Хотя вы и так отличаетесь от ребенка лишь размерами детородных органов и умением жрать водку в неограниченных количествах. Так вот, желающим избежать вечернего изнасилования сообщаю, что анализ произошедшего и план мероприятий по недопущению потребуется сдать начальнику оперативного отдела до двадцати ноль-ноль местного.  
\- А можно я топором, товарищ вице-адмирал? – с надеждой уточнил Кумыс. – На пятаки!  
\- Нельзя, – отрезал тот. – Идите, капитан Бойцех, работайте.  
Связь отрубилась. Кумыс зарычал и яростно зарылся руками в волосы.  
\- Лех, а Лех, – осторожно окликнул Солоха, вновь начиная дышать и мыслить. – А это ниче, что на тебя лично Разев орет и отчетов требует?  
\- Нельзя так влиять на неокрепшую офицерскую психику, – поддержал Лось, убирая маскировочный дредлок. – Я так чуть остатки мозга не потерял.  
\- В нашем ведомстве чего только не бывает, – мрачно сказал Кумыс. – Адмиралы бегают толпами, и все хотят чего-то от простых смертных. Сука, Симощук, головкой вперед в мах-аппарат запихаю! Кнопку он нажал!  
\- Лыэшенька, если ты страшишься последствий тыканья в кнопки, то предложение про гарем младших мужей остается в силе, – подал голос Урахил.  
\- Иди в гальюн, пиявка бледная, – указал ему направление Кумыс. – Лучше б меня эти акрополиморфы на Лизке сожрали!  
\- Кто-кто? – вроде бы невинно переспросил Лось.  
Солоха почуял наживу и напрягся. Кумыс перестал драть волосы и аккуратненько вытащил руки на свободу.  
\- Где? – так же невинно уточнил он.  
\- Лыэшенька, – ласково сказал Солоха. – Че ты, блядь, скотина, от нас скрывал все эти годы? Какие такие акваполиморфы? Вы че, исследовали их?  
Кумыс ерзнул задом по камням и ловко, словно телепортировавшись, сместился на самый край. Спрыгнул и нарочито потянулся. Лось с Солохой одинаковыми движениями сели, дружно вонзая взгляды в товарища.  
\- Отчет не ждет! – бодро воскликнул Кумыс. – Слыхали, сам вице-адмирал требует. Я пошел!  
\- Куда-а? – заревел Лось, с грохотом прыгая на пол.  
Кумыс развернулся на пятке и дал деру к дверям. Солоха соскочил следом. Яуты закурлыкали и засвиристели, подбадривая начавшуюся охоту. Кумыс врезался в дверь, явно забыв, что в парилке технологии распознавания не установлены. Лось с торжествующим ревом впечатался в него, дверь не выдержала насилия и распахнулась. Сцепившийся тандем выкатился наружу.  
\- Серега, бей его! Бля!  
Плеск воды наглядно продемонстрировал, что оба пролетели расстояние между парилкой и бассейном и благополучно приводнились. Выскочив следом, Солоха так же стремительно добрался до края, поскользнулся и бухнулся вторым эшелоном.

В четыре руки топить капитана Бойцеха было очень удобно. Зажав предателя у бортика, Лось с Солохой попеременно кунали его с головой, заодно отвешивая лещей.  
\- Я духовно женатый человек! – орал Кумыс между утоплениями. – Бля!.. Лелька регулярно анализы сдает... в нашем ведомстве! Вашу... Еще б мне не знать!  
\- Мог бы и рассказать! Упырь! Человек со взглядом селедки!  
\- А это... секретно! Тьфу, задушите, гады! Сверхсекре.... Бля! Уф! Генерала на вас нет!  
\- Тони скорее, гад!  
Яуты наконец-то изволили выползти из парилки и тоже двинулись к бассейну. Солоха отвлекся, созерцая, как от белых шкур идет пар, и Леха наконец-то вырвался. Лось, рыча, еще раз пихнул его в воду, но уже больше для острастки. Отдуваясь и пыхтя, Кумыс притерся к бортику и возложил локти на теплый пористый камень.  
\- Сказано же, секретно, – поучительно пробулькал он. – Но я ничего не брал!  
\- Знал, куда устроиться, – сказал Лось и отвесил ему подзатыльник. – Рожа секретная!  
Кумыс вяло отмахнулся. Солоха потыкал его кулаком в плечо. С одной стороны, обидно, конечно, но с другой – и не поспоришь. Назвался капитаном, полезай в формуляры.  
Урахил сел на бортик и спустил ноги в воду. Лось с подозрением осмотрел его и чуточку отодвинулся.  
\- Ни одного трофея, – заключил Касаюрк, оглядывая троицу сверху. – Умански совершенно не способны охотиться.  
Солоха прицелился и обеими ладонями брызнул в него водой. Струйка угодила чуть выше колена. Касаюрк презрительно фыркнул.  
\- Как это у вас говорят? Косые глаза, да?  
\- Это нервное! – рявкнул капитан Солохин. – Руки трясутся от негодования! Вот как выяснишь парочку секретов, так лучше б не выяснял!  
Лось опять дал Кумысу воспитательный подзатыльник.  
\- Я тоже узнал, Сиэрженька, – Касаюрк присел на корточки рядом. – Еще давно. Хотя заставить кое-кого, – он ткнул пальцем в Кумыса, – было нелегко.  
\- Чего-о?  
\- Он меня вынудил! – тут же встрепенулся Кумыс. – Это секретная информация и должностное преступление! Только из-за нашей дружбы, бля! Уй! Слышь, животное, хорош уже! Ща обратно между глаз заряжу!  
Лось со зверским лицом тряхнул ладонью.  
\- У меня была только одна цель, – Касаюрк пожал плечами. – Мне надо было выяснить, не повлиял ли контакт на уманские организмы. Я выяснил. Остальное – неинтересно.  
\- И зачем же? – прицепился Солоха.  
\- Разнюхивал, можно ли на нас получить грант! – тут же выступил Лось. – Эй! Харэ пинаться!  
\- Это он за меня, – мстительно сказал Кумыс.  
Урахил радостно заклекотал и попытался игриво пнуть Лося еще раз, но тот увернулся. Солоха сграбастал Леху за шею и вновь попытался утопить. Кумыс взбурлил негодованием.  
\- Покайся, Леха! – потребовал Лось, шаря под водой обеими руками.  
Явно прихваченный за непотребное Кумыс заверещал.  
\- Ниче я не брал! – прорвалось сквозь пузыри. – Это все аместы!  
\- Что аместы? – удивился Солоха, чуть отпуская его.  
Лось достал руки и с озадаченным лицом оперся на бортик.  
\- А че ты думаешь они при карантине сразу в отстойник ломанулись? – Кумыс, отфыркиваясь, зачесал волосы. – Они умудрились прям из-под земли лису спиздить!  
Лось хмыкнул, подтянулся и сел рядом с Урахилом.  
\- А ты про лису знал? – уточнил Солоха у Касаюрка.  
\- Я же сказал – узнавал только про вред для умански, – Касаюрк подпер челюсть ладонью и внимательно посмотрел на Солоху сверху. – Потому что как же иначе я буду жить без тебя, если ты исчезнешь, а долг останется.  
Солоха дернул головой, застыл, и у него разом отнялись руки и ноги. Кумыс тут же вырвался, ушел под воду, вынырнул в двух метрах и злорадно закудахтал. Солохи хватило лишь на то, чтобы уцепиться за бортик и не потонуть самому. Перед глазами пошли золотые круги.  
\- Во дает, – почти восхищенно протянул Лось. – Даже завидно как-то стало.  
\- Не нужно печалиться, умански, – встрял Урахил. – Я же согласился взять тебя в гарем Рах.  
\- А я духовно женатый! Меня никуда не надо! – крикнул Кумыс и показал всем фигу.  
\- Серега, ты че стыдливо молчишь, как на приеме у венеролога? – забалагурил Лось. – Где приглашение на свадебку? Чтоб с пьянкой и профилактическим гранатометанием! Я надену лучший костюм с блестками на жопе! Кумыса нарядим подружкой невесты!  
\- Гаремные облачения, – с энтузиазмом закивал Урахил, скалясь во все четыре.  
\- Че вы там решаете без меня? – рявкнул капитан Бойцех. – Шаидомасоны хреновы!  
\- Сиэрженька, я вижу твой цвет, – сообщил Касаюрк. – И он такой кы-рэ-ас-ный, словно ты сейчас лопнешь. Это сила твоих чувств, да?  
Солоха все еще силился сказать что-нибудь, но воздух словно застрял в глотке. Касаюрк заклекотал, припал к самому полу, так что колени оказались выше гривастой башки, и прыгнул с места.  
Солоха успел заорать, после чего тут же захлебнулся. Стремительно идя ко дну, он распахнул глаза и увидел, как сверху одно за другим бахаются еще два тела, и одно из них, – белое, – уходя вниз, успевает прихватить за щиколотку еще и пытающегося удрать Кумыса.  
На дне все пятеро столкнулись, Солоху кто-то укусил за пятку, кто-то задел локтем по жопе, и вектор движения изменился на всплытие.  
В вихре взбаламученных пузырей, колотя укушенной пяткой по широкой татуированной спине и стараясь выкрутить попавшиеся под руку дредлоки, капитан Солохин окончательно убедился в правильности решения, принятого давным-давно.  
Самое лучшее, что может случиться в жизни – это бесконечный долг перед Родиной.


End file.
